


I've Been Waiting for You for So Long

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Injured Jared;, M/M, Military Backstory, Past Violence, Protective Jensen, Violence; Past OMC/Jared discussed; Past OMC/Jensen discussed;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 435,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: Jensen spent twenty two years in the military; Jared graduated from college early and hit the ground running as a successful engineer. They meet under dire circumstances when Jared is threatened and almost killed. Jensen saves his life and finds he isn't able to let the stranger go until he finds out who tried to kill him and why.As he spends more time with Jared, Jensen becomes more protective and enamored with the younger man. Through Jared's recovery, they both learn more about one another, and fall in love. From there, they are faced with challenges to Jared's safety and plowing their way through a difficult legal case. Jared will be attacked and hurt, but Jensen's skills will come to the rescue. They will wind up in a loving, affectionate, committed relationship by the end of things.This story is filled with hurt/comfort, angst, emotional hurts and situations from the past, lots of sexy situations and yes, hot sex between the two men. Jensen will rescue Jared a couple times and there will be some corporate bashing and military situations in order to feed the story.





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> This story took me a very long time. I love the characters so much it required lots of 'overdo' ya know? This is meant to be a complete work of fiction and is, in no way, a reflection of any of the real life people, who's names are used in it. I used first names of some people associated with real life actors, J and J, but they are just names, not portrayed as themselves. I'm still working on the chapters, so will be posting a couple chapters at a time. Again...it's a long one! I started and I couldn't stop! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> BTW-I was originally going to just post 'It's a love story' but that didn't tell you much. Maybe all my jibberish didn't either.

Chapter One 

Jensen

When he was seventeen, Jensen got on a bus in the middle of the night with fifty other high school graduates. He was hellbent on proving himself, and jumped two feet first into the unknown. Jensen graduated high school with honors, was good in sports and well liked. He was offered two college scholarships for his abilities in wrestling and baseball, but the young man had his sights set on serving his country. 

Jensen's family was well known in their corporate corner of the world. Ackles Enterprises (A.E) owned a whole collection of companies, most of which they had run to the ground and then bailed out to absorb them. A.E. was an aggressive superpower who manipulated the merge of other companies into their own. 

Jensen got a churning pit in his stomach every time his father would take him to business meetings and corporate events. He knew full well his father had already chosen his future for him. His father's life was about corporate meetings, strategizing, private deals, secret hand shakes, politics, and gatherings with people who pretended to be your friend, but they weren't. 

Alan Ackles thrived on negotiating and manipulation, especially when he succeeded in some deal that had him bragging for weeks at a time. Jensen began to hate his father's ego when he was very young. He watched and listened to his father enterprising constantly to make his company even more dominating. 

Jensen hated that the small companies were run out of business because his father had snatched them up. He saw those small businesses as real people, and families...families like he would have rather had. As Jensen grew older, he became more and more disapproving of his father's style and refused to go to the meetings and gatherings that his father had set up. 

Jensen and his father fought about the tactics Jensen disapproved of, and the teenager threw himself into sports and extracurricular activities in order to avoid learning anything further of the corporate world. Jensen did not want to be that person that his father wanted. 

Jensen's mother indulged herself in the socialite business world. She craved it and hung on her husband's arm through thick and thin. Jensen had no ally with her during their arguments, as she would simply shake her head, making a 'tsk 'tsk sound. Jensen's mother tried to reason with her son and get him to mold to his father's lifestyle, but he told her he couldn't do it. 

As a sophomore, Jensen poured himself into wrestling, on top of playing baseball for the school team. This gave him an out, with constant metes and games taking up his weekends and evenings. Jensen's parents attended the larger events, mainly if they found out there were other business world offspring competing in the same one. 

They pretended to be interested in their son's matches, cheering their son on when he was up to bat. Jensen knew it was a stretch, but he learned to soak up the few minutes of approval he got from them, even if it was far and few between. 

When Jensen was younger, he needed his parents' acceptance, so any ounce of recognition or approval from either of them, at the time, was soaked up. Following them to the business events was a way of feeling close to them. As he grew older and learned how conditional their approval was, he learned not to rely on them anymore. Jensen had watched other parents who acted quite differently than his, and he longed to have that kind of unconditional love. 

Jensen's younger brother, Daniel, had already joined the masses of employees his father ruled over, more willing than Jensen to mold into his father's wishes and work his way to the top. Daniel was only two years younger than Jensen, not athletic nor academically motivated, and much more interested in an easy ride.

Daniel was a free loader, doing just enough in school to get by, barely doing any chores at home, but totally willing to kiss butt for a free handout. Daniel knew that he had a set career for life, even if he wasn't the bosses original choice. The younger brother knew he could skate by just showing up for work in his dad's company and he wouldn't have to go to college or truly apply himself. The brothers were very different. 

Jensen's father believed from their early ages that Jensen would be perfect to succeed him and keep the business going. In his father's mind, there was no question nor exception that Jensen would be his replacement some day. In his self absorption, Jensen's father had 'no' idea that Jensen may want different things. 

Alan was simply waiting it out, thinking Jensen's temporary fixation with sports and school was going to be over when he graduated and then he would have his undivided attention. Jensen wasn't just faced with dread about dropping the news on his parents that he was enlisting, he had also figured out as a sophomore that he wasn't attracted to girls. 

He'd tried over the years to push himself into girls because he'd seen all his friends with girls and felt that was what he was supposed to do. Since about 11, Jensen had been drooled over by one girl or another, including the most popular girl in the class, cheerleaders, and the girl down the street who pretended to be his brother's girlfriend all the while following Jensen around. He liked girls, but he didn't even feel one spark of interest when he tried kissing them.

In Junior year, Jensen was part of a leadership squad that greeted and mentored new kids coming into the school. He was assigned a group of five kids that had come from a neighboring school that had been closed. Jensen toured them around and began talking more to one of the boys than the rest of them. 

The kid wound up staying after the meet and greet to talk and Jensen realized he felt an interest for the new kid, Robbie, that he hadn't felt before. Jensen soon realized he was attracted to Robbie. The two wound up going to movies and having lunches together. Robbie was fresh and real. He wasn't interested in superficial talk or influencing Jensen to be anything other than himself. He accepted Jensen just the way he was. 

Robbie was soon coming to Jensen's games and wrestling matches to cheer him on. Robbie asked Jensen all about his plans after high school and Jensen told him plans he had never told anybody before. Robbie listened and did not think twice about supporting Jensen's ideas. 

Having someone care about him and support him without judgement was a totally new feeling for Jensen. He realized he was having intense feelings for Robbie that he never could around all the girls he'd tried to date. Jensen knew he was falling for Robbie. 

He finally took a chance and kissed Robbie one night and it became perfectly clear that 'this' was the way it was supposed to feel and 'these' were the sparks Jensen had been waiting for. As Robbie responded to his kiss and it went on longer, Jensen realized he was getting hard. He finally had confirmation that he was attracted to boys and he now knew what it felt like to love and be loved. 

Jensen was gay...and God, it felt good to finally realize who he really was. Jensen knew this was 'not' going to go over well at home. He was really falling for Robbie and soon wanted to go further than just kissing. They progressed to intense make out sessions and became hard, hot and heavy, rubbing each other's crotches. 

Jensen had never had someone he cared that much about and wanted to touch, and to touch him. Their first time of rubbing each other all the way to orgasm felt so incredibly good that they'd blown their loads within the first minute. They'd laughed afterward at their wet crotches and Jensen felt free. He was who he was supposed to be and Robbie had helped him to see that. 

Soon after, they decided to try more and fumbled their way through some clumsy hand jobs and very inexperienced blow jobs. They had become more in tune with each other's bodies and how to bring each other off and enjoy the most out of their time together. 

They always met in secret, with only a few close friends knowing about their relationship. Jensen never told his parents and especially not his brother. He'd had the best year of his life, but never wanted to burst that bubble by laying this on his family. He knew the military choice, alone, was going to sever their relationship, anyway. 

Jensen wound up seeing Robbie through his whole Junior year. A few months into their senior year, Robbie's family moved away. Apparently, his father had been transferred to another job and Robbie had to go. Jensen and Robbie were in tears, spending their last few days together. 

Losing that connection with Robbie was horribly painful for Jensen. He walked around in a depression for awhile, the whole time realizing that it would have been like this, anyway, when he finally deployed. Their relationship would have suffered this loss inevitably. 

Jensen had hoped they would stay connected during his deployment, but now the decision had been made for them. Jensen was lost for awhile, but tried hard to look at the things he had learned about himself and how much he now knew he was worthy of someone's love. Life did not have to be lived like his parents' and he now had even more affirmation that he had chosen the right path for his future. 

Jensen knew there was no way his lack of following in his father's footsteps would be favored well in his mother's social circle nor his father's business world. Neither would his sexual preference. If he gave up his desire for military and went for a college, his father would be paying for it and be heavily influential and Jensen would not feel free of that control. 

He needed to get out and build his own way. The military wasn't really a gay supportive entity, but at least Jensen would be far away, living his own life and he would discover other ways of doing things and become his own person. 

Jensen dropped the proverbial bomb on his parents a month before his graduation. He had enlisted and would be getting on the boot camp bus a few days after graduation. His mother and father were shocked, pissed, hurt and totally lacking in any support whatsoever. Jensen's mother was too busy thinking about what the socialite world would think; his father was refusing to admit that Jensen wasn't on some damn fool rebellion that wouldn't last six months. 

There was much shouting up until graduation day, but Jensen wasn't going to renege. Alan was hoping Jensen would be back begging when his first term was over. He was floored when neither of his parents wanted to come to his high school graduation because of what he'd told them. 

At last minute, they decided to, at least, knowing they should make the appearance in front of school staff and other parents. It was a painful confirmation of who Jensen's parents really were, and it stung. 

Jensen could see the drawn look in their faces, as they went through the motions and shook his hand, shook others' hands, and partially hugged him for photo's. He knew they were not gonna get over this. 

Four days after graduation, Jensen went out into the dark 0300 hours of the morning and walked up to the bus depot alone. His mother and father had refused to drop him off at the bus station so Jensen had to walk with his one duffle that he was allowed to bring. 

Jensen's brother, Daniel, did say goodbye and tell him good luck, but Jensen had his doubts that his brother wasn't secretly happy that Jensen was getting out of the way. Now, the kid could easily move into his shoe in spot with his father's company.

There was graduation from boot camp, home for two weeks, graduation from special forces training, home for a week, then a break in between missions where he visited home, trying to speak of his accomplishments, trying to share his promotions and medals that he'd won so early on in his career. 

Jensen was facing longer deployments and he tried to instill into his parents that the time he got to come home was going to become more scarce. Each time, Jensen's father had a deeper look of disappointed acceptance in his eyes. He went through the motions of greeting Jensen, but the approval was not in his eyes. 

As thick has Jensen's skin had become, it still hurt to know he did not have his parent's approval after everything he'd accomplished. 

Jensen was soon chosen for Black Ops special forces. He never got to share that he scored so high on his field tactical exercises and academic testing, that his superiors singled him out to be sent off to SEAL training. Jensen hadn't requested SEAL's, and wasn't even from the Navy branch, but the SEAL training was a prerequisite to where they thought he belonged. 

Jensen's fate was being decided far above him and he just went with it. He gained the approval and family acceptance from the military that he'd never felt from home. Finally earning recognition for something he was good at, he relied on his superiors to decide where he could make the most difference. 

The SEAL unit changed Jensen into a self sufficient survival machine that could defend, attack and kill forty different ways with his hands, and forty more ways with weapons. He could get himself out of any situation with expert martial arts skills and learned how to show no fear, even when scared shitless. 

From SEAL training, Jensen was assigned to Black Ops, an elite team that was off the grid. His detail was often deployed in the middle of the night to undisclosed locations. Their missions usually involved strategically sneaking in and taking out enemies in order to protect or rescue someone.

Jensen was extremely skilled and advanced in combat, medical and psychological training. He was awarded medals of honor that no one could celebrate with him but his team, since the awards were as top secret as the missions. 

Because Jensen's elite group of hand picked soldiers was isolated from others, they learned to take care of each other in all ways. These ways were never spoken of, but relied upon. The special forces soldiers had to be completely focused with no distraction during a mission. This meant pent up sexual frustrations had to be dealt with. 

Some nights, the barracks were filled with grunts and moans and sounds of relief and pleasure at completion. The first time Jensen heard it, he became instantly hard, realizing he'd ignored his young body's desires for a very long time. After willing his dick to go down, without success, he'd had to open his pants and rub one out. 

He was embarrassed, trying to be quiet, but then realized no one thought anything of it. No one even said anything. The men needed relief sometimes and they were committed to non-judgement. He was part of an elite group of soldiers, 'don't ask/don't tell', and these people trusted each other with their lives. 

The sounds of relief in the middle of the night were not personal, they were a bodily need and used to reduce stress and keep going without any hindrances. After awhile, Jensen became accustomed to this and was horny enough to allow someone else to assist him by rubbing or sucking his cock. 

Jensen only succumbed to it in the dark when he absolutely could not sleep with a rock hard erection. When another soldier touched his dick for the first time, he let out a groan because it felt so goddamn good. 'Jesus Christ,' he'd almost hyperventilated, then he felt himself approaching orgasm fast. 

After Jensen blew his load with a long hard grunt, the other soldier went silently back to his bunk. The other man didn't make fun of him, he simply retreated and the following day, he couldn't even be sure which team member it had been. Jensen and the others never discussed what they did together. Their bodily needs were taken care of and nothing on the outside mattered.

Jensen retired at 38 years old, an accomplished hero by the four branches of the military. He had done his time and even though still young, felt the mileage on his body and mind through everything he'd done and seen. He was in impeccable shape, with a rock solid muscular build, but his body and mind were in need of some normalcy and peace. 

The last 2 years before retiring, Jensen had run training classes, supervising and instructing new special forces candidates, and this allowed him to stay in shape but stay away from combat and slowly decompress. During that winding down period from being in the field, Jensen went through decommissioning psychotherapy transition classes that the military offered to special operatives in an effort to prepare them better for life in the normal world. 

Special forces officers had so much skill, it was a requirement they go through conditioning before hitting the outside world and being expected to fight traffic every day, argue with a bill collector or face normal every day life struggles without snapping a nerve and reacting out of muscle memory. 

Jensen felt peace with his decision to finally retire, and was now looking for some kind of private job, maybe something low key, background checks or some kind of consultation or screening, or maybe some interest he hadn't discovered yet. He had loads of training and experience, but wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do yet. 

The military was always available for rogue missions, and happy to pull a retiree back in, but Jensen avoided those because he felt he truly needed to do something different now. Jensen had been out for almost a whole year and he hadn't met anyone he wanted to date yet. There had been women, surefire advances, but no one Jensen felt strongly about. 

As far as any available gay men around, Jensen wasn't even sure where to look. Jensen hadn't been sure he was relationship material when he first arrived in his new place, but he was feeling grounded now and thought he was ready to start looking.

Jensen was situated in Cedar Hollow, a small town near Denver. He loved the quiet relaxed feeling of a small town, yet was close to Denver for medical and business needs, supplies or anything else he might need. 

He bought an older three bedroom two bath house with a huge wooded lot and he was currently fixing the house up a piece at a time. He was very handy with repair work and not afraid to try and replace or repair something himself. 

Jensen had plans to redo the deck in back and replace several things, one at a time. He discovered he liked to cook, taking some on line courses and trying out new recipe's at home. Having these projects to look forward to and the growing security of being in one place for awhile started to relax Jensen. 

Another good thing Jensen looked forward to was the fact that two of his other retired Black Ops buddies lived within ten miles from him. All three men were integrating back into normal public life and keeping an eye on one another. The soldiers discussed starting a business with each other, but hadn't quite landed on a solid idea yet. They were basically over qualified for normal every day jobs and it was difficult to find a balance in the outside world. 

They had to come up with something that their training and interests would be a perfect match for, but were still working on that one. The ex-ops soldiers had skills that were not recognized by civilian standards. They had performed surgeries and administered drugs in a crisis, yet could not be recognized for any of that training on the outside. It would be like starting over, having to go through years of courses and certificates to satisfy the state and federal laws.

Jensen slept well now and that was a plus. He dealt with flashbacks and memories of combat during his decompressing stages before retirement, then for a few months after he bought the house. Now that almost a year had past, Jensen realized that the vividness of the flashing scenes in his mind had become distant and detached. He could now recall things without feeling like they were actually still happening. 

Jensen enjoyed frequenting a restaurant off the main highway and had befriended the couple who owned it. He considered them his first real friends in Cedar Grove. Dani and Steve lived in a house behind their successful restaurant. Locals and visitors loved the restaurant because the food was simple, old fashioned and tasty, and the atmosphere was warm and relaxing. Jensen usually sat in a booth back against the wall, slightly darkened from a lack of overhead lighting. 

He couldn't break all his habits, preferring to see everyone who entered and exited the place while he sipped his beer and waited for his Rib Eye. The couple's cook made a mean steak and Jensen was sure to come here often to get one, or just to relax with a beer and enjoy his friends' company. It got busy, sometimes, and Jensen would step up and wash dishes, wipe off counters, or help them clean after closing. He didn't think of it as work, as the couple had become very good friends and he enjoyed helping them. 

Jensen had surprised himself by telling the couple some of his life history. The parts that he could, anyway. Steve was very understanding of the gaps, as he'd been military too. Jensen was quite proud of himself for establishing a bond with the couple. They took an incredible liking to Jensen and were the first ones to make him feel accepted and welcome on the outside. 

As far as love relationships, Jensen told his friends he was definitely open to it. He'd confessed to his two ex-military buddies, and to Steve and Dani, why he wasn't picking up women every time they went out together. This answered the question in their eyes, at least. The female gender certainly looked when they saw Jensen, made the effort to bat their lashes and engage in conversation, but Jensen never returned the interest and he felt he needed to explain why to his friends. 

Jensen realized it seemed much harder to find what his heart was looking for, being in a more secluded town. He'd probably have more luck in the big city, but Jensen wasn't into the crowded bar scene, nor did he see himself grabbing any guy for a quickie. 

His heart was set on real love and he was hungry for it. He wanted to love and to be loved but he wasn't sure where to start looking for it. Jensen remembered how it felt with Robbie, though it was youth and they were barely getting started, but at least he'd had a taste. He was definitely ready to find something that strong with someone. 

Jensen stopped in at Dani and Steve's one late October morning to grab breakfast. He planted himself at the bar instead of his table and enjoyed the steaming cup of coffee that had slid down the bar toward him. Jensen didn't have to call out his usual eggs and bacon to her, as Dani already knew his favorite. She ordered up the cook to get his breakfast going and went about helping other customers. 

Jensen watched the ball game for a few minutes and then he noticed some shuffling paper sounds that were not the normal white noise from the restaurant crowd. He casually turned his head and laid eyes on a stunning vision who was currently sitting at his usual table. Jensen raised one eyebrow in surprise because there happened to be a very gorgeous young man using his regular table as an office. 

The kid had to be early twenties, with papers all spread out and a laptop open in front of him. He was intently focusing on the work in front of him, so Jensen took a minute to intently focus on 'him'. The young man was deeply engrossed in his project, mumbling to himself and simultaneously using the computer screen and paperwork to make notes and changes to something. 

Jensen could see the paper was larger in size, like graph or legal size, maybe bigger. The young vision had long brown hair, almost shoulder length, which complimented his incredible cheek bones and gorgeous facial features perfectly. 'Wow,' Jensen thought to himself, 'That five o'clock shadow isn't hurting, either.' He noticed the kid kept brushing his hair back each time it slipped forward to cover his face. 

Jensen smiled, noticing the mesmerizing hands with long fingers, and when the vision licked his full lips, 'holy fuck,' Jensen shook his head to jerk himself out of his trance. He felt a whisk of air as Dani sailed by him. She smiled knowingly at Jensen, then kept heading for the stranger in the corner to take him his lunch. 

Jensen watched, sipping his coffee, while Dani spoke briefly to the vision and got treated to a stunning diamond wattage smile. 'Jesus,' Jensen thought, 'he's fucking gorgeous.' Jensen watched the kid's friendly demeanor and intense beautiful brown eyes focus on his friend and wished to heaven it was him over there. 

Dani started to return back and then stopped, pointing to the plate, and keeping the young man's attention. She gestured something toward the visitor, obviously indicating he needed to quit working and slide the club sandwich closer and eat it. 

Jensen watched the young man obey her command and look admonished and contrite, expressing an adorable pout, as he began to eat. Jensen smiled at that pout. Dani nodded in approval and smiled at the younger man, then returned back toward Jensen. 

The soldier raised an eyebrow as she approached and Dani smiled, whispering, "Easy on the eyes, isn't he?" Dani had caught Jensen eyeing the young man and she couldn't blame him. Jensen nodded toward the young man and asked her, "Who is he?" 

Dani looked back and the visitor and then at Jensen, "He's some kind of engineer or something...got measurements and formulas all over the papers and he's moving these lines and graphs around on his computer. Too damn smart for me to ask him stupid questions." 

Jensen remained quiet, watching the younger man work. Dani interrupted his thoughts, "He's adorable, Jensen, you should go sit with him. Maybe he'll listen to you. He's obviously forgetting to eat again." Dani sounded like a mother, pissy because her kid wouldn't finish his lunch. 

Jensen looked at her, then back at the kid at his table, noticing the young man had definitely forgotten his lunch. "Well, he's definitely hot, that's for sure. Nice?" Jensen asked Dani, to which she answered, "Yes...oh, yes. He's overly nice, Jensen. This isn't the first he's been in here, either." 

Jensen immediately looked at her, "What? How did I miss that?" Jensen couldn't believe he could have missed something as angelic looking as the young beautiful man in the corner. Dani laughed, "No, just once. He got here late last night, spent the night in the motel down the way and showed up early this morning with all kinds of measuring devices and all that paper and stuff. I think he must have gone out to the new bridge super early today because he asked for directions to it last night. Now look at him, he's starving because he didn't eat breakfast...and obviously he's still not eating like he should." 

Dani forlornly looked at her surrogate charge at the corner table and Jensen smirked at her natural concern for the kid. He did notice the kid kept becoming distracted with his pencil scribbling and his ruler and a protractor. Jensen watched the kid realize something that startled him, look twice at his findings on the papers and then punch the keys on his machine faster than Speedy Gonzalez. Jensen ate his eggs and bacon that had been dropped off by the cook, while watching the adorable young man do his work. 

So far, the kid had eaten half of one of the club sandwiches squares and then lost himself into his work again. Jensen wondered, 'Would it be too much to hope he might like guys?' Just as Jensen was coming out of a quick daydream about kissing the young man's full tantalizing lips, the kid looked up at him. 'Oh shit,' Jensen thought, then he looked quickly away like he hadn't just been staring. 

He focused on the tv for a bit and then turned to look, as he heard papers and the laptop being folded up and shuffled in a hurry. He wondered what had the kid so spooked or intent on leaving that fast. Jensen watched the perfect tail end of the very tall and slender hunk, as he walked to the register to pay. The kid sat all his stuff down and pulled out his wallet from a back pocket that moved the slightly loose denim material up and down the young man's perfect ass. 

Dani tried to push the younger man to eat more of the sandwich before she boxed up the rest. The kid shook his head 'no' but agreed to wait for a minute, under duress, so his new surrogate mother hen could box it for him to eat later. The kid smiled very sweetly at her and she laughed at something he said, then Jensen watched her try to push a bill back at the kid. 

The younger man pushed it back to her and said, "No, you did all the work." Jensen could barely hear his voice enough to determine that the kid's charming tenor tones and his soft giggle matched his perfect lightly tanned skin and five o clock shadow. Jensen eyed the long legs and perfect fitting jeans, noticing they were a bit dusty from being outside, then he focused on the shiny brown hair with auburn highlights. 'I bet it catches the sun and blows with the breeze when he's outside.' He loved the work boots on the kid, thinking it added to his adorableness. 

'Jesus Jensen,' the older man thought as he tried to slow his thoughts down from molesting the poor kid who was probably in a relationship, or not gay, and not even aware he was being ogled. The kid took his stuff and went outside, then Dani came over to Jensen to report what she had found out, "Jensen you 'have' to check that out." Jensen almost choked on his coffee, as he hadn't expected Dani to say that, "Christ, Dani." 

Jensen cleared his throat and asked her, "What's his name?" Dani replied, "Oh, uh...well, I didn't get that part," now looking deflated. Jensen sighed, "Dani, if you're gonna hook me up with a hot young dude like that one, you gotta get a name. What kind of matchmaker are you?" 

Dani playfully slapped Jensen's arm, "Oh, shut it. He might come back, he said. He is working on that bridge and he's super smart and was sent here to investigate the cracks and weaknesses. Cool, huh?" Jensen tilted his head sideways, "Huh. Yeah...super smart." Jensen hoped the kid would come back. He would definitely make an attempt at talking with him. He wondered if he was as young as he looked. 

After Jensen had gone home and worked his ass off on his back yard for four hours, he showered and shaved and returned to the restaurant to relax. He had watched Steve take off for town and planted himself at his usual spot to watch Dani manage the place. There was a ball game on the tv and Jensen was definitely going to be ordering that steak in another hour. 

He eyed the Giants game on the tv and contemplated how he was ever going to meet the love of his life sitting on his ass in a dark corner and watching a game... then Jensen's thoughts were interrupted as the restaurant's front door opened and the 'vision' from earlier was back.


	2. Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Jared. 
> 
> This chapter includes some very emotional scenes. I have tried to make them feel real so please be warned they could make people sad. My fictional Jared character is a beautiful person who has endured great loss in his life and traumatic situations. In this chapter, he will lose his parents at a young age, he will be the victim of homophobic behavior and child abuse, though he is seventeen when it finally happens. He loses a love interest and later a serious partner that he's planning to spend his life with dies. He finally says "forget it" in the love department, after getting involved with the wrong person. There is sex with past OMC's, but by the end of the chapter, Jared is where he is supposed to be and set up for his hero to come along.

Jared Padalecki was a straight A student. Though his teachers and principal had tried to move Jared up to higher grades over the years, his parents refused. They believed their son deserved time with his own age group, especially throughout elementary school, and wanted to protect him from advancing too fast.

Jared's teachers often asked him to tutor the other students. He was shy about his abilities, but he wanted to please his teachers so he never refused to help out. Students who might otherwise be threatened by Jared's advanced skills instantly responded to his sweet considerate charm. People were drawn to him and his teachers could see that.

Jared's whole world came crashing down a few months after his eleventh birthday. The young man's parents died in a tragic house fire, leaving him devastated. 

Jared still remembered his father grabbing him from bed in the middle of the night and carrying him outside. His chest burned from the thick smoke, and he choked and gagged, trying desperately to breathe. 

Hands held him still while covering his face with a mask, as he watched his father run back into their burning house, unable to get up and stop him. Jared was whisked away by an ambulance and never saw his parents again. His aunt and uncle showed up and told him the terrible news while he was still sucking oxygen in a hospital bed. 

Jared's aunt, Marsha, and her husband, Mark, were the closest living relatives Jared had. Marsha was his mother's sister and the women had been very close. Marsha and Mark took Jared home with them and helped him try to feel secure enough to get on with his young life. 

Jared cried himself to sleep many times, even though he knew he had people close who were there for him. He tried to remind himself that his parents would want him to keep working hard and poured himself into his academics. His parents had been so proud of him, he used that thought to get through the moments when grief would hit him unexpectedly.

Jared's principal eventually called his aunt and uncle to once again recommend him for advanced placement programs. Mark and Marsha thought differently than his parents, and accepted the suggestions to place Jared in several AP classes at once. 

Jared's uncle was the driving force, feeling that Jared should be challenged to rise above his hurt and grief and achieve the highest goals possible. He heard him telling is aunt one evening, "It's been six months...maybe he needs to be nudged." 

The increased work load put all kinds of additional stress on Jared, but he accepted the challenge with ambition. It gave him little time to sit and think about the horror of losing his parents, so perhaps Jared's uncle hadn't been wrong. 

Jared kept himself extremely busy and tried to stay positive with his accomplishments. He got sick of teachers, counselors and neighbors looking at him in sympathy all the time, or like they were waiting for him to lose it or break down. Jared was very private and shy and he was certainly not going to cry in front of them. 

He learned to internalize his feelings and avoid most people's stares and focus on things he excelled at. He felt that if he kept extremely busy and avoided dwelling on things, people would eventually forget and treat him normally. Eventually they did.

Jared's aunt came to school events while his uncle often worked late. She loved watching his debates and math metes, plus she loved giving her nephew the support his parents would have done. Jared's aunt looked just like her sister, which didn't hurt matters. He often thought it felt like his mom was still there, watching him, smiling and clapping for him. His aunt had really been there for him and he loved her.

When Jared was fourteen, he had a friend over from school that he really liked. The kid was another AP student who regularly studied with him. Jared was finally connecting with someone he could call 'friend', much to his aunt and uncle's delight. 

After goofing off outside for hours and finishing dinner, the boys laid in their sleeping bags and talked about girls and all the drama at school. The boys admitted they had never kissed a girl before and decided to weigh the odds at who their choice would be for a first kiss. 

This led to what it might feel like and eventually they were overcome with a desire to try kissing each other and experiment. Jared had no idea what he was doing, nor what his preferences were at that age. All he knew was that kissing his friend felt natural, the fact that he was a boy instead of a girl being irrelevant. 

As soon as they touched lips, Jared was really getting into it and his friend was too. They were both surprised that kissing a guy could feel this good. After pulling back and deciding to try it again with a little bit more gusto, Jared's uncle walked in and saw them.

To Jared's shock and surprise, his uncle was livid that he had kissed another boy and yelled at him in front of is guest. Uncle Mark drove his friend home, immediately, and informed Jared he was banned from spending time with that friend ever again. 

Mark further lectured him that 'that' behavior was unacceptable to society and an embarrassment to Jared's family and he was to stop experimenting in that way. Jared felt ashamed. He felt terrible for his friend, too, because it had been embarrassing for both of them.

Jared wasn't really sure where he stood with his uncle and aunt anymore. He knew he'd messed up terribly and he'd never wanted to let them down. He had never experienced his family being that angry at him and it was hurtful and confusing on how to fix it. His aunt had never said anything, but he assumed they both felt the same way. 

Jared pushed to be as helpful as possible around the house. He took care of chores and tried to be pleasant but things felt different...quieter. He couldn't tell whether the coolness he felt was valid, or whether it was caused by his own shame and self deprecating thoughts. 

Jared knew it wasn't really in the plan for his aunt and uncle to have a kid around and he was lucky to be in their custody. Whether they were homophobic and against gayness, or not, they were still important to him and their opinion mattered. They were the closest thing he had to his real parents. 

By the time Jared reached fourteen, his aunt and uncle seemed to have relaxed about his experimentation with another boy, so Jared counted his blessings. The two never mentioned it, so neither did he. 

As soon as Jared got into high school, he joined the debate teams and the chess club and volunteered to tutor other kids. He kept himself very busy, hoping he continued to make his aunt and uncle proud with his accomplishments. Through his whole fifteenth year, Jared's aunt doted over him and sweetly bragged about him to her friends on the phone, which meant the world to the young man.

Jared's feelings and instincts kept veering toward other guys and away from girls. He tried to push himself toward girls, tried to test himself out and date a couple, but ultimately he finally figured out that he was truly attracted to guys.

One guy, in particular, became very interested in Jared and they began spending extra time together. John was a senior, more mature and focused and Jared felt relaxed and happy around him. John watched Jared's debates and shared a drama class with him and the two got along famously. 

In their after school time together, Jared found himself spilling private feelings about losing his parents, about his uncle's problem with gayness, and about hiding his attraction to guys because of it. He'd never been able to talk about any of this to anyone, but with John it just kept pouring out. 

John suddenly kissed him one day and it was hot and wet and Jared was immediately responding. 'Oh my God,' Jared's mind reached the conclusion that 'this' was what he was supposed to be feeling and 'this' was right. 

John and Jared became an item around campus. They found places to go where they could hold hands and be affectionate and soon they became intensely physical. They came like freight trains, at first, within minutes of rubbing up against each other in John's car. 

John wanted Jared to be older before they tried penetrative things, so the two teens stuck to hand jobs and clumsy inexperienced blow jobs for their time together. Jared was totally smitten for the first time in his life. John was loving and attentive and always considerate of his feelings. 

Jared was faced with some insecurity when John graduated and prepared for college. He had a feeling that he was going to lose John, because of the separation, but he tried to keep a positive attitude. Jared's worries were not unfounded when John broke up with him during his first college break. It was horribly painful, but Jared realized he'd seen it coming. 

While still trying to process the hurt of his break up, Jared was confronted by his uncle one morning before school. He had a foreboding sick feeling forming in his gut from the look on his uncle's face. Jared hadn't seen his aunt that morning and wondered if she was in the house. 

The litany of curses and insults began the minute Jared stepped into his uncle's den. His uncle whirled on him and angrily informed Jared that he had been told by another parent about Jared's relationship with John behind his back. 

Jared's eyes pooled with fluid at the venomous hatred being directed at him from this man who was his only father figure left on the planet. He felt guilty and shameful, as the man continued to lecture him on how Jared was selfish and disobedient and how it had been humiliating to find out that other people already knew about Jared screwing around in a gay relationship behind his back. 

When Jared interrupted to deny that any of this was to humiliate anybody, and that he was sorry if it was embarrassing, he was immediately struck on his left cheek. The slap jolted Jared's face to the side and he froze, a sob escaping. 

Jared was shocked. He was afraid to look up at his uncle, now knowing how angry and out of control Mark was about this. He hadn't understood the wrath of his uncle's anger until he felt that sting on his cheek. Tears rolled down his face, as Jared became more upset at losing his uncle's love and approval, than he was at being hit. 

"I'm sorry," Jared whispered weakly, his face turned down in shame. Mark showed no signs of hearing him, as he grabbed Jared's face with a tight grip and forced him to look up at him. As Jared was cringing backward and trying to get out of the painful hold, his uncle yelled, "Out of everything this family has done for you, is this some fucking bullshit way for you to act out and embarrass us? Have you been meeting this fag and sucking his dick? Have you?" 

He was shouting in Jared's face and it was impossible for Jared to move his face or to even answer him. He realized his uncle wasn't really expecting answers, he was on a roll screaming at him. "Are you 'seriously' choosing a life of taking someone's cock up your ass over marrying and having kids and being a 'normal' and 'acceptable' member of society?" 

Jared's face was shaken violently with each screaming sentence, his head becoming quite rattled. Meanwhile, he could feel his uncle's fingers leaving imprints on his jaw. He tried to control his terror of the man who had raised him, given him shelter, fed and clothed him. He tried, but he was afraid. This screaming man was a stranger to him.

Jared's uncle finally pushed him back, jerking his head back in the process. Something in Jared snapped then. He felt a pool of anger rise up out of somewhere deep and it quickly rose to the surface of his temper. His uncle had called him an 'unacceptable' member of society and his brilliant AP courses in government, sociology and humanities had advanced Jared's knowledge about the stupid hatred and bigotry that his uncle was currently displaying. 

Jared was quite shocked at himself for speaking out, but enough was enough and he had gay friends at school that he wasn't about to fail to defend as wonderful and 'acceptable' people. His uncle was wrong. 

Jared blurted out, before thinking about possible repercussions, "You're prejudiced and unfair because there's nothing wrong with loving who you love. It's normal and acceptable, no matter what people like you think and I don't have to stop loving who I," Jared's sentence stopped there as he felt the ton of bricks hit his left cheek so hard it threw him off his feet. 

Jared fell sideways and hit the ground, not realizing he'd been punched hard in his face until the enormous pain began a few seconds later. He laid on the ground holding his head and breathing through the terrible pain. Jared was afraid now, truly afraid. He didn't know what to do so he continued to lay there until his uncle left the room. 

Jared sobbed in the fetal position, on his uncle's den floor, until he felt the man wasn't going to return that night. He finally felt it might be safe to run to his room and lock himself in. Jared was still in shock and didn't even realize he was late for school until his friend called him.

Within an hour, Jared went to school with highly visible bruising on his face. He was quiet and avoided eye contact, not in the mood to interact with anyone. Jared noticed people were staring at his face and he tried to avoid them, keeping his head down. 

Jared was sure teachers would report it to the office and his aunt or uncle would be called. He worried his uncle would think he had said something if they came to the house with questions. Jared's biggest concern was losing his aunt's love; she was all he had left. He prayed she was home when he got back from school that night.

Jared had befriended a guy in his drama and history classes named Misha. The kid was always nice and on this day, noticing his swollen face and bruising, Misha took him aside and asked if he needed a place to stay. Jared smiled at Misha because he hadn't asked any questions, just offered, and Jared knew he could trust him. 

Jared wound up getting called out of class by a CPS social worker and asked questions about his face. He lied about it, making up a story about a disagreement with another kid before school. Jared claimed he pushed the kid and baited him until he finally punched him. 

The worker looked at him long and hard, knowing full well the marks on Jared's face came from larger adult hands and were not the work of another kid. Jared was sure she wasn't going to believe him, as he wasn't a very good liar. 

Jared was afraid they would come to the house, even though the worker seemed to accept his lie. He had nowhere to go, at his age, and he didn't want anything furthering the wrath of his uncle. Jared prayed he could arrive home that evening and avoid his uncle as much as possible. 

By the time Jared had slowly walked into the house after school, he was exhausted and his face was swollen and throbbing. Jared took some ice, Ramen noodles, and a glass of iced tea, from the kitchen and went straight to his room for privacy. He hadn't seen his aunt's car so he had no desire to leave his room. 

Jared talked to Misha on the phone and they came to the decision that Jared would graduate early with all his AP credits and get the hell out of his uncle's house. He could get himself emancipated with a tutor job, if needed, and rent from someone until he went to college. 

Jared had offers of help from Misha, who knew is parents would let him stay with them. He also reminded Jared of the teachers who would place him in paid tutor jobs to help. Jared felt better about things after talking to Misha and he noticed the ice was lessening the pain in his face. 

He fell asleep that night feeling like he had a plan. The next day, his face was even darker. Jared grabbed some aspirin and pummeled his way through the day, explaining the fake altercation half assed to those who asked. By the time he got home, his face was a painful throbbing mess again, like it had been twenty four hours prior. 

Jared grabbed some drinks, his bowl of noodles, and went into his room to lay down. He hadn't realized his aunt had actually been home this time until she knocked on his door and announced herself. 

When Jared told her to come in, she sat on his bed and zero'd in on his injured face. She'd been at a friend's house overnight, so her intention was to catch up with her nephew and see how his last two days were. Looking at his face put a horrible knot in her stomach at not knowing he'd been hurt while she was gone.

Jared had no idea whether she knew about what happened between his uncle, or not. He didn't want to lie to her, but he desperately did not want to lose her. 'What if she reacts the same way?' 

So, fear won out and Jared lied. He told his aunt the same story about getting punched by some kid he'd mouthed off to. His aunt rubbed Jared's arm and brushed her hand through is hair. She told him he was doing the right thing with the ice, but worried there might be some broken bones or a concussion. 

He assured her he didn't think he needed a doctor and she apologized with tears in her eyes that she hadn't been there. Jared ate up the tenderness she had for him. 'But,' Jared's tormented thoughts reminded him, 'she doesn't know I'm gay.'

Jared's bruises recovered and he stayed focused on his plan. His aunt and uncle seemed quiet around each other but he wasn't sure if it had anything to do with him. He avoided his uncle and kept to himself, enjoying the times his aunt was home and he had her to talk to. 

Jared made it through finals and then it was winter break. He made sure to line up some jobs, keeping himself busy and on track to save up money. Jared wound up volunteering to work the holidays and hadn't even noticed that his aunt and uncle hadn't celebrated together. 

The mood in the house was miserable. It wasn't just he and his uncle's issue anymore, there was something else going on. Misha had become an even closer friend over the holiday break, but because he was also gay, Jared didn't want him coming around his house. He was afraid and wanted to protect his friend from anything his ass of an uncle might say to him. 

Jared came home one evening, fully prepared to start packing his things. He hadn't seen his aunt in a few days and he would be graduating in January. Knowing she wasn't home much anymore, Jared didn't feel it would matter much to her if he cut and ran now and went to Misha's. 

Jared entered the house and froze in his tracks. His uncle was leaning against the door frame to his study, glaring at Jared like he'd been waiting for him. "You finally home, you gay little fuck?" Jared's insides sank. He knew his uncle drank, but he'd never seen him like this before. The man was slurring his words and swaying against the wall. 

Jared didn't want any part of this and he tried to keep moving toward his room, but his uncle swiftly blocked him. Jared didn't move for a second, waiting in fear to see what the man would do. He felt like puking when he heard the blame in Mark's voice, "You fucked up our whole lives, you know that?" 

Jared's eyes pooled, "I never meant," but his uncle interrupted, "SHUT UP." Even though his uncle invoked his anger, Jared had still hoped to conserve what little piece of a relationship they had left. He somehow still needed his uncle's love and he just wasn't gonna get it. He wished it didn't hurt, but it did.

His uncle continued, "You've been hanging out with that Collins kid, haven't ya?" Jared's eyes widened at Misha's name but he said nothing. His uncle persisted yelling, "WELL? Have you or have you NOT been smoochin and snugglin up with that other little cocksucker?" 

"No," Jared immediately argued, because he and Misha hadn't been that way with each other, at all. They were just friends and his uncle had the totally wrong idea. Jared made a move to walk away from his uncle and avoid further confrontation, but the man grabbed his arm and swung him around swiftly to face him. 

He pushed Jared hard with both hands, causing him to fall to the ground and land on his back. His uncle bent over and screamed in his face, "SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" In between the stench of alcohol and his uncle's hot breath and spittle hitting Jared's face, he tried to comprehend the words that were being screamed at him. 

Jared suddenly had a shocking realization that his uncle could be saying his aunt left, but he remained still out of fear, feeling dangerously at a disadvantage on the ground like this. His uncle stood up and swung a sloppy but strong punch at the wall, which had Jared cringing and squinting his eyes at the impact. 

Mark left a crumbled hole and he growled in anger and frustration, then punched the wall twice more. Jared used his leg muscles to scoot backward, since it looked like his uncle was distracted. 

Jared got up and tried to quietly tip toe to his room. He didn't notice that his uncle had stepped up behind him on his way down the hall. Jared felt a sudden powerful push between his shoulder blades and fell forward, landing hard on his front. Before he could get up, Jared's hair was pulled hard enough to force his head backward while the drunk man screamed more insults, "YOU WANT SOMEBODY TO RIP YOU OPEN WITH HIS DICK UP YOUR BUTT, JARED? HUH?"

Jared tried to keep from sobbing but failed. He begged his uncle, "Please stop." The older man dropped his weight on Jared's back hard, which slammed his head forward into the hard floor. It caused Jared's eyes to water, as his uncle asked snidely, "That what you want?" 

"WELL IT'S WRONG!" Jared felt his uncle lift off of him sluggishly while grumbling, "Fucking ruined our lives." He laid absolutely still, except for the quiet sobbing and panicked breathing he couldn't control. 

Jared had tried for six years to be a good nephew, but none of it seemed to matter. The man was never gonna accept Jared...never love him. He resented him for being there, and Jared turning out to be gay had added fuel to the fire. Jared heard and felt the drunk unbalanced man stagger away and he scrambled on all fours quickly into his nearby room. 

Jared took half a minute to let out the emotion he'd been trying to hold in, then he called Misha and frantically asked him in a hushed voice if he could come over. Misha offered to come get Jared, but he refused, telling Misha that his uncle would go even more nuts if he saw him. 

Jared quickly gathered some sets of clothes and some bathroom needs. He grabbed his two pillows and a picture of his parents and himself, then took off out the window. Jared trotted the mile and a half to Misha's house, not stopping to look back.

Misha greeted him with a hug, worried sick, and his parents welcomed Jared and assured him he could make himself comfortable and stay until college. Jared was feeling the bruises and his friend helped him apply some cold packs and heat, then had him swallow some Ibuprofen. 

Jared was a minor, and it worried him that his aunt and uncle might now allow him to stay at Misha's, but by the next day no one had called yet to order him back home. He still wondered where the hell his aunt was. 

Jared went three days before he finally saw his aunt in the school parking lot. He hurriedly trotted over and happily hugged her. Marsha explained she had left his uncle and taken a few days to secure her new place. She made a place for Jared, but didn't want to tell him before everything was final. 

Jared was surprised to hear the news of her leaving his uncle, but not unhappy about it. He realized his aunt knew nothing about the abusive treatment by his uncle but decided he didn't have to care anymore. He was out and she was out and available to him without his bastard uncle in the middle. 

Jared hugged her again...hard. It seemed to be healing for both of them. Unbeknownst to her, he was still reeling from a bit of shock from his uncle's tirade, but he was also trying to process her moving out and then everything else. 

Jared stayed at Misha's until college, but he visited his aunt quite a bit. He thanked her for taking such good care of him and for loving him and being there. His aunt gave him papers and keepsakes from his parents' and the little bit of savings accounts she had saved for his college. 

Jared had accepted a full scholarship at Stanford, but the additional funds would help him with extra expenses. His aunt reminded him again how proud his parents would be of him and how he better not lose her address. 

Jared thought he would surprise his aunt by stopping by once more before he left for Stanford. When he pulled up to her house, he did a double take when he saw his uncle's car, and then another double take when he saw the man in the doorway hugging his aunt. 'No fucking way,' Jared screamed in his mind. 

He stood there practically hyperventilating. Jared could not believe she would go back to the asshole and he wondered if he was seeing some sort of friendly hug, or a goodbye or something. Jared waited a moment and his aunt turned and saw him. 

His aunt smiled when she saw him, "Jared," delighted as ever that he'd come to see her. But Jared held his distance at the hostile look he was receiving from his uncle. Jared backed away, unconsciously, his memories of the physical abuse haunting him, then he turned to go. 

Jared heard his aunt's footsteps leaving and porch and coming after him, "Jared, please."  
She added another, "Jared, please," and he knew she had followed him all the way to the car. Jared opened the car door and let her stop him from getting in momentarily. 

He didn't turn around because he couldn't face the look of bigotry and homophobic hatred on his uncle's face. He loved his aunt but his uncle's opinion of him just filled him with shame and doubt about himself and he knew he shouldn't feel that way.

Jared's aunt reached the car and Jared looked back at her with a sideways smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Aunt Marsha. I love you and I appreciate everything you've done for me. I came to see you, but I can't stay if he's around. Are you going back to him?" 

His aunt looked at him in silent confusion, "Jared, why would that bother you? I mean...he only came to talk with me...about things...there's no decisions made. But, why? Why are you avoiding him? What's between you two that I don't know about?" 

Jared looked up and closed his eyes, praying for patience. It was time. He needed to tell her why before he took off. He looked into her eyes and saw the worry for him. He simply said, "Because I'm gay and he has a problem with it. He attacked me...hit me...more than once...but I think what hurt me worse than the bruises was...when he told me I ruined your lives." 

Jared didn't wait for her response. He was angry at reliving those feelings in order to get his point across. Jared wasn't about to bawl like a baby with his uncle standing a few yards away, so he took off before the tears could fall. He left his aunt standing there and avoided looking at her as he pulled away. 

Jared arrived at college and jumped in feet first. Graduating early made it lonely without Misha the first semester, but he knew his friend would be there in the fall. After Misha arrived, the two befriended another guy named Jeff and they became a support system for each other throughout their four years. 

Between sophomore and junior years, Jared met a liberal arts major, named Chris. Jared's friends watched him fall hard for Chris and they were soon witness to a warm loving relationship between the two. Jared was happy for the first time in many years and it showed. 

By senior year, Chris and Jared had made plans to work close to each other after graduation, maybe even share a place. Jared fully expected to be with Chris no matter where his future led him, so they searched for places that had a generous availability of jobs in both their respective fields. 

Jared usually spent the night at Chris' dorm, or Chris stayed with him. They were mostly inseparable all the way through college and people rarely saw them apart. There was a huge graduation party after their four year degree's were received and Jared, Chris, Misha and Jeff all celebrated together with several hundred other classmates. 

Jared was very touched when he saw his aunt at his graduation. She had come alone and it filled him with warmth to see her. She had kept in touch over the phone while he was in college, but he hadn't seen her in person.

Jared wound up staring at her for a moment before he could speak. She seemed to understand and led the conversation. His aunt smiled gently and held his face between her hands. "I just had to see you in person. You deserve every happiness, nephew, and I'm seeing for myself that you seem to be happy. I want you to know that if God had ever granted me with a son, YOU would be my first choice."

Jared hugged her hard, sighing with pent up emotion at her support. He felt his parents love through her and the woman was a saint for giving him that. He introduced her to his friends, and to Chris, and she wound up staying several hours before going home. 

Jared felt like his life had finally reached a point of tranquility. He had his loving aunt, his friends, Chris, and now a bachelor's degree under his belt. Jared was ready for serious engineering and planning his future. After the graduation party, Jared headed home to his apartment about thirty minutes ahead of Chris to prepare for what he was going to ask him. 

Chris had to drop off a couple inebriated classmates, so he was to meet Jared at his apartment later. It would be their last alone time in Jared's place before packing and moving to the next chapter of their lives. Jared's plan was to give Chris a beautiful ring, which was one from a matching set, and Jared had the matching one. He wanted to solidify their relationship and ask Chris to come with him to Austin and share a place with him as they started their careers. 

Jared had job offers all over, but he seemed to like one in particular, which was an engineering firm in Austin. He knew Chris had family near Austin, so that was most likely where he would search for jobs, too. 

Jared felt like he could finally get a life like he'd had with his parents before it was painfully ripped from him at an early age. Chris could be that forever partner and together they could be ecstatically happy and share everything. 

Jared took the ring box out of his pocket and sat next to the table, going over his proposition for Chris in his mind. He thought he had it perfectly memorized and then heard a car pulling up downstairs. He looked out the window in anticipation, but was confused to see Misha and Jeff coming into the building instead of Chris. 'Huh?' Jared wondered, confused. 

On the way up to Jared's apartment, the two friends looked at each other with red tear filled eyes at what they were about to lay on their close friend. They also knew he was waiting with the rings and what he had been about to ask Chris. 

Twenty minutes before, Chris' sister had called them in a frantic emotional voice, telling them that Highway Patrol had informed her that Chris had been killed in a three car pile up accident, caused by a drunk driver. Chris had only been three miles from Jared's apartment. 

Instead of calling Jared, she called his closest friends to go and be with him when they told him. 

For the second time in his life, Jared was utterly devastated. He fell to the floor sobbing and his friends fell with him and held him, as they all cried together. Misha and Jeff could not 'believe' this shit had happened to Jared again. They knew what it took for Jared to reach out and love openly again and they knew this was brutally crushing him from the inside out. 

Jared's friends stuck with Jared through all the hurt, the post funeral madness, the move to Austin, and they helped him through many tearful nights. The three had worked on their resume's together, Jared editing and adding to his friends' job applications, trying desperately to get them the wonderful jobs they deserved. 

Misha and Jeff were marketing grads and they had been his rocks through Chris' death. He appreciated them more than words could express and helping them get their careers started kept him distracted from his grief.

Misha and Jeff finally landed a great marketing firm very close to Jared's first engineering job in Austin, so the three of them were ecstatic that they would be within a few miles of each other. Jared didn't believe he would ever feel better again inside, but he pushed himself to continue moving on the outside. 

Misha and Jeff kept an eye on their friend and dragged him out to socialize as often as they could. Sometimes they would stop by and just hang out, especially if Jared didn't answer a text or phone call right away. Jared knew they were always checking on him and continually apologized for dragging his feet and being a 'boring' friend. They rolled their eyes every time he said that, determined that they were going to eventually get him back to normal. 

Jared was offered advanced projects very early on with his new company. Competitive engineering companies were very eager to get their hands on him and Jared began receiving job offers from other businesses. Chris' death had stunted Jared's forward movement for awhile and he was inclined to stay where he was and get his bearings, so he spent a couple years just enjoying the solidarity and success of his job. 

Eventually, after the offers kept coming, Jared realized he needed to find the inner strength to get moving and take some of the more challenging opportunities. Jared wound up accepting one of the other engineering firm offers and moving to a more involved and demanding type of job. He was challenged and pushed to learn more, increasing his knowledge and expertise. 

After the first year, Jared became their top expert for structural engineering and his talents and expertise had continued to be noticed by many competitive companies. He was soon offered another position with larger contracts and clients, which would gain him enormous hands on experience.

Jared designed bridges, shopping malls, apartment buildings, schools, office buildings and hotels. He was in his element, loving the involvement of design and creation. The finished products were a thing of beauty to Jared, and knowing they were sound and solid and going to last through the elements for many years into the future made him proud. 

Jared wound up spending ten years with Skyward Engineering. They sent him to accredited law classes, which qualified Jared to be an expert witness in huge cases involving engineering disputes. When people got wind of Jared's work ethic and love of the job, he became in high demand and was kept very busy, sometimes working into the night and early mornings. 

Jared sometimes had to respond in the middle of the night to corporate executives that needed changes, explanations or answers to environmental concerns. Other engineers brought their work to him to spot check. His capabilities had definitely become well known and the multitude of his company and others borrowing him all the time had often worn him to exhaustion. 

Jared loved his job so much, he never turned any assignments down. His bosses knew they could trust him with any job. Jared was a perfectionist and never turned anything in half assed. His calculations and designs were known to be flawless and in demand by contractors and clients. 

Jared had written off a love life long ago and devoted all his time to the rewards of his work, so the years went by without any serious relationships. He dated a few times, but steered away from serious involvement.

Jared's friends annoyingly nudged him often about his love life. Misha introduced him to a few prospects, encouraging Jared to 'dabble' as he called it, test things out and see if they still worked. His friends knew damn well Jared was avoiding getting hurt again, so they respected his reluctance and didn't push too hard, but still tried to simply nudge him from time to time. 

Jared eventually realized that the years of bulldozing through his career had worked his mind further away from his painful loss of Chris. He stopped thinking of him every day and finally stopped feeling guilty about the possibility of moving forward. He knew Chris would want him to live a full life, but it was really hard for Jared to open his heart like that again. 

Misha and Jeff told him over and over how incredibly attractive he was and driven and smart and how they wished their coworkers walked around with wet underwear every day because of them, like they knew was happening at Jared's office. Jared tried to push off their silliness most of the time, rolling his eyes. 

Jeff was straight and Misha was gay and this entertained Jared, immensely, as the two were checking out different genders for each other every time they went out. The two friends didn't give up trying to nudge Jared to check out the guys in the establishments they frequented. 

Jared had been subject to many advances from both men and women. Whether at work or off duty, Jared was oblivious to most of them, not really noticing their intent unless it was pointed out by his friends or coworkers. Jared found himself trying to look, trying to show an interest, but something in his heart was reluctant to engage. 

Cassie and Lisa were the receptionists for Jared's office and they had taken Jared on like a lovable baby brother. Even though the young hot engineer was almost twice their height, they couldn't help falling for his innocent beautiful puppy dog grey eyes and latched onto him like a someone they needed to protect. 

The receptionists took Jared under their wing and would grade the offers that he received in the office. He was oblivious to most of them so Cassie and Lisa reminded him of the hearts he broke every day. The thought that he was on display made Jared blush adoringly, which certainly didn't help alleviate the interested parties. 

Jared befriended a couple of the other engineers at work, Brad and Drew, and found he enjoyed spending time with their families. He felt accepted and there was no pressure to be anything other than just a buddy. 

The two men had wives and kids and Jared found himself invited to picnics and barbecues. He golfed with Brad, and totally sucked at it, but he found he enjoyed being more social again, like in the old days. Things were gradually feeling better. His life was grounded again. 

When Jared first told Misha he had befriended some coworkers, his friend slapped him on the back and congratulated Jared on actually 'living' again. Misha had been pushing him to go out with some of the guys that kept asking him out, so when Jared further added that he was considering giving dating a shot, Misha went nuts on him. 

Misha announced, "Dude, you ain't gonna have any problems getting some action for that hot body of yours," which had Jared turning a brilliant shade of red. This did 'not' stop Misha from further embarrassing comments, of course, "And dude, my God if anybody else sees that shade of red on you, they will be puddy in your hands." 

Jared continued to roll his eyes and try to control his blush, asking Misha to, "Shut the fuck up, please," but Misha added with a whisper, "Especially if it's all over, Jared, geez." Misha laughed hard when Jared looked at him in disbelief that he would even say something like that. 

Jared really should know by now that his friend had no boundaries when it came to discussing sex. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes. Jeff laughed heartily at the two of them and their antics, watching Misha give Jared advice on gay sex and dating being one of his favorite past times. 

Jared had been asked out by a great looking successful architect named Kent, working in his company. He hadn't returned the attraction, at first, but it had been almost 4 years since Chris's death and Jared had been going home alone with no one to talk to, basically having sex with his right hand. He found himself yearning for an intimate partner, someone to spend time with off work. FINALLY, the natural desires for a partner had returned. 

As busy as Jared was, he had promised Misha and Jeff he would make the effort to get out there and try, so he accepted the architect's invitation and they went out after work. They talked for hours. 

Jared truly enjoyed the guy's company, but when he wanted Jared to go home with him, Jared was reluctant. His insides simply halted. Jared felt terrible that he couldn't go where the guy wanted it to, but he just wasn't able to want it. 

Jared prayed another date with this guy would spark something but he found he still wasn't feeling it. Jared was frustrated, 'What the hell is wrong with me,' he thought, 'he's a great guy.' 

He dated another intern a couple times but there was even less attraction than there was between he and Kent. Jared dated a few others and pushed himself to try and open up to possible relationships. Something kept holding him back. 

After Jared's failure to engage in a relationship with anyone at work in over four years, his advances from coworkers relaxed. He received advances and flirts from new employees who instantly zero'd in on the gorgeous young engineer, but his long time regular coworkers had accepted their fate and Jared was thankful that the pressure to pick someone in front of everyone gawking and watching all the time was gone. 

Jared did impeccable work and when he poured himself into a job, he forgot to eat and sleep and rest, so management had appointed certain people to shadow him. This was unbeknownst to Jared, but he did think that some people mother henned him a bit too much for his liking and wondered why everyone thought he needed that kind of thing. 

Cassie and Lisa were involved in heavy shelter work for SPCA and after Jared asked them about it, they thought he might be interested in checking it out. It turned out Jared absolutely loved working with the animals and with the other volunteers. The staff adored Jared and he spent more and more time there. 

Jared eventually became passionate about making improvements to the shelter. In addition, he learned about laws that were actually restricting the ability of the shelter to thrive. Jared's brilliant mind impressed everyone on staff at the SPCA shelters and they jumped on a quest he started to make things better. 

Cassie and Lisa thoroughly enjoyed watching the effects of Jared's looks, charm and diamond wattage smile on unsuspecting people. Jared was oblivious, which made it even more fun. The girls knew he wasn't going to wind up with anyone at the shelter, but it was fun to see them all fall into the young man's spell and think they actually had a chance. 

Jared was full of helpful energy, caring and concerned and threw himself into making improvements. He drew up plans and convinced some of his coworkers to give up their weekend and help him hash out the reconstruction. With six engineering experts all working at once, things were accomplished in record time. 

After completing the building redesigns, Jared threw himself into research, convinced that there needed to be an ordinance on adoption requirements, screening and regulations, euthanasia restrictions, and other small subsections that would support SPCA in their efforts to find homes for more animals.

After Jared had learned corporate and contractor laws for his engineering firm, he found it easier to learn and memorize other kinds of ordinances and laws. He used his time off in the evenings and weekends to write an ordinance for the local SPCA shelters and finally got it on the ballot after several months. 

Jared was thrilled. All they had to do was wait until it hit the voters. It wasn't his area of expertise, so that made it mean so much more that he could accomplish this and help such a good cause. He really had loved working with the animals and doing something constructive that could make a difference for the volunteers and animals. 

Between his new commitments to SPCA and his horrendously busy schedule, Jared found even less time to think about relationships. He dated a few more times but hadn't had sex with any of his dates. Misha was getting impatient and told him in front of Jeff, "Dude, you don't even need to like them, at this point, just screw them. Look, there's one over there." 

Misha laughed at Jared's open mouthed reaction to Misha's suggestions, which continued, of course, "Do 'not' walk into a gay club with that adorable open mouth, Jared, or you'll cause a riot." Misha continued to giggle and Jeff couldn't help joining him when Jared blushed. 

A few months later, Jared was quite shocked at himself for noticing a really good looking new engineer who had started with the company. His name was Tom and Jared thought 'finally' it was refreshing to feel an interest in someone. After exchanging light pleasantries each day, Jared joined Tom for coffee a couple times. He seemed to be low key and stayed away from the gossip mongers, which was right up Jared's alley. 

Tom seemed to flirt openly with Jared and act like he wanted to spend more time with him, so Jared asked him out. He turned out to be incredibly funny and nice. He made Jared laugh and it felt warm and comfortable being with him. 

Tom was a bit secretive about his past, not answering many questions about his life, but Jared had things from his past he didn't really want to talk about, either, so he tried to look past that. This was the first time he had truly been interested in someone for many years and it felt so good to be having a good time. 

After more a few dates with Tom, Jared realized he was very attracted to this guy and physically it was as if everything suddenly woke up and went into overdrive. Jared realized Tom must be feeling it too because one evening during dinner, Tom asked Jared if he'd ever had sex with a man before and whether he'd thought about it. 

Jared was immediately so turned on he almost couldn't answer. 'Wait til I tell Misha,' Jared thought, 'He'll be celebrating that I've finally succumbed.' Jared brought Tom to his place and the two men kissed hotly, both turned on beyond control. 

Jared wondered what the hell took him so long. He found himself horny and hard as hell and within seconds he was pushed up against the wall, pants stripped down and sucked to oblivion before his brain cells could catch up to his deprived body's pleasure.

Before he knew what was happening, Jared was helplessly pushing his rock hard cock into Tom's mouth, and he was loudly moaning and cumming down the man's throat. He didn't realize he'd been that hard up. God to be touched like that after all this time felt so damn good and he could barely stand afterward. 

Jared had no idea sex with guys could be like this. Chris and he hadn't been this aggressive and Tom was bringing out a side of Jared that he didn't even know he had. As Jared was still recovering from being sucked to orgasm embarrassingly fast, he felt Tom rise up and push his whole body flat against him. 

Jared's mind went into reverse, repeating like a mantra that he couldn't cum again, because that was the way he'd been programmed. Right away, Jared felt his sensitive hole being rubbed in circles by Tom's finger. It was the first time for him and it felt incredible. Jared was moaning loudly at the new sensations, hot and hard again within seconds, and unable to control himself. 

It occurred to Jared that Tom obviously had done this a lot, and knew exactly how to stimulate a sex deprived insanely responsive body like Jared's into getting hard again fast. While he was rubbing his middle finger around Jared's hole, he was hungrily licking and sucking Jared's ear lobes and neck, telling him hot and nasty things in his ear. 

"You've been depriving that gorgeous body, Jared. It isn't good for you to be pent up and holding back, without release. You need somebody to take care of that for you. Let me show you how fucking hot I can make you...how hard I can make you. Let me make you cum, Jared. You need to cum over and over and I can make you do it. Your body needs this, Jared. It's been too long and your poor body is starving for it." 

And Jared had cum again that night, hard, with a second blow job. With Tom's finger stimulating his ass, he'd never been that turned on before and he'd never cum so hard in his life. Jared had been looking for a relationship, but what they had done felt so goddamned good that Jared was temporarily distracted with several new stimulations he'd never dreamed of feeling. 

Even though Jared felt inexperienced and clumsy, Tom seemed to be totally intent on being the teacher and had no problems with Jared's lack of experience. Tom didn't seem to care that he had little experience. In fact, it seemed to turn him on more. Jared was blinded by his body's new sensations, not thinking at all that Tom hadn't said anything about feelings or a relationship. 

Jared was a uniquely beautiful and responsive lover and every time he was touched in a new erogenous zone, he loudly expressed his reaction. It was Jared's expressive nature that caused Tom to blow his load too soon many times. 

Tom had a blast teaching Jared new things. He nagged him for weeks to try anal sex, but Jared took his time wanting to go that far. As much fun as he was having, Jared still felt a twinge of something missing. 

Jared realized he didn't see himself dating anyone else. He was nervous, but he finally gave in and agreed to try anal sex with Tom. Misha, of course, wanted to throw a party for him. Jared, of course, rolled his eyes and blushed at Misha's eagerness for him to try it.

Tom was thrilled at Jared's acceptance to it, since he'd been asking Jared to go there for weeks. He didn't look as thrilled about Jared's condom suggestion, but he quickly masked his reaction and agreed to wear one. 

Jared felt a twinge of uncertainty, but he blamed it on nervousness over what they were about to do. Tom assured Jared he would go slow and he would love it. He couldn't wait for Jared to feel the incredible experience of being penetrated by someone. 

Tom stared at Jared's naked beauty for a long time before he began preparing him. He couldn't help thinking how incredibly hot the kid was, and his innocence made him even hotter. Tom knew Jared was open and trusting, so that just made this even sweeter. 

Tom wasn't forthcoming about who he was yet because he knew Jared wouldn't have stuck around. And now look at what he was getting. Tom was hellbent on getting what he wanted from this beautiful kid before he decided to cut and run. 

Tom knew exactly how to make this better for a first timer. He took his time with prep and lube, but Jared wound up so fucking responsive that Tom forgot to stop and put the condom on. He hated the damn things anyway. 

He almost got away with it, but then Jared stopped him before he entered him and reminded him to put one on. 'Fuck,' Tom couldn't argue, so Jared wouldn't know he usually did this bareback.

Tom made it good for Jared, but he came earlier than the younger man, so he finished him off with his fingers and mouth. The kid came loud and pushed up off the bed against his mouth. It was totally fucking porn star quality. Jesus Christ, Tom was going to have jerk off video for months from this.

Jared hadn't even noticed Tom's habit of looking to the side while they were having sex. Tom always had arranged he and Jared in a certain way so that his hot young expressive target could be fully seen by the camera phone he had propped up. 

Jared had been having incredible sex, but he felt an odd separation between he and Tom, like an emptiness. He'd never discussed a relationship with Tom, he just assumed they were an item and monogamous. Jared certainly was treating it that way.

Jared went through days after that first time having anal sex searching within himself to find out what could possibly be bothering him. He was sore anyway, so he had a few days to think more deeply while he was letting his ass recover. 

Jared went through days of self blame, knowing it 'had' to be him and his issues with loss and grief that were trying to hold him back. There had to be something that caused him to feel a void with Tom. 

After more deep thought he came to the conclusion that there were changes that had occurred, or become apparent finally, and Jared was just now noticing them. Jared was so distracted all this time by the sex, he hadn't caught on that Tom hadn't kissed him. 

Jared was hoping for love, and he was expecting that their relationship was leading that way, but this wasn't feeling like love, it actually felt like it had gone the opposite way. 

Jared delayed meeting with Tom until he could really talk to him about this concerns. He didn't want anything hindering their closeness, so he invited Tom over and opened the conversation over a strong pot of coffee. 

Jared asked Tom flat out how he felt about their relationship, about love, and whether they were definitely a committed couple, or not. Jared fully expected something comforting and reassuring to come out of Tom's mouth, but he was about to be sadly hurt and disappointed. 

There was a very uncomfortable silence as Tom refrained from answering for a long time. The lack of reaction from Tom with his initial introduction to the subject immediately alerted Jared that this wasn't going to go well. 

Several minutes went by with Jared beginning to stir in his seat. He had a bad feeling in his stomach that he'd misunderstood the depth of their feelings about each other and their relationship. Jared wasn't in love with Tom, not yet, but he thought maybe he could be or maybe it was heading in that direction. 

Tom avoided eye contact for a long time and then sighed and turned toward Jared to face him. Jared's insides sank as he witnessed Tom's whole image scream reluctance to this subject. Something Jared wasn't going to like was about to come out. 'Fuck,' Jared decided he really didn't want to be doing this anymore. Something was about to hurt and dammit he'd avoided hurts for so many years.

Tom proceeded to educate Jared, for the first time, on who he had really been sleeping with. What came out of Tom's mouth was 'not' what Jared expected, and it took a few minutes for his brain to catch up to his ears. 

Tom's words were, "I'm an addict, Jared. I have an addiction and it's particular in taste. Currently, I'm addicted, and quite infatuated, with you. I can't stop. It feeds me, like a fix." 

Jared's eyes widened as he sat in silence while Tom continued, "My addiction is turning straight to gay...but more so, pushing new buttons to push reactions out of new gay lovers. I get off on it. The innocence in you just feeds the flame." 

Jared was floored and he tried not to pass out. After Tom let that information sink in for a few seconds, he continued to explain, "I don't consider strings, Jared...because when my fix wears off, I move to the next. I intended on a few first times with you, and normally I would have been fulfilled and moved on by now, but...Jesus, you are beautiful. Your open trust in those eyes, that beautiful body, and those sounds you make." Tom shook his head.

Jared had a foolish three second thought that maybe Tom had given up this roaming addictive habit of his because he had feelings for Jared, but then Tom slammed more shock and hurt into his confession and abruptly ended Jared's wishful thinking. 

"I've video'd us." Jared's eyes enlarged and his breathing quickened. 'NO,' his mind screamed in panic and embarrassment. Tom trailed off and Jared sickeningly watched the man's pupils enlarge and darken. 'He's getting turned on talking about this,' Jared realized, his first response was to blurt out, "You fucking son of a bitch...how dare you!" 

Jared was disgusted...at himself, at Tom, and at the fact that he couldn't seem to say anything else, so he covered his face with his hand, feeling numb. He tried to fight the humiliation that was flooding his whole being. 'I can't fucking believe this,' Jared panicked mentally, 'how could I be so stupid?' 

Tom continued, like he was bragging, "You're so fucking hot to watch, Jared...especially when you're about to cum. Fuck, it's the hottest thing in the universe. You turn blush red all over and you make the most incredible," "SHUT UP!" Jared yelled and and stood up to get him to stop talking. 

Tom sighed, then he continued, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jared. I jerk off to you...that's how hot you are. I try to cum at the same time. God, it's fucking hot so I save them and," Jared pushed Tom backward in an act of furious reaction, then he growled and turned away with his hands on his head in a miserable display of how it felt to be tricked like this. 

Jared kept his back to Tom. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not facing him, Jared asked, "How could you fucking do this to someone, Tom? How can you think it's okay? You had NO FUCKING RIGHT!" 

Tom was silent. Jared had a sudden realization, turned back to face him and asked if he'd been seeing others and doing all this with them, too, during their time together. Tom's reluctance to answer further shocked Jared into realizing their relationship wasn't even monogamous, like he thought. 

Jared had a sudden repulsive thought and had to know, "Have you fucking shown these video's to other people?" Jared yelled out his question, "In the last three months? Fucking answer me, Tom, who else have you shown those to?" 

Tom's answer was non-committal, trying to turn it around and take the blame off himself for tricking Jared, "Other people do it all the time, Jared. I don't know why you and I have to be any different. It's just sex. Video's are popular, it's nothing new. We love the sex, we enjoy it, but we don't have to worry about emotions getting in the way. You are totally fucking edible, Jared." 

As Tom moved toward him, Jared raised his hand, took a step back, "Stop. Just stop. Shut up for a minute." Jared felt ill inside. He closed his eyes and sighed, then tried to consider what Tom was suggesting, a world where it was just sex and that people did it without feelings all the time. 

'Yes,' he understood casual sex, 'yes' he loved the sex, and 'yes' they'd never talked about the parameters of their relationship so 'dummy me', Jared thought, but the trickery of it? Jared felt exposed. His shyness and private nature just made it more traumatic. 

Jared couldn't accept the fact that he had been video'd without permission and that Tom wasn't monogamous...and God knows who had seen his recordings. Obviously, Tom came from a world where these things were quite normal. Jared needed to know, "Please...please tell me, Tom...honestly...you did 'not' show my...'my' videos to anyone else?" 

Jared waited for Tom to answer and the torment in Jared's eyes made it very hard to answer him honestly. Tom realized he'd hurt Jared and maybe he did care and that's why he was even bothering with all this honesty for the first time ever. 

Tom sighed, "Not at first, I just jacked off to them mainly. Then, I...I tried clicking on one to heat up the mood with another party and...Goddamn, if you know what I mean. He was so fucking turned on watching you, I..."

"Oh God," Jared was mortified and he closed his eyes and emitted the anguish at being displayed like a porn star. "Jesus, Tom." Jared was deflated and beat down emotionally. He sat at the table with head in his hands. 

Tom kept adding more insults, thinking he could uplift Jared's mood, "It's you, Jared. You're so fucking hot. Too hot to keep to myself, that's for sure." Jared shook his head. Tom had used him and tricked him all this time. Jared couldn't believe he had actually thought they were some kind of 'couple'. 

'He doesn't even realize what he's doing...doesn't get it. Jesus, I've been so blind,' Jared blamed himself. 

Jared put his hand out and ordered Tom to hand him his phone. Tom was reluctant, "Why," but Jared stood up and walked over to him, punching Tom squarely in the face. Jared's knuckles were split but he was so goddamned angry, he couldn't stop himself. 

"Give me the fucking phone, Tom," Jared told him as Tom picked himself up off the floor holding his bleeding nose. Tom handed him the phone and Jared found the pictures and sex videos of several people, not just him. 

"Delete them." Jared wasn't in the mood for delays or refusals and Tom seemed to get this. He looked pained when he took the phone back from Jared and scrolled through several files and deleted them in front of him. 

Jared suddenly realized there was a chance Tom wouldn't actually delete all them, so he grabbed the phone back and deleted every single picture and video, himself. "Hey...WHAT?!" Tom argued, but Jared looked pissed as hell so the man shut up. 

"Delete them from the Cloud or wherever else you've got them saved...NOW, while I'm standing here," Jared shoved the phone back into the bleeding face of his ex-lover. Tom complied, grumbling, and Jared secretly prayed there was nothing on goddamn social media anywhere. 

As Tom was being roughly pushed out Jared's front door, he continued to throw weak attempts at Jared to try their arrangement again. The man's nose was bleeding and it looked slightly crooked and was swelling, but he still whispered hotly that he wanted to try sticking his tongue in Jared's ass and making him cum that way. 

'Jesus fucking christ, he still doesn't get it,' Jared thought, reminded of how wrong he had been about Tom. Jared pushed him hard out into the hall and threatened that if he ever heard of Tom using copies of any of those videos anywhere, he would go to the police. He then told Tom to forget he ever knew him and slammed the door. 

Jared leaned back against the closed door, still in shock and pissed at hell at himself. He couldn't believe he had chosen this poorly on his first time out in the relationship department since Chris. 'I was horny, hard up and looking for love in the wrong places. Fuck, I'm screwed if he showed those to anyone I know,' Jared would die if those videos ever got to his friends and coworkers. 

Jared tried to forget about Tom in the next few weeks. He hadn't seen him around the office and as far as he knew, no one knew about their trysts. Jared prayed Tom hadn't told anyone. He couldn't imagine having people knowing about their relationship and gawking at him all day. 

He walked around stressed over the possibility that other people knew about the video's, but started to relax when no one said anything. No one even looked at him funny. After a few weeks, Jared realized he hadn't seen Tom at work. It was as if he disappeared. 

Jared would have been extremely uncomfortable with him in the office, so it didn't disappoint him at all to think that Tom may have quickly jumped ship to another job. Just knowing he had been involved with such a slime ball as Tom made him feel gross and used. He wanted so bad to forget.

Jared poured himself into his work, just like he always had done when he needed to keep his mind off of anything. Work seemed to be where he made the least amount of mistakes in his life. Tom had called him twice since they'd parted. Jared noticed his number in his 'missed calls' listing but he never left a voice mail. Jared had no interest in calling the man back and promptly deleted him from his contacts. 

Skyward Engineering had been Jared's work home for nearly nine years. He loved the firm and the work. Even though Jared had noticed some reductions had been made, he never realized the seriousness of the company slipping into financial trouble over time. 

Skyward gradually lost customers to a larger corporation that had been taking over one business after another in their industry. From what he'd been told, the take over was part of a corporate decision to include all aspects of marketing, engineering and architecture, bringing them under their umbrella of all the other types of business they had been into. 

Basically, the multi-million dollar business wanted to control their building and design costs by owning their own firms instead of hiring out. Jared's bosses had struggled to hang on for as long as they financially could by downsizing and reducing costs, but eventually clients were made offers they couldn't refuse by the larger company and major revenues turned upside down. Jared's bosses finally merged with the corporation in order to avoid going out of business.

Jared's skills were obviously duly noted, as he had received job offers from the new organization prior to the take over. He refused them in the beginning, then realized the transition was going to happen whether he liked it or not. He felt guilty for awhile, since not everyone was offered a spot in the new place. 

Jared was officially unemployed for about a week's time when the representatives from the new company came knocking on his front door. He wound up accepting, but not without serious guilt and trepidation over it. Jared found out that two other engineers and the two receptionists, Lisa and Cassie, had been the only employees absorbed. Everyone else was laid off and out of a job. 

Jared hadn't met the CEO or even anyone higher than management for his new employer...he had been hired by a manager who over saw the technical and structural engineering areas. He made a pact to try and make the best of things, even though he missed his former coworkers terribly. 

Jared hit the ground running, landing his first project within half a day. Obviously, his new employer had faith in him. They handed him a huge project with high caliber clients and a load of detail. Jared continued to receive big projects and do extensive legal research and zoning requirements, recalculated the work of other engineers and adjusted architectural designs. His company really poured the work on. 

He was in his element his first few months designing a parking lot and shopping mall, then a library. He still volunteered at the SPCA when he could, but found himself immersed in a much more challenging schedule. 

It was lonely feeling like he was brand new all over again, having to figure out who was a friend and who was not. He missed his old work crew and their off duty barbecues and bowling matches, coffee and birthday cakes. It was definitely an adjustment. 

The new place was colder, more cutthroat. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was a feeling about the place that wasn't comfortable. Because they had required him to sign a two year committal document, Jared knew he was going to have to make the best of it, even if he discovered he didn't like it. 

Something felt off and he hadn't quite decided whether it was the company or it was just him. Jared thought if he poured himself into the place, stayed late and worked weekends until he felt comfortable, things might feel better. He tried not to let anyone down and showed appreciation for his new job by kicking ass. 

In time, he'd met a few people he liked and some of the other engineers weren't bad. Jared was glad that Brad and Drew had transferred over so he had a couple familiar faces to share engineering talk with. Everyone kind of stuck to themselves, except his new secretary, Blair. Jared loved her immediately. 

Blair was not just a great secretary, she cared about him, like a mom. It was endearing and Jared felt so grateful to have her. Some of the other engineers and attorneys in the office were short and rude around Blair and the other secretaries, but Jared was always known as the gorgeous sweet engineer who didn't have an ounce of conceit in him. 

After a few months, the owner's son took over an office in Jared's building. Unfortunately, the man made it obvious right away that he wanted in Jared's pants. He shook Jared's hand for the first time and lingered his hold, not quite letting go right away. 

It caught Jared off guard and he was feeling pretty grossed out afterward. The boss' son seemed to be about thirty five, or so, and seemed kind of worthless. He didn't really have much work to do, so he just walked around and nosed in on everyone else's business. 

People in the office were bothered by the man, but Jared had it the worst. He tried to be professional and polite, knowing he was dealing with the bosses kid, but the idiot leered at him all the time and it was really uncomfortable. 

The man waltzed into Jared's office without warning whenever he wanted and it was damned annoying. He would undress Jared with his eyes during meetings and if they were alone in his office. After accosting Jared badly at the copier once, the engineer spent as much time as he could avoiding the asshole and made sure he was never caught alone with him again. 

Finally, after several months, Jared finally felt like the newness had worn off and other than the disgusting bosses son, he was feeling more adjusted and comfortable. Unfortunately, the corporation shattered his new comfort zone when they showed their habit of bragging about their successes. 

Jared was named in front of the news cameras and in the paper as one of the top engineering experts who designed two of their newest buildings. The engineer was completely caught off guard when cameras went off at a ribbon cutting ceremony, including him in the photos. 

He couldn't remember working with, or for, anyone this arrogant. His company proceeded to mention in a newspaper article how they had 'acquired' him. 'Like a bar of soap,' Jared thought sordidly. 

Jared had gained so much respect and notoriety from his work that it got him thrown into other areas of the engineering world. Though Jared's true love was the design and creative side, it suddenly became a high priority to move Jared into more investigative areas where he handled deficiencies, problems and complaints. 

Jared threw himself into doing his best after his manager explained the executive staff needed his attention to detail and track record for excellence to be utilized in the company's most important area. He was now going to be checking into complaints and identifying faulty structures that needed repairs before the public set foot in them. 

The company convinced Jared that he was their key choice to do the corrective recommendations. They were going to utilize his talents to make sure any safety issues were corrected before anything dangerous occurred in any of their designed buildings. 

Jared was drowning in projects and clients most of the time, so he never had much free time. He figured it was a win because he was able to avoid the bosses groping son by being out of the office so much. 

He figured he would keep up this momentum until his two years were up and then he could look for another place that did 'not' have this fast paced arrogance, in addition to a company exec who molested it's employees. 

Jared received a call one day from a law firm who was supposedly filing a suit against his company. Apparently, one of the apartment buildings and parking structures next to it were showing signs of defective design and they wanted Jared's reports. 

This was one of Jared's first investigative reports he had done a year ago. He looked up the files and discovered several structural deformities and reinforcement recommendations he had submitted for those exact problems. 

When he looked further into the files, he discovered there were no changes ever made as a result of his lengthy report. Jared had worked his ass off on that report and this new discovery that his company had done 'nothing' with it hit him right in the gut. 

Jared's company was wrong, and they were going to lose the lawsuit. Those structures were faulty and unsafe, and he couldn't believe his report was ignored. Jared had signed a non-disclosure agreement when hired, which forbade him from releasing any information to an outside source. Since the law firm was requesting files, he went to his manager about it. 

When Jared asked his manager about the case, he was told the lawsuit in question had already been supplied with all of the documents needed and there should be no direct contact with Jared, at all. The engineer was confused, "But then why are they calling me directly?" 

His manager told him, "It's because your name is on those reports, Jared. They are digging where there is nothing. Just ignore them and we'll take care of it." 

Jared argued back, "But they are saying the reports you or someone else gave them don't recommend any corrections. That's not the case. My reports were very thorough and there 'were' serious defects." 

Jared was insultingly placated and tried to keep his cool as his manager smiled and told him to just focus on doing what he's paid to do and let the executives worry about the bigger pictures. Jared left the manager's office feeling like there was a piece of something missing. Something was off. 

He began to get suspicious and looked into more of his cases. Jared was shocked and sickened to discover the slew of safety issues and code violations he had documented were never dealt with, never disclosed to the clients and people were using these structures unaware of their safety risks. NO ONE WAS DOING ANYTHING! 

Jared checked over and over just to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. He was having trouble absorbing that a company could blatantly ignore such warnings. The identified structures should have been repaired long before now. 

Jared had worked his ass off on his findings, certain that he had been making a difference and supporting his company who simply wanted to make things right. He was led to believe that his lengthy reports were making a huge difference and being used out of concern and responsibility. 

He was used to this type of corporate responsibility in his former employers. He was now finding out he was 'not' working for the same type of organization anymore and it was a totally different ball game. Jared went back to his manager to address the reason why the buildings he'd worked on were still defective after all this time. 

He tried to stress that people were in danger but his manager once again, gave Jared a song and dance show about how things have red tape and delays and require quotes and bids he was certain executive staff was handling everything, just behind. 

Jared pointed at his manager in anger before he left, "This is not some delay, Robert. It's wrong. You should be questioning it. The apartments, the parking garage, the shopping mall...those are filled every day with innocent people...babies, Robert. How in the hell can you know this and do nothing? What if it kills them?" 

Jared stormed out, at his manager's lack of response. He wondered briefly if they would fire him and he would have an easy way out of this shit hole. Jared was so mad he went immediately back to his office, slammed the door, and called the law firm back. 

The attorney agreed to send back to Jared the reports he had received from his corporation and Jared found that his reports had, indeed, been spliced and edited. "You're fucking shitting me," Jared hotly exclaimed. 

Being stuck between a rock and a hard place, Jared wasn't sure if he could legally release his actual truthful documents, in full, to the attorney. He could, however, turn this blatant dishonest behavior over to the attorney general for investigation. He had to save people from getting hurt. 

Jared called his engineer friend, Brad, and told him everything, then asked him what he thought. He was shocked to learn that Brad had sensed something like that might be happening, but had been afraid to question it. Brad told him he suspected they were using Jared for some self serving purpose, but he'd been hoping he was wrong. 

Jared couldn't believe his friend could just roll over and ignore it, "Why didn't you tell me what you suspected?" Brad told him, "Jared, I can't get fired. I suspected but I'm sorry, I thought about it and realized I'd better keep quiet." Jared fumed, "So you roll over and possibly let people die? What the hell, Brad? Does Drew know?" 

Brad told Jared, "I'm not sure if he suspects, or not. He hasn't said anything. They don't use us like they use you, Jared. You're the superstar whose getting shipped off to everywhere to do their dirty work. They knew you worked your ass off, and they also knew you'd been an expert witness and they needed you, by name, on those reports. By using your reputable name on reports, the cases are believable and it protects the company from having to lose and pay out. You were the perfect one to calculate all the shitty mistakes and identify everything they were screwing up." 

Jared continued to argue, "But they're changing my reports, Brad! They're editing them so it cuts out the responsibility and makes it look like I found nothing at all but good sound designs. It's fake! The real reports are being mocked! It doesn't mean shit to win some popularity contest by doing good work if it's being buried and misrepresented. People are going to get hurt, Brad!" 

Jared felt like he was gonna explode. Brad apologized, "It's dirty, Jared, and I'm so sorry someone as nice as you got stuck in the middle of it...but dude, I gotta save my benefits. I like my job...like my place and I'm not gonna fuck that up." 

Jared was so damned disappointed in Brad and Drew. He'd worked so hard over the last year and a half and gone without sleep and eating many times over, just because he believed he was making a difference. 

Apparently, he wasn't making 'squat,' since the findings were going nowhere. Jared was beyond angry and terribly betrayed. This was very wrong and he became determined to look into as many of his cases as he could and find a way to get this reported. 

Jared discovered that cutting corners on several building structures had saved the company millions in constructions costs. The unspent funds went right back into corporate hands and the executives got to use it on whatever they wanted. In a nut shell, clients would pay them, they would cut corners, and keep the unspent funds for themselves. 

A few of the structures were even housing the company's own employees and they still didn't care. He felt stupid for believing they had actually used his work to make corrections to their structures.

Jared's corporate executives could show to anyone requesting it, that they had paid a brilliantly honest and certified expert to review and investigate all structures and use his findings to protect themselves. It was a brilliant tactic, actually, if you were a manipulative ass trying to screw other people to make more money. 

Jared could not continue to work for this company, knowing what he knew...but now he had to figure out a way to make it to the end of his two year contract if they didn't fire him for his argumentative outburst to a manager. 

Jared knew if they fired him, he would lose his access to the shared drives and his evidential files would be deleted. He went to work quickly making copies of everything on his hard drive and on another separate thumb drive.

His two year commitment was up in less than two months and he couldn't wait to get out of there. Until then, Jared was smart enough to know his disagreements with his company's tactics were known about by most management and top executives by now. 

Things were kind of quiet. His manager steered clear of him. Jared wasn't sure what their intent was with him, so for the time being, he kept working on a project, as if everything were normal. Jared thought maybe they were watching him and placating him, for the time being, trying to treat him with kid gloves until they were sure he'd stay quiet. 

A couple weeks went by and Jared surprisingly received an employment renewal offer, handed to him personally, by one of the employees he rarely saw. The man was only around during large meetings and when people like Jared signed their two year employment agreements. He came with Jared on a couple of his inspections, but Jared didn't really know him that well. 

The man also seemed to be the bouncer when someone was let go, so people were a bit leery when they saw him. The renewal offer Jared received was quite the impressive package. It was a raise, plus incentives for promotion to management and shared ownership. There was a letter of introduction, praising Jared's accomplishments and how he had been instrumental in the company's good fortune. 'Disgusting,' was his gut feeling, as he continued to read through the document. 

Jared was caught off guard by the offer, not sure why the heck they thought he would want to stay with them. After thinking about it, he realized they were paying him off to keep him working there, trying to renew the damn disclosure agreements. Jared was getting a bribe to keep quiet. 'Subtle,' he morbidly thought. 

Jared was feeling uneasy. A bit of personalization to the promotional package was a sizable annual donation to his charity of choice. Everyone knew he was an animal lover and this was a unique fine print addition that he'd never heard of anyone else getting. The offer was obviously personalized for just him. 

Jared sighed. He was having trouble believing he'd fallen into this mess. There was no way he could work for a company like this and he surely couldn't keep the threat to people's safety a secret. He said nothing about the offer to anyone, nor about his intentions to refuse it. 'There's no fucking way I could accept it. They just don't know me.' 

A few days later, Jared wasn't sure if it was his paranoid imagination running way with him, or if there was an actual coolness around the office. He looked at everyone in the eyes, trying to determine who might know what. He realized, 'It's that feeling when something's about to happen, but you don't quite know what it is.' 

With only twenty days to go on his agreement, Jared was definitely antsy and hoping he could find an assignment out of town to burn off nervous energy. His stalker/boss' son hadn't been around lately, but he was due back in the next day or so, which made it even more attractive to get out of the office. 

Jared was filled with anxiety about what was to come. He knew if he gave all his files to the A.G., it would cause many coworkers to lose their jobs. The guilt and anxiety were overwhelming, keeping him up all night with a constant knot in his stomach. 

Jared checked the assignments that needed investigations and reports, then chose one in Colorado regarding some complaints on a new bridge. Blair arranged all his travel and he packed his bags and took off for the airport. Jared looked forward to keeping busy the next few days.


	3. They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared stumbles into Jensen's life, bloody and gravely injured. No warnings, except a field medic surgical procedure that might be too detailed for some. Chapter four is being edited, not far away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the precious readers who are sending me kudos and feedback. You are appreciated more than words!

Jared landed in Denver and picked up the rental car. During his flight, he researched the history on his bridge, in question, in order to better understand the reason for the investigation.

The bridge was built to improve connectivity between outlying areas and Denver, alleviating many of the traffic delays due to Denver's winter snow. Jared's company owned some businesses in the big city and probably employed several hundred people. 

Jared wasn't one of the designing engineers, so he would be checking the work of others and definitely be inspecting the cracks that were in the complaint. Parks and Rec employees were already complaining there were cracks in the six month old bridge. 

Jared was headed to a place called Cedar Hollow, just thirty miles south of Denver. Blair had booked him a room at the local motel which was supposed to be very close to the bridge. He was scheduled to meet a geologist the next morning so his report would include any land shifts or erosion that might be the cause for the bridge failing. 

No matter the stress, anger and frustration he felt over the wrong acts that his company had committed, this part of his job was what he was good at and he loved to be out of the office. 

He thought it kind of odd that they'd given him one 'more' opportunity to add to his case files against them, but then he figured they probably assumed he was going to accept the job offer and keep quiet. 

Jared had landed on time and the airline hadn't lost his luggage. He chalked that up to a successful trip, so far. He punched in Cedar Hollow on his GPS and headed that way. Jared had skipped lunch and was starving. 

Thankfully, it wasn't long before he checked into his motel and headed for the closest restaurant. The restaurant was willing to make him a hamburger and salad, even though he hadn't gotten there until after 8pm. 

The couple inside was wonderfully welcoming and he took a liking to the place right away. Jared asked for directions to the bridge and figured he would head that way early in the morning. You never know when GPS devices will lose a signal, so he now had local directions as back up. 

After scarfing down his late dinner, Jared prepped all his files for the next morning's report and set his alarm. The engineer was exhausted, but knew if he got out to the site early to measure, he would have the whole rest of the day put things together and write his report. 

Jared hadn't slept well. He also hadn't had coffee. That was a double disaster to any unsuspecting innocent person who might cross his path this early. He left his room at six in the morning and made it to the bridge by six fifteen. Jared wasted no time and went right to work. 

After struggling through his usual meditation moment to control his fear of heights, Jared moved around and barreled through his measurements. He took several photos of the ridiculously high bridge, zooming in on the fractures. 

Jared noticed some crumbling on a few of the concrete blocks and took pictures of them, too. 'Not good,' he thought to himself. He recorded his notes and findings, then double checked all his work before he packed up. 

Jared put his hands on his hips and sighed, taking one last overview of the new structure before he left. He shook his head, thinking, 'God, people cross this damn thing back and forth all day. How can they fucking ignore this,' Jared couldn't even fathom his company's greed and irresponsibility. He knew the bridge was not stable.

Jared headed back to the restaurant. He wanted to sit somewhere and put all of his information together, plus he was starving his ass off. The geologist wasn't meeting him until noon, so Jared had time to at least put all of his findings together. 

He chose a table in the back part of the restaurant. It seemed slightly dark, but it looked very comfortable for setting up a temporary mini office. He spread out his tools and graphs, then opened his laptop and started his report. 

Jared was happy to see the same woman he had met last night and she took his order. He proceeded to work his way through his so called 'brunch' of a club sandwich and fries, not really eating as much as he originally wanted. 

Jared was appalled to find a surprising discovery in the shared drive. The bridge he was working on had already been investigated for the very same complaints two months earlier. His job was the second of such reports. He couldn't believe someone had already addressed this and the damn bridge was still open. 

Jared knew his second report certainly wasn't going to matter, either. He sighed and rested his head in his hand as he looked over his recent findings. He felt so guilty that his company was responsible for endangering people's lives like this. 

He looked round at the restaurant's other occupants. 'I wonder who crosses that bridge every day. They should have fucking closed it and fixed it months ago,' Jared thought to himself frustratingly. 

As Jared perused the room, his gazed landed on a gorgeous hunk of a guy sitting at the bar, nursing some coffee. Jared only had two seconds to appreciate the man's muscular lean build and perfectly chiseled face when he noticed the man was looking at him. 

At first, Jared panicked at being caught, but before he looked away, the other man looked away first. When he didn't look back, Jared reminded himself that he really sucked at picking people and should probably stop getting side tracked. 

He smiled at the really nice lady that came back to push him to eat his lunch and refill his coffee. She reminded him of his secretary, Blair, and he responded to her coaxing to eat without even realizing it. 

After a bit, Jared reluctantly packed up his things and went to pay his bill. He joked with the waitress that she reminded him of someone at his office who was always reminding him to eat and sleep. Jared paid her a hefty tip because he felt bad he hadn't eaten the delicious meal she had brought him. He told her it was very good, he was just in the middle of something right now which had him distracted. 

Jared headed back to the bridge at noon to meet the geologist and when everything was done, he headed back toward his motel. He was tired. He had carried the stress and anxiety for over a week now about going to the A.G.'s office with all of his findings. 

It was less than three weeks when he would be off contract and turn everything over, so Jared figured he would avoid answering the job offer as long as he could. He just needed to make it for the next eighteen days.

Jared's thoughts were on his future and what was about to come, as something huge came out of his peripheral vision and slammed into his left side. He was violently catapulted into a surreal time warp of loud smashing sounds and broken glass. 

Time stood still as Jared's airbag blocked his vision and he was jerked roughly within his locked seatbelt. Jared's car landed on it's right side, falling into a ditch with a final violent impact. He'd closed his eyes upon the first hit, then felt his car sliding to the right out of control. 

Jared landed hard on his right side, his seatbelt preventing him from falling out of his seat. He felt nothing for a few seconds, no pain and no movement, like he was suspended in time. It was quiet, except for the slow leak of the airbag deflating. 

Jared had no idea what had just happened. His brain was desperately trying to make sense of the brutal impact and not even sure whether he was dreaming it, or not. He felt tingling starting up and down his left side, which had him looking down and realizing the door had been crunched in toward his body. 

He had trouble inhaling, and he guessed the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't see anything during the sounds of impact and smashed windows. The car made a horrible sound just before it died, probably from the moving parts of the engine being crushed on the left side from whatever had run into him. 

Jared couldn't move and he couldn't breathe in, at first. He waited for a terrifying minute to make sure there were no more smashes or jerks coming his way. He felt an intense burning starting in his chest, mostly on the left, now beginning to spread throughout his torso. 

He thought, 'aaah, here's the pain I was hoping wouldn't come,' as his head exploded and his chest felt like it was being crushed by a vice. He breathed in shallow short breaths because he didn't feel he could expand his chest any further. 

Jared managed to look around and see his arms were intact, but bloody with various cuts. He looked down and saw that he still had his legs and they seemed to be free from any severed arteries. He saw the front and driver's side windows were completely smashed out and the airbag was still deflating back down. 

Jared turned his head to the right, expecting to see himself hanging from a cliff. Since he had a fear of heights that was the first terror he thought of. All Jared could see was manzanita and dirt, so he deduced he was probably in the ravine next to the highway and not hanging from a cliff, 'Thank God.' 

Jared realized he couldn't hear anything outside the car. He was either the victim of a hit and run, or the other car was wrecked somewhere like he was. Jared decided he should call 911, but he couldn't remember where his phone was. He had used GPS in the car, so his phone really should be in his pocket, but there was no way he was gonna be able to reach it like this. 

Jared was still held tightly by his seatbelt, now realizing it had retracted and locked when he was hit. The seatbelt was holding him firmly from sliding to the right with the force of the leaning car. His chest really hurt and he wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't going to lose consciousness and die out here, if he didn't get his ass up and do something. 

Jared slowly moved his left hand to the door handle and pulled it. The lock gave way and the door popped for him, but it was way too heavy for him to push up and open. Jared felt like he had no strength, but knew he was gonna have to find a way to get out through the window. 

He looked at the jagged edges of the busted out window and thought that maybe a few scrapes and cuts were probably the least of his problems. He really needed to find help, fast. He was having a hard time catching his breath and his chest was on fire. 

Jared painfully unlocked his seatbelt and used his legs to push himself through the driver's side window. He grunted and moaned in pain, feeling something shift in his ribcage as he moved. His chest was killing him and his vision greyed out, forcing him to stop and rest his forehead on the top of the window frame. 

Jared's cuts were stinging on his arms and something was overwhelmingly hurting up high on his forehead. He tried to stay focused on getting out of the car and when he pushed on the window frame with his hands, his chest gripped him painfully and his hands were sliced with jagged glass. 

Jared's vision was spinning. He still thought he might be dying, so he kept moving out of sheer will. Once the message from his brain had finally reached his legs to move, Jared slowly pulled his legs out of the car one by one. 

He sat on the door of the car for a moment, leaning his forehead on bent knees. Jared's vision was spinning badly and he tried slow it down. He looked around and still couldn't find his cell phone, thinking maybe it had been ejected. 

Jared forced his heavy limbs to step off the car and crawl up to the blacktop. His hands hit blacktop before he even realized he'd tilted forward and dropped to the ground. 'Obviously, not all there, am I,' he pushed himself upright. 

Jared glanced back down the road and saw the restaurant about two hundred feet away. He looked around for the another car, but he couldn't see one. He was sure a huge vehicle had come out of the middle of nowhere and slammed against him, forcing him off the road. 

'Did I imagine that? Where the fuck did the other car go?' Jared was obviously over tired and confused, or maybe he was dying and this was what it was like. Or maybe he was already dead. Jared snickered to himself at that last thought, shooting stabbing needles through his chest. 

He realized he still couldn't breathe except for inhaling short restricted breaths. Jared looked back at his car and at the ditch. He had been just off the road in a five foot deep ravine. 

The car was stuck, but at least it hadn't gone all the way over and left him upside down. He thought to himself the rental company would be pissed. 

Jared felt his jeans pockets out of habit and still couldn't find his phone. 'Damn,' he hated the feeling of not having the thing. Everything from his briefcase had probably flown around inside the car, including his laptop. 

He felt himself fading, like he was about to pass out, so he turned back toward the restaurant and very unsteadily forged ahead. 

Jared kept his vision on the building in front of him. Even when he greyed in and out of focus, he kept putting one step in front of the other, knowing that the restaurant was getting closer. Jared was beginning to feel weaker. 

He really didn't feel well, and besides the burning pain in his chest, he was feeling very odd and disconnected. His ears were ringing and he realized his forehead was throbbing and stinging badly just at his hairline. 

'Why didn't I feel that before,' he was thinking and raised a hand to feel if there was a piece of glass stuck up there. Jared felt tons of little prickling razor sharp pieces of glass stuck in his hair and he figured it would be a bitch getting them out. 

He still couldn't pinpoint the painful throbbing and stinging that was high up on his forehead. Jared finally felt that area and it was wet. He pulled his hand away and looked at it, realizing something was bleeding profusely up there and he thought he probably looked like something out of the Day of the Living Dead movie. He hoped people didn't run screaming when he walked into the business. 

Jared tripped on the two step wooden staircase, looking down at it wondering when it had gotten there why it was such a problem. He was 'seeing' the steps, so why couldn't he step 'up' the steps? He swayed as he stared at the steps for a good fifteen seconds before tackling them. 

Jared had a second of confusion, forgetting why he had come here, but then remembered, 'Oh yeah, dying...my car, yeah.' Jared stepped forward, grateful there were no more steps to trip him, and pulled the door open to step inside. 

Jensen felt a seconds joy at seeing the kid again, but was instantly on his feet and moving toward him. Dani beat Jensen to the young man. She put a hand on his arm, looked up into his face and asked him something. 

Jensen saw the kid feel his pockets and step sideways like he was having trouble maintaining his balance. He was squinting and blinking heavily, as if he was trying hard not to lose consciousness. 

As Jensen reached them, he heard the kid trying to answer Dani, "...use y'r...phone?" Jensen quickly did a visual assessment of the younger man's injuries. Head wounds, abrasions, cuts, and his breathing was erratic and wheezy. 

The young man's voice was barely loud enough to hear his words easily. There was blood all over him, but Jensen zero'd in on his head, where it was definitely coming out too fast. The young man seemed to be barely conscious. 

"Dani," he got his friend's attention without looking away from the injured man. When she looked up at Jensen, he told her, "Call 911, he's been in a wreck...tell them he's having trouble breathing and has a bleeding head wound." 

As she rushed to call 911, Dani looked back at Jensen and realized he had taken command over the situation without a second thought. The man knew what he was doing and she had no doubts about following his instructions. 

Jensen placed both hands on the younger man's arm and gently guided him a few steps backward to the couch they used as a waiting area for take out. Jensen knew the man needed to be off his feet and he could see he was about to go into shock. He could feel tremors in the younger man's body, just from gripping his arm. 

Jensen guided him to sit down without even having to say anything, as the young man responded with complete compliance. The ex-soldier wondered if he could keep him breathing, awake and possibly talking until the medics showed up. He called to Dani and asked her to bring a clean towel and a blanket as quick as she could. 

Jensen had a handkerchief in his back pocket and he pulled it out and used it to put pressure on the younger man's head. Jared squinted in pain and pulled back, but Jensen quickly grabbed the back of his head and stopped him. "I'm sorry," Jensen told him. 

Jared felt kind of euphoric now, sort of numb. He thought he noticed piercing green eyes a moment ago, then thought that he might have been imagining them, but now here they were looking at him. He felt very dizzy and cold but thought that was probably just nerves. 

Jensen held the cloth to the injured man's head and looked into his eyes closely. The kid's pupils were not reacting the same on each side, which meant a concussion, and Jensen noticed him shaking and blinking heavily. "Can you tell me your name?" Jensen asked the younger man in a gentle voice. He was completely focused on trying to keep him alert for as long as he could. 

Jensen's new charge didn't answer his question right away and Jensen's internal alarm told him the young man was losing consciousness. He turned his own face to the side, not wanting to startle the injured man and yelled for Dani, "Danniii...need that blanket, darlin'." 

Jensen got in closer to his face the younger man and asked him again, "What's your name," Jensen used a louder voice of command that time hoping to penetrate any mental fog enough to establish a connection between them. 

The younger man blinked heavily but tried his best to answer him after taking several very short and unsatisfying breaths, "Jared," and that's all he could muster and then felt himself losing awareness, until green eyes interrupted his fading, "Jared...nice to meet you, Jared...my name is Jensen, and you need to stay with me, alright?" 

Jensen kept his eyes on the younger man's eyes, as he felt Dani handing him the blanket. Jared thought, 'Why are you telling me to stay with you when I'm right here?' And then he realized he heard the man's voice again, "Jared...Jared, hey buddy, stay with me," and then he understood, 'oh, okay, staying with, yes.' 

Jensen took half of the blanket with his left hand and held it over the young man's right shoulder, indicating for Dani to go around him and pull the blanket over Jared's back and left shoulder. When she was done, Dani pulled her half of the blanket over the front of Jared to meet Jensen's half and together they closed it in front, completely enveloping the younger man in warmth. 

Jared thought he felt warmer, but he really wasn't coherent enough to know why, nor was he in any condition to verbally express that thought. Jensen grabbed hold of it with his left hand, holding it closed. He kept his right hand holding the handkerchief to Jared's head, knowing head wounds bled profusely and were hard to stop without constant pressure. 

The younger man had a large forming nasty bruise right at the hairline and under the gash Jensen was currently applying pressure to. Jensen was trying to keep blood from dripping into the kid's eyes, like it had been when he first arrived. 

"Jared, can you tell me what happened?" Jensen asked him. He could see the kid was barely conscious and he didn't want take his eyes off him. 

Jared really didn't like talking because he wasn't getting enough air but he knew the nice man and lady were trying to help him. His vision was going in and out and it was really frustrating how weak he felt. He thought he might just puke for a second and really prayed he wouldn't because it would gross out this nice lady's restaurant and definitely hurt his chest and head. 

Jared barely had a voice to answer, "S'mthn...hit...me...I...cnldn't...see..." Jensen had to really listen closely in order to hear Jared's words because the younger man was struggling to get enough air. He looked concernedly at him and decided Jared's breathing had gotten worse in the last few minutes. 

He asked his friend, "Dani...what was the eta on the ambulance?" She looked at Jensen and answered, "They told me 15 minutes, Jensen, and it's only been about five since I got off the phone with them." 

Jensen made a decision, "It's too long. I think his lung is punctured and I need to help him quick or he's not gonna make it." Dani knew she'd do whatever Jensen wanted so she offered, "Tell me what to do...we can't let him die, Jensen, look at him, the poor thing," Dani had expressed that with a sob at the prospect that they might lose this innocent young man. She didn't panic and she didn't quit on Jensen and he admired her spunk during a crisis. 

"Im going to need a completely sterilized clean smaller knife, as sharp as you can get, and if you have an ice pick, that's even better. I need a large diameter straw and some alcohol, fast. Run." And Dani was off, hurrying. While Dani was gone for the next minute, Jensen opened the blanket in the front and leaned his head down to place his ear against Jared's chest. 

He closed his eyes and listened very closely, completely shutting out all the white noise and any more clanging or other restaurant noises made by the customers who had no idea what was going on. 

Jared's chest was rippling, and airy. Jensen pulled back and gently pulled Jared's bloody t-shirt up and pushed on the skin around his ribs, feeling the crackling like little pockets of air. It was a sort of crackling Rice Krispie sound and feel. Jared was in trouble. 

Jensen heard Dani returning at break neck speed and he told her to get on the couch and prop herself up enough to hold Jared up from behind him. She quickly sat on the couch and leaned back against the side rest, stretching her legs out and open. 

Jensen slipped both his arms underneath Jared's armpits, slid him over to plant him directly in front of Dani, then leaned Jared back against her. 

"Ready?" he asked her. She thought she understood exactly what he needed her to do so she opened her arms to accept Jared leaning on her. The kid was much taller than her, but Jensen had only needed her to hold up his chest so that he wasn't flat and drowning with the pressure on his lungs while he performed the procedure. 

Jensen leaned Jared back until he was resting against Dani and she placed her arms around the kid's shoulder's. "Hold him," Jensen looked her in the eye when he ordered that. "Dani?" He said in order to get her to look at him. "I mean it. It's painful and terrifying for just a second and if he jumps and I slip, it'll take longer and be harder, so hang on tight to him, okay?" 

Dani nodded her head and assured him, "I got this." Jensen was so damn grateful she was here. He proceeded to pour the alcohol over Jared's ribs, then stuck the straw and knife in the alcohol for thirty seconds. Dani couldn't find an ice pick, but she'd brought Jensen the skinniest and sharpest little knife she could find. 

Jensen began to feel his way down Jared's ribs, choosing the meaty part in between the third and fourth ribs as his target. Jensen took the knife and the straw and just before he stuck the knife into the chosen spot, Jensen made eye contact with the patient, "Jared, I'm going to help you breathe, buddy. It's going to hurt like hell but only for a second, and then you'll be sucking some air again and it will be worth it, okay? You have a punctured lung and if I don't do this, you're going to die." 

Jared was barely conscious, looking into Jensen's eyes. The older man could see the fear and pain, but had no idea whether the kid actually understood him, or not. Jared was almost completely out of air and there was no time to wait. Jensen touched him on the cheek then focused on the younger man's ribcage. 

Jensen stuck the knife in to create a small hole in Jared's chest wall and the kid tensed up and moaned in sudden pain. He didn't dare look into the kid's eyes as he wouldn't be able to bare that he was hurting him. 

He finished shoving the knife in and a release of noisy air gurgled its way out of the opening. Jensen quickly slid the straw into place and soon Jared's chest was draining pent up air and releasing the pressure that had been surrounding his lung. 

Jared's body began to relax from the tense reaction to the initial feeling of the knife going in. He was beginning to take a couple short breaths again, still restricted but at least getting some air. 

Jensen watched the kid to make sure things were getting better, not worse. He kept his hand on Jared's chest, feeling the short rise and fall, knowing the kid was now trying to breathe. "That's it, Jared. Just try and breathe. I know it hurts, buddy, but you need the air." 

Gradually, his chest evened out more and Jared started to take slightly deeper breaths and relax more. Jensen told Dani, "Good job...you can be on my field medic team any time." Dani beamed at his praise, glad she could be of help and not puke embarrassingly when Jensen had stuck the straw in Jared's chest. 

"Why thank you, though I think I'm done after this one, Jensen," Dani politely explained. Jensen could hear the sirens approaching finally and he looked into the younger man's eyes to assess whether he was still with them, or not. 

What he saw was a beautiful mix of hazel, brown and specs of grey and gold. The beautiful eyes were dilated but trying desperately to stay awake and focus on him. "Hey...you're gonna be okay...you're going to the hospital," Jensen offered and Jared continued to keep his eyes open best he could. 

He was blinking sleepily and Jensen told him, "Don't go to sleep yet, you're doing great, Jared." 

Dani looked up at Jensen then, thinking of Jared's things, "Do you think we should go find his car? What if there's another car?" 

Jensen knew they should go check on the accident and make sure there weren't anymore injured people at this point, but he told her they couldn't leave Jared to do that yet. The kid wasn't out of the woods and just basically bandaid-ed for the time being. 

He knew the hospital wasn't that close and it was gonna be a risky additional 15 minute ride to get there with this kid. Jensen started to worry about the kid being subjected to their more rural responses out here in the boonies and thought maybe he should ride with them. 

He knew first responders most likely wouldn't appreciate him interfering and showing them up with his advanced medical training, but he also knew they were limited in their expertise and if the kid went into distress again, they may not be able to save him. 

Jensen sighed, and Dani looked at him and could tell he was thinking. "What," she asked.  
Jensen told his friend, "I'm thinking I may ride with him," Jensen blurted that out before he could stop himself. If the police showed up at the same time as the ambulance, then they could look for the car and Dani could take his stuff for safe keeping until he got out of the hospital. 

He knelt in front of the injured man's face and told him, "Jared, you still with me? My friend is going to get your stuff from the car and keep it for you, okay? You're going to need surgery when you get to the hospital. Is there anyone we should call or give your stuff to?" 

Jared felt a second of panic at his rescuer with the beautiful green eyes mentioning his stuff from the car. He couldn't let all that get into anyone's hands, just yet. It was important and Jared's panic showed in his eyes, along with his increased breathing and attempt at sitting up. 

Jensen easily held the kid in place with his hand on his chest, "Whoah, kid, just stay down." Jared seemed to be panicky about something and Jensen guessed there was something important in the car. He could see the kid wanted to get up so he reiterated, "Not gonna happen, Jared." 

The younger man knew he needed to get that evidence and it was all he could think about, "Pls...m'lptp," Jared managed to get that out and he wasn't sure if the man in front of him understood, but apparently he did because he turned away and told the nice lady something. 

He couldn't see the nice lady but knew she was close by because he could hear her. "Yes, I'll get it and keep it with me, no problem." 

Jensen looked back down and made eye contact with the patient, "See? It's all good. We're gonna get all your stuff out of the car as soon as you're in the ambulance and my friends are gonna keep it for you, okay? It'll be safe." 

Jared's incredible eyes were filled with pain and anguish and Jensen wasn't sure if the kid was following him, "Jared?" The older man watched as Jared fought losing consciousness and tried to focus on his voice. "Jared, you gotta stay with me, buddy, okay?" 

Jensen still had his hands flat on the younger man's chest in case he thought he was going to try to get up and jar those ribs or that lung again.

For some reason, the retired militaristic trained killer and combat veteran raised one hand and gently brushed the younger man's shaggy hair off his face and out of his eyes. It was a soothing act, affectionate, and Jensen wondered where the hell it had come from. 

He had a mental war with himself over why he was feeling 'mushy' all of a sudden and decided this kid must have some kind of mind altering super power. 

Jared hadn't answered Jensen's latest questions and the older man was highly concerned that they were about to lose him to unconsciousness if he didn't keep nagging the kid. "Jaaarrreed," Jensen said in a sing song voice. "Don't leave me, buddy, hang in there." 

Jensen could see Jared was struggling. 'FINALLY,' Jensen was thinking as the slow as fuck paramedics entered the restaurant with all their gear. Jensen was not giving the kid over to them just yet, waiting for the responders to get situated and caught up on what had been happening. 

Jensen touched the younger man on the cheek and looked him directly in the eye so he could reassure him, "You're gonna be okay, Jared. Try and stay awake for me, okay? You're going to the hospital and they'll fix you all up...Jared, stay with me." Jensen tapped the younger man's cheek and tried to keep him focused, since he noticed Jared's eyes glazing over. 

"He's going into shock," Jensen barked that out at the other medical personnel, pissed off that they'd taken so long. "Jared...Jared come on," Jensen kept up the mantra as he patted Jared's cheek once again. 

The kid blinked heavily, like he was really trying to do what Jensen wanted but his body was fighting him. "That's it, buddy, just keep with me, keep it up, Jared, keep those puppy dog eyes open." Jensen wondered why the hell he just voiced that endearment about the patient's eyes right out in front of everybody, but it seemed to be working because the younger man opened his eyes wider and moved them back to Jensen. 

"Wrk," Jared weakly whispered at the man above him with the beautiful green orbs. "M'wrk," Jared repeated, totally forgetting that Jensen had just assured him his things were safe.

Jared had no idea what time it was or how long he'd laid there. "I cn't...m'wrk," Jensen watched the younger man struggle to tell him something, but the kid wasn't getting much out. He still had his hand on Jared's cheek, hoping the touch kept Jared focused on staying awake. 

The paramedics were setting up an oxygen cannula and an iv, so Jensen kept talking to him, "Jared, you're going to be in the hospital for awhile, guy, and not gonna be able to work. Those are cracked ribs and a punctured lung, kiddo, and it's not gonna be instant recovery, I'm sorry." 

Jensen waited to see if he got any reaction from Jared before he continued, "Does that make sense?" Jared nodded very slowly up and down, but wasn't looking too happy about accepting his fate. 

Jensen asked him, "Do you have a number we can call for somebody to come? In your pockets, in the car?" "No...," Jared moaned in pain, squinting his eyes shut and panting for a few seconds. 

Jensen was now worried something else had been injured internally, aside from the kid's lung and it was just now making itself known. He knew those ribs were poking into Jared's lung and that, by itself, was intensely painful, but on the other hand, maybe the other side had been affected, as well. 

Either way, the paramedics had made no interruptive efforts to take Jensen's place, noticing his obvious skills. Jensen maintained the lead role in keeping the kid awake, for now. One of the medics met Jensen in the eye while listening to Jared's heart and lungs. He offered Jensen the ears of the stethoscope for a second so he could hear the same thing the medic was hearing. 

Jared was still in trouble. His lung was continuing to leak air and it was imperative to get him into surgery fast. The medic eased Jared's shirt up and lightly placed his flat palm on Jared's rib cage, sliding over it. 

He did not push down, as his purpose was to feel for movement and fractures without jarring anything further into the lung. Jensen caught the medic in the eye and they shared a silent understanding that the uneven rib bones were the dangerous root of the cause. 

The other medic had inserted an iv of fluids into Jared's hand, and he informed Jensen they could administer a light dose of morphine to help alleviate the edge during transport. They needed to know if the young man was allergic to morphine. 

Jensen looked at Jared's eyes filled with pain and anguish as he moaned in reaction to the cramping and burning in his chest. "Jared, are you allergic to morphine?" 

The kid shook his head barely back and forth and Jensen relayed that to the paramedics, "He's good for the meds," then turned back to the patient, "They're giving you a shot of morphine for the pain, buddy. Soon...real soon, the pain's gonna relax a bit, okay? Just hang in there." 

"Hrts," Jared tried to explain he wasn't trying to be a complainer or such a baby, but his chest was cramping and on fire and he really was hurting badly. Jared blinked heavily but looked at Jensen. 

His head was a throbbing pulsating mess. He really just wanted to fall asleep and miss everything. But, he was still worried about his car and the work he was supposed to do and the appointment he had with the geologist to go out and look at those bridges and 'what was he saying,' Jared thought as he had just realized his thoughts were running a race and he was sure he'd already met with the geologist before this happened. 

Jared was distracted by the beautiful man with gorgeous hazel green eyes that kept touching his cheek and speaking to him. This man rescued him, and helped him to breathe again. Jared was hurting badly, but something about this man was comforting and he wasn't so afraid with him near. 

'Is he holding onto my cheek?' Jared wondered, as he finally refocused on the older man's gaze. He had a thought that if he was going to die, it wouldn't be bad to go out while looking at his easy on the eyes rescuer.

Jensen was in awe of this kid who had walked to the restaurant while injured this badly. 'And he still thinks he needs to go back to work,' the older man thought. Jensen realized the kid still hadn't told them who they could call for him and he was about to be lifted onto the gurney. 

Jensen had a feeling the lift was 'not' going to go over well to the badly injured patient when that chest was jarred. "Jared, the morphine should help pretty fast so just give it a few seconds. We're gonna lift you on the gurney, buddy, and it's gonna move your chest a bit. We'll try our best, but it might hurt and I'm so sorry." 

Jensen's eyes were filled with compassion and guilt at what was about to hurt like hell and he knew the kid was presently starting to feel the floating of morphine taking over. It would put him in an even more trusting mood and Jensen hated that they were about to hurt him. 

The group of medics was ready to lift the younger man onto the gurney. Two of them took Jared's torso, and Jensen took his legs. Dani was still underneath the man so she couldn't help. 

They counted and on three, they lifted Jared simultaneously. He cried out in pain, then moaned and whimpered as they settled him on the gurney and velcro strapped him in place. 

The paramedics left the gurney in a slightly upright position so Jared's torso would remain elevated. This position had been working for his continued breathing until now, so they didn't wanna mess with it. 

'Fifteen minutes,' Jensen thought, worried about the ambulance ride to the hospital. 

They kept Dani's blanket over Jared and the paramedics added a second from their supplies. Carefully, they held the blankets over Jared's makeshift air tube and cut a slit with their scalpel, gently easing the blanket down around the straw. 

They didn't dare move the straw and switch it for an airway tube at this point. It was still working to keep the air from building up and pressuring his weak lung and it would be more dangerous to remove it at this point. 

At the moment Jared was breathing shallow, but enough to keep him alive, so there was no desire to screw with that. The surgeons would fix it all up when they got to where they were going. 

Jared was shivering and they could all see he was in shock and fighting not to lose that last ounce of clarity. The young man was lifted into the ambulance and rolled into place. One medic jumped in the back with Jared and the other got in the driver's seat.

The medic in the back tested Jared's pupils with a pen light and the younger man winced, trying to pull away from the intensity of the bright light. His head was killing him, why did they have to make it worse with a stupid light blaring into his eyeballs, Jared thought grumpily. 

Jensen watched the irritable look pass across the injured man's face when his eyes had been subject to the bright pen light. 'Ouch,' Jensen thought, and he immediately felt sorry that the poor kid was being tortured even further by his own set of rescuers. 

Dani interrupted his thoughts as she asked him, "Are you going with him?" Jensen sighed and rubbed his face, then rested his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing the kinks out from chopping firewood all day and then coming here to lean over this kid for the last twenty minutes. 

"I'm not sure what he'd think about it, me being a stranger...what do you think?" Jensen never seemed insecure or to be lacking in confidence but Dani was witnessing it here and it was 'cute'. She thought Jensen probably wouldn't appreciate it much if she shared that 'cute' thought with him. 

She felt responsible for this injured kid, wandering in all alone, hurt badly, and sweet as can be in all his adorable childlike innocence, so Dani really wasn't feeling like just turning him loose to the ER without someone to back him. 

She couldn't help feeling protective over the young stranger. Dani came to the conclusion that the medics were going to go off to another call after this one and Jared would be completely alone without their help. The kid needed someone with him, at least until they located friends or family to respond for him. 

Jensen already warned the young man that it wouldn't be a fast recovery and Dani further expected that someone would have to be called to come help him get back on his feet. "What I think is that he's alone and he hasn't been able to tell us who to call for him yet, and since we don't know anything about the poor guy, maybe we should have you stick with him until we get someone here that he's close to." 

Jensen sighed, actually only needing to hear another point of view to back him up because he'd already felt those same things. He really wanted to go with the kid and he really wanted to see this through and make sure he was okay. 

"Guess I'm not gonna get my steak," the older man growled but Dani knew it was a weak complaint and that her friend truly felt protective of this injured kid, just like she did. She smiled, loving Jensen even more. 

"I'm gonna leave Charlie in charge for a few and go out to the kid's car since I see the trooper units...please make sure he knows I won't let anyone take his stuff, Jensen. The poor kid seemed worried sick about whatever he has in that car. You 'call me' with updates on him, got it?" 

Jensen kissed her cheek and reminded her, "Tellin ya, Dani, my own medic field force and you da top dog," Jensen smiled and chuckled as Dani punched him in a playful way and went outside. 

Jensen climbed up and sat on the right side of Jared's gurney. He was opposite the paramedic. The driver took a moment to get situated and Jensen watched as the medic in back checked all of Jared's connecting devices, the iv, the cannula, and now the latest addition, the heart monitor.  
He also stuck an oxygen level sensor over the kid's finger and then took a closer look at Jared's head wound. 

As Jensen looked away briefly, he could see Dani talking with the cops, and three different police cruisers parked cockeyed on the highway near the ditch. Jensen stared for a moment observing how far of a walk that was from the restaurant and he was, again, amazed at this kid's determination, or stubbornness, or whatever had him making it here. 

Jensen thought it could have been ugly to just fall unconscious and sit in that car slowly suffocating with no one knowing. The kid had really saved himself on this one, except for the hole Jensen made in his chest. 'That' wouldn't have been possible if Jensen hadn't been there and had special training. 

He looked harder at the scene down the highway and could see the silver side of the car poking out of the ravine. The car was on it's right side and Jensen could see it had slid sideways to the right until it hit that incline and jarred into the pit, landing there. 'God, that must have hurt,' he thought as he realized he couldn't see another car.

He was sure Dani was asking all the right questions, but he sure as hell wondered if some son of a bitch had rammed into Jared and left the scene. It looked like the left side of that car was pretty smashed in from here, but Jensen couldn't be sure at this distance. Again, he'd have to wait until he could talk to Dani later and get the officer's take on it all.

Jensen could see that his friend was following through on her promise and getting everything she could from the vehicle. The officer jumped inside the car for her, which made Jensen proud that he wasn't willing to let her do it. 'Good man,' Jensen thought to himself. 

The officer handed her an armful of items, which looked like a briefcase, laptop and something small and black...it was too far to see clearly, but Jensen wondered if that was a cell phone. 

He hoped so, since he couldn't imagine someone seeming to be as into his work as Jared having to live without a phone. Jensen saw some loose papers joining the stack in Dani's arms and then his view was cut off by the slamming of the ambulance doors. He turned back to Jared and noticed the kid was looking more relaxed. 'Probably the morphine making him more relaxed,' Jensen thought. 

The paramedic was talking to Jared, trying to coax some information out of him while the kid valiantly tried to focus. "I'm Jim..can you tell me your last name, Jared?" 

Jared thought that was a stupid question because hadn't he already told several people his name? Or maybe he hadn't. "Huh?" Jared managed to blurt out his own question at the young medic, then realized he meant to give him his last name, "...Pada...P'dalecki." 

Jensen was trying to spell the long name in his mind as he heard the paramedic asking, "P-a-d-a-l-e-c-k-i, is that right?" Jared nodded in the affirmative and the paramedic wrote the information on a small pad clipped up next to the bed. 

'"Do you remember what happened?" Jensen knew the paramedic was worried about the head trauma, same as Jensen, so he was persistent at trying to keep Jared distracted from losing consciousness. 

The kid seemed in less pain than earlier, and Jensen was grateful for that. The patient tried to answer the paramedic, "th'nk s'm one hit me...didn' see," Jared tried to get his story out with what limited air he could get in, "...smthn hit me...'s big...s'gone." 

Jensen was getting an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach that some asshole had run Jared off the road and then took off. 'What a cowardly piece of shit move,' was going through his mind.  
Jensen was suddenly feeling murderous on this kid's behalf. 'Some dick had just kept going and Jared was fucking 'dying'?' Jensen masked what he was thinking, not wanting to show his anger. 

The paramedic did his pen light thing again and Jensen knew he was just trying to keep apprised of Jared's condition and note any changes to his pupil reactions and awareness. Concussions were a serious thing and the medic needed to be able to report all of this to the doctors when they arrived in ER. 

Even though Jensen understood that, his heart melted at Jared's innocent reaction as he moaned and squinted, pulling away from the light, "No," Jared said sleepily. Jensen thought it was really 'cute' but since he didn't normally use that word unless it was to mock some of his special forces buddies, he chose to replace it with 'adorable'. 

Jensen sighed and chastised himself secretly for feeling his rock solid special forces back bone turn to jelly around this kid. The patient held his eyes squinted shut trying to avoid any further bright lights. 

Jensen wondered if he should stop thinking of the injured man as 'kid'. He looked at the paramedic, who was writing down some notes on a pad close by. 

Then, medic Jim tried to push Jared for more, in case the kid lost consciousness before they got him into surgery, "Jared, don't go to sleep, okay? Can you tell me what day it is?" Jared was exhausted and irritable, in pain and definitely not in the mood to answer these annoying questions. He furrowed his brow like he couldn't quite remember, "mmno," was all he managed to say. 

Jensen exchanged a look with the paramedic, both raising one eyebrow, then Jim asked the patient, "No, you don't remember what today is or no, you don't want to tell me, Jared?" 

The patient furrowed his brow, seeming like maybe he didn't understand the question, then tried to answer, "I don't..." and then Jared seemed to give up trying to answer the question. Jared's eyes were still closed and he continued to struggle with consciousness.

Jim tried again, "Jared, can you tell me your birthdate?" 

Jensen watched Jared struggle to answer, "July...19...," he got that first part out and then fizzled out in weakness. Jim was relentless, knowing he was losing Jared's ability to focus, "What year were you born, Jared? July 19th, 19--?" 

The medic was relentless and if Jensen didn't know it was important he would have choked out the man just then to get him to lay off Jared. He could see the younger man was frustrated. He found himself leaning over further to lock eyes with the patient and try to regain some comforting connection. 

Jensen touched him on the cheek and Jared opened his eyes sluggishly and tried to focus on him. Something within Jensen couldn't stand to see Jared in anguish and frustrated, especially while he was hurting so bad. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he felt an intense protective streak take over. 

He gave the kid a second to see if he recognized him from the restaurant, and was rewarded with Jared's pain filled grey and hazel eyes showing some peace in them at seeing him. 

Jensen hoped a small gesture of comfort would encourage the younger man to refocus and answer their questions, "Hey," Jensen said. He raised his left hand and gently brushed Jared's hair back from his eyes and off his face, as he kept the right one on Jared's cheek.

Jared was looking at Jensen gratefully, like he did know he was safe with Jensen. Jim decided now would be a good time to get that birthdate clarified for them both, "Jared, can you tell me your birthdate, buddy? It's July 19th, 19 what? What's the year?" 

Jared spoke directly to Jensen, even though he was answering Jim's question, "Eighty three," the younger man offered and Jensen smiled at him in approval, "Good job, Jared...we needed that." Jensen removed his hand from Jared's cheek but kept his other hand softly rubbing Jared's hair way above the injury. 

He could feel several sharp shards of glass mixed in the poor kid's hair and knew it must be all over his clothes and body. Shattered glass had a way of reaching all kinds of nooks and crannies and the nurses were gonna be pulling it out for hours.

Jensen realized Jared was looking at him, studying him and blinking heavily but focused for the moment. He returned the gaze to give Jared that connection and distraction of the fear and pain. The ambulance was finally pulling into the hospital bay and Jensen knew he would have to move out of the younger man's view when the ER staff got a hold of him. 

He wanted to assure Jared that he wouldn't be far, "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay. They're gonna fix you all up. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?" Jared seemed to be totally relaxed and at peace with Jensen's soothing. He nodded sluggishly, then Jensen watched his beautiful eyes slowly close.

Jared thought he heard Jensen's voice and then others in a far away vacuum, but he soon blacked into nothingness. Jensen had seen Jared losing consciousness and even with him calling loudly, "Jared...not yet, buddy...Jared," but it was no use, they'd lost him to shock and unconsciousness. 

The speed at which the younger man was removed from the ambulance and rolled into the ER had drastically increased at Jared's loss of consciousness and Jensen watched as seven experts came out of the middle of nowhere and pulled together in a trauma room like the efficient team that they were. 

Jensen was reminded of his old team as he watched the musical way these people called out bp's and sugar levels and heart rates and administered everything the doctor was ordering. 

There was a portable CT scan about to happen, but it was cancelled with the code 3 need for surgery to repair Jared's lung before anything else. Jared was soon whisked away to surgery and Jensen knew it was time to just sit around and be worried sick for awhile. 

Jensen could see Jared was in good hands, but he knew the kid could still take a dive on the OR table and Jensen would be in the dark until they came out to tell him. 'Fuck,' he hated waiting.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Jared's ICU stay with his rescuer hovering nicely. Hurt/Comfort galore in the next few chapters as injured Jared endures his recovery and the men get to know one another. I hope you enjoy!

Jensen had been sitting on his ass way too long. He got up and blatantly rubbed it to knead out the soreness. Jensen looked up at the clock and realized it had been ninety minutes since Jared had been wheeled into surgery. He decided to call Dani and see if she'd found out anything from the scene and give her an update on Jared. 

Dani answered her cell on the first ring, obviously waiting on edge to hear something. She told Jensen that Steve had gotten back and she had filled him in on everything. Steve had secured all of Jared's things in their business office and they were in safekeeping. 

"How's our guy doing?" Dani wanted to hear about Jared before Jensen could ask her anything about the young man's car. "He's strong, he answered questions and stayed awake all the way here, but he was struggling. The kid's got balls climbin' himself outta that car. I can't believe he walked all the way over to the restaurant in that condition. We found out his birthdate and his last name." 

Dani was dying to know how young Jared was and Jensen hated to disappoint her but he did, "He's 33, Dani...not so much the baby boy we thought he was," Jensen laughed as she reacted disbelievingly to Jensen's information. "No goddamn way, Jensen, seriously? Huh. I'll be damned, the ki...I mean the 'guy' sure looks younger with that baby face and those precious heartbreaking eyes of his." 

Jensen secretly agreed. He finally got to hear Dani's information on Jared's accident and it was indeed confirmed there had been a second car. The officers reconstructed the whole scene and determined that Jared had been traveling about 55 miles per hour, totally within the speed limit of the highway, and was broadsided by a vehicle on his driver's side. 

They had pieces of another car's paint up and down the side of Jared's rental and were trying to match it up with at least the model of car that hit him. No witnesses, and not having even a partial plate made it difficult so they were trying other avenues to find the other vehicle. 

"The cops asked me to let you know they would be by the hospital for a follow up interview from Jared at some point tomorrow. They need his statement," Dani said.

Jensen assured her he'd call her back as soon as he heard anything about Jared's condition. After they hung up, Jensen decided to walk around a bit. He went outside and realized it was sundown and way past dinner. His stomach growled loudly and reminded him that he'd missed that steak he'd been looking forward to earlier. 

Jensen went back inside and walked around the halls, checking out the vending machines and the espresso corner. There was a cafeteria sign but it was on another floor and Jensen wasn't hip on leaving the area yet. There were other people waiting in other areas of the hospital, some with kids and some completely alone. 

Jensen returned to the surgery waiting room and settled on some back to back reruns of Three Stooges for another hour. He looked at the clock again, realizing it had now been almost three hours, then saw a nurse coming his way in scrubs. 

She looked exhausted. Jensen stood to greet her and anxiously awaited to hear what she had to say. "Hi...are you Mr. Ackles?" Jensen had a second of confusion then he remembered he'd put his name on some paperwork when he got there. "Yes, I brought Jared in with the ambulance. Is he alright?" 

"The surgeon is still closing Jared up so he asked me to come out and fill you in...normally, we don't discuss patients with other than family, but we do not have any contact information on the patient and are aware you've already saved his life today." 

"Mr. Padalecki isn't alright at the moment, but he should be in time. The concussion and the lung are the two major concerns. He is being wheeled into Xray from the OR before he's going to be placed in intensive care. We repaired the lung, but it was punctured in two places and there were four ribs with cracks and bruising...very extensive damage." 

Jensen winced, knowing full well how painful that was and how recovery from it was going to be lengthier than Jared probably expected. 'Jesus,' Jensen thought about how the poor kid was gonna take that news. 

Natalie continued, "His fluids are back up and his blood work is showing acceptable levels, heart rate and bp all stayed acceptable during surgery. That's what took so long, the repair of more than one puncture. We did an ultrasound just to make sure there weren't any other injuries hiding anywhere. His front to left chest is a wall of colorful bruising that's still forming. He must have been hit hard on the left side because his shoulders down to his ankles on that side are all showing major soft tissue trauma. The aides have picked all the glass out of his hair, poor guy, but it left a few prickly cuts on our nurses trying to get his clothes off. The kid was covered with the stuff. He's got multiple cuts all over his arms but they are smaller and we've cleaned and treated them. He had some deep cuts on his hands, inside the palms. It's like he pushed down on some razor sharp glass so I'm not sure what that was from, but we've stitched those up. Mr. Padalecki's cut on his head was filled with more large pieces of glass. It was a slow process to pick it out so we had someone do all that during surgery. The wound is deep but it's been closed with stitches. His head trauma is actually not in a bad spot, being the hardest part of the skull. We don't believe we'll find any fluids or clots behind it, but we'll know more as soon as the scan is done. They should be done in the next twenty minutes, then we'll know more. As soon as we can grade that concussion, we'll have a more complete plan of his recovery." 

Jensen was grateful to know the kid was in great hands and seemed to be holding his own, so far, "Natalie, thank you for filling me in...and...for taking care of him." Natalie smiled, "It's no problem, Mr. Ackles. I'm gonna go back in and check on things, but just wanted to update you...do 'you' have any idea if there's family to notify, maybe an employer or a parent?" 

Jensen shook his head 'no' and told her, "No, we tried to ask him a couple times but I don't know whether he was just confused or he really doesn't have anyone...kinda why I'm here, ya know?" 

Natalie smiled, "You saved his life, and now you're here...I'm sure it will be a comfort, Mr. Ackles. He won't be awake for awhile, though, so maybe you should grab something to eat, walk around, and come back." 

Jensen looked resistant and concerned and she knew he was worried about leaving the younger man, "Trust me, please Mr. Ackles, he'll be asleep for another couple hours, at least." 

Jensen was reassured by her confidence and decided he really was starving. "Is the cafeteria open?" Natalie smiled and said, "Yep, it's open all hours for those of us who are working through the night. And it's meatloaf night. Their stuff is actually really good." 

Jensen found the cafeteria and made a big salad with all kinds of mixed greens and tomato's, grabbed meatloaf and cornbread, then went to sit down and enjoy. He wondered why Jared hadn't indicated anyone special for them to call for him. He wondered if the guy was alone or just hadn't been thinking clearly enough to give them a name and number.

Natalie wasn't wrong, the meat was spectacular. 'Beats MRE's,' Jensen thought. Jensen finished and felt wonderfully satisfied and full. It was good to no longer be starving his ass off. He cleaned up, used the restroom, then went outside to call Dani and Steve with an update. 

After that, Jensen went back inside to the same waiting room and wondered if he would be able to schmooze a blanket and pillow from the staff when it was time to bed down. Dani and Steve told him they would pick him up as soon as he was ready, but Jensen didn't feel like he could leave Jared yet. Not without someone here he was close to. He just couldn't do it. So he made a pact to hang around at least until the kid was comforted by someone he knew and Jensen was sure he was going to be okay. 

Jensen asked himself again when he had become such a softie. He'd saved countless people, but he never cared about followup or aftermath...not like this. "Mr. Ackles," a young female nurse asked, and Jensen stood quickly to respond, "Yes," but wondered how the hell he had missed her coming in. 'Fuck, losing my sixth sense,' he berated himself. 

"If you'd like to follow me, the patient has been set up in his room now. Natalie said you'd probably want to see him." Jensen was pleased he would finally get to see Jared. It had been over three hours since they arrived and he most certainly 'did' want to see the kid. 

He followed the nurse back to an area of beeping monitors and shuffling activity. The unit was filled with monitors and alarms. The stationary nurses were monitoring several patients at once, while other nurses were coming in and out of rooms. His young tour guide led him to one end of the hall that was quieter and had it's own monitoring station. 

There were twelve rooms that had very thick curtains and sliding glass doors. The doors seemed to be permanently open and only thick curtains were used for privacy. Jensen followed the nurse into Jared's room. 

When he saw the kid for the first time since he'd fallen unconscious, Jensen felt overwhelming protectiveness and compassion flood his heart. The nurse informed him that Jared's RN would be with him shortly and he was welcome to make himself comfortable. He nodded a thank you at the young girl, not able to look away from the man he'd been waiting so long to see. 

Jensen immediately went over to Jared's bed and looked closely at him. Jared's face was a colorful assortment of bruising on the left side and down his shoulder and arm. Jensen could see the bandages everywhere that Natalie had talked about. 

The young man had been stitched up and cleaned and was a collection of raw looking abrasions, cuts and bandages. He had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and seemed to be breathing much better than he had been when they arrived. 

Jared had two bags connected to his iv, a heart monitor, a sensor clamped to his finger, tubes coming from under the blanket that Jensen guessed were coming from a catheter, 'poor man', and the second from a bulging bandage over Jared's chest, draining into a smaller bag. 

The only sounds in Jared's room were pillowed leg massagers that clicked on and off, the beeping heart monitor and the motor of the bp machine which was inflating and releasing on its own. Jared was still out cold and it gave Jensen time to observe him and look at all the repair work the surgical staff had done. 

Jared was no longer propped up at an angle and Jensen wondered if that was to keep the recently repaired lung flat until the tissue fused and they could move him. He saw a very nearby breathing machine with plastic covered sterile tubes, strategically placed to be used in an emergency if the patient's lung stopped working on its own. 

Jared was not in a good way and Jensen's compassion for his plight deepened as he thought about what a wasted life it would have been today because of some uncaring asshole that hadn't stopped. He reiterated again, in his mind, how damned fortunate it had been for Jared to head straight for the restaurant in as bad of shape as he was. 

Jensen looked around and found a padded chair, scooted it close to Jared's bedside and planted himself there. He figured he'd know more about the concussion when Jared's nurse finally entered. 

He didn't have to wait long, as within 5 minutes a male and female in scrubs entered Jared's room and brought in a slew of additional supplies. They both greeted Jensen with friendly smiles and Jensen smiled back. The female was older and seemed to be the one in charge. 

Jensen watched her go over some times and medication orders with the younger nurse and fill him in on the settings for all of Jared's equipment. Jensen watched the younger man eagerly nod yes to her and confirmed everything she said back. He then left the room and the female nurse took a moment to read the machines, look at Jared closely in the face, feel the rise and fall of his chest with her hand and look under his massive amounts of gauze on his chest. 

Jensen remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt her duties. Finally, she looked up, rolled her gloves off and tossed them in the garbage. She went over to the sink and washed her hands quickly, then turned and made eye contact with Jensen. 

"Hello, I'm Darcy and I'll be Jared's nurse for the next 12 hours." She put out her hand and Jensen took it immediately and introduced himself, "I'm Jensen Ackles." 

When she asked, "You're the one that brought him in?" Jensen replied, "Yeah...well and the ambulance crew, but yeah I was with him." Darcy realized this must be the hero that her fellow staff had been marveling about, "Oh, so you're also the one that relieved the pressure in his chest wall and saved his life, am I guessing right?" 

Jensen was really over people trying to give him credit for something that he'd been trained to do on automatic pilot for the last twenty years, but he went with it. Jensen smiled and released her hand, totally ready to talk about something else. 

Darcy caught this and gave him his wish. "So, how much do you know, so far?" Jensen told her what Natalie had filled him in on from surgery, then waited for Darcy to pick up from there and fill in the latest. 

She told Jensen the CT scan showed major bruising and a very thin crack with an amount of scar tissue right behind the forehead plate, up near Jared's hairline. It had been enough to rattle the patient's brain, but it wasn't severe as far as concussions go. 

They graded it moderate, and moderates could go to severe's if they weren't treated, but the doctor was leaning toward a more positive recovery for Jared's concussion since he would be laid up and resting because of the lung. 

They were going to bring in a portable scanner in 24 hours to show whether Jared's situation was still stable and were hopeful they would see the bone mending itself with lack of movement and interruption. He would have a headache and be dizzy, maybe be confused until the head trauma healed. 

Jared's lung needed to be immobile for the first 48 hours and he needed to be watched very closely, in case it collapsed and they had to insert the breather. Jared was on antibiotics and anti swelling medication, not to mention the heavy pain meds. 

Darcy finished with, "He's going to be in tremendous pain and we're ready for that, and we've got to start him on breathing exercises soon, or he'll be susceptible to pneumonia. It's not gonna be easy, especially the first few days, but once he starts to mend, he'll get better each day...it's just these first 72 hours that are terribly crucial. The lung heals very fast if uninterrupted and Jared seems to be a very healthy 33 year old without any complications. If we can control the pain for him, we believe we can get him better. If he does well here, we'll be moving him to a less intensive area, but my guess is he'll be here at least 72 hours." 

Jensen nodded and listened to all of the information. He didn't have any questions for her, since Jensen understood everything better than most people would. Jensen wasn't gonna let him go through all this without the comfort of someone who was there for him, so he figured he would continue to hang around until Jared kicked him out, or someone else showed up. He certainly wasn't going to leave the kid alone. 

He looked around the room and Darcy seemed to get the idea he needed a place to sleep, "That couch over there opens out sideways into a double bed. I'll bring you a couple pillows and a blanket. You can stay as long as you like, Mr. Ackles. I'd rather have my patients comforted by someone they know nearby, than feeling alone when they're sick or in pain and there aren't official visiting hour limits in intensive care." 

Jensen half smiled at her, "Well, I appreciate it very much and I'll be staying, but I really have no idea if he's gonna be comforted by it yet, since he doesn't know me from Adam." 

She smiled at Jensen and said, "Well, it's true I'll have to kick you out if that's what he wants, but we'll see how he feels about it." 

With that comment, Darcy left the room and returned a couple minutes later with blankets and pillows. She looked over her patient once again, reading all his machines and writing something in his chart. She checked the medication and assured Jensen that they'd be in every 15 minutes for the first 24 hours. 

She told Jensen that Jared would be considered critical until they got past that 24 hour mark. He might wake up and that's a good thing so they could assess him...but he would be very groggy and confused. 

"We need to talk to him, but we also need to keep him high as a kite for now to reduce the pain." Jensen understood and nodded. He set up his bed as soon as she left the room and simply tried to relax and get used to being there. 

Jensen thought maybe he'd update Steve and Dani but looking at his watch, he realized it was already after 10pm. Knowing they got up at all hellish hours of the morning to prepare breakfasts for the restaurant, Jensen decided to let them sleep and he'd update them tomorrow. He remembered that the cops were gonna come tomorrow to get a statement. 'Good luck with that one,' Jensen thought, looking at his battered and unconscious roommate. 'The kid's not gonna be up to interviews.' 

Jensen couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep so fast on the pull out bed. Last thing he remembered, he was listening to the rhythmic 'burrrr' of the leg massagers and the bp cuff, next thing he was pulling himself to an upright position and shaking his head out of a sleepy fog. 

'I didn't even dream,' Jensen thought to himself as he continued to try and wake up. He looked at his watch and realized it was now 3 a.m. "Wow," Jensen said out loud, "definitely losing your skills," he said under his breath, not sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing to become 'less' reactive and on guard. 

Jensen got up, stretched and walked over to Jared's bedside. He cursed himself, hoping he hadn't missed anything. He didn't know why it felt so important for him to be there for Jared if he woke up, but he couldn't deny the fact that this young man had some kind of pull on his heart. 

He couldn't shake the feeling that Jared shouldn't be alone. He leaned over the younger man and slightly shook his head making a 'tsk 'tsk sound when he noticed the ostrich egg knot on Jared's head had risen and a myriad of blues and purples had appeared there and all down his left side. The area around Jared's beautiful eyes had darkened to a slight charcoal shade and Jensen could knew it was gonna get worse before it got better. 

'He's gonna have shiners,' Jensen thought with sympathy. Jared's eyes were peacefully closed and Jensen could see he hadn't moved from his position of four hours ago. The younger man's head was tilted to the right, facing Jensen, and he was still unconscious under the management of multiple drugs. 

Because he couldn't resist, the older man reached up and brushed Jared's loose hair off his face. He wondered why he kept feeling compelled to do that. His hair was long and it was just 'there', begging to be gently pushed back where it was supposed to be. 

Jensen sighed and thought, 'God, he's a really beautiful young guy,' then he wondered whether he should go into writing Hallmark cards because something about this injured young man was bringing out the soap opera side that Jensen didn't know he had in him. 

He sat his ass down on the chair and stayed in that position, just staring at the sleeping man before him and willing him to wake up and show him those incredible eyes. He rested his chin on his hand for a few minutes, holding himself up on his elbow. Jensen thought once more, 'Hallmark,' as he smiled to himself. 

Jared didn't seem to be on the same page and was continuing to sleep so Jensen looked around for something else to do. He suddenly remembered there was a 24 hour espresso corner and jumped up to go and get something. 

As he peeked around the heavy curtain, Jensen saw Darcy look up and immediately show concern. He waved at her an smiled, letting her know there wasn't an emergency. Darcy approached him and asked, "Going to get yourself something, finally?"

"Yep, I'm goin for the espresso! It's open, right?" Jensen eagerly asked her and she laughed, "Yes, it's open, We've all partaken, ourselves. Go right ahead and don't worry about a thing. I'll be here until you get back." 

Jensen took off and returned within minutes, carrying something called "Fireball" in a cup. He asked the nurse, "Did I miss anything?" Darcy smiled and replied, "No, not yet...so far, he's been sleeping the whole time." Jensen looked worriedly at her, "Hasn't it been too long to be out for a concussion like that?" 

Darcy appreciated the man's interest in her patient and explained, "We'd prefer to be able to assess him, so yes we do need to examine him awake, but also the body's healing occurs more rapidly when sleeping...so it's kind of both that we want from him right now." 

"If he doesn't wake in the next few hours, we'll probably reduce the pain medication to see if we can't get him to wake just for a short time to do an exam. It might be that he was exhausted or worn out from something else 'before' this trauma occurred and his body is just in shock and needing to rest, but it truly isn't a bad sign 'yet'. Let's give him more time and then we'll decide what to do if he's not waking up in the next few hours." 

Darcy told Jensen, "He's holding well for now," then exited. He closed his eyes in reaction to his first sip of "Firebomb" exclaiming in a blissful sound, "Uh..God, that's amazing." 

Jensen was embarrassed to be caught when Darcy peeked around the curtain because she'd definitely heard his outburst. Laughing, she remarked, "Firebomb?" Jensen smiled, "Oh yeah, holy Christ." Darcy chuckled and left. 

Jensen continued to sip his wondrous battery acid and in fifteen minutes, Darcy appeared again. She pulled out a wash cloth and went into the restroom to run it under hot water. The nurse began wiping Jared's face very gently, removing some of the light sheen off his forehead and the leftover dried blood that the surgical staff had missed. 

She wiped some of the dampness from around Jared's mouth, after removing the oxygen mask. "I'm going to change him to a cannula." Jensen watched her work and soon Darcy had Jared's cannula in place and turned on, then she disposed of the mask. She turned back to Jensen, "He's needs oxygen, but the mask can feel like something is over their face, smothering and constrictive. Given his concussion and weak state, who knows if it will scare him or be confusing. I want to reduce his panic if he wakes up and feels that way. The cannula can be irritating, but at least it's a bit more freeing for them and anything to help patients feel less vulnerable, ya know?" 

Jensen nodded in complete understanding. Darcy pulled a tiny tube from her medicine cabinet and pulled the cap off with a 'pop' sound. She then proceeded to rub chapstick on Jared's lips. Jensen couldn't believe her thoughtfulness. 'Or maybe hospitals all did this shit now and things have just changed since I was overseas so much.' 

Jensen was used to military hospitals as many times as his friends had been in and out and he, himself, had been shot once in the thigh, but it hadn't been serious and he recovered quickly as an outpatient. He'd never experienced the intensive care and close attention to detail side of hospitals on the outside of military bases.

Jensen continued to sip his fantastic holy bean and Darcy said, "someone else will be on the next few 15 minute rounds, but then I'll be back...and I'll be close by, if he wakes." Jensen nodded in thanks, as she left, and proceeded to settle down for more waiting. 

He finished his coffee, then decided he would sneak a look at Jared's chart. Jensen was familiar with the medical science of it all and he understood it. He didn't have anything else to do so he grabbed Jared's chart off the hook at the end of his bed, and sat down on his makeshift bed/couch with his coffee. 

He read Jared's chart start to finish, all the notes, all the details from intake to surgery, scans, tests and findings. The kid had been a mess. 

It was so interesting to put two and two together, of what Natalie had told him from surgery, to the CT scan, then to the concussion findings and what Jared's current RN had told him. 

Jensen hadn't realized that in the hospital intake, they had documented his own name and number as an only contact. 'That's why they're cool about me staying in here,' he thought. They had run Jared's DOB in the medical healthcare system to get a hit on any insurance and noted something about employer coverages and a group called Skyward Engineering. 

Jensen now knew where the kid worked. "Hmph," he exclaimed because he still didn't know where that was or what the kid's position was there. He also saw that there was no next of kin and no DNR listed in the system for Jared. 

Jensen was sure this company would be looking for the kid soon. 'I wonder if he's an engineer,' Jensen pondered, realizing it took great intelligence and perseverance to get out of that car and to the restaurant. 

He sighed and looked up at Jared, pensively. 'And someone almost killed him,' Jensen's brain gnawed on that morbid thought, as he was just itching to get his hands on the asshole who'd almost ended this young man's life. 

Jensen put Jared's file back on it's hook, then moved up to the side of the bed. The younger man was still in the same position, but Jensen noticed a very subtle change in his facial expression. 

Jared's eyebrows and forehead were crinkled slightly, his mouth slightly hanging open and Jensen guess he could very well be coming out of the deep sleep he'd been in for the last several hours. 

He leaned in closer, ready to comfort the man if he woke up confused or terrified. Jensen knew the pain was going to hit him hard. He watched Jared's face scrunch more in awareness, reacting to the soreness and pain he was feeling, then he moaned in a pitiful high pitched airy sound that melted Jensen's nerves from steel to marshmallow. 

He was so damn sorry this was happening to the kid and wished he could take all the pain away for him. The young man moaned again and sluggishly moved his head over to face the other way. 

His eyes were still closed, but Jensen could see the pupils moving underneath his lids. Jared was trying to wake up. Jensen reached up and pushed the call button, not wanting to leave Jared to go get the nurses. 

He kept his eyes on the patient and in less than a minute, another nurse from earlier came inside the curtain. "Sir?" Jensen gave him one look and told him, "He's waking up," and the younger man left quickly to go get Darcy. 

Jensen stuck to Jared like glue, as the younger man moaned softly and continued to sluggishly move his head on the pillow, facing up, and then back to Jensen's side of the bed. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, so Jensen continued to wait it out and soon Darcy came into the room. 

She went over to Jared's left side and observed him for a second, then she asked Jensen, "Has he opened his eyes yet?" Jensen shook his head as he answered her, "No, he's just been doing that, moving his head a little." 

Darcy leaned over Jared's face and gently raised one eyelid at a time. As she was looking for pupil reaction, she tried to coax her patient into waking up more, "Jared, can you hear me?" 

When the younger man didn't open his eyes at first, Darcy tried again, "Mr. Padalecki? Jared, can you open your eyes?" 

Jensen felt bad for the younger man, knowing it must be terrible to wake up confused and in pain. Jared moaned again in a frustrated sound, then surprised them both by trying to speak, "Whaa." 

Darcy looked up at Jensen for a second of eye contact as it had surprised her that Jared's will was strong enough to try and communicate in his drug induced state. Jensen gave her a slight grin because he'd already known the kid was strong and determined by his walk from the wrecked car. 

Darcy turned back to Jared and Jensen leaned over more from his side, staying just out of Darcy's way. "Jared, you're in the hospital, Denver Memorial. You were hit hard in a car accident and you've just had surgery. My name is Darcy and I'm your nurse. Do you understand me?" 

Jared took a few seconds to process what he'd just heard, 'Hospital? Did someone just ask me a question?' He was slow on the uptake and he didn't quite answer her, so Darcy continued, "Jared, you have a concussion and we really need to see your eyes. Can you open your eyes, now?" 

'Oh, yeah, she 'did' ask me a question,' Jared thought, 'where is she, though?' Jared tried to speak to the voice even though he'd missed her question, "kay," Jared softly answered but he still didn't open his eyes. 

Darcy glanced up at Jensen and they both grinned at Jared's loopy intentions to try and do what she wanted, but not really doing it. 

Darcy persisted, "Jared, can you wake up for me?" The groggy patient avoided the nagging lady's side and flopped his head over to face Jensen's side. It was quieter, after all. Jensen watched him try and inhale a deeper breath but quickly stopped with a grunt because it was painful. 

He raised his heavy eyelids, blinking heavily a few times before finally leaving them at a half open position. Jensen waited a few seconds for Jared's eyes to adjust to being open, and then he was rewarded when Jared looked right up at him. 

He smiled at the kid, "Hey." Jared focused on him for a second and then looked contemplative like he was trying to place where he knew Jensen from, or maybe put the pieces together of what had happened. 

Darcy hated to ruin the moment but she really needed to assess Jared's alertness before he fell back asleep. Since her patient seemed to be focused on Jensen at the moment, she told him, "Need to ask him questions." Jensen could see the younger man was still focused on him for the moment, so he tried to initiate the exam for Darcy. 

Jensen asked, "Do you remember me?" Jared slightly nodded, so Jensen continued, "Do you remember what happened?"

His limited ability to breathe in too deeply interfered with Jared talking normally. He was forced to pause and take short breaths in between words and it was very restrictive. Jensen and Darcy listened intently as Jared tried to answer, "somthin'...hit...me...couldn't see...I thought...I w's...going to...die..." 

Jensen listened intently to Jared, feeling mushy all of a sudden and wondering where the hell his stoic demeanor had gone. Darcy nudged his arm and said, "Birthdate, relatives," and Jensen knew she wanted him to ask more before the young man fell back asleep. 

Jensen saw her pull something out of her pocket, then realized it was a pen light. He knew Jared was sensitive to those damn things and wished he could save the kid the torture.

Before he could ask a question, the patient surprised them both by saying, "You...sv'd...me." Jensen hadn't expected that and he didn't know what to say. Jared then added in a barely audible voice, "Thnk you...f'r sav'n me." 

Jensen really should say something, but he was dumbstruck. He glanced at Darcy, speaking volumes with his eyes because he hadn't asked the questions she wanted him to, and he seemed to have lost his composure. 

Darcy smiled at him, "Kinda melts your heart, doesn't it?" "Good Lord," Jensen responded to her in a grumbling voice, looking back down at the kid. 

Darcy took over and asked the patient, "Jared, what's your birthdate, sweetie?" The younger man turned his head very slowly toward her and answered in a soft sluggish voice, "July...19...19...83." Darcy told him, "That's good, Jared...can you give me the name of anyone who should know you are in the hospital? Relative, friends, coworkers?" 

Jared seemed to think for a few seconds and delayed answering. Darcy tried again, "Jared, we have your workplace as Skyward Engineering, is it okay to contact them for you?" 

Jared shook his head in the negative and clenched his face in pain and at the dizziness that moving his head had caused. "I don't...no...only Blair...only Blair...Rober...Robertsn...and Misha...Misha..my...phone?"

Darcy looked up at Jensen for help so he explained to Jared, "Buddy, you got to me without your phone, but I think it might have been found in the car. My friend is bringing it all to you, okay?" 

Jensen saw something in the younger man's eyes that bothered him, so he leaned closer, "Hey, your things are safe, I promise you. I have very good friends. They'll bring all your stuff as soon as they can get here." 

Jensen watched the kid relax at his words. He could tell Jared was feeling his injuries through the heavy pain meds, but Jared was trying to stay with them, "How long...'m I g'na...be here?" 

Jensen looked at Darcy then and she helpfully tried to answer Jared's question with as much honesty as she could, "Sweetie, I don't know. You've had intensive surgery and it's all about how you do in the first few days...then if we see the healing process going like it should, we can talk about letting you go home." 

Jared was trying to have an intelligent discussion with these people but whatever they had him on, plus the constant jabbing and gripping pain in his chest every time he breathed, kept interrupting his goal. 

His head wasn't feeling great, either, and he really hoped he was imagining that nauseous feeling churning in the pit of his stomach because throwing up did not sound appealing right now. 

Jensen could see how exhausted Jared was, as he watched the kid fight sleep. After a few seconds, the younger man slipped back into sleep, unable to fight his body's weakness. He seemed to completely forget about whatever he had been stressed about a few seconds ago. 

Jensen waited, while Darcy used her penlight to test Jared's pupil reactions. He was pleased she didn't shoot the glaring pen light right into the eye, but shined it from the side in order to test reaction but not blind the patient into uncomfortableness. 

Jensen stood back and rubbed the back of his neck. Darcy scribbled on Jared's chart, then spoke to Jensen, "It's nice you're here. At least we got a few tidbits from him. 'And' he seems to have clarity, even with all the narcotics. That's excellent." 

Darcy continued, "So, what we do now is let him sleep. In a few hours, there will be a portable CT coming and then blood work and all the 15 minute checks will continue. Hopefully, he'll sleep through it all. We'll do a dressing change and by tomorrow night we'll be past the first 24 hour critical stage, and on to the next 24 hours. Are you gonna be around? He seems to be okay with it, so far." 

The younger man seemed to like having him near, so far, but they really didn't know each other and even though Jensen was willing and eager to be here, Jared had every right to throw him out as soon as he was able to think more clearly. 

Jensen answered her, "Well, maybe that's because he's too groggy to know he 'can' kick me out." 

Jensen wanted to stay and Darcy could see that. "Well, why don't you get some more sleep. The machine is dosing him every four hours with pain meds and that's why he's so out of it, on top of the concussion. Without them he'd be in constant screaming pain, though, so we're not gonna lighten those up just yet. He should sleep for at least a few hours, so you should too." 

Jensen thought about the huge coffee he'd drank recently and wondered if it would even be possible to sleep. It was now close to 4 a.m. 'Maybe a couple hours,' he thought to himself and went back to his couch and immediately fell fast asleep.

The ex-military expert jerked awake wondering if he'd been sleeping in a fox hole, by mistake, then realized he was still in Jared's room on the couch and people had surrounded his young injured charge with machines and more needles. 

Darcy was there and put a hand on Jensen's shoulder to reassure him, "Mr. Ackles, I'm off shift in a few minutes. We're briefing one another and there's blood work and a CT scan being done." 

Jensen's brain seemed to register everything at once, the patient still on the bed, the wires being connected to his head, the two attendants leaning over Jared, one drawing blood from his outstretched arm and the other running the scanner. 

He smiled up at Darcy, appreciating her consideration at controlling his initial inclination to take everybody out with stealth martial arts moves before they even knew what had happened. 

Jensen asked, "How's he doing," as he slid off the couch and stood up to stretch and pop a few joints. His eyes found Jared and watched him the whole time during his tests. He didn't want the young man waking in a panic at the multitude of sensations going on, needle pricks and head scans, on top of the terrible amount of pain he already had going on. 

Darcy watched the patient, as she answered Jensen, "So far, it's good. He's got a very slight temp, so we're watching that. Sometimes that's normal after surgery, but if it goes up, we'll deal with it. The nurse's station called his company and spoke to a woman named Blair Robertson, just like our patient requested. She told them she'd get here as soon as possible to see him. She also threatened the nursing staff that we'd better take care of him because she loved him like a son." 

Jensen looked at Darcy, raised an eyebrow and smiled. Darcy said, "So, he 'does' have a good friend out there, and apparently a few because she indicated she'd be gathering a couple of his favorite people to come check on him...she said that the 'Misha' he mentioned was his emergency contact on file and she would handle getting a hold of him." 

"Where's his company?" Jensen asked. "Austin, Texas," Darcy said, "Apparently, he was here on a job assignment and was only supposed to be here a couple days." Jensen listened, thinking of how it would suck for the kid having all his friends states away when he was stuck here alone in the hospital. 

"How long? I mean really...with no one here, locally, how long until he can go back home?" Jensen wanted to know.

Darcy sighed and told Jensen, "Well, they won't let him fly with that lung for awhile...not with the pressure on a plane. It has to be strong enough and I can guess the doctor might delay that a few weeks. He won't be driving himself for most likely several weeks. It's just too risky after surgery. The doctor might let him 'be' driven back in a couple weeks, but it depends on how he's healing. He can have dizziness from the concussion for up to ten days, so you don't usually see doctors signing off on patients getting to fly or drive for themselves for several weeks after something like this. He'll be sore for weeks, probably, especially if he goes back to work too soon." 

Jensen did not look happy at hearing what Jared was going to have to go through. He wondered how long these friends of his were going to stay and whether they would at least help him deal with hanging out here until he could travel. He again mentally asked himself why the fuck he cared so much, but he didn't have an answer. 

The scanning equipment was removed from Jared's head and wheeled out of the room and Jensen watched as the phlebotomist placed the proverbial cotton ball and tape over Jared's vein. She picked up her tray of multiple lab samples and exited the room, then it was just Jensen and Darcy left with another RN who seemed to be in charge of Jared now. 

"Mr. Ackles, this is Genevieve, and she will be Jared's nurse for the day," Darcy introduced the two and Genevieve came over from checking out her patient's readings on the machines, shook Jensen's hand and looked him in the eye. 

She was a short thing and he found himself looking way down to respectfully keep eye contact with her. She let Jensen know, "Please call me Gen...everybody does and it's easier. I'll take good care of him today, Mr. Ackles. I'm going to go make my rounds and come back in 15 minutes, okay?" 

Jensen nodded and smiled at the new nurse, then she and Jensen both looked over at Darcy. Gen said, "And YOU go sleep, lady." Jensen could tell the women were used to working together comfortably. Darcy chuckled softly and said, "Gladly you two, see you later tonight."


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with poor Jared's painful hospital stay. Lots of hurt/comfort. The boys connect and share some sweet moments, but Jared is still fresh out of surgery. Cops are introduced and the story continues, moving toward how Jared got into his predicament. There are some medical details which aren't very squeamish. This is a huge traumatic injury so there will be a couple chapters like this one, where our young engineer suffers while trying to get better. They will get to know one another, though, and that is the fun part. I hope you enjoy the additional characters that are coming...some in this chapter and more in the next.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!

Jensen decided he'd definitely partake in more of that Firebomb espresso crap he'd tried earlier this morning, as soon as he made sure Jared was okay. It looked to him like the kid had rested peacefully for awhile. His breathing was quiet and steady, the monitors and machines still doing their jobs. 

Jensen was glad to see a lack of pain lines on the kid's face, but he noticed the bruising was even darker now. "Yikes," Jensen exclaimed as he observed bruise after bruise on the poor kid's head and left side. 'He looks like he's been in combat,' Jensen thought in sympathy. 

Jared's face actually looked a little flushed to Jensen, different from the paleness hours ago, and he wondered if that low grade temp was causing it. 

Jensen gently touched Jared's forehead with the back of his hand, testing the heat there. He carefully avoided the huge swollen bruise just above where his hand was, not wanting to aggravate that sensitive and painful area. 

Jared moaned and Jensen pulled back his hand, thinking he may have hurt him or waken the man up. Jensen watched the younger man swallow and sigh, then blink his eyes open for a fraction of a second and flop his head over to face the other way. 

He moaned again and scrunched his face like he was in pain, turning his head back to Jensen. 'He's definitely in pain,' the older man decided, as he looked up at the automatic pain meds machine to see when the next dose was due. The machine read 45 minutes to go and Jensen knew he couldn't wait that long. 

He pushed the call button and waited while Jared continued to moan helplessly, opening his eyes and then squeezing them shut. Jensen couldn't stand it so he touched Jared on his shoulder and spoke softly, "They're comin, buddy." 

Within half a minute, a nurse came into the room and approached the bed quickly. Jensen didn't have to say anything, the young nurse took a look at Jared's pain lines, checked the machine and hurried to get the RN. 

Apparently, the RN was the only one who could change or administer a medication like Jared's. Frustrated at the delay, Jensen kept his hand on Jared's shoulder and slightly squeezed to let the man know he wasn't alone. He reached up with his other hand and carefully brushed the hair back off Jared's face, again feeling the heat coming from the younger man's forehead. 

Jensen rested his hand on Jared's head and soothingly told him, "It hurts, I know, they're gonna give you more good stuff...almost, buddy." 

Gen came flying in and went straight to her patient. She looked at him, assessing quickly and asked Jensen, "How long has he been like this?" Jensen answered, "Just a few minutes. He wasn't even awake and then just started moaning like he was hurting." 

Gen quickly pulled a thermometer out of her pocket and placed it on Jared's forehead to register while she unlocked the nearby nurse's cabinet. Jensen noted the taped thermometer and wondered how many other technical things hospitals had improved on while he was living in the military. 

As Gen was waiting for the thermometer to register, she injected something into Jared's iv and spoke to her patient, "Jared, my name is Gen and I'm taking care of you today. You're gonna feel the pain get better in just a minute, I promise. Can you tell me where it hurts?" 

The nurse and Jensen watched Jared's painful expressions, as he turned his face over toward Gen's voice this time. He didn't open his eyes, but responded to her question, "...mm'here," and Jared had lifted his left hand and indicated he was hurting on that side, "mm'hurts," and the patient moaned louder and appeared as if the pain was worsening as they spoke. 

"Okay, sweetie, it's gonna feel better in just a few seconds. I've already put it in your iv." Jensen still kept his hand on the younger man's shoulder so he could provide some support to the poor kid. Gen pulled the thermometer off and showed Jensen. It registered 100.2 and Jensen looked at the nurse to gauge her opinion of that number. 

She seemed concerned but not too overly upset at the number. Jensen continued to watch as she used another pen light to check Jared's pupil responses. She was careful about coming from the side, also, and Jared seemed to take that much better than the paramedic's light the day before. 

Jensen was close up so he could see that the young man's pupils were reactive to the light, but still kind of slow and sluggish. Gen seemed to know he was interested, so she shared with him, "They're improved...see the reaction time?" Jensen nodded and Gen indicated, "In the notes, they weren't reacting, at all, right after surgery. They're still not reacting the same yet, but the timing is better. The scan was good, too, so at least we know the concussion is doing better, so far." 

"That's good to know," Jensen agreed with her, but this pain really bothered him and he was relieved to see Jared succumbing to relaxed sleep again. "Gen, what about his temp?" Jensen asked. Gen was writing more notes in Jared's chart as she answered, "Not favorable...it's higher than we'd like. He was at 99 an hour ago and now he's up so we're definitely gonna be checking it often. Sometimes the fever is a sign of infection, sometimes it's just reaction to trauma. Hopefully, it's just a reaction and we'll see it go back down. The pain meds will at least keep him comfortable from the aches a fever can induce." 

The nurse proceeded to lift up Jared's blanket, leaving his surgical area uncovered. She looked up at Jensen and warned him, "I'm going to uncover this, check things out, and change his dressing...are you squeamish?" Jensen said, "Nope," knowing that she had no idea of his background. No, blood and guts and surgical sites were not gonna bother him, so he smiled at her to back up his answer, "I've seen a lot, it's fine." 

Gen accepted that and removed the thick packing over the wound and pulled all the used gauze and tape off to throw it on the floor. When it was uncovered, Jensen saw even more hideous blue and purple impact bruises going down Jared's entire ribcage. There was a tint of yellow from iodine all around an approximately five inch long incision site. 

There were staples holding the wound together and a drainage tube coming from the bottom end. It looked like the incision had been seeping blood and fluids all this time, as the gauze she had removed was tainted with it. 

The drain had some bloody residue coming through it but not in excess and Gen seemed happy with the look of it. She turned on her pen light and shone it brightly on Jared's incision, very softly pressing around it with her bare fingers. 'Probably feeling for heat,' Jensen deduced, 'and looking for red inflamed skin.' Jensen watched the nurse skillfully place more large gauze pads over the incision, then tape them down without Jared even flinching. 

She checked the seep bag and told Jensen, "He'll lose this tomorrow, if it stays like it is and keeps getting clearer," which made Jensen glad. It meant Jared was getting better, even if he looked like shit at the moment. 

Gen checked all of Jared's vitals and his machines, then told Jensen, "Good that you're here, but don't forget to take care of yourself." Jensen was reminded he wanted more of that coffee and he knew the food here wasn't bad. 

"Actually, I'm starving, but I don't want to leave him...are you here for a few minutes?" Gen smiled and assured him, "Go for it. I won't leave him." Jensen took off and returned with bacon, eggs and more delicious Firebomb. He had managed to grab a few bottles of water and some snacks for himself too. 

Jensen saw that Jared's face was still relaxed and pain free, so he enjoyed his breakfast from the couch. He knew the cops were going to come at some point, wanting to talk to Jared, but he had no idea how they were gonna get a statement from the man in this condition. Poor kid was able to talk to he and Darcy in the middle of the night but it was a short conversation and not all that clear. 

Jensen finished his breakfast, then pulled up the chair and sat next to Jared for awhile. He felt so much better with some breakfast in him and noticed a newspaper had been left by Gen over on his couch. 'Sweet...I can do the crossword,' Jensen thought. 

He rubbed his eyes, his face, and kneaded the back of his neck. It felt good, working out some tension. He was so relieved Jared hadn't stopped breathing and seemed to be stable, so far. 

Jensen took some deep cleansing breaths and leaned back in the chair, meaning to recline. As he was sliding his ass downward and leaning backward he glanced up and noticed Jared's eyes were open. 

'Holy shit,' he thought, as he sat up straighter and leaned forward to meet Jared's gaze. He wasn't sure if the younger man was in a fog or actually seeing him yet, so he tried talking to him, "Hey," Jensen smiled and gently touched the kid on his head again. 'Why do I keep doing that,' Jensen asked himself mentally. 

He noticed Jared was definitely tracking him and he smiled softly while waiting for Jared to respond to him. The kid seemed to study Jensen's face for a few seconds, then responded, "Hi." Jared had a way about him, that was for sure, and Jensen realized he was giddy like an idiot inside, just because Jared was responding to him. 

He noticed the relaxed dreamy look in the kid's eyes and knew the drugs were doing their job. The kid was feeling much better than he had a few moments ago. "How are you feeling? Better now?" Jensen stayed up close and personal and kept his hand on Jared's head, very slightly rubbing his hair. 

Jared smiled again slightly and answered, "s'better." 

"That's good..," Jensen said, then he added because his heart was telling him to, "I'm so sorry, Jared, you didn't deserve this." Jensen watched Jared's face go from innocent confusion to disbelief and concern, "No...s'not your flt...you sav'd m'life...cdn't...breathe." 

Jensen was afraid Jared might be remembering that terrifying few minutes of not being able to breathe, and then the painful cut into his chest, "Oh, you 'remember' that, huh?"  
Jared said, "yeah...I w's...dy'ng...but...n't scar'd...with you."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment then Jared surprised him with a kind of funny statement, "hrt l'ke...bitch, tho." 

Jensen chuckled, because Jared caught him off guard with his funny but honest admission, then the older man became serious again, "Yeah, I bet...sorry about that, Jared. I wasn't about to let you die, buddy...I'm so sorry it hurt." 

Jared smiled at Jensen's apology, rolling his eyes because this man was apologizing for saving his life. Jensen snickered at the eye roll, "I saw that," Jensen warned him with a smile in his voice and Jared responded with another eye roll and smiled simultaneously. 

Jensen couldn't explain why they were this comfortable with one another, but it was obviously something they were both feeling. Jared closed his eyes and Jensen thought maybe he was going to drift off so he waited for a moment. 

The younger man rested his eyes for about a minute, then opened them again, pleased to see Jensen was still there. The older man still had his hand on Jared's hair but he wasn't sure if Jared was even aware of it. 

The kid looked as though he'd suddenly thought of something and Jensen was ready for another panic over his work, but that's not what the younger man asked about, "What...time?" 

Jensen thought maybe the younger man was wanting to know how long it had been since the accident, so he tried to help him catch up, "Uh...your accident was about 3:30 yesterday, and after all the transport and surgery, you wound up getting a room last night by about 8:30 and then here we are and it's close to 9 in the morning right now." 

He watched as Jared tried to follow him, "So...'s the n'xt day?" Jensen knew the kid wasn't quite firing on all cylinders and would need help to follow while under this much medication. 

He further explained to Jared, "Yes...it's the next day now, and you've been in a long surgery and then sleeping a very long time and you've been awake only twice. This is the first I've gotten to talk to you this much," Jensen smiled at Jared, "I must say I prefer it to being worried sick about you waiting for you to wake up." 

Even though Jared was slow to respond, he seemed to finally absorb Jensen's comment and responded with concern for him, "You mus'..." Jared paused with his eyes closed for a few seconds, then continued, "so...tr'd...you c'n...sleep...s'ok...jus'...sleep." 

Jensen was pretty sure the gorgeous young man was trying to order him to go get some sleep. He was learning that Jared was a beauty on the inside, too. The kid was obviously worried more about Jensen's welfare than his own. 

This brought out Jensen's protective streak, even more. He felt even stronger about keeping Jared safe from harm and making sure he was taken care of. Jensen thought the kid fell back asleep, but then he suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "Is y'r...n'm...J'nsen?" 

The older man answered, "Yes," grinning at Jared, "I'm amazed you can remember that." Jensen waited to see if Jared was gonna talk anymore. He hoped so, but he knew the poor guy had to be battling his own strength. 

Something about Jensen's presence put Jared at ease. He didn't know Jensen, but he felt safe and protected with him around. He thought it was so touching that this perfect stranger had stayed with him all this time. 

He wondered where Jensen had come from, 'did he have a family, had he been on a date with someone or did he work in that restaurant,' Jared was scrolling through his sluggish thoughts and asking himself a zillion questions about the beautiful man with the stunning green eyes who seemed to be intently focused on him.

Jared looked at Jensen in wonder because he was grateful and amazed that this guy had given up his time to be here for him, "I dn't...know...why...you sty'd...wth me...but 's nice...th'nk you." Jared was so tired all of a sudden. He blinked heavily trying hard to keep himself awake. It frustrated him because he didn't want to stop looking into this man's eyes, "Are you gon…stay?" 

Jensen hadn't wanted to leave and was worried the kid might decide he didn't want a stranger there, but it sounded and appeared to him that Jared appreciated his presence and was comforted by it. "I'm not leaving, unless you want me to. I'll be here, okay?" 

Jared smiled at first with closed eyes, but then he looked worriedly up at Jensen once more, "You sleep too...an'eat?" 

'Jesus can the man be any more fucking adorable than he already 'has' been,' Jensen thought because he realized this kid was more concerned about 'him' than he was about himself. Jensen sighed, then realized he should reassure Jared before the young man lost consciousness, "I'm sleeping, Jared, there's a blanket and a bed right here. I'm eating and drinking coffee and it's all good. You rest, buddy, and don't worry about a thing, I'll be right here if you need me." 

Jensen watched the young man drift into dreamland, "kay," was his last sleepy response, as he fell fast asleep. Jensen backed away and sighed heavily, standing with his hands on his hips to think over the conversation they'd just had. 'Wow,' Jensen thought to himself. He was so very glad he hadn't missed that. 

Jensen waited for awhile and then he decided to make a very quiet phone call and catch Steve and Dani up on Jared's progress. In the next couple hours, Jensen watched a slew of activity in and out of Jared's room. There was a breathing tech, dropping some kind of plastic breathing meter thing-a-kabob that Jared apparently would need to start doing often. 

The vampire returned to suck another couple vials of blood, then housekeeping dropped by to clean up. The nurses came in for their 15 minute checks, but not Gen in awhile. He couldn't believe Jared slept through it all. 'That vampire must be good, cuz he didn't even feel it,' Jensen thought. 

Unfortunately, the cops showed up close to noon and they wanted their statement and insisted they would hang out until the patient woke up again. Jensen talked to them first, telling them all he knew and they told him the paint left on Jared's rental car had been from a large Ford commercial type truck. They were in the process of running businesses in the area and obtaining their logs and delivery times, hoping to pinpoint a driver who had been on that highway at the accident time. 

There were also traffic cameras in several county intersections. Once they found the commercial truck business, they could estimate times and check cameras to see if they could spot a driver. That was all they had to go on, but they hadn't given up. 

The officers said they were going go grab some coffee and they would wait around to see if Jared could talk with them. Jensen warned them that their victim was pretty out of it and that he could communicate but it wasn't completely clear. They understood and assured Jensen they would make it as quick as possible. 

Jensen walked around the room, working out the kinks and trying to keep mobile. He heard a noise coming from Jared and immediately went on alert because it didn't sound favorable. Jensen shot over to the bed and placed one hand on Jared's shoulder and the other on Jared's head. 

The young man was very softly moaning and sounded in distress. Jensen realized he was dreaming and it wasn't something pleasant. "Jared," Jensen tried to sooth him. "Mmmmm...." Jared continued to moan, now louder and higher pitched. His brow furrowed from whatever was bothering him.

Jared was trying to move his head side to side but Jensen's hand prevented him from moving too much. "Jared, it's okay." Jensen hated to wake the kid up, but he needed to prevent him from jerking upright and injuring himself further if this was a nightmare. 

The younger man seemed to calm a bit, as Jensen rubbed his head soothingly, "That's it, Jared, you're okay." Jensen stayed where he was until Jared seemed to accept the comfort and calmed back into a more peaceful sleep. The older man backed away but hung close in case it happened again, 'poor kid,' he thought. 

Jensen stood with his arms folded in front of his chest, watching Jared sleep. He thought about the younger man's plight and wished he knew more. Someone had bashed into this kid and then took off. When the police found out who caused this, Jensen sure would like to spend a few minutes with him in a closet with no witnesses. 

As he was going over this in his head, the two officers walked back in. Jensen turned toward them and let them know, "nothing yet, guys, sorry." He patiently observed Jared as the officers went over to the couch and sat to discuss a few facts while waiting for their victim to wake up.

Gen came in and greeted them, as she went to her patient and looked up at Jensen to ask if he'd been awake since he'd been dosed with meds earlier. Jensen told her he'd been awake about 9, but then had been sleeping ever since. 

He nodded toward the officers, "They just need to talk to him for a few minutes, but he hasn't stirred yet...he did look like he might be having a nightmare a bit ago, but he's been calm since then." 

Gen put her thermometer on Jared's forehead again and checked his pupils with her pen light. The thermometer read 100.2 again so while she wasn't overly concerned, as it wasn't going up. "His pupils are the same and everything is stable. The doctor will be by later and he'll look at all this morning's scans and blood work. The temp hasn't gone up any further, so we'll see what the doctor thinks." 

Gen turned to the officers, saying, "Guys, he's pretty dopey...lotta pain...please take it easy on the poor thing." They both nodded in agreement, then the nurse skated out to finish her rounds. 

Jensen asked the officers, "This whole hit and run and the way someone just took off? I know there are assholes out there, but they hit him damn 'hard', obviously there was damage to whatever 'they' were driving...why wouldn't they at least be interested in 'their' damage...or whatever...especially some kind of truck driver, or commercially covered person with good insurance..." Jensen delivered the blow that was nagging his mind that this had been something intentional, but he really hoped was 'not' the case. 

Jensen watched the officers look at him closely, not quite sure of what they should share. 'They're assessing me,' Jensen thought, 'threat assessing, background assessing, not open trust there, not sure of my purpose.' Jensen smiled to himself looking down, feeling an overwhelming respect for them, 'like I would do,' he thought. 

The officers didn't answer him, at first, but stared at Jensen observing, searching, trying to form some judgement of why Jensen would come to the conclusions that this accident was definitely suspicious. One of the officer's face suddenly changed. His concentration on Jensen backed off and he relaxed with a smile, blurting something out that Jensen didn't expect, "You're special forces, aren't you." 

Jensen reacted, at first, with annoyed surprise, "Is it written on my shirt somewhere?" The officer chuckled and said, "No, it's just something that fellow special ops can spot. That or you're a cop." 

He rose and held his hand out and Jensen took it in a firm shake. "Damn, you're good," Jensen said, "Black Ops, Special Ops, and anything else that isn't on paper anywhere." 

"Name's Eric, I was Delta Force-1st Squadron detached, retired in 2010, and the State Troopers picked me up." Jensen found his forearm turned over by the officer's grip on his hand. The officer smiled again, noticing Jensen's subtle two inch special forces tattoo on the inside of his arm. 

"There it is," the officer 'Eric' said. "It's an honor, soldier." "Likewise," Jensen responded. "How do you know Mr. Padalecki, here?" Eric asked him. 

Jensen explained he'd never seen the young man before he wandered into the restaurant injured. He explained further how he had no idea whether Jared had anyone to be here for him and he felt compelled to just hang around. Plus, there was something terribly uneasy about leaving the kid alone, though Jensen hadn't been able to put his finger on why. 

Officer 'Eric' and his partner looked toward the bed, as the patient suddenly turned his head, making an attempt at inhaling too deeply and sighed painfully instead. Jensen was over there in an instant, settling on Jared's right side, waiting the younger man out. 

The officers hung back, out of respect, letting their victim fully wake up before they invaded his space. Jensen watched as Jared sleepily opened his eyes. He lifted his right hand and rubbed his eyes before lifting the same hand higher up toward his throbbing head injury. 

Jensen warned him, "Careful," letting the younger man feel his bandage there. Jared winced in pain because he had pressed his open palm over it trying to find the source of his headache. Jared seemed to figure out not to touch that sensitive area again, as he lowered his hand down to his cannula. 

Jensen had to intervene this time, as Jared started to pull the offending device out of his nose. Jensen said softly, "No buddy, it's helping you," as he stopped the younger man's hand from pulling his oxygen out. 

Jared gave a frustrated sound as he opened his eyes wider to find Jensen standing over him. "...still here?" Jensen didn't answer, at first, because he wasn't quite sure what the question was. Jared moved his head to face upright and looked at the ceiling for a second, then flopped it back over to Jensen's side, "I thot'ws...dream...m’still...here," Jared said in a very sleepy voice. 

Jensen responded, "Yeah, I'm sorry Jared, it's all real. How are you feeling? Is it hurting bad?" 

Jared closed his eyes and thought about what he'd been told. He remembered waking up in terrible agony and then feeling 'no' pain at all, then here he was. He remembered this man had been with him a LOT and for some reason Jared was completely comforted by that. 

He felt little pain, at the moment, only when he forgot what they'd told him and tried to move certain muscles that he really shouldn't. "S'ok...just hurts...to breathe...n I forget." 

Jensen told him, "Let me know if it hurts bad, okay? You can have more meds if you need them." Jared smiled gratefully at the older man, feeling very fortunate to have him by his side. The younger man asked, "H'v you...b'n here...all week?" 

Jensen realized that Jared was ‘still’ not firing on all of his cylinders yet, getting his sense of time mixed up. "It's only been a day, Jared, and yes I've been here the whole time." Jensen watched the younger man try and process what Jensen just said. "Oh," was the only response Jensen got. 

He raised his hands again and seemed to just now notice the bandages that covered his palms. Jared then went for his cannula again and Jensen gently intervened again, "leave it in, just for now, you need it." Jared easily gave up when Jensen stopped him from pulling the annoying device out. The older man thought it would be a good time to get the officers their few minutes of time. 

Jensen got the sense that Jared's brain was trying to catch up to what had transpired in the last twenty four hours and that he may be awake for a little bit, "Jared, the police are here about your accident. They need to ask you some questions, is that okay?" Jared nodded slowly, "Okay." 

As the officers approached the bed, Jared turned his head over to see them. Eric spoke first, "Hi Mr. Padalecki, I'm Sergeant Kripke, but you're welcome to call me Eric. This is my partner, Robert. We responded to the scene of your wrecked car and we've been working on figuring out what happened to you. Are you up to a few questions?" Jared nodded slowly. 

The officers noticed Jared was weak and very sleepy but he appeared to be focused on them enough to get through a short interview. "Mr. Padalecki," and the younger man interrupted them by raising his hand and gesturing to himself, "J'rd." 

The officers understood he was indicating he wanted them to call him by his first name. "Okay...Jared it is." The officer named Robert asked first, "Jared, we noticed your company is in Austin. Is that where you live?" "Yeah," the younger man nodded as he answered. 

Robert continued, "Can you tell us why you were in Cedar Hollow?" Jared took a minute to gather his thoughts and then told them, "S'm cracks...n'the new bridge...my job...to do...a report." Jared lost his train of thought for a moment and seemed to be resting, or thinking, of what he needed to say, but his brain was scrambled. Robert tried to refocus the young man by reading back what they'd learned, so far, "So, your job sent you here to look at some cracks on that new bridge in Cedar Hollow and report things you find...like defects...am I understanding that right?" 

Jared seemed to be tensing up and Jensen was beginning to think this conversation was harder on the man that they'd thought it was going to be. He remained silent for the moment, but poised and ready to jump in if Jared took a turn. He was definitely interested in learning a bit more about the younger man. 

Robert continued, "Jared, was it the new bridge that rumors are talking about having cracks in it? Was that why you were here all the way from Austin?" The younger man nodded his head, "mmhmm," happy to know they were at least understanding him in his drug induced state. 

"Okay...so, are you some kind of insurance agent, or a contractor?" Jared took a few seconds and then answered, "m'n..eng'neer." The officer responded favorably, "Oh. You're damn smart, then...my sister is an engineer and always outdid me in math and science, which frustrated the hell out of me." 

Jared didn't say anything, not knowing what the officer expected him to say, but he smiled lightly since he realized Robert had been trying to compliment him. Jared knew there were 'lots' of smart people and surely many smarter than he was. 

Eric continued where Robert left off, "So is it correct that you work for a company called Skyward Engineering?" Another nod, "mmmhmmm." 

"Does your job know you've been injured and that you're here?" Jared he had no idea how to answer that question, "I don't...know."

Jensen took pity on the poor kid and answered for him, "Guys, he was out of it much of the time, but the nurses said they notified someone at his work named Blair Robertson, per his request when he first woke up. Apparently, she's coming here with a couple of his coworkers in a couple days." 

"Oh...perfect, okay...so, what about family, Jared? Parents? A spouse? Brother or sister?" Jared shook his head 'no' and said nothing. He either didn't want to say anything or he really had no family that he wanted to know about this. 

Jensen could see something flicker in the younger man's eyes before he looked away from them all. He thought it might be sadness or hurt or fear, but he wasn't sure as he didn't know this man well enough yet. 

Eric continued, "Can you tell me what happened, Jared, in your own words, what you remember about the accident and how you made it to Jensen so he could help you?" Jared furrowed his brow in concentration, then tried to explain, "I w's...com'n b'k...fr'm...bridge." 

Jared squinted his eyes and stopped for a second and Jensen immediately moved closer, "Jared, you okay?" The younger man nodded. He opened his eyes and forced himself to continue, much to Jensen's internal disagreement at seeing the anguish. 

Jensen pushed the nurse's call button, for now, to get her going this way because Jared would need more pain meds soon. Jared shook his head, his breathing sped up and he furrowed his brow, "I couldn't...see...s'mthn...loud...hit my...left...side...evrythn' w's moving....sidewys." 

Jared lifted his hands and his monitors increased in speed as he closed his arms over his chest. His eyes teared a little bit and Jensen thought perhaps this wasn't a good idea, at all, because everything was still too raw and the kid could easily go right back into shock. He quickly stepped close into Jared's personal space, leaning down over him to gain eye contact. Jensen focused intently on Jared, holding him by the shoulders in case the kid panicked and tried to sit up. "Jared, you're safe. Buddy, look at me." 

When Jared didn't immediately focus on Jensen, he placed both his hands on either side of Jared's face, holding him from looking away, "Jared, look at me." The younger man met Jensen's eyes, and he could see the panic and anguish there. Jared was shaking, much like the day before when Jensen first met him, but he slowly began to focus on the green eyes he trusted. 

Jensen continued, "That was yesterday. You're not back there now and you're safe...Jared, you're not there now...you got out and you're safe." Jensen could see the emotion in Jared's eyes, as he was forced to relive the terrifying incident from only the day before. 

He realized Gen's hand was in his view, now injecting more pain medication into the iv. Jensen watched as Jared calmed down, the wetness in his eyes retreating and the machines slowing back to normal. He waited until Jared felt grounded and the pain meds took effect, then Jensen released Jared's face and stood back. 

Jensen left his hand on Jared's shoulder for support and stayed close, as the younger man pushed himself to continue, "I rememb'r...I...couldn't...see 'nythng. The...airbag...was 'n fr'nt of me. I w's...on my...right side...the seatbelt w's stuck...h'rd to get out." 

Jared stopped and rested for a minute with his eyes closed. He wondered if this was helping, at all, because it felt like his details were so limited and scattered. He was resting his eyes for just a few seconds when one of the officers helped him along, "So how did you get out, Jared? Did someone help you?" 

Jared seemed to be getting tired, but Jensen knew if they didn't get through this information now, the officers would just have to come back and go through it all over again. 

Jensen's presence was helping Jared to stay in the present, "I w's...I couldn't...breathe...had to...get out...everythn'...h'rt...s'hard t'move." Jensen found he had a hard time watching and listening to Jared go through this. The kid had no idea of the rare heroic spirit he showed by getting himself out of that car. 

"The...seatb'lt...h'rt so bad...let it...go..'n...when it'ws...off I...push'd the d'r...wldn't...op'n...it's...on it's...side...w's lean'ng...it w's...too h'vy." The younger man closed his eyes and caught his breath for a few seconds before he continued. No one interrupted as the exhausted victim jumbled his sentences, a bit. They could tell the accident victim had no idea that what he had done was beyond what most human beings would do in the same circumstance. 

The three men didn't even exchange eye contact as it was understood what Jared had endured and overcome. "My legs...pushed up…thru th’ wind'w...push'd up n’…cut m’hnds.” Jared crossed his arms across his chest as he was reliving his story. "I thought…some'n...might...be h'rt. Cldn’t see a…car or a…persn. I w’s scared...couldn’t…breathe. I...psh'd my...climb'd up...thn...f'nly...out and…couldn't breathe...s'mthin' w's...wrong." 

Jensen kept squeezing Jared's shoulder and added a second hand to softly rub Jared's head in soothing motions. He could see how painful this was for Jared to relive the terror of thinking he was going to die, "Jared it's okay...take your time, buddy...and remember you're out of there." 

"I cldn't...see good my…vision was...dark...spinn'ng." 'Jesus,' Jensen thought as he shook his head, 'he must have been greying out in between getting himself out of the car, fuck,' Jensen hated to think of how close Jared had come to dying out there alone...'and just two hundred fucking feet away from the diner.' 

"I couldn’t…see...there w's...nobody...I couldn't...find my...phone and...and I walk'd...I saw...s'w the r'strnt. Somebody must be...h'rt 'n...I...dn't...I dn't know...I...cldn't...find them...just w'lk...dn't stop...'n I thot...pass'd out...but, st'l wlkn'...I th'nk." 

Jared was exhausted, but he had recounted everything he could remember, except about reaching the savior with the piercing green eyes that had saved him. He needed a break, and he tried to relax for a moment and enjoy the pain medication reducing his pain and fear. 

Jensen had his hand on him, and he could feel himself absorbing the older man's strength. The officers waited, not wanting to cause their victim anymore distress while he was obviously trying to regroup. Jensen kept his hand on Jared's shoulder and placed his other hand on the younger man's arm, squeezing, "It's okay, Jared...you don't have to do that anymore...you did good, buddy." 

The younger man was annoyed that he felt himself start to shake during his statement, but he couldn't seem to stop, even now that it was over. Jensen stayed very close and was a constant reassurance, as the younger man willed himself to not fall apart and bawl in front of these men. 

Gen came back in and checked on her patient again. She placed the thermometer back on Jared's head and raised the blanket over his incision. She blocked it from view of the visitors, so only she could see the bare skin, but they could not. 

Gen checked her patient’s incision by gently lifting the gauze, just to make sure there weren't any busted sutures or increased drainage. She seemed to be satisfied with her findings, except for the concerned look on her face at Jared's placement of his crossed arms. She gently slid Jared's arm down a few inches and told him, "Sweetie, try to keep your arms down here so they're not laying pressure on your ribs. I know it's a natural reaction to fold your arms over, sometimes, but try not to lay them on that injury. Jared, how's the pain now?" 

Gen watched Jared's face as he nodded, "Better," but the younger man didn't say anything more yet. "Good. You're shaking, sweetheart, are you cold?" Jared's teeth had been chattering and he just now noticed he was freezing so he nodded. Gen pulled the thermometer off and noted the kids' temp was still 100.2. "No change yet," as she looked up at Jensen. 

Gen grabbed an extra blanket from the nearby cabinet and covered the patient with it, snuggling the top part close around his neck. "Better?" Jared nodded with his eyes closed, his shivering backing off. 

Gen turned toward the officers, "This isn't good for him...are we done here?" Jensen looked at the officers then and both men nodded, answering at the same time, "Yes, yeah...we just need a few more questions." 

Gen looked at Eric, "How much longer...really?" and Eric quickly answered her, "Just three more questions and we're outta here." Gen looked at Jensen with a protective gleam in her eye over her patient, "And you're gonna hold them to that, yes?" 

Jensen was even more protective of the younger man than 'she' was, "Definitely," was all he said as he looked her in the eye with respect. 

"Okay, his vitals are okay, but they're not perfect. The kid's gone through hell AND major surgery. He needs his rest, guys, so please keep our agreement...no more than three questions." Jensen wholeheartedly agreed with her, feeling his heart stretch out further toward the suffering younger man. 

He watched the officers respond simultaneously to Gen's lecture, "Agreed." As soon as Jared's breathing slowed and he relaxed, Jensen touched him on the cheek and asked him softly, "Hey buddy...do you want to sleep, or do you want to answer a couple more questions? It's totally up to you. If you want me to kick them out, I will."

Jared was feeling much better now, high as a kite, really, and having the pain subside gave him a euphoric feeling of 'I can do anything.' The younger man opened his eyes and nodded his head, "...s'okkaay. I c'n c'ntnue." 

Jensen studied Jared, as he was slurring his words and not really as aware as he'd been before Gen shot him with the heavy narcotic. He observed Jared's dilated pupils and relaxed face, sighing to himself. Jensen backed off a bit, but left his hand on Jared's shoulder for comfort. 

He turned to the officers and told them, "He wants to keep going, but you might have to decipher if there's anything too intricate." Robert checked his notes, then took them back to where Jared left off, "So, Jared, you got yourself out of the car. And you knew you were injured bad. You thought there had to be another car, someone else. But you didn't see anyone, is that right?" 

Jared slowly blinked his eyes and he seemed to be thinking about it before answering, "Yeah....j'st the restrnt...n'frn't of me....couldn't...breathe." Robert asked, "And before something slammed into you, you saw nothing...no other car?" 

Jared shook his head sluggishly, "mm..mm. I...s'w th's...flash of...som'thn...huge...like...shad'w, but...w'sn't...looking th't... w'y n...it hit me." Jared closed his eyes after that last comment and the men in the room weren't sure if he'd fallen asleep or was just resting. 

"Jared? Are you still awake?" Jensen asked him. Jared opened his eyes, not realizing he'd had them closed, "Yeah." 

Jensen looked at Eric, silently reminding them that they were almost done. Eric received the message and hurried to continue, "Jared, where were you staying in Cedar Hollow while you were here?" Jared blinked his eyes and took a second to think about that before he answered. 

Jensen felt bad for the younger man because he knew he was completely worn out and pushing himself. Jared finally answered, "The hot'l...by the..r'strnt." Jensen looked up at the officers, who had taken a moment to write down some notes based on what Jared had told them. He offered, "Cedar Hollow Inn," and they both nodded. 

Eric asked, "Jared, was anyone else scheduled to meet with you on this trip?" Jared turned his head up and looked at the ceiling, trying to remember, "The...geol'gst w's...at the bridge. My rep'rt needs h's...f'ndings."

Officer Eric looked at Jensen, as he let the young man know, "Jared, only one more question and then we'll let you rest." The patient remained silent, drinking in the comfort of Jensen's presence. He could feel Jensen's hold on his shoulder. 

Jared felt like drifting off to sleep, but the officers interrupted his journey to nothingness. Eric explained, "Jared, so far we've learned that the vehicle that struck you was a Ford commercial type truck. We've got technicians looking at traffic cams. I want to assure you that even though there is very little to go on here, technology has helped us to piece together things like this. We're going to try and get some traffic camera photos and might bring those to you to look at soon, when we have good ones with possible drivers in them.”

Jared paid attention as much as he could in his drug induced state and nodded his head saying softly, "Thn'ku...o'kay." Jensen could see the younger man was fading, "Last question, guys, he's done." Jensen warned them. 

Robert quickly piped in before the kid lost consciousness, "Jared," the officer got his attention before asking what was next, "It's not something we like to think of, but I need to ask you...is there any reason you can think of why someone would want to hurt you? Or worse, end your life? Something with that bridge? With work? Or personal?"

Jared was not expecting that question, and he reacted with confusion and a lack of understanding of what the officer was trying to ask. At first, he wasn't sure if he'd heard the question right. "Huh?" Jared really didn't think he had any enemies in the whole world, then something entered his brain...some fact that was trying hard to reveal itself but his drug induced state was refusing to identify it. "I dn't...th'nk so." 

The men were all sympathetic to Jared's reluctance to think about the subject of someone wanting to hurt or kill him. It was never a popular subject for 'any' of their victims, but in this case, with the position of the dents and the way they were along the entire length of Jared's car, it was looking like someone headed for Jared at a high rate of speed, knowing full well they were going to hit him. 

The unknown truck had to have turned abruptly to the left at the last fraction of a second, knowing full well that the truck would force Jared's car into the ditch, leaving the truck up on the pavement and in drivable shape to get away. It was the only way the truck survived in tact enough to drive off without being caught. 

The officers knew this, but they weren't sure yet why someone would do this, so they were trying to get a feel for Jared's purpose here and running with that idea that someone may have been trying to stop his work, somehow. 'Poor kid, he really doesn't understand why we're asking him,' Eric thought, further thinking he really hated this part of the job. 

They knew Jared was fresh out of surgery, not well enough to really be doing this stressful of an interview yet, but time was of the essence in this case. Jared seemed to be slipping deeply into sleep now. Jensen looked at the other two men and all three exchanged a silent mental understanding that there could be a reason someone might want to hurt him...or worse. This didn't sit well with any of them. 

Eric handed Jensen his card and told him, "If he thinks of anything else, or if he think's of someone for us to look into, you call me, okay?" Jensen nodded in understanding, "Definitely." Jensen walked away from the bed toward the door to see them out. 

The three exchanged another look of worry and respect for the kid in the hospital bed. Eric said, "I'm hoping the traffic cams will pan out. We'll keep in touch. Will you be hanging here and keeping an eye out 'til we find out what the hell's going on?" 

Jensen nodded and immediately responded, "Definitely not leaving him alone." He shook their hands and Robert added while shaking his head, "Fuckin' wrong...we'll figure this out. I think we're all in agreement that kid doesn't deserve this shit and someone is gonna pay." 

Jensen wholeheartedly agreed and nodded, "It's better that you guys find them first instead of me." The officers smiled in understanding and left. Gen came back in and happily noticed her patient had stopped shaking and fallen fast asleep. 

Gen told Jensen, "He'll probably sleep for a few hours, but when he wakes up, I'm going to bring in some water and ice chips to try. Do you feel comfortable nudging him to take some?" Jensen nodded, "Of course," totally agreeable to help Jared get better in any way possible. 

"Okay. We'll focus on some clear fluids until tomorrow, then we'll gravitate up to something a little thicker if he does okay." After Gen left, Jensen's thoughts ran through what he'd learned about the young accident victim, so far. 

There was something terribly alluring about Jared, an innocence and charm that Jensen could see worked on the paramedics, the nurses, the officers, and oh yeah, his friend Dani. It wasn't just because Jared was injured, either. 

This young man had a way about him and from what Jensen could see, so far, the kid had no idea the way he drew people in with his power. 'I just met him less than twenty four hours ago and I'm now gonna feed the man ice chips,' Jensen reminded himself. 

Gen returned in awhile with a small cup of ice, plastic spoon and a water jug with fresh swishing ice water in it. She rolled the table closer to Jensen and told him, "Usually, we get patients taking fluids as soon as we can after surgery, since their digestive tract practically stops from anesthesia. We just need to keep him working on these, as much as he can, and if it's staying down well, we'll try a soda or juice...and so on. By tomorrow, we might have him taking soup or applesauce. He really needs to sleep today. Tomorrow we'll be getting him up for the first time." 

Jensen looked at Jared, sighing...he couldn't imagine how much that was going to hurt. Gen assured Jensen, as if she knew what he was thinking, "It progresses their healing if we get them moving...prevents clots and keeps their circulation going. You'll see, after he starts getting up daily, he will start healing faster. Right now, he just needs to sleep and start the fluids, 'not' rushing anything that might make him puke, at this point."

Jensen listened and processed all that she was saying. He knew this was a vital time, the first day after surgery, and they certainly didn't want any complications while Jared's system was processing all the trauma it had been through. Jensen couldn't imagine the poor kid puking with the degree of pain in that lung. 'God, let's not go there,' he thought. 

Before Gen left, she told Jensen, "If you can watch him with me, please encourage the pain medication. Pain actually slows down their healing, so we need to keep it controlled. We don't want him waiting until it's excruciating because it's too hard to catch up." 

Jensen nodded, knowing perfectly what she was saying was a fact. He also suspected their young patient was full of willpower and might be the type to mask his pain. "I'm on it, and he can try but he's not gonna hide it from me." Gen thanked Jensen, glad he was there, then went to finish her other rounds. 

Jensen watched the younger man sleep awhile longer, then he turned on Jared's tv very low and settled on some I Love Lucy reruns. He snuggled his backside into the bedside chair and decided to partake in the crossword while he enjoyed the comfort of old school humor. 

Gen came back and did the first 15 minute check, then there were a few others after her. Jensen didn't see her again until close to 4 o'clock. Jared seemed to be waking up, so Jensen rose and stretched and waited for the kid to open his eyes. 

Jared's eyes opened and tried to focus on Jensen, but he was exhausted and blinking heavily. Gen came back in and spoke to her patient, waiting for him to acknowledge that he was paying attention, "Jared, are you doing okay? Are you hurting?" 

Jared was too groggy to answer at the moment, but he seemed to be pain free. "I'm removing the morphine soon and you’ll be on Darvocet. We change you off of Morphine as soon as we can after surgery.” Gen looked at Jensen, so he would be able to support Jared in the change, “He'll still be on set times with the machine, so he won't miss a regular four hour dose, but if it's hurting in between, he'll be able to push the button for an earlier dose to help. It will be almost immediate that way, and no waiting for us to respond." 

"I just need to make sure he can remember to actually push the button and not wait.” Jensen saw that she was looking at him expectantly so he responded, "No problem." 

Gen said, "It's too bad that all patients don't have this kind of back up." Jensen smiled, thinking to himself, 'This one's got more backup than she realizes.' 

Gen took the next few minutes to change out Jared's medication. She set the machine and redid all of Jared's vitals checks, noting them in his file. She could see the patient was attempting to wake up, but hadn't quite achieved that yet, so Gen gently adjusted the younger man's pillows and told him, "I'm going to raise your bed, Jared, okay?" 

He didn't seem to follow her, so she repeated, "We're going to raise you a few inches every day so it's very gradual on your ribs and lung. Hopefully, you'll feel better being a little bit elevated." 

Gen pushed the button on the bed and Jared opened his eyes and looked around, not quite sure what he was feeling. The bed stopped and Gen asked him, "Are you awake?" The kid nodded but didn't respond yet, so Gen continued, "It's okay, I'm just making sure you know what I'm doing to you before I do it, okay?" Jared finally said softly, "'kay." 

Gen looked at Jensen and the older man exchanged a grin with her at Jared's innocent response. Gen decided to try and instill her pain lecture while Jared was awake, "Jared if you feel pain, you need to say something to Jensen right away, okay? And you have a button right here," and Gen grasped Jared's fingers and let him feel the button right next to his right hand. 

"Push that when it hurts and you won't have to wait for me. Does that make sense?" Jared responded, "'kay." Neither party in the room was convinced the younger man was completely getting it so Jensen told her, "It's okay, I've got it, in case he isn't following." 

Jensen came up to Jared's other side of the bed, sensing the younger man was really too out of it to process. Jared was quiet. Gen looked at the patient's position and decided that his pillows were a little off. When she adjusted them slightly, Jared sighed in pleasure, "mmm, thk'u." 

Gen smiled and asked, "Does that feel better?" Jared responded, "mmm...s'nice," and Jensen believed the nurse had just fallen under Jared's alluring spell. 

Jensen found himself smiling too, one at Jared's loopy 'thank you' to his nurse and two, at the realization that any measure of pleasure or comfort the younger man received also made Jensen feel happier. 'Great, I'm a fuckin' useless marshmallow around this guy,' Jensen thought. 

Jensen sat down on his chair next to Jared. He thought about the interview and how angry it made him to think that someone had intentionally hurt this brilliant and innocent young man. He really hadn't been intent on becoming this involved with a perfect stranger's plight when he jumped in that ambulance, but Jensen accepted there was no way in hell he could leave this man now. He 'needed' to make sure Jared was okay.

After another hour, Jensen was surprised the younger man sluggishly open his eyes. He kept silent and waited to see if the kid would fall back asleep, not entirely sure if Jared was truly awake. 

Jared seemed to focus on him so he held his gaze for the moment, not entirely sure if Jared was totally aware. Jensen was glad he hadn’t missed this moment, since he was suddenly treated to his first incredible view of the true colors in Jared's eyes. 

They weren’t just grayish brown like he originally thought, they were a gorgeous steel grey, with smoke and mists of lighter and darker grey's mixed in. More uniquely, Jensen could see brownish hazel rings around the grey, and dozens of hazel and brown specs floating throughout...maybe some green in there, but not really apparent in this low lighting. 

'Jesus,' Jensen thought he'd never seen such intelligence and beauty all in the same set of eyes before. ‘I bet they get darker and lighter and change shades depending on his moods or the lighting,' the older man thought.

Jared's thoughts were a whirlwind of concern and guilt over everything that Jensen had done for him. He had no idea how he was going to thank this man for all he was doing. He needed to get well as fast as he could so he could show his gratitude somehow. 

Jared knew nothing about Jensen, who he was, where he came from, where he lived and why he had been right there in that moment when Jared needed help...and to top it off, the man had stayed with him all this time. 

Jensen wondered why this guy had stumbled into his life for some reason he had no control of...there was a comfortable connection here, it felt like they had become close, but they didn’t know each other yet.

Jensen figured he was gonna have to play this one by ear, as it went. Jared was something new for him. His heart had never latched onto someone like this before…well, not since Robbie, and that was a lifetime ago. 

What he knew, for sure, was he wasn't going anywhere, not unless Jared kicked him out. Jensen smiled, thinking, 'He's wiped out,' as he watched the beautiful young man lose his battle to stay awake. 

It was quiet in the room except for the routine humming of Jared's various machines. Jensen realized he was starving his ass off. His stomach growled profusely and then he noticed the covered tray sitting on Jared's rolling table. 

‘How did I miss that,’ Jensen wondered, but then remembered Gen had brought him a tray to eat in the room. She also told him he could use Jared's restroom since the kid wasn't going to be in there for two days and it was cleaned every morning by housekeeping. "It's not gonna hurt our patient and you being here is good for him," Jensen remembered her saying. 

Jensen suddenly felt guilty about eating real food in front of Jared. He never wanted the kid to wake up alone, but he didn't want to scarf things down in front of him, either. It wasn’t fair, since the poor kid couldn’t eat yet. 

The older man took a second to look under the lid, ‘Damn, that looks good,’ he realized as his mouth watered at the full pasta, bread and salad meal before him. Gen came back in as he was carrying the tray over to the sofa bed and she smiled approvingly, “Good…you’re eating!” 

He smiled in gratitude but asked her, "Are you sure it's okay if I eat in here? I'm perfectly willing to go buy something." Gen assured him, "This is intensive care. We'd rather have patient's not be alone so giving visitors a meal is to our benefit, and the patient's. And once again...don't be afraid to use that bathroom...it’s totally fine." 

Jensen nodded, looking back at the patient who was currently dead to the world. Since the first set of ice chips hadn’t been touched, Gen came back with fresh ones and announced, "Darcy is out in the hall. We're going to brief and then she'll probably be in to check on Jared. I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

Jensen thanked her and told her to sleep well. After Gen left, he used the restroom and washed up, then finished his dinner. He thought about the interview earlier with the police. Jensen would have to find a sensitive way to approach the subject again with Jared and see if he could get to the bottom of who he might know that would want to hurt him. 

Jensen kept his anger controlled in reaction to anyone who would hurt or threaten the younger man. His protectiveness had become increasingly powerful over Jared and he really had to watch himself from overreacting and snapping at the poor hospital staff. 

Jensen stretched and yawned and walked around for a few minutes until Darcy came sailing in, looking bright and chipper after her day of sleep, "Hello there, I hear he's doing okay, so far." 

Jensen nodded, "Yep...so far." Darcy performed all her checks, "Temp is still up, I see, but not any worse so that's good. So, he survived a grueling interview?" Darcy looked at Jensen for clarification on that question.

Jensen answered her, "Yeah. It was hard to see him go through it, but he's a fighter. I think he wore himself out because he's been like that for several hours. Barely opening his eyes, but not really with you, ya know?" Darcy nodded, concerned. She felt Jared's glands and listened to his chest. 

Darcy double checked the medication machine and noted it had dosed the kid two hours ago. No additional doses had been needed lately, but he’d had a couple extra doses earlier in the day. 

"Good...everything looks good. He's through the first 24 hours after surgery, so now the fifteen minute checks go to thirty minute checks. We’ll be in here every half hour, unless you or he pushes that button...or we see something on the monitor, first." 

Jensen nodded in understanding and Darcy added, "The doctor is finally on his way...there were a lot of emergency surgeries today, so he's finally making his very late rounds. I'm gonna change the dressing on his cut hands and his head wound, then the doctor will be by soon." 

Darcy went to work on gently removing the taped gauze on Jared's hands. He didn't even flinch and Jensen marveled at how good she was at her job. Darcy had the old gauze off long enough for Jensen to catch a glimpse of the nasty cuts Jared had suffered. 

They were stitched with little black sutures and showed no redness or swelling around them, so Darcy covered them back up. Darcy took her time changing Jared's head gauze, as she didn't want to hurt him by touching the sensitive wound or pulling his hair. 

Jensen saw the horrible gash on the kid’s head that had bled so profusely. It was stitched closed, but surrounded by dried blood and dark bruising. The colors darkened even more as they traveled into the large goose egg on his hairline, then down toward Jared’s forehead. 

After successfully getting the patient taken care of, she told Jensen, "His surgeon will probably be by very soon. I'm gonna go check my other patients and I'll be back." 

Jensen was so glad the kid was sleeping well. He knew it had been an exhausting day for someone in Jared's condition and it made sense that he was still out. He thought about how brave and stubborn the kid was and how he obviously had incredible strength within him. It took discipline to force yourself to climb out of a car, injured like that...lots of people would have simply panicked and bawled like a baby until they died. 

Jared was resilient, a survivor. He had that survival instinct and Jensen knew that was either taught, or it was natural. He wondered where it came from in Jared. Jensen thought he really couldn't wait to find out more about what Jared had been doing all this time...what made him tick and certainly how he got to be so damned strong. 

Jensen hoped Jared wouldn't mind that he wanted to stick around and get to know him. He rubbed his full gut and walked over to look out Jared's window. It had been beautiful outside lately, the fall weather moving in. Colors were changing, yet that only meant the air was going to become colder and crisp quite rapidly. 

The winters in Colorado were nothing to be taken lightly, but the fall was quite stunning with oranges, reds and yellows moving over the trees and bushes. It was cool in the evenings, not yet cold enough for fires, but within a few weeks, it would be. Moisture filled the air, making it feel as though storms were coming, at some point. 

Jensen had spent one winter in Cedar Hollow, already, so he knew quite well that by November, things would be quite a contrast from today. He heard a noise and moved over toward Jared. The younger man moved legs and then he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and dropped his arm back on the bed. 

Jared's eyes were still closed, but Jensen watched him move his head to the side and inhale like he was going to take a deep breath and yawn. Jensen winced, knowing that was gonna hurt and, 'ow', he watched the younger man clench in pain because he'd been so relaxed he forgot about his lung for a second. 'Poor guy,' Jensen thought in sympathy. 

He decided to sit next to him and give Jared a few minutes to wake up. 

Jared still felt tired, even after sleeping so well. It was frustrating to be so lethargic. He had woken up so peacefully he forgot he was in the hospital until he was gripped with clenching pain in his chest from trying to yawn. 

He really wanted to wake up and feel whole again. He tested his body out, moving different muscles and clenching his most private parts to feel that the irritating and invasive catheter was still there. 'Fuck,' he thought, because he hated that thing and he couldn't 'wait' to be able to go to the damn bathroom like a normal person. He'd never been down like this before and he was finding he hated it. 

Jared reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his irritated nostrils, then scrunched his nose up, in distaste, at still having the oxygen cannula in there, 'another fucking thing I hate,' Jared silently ranted. He turned his head to the right and saw Jensen watching him. '

Where the hell did this man come from,' Jared silently questioned, 'who the hell is he and why is he still here?' Jared looked at the older man fondly, feeling overwhelmed with gratitude and comfort and something 'else' that he couldn't quite put a label on yet.

Jensen had been resting his head in his hand, propped up by his elbow on the arm of the chair. He was smiling softly at Jared, patiently waiting until he noticed him. When Jared looked at him, he finally leaned forward and asked him, "How are you feeling?" 

Jared said, "Okay," too quickly for Jensen's taste, but he assessed the young man for signs of pain and saw none at the moment. "I wish I could get up," Jared admitted. Jensen knew the nurses were going to try and get Jared up tomorrow and it was going to be very painful, but he didn't want to mention that now and just nodded in understanding, "You will. You're gonna get better and get past this." 

Jared tried to hang onto Jensen's encouragement. He had so much to do and it felt like such a waste of time to be laying here doing nothing. It's not like he actually 'thought' he could get up, anyway, so what the hell was he thinking. 

He couldn't stop looking at the man in front of him. He really hoped he wasn't dreaming and that Jensen wasn't a figment of his imagination that was going to disappear when he woke up. 

"Will you...tell me...about…yourself?" Jared asked him. Jensen was caught off guard for a second but quickly recovered. He was reminded Jared didn't know anything about him and it really wasn't fair since he'd learned a little about Jared during the crisis yesterday and the interview earlier with the police. 

Jensen thought maybe this might be where he scared Jared off, though he certainly hoped not. 

He couldn't deny this man anything, he realized, so he would share everything he absolutely could because the young man deserved to know who had been loitering in his room and hearing all his medical details. "Sure. Ask me anything." 

Jared didn't ask anything right away, but he looked down slightly and noticed the cup with the spoon in it. His eyes lit up with interest and Jensen was so distracted by the new look that he forgot he was supposed to be feeding Jared some of the ice chips. 

Jensen followed the kid's line of sight and grabbed the cup, "Sorry, yeah, I'm supposed to help you with those." Jared dropped his mouth open and was ready when Jensen spooned his first chip for him. 

When Jared closed his mouth, he rolled his eyes and moaned in pleasure. Jensen spooned another ice chip, ridiculously giddy over the younger man's reaction. Jared rolled his eyes again, "mmmm...s'good," sucking the delightful ice and swishing it all around his parched mouth. 

Jensen watched helplessly as Jared's face lit up with a collection of pleasantly decadent and obscene reactions to the simple little taste and feel of each ice chip. 'This is fuckin' addicting,' Jensen thought, as he couldn't stop feeding the younger man ice chip after ice chip. He couldn't believe something as simple as this could be so much fun. 

Jared had taken all of the ice chips, so Jensen offered him a sip of the straw, just to see if the kid felt thirsty enough to drink. He held the cup with the straw up to Jared's mouth and the younger man proceeded to suck a few sips of water from it. He gave up with a sigh of tired pleasure and Jensen put the cup back. 

He gently brushed the hair back off of Jared's head and kept his hand there barely rubbing the younger man's hair. Jared seemed to like it and turned his head toward Jensen to say something, but the surgeon walked in and interrupted the moment. 

Both men turned to the physician, who grabbed Jared's chart off the end of the bed and walked up to his bedside. Jensen got out of the chair and moved to the back of the room, giving the doctor room for his exam. 

"Hi, Mr. Padalecki, I'm Doctor Bordin, the surgeon who worked on you yesterday when you were brought in. How's the pain right now, do you feel like the meds are working?" Jared nodded, paying attention to the doctor and trying not to miss anything, "It hurts...if I...move wrong...but that's all. Before...it was...hurting...all the time." 

The doctor took a moment to read through the notes on Jared's file before he asked anymore questions. He looked up at Jared again, "If it's hurting less than this morning, then I believe we've found a good pain medication to stick with for the next 48 hours. You were switched to Darvocet and sometimes it takes a bit to make sure it's working well for your system. How does your head feel?" 

Jared told him, "Pressure...it throbs, but it's okay." The doctor replied, "It would probably be much worse, but the pain meds are reducing that. You have a nasty crack up there. Are you feeling nauseous or dizzy?" 

Jared really hadn't thought about it so he answered, "No." The doctor went over to a light up X-ray board and placed some scans of Jared's concussion up over the light. "Okay, let's see what's happening the night after surgery," the surgeon said as he studied the scans closely. Jared watched Jensen walk over to stand by the doctor. 

Realizing Jensen was interested, the doctor showed him where he was looking and pointed to Jared's forehead, "See here?" Jensen leaned more forward to focus on what the doctor was pointing at, "I'm looking at this right here...this is the crack that's not supposed to be there. It's very slightly cracked along here." The doctor drew his finger down a crevasse looking thin white line. Jensen nodded, "I see." 

"This is fluid around the area, and this is the brain, the frontal lobe right behind that cracked plate. There's no build up there and no inflammation. That's excellent, but the crack needs to heal before he'll be out of danger. That's why we scan so often. If there's any sign of reactive swelling, it will affect him dangerously, so we keep monitoring as the bone heals." 

"There's no danger as long as it stays like that and mends. I'd say that pressure he's feeling should start to diminish and then it will be about seven to ten days for the dizziness to subside...he hasn't been up yet, so he probably doesn't know it will affect his equilibrium." 

"Cool," Jensen responded. Then the doctor switched photos and put up the lung ultrasound that had been done earlier while Jared was asleep. "Here's the latest on our lung concern." The doctor inspected both lungs and all the shaded areas, dark and light, some splotches and two obvious dark marks on Jared's left lung that stood out on the scan. 

"Looks good, it's clean...I think we'll remove the drain," the doctor exclaimed and Jensen felt relieved that at least something was progressing. He waited while the doctor continued to study the lung and the area around the puncture wounds. 

After a few minutes, he switched the photos again with Jared's X-ray of his chest, "And here's most of his pain, probably more than the actual lung." The doctor put up the X-ray and Jensen felt his gut clench in angst at what he was seeing, 'poor Jared, God,' the older man thought. Not only had the lung been disturbing, the ribcage was a hot mess. 

Jared stayed quiet, somewhat bothered that he wasn't included in the conversation, but he realized no one was doing it on purpose. He couldn't see from his bed, so he forced himself to listen and catch as much information as he could. Jensen saw a mass of cracks and splintering on one X-ray, then a more smoothed version of the same damaged area on the other X-ray. 

The doctor pointed to both, "That's before surgery yesterday; this one is just a few hours ago. See, it's healing, but the ribs were cracked in multiple places. Here's where the lung punctures occurred at the third and forth rib." 

Jensen followed the surgeon's finger again and definitely saw exactly what the doctor was talking about. "This was totally life threatening. I have seen some incredible human feats, but the fact that this man walked supposedly two hundred feet to a business for help, and climbed out of a car, and then made it here before he fell unconscious is definitely going in my book of wonders." 

Jensen wasn't sure how he felt about that. Looking at the damage on Jared's X-ray's just reinforced how he easily could have lost the young man yesterday. Jensen sighed. The doctor looked over and said, "Was it you?" Jensen looked at him inquisitively and the doctor said, "The life saving straw...you?" 

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, it was." He looked at the doctor again and received his first smile of respect. "Good job, you saved his life. Even if he'd made it to us, he would have had brain damage from the lack of oxygen for too long a period." 

The surgeon went back to pointing at Jared's painful looking broken ribs and explained, "Here and here, we bound these with self dissolving stitching because they need to heal while not remaining sharp edges threatening the lung. The others, here and here, are simply kept immobile for the first 24 hours, then very gradually moved a little bit every few hours after that, so they can form their bond again and repair themselves. The bones are remarkable and will heal themselves but ribs are more difficult because they are in a part of the body that gets used almost constantly for everything we do."

"It's very difficult to keep a person immobile and give them that chance to meld. We're doing very minimal movement for the first 48 hours. After that, movement will be as minimal as possible to that area. In two days, we'll x-ray again and they should be almost crack free on here, but still be very sore and vulnerable to re-injury for a few weeks as they repair themselves completely. These are very easy to re-injure and it happens a lot, so we have strict movement orders. The main focus is going to be those two crucial areas right there that punctured the lung before. They aren't solidly back together yet, just held with our stitching. I would give those ten days to be certain. Overall, I'd say he's healing quite nicely, and only 24 hours after surgery. He's strong and healthy. Non smoker, it all helps." 

The doctor turned off the light board and put the pictures all back into an envelope, which stayed attached to Jared's hook on the end of his bed. He walked over to Jared's bed and stayed on the right side so the doc could look at Jared's surgical site. Jared was tired and blinking heavily, Jensen noticed, but still seemed to be in very little pain. The doctor told Jared, "I'm going to look at your incision, Mr. Padalecki, alright?" Jared said softly, "kay."

The doctor skillfully removed Jared's gauze and tape and ran his fingers all around the incision. He left the wound uncovered for a moment and retrieved a clean gauze cover from by the sink and returned to tell Jared he was going to remove the drain. 

"You'll feel it slide out, okay? It might sting but only for a few seconds and it won't cause any pain to your wound." He didn't pull the drain out until he saw Jared nod and answer him, "kay," not wanting his patient to be surprised with anything. The doctor held the gauze over the drain, then slightly pushed down on the end of Jared's incision, using his other hand to slide the tube straight out. 

Jared very slightly sucked air through his teeth, like it stung, but he didn't react other than that. 'Thank God,' Jensen privately thought. The surgeon kept the gauze held firmly over the tiny hole at the end of Jared's incision site, pushing very lightly to soak up any bit of seepage. He grabbed the drainage bag with the same hand he still held the tube and took it and the gauze to the garbage to toss it all. The doctor washed his hands with soap and dried them. He came back over and placed a new clean gauze over the incision and taped it down. 

The doctor then used a pen light, 'Oh boy, not a favorite,' Jensen thought, to test Jared's reactions. Again, the surgeon had the same technique that Jensen had seen the nurses use so it wasn't as invasive to a patient. The doctor looked up Jared's nostrils and in his ears, extensively, something Jensen hadn't seen the hospital staff do yet. 

The surgeon listened to Jared's heart and lungs. When listening to the back, he held Jared still by placing his hand on the young man's uninjured chest, telling him, "Just let me slip under you, Mr. Padalecki, don't lift yourself up...let me do all the work." 

Jared remained still while the surgeon listened for a long time to both sides of Jared's lungs. Jensen watched the young man fight to stay awake. The doctor spent longer listening to Jared's left side, Jensen noticing his eyes were closed as if concentrating fully on the sounds of Jared's lung and blocking out all other white noise. 

The surgeon told Jared, "I know breathing in too deep is painful, but I need you to try to inhale as much as you can, okay? Don't over do it, just suck it in and stop when it hurts. If you can hold it for just a second, then exhale, that'd be perfect, Mr. Padalecki." 

Jared didn't look too overly excited about that idea and Jensen felt bad for him. He knew it was going to hurt. Jared did as the doctor wanted, but it cost him. 'Oh my God, it hurts,' he thought, not wanting to be a crybaby and scream out. 

The doctor had him inhale and hold it for a second, then exhale. Over and over about six times, until he was satisfied. Jared was shaking when he was done, exhausted. 

The pain was excruciating, but now that they were done, he could rest and relax. The doctor wrote some notes in Jared's chart before he talked to him. He stood next to Jared's left side and filled him in. 

"You are healing remarkably well, Mr. Padalecki, and I'm confident we're heading in the right direction. Your lungs look good, your ribs look good and your concussion looks good, considering the damages. Now, let me explain what's involved in your getting better, just so you know how crucial the next few days are going to be. Pain control is vital to getting better, as is progressing at an agreeable speed to your body's capabilities." 

Jared tried to keep focused on what the surgeon was saying, "Ribs are in a terribly sensitive area...we use our torso for everything like breathing, lifting, rolling over, standing, stooping, moving mostly any which way. It's hard to heal ribs because they are going to hurt badly every time you jar them or forget they are injured and use them. Lungs...lungs are in constant motion, because we need them to breathe, but they are also involved in coughing, laughing, sneezing, crying, yelling...well, you get my drift." Jared nodded. 

The surgeon said, "Your lungs are strong and they are going to heal themselves, but lungs are extremely sensitive. Once they get punctured, even just bruised, they can react with things like COPD or pneumonia. You being a non-smoker is making it so much easier on your body to heal, Mr. Padalecki, but there are still some concerns along the way. The left lung is extremely vulnerable. For now, we need to keep strengthening that lung so that it isn't susceptible to any complications." 

The doctor grabbed the plastic breather that had been dropped off much earlier to explain what it was, "A breathing tech will be coming tomorrow morning, and twice a day for the next few days they will keep you working your lungs out on this. I know it hurts but it really isn't to torture you, it's to keep your lung from developing anything like pneumonia. It's similar to what you just did for me. When I listened to your lung just now, I heard a very slight wheeze. It's very slight, at this point, but with your low grade temp, it would be very easy for bacteria to attack that weakened lung. It's imperative that you do the breathing exercises the tech will teach you. In the meantime, I'm going to make sure that lung is listened to often so we can monitor any changes, ok?" 

Jared didn't look too positive about what he had to do to get well, but he didn't argue and nodded, "Okay." The doctor further explained, "With the breathing exercises, if it hurts do not be afraid to ask for more pain meds...remember what I said. You 'want' to be as low on pain as we can get you, so you can heal faster. You're not complaining, Mr. Padalecki, you're helping yourself and our staff, get you better by staying as pain free as possible. Understood?" 

The doctor was intently waiting for Jared to answer him, already knowing Jared had pushed himself earlier in the day and needed additional pain medication. The nurses always informed him of their observations about patients before he addressed them. 

When Jared nodded silently, the doctor continued, "The other injuries you have...the deep bruising, the cuts and that concussion...we have to baby these things in the beginning because everything is fresh and raw and it's very traumatic for your system to heal all of these areas at once. When your body works that hard to heal, it uses all it's energy on it. That's where your weakness comes from. It's not going to go away right away because your energy is being diverted to work on repairs. You'll get better each day, be able to move a little more, but you have to take it very slow and listen to the nurses." 

Jared was trying to absorb everything the doctor was telling him. He really wasn't too keen on just resting. It's not that he didn't understand what the doctor was explaining, he simply needed to be doing something and he couldn't help the nagging in his brain that he needed to get those files and reports to the A.G. The doctor didn't understand that this was important, way more important than his own injuries. He needed to save people from becoming hurt or worse when those structures crumbled. 

The doctor continued, sensing Jared's concentration had wandered, "The main thing, Mr. Padalecki, is to NOT rush this. Sometimes when the meds kick in, you might feel like you can skydive, but I want to make sure you get this part...you are 'not' well and you are 'not' healed and this area here," and the doctor moved his palm over Jared's left chest in circles without touching, "absolutely cannot be rushed. Those ribs can shift before they are melded, and shifting will set you backward, quite a bit, not to mention hurt like a bitch all over again...does that all make sense?" 

Jared nodded, trying to process everything he had told him. "Do you have any questions," the doctor asked the patient first, and when Jared said "No, thn'ku," the surgeon politely looked at Jensen and asked him the same, "Any questions for you, Sir?" Jensen shook his head, "No, not at this point, thank you for everything."   
The surgeon held out his hand to Jared and the younger man shook it sluggishly. He then shook Jensen's hand and told Jared, "I'll check in on you tomorrow evening again, Mr. Padalecki, and the nurses will page me with any problems before then." 

Jensen then remembered to ask something, "Sorry, Doc, I just remembered, the cannula...he hates it, so how long does he keep that?" The surgeon nodded, "I know it's irritating, but he really needs the extra oxygen for a bit longer." 

The doc looked at Jared to tell him directly, "We'll listen to that lung tomorrow night and then see if we can get rid of it, okay?" The doc looked at Jared and then Jensen, when he didn't receive any response from the patient. 

Jensen thanked him and let him go. "Sorry, buddy, I tried to get rid of this for you," Jensen touched the cannula and wiggled it slightly to show Jared he understood how annoying it was to him. Jared smiled weakly, "Thanks...f'r...try'n." 

Jared was feeling so tired that he thought he may want to just go back to sleep again. "You tired?" It was as if Jensen could read him almost too well, already. 

Jensen touched his hair softly and Jared felt so comforted by the gesture. The older man smiled and told him, "It's okay if you wanna sleep." Jensen watched as the patient promptly fell into dreamland without any delay. Jared was exhausted and he slept until early the next morning. 

During the night, nurses had come and gone with their checks on Jared. Darcy had noted nothing as a new concern, except for the kid's temp. It still hadn't gone down and Jensen knew they were keeping an eye on it. 

Jensen bedded himself down after watching some black and white reruns on Jared's tv. He kept the volume very low and enjoyed himself through Andy Griffith, Leave it to Beaver and his all time favorite, Three Stooges. He slept deeply until morning, when he heard a bustle of noises in the room.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share some very special moments, sweet and funny. They are getting to know one another, while Jared struggles to get well. There are some likable support characters and that's about all the info on this chapter. 
> 
> I've detailed out some medical discussions, but hopefully they aren't too squeamish. I don't think they are. Our sweet Jared will get a bit sicker, but it's necessary to fulfill my hurt Jared fix. TONS of hurt/comfort between the two men, so buckle up!
> 
> Having a blast with this story. Lots to come, under review and being edited. Thank you for reading!

Jared was hurting, but Jensen watched him brave through his breathing exercises, 'probably wanting to get rid of her as fast as he can,' the older man thought. The breathing tech had come in about 7 a.m. Jared had been awake for an hour and had some water, but refused anything other than that. Jensen was sure he was mostly feeling ill at the torture he was about to be subjected to. 

He had to admit, as a seasoned veteran who had been through combat and many ugly medical situations, watching Jared suffer through those breathing exercises was 'not' on his list of easy to do things. The poor kid was miserable and it hurt bad. He just wasn't voicing it. 

Gen was back on duty and Jensen felt like he'd missed an entire day, even though it had really just been most of Darcy's shift overnight. He’d hit the sofa bed like a ton of bricks after Jared went to sleep. Jensen hadn’t realized how tired he was. 

The breathing tech finally set the device down and informed Jared she would be back twice a day to do these with him. Before leaving, the tech asked if Jared thought he needed more pain meds and he shook his head no. 'He just wants her to leave,' Jensen was thinking. 

He went over and sat down on the chair again, close to Jared, waiting for the younger man to collect himself and recover from his traumatic breathing exercises. The kid looked exhausted and he was definitely in pain. 

Jensen had now caught on that Jared answered people quickly with a 'no' or a 'good' or 'okay' or 'fine', and this told the psychologically trained soldier that Jared was used to masking his feelings. 

It's something a person becomes used to over many years of doing it, but it starts somewhere. Jensen knew Jared would definitely need to be watched because he didn't admit openly to his own pain or feelings. 

Jensen was starving, but he wanted to make sure Jared was okay before he ran to get himself breakfast or coffee. He certainly wasn't going to eat in the room where an awake Jared had to smell the food. 

He saw Jared look at the water cup and quickly stood up to grab it for the young man. Jensen plopped the straw into the cup and held it to Jared's mouth for him to sip it. Jared opened his mouth for the straw and Jensen held it close for him to take as many sips as he wanted. 

Jared wound up drinking the whole cup full and sighed in bliss. "Good?" Jensen smiled, happy to be doing something that could help bring Jared some pleasure. The younger man nodded, smiling softly with his eyes closed, "S'good…thnku." 

After a few seconds, Jared then turned his head toward Jensen and looked at him with those incredibly beautiful sleepy grey orbs. Jared had calmed from his painful exercises and now felt more relaxed. He studied Jensen at the same moment he was being studied. 

Jared really wanted to know more about the older man, and they finally had a few private moments together without Jared being drugged to the gills so he asked, "Will you...pls tell me...who you are? I wn't...to know...'bout you."

"Where...you're...from...your family...your job? Whatev'r...you'r...willin'...to share." Jared waited patiently as Jensen put the empty cup back on the table and turned back toward him. He sat back down on the chair and leaned forward to be closer to Jared. 

He reached up and gently brushed the hair back from Jared's forehead first. Jensen looked into the younger man's eyes and began sharing some of his life. 

Jensen started with his childhood and his difficulties with his parents. He went through the problems between he and his dad, the differences between he and his brother, and his decision to join the military. 

Jensen enjoyed Jared's beautiful grey inquisitive windows being focused on him for the next twenty minutes. The younger man had been upset for him at not being accepted nor supported by his mother and father. Jensen was touched and uncomfortable all at once by the compassion and understanding Jared seemed to have for his plight and of Jensen's decision to run off to the military.

Jensen talked about the military and how the feeling of accomplishment had filled a need to do something good and make a difference. He got to be on teams that were making things right, fixing things...saving people. He’d done so well, he’d found his approval, his surrogate family. 

The older man shared some antics and practical jokes that he and his buddies had done in basic training. Jared smiled, fully enjoying that Jensen was willing to share so much. Jared never interrupted, and just listened without judgment. Jensen couldn't believe the younger man was still awake. 

He stopped and waved his hand in front of Jared's face, just to make sure he wasn't sleeping with his eyes open. Jared smiled, blinking heavily, "I'm here." Jensen smiled back at the younger man, completely enamored at how comfortable he was to talk to about all this. He'd never shared this much with anyone in his life. Not since Robbie over twenty years ago. 

Jared asked a question then, "So...when you...wn't to...special...forces...did you...lose contact...with prnts? Did you...go...with no...frnds?" 

Jared was still slurring his words, but Jensen noticed that he was actually a tiny bit more articulate today than last night. Jensen could hear the labored way the kid had to breath, knowing it was the bad bruising that was restricting Jared's ability to inhale deep enough to speak more clearly. 

Jared wanted to hear more, obviously not ready to give in to being tired. He watched Jensen with fascination, waiting for all the details. Jensen then reminded himself that Jared hadn't had any extra doses of pain meds this morning. Even after the breathing exercises, he had refused extra medication and this could be why the kid was more alert and able to stay awake at the moment. 

Jensen continued, as he watched Jared for signs of pain, "I went home, in between basic, after special forces training, then before the first deployment. The welcome was always cold. So I stopped going. The only acceptance I ever had was from my fellow soldiers. I just needed to be where I felt I was doing something right, where I belonged. 

The special forces is an elite group," Jensen paused, slightly modest, then he continued, "You have to be hand picked for it...and it's not something you ask for or get to request. They just picked me and a few others and...well there's no arguing, you just go." 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and stopped talking. It was silent. Jensen waited for the younger man to say something. Jared seemed to be absorbing all that Jensen had told him. He also seemed to be studying Jensen, focused with gorgeous sleepy eyes on the older man. 

"So...all...of the...new friends...you made...in boot camp...they didn't go...just you." Jared was trying to delve deep into Jensen's experience...trying to understand. Jensen thought it was heartwarming to have someone this interested in his life. 

He sighed, preparing to tell Jared as much as he could, trying to explain without scaring the hell out of the kid, "I had to be really good at my special forces job, my missions, my tactics. There are skills. Some of them not really…positive...not...you know, normal like something you'd learn out...out here." 

Jared seemed to be okay with it, so far, so Jensen continued, "They picked me, plucked me out of my group, and sent me to train with the Navy SEALS. ‘That’ was the hardest thing I’d ever done. After that, I was on a plane not knowing where I was going until I landed with a new Black Ops team. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone until I got there. So, to answer your question, no, none of the existing buddies I'd met went with me. Everyone I now knew and was expected to bond with was the BlackOps team."

"All of us were hand picked from different branches. It's how it's done. I was picked because I was good at what some people would call...unforgivable…unthinkable…bad things. They were necessary to survival, to do our job…and I happened to be good at them." 

Jensen started to waver in eye contact, but continued, "Those things wouldn't ever be accepted or used in civilian life. Black Ops teaches you even more than special ops, there's medical and psychological training. I have the darkest capabilities and I can do ugly things and...and I have training to handle those…to help others handle them." 

Jensen looked down, knowing it was quite possible he might see fear and repulsion in Jared’s beautiful soulful eyes. Jensen was afraid he had probably just lost Jared by telling him too much, and especially with that latest admission. No one wants to be close to a trained killer. 

After a long silent moment, the older man felt a hand gently touch his cheek. It took him a second to register it was actually happening. The touch was slight, questioning at first, as if asking for permission, then it was full on with loving strokes back and forth from Jared's thumb. Jensen was speechless and looked up in wonder to meet Jared's eyes. 

He stared into Jared's eyes, which were filled with understanding, acceptance and loving concern. Jared wasn't repulsed or afraid, he was quite the opposite and Jensen was having a hard time holding his composure. 

The younger man further breeched Jensen’s composure when he said, “You sav'd...my life...'n that...wasn't ugly...n't bad. Is that wh't...you did...with all...your skills...s've people?" 

Jensen was having a hard time keeping the hitch out of his voice and the tears out of his eyes at Jared's reaction to him. 'Jesus,' having someone care enough to comfort him was a new concept that was throwing Jensen off balance. 

The older man had to take a few seconds to control his nerves, and hold back his emotional response, before answering Jared, "Uhh…yeah…most of my team’s job was to rescue other soldiers, dignitaries, civilians...you know, like teachers or doctors...missionaries...we all had advanced medical and psychological training. My team went in and got anybody out of just about anywhere. And when we got to them, we could stitch them up, or perform life saving techniques if they were necessary."

"We had to be prepared to spend unpredictable lengths of time in different terrains, once we'd gotten people out, so we had to know how to keep them alive. Sometimes they'd been tortured, maimed...unforgivable treatment, so it felt good to rescue them, but..." Jensen shook his head because he didn't want to go back to some of the killings, loss of fellow soldiers and horrible conditions he'd found people in. After a deep breath, he continued, "We did special ops for three years, then BlackOps for about twelve. I trained the last two years before getting out. I saw some horrible things…did some too. I was ready to get out." 

Jared still softly held Jensen's cheek with the hand that was iv free. He couldn't believe Jensen had shared all that with him and he was honored. Jared felt he had to remind his beautiful rescuer, "And...you're out...and here you are...still saving people." 

The younger man smiled, as Jensen looked into his compelling eyes again with a remarkable new thoughtfulness that hadn't even occurred to him before. 'Jesus, I could easily fall in love with this guy,' Jensen thought, 'He speaks to my fuckin' soul.' 

"Jensen," Jared said his name softly, like he wanted to ask him something, but he paused to close his eyes and breathe for a few seconds. When he opened them, he added, "Th'nk...you for...everythn'...owe you...so much. You're a...hero...n'...you're out...but...you're still a...hero...s'not the...trn'g...'s just you." 

Jared was amazed that someone with Jensen's skills and training could be so gentle and comforting. He could easily fall in love with Jensen, but he knew he couldn't address that flat on his back like this. Jared wanted to talk more, but the pain in his chest had become too intense to ignore any longer. 'Dammit,' he hated giving in to it. 

Jensen was about to argue that the kid owed him 'nothing', not even wanting to address the label of 'hero', but he became immediately concerned when Jared's face scrunched in pain. The younger man withdrew his hand back from Jensen's face and folded his hands over his chest, obviously hit with an overwhelming wave of painful spasms. 

Jensen stood and pushed the pain button, then leaned over to put his hand on Jared's crossed hands. He gripped the younger man in support, using his other hand to brush Jared's hair back and gently rub his head. "It's gonna get better in a minute, buddy, just breathe. One minute away, I swear," Jensen tried to soothe the poor kid. 

Jared was trying hard to handle the pain, hating the fact that he couldn't control the few high pitched moans that had slipped out. He could feel the pain in his chest coming on earlier, but he was so enraptured by Jensen finally telling him about himself that he became distracted. 

Jared kept his eyes tightened shut, focused on breathing short breaths and kept his arms crossed over his chest. He was tightened up and Jensen knew it wasn't good for him, but Jared was trying to deal with the pain the only way he could until it subsided. 

After another minute, Jensen noticed the kid started to ease up and let go of some of the tension. He was still rubbing the younger man's head and now rubbing Jared's arms with his other hand. "Is it working, buddy?" Jared couldn't respond yet, so he just nodded his head. 

He could feel the pain backing off little by little. Jensen was rubbing his head and his arms and it was helping to relax him while the pain was slowly retreating. Jensen noticed Jared's head still felt too warm, but he didn't bring that up in front of him. 

He watched the younger man's face gradually relax and expected he would probably fall back to sleep after that dose of narcotic. Jared released the breath he had been holding and opened his eyes. His arms relaxed and he loosely slid them down to his stomach. He was so relieved that the pain was now going away. He'd been shaking and that, too, was now going away. 

Jared was definitely over tired, but more frustrated because he was learning so much about Jensen and he didn't want to stop that. Jensen watched the younger man relax more and could plainly see how exhausted he was. He watched the kid battle himself trying to stay awake. 

"Jared, it's okay to sleep...you need it, buddy. You're exhausted." Jensen tried to soothe the injured man to get some sleep. He still had his hand on Jared's head gently rubbing his hair. The younger man shook his head back and forth, "I w'nt...to know...so...m'ch...'bout you," he said. "I jus...you stayed...with me...'m so gr'tfl...but...why...why 'r...you...here?" 

Jensen could see Jared was long past the fighting sleep stage and damn near pre-comatose. He figured if he could answer him, maybe he could get Jared to finally give in and rest. Jensen decided to answer as honest as he could, but he really hadn't figured out completely why he was drawn to spend all this time with Jared yet. 

He looked into the kid’s eyes and tried to explain, "I was worried about you. I didn't trust the paramedics to get you here in one piece and I thought maybe I couldn't stop worrying if I didn't go with you. Now that I'm here, I...I don't seem to wanna leave, Jared, and I'm not sure why it feels that way." Jared watched the older man's face with very heavy blinking eyes. After he seemed to have absorbed what Jensen had just told him, he simply said, "Oh." 

Jensen smiled because this injured car accident victim was incredibly addicting to be with, for some reason. He certainly wasn't very articulate, at the moment. That term 'adorable' was floating around in Jensen's head again. Jared was blinking very slowly and looked like he was about to say something further, but then lost his strength and fell fast asleep with a very soft, "kay." 

Jensen shook his head, 'Jesus Christ,' because he realized that Jared had moved in behind his defensive walls without even trying and without even realizing it. Being open and vulnerable was a new concept for Jensen after all these years and he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He prayed it wasn't a mistake getting this wrapped up around a person he didn't even know. 

Still, Jensen's instincts were impeccable...they had to be to have kept him alive and do what he'd done for many years successfully, and something about Jared reigned true. He was very curious about Jared's life and his work and wondered who could possibly have it in for this young man. Jensen still needed to carefully pry some information from the younger man about possible suspects that may have wanted to do him harm. 

Gen came into the room to check on her patient and Jensen was just backing away from Jared, intending on calling his friends, Dani and Steve. He smiled at Gen and used his cell very quietly to talk to his friends while she did her work. 

His friends were going to check on Jensen's house for him and grab some clothes and hygiene supplies to bring so he could shower at the hospital. They would be at the hospital in a couple hours and also bring Jared's things. The couple really wanted to see the younger man, but only if he was up to it. 

Gen finished listening to Jared's heart and lungs, then checked all his monitors and iv bags. She came over to Jensen after she had finished her assessments, "His bp is low...we need to get some calories into him. His lung is still a bit wheezy, so he absolutely 'has' to keep up those breathing exercises. I know it's painful, but it really is helpful. Temp is the same. Not great, but at least it's not up. How long was he awake?" 

Jensen told her, "Only from about 6:30 to just a few minutes ago." Jensen looked at his watch, which read 8:10. "The breathing thing wore him out and then he was in pain after we talked for awhile, so I pushed his button and then he talked a bit more and he conked out." 

Gen looked back over at her patient, "Okay, he needs tons of rest and I'll bring a couple liquids and maybe he'll be okay with those first. I notice there's quite a bit of water gone?" Gen looked at Jensen for confirmation. 

"Yes...he drank quite a bit. Every time he's awake, he seems to be thirsty." Gen added, "Good. So, if you pushed the button for him, that tells me he may not have pushed it on his own, correct?" Jensen nodded, "Yeah, he didn't even remember it was there." Gen nodded and Jensen added, "And...he waited too long, that's for sure. I've learned now, he ignores his pain if he's focused on something and doesn't want to give in."

"So, we have to watch him, then. Definitely getting to know our guy," Gen commented. "The person he told us to call, Blair, is coming with some other people tomorrow. She apparently called the nurses' station to make sure it was okay." Jensen nodded, in understanding. 

The nurse added, "He's got a blood draw coming and we'll be replacing the iv bags and dumping his catheter bag, changing dressings. I'll be in here awhile if you need about twenty minutes or so...did you get breakfast?" Jensen looked at her with gratitude and hastily took off. 

He grabbed a ten minute run around the parking area because he was used to running a few days a week. His body craved the activity and the fresh air felt amazing. Jensen collected his breakfast with a large cup of the infamous 'Firebomb.' He didn't feel like bringing the wonderfully smelling stuff into Jared's room now that the kid was more aware. He figured when Jared started eating regular food, he would feel better about doing that. 

He actually scarfed his eggs and bacon down in rapid military style, which meant in under 4 minutes. Jensen soon headed back to Jared's room with his coffee and saw Gen just taping a new bandage over Jared's head wound. 

She smiled at Jensen, finished cleaning up and left the room. Jensen sipped his coffee as he listened to Jared's slow and quiet breathing. He was comforted by the fact that the kid was still resting peacefully. 

Jensen planted himself in the chair and found the same tv station he had watched the night before. He soon fell asleep with his arm propped up on his elbow, watching Andy Griffith arguing with Don Knotts. 'Classics,' Jensen thought as he nodded off into dreamland, not even realizing it. 

Jensen woke to unfamiliar noises. He jerked his head up and instantly look over at Jared to see what may have alerted him. The younger man had turned his head the opposite direction so Jensen couldn't see his face. 

He stood up and rubbed the kinks out of his sore arm, which had been holding his head up for close to an hour. 'Shit, I didn't even know I'd fallen asleep,' the older man thought. Jensen jolted into action when Jared's heart monitor skyrocketed and the younger man moved his right arm over his body as if he was going to push himself up off the bed. 

'Holy crap,' Jensen thought, as he leaned over Jared fast to grab his biceps and hold him down. Jared was breathing in short pants and moaning in a high pitched voice. Jensen realized the kid was having a nightmare. "Jared," he called to him in a not so subtle voice. 

Jensen was stressed, knowing the kid could very well hurt himself if they didn't wake him up fast. He heard the patter of running feet, as two nurses came flying into the room, Gen and another one, responding to Jared's heart monitor. 

Jensen was no nonsense as he threw a command voice at the younger man, "Jared, wake up!" The patient moved his head back toward Jensen, then back to the other side. "Jared, you're in the hospital," Jensen tried to reach him. The younger man appeared to be trapped in his nightmare back in the car, as he moaned, "Noooo....I h'v to get out." 

Jensen had a hard time holding the kid down, as he didn't want to grip him too hard and Jared was pushing up against his hold. "JARED," Jensen tried a louder voice, "Jared, you're safe. You're not in the car buddy, you're in the hospital." Jensen repeated the mantra trying to reach the younger man. 

"Jared, wake up, buddy." Gen immediately realized what was happening and that the patient wasn't going to code or stop breathing. This was a nightmare and Jensen seemed to have it under control. She watched Jared's vitals and let Jensen keep the lead role in getting Jared out of the nightmare. 

Jared gradually seemed to be calming down and responding to Jensen's voice. The kid's breathing started to slow and his eyes were struggling to open. Jensen touched Jared's face with his right hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth over Jared's left cheek, hoping to provide some comfort and bring him completely back into the present. 

"Jared, it's okay buddy," the older man told him, as he watched Jared slow his breathing and start to relax. Suddenly, a very loud metal clanging noise of a tray hitting the floor startled them all, causing the injured man to jerk both of his arms up over his face and hold them there tightly. His breathing and heart monitor flew threw the roof again. 

"Goddammit, are you fucking serious?" Jensen sneered, as he looked over at the door intending on taking someone out for their stupidity. Gen had moved quickly to Jared's injured side and placed flat palms on Jared's shoulder and hip, meaning to help Jensen stop him from raising up. Jensen still had his left hand on Jared's right bicep but he had loosened his grip upon Jared calming down the first time. 

Now, the kid was back to full panic mode, covering his head and face in a ball, the loud clash throwing his mind back into trauma overload and associating it with the sounds of the accident. 

'Shit,' Jensen was so fucking pissed. He knew it was an accident out in the hallway but 'mother fucker this poor kid didn't need this.' Jensen firmly gripped both the kid's wrists and pulled them away from his face, "Jared...it's okay...." He brought Jared's arms back down to a resting position over his body and was able to let them go after a few seconds and place both his hands on Jared's cheeks. 

The younger man's face was ridden with anxiety overload. Tears were beginning to escape his closed eyes and his high pitched moans were breaking Jensen's heart. Jensen knew the kid was terrified, trapped again and thinking he was going to die. His thumbs had a mind of their own and rubbed back and forth over Jared's smooth cheeks. 

He talked softly to the young man, over and over, until he could soothe him again. "Jared, it's okay. It's okay Jared...you're safe." Jensen's left hand moved up to rub Jared's hair again, of it's own accord. The kid's panting started to slow down and the moaning stopped, as Jensen continued, "Sssshhh...that's it, Jared...you're safe. You're not in the car, buddy, you're safe now." 

Without waking up, Jared moved his head toward Jensen's voice, subconsciously leaning into his touch. The kid didn't wake up and slipped back into peaceful slumber. Gen checked Jared's incision, at that point, and rechecked all Jared's vitals, then took a deep breath with her hands on her hips. "Good job, God, the poor kid," she said. 

Jensen looked at her, then, not wanting any praise, just wanting her to stop him from pulling someone's limbs off for causing Jared this fearful reaction. "I'm on it," Gen assured him, taking off to go chastise someone and remove them quickly from Jensen's kill zone. 

Jensen looked back at his young charge and tried to relax, knowing that they had gotten Jared through a terrible nightmare, but there could be more coming. Jensen rubbed his hands over his face and watched Jared sleep for a few minutes. 'He's out cold again, thank God.' Jensen was thankful. He looked back up at the tv, long forgotten, and realized that his Three Stooges reruns were back on. 

Jensen sat back down on his chair, his nerves still thrumming. He moved his chair so close to Jared's bed, it was touching the frame, and propped his feet up on the bed rails. He enjoyed some good old fashioned entertainment for awhile, trying to think happy thoughts, like the shower and shave he would get as soon as his friends brought his stuff. 

Jensen figured Dani and Steve wouldn't be there until about 2 or 3, so Jared might be rested by then and up to a short visit. Gen came back in and checked on her patient, asking Jensen how it was going. Jensen replied, "He's been fine ever since. Been out like a light." 

Jensen thought for a second and added, "Man, it was hard to see him like that...scared...panicked." Jensen looked over at her, "He doesn't deserve to ever feel that way." 

Gen smiled softly at him, "I agree. It's terrible. But you're good with him. He responds to you. It's nice knowing you're in here. It's helping him a lot." 

Jensen looked back at the patient and then back at Gen, "I just want him to feel better." Gen went out and brought back a lemon lime soda can with a straw and an apple juice. She held them up in a gesture at Jensen to try them on the patient when he got a chance. 

Jensen nodded and smiled at her and she sat them down and left. He looked over at Jared and didn't see any signs of the kid waking so he continued to relax. Jared had no more nasty interruptions and slept fitfully for the next hour. 

Jared started to stir, first turning his face to his left and then sighing peacefully. Jensen waited a minute, not sure if the man was actually waking up or just moving a bit. When Jared raised his hand and rubbed his face, Jensen got up and leaned slightly over him. 

Jared automatically pulled on his cannula, trying to pull it out and Jensen stopped him gently. He had to be mindful of Jared's iv port since the kid was using his iv hand to attempt this. Jensen pulled his hand away but refrained from saying anything yet. 

He thought Jared might just go back to sleep, so he waited a few minutes. The younger man didn't open his eyes, but had given up his attempt to pull the offending plastic tubes out of his nose and relaxed with a peaceful sigh. 

He sleepily opened his eyes to a black and white rerun of 'I Love Lucy'. He thought perhaps he was dreaming, or hallucinating, but then realized he was seeing a tv up in the corner of his hospital room that he simply hadn't noticed before. Jared took a moment to wake up completely and come to grips with where he was and what had transpired in the last day and a half. 

He was hooked up to tubes and machines, his left side was bruised up and down his body, his left side of his chest was a painful gripping mess that didn't hurt if he remembered not to move or breathe too deep, and the room was super quiet. 

Then he remembered the beautiful green eyes and the stranger telling him about himself...he remembered gentle touches but wasn't quite sure if he imagined them. Jared was comfortable, for the moment. He didn't want to move and kill the mood so he stayed still and enjoyed the lack of immense gripping pain that had hit him a few times since he'd been here. 

He looked over and saw the button by his head, 'Oh,' he thought, 'I don't remember that being there.' He looked at the nurse's call button laying by his right hand and thought, 'Oh, that's there too, huh, just noticed the damn thing.' Jared realized he was feeling much more alert than he had been before now. He was still feeling the results of the accident, but he wasn't as lethargic as he felt before. Something was different. 

'My head is better,' he realized, as Jared mentally assessed that the throbbing behind the huge knot on his head had almost gone away. Jared recalled all that the special forces rescue hunk had told him about himself and how it was so touching to get to know all those things about him. 

Jared finally looked over at the older man and realized that he'd been watching him all this time. "Hi," Jared said softly and Jensen smiled and replied, "Hi." Jared had no recollection of his terrible nightmare and Jensen left it alone, not wanting to ruin anything about Jared's obvious moment of feeling better. 

Jensen noticed right away the change in Jared. He leaned his head to the side in unexpected pleasure while observing him. 'Holy cow, he's more alert this time,' Jensen thought to himself. Jared was staring at his rescuer, as Gen came in and saw him awake. 

She smiled warmly, "Hello, Mr. Padalecki." Jared smiled softly back at her, "Hi." "How are you feeling right now?" Gen asked him. Jared answered, "I feel bett'r...for s'm reason...d'ffrn't...my head's n't thrb'ng." 

Gen could tell her patient was more alert than he'd been the day before. "It might be the anesthesia being gone. The first day after surgery is confusing and the anesthesia is mixing with the pain meds and everything's just a convoluted mess for your system. Are you hurting right now?" Jared answered her, "N't...really." 

Jared caught her disbelieving reaction and assured her, "No…s’better." Gen hated to break the news to him but she had to, "Good. Jared, we're watching your temp, sweetie and it's still elevated." He responded, "I thn'k I rem'mbr the doctor…said that." 

Gen continued, "Well, that's why we keep torturing you with these terrible breathing exercises. It's to keep that lung clear, alright? I know it was rough this morning, and tonight's will be rough too. But, I promise you, it will hurt less each day as you get better, okay?" 

Jared looked over at the offending plastic apparatus with the large blue ball inside and gave a sound of disgust and Gen immediately felt sympathy. "I'm sorry, Jared, it's necessary...that's why I want to know where your pain level is all the time. And when you are about to do one of those, you need to push your button when you start. That way, it kicks in before you finish and you'll be pain free by the time you're done."

The younger man thought he had a better idea, "Or...dn't need...meds...wthout...the exrcises...so...dn't need...med's...if...dn't...do th't stup'd thn'g." The man with the beautiful green eyes laughed out loud next to him, fully surprised that Jared was alert enough to joke with them and get all that out. "Touche', Jared, I totally agree with you." 

Jared then turned Jensen, then back to Gen, grinning, "I h'v b'kup." She marveled, once more, at the change in her patient's alertness and ability to respond and she couldn't help but smile.

Sensing Jared was going to be a fast healer and also sensing he was an active person who really hated being down, she decided to try a bit of reverse psychology, "Jared...you are way ahead of what we would expect from someone just out of a serious injury and surgery. Do you want to continue that rapid healing so that instead of 10 days in the hospital, you are only facing about 6?" 

Jared perked up at her question, a renewed hope entering his eyes, "S'rious?" Gen answered him, "Serious." Jared sighed and grumbled, "Fine," unhappily agreeing to go through with more breathing exercises. 

"Nice," Jensen commented in the same grumbly voice, commenting on Gen's psychological handiwork. Even though he hated Jared having to go through it, he realized the head nurses in this place knew their patients and how to deal with them very well. Jensen hoped that Gen wasn't misleading the kid, though, because it would be wrong to see the young man deflated in his hope to get out of the hospital sooner. 

Gen uplifted Jared's spirits when she raised the bed another four inches, leaving Jared at a comfortable incline. It felt wonderful to have a change in angle, no matter how subtle. She further adjusted his pillows and enjoyed his vocal pleasurable response as much as Jensen did. 

After the nurse left, Jensen leaned over Jared's bed and rested his weight on his elbows. He observed Jared as the kid seemed to be thinking over something. "I can feel your wheels turning, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen told him. 

Jared looked over at the older man, "I’m…thinkn’…how...is it…to feel...so close...and we've...jus' met? Or maybe...it's the...st'pd dr'gs." Jensen didn't have an answer to that but he did try and help with a response, "I'm just as confused as you are...but in a good way. I feel like I belong here, Jared, and I don't know why. Until you kick me out, anyway. I might fart in my sleep and not know it, and you might decide," Jared grinned and his breath hitched, needing to laugh but trying to control it since it was not going to feel good. 

"Sh'tup,” he interrupted, “Don’t…make…m’laugh," then he turned serious and told Jensen, "I'd be a...fool to...kick...you out...ev'r." Jared was looking at him with his beautiful grey and hazel depths and Jensen lightened the moment with one more jibe, "Well, I haven't had a shower in two days." 

Jared snickered and grabbed his chest with his left hand, clenching in pain for a second. As soon as it subsided, he responded, "Jerk," blaming Jensen for his painful laugh. The older man immediately apologized, "I'm sorry,” but Jared reminded Jensen with another grin, "I havn't...shwr'd...either...so it's...okay.” 

Jensen smiled, loving Jared's wit. He reached over to the tray and announced, "I have treats, young paddiwan.” Jensen picked up the little apple juice container and put the straw in, holding it out for Jared to sip. 

Jared had a sparkle in his eye when he saw the juice, “Oh! That…looks…good.” He looked up at Jensen and complained lightly, “You know...I can probably...do that...by myself…now.”

Jensen replied with feigned irritation, "Uh, no…you can't." When Jared eyed him with a disbelieving look, he explained, "because then I'd have no purpose, and what the hell am I supposed to do with myself if you start drinking your own damn," Jensen was interrupted by a grinning Jared's, "Stop.” 

Jared proceeded to let Jensen hold the small juice box while he drank greedily. He took one break to catch his breath in between sips, but quickly went right back to finishing the box. It was delicious and he hadn't realized how thirsty he was. 

Gen walked back in and saw Jensen throwing the empty juice box into the garbage. She exclaimed, "Good, you got some calories into him." Both of them looked at Jared and Jensen commented, "He's sassy when he's feeling better, look out." 

Gen and Jensen both grinned when Jared rolled his eyes at the older man's comment. Gen said, "Yeah...I can see that." 

Jensen held the little lemon lime soda can up to Jared's mouth next, so he could suck on the straw and the younger man placed his hand on the container to help, leaving their hands touching for the moment. Jared's hands were still shaky, but he was determined to feel useful. 

The kid was a lot weaker than he realized, but Jensen didn't say anything, and let him feel as though he was holding the can by himself. Jared finished all of the soda, taking a few sips at a time. He sighed in bliss, licking his lips and taking a moment to catch his breath. 

Soon, Jensen had a straw ready with ice water in a cup. Jared appreciatively accepted the drink and didn't even pitch a fuss when his own shaky hand gave out and dropped back to the bed. He realized he wasn't holding his own cup, but tried not to be embarrassed. 

Jared didn't know why he was so damn thirsty. He felt like an endless pit, all of a sudden. He had just downed three full cups of liquid for the first time since before surgery and it felt wonderful. 

Jensen wanted to give Jared time to get used to the liquid in his stomach. He watched the kid for any green hue's overcoming his face, ready to grab the barf bowl, if needed. 

The younger man seemed perfectly satisfied and content, no nauseous reactions yet. "How's it going?" Jensen asked the younger man, who hadn't said anything yet. "It's good," Jared said and he meant it.

Jensen asked, "Do you feel like eating anything yet?" Jared thought about it for a second and crinkled his nose and shook his head. 

Jensen could see the kid was slightly losing the perkiness he'd waken up with, but he still looked better today, even with his black and purple face. 'He doesn't know his face looks like that,' Jensen reminded himself. 

He reached up and pushed the hair out of Jared's face, gently brushing it back so he could keep his eyes uncovered. Now the younger man looked at him, looking comforted and relaxed. 'I'm going to fall in love with him, if he doesn't stop,' Jared thought, as he looked at the older man fondly. 

As Jared began to feel even more relaxed, he thought back about what Jensen had said earlier about not showering. Because Jared was who he was, his guilt began to infiltrate his relaxed feelings of comfort and peace. Jensen could see the younger man's eyes were changing and reflecting something new in them he hadn't seen before. 

"Hey...what's wrong?" Jensen leaned forward looking into Jared's eyes. The younger man explained, "I'm sorry…you haven't…been able…to go home…I'm so sorry…I've been…selfish." Jared was becoming upset on Jensen's behalf and the older man couldn't allow that, "Hey, hey, no...I chose to be here. I'm happy being here, okay? I was just joking with you. This is where I want to be, buddy." 

Jared said, "But...you must...have family...or a...dog?" Jensen interrupted him, "Nope. Nothing and no one is waiting. I'm here...with you...my choice." Jared began to relax at Jensen's assurance that he was 'not' put out, at 'all'. 

Jensen had just learned that Jared was someone who blamed himself. He took on guilt and ownership for other people's hardships as if they were his fault. The kid was quiet for a moment and Jensen made sure to reassure him, "Jare, please do 'not' worry. This is what I want and you're not forcing anything on me. I'm exactly where I want to be." 

Jared smiled, seeming to accept that he hadn't disrupted Jensen's life with his problems. The kid hesitated in silence for a minute, making Jensen wonder if he was considering booting him out of there. Then Jared finally answered him, "I feel...like I'm...taking up...all of your...time...it feels...wrong...for me to…'want'...but I do. You make...me feel..." 

Jared trailed off and tried to think of what he was trying to say, even though the narcotic pain meds were slowing down his abilities. 

Jensen rested his hands on the bed and leaned over Jared to stay in his direct line of sight, "Make you feel what, Jared?" Jensen waited a few seconds and asked again, "What do I make you feel?" Jensen asked in a gentle voice. 

Jared yawned and said, "I think...safe." Jared looked at Jensen with his misty grey beauties, "Solid...safe…that's what…feels like." Jensen thought about Jared's admission, then added, "I'm glad you feel safe around me Jared." 

Jared studied Jensen closely for a few seconds, then softly responded, "I can't...imagine...ever feeling...anything else...ar'nd you." Jensen touched the younger man on the head, very softly rubbing his hair, "I would 'never' hurt you, Jared...and for some reason I'm finding myself fiercely protective over the thought that someone else may have hurt you or would try." 

Jared wished he knew if he got to keep Jensen around. 'I wonder if he's into guys,' Jared thought, ‘I'm becoming attached and, what if he doesn't want that and 'shit' I'm gonna fall for this guy and he's gonna wind up breaking my heart, crap...God, I'm so flawed in the relationship department...' Jared felt a wave of hurtful past hurts roll through his mind. He was then overcome with tenderness and warmth for this man who had unexpectedly entered his life and become his hero. 

Aside from Misha and Jeff, he had learned to trust ‘no one’ and now there was ‘this’ guy. Jensen noticed the flicker of hurtful memories quickly appear and disappear in Jared's eyes. He filed it away as an observation as he learned more about the young man. 

Jared was still streaming a zillion thoughts through his sluggish brain not realizing Jensen had been watching him and catching the changing expressions on his face. "Jared?" Jensen wanted to make sure his young charge was alright. 

Jared felt slightly embarrassed and exposed with his thoughts. His cheeks burned and he looked down and away. He was hoping he hadn't blushed, then he unfortunately heard, "Jesus." Jensen blurted that out, not meaning to embarrass the young man, "I'm sorry...you are just…enchanting." 

Jensen had just seen another adorable side of the younger man, his blush and his shyness. 'Holy crap, there is no end to this guy's goddamned adorableness...fuck if that's even a word,' Jensen thought. 

Jared looked slightly annoyed at Jensen's attention to his shyness and uncontrollable blush. He felt like the older man had caught him thinking something he shouldn't have been and couldn't control his reaction to it. 

"I'm sorry, really. It just caught me off guard." Jensen paused for a few seconds, then finished with, "pleasantly, off guard." Jared moved his head to face upward instead of looking at Jensen, heavily sighing at Jensen's words. 

Jensen said, "Jared can I ask something? It's personal and it might seem too forward…especially since you’re in the position you’re in.” Jensen waited for the younger man to answer. "Yeah, shoot," Jared said resignedly, looking over at the older man again. 

Jensen started out, "I'm not really very...I'm not very good at...what I mean to say is, I'm way out of practice and I..." Jensen sighed, Jared now becoming intrigued at what Jensen was about to ask. 

'Could it be?' Jared's hopeful expression would have given him away if Jensen hadn't been doing his own shy avoidance thing at the moment. 'Okay, Jensen, put your warrior pants back on and ask the goddamn question,' the older man was raging at himself mentally. 

"Are you in a relationship with someone?" Jensen looked up at the younger man, studying his reaction to the question. Jared didn't seem bothered by it, at all, and answered, "No." He seemed to be waiting for Jensen to ask him something or say something more. Jensen responded pleasantly, "Oh." 

'Next question,' Jensen thought, 'and here's the other biggie,' he thought, "Have you...and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but...have you ever...been with or...’considered’ being with…well, have you ever been with…" Jensen hadn't finished the question and Jared decided to help him out. He smiled sweetly and finished the question, "a guy?" 

Jensen was flabbergasted, completely dumbstuck. His brain was on overload. Jared had interrupted him, finished the question for him and now it was out there and he was either about to get his blatant disappointment handed to him on a platter or, "Yes." 

Jared answered him and Jensen perked up, looking at the younger man with pleasant surprise. "Oh," Jensen stupidly answered, so overwhelmingly pleased, he didn't know what to say. Jared returned the question, "You?" 

Jensen mentally cursed because this poor guy was severely injured and on heavy narcotics at the moment. It really wasn't right to have a heavy conversation when someone was vulnerable. Just then, Jensen realized Jared was waiting for an answer to his own question so Jensen said, "Yes." Then Jensen realized there had actually been two questions so he reiterated, "I mean 'no' to the relationship and 'yes' to the being with a guy thing." 

Jensen smiled at Jared, pleased that he had finally popped those two pertinent questions and gotten the answers he wanted. The two men pondered their newfound information they'd discovered about each other and remained silent for a few minutes. 

Jensen decided to make sure the younger man was okay about this and he asked him, "Jared...with knowing this...this about me...me knowing about you...do you still feel okay? Safe? Are you uncomfortable with me here?" 

Jared looked concernedly at Jensen, as he blinked heavily and answered, "I'm very...comfrt’bl...s'okay." Jared couldn't imagine not feeling wonderfully protected and cared about in this man's presence. His nearness was such a comfort and he felt they had the potential to become 'very' close 'very' fast when he was feeling better. 

There was something magnetic going on here and as soon as Jared felt stronger and whole, he was definitely asking the gorgeous man out. Jensen was gentle, honest and loyal…which Jared wasn't used to. 'It's like I've been waiting for him all my life.' 

Jared reminded himself of the few times he ‘had’ trusted and loved people; Chris was ripped from him, like his parents…then he'd trusted his aunt and uncle and was let down and turned against by the one man that was taking his father’s place, then there was Tom…Jared was humiliated and betrayed. 

Jared ‘really’ didn't feel like getting screwed anymore and found it was easier to simply not engage with anyone. Of course, ‘that’ was before Jensen appeared. 

The older man sought to reassure Jared, since he could read a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, "Hey, all you have to worry about is getting better...nothing else matters but that, okay? Everything else is on hold, for as long as it takes." 

Jared raised his right hand and took Jensen's left hand in his. The younger man interlaced his fingers with Jensen's and Jensen responded with his own grip and a smile, "You okay?" Jensen asked, and Jared answered, "Very okay." 

The younger man smiled and Jensen's heart was lost in the sparkle of the moment. He watched the younger man fall fast asleep while holding his hand. Jared's elegant fingers gradually relaxed their grip and Jensen reluctantly let go when he realized it had been several minutes. 

He checked his phone, knowing someone had sent him a text several minutes ago. He was too focused on Jared to pay attention to it at the time. 

As he checked his messages, Jensen was pleasantly surprised to discover it was later than he thought and his friends had arrived. He went out to the waiting room to get them, but only after ensuring there was a nurse in the room for a few minutes.

The younger man woke to a quiet room, except for the very low hum of voices outside his door. He could hear the rich baritone of Jensen's voice and two others. As if Jensen could sense him awake, the older man entered from behind the door curtain and came to Jared's side. "Hey," he greeted him softly, "are you okay?" 

Jared felt very relaxed and pain free in that moment and he nodded, answering softly, "Yeah…m’good." Jensen smiled and touched Jared on the forearm, giving him a squeeze of support. "If you're feeling up to it, my friends are here to meet you. Not a requirement, Jared, okay? They brought your luggage and phone from the car." 

Jensen waited to assess whether Jared was favorable to meeting two perfect strangers in his condition, but the younger man said, "Of c'rse...that's...so nice’f them...to…bring my stuff." 

Jensen said, "It's Dani and Steve and Dani is the one who was with me when we found you....well, when you found 'us'," Jensen corrected and said with a gentle smile. He gave Jared a second to absorb that information.

"You sure you're okay to meet them?" Jensen was worried about Jared pretending to be fine with something that he wasn't really feeling comfortable with, but Jared insisted, "Yes...please…get them...s'okay." 

The couple were let into the room by Jensen and they approached Jared's bedside, making sure not to crowd him too closely. Dani seemed the most excited to see the kid again and she reacted with overt concern at Jared's visible bruising, "Ooooh, sweetheart," shaking her head and making a 'tsk 'tsk sound. 

Jared wasn't sure what she was actually seeing since he had no idea what he looked like, but he greeted her warmly, "Hi, I remember you…thank you...for my...stuff and...f’r helping me." 

Dani moved forward and held her hand out to Jared, who took hers in turn. They shook hands and Dani rambled at rapid speed, "Oh my goodness, I was so worried, young man. You were working so hard and you were just the sweetest young man and...and all of a sudden you came in and...well, I just thought we were gonna lose you, that's all." 

Dani continued to look worriedly at Jared, as if he weren't real and were going to disappear any second. Jared felt a bit conscientious because he didn't know what to say and he actually had a quick flashback of the terrifying lack of air in the last moments he'd been in this woman's presence. 

He tried to keep his friendly smile going so they wouldn't think there was anything wrong, but the flashback had disoriented him for a few seconds. Jared realized Dani was still shaking his hand and he was feeling a bit dizzy. 

Steve stopped the movement and interjected, "Dani...slow it down a bit, we don't want to make him sicker." He looked at Jared and introduced himself, "Hello Jared, I'm Steve, Dani's husband. I own the restaurant you were in but I wasn't there when you got hurt. I'm so glad to see you getting better." 

Steve had held out his hand and Jared took it. He smiled warmly, "It's...really wond'rfl...to meet you...both. I'm going...to...be for'vr...grateful...and owe your wife...an Jensen my life." 

Jared was feeling tired again, but he could see why Jensen had befriended these two people. They were a delightful pair and he instantly liked them. "Oh," Dani suddenly remembered, "all the stuff from your car is here for you, sweetie," as she knelt down and picked up a large black duffle bag and laptop case for Jared to see. 

Jared reached for the items with renewed interest, but Jensen blocked him just as he saw the kid clench in pain from forgetting about his left side. Jensen reminded him, "You tell me what you want and I'll get it out for you, okay?" 

Jensen took the items from Dani and set them on the wide window ledge, "Jare, your phone's in the side pocket, you want that first?" Jared nodded, pleasantly surprised that his phone had been found. 

Jensen shook it to make sure there was no remaining glass in it first, then he handed it to Jared. The young man decided to hold onto it but wait and open it later, after Jensen's friends left. He wanted to be respectful. 

Dani turned back to Jared to explain, "Jared I'm sorry we didn't get all the glass out of your bags. We tried to work on it yesterday and we just didn't get it all. The phone is clean. Jensen, be careful, there might be some small shards that we missed." 

Jared had not even been thinking that there would be tons of glass in everything, "I hadn't...rl'zd...I hope...you didn't…cut yourself." 

Steve assured the kid, "No, we were very careful. I'm sure they don't want you near the stuff right now, though, so it's better to let Jensen check it over when you want something out of it." 

Jared had run out of things to say, so he tried to fight his tiredness and bring up something, "So…how long...h've you...known Jensen? A'n how...did you…decide...to run a…restr’nt?" Dani and Steve proceeded to tell Jared all about their adventure of giving up their boring office jobs and using their life savings to settle in Cedar Hollow six years before. 

They had looked around and decided on a place that had a definite need for good restaurants with family friendly atmospheres. Dani and Steve had made the restaurant adjustable to night life crowds on Friday nights, private rented party rooms on special occasions, and open family dining atmosphere during the other days and evenings. 

They had tried to include an ambience for everybody because there wasn't anything else close by for people to get to. They were doing quite well and loved that their house was on the property behind it. 

The two finally described Jensen wandering in about a year ago and how they took a liking to him immediately. "Jensen cooks, you know," and Jared raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Jensen and saw him look down shyly. Jared just realized the man had dimples that came out only when he was embarrassed, 'which is probably not that often,' he thought and it was terribly endearing. 

He looked back at the couple and Dani added, "Jensen's a good friend. He helps out if we get busy and the man only comes there for a steak and a beer. He doesn't have to but he's been known to bus tables and wash dishes, that's for sure. I always love hearing his stories from the military days, but he won't tell us enough." 

Steve interrupted with, "He can't, Dani, for God's sake the man can't tell you everything." Dani said, "I know, I know...I just wish." Jared watched them as they shared fond glances back and forth with Jensen, then they were done talking. He could tell they adored Jensen and it was fun to see. 

Jensen noticed Jared yawn and watched the poor kid struggle to be polite and stay awake, "Excuse me...I'm sorry." He was trying, but he couldn't hide the exhausted look and slight pain lines from Jensen. Jared was fading and Jensen knew he was pushing himself to stay focused for Dani and Steve's sake. 

The ex-soldier was getting to know the kid very well. "Hey guys," he said as he joined them at Jared's bedside, "I think we need to cut this short." Jensen exchanged a look with Steve and the man totally understood. He put a guiding hand on his wife's waist and both friends wished Jared to feel better and come see them as soon as he could. 

Jared smiled and accepted their parting hand grasps, feeling much gratitude at getting to know these nice people better. His eyes were heavily blinking, as he proceeded to fall fast asleep. Jensen was a little worried about him because he didn't usually give in that easily. 

He saw his friends out and gratefully accepted the small duffle they had brought him full of extra clothing and hygiene supplies they had retrieved from his house. He returned to Jared's side and very gently placed his hand on the younger man's forehead. He felt heat there and noticed a slight pink hue on Jared's cheeks and neck. 

Jensen went to the curtain and peeked out to get someone's attention. When Gen appeared, he told her, "I think he feels hot, can you check him?" Gen immediately went to Jared's bedside, "Of course," sticking the thermometer onto the younger man's forehead. 

Gen took Jared's pulse while she was waiting and looked closely at his incision. She checked the bp and oxygen levels on her patient and then retrieved the thermometer after a minute. 

"102, damn," Gen said, not catching herself in front of Jensen. She used her penlight and checked Jared's pupils, then looked into his ears. Gen grabbed the stethoscope from her pocket and listened intently to Jared's breathing. "He's wheezing," she exclaimed and sighed. 

Jensen took the earphones from her when she offered for him to listen and he could plainly hear the slight singing wheeze that Gen was speaking of. Jensen nodded, unhappy at this new complication for the younger man. He looked at Jared in sympathy and gently wiped the hair out of his eyes and off his face. 

Jensen couldn't believe this was attacking Jared, especially after he'd tried so hard to do the breathing exercises they'd told him to do and accelerate getting well. Gen paged the doctor to respond, along with ordering a stat ultrasound and X-ray team. 

She informed Jensen, "I'm getting updated tests so the doctor will have all he needs to make any decisions," then she looked up at Jensen, "it may be okay…we're heading it off at the pass before it manifests, so let's hope for the best. Sometimes it's just reaction to the trauma...we can hope there may not be an infection, but that wheeze is louder than a couple hours ago and it could possibly be trying to turn into pneumonia. If that's what it is, we've caught it early and the doctor will try and use breathing treatments and antibiotics before it can manifest further. It will slow him down getting well, but not that much because again, it's early." 

Jensen nodded, feeling more reassured at Gen's information. It wasn't long before the doctor arrived, briskly grabbing Jared's chart and greeting Jensen. He listened to Gen recite the 102 temp, Jared's bp and pulse rate, plus his oxygen level. The doctor listened to Jared's chest with his own stethoscope and soon after the rushed ultrasound and X-ray team arrived. 

The doctor stood back as the techs did their work and he explained to Jensen that it depended on what he saw on the scans as to what treatment he decided on. "He's definitely getting breathing treatments, one now and then two tomorrow, but we'll see if there's a need for antibiotics in a few minutes. If it's not bad yet, we might be able to combat this quickly." 

Jared was still asleep and Jensen was glad he was missing all the activity. The tests were finished and in a few minutes, Jared's surgeon had pictures of his lungs and ribs up on the light board. Jensen and Gen both followed the doctor as he explained what he was seeing. "Here...that's causing the wheeze." 

Jensen could see a lightly shaded area in Jared's left lung, in one of the lower corners. "His injury is healing, the punctures are showing no signs of leaking or being re-injured. This down here is a weakness trying to move in while his system is fighting to recover. So, we have to help him with antibiotics and we'll do the breathing treatments to get him cleared up before it gets any worse. We caught it early. There's no reason why it won't clear up within a day or two." 

Jensen nodded, understanding the promising outlook, but he couldn't keep the worry off his face at Jared having to go through more struggles. 'Dammit, poor kid,' he thought to himself. 

The doctor ordered all the medication and treatments before he left. Jared was stirring and seemed to be restlessly trying to wake up, but hadn't opened his eyes yet. Jensen sat by his bedside, noting Jared's feverish appearance, and waited for the tech to show up with his first breathing treatment. 

As Jared opened his eyes and looked to Jensen's side, the older man saw the tech coming in and knew he had to break the news to Jared quickly. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Jared scrunched one side of his cheek up in a semi-negative response. Jensen knew that meant the kid was 'not' feeling that great, as Jared wasn't even faking it this time. 

"I'm sorry. The doctor ordered more stuff to get you better, and one of them's already here, okay?" Jared's eyes widened as he tried to follow along. "Your lung is trying to become infected, so you have to breathe in some inhalant stuff from a mask. Have you ever done that before?" 

Jared shook his head 'no', looking miserable at this recent news. He turned his head toward the tech's side of the bed and she greeted him and explained, "Hello, my name is Sarah. Have you ever had any kind of asthma or pneumonia before?" 

Jared shook his head 'no' and she continued, "Okay, I'm putting the fresh medication into the machine. It's going to process into a moist fog and then it will enter the mask that you need to wear. We're gonna keep the mask in a tight seal over your nose and mouth for ten minutes so all of the medication gets into your lungs. It will dissipate any breathing difficulties and open the airway. It's like breathing in the air of a sauna or steam room but it’s cold. The most important thing is that we don't interrupt the ten minutes. The lungs need the full effect or it's not a full treatment, okay?" 

Jared stared at her, not really looking forward to this. Jensen stood and leaned over him, looking Jared in the eyes, "I'm right here, okay? You're gonna be just fine." Jared half smiled at Jensen weakly, "kay," was his response. 

Jensen could see the younger man was simply not feeling well and it was adding to his reluctance at getting this new treatment. After Jared answered him, he looked back over at the mask like it was an offensive piece of fecal matter. 

Jensen wondered if Jared was afraid of it. He was almost acting like he’d had to endure one before. The tech removed the cannula and gently placed the mask over Jared's face. The mask was similar to an oxygen mask, covering his nose and mouth. 

Jensen kept eye contact with Jared and watched for signs of fear or panic. He could see the younger man was upset with the restrictive device over his face, but seemed to be pushing himself to try and deal with it. 

As the fog entered the mask, the tech reminded Jared, "Just inhale, even when you smell the fog, breathe in....the first breath is awkward, but it's all easy after that."

Jared immediately reacted to the bitter taste and smell of the fog and coughed, his body trying desperately to expel the offending mist. He couldn't breathe. It was bitter and burning and he couldn't breathe. Jared reached up in a panic to try and rip the mask away. 

Jensen grabbed his hands, holding them still right over his collarbone, so he couldn't pull the mask off. He saw the panic setting in, "Breathe in, Jared. Breathe, buddy, just one time." Jensen compelled him, as he looked into Jared's panicky eyes.

The tech calmly ordered, "Breathe in and it will get better, Jared, just take that first breath for us, okay?" Jared's eyes teared as he shut them and moaned. He tried to move his head to the side and avoid the invasive fog instead of inhaling it but he didn't have that much freedom of movement. 

He couldn't help it, his body was trying to keep the mist out. "Buddy, come on, please breathe," Jensen tried again. His heart was bleeding in sympathy as he held Jared firmly and forced the kid to keep the mask on, knowing he was panicking and feeling smothered. 

He still wasn't breathing, "JARED, BREATHE," and the sound of Jensen's raised panicky voice seemed to push the younger man into compliance as he took his first breath of the bitter fog. 

He coughed at first and miserably clenched his painful chest muscles, but something in his body let go of it's resistance and Jared found himself able to breathe a second breath and then a third. 

"That's it, buddy, you're okay," Jensen said soothingly. Finally, Jared was inhaling like they wanted him to and that horrible taste was no longer obvious. For a second there, Jared was sure he was going to die, but now he was relaxing. 

Jensen loosened his grip on the younger man's wrists and grabbed hold of his hands to squeeze them between his own. He then used one hand to rub Jared's hair on the top of his head. 

"The worst part's over, now we give the medicine a few minutes to work and then we're done." The tech continued to time Jared and monitor the functioning of the machine. Jensen continued to monitor Jared's eyes and his comfort level. 

At one point, Jared looked miserable, so Jensen told him, "Look at me," and Jared refocused on Jensen's eyes. "You're doing great, keep looking at me...I'm right here with you, and you're almost done." 

The younger man was immensely grateful, having Jensen to focus on and calm his initial rejection of the treatment. He hated being such a baby about this, but he had felt like he was smothering. It had been overwhelming. 

The tech turned off the machine and gently removed the mask, telling Jared, "All done. We just need you to breathe some straight oxygen for a few minutes and then you're good to go. Are doing you okay now?" 

The oxygen mask was placed over Jared's face at his nod and it wasn't causing any reaction, at all, being much thinner and lighter than the treatment mask. Jared was fine with it. Noticing the younger man was relaxed now, Jensen brushed his hair back from his face and stood back a bit, waiting for the oxygen treatment to run it's course. 

Gen came back in and explained, "Jared, I'm just going to add the antibiotic into your iv that the doctor ordered. We're going to kill that fever, okay?" After the slightly traumatic experience of Jared's first breathing treatment, and the shitty way he was feeling, the kid could barely answer her. 

He nodded slightly and fell back asleep with the oxygen mask still in place. Jensen knew the hospital staff was going to get Jared up later, so he was thankful the kid was getting his rest now. 

Jared slept an hour and woke to Jensen hunched over on the chair next to him. His crossword from the newspaper was crumpled to his chest and the tv remained on very low volume. There were black and white reruns of I Love Lucy playing and the ex-Black Ops special forces soldier was snoring softly with his chin leaning heavily on his chest. 

Jared thought the older man looked adorable like that and enjoyed the sight for as long as he could before Gen came in and announced the next adventure for the day, "We're going to get you up soon...you'll be able to sit up and if that feels good, stand up. Would you like that?" Jared's eyes showed a spark of hope and interest at her words and he nodded. 

She told Jared she would be back with a few things for him to consume as part of the deal and he wholeheartedly agreed. He was so sick of feeling useless and laying around that sitting upright sounded amazing. If he could make it to that bathroom, he could lose the stupid catheter too.

Jared looked back at his roommate and continued to watch him. Jensen was adorable and cute and Jared wondered what the man would think if he told him that. The older man began stirring and Jared waited. After yawning and stretching, the older man stood up and rubbed the kinks out of his back and butt, providing an entertaining show for the patient. 

He finally turned to Jared and realized he'd been watching him the whole time. "Fuck, now you know I fell asleep on my watch," Jensen said with a smirk. 

Jared giggled, painfully, but Jensen was treated to a delightful sound he hadn't heard before from the younger man. It made him smile even more to hear that giggle and he decided he wanted to hear it more. 'Maybe when it doesn't hurt the kid,' Jensen told himself. 

He came over closer to Jared and intently assessed him, "How are you feeling now?" Jared smiled and answered, "Better. I feel better." 

Jensen could find no argument, as Jared's face was no longer flushed with fever and the kid definitely looked more alert. His eyes were clearer and he seemed to sparkle, compared to earlier. "I'm glad," Jensen said and with a concerned look he added, "I'm so goddamn sorry you had to go through that." 

The younger man became serious for a minute and reached out to grab Jensen's hand as he answered, "Thank you. It made...all the...difference with you and...I don't know why...it felt like it...was smothering me." Jensen rubbed Jared's hand with his thumb affectionately and responded, "I'm not going anywhere." 

Jared was out of his comfort zone at being the object of someone's attention and affection. He wasn't used to having these feelings of loyalty and concern directed at him, like Jensen was doing. It was easy for Jared to pour it out to someone else, but having it warmly given back to him was overwhelming and foreign. 

He realized his damage control from abandonment and betrayal in the past could totally fuck up any chance he had with the incredible man before him, if he let it. ‘Fuck, I'm a mess,' Jared berated himself mentally, as he struggled valiantly not to let insecurities be known and get in the way. 

He was falling for Jensen and here he was, laying in a hospital bed. Not only was he feeling vulnerable and weak, but also panicked at his heart becoming very attached. God, he wanted Jensen to be real, 'and please don't do this to me again and have him disappear,' Jared mentally prayed to whatever entity or force of nature would listen. 

Jensen was adept at reading people and he did not miss the emotional turmoil running through Jared's eyes. This wasn't the first time he'd seen it. He knew Jared had been hurt, terribly, at some point, or maybe multiple times.

Jensen thought Jared was beautiful and exquisite and he deserved every happiness. Seeing those scars in the younger man's eyes just made him more protective than ever, and hell bent on reversing some of that damage. He couldn't help it, Jared had slipped under his defenses. 

Gen returned with a tray of broth, crackers, applesauce and another lemon lime soda. The nurse told Jared, "Here's the deal...all you have to do is get as much as you can down. Then, we're going to get you up and change your bed and your gown for you, okay?" 

Jared looked at the tray with limited interest, but he knew he had to eat something or they weren't going to let him get up. Gen looked at Jensen and said, "I'll be back in ten. I usually bring another nurse to be my tag team partner, but do you want that job?” 

Jensen wholeheartedly agreed, "Definitely," jumping at the opportunity to feel useful in Jared's recovery. Then he looked at Jared with concern, “If that’s okay with you?” Jared nodded and smiled, “okay with me.”

The younger man looked over the array of liquids and chose to open the applesauce first, suddenly realizing he was hungry. He seemed to be too weak to pull the tab completely off the cup, so Jensen assisted him, but not without first waiting for Jared to try it and then indicate he wanted Jensen's help. 

Jared ate the applesauce by himself, but Jensen had to lift the soda can for him and held it while he sipped. Jared's arms shook slightly when he attempted to lift the bowl of broth, so Jensen had to support the weight of it. 

He was impressed at Jared's eagerness to try everything, knowing the kid needed to eat to build back his strength. Jared left half the broth and one cracker on his tray. Gen returned and gave Jared kudos for getting the calories down. "Do you feel any nausea? How's it settling?" 

Jared insisted he felt really good and was ready for anything. Gen looked at Jensen and said, "Okay, here we go," as two aides entered the room and stood to the left side of Jared's bed, waiting. 

Jensen noticed the bedding in their hands and he realized they were going to change Jared's sheets while he was up. The older man moved to the right side of the bed and stood by Gen, ready to know what the plan was and how he could help. 

Jared was a pretty tall guy, and Jensen was curious what technique these nurses had for getting someone bigger than they were safely out of a bed. Gen explained to Jared, and for Jensen's sake, "I'm going to lower this bar after I lift your bed a bit. We're going to have you roll toward me and use your legs to get your lower half off the bed and supported on the floor first. Then use your right hand to push your upper body into sitting up." 

You push up with that right arm and keep your left arm out of it for now. At no time will your torso muscles and ribs be involved, at all. We're not going to use that left side, at all. It's way too early for that, okay?" 

Jared nodded, seeming to be positive about this. "You will sit up and we will wait and see how that feels. If you want to stand, we'll do that, but Jensen and I will be hanging onto you while you're up." The younger man nodded, wondering why everyone had to be so over cautious as he felt perfectly energetic and not weak or dizzy. 

"But Jared," Gen waited for him to acknowledge her. He looked at her inquisitively and she said, "We're doing none of that without you first pushing that button so the pain meds will kick in by the time we're done." 

Jared's face immediately turned to disbelief and then irritable argument, "What…whyyyy?" He was totally irritated at that part of this deal and made it known with some attitude. 

Gen responded, "Jared, you will need them by the end of this, even if you don't think you do right now." Jensen felt for the man, and waited for him to make his decision. 

Jared sighed and blurted out, "Fine," obviously pissed, but so anxious to get up that he decided to agree with anything. "Pushing," he said snottily and threw the button back down on the bed like it was a repulsive piece of bacteria. 

Jensen thoroughly enjoyed witnessing Jared's pissy fit, since this was a new side to the younger man he hadn't seen yet. Gen didn't seem phased by it and turned to Jensen, "Ready?" Jensen responded immediately, "Of course." 

Gen stressed to Jensen, "Whatever happens, just don't let him fall. That's our job is to keep him from falling if he runs out of steam. Hold him under his armpits and anywhere else you can get a hold without aggravating the rib cage. I've got a feeling he's going to try and go too far, so just be ready for the Energizer Bunny, here, when he runs out of juice," and they both turned as Jared spit out, "Right fucking here," in a pissy tone. 

Jensen tried to control his smile, but failed. No one seemed to be the least bit perturbed at Jared's put out expression at being talked about like he wasn't there, which caused an eye roll that Jensen got to witness. This was turning out to be thoroughly entertaining.

Gen indicated the two aides on the other side of the room with their hands full of clean linens, "They're going to swap out the bedding while we're up, and I'm going to swap you into a clean gown, sweetie, so it will feel better." Jared nodded, "Okay," seeming to be happier now that Gen was actually lowering the bed rail. 

The bars were gone and Gen raised Jared's bed a few more inches, making sure he was raised higher off the floor and at more of an incline than he had been. Jensen stood ready to catch Jared on his left and Gen was on his right. 

The younger man rolled to his right, grunting slightly at the shift in position after so long of not moving. He then got his right hand under him and pushed against the bed. His arm was shaking, not strong enough to push his weight all the way up, so Jensen pulled him up by his left armpit and Gen pushed him up by his right armpit. 

Together, they helped Jared up into a sitting position. Jared felt all of his injuries shifting and adjusting. He thought he even felt his rib bones moving slightly as the pull of gravity set in. He held still and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing until the pain dissipated from everything shifting. 

Jensen watched Jared's face, very concerned about his pain level, but he noticed Gen seemed to be okay with it, encouraging the patient, "Just take some time, Jared, there's no rush." 

Jensen placed his right hand on Jared's back, just as an added measure of comfort. Jared was breathing pretty well, trying to control his pain and getting used to the upright feeling. "How does it feel to be up?" Gen asked him. 

Jared nodded, opening his eyes and responded, "It's wonderful." Gen nodded smiling, "You're not nauseous or light headed?" He shook his head no. 

"Let me know if you want to try standing...remember it's not expected, but if you want to try, we can do that." Jensen wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but remained silent thinking he might just be over protective. Jared took a another minute, then he said, "Okay...can I stand up?" 

Gen said, "Of course," motioning to Jensen to move in very close and hold Jared under his armpit. Jensen had a quick thought that it was funny that Gen was barely taller than the level of Jared's armpit but he didn't share that. 

The second Jared stood up, the two girls behind them attacked the bed at breakneck speed. They were a tag team of efficiency, having done this a million times. Jensen was impressed, but he was too focused on Jared to watch them. 

He held Jared firmly under his armpit and felt the vibrations thrumming through the younger man's body. Jared was pushing himself determinedly, further impressing Jensen but alarming him at the same time. 

The younger man stood for a couple minutes, not wanting to go back to bed too soon. Gen watched Jared's face lose some color and asked, "You feeling sick?" Jared nodded slightly, not wanting to aggravate the slight nausea he was feeling. He breathed in and blew it out a few times, attempting to control the sudden nausea. 

"It's okay. I'm okay," Jared insisted, not wanting to quit. Gen looked at Jensen exchanging a silent understanding that Jared was pushing himself and to just be ready if his legs gave out. 

"Still okay?" Gen was needling him, making sure Jared kept answering her so he didn't fail to tell them if he was about to pass out. "Mmhmm," Jared answered her. Jensen still felt him trembling. He saw Jared look at the restroom longingly and decided to head that one off at the pass, "Not gonna happen, buddy." 

Jared sighed, because Jensen wasn't going to let him try walking to that bathroom. "Can I walk...just a...few steps?" Jared asked and Gen looked at him for a few seconds before answering, "I'm not sure that's what we wanna do this time around, Jared...do you really feel that strong right now? No dizziness, not queasy, pain is okay?" Jared nodded, "Yeah...I mean, just being...upright...is so amazing." 

Jensen could feel the increased vibrations in Jared's body, and he looked immediately at Gen and shook his head 'no'. She calmly waited and didn't say anything yet, seeing if Jared would wear himself out and refrain from asking anymore. She did this all the time and patients usually had no idea how fast their strength could fail them fresh after surgery. 

Jared seemed to do just that and started to lower back into a sitting position without any warning. Jensen and Gen took Jared's weight and eased his descent to the bed. His eyes were closed and he breathed in controlled breaths for a moment without saying anything. Gen asked, "Are you good to sit here for a few minutes, while I change your gown?" 

Jared nodded and the nurse proceeded to efficiently change his gown, working around all the iv lines and electrodes. She removed the top part, then put the new one on top of Jared, before pulling the dirty gown out from underneath. It was an impressive way to replace a patient's gown with the least amount of exposure possible, respecting the patient's modesty. 

There were a few seconds of Jared's bareness where Jensen saw the painful and ugly collection of blacks, blues, purples and greenish yellows all over Jared's poor left chest, shoulder, hip and leg. Jensen was careful not to react, knowing Jared hadn't seen what he looked like under that gown yet. The younger man hadn't seen his own face yet, either, and that was another colorful display of bruising. 

Jensen kept his firm hold on Jared, fully intent on preventing the kid from taking a nose dive if he passed out. Gen asked him, "You ready to lay down?" Jared shook his head 'no' immediately. He was determined to enjoy the hell out of this upright position. 

Gen looked at Jensen and decided he had complete control over the situation so she didn't worry about Jared staying up. "Jared, this will get better each time. The first time is the worst. When you start eating more calories, your strength will come back. Right now, your body has nothing to work with and we've been medicating the hell out of you. This weakness can be frustrating but it's normal and it's going to get better, okay? I'm telling you honestly, you are still doing way more than anyone usually does on their first time getting up." 

Jared hated to admit it, but he could feel himself waning as Gen was giving her pep talk. The younger man leaned to the right and felt tightened grips control his descent to the bed. He felt so bad because he didn't remember even saying he was ready to lay down. 

Jared was assisted from his right side to his back by two sets of hands and covered comfortably. He still had no memory of even warning them that he needed to lay down. Jared felt himself falling into darkness, as he meant to thank them for their help but couldn't even open his eyes. 

Jensen brushed the hair off the younger man's face, stood up with his hands on his hips and sighed. "Holy Christ," he exclaimed in front the nurse. He was amazed at how fast Jared had begun to tilt to the side and become limp without warning. He reacted quickly and controlled the younger man's descent to the bed, thankful that he'd been paying attention. Gen wasn't kidding at how quickly he could run out of steam. 

While the nurse was busy with Jared’s dressing changes and various bag swaps, Jensen took her offer to use the visitor’s shower and inhale a late lunch. He felt like a million bucks by the time he got back with his favorite espresso and a lineup of additional snacks. 

Jensen thought about Jared's determination to stand up and walk his first time out of bed. The kid had eye balled that restroom, definitely ready to push himself beyond his own safety. Jensen would have to be mindful and not take his eyes off the younger man while he was recovering. He was definitely the type to re-injure himself. 

The ex-soldier sipped his coffee and read the paper while Jared slept soundly. The kid didn’t look like he’d be waking any time soon.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with Jared's hospital recovery. A ton of hurt/comfort is prevalent, mixed in between the delightful interactions between some favorite characters. I hope you enjoy reading about them as much as I enjoy writing them. The boys are becoming closer, as they learn more about one another. The threat to Jared's life becomes a reality and more information is unveiled to lead that storyline along. 
> 
> Medical situations are detailed, but nothing graphic. There are some beautiful intimate moments between Jared and his protector, some familiar humorous name calling and mannerisms. At the very least, I hope they make readers smile at the way they are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to all the readers who took the time to send messages and push the kudos button. You are greatly appreciated beyond words. I pray I can keep you entertained with these lovely characters.

It was early evening, and Jensen watched Jared repulsively force himself to perform the breathing exercises with painful bravery. Tightening his muscles caused tension to his broken ribs and aggravated his badly injured chest, therefore it was not an easy task to get through. 

'Whoever invented this fucking thing needs to have an ice pick shoved into their left lung and see how it feels,' Jared mentally ranted. 

Jensen could see pain grip the younger man's face as he took a few seconds in between each of the exercises. "That's excellent, Jared, only two more," the tech said as Jared completed the second repetition. 

He looked at her frustrated and in pain, thinking she must be nuts to think that he could actually do this two more times. He rested for a minute, then pushed himself into finishing the last two repetitions, one immediately after the other. 

Jared wanted this over with because it was hurting so bad and felt like torture. 'Fuck,' he mentally cursed, not understanding why this was so fucking hard. ‘I fucking 'hate' this.’

Jensen had watched the younger man struggle, ready to stop the cruel fucking procedure when he felt Jared was too done to continue. Hence the protectiveness overcoming him again, even with some damn procedure that was supposed to help the man get well. 

The tech explained, "Most patients make it to two this early...you did four this morning and four now. Your lungs are stronger, Mr. Padalecki." Jared was glad he was done, but he found himself struggling for a minute, trying to breathe without puking. 'God, please don't puke,' he thought. 

Jensen watched poor Jared take a few moments to rest his head back and look up into space. He had an anguished look that Jensen hated to see. "Getting better?" Jensen asked Jared. The younger man nodded but didn't say anything, still too raw to speak just yet.

Jensen sat in the chair next to Jared and leaned forward to look into his eyes. He patiently waited until Jared looked over and smiled softly. Jensen had concern in his eyes as he reached up and gently brushed Jared's hair back off his forehead. 

Even though they had only been around each other for three days and Jared hadn't been his normal self, this quiet time was becoming their special time of peace and security. They both relaxed when alone together, as if it was meant to be. 

The nurses came in every hour to do their checks, and Jensen kept an eye out for Jared's temperature returning or any pain. It was a long uneventful night after that, with Gen handing over the shift to Darcy. 

Jared seemed to get through it zoning in and out of sleep. He never woke up once without feeling the solid presence of his faithful warrior sharing the room with him. Jared made out the over six foot shape in the pull out sofa bed across the room from him. 

He smiled in wonder at having someone special show up in his life right when he was alone, almost dead, and things involving his job were about to get ugly. 

The younger man worried over the evidence and stress that was to come, worried about Jensen getting involved with him when his life was going to be so screwed, and then he thought about the condition he was in and how it was taking too damn long to feel better. Jared's racing mind followed him into sleep. 

The next morning, after some enticing apple juice and broth, Jared did very well on his breathing exercises, according to the tech. He did not know what the hell she was talking about as he laid there struggling to control his panting through the pain she had caused. 

'Fucking shit,' Jared continued to rant in his mind. It hurt. Bad. They'd done four repetitions on the inhale and another four on the exhale, and Jared was hurting badly. Yes, he'd done more than the tech expected, but he was so damn sick of waiting for things to feel better that he’d pushed himself too hard. 

Jared had waken up angry, and he didn't even know why. He'd slept really well and for a long time. Jensen was sitting in the chair close by when Jared woke up and then the breathing tech had shown up to do his exercises. 

Jared realized he was having a tantrum and was glad he'd kept most of his complaints to himself. The poor tech was just doing her job, after all. 

When the tech suggested he push his button, Jared replied irritably, "Later," as he was 'not' in the mood to give into the pain just yet. He was definitely sick of being told what to do and told when he had to do it. 

Jared was barely controlling his inclination to break his young breathing tech's nose and was glad when she left. She looked back for a moment before leaving, because she wasn't comfortable with the level of pain he was in. 

Jared knew she was probably going to go get Gen, 'Fuck,' Jared cursed mentally. Jensen watched the interaction with interest, trying to get to the bottom of Jared's mood. Jensen knew Jared was cognizant of being watched, so he said nothing to escalate the kid's anger for the moment. 

Gen came into the room and assessed the patient, looking for signs of drug reactions, rapid pulse, or anything she could detect. When she plainly recognized the pain in Jared's eyes, she reached over to push the button and her hand was blocked abruptly. Jared growled, "Stop." 

He pushed her hand away from him, "I don't want it now." Gen backed off and watched him for a second. Jared knew he was being an ass but something was eating at him. Gen said, "Jared what are you feeling right now? And I don't mean just pain, I mean overall?" 

She noticed the man was shaking. He probably wasn't aware of it, but she could see it. Jared laid his head back and tried to be patient with her, knowing his mood wasn't her fault. He was struggling with gripping pain in his chest, but he was trying to battle it and overcome it without the damn narcotics. 

Gen placed her fingers on Jared's wrist and took his pulse while waiting for him to answer her. Jared realized he needed to answer her so he responded with a grumpy, "Irritable." 

He looked at her after that admission and barked, "And...I'm sorry...but I need to do…something...other than just 'lay' here. I want the tube...out of my dick and I want...the…stupid tubes…out of my…nose and...and…to fucking talk…without catching…my breath", Jared paused and sighed, "Like I said…irritable." 

He was embarrassed to be such an ass, because it wasn't like him to treat people this way. Gen didn't seem the least bit phased by it. She noticed, as did Jensen, that Jared was laboring with his speech, but definitely not as much as the day before. He wasn't pausing so much between words, as he had been, and the younger man didn't even realize he was better. 

Gen said, "Your pulse is racing, Jared. I'm gonna have to call the doctor...this could be a reaction to the new antibiotic or the breathing treatment." Jared interrupted her, "It's a reaction...to…fucking laying here...and doing 'nothing'...good assessment." 

Jensen raised an eyebrow at the snotty comment, watching the kid continue, "I'm sick...of everyone...doing 'everything' for me...and I'm sick...of not being able...to just…get up...whenever I want...and....sick of those exer…cises. I'm the one...getting…lectured...on "pain free...we want you pain free, Jared...control the pain, Jared" yet...I have to do those…fucking things...that MAKE the PAIN WORSE." 

Jared had mockingly recited the pain lecture part in a sing song voice, which Jensen had to use a considerable amount of self control to stop himself from laughing at. Jared was goddamn cute when he was sarcastic and angry and right now, he was pissed. 

Actually he was cute all the time, but Jensen knew this was 'not' a good time to laugh or share his thoughts. He thought he was figuring out what was happening in Jared's psyche but he wanted to wait until he had the younger man alone. 

Gen was going to go page the doctor but wasn't sure she should step out with Jared in this mood, "Jared, do 'not' try and get up...do you understand me?" 

Jared answered her irritably, "I’m not promising," but a grumbly commanding voice from the chair retorted, "He won’t." 

Gen smiled at Jared, then, knowing full well the younger man wasn't getting up with Jensen in charge. "I'll be back soon, push your button, Jared, you're in pain," she added. Jared refused to push the button and the room remained silent for the next five minutes. 

He would not look at Jensen yet, pissed and not knowing why. Jensen observed Jared, noting the complete one eighty Jared's personality had taken. He had an idea of what was happening, but he waited to see if Jared worked himself through this before he got involved. 

He didn't know the young man that well yet, but victim and near death experiences can trigger reactions in people, and from what he had learned about Jared, so far, the kid was a very hard working individual, always independent and not relying on others to take care of him. This situation wasn't easy for him. 

Jared glanced over at Jensen, then back up to the ceiling. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry I'm being an ass," and Jensen immediately answered him, "You're not, Jared." The patient argued in a snotty voice, "Uh, yeah...I think I am." 

Jensen played along with Jared's argumentative mood, "Okay, you're being an ass. Why?" 

Jared was silent for the moment, perhaps thrown off by Jensen's unexpected agreement with him. "I have no...fucking idea. I just...want...them to…leave me…the fuck alone." Jensen waited for awhile, letting Jared vent. The man was certainly entitled. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jensen asked him, "Can I say something?" Jared sighed, responding irritably and still not looking at him, "Yes.” 

Jensen started with the positive approach, "You may not see it from being in bed on your back, but I can see it. You're getting better...stronger. Every twelve hours, there's some improvement happening. This isn’t going to take much longer.” 

Jared obviously didn't take being down well, but he was listening to Jensen continue, "You've been gravely injured. Trauma throws your mind into defense mode and it struggles for the control that it lost. You’re frustrated, you're angry, you’re wanting to get up and get life back the way it was...certainly makes sense that you’d feel that way, especially someone as capable and strong as you are. You’re entitled to be pissed off. This was a shit sandwich, and you're handling it amazingly well." 

Jared didn't agree, now feeling like an ass because he knew Jensen made sense and was trying to help him. He didn’t want to make sense, he wanted to be angry, "No…I'm not.”

"Yes, you are." Jensen would not be rebutted. He was now sensing the anger in Jared needed confrontation. The kid was still refusing to look directly at him. 

Jared had a spark of rebelliousness enter his eyes, as he suddenly faced Jensen, "No, I'm NOT," he argued once more, not willing to give into Jensen giving him any credit. 

Jensen would not be beaten, "'Yes', you 'are'." Jensen raised his voice, matching Jared's tone. He resisted the urge to smile at the continued sparring match.

Jared blurted out, "Jerk." Jensen responded quickly with, "Bitch." 

Jared's eyes were dilated and he looked pissed, but then he smirked, and looked away quickly. Jensen knew he had handled him perfectly, so far. The kid was angry at himself and the situation. He wasn't able to control his physical condition, the accident, his freedom, nor how fast he could get his life back to normal and it was a lot for a strong person like Jared to deal with.

Jensen had known how to give him an 'out'...a way to vent, even for a short few seconds, and Jared was beginning to see that Jensen was only trying to help him. Jared glanced back at the older man and then away again, shameful at his childishness. He was trying to control a second smirk he felt breaking through from their short verbal sparring. 

Jensen had his own smirk, not quite proud of calling the kid a bitch, but he was pleasantly surprised that the kid actually looked satisfied with it. He'd enjoyed it and Jensen thanked the stars for that. Jensen's thoughts were interrupted as the doctor walked in. 

"Hi Mr. Padalecki, looks like you've been doing great on the breathing exercises, and your temp is cooperating better." The surgeon came over and asked Jared, "How's the pain today?" Jared answered him in a guarded voice, "It's the same." 

The surgeon looked at Jared's crinkled pain lines and then over at the medication machine to get his schedule of latest doses. The surgeon looked back at Jared, "You haven't had anything other than the dose almost 4 hours ago...and you just had a breathing exercise...I think maybe you've got some pain going, Mr. Padalecki, is that a true assessment?" 

Jared told him, "It's fine," and the doctor didn't look pleased but didn't address it further. He felt Jared's glands around his throat and face and put very slight pressure around the knot on his forehead. The doctor then brought out his stethoscope and performed the same listening routine he had done about thirteen hours prior. 

Jared's lung was still wheezing, but it was not worse than before. He took in all the vital signs, the elevated pulse and then checked his surgical site. He asked Jared, "I know your first breathing treatment wasn't received well. What does it feel like when it hits you, does it burn?" 

Jared paused, not really wanting to discuss this. He hated that crappy mask and he didn't want it anymore. The doctor waited while Jared formulated his answer with a sigh, "It's thick…and sour…like it's…smothering me. I just…want it off…and…I can’t breathe.”

"I wondered what it physically felt like on your skin, since some people have a sensitivity to the medication. If it’s burning your skin or the inside of your nose and mouth, it could be you are sensitive to it and it could be causing the anxiety you’ve got going right now. Do you have a history of asthma, chronic allergies, or lung conditions in your family?" 

Jared shrugged his shoulders, "I have…no idea.” Jared didn't really want to talk about this either, but the doctor was quiet and waiting so he explained, "My parents…died…when I was…eleven…when…our house…caught on fire. I lived with…my aunt…" 

Jared didn't elaborate, so the doctor nodded, "I see, I'm very sorry to bring that up again, Mr. Padalecki, any history helps us get you well." Jared didn't respond so the surgeon dropped the subject that his patient obviously didn't want to talk about further. 

The doctor did not think Jared was having any kind of allergic reaction to medication and came to the conclusion this was a case of a stubborn independent person who was having a moment and didn't want to take his pain meds. 

He explained to Jared, "Right now, you are only seventy two hours from surgery. That pain is nothing to mess around with. Pretending it isn't there is not helping. Push that button, Mr. Padalecki. That's my professional opinion. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'm hoping we can rid you of a couple attachments that you probably will appreciate losing…and a few more breathing treatments will do the trick if you can just hang in there.” 

Jared was a bit grouchy with the surgeon's lecture, but he assured the doctor he would comply before he left. ‘Just to get him out of there,’ Jensen thought to himself. Jensen sat in his chair quietly, deciding to let Jared lead the conversation next.

The younger man finally turned to Jensen and said, "I forgot…there was a…tv in here. It was on yesterday…when you were…asleep." Jensen looked panicky when he responded, "Oh no, I didn't fart in my sleep, did I…and you’re just afraid to tell me?" 

Jared laughed and grabbed his chest quickly, "Nooo," trying not to laugh more, but failing, clenching in painful reaction. "Stop…doing that," Jared whined, but he kept giggling in spurts. He didn’t want to laugh, but he couldn’t help it.

Jared frustratingly sucked air in through his teeth, trying to get control over his pain. He found his anger dissipating. Jensen loved the fact that Jared enjoyed his company, even if he was an ass for making him laugh. "I'm sorry, buddy." Jensen meant it. 

The younger man settled down, smiling still as he calmed with his eyes closed. "You know...you 'could' push that button, guy," Jensen scolded gently. Jared sighed and opened his eyes, looking over at him again, "I know. It makes me…too sleepy...not yet…and the…stupid thing is…gonna dose me…anyway." 

Jared gave him the puppy dog look and practically melted Jensen’s heart. He knew he was done for, 'fuck,' he knew the younger man really needed an extra dose of pain meds but he wasn't able to force it after a look like that, "Dude, you gotta know you have the most influential puppy dog eyes in the universe, right?" 

Jared looked at him disbelievingly and Jensen argued, "Seriously? Nobody's ever told you that? Dude, you could make a mint off of that look. Renting yourself out to go with people to debates and negotiations or even in wars...fuck the enemy would lay their rifles down at a look like that from you." 

Jensen smiled as he saw Jared shake his head, "Stop it, that's not..." and the kid rolled his eyes, adding, "It's not true," Jared argued, even though he knew his friends, and Chris, had said that about him. 

He didn't know what the hell they were all talking about. And now Jensen was doing it, and he was still looking at him like he was waiting for Jared to do it again. 

The kid said, "Stooopppp," in a whiney voice, "I'm not…doing it on…purpose and I…don't know… why everybody…says that," Jared sighed frustratingly. Jensen shook his head, still smiling and said, "That just makes it so much cuter, Jared, goddamn it's probably taken down the strongest and bravest people to their knees.” 

Jensen giggled at that because his latest comment had Jared blushing profusely and looking down. “And then there's that," Jensen said softly, as he witnessed the beautiful display of Jared's shy blush, complete with dimples. 

He was learning the young man didn't receive attention, nor compliments, comfortably. 'Jesus Christ, he's fucking beautiful and he doesn't even know it...which makes him even more so.' 

Jensen kept his mouth shut further, feeling kind of guilty for already embarrassing Jared once today. Watching him was addicting, though, he'd already established that fact more than once. 

Jared was saved from anymore of Jensen's embarrassing attention when the breathing specialist came in. Jared's look of disgust at the machinery left no question as to his feelings on the matter. He hated that thing. 

Jensen leaned over and touched Jared on the cheek to make eye contact, "I want to try and make this easier for you. I don't want to bring up painful memories, but I want to know something if you can remember...you said your parents died in a fire?" 

Jared's eyes automatically changed into a wall of resistance. Jensen could plainly see Jared's emotional barrier come to his defenses. He didn't worry about it. This was a traumatic incident which had left a gaping hole in Jared's soul. 

It was actually healthy for him to have that defense mechanism, the mind's way of protecting him and getting him through difficult times. It’s probably what saved his life recently. He didn't need walls with Jensen but Jared’s subconscious didn't know that yet. They were too new. 

Jensen continued, "I only want to know if you were in the fire. Did you have to go through a mask back then...maybe for smoke inhalation? I'm looking for a sensitivity that we can work with here...just to help you." 

Jared recalled his memory of screaming when the house collapsed with his parents inside. The firemen had placed an oxygen mask over his face when his father first ran out with him in his arms. He was coughing profusely under the mask from inhaling all that smoke...and then he was screaming and in tears.

Instead of reliving this for too long, or telling Jensen every painful detail, Jared simply nodded and said, "Yeah…the fireman held the…mask over me...I was…coughing...my dad ran back…I pushed…their hands…but, they…wouldn’t...let me…run back.”

Jensen rubbed his thumb back and forth on Jared's cheek, "Thank you for telling me that, buddy. I think we can make this go a little better this time, knowing now that it's probably a huge trigger for a traumatic memory." 

Jared looked at Jensen with hope and the older man turned to the tech and asked her, "He can hold that on himself, right?" She nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll start when he's ready. It can't break the seal, though, or it will need to start over. You have to keep it on the full ten minutes." 

Jensen looked back at Jared and noticed he was looking at the mask in her hand with repulsive worry. He pulled Jared's face to look at him in the eye. "I'm going to be right here. You're going to pick that thing up and you're going to decide when to start. You're going to control when and hold it. No one's going to force you, Jared, okay?" 

Jared didn't really get the full reasoning, at first, but something inside him lightly let go of the stress of the mask and foggy medication being forced on him. He nodded unsure, "Okay." He watched the tech stay with the machine and hold out the mask to him instead of placing it on his face. 

Jensen took the mask from her and handed it to Jared. The kid took it slowly and reluctantly, staring at it with consideration. "I really don't…want to…do this," he honestly shared with Jensen, worry filling his eyes. 

Jensen said, "I know. You can do it, though, and it's gonna get you well and outta here, buddy." 

Jared sighed and held the mask in front of him. The tech had mixed the medication and turned the machine on to process. She was waiting for Jared to put the mask securely over his nose and mouth before she pushed the button to release the fog. 

The younger man closed his eyes and willed himself to stop being such a baby and get this treatment done. 'It's only ten minutes, Jared, and I'm in control...nobody's forcing me,' he told himself. 

Jared rested his elbows on bent knees and held the offending mask in front of him. He stared at it for a few seconds, then finally put the mask on and balanced his down turned face on two hands to hold it in place. 

Jared had his eyes clenched shut and Jensen could feel the tension locking up the kid’s shoulders, as the medication filled the mask. Jensen began rubbing soothing circles on his back, hoping to provide support.

He became very concerned when Jared didn't breathe in right way, but soon the younger man fought his body's rejection of the mist and inhaled. He coughed right away, moaned at the discomfort of the fog and pain in his chest, then his eyes teared a bit as he finally accepted the medication and breathed. 

Jensen knew how hard this was for Jared, and how his remarkable inner strength was forcing him through it. He kept up his slow circles on Jared's back and squeezed his knee for support. 

After five minutes, Jensen updated Jared on his progress, "You're half way done, buddy. You're doing great." 

Jared never opened his eyes the whole time, but continued to keep the mask in place and finished without interruption. The breathing tech swapped the mask for straight oxygen and Jared stayed where he was with his eyes closed, until that few minutes was complete.

Jensen knew he’d truly had enough. Jared had worn himself down with all the venting earlier, and now the tense self control he had to use to get through that treatment. Jared was shaking with exhaustion and tension. 

The technician left and Jensen sat directly on the bed, facing the younger man. Jared was still facing downward, resting his face and hands on his knees. Jensen could see him trembling with exhaustion. 

It was hard to pull Jared into a full hug in this position, so he held him around his shoulders and folded his head down over the younger man's head. Jensen held him in silence for a few minutes, waiting until Jared relaxed.

Jared finally turned his head sideways and rested it on his knees, facing Jensen. He sighed and relaxed, now feeling calm and relieved that he'd made it through that treatment without panicking and quitting like he wanted. 

He knew that the next treatments were now going to go even better than this one, thanks to Jensen's insight at what the problem had been. Jared felt safe and warm and very relaxed. His shaking stopped and he let himself relax a few more minutes before pulling away to lay back. 

Jensen's hands slid down to grip Jared's hands, as the younger man laid back on his bed. His thumbs rubbed up and down over the younger man's hands, as both men continued to share a deep comforting presence.

Gen walked in and Jensen didn't even care if the display bothered her. This moment belonged to he and Jared and he wasn't going to give it up for anything. Jared smiled softly at Jensen, then, realizing they had just shown the nurse how their relationship had been progressing into something more than just acquaintances.

Jensen smiled back as Gen announced, "Hello boys, here's a tray with lunch for both of you. Jared, there's clear stuff again, but I've added a couple other items to see how you do. I'll come back in a bit, guys, but Jared are you okay?" 

The younger man nodded and answered her softly, “Yeah.” He was exhausted but he felt so much better…thanks to Jensen. Gen left and the older man asked him, "Hungry?" Jared nodded, "Starving." Jensen rolled the cart over and both men enjoyed having their first meal together. 

Jensen guiltily took most of the solid items, not reacting at all to the delicious taste while Jared dug into the vegetable soup and applesauce. He ate half a roll and drank some pear juice, but left the jello. Jensen figured Jared wasn't much of a jello person. 

Jared laid back against the bed enjoying the feeling of having more solid food in his stomach. Jensen eyed him, "Feeling good?" Jared nodded, "Very. S'good to eat." 

Jensen finished his food and asked Jared if he was sure he didn't want anything more. The kid hadn't really eaten that much, but the food was a bit thicker so it had filled him up more. He was sure by tomorrow the patient would be trying some heavier foods.

Jared drank a cup of water, then indicated Jensen could roll the tray away. Both men waited for Gen to return, then she offered for Jared to get up again. At the spark of hopeful anxiousness in Jared's eyes, neither Jensen nor Gen had to wonder whether he wanted to get up, or not. 

When things were ready, Jared's tag team placed themselves on each side of him. They were thoroughly amazed at the way the man rolled and pushed himself into an upright position with no assistance. "Holy shit," Jensen said at the same time Gen exclaimed, "Wow." 

Jared surprised them both. He kind of surprised himself, too. He’d actually pushed himself all the way up this time. The younger man smiled at their reaction, definitely feeling stronger. He still had the pulling and some pain while moving, and his arms were still weak, but at least they didn't shake and give out and he felt much less restricted than he had the day before. 

Jared sat with his eyes closed, and waited to feel settled from shifting and being upright. The stupid pain medication was dosing him now so he knew this would be short lived if he didn’t get on it. When he opened his eyes and indicated he was ready, Gen bent over and looked him in the eye before they stood him up. 

"I know you probably hate my lectures, but I have to say this...and for Jensen's benefit, too. Jared, this is exactly when things go wrong. Right now, in this second, you feel like you can skydive. Your body does this, the energy transfers back and forth between healing injuries, and then returns it to you so you can move and do things. Right now it's giving you just that, 'but' it will not stay there. It will take it away and put it back where it's needed and it happens quite rapidly. I need you to listen to me. If you pass out, Jensen and I have to catch you. The last thing we can ever allow to happen, is for those ribs to be jolted suddenly, or jarred by a fall. No fast moves, no changing direction, nothing gets done fast without complete group agreement and we have to physically be holding you the whole time. Is that clear between us?" 

Jared nodded, "Yeah." She looked up at Jensen and the older man nodded worriedly, "Okay." Both helpers knew exactly what they were dealing with...a determined young man who was hell bent on getting better and used to ignoring his body's warnings. 

Gen took her spot and they helped Jared to stand like they had done the previous day. Jensen could tell immediately that the kid had more strength this time. There was no shaking...not yet anyway.

Gen looked at the patient in the eyes, "Dizzy or queasy?" Jared shook his head, "Nope," seemingly very happy to be able to report that. Gen said, "Okay, you wanna walk?" Jared said, "Hell yes…I'm ready." 

The kid put one foot in front of the other, taking it slow so his helpers could follow and drag all his attachments with him. He was half way to the restroom and feeling no weakness, so he continued, with everyone's encouragement. They maneuvered and scooted through the door together and got Jared to the sink. 

Jensen wasn't too keen on Jared going this far, but he didn't say anything. He simply tried to enjoy Jared's feeling of accomplishment and kept his focus on catching the younger man if he went down. 

Jared leaned forward and looked in the mirror for the first time since before the accident, "Ewww...holy crap...that's what I look like? Gross. Jesus." The reaction had Jensen's heart going out to him, but neither of his support crew commented since they were more focused on keeping him from falling. 

Jared continued to react to all the injuries he was seeing for the first time. The younger man held the loose hair back from his face to look at the huge goose egg. There was still a bandage over the cut just on top of the knot, so he couldn't see the stitches. 

There was still dried blood in some areas around the bandage, which gained an animated, "Ewww," when he saw it, "When can…I wash…my hair?" Gen answered, "We might be able to shower you tomorrow. It's really unbelievable that you're even standing in the bathroom this soon, so I'm sure tomorrow will be doable." 

Jared looked at her right away with hopeful anticipation, "Really?" She nodded, "We can do it. You'll have a different nurse then, but he's really good and we have a shower method that he can get you through." 

Gen smiled at Jared's look of absolute rapture at the thought of a shower and clean hair. Jensen had been watching the exchange and focusing on Jared's slight trembling he could feel starting. He loved hearing Jared's reactions to everything, but he exchanged a look with Gen, warning in his eyes. 

Gen got the message, "Jared, do you want to use the supplies real quick? We need to head back to the bed soon." He looked down and noticed all the little complimentary containers of toothpaste and soaps, shaving supplies and lotions, and smiled, "Oh…nice…thank you." 

His helpers both smiled and shook their heads at each other because Jared had been a non-stop pool of entertaining reactions, ever since he'd left the bed. Jared proceeded to brush his teeth, going over them multiple times. It felt incredible just to have them smooth and minty. 

He used the mouthwash and then let go of the sink and let Gen slip some disposable little gloves over his hands. She reminded him he couldn’t get the stitches wet in his palms, which Jared had forgotten about. 

Jared lathered up the mini bar of soap and washed his face. He used the rag by the sink to soak it in very hot water and hold it on his face. "Aaaaah," he released a muffled pleasurable sigh behind the rag and Jensen smiled. 

He could still feel Jared slightly trembling, but the kid seemed oblivious to his strength waning. He found some mini deodorants and applied those, then eyed the razor. 

Jared was smart enough to figure out that would take some time and he probably wouldn’t make it through a shave. His priority was the damn catheter, anyway, this trip. 

Jared finished with the sink and looked over at the toilet longingly. Jensen said, "Buddy, be absolutely sure. Are you feeling 'any'...and I mean 'any' dizziness or weakness?" 

Jared thought about it, then looked at Jensen, "I know I can do it…please…yes, I can feel it…starting to come on…but I know…I can do this…Jensen...please...just a little bit longer." 

'Dammit,' Jensen thought, as Jared laid the damn eyes on him and he couldn't resist. The older man looked at Gen and said, "Let's go." Gen actually looked very pleased, "Okay, when you step over there, I'll remove the catheter for you, Jared, okay?" 

Jared muttered under his breath, "God, yes…fuck’n finally!" He was thrilled to finally get rid of the offensive tube, but realized he should apologize to the nurse for his vulgar outburst, "Sorry," Jared said glancing at Gen while walking to the toilet. 

The nurse chuckled and answered, "It's fine, Jared, I'm just glad you're this much better. You're killin it today." Jensen still couldn't believe the kid had been up this long, either, 'and' had done all he had. 

But even with all his enjoyment, he knew this was gonna end badly if he didn't stay poised and ready to catch Jared. The kid was going to give out soon. He could feel it coming. 

The younger man stood still while Gen crouched and instructed him to bare down for a few seconds. “Wait,” Jared said and touched her on the shoulder, “I’m sorry…for earlier.” 

Gen looked up at Jared with soft concern in her eyes, “What?” Obviously, she had forgotten about his rude behavior this morning, but he hadn’t. 

“I think…maybe I should…apologize…before you…pull that thing out of such an important body part.” Jared was smirking and raised his eyebrow. The nurse responded with her own smirk, getting the message and enjoying the fact that her patient was showing his humor again. 

“It’s really okay, Jared. But thank you for worrying about it. You can stop now.” Jared tried to relax for a second and bore down as she pulled the tube out. It was a lot easier than he’d expected. 

Jensen felt Jared flinch slightly when Gen pulled the tube out, but the kid seemed to be doing okay other than that. He had slipped himself under Jared's armpit and was holding the kid's arm over his shoulders. Jensen had his other arm loosely around Jared's waist.

Jensen had a thought and whispered into his ear, "Do you need to pee before we head back?" Jared shook his head 'no', slightly grinning in thanks at Jensen for his discreet way at asking. It would have been hard to go in front of the nurse and Jensen understood that. 

After Gen was back on the opposite of Jensen with the iv and med cart ready to roll, Jared began his trip back to the bed. They maneuvered out of the restroom and were half way to the bed when Jared suddenly stopped and closed his eyes. 

His ears started ringing and he felt the room tilt sideways. Jensen felt it happening and tightened his hold on the younger man. He got in close and Gen did the same from the opposite side. 

With his eyes closed, Jared tried desperately to regain his equilibrium and control the nausea. "I'm...sor..," Jared felt terrible for doing this to them and tried to apologize, but he was overwhelmed with dizziness and nausea. 

Gen piped in, "Don't apologize, Jared, you're doing fine." He heard Jensen in his right ear, "It's okay. Just breathe." 

Jared favored Jensen's side. There was just something more secure about a strong and tall special forces soldier holding you up rather than a five foot two tiny statured nurse. Jared naturally leaned more on Jensen.

Jared could do nothing but focus on controlling his breathing. He felt incredibly guilty and useless at the moment for not being able to even stand up on his own. 

After a minute, he started to feel good enough to open his eyes again. Jensen and Gen watched the color return somewhat to his face and Gen asked, "Is it getting better?" Jared nodded but he didn't answer yet. 

Jensen knew this was taking too long and that he may just have to carry Jared back to the bed if they stood here much longer. He could feel Jared thrumming with effort at trying to stay standing. The kid was still apologizing, "I'm sorry...I can…make it now." 

Gen and Jensen exchanged a knowing look, Gen shook her head. The kid was feeling guilty and it wasn't necessary. He had just accomplished great things which were way above what other patients managed this soon. 

Gen said, "Jared, you're doing great, honey, just start taking steps...we need to get you off your feet." The younger man started walking and it went pretty well until just before they reached the bed. 

Jared had two steps left, but suddenly stopped and grabbed Jensen's shirt next to him, for failure at having anything else to grab on to. Jensen had him secure but the kid's vision was greying out and it felt panicky to lose his balance. 

"I've got you, buddy, you’re not gonna fall," Jensen assured, feeling terrible at seeing Jared like this. The two helpers turned Jared around and backed him the few inches into the bed, so he could now feel the bed against his legs. 

"It's okay…you can sit now." Jared kept his grip on Jensen's shirt as he sat on the bed and the older man could still feel him shaking. 

Jensen sat right next to Jared with his arm around the younger man’s waist. Jared's grip on Jensen's shirt loosened, but he didn’t quite let go of his anchor completely.

Gen busied herself putting all of his machines back and straightening his iv as the younger man sat calmly on the bed. Jensen kept a hold on him and watched him to make sure he didn't take a dive forward. 

When Gen was done, she bent over and spoke directly to Jared, "You had an amazing accomplishment today. The weakness is gonna get better and better every day, I promise you. How do you feel right now? Still sick?" 

Jared didn't answer her right away, so after glancing at Gen, Jensen knelt down in front of him, sliding his hands to Jared's knees. He looked up into the younger man's face to assess his condition, while brushing the hair back from his face. 

Jared moved his arms to brace himself on the bed and stayed looking downward. He was feeling better, but not completely free of the weakness, and knew that moving might spoil the moment. 

Jensen looked at him closely, not detecting any pain or dizziness. Jared seemed to have lost his energy boost, but wasn't looking like he was hurting or about to pass out. The older man asked him, "How you doing, buddy?" 

Jared answered softly, "M'okay...it's better." Jared sighed then added, "Thank you...thn'k you both...I jus' can't move yet." Jensen and Gen both exchanged a look of compassion and concern for their patient, realizing they had both fallen completely under Jared's charming spell. 

Jared lifted his head up, blinked his eyes open and shut a few times, finally feeling more grounded. He sighed, "God, this is so frustrating." Jensen could see that Jared had no idea of the feats he'd just accomplished, as he looked at Jensen with sadness. 

Jensen didn't like what he was seeing and had to give his own pep talk, "Jared, you were barely standing yesterday. There's nothing to be frustrated about, guy. You brushed your teeth and washed up, lost the catheter and that was a huge walk for someone fresh out of trauma surgery. Jared, the shit you just did and the speed at which you did it, astounds both of us. And like Gen keeps telling you...it's only gonna keep getting better...tomorrow's the shower...and then you'll be outta here, guy." 

Jared thought about everything Jensen had just said, then he looked toward the bathroom and remembered what he’d done. He realized he was exhausted and maybe he ‘had’ kicked ass. ‘Thank God,’ Jared thought. He’d been hungry to move forward all damn day and he ‘finally’ felt like it happened. 

Jensen knew that Jared hadn't given himself any credit for what he'd just done until he reminded him of it. 'Of course not,' Jensen was beginning to know Jared better. 

Jared rubbed his eyes and sighed. He glanced at Jensen and Gen, then looked down with a shy smile, showing lovely dimples to his helpers. "Thank you," the younger man expressed, "Thank you both." 

He looked up at them and explained, "I really thought I could make it...it just...it was fine...and then it wasn't," Jared rubbed his eyes and yawned. "It's not your fault,” Gen explained, “and that's why you always have help, okay? That's how it happens, your strength just 'goes'. You'll be getting up to use the bathroom now, so it's important you don't get all super hero like and forget your spotter. Understood?"

Jared nodded. “Do you want some juice or soda?" Jared shook his head at the nurse's offer, but thought of a question, "Can I just stay up for awhile?" Gen said, "Of course. Jensen, do you need a break before I leave?" 

The older man said, "Let me take my own restroom break and Gen will stand here for a minute, okay?" Jared smiled as Jensen went into Jared's restroom and took care of his own needs. 

Jared finally gave into a much needed nap, after sitting up for a bit longer. The kid had outdone himself, and that was after his difficult morning. Jensen was so glad Jared was sound asleep and figured the younger man would be out for awhile. 

Jensen dug into his paper and crossword. He dozed a bit, himself, enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon. He looked at his watch and was surprised it was already close to three o’clock. 

Jensen was just thinking how tranquil everything was when he heard a commotion out in the hallway. It sounded like several raised voices, all talking at once. Looking at Jared, he realized the younger man was oblivious. 

Jensen looked out the thick curtain/door to spot a man talking to the nurse's station. He was preceding a group of four people, all talking madly at the same time. Jensen guessed these people may very well be Jared's friends from work. 

The guy at the counter seemed to be talking a mile a minute, while three women and another man waited behind him. Gen and another nurse came over to the commotion, greeting the man in front first. He shook her hand and she smiled, nodded and looked over at Jensen. 

She explained something to the man, then proceeded to address the others in the group, informing them of something. Suddenly their noise level dropped considerably. Jensen guessed she had politely shut them up. 

Within a few seconds, Gen had disbursed the rest of the group back to a waiting area and walked toward Jensen with just the first man and the older woman of the group. Jensen looked back at Jared and noted he was still completely out. He stepped outside to greet whomever was approaching and let them know the younger man was asleep. 

Jensen smiled at the man approaching him, noticing kind blue eyes filled with blatant worry for the patient. The woman had a motherly protective look on her face, definitely anxious to see Jared. Gen introduced them, "Jensen this is Jared's friend, Misha, and this is his secretary, Blair."

Both newcomers shook Jensen's hand warmly and immediately asked how Jared was doing and if they could see him. Jensen detected love and concern from both of them and it warmed his heart to know that they loved Jared this much. 

"Well, he had a busy morning and he's been sleeping over an hour...he's still out cold right now. If you wanna come in, he might be asleep for awhile yet." 

Misha nodded, "I wanna see him, sleeping or not, but has he been alone all this time…has his aunt been here?" Again, Jensen was happy someone else was that concerned about Jared. He and Gen had no information about an aunt. 

Gen responded to Misha's question, "Actually, Jensen has been with Jared the whole time. He's never been alone, not once. And he's been a great help and comfort to him, too." 

Misha turned back to Jensen and suddenly the older man felt himself being assessed from top to bottom by someone who had obviously known Jared for a long time and cared to know if Jensen was a threat or not to his friend. It made Jensen smile because he had done the same thing. 

Misha seemed to decide he could trust Jensen, for the moment, and vented, "I should have been here...we grew up together, went to college together...I'm so damn sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I had 'no' idea."

Jensen could read the guilt and worry in Misha's eyes. He looked at Gen as she offered, "Jared arrived unconscious and was whisked into surgery. He couldn't give anyone's number to any of us until the next day. We found out where he worked through the medical system and then we worked on finding you after he was able to tell us your names." 

Misha sighed in defeat, feeling terrible for not being there, "Jesus, how bad was it?" he asked. Jensen filled him in, "Severe broken ribs, enough to puncture his lungs, concussion," Jensen trailed off at Misha's and the woman's looks of horror at what Jared had gone through. 

Misha exclaimed, "Jesus," as Blair blurted out, "Poor Jared." 

The older woman continued, "I've worked with Jared for two years now, and adore him to pieces. Many people do in the office, but I only brought a few with me that I know he'll be happy to see. I can’t believe this happened to him…no one can.” 

Jensen looked at her and smiled, "I think he'll be very happy to see you both." Gen said, "So you guys can go in but just a few requests...this is intensive care for a reason. He's very good at pushing himself..." Both friends interrupted her with, "Oooh, yeah, we know that," and "God, yes," and Jensen decided he liked them immediately. 

Gen continued, "He's almost out of the critical 'woods' stage but we're still working on it before he gets out of intensive care. The lung injury is on watch, so just please take it slow and if you see him getting tired, just force the issue that you're leaving. You can always come back again, we just need to make him rest, and eat and rest more and okay, I see you guys know him." 

Misha and Blair nodded in sync with, "Yep, we know him," and "Totally get it," obviously accustomed to Jared's workaholic attitude. Jensen held the heavy makeshift curtain/door aside and let the friends inside, then he went over to the window and stood with his arms comfortably crossed, leaning against the window ledge. 

He watched as Misha and Blair went right up to Jared, not awkward or uneasy, at all. He could tell they were good friends. 

Misha looked Jared over and said, "Jesus Christ," waving a hand through his hair and covering his mouth to prevent himself from further outbursts as he took in the damage to his friend. Blair said in a tearful voice, "Oh...sweetie," as she tenderly started to touch Jared's bruised face and head, but stopped herself realizing it might wake him. 

Jensen realized she was tearing up, as she stood there covering her mouth, much like Misha had done. Misha looked over at Jensen and said sadly, "It looks so painful," then looked back at Jared. 

"He doesn't deserve this," Misha said to himself. Blair shook her head, "No...no he doesn't." 

Jensen could tell these two were an important part of Jared's support system. Whatever little flickers of past hurts and betrayals that had shown in the young man’s eyes were certainly not caused by either of these two people. He bet they knew about it, though. 

Jensen remained respectfully further back and let Jared's friends spend time in his personal space. Neither one of them seemed to mind that the younger man was sound asleep, as they simply needed to be reassured he was alive and getting better. 

Blair had stopped sobbing and Misha seemed to be comfortably in the chair waiting for his friend to wake up. Misha fidgeted a bit, not really knowing what to say to Jensen. He didn't know the man and wasn't sure how well Jared did. Jensen sensed this and tried to put the man at ease with what he hoped was his 'nice and welcoming' face. 

Jensen decided it would be nice to strike up a conversation while Jared slept on, "So, you guys grew up together? College?" Misha smiled appreciatively, and walked over to face Jensen, since he'd opened up a pleasant subject. 

"Yes, Jared's family lived down the street from mine. We wound up going through school together, running for debate teams and doing the chess club and theater. We ran a newsletter and started broadcasting a little daily ten minute show during morning break. He became a great friend and we had lots of laughs, in between all the other growing pains...luckily, we wound up going to Stanford together." 

Jensen was thoroughly impressed, as Stanford wasn't easy to get into. "Wow, you guys made Stanford. You must be damn smart." Misha smiled at Jensen, "Well, I don't know about that...actually, he's the smart one," Misha motioned toward Jared with his thumb, "He got a full ride, but I didn't. I've got student loans up the ass, but the genius over there doesn't." 

Misha looked at Jared sighing, "He had a rough time, as a kid, then again right after graduation. I'll let him tell you about it. Took him years to get his outgoing self back...he doesn't deserve this." Jensen had to agree but remained quiet, happy to be learning more about Jared. 

Misha paused for a moment, in retrospect, then continued, "He's really good at being there for everybody, ya know? Comes flying out to you in the middle of the night...always responds, no matter what he's in the middle of. Pours his heart into doing the right thing. Gets involved with SPCA stuff a lot...loves animals. He helped all of us during college and then he helped us draft all our applications, trying to get us all good jobs. Jared didn't need that, you see, because the little shit was already in high demand by some well known engineering firms. He scored above the rest of the class and the companies always scout for those people. Jared had offers before he graduated. He's not snobby, though, never sees what everybody else sees in him. Just keeps pushing himself. He's blatantly bulldozed through life, helping everybody and working his ass off, and he's beautiful too...inside and out...God, the looks he gets and oh, the broken hearts he's caused." 

Misha paused and then looked at Jared with raw emotion, "Course, he's had is own heart ripped to pieces more than once." Misha stopped, realizing he really should be checking with Jared before going on and on like this. Misha turned back to Jensen and sighed helplessly, "He knows I talk too much." 

Jensen smiled, actually appreciating the hell out of Misha's wealth of information. This man loved Jared, it was obvious, and Jensen liked him for that. Misha was good people. Given Jared's modest and shy nature, he was sure his rendition of their childhood and college years would be of a different view, giving himself no credit for helping everyone else. 

Jensen offered Misha his opinion, "Friends can mean the world to a person, especially when life is hard. You've obviously been there for him. It was you and Blair he told us to call...when we finally had a chance to talk to him...he was adamant that it be no one else, only you two."

Misha was thinking, 'Jared should fucking marry this guy, holy shit where'd he come from,' but instead he asked, "So, how do you know him?" Jensen filled him in, "Well, I was waitin for a steak in my usual restaurant and in walks this guy...bloody as hell and barely able to breathe...I've been here ever since." 

Jensen looked over at Jared, noticing he was starting to stir. Blair stood up and said, "Guys?" in case they hadn't noticed that Jared seemed to be waking. Misha was still looking at Jensen, obviously latching onto something, "So, you were a complete stranger? And you've been here the whole time?" Misha asked that with remarkable interest. 

Jensen wasn't sure exactly how to explain it and shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to say "I can't explain it," but didn't get a chance to as Jared yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

Misha returned to Jared's side and Jensen stayed back to give them time together. No one said anything as the patient they'd been there to see continued to rub his eyes for a few seconds and then finally opened them. 

Misha's opening line was, "Bout time, numnuts," which had Jared instantly looking his way. The younger man immediately lit up and greeted his friend with a fake, "God…the security in here sucks." 

Jared looked beyond Misha's face and saw Blair. He smiled and said sweetly, "Hi Blair," picking up his hand for her to take it, as she moved closer. 

"Oh, 'she' gets a 'hi'," Misha complained. Jensen could see this was going to be a great mood elevator for the young man. Blair was instantly rubbing Jared's hair back off his face and inspecting him closely, 'tsk tsk'-ing about the amount of damage. "Sweetheart, what have you done?" 

Misha said seriously, "Dude, you scared the fucking shit out of me...and when I found out you'd been here almost four days already, I left bodies in my path to get here...I'm so sorry I wasn't here, friend." 

Jared smiled, "Mish, it's fine. You didn't have to…kill anyone to…get here. Thank you…for coming, though...God, it’s good…to see you guys. And to be clear…I scared the…fucking shit out of…me too." 

Blair seemed to calm her ministrations, but kept her hold on Jared's hand. "Honey, what happened? Was it the rental car? Did someone hit you?" 

Jensen could see the younger man was taking a moment to organize his thoughts. He still looked tired to Jensen and that concerned him. That huge walk earlier probably took it's toll on the younger man. 

He wasn't sure how he would kick these two out of here politely, but if it came to protecting Jared from too much too soon, he would do it. Jared seemed to be searching around the room, looking for something, but when his eyes settled on Jensen, the older man knew it was he that the kid had been searching for. 

Jensen smiled at the younger man, just to let him know he was there for him, but obviously hanging back to let him spend time with his friends. Jared maintained eye contact with Jensen for a few seconds and returned the soft smile, much to Misha's and Blair's surprised interest. 

Both visitors looked at Jensen with raised eyebrows and mouths dropped open. They turned back to Jared, exchanging their own silent knowing look with each other, as they turned. Jared was clueless, but Jensen had seen them notice the exchange between he and the patient. Their simultaneous expressions were quite comical.

Jared finally filled them in, "I was driving back to the motel…from the bridge. I remember starving. The restaurant was close…and then some big…something or other…smashed into me…from the side and…it was all over. I had no time to think or react," Jared stopped and Jensen could see he was avoiding going into too much detail like he had with the cops. 

"Did you have ambulance and fire and all that getting you out?" Misha asked that and Jared shook his head, preparing to explain, "No. None of that. It was quiet. I was stuck…in the seatbelt…my phone was…God knows where. I was…on my side…or the car was," Jared stopped to yawn and rubbed his eyes before continuing, "I climbed out…made it to…Jensen's restaurant...and…he saved my life." 

Everyone was quiet for a minute and then the two visitors simultaneously looked over at Jensen. The older man got the impression they were waiting for him to fill them in on something. The ex-special forces soldier cleared his throat, realizing he was feeling sort of on the spot, "He walked two hundred yards, unable to breathe with a punctured lung...and made it to my friend's restaurant. We could see he'd been in an accident and he wasn't doing too well." 

Misha and Blair listened intently, looking terribly worried. "Jesus," Misha exclaimed, looking quickly back a Jared and then back again to hear the rest of Jensen's explanation. "We got him here, but it took awhile and it was kind of scary for all involved. He wasn't doing well, there, in the beginning." 

Jared’s friends were quite serious, now realizing what a terrible accident this had been and how their friend was alone and close to dying until he walked to Jensen. Misha asked, “So…how did you save him?” 

Jared interjected then and they turned back to look at him, "I couldn't breathe...it was like something was pushing...against my chest...and it hurt so bad…but I couldn't get any air... and then…I felt this…quick stabbing pain…from Jensen shoving a…straw between my…ribs and… turning me into a...root beer float...I was dying...and then I could breathe...not 'well', but fuck I could breathe and...he made me feel…like I was going to be okay...even when I didn't think I was." 

Jared hadn't ever expressed that to Jensen before and the older man immediately sympathized with Jared's feelings of helplessness during the crisis. He knew it had been horrible, but now he was hearing it in more detail. 

"I'm here…because of him, everyone's said that. Doctor's, nurses. He's my…fricken hero, don't let him deny it." Jared finished tiredly and Jensen found himself with a sixty two year old woman pulling his face down so she could kiss his cheek and a younger thirty three year old man briskly grabbing his hand and shaking it. 

Both friends openly thanked Jensen multiple times, "We owe you, Jensen, we owe you everything...thank you," Misha told him, looking him in the eyes. Jensen was kind of uncomfortable and embarrassed. 

"Guys really," he said as he slightly pulled away from the two and shyly put his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing the tension there. "I would have done that for anybody...it's just my training and it's kind of an automatic thing...I mean...I mean it's just, I'm...well, I'm not a hero." 

He looked at Jared, silently begging him to rescue him from the onslaught of hero worship and gratitude he was currently being subjected to. Jensen was perturbed to see the younger man smiling. Not a gentle soft smile like Jensen was used to, but a diamond wattage beautiful full smile, which had him smiling back and forgetting about what he'd just been thinking for a second. 

Jensen decided he loved that smile and wanted to definitely see it more often. God, it was beautiful.

Jared was thinking how damn cute it was to see his friends making the toughened macho soldier that uncomfortable with their forced attention. Jensen was adorable, looking modest and uncomfortable, so the younger man decided to finally take pity and help him out, "Guys, you're embarrassing…my new friend…would you let up?" 

They immediately backed off, yet as Misha pulled away, he pointed his finger at Jensen and remarked, "You wouldn't have stayed here night and day for anybody...training or not, there's nothing 'automatic' about 'that', and ‘that’ is heroic, no matter what you say." 

Jensen opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Misha had made his point...there was a chemistry between Jared and Jensen and he had definitely caught on to it. Staying with the patient was way beyond the call of duty. 

Jensen gave Jared an admonishing look, mixed with a smirk, glad to be saved from the attention, but warning the younger man that the unexplored feelings developing between them had been detected and were now in the open. Jared smirked back and returned his attention to his friends. 

The two friends returned to Jared's bed and Blair asked, "So, what can I sneak in for you? And what can I get done for you back at the office? You want cookies? Chocolate? Will they let you have coffee, Jared?" 

Now, it was Jared's turn to receive the onslaught of attention, "No...I'm just starting on…real food...but God, coffee sounds…so good right now," Jared exclaimed, "I'm not sure if…they'll let me have it." 

Misha said, "Dude, how the hell have you survived this far without 'that'? It's like it's own fucking food group to you." Jared looked forlornly back at Misha, "I know...it probably sucks here anyway…ya know...not what I like." 

Blair piped in, "You mean that military strength battery acid I usually make for you in your office?" Jared smiled, "Yeah...the good stuff. If you're gonna drink it…drink it right." Jensen agreed and mentally made a note to give Jared some sips of 'Firebomb' next time he got some. 

Jared looked at Misha and asked, "How's Jeff?" Misha said, "He was doing a presentation in Italy, believe it or not. I sent him a text and it took several hours to reach him. Dude, he took the first flight out he could get, but he’s already pissed off that he missed everything. I'm not sure what time he’ll finally get to Denver, but he’ll be here.”

"That's good...he's in his element…but I hope he’s…not in trouble. How'd you manage…to get away?" Jared asked his friend. Misha gave a mocking sigh, "I didn't really ask anyone. It's you, Jared, I took off. I've got a few open ads on my desk but it's nothing that can't wait a few days." 

Jared smiled, his eyes full of loving fondness at his friends. Jensen noticed the kid was definitely looking more tired but very content to be with his friends. Blair spoke up then, "Darlin, I brought a few others, they're waiting outside to see you too." Jared looked at her and asked, "Who's here?" Blair said, "Lisa and Cassie and Brad." Jared smiled and yawned, but Jensen saw something reluctant pass through his eyes.

"Go get them, but I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be good for." Jensen became further concerned because it wasn't like Jared, at all, to actually admit he was tired. Usually the man fought being down at every turn. Jared now seemed to be favoring his left side a bit, too.

"Jared...are you alright?" Jensen asked that as he approached the bed to stand on the opposite side as his friends. The younger man nodded and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Blair had hurried to get the others and Misha remained. Jensen was concerned now that Jared was becoming too tired, thinking maybe they should cut this short soon. 

Misha noticed the protective instinct displayed by the gorgeous beefcake who was hovering over Jared like a secret service bodyguard. He watched the ease with which Jared accepted the man's presence and wondered how the hell Jensen had wormed his way under Jared's normally iron clad defenses. 

He didn't usually let people close to him that quickly. 'Interesting,' Misha deduced to himself. 'I wholeheartedly approve. What a gorgeous match. Of course, if he hurts Jared, I'm gonna have to kill him and...he looks pretty tough so I'll probably get killed in the process and," Misha sighed with his thoughts, as Blair led three more people back into the room. 

The younger man smiled as two bursts of mid twenty year old energy pods hurried into the room and shuffled quickly up to the bed. Both girls smiled excitedly that they had finally got in to see the patient. A tall blond man stood next to one of the girls, waving a hand and smiling, "Hi Jared, good to see you awake and in one piece." 

Jared greeted them smiling, "Hi guys, thanks for coming." Jensen watched Jared's face and detected that Jared was not only getting tired, he was also hurting, but hiding it in front of his visitors. Jensen's protective mode was rising. 

The girls filled Jared in on some animal adoptions, which seemed to distract the kid and relax him. He became distressed for a moment when he realized he wasn't going to be able to help them this week, "Crap…you guys are gonna be short…this weekend…I'm sorry."

Cassie and Lisa rolled their eyes, "Would you knock it off? For God's sake, Jared, this isn't your fault." Jensen immediately liked these two for that reaction. They both quickly assured Jared that the shelter would survive and they were sucking Blair and Misha into helping them. They wanted Jared to stop worrying. 

Jared smiled because he could imagine his friends all working together at the chaotic event. It was supposed to be a big one, since he'd written a new ordinance and it had passed. They would be drawing many more people to adopt, and weeding out the idiots that shouldn’t.

He looked at Misha for a second and jokingly said, "Dude…they're so gonna boss you around…are you ready?" The girls looked shocked like they were being accused of something totally irrational and unfounded, but Misha rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'll probably be at the bar 5 minutes after they let me off work...none of your little favorites better bite me, Jared, or I'm going to pee in your mailbox when I go by and check on your place." 

Jared chuckled slightly and winced, folding his left iv hand loosely over his chest. Jensen could tell it wasn't gripping pain, but Jared was definitely feeling it. He watched the kid fake it for his friends and further admired the kid's resilience, but knew this wasn't going to last more than a few more minutes. 

The girls further told Jared that all the shelter staff sent their best and were really worried about him. They sent orders for him to stay down and get well and 'not' push himself. He chuckled a couple times at the girls' stories of a few of the special animals Jared was attached to, wanting to hear how they were doing. 

Jared seemed to be holding, for now, just at the slight level of tiredness and pain, but Jensen refused to take his eyes off of the younger man. The tall blond at the foot of the bed, apparently named Brad, had offered to cover some of Jared's work, but the younger man shook his head, "No...there's not really...no I can't think of anything." 

At first Jensen thought he was just another nice coworker, most likely another engineer, but Jensen didn't miss Jared's very subtle shift in demeanor when talking to the man. 'The others he's perfectly relaxed with; this one he's putting up a wall.' 

Jensen had learned so much about Jared in the short time these people had been here. Because his inner hackles were already alerted, though, he really hoped Brad didn't upset Jared, because with the way Jensen was feeling about the younger man in the hospital bed, he may just have to snap a bone or two of Brad's out of protectiveness. 

He'd take him out in the hall, of course, so the nice people wouldn't have to witness it. Jensen sighed, controlling himself from his thoughts. Brad offered again to help Jared by doing anything for him in his office that might be pending or on a deadline. Jared paused a bit too long for Jensen's comfort and the older man now realized Jared was controlling his answers. He'd never seen him do that before. 

Jared answered Brad finally, "Brad, thanks for the offer…but I brought all my work…with me. As soon as I can…sit the hell up…for longer, I'm gonna make sure…I get some work done." 

Blair seemed to be oblivious to the slight tension between Jared and Brad and cheeringly offered, "Are you 'supposed' to be working in the hospital, Jared? What can I do, sweetie? You know damn well you can give me all kinds of things to do, if you need to." 

Jared had been maintaining eye contact with Brad as Blair spoke, but he looked over at her briefly and smiled, "I know…you always…outdo yourself. If you could…mail the plans for… Weller…on my desk,…they're ready…but nothing else…is due…except…the bridge I…have to…finish.” 

Jared laid the puppy dog innocence on Blair, "Can I please have…your cookies?" Blair smiled, pleased to be asked to do something for the kid, "That's a given, sweetie." Jensen shook his head, realizing everyone around Jared had been subject to his alluring eyes when he wanted something. 'Jesus, fucking works on me, too,' Jensen mentally bitched, 'How can he possibly not know he does that?' 

Jared looked back at Brad and the sweet relaxed exchange between he and his secretary was replaced by uncomfortable guardedness. Jensen could read this plainly and he wondered why no one else could see it. He looked at Brad and assessed him, wondering what it was about the man that bothered Jared. 

Brad seemed to keep the positive 'want-to-help' attitude, as he further offered, "What about things in your laptop, Jared, is there anything you want to transfer to me and have me work on? What about the bridge job here? I could go out and get your measurements and pictures for you, if that would help. I know you're anal about doing it all yourself, but since you're laid up, you could give me something to do while we're all here." 

And there it was, Jensen's years of training had him pinpointing the fakeness right there in Brad's mannerisms. 'Brad isn't what he seems, and Jared knows it,' the older man thought. There was something in Brad's voice that didn't quite reach his eyes, nor his fake helpful demeanor. 

Jared paused and there was a thick underlying tension between the two engineers, but no one seemed to catch it but Jensen. He could tell the younger man didn't trust Brad, but was holding back from voicing whatever it was in front of the others in the room. 

Jensen broke the silence, "Look guys, I think Jared's in need of his pain meds and some rest...are you guys staying over so you could maybe come back after he sleeps awhile?" Jared and Brad continued to eye one another, while the other four friends generously offered to come back the next morning and give Jared plenty of time to rest. 

They told Jared they were booked overnight in Denver and flying back late the next afternoon. That meant they could come see him again in the morning for another visit. Blair told him she had checked him out of his motel and the front desk had a few things from the room on hold. Jensen made a mental note to ask his friends to get those things from the motel for the kid. 

Jared relaxed and accepted the kisses on the cheek from Blair and the two younger girls, which Misha refused to give him, even when Jared made a kissing gesture with his lips in jest. 

"Jared, do you have your cell?" Misha asked that. Jared looked at Jensen in question, who quickly grabbed the phone for him off his nightstand. It had been plugged in to charge for a couple days, so Jensen had to take the cord out to hand it to him. 

Jared said, "Thanks,” to Jensen and turned to Misha, “Yeah, I've got my phone," Jared said. 

Misha told him, "I'll text or call you in the morning, just to make sure you're not getting a sponge bath or the masseuse isn't in here before we come," which had Jared rolling his eyes and smirking. Misha continued, "We'll bring you something horrible if you want it smuggled in...chocolate, coffee, porn...you know that midget/pygmy porn you like, with the one legged one armed," "Shut up, you're an idiot," Jared giggled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Misha's antics.

Jensen could not help smiling at their interaction with each other. Jared was completely relaxed around Misha and that giggle was another newly discovered addictive sound he wanted to hear from Jared more often. Jared looked at Misha with much love in his eyes and took his hand, "Thank you," Jared said but his eyes spoke volumes about their bond and so did Misha's return look. He truly cared buckets for Jared and had probably seen it all. 'I bet Misha knows everything about Jared,' Jensen thought. 

The older man looked down for a few seconds, so he missed the quick eye movement to the side and jerk of Misha's head in Jensen's direction. He indicated silently to Jared that he wholeheartedly approved and wanted Jared to snag that hunk in the room who refused to leave his bedside. 

Jared nodded knowingly, grinning, as if saying, 'yeah, I'm looking into it' which made Misha's day. He was extremely happy for his friend. Misha was Jared's biggest supporter in trying to find happiness and apparently he thought Jensen might be the absolutely perfect fit. 

Everyone said their goodbye's, then Brad shook Jared's hand, the younger man looking forced. Brad again offered the work help, pointing a thumb back over his shoulder at the corner with Jared's laptop and luggage in it, "Uh...did you want me to take that back since I'm here?" 

Everyone had left the room and Jared remained silent. Jensen knew Brad had asked Jared a question, which would seem like a nice offer for a coworker to do, normally, but something lingered between these two. 

"No. Leave it," Jared suddenly said in a deep commanding voice that caught Jensen off guard. Jensen moved closer to Jared, subtly placing himself in a position to intervene between the two men, if necessary. Jensen was 'not' sure what was going on, here, but no one was going to hurt Jared, that was for sure. 

Brad nodded and pleasantly answered, "Okay, let me know if you change your mind...and uh," Brad turned to leave and turned back to add, "Lots of people say 'hi' and 'get well.' They're all worried. All of them would do anything for you, so don't be afraid to ask. That's why it's a good place to work, ya know," Brad added and looked at Jensen, smiling and then back at Jared. 

Jensen noticed Brad's smile didn't reach his eyes and Jared responded with, "Thanks. I appreciate the offers, Brad, really...but I want to do everything 'right'...you know…make sure nothing important gets lost." 

Jensen's eyes flickered to Jared knowingly because 'that' was definitely a hidden message he had just delivered to Brad. The other engineer backed up, waved and left the room with an irritable tension in his eyes. 

Jensen looked closely at Jared. He was very concerned at the kid's exhaustion, but the younger man's eyes were now showing something else that Jensen didn't like seeing...it was fear. Jensen leaned over Jared, anxious. "Hey…tell me why you're afraid...what's wrong?" Jared finally met Jensen's eyes, trying to calm himself down at what had just mentally hit him. 

"I think," Jared looked away from Jensen's eyes for a second and then looked back, and Jensen could read the fear there. Jared had just realized something and it was scaring the hell out of him. Jensen could see this. "Jared, nothing's gonna happen to you here. Tell me what's wrong." 

Jensen waited, noticing Jared was trying to control his fear before he answered, "I think...maybe I've figured out...I mean the cops asked me and...and at the time it was crazy…and nothing made sense...I wasn't thinking straight." 

Jensen could see the kid was clenching in pain now, his chest probably reacting to all the movement today. He was shaking his head and his eyes were filled with stress and anguish about something. "Jared, let me push your button, okay? It's getting worse, buddy. Nothing's gonna happen to you, trust me." 

Jared nodded, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and looked back up at Jensen. The older man reached over and pushed Jared's pain medication button, then placed his hand on Jared's folded arm over his sore chest, while playing with his hair. 

Jared took Jensen's hand in both of his, holding it tightly over his chest. He looked at Jensen with a pleading expression in his eyes, "Don't let Brad…take my laptop. Please?" 

Jensen furrowed his brow in immediate concern, "Of course not. Jared, why not?" Jensen began to get an uneasy feeling that this kid was in the middle of some huge mess that may be endangering his life. "Just please…if I fall asleep…don't let him…come back and take it." 

Jensen could see Jared was desperate and needing reassurance. "Jared, nobody's taking anything, and if you don't want him in here, the man isn't getting back in." Jared seemed grateful and he also seemed to calm down being in the presence of Jensen's rock solid strength. 

Jared felt he owed Jensen an explanation so he would understand...and he'd been alone all this time, harboring all of this to himself. He made the decision that he needed to trust someone, and Jensen was it. He soon felt the medication kicking in, thank god. 

With the spasms subsiding, Jared kept hold of Jensen's hand and started to tell him everything, "I love being an engineer. I designed...all kinds of things...and this company...I worked for...was the best. The owners...were really nice...and really honest...good to their clients." 

Jensen could see the younger man was speaking much better than the day before, but because he was more tired and sore right now, he was still pausing in between some of his words. The kid pushed himself to continue, "I was there twelve years...and then I moved to this new company. They're not the same." 

Jared paused and Jensen asked, "But if you liked the company, why did you move to the new one?" Jared shook his head and explained, "I didn't want to...the big...corporation...bought out mine. No choice for many people...some were laid off...some moved over. They offered me big…took me and…only two other engineers. I felt so guilty…but…everyone said…’take it' so I did." 

"Okay, so you don't like them...why?" Jensen needed to push this out of Jared before he lost him to the pain meds. He could see Jared relaxing from the pain, and getting more sluggish at the same time. 

Jared continued, feeling much more relaxed, "They screw people. They lie…then cover it. And they've been using me...and it's just," Jared looked up and sighed, closing his eyes and looking back at Jensen, "I've been so stupid...doing stuff for them...I worked and worked for nothing...I thought...I was making…a difference and...fixing things and," Jared was becoming upset, more at himself than anything else, Jensen realized, and he knew he had to get the kid back on topic. 

"Jared, why are you afraid now, what's happened?" Jensen pushed Jared, feeling they were almost to the root of this. Jared turned back toward him and explained, "I have files and reports. All of my work. They've been…sending me…on jobs for over a year...like the crack in the bridge…by you…job after job…where things were failing. They were built…by cutting corners and...and it's all their fault...I did some of the designs, but....then they started…pushing me out on…inspections." 

Jared put his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes and yawning.   
Jensen could see how draining this was, but the younger man pushed on, "I did dozens of reports…on things they shouldn't have built...I mean they were designed right…but things were cut out...major safety things."

"I calculated and measured and built the reports...crossing every 't' and dotting every 'i' and formulas and just," Jared sighed in frustration, "every detail...I thought they welcomed it because I was so sure I was saving everyone…and they cared…and that's why I was assigned to... I mean the parking structures, the library, the bridges and shopping malls…it was like...it was like…finding imperfections…and documenting everything I could find…that needed to be fixed." 

Jared shook his head and closed his eyes, "I stupidly thought…it was going somewhere…and that maybe this was really cool…because they were using everything…to actually 'fix' their mistakes and correct them." 

Jared paused and Jensen didn't interrupt, a dreaded churning in his gut as he began to understand where Jared might be unfortunately leading in his explanation. 'Fuck,' Jensen thought. He decided to nudge Jared further, since he seemed to be fading, probably not even realizing it, "Jared...are you saying you have all these reports...ones that you've provided...evidence…that would throw this company far under a bus and get them into legal trouble?" 

Jared nodded, yawning again, but looking over at Jensen to try and stay focused, "Not really a bus, more like a freight train," Jared said, letting that sink in. Jensen was studying him, now, wheels turning, and Jared continued, "The company…made me sign…a two year…non-disclosure agreement. We can't work for anyone else…no freelance…and especially no leaks of information. Recently, they offered me a renewal...so I left town for this job...avoiding them." 

Jensen asked him, "When are your two years up?" Jared yawned and slurred his response, "It was just under three weeks…before the accident. I've been here…five days?" Jensen nodded and told him, "Tomorrow is day five." Jared continued, "Maybe 15 days from now then, I think." 

Jensen asked, "What's the renewal offer?" Jared looked up like he still couldn't believe it, "It's huge. Bonuses, increases, donating yearly…to the charity of my choice…better benefits...it's really embarrassing…because I don't think…any other engineers got that." He turned back to Jensen, who said, "I bet." 

Jensen was beginning to understand that this person before him who he may be hopelessly attracted to and looking at a future relationship with, could very well be on somebody's chopping block. And not just to lay him off, gently, but shut him up permanently. 

"Jared," Jensen got his attention and asked, "What's Brad got to do with all this? Why are you uneasy around him?" Jared sighed and said, "Brad was a friend...I thought. When I found out about one building…that was one of my first reports…from last year…and that no corrections… had ever been made… I vented to Brad. I mean…I spent time with his family and a few other people...he has kids…and his wife is nice…so I thought…he would be supportive. We golfed together and stuff…like that, but...when I bitched and expected..." 

Jared stopped and Jensen finished for him, "He didn't back you." Jared shook his head. "I couldn't believe it. I mean...this was people's safety." 

He looked at Jensen, "He said he didn't want to get fired. I can’t trust him." Jensen nodded silently because Jared just confirmed what he was already feeling between the two men. Jared continued, "And today," Jared shook his head, "Today his offer to take my laptop…wasn't made lightly. That was just...that's just not...it's just not done between us in engineering." Jared looked at Jensen, "He was gonna take all my files for them, I know it." 

Jensen thought about everything Jared had told him, then he asked, "So, besides Brad, who knows about this?" Jared answered, "I had an argument with my manager…when I found out… that none of the repairs…had been done. It started with one case…then I checked them all…and realized it was…all of them. He placated me…and blew me off, like I was stupidly going…to let it go, and after cussing at him…I just 'knew' I was gonna get…fired over it."

"God, that would have been easy…getting out of that agreement. But instead, I get handed this fantastic offer…which made me gag." Jared was clearly upset for being used and betrayed like he was, but more importantly to the young man were the people in danger. 

Jensen could have guessed this was what would upset Jared the most, "Jensen...there are buildings out there…with people in them...they never should have opened. An apartment complex…with an attached parking garage...a brand new stadium with a second level that's going to fail. I know it will. I did the math…over and over again…before I documented it. When I realized not 'any' of my work had been used for good, I made my decision...that I have to turn all this in. I can't 'not' do something...it's not something I can sit by and let happen."

"I want to take everything I have to the Attorney General. It's the only way they're going to ever be forced…to do something to correct their actions." While Jensen appreciated the kid's honest do good-er personality that wanted to save people from unsafe buildings, this wasn't good. 

This wasn't good, at all...and Jensen could see the innocent young man had previously had no idea how serious this company was about keeping him quiet. The older man stood up straight and covered his eyes for a second, rubbed his hand over his face and back over his head. Fuck, he was worried about this kid now. 

Jared watched Jensen with very sleepy, slightly confused eyes. He got the impression that Jensen disapproved of something he'd done, "Jensen, please believe…I had no idea any of this was not right...I just recently found...and, I'm sorry I know I should have gone right away to..." 

Jensen immediately leaned back over the younger man and stopped Jared by placing two fingers over his mouth shushing him. Jared was looking at him in desperation, now worried because he had no idea what he was supposed to do about this, especially from a hospital bed. 

Jensen thought for a moment, then sighed. He looked Jared in the eye, then moved his hand from Jared's mouth over to the side of his face, leaving it there on the younger man's cheek. 

"Jared, 'none' of this is your fault, that's first and foremost. This company has known for a long time what they've got in you, how goddamn smart you are and valuable...they were trying to keep you where they wanted you and using your need to be the good guy and save people against you, placating you...stringing you along."

Jensen paused then continued, "Jared, the cat's out of the bag, now. They know you don't agree with them and...they also know how incredibly capable you are. If they let you show anyone that proof...the shit you've worked on and proven..." and Jensen paused again and sighed, "Well, they can't. They just can't let their hands off you...there's no way they're going to let you out with all that against them." 

Jensen watched Jared to make sure the younger man was getting it. Jared seemed to be looking for some argument against what was being spelled out for him, "Let?" He asked Jensen, who kept quiet while the younger man faced the reality of his situation. 

"But...but, I didn't tell anyone I was going to report them...and I purposely didn't tell them I wasn't gonna take the deal, yet, either, so why would they think...?" 

Jared looked miserable and utterly exhausted. Jensen knew he didn't need this added stress to interfere with his healing. The older man sat on the bed and faced Jared. He placed a supportive hand on the kid’s arm, just to help keep him grounded for the moment. Jensen hated to push, but he needed to find out as much as he could before the younger man conked out, "Jared, Blair and the girls seem really sweet and honest, and Misha is very loyal to you...is he with the same company?" 

Jared shook his head as he answered, "No, Misha's in…another marketing firm...he's in Austin but we get busy and he doesn't know all this yet…because I haven't seen him in a few months. Our other friend, Jeff, is with Misha's company too...he's the one Misha tried to get a hold of about my accident." 

Jensen questioned him more, "Okay, does Blair know?" "No," Jared shook his head and answered, "I didn't know what to do, at first...she and the girls will all be broke and lose their jobs because of me. I wasn't sure if anyone would even believe me…and what if it backfired and maybe the AG was...I mean the company's involved in so many different…types of businesses…I have no idea how much they own or control...they're kind of intimidating and I didn't know if anyone would be willing to look at the evidence." 

Jared closed his eyes and sighed, "I just want to do the right thing. I don't want to get everybody fired...and they have no idea what's coming...they have pensions and mortgages…kids, benefits and barbecue's...birthday cakes in the break room.” 

Jensen could see Jared was feeling overwhelmingly responsible for all of the employees' lives. 'Of course he does,' Jensen now knew how much Jared had been dealing with before he was run off the road. 'And he fuckin climbed out of the car against gravity and made it to me, barely alive.' Jensen began to wonder if he was even good enough for Jared. The kid was even more incredible than he realized and the fact that he didn't see it in himself made him that much more unique. 

"Jared," Jensen waited until he had the kid's attention, "do you know how many people in the world just turn the other cheek, blow things off, or pretend bad things aren't happening just so they can save their own skin?" Jared continued to look up at Jensen with beautiful sleepy grey eyes, complete with swirling specs of hazel.

The eyes were distracting, so Jensen cleared his throat and continued, "Nobody takes on a powerful rich business like that all by himself...not without something in it for 'them'. Or maybe I'm just so used to seeing the shit I've seen in people, the cruelty and the barbaric self serving behavior that...," Jared looked disbelievingly at Jensen because he thought he was hearing the older man make him out to be some kind of heroic person, when he really wasn't. 

The older man shook his head and continued, "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you...because you're that guy who doesn't think about himself. I don't know where you come from yet, Jare, but something made you this way...taking care of everyone else, first...always...am I right?" 

Jared was silent, mainly because he wasn't comfortable with so much reverence being shot his way, but Jensen continued, "That's why you're surrounded with nice people who remind you to eat and want to take care of you...because they see it, just like I do. They know you don't take care of 'you' because you're taking care of the rest of the world, so they feel compelled to simply take care of 'you'. Fuck, Jared, I'm doing the same goddamn thing..." 

Jensen sighed helplessly, stopping his open lecture of what he'd learned about Jared, so far. He decided to back off a minute and let Jared absorb everything he'd just blurted out. The younger man was looking down, too exhausted to even blush at Jensen's evaluation of him.

Jensen's anger at someone setting Jared up boiled dangerously beneath the surface. He was feeling murderous. He knew the corporate world, very well, and he'd stayed away for a reason. Jared had become a target, being open and honest and innocently trying to do the right thing. 

Jensen knew there was no safety for Jared until this all went to the authorities and public. There was no question in Jensen's mind, he had done exactly the right thing sticking to the kid like glue. 

The younger man had been silent for a couple minutes, looking downward and lost in thought. Jensen was worried about him. 'It can't be too comforting to be lying in a hospital bed and feeling vulnerable when someone might be trying to kill you.' "I need to call the officers and update them, Jare, okay? And they said something about traffic cameras so maybe they'll be able to link this with whatever video they may have found. There's a voicemail on my phone from Robert, but I haven't checked it yet. Do you think you can rest right now while I call them?" 

Jared shook his head because sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do right then. He looked at Jensen with exhaustion and panic in his eyes, "I can't...not now." Jensen's thumb rubbed back and forth on Jared's arm, "Jared, no one is going to hurt you. I can see you're exhausted." 

The patient laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling with a frustrated sigh, “How can I lay here and rest? I'm going to be a fucking whistle blower who gets everybody fired? I’m betraying ‘everybody’.”

Jensen held Jared’s face between his hands and looked directly into his eyes, "Hey. YOU are saving all those people who could be crushed by that failing second balcony, or the top floor of the parking lot, or somebody's grandma or toddler who lives in an apartment in one of your buildings. YOU are saving ALL of them and it's a ton of crap to be responsible for...but Jared, you’re no longer alone, buddy." 

Jared looked at Jensen with gratitude and seemed to calm down a bit. He definitely felt better knowing someone else was with him now, not realizing what an added stress it had been to keep everything a secret. 

Jensen kept an eye on Jared to make sure he was at least trying to rest while he listened to the officer’s voicemail. Robert’s message said they had some shots from traffic cam’s to show Jared and see whether he recognized the driver of a truck they believed to be the cause of the hit and run. 

Jensen called them back, and told them about Jared's evidence and asked if they had any contacts with the AG. If they got a case opened, there would be no purpose for Jared's asshole company to continue trying to run him down. 

Robert told Jensen he would take care of the AG's office and bring six different views of the driver of the truck from two different traffic cameras. They believed it to be the truck that hit Jared and were hoping Jared might recognize the driver. A rental company had confirmed that a man had rented one of their commercial moving trucks just 9 miles from Jared's accident. The company had little on the driver, most likely fake information. They really needed Jared to id the driver, if at all possible.

Jensen knew the cops, visiting friends, the shower they had planned, and the hospital routines were all going to wear Jared down all over again tomorrow. He knew the kid really needed to sleep in order to be strong enough for tomorrow. 

Jensen realized Jared was looking at him apprehensively, so he asked, “You ok?" Jared sighed, "Well, I really hate to say this but I have to go to the bathroom." Jensen hurried to lower the bed rail and help Jared up, "Why hate saying it, I like helping you," Jensen commented. Jared efficiently rolled to the side and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He closed his eyes, waiting for his body to settle at the new position. 

The younger man sighed in frustration, "I want to be normal. It's frustrating being some useless 'victim' who is incapable of even peeing on his own." Jensen wasn't prepared for Jared’s comment and tried his hardest not to smile. The younger man could ‘never’ be useless, even if he tried. Jensen said nothing yet, knowing damn well Jared was being ridiculously hard on himself. 

Once he stood up with Jensen holding him under his armpit, Jared took a few seconds for his equilibrium to even out. The older man asked, “Okay?” Jared nodded and yawned as they walked to the bathroom. Jensen kept a hold on him, knowing Jared was way past exhaustion now and well into the effects of his pain meds. They reached the toilet and Jared looked over at him with a question in his eyes. 

Jensen argued, "I'm not letting go of you, dude. Not a chance in hell. I can look away...is that gonna work?" 

Jared sighed, "Not really, can you at least maybe stand over by the door? I've got the bar here." 

Jensen did not like this idea, at all. "Jared," he said the younger man's name in warning and Jared felt guilty for being a pain, "I know, I know...it's just that," Jared sighed, "I'm not whining, it's just kinda difficult to pee with you standing there, I..." Jared couldn't finish his sentence and sighed again. 

Jensen reneged and backed up to stand three feet from Jared and turn his back. He was ‘very’ reluctant to take his eyes off the kid, but tried to be understanding, "I'm not goin any further, and you alert me, immediately, if you feel dizzy," the older man told him. 

Jared was grateful at Jensen’s compromise, "I will," and kept his grip on the bar with his left hand while taking care of his business with his right. 

He still had a complex about peeing with Jensen in the room, but he tried to remind himself it wasn't any different in a public restroom with people hearing each other and he should just relax. Soon, he was done and dropped his gown back down. He really hated the damn thing and was gonna ask to put some of his sweats from his duffel on after the shower.

Gen came in just as the two men made it back to the bed, "I'm bringing dinner trays, then doing last checks. It won't be me tomorrow, so I wanted to let you guys know. Tonight is Darcy, then tomorrow you'll have Christian. Everybody likes him...and Jared, he's gonna get you that shower." 

Jared instantly lit up with anticipation in his eyes, "God, I can't wait to feel clean." After Jared was settled back in bed, his early evening breathing exercises and treatment showed up, one after the other. Jensen was glad they had pushed the pain meds button awhile ago because even though the exercises were pushing Jared's sore ribcage to the limit, the kid made it through the exercises much better than this morning. 

The minute the exercise tech left, Jared's breathing tech arrived with the dreaded mask. 'Fuck, poor kid,' Jensen thought. Jared used the same technique to make it through his treatment. He was finally able to rest for a few minutes with his hands covering his face, elbows braced on his knees. 

Jensen sat on the bed, facing Jared, but didn't say anything. Jared’s eyes were darker and more drawn. 'He's exhausted,' Jensen noted for the third time.

Both men dug into the dinner trays that Gen had brought, both loaded with real food this time. There was chicken, rice, vegetables and some little fruity cinnamon thing for dessert. Jared ate about a third of everything and sighed in blissful satisfaction at the full feeling in his stomach.

The younger man looked relaxed, but Jensen knew it would be hard for Jared's mind to let him sleep with all the latest he'd been forced to absorb. Jensen believed that was the 'only' thing keeping Jared from conking out, at this point. 

Jensen sat facing Jared again and held his hand loosely. The room was very quiet. The kid was blinking heavily, zoning out, but not sleeping yet. Jensen's thumb was doing it's own thing again, rubbing back and forth on Jared's hand. Darcy entered and took all of Jared’s vitals, marveling at how well Jared was doing since she’d seen him last. She brought fresh ice water and cups, then changed all his dressings. Darcy told Jared, "I'm not hearing any wheezing anymore. Just thought that might be good news for you, honey. Maybe the doctor will let you lose that cannula, finally." 

She wasn’t quite sure if the patient was coherent enough to get everything she was saying, so she glanced at Jensen with question in her eyes. She checked Jared’s pupils and asked, "Jared, honey, are you feeling alright?" Jared looked at her with half opened eyes and tried to force a smile, "Mmhm..m'just tir'd.”

Jensen and Darcy smiled at Jared's near comatose response. “The doctor is on his way to see you, sweetie, okay? He might take the tubes out of your nose, would you like that?” 

Darcy and Jensen watched the patient try and answer with his eyes barely open, "Oh..that wu'd be nice…’kay.” Jared couldn't exert anymore than that and his eyelids fell heavily closed. Jensen's thumb kept up it's soothing motion, as he watched the younger man fall fast asleep. 

Jensen couldn't get over how much he cared for this man. Jared was becoming a part of him and he really hoped Jared was okay with that. 

Jensen smoothed the younger man's hair back away from his face and continued to hold his hand for awhile. Darcy left the room and it wasn’t long before the surgeon arrived. He went right to Jared's chart, pulling all of the scans and X-rays out. He looked over the chart's notes and then placed the three comparison X-rays of Jared's lungs up on the light board. 

Pre-surgery, post-op and then last night's tests showed Jared was improving at an accelerated rate. Jensen let go of Jared’s hand and looked over the comparison X-rays as the doctor went to examine his sleeping patient. The surgeon checked Jared's eyes closely, then looked at the pain meds machine to deduce for himself that he'd been dosed almost two hours ago. 

After listening to his breathing and being remarkably pleased with Jared's progress, the doctor looked at Jensen and shared, “His breathing is much better. I'm going to take him off the breathing treatments and the oxygen cannula. He’ll still have to do the exercises for another day, but then that’ll be gone.” 

Jensen smiled eagerly, “Man I wish he was awake to hear ‘that’…he’ll be ecstatic.” The surgeon smiled, “Nice to deliver good news. He’s doing remarkable and from what I've been told, he’s been a trooper about getting well.” The doctor went over to the X-rays and continued to talk with Jensen, “Of course, his habit of pushing himself has alarmed the nurses more than once, but it looks like he hasn’t caused any delays in his healing. Any problems getting up and using the restroom?" 

Jensen shook his head, trying to answer the doctor as best he could, “His last trip was forty five minutes ago and it was problem free. He’s very sore, but he doesn’t seem to be as weak or dizzy, like he was the first time. This was a huge day for him, though, with visitors and all the activity. He fights taking the pain meds until he can’t any longer, and he’s had some upsetting news related to work. He was exhausted and finally fell asleep.”

The surgeon studied the test results for a few minutes, then shared with Jensen, "See the difference?" Jensen nodded, "Definitely...it’s amazing." The doctor continued, "Actually, it is...he's a fast healer. It's really based on the individual. He's not a smoker and he's an active guy with no debilitating diseases, so the lung is definitely progressing very nicely." 

The doctor traced the shaded areas, bruising and puncture sites, then showed the difference in darkness between 48 hours prior and now. "So, these areas here are much lighter. Staying immobile helps tremendously, in the beginning, and controlling that gradual movement is so important. I've kept him in intensive care about as long as I can. He's healing so rapidly that I have to move him to standard care soon. Maybe another day." 

The doctor switched the ultrasounds for the X-rays and pointed to the latest pictures of Jared's broken ribs, "Here and here are still my main concerns." As he pointed to the previously splintered rib bones, Jensen closely followed him. "These are the worst repairs we mended together. They are fusing, but they are vulnerable until the bone fills in it's density. They get stronger each day and they look really good, but everything is highly susceptible to re-injury with sudden jolts, or a fall, lifting something heavy, any pressure on the chest wall. It's a dangerous time for patients because they have this weak area and they are active and agile everywhere else. They do things that re-injure this area, easily, which isn't just painful for this patient, it's actually life threatening for our patient. So, this is why we won't let him drive or work any time soon...not until it looks thick and solid because the sudden impact of even a fender bender and a seatbelt? Not a welcoming thought." 

Jensen completely understood everything the surgeon was explaining now. The surgeon continued, "I could send him home with pain meds in a couple days, but someone would have to help him around, make sure he's stable and not overdoing it. He could travel back to Austin, but not for a couple weeks, and as a passenger only. Six weeks to fly. No lifting for at least twelve weeks and he could work off duty in six, but very light, nothing strenuous. From what I'm told, he's not gonna like any of this, am I right?" 

Jensen grinned and answered, "Unfortunately, no. He's not. And I guarantee you he isn't gonna refrain from pushing himself." The surgeon looked back at the X-rays, "He'll be very sore for weeks after he gets released, but he'll be able to move around and do things, just slow and no lifting and bending over very slowly, putting as little stress on that area as possible while it becomes stronger." 

The doctor took a moment to look at the recent X-ray and CT scan of Jared's concussion. "See here? It's mending nicely, no fluids, very impressive. That was an intense hit for his brain, so even though the bone is healing, he's still susceptible to some dizziness and confusion for another week. Shouldn't be too bad, maybe only if he's up and active and pushing things, there might be some nausea and dizziness. Is he getting dizzy when he stands up, nauseous, or just shaky and weak?" 

The surgeon looked at Jensen for that information, "He pushes himself...he wants to hurry and push and it's not like you have to even ask him twice to get up and try to stand and walk. Earlier this morning, on his first walk to the restroom, he was up a long time. He was at the sink and then used the toilet, so it took longer. He gave out on the way back, lots of dizziness and shaking, but we caught him. He seemed to grey out, but was still conscious and answering us, just couldn’t move until everything stopped spinning.”

The surgeon rubbed his hand over his face and thought for a moment, looking at Jared's X-rays. He remained quiet, then turned back to Jensen, "What does he do for a living?" 

Jensen answered, "He's an engineer." The doctor nodded, "So outside work, physical, in between office and design work.” Jensen knew he was trying to get an idea of when to release Jared and what he'd be releasing him 'to'. 

The doctor continued, "I honestly can't release him without 'someone' taking ownership over his care for the first couple weeks. Does he have a support system?" 

Jensen said, "Well, he's got great friends. They're here to visit him, but none of them live here. I do, but honestly Doc, he doesn't know me that well. I'd love to watch over him, and we get along wonderfully, but again...not sure how he'd feel about actually going to my place." 

The doctor nodded in understanding, "Considering what he's like there’s not a chance I can release him without a full time caretaker. Either that, or he’ll be stuck in a rehab hospital. At least for the next two weeks. That's the only way he's getting outta here. If you wanna discuss that with him, we can continue status quo and talk about it tomorrow, see what might be possible." 

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll talk to him. I know it's hard on him because he isn't from here, again even home he'd probably get into trouble without his friends on constant watch." 

Jensen had a thought that he should warn the doctor of what was coming for Jared, "Doc, Jared is about to be faced with a scary legal battle, in which he’s an innocent, but necessary witness. Tomorrow, he's gonna be talking to the cops, then he's got some interviews coming up with the Attorney General. I'm not sure if moving him will...I'm just not sure how much tomorrow is going to affect him and maybe moving him isn't the best...well, not the best timing. If there’s any way you can extend him in here, just ‘til he gets out, it will be a huge relief.” 

The surgeon wholeheartedly agreed, knowing full well how anxiety and stress could be devastating to Jared's recovery. "I can extend him. Don’t worry, Mr. Ackles, I'm glad you told me."

The surgeon turned the light board off and placed all the pictures back into Jared's envelope, then moved back over to the bed. Jared yawned and flopped his head over to the opposite side, now facing the doctor. Jensen watched the surgeon take Jared’s pulse, then look under his eyelids again. The kid was oblivious.

The doctor looked back at Jensen, "I'm going to change him off the iv narcotics and fluids tomorrow. He'll have pain pills whenever he needs them. As long as he keeps drinking and eating, we’ll keep the tubes out of him. If he gives us any lip about taking in calories or fluids, just remind him we can put the tubes right back.” 

The surgeon and Jensen grinned knowingly, having developed a comfortable rapport with each other about the patient’s personality. “Got it,” Jensen responded. 

Jared didn't even get to experience the pleasure of Darcy removing the cannula. After the doctor left, the nurse arrived to take the irritating device away and do her routine checks. Jensen used Darcy’s presence to go shave and shower again in the visitor restrooms. He returned in fifteen minutes, feeling wonderfully refreshed. 

One look at Jared told him the kid would be out for several hours. Jensen went over and set up his own bed, realizing the tiredness of the day had affected him, too. He soon fell fast asleep.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's past still holds him back, but he is starting to let Jensen in, as the men become even closer. They aren't quite out of the hospital yet, almost there. Jensen and the cops learn more about the danger Jared is in. Friends come back to visit and there is a sweet first kiss late in the story. Things have come more to light and Jensen is hellbent on letting anything happen to the young man he believes he might just be falling in love with. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Much more to come, just editing. Thank you so much for reading.

Jared slept through most of the night. He woke up once around one a.m. and pushed the nurse's button for help to the bathroom. He could see his exhausted roommate under the covers of the sofa bed, but one, he couldn't reach the older man, and two, Jensen had been there so much Jared knew he needed his rest. 

Darcy supported Jared to the toilet. Once he hung onto the bar, she felt confident enough to stand just outside the door. He kept his agreement with her and never moved without her holding onto him. Darcy let him wash his hands very gently around the stitching, patting them dry. 

Jared made it back to bed with no problems and slept deeply until later that morning. The sounds of shift change, lowered voices and rolling carts drifted him awake. Jensen, who was already up and making his bed, looked up and smiled at the younger man, "Hey, kiddo." 

Jared yawned, feeling remarkably refreshed this morning. He stretched everywhere, except his left side, and finally greeted Jensen, "Hi." 

A male nurse they had never seen before came into the room and smiled at both of them, "Hello gentlemen, I'm Christian and I'll be taking care of Mr. Padalecki today." Both men answered their greetings. 

Christian continued, "How are you feeling today, Mr. Padalecki?" Jared responded, "It's Jared, please...and I'm feeling really good right now." 

Christian nodded happily, "Good, that's good to hear. I understand you lost an annoying tube from your nose last night." Jared nodded and smiled. He had noticed the cannula was gone when he went to the bathroom. 

Christian added, "So, did anyone tell you the breathing treatment is gone, too?” Jared froze and stared at his nurse, “It’s…it’s gone? Are you serious? Really?” Christian was nodding, and just to be sure, Jared looked at Jensen for clarification, “Please tell me it’s not a joke.” 

The older man made a mental note of the soul wrenching puppy eyes he was being subjected to when he answered, “It’s true, buddy. You were sound asleep when the doc was here.” 

Jared turned back to Christian, “Christian, they totally sucked...that is the best news ever.” Christian laughed and added, “Well, you don't have to suffer through them anymore. You’ll still have the breathing exercises, but maybe you’ll lose those by tomorrow too.” 

Jared laid his head back and sighed in blissful relief. He reveled in the simple pleasure of feeling almost normal again. He definitely felt better today and he felt nothing but a slightly sore twinge in his chest. ‘Glorious,’ he thought to himself. 

The nurse interrupted Jared’s thoughts, “Are you hungry?" Jared perked up at the question, "Starving.” 

Jensen and Christian smiled at one another because it was obvious the patient was having a good morning and full of energy. Jensen bet Jared didn’t even realize that he wasn’t pausing in between speaking anymore. He was definitely better. 

Christian spoke as he checked Jared’s eyes and ears, "If you promise to eat and drink as much as you can, Jared, I'm going to help you shower. How does that sound?" 

Jared answered eagerly, "I would wash your car to get a shower.” Christian laughed, “Nice of you, but it’s okay. You don’t have to wash my car. Just eat as much as you can and we’ll be square.” 

Christian proceeded to stick a thermometer on Jared's forehead while he took his pulse and bp, looked into his ears and up his nostrils, then checked his pupil reaction. Jensen cleared his throat, “Anyone mind if I take about fifteen or so to move around and grab some coffee?”

He first watched Jared’s face to make sure he was comfortable with him leaving and the younger man seemed totally relaxed with it. Then, Jensen looked to the nurse, wanting to convey his worry at leaving the patient alone. Christian understood immediately, “I’ve got lots to do, go stretch your legs, man…and I’ll have breakfast for two in here when you get back.”

Jensen nodded his appreciation, “Thanks.” He took off to do a ten minute run around the grounds, feeling totally refreshed afterward. He then headed for the espresso bar. Jared would absolutely ‘love’ some of that famous Firebomb and Jensen was hellbent on getting it for him. 

The nurse wrote little figures on his forearm as he went and Jared grinned at this. Jensen returned with one large and one small cup of the high octane treat, noticing Jared’s amusement right away, "Wanna share what's got you smiling?" 

The younger man looked at Jensen, then back at his nurse and said, "I do that when I'm taking measurements in the field. I just never realized other people did it, too." 

Christian stopped to grab the stethoscope from his pocket and asked, "My arm notes?" Jared nodded. Christian added before placing the stethoscope on Jared's chest, "Best note pad ever, right? Unless you forget to transfer it all before washing your hands." 

Jared and Jensen smiled at Christian's admission. He had Jared breathe deep a few times so he could listen to his lungs, then he went to the end of the bed and transferred all his findings to Jared's chart. Jensen noticed the medication machine was packed up and rolled to a corner. He then looked at Jared’s arm and realized the kid had lost all the tubes in his arm. Only a tight white bandage remained. 

“Hey,” Jensen pointed to Jared’s hand and smiled, “You lost the iv’s.” Jared lifted his hand and looked at it, then back and Jensen with a proud grin, “Yep.” 

Christian concentrated on his notes, then finally looked up and relayed his assessment to both men, "So...bp has gotten better. It's still lower than average, but it's much better than it was. Jared has promised to ‘wow’ me with ingesting more calories and fluids today. Your temp is 99, not perfect yet, but much better, and I still don't hear any wheezing. Incisions are free of redness and swelling. Everything's looking pretty good. We discussed the pain pills, so I’m just reminding you of that. You ‘will not’ wait, and we agreed on that, yes?" 

Jared nodded in agreement. Christian looked at Jensen, “I left all the bandages on, for now, since we’ll replace those after he gets a shower. I asked Jared in private if he was comfortable with you helping during the shower and he was a-ok with it. We try and give the patient as much cover and modesty as possible during the whole thing, but it’s still an exposed situation. Are you game for being my second person?” 

Jensen looked to Jared before he answered the nurse. All he cared about were Jared’s feelings, at this point, and if the younger man felt too vulnerable this early on in their relationship, he would back off and let another nurse help. Jared assured him, “It’s okay.” 

Christian left for a few minutes and Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, “Are you sure? I totally understand if you’re not comfortable. I mean…I know we’re getting to know each other, but I don’t want to hurt you in ‘any’ way…especially by making you feel uncomfortable.” 

Jared touched Jensen’s cheek and smiled, “Maybe that’s why it feels perfectly fine.” The two men shared a few seconds of connection, then Jared retracted his hand and gave Jensen a mock warning, “Do ‘not’ look at anything I might want to save for later, though.” 

Jensen grumbled with feigned annoyance, “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Christian returned with full trays, "I want you to eat up...I'll be back in twenty minutes, or so, to take the trays away and get everything all ready in the shower, okay? Oh, and your breathing exercises are due so the tech should be in here soon. At Jared's look of revulsion, both men laughed. 

As Christian left, Jensen pushed the cart close to Jared, then leaned over to share quietly, “I brought you something.” Jared looked at him with question in his eyes, “You did? What?” The older man paused for effect, as he watched the wheels turn in Jared’s beautiful intelligent eyes, while he scrolled through countless possibilities. 

Jensen finally brought the small cup around that he’d been holding away from Jared’s view, and held it up between them. Jared’s mouth dropped and Jensen had a sudden desire to devour the kid’s mouth and especially chew on that lower lip. 

“Oh my God,” Jared looked up at him, then back down at the cup, as if he couldn’t believe it was actually there. His face had changed from moderate interest to the overwhelming excitement of of a five year old on Christmas morning. 

Jared grabbed the cup with both hands, looked back up at Jensen once more with total happiness and gratitude, then set the cup on his tray and opened the lid. 

Jared lifted the precious black liquid to his nose, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then took is first sip. “Mmmm,” the younger man moaned and enjoyed the moment. “God,” was all he could emit between several sips of the powerful espresso. 

Jensen thoroughly entertained himself while watching Jared make love to his coffee, but he really wanted to encourage solid food instead of just filling the patient with empty calories. 

He uncovered both their food trays, which definitely distracted Jared and caused him to set the coffee aside. "God," Jared blurted out at the stack of pancakes and accompanying sausage and bacon on his tray. Jensen smiled and shook his head because Jared was full of happy reactions this morning. 

He smelled the bacon and blurted out, “God, that’s good,” before thinking. Jensen laughed at Jared's obvious approval. He watched the younger man take his first bite of bacon with his eyes rolling back into his head and a sinfully erotic, "Mmm…god, yes." 

Jensen decided watching Jared enjoy his breakfast and make those orgasmic sounds might just kill him. He willed himself ‘not’ to get a hard on while thinking Jared must be the hottest fucking thirty three year old on the planet and ‘noooobody ‘else’ eats pancakes like that.’ 

Jensen was quite impressed, as the kid ate half his pancakes before he stopped for a break. Jensen ate his own stack while the patient downed half a milk carton and the rest of his bacon. He finally gave up after two more bites of syrup laden pancake, dropped his fork and announced, "Ugh...I can't eat anymore." 

Jensen finished his own meal as the younger man laid his head back on his pillows with a relaxed smile. Jensen thought the improvement in Jared today was amazing, "Feeling okay?" Jared responded with closed eyes and a look of peaceful bliss, "mmm…'very' okay.” 

Christian came back in and marveled at his patient's accomplishment at getting so much of his breakfast down. He let him know the “evil breathing lady” was outside and going to get his exercises done first, then Christian would be back to help him shower. 

Jared wound up doing an impressive job with his repetitions, motivated mainly by the fact that his breathing tech told him that ‘this’ might be his last session. It hurt, but the pain was more tolerable and Jared laid his head back with an exhausted but happy sigh when it was over. 

He was taking a few minutes to regroup when he spotted Christian taking supplies into the restroom. Jared perked up with renewed excitement at the fact that he was going to be clean. ‘Fucking yes,’ he mentally exclaimed.

Christian came out of the bathroom and left the door wide open, “Ready?” He looked at Jared, who immediately answered, “Definitely.” Jensen smiled at the reaction and looked at Christian for direction. The nurse lowered Jared’s bed rail and instructed, “Roll yourself up,” as he moved all of Jared’s covers aside. 

The kid easily rolled into a sitting position, well practiced now at keeping his left chest out of the picture. Jensen and Christian took their places on either side of Jared and shadowed him with gentle grips under his elbows as he stood up. It was immediately obvious to Jensen that Jared was stronger today. 

They walked the patient to the sink and Jared saw the shaving supplies all set up for him, "Oh my god, yes…thank you." He looked over at Christian, who responded, “You're welcome, Jared. Just remember to say something right away, if you feel sick, or like your vision is fading, okay?" 

Jared nodded, "Okay," and turned back to the sink to shave for the first time in five days. It took awhile to get the five days growth off. He brushed his teeth, then washed his face with a hot rag. It felt like heaven and he made it known to the other two men with an expressive, “oh, that feels so good.” 

Jensen and Christian exchanged smiles at Jared’s reaction, then the nurse indicated he was going to let go. Jensen kept his grip on Jared, while Christian opened the shower curtain, moved a chair over with a stack of towels and scrubs on it, then unhooked the shower head. 

Jared turned around and saw the bench in the shower. “Oh,” he exclaimed in surprise. He started walking forward with Jensen hanging onto him, just in case his energy failed. Jared reached the shower and Christian quickly explained, “The bench is higher than a normal chair, made especially for patients. Jensen and I will get you into it, and then you'll have to hold this towel over your incision, while I do most of the work." 

Jared nodded, "Okay, but am I gonna like...do the private parts?" Christian patiently showed Jared the long handled sponge that he could use to reach his personal areas and do everything he wanted from sitting down. Christian would do the upper areas and legs, then Jared would to the other stuff. 

Jared nodded agreeably, "Okay.” The nurse pointed to a chair outside the shower, “Those are clean scrubs for you after. Would you like that better than a gown?” Jared looked over to the items on the chair, “Yes, definitely…thank you.” 

Christian and Jensen held Jared under his arms, as the younger man stepped gently over the low barrier and sat on the bench. As he was sitting, Christian pulled the back of his gown apart and left it draped over the front of Jared, keeping only the underneath and back of him exposed against the chair. 

Jensen bent over Jared to look him in the eye with total concentration, "Jared, Christian and I need you to be totally honest if you feel weak or dizzy, or have any pain. Do you understand me?" 

Jared nodded in agreement, “I will," but Jensen continued, “Wet, shower, naked…getting you back to bed if you pass out. Please tell me immediately, okay?” Jared could get seriously re-injured doing this and Jensen wanted to make sure he had the younger man in the right mindset. 

When Jared nodded, “I promise,” Jensen nodded to Christian, who had been poised at the faucet controls. The nurse took his cue from Jensen and turned on the water to adjust the temp. 

Christian and Jensen stepped outside the lip of the shower to keep their feet dry, while remaining only a foot and a half from Jared. 'These showers were designed perfectly with this in mind,' Jensen thought to himself, ‘probably by some brilliant engineer,’ he smiled with that last thought. 

Christian handed the long handled sponge to Jared, "If holding this aggravates your hands, let me know.” Jared tried gripping the handle and shook his head, “No, it doesn’t hurt,” so Christian continued, “The stitches are dissolving and a little water won’t hurt them, but just try not to spray directly on those cuts, okay?” 

Jared responded, “Okay.” Christian continued, “Squirt the gel onto this sponge and then you can use it to scrub everywhere you want, while keeping one hand over your chest. Let me do everything above your stomach, your back and feet, okay?" 

Jared nodded, so Christian handed him a dry towel to hold over his wound. "We're going to stand right here and close the curtain for a minute, just so you have some privacy. No bending over. You drop it, you say something and wait for me to get it, got it?" Jared nodded in approval, adding "Kay,” at the nurse’s warning. 

Christian handed him the sprayer and pulled the curtain across, holding it. Jensen didn't feel comfortable having his view of Jared obstructed so he was having to use incredible self control to keep himself calm while concentrating on every little sound. 

Jared pulled his gown off and threw it out of the shower, past the open end of the curtain. Jensen saw it fly out out of the corner of his eye and knew the younger man was naked in there. He guessed Jared was gorgeous all over and he prayed he would get to explore every inch some day in the future. For now, though, he had to remain respectful and keep quiet about his thoughts. 

Jared rinsed his whole lower body and spent time just enjoying the hell out of the warm water flowing over all of his lower parts. He squirted a generous amount of gel onto the sponge and scrubbed the lather all over his balls, his butt and all around his dick. 

God, it was good to feel clean. He scrubbed his upper legs and his abdomen and lower back. Jared knew he probably put way too much soap on the sponge but it was such a wonderful feeling and very soft and moisturizing. "God, this is good shit," was all Jensen heard through the curtain. He and Christian exchanged matching grins. 

Jared rinsed all his lower parts and made sure he was completely free of soap before he called to them, "I'm done. Ready for the rest.” Jared saw a towel come around the curtain and heard Christian explain, "Take this and cover yourself so you're comfortable before we come in, okay? It can get wet, it's just to give you some coverage." 

Jared grabbed the large towel and completely covered his privates and wrapped the towel around to cover his rear end, tucking the towel tightly under his butt to hold it. He appreciated the thought from his nurse. He wanted to share nakedness with Jensen someday, but this wasn't really what he had in mind for their first time. 

Jared said, "Okay," and the curtain slid open. Both helpers were pleased to see the patient looking a healthy shade of pink and hopeful at the next step. Christian grabbed the long handled sponge and finished Jared's legs and feet. After rinsing them, Christian handed Jared a new dry towel and had him hold it over his incision while the nurse washed the kid's underarms, chest and shoulder. Christian wiped the soap off his chest with a wet rag, avoiding using the sprayer close to Jared’s incision. 

When Jared was squeaky clean, Christian explained to Jensen, "If we turn him kiddie corner, facing away from us, I can wash his hair from the back.” Jensen understood and he proceeded to grab Jared's chair, looking him in the eye first, "Hang on to the sides, just sliding you a little." 

Jared hung onto the chair handles as Jensen smoothly slid his chair to face him more to the back of the shower, putting the back of the patient’s head toward his nurse. 

Jensen noticed the pinkish glow on the younger man's skin. He was happy Jared felt good, but cognizant of how much time they'd already spent doing everything. 

Christian showed Jensen the chair mechanism, explaining how he could lean Jared back at an angle before they washed his hair. Jensen was impressed at the ingenuity of the special device. 'Again, probably designed by some brainy engineer,' he repeated his thoughts. 

Jensen warned the younger man to relax against the back and hang onto the handles, reminding him not to flex his chest, then he lowered the patient back to a workable angle.

Jensen watched Jared for any signs of pain or weakness, while Christian went to work on his hair. Jared’s hair was no light matter to be dealt with and it took awhile to get the majority of his glorious locks lathered up. 

Christian washed carefully around the wound, holding a small dry rag in place while he dabbed and wiped around it with a wet rag and some gel. He got as much of the dried blood off as he could without touching the actual incision site. 

Christian started to rinse the shampoo out with a low drizzle spray while Jensen watched. He was fascinated that they could actually do this for Jared.

Jared was getting tired and intended on mentioning it to Jensen as soon as they were done with his hair. At least he was sitting down, thank God, so he wouldn't be falling all over Jensen again, like he had the day before. He promised Jensen he wouldn't hide anything and he intended on keeping that promise. 

It was getting worse, now that the hair was taking this long, so Jared looked up at Jensen to say something. The older man wasn't currently looking at him, so Jared raised his hand and touched Jensen on the arm. Jensen instantly bent over and looked Jared directly in the eye, "What is it, buddy?" 

The ex-soldier could see right away that Jared looked tired and pale, but he waited for Jared to explain to say it, "I think I'm just running out of steam." 

Jensen signaled to Christian that things were done. The nurse quickly put the spray back and grabbed towels to dry the younger man. Christian dried Jared's hair, face and shoulders, while Jensen covered the younger man completely with a dry towel and pulled the wet one off underneath. 

He let Jared loosely towel himself in all his private places, noticing the kid’s sluggish movements. Christian slid the chair so the patient was facing more to the front, then dried Jared’s legs and feet. Jensen touched Jared on the cheek and very worried eyes met tired and drawn ones. 

Christian assisted Jensen in getting the scrubs top over Jared’s damp hair and over his upper body. They had to move slow, as lifting his arms through the holes slightly aggravated the younger man’s ribs.

Jared noticed neither one of his helpers were very talkative at the moment. He guessed they were focused on hurrying before he literally passed out on them. This made him feel so guilty, but he really didn't have the energy to even address it. 

Christian grabbed a mini portable dryer and proceeded to blow Jared's hair dry, while Jensen slid Jared forward enough to have his legs outside the shower in the dry zone. He put on the socks and then pulled the scrub pants up to Jared's knees, telling him, "As soon as you stand, we'll pull these all the way up, okay?" Jared nodded, smiling very sluggishly and Jensen noticed it didn't reach his eyes. 

Jensen touched Jared's cheek and reassured him, "Hang in there, buddy, we're almost there, you're gonna make it." Jared still felt terribly guilty and struggled with failure, "I'm sorry, it felt so good," Jensen interrupted, "Hey...you're doing great. I mean it. Incredible accomplishment and soon you can rest while feeling clean." 

Jensen had the intense urge to kiss Jared right then, in that second, but he pushed himself to let that go. He could not get used to the fact that he already had these intense feelings for the younger man, and only after six days. 

Jared was becoming a part of him, but Jensen didn't want to show that this soon and scare the poor guy off before he was even well. He controlled himself for the time being and kept his supportive hold on Jared until Christian turned off the mini dryer and announced, "All dry." 

Jared responded tiredly, "Thank you so much, Christian. Thank you both. It feels so good." 

Jensen bent over and assessed Jared's drawn and tired look, "Buddy, thank you for telling me you were tired. I mean it...thank you for not pushing yourself too hard." 

Jared smiled gratefully and even though he was looking exhausted, Jensen was pleased that this time, the smile reached his eyes. He looked up at Christian and after exchanging a quick look of understanding that they would be taking most of Jared's weight, the nurse grabbed some thin rubber soled booties and sipped them over the patient’s socks. 

Christian mirrored Jensen and took hold of Jared's right side, "It's okay to stand up, we've got you, Jared. Don't be afraid to lean on us." Jared stood up, feeling strong grips underneath each of his newly cleaned underarms. 

He just realized how comfortable the scrubs felt, compared to that crappy backless gown. ‘Damn, this is so much better,' Jared thought. Jared smiled when he felt the soft pants being pulled up quickly to cover his ass and family jewels. 

"What are you smiling about?" Jensen saw the younger man's facial expressions and wanted him to share with the class. Jared explained tiredly, "This outfit is so soft...and it smells clean...I’m clean." 

Jared continued with, “It…feels…so,” and then he was falling and had no equilibrium or sense of clarity, at all. Jared greyed out and came back to awareness feeling the edge of the bed against the back of his legs.

He took a few minutes to realize that he was still standing up, but he’d missed the distance from the bathroom to the bed, somehow. Jared came further back to awareness and noticed the feeling of two very strong and muscular arms around his torso. 

The arms were attached to two very strong and muscular shoulders, of which Jared had his hands loosely laying on. The shoulders were connected by a very sizable and muscular chest that Jared currently felt against his own. 

Jared finally figured out he was in some kind of a warm safe bear hug. He blinked and cleared his vision to finally see a pair of deep green eyes with swirling specs of gold and hazel staring at him. Jensen was holding him close, watching him with concern, and Jared completely missed how he’d gotten that way. ‘Damn,’ Jared mentally bitched. 

Jared just now realized he was a few inches taller than Jensen, not realizing that before. Now that he was feeling safe and felt like a million bucks in Jensen's embrace, Jared's wit was recovering. "So, you're a bit shorter than I thought," Jared said, looking down into Jensen's beautiful green orbs. 

Jensen smiled, losing some of the concern and worry he had when Jared almost passed out a couple minutes ago. The older man responded in kind, "I'd say you're a bit taller than I thought." The two men smiled at each other, not making any effort to break the hold Jensen currently had on Jared. 

Jensen 'never' imagined feeling this way about anybody before. He reminded himself to be patient, to hold back, 'Do not do anything to pressure the poor kid, Jensen, he's not well.' Jared raised his hand and gently touched Jensen's cheek, causing the older man to lean slightly into his touch. 

Jensen remained still while Jared continued to rub his cheek. He surprised him when he slid his hand up around Jensen’s forehead and down toward the older man’s mouth. Jared seemed to be studying him, mapping every inch, discovering Jensen’s face close up for the first time. 

The older man opened his mouth slightly when Jared slid his fingertips back and forth over his smooth lips. Jensen was enjoying the touch and he certainly wasn’t going to stop the kid. 

'I'm falling in love with you, Jared,' is what Jensen was whispering in his mind but reluctant to say out loud because it was only the fifth day after the man had been dying and Jared wasn't well. 

Jared was looking at Jensen's mouth and that fact was not helping Jensen's self control, at all. The younger man was innocently studying him with loving tenderness. He looked into Jensen's eyes, searching...as if he was trying to figure out Jensen's thoughts.

Jared's hand slipped behind Jensen's head and began lightly playing with his short hair. Jensen couldn't remember ‘anyone’ ever doing that before. Maybe Robbie, but if he had, Jensen couldn't remember. God, it felt good. 

Jared warred with the depth of devotion in Jensen's beautiful deep green eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that. Maybe Chris, but it had been so long. He had lived through much loss and betrayal when he'd opened his heart before but the way Jensen was looking at him now was different. Jensen 'felt' different. 

He wanted to take a chance on this unique man. Though it was terrifying, Jared realized it was hopeless to fight what was already happening. 'If this isn't real, it will destroy me because he is absolutely everything I’ve been waiting for,' he thought. 

Jared looked at Jensen's mouth and the older man found himself focused on Jared's mouth, not able to look away. "Jensen," Jared whispered so close to Jensen's face that he could feel Jared's breath when he spoke. 

'Jesus Christ, I bet he tastes like honey,' Jensen felt his heart rate increase, but the protector in Jensen warned him that maybe he needed to stop this and get Jared back to bed. "Jare, I," Jensen was cut off because the nurse came back in from dumping all the used towels. 

"Everything okay, gentlemen?" Christian asked and both men smiled at each other. Jensen answered, not taking his eyes off of Jared, "I think he's back with us, now." Jared felt the pull of exhaustion return, as he sat on the bed and allowed Christian and Jensen to help get him comfortable and covered. 

Christian asked, "Are you cold?" Jared nodded, "Maybe a little." He hadn't realized he'd started to shiver. Jensen stayed focused on him with his usual concern while the nurse grabbed an extra blanket and covered him. Christian added, "Sometimes after a shower, you're still feeling a little damp and we don't want you cold. How do you feel?" 

Jared yawned, then said, "Christian, this is the best day, so far. I feel amazing." The nurse asked, "No pain? After all of that?" Jared shook his head, "Nope." Christian was pleased and said he'd be back with more ice water and some other juices. 

Jared said to Jensen, "Thank you, Jensen. I can't remember how you got me back to the bed." Jensen sat on the bed in front of Jared, facing him, "You warned me, just like we agreed, and we were both ready for it...you lost partial consciousness on the way out of the bathroom and I grabbed you and backed you the rest of the way. Christian got your bed changed in record speed while I held you. You really feel okay now?" 

Jared nodded, "Yeah. It feels amazing to be clean...and these scrubs are so much better than that gown. That sudsy gel was good shit for a hospital too." He was feeling quite relaxed and sleepy at the moment, but Jared couldn't stop thinking about what was going on between he and Jensen.

Jared's mind scrolled through the last five days, 'What am I doing?' Jared's heart screamed at him to keep up his walls, ‘but Jensen is amazing,’ his mind would argue. The internal battle of whether to trust another relationship or turn Jensen away was a constant mental struggle. 

'What if this isn't real,' Jared panicked, 'what if he doesn't return my feelings?' Jared was lost in thought when he felt Jensen gently touch him on the cheek. It caused the younger man to look up and both men locked gazes with one another. 

“Hey,” Jensen greeted him, as he sensed Jared's thoughts had turned pensive and worried.  
Jensen's thumb rubbed back and forth on Jared's jaw. The younger man thought for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed. He bravely chose to ignore his fears and looked into Jensen's eyes. 

"Jensen," Jared paused for bravery, then continued, "you’re reaching a side of me that's," Jared sighed and looked down, "that's supposed to be closed off and," Jared paused then continued, "these feelings it’s…it's terrifying,” and the younger man looked up and met Jensen’s eyes. 

Beautiful grey met beautiful green as the two men took a few seconds to procss Jared’s courageous confession. Jensen took both Jared's hands in his, interlacing their fingers. He whispered in a soothing tone, "It's okay, Jare. I understand." 

Jared shyly shrugged his shoulder and looked to the side, "That felt so damn good." Jensen tilted his head inquisitively, "You mean the shower?" 

Jared glanced up and back down, "No...not the shower." He looked up at Jensen through his unruly hair and clarified, "You." Jared looked at a quiet Jensen and further explained, "You...felt good…being held by you.” 

Jared looked a bit scared at his admission, like he was waiting for Jensen to argue, or be on a completely different page and run away screaming. Jensen raised one eyebrow, instead, completely fixated on Jared's adorable way of admitting something he was insecure about. 

Jensen said, "I liked it too." Jared grinned, showing his dimples and looked shyly down, but Jensen wasn’t finished, “a LOT.” Jared glanced up at Jensen’s raised tone when he emphasized the ‘LOT’ part and then grinned shyly downward with a soft, “Oh.” 

Jensen was honored and humbled that Jared had lowered his defenses and let him in this far.  
Jensen knew how hard that was for someone who had been hurt to trust again. 

"Jare, as soon as you're well," Jensen paused and looked at the younger man's mouth again and then sighed raising one eyebrow, "I can't be held responsible for my actions." 

A surprised Jared softly giggled and Jensen lost himself in that magical sound for a few seconds because he'd caused it this time. "You know...no one gets to call me anything other than Jared," the younger man piped in.

Jensen leaned his head up and sighed, realizing he shouldn't have assumed it was okay to starting calling Jared by nicknames without even asking. "I'm sorry, Jared, I didn't even realize I was doing it and should have asked," Jensen said apologetically. The younger man smiled at Jensen and squeezed the hand that was still holding his, "No, it's okay. It's different when you do it." 

Jensen raised his eyebrows in response, "Oh?" Jared said, "It's not okay," Jared paused again and Jensen watched him closely, "Not normally...but from you, it's," Jared shrugged his shoulders, "It's nice....personal. Like something no one else does." 

Jared yawned, "How can I possibly be so sleepy?" Jensen brushed Jared's hair back again, looking into his eyes. He could detect no pain and Jared wasn't shaking. "I think it's not a bad thing, Jare, it's good to rest. Maybe your body's catching up from the big shower this morning." 

Jensen continued to watch Jared as he struggled with his lack of energy. He noticed Jared wasn't letting go of his hand and this made Jensen's heart soar. He moved his other hand down to hold both of Jared's again. 

The younger man seemed to be battling himself, blinking heavily, but trying hard to fight falling back asleep. Christian came in quietly and dropped some fresh ice water and a juice and soda can. He smiled at Jensen and looked closely at Jared, but did not disturb his very relaxed patient. The younger man didn't seem to even be aware that the nurse was there.

Christian looked at Jensen and nodded pleasantly and whispered, "That's good. He needs the rest. Lunch trays will be here in an hour. His friends called ahead, since Jared didn’t answer his cell phone. They’ll be here around lunch time too. This will give him some much needed rest before then." 

Jensen nodded and Christian left. Jared was almost asleep. Jensen's closeness and his exhaustion from the activity this morning were lulling him into nothingness. Jensen kept hold on Jared’s hands until he finally lost his battle with consciousness. 

Jared slept a good hour. He got up with assistance to use the restroom, then came back to bed and dug into his lunch. Christian had brought them trays of sandwiches and salads and Jared ate half of everything on his tray. It was delicious. That or he just missed real food. 

Jensen pushed him to down all the drinks, nudging Jared to keep up his fluids. The younger man swallowed the juice, the small soda, and two cups of ice water with no argument. Jensen knew he was feeling good. ‘And no pain meds yet,’ the older man thought.

After he moved all the trays over the table by his bed, Jensen heard a commotion out in the hall. It sounded like the voices of Misha and Blair, "Think you're about to get visitors, buddy," Jensen smiled and turned to greet Jared's friends. 

The heavy makeshift curtain/door slid open and Blair, Misha, Lisa and Cassie came sailing through. 'No Brad,' Jensen noticed. Jared's eyes lit up and showed his happiness at seeing all of them again. 

The room filled with noisy, echoing chatter that went on and on. Misha's first exclamation was, "Holy cow, dude, look at you." Jared smiled at the multiple comments, "Oh my God" and "You look so much better today" and "Are you supposed to be in a hospital." 

Jensen loved the reactions the younger man was getting. Even though he still had ugly bruising and some cuts on the left side of his face, Jared definitely looked a ton better today. There was a sparkle in his eyes, too. 

The girls were rattling on and on about the huge reception for Jared's new ordinance and then how the adoption numbers had risen significantly because of it. Misha bitched over and over about the girls giving him a huge laundry list of too much to do and how he would be exhausted by the time Jared got back. Jared couldn't even keep up with all the overlapping conversations going on at once. 

The patient was thoroughly entertained. Jensen sat comfortably on the couch and listened to the exchanges, enjoying Jared's happiness and closeness with these people. Jensen heard a couple magical giggles coming from Jared that were quite enchanting. He decided these were going on the list of adorable sounds he wanted to hear from Jared as much as possible. 

Aside from the diamond wattage smile Jensen had witnessed, he now had discovered Jared had the cutest and addicting little relaxed giggle. He realized Jared’s friends had been glancing at ‘him’, too, during all their conversations. They were including him, like he was one of the group. They had obviously accepted him as a prospect for Jared’s love life. ‘Approval,’ Jensen mentally grinned. 

Jensen knew the officers were coming by at some point with doom and gloom so this was a welcomed distraction for Jared. He listened to Misha explain about how his aunt was horrified and how Misha had calmed her down and assured her Jared was getting better. 

“You better call her, Jared, or she’ll kill herself, financially, to get up here in a hurry.” Jared rushed to agree, “I will, I will. Thank you filling her in, Mish.” Christian looked in on his patient and glanced at Jensen to share satisfied grins at Jared’s appearance. He grabbed the dirty trays and removed them. 

Jensen saw a shadow of feet under the curtain, then a tall blond man walked in and smiled at him. The guy looked inquisitive and a little uncertain at Jensen's presence, which put Jensen on guard, at first. He was ready to jump up and take the guy down if this was some kind of threat to Jared, but the second the younger man saw him, he blurted out happily, “Jeff!” 

Jared smiled hugely, obviously happy at seeing the newcomer, just as Jensen realized this was the 'Jeff' that Misha had told him about the other day. 

Jeff was as tall as Jared, which had Jensen picturing the three of them on campus with Misha sandwiched like an elf between his two six foot four friends. Jensen smiled, watching the exchange. He could see Jared's dark circles under his eyes deepening and the kid looked like he was tired, but at the same time his eyes were sparkling and his smile was genuine and relaxed and Jensen knew this was really healthy for him. 

Jeff hugged Jared around his shoulders and sat on the bed to face him. He was responding to Jared's comment that he thought he wouldn't be able to make it, "Screw that, Jared, when I got Misha's voicemail, I switched my return flights around and got here soon as I could. I tried to respond to Misha, but I don't think it went through." 

Jeff looked at Misha when he said that. "Dude, did you get my text?" Misha responded in frustration, "I didn’t get it ‘til a few minutes before we walked in here. I didn't say anything, yet…thought you'd surprise him," he smiled at Jeff and they both looked again at Jared. 

Jeff kept his hand on Jared's shoulder, looking at him with great concern, "I am so sorry I wasn't here the first day. It sounded horrible." Jared moaned and closed his eyes in a frustrated manner, "Oh God, would you stop acting like 'him'," indicating Misha on the other side of him, "You guys have lives, and I know that, Jesus you're frickin here and I am so grateful." 

Misha looked at Jeff, "I'm glad you made it, buddy. But, Wonderbutt here was 'not' looking this good yesterday morning when we saw him. He looks like a million bucks compared to yesterday...and I didn't make it here til yesterday, so don't feel bad. And I wasn't even in Italy." 

Jared shook his head, "Shut up, both of you." He then proceeded to talk to Jeff about his current marketing job, his girlfriend and how he’d thought about sharing a place with her. Both Misha and Jared responded with delight, “Really? That’s awesome. “It’s about time, you guys have been together for like a hundred years.” 

Jeff countered, “It’s not a hundred years, Misha, and yes, its supposed to be awesome, Jared, but why they hell I think it’s going to change things after four years of knowing each other, I have no clue. We’ll see how it goes.” 

Misha looked like he’d thought of something, “Are you moving or is she? Either way, ‘this’ one’s off our moving crew for awhile,” pointing to Jared. The younger man rolled his eyes in irritation and Jensen smiled as Jeff responded, “I’m moving to hers. It’s bigger and I’m always there anyway. She wants to get a dog together, Jesus.” 

The whole group giggled at Jeff’s comment, then he continued, “But seriously, I’ll hire movers this time, so we don’t need to do our usual back breaking routine, popping beer and motrin all day.” 

Everyone paused, as Jeff sighed and added, “Save that for if this doesn’t work out.” Jeff finished with a worried look at the reality that he might be making a mistake. Jared nudged him, “Well, you won’t know until you try. Go for it, dude.” 

Jeff nodded and Misha said, “You know, guys are much less trouble, Jeffrey. Less dramatic, if you ever decide to jump over the fence,” Jeff rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, thanks Misha. Christ stop trying to recruit me.” 

Jared giggled at Jeff being the brunt of Misha’s nagging this time. It was usually him. They talked about Italy and some funny stories about Jeff’s family. Jared had spent time with Jeff’s sister and parents over the years and it was obvious to Jensen how close these three were. 

Jared yawned in front of them all and rubbed his chest lightly. He wasn’t even realizing he was doing it. Jensen smiled when the group immediately silenced and focused their undivided stares on the patient.

As Jensen finished that thought, he saw the two officers from before trying to enter Jared's room, 'Damn, too soon, guys.' Jensen hurried to greet the officers and asked them if they could wait until Jared’s friends were gone. He explained it was the first excellent day he’d had and really needed their company before he faced their interview. 

The officers were very accommodating and agreed to grab lunch and return. When Jensen turned back to the room and went to stand by the window, Misha was just telling him about his townhouse. He’d started Jared’s car and ran it a few minutes, brought in his mail and made sure everything was okay. 

Jared gave Misha some information on paying a few bills that were due, then talked to Blair about something in his office. Blair pulled out a small paper bag from her purse that she had been hiding, and Jared’s eyes lit up. 

When the bag was handed to him, Jared opened it and inhaled the aroma, realizing with grateful pleasure what was inside, "Blair, oh my God, they’re your cookies.” Blair was thrilled to bring her favorite boy some joy after what he'd been through. "Baked 'em before we left and they've stayed fresh wrapped up in the bag." 

Jared reached over and hugged her, "Thank you, for everything." Jensen could tell that move had cost the younger man. He detected Jared's slight cringe and he watched him hold his left arm barely over the injured ribs, not enough to alert the crowd around him, but Jensen saw it. 

Just then, Blair announced to the group that they really needed to catch that afternoon flight and that would require leaving very soon. The whole group moaned and groaned and gave her their saddest faces. Poor Blair looked at Jared for help and there was that relaxed giggle that Jensen loved so much. It made him smile to hear it again. 

Misha tapped Jared on the shoulder to get his attention and when the younger man looked at him, he leaned toward him and whispered close to his ear, "Do 'not' let that one get away. Jesus, Jared, he's fucking gorgeous...and I can see the way he looks at you, holy Christ it's like a Harlequinn fucking romance in here." 

"Okay, okay, stop," Jared giggled again at Misha's ranting and wanted to shut him up before anyone else heard. Misha continued, relentless, “Seriously, dude, you 'are' checking into that, are you not?" 

Jared sighed and he glanced very quickly at Jensen and back again, not even aware that he'd just clued Jensen in that he was the subject matter. The older man smiled and looked down shyly, went over to the couch and sat down. 

Jared looked embarrassingly at Misha, but he indicated with a shoulder shrug and grin, mouthing to Misha, "Maybe," and Misha did not hold back as he loudly exclaimed, "YESSS," completely causing Jared to cover his friend’s mouth with an open palm and admonish him, "Stop!" Jared was thankful that Misha seemed to be done pushing the matter, for now. 

Everyone hugged Jared and reminded him they were all ready to help him in any way and he only had to call for anything he might need. Jeff and Misha were within a two hour flight, so they ordered him to tell them if he needed them. They even offered to drive back with Jared if he couldn’t fly. 

Jared thanked them over and over, really grateful for the visit from his favorite people. Before leaving the room, Misha stopped and asked Jensen if they could exchange numbers, just in case, and the older man wholeheartedly agreed.

Before everyone completely filtered out, Jared had a worried thought that he should tell Blair what was coming as far as their company went. Jensen saw the change in Jared's mood and wondered what had caused it. Waiting until the other's reluctantly walked out, Jensen noticed Jared held Blair back by grabbing her arm gently. 

The older woman sat down right next to Jared and he looked her in the eyes and guiltily, "You don't deserve to not know something, Blair. I have to tell you something but it's only for you. I'm worried about a lot of people getting hurt in this, but Blair," Jared paused because the guilt overwhelmed him as he looked at the wonderful woman before him...his surrogate mom who had treated him so lovingly. 

Jared sighed and Blair touched his cheek and assured him, "Oh Jared, you know I can handle it...what is it?" Jensen had moved over to the other side of the bed, folded his arms and stood silently behind them. He wasn't too keen on Jared telling this to Blair, thinking that it might put Jared in greater danger, but then he reminded himself that Blair was devoted to Jared and the younger man felt he could trust her. 

Jared continued, "Blair, I have tons of detailed reports that show our company was purchased by a bunch of criminals. They have ignored dozens of huge safety reinforcements that were left out of public structures. The latest one was the stadium." Blair looked alarmed, "OUR stadium? The one we just finished?" 

Jared nodded, "Yes. It's the second level...there's no rebar and no second set of steel and the weight of a full crowd is going to bring that balcony down. The structural calculations are off and they shaved corners to finish faster and make it look like something it's not." 

Jared waited for that to sink in. "Jesus, sweetheart, what are you gonna do with the files?" Blair now looked concernedly at Jared. The younger man sighed, looked down and back up, "I want you to know because...because when they get in trouble I don't know what'll happen. I don't know if they'll close down, or have to pay fines and downsize, or punish people close to me? I'm just worried...I care about you and everyone." 

Jared looked at her with concern and anguish, not yet sure about her reaction. Blair thought about what Jared had told her. She concentrated on the new information and then came to a conclusion, "Okay, so how can I help?" 

Jared shook his head, "No...no, Blair, I'm not involving you in this. I just want you to know. If it's coming, you might think about looking elsewhere in advance." 

Blair took Jared's hands in hers, "Well, it's just like you to think of everyone 'else' isn't it, honey. But Jared, what about 'your' safety?" Jensen practically fell in love with the woman at that last question of hers. He instantly realized why Jared had taken her on as a second mom. The woman was priceless and loved Jared...and she knew him. 

"His safety isn't gonna be an issue, Blair." Jensen said that out loud with absolute certainty. When Blair turned to look at him and Jared turned his head to the side, almost able to see Jensen, but not quite getting around that far, the older man moved a few feet so Jared could see him, "I'll make sure of that,” Jensen added. 

Jared had chills run through his entire body when Jensen made his comments. For some reason, he was hot and cold all at once, and he felt shaky and energized all at once. Something in Jensen's voice felt powerful, deadly, and strong...and Jared couldn't remember 'ever' feeling as safe and protected, as he felt with the man standing by his bed. 

Blair perused Jensen and seemed to accept his determination at watching out for her favorite surrogate son. She turned back to Jared, "I really like him. I think you should keep him, Jared." 

Jensen smiled because Jared was instantly embarrassed and open mouth, looking away from them. The blush could only be seen for a second by both parties before Jared hid his face in mortified shyness. 

Blair looked at Jensen and caught him smiling. She couldn't resist, "Kind of irresistible, isn't he?" Jensen smiled wider and said, "No argument there." Jared whined, "Stop," raised his head up and sighed, but he still couldn't look at them. 

Blair looked back at the patient, "Okay...I'm not gonna worry about you with this living dream around, but Jared...don't let worry for me or anyone else stop you. This needs to come out, honey, and you'll be doing a good thing. Remember, you're the good guy. They used the hell out of you and I watched it all...the weekend trips, the late night call outs, the boss's idiot son trying to molest you at every turn." 

Jared blurted out, "Ew, stop reminding me," as he remembered how stressful it had been to avoid Daniel's harassment at every turn. Jensen noticed the younger man's second painful cringe and his fold of his left arm over his injury. He knew Jared was hurting pretty badly and this distracted him from asking about the boss's son that Blair had just mentioned. 

Jensen pushed Jared's nurse call button and waited for Blair to kiss Jared on the cheek and say her goodbye's. The younger man smiled and nodded at her when she reminded him to keep in touch. 

As soon as Blair was out of the room, Jared's face fell back in relief because he'd been trying hard to hold back and mask his pain while they were all there. Jensen sat facing him and rubbed his left arm gently.

Christian quickly came in and saw the look on his patient's face. "Pain?" Jared nodded his head without answering, totally agreeable to the pain pills. Christian grabbed the pain pills from the cabinet, and Jared swallowed them quickly with a few sips of water. 

He laid his head back to wait it out. His ribs were on fire and every time he breathed in, it felt like a crushing bruise. "Did you move suddenly, Jared, or do you think it's from this morning's shower?" Christian asked. He was proceeding to take Jared's temperature. 

The patient grunted out, "mmm...it was fine...just sore. I hugged somebody and it just," Jared couldn't finish. He was trying to concentrate and will the pain away. Jensen held Jared's shoulder and squeezed in comfort, "It grabbed when you reached for that hug, buddy. It cost you," Jensen added. 

Jared truly appreciated Jensen's comfort but he wasn't feeling the effects of the pills yet, "Well, why can't I hug? I thought it was better," Jared blurted out, trying to catch his breath in between. He was trying to control himself from tearing up or whining and groaning about the pain. 

Christian tried to soothe the situation, "It is better. You're remarkably improved, but a sudden move like that will jar the raw areas, Jared. That part about not moving suddenly is serious. That's why you'll be taking the pain pills home with you for awhile." 

The pills took a good twenty minutes to engage and the younger man was finally feeling some relief. Christian listened to his lungs and heart, finished taking his pulse and bp, then scribbled notes on Jared's file. Jensen brushed his hair back off his forehead and rubbed his head gently. 

Jared inhaled and sighed in some relief, enjoying the hell out of Jensen's ministrations. "Better?" Jensen asked. The younger man nodded, but said nothing as he focused on the gradually receding pain. It was bearable now, at least. Christian said, "It's been a busy morning, Jared, with the shower and visitors. Are you tired?" 

Jared nodded, "Yeah, but not too much." Jensen knew the kid had to be exhausted to agree that quickly but he remembered the officers were coming back soon. "Jare, the officers brought the traffic pictures and they're coming to show them to you. They grabbed lunch downstairs when your friends were here. I'm sorry, dude, but they’ll be back soon." 

Jared looked fully willing to participate, even though tired. He wasn't complaining, now that the pain was letting up. "That's okay, I'm okay. It’s kicking in." Christian and Jensen exchanged a look of understanding. The nurse was going to allow the police interview but Jensen would be closely monitoring and controlling Jared's welfare during the visit. 

"Thank you Christian…thank you Jensen…for everything." Jared smiled and when Jensen noticed the dreamy spaced out look, he raised an eyebrow at Christian. The nurse said, "It's Percocet, so there's a kick to it." 

Jensen nodded in understanding, "Ah." He enjoyed the hell out a cute compliant and groovy Jared, but thought to himself, ‘Oh boy, I hope he can identify the pictures the cops bring.’ 

The nurse took off, reminding them to push the call button, if they needed him. Jensen decided he’d take their private time to bring up Jared’s release. “Jare, since we have a minute alone, I need talk to you about something your doctor brought up last night.” 

Jensen waited for Jared to focus on him before he continued. “Your doctor said he was close to letting you go, but not to go home alone. He stressed about the dangers and what would be needed for the first two weeks out, then he asked me to talk to you about your choices. Basically, you have to be with someone. You can’t be alone. After two weeks, you can do more by yourself.”

Jared was quiet. He looked like he might argue, at first, when Jensen said he couldn’t be alone, but then seemed to accept his fate. Jensen continued with the rest, just to give Jared every option and let the younger man think about it. “Jare, you have to have a caretaker. Someone to shadow you and help you get around for a little while. He wants no setbacks and says the first two weeks are the most crucial. So, I wanted you to know…I know it’s sudden and I know you are still getting to know me, but…I would love for you to choose me.” 

Jared looked over at Jensen, in surprise, as Jensen continued, “My place is big enough, I have a spare room and it’s just me. It’s either that or your friends will have to fly back here and stay, maybe take turns. I can be there, can help you. If you’re okay with it. And if you stay with me, I’ll do anything to make you comfortable it…even if you need me to lay low, ya know? It’s perfectly okay if you can’t see yourself going home with me, but I wanted to throw that out there and...”

Jensen figured he’d delivered the uncomfortable subject and should just shut up and wait to see what Jared thought. At least he’d given him something to consider. Jensen had a spark of hope since the younger man hadn’t balked at the idea yet. 

After a few moments of studying Jensen in silence, Jared asked, “So, two weeks. And when can I drive and fly and all that?” Jensen answered, glad Jared was at least still talking to him, “Two weeks to ride as a passenger back to Austin. Six weeks to fly. Six weeks to drive yourself around. No lifting for a few months. He said you could do very light work in a couple months, but your chest will still be sore if you aggravate it. The first two weeks, he doesn’t want you to do anything...no bending, putting weight or pressure on it.”

Jared was unhappily thinking it over. He looked at Jensen and realized how attracted he was to the older man. Jared mentally bitched, ‘I don’t want to start our relationship by being a pain in the ass weakling that he has to take care of.’ 

It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable around Jensen, quite the opposite. The issue was Jared being angry at himself. He hated being down and hated feeling like he couldn’t do things. It would be hard to ask Jensen to do even ‘more’ for him. Did he really want Jensen to see him like that? 

Jared’s inside voice rudely reminded him, ‘Hasn’t he already?’ The younger man sighed in annoyance, ‘Why yes, Jared, he’s helped you pee and helped you shower…is there anything ‘else’ you might need help with that he hasn’t helped you with yet?’ 

Jensen watched Jared think hard about his immediate future. He patiently waited for him to make a decision, while staring into Jared’s beautiful steel grey orbs. There were specs of hazel swimming in them, and Jensen knew he could get lost staring at them for hours. 

Jared’s gaze moved to Jensen's edible lips. 'God, I bet he kisses like…’ Jared's thoughts were interrupted as the two policeman walked into the room, "Hi gentlemen.” 

Jensen smiled at the younger man, wishing he had longer to stare into Jared’s eyes before the officer’s showed up. Jared smiled back, knowing damn well they’d been interrupted, once again, from what could have been an enjoyable intimate moment. 

Both men turned reluctantly away from each other and greeted the officers. Eric announced, “We've brought some cleaned up video footage from traffic cameras of the driver of the truck that hit you, Jared. We only need to see if you recognize the driver...are you feeling up to looking at some pictures?" 

Jensen looked at Jared and waited for his response, letting Jared be the lead in this. "Certainly, it's okay," Jared tried to reassure the room of his willingness to help, but Jensen could see some worry in the younger man's eyes. Robert chose an open spot on the right side of Jared's bed to set the laptop down and open it. 

Eric explained, as Robert set up the videos, that they had done their best to enhance the pictures. There were nine pictures, some better than others. He said, "All we need is a positive ID, if you know who it is, and we'll take it from there. Jared, if you don't know who it is, then we'll deal with that another way. We may still catch the person that hit you, but it will take longer." 

Jared yawned and Jensen stayed perched on the younger man's left side for support. He sat close to Jared so he could see the laptop that was going to be on the table in front of the kid. He worried what would happen if Jared recognized the driver as someone he knew. Jensen knew Jared was already having a hard time with the concept that someone may have been trying to kill him. 

As soon as Robert had the video set up, he placed the laptop on Jared's table. The first picture was fuzzy and distorted. Jared could see the large white truck and a dark shadow of a man standing next to the vehicle. "That one's really bad...they get better," Eric said and he scrolled to the next one. This one was a better picture of the truck and the driver inside. 

Jared was shown three views within a few seconds of time. The driver had dark hair and that's about all you could tell. "That's the truck that hit me, for sure?" Jared asked. Jensen looked at Eric, wondering how sure the officer's were they had found the suspect. 

"We're confident this is the actual truck, Jared. The time of the traffic camera pictures and locations are perfectly calculated to be at your location when you were hit. This guy 'is' the asshole that hit you. As you scroll the detail gets better. We're hoping that you recognize him because we’ll have enough to win a case." 

Jared studied the photo in detail, then sighed, as Robert scrolled to the next photo. This one showed the driver entering the truck and looking back at a gas pump. It would have been a perfect view if it had been closer. Jared looked closely and tried to place the familiarity but he believed it was just too far away to recognize the person. He still couldn't believe he was looking at somebody that had purposely hit him. 

Robert scrolled through the fifth and sixth pictures with no recognition from Jared. The younger man was beginning to rest his head back on the pillow, while still watching the laptop. He was beginning to think none of the photos were going to be clear enough to get anything positive. He was also feeling the deeply intoxicating effects of the pain medicine now and struggling to remain as alert as he could. 

On the seventh photo, Jared straightened up and fixated on the laptop screen. He looked closer at the driver of the truck who had plainly been looking in the camera's direction before he got into the vehicle. The sunlight brightened up the driver's face and hair. 

The man was a Caucasian guy, slightly heavy build, and looked an awful lot like..."Are there more?" Jared was anxious to see the rest of the pictures now, having an idea he'd seen this man before. 

Robert clicked to the next photo and it was a close up of the one before. Jared stared at the eighth photo and tensed up. His memory was a bit sluggish and he was feeling kind of slow on the uptake, now that the pain pills were at full strength, but he was sure he knew this guy. 

Jared was so focused, he hadn't realized all three men were intently watching his reaction to the photo. Eric spoke first, "Do you recognize him?" Jared looked up at Eric, then at Jensen, and back at the picture, "I'm sorry, I..." Jared paused and raked his hand through his hair, bringing his hand back to his mouth to chew on his fingernails. 

Jensen didn't like this mannerism because it meant Jared was nervous. 'He's scared,' and it pissed the ex-special forces soldier off that someone as beautiful as Jared had to go through this kind of shit. "Jared, he can't hurt you now, buddy...is he familiar?" 

Jensen was leaning in on Jared's left so he could see the picture and provide Jared a more secure feeling while looking at the man who had tried to kill him. 

Jared responded by flipping his hand to the side and rubbing it through his hair again, "Yeah, I mean I've....I've been trying to think of his name, but...yeah, I've seen him...in meetings, planning committees, things like that, uhm..." Jared sighed and leaned his head on his hand, frustrated. He was trying hard to place the guy and think of his name. 

Robert said, "Perhaps we'll go to the last photo, Mr. Padalecki, and maybe it will help." Jared said, "Okay," sighing in frustration again, until he saw the ninth photo. 

The younger man immediately sat up straighter, alert and placed his hands firmly on the laptop. "Oh my God, that's..." Everyone remained silent, instantly alert and closed in on the picture. Jared knew he owed them an explanation, "He's some kind of special position...he's the one that has you sign your two year agreements, the disclosures. He's the one that brought me my proposal." 

Jared looked at Eric and the officer asked, "Are you sure?" Jared responded immediately, "Yeah. I know him. He's a regular company employee and he's like in and out and you don't see him much, but he's usually the one who does employee agreements, uhm...he brought me my job package and I was on the phone and in the middle of something, so he held it up to bring it to my attention, and then he put it on top of my in basket. That's him," Jared said as he pointed to the screen. 

Eric looked up at Jensen and they exchanged a knowing look of silent concern over Jared's explanation. Jensen asked, "Jared, have you ever seen him do other things...maybe like hanging around the managers or the top executives...like maybe a security type person?" 

Jared looked at Jensen with confused curiosity but he searched his memory and stared more at the photo. "Yeah, actually an employee was fired for something or other and he was the one that escorted them out. I have no idea why...and he's in meetings, but he doesn't say much, he just stands by the door and..." Jared looked off like he was remembering something, which caused another look between Jensen and Eric, then their eyes went back to the younger man.

"He's the last to arrive with the exec's and stands by them or back a little and then he just leaves. He says 'hi' to people but he doesn't interact. Everybody just kinda knows he works there but doesn't talk to him." 

Eric asked, "Do you know his name?" Jared would have answered but his brain was denying the concept that this man had rammed his car on purpose, "But why would he give me a job proposal and then bash into me, I mean I don't understand." 

Jared was getting lost in panic, so Eric asked him again, "Jared, do you know this man's name?" Jensen put his hand on Jared's arm to offer some solid support while the younger man calmed a bit, "I think it's Matt. Matt something or other," Jared looked over at his luggage and laptop case, "Wait, can you bring me that, Jensen?" 

The older man hurried to get the item for Jared and brought it to him. Jared said, "I have pictures and names, I...just give me a second." Jared opened his laptop and Jensen watched him quickly find the files he was looking for. 

"He was on some of my inspections and grand openings....they take pictures and I'm sure he's in them with me and other engineers, if I can just find..." Jared continued flipping through various files so fast Jensen wasn't even trying to follow. Finally, Jared stopped on one case and opened a picture up and pointed to it. 

The other men leaned in and focused closely on Jared's file. "This was the library we worked on...another one of my calculated risk reports that got ignored...he was there. Annoying as shit, too." 

Jared paused to look through the file and Jensen decided to ask him further what he meant, "Annoying..why?" 

Jared glanced up at the older man as if he didn't realize he'd even said anything, then explained, "Oh, he just...he followed me into every stinking room...never picked up any equipment or loaded the damn car...just fucking followed me and looked over my shoulder. And when the librarian was trying to talk to me, he kept interrupting. Irritating ass doesn't really do much and I have no idea why he was there." 

Jared looked up with a double take at Jensen because the older man's face had changed and he was now looking dangerous and deadly, looking intently at Jared. It made Jared nervous and he quickly scrolled through everything he'd just said, wondering what he'd said wrong to make Jensen so angry. 

Jensen must have caught on that his murderous look was scaring the kid because he quickly explained, "Jared, he's their 'go to' guy...every large company has one, or more than one. He's an eliminator, equalizer, bodyguard, security guy, and I truly suspect, his assignment that day was to watch you. I bet he wasn't supposed to allow you to interact with anyone because you might tell them about the defects you'd found. What scares the living shit out of me, Jared, is that he could have killed you at 'any' time, or tried. They must have been watching you this whole time and when you came here and hadn't accepted the deal yet...well?" 

Jensen looked at the officers and then back at Jared, who was still looking at Jensen with shock and an open mouthed guppy expression. Jared's mind drew a blank, then he tried to force himself to understand what Jensen was telling him. 

He didn't want to overreact and dissolve into some useless shaking mold of jello here, wanted to be useful to them all who were helping him, but just realizing that someone had literally tried to end his life had finally hit him. 

Jensen looked at the officers and noticed they looked from Jared to Jensen, knowing the older man would eventually fill them in on what he’d started to say about Gurnaby, "Gentlemen, Jared has been an engineer for several years. He used to work for a great company that was bullied and strong armed into selling upward to a large corporation. Since then, Jared’s been used as their scape goat. He’s been sent to find structure defects, abnormalities, safety violations and all that stuff. He’s got the files, the reports and all the documentation. He expected his reports were used to prevent disasters, make corrections. Instead, it looks like they used his expertise and good name to cover their asses. They’ve screwed a lot of people and they know that Jared’s figured it out.” 

Jensen continued, “Jared has all of that proof. He has the evidence, reports and calculations and everything you could need to show this corporation is dirty. It fits. This asshole is a hired hand and he does their dirty work...there's probably more than one like him, since they're so big. I suspect he was to end the risk of Jared going to the authorities with all of his data. He saw Jared being out of town, and alone, as his chance to make it look like an accident." 

Eric and Robert thoroughly agreed with Jensen's assessment and looked over at Jared, who'd been looking paler by the second, while listening to Jensen's review of his situation. "Mr. Padalecki, are you in touch with someone yet about this...the A.G.?" Jared shook his head 'no' but wasn't quite capable of speaking at the moment. Jensen helped him, "No, he's been fighting to get well in here, but he's kept all of the files here with him, just in case." 

Jensen looked at Jared and realized the kid was looking pretty shaken. Eric spoke up, "I'm going to send an intake attorney over to you guys, and I'll give him an intro and that way you can at least get this going. We don't want to lag here." Jensen agreed, "No...no we don't." 

Jensen sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He looked at Jared and noticed the younger man's face was quite pale. Jared was not feeling well, 'How the fuck could I have gotten into this,' he was thinking when he felt a strong grip on his arm, "Breathe, Jared. No one's going to hurt you." 

Jensen waited Jared out a moment while he watched the kid collect his wits and force himself to concentrate…and more importantly, breathe. "Jare, you said you might have the guy's name in these files somewhere?" 

Jared was jolted back into the process of having something useful to do, drawing his mind away from uncontrolled panic. He returned to clicking around in his laptop and found more photos. 

"Here...it's a list of people who worked on the committee that inspected the shit ass library that's going to fall and kill someone...of course that's only my opinion," Jared sighed and pointed to the picture, pushing the enlargement command. The caption listed the man as Matthew Gurnaby and Jared proudly looked up at the officers and Jensen. 

Eric and Robert wrote down the information and then asked, "Do you know much about this company?" Jared told them, "Not really, but I didn't like them right off. Honestly, guys, I was always working so much that...," Jensen interrupted the younger man with a question, "Why didn't you like them right off?" 

Jared said, "The way they ate up my old company...the way they congratulated themselves on how much money they brought in...I mean, there were these charts showing their success and it was all rated in dollars...stupid to me. I hated it and the employees that came 'with' them were just like that. Dog eat dog. It's not the culture I was used to and I didn't like it. I just wanted to work, do what I loved, do my work and get into big projects. They liked me, I thought, gave me incentives and recognition. But then, I found some really bad oversights on a parking structure and submitted them...after that, I got sucked into many more of those types of projects. You know, it wasn't about the creation anymore, but finding the bad stuff after and reporting it. I missed design." 

Jensen asked him, "Jared, is Skyward Engineering the large corporations name?" Jared shook his head, "Oh no, that's the old company, the nice one. When they bought them out, they allowed them to keep that name. Apparently, most of the other stuff they take over like marketing, advertising, entertainment, technology companies, and now engineering, are all allowed to keep their names." 

Jensen was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his gut at this new information. For some reason, he was beginning to feel his 'own' sickly familiarity with the style at which this big corporation was treating the smaller businesses. 

Jensen had a horrid thought, "Uh, Jared...what's the name of this huge corporation?" "There," Jared pointed to a page within his files, showing a flow chart of the corporation and twenty six sub-companies. Sure enough, the top square was A.E. 

Jensen blurted out, "Fuck," standing up tall and turning away from Jared and the officers. 

He took a moment to rub his hands over his head and hair, gathering his self control. Jensen turned to face Jared, who was looking at him with concern and curiosity. "Jared...that's my dad's company. It's my family that did this to you...and I'm so goddamn sorry." 

Jared was still stuck on the first words out of Jensen's mouth and having a hard time following. He shook his head and interrupted, "Wait, A.E. is your...?" Jared was on overload. The officer's own faces were stuck on Jensen, waiting for an explanation of his admission and that it was his family that had done this to Jared. 

Jensen saw their expectant looks and sighed, placed his hands on his hips and looked up to explain, "I left at seventeen. Didn't want any part of it. Oh, my dad tried. He pushed me and dragged me to every event he could until I was about fourteen, maybe fifteen-ish. By then, I was so fed up with their style that I pulled away. We fought all the time and I enlisted. Best thing I ever did. I went home a few times, in between deployments and assignments, but my refusal to follow dad's footsteps was never forgiven. I haven't seen them in...probably close to twelve years. My brother stayed with them, never left...and he's rolling it, happy as a clam because he never had to raise a finger of actual 'work' to get where he's at..." Jensen looked over at Jared, suddenly, and saw something quite alarming come over the younger man's face. 

Jared was losing all color to his face and Jensen thought maybe he was dropping blood pressure and about to lose consciousness, "Jare," Jensen said, immediately moving closer and placing his hands on Jared's cheeks. 

The younger man was breathing way too fast, almost hyperventilating, "Jared, what's wrong?" Jensen gently shook the younger man to break him out of his loss of focus, "Jare," he said in a loud tone. Jared asked Jensen in a slightly shaky voice, "You have…a brother?" 

Jensen hadn't been expecting that question and tilted his head as he answered, "Yes, Jare, I do have a brother. Why, what's wrong?" 

Jared didn't answer Jensen because he couldn't. A hundred thoughts were racing through his brain in that second, 'Oh my God'...'no'...'it can't be'...'fuck no'...'I knew this was too good to be true'...'no, please God, no'....Jared's mind was a ranting mess because he was now picturing his office molester, the boss's son who harassed him at ever turn, brushed against him and touched his ass at the copier, tried to corner him when alone...'Jesus fucking christ, I can't tell Jensen,' Jared thought. 

Jensen took his chin between his fingers and forced him to look into his eyes. "What about Daniel, Jared?" Jensen immediately knew Jared was panicking about something. He searched through all the information he'd learned about Jared's office and Jared's history, then his thoughts landed on something he'd heard when Blair was talking to him. 

Jensen looked intently into Jared's reluctant stare, "Tell me...is 'he' the one you and Blair were talking about?" Jared nodded, though it was difficult in Jensen's grip, which had gotten tighter when Jensen realized Daniel had been treating Jared like shit. 

"Fuck," Jensen released Jared's chin and stood up straight, walking away for a moment. Jared forced himself to keep tears out of his eyes at what he'd had to tell Jensen about his own brother. He really didn't feel well. 

"Jared, are you alright?" Robert asked. The younger man nodded but smiled sideways, not really feeling it, and both officers looked at Jensen. 

The older man turned around and came back over to the bed. He leaned on his arms, over Jared's bedside, getting ready to explain some of the history, "A.E. stands for Ackles Enterprises. It's been in business for about forty two years. My dad inherited it from my grandad...but granddad didn't run it that way. When my dad took over, he became an egomaniac, loving corporate greed and hostile takeover bullshit. My mom became addicted to the night life, the politics, the corporate social gatherings...it was something I didn't want to do. I wanted a different life. Best thing I ever did was get out. I didn't want him paying for my college, either, so I got my degree in the service. My brother is different. From the start, we were night and day. He was unmotivated, laid around a lot...got out of things. He never wanted to really work at anything. I played lots of sports and liked to be on teams, loved it. Daniel liked things for free. Honestly, I have no idea what he's like now." 

Jensen looked at Jared, with guilt and remorse in his eyes before he said, "Obviously, he's upped his game, adding sexual harassment to his laziness. Fuck, Jared, has he done that to anyone else besides you?" 

Jared wasn't sure how much to say, "I...I really don't know...I just...I'm just usually not, uhm...I avoid him. I know people don't like him much...he's in meetings and people don't respect him much because they feel he doesn't really do anything," Jared stopped and looked reluctant and panicky. 

Jensen leaned in and looked Jared in the eye closely, "Jared, this is not your fault...and if he's an asshole, it's okay to tell me. I want to know. We aren't exactly close, ya know?" Jared still held back, his kind heart not allowing him to hurt Jensen with further admissions about his own brother. 

"Jare, has he hurt you...what does he do to make you feel like this...please tell me he doesn't grab or touch you." Jensen looked at Jared with expectant dread at what he might be about the learn. 

Jared's eyes moved away in avoidance and then back to Jensen a few times before he said, "I don't think that's a good idea...I really don't want to say." Jensen touched Jared on the cheek, "Hey...it's okay. This is me. Jare, I'm on your side." 

Jensen knew Jared was just protecting him from knowing more ugly shit his brother had gotten away with. He could see how upset Jared was at telling him anything further, so Jensen sighed after a minute and backed off. If Jared didn't want to tell him, that meant there was something truly shitty Jensen was going to hate. 

He studied Jared for a moment and realized the kid was way past his limit on exertion today and this was an overload of shocking information for him to absorb. He looked up at the officers and saw that they were looking at Jared with concern, also. 

Eric spoke up, "Jared, I'm going to contact that intake attorney and have him direct us how to proceed. This isn't my expertise, but I can at least get you to the right people. In the meantime, I'm going to document this in my report with a positive 'ID' on Matthew Gurnaby as the driver. We're gonna chase our lead and progress from there with our hit and run investigation, which means he will know and 'they' will too, that you have positively id'd their guy." 

Eric looked at Jensen, "When does he get out of here?" Jensen understood they were worried about another attempt on their victim if he were to stay in the same place. “Pretty soon,” Jensen said, “Maybe tomorrow. We’re not sure where he’s going yet, but we can keep that confidential from his office.” 

The officers nodded and Jared looked at all of them, suddenly alarmed, and asked "What? Why? What's about to happen?" 

Eric looked at Jensen, then back at Jared, "I'm going to introduce this to the intake attorney and they'll wanna come talk to you. It won’t take long because they won't wanna sit on something this big. Once they file an investigation, your company will know it's under official scrutiny. I'm sure they'll guess where it came from...they might try again to get to you and,” Eric paused and looked at Jensen for permission to say it, which had Jared looking back and forth between them, "And What?" 

Eric looked down at the patient, "And kill you. Try, anyway. Send someone here you might not see coming." 

Jared froze, because hearing it out loud just made it more real. He couldn't believe this was happening. "But...all I ever did was my job, I never....I didn't do anything to anybody," Jared looked back to Jensen for reassurance and noticed the older man looked sympathetic and guilty as hell because he hated that Jared was scared. This meant Jensen believed it too. They were coming for him. Oh God, they were really coming for him. 

Jared finally pushed the denial away that had been trying desperately to hold on all this time, as he finally realized what kind of danger he'd been in ever since he'd approached his manager with the problems he'd found and voiced his anger at the company's illegal wrongdoings. 

"Guys, this needs to be over, for now," Jensen announced while watching Jared's pale face. Jared was on the verge of shock and this wasn't good. The two officers agreed and packed their stuff, assuring Jensen they would call in an hour with an update on the attorney general intake officer's plan. 

Jensen shook both their hands and they left. He pushed the call button for Christian to respond, then folded Jared's laptop closed and put it away in the bag. Jared was too out of it to even notice the officers had left. 

As soon as Christian entered, he zero'd in on the patient with very pale skin and slightly dilated eyes. "Jared, are you alright?" The younger man nodded, "Yeah," which had Christian looking at Jensen. Jared's voice was weak and distant like he'd just been given a huge shock. 

The nurse listened to Jensen explain that Jared needed to be moved as fast as possible to a room that was not in the system nor on a board anywhere. Christian looked confused until Jensen explained it was a matter of personal security because Jared was a witness in something important. 

Christian assured both men he would take care of it. Before leaving he took Jared's pulse and bp, telling Jensen the kid's vitals were all over the place, even under heavy pain meds. "Try and get him to calm down." 

Jensen went to Jared's bedside and sat on his right side of the bed, facing him. "Hey," Jensen placed his palm on Jared's cheek and the younger man looked toward him. Jared was on overload. He felt panicked, but he couldn't scream or cry like he felt inside...he felt angry and scared all at once, but he couldn't voice any of these emotions. 

For some reason, Jared was simply stuck and couldn't react nor speak for the moment. He thought about his friends and wondered if he would be able to ever see them again. He thought about the bold blatant attempt on his life, in plain daylight, someone running him off the road...someone that had smiled at him while walking by in the office...someone that wore a suit in the office and maybe had a family. 

'What kind of person does that?' Jared thought, not able to go there because it wasn't in him to go to that kind of thinking. Jared's mind wouldn't stop rolling through scenarios, rolling through the accident, the gripping pain he felt after the initial brutal impact. Someone hated him that much that they could leave him laying in the ditch, hoping he was dead. 

'Oh my God, they really want me dead,' Jared hadn't realized that Jensen had called his name a few times and that he was breathing rapidly, starting to hyperventilate. Jared finally focused on Jensen, after he heard his name the fifth time. 

Jensen had been calling Jared over and over trying to keep him from slipping into shock. "Hey...that’s it…come back to me," Jensen said in a calm soothing voice, masking the fact that he'd been worried sick a few seconds ago. He still had his hand on Jared's cheek and was rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

Jared seemed to be starting to calm down. Jensen asked him, "Are you in pain, buddy?" Jared shook his head, "No." Jensen decided he would keep Jared answering him for a bit longer, just to make sure he stayed focused. 

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Jensen asked him and Jared immediately shook his head, "No...no, I don't...please, I can't go to sleep." 

Jared was panicking inside and trying desperately to hold it in. Jensen hated to see this. He scooted closer to Jared, placing his hands behind Jared's shoulders and started to pull him forward. Jared was already sitting up at an incline, so Jensen could easily pull him into his arms.

"Come on," Jensen said and pulled on Jared's shoulders gently enough so that the younger man could resist, if he wanted to. Jared went with it and laid his head sideways on Jensen's shoulder.

He loosely relaxed his own arms around Jensen's shoulders and began to fully let go of the panic and tension. Jensen was so pleased that Jared felt secure enough to relax into him and lay his head on his shoulder. 

He softly began rubbing Jared's back in circles, as he held him. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Jare...it's gonna be okay."

Jensen slid one of his hands up to Jared's neck and the back of his head. He gently rubbed Jared's hair and then pushed his own face into the crook of Jared's neck, snuggling him there. 

Jensen held the younger man for several more minutes. Jared was becoming boneless, practically melting against Jensen. It was as if this was exactly what Jared needed and it was long overdue. 

Jensen continued to hold the younger man almost thirty minutes, thoroughly enjoying having Jared in his arms. Jensen smiled when he realized the kid was very lightly snoring. He loved that he could get Jared relaxed enough to asleep, even after he'd been panicked over today’s news. 

Jensen enjoyed holding Jared for a few moments longer, then decided he would very gently try and get the kid back to the pillow without waking him. He lowered him back to the bed, not letting go, until he had Jared softly landing on the pillows. 

Jensen slid his arms out from around the younger man and gently brushed the hair off his face. He looked at Jared and admitted to himself, 'I'm falling in love with him.' Jensen pulled up the covers to make sure Jared was warm and comfortable, hoping he would sleep for a long time. 

Jensen waited an hour and Eric called from the police station to give him the Attorney General intake attorney's name. The intake attorney wanted to arrange an interview, in person, with Jared, to go through the files and evidence, and bring an investigator and engineering expert witness with him. 

Jensen told him they would be ready in the morning, and that Jared was moving to another undisclosed room within the next hour. Eric wholeheartedly approved and let him know they were waiting for an arrest warrant from the judge to go and pick up Matt Gurnaby. 

They were running airline rosters to find out if Gurnaby had flown back to Austin after Jared's accident, or not. Jensen understood that it was quite possible the son of the bitch was still in Denver, waiting for an opening to take another shot at Jared. 

Christian came in and announced that the new room was ready and they would move Jared as soon as he woke up. The nurse made sure that the new room information was left out of the computer system where reception could give it out to visitors or callers. 

Jensen called Steve and Dani to to update them that he would be home in the next day or two. Even though Steve had a hold of the phone, Jensen could hear Dani’s voice in the background, “Is he bringing that adorable young man with him?” 

Jensen laughed while Steve sighed, “Sorry, Jensen,” then he spoke away from the receiver, “Hold on a minute Dani, for Gods sake, he hasn’t said yet.” Steve spoke into the phone again, “She’s just hoping, Jensen. How’s he doing, anyway?” 

Jensen caught them up on Jared’s amazing progress and filled them in on the offer for him to stay with Jensen for a couple weeks. “Mmm…what did he say?” Steve asked. Jensen said, “Well, he didn’t answer yet…he seems to be thinking about it, though.” Jensen sighed. “You know? I offered, and I would love it, but he’s got to feel comfortable. So, I’m still waiting for him to decide.” 

Steve said, “Okay, well let us know, Jensen. We’ll stock your kitchen with some stuff so you don’t have to go out for a bit. We’ll give you some of our good stuff.” Jensen chuckled, “Mmmm…everything you ‘make’ is good, Steve. Geez, you guys spoil this old soldier too much. But I appreciate it, friend.” 

Jensen said his good bye’s to Steve, went over to his couch and laid his head back to rest. He turned on the tv very low and found some old movies. It was over two hours when Jared finally showed signs of stirring. 

Jensen went over to sit by his bedside and watched Jared sluggishly rub his eyes and yawn. Jensen leaned his elbows on the edge of the bed and simply waited for the younger man to fully wake up. 

Jared finally blinked his eyes open and realized had been overwhelmed earlier, but now he was feeling grounded. Jensen was the only explanation for that. The man's presence was becoming a lifeline. 

Jensen waited until the younger man gave him a sleepy but warm smile, "Hi." Jensen smiled, "Hey." 

Jensen studied Jared's eyes to see if there was any fear or pain in them. He thought he detected a sad acceptance and some worry, but it wasn't the panic and fear he'd seen earlier. 

"You okay?" Jensen asked the younger man. Jared nodded, "Yeah...I still can't believe it. This isn’t quite what I had in mind when I got my degree.”

The older man reached up again and gently brushed Jared's temperamental hair off his forehead, lingering his hand to rub Jared's cheek, "I'm so very sorry, Jared. None of this is fair, I know. Jared, please remember, you’re not alone in this, okay?" 

Jared smiled, "I know. It's hard to believe you're still here, though. Each time I wake up, I'm afraid you might be gone." Jensen saw flickers of past hurts, abandonment and betrayal flash in Jared's eyes very quickly and then they were gone. 

He took Jared’s hand in his, "Jare…something you need to know about me is…I don't disappear. And I don’t plan on disappearing from you. So, if that's what's happened to you up 'til now, prepare yourself for something new." 

Jared was silent, contemplative for a moment. Jensen could see he’d caused the brilliant wheels to turn in Jared’s psyche. The younger man still held his hand, and obviously came to some decision. "I don't want this to go away, or fuck it up somehow...I’m still paranoid that it’s a dream or I’m in a coma.” 

Jared sighed, then looked into Jensen’s eyes, “Jensen you’ve done so much, and you barely know me. I’m pretty sure I ‘want’ things…things with you. But starting off with you having to help me put my damn socks on just seems…” Jared sighed in frustration. 

“I don’t mind, Jare,” Jensen tried to soothe Jared, but the younger man wasn’t quite ready to relax, “I want to explore, to learn about you…I want us to do things…like normal people do getting to know each other.” 

Jared sighed again, not really sure if he was making any point, at all. “We haven’t started off in the normal direction. You’ve had to do ‘everything’ for me and what have I done?” 

Jensen raised an eyebrow, further amazed at the younger man’s ability to take on such guilt and obligation. He held Jared's hand and looked him in the eye for a moment, thinking. Jared realized he was being studied and then began to feel a bit on display, moving his eyes around nervously. 

Jensen smiled slowly because Jared really had no idea how damn addicting he was to just watch, to be around, and to listen to. He decided Jared was over thinking this arrangement of staying with Jensen and he needed to put a stop to that. 

Jensen leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to Jared’s. He kissed him very gently, moving dry lips together for a few incredible seconds, then backed off. 

Jared seemed star struck, staring at Jensen. He was still tingling from that kiss and completely mesmerized by Jensen’s display of affection. Jensen rubbed Jared’s cheek and corrected his earlier statement, “You don’t owe me shit. People who care about each other do these things…anything…for each other. And they enjoy doing it.” 

“Uhm…okay,” Jared answered softly, almost in a whisper, “I…” Jared cleared his throat, “I mean, people who care…about…you care about me?” 

Jensen kissed him again because Jared’s response was just perfect and those lips were like a long awaited dessert to Jensen. After he kissed him, Jensen pulled back and noticed Jared’s eyes had closed this time. He watched them open, showing blissful pleasure and returned adoration. 

Jensen shared a thought, “You’ve done plenty for me, Jare, and you don’t even realize it. ‘And’…I told you stuff from my military life that I’ve never told anyone, and you told me a few things, and I’ve been through all your medical stuff…I’d say we’ve technically reached about the third or fourth date level…what do you think?” 

Jared took a second to realize Jensen wanted an answer. He could still feel that kiss, “Uhm…I…yeah, okay.” Jensen had to grin at the fact that he had distracted Jared completely from his worrying, “And that exploring you wanna do? Don’t worry ‘bout that, we’ll definitely be doing that.” 

Jensen grinned knowingly, picturing the ‘exploring’ he would definitely like to do on Jared. Jared’s eyes widened, “oh,” and he looked down with a dimpled grin. Jensen giggled this time because he was a goner for this kid. “Hey… sooooo….are you actually considering taking me up on the offer?” 

“Cuz I’ve got two outstanding restaurant owners who are ready to pack my fridge with good stuff.” Jared looked up at Jensen and had his mouth open to speak, but Christian picked that time to come into the room and interrupt, “Hi gentleman.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys become much closer and fall deeper for one another. Jared's past is haunting him less and less, as he falls more for Jensen. There is a first kiss, then more kissing and it's hot. Way too hot, so they have to simmer it down. Jared's predicament grows, as the attorney general finally arrives to see what evidence Jared has collected. Things get more serious and scary for the younger man. This chapter is filled with many things; lots of hurt/comfort, angst, and loving tender moments between the guys. There is humor and silliness, schmoop and sweet stuff. Of course, right? Jared finally tells Jensen about the sexual harassment and borderline sexual battery that Daniel committed in his office, which pisses the special forces retiree off, naturally. The tension increases as Jared is close to getting out of the hospital and danger is lurking. New characters come into play. I hope you like them all! 
> 
> Thank you for your kind words and ecouragement. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine 

 

The nurse announced they were ready to roll Jared to his new room. The patient looked confused, so Jensen quickly explained they had arranged to move him while he was resting earlier. The AG was coming in the morning and this would give them more privacy, plus Jared was doing so well they were kicking him out of the ICU. 

Jared’s inquisitive gaze lingered on the older man’s but he decided maybe he would wait and ask later if there was a deeper reason why the heck they moved him.

Christian added, “We are gonna roll your bed just like that, so you don’t have to get up.” Jared rolled his eyes, much to Jensen's and Christian's amusements, and looked over at Christian, "I can walk, you know. I've been doing it for three days." 

Christian countered, "Yes, and you do a great job at that, Mr. Padalecki. But making it all the way to another floor and down several hallways is a totally different matter." 

Jared sighed and laid back in the bed with folded arms. He was feeling kind of useless as the bed was rolled out and Jensen carried all his things. Jensen watched him endure the ride with appalling irritation. ‘Cute,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

The new room was pretty far, like Christian indicated. They took the elevator a couple floors down and went down a long hallway. Jared realized he never would have made it. 'They could have used a damn wheelchair,' he thought to himself. 

Christian told them he'd shared all of Jared's recent history and accomplishments with the new nursing staff. "The checks down here are regular two hour checks, unless call buttons are pushed. Don't worry, they're a good crew." Jensen smiled, "Thank you Christian, for everything. You've been awesome." 

Jared shook the nurse's hand and thanked him for all he'd done, especially all the encouraging talks and the shower. Christian made sure the nurses knew Jared had arrived and then left. 

Jensen helped the patient into the restroom and stood by the door this time. Jared had a long nap and he seemed strong enough to do everything without Jensen hovering too close. Jared dabbed his hands dry and looked closely at his cuts, “They’re getting better, stitches are almost dissolved.” 

He turned to look at Jensen, who smiled encouragingly at the younger man when he held his healing hands up for him to see. He grumbled while he walked back to bed, “I don’t know why I couldn’t just go home tonight.” 

Jared stayed standing for a bit, then sat on the bed. A nurse named Janet soon arrived and took all of Jared's vitals. There wasn't a fold out bed in the room, but she told Jensen not to worry about sleeping on the second patient bed. They'd been given instructions not to house anyone with Jared. 

“It's about dinner time. I’ll be back with ice water for you and two dinner trays. Please push that button for me any time you need me, okay?” Jensen and Jared thanked her simultaneously and she left. The men exchanged a knowing look because the nurse was a stranger to them compared to their comfort levels with Gen, Darcy and Christian. 

Not much time passed before they were both enjoying plates of salad, pasta and bread. There were juices and little sodas on the trays and Jensen thought to himself that staying in the hospital wasn't as bad as it used to be. The food was actually not too bad. 

Jensen ate all of his tray and finally looked over at Jared's tray, asking him concernedly, "Are you gonna eat more of that?" Jared had eaten less than half his tray. He looked at the leftovers and shook his head, "Nah...it was good, but nah, I'm not really hungry anymore. Tomorrow's kinda on my mind, you know?" 

Jensen could see the nervousness in Jared and moved the trays to sit on the bed and face him again. He took Jared's hand in his and squeezed. He knew the evidence was going to be impressive to the AG, but scary for Jared to present it at the same time. 

“Hey…do you wanna take a walk?” Jensen couldn’t have planned his suggestion at a better time as he watched the younger man’s face light up with anticipation, “Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Jensen smiled, “Of course not. Come on.” 

He watched Jared roll to the side efficiently and stand up without help. Jensen took his elbow and reminded him, “I’m right here. Steady and slow…as far as you want, but keep it slow in case your energy gives out, okay?” 

Jared nodded, so damn grateful to have some exercise. As they left the hospital room and entered the hallway, Jared asked, “So can you tell me about tomorrow? What’s going to happen?” 

Jensen filled him in on what he knew, so far, “The local Attorney General is going to go over all your evidence. He’s bringing an expert with him and an investigator. He wants to see your files and then he’ll advise what’s next. Eric recommended him. Some guy named Price. Anyway, if he takes the case, he’ll tell us what to expect. They might move it to Austin’s office, but this guy will take care of all that.” 

Jared listened, feeling comforted by Jensen’s voice and his presence. The guy was a rock solid pillar of strength and Jared couldn’t imagine getting through anything without him. One thing was bothering him, “Jensen…am I really down here because I’m getting well? Or is it more than that?” 

Jensen sighed. He knew how smart Jared was…he was just delaying that discussion to keep the kid as stress free as he could while he was healing. “Gurnaby is still at large, Jared. Eric and Robert have participation with Austin police and there’s a warrant out for him, but he hasn’t turned up. They’re going to the larger offices to find him. Until he shows up, we’re just keeping you off the grid, okay?” 

Jared looked worried, but nodded in understanding. He still had trouble believing he was in the middle of an episode of the Sopranos. 

Jared remained silent for the next few minutes as they walked down the hall. Jensen waved in response to the nurse who was monitoring the desk. She was obviously watching the two men, making sure Jensen had a grip on the patient. 

Jared walked pretty far, then turned around and walked back toward his room with no trouble. They didn’t quite head into the room, as Jared was preoccupied with all the artwork and the nurse’s awards on the wall. 

Jensen waited patiently while the younger man read everything he could land his eyes on. They walked a bit further until Jared finally asked if they could sit in a couple chairs that were close by. 

Jensen wasn’t opposed, at all, knowing the younger man needed to feel ‘free’ from his hospital room and burn off some of his nervous energy about tomorrow.

Jared seemed to be doing fine, so Jensen didn’t push. They simply sat there and watched a few hospital staff go by and another older patient walking down the hall. Jared felt better. He realized moving around was having a calming effect on his nerves. He looked over at Jensen and smiled, “Thanks for this.” 

Jensen smiled back, “It’s no problem. Believe me, it’s amazing to see you moving around like this.” Jared looked down shyly, then looked around the hallway a bit more, thinking maybe he was feeling okay enough to go back to bed. 

Before he could get up, his new nurse, Janet, came out of one of the other rooms and noticed her patient sitting in the hall. She set her file down on the nurse’s desk and walked over to check on him, “How was your walk?” 

Jared responded eagerly, “Really good.” Janet bent over and looked into Jared’s eyes, then took his pulse. She asked him directly if he was feeling any pain, to which the younger man shook his head, “No…it’s just sore, like always, but it’s not bad.”

Janet quickly exchanged a knowing look with Jensen that Jared might just need to be back in bed by now, then she offered to bring the younger man some dessert. When Jared perked up with interest, “Like what?” Jensen knew it had been a lure. He smiled at Jared’s innocent childlike interest in getting a treat. 

The nurse smiled and asked, “Well, there’s jello, pudding, pie,” and Jensen took his turn to perk up and went so far as to interrupt the nurse, “Wait…pie?” Janet paused and Jared looked at Jensen, slightly amused. 

Jensen looked shy and apologetic, “Sorry.” Jared grinned at his escort’s shyness which he hadn’t shown that often. He turned back to Janet, who continued, “So, there’s chocolate cake and brownies, chocolate chip cookies…and chocolate or vanilla ice cream. Does any of that sound appealing?” 

“Hell yes,” Jared told her, “Anything chocolate…except pudding.” He looked at Jensen and the older man looked hopefully at Janet, “Would you like a piece of pie, Mr. Ackles?” Jensen blurted out, “Oh yeah.” 

Janet giggled and warned, “I’m not sure what kind it is, but there is always something good. If you can work our patient, here, back to his bed, I’ll be back shortly.” Janet turned to look at Jared, “I know you’re doing really well, but your pulse is a bit jumpy right now so you’re over taxing yourself, okay? It’s time to rest.” 

Jared felt fine so her assessment kind of surprised him. That is until she left and Jensen helped him stand up. The minute Jared was standing he wobbled a bit, feeling light headed. Jensen was right there, his solid grip around Jared’s waist making him feel grounded. 

They made it back to the room and Jensen could feel the increased sluggishness in Jared’s movements. Jared had worn himself out and Jensen was hoping it would make him sleep good. The younger man got into bed without complaint, thanking Jensen once again for letting him walk around. 

“Hey, it’s no trouble. AND, you’ll be able to do that more…” Jensen stopped. He hadn’t meant to sound like Jared was already moving in and pressure the kid, so before he could say ‘in my yard’ or ‘in the house’ Jensen shut up. 

The room was silent for five longer than life minutes, killing Jensen's hopes on the inside. He didn't push, just patiently waited for the younger man to make his decision. The ex-special forces soldier knew full well that whomever ordered the attempted murder on the younger man was not going to let up trying to keep him from filing all his evidence against the company. 

If the attorney general decided that depositions weren't enough and Jared needed to be on a stand, the danger could continue for a longer time. Jared wasn't going to take being restricted and held back from doing things very well. If he insisted on going back to Austin, Jensen knew he would have to go with him. ‘If he let’s me,’ Jensen reminded himself. Letting Jared run around unprotected was simply unacceptable. 

As Jensen was thinking about the inevitable confrontation that would be necessary between he and his father, the nurse returned with dessert. Jared perked up at seeing chocolate ice cream with a brownie in it. Jensen had a small piece of apple pie with whipped cream. ‘Nice’, he smiled and looked up to thank the nurse. 

As they downed their treats, Jensen and thought more about his father’s company and really hoped that there might be some piece of shit manager or exec acting on his own. Someone between his father and the rest of the staff...someone giving orders on their own to stop Jared. He really hoped it wasn't a family member giving the orders. 

Jensen's thoughts turned even darker as they went through a dozen scenarios that might be the cause of Jared's uncomfortableness around his brother, Daniel. Jensen's mood was brooding and intense. 

He pushed aside his empty bowl and realized Jared had left most of his dessert untouched. Jensen looked at Jared and realized the kid was looking at him. Jensen tilted his head and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Jared looked unsure and answered, "You looked angry…and you kind of growled." Jensen was caught off guard but quickly recovered, "Oh, I did?" Jared nodded, "Yeah...what were you thinking?" 

Jensen looked hesitant, then he answered, "I was thinking about my family…and then about Daniel and what he may have put you through...and then about what I might do to him because of it." Jensen said that matter of fact and Jared forced himself to look back down. 

Jensen prodded, "Of course, I don't 'know' what he did to you." Jared pretended newfound interest in the stitching on his covers, mumbling, "He's your brother." 

Jensen leaned over the bed and placed his hand on Jared's chin to lift it and look into his eyes, "I need to make something perfectly clear, "If someone hurts you, I want to rip them apart limb by limb. I can't not feel that way...not when it comes to you. It’s only been barely a week, but It's already embedded in me, Jare. I don't care if he's a relative, or not." 

Jensen watched Jared's eyes show the reluctance at telling Jensen the whole story, "Jensen, are you going to get into some fight with your brother over a little harassment? I can't be the cause of that, it's not right. It's not your fault." 

Jensen tilted his head, removed his hand to balance the weight of his upper body on his arms braced on the bed, "Define 'a little' harassment.” Jensen was not to be blown off. He really was hell bent on knowing what Jared had been living through all this time at his office. 

Jensen had learned that the younger man was quite skilled at hiding the depth of his hurt and ignoring his own needs and Jensen was sure this situation was no different. Daniel had put him through 'something' and Jensen was gonna find out what it was. 

Jared looked down and sighed in defeat. He looked up at Jensen, still not sure he should even be discussing this with the way Jensen was looking at him so intently. Jensen knew the younger man was afraid to tell him, so he gently brushed the hair off Jared’s face and looked him in the eye, “Please, Jare…it’s okay.” 

Jared looked miserable but began, "In meetings, he would stare at me...sometimes my uh...my crotch. It was irritating so I started picking different angles to sit, definitely not facing him. I had to get up sometimes and…present and…it wasn’t great knowing he was looking, ya know?" 

Jared cleared his throat, looking nervous, but continued, "So..I started leaving the meetings quicker...I never stayed after with everyone else gone, I..." Jensen interrupted, "Why?" Jared paused, feeling unable to answer Jensen, at first. 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and continued, "Because he'd undress me with his eyes. Sometimes with others there, but 'really' bad when I was alone...he'd block me from leaving if we were alone." 

Jared looked worried as Jensen's anger rose, but he continued, "It was distracting and humiliating. I think other people noticed, but...I did everything I could to show disinterest because I thought maybe...you know, maybe he mistook something I did...or something I," Jared looked innocently at Jensen and abruptly stopped telling the older man how he second guessed himself, because Jensen's mood was darkening. 

Jared decided to stop talking about blaming himself for any of it and continued, "I didn't want anything to do with it, or with him, so I made sure I was obvious about walking away fast, not staying after...I never talked directly to him...anyway, that's how it started." 

Jensen raised an eyebrow at that last comment, but he remained silent, knowing this was hard for Jared to talk about. He sat down in front of the younger man, facing him again. Jensen sighed and looked into Jared's eyes with compassion, "Jared, no one should have to feel that way, especially when they're trying to work. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." 

Jensen wanted to beat the hell out of his brother for his behavior and he knew there was more Jared hadn't even told him yet. Jared looked at Jensen, "Please don't apologize. You aren't like him." 

Jensen couldn't wait to punch his brother in the jaw and teach him some other painful lessons for making Jared miserable. Jensen made sure he kept his rage masked in front of the younger man, wanting to hear the rest. He waited a minute for Jared to continue and when the younger man hesitated, he gently encouraged him, "You said that's how it started. Jare, what else...tell me?" 

Jensen was relentless. Jared knew he would 'not' let this go until it was all out. He took a deep breath and thought, 'here goes,' "He started coming to my office...got between me and...and the door...rubbed up against me and stuff like that when I tried to get past him. He grabbed my ass twice...once in my office and once when I was printing some plans at the plotter." 

Jared rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before finishing his explanation, "I was...I mean I didn't expect 'that' and when he grabbed me I jerked forward to get away and," Jared closed his eyes and sighed, knowing Jensen was already stewing and this would definitely set him over the edge. 

"He pushed forward against me...from behind…his whole body...and I could feel his hard on and it was...pretty pronounced and...anyway, it was a second there of thinking 'fuck, what do I do,' because I was kinda pinned and…he’s the bosses son and…I can’t stab him in the eye with my compass so…I shoved my whole body back and pushed him off balance. It worked and I could get away. He made some comment, as I was walking away, about how it just turned him when I did that, so I bolted. Jesus, it was humiliating, but no one was there, thank God. I started having Blair get my stuff off that printer." 

When Jared looked at Jensen, he could see the question in the older man's face, not knowing what the printer had to do with it, so Jared explained, "The plotter is huge so it's in an isolated area...it's just not...somewhere I could go again…in case." 

Jared's feelings of being threatened, trapped, scared and humiliated incited Jensen's rage past the boiling point. He was going to kill Daniel when he saw him. And he would definitely see him, Jensen made that pact. 

Jared paused for a minute, then continued, "I was much more careful not to be alone after that. When I had to stay late or work weekends, I always made sure people were around and it worked out. He never bugged me when others were around. Blair would let me know when he was in the office, or gone, so I could avoid him.” 

The room was silent for the next few minutes. Jared wasn't sure what to say, so he waited for Jensen to lead the rest of the conversation. The younger man's eyes nervously glanced at Jensen and away. He'd told Jensen all of it, against his better judgment, and he was now scared he'd made a mistake. 

The older man seemed to be clenching his jaw and focusing intently on something, deep in thought. Jared heard him inhale deeply and exhale in a very controlled way. It made Jared nervous, having never seen this side of Jensen before. He wondered if Jensen was disappointed that Jared hadn't defended himself over the situation and this thought caused Jared to look down and wait for the disapproving tone he was sure would come out of Jensen's mouth. 

Jared soon felt the familiar hand on his chin again, gently forcing his face up so he was looking Jensen in the eye again. Jensen’s gentle grip on Jared’s chin did not match the carefully controlled rage in the ex-soldier’s eyes. 

Jensen could see the younger man deflate a moment ago and from what he'd learned about Jared in the last six days, he figured the kid was most likely assuming responsibility for some of Daniel's behavior...which was utterly ridiculous. 

"Jared, none of this is your fault. You know that, right?" He waited, then continued when Jared didn't respond, "Daniel was harassing you...badly. And you had nowhere to turn, since he's the boss's son. He knew that, Jare, and it gave him the freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted. He was a fucking prick and you did 'not' deserve to be treated that way." 

Jensen watched Jared struggle between thinking there was something he could have done better and believing Jensen. The special ops expert was beginning to understand Jared better and had learned the younger man put incredible pressures on himself to handle most things without help and certainly without giving himself a break. 

Jared was not good at receiving compliments and recognition, but he 'was' very good at taking the blame for things that weren't his fault. Jensen wasn't sure how long it would take to reverse some of Jared's thinking, but he sure would love to try. 

"Jared...what you are about to do...it's got to be overwhelming to feel responsible for so much." Jared looked down in silence, so Jensen continued, "It's not fair that you were forced into this corner, but you know what?" Jared looked up at Jensen and the older man continued, "No one else is smart enough and 'willing' enough to do the right thing. You've held it together all this time while working your ass off and gathering more information. Most people would have fallen apart." 

Jared looked at Jensen disbelievingly and the older man continued, "Jare, I've seen lots of people in my life that have the choice to take the easy way out, or blow things off. Hell, my brother is one of them. Most of the time, people will choose what's best for 'them'...one of the most beautiful things about you, Jare, is that you are almost incapable of thinking of yourself first...and you are 'not' someone who walks away from difficulties...even if it means it's gonna hurt. And it 'has' hurt you, 'terribly'. But here you are still willing to fight that fight, save people, and do the right thing. That takes a unique person. Your friends see it, just like I do." 

Jensen paused to let that sink in, even though Jared looked like he was arguing such a profound compliment in his mind. "There might be other smarties out there, Jare, but they don't have the combination of the heart and soul superman do-gooder thing like you do." 

Jared sighed, "I'm not some kind of super hero, but it's nice that you think I am. In the beginning, I really just wanted this to 'not' be true and leave me be so I could just work and move on...I don't want to be in the middle of this. I can't let it go, but I'm not...I'm not some do-gooder...I don't 'want' to do this. I just can't NOT, because it's right." 

Jared looked into Jensen's eyes with worry and concern, "I do have my stupid 'do-bad' moments." Jared smirked at his own comment because he couldn't believe the silliness Jensen got out of him. The younger man found himself feeling lighter inside, like sharing more...'safe', there's that word again. Jared felt 'safe' in all ways around this new man in his life. 

Jensen sighed in feigned annoyance, "I doubt you have any bad, Jared. Maybe life has hurt YOU, but there ain't no bad stuff coming 'from' you, buddy. You're something uniquely good. God, you're so good the brightness of your aura is burning my retinas, it's fucking hurting my eyes, dude." 

"Shut up," Jared interrupted, grinning, because Jensen had begun rubbing his eyes like Jared had some kind of bright ray of hot light burning the older man's eyes. Jared giggled because he loved how Jensen could bring him out of a low place by making him laugh. 

Jensen was once again transfixed on Jared's sparkle when he giggled like that. The younger man had no idea how gorgeous he was, inside and out. Jensen fixated on Jared's mouth, as he wondered what Jared thought he ever could have done that was 'bad' in his life. 

Jared could have sworn his night and shining armor had been staring at his mouth a moment ago and had been quite possibly planning to kiss him. Jared wanting badly to kiss Jensen in return.

He thought about Jensen's offer to stay with him. He really had nowhere else to go, but the two men barely knew each other. 'Then why does it feel like I can trust him,' Jared thought. 'It should feel totally awkward...so why doesn't it?' 

Jensen was about to ask Jared what he was thinking about when the surgeon walked in and interrupted his train of thought. After the greetings, he looked at Jared's file and talked to both gentleman. "Tomorrow morning, I understand there's a stressful meeting with some attorneys and investigators?" The surgeon asked both men. 

They nodded and Jensen said, "Yes, Jared's a key witness in something coming that's why he's been moved." The doctor nodded, "I see. So, did you talk about a caregiver to stay with you for the next two weeks?" 

Jensen looked at Jared and waited, wanting the younger man to come to his own decision. Jared paused a few seconds, glancing at Jensen in the eyes then back to the doctor, "Yes, I'm staying with Jensen." 

'Yes!' Jensen tried to suppress the outright grin that started to appear on his face, not wanting to show his over eagerness at having Jared agree to stay with him. He was celebrating to himself internally. 

"Good, that'll be excellent,” the doctor continued, “With his training I can certainly feel better about releasing you tomorrow.” Jared couldn't even hide his excitement at getting out of there, as he looked back at Jensen. 

The older man couldn't resist the bright sparkly hopefulness in Jared's beautiful grey eyes, as both men smiled at one another, "Great news, buddy," Jensen said. "Yeah," Jared added with a smile. 

They turned back to the doctor, "So tomorrow morning you'll have a slew of tests...final scans of everything, blood work and vitals. We'll do the release orders and make up your home regimen for medication and restrictions. And as long as I see nothing alarming on the latest tests, you'll be outta here by noon...or after whatever it is you're done with...BUT," 

The doctor paused to make sure Jared was looking at him, "I'm concerned about everything we've worked on reversing itself if you don't follow instructions, Mr. Padalecki. A nurse will go over my orders before you leave tomorrow. They aren't meant to be taken lightly." 

Jared nodded and the doctor looked at Jensen and emphasized, "Strict." Jensen nodded in understanding, slightly grinning. Jared made a disbelieving snort as he watched Jensen exchange some kind of knowing look with his surgeon. "What!" He interrupted the two of them, appalled. 

They both turned to him and the doctor said, "I'm sorry, Jared. I'm concerned, that's all. You're a workaholic, and you're very active and you obviously push yourself. I know you don’t like to give in to your pain, either.” 

Jared laid his head back and sighed irritably without comment. The surgeon continued, “I just want Jensen to understand the activity restrictions, the calorie intake, fluids and medication...all that is extremely important. Here, we can control most of those things. Out there, it's risky without a dedicated support person to watch you." 

Jared folded his arms over his chest and sighed in annoyance, looking to the side, "Whatever. I'm not seven!" He sighed again and both the doctor and Jensen continued to smile at Jared's irritation that he'd been warned and would have strict restrictions when he got released. 'This is gonna be fun,' Jensen thought. 

Jared finally turned his head back and politely thanked the doctor, totally losing his pissiness. The room was left in silence. Jensen waited, not sure of Jared's mood. He decided to open the conversation and see where the younger man was at, mentally. 

"So, Jare, depending on what goes on tomorrow, and what the AG says about opening this case, the violations, and all that, we don't know where that will lead yet.” Jensen could see he had the kid’s attention, “I’m talking about protection you'll need.” 

At Jared’s confused look, Jensen clarified, “Jare, if the AG tells us it will take a week, three days, an hour, or a month, we need to be ready to keep you safe.” Jensen paused because he didn't believe it had really sunk in yet, to the younger man, how much danger he was in, or that he was trying to gently tell him he couldn't go home, not alone, even after his two weeks of recovery were over. 

"I'm not trying to scare the hell out of you, Jare, I promise. I just want you to know...you are invited, for as long as you want, or need, or as long as the case takes. It's fast, I know, but please know I won't jump your bones in the middle of the night." 

Jensen closed his eyes in embarrassment, not believing he had blurted that last part out, 'Nice job, Jensen.' Jared focused on him intently when he said that last part, and after a long uncomfortable pause, he smiled at Jensen. Jared was forgiving, thank God, knowing Jensen was barely concealing his embarrassment. 

Jensen continued another route, "My house is unlisted and off the grid. I have two ex-special forces buddies close by and if the AG isn't protecting you the way they should be..." Jensen waited a long time, letting Jared absorb all that he had told him. 

'Let the kid get used to the idea that he can't just bounce back into his normal routine yet,' Jensen told himself. Jared argued, still not believing the severity of his situation, "Do you really think I need all that...'protection' stuff? I mean..." Jared couldn't even fathom Jensen's line of thinking. 

Jensen watched the kid processing and waited a couple minutes for Jared to relax. Jared went through his mental files, picturing all the reports he wanted to show the AG. 'It's going to be a long interview,' he realized, 'there's so much shit.' 

He was also thinking about staying at Jensen’s, then his thoughts returned to the accident, and how someone had gone ‘that’ far to protect themselves from getting in trouble. Jared's attention was suddenly drawn back to Jensen's face, as the older man called his name and moved into Jared's line of sight. He’d called his name a couple times, but Jared didn’t know that. 

"Hey," Jensen said, looking at Jared with concern, "you okay?" Jared answered nodding, "Yeah." Jensen studied the younger man's eyes as he waited. The kid looked at Jensen with something like sadness in his eyes, “It’s okay…it’s just hard to believe…and I feel kind of useless like this.” 

Jared turned his head away and Jensen could tell the kid was frustrated. "Jared, you are 'anything' but useless." Jensen let that sink in, irritated now that Jared was being hard on himself, "Where do you get that from?" 

Jared sighed and looked back over at Jensen, "I'm not having a pity party, I swear, it's quite the opposite. You do 'everything' Jensen. I do 'nothing'...it's unbalanced...I just need to get…going.” Jared motioned his hands forward in a moving motion. 

Jensen raised one eyebrow, not expecting that. “You are the reason there is evidence against this monster of a company. You are anything ‘but’ useless. And you’ve healed faster than anyone they’ve ever seen around here. I’m sorry, but where does the ‘useless’ thing come in?” 

The younger man closed his eyes, trying to regather his thoughts and make Jensen understand in a gentler tone. He looked up at Jensen with apology in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Jared paused, then continued, "I meant that I'm tired of not being back to normal and I’m used to moving.” 

Jensen wasn't sure he was getting all this, as Jared continued, "Moving…ya know? I just like moving when I want to.” Jensen studied him longer while Jared continued, “Staying with you and…all this, it's maybe just because of what's going on...with tomorrow, you know, and...and maybe your incredible sense of duty, somehow it’s,” Jared sighed, “I want more with you…and when this all said and done, I'll look up and you'll be gone." 

Jensen's brow furrowed at this admission from Jared and he became concerned at why the younger man feared that he was going to just disappear. He let Jared continue before he said anything, "I've dreamt about waking up and you're not real." 

Jared chuckled mockingly, “You’re so goddamned perfect, Jensen.” Jared looked into the older man’s eyes, “After all this time, how can it be true?” Jensen now realized how afraid Jared was to trust these feelings with him. This was about losing people, knowing full well someone he loved and trusted had abandoned Jared in his past. 'Maybe more than once,' Jensen thought. 

Jensen didn’t expect Jared to continue, but the younger man wasn’t finished, “Staying with you it's...I mean, how generous is 'that', you know? You offer this freely and it's so appreciated, but," Jared looked away and like he was too afraid to say anymore. 

After a couple cleansing breaths, he looked back at Jensen and continued, "I'm feeling something ...something I have 'never' felt and…it's terrifying to think that staying that close to you might," Jared paused and swallowed before continuing, "It might be either too much or...or it might not be what I..." Jared looked down, not able to continue. 

Jensen helped him along, "Might not be what, Jare? What might it not be?" Jared looked up, afraid, but knowing he needed to be open with this man to find out if staying with him was even a good idea, "Might not be what I want it to be." 

Jensen remained still, assessing Jared and replaying all that he had bravely just forced himself to share. Jensen knew this was a fearful thing for Jared to address. The younger man had just admitted he wanted more…more than just to stay with Jensen as an injured recovering person…and he needed to know now whether it was okay for him to expect more, or whether it was time to brace his heart for ‘not’ getting those things.

Jared was being cautious and trying valiantly to protect his heart. Jensen thought this might be a good time to gently share some of his own feelings. "Jare," Jensen called softly, waiting for Jared to look him in the eye, “this is no light matter to me…and this isn’t just some sense of duty. There's so much more I want with you. It's fast, I know. And neither one of us seems to have figured out why we found each other like we did, but...I'm terrified, too. But more that you'll run away because this is all just too much too soon for someone just recovering. I’m terrified too that…well, that I’ve done many things that…with my job and all that I was required to do…that maybe ‘you’ will take off." 

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, feigning nonchalantness, but his eyes spoke volumes about the worry for his military past scaring Jared off. Jensen wasn’t finished, "I've learned so much about you in the last six days. I've seen you struggle bravely to get well and beat all the odds. I've seen you sad and mad, hurting badly and very sick. I've also seen that incredible smile, which lights up the room when it happens, and I've seen you playful and joking, cute as hell and there's this little giggle that I absolutely have come to adore." 

Jensen watched Jared look down to escape the onslaught of intense attention, as Jensen guessed he would. This made the older man smile, giggling softly so Jared looked back up at him. "See?” Jensen continued, “I knew you'd get shy and look away if I told you those things." 

Jensen’s comments had Jared looking all over the place but at the older man while he chuckled again. "God, you are adorable," Jensen added. Jared looked right at Jensen when he said that. His eyes seemed to be searching...maybe for some punch line, some shoe to drop. 

Jensen continued, "Everything about you is mesmerizing to me. I can't stop being close to you. Can't stop touching you. Looking at you. I worry about you disappearing when 'you' don't need help anymore, Jare. I worry because what do 'I' have to offer a brilliant engineering expert with a decade of degrees and certificates that I certainly do 'not' have...and God, you're giving and sensitive and always putting others before yourself. What the fuck you think you are 'useless' for escapes me. You could have no arms and legs and you would find a way to kick ass somehow." 

"I'm sure I've got stiff competition for the things I want with you, because you are too goddamned gorgeous, inside and out, not to have a long list of suitors." Jensen pulled his hand back and rubbed his neck, sighing..."I'm a trained killer, Jared, so I probably shouldn't run into those people," Jensen said sighing again. 

When he looked back up at Jared, the younger man was looking at him with his mouth slightly open. Jensen could see that Jared was having trouble absorbing that someone could feel that way about him. 'I can't believe he's surprised,' Jensen thought. 'How can he not be used to people falling all over him,' Jensen questioned. 

Jared was disbelieving that Jensen wouldn't change his mind or turn out to be some fantastic dream that his subconscious had made up. 'Maybe I'm in a coma right now and none of this is real,' he was thinking. 

"Jare," Jensen added, "if it isn't obvious, let me make it more so...I'm real close to falling in love with you." 

Jared looked at Jensen with widened eyes. He may have stopped breathing, but he wasn't really sure. The room was silent. Jared had 'never' been told that. 'Never'. He loved Chris and Chris loved him, but it had been eleven years since he had heard 'anyone' tell him they loved him...and it certainly hadn’t ever been with such intensity. 

Jared's stomach suddenly dropped out from his body and he felt nervous butterflies take it's place. Jensen was going to rip his heart out if this didn't work out. If anyone would be the death of him, it would be this man. All the other prospects, the crappy ass experience with Tom, and then Jared's heart wrenching loss of Chris, and before that his parents and his disappointment of his uncle. 

Of all of the things he had survived, 'this' one would kill him. If he jumped into this and lost, he would not survive it. 'Why?' Jared asked himself. And the only answer he could surmise was that, 'I'm falling in love with him, too.' 

Instead of sharing that thought, he decided he owed the older man some explanation of his character defects. Then, Jensen could decide if he really wanted to stick around. 

“I'm...really not...very good at...it's been a long time since," Jared paused and Jensen focused intently on him. He really wanted Jensen to understand because he deserved to know, "No one's told me they loved me in a long time. I've wanted to...it's been so long." 

Jared held back the emotions that were trying to surface so he could at least finish saying what he needed, "I had a fiancé in college, it was...it was, I 'thought' it was...happy." 

Jared looked at Jensen to see if he was understanding. Jared hadn't talked about this to anyone but Blair. He wasn't used to bringing Chris up, but somehow this was freeing up the lock on his heart to share this with Jensen.

"I had a ring...I was going to propose a commitment, life partner thing, live together..." Jared trailed off. 

The older man asked, "What happened?" 

Jared shrugged his shoulder and answered, "He died. On the way to see me, after graduation....and that was it." Jensen felt ill, as his soul filled with compassion for Jared's loss and what he had gone through, "Jared, I'm so sorry." 

Jared smiled softly, "It's okay. It's been a long time now, but," Jared shook his head remembering, "In the beginning it was pretty devastating. Misha and Jeff were there. I wasn't really easy, either, but they kept me busy until things were easier. Anyway, since then it's like...I wasn't connecting with anyone. I tried, gave it a shot, you know? My parents dying was pretty awful…then I finally…’love’ again and…THAT happens…so it was about four years of non-interest in anyone other than friends. Everyone was telling me to 'get on with it Jared' and 'get out there Jared' and so I thought," Jared rolled his eyes, "maybe there was something wrong with me since I couldn't seem to get back in the groove, you know?" 

Jared sighed, "And there were mistakes made, that's for sure...I think I lost my sense of judgment...didn't really trust anything after...one’s that didn’t work out." Jared looked back up at Jensen, "And then there's you." 

Jensen watched the younger man and waited for him to continue. "I don't know what to make of you. It's like I can't get enough. I want everything with you, Jensen...so much. But then I feel like it's too much too soon and I shouldn't want it...plus, I'm not good at knowing. I'm not sure if I'm judging this right and I've misjudged before....badly." Jared stared intently at Jensen and shook his head, "Jensen if I'm wrong about this...if I'm wrong," 

Jared closed his eyes in anguish and opened them back to see Jensen moving closer to him. The older man's face moved to a few inches within Jared's and he held the younger man's cheeks between his hands. "Jare...I promise you I have 'never' felt like this before. I've dreamt of being in love and what that might feel like. Now, I think I do know...now, I see what that's supposed to feel like. I feel it...it's happening, finally. And it's happening because of you. Jare, I would never hurt you. If you take a chance on me, you will 'never' have to worry about that." 

Jared believed Jensen's heartfelt intentions but the hole in his heart from his childhood finally started to open and his eyes filled with liquid, "Jensen, people die...or they're not who they seem or...it doesn't work...or they stop," the younger man closed his eyes, "and if you think...if you believe." 

Jared decided he seemed to be on a roll so he might as well throw it all out there, "My mom and dad left me when I was eleven. That's what it feels like...though I know it's not what they meant to do." 

Jensen searched Jared's eyes, watching him intently, not wanting to miss one signal clue, or one of the emotions Jared had been masking. The younger man was wide open in this rare moment. This was the vulnerable 'inside' of Jared speaking to him. This was where all the hurt was...all the damage…and this was where Jared's fear was coming from. 

"Jay...who did you live with...after your parents…where did you go?" Jared paused and looked undecided, like he wasn't sure he wanted to go into the subject. Jensen was immediately apologetic, "I'm sorry, Jared. You don't have to talk about it." Jensen rubbed his hands on the younger mans cheeks and brushed his hair back, "It's okay." 

Jared said, "No, it's okay. I moved in with my aunt...my mom's sister and her husband. They tried to be nice to me...and I know my aunt love’s me. She's always been kind," Jared smiled for a fraction of a second, "and she looks like my mom so..." 

Jared looked down, "Her husband found out I was gay and," Jensen noticed Jared's eyes filling again, so he lifted Jared's chin with his hand. "Jay, what happened?" Jensen knew this was another painful piece of Jared's past that he was giving him, and that it wasn't easy. 

He forced himself to control his anger when Jared told him, "When I was seventeen, I had to leave...I couldn't stay there. He didn’t love me…he never did, and knowing I was gay was just…well, it caused problems." 

Jared moved his head away from Jensen's hold and looked down again. He needed a break of having such a painful memory showing right out in front of him. He'd never shared 'any' of this with anyone, except for Misha. Blair knew some, but Misha knew everything. He hadn't meant to share this part with Jensen, either, but something about the older man kept drawing things out of him.

Jared inhaled and looked up again to answer the question in Jensen's eyes, "My uncle didn't take it well. He was...he was...angry...they separated and he drank...he blamed me...attacked me. I left and Misha's family took me in. I earned money tutoring and assisting the teachers until I could afford a car and I graduated early to get out." 

Jared shrugged his shoulders again, effectively ending the conversation for the moment. Jensen was so in love with this man. He knew it now, for certain. Every hurt, every crushing blow and every challenge Jared had described, Jensen could feel it all. He wanted to crush Jared to him and absorb all of the younger man's hurts and take them away.

Jensen didn't want to force Jared to elaborate on the abusive uncle, even though he was curious. Aside from his brother, Daniel, that would be one more asshole Jensen would like to break the nose of. The hitman who tried to kill Jared, he'd like to break his neck. 

Jensen leaned his forehead against Jared's, still holding his face between his hands. He looked into Jared's eyes and thought about how the younger man was truly one of the strongest people he'd ever met. Jensen couldn't believe how incredibly wholesome and successful Jared had turned out after all the loss and hurt that had been thrown at him. 

Jensen brushed aside some wayward strands of hair off the younger man’s face and asked, "So, where's your aunt now?" Jared was distracted back to a slightly happier discussion, "I talk to her pretty often. She never stopped trying to come see me...she surprised me...she was in the middle of a separation but still in the audience at my high school graduation. And then, she came to my college graduation.” 

Jared paused before continuing, trying to hold back his emotions, "When I first saw her out there, it...it was like my mother was...was watching," the younger man looked down with an emotional sigh and slight chuckle mocking himself, "kinda stupid, I guess."

Jensen rebutted him gently, "Jared, nothing you could say or do would ever be stupid. She loves you…and she sees how gorgeous you are…inside and out." Jensen could see Jared was tired and emotionally worn out after all they had shared. He pulled Jared into his arms and the kid went willingly. 

Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared's whole torso and snuggled his face into Jared's neck. The younger man’s arms went around Jensen's waist and he sighed a heavenly sound of release, like he had finally come home. 

Jensen held him even tighter when he felt Jared lay his head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself because he knew the younger man was completely relaxed with him now. It was quite the gift to be given the amount of trust it took for Jared to tell him all of that. 

Jensen rubbed his strong hands up and down Jared's upper back, kneading the tight muscles as he went. Jared felt Jensen's hot breath on his neck, as he offered more soothing words, "Jare, you deserve nothing but happiness. I want to make it up to you...take care of you...show you how being loved is supposed to feel."

The kid melted bonelessly into Jensen's hold and didn't know right from left, up from down. He was in a trance from Jensen's ministrations for several minutes. Jared inhaled Jensen's scent, then touched his lips lightly to Jensen’s skin. 

Jared kissed Jensen lightly on the neck, feeling smooth warm skin against his lips. Jensen tensed up, at first, because one he couldn't believe Jared was kissing him on his neck and two, he wasn't sure he would survive this if Jared kept going. ‘God, it feels so good to feel him touch me,' Jensen marveled. 

He closed his eyes with a pleasure filled sigh, as Jared nuzzled him and kissed him further. Jensen’s thoughts were all over the place as he continued to sigh in pleasure. Jared was encouraged, and began leaving sweet kisses of fire up Jensen's neck. 

At first, the kisses were lazy, soft, then they gained in purpose as Jared’s mouth traveled up to Jensen’s jawline. He headed along the bone toward Jensen's mouth. Just when Jensen’s brain caught up and he thought maybe he should stop this, Jared's lips reached his and Jensen could feel their breaths colliding. 

Jared slid one hand up Jensen’s chest to wrap it around the back of his head. He pulled the older man forward and locked their mouths together. Jensen's whole body filled with electric sparks at the touch of Jared's lips and he completely forgot about trying to get him to lie back in the bed and get some rest. 

Jared's kiss was gentle and hesitant. He was testing, inquisitive, asking and giving Jensen the chance to pull away if he didn't want this. Jensen responded wholeheartedly with tender pressure, giving Jared gentle approval and encouragement. 

The older man slanted his head sideways, gliding his lips against Jared's back and forth. Both men closed their eyes and became lost in the moment.

Jared meant to keep things light, but it felt so good he found himself melting into Jensen's heat. The older man’s lips were full and warm and they felt like melted honey. 

This was sweeter than Jared had imagined and he didn’t dare stop. He pulled Jensen's head closer and opened his mouth. Jensen went with it, in total awe that this was actually happening. It was good. Better than good. 

Jared opened his mouth and slipped a tentative tongue out to slide against Jensen's lips, the older man responded by sliding his own tongue out to play with Jared's. 'He tastes incredible...I fucking knew it,' Jensen thought, as he heard someone moan, erotically, then realized it was him. 

Jared pushed harder and the kiss was becoming wet, messy and hotter by the second. Jensen pushed back, immediately engulfed in delicious new tastes as he responded to the younger man. 

‘Jesus Christ, he’s fucking hot,’ Jensen knew he was in trouble because kissing Jared was like an addictive vacuum of hot wet suction that tasted better than anything he’d ever dreamed of. The men weren’t stopping. Neither felt they could. 

Jensen’s mouth traded sides with Jared, moving to slant the other way, being consumed with eagerness to taste and feel more. Mouths pushed harder, opened wider and tongues became more demanding, more aggressive.

Both men were breathing heavier now and tongues were sliding against each other. Jared moaned and Jensen thought it was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. He was quickly rising to places he knew he couldn’t go. 'Oh my God....fucking stop this!' Jensen's logical mind screamed. 

His body was screaming something entirely opposite like climbing on top of Jared and grinding him into the bed. The younger man was way too delicious and intoxicating. Jensen was shaking, holding himself back and fighting to maintain some control. 

Fuck, he had no idea how he was gonna pull back, but he knew he had to. His cock was hard and Jensen panicked that Jared wasn't ready for this kind of intensity. He’d let it go too far. 

Jensen quickly pulled his face back and downward, "Fuck," he exclaimed, getting his mouth away from Jared's as fast as he could. Jensen closed his eyes and held his mouth away from Jared's while he still had a hold on the younger man with both his hands. 

Jensen was breathing hard, holding himself still. He could hear Jared breathing hard, too, and he knew that probably wasn’t good for him right now. 

He knew he wasn't able to have his mouth anywhere close to Jared's until he could regain control of himself so Jensen refrained from looking at Jared’s swollen lips and gorgeous eyes. 'Jesus Christ, I almost shoved the poor kid down on the mattress,' Jensen berated himself, still trying to recover his breathing. 

He tried to find some control before looking back up at Jared. Jensen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He blew out a calming breath, finally able to focus. Jared had beautifully dilated pupils and swollen lips. He looked flushed and absolutely edible. 

Jensen searched the younger man's eyes for pain or dizziness, but couldn’t find any. He asked him anyway, "Are you alright?" Jared smiled sweetly, exhaling the breath that he'd been holding because Jensen didn't appear to be regretting the kiss, just worried about him, "Yes...definitely," Jared said. 

Jensen looked at him longer, still worried sick that Jared might be about to pass out any second, "Jared, I," Jensen had worry and fear in his eyes over what had almost happened. When he saw Jared's confused reaction to his words, he quickly clarified, "I mean...I almost got carried away and..." Jensen's thumb was rubbing Jared's cheek back and forth and Jared smiled at Jensen because sure enough the man was feeling responsible and protective, totally blaming himself for something Jared had initiated...and thoroughly enjoyed. 

He watched Jensen struggle with finishing what he wanted to say, "I'm just," Jensen looked at Jared's beautiful kiss swollen lips. Jensen practically growled, "mmm...I am goddamn dangerously close to losing control around you...and you're still injured." 

Jensen was rubbing Jared's cheek and the back of his neck, still looking into his face to make sure he was okay. "I almost couldn't stop." Jared rubbed his hand on Jensen's cheeks and smiled gently at the bad brave soldier in front of him that seemed to have melted into goo. 

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry I did mean to stop, but…actually, I’m not sorry. That was,” Jared paused because he couldn’t find words to describe the most incredible kiss of his life, “…it was better than anything I could have imagined.” 

"Your health is the only thing that stopped me,” Jensen continued, “I can't hurt you, it isn't in me and that's the 'only' reason I was even able to regain some control over myself...I was losing it," Jensen said to him embarrassingly admitting his desire for Jared was that strong. 

Jared was beginning to allow himself to open up to this new possibility at happiness. He was pushing himself to give this a chance, hoping and praying it was finally what he had needed so badly for such a very long time. It felt pretty goddamned wonderful, so far. 

The younger man slept like a rock that night. After he'd gotten up one more time and been helped to the bathroom, he very sluggishly washed his hands and face, then brushed his teeth and brushed his hair carefully around his head wound. 

Jensen watched him closely, knowing Jared was exhausted. He helped him back to bed by keeping his arm around the younger man, noticing how heavily he leaned on him. Jared yawned consistently the whole time. 

When they finally got Jared back into bed, he snuggled over onto his right side, a pleasant surprise from being only on his back the last six nights. He sighed blissfully, then slid his hand out toward Jensen so the older man could take it. 

Jensen smiled at Jared's loopyness and brushed the hair back from his face with his other hand. Jared smiled at Jensen very sweetly and squeezed his hand, "I think you have two nicknames for me now, but I don’t have any for you. We’ll work on that." Jensen laughed, unexpectedly caught off guard by Jared's comment.

"Please be real," was the last thing Jared whispered before giving into sleep. He felt the warm tender kiss Jensen placed on his forehead as he was sliding into peaceful darkness. Jensen arranged his own bed and rolled to his left so he could fall asleep watching the new love of his life. 

He prayed Jared would be okay with all this tomorrow and not have a panic attack. Jensen would do absolutely anything to make Jared continue to feel safe with him. That included backing off, if that's what Jared needed. 

The next morning, Jensen woke to rolling cart wheels and movement in the room. He panicked, at first, shooting upright because it sounded like Jared was in the bathroom. Just when he was noticing the empty bed next to his and rapidly swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Jared's bathroom door opened and he walked out supported by a nurse. 

'Oh, whew,' Jensen calmed himself from overreacting. He rubbed his neck and face and watched the younger man walk back toward the bed with no trouble. 

Jared saw him awake and smiled, "Nice spikes, dude." Jensen patted the top of his head with a perturbed look, realizing Jared had caught him with bed head, "Gee, thanks for noticing," Jensen grumbled. 

Jared seemed in a chipper mood and asked if he could just wander around for awhile before sitting down again. The nurse said, "Of course. You can come out in the hallway if you like, just not too far." 

Jared perked up, "Sweet." She and Jared headed toward the door and Jensen quickly peed and performed his morning ablutions. Jensen was running out of clean shirts and couldn't wait to get a real shower again. 

'Jesus, I didn't think about my shower at home with Jared in it,' Jensen's brain went south and his cock tingled at the thought of how exquisite Jared would look in his double shower with the grip bars and tiled seats. 'Fuck,' he mentally cursed and willed his balls and dick to back off. 'That kiss did 'not' help matters.' 

Jensen followed them out the room, growling to himself. It only took a few seconds to see that Jared was looking better today. The kid was walking upright, with a very slight hunch to his upper torso. He could tell his ribs were sore, but he was definitely moving faster than last night. 

Jensen shook his head and smiled, watching Jared thoroughly charm the nurse with him and the other one he passed behind the nurses station. Both engaged in conversation about something and Jared's smile had them transfixed. The second nurse wound up coming to walk on the other side of him and Jensen figured he'd just stand there and watch the magic. 

The nurses had no clue they had been caught in a tractor beam and Jared had no clue how magnetic he was to everyone around him. They couldn't stop staring up at him, hanging on every word, and Jared just thought they were really nice. 

Jensen stood with his arms folded over his chest and continued to watch Jared on the return walk to his room. People didn't hang onto him anymore, they just walked beside him in case he took a dive. 'What a difference to see him like this,' Jensen thought proudly. 

He waited in the hallway outside Jared's door and the younger man looked up and saw him. He smiled at Jensen and the older man noticed it was a totally different smile than the nurses got. This was meant for him. It was knowing, with a bit of shyness, and Jensen thought his eyes darkened, which sent tingles of electricity all over Jensen's body. 

He smiled warmly back at the younger man, and backed off so Jared had space to enter the room, "Damn, buddy, you're looking good." Jared responded, "Thank you, it feels good to actually walk around and not lean all over everybody for a change." 

Jared chose to sit in the visitor's chair to eat breakfast. The trays had been brought in while he was walking and both men could smell the bacon. Jared bent his knees and sat in the chair on his own, the nurse and Jensen easing his descent by holding him up a bit under his armpits. 

He slightly cringed at the painful pull in his chest, but once in the sitting position, he felt fine. "You okay?" Jensen asked and Jared nodded. “Do you need any pain medication?” The nurse asked him, to which Jared responded, “No…thank you though.” 

The men groaned while devouring the bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. It was delicious. There was actually coffee this time and even though Jared gave a 'blac' sound because it was too watery for him, he drank it anyway. 

"Don't worry, Jare...now that I know your tastes, I'm gonna rock your world with some battery acid espresso in my kitchen." Jensen blurted that out, hoping to put a smile on the younger man’s face. When Jared turned serious and paused to look at Jensen, the older man froze. “You’ve already rocked my world, Jen. The battery acid will be icing on the cake.”

Both men were silent, as Jared had just stunted Jensen’s processing for a minute. Jensen realized one, Jared had just rocked ‘his’ world by admitting that and two, the younger man had called him “Jen.” ‘The little shit is making up nicknames for me,’ Jensen had to grin. 

Jensen noticed Jared had only finished half his plate and was now stirring his eggs around but not eating. He reached over and took the hand that Jared had laying on the table, "Jare," Jensen paused to see if the younger man would look up. 

Jared finally glanced up at Jensen and the older man asked him, "Jay, are you alright? I mean...with everything that's happened between us. Are you really okay?" 

Jared responded, "God yes, Jensen. I'm better than I've been in... well, since my whole life went to shit. I mean...I mean someone's out to kill me and I've got to get through this case and then I have to figure out what I'm going to do about my job and...well about my friggin life, for that matter...I don't even know where I'll work or what's gonna happen or if...anyone will want me after I'm known as a whistle blower.” Jared sighed, realizing he had a lot of stressful times coming. 

Jensen was thinking again how he hated that Jared had to go through this, when the younger man looked at him again and said, "But I'm 'very' alright...'very' okay...and 'very'...about all of it." Jared stalled, not finishing because his newfound courage had just gone on break. 

He thought he was pretty much going to say 'very much falling in love with you' but somehow it just didn't come out. 'Fuck,' Jared sighed frustrated. He started off on a roll, but fizzled out before the end game. 

He wished he didn't have these damned insecurities, but he just wasn’t ready to say ‘those’ words and continued to hang on to his walls by a very thin tether. Jensen squeezed his hand, bringing Jared back to the present. 

Both men finished eating their breakfast and as Jensen was moving their trays to the rolling table, Jared asked, "So...what did you think about last night?" Jensen almost dropped the trays at being reminded of such an intense memory between them. After all, he could still taste Jared in his mind. 

The older man growled and Jared picked up on it, "So...you liked it?" The younger man was trying to kill him, Jensen was sure of it. He turned around and leaned back against the wall, assessing where the younger man was going with this line of questioning. 

Jared was staring at Jensen's mouth, which was not keeping Jensen's mind in the proper place. 'God, he's beautiful,' Jensen thought as he stared back at Jared's mouth. He swore the younger man was enticing him over to him and Jensen disbelievingly felt his legs actually betray his mind and take him over to Jared. 

Jensen started to kneel down in front of Jared, but the patient would have none of that and pushed off the table to stand up. Jensen quickly grabbed his arms in case he stood up too quickly. Jared moved into Jensen and slid his arms around the older man's waist. Jensen couldn't resist sliding his own arms around Jared's, holding him to him once again. 

Jared looked at Jensen's face, all over, and then into his eyes. "Jensen, you’ve saved my life. And you've saved 'me'...the 'real' me. You're in my soul. You're behind all the walls. The guards are down and it's terrifying me. It always changes, or it just ends. I'm afraid you're gonna disappear, and I'm struggling with that...but I don't want to lose you over it, so I won't stop struggling with it, okay? I won't let it ruin this, but sometimes it's so strong and it tries to stop me." 

Jensen stared intently into Jared's beautiful eyes. The grey was still there, but it was more hazel now. The deep brown was trying to take over and darkening Jared’s irises. 'Passion,' Jensen decided, 'It's passion that opens his irises and they take over his eyes. Fuck, I want him so bad.' 

Jared slid his hands up and down Jensen's chest, then he slid his hands up and cupped the back of Jensen's head to pull him closer. Jensen had no defenses. Jared had just basically told him he was his and right now Jensen was lost in his eyes. 

"Jensen, you've been taking such good care of me all week. You've done so much for me. God, you're so beautiful and I'm speechless that you care so much about me. I wanna take care of you, too. I want to do everything for you, with you, right alongside you. I can't get enough." 

Jared kissed him then and it wasn't gentle or inquisitive. Jared was solid and hot and his mouth opened immediately to slide his tongue along Jensen's lips, asking for entrance. Jensen's mouth knew Jared's now, and opened without hesitation. 

They kissed, and licked and sucked on each other's tongues, exploring the new sensations and memorizing every new corner of one another's mouths. Little did they know, a nurse had walked in to retrieve the breakfast trays and turned an about face silently and left with a knowing grin. 'God, that's hot,' she thought to herself. 

Jared gentled the kiss, knowing full well they needed to stop. His dick was certainly tingling and willing to stand up at attention, but Jared knew neither one of them needed that kind of embarrassment. Jensen knew what Jared was doing, and he also backed out of the kiss slowly. 

Both men kissed each other a few more times, while they touched and rubbed each other with their hands. They stayed in each other's arms for awhile, gazing into each other's eyes. Jared smiled and Jensen asked him softly, "What?" 

"It's nothing, really. Something I just realized, that's all," Jared tried to deflect but Jensen wouldn't have it. Jensen grabbed Jared's chin and held him, "Hey...it's not nothing if it's in that fabulous brain of yours, what is it?" 

Jared giggled that special giggle that Jensen loved so much, "It 'is', it's silly...I was just thinking how no one's ever called me by a nickname in my life, and now you've given me two. I'm gonna have to come up with some so I don't fall behind." 

Jensen kissed the younger man multiple times because he couldn't resist that mouth. He responded, "Well, I didn't really plan them...they kinda just slip out...so what would you call me? Wait, you've called me 'Jen' and I let you get away with it, so you only get to add one more..." Jensen admonished and Jared giggled again, thoroughly enjoying this light banter between them. 

"Oh, you 'LET' me get away with it? Like you could stop me, Rambo." Jensen looked put out, "Rambo?" Jared giggled again and blurted out, "Chuck?" Jensen kissed him again a few more times, "Who?" He asked. Jared said, "You know, Chuck Norris, the special forces dude with all the karate chopping." 

"Aaaah," Jensen understood now. Jared enjoyed watching Jensen think that over and realize who he was talking about, "Wait, isn't he like five foot four?" Jared giggled again, now thoroughly having the time of his life. "Well, he's a muscular little thing, though...and he does seem to get his man," Jared tried to make up for comparing Jensen to someone not quite up to his stature. 

Jensen held Jared in his arms and studied him. He couldn't believe the difference today in the younger man's demeanor, his energy level and his overall participation in this conversation. And the kissing...God, Jared could kiss. Jensen was a lucky man...and best of all, Jared was getting better. 'Finally,' Jensen thought. 

Jensen laughed at Jared's nicknames he had tried to pin on him. "Are those the only two you can think of? Rambo, a five foot nine little italian dude and Chuck, a five foot four little karate champ-slash actor?" 

Jared said, "Well, I'm sure you could kick both their asses at the same time, cupcake." 

"Goddamn right, I can kick their asses...hey...'cupcake'!" Jensen finally registered what Jared had just called him and moved his hands around to tickle Jared's good ribs lightly. He had Jared laughing that magical sound again...not wanting to push him too hard, but just skimming lightly over his obviously ticklish ribs to get that giggle to keep coming. 

Jared was wiggling, but Jensen held him, keeping him from jerking too hard and twisting his torso. The younger man was so free, so happy in this moment, Jensen didn't want anything to ruin it. Jared's hands pushed Jensen's annoying tickling hand down away from his stomach and Jensen gave up and stopped. 

He used the same to hand to cup Jared's cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth. Jared straightened up and both men were able to share a moment of connection. Jensen kissed the younger man very softly, brushing the hair back off his face and assessing him closely. 

He noticed a slight strain in Jared's eyes, something that had just appeared and wasn't there before. "You look tired...are you hurting?" Jared shook his head, "No. Nothing hurts." Jensen studied him and saw nothing to indicate Jared was covering. "Are you tired?" Jensen asked him. 

Jared unfortunately felt his superpowers of the morning waning, and there was no way he was going to lie about it to Jensen, "Yeah...a little," he admitted with a sigh. Jensen kept his hold around Jared's waist and nudged him toward to the bed. 

"Dude, it's okay to be tired. It'll be good for you to rest awhile. I'm sure your slew of tests are coming soon." Jared yawned again, confirming Jensen’s suspicion that the younger man was definitely in need of a nap. That AG appointment was going to be grueling. 

Jared went willingly and laid back while Jensen adjusted his covers over him. He yawned again, "It was such a fun morning," Jared was obviously not too happy about having to give in. Jensen brushed the hair back off Jared's face and lingered his hand there to rub the top of his head. "Yes, it was. It was so good to see you like that," Jensen said softly, smiling down at Jared. 

The younger man looked upset about something suddenly, "I'm not going to be this tired after getting out of here, am I? I don't want to be like this at your house." Jensen encouraged him, "Just for awhile...it will get better. Remember, each day has been better than the last. And there's nothing wrong with rest, Jare, that's how you're getting better." 

Jared said sourly, "There's something wrong with it when it interferes with what I wanna do to you." Jensen took a moment for what Jared mumbled to sink in and he responded, "Oh...well, uh, there's a hell of a lot I want to do to you too." 

Jensen leaned over Jared and made sure he looked into Jared's sleepy eyes, "Some of those don't require you to move too much, Jare, so...let's just say you can sleep all you need to in between some of my ideas." 

"Mmm," Jared managed with a very groggy snicker before he fell fast asleep. Jensen smiled at Jared's adorable reaction and thought about the difference between now and an hour before. 'Jesus, I'll have to remember this at home...he makes it about two hours before crashing...fast.' 

Jensen didn't want any fuck ups at home. Jared was 'not' getting hurt again on his watch. The younger man had proven to be a fireball of energy when he was feeling great...and that's a surefire way of getting re-injured. Jensen would have to watch his timing, knowing Jared's patterns and how far away from a bed or couch he was when he ran out of steam. 

Jensen took the opportunity to update Dani and Steve with the latest. He told them Jared would be staying with him starting tonight and the two friends said they would take care of stocking Jensen's kitchen with supplies. Jensen called his buddies, Chase and Matt, going over what had happened.

Though Jensen was trying to be respectful of the guys' retirement, he knew damn well that he didn't even have to ask if he needed their backup. Jensen asked them to stand by until after he knew the AG's plan. 

Jared slept for an hour and stirred just as the techs showed up for his portable scans. He rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up before they attached all the equipment and performed X-rays and CT. The lab tech showed up and drew blood for the last time. After that a nurse took all his vitals and listened to his chest. 

Once all the hospital personnel allowed Jared to lay back and relax, Jensen came over to sit by him, looking at him with concern. "You okay?" Jensen asked. Jared said, "I'm just glad they're all gone." The younger man yawned, which had Jensen a bit concerned that he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Jared took a restroom trip and Jensen assisted him while he took care of business and washed up. The younger man definitely wasn't as spunky as he'd been that morning. Jensen could tell this investigation was gonna take a lot out of Jared. 

The stress of what was to come was setting in now. Jared didn't want Jensen to think he was feeling sorry for himself because he wasn't, but thinking about all the employees who were relying on that paycheck was suddenly overwhelming his thoughts. He felt guilty and responsible for everyone's careers. 

Jensen could see the younger man was thinking heavily about something. When Jared sighed and looked down, Jensen sat down facing him on the bed and took his hand in his. "Jared," Jensen tried to get the kid's attention. 

Jared was lost in thought and didn't reply right away, so Jensen gripped his chin and gently forced him to look up. "Hey...you okay?" Jared was caught off guard, not sure why Jensen thought to ask him that, at first. He answered, "Yeah," nodding his head with a forced smile to try and convince Jensen of that. 

The older man searched Jared's eyes and saw the angst there and the worry, with a mix of sadness. "What are you thinking about?" Jared sighed again and hesitated a few seconds, looking away. 

Jensen was worried now, "Jare...what is it?" Jensen asked him very softly, moving his hand to Jared's cheek. His thumb seemed to have a mind of it's own and rubbed back and forth. 

After a pause, Jared confessed, "I'm thinking about all the people at work...families with medical insurance and mortgages...". Jared was trying hard not to be an emotional wreck in front of his military special forces rock that had been here for him more in the last week than anyone had ever been in his life. 

"There's so much shit, Jensen," Jared confessed, "Blatant mistakes. They're going to be pissed and...all those people. What happens when it hits the news? What happens to all the employees?" Jared dropped his head back on the pillows in anguish, sighing heavily. 

Jensen could see Jared was terribly upset. He was taking on everybody's welfare. 'Except his own, of course,' Jensen thought. 

Jared looked at Jensen again, "I hate that they don't know. They have no warning and I should have at least warned them. It's my fault they're going to be shocked," Jared was cut short by Jensen's soft but commanding voice, "Jared, this is 'not' your fault."

Jensen continued, "This is going to save many more people than it will hurt. Thousands, Jared. And the people involved have disregarded thousands of innocent people's safety. They are selfish and arrogant and they will continue to run their business that way if they are not stopped...or until people die." 

Jared knew Jensen was right. He nodded, knowing Jensen was right. He couldn't, however, feel good about the hardship that was going to come to some of them because of all the evidence he was going to present and that made it feel as though he was hurting them. Jared was worried for all the nice people like Blair and Lisa and Cassie...even Brad, because they were stuck in the middle. 

"I never wanted this," Jared said, Jensen squeezed Jared's hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth. "I don't want to do this...I don't want to do this to people." Jared shook his head, his beautiful face full of anguish now and Jensen knew he needed to calm Jared down for his health's sake. 

He used his other hand to cup Jared's face, pulling it back up so he could look into his eyes. Jensen could see the anxiety and the guilt that Jared couldn't seem to get rid of. "Jare, none of it is your fault, though. Not any of it. You're having to do this because of the assholes that have been running their company that way. It's all on them. 'They' put you in this position." 

"You won't be alone, Jare, through any of it. I'm not going to leave you to face all this by yourself. Plus you'll have your own personal bodyguard...to make sure nothing happens to you until this is all over." Jensen let that sink in, watching Jared process. 

The younger man sighed, looking worriedly at Jensen, "What about your dad? Have you talked to them?" Jensen assured Jared, "No way, that's not on you, buddy. I am gonna kick their asses if they knew anything about this shit, but I can't address it until everything's solid with the AG. I will 'definitely' be paying them a visit and it ain't gonna be a pleasant one." 

Jared looked concerned, "Are you going to be okay, though? I mean...this is your family, Jensen." 

"Hey..." Jensen held Jared's face between his hands, "Don't you worry about me. Jare, you're my main concern. I left them for a reason and I'm sure that reason hasn't changed. And I'm 'certainly' kicking the shit out of my brother. I suspect someone lower than my dad has more to do with this than he does. My dad's older now and I suspect he may have assigned a bunch of protege's to run the branches. He's never been the violent type, just full of hot air. Either way, though, the old man's still gonna lose. Even if he didn't know about all this, he's still responsible to know what the hell his dumb ass executive cabinet is up to. Most likely they were looking out for their own pensions and bonuses." 

"I'm trying not to freak, Jensen, I'm really just worried there was something else I should have done first, ya know? Something I could have tried, or at least given everybody some warning." 

Jensen dropped his hands and took hold of Jared's, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay. For everyone. I'm sure the AG will consider all that and work some kind of plan out for the employees." 

"Hope so," Jared half smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. “How will they know what room we’re in?” Jared realized he’d never asked that, so Jensen explained, “Eric texted me for it while you were asleep.” 

Just then, four men entered Jared's hospital room and Jensen got off the bed to greet them. Eric, the lead officer on Jared's accident investigation had come with three AG representatives. He shook Jensen’s hand, then moved over to Jared to shake his. "Gentlemen, this is Deputy Attorney General Darren Price and Investigator Chuck Cervetti and this their engineering expert witness on contract, Bart Stincelli." 

The men all shook hands and Jared was at ease to meet the engineer in the room, relaxing a bit at knowing that he would at least understand all the defects and oversights in building designs that Jared was going to point out. 

After they were done hunting for enough chairs in the hallway to bring into Jared's room, everyone sat down and opened their own working tablets. Jared suggested he could sit at the table with them if it would work better, much to Jensen's apprehension. He knew Jared was still tired. 

AG Price was very grateful, knowing it would be much easier to exchange information. Jared slid out of bed with Jensen spotting him for safety. He made his way to the table and sat next to the AG and engineer. The investigator sat kiddie korner and Jensen sat where he could see what Jared was doing from behind. 

Before sitting down, Jensen took out Jared’s laptop and placed it on the table in front of the younger man. Jared looked up and gave him a grateful smile. Eric sat back by Jensen, after closing the door, and both first responders prepared themselves for a lengthy session. 

Jared powered up his laptop and went to his files, then looked up and waited for the group to tell him how they wanted to proceed. The investigator led the conversation with explanation of what was going to happen, "Jared, here's why we're all here at the same time with you...normally, an intake occurs with a file coming into our office that gets reviewed by one attorney and a supervisor. They decide what our office accepts and what gets rejected. 

Big cases, which is what we consider yours to be, are done differently. I'm the legwork person...I do the evidence gathering, interviews, subpoena's, research, etc. 

Darren here is the legal expert on winning the case. He knows the laws, the requirements to prove something and the requirements we need in order to win a case such as this, plus he handles the courtroom. Between all of us, we decide if the case is even worth filing. It doesn't mean it's not valid or wrong or not crap shit illegal, it's a matter of what we can prove to a jury, and win. In other words, if we can't win, we don't go for it. If we 'can' win, then we all need to be on the exact same page at all times. Does that make sense?" 

Jared nodded, "Yes," appreciating the introduction and explanation of their process. It made him feel more comfortable with them before he started. Jared looked at the engineer and Chuck interjected, Bart here is our resident engineering expert that we contract with when we need him. I understand you've done some expert testimony, as well?" Jared nodded, "Yes, I have," realizing these people had already looked at his background before they came here. 

Chuck continued, "Good, well then you both definitely speak the same language. Bart will make sure the hot shot attorney and the slow minded cop at this table actually understand everything you show us, so that's why he's here. Make sense?" 

Jared smiled appreciatively, not able to stop the snicker at the investigator's slow minded and hot shot comments. He realized how much more relaxed he was than when they'd first arrived, then wondered if the investigator had done it on purpose, "Yes, thank you." 

"Okay, here we go," Chuck exclaimed, "Jared, how many reports do you believe you have, for starters, that possibly fit the scenario of negligence, code violations, all of that?" Jared looked down at his reports that he had highlighted, before he looked back up and answered, "Eighteen." 

The attorney and investigator both exchanged a look with one another, letting out an expletive and sigh. Jared tensed up thinking he'd done something wrong, but when they looked back at him, the AG said, "Jared, it only takes one...one really solid good violation that threatens lives and safety." 

The AG shook his head, while Jared's eyes darted back and forth between the two men. "I'm sorry...it took me awhile to realize what they were doing...and I had to move the files and then I didn't know how..." Jensen leaned forward with the intention to get up and offer Jared some support, knowing full well the kid had slipped into guilt mode again. 

Before he got up, the AG interrupted Jared, "Stop right there. This isn't on you. I apologize for our reaction. It isn't often enough we get the evidence we truly 'need' and if you have that many reports, it's just upped our ante. It isn't a bad thing...it's a good thing. A very very good thing." 

Jared tried to take comfort in that comment, but he couldn't help thinking that the AG looked like a car salesman that had just made the deal of the century that was gonna get him a sizable holiday bonus. 

Chuck piped in and said, "Okay, I've got my folders all created and ready for you. If you can open the first report and explain. Just give us the history, what we're looking at, and then if you can explain the findings you have and then show where it wasn't adhered to...that kind of thing. Remember, you have Bart here, if our eyes glaze over." 

Jared said, "Okay," opened the first file from fourteen months ago and started with an explanation of the design. He showed the original designs, the investigations of the inspections, then the recommendations and findings. Jared had email copies of recommendations and receipts that they were accepted and read by the managers. 

Then, he showed them the final inspections that were ignored. This was only the first case.  
The table of men was silent during Jared's explanation. The first case took thirty minutes to complete and Bart nodded a few times, gaining more and more respect for Jared as he went. 

He could plainly see exactly what the kid was talking about, but never needed to translate, as Jared was eloquently explaining every detail to the attorney and investigator in non-engineer terms. 

The men were enthralled by Jared's enigmatic charm and brilliance. They really didn't need much explanation from the other engineer in the room. Everyone was silent when Jared finished the first file. 

The investigator had been typing several notes as Jared spoke and the AG was pointing to some of the notes and providing comments and edits. He closely watched Jared's zoomed in versions of the design flaws and saw perfectly what the brilliant kid was talking about. 'Holy fuck,' the AG thought, as he reminded himself this was only 'ONE' of the files. 

Jensen watched the magic occur at the table. He grinned to himself, knowing full well that Jared was blowing these highly educated professionals out of the park with his skill and innocent charm. He knew Jared's case was much bigger than they'd thought, but he also knew that Jared's safety was going to be on the investigator's mind. 

After the investigator and AG finished some additional comments and conferred with Bart on a couple minor details, they closed the first copied folder and looked at Jared encouragingly. "Ready for the next," Chuck said. Jared swore they all three looked like they had just won the nobel prize. 

Jensen placed a cup of water in front of Jared, knowing it had been awhile since he'd had fluids. Jared drank it without hesitation, smiling up gratefully at the older man. The older man felt his forehead and asked, "Are you alright?" Jared nodded, "Yeah," then held the cup up for more. 

Jensen looked closely at him for a few seconds, deciding he was okay for one more case, but he intended on making Jared take a break at some point. The kid sipped his second cup of water as he continued with the second case. 

"This was the library, thirteen months ago, that I designed with the architects and went back to inspect about ten months later." Bart, Chuck and AG Price were glued to Jared's screen. 

Jensen could see the respect they had for Jared, now. He could also see they were in awe by his talent and intelligence. Jensen shook his head grinning because he noticed Jared still had no clue. 

Jensen sighed as intense worry invaded his mind over Jared's safety. He looked over at Eric and the officer looked slightly bored at the subject matter, but very eager to know the AG's thoughts when the case was finally presented. He returned Jensen's look and asked, "Worried?" 

Jensen nodded, his face showing his seriousness over the situation. "I'm just not sure these people are as personally motivated as I am about keeping him unharmed...and alive, for that matter..." Jensen sighed. He spoke very softly so the table of experts couldn't hear him. 

Eric leaned forward slightly to get his point across to Jensen, "They are. Believe me. This isn't a light matter to them. Wait for it, Jensen. The AG knows. I've seen his work many times. He's not gonna let him walk around without a wall of protection, 'if' the kid gets to walk around, at all. He knows what he's got here." 

Jensen looked back at the table, feeling slightly better about the situation, now that Eric assured him. He knew the officer wouldn't lead him to believe anything if he weren't sure. 

The engineers exchanged some design talk on the case, while the attorney and investigator watched them. It was like a couple of chatty scientific nerds bouncing off each other for a few minutes, equations flying back and forth, and the rest of the room stayed respectfully quiet. 

Jensen caught, "The portability shown in this functionality model is a lack of sustainability..." and then he was lost. "The equations here," Jared was pointing to a zoomed in diagram for Bart, who nodded his head an agreement to whatever the hell Jared was showing him. 

'Jesus,' Jensen thought, looking at the others and noticing they looked just as amazed and lost as he was. "So, the binomial probability is failure. It's plainly shown. Jesus, this isn't even debatable," Bart stated and Jared nodded, "Yes, exactly." 

The two engineers finally turned back to Chuck and Darren and the investigator spoke up, "Okay...so what did we just decide here, guys?" The AG added, "I got 'something' isn't probable and 'failure' and that's great but, what the fuck in dumb old non-engineer terms does it all mean, please?" 

Jensen snickered, deciding he really liked the attorney now. Jared and Bart exchanged a look which seemed to ask, 'how do we explain this to them?' They turned back and Bart took the lead while Jared finished sipping his water. 

As Bart simplified everything Jared had pointed out, Jensen watched the younger man yawn and rub his eyes. He also rubbed his left chest area. Jensen noticed he wasn't cringing in pain, but he'd been up quite a bit lately and maybe it was starting to bother him. 

Jensen got up when Jared looked over at him and started to rise. He took Jared's elbows and backed him out of the way of the table. "I just have to use the bathroom, sorry," Jared commented and shuffled his way to the bathroom. 

Jensen went in with him, turning back to the group, "He has to have a spotter," offering an explanation to them on why he was going in the restroom with the patient. The men nodded in complete understanding. 

They continued to focus on the computers, editing and adding notes and explanations. Jensen could tell this file was more involved, which gave him a few minutes to make sure Jared was okay. 

The younger man performed his ablutions, turned to Jensen and yawned again. The older man tilted Jared's chin up so he could look in his eyes. "You're getting tired. Are you alright and are you hurting?" 

Jared tiredly shook his head, "I'm fine, but..." Instead of saying more, the younger man slipped his arms around Jensen's waist and surrounded him in a hug. 

He laid his head sideways on Jensen's shoulder and sighed a heavenly sound. Jensen returned the embrace by enveloping his arms completely around all of Jared. He kissed Jared's head and leaned his face into Jared's neck, sighing in bliss. 

Both men stood there drinking in each other's comfort and warmth. "This feels so good," the younger man sleepily exclaimed. Jensen held Jared tighter, "Yes...yes it does." 

Jared backed away and Jensen held his face in between his hands for a few seconds, "I'm worried about this, Jare. You're not gonna be able to do all of these files today." Jared blinked heavily and then sighed resignedly, "I know. One more, I can do. Actually, two. The next two aren't as long, and it's getting easier with Bart to help. Can we give it a couple more? I can do it." 

Jared looked at Jensen with eagerness, wanting to help and not wanting to give in. "You're what's important to me. Nothing else is as important. I know you 'can' do it but you're going to run yourself into the ground and it's not gonna get you released, baby." 

Jensen continued, "We can have them come to my house tomorrow to finish this." Jared thought about it, then kissed Jensen. Before it turned into more than a loving dry peck on the lips, Jared pulled back and smiled sleepily, "I must be tired because I'm not even upset about you calling me that word." 

Jensen smiled, "Oh...yeah, thought maybe that slipped by you." Jensen kissed Jared once more very quickly, knowing they needed to open the door and get going. Jared exited the restroom and went back to sit at the table, with Jensen escorting him.

The group of experts at the table set up their next file and gave their attention to Jared, as he led them to the next case. Jared finished that one in ten minutes, then moved to the next. The parking structures were basic beam placements and a lack of support for distribution of the weight. 

The company had cut eight support beams from each floor, which left them with only thirty four, instead of forty two. This left a consistent failure probability as you went higher. The bottom two levels were destined to collapse under the weight of the top four floors. 

Depending on things like ground erosion, plate adjustments, earthquakes, or other material failures, the length of time for failure was a matter of speculation. It was inevitable, but timing wasn't exact. They got halfway through the second structure and Jared started to pause in between his sentences and slur his words. 

Jensen immediately got up and squatted down, looking up to face the younger man. "Hey...can you make it to the bed?" He knew Jared was done, as he watched the younger man fold his arm over his side and struggle to keep his eyes open. "I'm sorry," Jared apologized with guilt and anxiety that he couldn't help them further. 

Chuck and Darren stood up quickly, rushing to flank Jared, as Jensen stood up, keeping his hands on the younger man's upper arms. He looked up at the attorney and investigator, "He needs to rest." Both men nodded, simultaneously responding, "Of course," and "Certainly." 

Jensen was pleased to see they were both alarmed at Jared's sudden near collapse condition. They both offered to help him to the bed as Jensen lifted Jared by the elbows and both men put their arms under Jared's pits. The younger man said nothing as three man helped him shuffle to the bed. 

Jensen covered him as he laid down silently and closed his eyes. Jared fell fast asleep with his mouth still open. Jensen explained to the room that Jared was supposed to be released later that day and he would be at Jensen's house for two weeks, if they wanted to continue things there. 

They agreed they would let the kid rest overnight and come tomorrow to continue. AG Price looked to the others with concern on his face, then motioned everyone to talk at the back of the room. He first addressed Chuck, “So the warrant team has been looking for the dick that tried to kill our witness. What the fuck is going on with that?" 

Chuck explained, "I've given our resources to Eric's warrant team and they're all searching, watching for flights, purchases, APB's are out with pictures. No one's seen him yet. Austin PD is is checking all known addresses and watching those. He hasn’t moved in six days. He could be holed up with a company person calling the shots, or he could still be around here. We have permission from that warrant to go in and search any of the A.E. branches for him, but we’re holding off because we know it will tip the company off and might push them to try for Jared again.” 

Price thought it over, then announced his decision, "Go in. Search them all. Get the fucker. Nothing's touching our witness now. He's under our protection." Chuck looked at Eric and both nodded in favor. They moved to make phone quiet phone calls in another corner of the room.

Jensen secretly jumped for joy at hearing the AG's commitment to Jared's safety. On the outside, the only gesture Jensen showed was a slight grin and quiet sigh of relief. He looked at the younger man who was passed out in dreamland. 

Jared was on his side with his face tilted upward on the pillow, mouth still hanging partially open, and his limbs in disarray. The kid was wiped out and completely adorable.

Jensen looked back at the group just in time for the AG to ask him a question, "Jensen, I understand you're unlisted and Jared’s going to be staying with you." Jensen nodded, "Yep." Price said, "That's good. You're gonna have armed investigators on your property round the clock...that gonna be okay for you?" Jensen nodded, "Of course...the more the merrier." 

Price looked at Chuck, who had walked back to the group, "Arrange a loose watch for Jared, for now. We’ll discuss tighter when the case is ready to go.” Chuck nodded. Eric piped in, "Jensen's ex-special forces, guys, nothing will phase him and he'll be a huge help." 

As Chuck nodded, he looked at Jensen with renewed understanding and respect, "Aaahh...no 'wonder' you're so damn calm. Excellent for us, and you’ll be a solid presence around him when all this hits." 

Chuck copied Jensen's address and phone, as he and Jensen listened to Price giving more orders, "So, we're gonna need to dump the kid's cell when you leave here, Jensen. If he has any important numbers, have him retrieve those today, write them down, you save them for him, then we're gonna need to keep his phone with us in case anyone's tracking him. We can reverse monitor and watch for any ping’s on it. If someone tries, we can place the phone somewhere and hope they’ll come. He can't use any debit or credit cards, either…we’ll give him one from our office that he can use to buy stuff and reimburse it later." 

Jensen nodded, "No problem." Price nodded, "Good. So, if he wants to talk to anyone, it's gonna have to be from your unlisted number. Does anyone know about you? Would Gurnaby or A.E. know about you?" Jensen sighed, "I have an inevitable encounter to make with my father, but as of right now, no one in that cabinet should know 'shit' about my presence here. Jared did have office visitors and there was one that was sketchy and Jared was uneasy about him. He could have mentioned me. He never knew who I was, though, and he certainly didn't know my last name. I'm not sure if the secretaries would have mentioned me. It's quite possible they may have in innocence." 

Everyone thought for a second, then Jensen added, "You know, though, my family hasn't seen me in twelve years. There is just 'no' reason their minds would even go there…and they don’t know where I live." 

"Okay," Price said. "That's where I was leading to...if they figured 'you' out, they could figure out your numbers, or credit histories, look for property records, things like that. If they really wanted to find our witness, they could use that trail. Now, the weak dude you mentioned might not think that way, but this asshole Gurnaby and any others 'would' put two and two together. If you feel absolutely comfortable that they 'don't' know you're with him, then I think we can roll with that."

The room was silent for a few long minutes while all the men thought about what was to come. Price looked at Bart, "Can you continue some of the testimony if we have any issues with bringing our witness out into public?" 

The other engineer nodded, "Yes, certainly. But, he's terribly advanced so I need complete tactical knowledge before I can be confident in my answers. That's just more of this, like we've done today. Once we go through every file, then maybe finalize once more before hitting the stand, it will be fine. If they'll take it from me." 

Price said "Well, I can try and fix that. We'll see what kind of shape he's in, as we go. Considering the fuckers tried to kill him and he's trying to recover, the judges might let me use that to bring you in as a substitute for explanation." 

Silence again, then Chuck asked, "Boss, what's the timeline here? So, the arrest of a large corporations's muscle man may not hit the press, but this case? Jesus Christ, what are we talking about here?" 

Price rubbed his face and head with his hands, walked around and sighed heavily, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He looked over at the sleeping witness before sighing again and putting his hands on his hips. 

Price looked at Jensen and the others with intensity. "Remember NASA? Or Texaco oil spills or the CocaCola fiasco dirtying wells overseas?" The men nodded silently, realizing where the AG might be going with his response. 

Jensen was unhappily feeling the knot in his gut at what this case was going to be like. Price paused while the men absorbed the idea, then continued, "The press gets this once it's in the court's public record and it's going to be like a fucking Super Bowl tailgate party to them. Gentleman, we 'have' to stay organized and on the same page. Everything is done perfectly timed. What we have are two cases which will be going at once. One...Jared's attempted murder will be filed against Gurnaby, and even though related that's a DA case handled locally. Two...our case is astronomical, from what I've seen so far. Jesus Christ, the kid hasn't even hit the stadium and the shopping mall yet...not to mention there's an apartment building with twelve hundred units!" 

"This isn't going to just dent their future progress, gentlemen, or gain them some hefty one time fine...this is going to put them out of business. When we're done proving the criminal aspect, they're going to get sued by each and every one of those clients, 'and' by the people living in their buildings...oh, 'and' by the businesses who spent money opening their shops in that mall." 

'Jesus f-ing Christ,' Jensen knew it was bad but his brain hadn't gone to something even that large. His father was going to be bankrupt and completely done. Jensen rubbed his face and the back of his neck. "Fucking arrogance," was all Jensen grumbled, shaking his head. 

The other men looked at him and Chuck showed concern, "Jensen, this can't be easy for you. Are there any effects this will have on your life, I mean financially...I 'know' there's the family connection and it can't be a great thought to see what's coming for them." 

Jensen held up his hand in a 'stopping' motion and shook his head, "Not affecting me. They cut me off when I left the nest. Even when I came back to visit between deployments and tried to connect, they never forgave me. I just never fit. And financially? If there is something they've cut me into, I have no idea and I'm not interested. I really doubt it, though. Got my own income, thanks." 

Jensen paused for a minute and then added, "Thank fucking god I left. Jesus fucking christ, I knew they were a bunch of stupid ego driven assholes, but this?" Jensen sighed, "I'm just so so goddamned sorry for this," then Jensen looked guiltily over at his sleeping charge, "and for 'him'...'that's' what I'm the most sorry about right there is 'he' didn't deserve this." 

Jensen turned back to them, "And the employees that will lose are Jared's concern. They don't know and they're in the middle, like he is. He feels terrible for them and he feels responsible." Chuck interjected, "This isn't his fault...there's no way. Nothing is his fault and it's not is doing, it's the executive staff that did this." 

Jensen nodded, "I know...I know, fellas but...that's just him." Jensen smiled and they all sighed, now knowing even more about Jared's character. 

AG Price looked at Jensen and Chuck, then asked, "Can Chuck and I speak to you privately for a second?" As Jensen was nodding, "Sure," he noticed Eric and Bart immediately left the room without question. Price and Chuck sat down at the table, so Jensen did the same. 

Price looked Jensen in the eye, "I need my witness to stay whole. He's vital. This case and the other case will be full of holes without him. He needs to be capable of being on the stand, and he needs to be believable...that means no mental breakdowns, no changing of testimony, no doubt showing in front of any defense attorneys or juries. I can help him with that...we'll have preps and walk thru's but what I'm saying is...we have to keep him as untouched as possible, Jensen. No interference, no upsets, no more attacks, no personal issues." 

Jensen looked silently at the AG. He wholeheartedly agreed but had an uneasy feeling at what the AG was inferring with his explanation. Jensen's only response was, "Okay, I agree...where's this going?" 

Chuck took over, "Are you in a relationship with him? Something...intimate? It's good, it's just that we are trying to ascertain who his emotional support people will be...and whether it could disappear in the middle of this, or not." 

Jensen sighed, not wanting to discuss their personal life, but totally understanding these two were just interested in protecting Jared. 

Jensen decided they deserved to know because they were going to be protecting Jared, "We're getting very close, yes. I believe it's manifesting itself into much more, yes. Where it's going? I'm not sure yet, but we 'both' agree it's something very strong and it's going to continue. I'm sure 'hoping' it's permanent. I think he is too. Is that what you wanna know?" 

The two men nodded, then Chuck spoke up, "It's something we wholeheartedly support when we have a key witness like this whose gonna be a target, but we can't be half-assed in our understanding of things that may cause him to be thrown off kilter during this. You know, when relationships are new sometimes there can be rocky times...miscommunications...anything like that...sometimes when you're still getting to know one another, there can be setbacks or ups and downs...you know what I mean. We're not unhappy about this...it's frickin fabulous that our star witness is gonna have that kind of grounding and support. We just wanted to assess how solid it was." 

"Jensen, we needed to know, mainly because this is gonna be a fucking field day for the press. We're talking reporters coming at him, camera flashes going off, people nagging him, trying to get at him. We'll have him picked up and snuck into testimony as much as possible. It can be overwhelming to a sane person who isn't used to it. This military special ops experience is an asset because you'll understand what we're doing, but you'll be able to react to it and switch gears quickly. Most importantly, you'll be close to him and if the pressure gets to him, he'll feel safe and comfortable because you're there. He strikes us as a remarkably honest and hard working person who wants to do the right thing. If we can keep him in a cocoon for awhile and away from all the news frenzy, that's what we need to do so he's confident on the stand. Does that help with why we even opened the subject?" 

Jensen wasn't so unhappy about the subject matter, now. It felt like an invasion to his and Jared's privacy, but it also felt very good to know these two were completely covering Jared's welfare from all aspects. "He's so not gonna like this. He needs it to be over." 

Price said, "I'm gonna try to get this through fast, Jensen. I'll do everything I can to get this through with only Jared's deposition and statements, then use Bart for translations and explanations. That kid's reports are so damn detailed, we may be able to do this without him being on the stand." 

Jensen looked at them both with hardened intent, "I'm not letting anyone hurt him. That's the one thing you 'may' have bad press over because keeping me from injuring an asshole reporter or anyone 'else' that won't take no for an answer or tries to hurt him will be dealt with by 'me'. That is, if your security people don't take care of it first." 

The men at the table were in agreement. Price confirmed the next step, "So for today, we're going to leave and let him sleep. He gets released, then you make it home. You'll have your hands full with his condition, we know. So, we'll come tomorrow, say 0900?" 

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, that's perfect, thanks." Price continued, "We're not filing until we've completed all the files. So, this isn't public yet. Keep him inside, no matter what he says. You'll see investigators in the hospital and your transportation will be led and followed as you leave here and go to the house, agreed?" 

Jensen nodded, pleased with the arrangement. "Yep." Price acknowledged that each team of officers would have a lead that would connect with Jensen and make sure he and Jared had a direct cell number with two way talk immediate access to them before they took positions. 

Jensen admired how organized they sounded. He decided he most likely didn't need to call his old team to help because these people seemed to know what the hell they were doing. 

Price and Chuck left their cards and cell phone numbers. Bart and Eric came back in and everyone shook hands. Price looked at Eric, "If Gurnaby gets nabbed they're gonna call me. Markell, the DA, is going to be handling that one and he's gonna let me know, even if it's the middle of the night. So, at this point, the company will know that we're looking for Gurnaby, but they will only think it's from the traffic cam's and being id'd. If I'm reading them right, they'll probably claim he doesn't work for them and let him take the fall for it...he might even claim 'just' a hit and run with no pre-meditation...we have to let them roll with that for a bit, until we tie it all in. We won't offer him a guilty plea on the hit and run because we'll get attempted murder as soon as we get the other case filed. We need one to get the other and Markell and I are on the same page. Everything make sense?" Jensen and Eric nodded. 

After they were gone, Jensen sat in the chair next to Jared and rested his head on the back cushion. He thought about the upcoming ordeal and how it was going to upheave Jared's life. He would be with him every step of the way, of course, but he hated that Jared had to go through any it. 

Jensen realized how tired he was and allowed himself to drift off for a nap. He didn't move for two hours and when he woke up, he immediately smelled hot food. He hadn't even realized they'd all missed lunch. Jensen stretched his arms and yawned, as he looked over at Jared and saw a nurse checking his vitals and temp. He noticed a food tray on the younger man's rolling cart.

Jared was more on his back than he'd been earlier, but he was still facing Jensen's side of the bed. Jensen could see he was still out cold, even with the thermometer taped to his forehead. The older man leaned over to gently brush the hair back off of Jared's forehead and looked up at the nurse, "How's he doing?" 

She nodded, "Everything looks okay. He hasn't asked for any pain meds today, was he okay earlier?" Jensen sighed, "He was exhausted all of a sudden after being up awhile so we hurried him back to bed. It looked like he might be starting to get sore, but then he didn't react when he moved so I don't think he needed anything earlier." 

"Okay, he might when he wakes up, then. I brought lunch in thirty minutes ago, but he hasn't stirred. When did he fall asleep?" The nurse asked him. Jensen looked at his watch, "It's been over two hours." They both looked at Jared with concern. 

The nurse took the thermometer off and announced, "99 even." Jensen looked at her with slight alarm, "Isn't that going back up?" The nurse responded, "Well, it was never lower than 99, so not really. It's holding, but it isn't gone. Maybe being up so much yesterday and today is just aggravating his recovery. He's still on antibiotics so he should still be okay. I can't hear any wheezing." 

Jensen rubbed his face and sighed, looking at Jared. He shared with the nurse, "We're supposed to be taking him home today." She smiled at Jensen, "I'm sure the doctor will be here soon. He called and asked if all the test results were ready and they are. If he releases him, it will only take us about an hour to get everything processed. Oh...uh, there are some guys in suits outside the door? I wasn't sure if they were like FBI or if the patient is a movie star or something? Thought you might want to know." 

Jensen nodded in thoughtfulness, "Ah, yeah I forgot about those for a minute. It's okay, they're with us and we need them. They're here to help." The nurse looked relieved but a bit disappointed that she hadn't got the full scoop. 

Before leaving, she added "I think we need to get him to take a few bites, at least. We're still working on his energy level and that touchy bp goes low sometimes...if you can? And I'm close by if he needs pain meds, it's not problem." 

Jensen thanked her and snuck a look under Jared's trays. "Mmm, not bad," he commented. There was a croissant turkey sandwich and some thick soup. Juices and pudding were off to the side. Jensen hoped he could get Jared to down some calories. It was already after two o'clock.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally gets released to go home. Well, not home, but Jensen's home. Lot's of hurt/comfort and angst, once again, between the boys. I hope you can feel the eye rolls and giggles from Jared and the beautiful way these two look into each other's eyes. Jensen's comfortable rustic home is introduced. I hope you can smell the redwood floors and the pine trees when you read about it. I think it fits the lovely character who lives there. 
> 
> This chapter has sex. Yes, it's soon for the recovering younger man, but it just had to happen. SEX happens between them and it's good. The tension was becoming unbearable for both of them. They are so frickin hot. 
> 
> The case becomes much larger and Jared's safety is even more threatened. Lots of loving moments for the hot brave muscle carrying special forces soldier to give and receive. Jared is accepting he can't fight that he's falling in deep. 
> 
> I hope it's all good for you. I love writing this! :0) More to come.....

Chapter Ten 

 

Jared finally woke up just before three o'clock. His untouched lunch tray had been removed long ago and Jensen had watched several entertaining 'I Love Lucy' and 'Andy Griffith' reruns. Jensen couldn't believe Jared had been asleep all this time. 

Jared woke feeling pretty refreshed. He had a dull ache in his chest and definitely felt his ribs complaining, but the lethargy that had overtaken him earlier was gone. He looked over at the table and then at Jensen, trying to remember how he got into bed. 

Jensen thought Jared was the cutest thing ever, but didn't comment that out loud, "Hey. How ya' feeling?" Jensen waited for Jared to search his memory a few seconds more before he asked him, "You okay?" 

Jared tried to smile reassuringly, "Yeah. I was just trying to remember what happened. I remember going through the files and then...then nothing,” Jared trailed off, not remembering anything beyond that. It was frustrating. 

Jensen stood up to lean over Jared’s bed, "You crashed. We got you back to bed fast. You were up a long time and it happened quick." 

Jared was still trying to remember, "Oh...so, how much did we finish?" Jensen said, "You were on the fourth report, I think." Jared made an annoyed face, "Is that it? Man, that's not even the worst shit." 

Jensen knew the younger man was still frustrated at his lack of energy. "They were really impressed with just what they saw already. They're coming to the house in the morning to continue." Jared perked up at Jensen's reminder of leaving, "Really? Are we leaving?" 

Jensen explained, "Still waiting for the doc, buddy, but that’s the plan, yeah." Jensen smiled at Jared's anxious looking face. He noticed the puppy dog eyes were in full force. 'Not sure how the doc could refuse those,' Jensen thought. 

Right on cue, the surgeon walked in and greeted both men. He grabbed Jared's chart and pulled out all the scan results from a few hours before. After placing them up on the light board, the surgeon turned and examined Jared. "How are you feeling, any pain?" The surgeon asked while looking into Jared's pupils, ears and nose. 

Jared said, "Good." The doctor felt around for lumps and looked closely at Jared's head wound. "That's closing nicely. The stitches will dissolve on their own, you don't need to worry about coming back to have them removed." 

The surgeon raised Jared's shirt and felt gently around his ribs and the incision. Jared slightly winced when he touched specific areas, but the doctor continued. Jared's chest was ridden with black and blue all over the left side. Yellow hue's had taken over on the outer edges of the bruising. 

After turning Jared's hands over and looking closely at his palms, the surgeon said, "These have closed very nicely. Stitches are dissolving on their own in these too. Some of them are already gone. The staples of your surgery will come out at ten days. So, you'll come back in a few days and have those removed at my office." 

Jared remained quiet. He was so anxious and worried over getting released he didn't want to spoil the moment by saying anything. The doctor listened to him breathe from the front and back of his chest. He went and looked over Jared's CT scan and X-rays. Jared tried to see the board as well as he could while Jensen went to look closer. 

The surgeon explained, "I don't see any fluid, and everything is healing nicely...but I hear a very faint wheeze. It's intermittent. I'm not perfectly happy it's there, but since he's at a 99 temp and it hasn't gone back up I think he's good to go. We'll have him continue the antibiotics at home, but I'm sending a breathing machine. I want a breathing treatment morning and night if you wheeze before I see you. If you feel out of breath or lightheaded, you come to ER immediately." 

The doctor put all the scans away and came back to face Jared. "You haven't had any pain pills today, and I heard you wore yourself out a bit earlier. What are you feeling like right now?" 

Jared sighed, knowing it was pointless to fake anything like he used to get away with before Jensen came along, "I'm not hurting bad like before. Just sometimes. Right now, it's like a very bad bruise. Once in awhile, if I move my chest or twist a bit it will grab and hurt. It's just not excruciating like it was before." 

The doctor listened to Jared and explained, "Okay, I'm not going to hold you hostage and you're going to get out of here, Mr. Padalecki. Sound good?" Jared smiled, "Definitely." The surgeon continued, "Well, it's going to be kind of rigid for awhile, at least until we see you next week to get the staples out. You'll have medication and restrictions. Lots of them at first. Are you feeling dizzy when you're up?" 

Jared shook his head, "No." The doctor continued, "Good. Well, the concussion will ache if you bend over and let the pressure come to your head, rising too fast, that kind of thing. Other than that, it's graded very low now and on it's way to recovery. There could be very minimal dizziness so be careful turning around or getting up too fast. The ribs are a different matter. They will hurt like hell if you jar them wrong. Just try and remember they're there. If you hit them wrong or twist or try and pick something up, they will remind you quite unpleasantly. If you do too much activity, they're gonna be painful and you will have pain medication for that. The bones are fusing very nicely but the nerve endings and the rest of the tissue are weak and we can't have 'any' pressure or jolts to that area until they thicken up."

Jared nodded, listening intently. The doctor continued, "No lifting. I mean 'none' for the first two weeks. Then we'll ease off the restrictions gradually. 'No' driving, 'No' bending over to pick things up. Not even a dish rag, or a sock, okay?" Jared looked perturbed but agreed. 

"Breathing treatment asap upon any wheezing you have. Take your antibiotics. Take the pain meds when you need them. Your energy levels will fluctuate and it will take weeks to stop feeling like you need to rest throughout the day. Remember your body's using it's energy to heal and that takes it away from your regular routines. It's just a process." 

Jared looked unhappy at not being the energizer bunny he wanted to be. "What about running? When can I run again?" Jensen's eyebrow raised as he didn't know the younger man liked to run. The surgeon answered, "Four weeks, you can try it out but you'll have to see how your ribs feel and all the other bruising."

Jared argumentatively exclaimed, "What?! Four weeks!?" Jared sighed, bouncing his head back on the pillows. Jensen thought to himself that Jared might be harder to keep an eye on than he'd originally thought. 

The surgeon looked at Jensen, "You're the caretaker and spotter for the first two weeks, right?" Jensen nodded, "Yep, that's me." The doctor added, "Okay, I'm going to write out the instructions, all the restrictions, and organize the release. You guys give it thirty minutes, alright?" 

Both men nodded and thanked the doctor. Jensen stood with his arms folded over his chest and watched Jared think over all the doctor's requirements. The younger man sighed, looking miserable. Jensen offered, "So, you wanna grab some clothes outta that duffle bag if I bring it to you?" 

Jared almost forgot he needed to change. "Okay," he perked up at Jensen's suggestion. The older man grabbed Jared's duffle and opened it for him. Jared searched around and pulled out a pair of old sweats, underwear, grey t-shirt and long sleeve flannel. 

Jensen put the bag back on the floor and assisted Jared in getting his shirt changed. He tried not to stare at the younger man's colorful array of yellow, purple, black and blue bruises. 

At least it was beginning to fade a bit, but the area around Jared's left chest remained the darkest and Jensen saw him flinch when he pushed his left arm through his sleeve. "Okay?" Jensen asked him. Jared nodded, "Yeah." 

They got Jared's flannel on and Jensen realized the kid might not have a jacket. "Did you have a coat with you, Jare?" The younger man had to think about it before answering, "No...it was in the hotel on the day of the accident." 

Jensen was concerned at the combination of Jared's fever and the chill of the Denver evening air. "I have a couple hoodies in my truck. It’s chilly here and you’ll need them outside." He watched Jared look a bit stumped at how he was gonna get his pants off and decided to take charge. 

Jensen took the sweats and underwear from Jared's hands and told him, "Just drop em, Jare, I'll get this." Jared rolled his eyes and sighed, but he dropped his hospital scrubs and lifted his feet to step out of them. 

Jensen kicked the scrubs out of the way and he knelt down to help the younger man slip into the underwear and sweats. Jensen avoided looking at anything tempting he might see, as he pulled the kid's pants up. He searched Jared's bag again and found a pair of tennis shoes, then proceeded to put them on Jared and tie them. 

Jared hated feeling like an invalid, but when he tensed to bend over like he wasn't supposed to, the gripping pain in his chest reminded him that Jensen's help was very much needed. Jensen hadn't missed the flinch in Jared's body when he started to bend forward. He knew this was going to be hard for Jared to accept this kind of help. 

Jensen stood up, slid his arms around Jared's waist and looked up into this eyes. The younger man fixated on Jensen's beautiful sparkling green orbs and started to forget about his painful ribs. 

He loved the feel of Jensen holding onto his waist and the older man's fingers were rubbing back and forth on his lower back. Jared's gaze automatically slipped to Jensen's mouth. He slipped his hands up Jensen's arms until he reached the back of Jensen's neck and pulled him forward. 

There was a second of sweet tentativeness before both men were enveloped in hot wet heat. Their breathing sped up and their mouths opened wide without hesitation. Lips and tongues took over and their bodies ignited. 

The men moaned into each other's mouths, licked and sucked and explored every aspect of one another's taste and feel. Jensen felt his cock swell. 'Fuck...I can't stop...have to stop,' he was astonished at feeling so out of control. 

Jensen turned his mouth to the side and broke off the kiss just to try and catch his breath before he completely lost control. Jared was panting now too, but instead of resting, he began to kiss and lick under Jensen's jaw and down his neck. 

Jensen growled, and tilted his head to the side to give Jared easier access. "Fuck, baby, I can't..." Jensen was losing himself to the incredible sensations of Jared's swollen hot wet lips and tongue on his skin. 

"Jare," Jensen wanted to throw the kid down on the floor and fuck him through the tile, but he knew Jared wasn't well. "Jared," Jensen panted, "God...Jared stop," Jensen took Jared's head between his hands and pulled him away, however hard that was, then kissed him again, over and over to ease the rejection. 

He was trying to back off, but Jared's addicting taste and feel was hard to let go of. Jensen groaned, finally pulling Jared's head away from him enough to get his bearings and catch his breath. 

Jensen focused his attention on Jared's dilated pupils and noticed the steel grey and hazel had been taken over by black. "I want you, Jensen...I wanna suck you...swallow you...I want you to fuck me…I want everything," the younger man admitted.

The deep passion laden voice was something Jensen hadn't heard before and it went straight to his dick. Jensen almost blew his load right there in his pants. "Jesus fucking christ, Jared. I'm with you...Jesus fuck, I'm with you. I'm so fucking with you, but you're still hurt, okay...and right now, you have to stop or I'm gonna cum in my pants." 

Jared gave Jensen the nastiest knowing look Jensen had ever seen. He had no idea Jared was capable of such a look and the younger man followed it up with, "Mmmm, I could suck it all down right now and no one would know." 

Jensen groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "God, stop it. Fuck," Jensen looked back up at Jared, reached down with one hand and adjusted himself much to Jared's delight. 

The kid raised an eyebrow with interest and Jensen shook his head with a frustrated chuckle, "You're gonna be the death of me, Jare. Fuck, will you just hold off til were alone? There's security guys outside the door and I'm havin' trouble not fucking you on that hospital bed, guy." 

Jared grinned sideways, pulled forward and the two men kissed once more, slow and tender. They gently pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, Jared's thumbs rubbed back and forth on Jensen's cheek. 

After staring into each other's eyes for a moment longer, promising what was to come, each man backed away with loving caresses over each other's arms and chests. They kissed several more times, not being able to keep it at just one. 

Jensen finally backed away and sighed deeply because he wasn't quite sure he was ever going to be able to master his expertly trained self control again around Jared. He rubbed the back of his neck, looked down and then back up into Jared's eyes. 

The kid reacted with one of his diamond wattage smiles, knowing full well Jensen was feeling the same overwhelming attraction that he was. He was falling in love with this man, not being able to say it yet, but getting there. 

Jared remembered that Jensen had mentioned security guys outside the door, "Security guys?" He asked Jensen. 

Jensen realized the kid had been asleep when he'd discussed all the protective details with the attorney. "Uh, yeah. So, the AG has assigned investigators to protect you. They'll be following us to the house, then hang around until the case is over. You aren't to go anywhere without security for awhile, Jare, until this is all over." 

Jared looked perturbed at that thought. "Seriously?" Jensen watched the younger man think it over. He could tell Jared still hadn't grasped the full concept of the danger he could be in. He was glad the AG had. 

"I know it's uncomfortable...and it might feel invasive...but believe me, your safety isn't something that's debatable. They seem cool. It'll be okay. And I'll be keeping you safe 'inside' the house." 

Jensen looked further into Jared's eyes, "Are you okay?" Jared nodded, "Yeah...this is just so surreal, ya know? I had no idea this shit really happened, it's like it's a movie or a dream, or something. It's way out of my comfort zone, I guess." 

Jared looked down and sighed, "I'm still upset that I can't warn them all." Jensen rested his face on the top of Jared's downturned head and kissed the top of his head. He breathed in the remnants of Jared's hospital shampoo and sighed, "I know...I know, baby. That's just who you are. I'm not letting you do this alone, Jare. And it's gonna be for the better. It will save people and it'll be okay." 

Jared melted into Jensen as the older man wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulders and held on. Jared laid his head sideways on Jensen's shoulder and each man enjoyed the warm affectionate moment. 

They broke apart as they heard footsteps approaching the room and a cheery nurse entered the room. "Hello gentlemen! I have papers here and there is a wheelchair on the way. Are you ready to go over the release instructions for home?" 

Jared said, "God yes," which made Jensen smile. The nurse laid out several pieces of paper on the bed next to the two men and went over each order. All the medication details and movement restrictions, instructions on the follow appointment for staple removal and how to shower were all gone over. 

One final paper was for Jensen to sign, as Jared's promissory caretaker for the next two weeks. Jared's head was spinning. There was so much detail to remember. He felt great and it was annoying to think he needed all of this interference at getting on with his life. He thought it was overkill, but he played along just to get the hell out of there. 

Jensen knew exactly what Jared's thought were. Funny how he could read the younger man, already, without Jared knowing. Jensen smiled internally at Jared's balking when the nurse went over the lack of any exertion the first two weeks. He knew the kid was in a hurry. He also knew he would have his work cut out for him keeping Jared from getting re-injured. 

After everything was signed, the nurse handed Jared his pain pills and antibiotics. She lifted the laptop and duffle bag, then opened a nearby closet and brought out a plastic bag. "These were your clothes and shoes when you were brought in." 

Jared reached for them, "Oh...those are my jeans and boots, cool," but before he could grab them, Jensen reached past him and took the bag. "Uh, Jare, I'm not sure you want those back. I mean you were kind of a mess that day." 

Jared looked at him in confusion, so Jensen explained, "Buddy, there's blood all over them. I mean right down to the shoes. It won't come out, so let's get you some new ones, okay?" 

Jared hadn't even realized, but now understood, "Oh," realization dawning on his face. "Yeah, okay. Shit, I don't have more than one extra pair of everything then...I mean I wasn't planning on being here more than two days before...'that' happened." 

Jensen couldn't resist the sad puppy dog look and assured Jared, "It's fine...we'll get you new stuff, okay? We can go out and grab them...or we can send the dudes to do it, no problem. You'll have enough clothes." 

Jared still looked bothered, but knew Jensen was right. He nodded his agreement. Jensen then handed the nurse the bag of soiled items and she put them all into the hazardous bin for destruction. 

Jensen was secretly happy Jared had dropped the subject. He didn't think it would be good for Jared to see just how much blood there was all over his front that day. 

Janet explained, "The wheelchair will be here shortly and then we'll get you downstairs and you're free." Jared asked, "Do I really need that?" Not wanting to ride in a wheelchair when he felt fully capable of walking.

Jensen sighed, "It's a long way to the car." The nurse mirrored Jensen, "It's also hospital policy. No one gets released without a wheelchair escort to the car. And yes, it 'is' indeed a long way from here." 

Jared rolled his eyes, "Fine," sighing in frustration. The nurse left with a smile, then Jensen cupped Jared's face and reminded him, "Hey...baby steps. You're much better, but you're not there. Your Duracell's could die at any second." 

Jared knew Jensen was right but he didn't have to like it. He hated feeling weak. "I feel so good right now," Jared earnestly wanted to prove himself to the world and Jensen that he could do things again. Jensen reminded him, "I know...but you just had a three hour nap. Earlier, you couldn't even get out of that chair and to the bed by yourself. Buddy, it's gonna take some time. Please bare with me, okay, because I have to carry your glorious ass if you pass out on me." 

Jared smirked, "Well, it's not really that glorious, I don't think." Jensen retorted at Jared's bantering, "Beg to differ, there, Jare, it is indeed goddamn glorious." 

Jared was sorry he started that commentary, then, because he felt his notorious all over blush come over him and looked away from Jensen in shy embarrassment. 

"Oh boy," Jensen reacted by kissing Jared's cheek and holding his downturned face to the crook of his neck, "It's okay. I'm sorry, Jare...Jesus fucking christ." Jensen giggled, as he rubbed his other hand up and down Jared's back. The kid was alluring and gorgeous, not to mention that all over blush was something Jensen couldn't resist. 

Jared didn't pull up because he didn't want Jensen staring at him during his blush session. 'I hate this f-ing thing, dammit,' he was thinking because he couldn't seem to stop it from happening. 

Jensen continued to soothe him, knowing Jared was hiding for the moment. He decided to change the subject, thinking maybe it would get Jared to come back to his attention. "I need to get you to transfer your important contacts to my phone. The AG wants to dump your phone before we leave here, which is an entirely good idea." 

Jared lifted up at that, now focused on something other than being embarrassed at Jensen's blatant assessment of his ass. Jensen was secretly glad it had worked. "What?" Jared looked confused. Jensen explained, "The cell phones. The bad guys will know your number and they'll trace movement and calls. We need to dump your cell." 

Jared looked immediately argumentative, "What a fucking pain in the ass," but Jensen stopped him, "Jare, transfer them to mine. You can call people from mine and you won't lose anybody. The corporation doesn't know mine." 

Jared sighed in irritation. He couldn't believe how this had all gotten so out of control, "I can't believe this." Jensen pulled out his cell and Jared's. "Here, just forward the ones you need to me and I'll save them for you." 

The two men completed the transfer and as the wheelchair attendant entered the room, Jared's security team followed. Jensen shook their hands and even though Jared shook their hands, he remained slightly leery of them. 

He couldn't help it. They looked like something out of Criminal Minds with their investigator badges on their belts and the bulge of a weapon showing through their casual jackets. It was hard to believe they were here because of 'him'. 

Jensen and the investigators exchanged cell numbers, then they explained they would be walking on either side of Jared at all times. They would stand with Jared while Jensen retrieved his truck down stairs. The men would be following Jensen's truck all the way to his house.  
Jensen was impressed when one of them informed him, "There's already a team at your house waiting for your arrival. They'll be the overnight team. We'll be leaving when you're secure with them, then returning in the morning." 

Jensen nodded, fully appreciative and understanding of their process and style. He looked at Jared and realized the younger man was having a hard time with the enormity of what was happening. Jensen asked for a moment of privacy and the two investigators exited. 

Jensen squeezed Jared's shoulders and slid his hands behind Jared's neck. He looked into the younger man's eyes and could read the fear there. He didn't like that Jared was feeling this and he wanted nothing more than to remove Jared from all of this, take him away and keep him from dealing with any of it. 

"Hey." Jensen soothed, "It's gonna be okay." Jared nodded, trying to reassure Jensen he wasn't feeling the panic that was overwhelming him at the moment. "I know," Jared said, sighing into a fake sideways smile at the older man. 

Jensen thought it was a valiant attempt on Jared's part in trying to cover up his fear. "You're surrounded by help now. This is temporary, Jare, just for right now...and it's important." Jared knew Jensen was trying to relax him and he hated that he couldn't go there, "I'm sorry, I...I just...I've never had someone want to kill me before..." 

Jensen stopped him, "Jare, this is not your fault...not any of it. You've gotta stop apologizing." 

Jared couldn't help it. He felt terrible at all of these people going through all of this trouble...and for 'him'...it was just overwhelming. Jensen could see guilt on the kid's face and he shook his head knowing full well Jared was hating being the cause of all this time and work on other people's parts. 

"Jare, I'm gonna reiterate something to you...it's not to scare you more, it's just to make something clear. Tomorrow morning you're gonna present the rest of one of thee most important cases to reach the corporate responsibility criminal world since Exxon. That's what I think. I know these people. Now, I am definitely going to address this shit with my father, but not until it is completely safe for me to do so. I'm telling you, this is serious. It's life threatening and it's deadly to some of these corporate ladder climbers who have their millions invested in hidden nest eggs and retirements for themselves. They are screwing the employees like you, like your friends...what you're doing isn't just about the public and their safety in those buildings...the culture of this organization is dog eat dog...to me, that means they're doing it in 'every' aspect, not just this one. Everyone is screwed in some way. You're saving 'all' of them, Jared. You're saving them from whatever else illegal that this company has been getting away with. The AG knows that. He's seen this before, just not on this large of a scale very often. He knows they will try and stop you, if they can. He's not about to let them get at you. And neither am I." 

Jensen let that sink in while Jared quietly tried to absorb the enormity of what he was in the middle of. He finally said softly, "I had no idea." Jensen felt so much compassion for what a kind soul like Jared's was going through, "I know," Jensen rubbed his fingers through Jared's hair on the back of his head. 

He kissed Jared's cheek and said, "Remember, please...cooperate. I know your independent spirit isn't wanting to, but please for right now, stay with me or them. No jumping out and doing anything that would put you in anyone's line of fire, got it?" Jared nodded. He was silent, but the look of worried concentration on his face told Jensen he was finally starting to believe this was all real and necessary. 

The two investigators stood with Jared sandwiched between them, while he sat in the wheelchair and waited for Jensen to bring his truck around. Jensen left the truck running and went around to help Jared climb up into the passenger's side. A separate car pulled up to the investigators and one of them trotted to the driver’s side and gave Jared’s phone to the man inside. The car pulled away and Jensen realized the man was taking it back to Price’s people. 

Jensen's truck was high off the ground. There was nothing wrong with Jared's legs and he had plenty of muscle to climb up to the seat, but pushing on the door rest or pulling himself up with his arms was a problem. Jared could feel the tightening in his ribs and lung when he barely applied pressure, so it definitely stopped him from doing something stupid and using his upper torso. 

Jensen guided him into the seat and pulled the seatbelt over to click it shut. Jared was frustrated at not being able to do such a simple thing, himself, but he wasn't going to mess with that warning in his chest area not to aggravate anything. 

Jensen let the truck idle while he waited for the investigators to settle into their chase car. He turned on the heater and assessed his passenger's condition. Jensen knew it was in the low 50's right now and the kid had to be feeling it. 

He reached into the back seat and grabbed one of his extra hoodie sweatshirts, then slid over to Jared and unhitched his seatbelt. "Here," Jensen offered, "put this on, okay?" Jared didn't argue. Though he was moving his arms slowly, he let Jensen get the jacket on him and zip it up. Jared looked down at Jensen's hands while he zipped up the front for him and then looked up at Jensen in gratitude, "Thank you." 

Jared seemed tired, so Jensen hooked his seatbelt back together and touched his cheek gently, "It's okay if you fall asleep. It's about a twenty to thirty minute drive from here, okay?" Jared immediately relaxed into Jensen's touch and he felt so peaceful and comforted with Jensen, it was hard to remember his life was actually in danger and that there was a whole frickin security team following them and at Jensen's house. 

Jared nodded, but explained, "I've never seen Colorado. I'd really like to enjoy the scenery. God, it's so good to be outside, I don't want to miss anything." Jensen enjoyed seeing the momentary light in Jared's eyes at being out of the hospital. He knew Jared would probably be exhausted by the time they got him settled in for the evening, but for now he couldn't resist the younger man's exhilaration. 

"I'm really glad you're coming with me, Jare. Not just for safety reasons. I'm 'really' grateful, for all the other reasons, too. I just want you to know that." Jensen looked at Jared with sincerity, making sure Jared understood this was 'not' a burden, but a 'godsend' that he agreed to let Jensen help him. The older man was ecstatic about this but he wasn't sure if Jared still felt like a hindrance, like a guilty liability. 

Jared smiled softly, "I'm glad too, Jensen. And I'm not worried anymore. Not about 'that'. I just want to meet you halfway. I'm dealing with it, I'm just the weak one here, and I want to help 'you', give back too." 

Jensen slid closer to the younger man once again and placed his hand behind Jared's neck for emphasis, "There is 'nothing' weak about 'you', Jare...'nothing'. Recovering from life threatening injuries isn't a weakness. And you 'are' helping me, you 'are' giving back...every second you're with me. Fuck, I've never felt this way, this fucking happy about someone, never felt this...this need...this peace…ever." 

Jensen backed off before he got into something he couldn't stop in front of the trailing security men. He put the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the interstate. Jared remained silent, enjoying the hell out of being with Jensen alone in the truck. There were no busy carts rolling by and the pitter patter of nurse's rubber shoes. He wouldn't miss the needle sticks, the machines and the antiseptic smell of the hospital. Overall, Jared realized that having someone try to kill him hadn't ended too badly. At this point, he'd landed right in the lap of a gorgeous loving man who he could quite possibly be in love with. As soon as Jared could get his heart to drop that protective wall around being hurt and betrayed again, he could admit to himself that Jensen was everything he'd been waiting for and he was wholeheartedly in love...truly in love, for the first time in his life, and forever. Jensen was forever. 

Jared tried repeating that to himself, but he couldn't quite go there yet. 'Dammit,' he wanted to so badly. Why couldn't he? 'Because they always leave or they're not what I thought,' he reminded himself, 'I'm always wrong.' Jared sighed, aggravated at his own grumbling thoughts. It dampened his elated mood, for sure, but he knew it was his own past that was fighting against him. He would need to keep working on this because he was 'not' letting Jensen go, that's for sure. 

Just then, he felt a strong warm hand cover his and interlace his fingers. Jensen squeezed his hand and held it while he drove with his left. He glanced at Jared, like he knew something troublesome had been on the younger man's mind, "Hey...you okay?" Jared smiled softly at Jensen, feeling very loved and reassured, "Mmhmm. Just thinking." He turned back to look out the windows and watch all the beautiful fall colors going by. Jensen kept hold of his hand for a long while and Jared began to feel thoroughly relaxed. The steady vibration of the highway, the warmth of Jensen's jacket and the heater soon lulled Jared to a deep sleep. He nodded off and jerked awake a few times before finally succumbing by dropping his head back on the backrest. 

Jensen looked over and smiled at Jared's inability to fight his exhaustion. It made him happy to know Jared could relax that much around him and felt safe enough to let go. He flicked his gaze up to the rearview mirror and saw that the investigators were still right on their tail. The traffic was light so Jensen pulled into his driveway in only twenty five minutes. Jared was still asleep, looking innocent and relaxed when Jensen looked over at him. He had to let go of Jared's hand earlier in order to maneuver the truck through some turns, but the younger man was oblivious. Jensen got out of the truck and unloaded Jared's bags first, handing them to the awaiting security team. Jensen was grateful they were a good bunch of guys. He suspected they were most likely aware of his military background and could tell a couple of them were of similar experience. 

The two from the hospital explained they had sent the home team Jensen's contacts. They handed the cell phone to the new team that Jensen had been given the number to for emergencies and then they left. The new team stayed outside with Jensen, holding Jared's bags over their shoulders. One went to Jared's side of the truck with Jensen and the other stayed to close the front and back doors on the driver's side of the truck. 

As Jensen opened the passenger door and put his hand on Jared's shoulder to wake him, the other investigator slammed Jensen's driver's side door shut. The loud slam of the door startled the younger man and he jerked awake and grabbed the dash in a panic. 

Jensen instantly moved to get in front of the younger man's line of sight and held his face in his hands. "Jare, you're okay. It's me, buddy. You're okay." Jensen could see the terror in Jared's eyes and knew this was a knee jerk reaction from the accident. 

Jared kept his grip on the front dash and tried to control his breathing, while Jensen watched him with concern. He waited for Jared to realize where he was and that he was not in the car again, trapped in the accident. 

The younger man finally let go of his death grip on the dash and rubbed his hands on his legs, "Sorry. I just...I'm sorry." Jensen quickly reassured him, "Hey, it's normal. Just a flashback and nothing to be sorry for. You actually did quite well for your first time in a car since that day." 

Jared didn't seem to be reassured that he wasn't a basket case so Jensen added, "Jared, it's a horribly traumatic thing and it's not gonna just go away...it will dissipate but right now your mind's a little leery of being in a vehicle. Perfectly understandable." Jared nodded, finally accepting Jensen's reassurances. "You okay now?" Jensen asked him and the younger man nodded again, "Yeah...yeah," repeating it thinking to reassure himself more, "Are we home?" Jensen loved the fact that Jared called his place 'home' but he tried not to read into it more than he should. 'Maybe when this is over, that will be so,' the older man thought to himself. "Yes, you ready to go in now?" 

Jared unfastened his seatbelt and slid his legs toward Jensen, as the older man backed up in order to catch him. Jared slid down off the high seat to stand and Jensen took a second to steady him before they stepped away from the truck. Jensen had a snug grip around Jared's waist with one arm and gripped Jared's arm with the other. If the kid took a nose dive, he could catch him quite efficiently. 

Jared was busy looking all over, completely distracted by the beauty of Jensen's property. The older man had to keep him moving forward, knowing his charge wasn't even focused on his own welfare. Jared loved all the trees. He could smell fresh pine and cedar in the air and he marveled at the rustic feel of Jensen's place. He could see other houses, but they were at least a few acres away. It was peaceful and private. "This is so beautiful, Jensen. It's so pretty here."

There was a strong breeze and he shivered as the six o'clock evening chill invaded his thin layers of clothing. Jensen felt it and encouraged him to get inside, "I'm glad you like it. We need to get you inside, okay?" 

Unfortunately, Jared's step kept slowing down, as he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful landscape around Jensen's home. Jensen kept pushing him until they finally reached the door. He couldn't help but smile at the fresh wondrous look on Jared's beautiful face as he saw everything for the first time. 

Jensen's house wasn't considered large, it was actually a standard three bedroom, two bath...the center island kitchen was really nice and Jared could see the sliding back door out into his huge property. It was definitely rustic. 

There was a wooden veranda porch all around the front and sides and the heavy wooden front door gave the feel of an old fashioned hand carved cabin. Jared loved it. They stepped inside to a large common room with hard wood floors and a beautiful large open fireplace. Jensen had throw rugs all over that were a contrast between Native American patterns and sheepskin. Everything was like a scene from Bonanza. It was so masculine, yet so warm and welcoming. 'So very Jensen,' Jared realized. 

"God, this is incredible," Jared told him. Jensen smiled, pleased that Jared had loved his home right from the start. "I want you to be comfortable here, Jare...I'm so glad you like it." Jared turned toward Jensen and said, "I'm always comfortable with you, Jensen, but this..." Jared looked around again, "This is definitely icing on the cake. Did you do all this?" 

Jensen kept Jared moving to the couch and helped him sit down as he explained, "Well, no, not really...I mean I bought some of the stuff, collected some old keepsakes and decorated, but the main house was already built. I bought it used, but I'm working on an add on in the back, trying to enlarge the master bedroom and add like a game room. I like to work on it, so I figured I'd buy it and add as I go. I got a VA loan and grabbed it, mainly for the property. I love the land and I didn't need a huge house. This was enough for me." 

Jensen was building a fire while he explained his home to Jared. The security team put Jared's bags on the table and then went to check in with the AG by phone. They came over and shook Jared's hand, introducing themselves. As soon as Jensen was done with the fire, he came and shook their hands. 

The two men explained they would be in the background as much as possible. They needed to keep an eye on the perimeter so would be outside much of the time, only coming inside if it was necessary. 

Jensen noticed they already knew their way around the house and he knew the men would be in and out to use the restroom. "You're welcome to use the kitchen and all that, fellas. Just don't startle my ass in the middle of the night." Jensen told them. 

The investigator known as Dean chuckled, "Don't worry about that one. We've been briefed on your SEAL and Black Ops background. I'm not that stupid enough to want to surprise someone with your skills." 

Jensen smiled at that compliment, as they continued, "But in reality, we aren't going to sneak in to disturb you for the bathroom or kitchen. If you're awake and offering, we'll do that, but not if you aren't at the door inviting us, okay? We're self sufficient and we'll be fine out here." 

"You text or call us any time for absolutely any concerns and we'll do the same. I need you to watch your phone. We're only going to check windows and doors from the outside, unless you see reason for us to come inside and check them. That'll happen if we leave the property and return, for some reason. We'll never let Jared in without a pre-check. If anything were to come up and we see it outside, we'll be texting or calling you. The vibrate's on just for that reason so you don't miss anything." 

Jared was quiet. Jensen knew he was still coming to grips with the fact that they were here to prevent any threats to his safety. He looked at the younger man and realized Jared was looking a little pale. As soon as the two investigators went outside, Jensen got down in front of Jared and rested his hands on the younger man's knees. He looked up into his worried eyes, "Hey, you're okay. Stay with me?" 

Jared nodded, trying to offer a sideways smile but failing. Jensen touched his cheek with one hand, "You're looking a little pale. You know what? I seem to recall we didn't get any lunch...it's dinner time. Are you hungry?" Jared nodded, suddenly realizing Jensen was right, "Starving." Jensen smiled but was worried about Jared going so many hours without food. He gently laid his two fingers against the younger man's wrist and took his pulse. 

Jared wasn't sure what he was doing, at first, then realized it and waited silently. He looked at Jensen in wonder, still marveling at the fact that Jensen said he was falling in love with him. Jared had been so alone since his parents died. He temporarily felt happiness when he was with Chris, but soon that had been destroyed and then it had been so many years. 

Now, he was being cared for and nurtured...suddenly the object of someone's undivided devotion...it was overwhelming and it was certainly going to take awhile to get used to. 'If' Jared ever 'could' get used to it. He realized Jensen had been talking to him. "Huh?" Jared suddenly came back to earth. Jensen smiled but his eyes showed deep concern, "You zoned out on me for a second. You feeling okay?" Jared nodded, "Yeah...sorry." Jensen continued to watch him, "What's wrong?" Jared shook his head, "Nothing...really, nothing...it's just overwhelming." Jensen waited patiently for Jared to clarify that. "I mean being here...with you." Jensen still looked worried and Jared quickly assured him, "Not in a bad way. It's good...it's better than good. I'm...I'm..." Jared looked off, reaching for an explanation and not really finding a perfect one. 

Jensen rubbed his cheek gently and the younger man met his eyes again, "I'm not used to this, I mean. It's a little too good, that's all." Jensen understood this and he slowly leaned forward to kiss Jared gently on the lips. The kiss was sweet, light, and lingered for reassurance. 

Jensen kissed Jared a few more times very gently as a loving gesture to let him know there was no pressure to do anything but take things slow. He pulled back and both men smiled at one another. Jared looked much more at ease, in Jensen's opinion, so he told him what he was gonna do, "I'm gonna whip us up some dinner. Will you promise me you're gonna stay here and not get up before I get back?" 

Jared nodded, "Yes, dear. I'll stay here." Jensen smiled, "Thank you. It's gonna take me about fifteen minutes...you don't have to use the bathroom or anything first?" Jared shook his head, "No, it's okay. You don't want me to help you with anything? I can at least chop things or stir things, you know." 

Jensen smiled, "Well maybe in the future, certainly. But for tonight, just relax here. It's just some tortilla soup and tortillas to dip in it. Sound okay?" Jared smiled back, "God yes. It sounds perfect." Jensen remarked, "I'm sure it does, like anything would, since you've been starving all day." 

Jensen almost left him, then turned back and leaned over to face Jared once again, "Jare, please stick to your word, okay? Your blood pressure is low and your energy isn't reliable. I don't want to come back over here and find you passed out because you thought you were gonna move the furniture around or go out and chop firewood, okay?" 

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes. Jensen laughed, "That's my boy." He kissed the younger man once more and went up to the kitchen to get to work. Jared looked around more at Jensen's framed pictures. Some were of soldiers he guessed were buddies from his team, larger ones were of wolves and horses. He loved all the pictures of mountains and scenery.

Jared's gaze landed on Jensen's coffee table, which seemed to be hand carved from redwood trees. There were some very old discolored books on the coffee table and Jared reached for them before he thought better of it. "Ah," Jared exhaled with a painful sigh as his ribs and incision grabbed him in painful reaction. 

Jensen picked up the books and waited for Jared to recover from his painful mistake. As Jared controlled his breathing and seemed to relax, Jensen asked him, "Better?" Jared nodded, then looked bewildered at the older man standing over him. 

As Jensen handed him the books, he reminded Jared while pointing over his shoulder. Jared twisted his head around and looked the way Jensen was pointing, as the older man explained, "I can see you from the kitchen." 

Jared looked back at him, slightly ashamed and embarrassed, but he really hadn't meant to do something he wasn't supposed to, "I forgot, I just saw these and...fuck, that hurt." 

Jensen rested his hand on Jared's shoulder, "I know it's hard to get used to, but you can't move like that. You okay?" Jared nodded, "Yeah," looking upset at the realization that he really 'did' have to watch his movement. He rubbed his chest for a second longer and then looked up at Jensen with adorable puppy dog eyes, "Thank you." 

Jensen felt his weakness for this kid's adorableness raise up another notch, if that were even possible. "Hey," Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared once more, "Any time, Jare. Just be careful, okay?" Jared replied, "kay." 

Jensen went back to finish dinner and put everything together. He wound up bringing trays over to the couch with short legs on them. The height was perfect enough so Jared didn't have to lean forward and he could rest the tray right over his lap. 

They ate salads, home made tortilla soup and a short stack of warmed soft tortillas. It was simple, but tasty. Jared dug in without hesitation. Dinner was delicious. What Jensen called a simple meal tasted like five star quality to Jared and he was in heaven. Not only had he been stuck with hospital food lately, but Jared had rarely eaten home cooked meals before that. 

The fire felt so good and Jared was pleasantly stuffed, having eaten everything on his tray. He was staring into the fire, thinking he could just stay here for the rest of his days and be quite content with Jensen at his side. 

Little did he realize, Jensen had been watching him. The older man could see Jared was contemplating something, going over things in his head. Jensen rested his head on his hand, with bent elbow on the side of the couch, and pleasantly entertained himself by studying the brilliant young engineer. 

He wondered if the younger man felt pressured at being here, especially with things moving so fast. He wanted tonight to be comfortable and relaxed, so Jared could forget about all the crap that was coming as soon as the AG filed the case. 

They hadn't discussed the press yet that would possibly be hounding Jared for a story. Hiding Jared at Jensen's unlisted address was a perfect solution for that. Jensen got up to stoke up the fire and add more wood. Jared watched him, admiring the muscles that showed plainly through Jensen's white t-shirt. The older man had removed his flannel shirt earlier and Jared now had a very appealing view of Jensen's incredible muscle tone and broad shoulders. 

'Jesus, he's sexy,' Jared thought. He gaze dropped lower as Jensen bent over to pick up more wood, 'And he said 'my' ass was glorious. Holy fuck,' Jared glanced up quickly as Jensen turned around and smiled at him. It felt like he'd been caught, so he quickly turned on what he thought was an innocent look of 'who me'. Jensen seemed to buy it and turned back to finish his work on the fire. 

Jensen turned around and picked up all the dirty dishes, taking them back to the kitchen. He took a few moments to rinse things off and wipe off counters, load the dish washer and grab some water bottles before he returned. 

Jensen noticed Jared had laid his head on the back of couch and his eyes were mesmerizingly glued to the fire. He sat next to him, one knee bent and his elbow supporting his head on the back of the couch. Jensen was turned so he faced Jared, even though the younger man was oblivious. 

Jensen couldn't seem to stop watching him. Jared was glued to the fire and Jensen was glued to Jared. He was glad the fire had this kind of effect on the kid. He loved a fire and he could tell Jared seemed to be that way too. 

Jensen wondered if Jared was going to fall asleep like this. He looked at his watch and realized there was a dose of antibiotics due at eight pm. It was almost seven now, so he'd have to give it to him early, or keep Jared awake until then. 

Jensen knew the dreaded breathing treatment was in Jared's duffle bag, but he decided that could be unpacked in the morning. He didn't want anything ruining tonight. This was Jared's first night out of the hospital and he needed complete peace with no interruptions. 

Just then, Jensen's phone went off in his pocket. 'Fuck,' he thought as the so called 'peace' he'd been thinking of was interrupted. He looked at the caller id and noticed it was Dani and Steve. "Oh, cool," Jensen exclaimed, which had Jared turning his head toward him. 

He looked sleepy, but he tracked Jensen and watched him answer the phone. Jensen couldn't resist gently brushing the hair off Jared's face and rubbing the top of his head. Jared smiled, sleepily, keeping his head resting on the back of the couch. 

He felt boneless. The heat from the fire was saturating his whole body and Jensen's comfortable couch and presence had Jared in a very relaxed state of euphoria. He didn't feel like he could move, nor did he want to. 

Jensen talked happily on the phone to his friends and Jared only caught a few words here and there. He was so relaxed he was incapable of even following a simple conversation. He tried to focus on Jensen's face, but it became a blur as he listened to Jensen's voice. Jared felt safe and loved didn't even realize he was drifting. 

Jensen thought it was definitely cute how relaxed Jared had become. The younger man could barely keep his eyes open. Jensen watched his face completely relax and let go of all worry, guilt and stress. He continued to play with Jared's hair, gently easing his hand up to barely touch. 

Jensen could see Jared was falling asleep and he decided to let him rest. He would wake him up at eight and give him the meds, but for now, he would let him sleep. Jensen finished thanking his friends for all the help and especially for stocking his kitchen. 

He kept his voice low, as he filled them in on Jared's progress and let them know there might be reporters lurking in the near future, and they were not to know where Jared was. When they saw the company's allegations on the news, they would understand what the poor kid was in the middle of. 

Dani and Steve were fully supportive and vowed to protect the younger man from any crappy press hounding him. They would definitely keep Jensen's identity and location a secret. When Jensen hung up, he felt elated that everything had gone so well until now. He thanked his blessings for having such good friends, then he decided to call his two special ops buddies and fill them in on his vague information the day before. 

After a couple conversations to explain everything, Jensen felt very confident that he could call them both to respond immediately for help, if it was needed. So far, Jensen was impressed with the professionalism and capabilities of the AG investigators that had been assigned to watch Jared, but he knew if things escalated beyond their capabilities, he would step in with the best trained backup anyone could ask for. 

Jensen watched Jared sleep for awhile and then decided he better check on the kid's bedroom and make sure he had sweats and shirts for him to wear. Jared was welcome to anything Jensen had, but he guessed the kid was a bit thinner and taller so his jeans might not fit that well. 

Sweats and shirts were easy, so he pulled out some extras and piled them on the chair in the guest room. Jensen realized it was gonna be quite the task to keep an eye on the younger man with him being in a separate bedroom. He would certainly have it easier if Jared stayed within his eyesight, but suggesting that Jared stay in his bedroom seemed way to pushy at this stage. 

Jared couldn't even bend over to dress himself yet, nor could he shower alone. He needed a spotter when using the restroom. No matter where Jared slept, he was gonna have to keep a close eye on him. 

Jensen realized if Jared slept out here on the couch, he would have to stay out here with him so he was within reach. He certainly wasn't leaving the injured man alone, that's for sure. Obviously, the kid moved fast out of impulse, and without thinking. He could hurt himself very quickly, and Jensen knew it was gonna be a busy two weeks keeping him from doing that. 

He smiled again at the cuteness of Jared's lax slightly opened mouth and the tiny trickle of drool in the corner. The kid would be embarrassed if he knew Jensen was watching him like this, which made Jensen smile more. 

He went to the kitchen to investigate what he might be able to cook for Jared in the morning. There were fresh strawberries and whipped cream so Jensen thought he'd make Jared the waffles of a lifetime. He had practiced a richly fantastic recipe and he knew it would be a load of much needed calories that Jared hopefully couldn't resist. 

Jensen heard a light knock on the front door so he answered after looking through the peep hole and seeing the investigators. They conversed with Jensen for a few minutes, used the guest bathroom, then exited the house. Jensen thought it was damned impressive how professional they both were. 

Jensen turned on the television very low and played back some recordings of sitcoms while Jared slept. After a couple shows, he checked his watch and realized it was time to wake Jared and give him his antibiotics. The younger man responded when Jensen's gently nudged his shoulder and called his name. 

Jared stirred and yawned, "Hmmm?" Jensen told him softly, "I'm sorry, it's eight o'clock, and it's time for your antibiotics, okay?" Jared nodded sluggishly, sitting up straighter, "Okay." Jensen still couldn't get over the 'cuteness' of it all. 

He busied himself with removing the pill for Jared and handing it to him, then handed him the open water bottle. Jared took the pills and drank half the water bottle, then yawned before looking up at Jensen, "Is it the same day?" 

Jensen brushed the hair back out of Jared's eyes and rubbed his head answering, "It's only been an hour since you fell asleep, buddy. We had dinner and you dozed off. You feeling okay?" 

Jared felt incredible, actually, compared to the last week, "Yeah, feeling great actually." He smiled up at Jensen and the older man smiled back, "Good. Are you hungry anymore? You feel like something else, maybe a piece of pie...ice cream? Something like that?" 

Jared thought for a second, "Nah, not really. Thank you, though...Jensen?" He looked at Jensen with such gratefulness and the older man was reminded how Jared shared his soul through his eyes when he had his guard down. 

Jensen looked at him waiting, "Yeah?" Jared said, "Thank you for all this. I mean it. God, it's so good to be here. To be with you...and you've done so much for me. It just never stops." 

Jensen knelt down in front of Jared, then, putting his hands on the younger man's knees, "Jared, I love doing things for you. And I love taking care of you. This is awesome for me. I'm so glad that you came here and I'm very happy you feel comfortable here." 

Jared smiled, but still looked worried that something might be about to fall out of the sky. Jensen took hold of the younger man's chin and asked him, "Jare, answer me this...only if you can. Why would you think it would stop? Me doing things for you? Taking care of you? Why would it ever stop?" 

Jensen felt immediately sorry because the look in Jared's eyes told him he'd opened a wound. This wasn't his intention to mess up Jared's sweet relaxed mood tonight, but he'd been caught up in the moment and his old fashioned need to fix everything. He wanted to repair Jared's wounds so badly, he just forged ahead and opened something that could have been done later...'much' later. 

Jared's eyes began to tear up but he controlled it and as Jensen watched, the younger man found his walls and raised them back up with stiff defensive resolve. 'I've lost him for the moment,' Jensen chastised himself mentally, 'nice job psych expert.' 

"I'm very sorry, Jare. I shouldn't have pushed you to explain that. I'm afraid with the feelings I have for you, it...this protectiveness I feel, it includes wanting to help you with anything that's hurting you." 

Jared continued to look at Jensen with his walls up but he didn't pull away or look away. His eyes were guarded and Jensen hated to see it, but at least he was listening. The kid finally asked, "Help me?" 

Jensen sighed, dropping his hand from Jared's chin and rubbing it over his face before responding, "It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed. I'm just so damn curious. It's like wanting to know about my brother and the company, your parents and your fiancé from college. I'm just so damned curious and..." 

Jared waited and offered nothing yet, so Jensen continued, "What I'm saying is...I'm here. Right here." Jensen thought he saw slight wetness appear again in Jared's eyes, but he didn't bring attention to it, "I'm falling in love here, Jare, and it comes with the complete package. It's part of me. I can't help it and I want to take it all away for you. When you trust that I'm not going to disappear...I want all of it from you, freely...but I understand it's hard. I know how incredibly hard it is. Especially if it hurts." 

Jensen stood and kissed Jared on the forehead. He looked down at the younger man, who seemed to be looking a bit miserable at his failure to answer Jensen's question earlier. He'd shared much with the older man, already. Too much, but he hadn't given Jensen all of his past. He still held things back. Is that what Jensen wanted? To know 'everything'? Why? 

Jared hadn't experienced this before. Someone caring this deeply for him was very new and he couldn't control the automatic walls that raised when he felt things going too well. It's like when he was completely open and relaxed for a moment, his subconscious immediately panicked and shoved concrete pillars in front of his feelings. 

When he first woke up, it was like he felt home. He was that open for the first time since he was a child. 'You're going to lose him if you don't fucking fix this, Jared, you just promised him in the hospital that you’d fight this,’ the younger man berated himself mentally. 

Jensen bent over and looked Jared in the eye with intensity, "Hey." He grabbed Jared around the back of the neck for emphasis, "Hey. I am 'not' going anywhere." Jensen let that sink in, then added, "You got that?" Jared nodded, feeling a bit better but still like he was a fucked up individual who needed shock therapy. 

Jensen backed off to stoke the fire again, lost in his own thoughts. He was mentally cursing his stupidity at jumping forward with Jared's emotions. The kid didn't need to delve into anything right now. He thought he would keep busy and avoid the same subject for awhile, see if he could relax Jared again. Jensen turned back to look at Jared and noticed he was sitting up straight, intending on getting up. Jensen went over to him, "What's up?" Jared said, "Bathroom," so Jensen let him stand and held him loosely under the arm while he walked to the hallway. 

Jensen guided Jared to the guest bathroom and waited out in the hallway while he performed his ablutions. Jared found a hilarious large bellied cowboy statue in the corner of the bathroom that held the toilet paper. He pushed the button and the statue's recording yelled, "Yippee kiyay, partner, you found the waterhole!" 

After giggling at that one, Jared pushed the button again and was thoroughly entertained by the statue's next recording, "Cowboys with smaller guns should stand closer." Jared snickered, then thought 'Shit,' because he remembered Jensen was standing on the other side of the door. 

Jared brushed his teeth and washed his face. He dried his face and hands, then came out of the bathroom. He kept his face downturned, avoiding Jensen's knowing eye. "Nice," was all Jared offered with a grin. Jensen's sighed, "It was one of my idiot military buddies that gave it to me...sort of a housewarming." Jared nodded, "I see. I can't wait to try the rest of the recordings and see what awaits." 

Jensen smirked to himself, glad Jared's mood had lifted. "Do you wanna see the rest of the house?" Jared perked up, "Yeah, sure. I'd love to." Jensen walked Jared down the hall. He showed him the master bedroom, connecting bathroom and the huge tiled shower that had just been finished. There was a tiled bench and strong bars to hold onto, if needed. 

Jensen pointed out the shower head with 'real' plumbing, strong jets coming from the head. Not the weak pansy stuff with no pressure. Jared definitely had a few ideas for that shower but he tried to remain neutral and refrain from showing his thoughts at the moment. Jesus, the possibilities were going straight to his groin. 

Jensen was explaining his plans to extend the master bedroom and showed Jared where he would knock out the wall and add square footage. He also took Jared to the slider and turned on the outside light for him. 

"So, there's a bunch of stuff I want to do out there, but it's too cold to go out right now." Jared looked out and saw the small patio, trying to imagine where Jensen was going with it. He couldn't see very far, "Is it really too cold to go out for a minute and just look?" 

Jensen argued, "Oh, hell yes. It freezes by midnight this time of year. It's almost November and our winters aren't too kind to people not used to them. It's probably in the upper thirties right now and you aren't getting sicker on 'my' watch. We'll go out tomorrow." 

Jensen explained, "During the daylight, I'll be able to show you all of it. There's a ton of room. I've got three acres and I want a huge deck right here where you can enjoy the outdoors. Maybe some lounges and definitely a hot tub. I barbecue a lot so it's kind of a priority to me to make it really nice and comfortable out there. More important to me than the inside, really. There's a wall of cedar, pine and oak all around each fence line so it's very private. I love that. I know the neighbors and they're nice, but having the privacy is pretty much what sold this place for me." 

Jared looked at Jensen with sparked interest, "I can't wait to see it, Jensen, I bet it's beautiful." The two men moved to the spare bedrooms. One had a single bed and a treadmill with some barbells laying on the floor. Jared's spare room had a queen bed with actual furniture in it. 

"I set this one up for you. It's closer to the bathroom, and closer to me, but I'm gonna have to listen and be close to make sure you're okay, you know? The bed is new and really nice. If you don't like it we'll set up something else." 

Jared interjected, "No no, it's fine Jensen. It's really nice." Jared was a bit nervous and he had no idea why. He looked at Jensen and added, "I can't believe how nice your house is. I mean," Jared wasn't sure what he meant but then added, "I think I mean for a guy. A very macho soldier guy, like you. Geez, you're so good at making it look nice and homey." 

Jensen appreciated the compliment but he'd never really thought about it. He just added things he liked. It certainly wasn't wildly decorated, or even expertly thought out. He just saw rustic things and decided he liked them and brought them home. 

"Well, I never owned my own house before now. Maybe it was all my traveling...being away from home all those years. Never really landed for long in one place and it was never home. It was always a tent, or the outside, or a bunker. And my growing up home kind of fell apart, so...maybe finally being able to build something permanent was the driving force in picking things out that felt homey." 

Jared nodded in understanding. He looked at Jensen with wonder and maybe a bit of hero worship, "I'm so very happy for you Jensen. After saving so many people and all the ugly things you had to go through...risking your life time and again...sacrificing. You deserve total happiness, Jensen. It's fitting that you've found a beautiful place to land." 

Jensen was again overcome with emotion at Jared's depth of compassion and empathy for how his team had struggled to bring people home, to save so many and risk their own lives doing it. He had never met anyone who showed him such understanding and open reverence, who looked beyond all his deadly skills. 

Jared went out on a limb and asked, "Jensen...can I ask? Can I ask how you said you had to do ugly things, horrible things...things you were trained in and quite good at. How in the world have you turned out to be so...I mean so..." Jensen tried to help Jared finish his question, guessing what he was trying to ask, "Nice and non-murderous?" 

Jared sighed in irritation, now worried he had been too nosey, "I'm sorry if it's invasive. I'm sorry, Jensen, it's just that you're so...you're so..." 

Jensen took pity on Jared beating himself up in asking the question, "It's alright, Jare. When we decide to withdraw from the Black Ops, the service places us in a non-confrontational position for minimum of one year. I was a training master sergeant for the last year, working with special ops recruits, teaching psych and medical. It sort of lets you come down from the field...wind down, so to speak. During that time, they watch you. You go to intense counseling. It's called decommission counseling. No one gets out with their honorable discharge until they are deemed 'decommissioned', it means 'okay'. They do everything they can to make sure we are as well adjusted as can be...safe for society, so speak."

Jared raised an eyebrow, "Safe for society?" Jensen explained further, "The years of using our training, it's," Jensen sighed wanting to make Jared understand, "We're trained killers. We're trained to kill and in many different ways...with weapons and without. We can react under any threat...we're taught martial arts, pain tolerance, emotion control, resistance to torture...it's like making us into machines so we can react without having to hesitate...having to think. It can't meld with normal society, believe me, not like it stands...they have to reverse as much of it as they can." 

Jared dared to ask, "Or you'll react to someone touching you on the shoulder by ripping out their vocal chords and they were just going to ask you for the time?" Jensen paused, raised an eyebrow at Jared's insight, and smirked, "Something like that, yeah. I mean...we've got discretion so hopefully the self control and quick responses would kick in and we would be able to know the poor guy asking for the time wasn't a threat before engaging, but," Jensen paused, so Jared finished for him, "They like to make sure before they let you go." 

Jensen nodded, again appreciating Jared's bravery and interest in his former job. He was so glad the younger man hadn't run away in fear. Not yet, anyway. "When I first found Cedar Falls, and bought this place, I had nightmares for awhile. They were pretty violent, but they went away. Now, once in awhile, I might have one but it's nothing like the flashback ones I had at first. I took awhile to get close to any new people. I wanted to make sure I was okay. The other guys and I spent a lot of time talking about it...checking up on each other. I've been here almost a year, so...really Black Ops is two years in the past and...yeah, the dreams are gone." 

Jared placed his hand on Jensen's cheek, lovingly, "I can't imagine the things you've seen, Jensen, and had to go through." He looked into Jensen's eyes, showing the love and adoration he felt for the older man. "So, all that time, that whole career, that year you were out...you've never had a relationship? I mean...I mean like with Robbie? Back then..." 

Jensen was fixated on the look in Jared's beautiful eyes. He realized the younger man was somehow healing him...healing all the sordid and twisted things he'd seen in his career…the things he’d done. Jared made it all better, somehow lighter, just by understanding...and now he knew that Jensen had been without love...without it all this time.

Jared said softly, "You're so beautiful Jensen. You're so honest and genuine and caring. I can't believe you want to be with me, sometimes, it's just like...I can't believe it, you know?" Jared placed his other hand on Jensen's bare cheek, now holding the older man's face between his hands. 

Jared took a moment to stare at the incredibly gorgeous gentle soldier before him who loved him. "I don't know why you're here now...for me. It's like you're here just for me. Just right here in front of me and...for the first time ever...for the first time since I was eleven years old...something...something is...it's like being 'home.' Jensen I...when I'm with you I...I don't want to be anywhere else."

Jared's eyes filled and Jensen slipped his arms around him, responding with the need to comfort Jared through his confession. Jensen could see the younger man was struggling with vulnerability. Jared loved him, Jensen knew he did. The poor kid had been hurt so badly, he was trying desperately to push his way to the surface.

"Jensen, you are amazing." Jared was in love with this man, and he couldn't even say it. He hated himself, "I'm sorry...Jensen, I'm sorry, I…”

Jensen cut off Jared's emotional confession and kissed him hotly. He held him tight and opened his mouth, inviting Jared's tongue to play with his. Things escalated quickly and both men were soon devouring each other's mouths. 

Jensen was becoming overheated fast. Jared had opened up something in his soul. A part of him that hadn't been touched in so long. It was hungry, demanding, and now it was exploding outward. Jensen pushed Jared against the wall and growled, thoroughly turned on now. God, just when he thought Jared couldn't be any more alluring, he had proven him wrong.  
"Oh God, yes...Jensen, yes," Jared moaned as Jensen rubbed up against him and licked, sucked and nibbled behind his ears and down his throat. Their swelling cocks rubbed against each other, creating an array of wonderful sensations, which had both men groaning loudly in reaction. Groaning, moaning, panting and 'Oh God' was all their vocabulary was capable of in that moment. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen ground his pelvis harder against Jared. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Jared deserved better. This was the new love of his life and he was going to do him up against the wall? 

"Fuck," Jensen said out loud, "Baby this isn't the way," more grinding, now high pitched moaning because it felt so goddamned good. Jensen felt himself rushing toward orgasm, "Oh NO. NO..." he growled, loudly, as he backed off in frustration. 

Jared was gorgeous with his flushed face, dilated eyes and swollen lips. 'Jesus,' Jensen had never seen anything so beautiful as Jared like this. Jensen suddenly just 'had' to see him cum. He grabbed the kid, knowing Jared had been a bit confused at the abrupt halt in the middle of his own climb to orgasm. 

"Come on...I want this to be better than that. You're too important to me," Jensen pulled Jared into his bedroom and helped him lay back on the huge cushioned king sized bed. He took most of the weight, with his arms around Jared's torso, so the younger man wouldn't use his chest muscles to lie back. 

Jared laid back like a gorgeous greek God, full of temptation and there for the taking. "Jesus, you're so goddamn gorgeous, Jared." The kid blushed but it didn't interfere with the passion in his eyes or his increased breathing. Jared had anticipation in his eyes at what Jensen was going to do next. 

He had to admit, he was feeling weaker than he wanted to be in that moment, but now that he was laying down, his passion seemed to be rising back to the occasion. Jared watched in fascination as the older man began to undress. Jensen took his own shirt off first, exposing his golden skin and muscular shoulders and chest. 

Jared drank his fill of the older man's exquisite physique, traveling his gaze down to the ex-special forces six pack abs and v line of sandy reddish brown hair just above his jeans. He reached up to slide his hands over Jensen's beautiful chest. 

Jared's dick got harder when he realized Jensen was undoing the zipper on his jeans. After leaving the fly opened so Jared could see the rock hard huge golden skinned dick peeking out at him, Jensen moved his attention to Jared's clothing. 

Jensen undid the hoodie zipper and took his time to gently pull the hoodie and flannel off Jared. He let Jared roll and did most of the work so the younger man wouldn't jar his injuries. Jensen wanted this to be incredible for the gorgeous beauty laying under him. All that was left now, was a t-shirt and sweats.

When Jensen started to lift Jared's t-shirt, the younger man was suddenly overcome with shyness and insecurity about the ugly bruises and stitching. He crossed his arms, "Jensen, I don't think..." Jensen hurried to lay over Jared without crushing him and kissed him deeply again with hot wet passion. 

Jared responded, loving the taste and feel of Jensen's tongue sliding against his, licking and tasting. God, he'd dreamed of kissing like this, but since high school, he'd never,' "Mmm," Jared's moans became whimpers and he escalated to higher levels of hot madness as Jared felt the older man rub his dick through his sweats. 

"Jesus, ooh...oh," Jared's hips gyrated and he pushed his clothing covered dick up against Jensen's persistent hand. Jensen whispered in Jared's ear with hot breath, licking in between, "Do you really think I care about your bruises? You're so fucking hot, Jare. So fucking beautiful. I want to feel you...feel your skin against mine. Your chest is beautiful, bruises or not, baby. Please share it with me." 

Jared's breathing was out of control now. He panted even faster at Jensen's sexy hot breath in his ear. "Fuck," Jared managed, "Oh God, Jensen." The older man raised up a few inches and looked at Jared's face. The younger man was fucking hot and gorgeous and Jensen needed to finish this right now before the poor kid overdid it. "Can I raise your shirt, baby? Kiss you? Taste your skin?" 

Jared nodded in compliance, now so beyond coherent thought he couldn't even remember why he'd stopped Jensen in the first place. The older man smiled a knowing sexy grin at realizing Jared wanted this as much as he did. He gently lifted Jared's shirt to expose Jared's beautiful flat abs and slid his hand up to the younger man's collar bone. Jensen carefully held Jared's t-shirt up and let it rest there, exposing his beautiful chest to Jensen's perusal. 

Jensen licked a path of hot wet sensation from Jared's abdomen all the way to his right nipple. He circled the nipple with his tongue and sucked on it, biting gently. Jared groaned loudly which fueled Jensen's fire. He'd never had anyone lick him like that and bite, 'oh my God,' Jensen was continuing to suck and circle his sensitive nipple with his tongue, nibbling in between. Jared forgot all about being exposed as he loudly moaned and his hips pushed up with a mind of their own. 

Electric sparks were running between his nipple and his dick and Jared couldn't control his hips. God, he was so hot. Jensen left Jared's nipple and continued to lick all over his chest and stomach until he reached his left injured side. 

There, Jensen placed very light wet gentle kisses, trying to show Jared that every inch of him was loved, totally and completely, even the yellow, black and blue areas...it was all a part of him and it was beautiful and delicious and worth tasting and touching. He avoided the incision area and then lowered his mouth to Jared's waistline. 

Jensen tenderly slid his fingers along the waistband of Jared's sweats and began to slowly kiss along the boundary. He slowly slid Jared's sweats downward, following the same direction with hot wet kisses. 

Jared was so lost in sensation he didn't even think to stop the older man. He was on overload. Jensen could do whatever he wanted right now and he wouldn't stop him. Jensen pulled Jared's sweats down and raised up on his knees to pull them off Jared's legs and feet. 

He rubbed the younger man's rock hard dick through his underwear and Jared rewarded him by pushing his dick up into Jensen's hand and moaning loudly, "God Jensen, please." Jensen pulled Jared's underwear all the way down and off. 

He knelt over Jared for a moment and just drank in the exquisite beauty before him. Jared was all long legged, muscular and lean, with a slightly bronze tone to the skin that had been exposed to the sun. He was perfect and Jensen couldn't believe he was getting to do this with this beautiful creature. 

'Fuck, he's perfect everywhere, just like I knew he would be,' Jensen thought to himself as he eyed Jared's beautiful cock. It was standing up proud, hard and leaking, surrounded at the base by a nest of dark brown hair. 

Jared's balls were huge and full, and Jensen decided he'd really have to take his time sucking on them in the near future. For right now, though, both men were too far gone to delay. This was their first time, but it wasn't gonna last long and Jensen's main concern was Jared having the least amount of pain possible. 

Jensen pulled his jeans off and exposed his own leaking cock. Moving back closer to lay over Jared, he lowered his cock to lay perfectly aligned with Jared's. "God, you're beautiful, Jensen," Jared said in deep passionate voice and it was just then that Jensen realized Jared had been looking at him too. 

The kid had raised his head to look down at both their cocks resting together, Jensen's on top of his. "Jensen," Jared begged for the older man to move. He was so fucking close, he could feel his orgasm just hanging there. He locked gazes with Jensen and the older man held his eyes as he slowly began to glide his hips forward and back. 

Both men's eyes rolled up and they immediately moaned at the feeling of the friction and the precum providing the perfect heat, lube and pressure to push them toward the edge. They locked eyes on each other and Jared thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever done. 'Fuck,' he knew he was gonna cum. Jensen was keeping it at a slow steady glide and Jared was sure he was gonna self combust if the older man didn't speed up. 

Jensen growled, "Feels so fucking good, Jare. God, you're so fucking hot. I can't wait to fuck you." "Faster...oh...oh...oh, God, Jensen, please...faster, please." Jensen was on the verge of cumming just watching Jared's reactions. Jesus, the kid was an open book of sexy reactions, totally hot. 

Jared was trying to raise up and as his chest stopped him, Jensen knew he needed to intervene, "Hey hey, whoah," Jensen said, laying over Jared again to cover his chest. Jensen kept his weight on his elbows, keeping up his grind and now holding Jared down. 

Jared's hands were gripping the sheets and Jensen now realized they were also pushing his torso up against Jensen's. 'Still not good.' The older man knew Jared was gonna hurt himself this way, so he took control of Jared's arms by quickly manhandling them and pushing them up to rest on either side of Jared's head. 

Jared reacted in surprise and disbelief, but Jensen kissed him and distracted him with his tongue, while he took hold of Jared's hands and interlaced their fingers. Jensen hotly whispered against Jared's mouth, "I got you, Jare. Let me see you cum." 

Jared's breathing sped up and he pushed up his pelvis harder against Jensen's, moaning loudly in frustration because he desperately needed to go faster. Jensen finally sped up his hips and it felt so fucking good, he knew he wasn't gonna last. 

"Is this what you needed?" Jensen was pumping faster and faster. He'd finally given up his control to sensations and the automatic climb of his balls tightening up and his cock ready to shoot his load. "Fuck, Jared, I'm close. Cum for me, baby." 

Jared raised his knees and clamped his legs around Jensen's hips. This pushed their cocks harder together, catching Jensen of guard. "Fuck!" Jared yelled out at the same time as Jensen. "Jensen, I'm cumming." Jared pumped harder and Jensen pushed his own pelvis down harder. 

"Oooh, God," Jared growled higher pitched now and Jensen yelled, "Yes...cum with me, Jare...that's it," Jared's face leaned back against the pillow and his whole body tightened, as he pushed up hard one last time. Jared screamed in pleasure, "Aaaahhhhh," while squeezing Jensen's hands in a vice grip. 

Jensen enjoyed the beautiful rapture on Jared's face as long as he could, but then he let loose and came hard, "Nnnnnnnnnnn....uuuhh...aaahhh," Jensen growled hard and loud, as he jerked through waves of intense pleasure. 

Jared jerked through his orgasm just as hard, loudly exclaiming his own pleasure. Fuck, it felt so good and to do this with someone he loved and who loved him was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Jared’s orgasm had shot through his soul. 

When both men finally came down, they were still thrumming with electricity and twitching with the after effects of their incredible orgasms. Jensen realized he had slumped bonelessly onto Jared, almost losing consciousness for a second and not meaning to put his weight on his injured lover. 

Jensen tried, but it took a few minutes to get his rubber arms to push himself back up off of Jared so he wasn't laying on him. He looked down at Jared and noticed the younger man had lost consciousness. Jensen checked Jared's breathing and took his pulse from his carotid. 

The kid's heart rate and breathing were returning to normal, but he still wasn't conscious after Jensen tried to wake him. "Jared," Jensen called to him in a loud firm command voice. "Jared," Jensen tried again, lightly tapping his cheek. "Baby, come on. Come on, wake up." 

"Jared, wake up for me, sweetheart, come on." Jensen knew that endearment wouldn't be accepted by the younger man if he were awake. He really had to put himself in check and stop blurting out any more endearments that Jared might take offense to. 

Jensen looked under Jared's eye lids to read his pupil reactions. They were responsive on both sides, much to Jensen's relief. "Jaaarrreeddd," Jensen tried again in a sing song voice. "Oh, Jaaarrreeddd, can you wake up for me, babe?" 

Happily, Jensen watched the younger man begin to stir. Though sluggish and not really all there, Jared turned his head and began responding to Jensen's coaxing. "That's it, baby, come back to me." Jared moaned, "mmmm," and turned his head back and forth. 

Jensen could tell he was trying hard to open his heavy eyelids, "Come on, Jare, that's it. Can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Jared crinkled his forehead, moaned and forced his eyelids to blink themselves open for Jensen. He didn't feel too great, and was thinking he had a thousand pound safe sitting on his chest, a gallon of milk filling his left lung, and on top of that, he had a throbbing headache. 

'What the fuck just happened,' the younger man thought, as he remembered the incredible gift of getting to have hot sex with someone he loved and who loved him back. Jesus, he had cum hard. 

He remembered gripping Jensen's hands in his and the feeling of pushing up and cumming at the same time as Jensen. Fuck, it felt incredible. So, what the fuck was happening now? Jared looked up toward the gorgeous man who was still calling his name. 

He focused on Jensen with a painful gaze, wondering what he'd missed after he came that hard. At least he remembered 'that' part. He had trouble keeping his focus on Jensen, since his head hurt, but he blinked a few more times and tried with all his might to give Jensen assurance that he was okay. 

"You're not okay, so don't even go there," the older man commented, as Jared argued mentally wondering why Jensen had come to that conclusion. "Jare, can you tell me where you're hurting?" 

Jared tried to focus on Jensen's question. He thought he understood what he was asking, but it was hard to concentrate, "Um...my head 'n my chest," Jared motioned his left arm over his left injured chest, indicating to Jensen that's where it was the most painful. 

"Baby, stay still for a minute, okay?" The older man quickly went over to his electric fireplace he had installed in his bedroom, flicked it on high, and then ran to the bathroom and rinsed a hot wet rag to clean Jared's sticky abdomen. He cleaned himself off after Jared, then he grabbed Jared's sweats off the floor and slipped them back on him. 

Jensen pulled Jared's t-shirt back down over his stomach and then noticed the younger man was still out of it enough for him to leave the room and run get his pain medication. Jensen returned in a couple minutes with two water bottles and Jared's pills. 

He slipped his arm under Jared's shoulders and lifted him up so he could get behind him and support his back. Jared was now resting against Jensen's chest, sitting up. "Baby, swallow these, okay?" 

Jensen reached around and put the pills in Jared's mouth, then tipped the open water bottle to get him to take a few sips. Jared tried to hold the bottle up, himself, but it was obvious to Jensen the kid was boneless. He let Jared drink as much as he wanted, figuring he needed it. 

After the kid drank about a third of the bottle, Jensen set it on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Jared to hold him. "I'm so sorry you're hurting. Rest, baby. We shouldn't have done that so soon. I knew better." 

Jared couldn't move, but he sensed Jensen's anguish and managed to caress Jensen's arm that was around him. Jared couldn't let Jensen blame himself, "Jnsn, that w's fuckn amazng. Withu, it's like it's all of us, not like pieces, but...it's everythng. So amazng." 

Jensen held the younger man tighter. He loved this man so much and he knew what Jared was trying to say...even though Jared's slurred speech was not easing Jensen's worry for him. He whispered into Jared's ear, "Yes, it was. You need to rest, baby. It was so goddamn amazing it kind of broke you a little. Rest now, okay?" 

"Kay,"Jared answered, "but wanna do it again," Jensen sighed and chuckled because even though they'd blown Jared's circuits, the kid's resilient spirit was still trying to push back. 

Jensen held Jared and kissed him on his neck and the side of his cheek and on his head. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Jared's neck and held him like that for awhile. 

He then kissed him on the head again and carefully moved around to let Jared lie back on the bed. He lay next to him and gently played with his hair. Jared suddenly remembered that he was rudely spread all over Jensen's bed, "Mmm...Jensn? Sorry, m' stayn' here?" 

The older man kept his hand gently rubbing Jared's hair, "Of course you're staying in here, Jare. I'm not gonna let you move. You'll be warm in here with the fire going and I'm not comfortable letting you out of my sight right now." 

Jared said, "Don't need a fire w'th you arn'd." Jensen smiled at Jared's comment. He was so in love with Jared, he couldn't even think straight. 'Obviously,' Jensen berated himself at his spur of the moment weakness to grind them both to orgasm. Fuck, it was terrifying when he couldn't wake Jared up earlier. 

'Jesus Christ, what were you thinking, dumb ass,' Jensen continued to rant in his mind. Jared felt the pain pills take over. He was floating into dreamland. He was warm, safe and loved and for the first time in his life, at peace. He'd waited so long to feel like this. 

Jared felt covers being manipulated out from under his backside, then blanketed over the top of him. He couldn't move, but everything was done for him. Jensen's covers were thick and soft, providing weight and warmth. Jensen left the bedroom for a few minutes to wander around the house, check windows and doors and bank the living room fireplace for the night. He grabbed more water bottles and Jared's pill cases, then returned to the bedroom. 

Jensen slid into the huge bed and scooted close to Jared. The kid was out cold and Jensen guessed he probably wouldn't move for hours. He couldn't seem to stop touching him, so he rolled onto his side and gently placed a hand on Jared's chest. 

Jensen fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Jared's breathing, still mentally chastising himself for risking Jared's health earlier. 

Hours later, the older man woke suddenly. His internal time clock told him it was around 2 am and something had definitely alerted his sixth sense. Jensen looked over at the electric fireplace, still glowing and producing heat. 

He looked around the room and then over at his bedmate, who seemed to be sound asleep. Jensen wondered what the hell it had been that interrupted his sleep. He sat up and listened further to the sounds in the house and outside. 

After a few seconds, Jensen heard light footprints outside. Someone was on his property and they were walking by the house. He checked on Jared again, relieved to find that the kid's breathing was steady and peaceful. Jared's face was pain free and his pulse was strong and steady. 

Jensen quietly left the bed and padded through the house in stealth mode. He went to the front room and peered outside from the bottom corner of the living room window. 

He could see the investigator's car, but the men weren't inside it. He thought maybe that's what he'd heard...'maybe they're doing a perimeter check,' Jensen tried to reassure himself. He checked his phone that he'd gone to sleep with in his sweats pocket and there were no messages from the security team. 

Jensen sent a question mark to the investigators and waited for a response. His phone vibrated almost instantly with a response. The team had been far back in the wooded area and were heading back to the front of the house. 

Jensen sighed. 'Of all the fucking,' his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Jensen's phone vibrated at the same time with additional text, 'at the door.' Jensen went and looked out the peephole, then let the investigators in. 

He was cranky and maybe a little pissed, at first, then reminded himself that they really hadn't done anything wrong and he was just pissy about feeling a possible threat to Jared. 'At least they stay awake on the job,' Jensen thought. 

One of the men asked Jensen, "Everything okay in here?" Jensen replied, "Yes." The other one explained, "We noticed your shadow in the house. I'm sorry we went way in the back and were trying to get back as quietly as we could and check the fence line at the same time. We noticed your shadow inside and thought there might be a problem." 

Jensen nodded, "Well, no, not really, I just...I actually woke up to something and couldn't figure out what it was...then I heard footprints outside so..." The investigator nodded, "So, we were checking on each other." Jensen smiled, nodding," I suppose it's a matter of getting used to you being out there...for me, anyway."

Jensen realized this team was no half assed group of wanna be's. He appreciated them being on the job...and they actually 'were' being quiet. It just wasn't quiet enough to get past his years of special forces training. 

"Well, since you're in here...you want some coffee and pie?" The men smiled, "Well, we have to get back outside, but we'll take it with us, if that'll be okay." As Jensen fixed up paper plates and pieces of berry pie, he brewed some hot coffee and filled a thermos for them. 

The second investigator commented, "God, this is a hell of a midnight snack...it wasn't necessary but damn, it's much appreciated." Jensen glanced over and smiled at the man, "Not a problem, at all...I appreciate what you're doing." He finished their ensemble and they left. Jensen checked his watch and realized it was two thirty am. He went back to Jared and happily got back under the covers with him. 

Jensen wondered if Jared was going to want a shower in the morning. The AG was coming at 9. That didn't give them much time for breakfast and a shower, unless Jared woke up early. He checked Jared's forehead for fever. The younger man was toasty and warm from the covers and warm bedroom, but he wasn't overly hot. Jensen took his pulse very gently, so as not to wake the kid. Jared seemed to be doing fine. 

He laid his ear on Jared's chest and concentrated. He couldn't hear a wheeze and that was a good thing. Jensen got under the covers and propped his head up by his elbow next to Jared. He reached over and brushed back the wild hairs that had covered Jared's face. 

The injured man's head was turned toward Jensen at the moment, so he watched Jared sleep for awhile. Jensen would never get tired of watching Jared. Jensen soon fell asleep and didn't move until his internal time clock woke him at 6 am. 

He rose quickly and took care of his bathroom and shower routine. Jensen dressed in faded soft jeans and a long sleeve navy cotton shirt. He put clean wool socks on, but left any shoes off for now. 

He looked out the slider and noticed it was going to be a clear day. Jensen hoped to show Jared the property, but he knew that appointment with the AG today might completely wear Jared out. There was ice on the ground. He checked the weather on his phone and it read mid forties for the day, but only twenty nine at the moment. 

Jensen went to make his organic triple espresso blend, which he absolutely couldn't wait to share with Jared. He started a fire in the living room to warm up the house, then went back with his coffee to check on Jared. 

Jensen had never acted like such a mother hen before, but Jared had really scared him last night. The man was strong and built like a lean Greek God and Jensen was so turned on with all that muscle and power pushing back at him last night, he'd lost control. Jared was fucking hot and Jensen got lost in it.

Unfortunately, when Jared lost consciousness, Jensen's mind flashed back to the bleeding accident victim who had stumbled into the restaurant seven days ago. He couldn't get it out of his mind that Jared had been close to death and was still in very early recovery stages. 

Jensen knew Jared was an active guy...and he was having a hard time being held down and in a hurry to get back to normal, but last night was a perfect example of what 'not' to do this soon, and 'why'. 

Jensen knew he had his work cut out for him in keeping Jared in one piece. 'Pushing him up against the wall and grinding him into the mattress was 'not' really on the list of hospital release instructions, Jensen,' he mentally lectured himself. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Jensen heard a knock on the front door at the same time his phone vibrated. He took his coffee with him and went to the door while checking the text. It was apparently time for shift change between the security teams. 

When he opened the door, the two investigators from overnight and the two from yesterday's trip home were all standing there. After coming inside and discussing the lack of any activity or threat, the men went over the schedule for the next couple days. 

Jensen understood there would be two new people tomorrow, but the same ones tonight. They would always come to the door and introduce new people, making sure Jensen and Jared knew the faces who were to be on the property. 

Jensen offered them all coffee, but they politely declined. He told them he needed to take Jared to some clothing stores and asked how that could be accomplished. They advised he do it before the case was filed. Once the AG filed the case and the corporation was aware, the threat to Jared would increase and being out in public where the reporters could find him would be a huge 'no'. 

Jensen understood. He felt the weight of what the young man was about to endure and hated it. He headed back to the master bedroom with his cup of coffee and noticed Jared stirring. Jensen went over to sit on the bed and sipped his coffee while he waited. 

Jared turned over onto his right side and nestled further down into the covers. Jensen smiled because Jared's hair was in complete disarray all over the pillows and Jensen could barely see his face. He guessed that it was seriously warm in that cocoon of bedding that the younger man had snuggled himself into. 

Jensen continued to watch him, enjoying the view of someone that was too goddamn adorable for his own good. After Jensen sipped more of his coffee, he heard Jared yawn and saw him reach up to rub his eyes. 

Jensen checked his watch and it was now almost 8. Jared was due for an antibiotic soon so Jensen would have to wake him if he didn't do it on his own. Jensen was soon rewarded by watching Jared do something cuter than anything he'd done, so far, which he didn't think was possible.

The younger man yawned again, then pushed his hands against the layers of bedding, like he meant to get up, but couldn't quite figure out how to get out. Jensen noticed the kid hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was definitely trying to worm his way out of his cocoon by pushing against the covers and not really succeeding.

Trying not to laugh, Jensen set his cup down and reached over to help the younger man peel his way out of the deep nest he'd created. Jared was twisted up and confined in multiple layers, so Jensen had to work at it in order to get him untangled enough to get him out. 

Jared finally opened his eyes and landed his sleepy gaze on the older man who had loosened the covers off of him. "Better?" Jensen asked him, brushing the kid's hair back and smiling. 

Jared was slightly confused, not really sure what time it was or where he was for a second, "Huh?" 

Jensen raised an eyebrow, smiling even wider. Jared had no idea how incredibly cute he was. Jensen enjoyed the view for a second until Jared yawned and announced, "I have to go to the bathroom." 

Jensen took hold of Jared's arms and pulled him up so he wouldn't use his torso muscles. The younger man sluggishly slid his legs over the side of the bed, as Jensen moved all the covers out of his way. 

Jared stood up too fast and swayed, at first. Jensen steadied him and watched him with concern, "You okay?" Jared thought about it for a few seconds, then sighed and nodded, "Yeah." 

Jensen shadowed him as he walked to the bathroom and performed all of his morning ablutions. The kid seemed to be more alert now. Jensen asked him if he wanted to shower and watched Jared's face light up like a Christmas tree, "Really? You wouldn't mind?" 

Jensen touched him on the cheek and told him, "Of course I wouldn't mind. Anything to help you feel better, Jare." The younger man smiled and sighed in relief, "God, that would be awesome." Jensen said, "I have to stand with you, though, is that gonna be okay?" 

Jared kissed Jensen, then hotly whispered with definite intent in his eyes, "You don't have to just stand with me...you can come in and we can do so much more." Jensen marveled at how fast his dick stirred to life when Jared was near him. 

He grabbed hold of Jared's biceps and held him back a few inches, as hard as that was, "Jared, I can't wait to try out the shower with you. Believe me, I've got ideas..." Jensen sighed. Jared tried to come closer again, but Jensen held him a few inches away.

Jensen saw a flicker of hurt and insecurity pass through his new lover's eyes and that was just unacceptable, "Hey," he grabbed Jared's chin and looked him in the eye, "You scared the hell out of me last night. I thought I'd lost you for a minute. Jare, I couldn't wake you up for a good ten minutes." 

Jared looked immediately concerned and guilty for causing Jensen that fear. He lovingly caressed Jensen's cheek, "I'm so sorry. I really had no idea I was gonna pass out like that."

Jensen rubbed his cheek, "Give it a couple days, that's all. Believe me, it ain't gonna be easy for me not to touch your gorgeous body, but I can do it if it'll mean you're getting better." Jared kissed Jensen sweetly on the lips, then looked at him with adoration, "Okay. I'll be good." 

Jensen kissed him back and Jared added, "For now." Jensen growled, wanting badly to bite the younger man's lower lip, "mmm...Jesus, this is gonna be hard." He sighed, "Come on, let's get your shower. I'm making you some fabulous waffles." Jared smiled delighted, "Really? Is there coffee?" 

Jensen said, "Oh yeah, and it's the good shit." Jensen helped slide Jared's clothes off and supported him as he stepped into the shower. He stood outside the lip of the shower bottom, wearing nothing but his underwear, and kept a hand on Jared's elbow if he needed to grab him. 

Jensen was pleasantly entertained by some erotic sounds Jared was making over the hot shower hitting his skin. His muscles were tight and the tension in his neck melted with the hot water pulses beading against them. Jared reacted with loud moans and exclamations of "aahh...uh....mmm, God, that feels good." 

Jensen knew the kid was completely clueless at how hot he looked and sounded. 'Fuck, definitely got my hands full,' Jensen thought, as he worked relentlessly to keep his hard on at bay. 

Jared could barely keep up the towel he was supposed to hold over his incision once the hot water had started to beat down on his skin. Jensen helped him wash his hair, avoiding any scrubbing over the head wound. He had Jared tilt his head back and rinsed his hair for him so he could keep the towel tightly covering his incision. 

Jensen handed Jared a rag when it was time to wash his body, then took the sprayer to hold it. Jared soaped his upper body and his private areas, then held the towel over his chest again while Jensen rinsed him off. 

Jensen had the best view in the universe of Jared's stunning physique. He wanted to run his hands over the smooth wet skin so bad, but he stuck to their new agreement not to start anything for a few days. Jared needed to heal more. At least get the damn staples out. 

Jensen squatted and soaped all of Jared's enticing long legs and feet, then sprayed them off. He turned off the water and grabbed their towels so they could towel dry their hair and bodies. Jensen dried Jared's legs for him, wanting to minimize the chill to Jared before he opened the sliding shower door all the way. 

Jensen helped the younger man step out onto the dry mat. He padded a dry towel gently over Jared's staples, just to make sure they'd kept his incision as dry as possible. "Jensen, thank you. It felt so incredible." Jared looked at the older man with gratefulness in his eyes. 

Jensen looked up and smiled appreciatively at Jared's comment, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He kissed him briefly on the lips, then added, "I must say my new shower's never looked as good as it did with you standing in it." 

Jared was caught off guard by the compliment. He smiled and looked down shyly. Jensen fixated on Jared's lovely blush and dimples, "God, I love that." Jared looked up, totally looking uncomfortable and frustrated, in reaction. He rolled his eyes when he realized Jensen still hadn't looked away and was now smiling. 

Jensen kissed him again, "I'm sorry, it's just so goddamned cute, I can't help it." Jensen avoided prolonging Jared's embarrassment and moved them to the bedroom to get dressed. He repeated the same gesture as the day before, kneeling to help Jared step into his underwear and sweats, then pulled them up for him. 

Jensen helped Jared get into the long sleeve cotton shirt he was loaning him. He tried to tell himself the dark grey color had 'not' been on purpose and had 'nothing' to do Jared's stunning steel grey eyes. 

Jared sat on the bed while Jensen knelt to put clean wool socks on him. The younger man sighed at his inability to simply lean over and do something so easy. When Jensen noticed it, he faced him and looked into his eyes, "Not forever, buddy. It's just for awhile." 

Jared nodded, "I know. It's just lame." Jensen noticed Jared was looking pretty agile and energetic now. He watched him stand up, without any trouble this time, and walk toward the bedroom door. 

Jensen walked beside him, but kept an eye on him in case it looked like he was gonna take a dive. Jared looked around again at the open dining, kitchen and living room areas, further falling in love with the simple rustic feel of Jensen's home. 

"You wanna sit at the table? I'll bring you your first cup my favorite Joe." Jensen grinned to himself as Jared showed no hesitation in sitting down and looking up for his promised treat. He went to the coffee pot and poured, "Do you like cream, sugar?" 

Jared said, "A little cream, but no sugar, please. I use coconut milk, but you probably don't have any." He felt the heat of Jensen's fireplace and thought to himself how easy it was to feel at home here. 

Within seconds, Jared was treated to a steaming cup of thick black battery acid with a carton of coconut cream, placed right in front of him. ‘He likes coconut cream,’ Jared thought, trying not to act like a silly idiot because the older man liked something he liked. 

There was a white pill sitting next to the cup and Jensen added, "Take that, okay? We're about thirty minutes late on your antibiotic." Jared answered, "Okay," picked up the cup with two hands and inhaled it deeply before tasting it. He could smell the caffeine and rich flavor, "Oh, God," Jared closed his eyes and took his first sip. 

It was so hot, he knew he was gonna burn his mouth, but Jared couldn't resist taking his second and third sips before stopping to grab the pill and down it. After his fourth swallow, he finally released his held breath, loudly exclaiming his pleasure, "Oh, God...God, it's so good." 

Jared held the hot cup against his face, just resting there for a moment with his eyes closed. When he looked up, he realized Jensen had been watching him this whole time.

"Well 'that' was worth waiting for," Jensen commented in a low growl. He had been glued to watching Jared make love to his fucking coffee cup and couldn't move. Jensen cleared his throat while Jared grinned, slightly embarrassed. 

The older man went to the stove and prepared Jared a stack of rich Belgian waffles, then topped them with real whipping cream and fresh strawberries. He added some strawberry juice and a little powdered sugar just to make Jared's first breakfast at his house taste even better. 

When Jensen put the plates on the table, Jared put down his second cup of coffee and stared at the food with his mouth hanging open. Jensen loved the reactions he kept getting from this kid. 'He's so responsive.' He reminded himself to not even go where his mind was trying to go. There would be plenty of time later to coax more 'interesting' reactions from the younger man. 

Jared finally found his voice, "Uh...Jensen this is too much. You don't have to do all this for me." He looked up at the older man with worry and guilt, but Jensen assured him, "It's no trouble, at all. I enjoy cooking, Jare...and I'm glad to have someone to cook for." 

Jared looked back down at his delicious looking breakfast and took a moment to control the overwhelming feelings of happiness that he wasn't used to. He still had an internal war going on whether to relax and accept all the good that was happening, or to refuse it, back away and run away and save his heart. 

Jared suddenly felt a bit queasy, but it wasn't physical, it was mental. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to show any doubt or fear in front of Jensen. God, he could get used to this and it terrified him. 

Much to Jared's oblivious nature, Jensen had been assessing him and knew damn well how badly the kid was fighting himself. Jared had built comfortable walls of protection over the years, and now Jensen was easing in, penetrating them. 

This was a struggle for Jared and Jensen understood it. He decided to distract the kid, "It's at it's best right now when it's hot. You 'have' to be starving." Jensen knew Jared hadn't had any calories since eight last night and his tank was running seriously low. 

Jared responded with hunger in his eyes, "Yes...I'm starving. Jensen, thank you. This looks so good," he commented as he grabbed the fork and knife and began eating. Jensen could barely get through his own delicious plateful, since Jared made those damn erotic pleasure filled sounds again in between every bite. 

Jensen sighed, finally giving up at keeping his cock from reacting. He was overjoyed Jared liked his waffles, but dammit, he had limits to his above average self control. Jared was an addictive and powerful force and sexy as hell.

Jared was enjoying his food and had no frickin’ idea what he was doing to Jensen. The older man shook his head and tried to stay focused on his own plate until they were finished. Jared dropped his fork on his plate with a clank. Jensen looked up and noticed the kid leaning his head sideways in his hand and looking at his unfinished plate. 

"What's the matter, buddy?" Jensen asked and Jared moaned his complaint, "I can't finish. It's so good and I can't eat it all." Jensen didn't finish his either, but in all fairness he 'had' given them three waffles a piece. Most people probably couldn't stuff all that in. 

"You actually did really well, Jared, for this being your first big breakfast out of hospital prison," Jensen brought attention to the fact that the kid had downed a little over half his stack. That included lots of whipped cream and strawberries, so it really had been a lot of food for Jared's shrunken stomach to hold. 

The kid looked miserable right now, but not sick, just overly stuffed, like he'd gone too far. "You okay?" Jensen asked him, grinning. Jared nodded, still supporting his cheek in his hand. "It was so good, Jensen. I don't know what you put in those waffles, but oh my God, they were incredible." 

Jensen downed the rest of his coffee, then got up to clear off the table and do dishes. Jared came over to the sink before realized he'd gotten up without an escort. The younger man slipped his arms around Jensen's waist from behind and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. 

Jensen turned the water off and turned in Jared's arms to look at him closely, "I'm gonna have trouble keepin' you down, aren't I..." Jensen didn't look angry when he asked that of the younger man. He was actually smiling because it was so good to see Jared looking this perky. 

Jared sighed, "I'm sorry if I scare you...or worry you. I feel really good right now. It feels so good to feel good, ya know? " Jensen understood. He placed his hand on Jared's cheek to look into his eyes, "I know. I need you to please be careful. Okay? Remember, just stay close. Please remember that when you're moving around." 

Jared had a little spot of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. Jensen wanted so badly to lick it off, but instead he took a napkin and dabbed at it. Jared was having none of that and leaned forward and kissed Jensen. It had been hours since they had kissed like this and both men's mouths instantly opened wide like they'd been desperately starving for each other's taste.

They pushed harder against each other, opened wider, and their tongues tasted and licked and sucked every centimeter of each other's oral cavity they could reach. Each man tasted like strawberries and cream, waffles and coffee. It was intoxicating and delicious.

The kiss continued wet and hot for several minutes. Both men were breathing hard and couldn't seem to get enough. Jensen finally eased off gently to look at his beautiful lover's swollen lips and dilated pupils. "God, Jare, just look at you," Jensen whispered, trying to catch his breath, "I can't get enough of tasting you." 

Jensen pulled Jared's head forward and kissed him again. Jared responded immediately by opening his mouth and letting his tongue play with Jensen's. It felt amazing and neither man heard the doorbell the first time it rang. 

Jensen was the first to finally hear something annoying invade his senses. He backed off with several short calming kisses, then he looked into Jared's eyes and smiled heatedly, "I can't fucking think with you near me." 

Jared smiled just as heated, "Mmmm...then don't," Jared kissed Jensen again and fully intended to keep going until the older man forced them apart once again, "No," he pulled back and panted through his arousal, "Fuck...the doorbell. It's the damn attorney." 

Jared seemed to finally have some coherency and raised an eyebrow, while trying to control his own breathing, "Oh. I forgot he was coming." He kissed Jensen once more for good measure and added, "Thank you for breakfast...and dessert." 

Jensen pulled away and sighed, while desperately trying to return his libido back to parade rest, "Any time...any goddamn time, Jared, Jesus Christ," which made Jared smile. His gaze traveled downward as he noticed Jensen quickly adjust the lovely bulge in the front of his pants. 

Jared was lucky the loose sweats and shirt he had on hid his own reaction to their kiss much better than Jensen's jeans did. Jared thought about dropping to his knees and sucking Jensen's cock right there in the kitchen, then heard his lover's commanding voice, "Jared." 

Jensen saw the dirty look in Jared's eyes briefly before he feigned innocence. He sighed and laughed, guessing what Jared had been thinking. "Come on, we gotta let 'em in," Jensen went to the door with Jared. 

They greeted the same men who were in Jared's room the day before and everyone sat down at the table to open their laptops. Jared's was handed to him over his shoulder by Jensen and he smiled up at him in 'thanks'. Bart sat next to Jared again, so he could follow and translate anything the attorney and investigator didn't understand. 

Once the files were open and being discussed, Jensen had little to do but watch Jared work. The kid was so smart, Jensen shook his head. This was definitely his topic of expertise. He watched Jared's confidence as he flowed through his drawings and formulas with expert knowledge of what he was talking about. 

Jensen was lost on some of the terminology, and even Bart had to pause a few times to keep up with the kid. Jared was a genius. Of course, the younger man wouldn't even 'know' it. Jensen watched the men at the table fixate on the young genius' examples, and then on him. 

Jared didn't even see it, but his mannerisms and the way he charmed people were natural abilities that people couldn't fake...nor could they resist. He was open and earnest and believable. You could see no deception in Jared's whole innocent being and the experienced prosecution team at the table knew it. They liked Jared, and respected him, Jensen could see it. 

The older man's mood darkened when he was reminded of how Jared had been a perfect usable target for the manipulative greedy business world. He wanted to painfully punish them all for lying to him, misleading him, and then ultimately trying to end his life when he wouldn't play along anymore. 

Jensen couldn't wait to get his hands on his brother...and his father. They both needed to pay for what they'd done to Jared. After Jensen had listened to the men at the table for over an hour, he brought them all coffee and placed a water bottle next to Jared. 

The kid received the message when Jensen eyed him across the table to 'drink' it before he had more coffee. Jared complied without argument, knowing Jensen was right. He had a ton more evidence to get through with these people and he didn't want to go weak on them and give out before they were done. 'Like the other day,' Jared thought to himself, 'I hate it when I do that.' 

They'd gone through about three major files, huge cases with corners cut so badly that Jared felt sick even going through them. The AG and investigator had seen a lot in their careers. This had them shaking their heads more than once at the audacity and blatant disregard for the numerous disasters waiting to happen. 

"Holy fucking shit," AG Price blurted out, when they got to the stadium, then he darted his head up and apologized. "I'm sorry." He wiped a hand over his head and face and sat intently watching Jared and Bart exchange scaffolding, rebar and positions of pillar diagrams. 

Jensen watched Jared lean back and stretch his neck from side to side. He finished his explanation with the statement, "The dynamic load is probably already shifting because the joists are not filler reinforced. The mortar isn't designed for that kind of pressure." 

The whole room was quiet. Jensen watched Jared yawn but he didn't look too tired so he didn't interfere yet. Chuck finally finished typing a mile a minute and asked, "So...where's your recommendation report and the emails you have going back and forth to show they knew exactly what your findings were?" 

Jared went back to work and pulled multiple items up for the investigator. He sent them to Chuck while they sat next to one another, then the AG clicked and dragged them where he wanted them. Opening one email with the report attached, Jared's communication plainly stated what he thought, 'To disregard this report is a blatant safety violation. The stadium is NOT safe. I've done these measurements and calculated them over again and it still comes out the same. We have to tear the concrete up between the balconies and add the reinforcements...and at the same time, we have to add more pillars. It wasn't done right.' 

The team all looked at Jared and Price finally asked, "Did they answer this email?" Jared clicked on the next one where Jared's manager had responded, 'Jared, I know you throw your heart into these things, but really, this company is professional and would never ignore this and I'm sure they'll appreciate your report and fix everything. You just worry about your next job, okay? Let the top dogs worry about making all these corrections. Thanks for all your hard work.' 

Jared added to the silent group, "Next thing I knew, they'd opened the damn thing, complete with ceremony. I wasn't invited, so I didn't even know. Wasn't invited to the ribbon cutting, either, of course. I saw it on tv." 

Jared stood up, then, and Jensen approached him, as Jared leaned on the table for a second. The older man grabbed a hold of him under the arm and asked, "You okay?" Jared nodded, "Yeah." He looked tired, "I just need a break. I'll be back." 

Jared moved to leave the room and go toward the guest bathroom and Jensen went with him. He heard the AG say, "I think it's time we all took a break, gentlemen. Take a breather." 

Price and Chuck went outside for a few minutes and Bart chose to stand over by the large fireplace. Jared used the bathroom and Jensen stood by while he splashed cold water on his face. 

When Jared turned around, Jensen put his hands around the back of Jared's neck and looked at him closely, "Hey...you making this okay?" Jared smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah...it's okay. Just needed a break." 

Jensen rubbed Jared's shoulders, massaging and kneading the tense muscles, then he rubbed up and down the younger man's arms. Jensen was concerned that Jared was exhausting himself, but the kid took a deep breath and walked back toward the dining area. 

"How much more is there?" Jensen asked, as the two AG personnel re-entered the house and Bart came back from the fireplace. Jared looked up at Jensen as he sat down again, "There's about seven more." 

Price offered, "Its almost lunch. You guys okay with some subs, if I supply them?" Both men looked up at the AG in surprise. Jensen asked, "You're buying?" The AG grinned, "Hell yes, I'm buying. Chuck and I will go pick them up. I don't want Jensen's address on any delivery orders right now." 

That comment reminded Jared of the serious predicament he was in, 'Jesus, I still can't grasp this.' The AG men took their lunch orders and left for the local sandwich shop. Bart stayed behind at Jensen's mention of showing Jared the backyard and the deck he wanted to build. 

Jensen tried not to show his disappointment at the other engineer's decision to stay behind, though he would have preferred to show his property to Jared alone. Jensen knew Jared needed a distraction from all the negative subject matter. He could see the kid's mood had become gloomy. 

Jensen took Jared's arm and pulled him to stand up, "Come on." Jared looked up and followed Jensen's lead. They went to the living room slider and stepped outside onto Jensen's temporary patio. The older man had slip on shoes waiting at the door for going in and out, so Jared and Jensen had to use those.

Jared didn't even notice the chill in the air. He was awe struck by the wide open property and it's natural beauty. Without even pausing, Jared moved forward. He whispered in appreciation, "Jensen...oh my God." 

Jensen followed Jared out to the clearing just behind the house. The older man had kept a decent clearing in order to protect from fire, but beyond that the woods were filled with cedar, pine and oak trees, intermixed with scrub brush and manzanitas. 

Everywhere Jared looked, there were trees in fall colors. He walked a hundred feet out, then stood listening to the breeze in the tall trees. Jared could hear birds singing and smell the crisp scents of cedar and pine. This was incredible. He turned around and looked back at the house. 

Jensen looked around again, reminding himself of why he bought this place. He then turned back to Jared and realized Jared had the same look on his face as when he was explaining the formulas. Jensen could see the wheels turning. 

'The kid is building something in his mind, piecing it together and doing the math.' Jensen shook his head and sighed, thinking to stop him, "Jared...I didn't bring you out here to work. Stop thinking." 

Jared looked at him in surprise, "Stop thinking?" He smiled when Jensen looked at him and explained affectionately, "I can see your magnificent engineer wheels turning, and that's not what you're supposed to be doing, guy." 

Jared turned back to look at the prospective deck in his mind and imagined it, then he turned back to Jensen, "Well maybe it relaxes me." Jensen almost kissed Jared right then, but he remembered Bart was only a few feet away. 

Jared really 'did' look more relaxed outside. He was in his element, Jensen decided. The kid truly loved his work. Speaking of Bart, the engineer interrupted by encouraging Jared to share his 'vision' for Jensen's backyard. 

Jensen felt like he completely lost control of Jared's welfare as the two engineers discussed Jared's mental analysis of where the shape and design would fit best and be perfectly balanced with a support system of footings. 

They went back and forth with joists and arcs and supports. Jensen heard Jared say, "I just need to get all the measurements and then I can design it however he wants," so Jensen felt he had to interject now, "Uh...no...you aren't measuring anything Jared. Not for awhile." 

Jensen had a hold on Jared's arm so he felt it when the cold breeze caused the younger man to shiver. "Come on," Jensen nudged him to walk back to the house. Jared went willingly but kept turning his head to look at the surrounding woods and clearing. He missed most of his footing, as Jensen steadied him over and over each time he tripped. 

Jensen sighed, because Jared was definitely distracted, as he continued to marvel at the older man's place, "God, I see why you bought this, Jensen...and I totally get wanting to make it nice so you can spend more time out here." 

Jensen kept Jared moving, but he agreed, "mmhmm...I was thinking a fire pit too. Something cozy to stay out late." Jared got quiet, so Jensen looked over at him and saw those wheels had started up again. 'Shit, there he goes again,' Jensen thought. 

With a mind like Jared's it was gonna be an aerobic and mental work out just trying to keep him from breaking every restriction on the hospital's release order. Bart followed them into the house and Jensen placed his young charge on the couch next to the fire. 

Jared released a sighed of bliss at being near the fire, "...mmm...," then he turned himself slightly facing it and nestled on the couch. Jensen heard the others coming in the front door, so he went to get napkins and plates. 

The AG guys brought sodas and iced teas, thinking they'd probably gotten something everyone would like. Jensen sat everything down on the large wooden coffee table so everyone felt free to settle in there to eat by the fire. Lunch was filling and delicious. 

Jared only finished half his sandwich and a small bag of chips. Jensen figured it would be awhile before the kid stretched out his stomach to normal again. Jared attacked the regular Pepsi, though, chugged the whole thing in it's entirety. 

Jensen noticed Jared seemed more relaxed and worry free than he had been when the men first left. The younger man yawned and was starting to look a bit sleepy and Jensen watched him very subtly cross his left arm over his chest and hold it for a few seconds.

Overall, they'd done the shower and their trip outside, then Jared had been working for hours on this case. For being one day out of the hospital, the kid was pretty active...of course, there was that orgasm last night, Jensen reminded himself. 

Jensen knew it was gonna be a long rough afternoon getting Jared through the last of the cases. He suggested they get to it and pointed at Jared so the other men would understand. Jared was looking at the fire, oblivious that they were talking about him. 

The three men stood up, as Jensen went over to help Jared get up and they headed for the kitchen table. The fact that Jared was quiet meant he was definitely getting tired, but Jensen guessed he was probably trying to fight it. 

They sat down again and reopened their laptops, continuing with the next case. Jared went through a ton of new cases. There was a theater and shopping mall, combined with several issues with the parking lot and several of the larger stores. 

It was two hours later when Jensen knelt down next to Jared to look up into his face. He brushed the hair out of Jared's face and tilted Jared's chin up slightly to really look at him. He noticed Jared losing his focus an hour ago, but seeing as they were on the last case, he let him push himself. 

At the moment, Jared seemed to be simply stuck. Chuck had just asked him for the follow up email proofs on the last case and Jared sort of zoned out, refusing to answer. He rested his forehead in his hand, bent elbow on the table and Jensen immediately came to his side. 

"Buddy? Hey, you awake?" Jared looked at Jensen and the older man saw drawn sunken in eye sockets. Jared's eyes showed utter exhaustion. "Guys, I don't like what I'm seeing...we need this to be done," Jensen told the other men in the room, without looking away from Jared. Chuck added, "We're on the last one. All we need is the emails and we can close this session up." 

"He can't, he's done," Jensen argued, then he looked back at the investigator. He could see the men hated pushing their accident victim like this, but they really needed the emails to complete their case. Jensen sighed, "Fuck, look at him." 

Jensen looked back at Jared and noticed the younger man was trying valiantly to force his eyes to stay open. "I can do it," he sluggishly told them, as he reached for his keyboard and Jensen scooted slightly out of the way and slid the machine closer to the kid. 

Jared blinked heavily and barely remembered the question, "Wait...the emails...the shopping mall?" Price and Chuck both answered Jared at the same time, "Yep," "That's it, and we're done," "You did fantastic, Jared." Jensen didn't think the younger man even heard that last part as he forced himself to click to the correct emails and send them to the investigator. 

When he pushed send and closed the files, Jensen powered down the machine and closed it for him, ending the discussion. He was so done watching Jared torture himself and he was so ready to get Jared to rest. 

"You wanna be by the fire?" Jensen asked the younger man and received an exhausted nod and smile. Jensen took him under both armpits and lifted him up to stand. Jared seemed to lean some of his weight on Jensen as he walked him over to the couch. 

Jensen helped Jared lay down on the long cushiony couch, then covered him with a nearby blanket. Jared fell asleep immediately, but not without a whispering a sweet "thank you" to Jensen. 

The older man brushed the loose bangs back off Jared's forehead again, resting his hand there and testing for heat. He found none at the moment, much to his relief. Today was huge for Jared and he suspected the kid would sleep for quite awhile. He stoked the fire a bit, then returned to his other house guests. The men were discussing and exchanging files and organizing their evidence. 

The AG finished and stood to fill Jensen in on the latest, "This is astronomical, Jensen. I'm upping his security team and he goes 'nowhere'...I mean 'nowhere' outside of this house after tomorrow, okay?" Jensen nodded, "Sure," but looked at the attorney with renewed worry, "What's happened?" 

Price told him, "Jensen, Gurnaby's dead. He was found with his neck broken just a few moments ago." Nothing else needed to be said. The older man showed his complete understanding and agreement of increasing Jared's protection. He rubbed his face and the back of his neck, "Jesus Christ." 

"Jensen, we all agree that poor kid in there doesn't deserve to be in the middle of this. But Jesus, he's a brave son of a bitch. It's not often I get a witness that's worked that hard to dot every i and cross every t like that. I don't have to prove the damn case...he 'IS' the damn case...and he doesn't even 'know' it." 

Jensen could see the AG had taken a liking to Jared, just as he knew he would. "My father," Jensen started out, "When can I hit him up for an explanation, bring this shit to light...he still doesn't know I'm involved with Jared at this point." 

Price thought about it, "I'll be ready by Monday afternoon to file. So, tomorrow, we'll continue status quo. Monday, I'm going to file everything. And then it goes public. I would guess by Monday afternoon the case will hit the public court filings and everything will explode. You can discuss anything you like after the case is out." 

"Your dad is showing as Chief CEO, but he's not showing as the sole owner anymore. I think he's got like six partners. Jensen, this may or may not be him. Either way, they'll lose their company. This is way too much for them to even stay in business. They're gonna lose millions...'millions' of dollars. All their plans for early retirement, all their secret little funds...it's all gonna be frozen and then liquidated. That's how we help the employees, give them severances. We force them to liquidate, then split it for the employees who are stuck in the middle. The guilty parties will get nothing. I'm convinced they'll kill for this case to be thrown out. 'That' young man," Price pointed over at Jared, "stays completely hidden until we have a verdict. After they're convicted they can't do anything to him. It wouldn't matter after that." 

Jensen asked, "So, how long will that take?" Price said, "If they rush the case through, see the evidence and plea instead of a trial, then only a few weeks. If they fight me...well, it could be months. They 'could' even file motions and continuances just to try and draw it out, giving themselves time to get their hands on him...if not directly, then just to intimidate him...wear him down...exhaust him into refusing to testify. We'll have to keep Jared under thick protection the whole way." 

Jensen sighed, 'Fuck,' he couldn't imagine Jared having to live like that for too long. He looked back at the man he loved and sighed again. Jensen closed his eyes and looked down, worried as hell about Jared and his safety in all this. Chuck and Price discussed a few more details, then explained they would be by Sunday afternoon to go over some things. 

They needed to confirm all of the depositions and make sure everything was written exactly in Jared's words before they filed the evidence. They also wanted to go over the risk to being exposed and what Jared was to do if approached by reporters or feeling threatened. 

Chuck explained further to Jensen, "We need our key witness to feel safe and comfortable, and we need him kept in a healthy mental state as much as possible. Things could get overbearing when the press is involved. People might start calling him from the company. People he thought were his friends. Not everyone will agree with what he's doing and we don't want him answering his coworkers' phone calls, just yet, and getting some kind of guilt trip put on him." 

Jensen nodded, "Agreed. He's good at that, on his own. Thinks he's responsible for all of them." Jensen rubbed his eyes and Chuck said, "I can see that. He's a pretty amazing person." Jensen nodded again, agreeing wholeheartedly. There was a knock at the door and Jensen got up to go answer it. Price held his hand up, "I'll get it Jensen. It's just the additional security." Jensen let Price answer his door and waited with Chuck as the four men entered. 

Chuck said his 'hello's' and then introduced the men to Jensen. The AG pointed to the couch, "That's our target, fellas. Nothing touches him...not even within yelling distance, is that clear?" Jensen didn't like it when the AG called Jared a 'target' but he stayed quiet with a brooding look on his face. 

The new security team shook Jensen's hand and explained they'd be on watch throughout the night. There would be another team exchanging with them in the morning and they'd make sure he knew their faces before they swapped. Now there were four on watch at all times.

Jensen nodded in understanding as Chuck explained further to the team, "He's injured. Seriously injured, from a previous attempt on his life. So, guys, not a scratch, okay? He's been through enough. I don't want anybody talking to him, 'unless' it's somebody pre-approved by one of us. Jensen watched the four men's focused expressions. These were good men and he liked them. It didn't mean he wasn't still considering his own team on speed dial. 

After everyone left and the security team went outside, Jensen went back and poked around in the fire again. He added more wood and locked up the slider. It had been a very long day for his injured lover and checking his watch, Jensen realized it was almost six. 'I wonder if he'll even want dinner tonight,' Jensen thought about that while looking over at the exhausted kid on his couch. 

Jensen leaned back in his high back recliner and watched the flames for awhile, just enjoying the silence. Jensen turned on the television and flipped through some news, then landed on the CW channel. He loved some of the shows on this channel and left it on there, not intending on dozing off.

Jensen woke and checked his watch. It was now close to nine. "Holy fuck," the older man cursed, pissed that he'd succumbed to sleeping that long. He went over to Jared and lowered himself to his knees. The younger man was still sleeping hard. He had rolled slightly but still showed no signs of waking up. 

Jensen felt Jared's forehead and cheeks for a temperature, then took his pulse. He noticed Jared's pulse was a little fast. He laid his ear against Jared's back to listen to his breathing. The kid was practically laying on his right torso so listening from the front was impossible without waking him. 

Jensen thought he may be hearing a slight whistle on Jared's exhale, but he wasn't positive. He stoked up the fire, went and got a glass of sprite and a water bottle, then brought it back with Jared's medication. He took out the breathing machine and inserted the packet. 

Jared really needed his medication and Jensen knew he was gonna have to wake the younger man. He started by brushing the hair off of Jared's face, then rubbed his head gently. "Jared." Jensen spoke softly to him, not wanting to startle the young man awake. 

Jensen kept rubbing Jared's head with one hand and rubbed up and down his arm with his other hand. "Jaaarrreeed," he kept up a sing song voice, "Jaaaarrreeed...come on, baby, can you wake up for me?" 

Jensen kept up his ministrations, again hating himself for having to wake the exhausted young man, 'especially to a pill and his hated breathing treatment,' Jensen thought abhorrently. 

"Jared, I need you to wake up, baby, okay? You need your medicine." Jensen sensed Jared's breathing had shifted and he thought maybe he was getting a response. He kept up his gentle coaxing and began to kiss Jared's face. He placed gentle kisses on the younger man's cheeks and forehead. Jared was still fast asleep, but Jensen could tell he was slowly coming out of it. 

"Come on, baby, it's time to wake up." Jared moaned a high pitched soft sound, like he was so very tired but trying to comply. The sound broke Jensen's heart and he felt even worse about what he was doing. 

Jensen sighed and lightly complained, "I am toast, Jared...fuckin' toast when it comes to you." He smiled and rubbed Jared's cheek, "What have you done to me, Jare...turned me into a fucking marshmallow?" 

Jared finally stirred. He inhaled deeply and rolled over on his back, then yawned. Jensen waited for a few seconds and was rewarded with Jared locking his sleepy grey eyes on him. "Hey," Jensen greeted him, smiling, and the younger man blinked heavily and answered, "Hey." 

Jensen brushed a stray hair off the kids' face again and then apologized, "I'm sorry I had to wake you. It's time for your antibiotic and we have to do a breathing treatment." Jared looked okay with the pill but not too happy about the breathing treatment, "Ooohhh...I don't think I need that anymore, do I?" 

That was an actual whine and Jensen almost reneged when he heard it. Combined with the younger man's anguished eyes at the idea of breathing in that fog, Jared's argument was a powerful thing. Jensen felt terrible about forcing the issue, "I think you're wheezing, so we really have to...I'm sorry." 

Jared rolled back to his right and pushed himself into a sitting position, much like he'd learned to do in the hospital. He yawned again and blurted, "God, I'm so tired." Jensen told him, "You did a lot today." 

Jared asked, "Is everyone gone," as he looked around the house. Jensen realized the poor man didn't even know he'd slept almost four hours yet. "Yeah, they all left...well, except for the security guys outside," Jensen paused, "You feeling okay?" Jared nodded, "Yeah, 'm just so tired." Jensen thought the younger man still looked pretty wiped, but he offered him the sprite and the pill first, then powered up the machine. 

Jared took the medication and downed the tasty soda. He drank half the water too, feeling dried out. Jensen explained, "Being around the fire a lot will dry you out more. I'm gonna keep pushing those fluids at you, okay?" Jared smiled softly, "Okay." He yawned again and then eyeballed the breathing machine with obvious distaste. 

Jared sighed, leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, then held his hand out for the mask. Jensen handed Jared the mask and waited for him to place it over his face and give him the signal. Jared took a long minute to gather his resolve and focus. He closed his eyes and placed the mask over his face. 

Jensen almost pushed the release button but something made him hesitate. Jared suddenly pulled the mask away from his face and calmed his breathing for a moment. Jensen knew this was extremely hard for him. That made it even more important for Jared to do it, himself. 

"Hey," Jensen called to him, "You can do this." Jared inhaled a cleansing breath and held it for a few seconds, then exhaled and placed the mask over his face. He looked at Jensen indicating it was time with a nod. 

Jensen pushed the release and watched Jared to make sure he kept breathing. Jared closed his eyes tight when he knew the fog was entering the mask. He huddled his shoulders up and held the mask tightly over his face. Jared's head was turned down and he was tense, trying to forge his way through this. 

Jensen admired him, but he felt terrible for torturing him at the same time. Jared had some trouble in the very beginning, just as he usually did. On the first inhale, Jared's lungs tried to expel the medicine. 

Jensen put his hand on Jared's shoulders and squeezed. It took a few resistive choking attempts for Jared to get himself to finally breathe in and force the medicine into his lungs. Once the first part was past, Jared kept the mask on for the remaining time and breathed normally. 

Jensen rubbed his back, soothing Jared as best he could. He was glad it was almost over for the younger man. The breathing machine timer went off and the mask stopped it's fog. Jensen reached over to turn off the machine and he got on his knees in front of Jared's tensed up huddle to peel his hands away from his face. 

"Hey." Jensen realized Jared had been in a far away place. He didn't even realize the treatment was over. "Jared, it's all done. You can let go, buddy." Jensen coaxed the younger man to let him pull his hands and the mask away from his face. 

Jared opened his eyes and breathed in deeply, finally realizing it was over. Jensen smiled, "You did it." Jared smiled and nodded, feeling a little embarrassed, "Sorry." Jensen rubbed his hair and kissed him on the top of the head. He put everything away and handed Jared the rest of the water bottle. 

After the younger man downed the rest of the water, Jensen asked him, "Do you want to sleep in the bedroom or out here?" Jared yawned again, "Uhm...I don't know. It's so relaxing out here. But, so is your bed...everything is so damn comfortable." 

Jared yawned again, then looked up with concern, "Have you been stuck in that chair this whole time?" Jensen leaned over, "Don't worry about me, Jare. I'm fine anywhere. But the bed does sound more inviting right now. You know it's almost nine thirty..." 

Jared’s eyebrows perked up at that, "Really? It's that late?" He looked down in confusion, "I don't believe I slept that long and I'm still tired." 

Jensen rose up and offered his hands for Jared to take. "Come on. You kicked ass today and you've only been out of the hospital one day. That's why you're so tired. Do you need any pain pills?" 

Jensen pulled Jared up to stand and he leaned into Jensen's hold. Jared shook his head, "Uh uh," yawning widely, then he let Jensen lead him into the master bedroom. Jensen had turned on the electric fireplace earlier and Jared immediately felt the cozy temperature in the room. "mmmm...it feels nice in here," Jared responded. 

Jensen loaned him some pajamas and helped him with the pants. He held back while Jared used the restroom and brushed his teeth, before helping him into the bed. As soon as he covered him, Jared sighed in ecstasy, snuggling himself deep into the covers. 

"Thank you," the younger man mumbled, as Jensen watched him fall immediately asleep. He went to take care of straightening up the house, checking locks and doing his own preparation for bed. 

When Jensen got under the covers, Jared very sleepily moved closer toward Jensen's natural body heat and wound up draped over Jensen's chest. This was a first and Jensen was taken off guard. 

Jared might not even realize what he was doing, but the older man quickly enveloped him with his arms and enjoyed the hell out of it. Jensen slept more soundly than he had in two decades, with the heat of his new lover blanketing him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a love story chapter. J and J get to know each other even more. There is a shopping mall outing, mixed with tender and humorous moments. Kissing, hurt/comfort, and angst warnings. This chapter isn't quite as long, but it's filled with lots of juicy fun. The men become even more in love here. The sexy special ops retiree gets to work out and Jared gets to talk to his friends, finally, who are worried sick.

Chapter Eleven 

Jensen woke to his internal time clock again. It was only six am and Jared was still sleeping deeply. The younger man had moved onto his back, slightly inching onto his left side, but not quite pain free enough to turn all the way over. 

Jensen still felt the residual warmth on his skin from the beautiful engineer being on his chest most of the night. He loved that the kid sought his presence, even while sound asleep. 

Jensen slipped out of the covers and threw on a robe. He took care of his morning bathroom routine, then went out to make coffee. Jensen knew the security team would be doing a shift change soon and would probably be sending a text. 

He looked out the front window and saw two men in the car. 'The others must be walking around,' he mentally assessed. The men hadn't made any noise overnight. ‘Either that, or I’m just getting soft,’ Jensen considered. 

The ex-soldier felt incredibly well rested. After making sure Jared was still dead to the world in wheeze free slumber, he changed and headed for his treadmill. Jensen had missed the feeling of a solid run, opening his lungs up to breathe hard while pushing his muscles against their threshold. 

He finished three miles, then slowed to a cool down. It was incredible. He felt so energized, the older man added a few weight repetitions before laying into some ab work. At the end of his workout, Jensen realized he’d gone a full hour without realizing it. ‘Man, that felt good,’ he thought to himself. 

Jensen hit the shower and got dressed in silence, donning a pair of faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His bedmate was still out cold, hair spread out in disarray. Jensen smiled as he observed him. Jared’s breathing was quiet and clear, and this deep sleep was exactly what the kid needed most. 

Jensen headed back to the kitchen to grab his strong coffee, just as the security phone vibrated. He knew it was just the teams swapping, so he answered the door and made the connections to place all the faces in his brain. 

Jensen decided to pull out some food and get to cooking. He wanted to see about getting Jared some new clothes today, if the younger man felt up to it. ‘Good ole’ bacon and eggs sounds perfect,’ Jensen thought to himself and went to work. 

Jared didn't want to move, but he could no longer ignore the need to relieve his bladder. He grumbled to himself a sleepy, “Shit,” and wormed his way out of the covers to sit up. Jared looked at the bedside clock and saw it was after eight. 

He felt the constant heat coming from the electric fireplace and sat for a moment to enjoy it with his eyes closed. The bedroom was silent, except for the quiet sound of the synthetic flames. He assessed his body and realized he felt no pain, no headache and a startling amount of energy, for once. 

'YES,' Jared rejoiced. He didn't think twice about going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and shaving without a spotter. He was on cloud nine, at the moment. 

Jared had been up for about fifteen minutes before realizing he usually waited for Jensen to get up and do things. 'Oops,' he thought. He knew the older man cared deeply about him staying in one piece. He really didn't mean to break the agreement, he just felt like a million bucks and it made him forget his condition for a little while. 

Jared looked at the shower in longing. He sighed, feeling guilty for even thinking of grabbing a shower alone. He knew that would be pushing it without his spotter. The younger man suddenly caught drift of some delicious smells coming from the hallway. 'God, I smell bacon.’

Jared was looking down when he headed out the bedroom door and out into the hallway. Just as he rounded the corner, Jared hit a solid wall of muscle with a startled "Mphf," causing him to tilt backward. 

In a fraction of a second, Jensen steadied the younger man under both his elbows before he could fall backward. Jared grabbed Jensen’s t-shirt in a panic before he realized he really wasn’t falling. 

Once steadied, Jared took a second to notice the dog tags under Jensen’s t-shirt, and the silver cord that went around the retired soldier’s neck. Jensen’s tee showed off his muscular chest and Jared could feel the power emanating from the older man. ‘Sexy as fucking hell,’ Jared’s mind was spinning.

Jensen assessed him in silence for a few seconds, as Jared let go of his shirt. He internally panicked when he first heard Jared walking out of the bathroom alone, but as soon as he saw Jared's face look up at him, he could see the kid was stronger. 

Jensen relaxed, knowing the younger man had actually been okay thus far...that is until Jensen almost ran him over and knocked him off balance. "Good morning," Jensen tried for a smooth opening, knowing the worried look in Jared's eyes was most likely because he thought he'd pissed him off doing things by himself. He didn't. 

Jared deflected, "Hi. It smells so good. Is that, by chance, breakfast?" Jensen smiled knowingly, watching Jared try and distract from the fact that he'd been pushing it a little too much. Jensen decided to help him out, for now, and let him be. 

"It 'is', young paddiwan. Are you hungry?" Jared answered eagerly, "Yes, I'm starving." Jensen stepped backward and turned to walk toward the kitchen, letting Jared follow on his own, "Well come on, it's ready for you." 

Jared was so grateful he was being let off the hook this time. He mentally vowed to watch his impulsiveness from now on and refrain from jumping into things. If he passed out, or ran into something and hurt his ribs, Jensen might not be so forgiving again. 

Jared was distracted by the back side of Jensen’s snug t-shirt. The man was a brick house, even from the back. Jared’s eyes traveled from his shoulders, down his back, past his tapered waist to his very defined, perfectly rounded ass cheeks. ‘Jesus,’ Jared gulped, ‘they don’t even shake when he walks…and those jeans.’

After sitting at the table and trying hard to clean up his thoughts, Jared was treated to a feast of scrambled eggs and cheese, bacon and delicious high octane coffee. He was in heaven and emitted the same sounds of appreciation that he'd shared with Jensen over yesterday's waffles. 

Jensen enjoyed the hell out of Jared's reactions, but had to use all his strength to control his hard on. Jared was clueless, of course. "Jensen, you are such a good cook. I can't cook like this, can you teach me?" Jared looked at the special ops expert with admiration and hopeful anticipation. 

Jensen appreciated the compliment but his mind went straight to the gutter as he responded, "I'll teach you whatever you want," Jensen paused, then added, "though standing up against you and having to keep my hands off and my dick from responding," Jensen sighed in feigned annoyance..."I'm not sure if we'd get through the lesson without me molesting the hell out of my student." 

Jared choked on his coffee and spent the next full minute trying to clear his windpipe. He felt a helpful palm hitting him between his shoulder blades, as he tried to control the grab in his chest from the spasms. Jensen apologized, “I'm sorry, Jare." 

He hadn't meant to do that to the younger man. He rubbed Jared's back until he cleared his windpipe, then knelt down to face him. Jensen rubbed his hands soothingly on Jared's back and held onto his knee, "Are you alright?" 

Jared nodded, calming his cough but chuckling in frustration. "I didn't see that coming." The kid caught his breath, holding his arm across his chest and finally starting to look back under control. 

He looked at Jensen, who was looking at him with enormous guilt and concern, "Jensen, it's okay," Jared chuckled lightly and tried to assure the older man, "Really. It's good to laugh. I wasn't sure I could swing it…but now that I've tried it, it's good to know it won't kill me." 

Jared delivered that lightly and meant to downplay Jensen's worry, but the older man grumbled, as he got up and went back to his chair, "It was stupid of me, Jare, and don't try and pretend it doesn't hurt." 

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not...and yeah, it hurts, but Jensen, it's so much better. It's different. It hurts, but it's going away already. So much better. I mean it...this whole morning has been so much better, man I can't get over it." 

Jensen believed the kid. He had seen it back in the hallway. Jared was much better, but having energy meant he was going to get into trouble easier. Jensen didn't need to create 'more' possibilities of the kid hurting himself again. 

He decided to drop the subject and talk about something else, for now. "I wondered if you wanted to get some new clothes today...stuff you might want? I can arrange it with the security team and we can go into town and pick whatever you want.” 

Jared's face could not have lit up brighter at Jensen's suggestion. "Really?" He was definitely up for it, "That would be awesome. I'm serious, Jensen...I feel so energetic today. I want to do as much as I can. Maybe we can sight see, or..." 

"Uh, hold on there, Sparky, it will all depend on how long your batteries last this morning, is that in agreement?" Jensen was damned serious about this and Jared could see it. He didn't want to cause any kind of further problems for the man who loved him and had done so much already, "Yeah. I'll be careful, Jensen, I promise. Can we go soon?" 

Jensen cleared the table and told Jared he'd do all the dishes later. He knew the younger man could fade within a couple hours and he definitely wanted him to enjoy himself, first. He opened the front door and waved to the security team. They came in quickly and discussed the method for going out and Jared thought it was all over the top, thinking this was way too much trouble for just 'him.' 

He agreed to stay next to Jensen and between the team, though, knowing he wasn't going anywhere if he didn't. 'Really...four guys and a black ops master sergeant? I don't fucking believe this,' Jared bitched mentally because he still hadn't grasped what being a key witness meant. He'd seen this shit on tv shows...now he was in the middle of it and it was surreal. 

Jensen held the passenger door for Jared while he climbed into his truck. He watched Jared push himself into the seat without too much trouble. The younger man winced slightly when he tensed his torso, but it seemed to dissipate quickly.

Jared buckled himself in by taking his movements very slow. Jensen maintained that Jared was amazingly stronger today, but he drove a bit slower and with more caution, just in case the younger man had another flashback. 

Jared did extremely well moving around. He walked to four different stores in the mall and sat on a bench to rest when Jensen insisted on it. Jared had to admit, aside from having security people following him around, he was smiling inside at being amongst the other shoppers and breathing air with everyone else. 

Eight days ago, he thought he was about to die, and now his life felt renewed. And, most important of all, he had met Jensen. Jared was caught looking at the older man, smiling in wonder and amazement. 

Jensen slightly blushed, grinned and looked down. Jared giggled in response because Jensen had only done this in front of him one other time. "I love that you blush, even it it's subtle, Ackles." 

Jensen argued, playing irritated, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jared giggled again and Jensen enjoyed the sound to his toes. Jensen looked closely at the younger man, noticing a sparkling light in his beautiful grey eyes. He couldn't help but smile at Jared's happiness today. 

Jensen could hardly believe that Jared had picked the same style clothing he usually wore. The younger man loved soft and faded jeans...he bought a couple with rips in them, a really nice black pair and a dressier pair of slacks and shoes. 

His long sleeve shirts were maroon, grey and blue. Jensen couldn't help but think how those were going to go perfectly with the kid's gorgeous eyes. Jared got a couple flannels and some white t-shirts, then grabbed packs of socks and underwear. 

Jared got one dress shirt and sweater to go with the nicer slacks. He picked out some outdoorsy smelling shampoo and gel soap, deodorant and toothpaste. He insisted on replacing Jensen's toothpaste, extra soap and laundry detergent, and he wanted to further buy groceries and more coffee, but Jensen told him they would worry about that later.

Jensen had gone over the purchasing process with Jared in the truck. Since Jared's credit and debit cards could be traced by an advanced type of hitman, he would have to accept the AG's witness protection fund card paying for his things. Afterward, he could pay back all the funds with his own money. 

Jared hated it, but reluctantly accepted once he knew he could pay it all back. After they rested, Jensen insisted on carrying the bags, while he followed Jared into a tech store. He wasn't sure what Jared had his eye on, at first, then watched the kid sit down immediately at a display computer and open up an engineering and architectural program. 

Jensen checked his watch, just so he could be prepared for when Jared ran out of steam. He made sure to mentally stay ahead of the two hour time frame he expected Jared to last. As he returned his focus to what Jared was doing, Jensen suddenly leaned over, dropped his mouth open, and stopped breathing.

The drawing was of Jensen's house…but not just his house, it was a crude version of the house, the yard, his driveway, and his dream backyard deck. Jared had finished adding several trees around the perimeter, and was currently adding an outdoor fireplace and spa. 

“Jared,” Jensen voiced that in awe, unable to look away from the vision on the screen. "Jare, how did you..." Jensen couldn't even finish his sentence. It was one thing to envision what someone wanted in their backyard, but to see it in a picture like this was…it was so…’so much more real,’ Jensen finished his thoughts. 

He looked at Jared, as if he was seeing him for the first time. Jared was amazing. Jensen already knew how smart and talented the kid was, but Jared had thrown that together in less than ten minutes. 

The younger man did a double take, as he looked at Jensen and took a moment to process why Jensen was looking at him like he was. The innocent surprise and confusion was all over Jared’s face. After all, it was a very rough sketch and lacking in detail and Jared wasn't even using real measurements. 

This was just a fun computer program and he thought he'd...Jared's thoughts were interrupted as he was pulled abruptly forward by Jensen's hand on the back of his neck. Jensen kissed him sweet and tender, and it was utterly incredible. 

When Jensen backed away, he looked into Jared's eyes with more depth and devotion than Jared was even sure he would ever be comfortable at receiving. "I," Jared tried to speak, but it was difficult while he was drowning in a sea of deep green. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I...uhm, I was just thinking of this and it would be…nice to kind of 'do' something for you and," Jared found himself kissed once more. 

This time it was deeper, and Jensen's tongue made him forget anything he was about to say....or about to argue...or pretty much where he was. Jared whimpered, helplessly, as Jensen swept him away completely with his actions. 

Jensen was kneeling by Jared and after he pulled back from the kiss, he drank in the sight of a flushed gorgeous young man who was obviously clueless to his own talent and beauty. "Jared, just so you know, that is the coolest thing I've ever seen someone do. I had no idea you could throw something like that together so fast." 

"YOU don’t have have to do 'anything' more than just be yourself for me. Do you understand that? You're perfect." He relaxed back a moment and grinned because Jared hadn't quite recovered from that kiss yet. The kid was pretty flushed and dreamy looking. 

Jared finally found his voice and naturally tried to downplay his talents, "Well, the software makes it much faster. I have this on my laptop...we could play around with other designs after I have measurements. It's all about what you want...I just make it fit with existing structures and the landscape. It'll be fun." 

Jared looked up at Jensen as he stood and looked more at the diagram. He shook his head and looked down at Jared again, with the same worshipful look of awe, "Yes, it will be fun. But of course, you'll floor me again with all your damn genius mathematical brilliance. It pisses me off, Jare, I swear you got all the brain cells and the rest of us common folk are left with, UGH," Jensen grunted as Jared punched him in his six pack gut, giggling, "Shut up, that's not true." 

Jensen grinned at Jared's giggle. They closed the program and Jensen helped pull Jared up out of the chair. They were in a peaceful place right now and Jared had temporarily forgotten about the two security men who had been flanking them everywhere they went. 

Jensen hadn’t forgotten, of course. He had been aware of the tech store clerk, watching them kiss with something similar to longing on his face. He also noticed the grandma who had grabbed her accompanying youngsters and pulled them out of range quickly, not comfortable with two gay men showing affection. 

Jensen's sixth sense knew who was checking out Jared's ass, his face, or who was checking out his own. He was aware, but it wasn't something that required excessive energy or focus. It was something on automation at all times, from years of field work and trying to stay alive and keep others alive. 

Jensen noticed a group of dangerous individuals, up to no good, who seemed to be casing one of the stores and people passing by. ‘Probably about to grab somebody’s purse,’ Jensen thought, as he noticed the security team was watching them too. 

They ignored the group, since they didn't seem to be a threat to Jared, but they kept watch on them. Jensen eventually saw one of their team tell a passing security guard about the questionable subjects. He knew their dedication was to Jared’s safety, so they weren’t going to get involved in chasing thieves through the mall, but at least they’d helped out by passing the info along. 

Jensen turned toward Jared when the younger man stopped walking and saw him staring into a toy store. Jensen followed Jared’s line of sight and then couldn’t resist asking, “You want a Chuck Norris doll, don’t you?” 

Jared looked at him surprised, grabbing his side and laughing out loud, "No." Jensen smiled trying for more, "A Rambo action figure?" Jared laughed some more and even though he held his hand to his chest, he seemed to be handling the painful tug better than he had before. 

Jared was quite the vision, relaxed and happy, and Jensen couldn’t take his eyes away. There were little diamond chips sparkling in Jared's soft grey irises and it was intoxicating to stare at. 

Jensen took hold of Jared under his arm, just to provide some support while the kid controlled himself. The younger man was still smirking when he corrected Jensen, "I was actually thinking of a chess board...and that maybe we could play later." 

Jensen raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh hey, that’s a great idea. I would love to play with you and I don’t have a board.” Jensen walked toward the store and stopped just before they walked inside, holding Jared back by the arm. 

"Wait a minute, I remember you and Misha saying you played chess. Is this one MORE thing you were gifted with extra brain cells to do? Am I even gonna last five minutes playing against you?" 

Jared sighed in feigned annoyance, trying not to grin, "I'm pretty good from being on teams in school…but I don’t ‘always’ win.” He shrugged his shoulder and looked at Jensen. Jared loved chess. He loved the mind exercise and concentration it took. To him, it didn’t matter whether he won or lost, it was the actual game that was fun. 

After Jensen watched him with suspicion for a couple seconds, Jared worried he might not get to play and accidentally laid on the disappointed puppy dog orbs, to which Jensen reacted, "No! Not that! Do NOT do that!" 

Jared immediately looked upset and confused, "Do what?" Jensen shook his head, "Come on...let's get your chess board, my young friend and lover with 'THE' most dangerous eyes on the planet." He sighed as he escorted a confused Jared into the toy store to hunt down a chess board. 

Jared yawned when they left the store and Jensen immediately guided him toward the parking lot. The kid had been full force for two hours now and Jensen was concerned they were too far from the car if Jared went down. 

They reached the truck and Jensen thanked the stars they had parked close. Jared’s movements were slow and he sluggishly climbed into the passenger seat, as the older man threw the packages in the back. 

Jensen hurried to get in the driver's side, then turned to check on Jared’s progress, "Hey...you need your seatbelt on." Jared looked down and realized with an "Oh" that he hadn't put it on. He was failing in energy, barely able to move. 

Jensen watched him struggle, knowing full well they were 'not' going to a movie and 'not' going to lunch, or going sight seeing like Jared wanted. It was easy to forget Jared was still recovering when he was full of sparkling energy. 

Jensen had to admit it was a really good trip. Seeing Jared joke and laugh like that was the highlight of his day. Jensen clicked the seatbelt for Jared when the younger man failed to line up the insert with the latch after a few attempts. The kid was yawning and blinking his eyes heavily. 

He still tried to look around and take in as many sights as he could, while Jensen started the engine. "It's so pretty out. When does it snow here?" Jared looked at Jensen, giving him a more frontal view of his exhaustion. 

Jensen began to pull out, as he answered Jared’s question, "It's starting to freeze now at night. I think it will snow around Thanksgiving or a little after. It snows pretty steady until end of January. Then, it's stiff and frozen, like fifteen degrees and god awful temps. The holidays are beautiful, just deadly if you're not prepared or caught out in it. Most people are in before nightfall when it's that cold. You see a lot of hibernating people until about end of February." 

Jared tried to imagine what a freezing winter would be like, since he'd never experienced it in Austin or California. He had a sudden thought, "I didn't buy a jacket today." The older man answered him quickly, "It's alright, I have some. You can't wear just anything, it has to be extreme with down, made for this weather. Something on your hands too when you're outside. I have all that stuff." 

"Kay," the tired man conceded, then he yawned again and leaned back against the head rest. 'Dammit,' he really didn't want to fall asleep, but he was having trouble even holding his head up. His chest was a little sore, but not too bad. 

"Today was so fun, Jensen, thank you," Jared turned his head toward Jensen and sluggishly thanked his gorgeous protector who had escorted him all morning. Jensen glanced over at Jared and smiled at the relaxed dreamy look on Jared’s exhausted face. Jared was barely conscious.

“You’re welcome, Jare.” Jensen wasn’t sure his passenger had heard him, since he caught Jared’s heavy eyelids closing before he turned back to watch the road. Jensen focused on getting them back to his place in one piece. 

When they reached the house, Jensen was grateful the security guys took all their bags to the door for them. He was careful to shut his driver’s and back doors gently, then came around to open Jared's door. 

Jared wasn't responding to 'any' of Jensen's coaxing, so he finally accepted the fact that he was going to be carrying Jared to the door. Jensen unhitched the seatbelt and pulled the younger man’s legs out of the truck. He further pulled Jared’s upper body into a shoulder carry. 

Jensen used his position under Jared’s armpit to pull him out of the car and secured his left arm around Jared’s waist. He had a tight grip on the younger man’s right arm around his shoulders. Jared stirred just enough to go through the motions of walking so that Jensen didn’t have to use a fireman’s carry and risk hurting the younger man’s ribs. 

Jared's head was leaning loosely on Jensen's shoulder as they walked. His eyes were closed, but he was at least able to walk out of muscle memory and cooperate with Jensen getting him to the door. 

The two steps on the front porch were an issue, but one of the security men helped Jensen to lift Jared enough to get him past it. Once inside the house, Jensen led the younger man to the bedroom and lowered him to the bed. 

He laid Jared back and couldn't believe the kid hadn't waken up from all the movement. 'He's totally wiped out,' Jensen worried. He checked Jared's forehead for fever and listened to his breathing with one ear to his chest. It sounded clear, so Jensen hoped they hadn't overdone it today. He covered Jared and went to get the shopping bags and hang Jared's clothes up in the spare closet for him. 

Jensen put the chess board on the table, then got out the ingredients to make a chicken salad. He was starving. He knew Jared probably was, too, so he made extra for the younger man to devour when he woke up. 

Jensen cleaned up the kitchen after he ate, then did a load of laundry and read the paper. He talked to his military buddies on a three way chat for almost an hour. They joked and talked of day to day things, then addressed the serious situation that Jensen's new friend was facing. 

Jensen was reminded again that he only needed to text a word and they would respond immediately to help him keep Jared safe. If he was important to Jensen, he would be protected like family. 

Dave and Mike both teased Jensen about the change in his tone of voice when he talked about Jared, but Jensen told them to “knock it off, you’re both dicks.” They laughed and insisted it was true. Jensen had gone soft over a new guy and their former team leader was a goner.

Jensen hung up feeling the solidarity of his brothers that had gone through so much with him. They would always be there for each other, but Jensen was perturbed that the ‘assholes’ could read him so well. ‘Fuckers, I do NOT sound different,’ Jensen decided. 

Jensen checked on Jared and saw the younger man had moved in his sleep, but he was still out cold and looking quite peaceful. He went outside and brought in more firewood, deciding to stock up enough inside for a couple days. 

After Jensen folded the laundry, he enjoyed a beer while watching a couple deer in his yard from the porch. 'Forgot to tell Jared about those,' he smiled to himself. 

The security men were placed strategically. He noticed a couple of them were watching the deer, too. Jensen smiled. People had no idea what damage the cute soft brown eyed creatures could cause. 

He knew, since he planted several types of vegetables once and found all them eaten to the stubs. They’d eaten the damn roses right off his bushes, too. ‘Innocent looking little shits,’ Jensen thought. 

Jensen heard the slider door open behind him and turned quickly to see Jared coming out to him. Jensen immediately noticed that Jared wasn't quite functioning at one hundred percent, so he jumped up and got over to him in an instant. 

"Hey," Jensen took his elbows and smiled at the younger man. Jared yawned, "Hey," sleepily rubbing his eyes and swaying a bit. He didn't seem to be aware he wasn't firing on all cylinders, so Jensen held him close while stepping out onto the small patio. 

Jared's vision cleared enough to see the deer. "Oh my God," Jared stared at them in wondrous fascination. There were two mom's and four spotted babies. Jared thought they were so quiet and peaceful, so beautiful and he couldn't stop watching them…and Jensen couldn't stop watching Jared. 

"Can we feed them? Do you leave stuff out for them?" Jared was innocent in his need to take care of the beautiful furry animals, so Jensen tried to let him down gently, "Well, I did at first. But I’ve learned they tend to help themselves. Believe me, they've gone through all of my vegetable garden and stripped my strawberries and my pomegranate bush, not to mention my rose bushes. I'm sure they're not starving little creatures." 

Jensen watched Jared's face drop in understanding. Jensen added, "And they bring all their friends too. We could leave apples and bread, but it won't stop there and we'll wake up to a whole herd on my porch. The bucks aren't friendly and very protective of the others. If you come out at the wrong time, the buttheads will charge at you. I was dumb enough to try and hand a cracker to a little guy once. His father came at me like fuckin' Cujo." 

Jensen smiled at Jared's surprised reaction to his story, "Oh." The younger man was really too adorable for his own good. Jensen had the sudden urge to pull Jared in closer and wrap his arms around him. 

Jared immediately slipped his arms around Jensen's waist and laid his head sideways on the older man's shoulder. They held each other in silence, sharing a long moment of comfort and peace, until Jensen felt the younger man's subtle shivers from the cool air. 

Jensen finally pulled back a few inches and asked Jared if he was hungry. The younger man nodded at the same time his stomach growled loud enough for Jensen to hear. They both smiled and headed for the kitchen. 

Jensen pulled out the salad and sandwich he had made for Jared and served it to the kid with a large glass of apple juice. Jared was in heaven and felt his energy returning as soon as the food hit his bloodstream. 

He eyed the chess set box and raised his eyebrows, not realizing Jensen noticed him looking. "We can play, if you want, I love to play...I'm not banking on winning, though, and playing against a fucking genius probably ain't too bright. Long as I don't bet my truck, I guess I'll be okay." 

Jared gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes, "I'm not that good...and I'm certainly not a genius. I haven't cured cancer or performed brain surgery, Jensen. There's a lot smarter out there." 

Jensen would not be deterred. He sat at the table across from Jared and began putting the board together, as he argued, "Just because you have a different career than those people doesn't mean you aren't smarter than they are. I know you are. You just don't give yourself any credit." 

Jared chose to ignore Jensen's comment. After they were set up and just about to start, Jensen had a thought, "Hey...you want some fresh coffee?" Jared's face lit up, "Yes!" His excitement and smile were worth it, so Jensen jumped up and made a quick cup of late afternoon caffeine. 

The men played for two hours, stopping only for a second cup of coffee. They both turned out to be matched pretty evenly. Jared won the first game, but he had to work for it. He pointed that out to Jensen, who feigned mock confusion at doing so well. 

After the second round, Jared was sure Jensen was hustling him. It was quite enjoyable, though, to have stiff competition who made him think. Jared loved the mental exercise. 

Jensen's phone buzzed and he checked it to see that the AG was confirming Sunday's meeting with Jared at three. Jensen text 'affirm' and then shared with Jared that the AG men were coming with final written statements of all Jared's evidence. 

They needed to make sure everything fit exactly how Jared presented it to them before filing officially on Monday. Jared sipped his coffee, then brushed his hair back and rested his chin in his hand. He listened to Jensen fill him in on the things he'd missed when he was out like a light on the couch. 

Jensen explained the attorney’s concern over the size of the case and how it would impact the company. He also explained the publicity would be much higher with a millionaire company like that going down for negligence.

Jared wasn't happy about all of this, but a part of him actually felt relieved it was finally coming to light. No more hiding files in his laptop, no more looking over his shoulder, and no more arguments with his manager or Brad or anyone else. 

This was moving forward. It was terrifying to think these men around him could be right about the danger he was in, but that part was still surreal for Jared. The younger man hadn't even considered the case hitting the press. 

Jared began to understand the enormity of what was going to happen to Jensen's father's company. A.E. was going to be destroyed. Jensen detected something in Jared's facial expression that was alarming, "Jay, what's wrong? What are you thinking?" 

Jared looked at Jensen with anguish and guilt in his eyes, "What’s going to happen to your family, Jensen?" The older man grabbed Jared’s hand that was laying on the table and squeezed it, “Hey, none of this is your doing, remember? They did it to themselves.”

Jared knew Jensen was right, but he cared about him and he couldn’t help feeling terrible about the older man’s family being so devastated. Jensen squeezed his hand and Jared squeezed in return. “Jared please don’t worry about me. This is something my dad let happen...he and my brother 'let' it get to this. They hired assholes just like them to run it, or even worse than them, and now they will lose. I left because I hated it a long time ago and I do ‘not’ regret this is happening to them." 

"YOU are the only regret I have in all this. Them using you, treating you like shit, hurting you…”, Jensen shook his head, “I want to fucking hurt them, badly, for doing this to you.” Jensen waited for his admission to sink in, while Jared processed it. He could see the younger man still wasn’t used to the depth of his feelings toward him yet. 

When Jensen finally got to confront his family, he'd have some satisfaction at breaking Daniel's nose for treating Jared so badly. The other bone crunching he'd like to do was to the manager or executive who had ordered Jared's so called accident to get rid of him. 'THAT' guy needed to be in severe pain, Jensen thought, but he didn't share that detailed thought with Jared. 

The younger man sighed, which brought Jensen back from his unpleasant thoughts. Jared looked like he’d let the worry go, for now, but thought of something else, "Do you think I can call my friends? It's been a few days and I'm sure they're confused because my phone isn’t available." 

Jensen took out his cell phone and gave it to Jared, "Of course." Before dialing, Jared asked, "What can I tell them? I mean before they see it on the news and all that. I don't want them hurt or put on the spot because of me." 

Jensen could see Jared was worried, "Just tell them you’re okay, but you can’t tell them where you are. They might slip and we don't want them to accidentally repeat my name or anything. I’m sure it’s fine to warn them about the general case, but they can’t give away your location or that you’re with me, for now." 

Jared nodded, "Okay." For the next hour, Jared spent time talking to Misha, first, who demanded over and over again to come and see Jared, wanting to see for himself that the younger man was being taken care of. 

Jared had a hard time working around Misha’s persistence. His friend finally reneged, only when Jared promised he would keep in touch and that he could visit as soon as things calmed down. 

Misha was curious, as hell, about the man Jared was staying with, but Jared couldn’t elaborate much. He knew his friend was ecstatic for him to find someone, but Misha not being able to see for himself was killing him. 

He called Jeff and talked for awhile. Misha actually blew up Jeff’s voicemail while Jared was on the line with him, making Jared laugh. “He’s going nuts, Jared. Probably thinks I’m getting more information out of you than he did and he’s missing out,” Jeff told him. “Yeah,” Jared agreed affectionately. He truly had the best friends ever, and they cared about him, immensely. 

Jeff reminded Jared to call his aunt. The poor woman was beginning to think Misha had been lying and her nephew wasn’t really getting better. Jared promised and then called Blair next. He filled her in and assured her he was safe. She had been pretty worried, just like everyone else. 

Jared explained about having to contact him through a ‘friend’s’ number and warned Blair that the big case was going to be filed Monday. He wanted to her to lay low, maybe take off Monday, just to avoid any backlash in case the company took it out on her because of him. 

Blair argued, “Well, how am I supposed to get intel for you from home, my sweet boy. I’m going to work, Jared, because then I can see first hand how they react and I can report everything back to you that I see. Don’t worry, I’m ready at home and the girls are too. We know something’s coming and we’re all gonna be okay.” 

Jared sighed. He knew Blair was a force to be reckoned with when it came to helping him, but this really wouldn’t do any good to put herself in harm’s way. “Blair…I don’t want them hounding you about me. You can’t tell them we’ve talked, okay? And don’t think you’re doing some undercover Agent 99 thing for me, these people are gonna be pissed off and dangerous. Would you please just take the day off?” 

Jensen looked over at Jared, watching the frustration on his face while he listened to Blair and shook his head. The two men exchanged knowing looks of concern, but Jensen couldn’t help grin at the determination of Jared’s friend’s. They loved Jared, that was obvious. 

The older man grabbed two beers out of the fridge while Jared continued to talk with his secretary. They seemed to finally reach agreement that Blair would take Monday off. The older man set one beer on the table for Jared and went to tend to the fireplace. 

Jensen had no idea what they were talking about next, when Jared reacted with, "What?! Why?" Blair let Jared know that Daniel had been asking about him and Jared reacted to the news just as she expected. The older woman continued, "He wanted to know the hospital, your room number and when you'd be out. I let him know you'd been moved to a recovery location for awhile and that I didn't know the details. He just walked off after that...without a thank you, of course." 

Jared sighed, "Thanks Blair. I hope he wasn't planning to visit me, gross." Blair assured him, "I would have warned you, sweetie, if he'd headed that way. I’m sure he wouldn’t be pulling any of his groping shit with that protective hunk around, though. He ‘is’ still around, isn’t he? And are you truly okay?” 

Jared responded, "Very okay. I'm much better than when I saw you…and yes to that other question too." Blair squealed in delight, then lowered her voice. “That is so good to hear, honey. I’m sure that tall drink’s got a lot to do with your amazing recovery, so that makes me happy.” 

Jared tried not to blush, as he looked immediately over at the subject of their conversation who was innocently stoking the fire. ‘God, those jeans touch his ass in all the right,’ “Huh?” Jared’s thoughts were interrupted when he realized Blair had called his name. 

Blair giggled at Jared's lack of response, knowing she had been right. Jared told Blair he was worried about the SPCA shelters, too. He asked her to make sure Cassie and Lisa knew about the limelight they might endure because of the recent ordinance publicity.

Blair assured him they were all going to be just fine. She reminded him that he was a hero and he’d better not forget they loved him and were all behind him. Jensen returned to the table to see Jared roll his eyes and sigh in irritation. 

He could hear Blair’s voice going on about something, which made Jensen smile. The older man figured she must be blowing compliments his way because Jared certainly didn’t want to hear anymore of whatever she was saying. 

Jared said his goodbye’s and promised to eat and sleep and do everything that the ‘hunk’ told him to do. He hung up, mentally exhausted from his friends overly protective concern, but he had one more call to make. Jensen gently rubbed Jared’s hair, as the younger man dialed his aunt’s number. 

When Jared leaned into his touch, Jensen smiled. He loved this man, and he ‘thought’ Jared acted like he loved him too. He bent over and kissed Jared, just as his aunt answered the phone. 

Jensen went around and checked the windows and doors, making sure he didn’t have to do it later. He planned on a laid back evening. If they went straight to bed, he wouldn’t have to worry about securing anything later. 

Jared was exhausted when he finally finished talking to his aunt. “I hope nobody bothers her…or any of them.” He rested his forehead on his arm for a minute, face down on the table.

Jared sighed and looked up to find Jensen standing over him, looking down. It surprised him, as he hadn’t even heard the older man’s approach. Jensen could read the mental exhaustion in the younger man’s face. He held out his hand for Jared to take, "Come sit with me?”

Jared took Jensen’s hand before he even had to think about it. The beautiful man pulled Jared up to stand and face him. Jensen’s hands slid around Jared’s waist and he studied the younger man closely. 

Jared was transfixed by the deep pools of green that were focused on him. He wasn’t sure what Jensen wanted yet, but it didn’t matter. Jared would give him anything. Do anything. Say anything, just to be looked at by Jensen the way he was looking at him now. 

The older man guided Jared to the couch, and sat close to him. “We can pick some movies if you want. I have some steak dinners from Dani and Steve that are just waiting to be savored. Maybe if we relax awhile, you'll be hungry again." 

Jared smiled sleepily, "That sounds good," he commented, as he felt the heat of the fire melting his bones. Jensen pointed to a water bottle and a white pill sitting on the coffee table in front of Jared, “That’s due at eight, so I just put it there for now." Jared yawned and nodded, "kay." 

Jensen sat next to Jared and flicked through a variety of choices, listening for any reaction from his counterpart. He landed on the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and Jared perked up, "Oh, can we? I've never seen those." "Of course," Jensen smiled, and set up the first one. 

Jared was glued to the movie, laughing at the antics and slapstick humor for the entire first hour. After that, his growing quietness prompted Jensen to check on him. The older man leaned forward to see the front of Jared's face and noticed his gaze was slightly dazed.

"Do you want me to save this until tomorrow?" Jensen wasn't sure if Jared was even hearing him, at first. Jared inhaled, made eye contact with the older man and softly smiled, "No, it's good...s'okay." Jensen smiled because Jared was so goddamned cute he could hardly keep from mentioning it. He knew Jared was trying hard to fight sleep. 

By the time the credits were rolling, Jensen was sure there was a slight snore beginning on his right side. Jared was leaning further toward Jensen and his hands were slightly twitching, his body letting go of any stress about the case and the worry for his friends. 

The younger man was obviously going to miss his antibiotic and if Jensen didn't interfere. 'Dammit,' he hated to force him to wake up, but he better do it now instead of letting him slip further into deep REM. 

"Jared," Jensen softly called to him, as he pulled him up a couple inches by his shoulders. Jared innocently responded, barely able to open his eyes, "Huh?" "Can you swallow your pill before you go to sleep, buddy?" Jensen asked him, not really expecting a response. 

Jared tried hard to wake up while Jensen reached over and got the pill for him. He put it in Jared's mouth since the kid didn't seem to be coherent enough to raise his own hand. The younger man downed the pill and several sips of water. He seemed to be thirsty, even in his half awake stupor. 

Jared sighed in relief as Jensen let him lay back again. The kid looked completely boneless and relaxed, and Jensen loved seeing him that way. 'He needs this,' the older man thought and decided at that point to let the younger man sleep longer. 

Jensen added wood to the fire, grabbed himself Jared’s untouched beer from the table and heated up some burritos that were in the freezer. 

The steak would have to wait. Steve and Dani's restaurant had a fantastic dry rub and he didn't want to miss sharing that tasty meal with Jared. Jensen downed his food and drink, then nestled himself on the couch with his stockinged feet up on the coffee table. 

He enjoyed a few of his favorite shows before finally accepting the fact that he was exhausted, too, from their busy day. Jensen looked over at the recovering young man and was pleased to notice the lack of pain or stress on his face. 

The kid's features were completely slack and Jensen listened to the soft quiet breathing with no wheeze. He smiled at the tiny bit of drool attempting to run out the side of Jared's mouth and touched it with his fingertip to stop it. 

Jensen lightly touched Jared on the forehead to brush the hair away from his eyes. He then rearranged Jared to lay his full length on the couch, covering him with a nearby blanket. They would be warm enough out here, as long as he kept the fire going. 

Jensen arranged himself on the connecting length of the sectional, pulling another loose blanket from the back of the couch and using it on himself. Jensen's head was just a few inches away from Jared's should he need him or have to get up during the night. 

Jensen fell asleep to the sound of Jared's soft breathing and the soothing glow of the fire. He slept soundly until he awoke from an unfamiliar noise sometime after midnight. Jensen sat up and listened to the noises inside and outside the house. 

He noticed the fire had dwindled down to glowing embers, causing the temperature in the room to drop considerably, but he couldn’t detect what had waken him up. Jensen rubbed his face and forced himself to move, going over to the hearth and stoking up the fire with more wood. 

As he was closing the grate, Jensen finally heard the sounds again that had originally interrupted his sleep. He turned to look at Jared and noticed they were coming from ‘him’. The younger man was whimpering. 

It was very slight and Jensen wouldn't have noticed if the room hadn't been so quiet. He went over to him and dropped to his knees. The cover Jensen used on Jared earlier had slipped to the floor and the younger man was shivering. 

Jensen covered him and gently brushed the hair out of Jared’s face. He left his hand on Jared’s head, gently rubbing his hair. Jared was in distress and seemed to be agitated, so Jensen tried to soothe him, "Ssshhh...it's okay, Jare...it's okay." 

Jared seemed deep into some kind of nightmare, "mmnoooo," he cried out weakly and it tore at Jensen’s heart. “Baby, it’s okay,” Jensen continued trying to soothe the younger man. Jared moaned in a high pitched sound, “Noooo,” which tore at Jensen's resolve and convinced him he had to do more. 

The older man got onto the couch with Jared and laid down, matching their body lengths together. He wrapped his arm around Jared and held him tightly under the shared blanket. Jensen was grateful for his decision to buy such a wide couch since neither one of them was slight in size, by any means. 

He was able to keep his right hand high up and in a bent position to keep rubbing Jared's hair, while his left arm stayed locked around Jared’s body. "It’s okay," Jensen kept up the soothing ministrations, noticing the tears coming from Jared's closed eyelids. 

Jensen kissed Jared's forehead, holding him even tighter when Jared moaned once again, “Noooo…” The younger man flopped his face toward Jensen, right away seeming to crave the comfort of Jensen’s presence. “Ssshhh, it’s okay,” the older man continued. 

Jared rolled more into Jensen, and nestled his arms and face into the older man's chest. Jensen encircled him completely, holding his arms around Jared and locking him in safe. “I’ve got you, baby, it’s okay.”

He held still for a moment, just waiting to see if Jared was going to wake or settle. Within seconds, Jared let go of whatever was causing him such fear and relaxed back into a deep sleep. “That's it, baby, let it go." 

Jensen kissed the top of the younger man’s head and smiled to himself at the fact that Jared felt secure enough to let his fears go and sleep in Jensen’s arms. 

It didn’t occur to Jensen, at the moment, that Jared was putting weight on that left side. He fell back asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Jared's rib cage and little whispers of warm breath on his chest.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve is filled with a 'ton' of lovin' ; hurt/comfort and angst abound. There is SEX. Oh my, but trying to be realistic here with Jared's injuries. It's HOT, but it's mindful. The case deepens and continues forward, threatening Jared's welfare. That always puts Jensen in a mood, doesn't it? Jensen remains on full protect mode and falls deeper in love with his new man. I hope you continue to enjoy. Thirteen is out shortly.

Chapter Twelve 

 

Jensen woke to the buzzing of his security cell phone. The Black Ops expert backed himself out from underneath the shared blanket and stood up to stretch. 

The veteran soldier couldn’t believe he’d overslept. What the fuck was wrong with him? He hadn’t overslept since before the service. He looked closely at Jared, as if the younger man had surely poisoned him somehow, or performed some alluring witch's spell. 

Jensen checked the text message and it had been the security team from last night wanting to change shifts and introduce the replacement team. The damn phone had been going off for ten minutes before he'd managed to notice it. 

Jensen felt Jared's forehead for excessive heat and when he decided the kid was fever free, he gently brushed the unruly long bangs to the side. Jared was in the same position he had been several hours earlier when Jensen soothed his nightmare away. The kid was still out like a light. 

The older man pulled the blanket up over Jared's shoulders and straightened it out, then he added the second blanket. The morning chill had permeated the house when the fire died a few hours ago, so Jensen spent some time building it back up. 

He started the coffee maker, then went to greet the security team at the door. Jensen was met with half a football team of semi-casually dressed men wearing jackets that hid their firearms. Their DA Investigator badges could plainly be seen on their belts, so Jensen knew who they all were. 

Randy, the lead investigator for the last two days, shook Jensen's hand and apologized if they'd woken him up. Jensen invited them in for coffee, which they all gratefully accepted. Randy introduced Jensen to the next team, then confirmed AG Price would be there later today at 3pm. 

Jensen didn't elaborate on why he hadn't been up at his usual 0600, nor did he offer any of his mental grumbling about finding love and becoming distracted. They didn't need to know. After the new foursome went back outside to check everything out and decide on their posts, Jensen headed back to Jared's side with his cup of coffee. 

He noticed the new love of his life was still out cold, now exhibiting a tiny drool spot running out of the corner of his mouth. Jensen loved seeing Jared sleep so hard, but he just realized the kid had been on his left side for way too long. ‘Damn, that’s going to hurt…why didn’t I notice that?’ Jensen punished himself, mentally, for missing something so important. 

Sighing at his own hopeless loss of resistance around the beautiful creature on his couch, Jensen went to grab a quick hot shower and shave. He realized, upon returning, that Jared was an hour overdue for his antibiotic. 

Jensen decided to say ‘fuck it’, he didn't care and wasn't going to ruin the healing sleep Jared was getting. The kid could be a little late on his pill this morning. They'd moved around quite a bit yesterday and Jared's body hadn't really rested as much as it needed to since he'd brought him home. 

Jensen smiled, thinking about how easy it had been to comfort Jared through his nightmare. His closeness had put the man right back to sleep. Of course, Jensen had to admit that holding Jared had obviously influenced his ‘own’ sleeping patterns. ‘Toast, Ackles…you are toast around him.’ 

Jensen's mind suddenly wandered to the hotness of two nights ago and how much more he couldn't wait to do with Jared. It was hard to wake up to Jared's heat and his smell, be up against his incredible body, and not do anything. 

Jensen sighed, realizing he may just have to take another shower and take care of himself if he couldn't control his thoughts. It wasn’t helping him to visualize Jared in the throws of passion. 

He watched Jared for awhile, sipping his coffee. The house was silent and the fire was soothing and warm. Jensen reminded himself he would need to stuff Jared with calories today and get him back on track after missing dinner last night. 

He read the newspaper for awhile until Jared started to stir. ‘Shit,’ he knew right away from Jared’s painful moan that the younger man had been laying on his left side for too long. 

Jensen knelt at his side as Jared rolled onto his back and clenched his face in agony. “Ow…shit,” Jared managed to blurt out in between the stuttering breaths he took, trying to get a grip on the pain. 

Jensen smoothed his hair back from his forehead, as the younger man struggled to wake up completely. Jared took a few deeper breaths, seeming to calm down a bit, knowing the pain would subside if he just waited it out. 

Jensen could still see the pain lines on the kid’s face, but at least they were better, “You wanna sit up?” Jared nodded, not quite in the mood to answer just yet. He rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the tight muscles that were spasming in reaction to his earlier bad position. 

Jensen slid his forearms under Jared’s armpits and easily pulled him upright to lay against the back of the couch. Jared didn’t have to use his torso, at all, as Jensen did all the work. Jared moved his legs to the floor and laid back against the couch to further wait out the dissipating pain. 

Jensen kept a supportive hand on Jared's knee, his other hand brushing aside the stubborn hair that kept covering the man’s eyes. Jared rubbed his eyes and yawned but he didn't seem to be completely coherent yet.

He finally opened his eyes and realized he was being watched by an adoring special forces expert. Jared gave a weak half smile at his caretaker, “Hi.” Jensen smiled with concern in his eyes, “Want a couple pain pills?” 

Jared shook his head, “No, s’okay…it’s going away.” Jensen continued to rub Jared’s hair, as the younger man raised his head up and looked around with confusion, "Wait, did we sleep out here?" Jensen smiled because Jared was so goddamned cute, "Yeah, we both did.”

Jared looked immediately contrite and felt guilty and bad for Jensen, "I'm so sorry...that can't have been comfortable for you and...I'm so sor..." Jensen kissed him to stop the apologies, which worked beautifully. Jared was distracted and totally forgot what he was worried about. 

Jensen held Jared's cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth while staring into his eyes, "Hey...it's the best I've slept in a lifetime, Jare. Snuggled up with you...holding you...it obviously agrees with me." 

Jared grinned, at first, then looked confused. He hadn't realized there was any 'holding', or ‘snuggling’, while he slept. He looked away in thought, ‘Damn, I missed it.’ When he looked back at Jensen, the older man was smiling and watching him. Jared asked, "Holding...’snuggling’? I don’t remember that. Does the Black Ops force approve of 'snuggling'?" 

Jensen giggled at Jared's question, "I think it's reserved for only you, Jare. I'm learning there are a 'lot' of things I feel, say and do and they're 'only' around you." Jensen hoped that meant what he wanted it to mean. 

Jared looked at the clock over the fireplace and commented, "Well I must have liked it too because it's after nine fucking o'clock. Jesus, Jensen, what did you do to me?" 

Jared yawned, then complained, “Shit, I’m sorry, I don't remember the end of the movie." Jensen chuckled, "I think you were exhausted, kiddo.” He leaned over to assess Jared more closely. Jensen noticed a lack of Jared's usual sparkle in his eyes. This was nothing like he’d seen yesterday. 

Jensen took the kid’s pulse and noticed it was slow and a bit weaker than normal. Jared didn't even roll his eyes or make a pissy comment, either. Jensen was concerned at his lack of energy after sleeping over twelve hours. 

“I think your blood sugar is low, buddy. I could get my cuff, but I’m fairly certain your pressure isn’t that great, either. You need to eat...are you hungry?" Jared thought for a second then perked up, "Yeah, I'm starvin' actually." 

Jensen grinned, “Good…sit here and I’ll bring you your feast.” Jensen started to get up, when Jared grabbed his arm, "I would love to, but I have to get up and use the bathroom." Jensen paused and waited for Jared to attempt to get up by himself. 

The younger man sighed in resignation, “I 'really' hate to admit this, but I can't fucking get up...can you please...?" Jensen happily put out both hands and Jared took them. With an iron grip, the older man pulled him up to stand. 

Jensen held his injured counterpart until he was convinced Jared wasn't going to topple over. "Thank you," Jared said slightly embarrassed. Jensen kept a light support hand on Jared's arm while they walked to the guest bathroom. 

The older man stood close by while Jared took care of business, washed up and brushed his teeth. When the younger man came out, Jensen noticed his eyes were a bit clearer, more like an awake person should look. 

Jared was still moving sluggishly so Jensen took him under the arm and escorted him back to the living room. Before reaching the couch, Jared stopped to look out the back slider and noticed the grey hue outside. "It's colder today,” he remarked. 

Jensen agreed, "Yep, it's supposed to hail today." Jared looked at him in surprise, "Really?" He looked back at the yard with what looked like disappointment. Jensen could see his wheels turning, "Why? You plannin' on digging some trenches and building my new deck before nightfall?" 

Jared rolled his eyes and sighed, "No." After a long pause and a glance at Jensen's knowing look, he admitted, "But, I could have gotten some measurements and had something to go on." Jensen nodded, "Ah." 

He turned Jared to face him and slid his arms around the younger man's waist. Jensen looked at him closely, as Jared looked back at him through the hair that had blocked his eyes. 

It was funny, Jensen realized, Jared was three inches taller than him, but it always seemed like Jensen was the taller of the two. He deduced Jared just had that youthful innocence about him which took away from his size. ‘Hence the cuteness,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

Jensen smiled lovingly at the gorgeous young man currently in his arms, "I 'love' that you want to do that for me...but you have to take it easy for awhile. No work right now, okay? Don't push yourself, there's plenty of time." Jared flicked his head to shake the hair out of his eyes and complained, "I'm just..." he sighed and paused.

Jensen tried to guess, "What, that useless feeling again? Which is completely without merit." Jared failed to answer Jensen, therefore Jensen decided he had hit the nail on the head, "Okay, so let me get this straight...you are nine days from almost dying and major surgery...you've completely blown my brains out with one of the most incredible orgasms I've ever had, then you scared me half to death by passing out, you've spent two days exhausting yourself giving the Attorney General the biggest raging hard on of a case he will probably ever get in his career, and you managed to make it through the mall yesterday, then designed my damn deck on that computer in ten fucking minutes, just from your sheer brilliant imagination, then kicked my ass at chess, then fell asleep on the couch, immovable, because you had literally tried to act like a well person and 'not' the seriously injured person that you really are...soooo, where’s the useless part again? And I seem to remember having a conversation similar to this one back in the hospital.” 

Jared was staring at Jensen with his mouth open in slight shock. He hadn't expected to be reminded of everything he actually 'had' been doing while he was supposed to be recovering. "Um..." Jared looked back and forth nervously, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“I,” Jared paused then tried to explain, “I…well, the deck for you doesn't feel like work. It's my...I mean it's...it’s fun." Jared looked at Jensen, shyly, and tried to make him understand, "And it's yours. I love that there's something I can do...and do it well for..." Jared looked back up into Jensen's eyes, "For someone I care so much about." 

Jensen rubbed Jared's back and put one hand on the younger man's cheek, "Baby, no one's ‘ever’ wanted to do that for me...and I love that you love what you do. But you 'have' to hold yourself back for awhile longer...please. 'You' might not think of it as work, but I think your injuries might have something to say if you go stooping and crawling around to get all those measurements." 

Jared finally conceded, nodding in agreement. "Are you still hurting from sleeping on that left side?” Jensen waited for Jared to answer him. The younger man shook his head and yawned, “Not really. It’s better.” Jensen continued, “Okay, will you do something for me? Will you let me just wait on you today? Take care of you a little where you just relax on the couch and let me do the work?" 

Jensen looked at Jared with such hope in his eyes, the younger man had a hard time fighting his inclination to be working on something. Jared couldn’t help his indignant response, "You ALWAYS take care of me. My God, Jensen, I have to do even LESS today?" 

Jensen giggled because Jared looked so put out by the suggestion of just laying around, "Yes, Jare. Just humor me, would you? Remember, the AG is coming at three today but if I can get you to lay around and rest until then, I'll call that a 'win'." 

Jared sighed, finally giving in, "Fine. Wait on me. Feed me...whatever. I 'should' be on the damn treadmill." Jensen had been nudging him to the couch, and as Jared plopped down he kissed him on the lips and responded, "NOT." 

Jensen eyeballed the younger man with a stern threat in his eyes, referring to his treadmill comment. Jared suddenly returned Jensen's quick kiss with another, then grinned wolfishly, "So, you liked your orgasm, did you?” 

Jensen was astonished at the abrupt change in direction Jared’s mind had gone as the younger man continued in a sultry voice, “If you're so intent on my laying around, why don't you join me on this couch and let me suck you like I want." 

Jensen kissed Jared harder, both men opening up their mouths immediately. They kissed hotly for several seconds, Jensen finally pulling back, trying to control his rapid breathing and adjusting himself, "Jesus fucking christ," he growled. 

Jared smiled devilishly, wanting badly to go further. His dick was hard in his sweatpants and he knew Jensen could see it. Jensen looked at him, considering it, but then Jared could see the second Jensen's concern for his health stopped him. 

He laid back with a defeated sigh, but Jensen softened the let down, "Hey. Here's the deal...if you eat, your bp comes up and you're pulse is strong and the next two hours goes well then..." Jensen couldn't help glancing quickly at Jared's crotch. He pushed hard on his own swollen member, trying to appease it for now. 

"Then what..." Jared was looking at him with definite interest. Jensen leaned over Jared and kissed him lovingly on his full lips before he pulled back to announce, "Then we'll see who sucks who." 

Jared’s eyes widened. The thought of tasting Jensen or having Jensen's mouth on him...'fuck yes,' his mind screamed. Jared nervously scooted himself upright, biting his lower lip and eyeing Jensen's bulging crotch. 

He had a sudden thought and blurted out, "Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to think about breakfast 'now'. Geez." Jensen walked away giggling and headed toward the kitchen to whip up a breakfast for them both. 

After a huge meal of sloppy scrambled eggs, ham, onions, mushrooms, cheese and salsa, Jared felt truly energized. He finished a generous plate of the delicious mix and downed his orange juice and antibiotic before even touching the espresso blend Jensen had brought him. 

"God, Jensen, that was so good. I’m gonna get fat.” Jared laid back with his eyes closed, rubbing his full stomach. Jensen cleared the dishes and stopped to kiss Jared quickly, which startled the younger man's eyes open. 

Before walking away with the dishes, Jensen told him, "Baby, I think you are a very long way from getting fat, so the calories are gonna keep comin'. Good job getting all that protein down." He kissed him again and took the dishes to the kitchen. 

Jared stayed relaxed on the couch, turning his head to watch the low fire. Jensen had banked it lower for the daytime, but kept it going just so they wouldn't get cold and have to start it all over again tonight. 

Jared couldn't believe how at home he was feeling. He hadn't experienced the security and warmth of a real home since his parents died. He had tried so hard to feel it with his aunt and uncle, but he never truly felt like he belonged. Then he tried with Misha's family and even though they were good people who cared about him, Jared was just a guest. 

He fully intended to make a home with Chris, but then he'd been devastated with that loss. Would they have stayed together? Jared would never know, but at the time he sure felt like they were meant to be. 

Jared thought over the few dates he'd had since college that actually looked like they might be hopeful prospects, then weren't. He thought about the times he'd held back and never engaged when people propositioned him. Then, his thoughts landed on Tom and his mood went sour. 

'What a fuckin' mistake 'that' was,' Jared chastised himself for reading that whole situation wrong. He knew something was off, but he kept going with it in hopes that something would become of it. Jared sighed at his naivety and he wondered again whether Tom had kept any of the embarrassing videos. 

Jared hadn't had a relationship, or sex, in so many years, he'd been an easy target for a twisted predator like Tom. 'Stupid me,' he thought again. He'd been on break from the love scene when he ran into Jensen. Jared had focused on his work, just like he'd learned to do from eleven years old when things went bad. He poured himself into work and had avoided most of his painful memories that way. He’d been hell bent on working himself out of his anger and disappointment in Tom, and in himself for being such a fool. 

Maybe that's why he was so reluctant to just lay here and recover. Jared had nothing to keep him busy…nothing to help him forget about the upcoming trials...forget about the employees he still felt responsible for...about the shelters he wasn't helping at, or about his friends that might be bothered by the press because of him. Jared’s work was his distraction when he didn’t want to feel, or have to deal. 

Jared also knew he was falling deeper for Jensen by the hour. His panicked subconscious was putting up a fight, ranting about loss and disappointment. It was trying hard to sway Jared into denying his feelings. The older man was 'too' wonderful so there had to be some shoe ready to drop from ‘somewhere’. 

Jared needed to keep busy so he didn't have to hear his scarred psyche ranting, 'it's not forever...he's going to die...he's going to change his mind,' because that's what Jared had been groomed to expect. It sucked because logically, he knew Jensen wasn't like that. 

Jensen was strong, gorgeous and sexy as hell. He was kind and giving, and supported him in every way. Jensen was ‘it’, Jared thought, and his guarded heart was simply having a hard time accepting it. 

But here he was, laying on the man's couch and enjoying the man's fire...and wanting so badly to suck the man's dick. Jared smiled, realizing it had happened. He wasn't good at showing it...wasn't good at saying it...but he was in love...truly in love. He loved Jensen. This was what he'd wanted for a long time.

Jared lazily flopped his head over to the left and jumped in surprise with a gasp. Jensen had returned so quietly, he hadn't realized the older man was sitting so close and watching him. Jensen immediately felt bad for scaring the kid. He scooted closer and began rubbing his arm up and down, "I'm sorry...you alright?" 

Jared was still trying to calm his breathing from being startled. He smiled to assure Jensen, "Yeah, it's okay, I just didn't know you were there." 

Jensen took his hand that had been propped up on the back of the couch and began a slow rub on Jared's head. He brushed the hair back from his face and then gently rubbed his fingers through the silky strands. 

Jared relaxed instantly and enjoyed the caresses. God, he felt so cherished. The older man finally asked, "So, where were you before I startled you...can you tell me what were you thinking about?" 

Jared was feeling relaxed and his emotional walls weren't up at the moment. He worried about saying too much, not wanting Jensen to hear about the stupid mistakes he'd made in the past. He was so happy in the moment, he just didn't wanna go there. 

Jared inhaled and sighed with a pleasureful sound, "Mmm...just thinking...'bout everything...'bout you...especially about how everything's better with you." 

Jared was innocently displaying his beautiful puppy eyes to Jensen and the older man could 'not' look away. Jensen studied Jared's beautiful open windows to his soul while he could experience the complete unguarded version of them. It wasn't often they were a light crystal grey with swirling mists. Jensen was mesmerized by them. 

He smiled softly, laying his head on the back of the couch to further stare into Jared's eyes for as long as he could. Jensen continued his soft rubbing of Jared's hair and his other arm rubbed up and down on the younger man's arm. 

Jared was so relaxed, he cleared his throat and started rambling, "I remember you now." Jensen perked up his eyebrows in question, but he didn't move or make a sound, not wanting to interrupt this rare moment. 

"I saw you...in the restaurant...before." Jensen smiled then because he knew exactly what Jared was talking about...of course, he hadn't realized Jared had noticed him that closely back then. 

Jared continued, "You were at the bar...and you got eggs and bacon. I knew you had to be a regular, or a friend, because the waitress talked to you like she knew you." 

Jared paused and thought before he continued, "If I hadn't been so pre-occupied at the time I would have been able to enjoy the view longer." Jensen interjected with a fond smile, "View?" 

Jared smiled and remained silent for a minute. "I thought I saw you looking at me, but you looked away. I wanted to...I wanted to see your eyes. They were the most beautiful green...but then maybe hazel...I wasn't sure and I hoped you'd look again." 

Jared sighed and added forlornly, "But, I was mistaken. You looked away and never looked back, so I figured I was dreaming and you hadn't really been looking at me, at all." 

Jared paused, so Jensen interrupted and begged to differ, "Oh, I was looking. I did look away. I chickened out like an idiot...God you were the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen Jared. Dani knew it, too. She saw me staring at you." 

It was Jared's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh? You were watching me?" Jensen continued to play with is hair, "Yes. I'd been watching you for several minutes before you looked up and caught me. I panicked. Felt like I'd been gawking you. At the time I thought you were much younger than you are." 

Jared looked at Jensen with thoughtfulness, now realizing the two men may have met, even without the terrible accident between them. "So...I went to pay and glanced back and you were pretty much ignoring me then...was that..." 

Jared didn't seem to have the words so Jensen answered for him, "Yes. That was me being a complete coward because I was so instantly attracted and smitten with you I couldn't think straight. Dani chewed me out right after." 

"I was hoping to see you again...hoping you'd come back." Jensen confessed that and Jared thought a moment before adding, "Well, I did." He grinned at the intended pun, "Sort of." 

Jensen became very serious, "When I saw you...it was like nothing I've ever felt before. In all the people we rescued and were sent to retract...this was different. Something about you was...I can't explain it. After I got you breathing, I couldn't let you go. I had to go with you. I didn't know why at the time." 

Jared spoke, "So...maybe we would have wound up meeting, even without all this. Would you have wanted to go out? I mean if we'd met again? If I came back in a normal way?" 

Jensen said immediately, "God yes. I'd gone home to chop wood all day, showered and came back for a steak. I was hoping you'd come back in and definitely wouldn't have let you walk out that door again without talking to you." 

Jared grinned in shyness, looking away for a few seconds. "Oh," he said, finally turning back to Jensen. Both men remained silent for a moment, contemplating where to go with the conversation. 

Jensen finally asked, "Would you have gone out with me?" Jared looked him, surprised with the question, and Jensen added, "If I'd asked you." Both were enjoying themselves, immensely, at realizing they may have gotten together without the horrible crisis that had happened to Jared. 

Jared thought about it and realized he may have been quite stupidly reluctant to go out on a date if Jensen had asked him in the restaurant because he was in the middle of some foolish cock block anti-relationship phase, still angry at himself about Tom. 'God, I might have passed up the new best part of my life.' 

Jensen stopped rubbing the kid's head and rested his head on his bent arm, waiting for Jared to process his thoughts. He felt like he needed to let Jared work something out before he could answer him. 

Jensen was not disappointed at what Jared shared next, "I would have been so stupid if I'd said no, Jensen, but I may have." Jared looked at him with shame that he could have ruined them getting together and Jensen had to stop it. He couldn't take Jared putting himself down in any way so he tried to lighten the mood with a knowing grin, "Even with the 'view'?" 

Jensen's effort worked and Jared smiled, "It wouldn't have been you. Never would be you, Jensen, not in a million years...it would have been me." Jensen waited. Jared sighed, still amazed at himself for feeling like sharing this much. 

He wondered if Jensen had drugged his orange juice, "I made a terrible mistake a while back...a lapse in judgment, so to speak. I was wrong about somebody and it turned me off to relationships. I wasn't in a good mindset for meeting someone new. I didn't see you coming...that's for sure." 

Jared smiled, but noticed Jensen had raised his head and was now looking at Jared with fierce concern and maybe a bit of anger, "Jensen, what's wrong?" Jensen studied Jared for a few seconds, then asked, "Is this 'lapse in judgment' someone I need to hurt severely?" 

His voice wasn't loving, nor was it kidding anymore. Jensen was in full aggressive mode, ready to go after whomever had hurt Jared. He couldn't help it. He loved the younger man so much he couldn't stomach the thought that someone had hurt him. 

Jared was learning that Jensen's protectiveness toward him was nothing to mess around with...he'd never had anyone rise to his defense like this before. "No...no...I ended it when I realized...probably too late because I was stupidly believing it was something it wasn't and..." 

Jared shrugged his shoulders and tried to convince Jensen there was less depth to the way the relationship ended...but Jensen was not fooled. He knew Jared wasn't telling him everything. 

Not wanting Jared to close up on him and end this moment, Jensen decided to play things very cool and let Jared lead the rest of the conversation. He knew he needed to control his instincts when Jared told him something like this, or he'd miss the rest of the story. 

"So," Jensen laid his head back on it's side and smiled encouragingly to see if the younger man would share something more, "so you didn't see me coming…bet you never dreamed a guy would be calling you pet names, either." 

Jensen watched Jared relax and he giggled that special sound that Jensen loved. He started playing with the younger man's hair again and Jared seemed to snuggle into the back of the couch and relax even more. 

"The first thing I felt with you was...I was safe...and I hadn't felt safe in a long time." When Jared began speaking again, Jensen inched even closer to him, so he could slide his lower arm around Jared's waist. 

He continued the soothing ministrations on the younger man’s hair, while holding him loosely around his waist. Jensen wanted badly to push Jared and find out every little thing but he knew this was an important time for him to allow Jared to lead the conversation. 

Jensen waited and Jared finally continued, "I was so sure I was gonna die. It was...I was afraid I was going to die and...then you wouldn't let me." Jensen remained silent, watching Jared. 

"Then it wasn't just keeping me from dying, it was...catching me...and holding me up when I fell...seeing you when I woke up confused...and the mask...that mask was…" Jared paused and regarded Jensen with wonder before he continued. 

"I was so sure you weren’t real. You were there, every time I woke up and...you were so beautiful…I told you things I never…like now, it’s…it’s hard to stop.” 

Jensen forced himself to remain quiet. This openness of Jared's was something to be savored and he wasn't about to interrupt. 

When Jared was quiet for awhile, Jensen thought it might be okay to ask a question, "Can I ask a question?" When Jared nodded, Jensen asked, "What did you mean by finally feeling safe and never having felt that in a long time?" 

Jared thought about it for a moment. Jensen wondered if maybe he wasn't going to explain but then Jared shared more, "My parents dropped out of my life when I was eleven. It was...it was like my life decided for me that...'you don't get to have that, Jared'...one week they were clapping for me at my first speech meet...then they were gone." 

Jared looked away, holding back the tears that had almost come. Jensen waited, knowing he needed a moment. When Jared turned back, there was no wetness in his eyes and Jensen knew the self preservation walls had kicked in. 

"After that, nothing felt like it was permanent...nothing ever was...it wasn't safe anymore to rely on something being there forever...to feel that permanence. Years later, I met Chris and I thought...I finally started to believe...that maybe...and I let myself hope..." Jared turned away in order to regroup once again before becoming emotional. 

He sighed and took a moment to face Jensen again, "What I meant is the safety of something that doesn't go away. Something you can trust to always be there...some'one'...I thought it wasn't meant for me, so I believed that...and now...part of me still tries to refuse that you are right in front of me...and perfect...and I feel safe...right here...right now...for the first time since my parents were around. Safe to believe in something that could be permanent.”

Jensen was grateful that he was learning more about Jared, especially since it was rare to get this much out of someone who had been hurt like Jared. This was a gift and Jensen decided to tread very lightly in order to keep this going. 

Jared actually surprised Jensen by continuing, "So...I would have been really flattered if you'd asked me out...and yeah, I'd like to think I would have gone, but..." Jared shrugged a shoulder and made a distasteful gesture with his face, "I most likely would have screwed it up somehow because I wouldn't have been open to giving it a chance. It would have felt too good, ya know?" 

Jensen nodded. He understood and he respected the hell out of Jared's bravery for explaining that to him. After a respectful moment, Jensen raised an eyebrow and gave a loud high pitched sound of disagreement, “Huh,” thinking to bring the younger man back from his sad thoughts, "you would have been 'toast' with my charms. I would have had you at 'hello', Padalecki." 

Jensen was rewarded with Jared's instant adorable giggle and diamond wattage smile. He loved how Jensen could bring him out of a sad moment with his instant wit. Jared was now sporting a playful gleam in his eye, which Jensen loved to see. This was a happier Jared, not caught up in the heartache of the past. 

The younger man caught Jensen off guard with his next statement, "Well, you 'have' had me, Ackles...though I don't remember a 'hello' in there beforehand." 

Jensen couldn't help his own responding chuckle at Jared's unexpected comment. This kid blew him away with his charming wit. Then the younger man looked perturbed, "Though I kind of missed the afterglow." 

Jared waited for Jensen to finish giggling and focus on him before he added coyly, "You can, you know."

The older man searched Jared’s eyes for explanation and finally raised an eyebrow to ask, "Can what?” Jared smiled with intent. He was moving his leg back and forth, opening his crotch and closing it and Jensen didn't know if Jared was even aware he was doing it. 

This was a coy Jared. It was sexy and playful...it was something new he'd never seen the younger man do and it was turning him on. He thought maybe he was reading too much into it, but then Jared confirmed it, "You can have me.” 

Jared’s eyes darkened and Jensen could feel the electricity shoot through his groin at Jared’s offer. Of course, Jared had to increase the sparks by adding, “Any way you want." 

Jensen stilled and stopped breathing. He looked at Jared's beautiful mouth, then up into his incredible steel grey eyes. Jared's eyes were weapons that could take down the strongest man to his knees and right now, the expanding black irises were lustfully focused on ‘him’. 

Jensen was having a hard time accepting that he could possibly be so lucky. Jared looked luscious, edible and incredibly hot, laying against the back of the couch with his long limbs resting slightly open, inviting Jensen to devour whatever he saw. 

‘Jesus,’ the older man thought. 

Jensen suddenly growled, then moved in an aggressively alpha way. He hooked his arms around Jared's body, and without losing eye contact, slid the younger man over into the deep corner of the couch, landing him in more of a slouched position on his back. 

Without hurting his injuries in the slightest, Jensen had manhandled Jared into a wider area of the sofa and forced him to lay back before he even realized he was being moved. Jared didn’t have time to be surprised. Jensen got on his knees between Jared's legs and moved in close. 

He lowered down and looked into the face of his intended target, who just now seemed to be realizing the position he was in. Jensen’s voice dropped low, “Just so you know...there are a lot of ways that I ‘want’, so be careful about offering yourself up on a platter like that." 

Jared's cock reacted immediately to Jensen's voice and the piercing look in his eyes. 'Fuck, my own special forces trained killer...Jesus, fuck me now,' Jared thought. 

Jensen watched Jared's pupils enlarge at his unveiled threat to his virtue. Jared tried to control his breathing. He was suddenly nervous, dying to know what Jensen was intending to do with him and feeling a bit impatient. 

"So," Jared was interrupted by Jensen’s deep growl, "Uh uh, any way I ‘want’, I was told.” 

Jared's eyes widened even more at being the recipient of such intensity. He nervously tried to inch his way back up, not sure why, but thinking maybe he could sit up a little higher feel a bit less vulnerable. Jensen quickly dropped to his elbows, pinning Jared immobile and placed his lips right above the younger man’s, "Where you goin?" 

Jared stopped trying to move, realizing he was effectively trapped by Jensen's body over his, "Um," the younger man barely blurted out before he realized Jensen was staring at his mouth. Jensen looked forcefully into Jared's eyes, as he used his tongue to lick across Jared's lower lip. 

Jared gasped, not expecting the erotic swipe of Jensen's tongue. Jensen kept going, eliciting more gasps and moans from Jared. He licked Jared's mouth for a bit, then licked a long swipe from Jared's collar bone up to his chin, feeling Jared's five o'clock shadow. 

"Aaaah," Jared moaned again in high pitched whispered exhales. His breathing was rapidly increasing, "Oh my god...Jensen..." Jared had never felt ‘anything’ like this before. 

Jensen moved back over Jared's mouth and whispered, "You're exquisite, Jared. I'm going to taste as much of you as I can...and then I'm going to suck you." Jared panted in between trying to formulate some kind of response, "Jesus, Jensen...oh my god." 

Jensen licked another swipe all the way up Jared's neck, making the kid moan louder. "Mmmmm...God, you taste so good, Jare,” Jensen loved that he was getting to do this. The older man began kissing and licking up and down Jared's throat, up to his ear on one side, spending time there to nibble and suck behind Jared’s ear, then back down again and up the other side. Jensen was indulging himself, taking everything he wanted, inch by inch. 

Jared turned his head to give Jensen better access, pushing his neck harder into Jensen’s mouth, because he couldn't help himself. It felt so goddamn good and his dick was harder than bricks. 

Every swipe, every lick, and every suck and nibble was completely controlling his reactions. Jared’s body was on fire. He was completely under Jensen’s control. 

"Oh, God...oh, Jensen....oh, God, that feels so good," Jared was crying out, then whispering, breathing heavily. He felt on the verge of tears, as emotions were released over the unimaginable pleasure. No one had 'ever' done this to him.

Jared's responsive nature was driving Jensen wild. He couldn't wait to suck the younger man's cock and see what sounds would come out of Jared then. "Jensen..." Jared whispered..."Aaaah, aah," Jared was trying desperately to say something but the older man kept up his ministrations and was driving Jared wild with alternating kisses and tongue swipes in his ears and all over his neck. 

Jensen would not be deterred. He kissed and sucked on Jared's collar bone, then went back to his mouth and decided to spend some time there. Jared tried to say something, "Jensen," but Jensen kissed him first, and Jared forgot all about his argument. He opened his mouth immediately for his eager tongue to join Jensen’s in hot wet erotic play. 

When Jensen pulled back from the kiss, he licked Jared's lower lip, and looked him in the eyes, "You stay right here," he made that clear. Jared's eyes widened again and he nervously watched the older man raise Jared’s t-shirt up to continue the licks and kisses all over Jared's chest. 

Jared meant to argue with being told to stay still, but the feel of Jensen's mouth on his chest totally blew all coherent thought out the window. He moaned loudly and blurted out "Oh my god's and oh god's" in between. 

Jared grabbed the older man's head and kneaded his fingers through the short hairs. It felt so goddamned good to be loved like this...cherished. Jared had no idea he would 'ever' get to experience this in his lifetime. Jensen was awakening sensations and nerve endings that had been dormant his whole life. 

Tom had taught Jared sex, but not 'this'...not loving foreplay, the tasting and hot wet worshiping of another person. Jensen was devouring him...drinking in every inch of him. This was what being 'wanted' and being loved felt like. 

When Jensen bit down on Jared's nipple, the younger man cried out and pushed his hips upward. He gently forced Jensen's head harder against his chest, wanting more...begging for it. 

Jensen continued to nibble and suck on Jared's nipple, driving the man crazy and eliciting sounds he'd never heard Jared make before. His voice went high and then it went low, moaning between octaves in reaction to the pleasure. It turned Jensen's cock to stone to know he could do this to the younger man. 

"You're so fucking hot, Jared," Jensen whispered loudly, then he hummed as his lips and teeth latched on, providing an added vibration to Jared's over sensitive nub. Jared cried out, beyond comprehension. Everything Jensen did felt so fucking good.

Jensen moved to the other nipple and performed the same enticing moves. "Fuck," Jared blurted out, panting hard, "Fuck," Jared's hips were pumping, "Jensen," Jared pulled the older man's head up, "Jensen, I'm gonna cum," Jared's hips still pumping, he tried to pull harder on the older man's head. 

Jensen understood, so he stopped what he was doing and kissed Jared to soothe him, "It's okay...baby, it's okay." He kissed Jared again and the younger man couldn't help apologizing, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I can't,” Jared panted and sobbed in anguish at not being able to hold back. Jensen tried to soothe him with kisses, "I wanna taste you, Jare...God, you're so fucking hot." 

Jensen moved down and pulled Jared's loose sweats down to release his rock hard leaking cock. "Jesus, you're cock is gorgeous, baby." He licked Jared's cock from the base to the very tip, causing Jared to jerk and moan in reaction, "Ooooh, God...Jensen, I'm gonna cum."

Jensen ordered, "Give it to me, Jare...right here, in my mouth. Cum for me." 

Jared lifted his head and looked at Jensen with pleading eyes that showed conflicting guilt and desperation, wanting Jensen to suck him, needing to cum, but feeling guilty at the same time for cumming too soon. 

"Are you...sure? You don't have to..." Jared slammed his head back onto the cushions and screamed in ecstasy as Jensen sucked the head of his cock. "Aaaaaaaahhhh," Jared panted and pumped his hips, knowing damn well he was going to cum in seconds. Jesus Christ, nothing 'ever' felt so good. Jensen fucking ‘owned’ him. 

Jensen didn't have time to play, to lick Jared's balls and take his time. He would do that next time. Right now, he slid his mouth downward as far as he could go, relaxed his throat and sucked to make this feel as good as it possibly could for Jared. 

He would definitely spend a lot of time down here in the future, but right now he needed to get down to business and give Jared the perfect experience. Jensen had only done this twice in the barracks, but it was quick and didn't include swallowing, at all...the men always finished one another with hand jobs. 

Those were just 'mechanical assists', he labeled them, in the dark, no faces and no names... and there were no emotions attached. 'This'...'this' was someone he loved...'this' was something he wanted more than anything because it was pleasuring the most important person in his life and the love behind it made it crucial to do his best. 

'This' wasn't mechanical, at all, it was hot and meaningful and he definitely wanted it over and over again. Jared's precome was giving Jensen a sample of what was to come and it tasted incredible, like salted honey. Jensen slid his mouth up and down Jared's cock, sucking hard and fast. 

He moved his hand down to massage Jared's balls and they were huge and drawn up tight. Jensen could feel the kid's rigid dick swelling and getting ready to shoot it's load. 'Fuck, he's so goddamn hot,' Jensen willed himself to pay attention and not blow his own load. 

Jared’s hips were pumping and pushing higher, so Jensen put both his hands flat on Jared's hips and held him down firm to keep him from hurting his chest. 

Jared grabbed the back of Jensen's head, "Yesss," Jared screamed and pumped his hips up hard three more times with a high pitched, "Jensen...fuck!" Jared threw his head back, tensed and screamed in ecstasy, "Aaaahhh..oohh....aaaaahh" he screamed with each wave of pleasure.

Jensen held on and sucked, as the younger man jerked and strained through his orgasm. He loudly groaned in absolute rapture with each wave. Jensen gentled his pressure and slid down and up slowly, prolonging the gripping waves of Jared's pleasure. 

He swallowed and swallowed, making sure not to miss a drop. The kid grunted and tensed over and over with uncontrollable aftershocks that rippled through his body. 

Jensen was hard as nails and dripping because feeling, hearing and tasting Jared while he was cumming was the newest all time favorite turn on of his whole life. 'The fucking security team is probably jerking off right now, if they heard any of this,' Jensen thought. 

Jared was a walking talking live sex doll, rippling with porn star quality and he didn't even realize it. Jensen was so glad he could make Jared feel this good.

Jared was rippled with reckless abandon for several seconds, powerless to do anything other than ride the orgasmic aftershocks that still vibrated his body. He moaned his way through it, finally being released from his gripping orgasm to bonelessly collapse. 

Jensen saw the younger man's arms flop back on the couch, spread loosely on either side of Jared's body, and he grinned with his mouth full. Jensen kept the swollen member in his mouth, still keeping it warm and wet until it gradually started to soften. 

Jensen released it gently, then kissed his new favorite toy several times before he moved up to cover Jared's body and look at his face to make sure he hadn't passed out.

Jared was breathing heavily, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and he seemed to be in post-orgasmic lala land. The young man had cum hard, and Jensen was quite pleased with the look of wondrous peace on Jared's beautiful face. 

"Beautiful," Jensen remarked, monitoring Jared's wiped out appearance. The kid moved his head sluggishly, still trying hard to catch his breath. "Mmmm..." was the only sound Jared could make. He had no coherency yet, simply overwhelmed with euphoric pleasure and boneless satisfaction. 

Jensen kissed him softly all over his face, his eyes, and his lips. He tried to soothe Jared down from his ride, let him know he was there, warm and safe, and that Jared could lay there and enjoy the euphoria as long as he needed to. 

Jensen softly rubbed the younger man's head, smoothing back the unruly strands. He was still hard as a rock but would deny himself until he was sure Jared was okay. The younger man finally moved, though still looking dazed. 

He slid his arms around the Jensen and looked dazedly up at him. Jared smiled dreamily and Jensen had to smile back, loving the post orgasmic look on his lover. The younger man stared at Jensen's mouth and Jensen immediately obliged, never wanting to miss an opportunity to taste Jared in any way. 

They kissed and Jared was still sluggish, but fully capable of showing Jensen just how much he'd loved that blow job. The kiss was hot, wet and full of Jared's sensational tongue, thanking Jensen and promising more in the future. 

Jensen moaned at Jared's sensational beauty and post orgasmic affection. Jared moaned at the taste of himself in Jensen's mouth. He pulled out of the kiss, wanting desperately to taste Jensen in the same way. 

The older man was still on top of him and propped on his elbows, stealing hot wet kisses in between Jared's breathy confession, "God Jensen...I never thought anything could feel like that. Everything with you is...is so much better than...than anything.” 

Jared slid his hands down the older man's back and slipped them into Jensen's jeans. He rubbed his hands up and down Jensen's butt cheeks, kneading them and pushing his pelvis into his own. "I want to suck you...please Jensen…please let me do that to you." 

Jared kept one hand rubbing Jensen's ass, while the other slid around to Jensen's front, feeling the thick nest of curly hair drenched in Jensen's precum. He rubbed his hand in it, then slid his hand onto Jensen's huge dick. 

Jensen lost complete control the second Jared touched his dick, “mmnngh,” he groaned hard and he pushed into Jared's hand, "Oh, Jesusfuckingchrist...Jared...I'm not gonna make it....baby...God...I'm gonna cum...Jare," Jensen pumped his hips, out of control and Jared hadn't realized his poor lover was that close and at the point of no return while forcing himself to wait for Jared to enjoy his orgasm first. 

Jared rushed to unbutton the older man's jeans and pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to expose the older man's crotch and avoid drenching his clothing. Jensen couldn't help him, as he was too busy climbing that precipice and jerking his hips roughly now. 

Jared didn't even have to touch him. He was so hot from watching Jared's orgasm he could have cum just from a whisper of air. 

Jensen didn't know how it happened, but somewhere in between Jared getting his pants open and him reaching his peak, Jared had somehow slid down and gotten his hot wet mouth onto the head of his cock, "Fuck," he screamed, "Fuck, don't hurt yourself, Jare." 

Jensen couldn't stop, but still panicked about hurting the younger man, as he jerked hard into Jared's mouth. Jared had slid down just enough so his mouth was perfectly aligned with his target and even though this was happening fast, he wasn't about to miss his first taste of Jensen. 

When he sucked Jensen's cock, the older man immediately gripped the couch cushions behind Jared's head and jerked his head back, he screamed in a deep rough growl, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh," cumming hard and spasming into Jared's mouth. 

Jared held still, tightly gripping the older man’s thighs. His throat was hit with the salty taste of Jensen’s cum, almost choking him. Jared’s eyes watered and he had to swallow fast to keep up with the enormity of Jensen’s load.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his head. He pulsed and strained through his orgasmic pleasure, having no idea of his surroundings. He strained and grunted, riding through the pleasure, the intense powerful orgasm ripping through his body. 

Jared gently sucked him, gradually following his lover down as his orgasm ran it’s course. Jensen greyed out for a second, never having experienced someone swallowing before, staying with him, riding the waves down to the end. 

Jensen kept moaning and grunting in overwhelming rapture. He was at the mercy of his new lover, who lovingly kept his mouth on his cock, keeping him secure while he moaned in overwhelming euphoric pleasure. 

Jensen was unguarded, vulnerable. In this moment, there was no control. He'd never opened himself like this before...he didn't even know it was possible. He trusted Jared...and that was no light matter to Jensen. This was long overdue in his life. The quick handjobs, blow jobs and some of the anal fingering that happened in the dark between nameless people on his team meant nothing like this. This was heat, it was fulfilling, it touched his soul, and it was real. Jensen knew he was ruined for anyone else. 

Jared's chest was reminding him this wasn't a good position to be in, but he didn't care. Jensen tightening up and jerking into his mouth, groaning uncontrollably was the hottest fucking thing he'd 'ever' experienced in his life. The controlled confident military expert was at his mercy. He loved this man, and making him feel this good was priceless.

Jensen had no strength. He'd never cum that hard in his whole life…or for that long. He pretty much figured every brain cell had completely short circuited.

Jared's mouth was hot and wet and Jensen's dick was perfectly fine staying in there forever, not wanting to end the feeling. Jensen’s limbs shook all over with the struggle to support his own weight. 

The last thing he wanted was to collapse onto Jared and crush him. Jensen was sure the younger man had hurt his chest but he couldn't move yet to check on him, and he certainly couldn't exhibit any energy on anything but the simple task of keeping his weight off of Jared.

Jensen felt Jared slide his hands up and around his waist, now rubbing his back in soothing gestures. Jared had painfully lowered his upper torso back onto the couch and enjoyed touching Jensen like this in the afterglow. He was feeling terribly affectionate, even with his chest on fire. 

Jared was quite proud of himself for getting his first taste of Jensen and managing to hide the stabbing pain in his ribs without crying out. God it hurt, but he was enjoying this moment so much he didn't want to ruin it. 

Finally, Jared was able to coax the orgasmically distracted special forces expert to lower his mouth to the perfect position for a lazy kiss. He could feel the older man struggling with weak shaking limbs and it make him proud of his handiwork. 

Jensen lazily kissed Jared and the men shared hot wet explorations of each other's mouths for the next few minutes. Jensen moaned in wonder and finally let the kiss go to rest his face in the crook of Jared's neck with a simple grumbled, "God." 

Jensen was still trying to calm his breathing, and confessed, "That was," still breathing in between, "Baby, that was," breathing again, he started over, raising up to look into Jared's eyes, "I've never felt like that. I was completely out of control. God, Jared, what you do to me." 

Jared smiled beautifully at Jensen's admission, which prompted Jensen to kiss him and taste him once again. He would never get enough of Jared. The younger man was still rubbing his back affectionately and Jensen was loving it. He nuzzled Jared's neck and kissed him softly before raising up again to look him over. 

Jensen didn't like what he was seeing in the kid's eyes. Jared was hurting, but he had been hiding it well. "Are you alright? And do 'not' lie, because I'm looking right at those gorgeous hazel grey beauties of yours and I can see everything." 

Jared sighed in annoyance, "Yes, I'm alright, I just had the most incredible blow job of my entire life, I came like a freight train and I'm still tasting your cum in my mouth so I do 'not' regret a thing...not a 'fucking' thing, so stop looking like we shouldn't have done that because it was the hottest thing I have 'ever' experienced and I'm 'not' taking it back." 

Jared looked at Jensen with his pissy bitch challenging face, and Jensen raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, I wasn't actually regretting the most incredible orgasm of 'my' life, either, nor the taste of you on 'my' tongue, either, Jare, but I was going to cum anyway because you were so fucking hot that all you had to do was touch me and I would have blown. I was just worried because you didn't have to use your neck and shoulders like that, and put all that strain on your ribs. It hurts me that I hurt you." 

Jared's look softened and he immediately soothed Jensen, "You didn't hurt me, Jen, I moved myself because the thought of tasting you and knowing you were that close to me, well...I just went for it." Jensen sighed, "How bad does it hurt?" 

Jared finally confessed, "It hurts like a bitch, really, but it's okay." Jensen could see it in Jared's eyes, "No...it's not okay." Jared finally let the pain sound in his voice, "I'm not sorry...it hurts bad, but I'm 'not' regretting it, Jensen, I mean it." 

Jensen slid down enough to gently raise Jared's shirt, "Not regretting either, baby...just looking...hold still." Jensen raised Jared's shirt above the damaged ribs and reached above his head to turn on the lamp with one hand. He inspected the staples closely and felt around the incision for excessive heat. None of the staples had come out, but some of the skin was red around the edges. 

It didn't look like they had jarred any of them loose. The incision was pretty solidly together, anyway and some of the staples were already being pushed out a bit by Jared's body. Jared's pain was most likely from the strain on the inside where all the tendons and muscles were still badly bruised and healing. 

Jensen rubbed up and down Jared's chest and stomach soothingly, looking up at his love's face. "I'm so sorry, baby. I know it hurts bad." Jared was so frustrated at himself, "Why does it have to do this? Why can't it just be better? I just want to do things and...it hurts. God, Jensen, that was so incredible and I want so much more but this," Jared gave a disgusted hand gesture at his injured side and didn't finish his complaint. 

Jensen raised back up and kissed the younger man soundly on the lips, "Jare, this won't stop us...there's plenty more to come, baby. I'm certainly not going to stop touching you. We just have to be careful." 

Jensen hurried to get Jared two pain pills and bring them back quickly. He realized he had gone and returned with his jeans still unbuttoned and if Jared hadn't been distracted with his painful condition, he would have thoroughly enjoyed the view. 

Jared couldn't move, he was flat on his back and tried desperately to avoid bawling like an infant. The pain was getting worse. Jensen pushed the pills into Jared's mouth, "Take these," Jensen ordered in a no nonsense voice. 

Jared was hurting badly now and Jensen could see he was desperately trying to deflect from it. The younger man swallowed the pills with a few sips of the bottled water Jensen gave him, while Jensen held his head up. Jensen realized Jared couldn't move himself, so he arranged several pillows behind him, slipped his arms under Jared's back and lifted him to lay propped up on the pillows. 

Jensen had him perfectly comfortable within seconds, then stroked his hair back off his forehead, "Be right back." Jensen added more wood, stoked the fire up higher and came back to lay length wise next to Jared on the couch. 

There was a sudden thunderous sound on the roof and Jensen could hear the ice hitting his barbecue out back. Jared's eyes widened in confusion, hearing the same thing, "What's that noise?" 

Jensen laid against Jared's right side, covering them both with a blanket. If they did their snuggle thing again, he would be sure to keep Jared off his left side this time. "It's hailing again, real ice this time." He rubbed a comforting hand on the kid's head and the other on his abdomen. 

Jared was visibly shaking now and Jensen felt his forehead for fever. "Hey...you cold?" Jared shook his head, "No," but Jensen could feel him shaking, "Jared, are you hurting anywhere else? Do you feel sick?" 

Jared still hadn't quite gotten a handle on his pain yet, waiting for the pills to help. His breath was still catching in between exhales, "No. My ears are ringing. S'okay...s' going away." Jensen hated this. 

Once the pills started to kick in, Jensen could feel the younger man relaxing under his touch. The shaking stopped and Jared began to breathe more evenly. "Better?" Jensen asked, eliciting a nod and yawn from the younger man. 

Jared never liked how his pain pills made him sleepy, but Jensen knew it would be better if he got a nap, anyway, before the AG came today. "You doing okay?" Jensen kept up his soothing ministrations. Jared turned his head toward Jensen and smiled softly. He had more peace in his eyes than a few moments ago and Jensen could tell the pain was letting go, "Mmhmm. S'okay." 

Jensen mentally thanked the surgeon for giving Jared the good stuff that acted quickly and strong. His pain was dissipating rapidly right before Jensen's eyes. "Jensen?" Jared sleepily rolled toward the older man and Jensen slid his arm completely around him, "Hmmm?" Jensen answered while continuing to rub his fingers through Jared's hair. 

"I'm pretty sure I love you," Jared sighed and fell sound asleep. Jensen stared at the younger man for a long time. He thought he might combust from the overpowering feelings of awe that Jared’s words had ignited in him. The heart that had been burned so many times had decided to take this chance, one more time, and give itself over to Jensen's keeping. 

Jensen's eyes watered, as he tightened his hold on the precious man in his arms. He kissed the younger man on his forehead, his eyelids, and finally on his lips. Jared burrowed deeper into Jensen’s heat, deeply relaxed. Jensen whispered, "I love you too, Jare...so much." 

Jared ‘s face was snug under Jensen's chin and his arm was inside Jensen's and wrapped around the older man's waist. 'This is definitely snuggling,' Jensen smiled at that thought, holding the younger man even tighter. 

The older man closed his eyes and let himself drift, then was startled awake, wondering what the hell had caused it. He checked his watch first, noting it had been just over ninety minutes. Jared was still in his arms and the house was silent, so what the hell had woken him up?

Jensen listened for a moment and could detect no out of place sounds. After a few seconds, he smiled pleasantly, realizing the thing that had woken him up was the tickle of Jared’s eyelashes on his neck. 

Jensen just realized Jared's breathing was that of an awake person and he tightened his arms. He kissed the younger man on the head and rested his own chin on top of Jared’s, “Hey…you awake down there?” 

The younger man raised his face up and sleepily looked at Jensen, "Yeah." Jensen noticed he still felt Jared's arm around his waist and the younger man had a tight fist full of his t-shirt underneath the blanket. "You okay?" Jensen was worried about Jared, but the younger man smiled dreamily, "Very okay...I just like it here and I didn't want to move yet." 

Jared yawned and Jensen smiled and snuggled him back under his chin. "I like you there too, Jare, and you certainly do not have to move yet." Jensen rubbed his hand up and down Jared's back, kneading the muscles there to massage him. 

"mmmmmm....mmmmm," Jared's response was encouraging. It felt like he might be falling asleep again, so Jensen kept up the rubbing of his back. Jared sighed and definitely snoozed lightly for another thirty minutes. Being held like this was a new concept. He felt grounded, peaceful, and loved. 

Jensen didn't want to ruin this peaceful rest for Jared, but he knew it was getting down to the wire on time. He checked his watch and realized they had two hours until the AG showed up. When he knew the younger man was finally awake, he asked, "You want a shower?" 

Jensen witnessed a spark of happiness explode in the younger man’s eyes, as he perked up with hopeful puppy dog power, “Can we?” Jensen smiled, "Well, I can’t take it back when you look at me like ‘that’.”

Jared sighed, "Guess we have to get up." Jensen reminded him, "Tonight...we can snuggle all we want...maybe we can even finish the Pirate movies." Jensen watched Jared's happy reaction to that idea. "As long as you don't tell anyone from my special forces team about this, cuz I’ll never hear the end of it." 

Jared giggled, "Okay...no one has to know what a softie you are." Jensen grinned, loving the banter with Jared. The younger man added, "Not soft in some places, though," which had Jensen laughing out loud. Jared was a kick. He'd obviously had a good nap and was pain free at the moment. 

Jensen kissed him again on the lips and moved to get them both up. Jared actually felt pretty good, so Jensen let him walk toward the spare bedroom on his own, shadowing him in case. They went into the spare room and Jared picked out some jeans and a long sleeve navy cotton shirt. 

He went over to the dresser for underwear and socks and immediately regretted it when he bent over out of habit to get the pair of socks he dropped. 

"Aah," Jared immediately stiffened up and grabbed his chest with his left arm and the dresser with the right. Jensen got to him in a flash, pulling Jared's upper torso up in a bear hug from behind. "Easy," Jensen soothed, as Jared panted, "Ow, ow, ow, fuck," and tried to get past the receding pain. 

Jensen held Jared firm and encouraged him to relax his upper body and lean back on him for a few minutes. The younger man's chest finally relaxed and he took a deep breath and exhaled, taking back his own weight. 

"Thank you," Jared didn't know what else to say. Jensen moved around to the front of him, touching Jared's face with his hand, "Hey...you okay?" Jared didn't look happy about his recent reminder of the major chest injuries haunting him, but he managed to nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, it just..." 

The younger man looked down at the socks he'd failed to reach and Jensen followed his gaze and looked back up, "Don't move." Jensen bent over easily, retrieved them for Jared and handed them to him. He smiled apologetically, "You forgot?" Jared nodded, and closed his eyes resignedly. 

Jensen reminded him, "Hey," waiting until Jared looked up at him again, "That's what I'm here for...look where you are and where you were a few days ago, okay?" Jensen kissed him and Jared smiled, returning the kiss. Both men leaned their foreheads against one another and looked into each other's eyes for the next several seconds. 

Jensen finally pulled Jared to walk with him toward his own room and into the master bathroom. Jared held the dry towel Jensen gave him against his incision while the older man sprayed his body and hair, like he'd done the first time. 

Jared loved the feel of the hot water pulsating over his head and shoulders and voiced his appreciation quite openly. Just like the first time Jensen had done this for Jared, he had a hard time keeping his hands from exploring Jared's gorgeous body. He soaped up a rag and washed the kid's legs, feet and back, then let the him do the rest one handed. 

Jensen watched and enjoyed the hell out of his view. God, Jared had a beautiful body. The older man tried not to stare when the kid washed his dick and balls and his butt. 'I would really love to do that for him, but I'd definitely spend a lot of time there,' Jensen glanced up and knew he'd been caught. 

The younger man had a gleam in his eye, as if he knew exactly what Jensen had been envisioning. He smiled, knowingly…inviting…enticing. Jensen held back from shoving Jared up against the tile and fucking him senseless, as he watched the younger man blatantly keep rubbing his soapy balls and dick. 

Jared throatily moaned, keeping his dilated eyes locked with Jensen. His hand kept moving and Jensen could tell Jared was not going to stop. He moaned once again and Jensen moaned in response. 'Jesus,' Jensen was on overload. 

The soldier was overtaken with need, as he ripped off his own underwear, stepped into the shower and pulled Jared into a hot opened mouthed kiss. Fuck, Jared's mouth was hot and wet and so very responsive. They kissed aggressive...tongues licking and exploring. 

Jared continued to move his arm and Jensen could feel the younger man's breathing speed up even more. He pulled away briefly to witness Jared’s dark lust filled eyes, "God, you're so beautiful,” Jensen said, as he kissed him again, hard, hot and wet. 

He noticed Jared was forgetting to hold the dry towel in place over his wound, so he pointed the spray away from them and let the towel fall. Jared backed into the wall and Jensen followed, their mouths never leaving each other. 

While they kissed, Jared's free hand came up to cup the back of Jensen's head and pull him harder against him. His other hand dropped the soapy rag and continued to grip himself and pump his own cock. 

Jared managed to breathe sideways for a few seconds in between locking mouths with Jensen. "Jensen...uh...oh," Jared tried to catch his breath in between moans, but never stopped pumping his cock.

Jensen moaned in his baritone commanding growl, "You’re so fucking hot, Jare." Jensen used his free hand to guide his rock hard cock to line up right along side Jared's. He slid some soap from Jared's cock over to his and started to pump his own dick back and forth against Jared's. 

Both men moaned loudly because it felt so fucking incredible and they instantly pushed into each other's slippery grip, groaning over and over with each thrust. "Oh God, Jensen, yes...yes," Jared's voice became more high pitched. 

Jensen growled against Jared's mouth, hips pumping faster, “Fuck, you feel so goddamned good.” They licked at one another with hot swipes of lips and tongues, their moans rising in pitch. 

Jensen felt Jared's energy waning and he knew he needed to take over. This was quite vigorous for someone in Jared's condition, especially since they were standing up. He stopped briefly to take both Jared's wrists in his hands and raise them to the nearby shower handles. 

Jensen gently placed Jared's hands on the handles and held them there for a few seconds. He whispered hotly against Jared's mouth, "Just hold on baby, I got this." Jared's breathing increased, anticipating what was coming next. Jensen pumped his hips forward and back, slowly sliding their cocks against each other in the tight soapy grip. 

Jensen's mouth stayed against Jared's, breathing and moaning against each other. "Fuck my hand, baby, that’s it." Jared pushed his hips harder and faster, "Ooohh...oh, God Jensen, yes," Jensen pumped his own hips faster and tightened his grip, both men groaning loudly at the sparks of pleasure. 

"That's it...that's it, baby, fuck my hand," Jensen watched Jared's face as he reached the crest of orgasm, knowing he was about to release. Jensen panted out, "Yes, Jay, cum with me...so fuckin hot Jay, cum now!” 

Jared's rhythm faltered, he stiffened up, threw his head back and Jensen grabbed him around the waist just in time to hold him up. Jared's hips jerked into Jensen's tight grip, and came hard, "aaaahhhhh...aaaahhh," he groaned loudly and spasmed in uncontrollable bursts of absolute rapture, the pleasure showing all over his face. 

Jensen watched the waves of intense pleasure roll through his lover as he continued to fuck his own hand even harder. There was no way he could hold back. Jared cumming in his arms was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen. 

Jensen stiffened and jerked violently, "Uuuuuugggghhhhh...nnnggghh…aaaahhh." Jensen jerked several times, groaning in deep growls, spasming over and over from the power of his orgasm. Jensen rode the waves until it finally gentled and released him to a shaking boneless mess. 

He braced himself against the wall with one hand and still hung onto Jared's waist with the other. He panted helplessly, trying to control his breathing, because that's all he could do for the moment. "Jesus, Jare...what you do to me,” Jensen managed to whisper, in between catching his breath. 

Jensen’s head was bent slightly, which put his forehead resting against Jared's collar bone. He finally caught his breath enough to look up sluggishly and check on his gorgeous shower mate. Jared was loosely hanging on, leaving his hands where Jensen had left them, trying to catch his breath. 

He was barely holding his head up and looking like he was barely conscious. Jensen felt Jared's weight and knew the younger man was barely holding himself up between him and the wall. 

Jared was looking downward, so Jensen gripped his jaw and pushed his head up to look closer at him. He searched Jared's eyes and saw the post-orgasmic peace there. Jared treated him to a silly sloppy grin to go with it, "Heeeyyyyy." 

Jensen couldn't help but smile, realizing he probably had the same look on his own face. 'God, that was hot,' he thought to himself. Jensen kissed Jared hot and tender, growling at how delicious Jared tasted. He pulled back and looked into his boneless lover's eyes and smiled tenderly. He held Jared's cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

Jensen sighed, "You want me to wash your hair? We kinda didn't get to that." Jared leaned his head back on the wall and admitted dreamily, "I don't think I can move," shaking his head back and forth. Jensen rubbed his cheek, "You can sit down." Jared looked up at his right, then his left hand, then back to Jensen. 

He told Jensen frustratingly, "I don't think I can let go." Jensen didn't say anything, but he'd been supporting most of Jared's weight for the last few minutes, anyway. The younger man obviously thought he was doing that by holding the handles, but he really wasn't. 

Jensen encircled his arms around Jared and nudged him a few inches toward the bench, "I gotcha...it's okay." When Jared still failed to stop gripping the handles, he repeated, "Jare...you can let go." Jared's arms came loosely away from the handles and slumped down to his sides. He lightly placed them on Jensen's arms, as the older man sat him on the bench. 

Jensen was looking into Jared's eyes and smiling. He brushed the younger man's hair away from covering his face and kissed him on the forehead. Jensen tested the water and gave Jared another dry towel to hold over his incision. "Lean your head back," Jensen proceeded to wash and rinse Jared's glorious locks. 

When he finished, Jensen used another dry towel to rub most of the water out of Jared's hair. He proceeded to dry his upper torso, since the younger man didn't seem to be quite with it. Jensen hung the towel up over the shower rack and gently took away the towel Jared had been using to cover his wound. The kid looked down like he hadn't realized he was still holding it. 

When Jensen bent over to get a closer look at Jared's pupil's, he couldn't help but smile at the kid's dreamy expression. Jared looked at him with dazed, slowly responding pupils and smiled, "Thank you." He yawned and Jensen thought maybe that wasn't good since Jared had already had a nap earlier. "Thank you for what?" Jensen asked the adorable young man to keep him as alert as he could. 

Jared smiled, "For washing me...and washing my hair...and for the hottest shower ever." Jensen grinned affectionately and took Jared under the armpits and lifted, "Stand up, baby, so we can get you all dry." 

Jensen was smirking at Jared's listless behavior. He should be worried, but he couldn't stop thinking about how damned cute Jared was after sex. Jared managed to stand up and let Jensen dry him down below. 

When Jensen dried Jared's private parts, he lingered for just a few seconds at Jared's gorgeous cock, resting limp and happy for the time being. 'Is there anywhere he's 'not' perfect?' Jensen thought to himself. 

As Jensen stood and held him around his waist, Jared snickered playfully, "Did you wanna play with it again?" Jensen kissed him, chuckling, "Why yes, Jare...I would love to play with it again." 

Jared grinned, "Cuz, I happen to know it likes you a lot." Jensen said, "Oh, it does? Mmmm, well that's good to know, since I plan on playing with it a lot in the near future...actually there's a whole 'lot' of you I'm going to play with, soon as you're well." 

Jared kissed him and slid his arms around Jensen's shoulders. They hugged and held each other in silence for a moment, enjoying the comfort of each other's arms. Jensen finally pulled back, "It's freezing, come on." He pulled Jared out of the shower, noticing right away the younger man was looking a bit more alert. 'Thank God we didn't kill those over active brain cells of his,' Jensen thought. 

Jared yawned again, but he seemed to be pretty coordinated, so Jensen stood by while the younger man shaved. He helped him dress by taking care of the bending over needs and putting on the socks. 

Jared looked stunning in his soft new jeans and long sleeve navy shirt. 'Jesus,' Jensen openly had to take a moment to admire his beauty. 'He doesn't even know it,' Jensen sighed. Jensen had pulled on his own jeans and long sleeve shirt while Jared was shaving, but he didn't imagine he looked half as hot as the man before him. 

Jared shook his head and brushed his own hair by running his fingers through it on either side. Jensen thought it was another totally hot thing that Jared did which he had no idea was hot. 

The two men made it back to the kitchen and Jensen opened the fridge for Jared to pick something for lunch. Jared loved that he could actually be more involved this time, not just sitting and being waited on. He eyed the beer and meant to reach for it, when suddenly the older man gripped his upper arm and pulled him back. 

"Uh uh," Jensen was no nonsense when Jared suddenly looked over at him in confusion. The confusion dissipated quickly, as Jared remembered he wasn't supposed to lean over like that. Jensen had just saved him from another rude awakening if he'd done that. Jared nodded, "Forgot," and Jensen said nothing. 

He couldn't stand to see Jared in pain and thought to himself 'thank God' he had stopped the younger man in time to keep him from the gripping pain that move would have caused. Jensen kissed him, "I'll get it. I guess it's okay, as long as you don't take it ‘with’ your pain meds.” 

Jensen grabbed a beer for Jared and one for him. While Jared held the two beers, Jensen opened a couple drawers of lunch meats and some cold barbecue chicken and macaroni salad. The kid's stomach growled loudly and Jensen smiled at him, "Whatd'ya feel like? You pick, I'll heat it up or put it together." 

Jared pointed to the chicken and macaroni salad, "Is that okay?" He looked at Jensen to see if he'd picked something the older man would like too. Jensen realized Jared was trying to be polite and he kissed him, "Baby, if it looks good to you, it's what we're eating." 

Jared still looked worried and Jensen kissed him again, "I like everything in my fridge...believe me, most of it is from the restaurant and it's delicious. Can't go wrong." Jared gratefully smiled, "Okay." Jensen took the food out and heated up the chicken. He showed Jared where the plates were and all the utensils and cups, in case the younger man came in here alone and needed to find things. 

Jared took out the plates and plopped the macaroni salad on them while Jensen heated the chicken. Jensen handed Jared the church key so the kid could open their beers and then took one from him. Jared seemed relaxed and comfortable, which made Jensen feel pretty proud of himself. This was 'not' the Jared that arrived at his home a few days ago. 'This' was the Jared that was beginning to know what it felt like to have someone he could trust...someone that loved him. 

Jensen hoped they would eventually kill those insecurities and doubts that had invaded Jared's psyche in the last thirty three years. The poor kid had been dealt so much crap and been let down and screwed out of happiness so many times. 

Jensen admired the hell out of the young man's strength and ability to accomplish all that he had. Jared was due for some happiness in his life and Jensen was hell bent on giving it to him. 

Jared looked over at Jensen and realized he'd been studying him while waiting for the toaster oven to heat their lunch. Jensen was so handsome, leaning casually against the bar, sipping his beer. He looked at Jared with way more reverence and admiration than the younger man was capable of receiving. 

Jared looked away, showing Jensen his adorable dimple. He tried to control his blush, but failed. He sipped his beer without looking back up at Jensen and looked away when he sensed the older man was stepping into his personal space. 

Jensen chuckled softly and gently pulled Jared's chin his way. Jared was so shy sometimes and Jensen fell in love with him all over again each time Jared did this. The younger man wasn't so keen on it, but Jensen couldn't resist the behavior. He gently forced Jared to face him, "Hey...it's alright. I just can't help it. Everything about you is just..." Jensen refrained from pouring too much on the kid since he looked about ready to bolt. 

Jared was definitely still uncomfortable with intense compliments or too much attention directed at him. Jensen saw everything Jared didn't know about himself. He brushed the kid’s hair back from his face and Jared relaxed under the touch. Jensen smiled, Jared smiled back. 

The slight embarrassed tension from Jared was gone now and Jensen let it go. The chicken was finally done, so Jensen grabbed the plates and scooped several pieces onto each plate. He put the plates on the table, while Jared carried the napkins, utensils and beer. 

Both men enjoyed their lunch and Jared couldn't believe how good everything tasted. He continued to entertain Jensen with his moans of approval and licking the barbecue sauce from his fork. 'Jesus,' Jensen had to mentally push is cock back down from standing up at attention. 

He decided to talk about the food and stop watching Jared for a second, "It's from Dani and Steve's place...most of their food is awesome. They stocked my place with a few days of their plates so we didn't have to go out or shop. I've still got steak and potato for dinner tonight and it's made with a fantastic seasoning that they mix." 

As they were sucking down the rest of their beer, they decided to play some cards. Jensen put the plates away and came back with a couple card decks. After a few games of Black Jack and Poker, Jensen realized Jared was doing something remarkable which almost made his heart stop. 

"Jared," Jensen finally got his attention after calling his name three times. "Huh?" Jared looked up at him innocently and Jensen almost forgot what he was going to say. Those damn puppy dog beauties were sucking him in and the older man sighed. "Baby...don't ever do that in a casino, okay?" 

Jared looked at him in innocent confusion, "Do what?" Jensen immediately felt guilty because he wasn't criticizing Jared and his brilliance, he simply didn't want the kid to get his ass on the 'do not allow entry' list for anywhere they might want to get into some day. 

Jensen smiled fondly, shaking his head, "You are so fucking cute." Jared looked immediately insulted and argued loudly, "What?! I am NOT." Jensen giggled at Jared's reaction, noting that he was even cuter when he was bent out of shape about something, "Well, if it wasn't cute before, it's even cuter now, dude." 

Jared huffed in absolute irritation, rolled his eyes and sighed, "I am NOT. Would you please just tell me what I'm not supposed to be doing?" Jared thought the older man was a bit insane, thinking he was 'cute', for heavens sake. 

Jensen had stopped him because he’d noticed that Jared was weighing probabilities in his advanced brain and actually attempting to keep track of which cards were played. He couldn't believe he'd finally met someone who could actually 'do' that. 

Jensen forced himself to stop teasing Jared and explain, "Baby, your brain isn't wired like the average guy." When Jared looked at him in confusion and alarm, he shook his head and put his hand on Jared's arm, "No...not a criticism…what I mean is you are waaaayyy too smart for your own good. Smarter than the dealers and this mind thing you're doing...it's not something everyone is capable of...I'm watching you and I see it isn't even that hard for you, is it." 

Jared still looked a bit confused, "Mind thing?" He asked, and continued listening as Jensen explained, "You are a casino bosses nightmare, Jare. Someone like you would be considered very dangerous to their profits and they'd kick you out immediately for doing that." 

It finally dawned on Jared that Jensen was trying to help him and he finally realized this was probably the counting cards thing that Misha and Jeff had tried to explain to him in college. Jensen saw the light bulbs come on in Jared's face, but the kid argued, "You mean the math? I’m just doing math. It's just probabilities against ratios and outcomes, and the..." Jared stopped at Jensen's look. 

The older man took both Jared's hands in his and added, "Like I said...too smart, not the average guy. You'd figure out the card decks, Jare, figure out the roulette wheel, and they'd ban you quickly when they saw it. Hasn't anyone ever taught you this?" 

Jared looked down and thought about what Jensen was saying...he remembered the trip he'd went on with his buddies. They'd all went to Vegas after finals in Sophomore year and the guys kept Jared far away from the tables, forcing him to play the slots and down the drinks they kept bringing him. They told him that he'd win too much and they’d all get in trouble if he played. 

Jared said resignedly as he looked up at Jensen, "So, this is why my friends ditched me, then." Jensen looked at him and Jared explained, "We drove to Vegas together in college...three cars full of us, and they stuck me at the slots and wouldn't let me play any of the the table games. Then they poured way too strong drinks down my throat, making me choke it down...then they manhandled me to the room where I puked and laid on the floor for two days. It was depressing, while they went out and played...but now I think I understand it." Jared ended with a sigh. 

Jensen was silent, as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth on Jared's hands. He wasn't too happy about the tale of his supposed friends getting him that drunk, but at that age at least they were mature enough to get Jared into the room where he wasn't vulnerable to other people. He would have to ask Misha about this trip. 

Jared looked up at Jensen, newfound guilt showing in his eyes, "I would never cheat. I don't want to win that way. And I tried to tell Misha that. I didn't realize that's what I was doing...I mean, it's like a mental exercise...math is just...it comes natural to me…and I don't mean to," Jensen could tell Jared was becoming upset at himself, so he interrupted him by putting one hand on Jared's cheek, "Baby, don't ever apologize for being that smart. You are one in a million and don't you ever forget it." 

He let that sink in, then added, "I'm just gonna make sure you stay close to me while we're in casinos cuz that's gonna piss people off." Jared still looked worried, so Jensen assured him, "Hey...we'll practice turning it off, okay? You'll just have to play with chance like everybody else...take your losses...have some fun. No thinking. You can do it and I’ll help you." 

Jared smiled gratefully, then remembered something that upset him again, as he looked up at Jensen, "Jensen, that's the way I play chess. I'm doing the calculations and picking the probable outcome, is that..." 

Jensen hurried to interrupt Jared's train of thought, "It’s fine in chess. It's not gambling, so it's expected...it's just like playing cards at home. And by the way...don't ever stop doing that at home, Jare. It's fucking hot watching your wheels turn like that." 

Jared looked up in surprise. He was completely caught off guard, "Uhm," looking everywhere but at Jensen, while the older man watched him. Jensen grinned at catching Jared off guard. "Hot," Jensen added with a serious look. 

The younger man looked at him, finally getting the message, "Oh," he responded. The doorbell rang and Jensen got up, leaned over the table and kissed Jared, adding, "Cute...and Hot." Jensen grinned, as he backed off and noticed Jared's immediate blush and shy reaction to his compliments. 

The attorney and investigator followed Jensen into the dining area and everyone sat down to discuss and review. Jared was no longer the open and playful young man Jensen had been with all morning. His face had transformed into serious concentration and emotions were masked. 

Jensen hated to see the real Jared hidden like that, but he understood this was extremely unpleasant for Jared and the kid had to call upon his years of protective barriers to help him cope. 

As he brought everyone hot cups of coffee, Jensen followed along as the AG explained what they needed to do. Jared paid close attention to every detail. There were seventeen valid incriminating cases and six were the most prominent that would effectively end the careers of anyone heading up Ackles Enterprises. 

Jared felt the knots twisting inside his gut, the reminders of all the lost jobs coming back to haunt him. He knew this had to be done, but the thought of so many people's lives being disrupted was eating away at him. 

"Jared?" The younger man suddenly realized Price had been calling his name, "Huh? Oh, sorry," Jared felt terrible for drifting those few seconds. Chuck studied him, "What's wrong?" Jared tried to sound convincing, "Nothing, sorry." He wiped his hair back from his face and rested his chin on one hand, propped on the table. 

The AG, Chuck and Jensen all glanced knowingly at one another, so Jensen took the lead, "Jared, it's okay to tell us. We need to know what you were thinking?" Jared sighed, "It's just the employees...all the people. I was thinking of their shock...of the final notices in their hand and how that will feel...and their children...bills and," Jared stopped speaking, looking miserable before he looked away. 

He looked back and sighed, closed his eyes, then seemed to regroup himself, "Sorry, it's just...it has to be done, I know." He looked up to three sets of eyes all studying him. Price was contemplating something, Chuck was grinning and shaking his head, Jensen was concerned and loving, wanting badly to take Jared into his arms right then. Jared wished they had the privacy to do just that. 

Price cleared his throat and explained, "Jared, let me try and ease your mind a little...at least I hope I can." When Jared focused on the AG, he continued, "What you've done is helped thousands of innocent people. You're saving them, from serious harm or death. You understand that, right?" 

Jared very slowly seemed to understand and nodded. Price continued, "The right thing isn't easy thing. Everything these exec's have been doing for the last thirty years has been the 'wrong' thing. It's detrimental, it’s life threatening, and it’s deadly. It's an ugly and illegal way to do business and you're helping us stop that. You’re saving people’s children. Now let me explain what will happen to the employees, okay?" 

Jared nodded, so Price continued, "This will hit the press tomorrow afternoon because all filings hit the public media within an hour of them being processed. Now, before that happens, the company will have warning. They will be served with a huge summons, thick with discovery and all the facts against them. Once they're served with that, it's incumbent upon them to notify their employees of the allegations. It's up to them on whether they continue status quo, or whether they shut off the lights, lay people off, etcetera. Their employees are gonna see it on the evening news anyway.” 

"I can tell you all assets and accounts will be frozen when the paperwork touches their hands. AE will not be allowed to liquidate or withdraw any of the employee's shares or IRA's or funds of any kind. It will remain frozen until the case is completed. We've done things like this before and it's imperative to move quickly in order to head them off at the pass and keep them from moving accounts to protect their own butts." 

Jared looked amazed at how much Price knew about corporations and how they worked. Jensen left this world, not wanting to fit in, and Jared could see why. He was nothing like the dog eat dog cutthroat world of big business. 

Price continued, "If, by chance, the top exec's decide to cut and run and leave all their employees in the crapper, well, they won't have access to the cash to do that. We have to do these things in a certain order...and that's what Chuck and I have been working on since we saw you last. We've identified all the assets and accounts and at this point, are on electronic stand by waiting for the summons to be served. We click the buttons as they are served and their money is frozen. At the very end of all this, the funds are liquidated and allocated out to the employees who lost their jobs. It takes awhile, but we get it to them." 

Jared thought over everything the AG was saying and felt his respect for the man and what he did rise up a few dozen notches. The man was good and he was trying hard to cover everything and not make a mistake on this. Jared really needed to stop worrying because it was as good as it was going to get for his coworkers. 

He still felt bad for them, but it felt a lot better to know they wouldn't completely lose 'everything' and hopefully, they would have time to look for other jobs before the company's lights went out.  
Jared glanced at everyone, then gratefully smiled at Price, "Thank you. It means a lot to know they are at least important in all this." 

Chuck stressed once more, "They are, Jared. We won't leave them hanging. But right now, we know it's hard, and we know it bothers you. Can you tell us whether you've talked to anyone there since we saw you last?" 

Jared answered, "Yes, my secretary, but that's all. She was going to relay how I was to the two receptionists that I work SPCA with...and I talked to my friends, Misha and Jeff...but they don't work there." 

Price asked, "So, your secretary knows?" Jared nodded, "Yes. She deserved to know, and so did the others...they wouldn't repeat it, though," Jared suddenly felt defensive, like he had to justify telling them. Chuck put a hand up, "We trust you. If you feel they won't give out your location, who you're with, and anything about the case, in advance, that's fine. But are you absolutely sure they wouldn't say 'anything' about your whereabouts?" 

Jared thought it over and realized that he could definitely trust them all with his life and that's why it wasn't even in question to tell them. "No...Jensen stressed that before I called them, so I told them not to ask where I was and to just know I was okay. I told Blair that she and Cassie and Lisa should stay home from work Monday, but they don't completely know why. Blair knows a bit...and the bosses son came by and asked her about me, but she told him something different about my recovery, deflected him so he doesn't know." 

Jensen's eyebrow perked up at this news, "Daniel was looking for you?" He wasn't happy that his brother had been looking for Jared, imagining the perverted harassment Daniel had probably had in mind if he'd visited Jared in the hospital or seen the young man coming back to work. Jared nodded and Jensen sighed frustratingly, as he laid a comforting hand on Jared's back. 

The two AG men contemplated in silence for a moment while Jensen assessed them. He could see they were worried about something, "What's happened?" Jensen asked them in a no nonsense command voice. Jared looked at Jensen when he asked that, wondering what the hell he had missed. He then looked at the two AG men and asked in haste, "What? What is it?" 

Jared wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but Price sighed and looked at him in the eye, "Jared, the man that ran you off the road...Gurnaby...you said he was kind of a 'bouncer' type guy, following management around, came to big meetings with exec's, showed up once in awhile at your investigations...then he tried to kill you, as we've seen on traffic cams." 

Jared wasn't sure where this was going, but he quickly agreed, "Yes, that's him...so, what, did they catch him? Is he in custody?" Jensen watched the play between investigator and AG and he subtly moved closer to Jared, pretty much guessing what was coming. He’d never told Jared the perpetrator had showed up dead. Jensen placed his left hand on Jared's right forearm, which was now resting on the arm of the chair. 

He lightly squeezed to give Jared silent support that he was there...to let Jared feel his presence. As he did, Chuck spoke, "Gurnaby was killed last Friday. He was found in one of the AE owned warehouses." Jared listened intently, but his mind still refused to connect the dots, like the other men had done. 

"Oh," the younger man responded, wondering why he felt bad for the man that had tried to end his life with the nasty car wreck, "So...so, what happened to him?" The investigator explained, "There was a warrant issued, right after you identified him. Law enforcement teams were looking for him. Our office gave the green light to hit the AE buildings and see if he was hiding out there. There was a tip that his car was at one of the downtown warehouses, so a team went there and found him." 

Jared waited for the rest, but the investigator glanced quickly at Jensen before he delivered the rest. Jensen appreciated the fact that he was asking permission to hit Jared with something that would floor him, but Jensen nodded his acquiescence because much to his dislike, the poor kid had to know the truth. 

Chuck turned back to face Jared and finished, "His neck was broken, Jared. It was broken by a twist, by someone's hands, someone who could do that sort of thing fast and efficient. It was quick and quiet. No gunshots and no blood to worry about. There were a few struggle marks on his hands, but that's it. Notes in his car and on his phone indicate he was told to meet someone there...probably is boss, or the shot caller. We think he was taken out for being pinpointed in your case, Jared. He was sloppy and left you alive, now to ruin the company's false reputation. His job was to take you out and he failed, then got himself implicated by the traffic cams and leaving you alive. So, they took him out, to avoid being linked to your accident in any way." 

As the investigator was speaking, Jensen could feel the tension radiating from Jared. The younger man's arm was tightened up and his hand was clenched. Jensen gripped the hand and held it tight.

The kid was in danger of hyperventilating, so Jensen took control, speaking to him directly, "Jared look at me. You need to breathe. In through the nose...hold it...out through the mouth." Jensen tried to help Jared regain control, "That's it...keep breathing..in...hold it...out...you're okay, just keep breathing." 

Jensen breathed with him, keeping Jared's focus until he was convinced the kid was back in control. He so wished he could get that look of panic and fear off his lover's face. He hated this. Jensen glanced at the other men and noticed how sympathetic and concerned they were. 

Jared took a deep breath and found enough inner strength to accept the reality of his situation and return to the rest of the discussion. He closed his eyes and inhaled, then exhaled and looked up at the AG men, "I...so...so, who was it...I mean, who..." Jared paused and sighed, frustrated at his own failure finish a question. 

He tried again, "Is it...like management people? The bosses from...headquarters? I mean...I know some of them and...I mean are they like...a bunch of killers?" Jared really hadn't worded all that very well and he knew he must sound like a bumbling idiot to these professionals, but he was really busting his ass to be tough, here, and they should appreciate the fact that he was just an engineer, dammit, and not a mafia hitman or a...like Jensen was a...a trained NAVY SEAL who was used to this sort of thing. 

Jared couldn't imagine being used to this 'sort of thing' and his mind wandered back to the ribbon cutting ceremony he hated being at, the company articles and awards on the walls, the meetings and the fake smiles and the hand shakes. He heard something in his right ear which sounded a lot like Jensen's voice, "Jared!" 

The younger man looked at him then, and Jensen told him for the third time, "breathe." Jared had apparently forgotten to breathe while his mind was trailing off into other areas. After a few calming breaths, he apologized, "Sorry." 

He then looked up at Price and Chuck and apologized again, "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to be so lame about this." Jensen looked at him, sighed unhappily at the self deprecating comment of Jared's, then turned to the two AG men. 

Chuck and Price leaned forward, making their point to Jared, while Price spoke, "Jared, you are 'never' to be sorry. This is a huge shit sandwich and you are an innocent party stuck in the middle of it. 'We' are sorry, 'very' sorry, Jared, because you never asked for any of this and 'I' am sorry that 'we' haven't caught all the assholes in the world like this so nice innocent geniuses like yourself don't have to be used or hurt by them." 

Jared looked immediately contrite and about ready to argue with Price at the young genius comment, but when he opened his mouth, he was interrupted as Price continued, "We're gonna focus on keeping you safe, Jared. Now, all I need is for you to promise, 'promise' that you won't have a bad day and run off by yourself or lose it for a minute and enter a public restroom alone ...or go out for a midnite walk...or anything that leaves you out in the open. You'll get sick and tired of invasive security, I know, but you 'have' to know it's not overkill. With Gurnaby killed, we know these people mean business." 

Price paused and watched Jared, hoping the kid was absorbing the importance of his compliance with the safety rules. Jensen had smirked at Jared's put out reaction to the AG's 'genius' comment but he said nothing. He marveled at how other people caught on to Jared's light and intelligence, but the kid remained oblivious. 'That' fact, in itself, was part of Jared's charm. 

"Fine." Jared wasn't really irritated, but more in a fog over it all. He still had trouble grasping that the men outside were there to protect 'him' and that any of this was necessary. Hearing about Gurnaby, though, had hit home. He was in the middle of an action movie...something that never happened in real life...that's what he thought, anyway. 

'Fuck,' Jared wasn't sure if he'd said that out loud, or not, so he said it again, "Fuck. This is...this is...fuck." Jared put a hand over his face to block out the light and the enormity of it all for a few seconds. Chuck added one more piece of information that he hadn’t shared yet, “Jared…that isn’t all we needed to tell you before we go over the case.”

Jared looked up, “What?” Jensen stiffened up with tension, as Chuck glanced at him before addressing Jared with a response, “Someone pinged your location…through your cell number.” 

Jared looked at Jensen, then back at the two AG men, not entirely clear on what that meant, “Is that…when you triangulate the frequency signal of a live phone and try and track it’s whereabouts within so many feet?” 

In the middle of the unbearable tense subject, the three men couldn’t help but grin because their resident genius had just described his take on what ‘pinging’ meant. Jensen’s smile didn’t match his eyes. His angry tension at whomever was doing this to Jared just rose up a few notches. 

“Who was it?” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand when he heard the angry growl that his lover used to ask that question. Price responded, “We don’t know. There was a nine second attempt at six twenty a.m., then another twenty four second attempt at three fourteen p.m. Both on Saturday. Nothing today yet. The reverse ping identified back to Austin, but we don’t have an exact radius because the window was too short.” 

Jensen spoke then, “So…Gurnaby’s been axed. The shot caller, or someone ‘else’ who’s been hired to finish what Gurnaby failed to do, tried to locate Jared on Saturday, twice. He obviously knew now long he could stay in the search mode, so you couldn’t back trace him. This shit just went up a dozen notches, boys, cuz that’s not beginner behavior. How much of a trace did ‘he’ get?” 

Chuck sighed, which told Jensen the answer wasn’t gonna be good, “The search has a quicker kickback than the response. So, whoever he is got more of a pinpoint than we did on the reversal. The earlier one was too short to probably tell him anything other than a sixty mile radius…but the second was probably within a few miles. We got the city of Austin, but it’s so large we needed about ten more seconds to get the actual address. I’d say he knows where the phone is…and since we’ve got it in a coffee shop, I’m sure he’s headed that way…or someone is.” 

Jared was quiet and Jensen was worried about him. Jensen asked, “I take it there’s a wall of surveillance around the coffee shop?” Both AG men nodded. Jensen sighed and looked over at Jared, “You alright?” Jared didn’t answer Jensen, as he was focused on Chuck and Price at that moment, "What about my friends? Will they hurt my friends? What about Jensen? I don't want anybody getting hurt because of me." 

Jensen adjusted himself on the chair, not used to having someone be that concerned for him. With all his skills, he was used to ‘being’ the protector...he didn't play the one that 'needed' protection very well. 

Chuck answered Jared, "We've got investigators watching your friends, though not as closely as you. Your friends don't know they're being monitored. They're watching for anything threatening, and also any press that might try and hound them to get to you. We've got people watching your house in Austin, totally expecting the press to flock there and question the neighbors." 

At Jared's alarmed expression, Chuck stopped and asked, "Did we go over the press yet?" Jared stared at him opened mouthed, which told Chuck that 'no, they indeed hadn't quite gone over that part so he looked at Jensen for assistance. 

The older man still had Jared's hand in his under the table and he squeezed it, encouraging the younger man to look at him. "Jare, the news is going to blow up over this case. The reporters, tabloids, anyone who wants a big story...they're gonna be all over the place looking for every little tidbit. A.E. is a multimillion dollar company. It’s going to be huge when it goes down. The AG tried to circumvent that by covering your family and friends, too, not just you. There will be people to intervene if anyone tries to block or bother Misha or the girls or anyone else during their day." 

Price added, “We’ve even got your aunt covered, Jared.” Jared was confused, "But...how does everyone know it's me reporting them? I thought my testimony was a secret." Price answered, "It is..your identity is not mentioned in the complaint. 'But'...your reports and findings are very precise. They're very detailed. My expert witness tells me that you are a high level master engineer and you've obviously developed your skills beyond that of any normal engineer. What that means is..." 

Jensen finished for him, "They'll recognize the reports. They'll know your work, Jare." As the younger man looked at him, he added, "They'll know it can't be anybody else." Jared paled as Jensen watched the realization hit him. "I'm sorry," Jensen added.

Chuck continued, "Jared...when the corporation feels attacked, they might be the ones to point the blame…they’ll formulate some lies, make things up to cover, maybe even make up a false employment record, just to save their asses. It won’t work, but they’ll try. That’s what we’re anticipating, making sure we prepare for any angle. If your name gets out, the press will search for you...anything on you, or about you. They'll look like crazy until they find every little tidbit, just to be the first to put the story of the year in print. It will be a media frenzy and they'll hound the company for information. We don't care about them. Our only concern is you. We want you to stay off the news stations and be totally separate from that craziness...can you do that?" 

Jared nodded, "Sure," still looking a bit shocky. Jensen knew he would need to get Jared's mind off of this later, as much as possible. The kid didn't need this to terrorize him into going backwards in his recovery. 

Price continued, "We've got the team here at the house, and there will always be four with you. There is a movement team, for when you go out. They are totally separate and they will be with you at all times when you are away from home. Aside from the two that will be close by you, you'll probably notice some further away and then in various other positions. The team will be huge compared to the last few days. We don't want anyone speaking to you that's unwarranted...anyone unexpected coming up to you that hasn't been pre-approved...that sort of thing. I know this is hard, but we've dealt with it before...reporters can look like buddies, totally unsuspecting and innocent. They'll ask you for the time and when you aren't aware, they'll move right in. They are crafty bastards." 

Price paused, hoping Jared was absorbing it all. He continued, "I know this is hard to get used to," then Jared interrupted, "You have no idea," before the AG continued, "The increased team will come in here tomorrow and explain the process and schedule. They'll ask you for advance schedules of appointments, errands, even entertainment. If there's anything you are going to do, they'll need to organize security for it before you go. Our guys don't mess around, and they're very good. They're used to high notoriety cases." 

Jared was quiet. He silently stood up, and excused himself claiming he needed a few minutes, then left the room. Jensen eyed the two worried AG men, and when Chuck commented, "We've hit him with quite a bit," Jensen nodded and told them, "I'll be right back." 

Jensen found Jared in the master bedroom, leaning on the frame of the slider door, watching the hail. It was now slushy enough to melt when it hit the ground and Jared seemed transfixed. Jensen knew Jared could sense him behind him, but the younger man remained focused on the outside. 

Jensen slid his arms around Jared’s waist, resting is chin on the younger man’s shoulder. He held him for a moment, until Jared sighed and turned around to face him. Jared’s face was turned down, so Jensen kissed his head and rubbed his back and shoulders. "Are you alright?" The older man asked him with concern. 

Jared looked up with tormented anguish in his eyes and said something Jensen didn’t expected, "I think maybe I should go.” Jared backed out of Jensen’s hold, unable to face him, and walked away with his back turned. Jensen stayed where he was in stunned silence. 

The younger man raised his arms, rubbed his head and his face, then laced his fingers behind his neck before turning around. Jensen was struggling to deal with the sudden blow to his gut from Jared’s opening line, but now he could see the desperate defeat in his new lover’s eyes. 

He read it for what it truly was. It was agony…and sacrifice. ‘He’s forcing himself to do this,’ Jensen realized. Jensen automatically took a step toward Jared, his mind screaming ‘NO’, not being able to control the desire to comfort and repair any hurt that came to his lover. 

Jensen paused before reaching the younger man and asked, “What are you saying?” He forced himself to remain still, keeping his internal feelings at bay, until he heard what the younger man had to say. 

“Jensen this isn't fair to you...you never asked for this and…you retired from crap like this….you don’t deserve…you don’t deserve all this. I think that…I could go away…wait somewhere…’til this is over and…then you would be safe...maybe ‘everybody’ would be safe.” 

Jared chuckled at the remarkable thought that it might work and why didn’t he think of it sooner, but the sideways smile didn’t match the terrible pain in his eyes. Jensen mentally confirmed, ‘This isn’t what he wants, he’s doing it to save ‘me.’ 

Jensen watched his lover struggle painfully to give Jensen an out. If Jensen thought he could ever be more in love with Jared than he was already, this was the moment. The younger man was prepared to leave, just to protect ‘him’. 

He wanted to shake some sense into him, scream into his face at how stupid of an idea this was, yet kiss him and worship him all over his beautiful body and declare his undying love to him at the same time. 

Jensen controlled his anger, which was truly stemming from terror at the thought of Jared being alone and in the line of fire somewhere…but more than that, that Jared would be missing from his life. 

Jensen finally found his words, “So, protect everyone else. Protect me. Save everyone, by sacrificing yourself. Is that your idea? Going it alone. Throwing yourself out to the wolves…draw them all off, so to speak…keep them coming after you and leave everyone else who loves you alone…’that’ what you’ve come up with?” 

Jensen could tell the younger man was trying desperately not to sob and lose it. He knew Jensen was angry, now, and it wasn’t what he wanted. Jensen took a step closer and continued, “Well, THAT is just not going to happen, kiddo.” 

Jared looked at him, unable to fathom the thought of anything happening to Jensen because of him, “What if you get hurt, Jensen? What if anything…?” Jared’s raw emotions were at the surface and he was struggling not to release the liquid pooling in his eyes. “I can't...I can’t lose…I ‘won’t’ lose what I’ve been waiting for…’who’ I’ve been waiting for…all my life. You’re so important to me.” 

Jensen took a step closer and gripped the younger man’s cheeks between his hands, “Jared.” Jared looked down, at first, so Jensen pushed his chin back up, “Hey, look at me.” When Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes, the older man could see the painful anguish there, the fear at what could happen to Jensen…and because of ‘him’. 

"Hey...Rambo, remember? Chucky N? You said I could kick ‘both’ their asses. I'm gonna be okay, kiddo...and I am gonna be right beside you to make sure 'you're' okay too." Jared cried out in rebuttle, “I don’t care about me!” There, he’d said it. Jensen and everyone else were the most important thing and that’s what mattered. 

Jensen sighed. “Well, you’re handling this in true Jared fashion, aren’t you.” Jared was silent, his eyes looking away, so Jensen continued, "You're taking it all on your own shoulders. Everything is your doing, your fault, and your responsibility. You didn’t start this, but damned if you’re gonna make it your own and handle it all without anyone else involved.” 

Jared looked down, overwhelmed at being so obvious to his new lover. Jensen had him pegged and Jared had no defenses. Jensen took him under the chin and pulled his face back up to look in his eyes, “First of all, Jare, there is no fucking way in 'hell' you are going to leave here and go off by yourself, so get that through your head. Second, if you decide you don’t want to be with ‘me’ anymore, well then…I would still stick to you like glue, just to keep you safe. So still…no going away by yourself. Not gonna get rid of me. Third, and let me repeat, HELL FUCKING NO, you’re NOT leaving, so let’s just get that straight.”

Jensen could read the turmoil of emotions flowing through Jared’s eyes. There was the desperate need to argue, to sacrifice, to punish himself and resort back to the old comfort zone of denying himself any happiness. 

Jared was warring with the acceptance that he wasn’t going anywhere, the peace and gratefulness that Jensen loved him, and the worry about what was to come for both of them. 

Jensen rubbed his hair and his shoulders, kneading the knots there. He tried to instill a ton of comfort, hoping to get Jared to relax back down, and to believe that everything was going to be okay. 

Jared gradually relaxed his pose and took a deep breath to further try and calm down. He looked up at Jensen with a worried look, "Can you please promise me you won't go out and tackle anyone? Please stay behind the other security too...with me?" 

Jensen didn't seem like he was going to agree, at first, but when Jared opened his mouth to argue, Jensen cut him off, "If someone gets close, they're going down. If the security sucks, I'm snapping some bones myself, but I 'can' promise you...if the threat is being appropriately handled and it's not that close to you, then 'yes' I will stay behind the security. I'm not leaving you unless I feel it would be absolutely necessary to protect you." 

Jared used that argument against the older man, “Well, then you understand how I feel with wanting to go away.” Jensen looked him in the eye, “Yes, Jare. I do, and it’s a new concept for me to have someone care about me like that…someone willing to do that for me.” 

Jensen continued, “But leaving YOU alone as prey for killers is a whole lot different than MY being alone and having to defend ‘myself’.” Jensen let him think about that for a second. He could see the moment Jared realized that in his panic, he’d completely forgotten the skill level of his new lover. 

Jensen wasn’t an average guy. His abilities were something incomprehensible to a scholar like Jared. Suddenly, the younger man was beginning to think he looked kind of foolish in his overreactive panic, “I panicked. I’m sorry, I guess it seems silly for me to be so worried about my own special forces SEAL slash black ops Chuck doll." Jared looked down shyly. 

Jensen kissed on the top of his downturned head and nestled his own face into the younger man’s hair, "No...it's not silly...you're worried about 'me' and I am touched beyond belief that you are." Jared sighed, then looked up and Jensen smiled and kissed him on the lips. “I gotta say, I’m kinda liking this being worried about thing…it’s kinda endearing and it’s something I could definitely get used to.”

Jensen meant to lighten the mood, but Jared looked at him with such intensity, Jensen froze in response. The younger man sent a shock wave through Jensen’s entire body with the strength of devotion in his gaze, “Well get used to it, Ackles, because it goes beyond that. I’m in love with you.” 

Jared took Jensen by the hand to lead him back down the hall. Once they’d reached the bedroom door, Jensen finally recovered from his guppy impression at what Jared had just said, then pulled Jared back to stop him, “Wait just a goddamned minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the encouraging words in your responses. A very special hug and thank you for following the story. Apologies for taking so long on chapter's twelve and thirteen. I do not like to just throw something out there if it isn't up to standard and work has been ridiculous. :0) Please enjoy.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues exactly where the previous chapter left off. The lovers become closer, the AG case is getting filed, and there is more sex...and it's good. Jensen and Jared are trying to enjoy their newfound love for each other, while preparing for the danger to come. Everything in this chapter is pretty much laced with more angst, hurt/comfort, humor, a few discussions of the past and a light discussion of Jared's sexual experience with Tom. Very light, but enough to make Jensen want to hurt the ass. Jensen is hopelessly enamored with his adorable engineer, Jared feels the same about his ex-military protector. They are becoming more glued to one another in this chapter, but they're going out in public next and Jensen is definitely worried about it.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 

Jared turned inquisitively to see Jensen had been caught off guard. The younger man grinned sideways when he witnessed the special forces military expert spouting and stuttering in his shock. Jensen started his sentence a few times, then finally blurted it out admonishingly, “You can’t tell me something like that and just…just walk away like you’re going to pick up the mail.” 

Jensen waved carelessly like he was mocking the way Jared pretended it wasn’t a big deal. It made Jared smile even wider. Jensen searched his eyes, then gently grabbed the younger man’s face between his hands to look closer, “Tell me again, what did you just say?” 

Jared leaned forward and kissed his new lover. He poured all the love and devotion he could into showing Jensen how much he felt. His tongue danced with Jensen’s, sliding loving strokes against the other man’s, worshiping him, and promising everything he could from deep inside his soul. 

Jared backed out of the kiss slowly, with one more soft touch to the older man’s lips. He looked into Jensen’s eyes and repeated, “I love you, Jensen. I’m so in love with you, it hurts…and if you get hurt, I’m gonna be fucking pissed!” 

Jensen released the breath he’d been holding. Jared found himself aggressively kissed, this time with so much vigor and passion, he was lost in it and pushed against the wall before he realized he’d been moving.

The AG men were checking their watches, hoping the other men would come back soon. They looked uncertainly at the coffee maker, then back at one another with raised eyebrows. “Do you think they would mind?” Chuck asked that and Price got up with his answer, “Nah…I’ll get it.” 

The attorney took their cups and refilled them, both men standing for a minute to stretch out the kinks and sip their coffee. The AG team was just sitting down with their second cup of coffee when the two lovers returned. 

Jared looked much better, the AG team noticed. The kid was a little flushed and he seemed to be shuffling his steps a bit, but the little sparkle in his eye had returned and he was no longer pale. Jared sat down with his hands in his lap, praying the visitors hadn’t noticed the bulge in the front of his jeans. 

Jensen seemed different. ‘Definitely different,’ Chuck noticed. The ex-soldier sat down slowly, like he was favoring an injury, definitely flushed and looking like he’d rather be somewhere else. Jensen faked a smile, “Sorry for the wait, gentlemen.” 

Jensen was dealing with a hard on, willing it to give up and go down, but the fact that Jared was dealing with his own wasn’t helping Jensen’s concentration. The two lovers wound up against the wall, rutting against one another passionately, but they quickly had to tear apart to control themselves and straighten their hair and clothing. 

Both men returned with tingling and swollen lips, still tasting the lingering flavors of one another’s oral cavities. When Jared had confessed he was in love with Jensen, the older man went wild. Things had escalated way too fast, and gotten way too hot. 

Chuck cleared his throat, “So…we’ve covered all the security issues and we’ve delivered all the bad news we’ve got right now. Jared, now all we need is for you to look over the complaint and make sure the facts are written just as you reported them. We don’t want any misconceptions or anything to be out of whack from what your reports have pointed out. Feel free to bring up any discrepancies because that’s what we want and we’ll fix them. Once you’re okay with this, Jared, we’ll be preparing the formal cover sheet with seventeen counts of criminal negligence and filing it tomorrow afternoon. The eighteenth would be the bridge you almost finished, but we really don’t need that one. We can add it when you finish it.” 

Jared nodded in understanding. He took a deep cleansing breath and went to work on going over the complaint. Jared had a couple adjustments to things that were written in slightly different language than his reports. Price had Chuck fix them, and after an hour of going over every detail, Jared gave his approval.

Price and Chuck put away their files and focused their attention on Jared. "You and Jensen have my personal cell and work cell, and my desk phone...you also have all of Chuck's numbers. The team outside is organized by this person, Lance Parker," Price slid a business card to both the men. 

He had written a number on the back, "That's Parker's private cell. He’ll be here shortly, anyway, but it if there is anything not to your liking or not feeling status quo, tell him. The teams will be on you like glue, Jared, and I'm sorry in advance for the feeling of invasion, but it is important we 'never' leave you out in the open...not until this case is over." 

Jared nodded, looking at the card. Jensen studied the card and glanced at his lover, who had gotten quiet. Jensen asked, "Jared's going to the doctor on Tuesday and I'd like to get him lunch outside of here or something simple like that to give him a change of scenery, is that doable?" 

Price nodded, "Certainly. The teams will be agreeable to anything that is organized in advance. Just give them notice and they'll be fine. Jared, whether you’re in a store, or a gas station or a coffee shop, stay with Jensen or the security team. NOWHERE on your own, is that clear?" 

Jared said in a slightly whiney voice, "I think...but can I go pee alone?" Chuck looked at Jensen before he answered and both men smiled at Jared's innocent question, "You can do that, but never alone." 

When Jared looked a bit alarmed, Jensen said, "In other words, buddy, I go into the public restrooms with you, or one of their guys. No exceptions. Everywhere you go that's not in this house, you are with one of us, or all of us.” 

Jared looked a bit wiped out to Jensen, in addition to looking overwhelmed with everything, so Jensen decided to try and end the visit now, "So, what happens now, and what else does Jared need to do?" 

Price explained, "So, now, we file the complaint, serve the suspects, then we see if the Grand Jury accepts the case. I believe that will happen within about three days. After that, the case will involve them getting attorneys to harass the hell out of my office and both sides will be beefing up their versions of the case." 

Price continued, "The Grand Jury will have their clerks schedule deposition hearings to go over the evidence, with the accused present. I'll be doing that without you. Your statements are all in here, and my expert witness will be with me for questions. That whole process might take another few days. If the emails and documents and timing on everything isn't enough for the GJ, they will demand I include witness testimony to match. I'm hoping to avoid that. If that happens I have to put you on the stand and you answer questions to both counsels in front of them." 

Jensen angrily interjected, "Aren't they dicks?" Price said, "Well, yes, it's primarily their job to get the defendants off, so yes, they can be known to be dicks, but that's because they have a purpose. I'm sure AE employs shrewd players to defend them." 

Jensen didn't look pleased, so Price continued, "I'll try and keep him from that part, Jensen, I swear. And if it comes to where they are being assholes, I can be an asshole too, in defense of our witness. But, the GJ is a little different from what you see on t.v. They are a jury, but there isn’t a crowd watching. It’s just the counsel and witnesses before a judge. You’re also kept in a separate room, not in the GJ room with all the witnesses at once. You won’t have to sit there and be stared at by their people. I'll help you ahead of time, Jared, if they insist on talking to you. I’ll prepare you how to answer and what to say, so try not to worry about that unless it’s actually gonna happen, okay?”

Price looked at Jared with assurance and younger man nodded, “Okay.” Jensen wasn't happy, but at least he knew Price was going to try and avoid putting Jared through that. The AG reiterated, "Guys, stay off the news after tomorrow morning, okay? They do not report things right and it can be hard on you if you see or hear something that's just an outright lie or stretch and I don't want anything interfering with your mental or physical health, okay?" 

Jared looked a bit confused that something could really upset him that way, but he agreed by nodding, "Okay." As Price rose, the others did too. They all shook hands, then Chuck spoke directly to Jared, "Price is the best, Jared. You're in good hands. Try and relax, as much as you can. If it goes like we really hope, this will be over in two weeks. If they fight it, longer, but we'll deal one thing at a time." 

Chuck spoke to Jensen, "Anything at all...24/7," and Jensen nodded, "Got it, thanks guys." The AG team walked out to the drive way and spoke to the security team before getting into their car. After they drove off, Jensen held the door and waited, as one of the security guys was coming toward him. 

"Hi, Jensen, Lance Parker, just wanted to make sure you could put a face to the number on the card." Jensen shook his hand, "Appreciate that, good to meet you." Parker continued, "I'm organizing the teams. Please call me with your schedules, outings, even if you're going for a walk, and having anyone over is just a matter of you identifying them ahead of time so we know. I'm in constant contact with these guys so we can stay tightened up." 

Jensen nodded in understanding, "Definitely." Parker continued, "The team takes breaks in shifts, so they will come and go throughout the day and night, but there will always be four here. There’s another team that is monitoring Mr. Padalecki’s credits, debits and cell phone for reverse scanning.” 

Jensen was impressed. This was not the extent he expected and he felt much better about Jared's safety. Jensen nodded, "Well, let me know what you need from us. I don't anticipate going beyond the back yard until Tuesday. Jared's appointment is in Denver and it's at 10:30 so we'll need to leave about 9:45. If he feels good, I'd like to let him stay out for awhile before we come back home. If your team can plan for that, we'd appreciate it." 

Parker nodded, "Perfect, it will be just fine. Thanks for the heads up." The men shook hands again and Jensen closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Jared wasn't at the table where he left him. 

He looked over toward the living room and saw the younger man had gone into the living room and was sprawled out on the couch. Jared seemed to be a bit zoned, staring at the dying embers. It was getting close to 5 pm now, so Jensen added more wood and stoked the fire back up to warm the house before nightfall. 

The meeting with the AG had been stressful and upsetting, to say the least, but Jared had handled it with stalwart bravery, just like he had lived through everything else. Jensen knew the kid needed some relaxation and to get his mind off of things. 

Jensen closed the fireplace curtain and walked past Jared's limp form, picking a spot to sit right next right next to him. “How does a steak dinner, popcorn and another pirate movie sound?” Jared flopped his head over to look at his lover, “Sounds perfect,” he answered with a lazy grin. 

Jensen played with the younger man’s hair for a minute, watching him to gauge how tired he might be. Jared had endured an emotional roller coaster today, but before that he had partaken in some pretty intense couch and shower sex. ‘Jesus, it was hot,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

The kid looked relaxed and stress free, at the moment, so Jensen made a pact to keep him that way for as long as possible. ‘Keep him distracted from the shit about to happen,’ the older man thought. 

Jared grinned lazily at his lover, mesmerized by how much he felt for this man. Jensen returned his own grin, accompanied with responding lovesick devotion in his eyes. He mentally cursed at himself for becoming such a silly sap in the last nine days but it didn’t seem to stop him from doing so. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jensen said, as he left Jared on the couch and reheated the delicious steak dinners he'd been saving from Dani and Steve's. When he brought everything back to the coffee table, Jared asked for a hand to get up and headed for the bathroom. 

Jensen shadowed the kid, waiting outside the bathroom for Jared to finish and wash up. The younger man changed into sweats, with Jensen’s help, then headed back to the living room. Dinner was delicious and Jared had to agree with Jensen on eating the best steak he’d ever had. 

Once Jensen cleaned up, he went back to the living room and built up the fire again. When Jensen turned around he had to smile at what he saw. The younger man was laying against the back of the couch, his stockinged feet propped up on the coffee table, looking like a happy toddler after a busy day and a warm bath. 

Jared was in his very soft comfy clothes, stuffed full of a delicious dinner and gradually becoming more boneless by the second from the heat of the fire. The older man knew Jared was 'finally' letting go of the upsetting meeting earlier. This was where he wanted him tonight, as far away as possible from stress and worry. 

Jared sluggishly looked up at the older man who had been observing him and smiled lazily, "Hey." Jensen approached him, still smiling at the adorable sight before him. "Hey," he said sweetly as he sat on the couch very close to Jared. 

Jensen brushed back the hair from Jared's face and asked, "How are you doin?" Jared smiled and answered Jensen very relaxed, "Really good, this is so nice.” Jensen smirked, again amazed at how damn adorable his new lover was. 

"Are you havin a nice time?" Jensen didn't really need to ask that, but he couldn't resist wanting to watch the boneless young man try and slur out another response. Jared's eyes were at that lazy open unguarded state he loved. 'He only does that when he's alone with me and completely relaxed,' Jensen noted. 

"Uhmmm," Jared sighed heavily and yawned, then he nodded and smiled innocently at Jensen, "mmmhmm." Jensen giggled because Jared was damn irresistible and he would never get tired of watching him. 

“Do you want me to start the movie?” Jensen waited for the loopy young man to answer him. Jared looked like he was trailing off on another subject, then surprised the ex-soldier with his next slurred comment, "You're sooooooo handsome, you know? You're like a frickin model from one of those....those hard body porn videos…or wait…maybe a Guns and Ammo centerfold for you."

Jensen laughed out loud, not expecting that. He shook his head, "Baby, are you dipping into your pain meds when I'm not looking?" Jared smirked, but continued his perusal of his new lover, "Your face is like...chiseled with like this strong jaw and your eyes are just...not just green, which I hadn't realized until yesterday. They change to dark green, then very light green and right now they have hazel and a little gold swimming around in them. How do you 'do' that?" 

Jensen grinned because he thought perhaps Jared was just over tired at this point. He'd only been around his buddies and they did 'not' assess one another's looks, but Dani had told him he was a looker. She just didn't elaborate. Jared was elaborating a whole lot. 

Jensen shook his head, "I'm not sure what to say. I mean to me, 'you' are the most gorgeous thing on the earth and clueless as hell about it. And if you think 'my' eyes change color...holy shit, dude, 'yours' have like a sea of different tides in them...always changing and swirling. It's fascinating." 

Jared concentrated on Jensen for a few minutes, wondering if he should argue that Jensen was nuts or if he should just continue to mention what he noticed about his new boyfriend out loud. Jared snickered to himself all of a sudden, which made Jensen smile and want to know, "What?" 

Jared snickered again, then Jensen pushed him, "What's so funny? Tell me." Jared said, "I just called you my boyfriend in my head and it sounded funny." Jensen tried to follow, grinning as Jared continued, "Boy-friend...doesn't it sound girly? It's funny to say 'boyfriend' like you're my boy toy or my bitch or something. It's such a label." 

Jensen didn't say anything because in his thoughts, he decided Jared could call him any damn thing he wanted and he'd follow him to the ends of the earth. Watching Jared like this was continuing to be quite entertaining. 

The younger man studied Jensen for a few seconds longer and became serious, "And you've become so much more that, Jensen. You're not just a boyfriend...it's like you're in my soul." 

Jensen looked into Jared's eyes and rubbed his hair gently, "And you're in mine," Jensen said. Both lovers gazed at one another for another few minutes before sharing a gentle kiss. 

Jensen decided he would click on the movie, then ran to the kitchen and returned with two large root beers in frosted mugs. He set them down in front of Jared and went back to get a huge bowl of hot buttered popcorn and an unidentified steaming mug.

Jared watched with curiosity, then blurted out, “Oh my God," as Jensen poured hot liquid caramel all over the top of the popcorn. Jared guffawed excitedly and picked up the bucket to inhale the rich scent of caramel and butter, "Mmmmmmm...God, Jensen, this is fantastic." 

Jensen smiled at Jared's reaction, as he slipped little cup holders on the bottom of the root beers. The holders were wide on the bottom and designed to keep a drink upright on the couch. He slid back to lean against the couch and Jared copied him. 

Soon, both men were comfortably leaning back against the cushions, the buttered caramel treat between them, enjoying the hell out of Johnny Depp’s antics.

Jensen was very happy Jared seemed to be carefree and enjoying himself. He had a feeling it had been a very long time since Jared had been this relaxed and laughed this openly. They giggled and laughed out loud, sharing snickers and silly little comments.

After the second movie ended, they both remarked at how much they liked it and Jared assured Jensen he could make it through the last movie without falling asleep. His eyes sparkled and he looked vibrant when Jensen looked closely at him. He knew it could be the sugar talking, but Jared's influential puppy eyes were looking so hopeful that there was no defense against making this kid happy. 

They both took a quick bathroom break and Jensen stoked up the fire, then returned to enjoy the last of the trilogy with his love. This time, Jensen pushed some water bottles. He knew the fire would dry Jared out, in addition to the medication and the junk food. 

The movie hadn't gone thirty minutes when Jared suddenly down an entire bottle of water, overwhelmed by his thirst. Having to catch his breath afterward, Jared realized Jensen had been right to bring the water out here.

Jensen felt the kid's forehead with the back of his hand, “You okay?” He thought the younger man looked tired, but not overly exhausted. Jared answered, "Yeah. I feel great, this whole night has been perfect, Jensen."

Jensen felt no heat on the younger man's head, but he did notice the a few yawns from Jared while the kid thought he wasn't looking. Jensen grinned to himself, knowing the younger man was pushing himself to get the most out of this evening before he succumbed to exhaustion. 

The third movie was quite the hit, too. Jared loved it. Jensen had seen all of these movies, but not for years and it certainly hadn't been as much fun without Jared next to him. 

Jensen had to agree with his counterpart, it had been a perfect night. He shut everything off and banked the fireplace down. He cleaned up their leftovers and went to start the fireplace in the bedroom. 

Jared moved slowly, trying to get his limbs to cooperate and get himself into a sitting, then standing position. It was futile to even try without Jensen to pull him up. The recovering patient was wiped out and he had to admit it to himself. 

Jensen came back and helped him get up, holding onto Jared as he shuffled down the hall. The kid was yawning huge all the way toward the bedroom. When he moved right for the bed, Jensen held him back a bit firmly to ask, "Do you need the bathroom, buddy?" 

Jared turned and wobbled slightly as he looked at the bathroom like he wasn't sure where it came from. Jensen kept his grip on Jared's elbow and his other hand on Jared's lower back, while the kid made a decision. 

When Jared headed weakly for the bathroom without saying a word, Jensen simply guided him and kept watch. Jared was plainly beyond exhaustion so Jensen stayed very close while he brushed his teeth, used the toilet and washed his hands, yawning through it all. 

Jensen finally got to escort the barely functioning Jared zombee to the bed and covered him. Jared's eyes were at half mass, so Jensen kissed him on the forehead and pulled the covers up to his chest. The older man went to take care of his own bathroom needs, then turned off all lighting and slipped under the thick covers with his lover. 

Jared's hand was laying loosely under the covers so Jensen took hold of it in his. He wasn't sure if Jared was even still conscious until he felt a responding squeeze. 

After a few silent minutes, Jensen watched Jared turn his head toward him and smile sleepily. He looked so very tired, but Jared managed to blink his eyes open long enough to tell him, "Thank you...this was such a good day." Jared yawned and whispered as he was falling asleep, "I love you, Jensen." 

Jensen rolled on his side and used his free hand to brush back the unruly hair from Jared's forehead and then kissed him there. He lingered, resting his lips sideways on Jared's forehead and rubbed his hair lovingly. 

Jensen whispered, "I love you too, Jare,” kissed him again and then laid his head back down facing Jared. The kid was such a beautiful treasure, he could stare at him for hours. He held Jared's hand and watched him fall deeper into sleep, until Jensen finally succumbed to his own slumber. 

When Monday morning arrived, Jensen was the first to blink sluggishly at the bedside clock, which read 0559. His internal alarm had religiously notified him that it was just about 0600. 

Jensen decided that it was warm in the bed, he didn't have to pee, and there was a decidedly affectionate warm body laying next to him. He really had no pressing reason to even think of leaving the bed. 

Somewhere during the last eight hours, Jared had moved further onto his right and burrowed himself closer to Jensen. The older man smiled when he realized he could feel Jared's breath on his left arm. Looking down, he saw the rumpled head resting right against his shoulder. 

Jared's left arm was wrapped around Jensen's, their other hands were still together underneath the covers. Jensen loved that Jared sought him out in his sleep, like his subconsciousness knew he he was loved and safe when the older man was near him. 

Jensen slanted his head just a bit so he was closer to the kid's head, loving the fact that he could hear Jared's rhythmic breathing and feel his hot breath through the sleeve of his t-shirt. He squeezed Jared's hand in his and immediately fell back to sleep. 

Jensen later woke to the feel of the bed moving. Jared turned in his sleep and tried to flop over comfortably on his other side. The younger man made it for a few minutes before moaning in discomfort and moving slightly back so the weight was off his injury. 

Even though Jared didn't wake up completely, his discomfort was enough to alert Jensen's Jared radar and cause concern. Jensen reached up and rubbed Jared's head gently, whispering, "I'm sorry it still hurts." He fell back to sleep when Jared's breathing returned to it's relaxed rhythm. 

Jensen couldn't believe he slept another two hours. He figured he was making up for lost sleep over the years in the service, or he was getting old, or...maybe he was just exhausted as hell from things lately. Either way, he felt like a million bucks after so much rest. 

Jensen sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned hugely and looked at the clock, reading 0915. "Jesus," the older man grumbled. He shook the last of the fog out of his head and scrambled to the bathroom to take care of business. 

Jensen felt so good he thought maybe he'd like to run a few miles on the treadmill before he hit the shower. He looked back at Jared just to assure himself the kid was still resting peacefully, then changed and went for his indoor run. 

Jensen was so energized, he did his weights and core exercises before he finally succumbed to a cool down. Ridden with sweat, Jensen headed back to his room to get ready for a hot shower. 

As he quietly bent over and pulled some underwear and socks from the dresser, a very sleepy sexy voice greeted him from the bed behind him, "Well, hello there." 

Jensen straightened up immediately, letting out a slightly embarrassed chuckle. He realized Jared had been privy to his very sweaty crotch and ass, probably outlined in perfect detail right through the damn running pants. He felt a rare blush at Jared's comment, literally 'hating' his inability to control his reaction. 

Jensen tried to play off the embarrassment and turned with a nonchalant, "Good morning," but the look on his very sexy lover's mischievous grinning face was obvious. He was enjoying the view. Jensen felt gross, layered with sweat and stuck to his clothes, but obviously, Jared had a different opinion while watching the outline of Jensen’s ‘package’. 

"Think you should trade those socks out for another pair," Jared said with false concern. Jensen looked at his socks, then confusedly back to his lover, "Why?" Jared grinned knowingly, while he stretched his long arms and legs, never breaking eye contact. 

"Why would you want me to," Jensen asked again, as he looked down at the bottom drawer, still confused. He suddenly looked back at his lover in understanding, adding a defeated sigh and eye roll, "Jared." The younger man giggled, after trying to display a mock innocent look at wanting Jensen to bend over again…an innocent look which promptly failed. 

As Jensen started to walk toward the bathroom, the younger man whined, "Whaaatt. I can't help it if my new lover is hot beyond words. It's not my fault if that impressive undercarriage is perfectly visible in those things." 

Jared reached for Jensen and the older man sighed in feigned irritation because he simply could not resist detouring his trip to the shower and going to his lover first, "I’m gross." 

Jared grabbed the older man behind his sweaty neck and pulled him down for a good morning kiss. He hummed agreeably, "Mmmm...you don't taste gross to me." Jensen grinned because it was obvious Jared was feeling pretty damn frisky this morning. 'He's so much better,' the older man thought to himself. 

He had a seconds thought at fucking his sleepy sexy gorgeous mate through the mattress, but it was quickly dispelled as Jensen backed off growling and regaining control. "You're too goddamned edible, Jay. Stop tempting me. This is a rest day." 

Jensen watched as it was Jared's turn to roll his eyes irritably, then he whined again, "No way....we already had a rest day...I can't just lay around, Jensen pleeeeaase?" Jared's eyes turned full force. It was a nuclear powered force of anguished lost sad puppy dog browns, greys, greens and golds, complete with lower lip pout. 

"Jesus fucking christ," Jensen bitched because those eyes were definitely were not something he could fight. "Jay, goddammit, you're hurting me with those gorgeous tractor beams of yours, stop it." 

Jared was distracted from rubbing his hands up and down Jensen's sweaty arms by Jensen's comment. He further damaged Jensen's resolve with a clueless, "Huh?" 

Jensen realized Jared didn't realize he'd turned on the powerful puppy dog beauties and he waited for the kid to figure out what he'd meant by his complaint. He wasn't disappointed as the younger man finally rolled his eyes and relaxed his look, replacing it with annoyance, "I think you make that up." 

Jensen smiled, "Uh, no, I don't need to make that up. YOU have dangerous eyes and YOU test my control with them, dammit. Now, you see the surgeon tomorrow and I want him to be impressed that we didn't bust you in 'any' way and we kept his trust at letting you out of that hospital. We've already done some...'activities' that are not on his list of okay things, I’m sure." 

Jared perked up an eyebrow with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, "He said I was a fast healer. Everyone did. I'm ahead of schedule." Jensen had to agree, "Yes, he did...and you're right, you are ahead of schedule. I'm not arguing with that, baby, and it's so good to see you feeling this good. Believe me, I'm grateful that you're so much better." 

Jensen kissed Jared to follow up that admission and Jared kissed him back, moaning his appreciation. When Jensen pulled back, he looked into the younger man's hopeful eyes and grinned. He was so beautiful and Jensen couldn't believe the incredible turn his life had taken. 'He's mine,' he couldn't help the possessive part of his psyche reminding him. 

Jared asked, "Can we go out back?" Jensen started to argue, but Jared hurried to cut him off with explanation, "You can help. I'll do the calculating and tell you what needs to be done. You can do the bending over stuff." Jared waited while Jensen considered whether he was being pulled into something bigger than Jared was supposed to do. 

Jared added further, "It's good...it won't hurt me...and it will give us something fun to do after. Remember the computer program? I have it and we can input all the measurements and design your back yard. It'll be fun." 

Jared waited, watching Jensen with pleading and hopeful eyes. He wanted this so bad and it was showing. Jared didn't realize he'd poured on the puppy orbs again. Jensen sighed, grumbling, "Damn, alright. Yes, I guess it will be fun. But Jared, I mean it. Take it easy, alright?" 

Jared nodded, excitedly, "I promise. Yessss! Thank you, Jensen! I was gonna ask to walk the treadmill for awhile, too, but I figured you'd say no." Jensen tilted his head mockingly and rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah, that would be a 'no'...the doctor said no treadmill, Jare. No exercising.” 

Jared argued, "Well, there's nothing wrong with my damn legs! They can move. I bet I could do some damn curls too and lunges." Jensen argued louder, "Jared. NO," then he softened the bellow, "but, ask him tomorrow, okay? Maybe he'll be okay with just walking and even jogging, since you're doing so well." 

Jared kissed Jensen soundly. He was so happy Jensen was supporting his need to get moving in some way. The younger man wasn't used to being tied down like this and it was killing him to have all this energy. Jensen finally continued his trek to the shower and looked back once to make sure Jared stayed put until he returned. 

Jared smiled, "Don't worry. I feel really good, Jensen. I can go make coffee and I'll get dressed when you get out." Jensen smiled, "Okay, big guy. Save me a cup out of the fifteen that pot makes, will ya?" 

Jared sat up and Jensen watched him stand with no trouble and yawn. The kid was definitely full of positive energy this morning. Before Jensen turned to take care of his morning shower, he heard Jared call to him, "Hey, let me know if you need any help in there," which had Jensen grinning and shaking his head.

Jared went and grabbed some jeans, a t-shirt and flannel from the spare closet, then got a pair of underwear and socks from the top drawer set aside for him to use in Jensen's room. He was smart enough not to drop his frickin’ sock this time. 

Jared realized he could only get the shirts on without Jensen's help, but not the rest. 'Dammit,' he mentally exclaimed, reminded of his limitations. Jared got the shirts on and went to the spare bathroom to use the other set of hygiene supplies. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and hands, then applied some deodorant and lightly wet his hair to brush it back with his fingers. 

Jared still had his sweats and wool socks on from the day before, so he headed for the kitchen to make friends with Jensen's coffee maker. He noticed right away the drop in temperature outside of the bedroom. Fuck, it's cold,' he thought.

Jared hurried through his coffee preparations and stood in silence with his arms tightly wound around himself, watching the holy liquid dripping slow as fuck into the pot. He looked over at the fireplace and studied it for a moment. If he could figure out a way to get the logs into the damn thing without ripping his chest to shreds, he would be happy to get it started. He could certainly stoop, no problem, but leaning forward just wasn't in the cards. 

'Damn,' Jared hated feeling incapable of doing something as simple as starting a fire, but looking back at the brewing pot of black organic espresso blend in front of him, and realizing he could snag his first cup before it finished, brightened his spirits. Coffee made everything better. 

Jared looked in the cupboard Jensen had shown him and grabbed a decent sized cup for himself and another for Jensen. He poured a scalding hot first cup and put the pot back to finish. Jared was inhaling the magic aroma with his eyes closed just as Jensen came down the hall. 

He was pleased to see the younger man up and in one piece. It almost looked like Jared was completely well, but Jensen knew better. He realized Jared had managed to get his sweatshirt off and put on the two shirts he currently wore. He thanked the heavens the kid hadn't hurt himself trying to change his pants or socks without help. It must have taken him a few minutes just to slowly move in and out of his shirts. 

Jensen currently stood still just to enjoy Jared's blissful reaction over the smell of his coffee. Of course, he waited a few extra seconds to see the blessed ‘orgasmic’ reaction to Jared’s first taste. "Mmmm....god yes," the younger man had no idea Jensen was standing there, nor was he privy to the instant reaction he caused to Jensen’s dick.

Jensen growled as he walked up to Jared, who innocently took another sip and moaned, "Mmmmm." Jared finally opened his eyes, saw Jensen and smiled with a beautiful light in his eyes. He looked so innocently happy to see Jensen, the older man couldn't be mad. Irritable yes, mad no. 

"Jensen, this is so good...god, it has to be the best coffee I've ever tasted," Jared had no idea of the problem Jensen was dealing with, nor that he’d caused it. The older man focused on an alluring drop of coffee hanging on the kid's upper lip and that pretty much ended his pre-coffee control. 

Jensen moved forward, slid his hands around Jared's waist and attacked the younger man’s luscious mouth. Jared gasped and moaned into the older man's mouth. He senses were taken over so fast by Jensen's hot wet tongue action that he barely had the coordination to plop his coffee cup down behind him without spilling it. 

The kiss was hot, wet and delicious. Jensen licked, sucked and explored every corner of Jared's mouth he could reach. Jared’s arms wound up around Jensen's neck and were playing with Jensen's short hair. 

After several long minutes, the men gently broke apart. Not without several lingering licks between tongues that didn't want to separate easily. The two lovers kissed sweetly once more and Jensen rubbed his hands up Jared's back to his shoulder blades. He gently rubbed Jared's upper back and then slid down to his waist again before pulling back. 

"Mmmmm," Jensen gazed at the beautiful kiss swollen lips he'd caused and at the beautiful dreamy look in Jared's glazed over eyes. Jensen smiled softly and used one hand to brush back his lover's hair from his forehead. Jared smiled back, dreamily pushing his cheek into Jensen's hand. 

Of course, Jared couldn't leave it at that and proceeded to turn his head slightly and suck one of Jensen's fingers into his mouth. Jensen growled once again, "mmmmmmmm, goddammit, Jared, you're playing with fire." 

The younger man kissed Jensen again, tongue invading Jensen's mouth, but pulled back to say something, "Speaking of fire. I was gonna ask you to start one, but, nobody's cold now. It's your fault, ya know, you started it." 

Jared moved to the side so Jensen could reach the coffee pot, then he turned to retrieve his own cup. The older man adjusted himself, barely suppressing a moan when he put pressure on his sensitive bulge. Fuck, it was gonna take a hot minute for that to go down.

Jensen added a retort, "Actually, YOU started it with that coffee orgasm you were having when I walked in." He grinned and blew on his fresh coffee, as his confused lover responded, "Huh?" Jensen really could not resist the cluelessness that his adorable genius had sometimes. 

Jensen finished his cup and poured another. He heard the unmistakable growl of his counterpart's stomach and immediately felt terrible for starving his recovering guest. "I'm sorry, love...let me feed you something." 

He turned and slid his hands around the younger man's waist again, asking Jared, "What do you feel like today?" Jensen quickly noticed the raised eyebrow and sexy look from Jared, his slow grin suggesting something 'else' he would like to eat. 

Jensen sighed and looked admonishingly at his charge, "I meant for breakfast, Jare," then he giggled and shook his head because he couldn't stop himself. Jared was sassy this morning and Jensen was still sporting his damn hard on. That kiss lingered on both their minds and their lips tingled in response to the memory. 

Both men eyed each other's mouths, then Jared set his cup down, having made his decision to get what he wanted. His lover was suffering with a huge rock hard 'problem' and Jared would not be deterred in relieving him of it. He’d gotten a better look at Jensen’s ‘problem’ when the older man was drinking his coffee.

Jensen let his cup go when the younger man took it out of his hand and placed it on the counter next to his. He placed his hands on either side of Jensen's face and looked him in the eye. "I feel like having 'this' for breakfast," Jared slid one hand down to grip Jensen's cock firmly and squeezed. 

Jensen groaned as his eyes rolled up at the pleasure of Jared's hand squeezing him. His breathing sped up, "God." Jared rubbed his hand up and down the huge bulge, causing Jensen to moan and grab Jared's arms. 

"Baby, you can't,” Jensen looked at Jared with such need, the younger man was floored. He could see Jensen was holding back. The older man needed relief badly, but Jared knew Jensen was afraid of hurting him. He kissed him sweetly, then assured him with love filled eyes, "I have an idea. Just back up." 

Jensen allowed Jared to guide him backwards until he reached the living room couch. He still held onto Jared's arms, never losing eye contact the entire time. Jared gently nudged Jensen to sit down and lean back against the cushions. 

He kissed Jensen once more, hot and wet and hard. Jared got on his knees over Jensen's lap and the position was driving the older man crazy. His libido had reached new heights and Jensen felt his cock get even harder at Jared’s weight on his lap.

By the time Jared's tongue pulled out of his mouth, Jensen could barely catch his breath. He began kneading Jared's ass, "God, Jare...I want you so bad...I don’t want to hurt you...please be careful." 

The younger man drove Jensen wild with kisses and licks and nibbles all over his neck. Jensen moaned in all levels of pitch, as the younger man stuck his hot tongue in his ear and wiggled it. “Aaaahhh…oh my god.” 

By the time he went behind Jensen’s ears, the hardened soldier was like putty in his hands.  
Jensen was trying hard not to cum in his pants as the younger man devoured him. Jared was touching him and tasting him in places where he’d never been touched before. 

Jensen had never felt like this. He was powerless to stop Jared from peeling his control away and tossing it to the side. 'Oh my fucking,' Jensen couldn't even finish his thought as the younger man slid down his body, using the strength of his right arm and legs. 

Jared was careful not to use his left side and ruin this special moment by crying out in pain.  
He moved down toward his target, anxious to taste his prize. Jensen was so hard, by now, his jeans were stiff and tight, making it difficult for Jared to get them open. 

The older man was breathing hard and his green eyes were almost taken over by black. Jared had his lover so hot there was no turning back now. Jensen lifted his hips and helped Jared to get his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. He quickly leaned back against the couch like Jared ordered, and let his lover drink his fill. 

'Jesus,' Jared thought, he could barely speak, as he told Jensen, "God, Jensen, look at you. You’re so beautiful." He scooted in on his knees and slid his hands up Jensen's legs slowly, feeling the baby fine reddish gold hairs that covered them. 

Jensen’s legs were rock solid, muscular, gorgeous and sexy. ‘Just like the rest of him,’ Jared thought. He was so strong and so very alpha and confident...yet here he was laying still, at Jared’s order, so Jared could do whatever he wanted to him.

Jared looked up and saw Jensen still focused on him. The older man was still and quiet, except for his barely controlled breathing. Jared noticed Jensen had thrown his arms over his head and now gripped the back of the couch in an iron hold. 

Jensen's arms were taught with tension and his six pack abs tightened when Jared slid his hands over them to raise Jensen’s shirt. Seeing what the older man was going through just to keep from losing control and being too rough went straight to Jared's heart. 

Jared was hellbent on making this good for Jensen. This man loved him and had done so much for him, Jared wanted to send him to oblivion. 

Jensen's balls were beautiful, the sacks surrounded by a thick patch of the same reddish blond hairs. He rubbed the older man's thighs and his abdomen, watching his lovely huge cock twitch and leak. 

Jared decided this was indeed going to be the best breakfast ever. He dove right in to lick Jensen's balls. "Ah," Jensen panted in between loud moans of appreciation. "Oh my god...oh...oh...Jared," Jensen whispered in between waves of intense pleasure, then groaned louder when Jared took one ball at a time into his hot wet mouth and sucked gently. 

Jensen was lost in the incredible sensations. No one had 'ever' done this for him.  
"Jared...ohmygod...baby, aaaah," Jensen had no control, simply riding the waves of Jared's sucking and licking motions all over his sensitive sac. 

Jared kissed and licked Jensen's perineum before dragging his tongue all the way up from behind Jensen's sensitive balls to the top of his rock hard dick. "Ohmygod," Jensen had reached higher pitched volumes now, with no coherent thought other than the extreme overload of sensations from Jared's mouth on him. 

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen raised his head to look at his lover, who took that second to meet his gaze. Jared was impressed...the powerful trained killer was staring at him with dilated eyes that were almost completely black now. 

Jensen's face had developed a light layer of sweat and his face was completely flushed. He panted, glanced at his cock and back at Jared with such need that Jared knew he was practically begging. 

He noticed Jensen's white knuckled grip on the couch. In a low sultry voice, Jared told him, "I want you to cum hard for me, Jensen." The increase in breathing was immediate, Jensen tensed up even more and slammed one of his hands on the couch to grip it almost violently. 

Jared placed his mouth on the tip of Jensen's cock and paused to look up at Jensen alluringly. "Mmmmnnngghgod," the older man growled, "fuck, your mouth feels so goddamn good." Jensen could barely catch his breath before his next question, "Are you hurting? God, Jared, are you fucking hurting yourself?" 

Jared shook his head slightly and hummed, "mmm-mmm," then grinned as much as he could with his mouth full of the tip of Jensen's dick. Jensen's breathing increased even more and he barely managed to blurt out, "Jare," before Jared slid his mouth down Jensen's dick. 

"Aaaahhh," Jensen's head slammed back and his body tightened up, trying desperately not to thrust like he needed to. Fuck, it was so good. Holy fuck, he had 'never' experienced this in his life. Fucking Jared's mouth was the 'only' thing he wanted to do and it took every nerve of steel to hold back from pushing his hips upward hard into that gorgeous hot wet mouth. 

Jesus Christ, it felt so fucking good. Jensen could feel himself already approaching orgasm. He needed to pump so bad. 

"I'm gonna cum," Jensen couldn't speak, and could only blurt out warnings quickly, in between moaning and grunting. “Oh, fuck…Jare.” Jared knew he was close by the swelling of the head of Jensen’s cock and the increased tension in his body. 

He moved his left hand down to massage Jensen's drawn up balls and loved that the older man got even louder. "Uuuhhh....oohh....oh, god, Jare....yes....oh yes." Jared loved doing this for Jensen. The older man was so vocal over everything and had completely lost control. It was fantastic to see him like this.

As Jensen’s balls drew up tight and his gloriously large cock swelled even more in Jared’s mouth, the younger man focused on keeping up his suction and rhythm. Jensen was grunting hard and moaning loudly and absolutely fucking losing it. 

“m’gonna cum,” the older man cried out in desperate building need, “m’godm’gonnacum,” Jensen thrust up few times, trying so hard not to but losing the battle. Jared put a restraining hand on Jensen’s hips and the older man screamed, "Fuuucckk...Jaaaarreedd," rapidly pumping the last few times. 

Jensen pushed his hips upward, clenched hard and growled, "Uuuuugggghhhh,” the force of his orgasm taking over. The next wave forced Jensen to scream, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh,” because there was so goddamned much pleasure he couldn’t hold it in.

Jared kept moving his mouth up and down, sucking as hard as he could. Jensen's seed pulsed into his mouth and Jared tried to swallow fast enough to catch every drop. The older man was no small matter to be doing this for, so he knew he probably let some escape. 

Jensen clenched and strained through every wave, loudly moaned in pleasure and jerked with every spasm. He came long and hard, shaking with the intensity. After several intense spasms, Jensen gradually gentled into aftershocks, moaning and grunting through the contractions gripping his body. 

Jared gentled his movements and pressure, drawing out the blissful aftershocks as long as he could. Jensen was still moaning, much softer now, obviously in euphoric bliss from the orgasm of his life thrumming through his whole being. He vibrated with post orgasmic endorphins flooding his body. 

Jared gently removed his mouth from Jensen's softening member, placed a kiss on it and on the gorgeous ball sac he had enjoyed tasting earlier. He looked up and noticed the older man was spread out in complete utter abandon. Jensen was still breathing fast and seemed to be lost in his post orgasmic cloud. 

Jared used his leg muscles to lift up and moved snugly into Jensen's side. He rested his head on his bent arm, elbow supporting him on the back of the couch, watching Jensen’s beauty as he recovered. 

Jared couldn't resist rubbing Jensen's abdomen, then rubbed soothing circles around his chest. It was delightful to relax against him like this and enjoy the exploration. 

Jared grinned, watching Jensen's eyebrows raise up and lower back down, like he was trying to open his eyes but couldn't. He loved that he had done this for Jensen. This was definitely a huge turn on to reduce such a trained killer-muscular protective alpha soldier into such a puddle of goo. 

The younger man leaned his head comfortably sideways and watched Jensen slow his breathing and struggle back to awareness. He softly touched his head and rubbed the top of it in slow circles. 

Jared thought about the love and eagerness he had put into that blowjob and how giving pleasure to the new best part of his life was the greatest thing he'd ever experienced. He must be in love because he'd never felt like this with anyone. He wanted to give Jensen every pleasure imaginable, do everything he could for him, help him in any way, and be there to love him night and day. 

Jared had always been alone. He had his work and his friends, but Jensen was something his soul had been missing. This was the new most important part of his being. 'So this is what it feels like,' Jared rejoiced to be feeling in love for the first time ever. 

As if Jensen could hear his thoughts, the older man turned his head over and faced the younger man, finally able to open his eyes. Jared watched the dreamy gorgeous green orbs focus on him. He smiled tenderly, still rubbing Jensen's head, "Hi." 

Jensen took a second to respond, looking at his lover in wonder and adoration before he grinned back at him, "Hi." Jensen's voice was gravelly from all the grunts, groans and screaming he'd recently done so he cleared it and shyly looked away for a second. 

Jared reached over and turned his face back to kiss him before cupping his cheek, "You okay?"  
Jensen was still unable to move too fast, but he absolutely couldn't resist the beautiful sparkling grey beauties focused on him. Jared had love and sweet adoration in his eyes, concerned for him. 

Jensen sighed and looked sheepish, "I'm kind of embarrassed. Jesus Christ, Jared, I've never felt anything that good in my whole fuckin' life. It was like...it was like I had no control. I was fucking gone, goddamn it felt too good to give it up like that." 

Jensen rubbed his eyes like he was still trying to clear his head. He looked into Jared's beautiful face and added with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you might have killed me for a few seconds there. Christ, I came so hard I greyed out and couldn't move." Jensen shook his head at the enormity of it all. 

Jared kissed him again and lovingly told him, "You deserve to feel that good, Jensen. You deserve everything that's good." He kissed Jensen again and the older man responded, happily opening for the kiss. They shared lazy tongues for awhile, Jensen tasting himself in Jared's mouth. 

After they pulled away, Jared grinned at him knowingly, "You taste delicious, and that equipment of yours is gorgeous. I would have kept tasting it it, but it went off on me." Jensen giggled, which made Jared smile. The older man responded, "Just being around you makes it stand up. I’m serious, Jare, all the fucking time…and then you go and put that gorgeous mouth of yours on it. How's a man supposed to doing anything 'but' shoot his load?" 

Jared smiled in full diamond wattage and Jensen was distracted for a second, 'Damn, he really has no idea how beautiful he is.' He had trouble believing this innocent looking angel had just sucked him to oblivion. Jensen started to turn his body toward Jared, but realized his ankles were twisted up in his jeans. 

He felt the cold draft on his private parts and looked down, "Oh." Jensen pulled his pants back up and fastened them while Jared smiled again. The older man was still loopy and cute as hell. He didn’t get to see this side of Jensen very often. 

Jensen suddenly looked concerned and reached for the younger man to rub his arm, "Jared, are you sure you're okay?" Jared rubbed Jensen's cheek and kissed him softly, "Yes, I'm okay. I used my right side and reminded myself not to put weight on the left and no problem." 

When Jensen stood up, he turned with his hand out, "Come on...I'm feeding you an actual ‘food’ breakfast.” Jared took Jensen’s hand and stood up to follow. The two men decided to eat something quick, Jared dying to get outside and take advantage of the clear sky. 

They threw together some cereal and shared a banana, then headed for the bedroom to finish dressing. Jensen noticed Jared had a spring in his step, ‘Probably quite proud of himself for blowing my brains out…literally,’ he thought to himself. 

Jensen helped the younger man get his jeans on, much to Jared's annoyance at not quite being able to dress himself yet. Jensen softened his feelings with a kiss and some encouragement, "Think where you've been, baby, and look what you're doing now. It'll be just a little longer before you can do those yourself.”

Jensen loved the eagerness in Jared's eyes, but knew damn well it would be a challenge to keep the kid from pushing himself while taking these measurements. He pulled on his work boots and offered an old extra pair to Jared, knowing he’d better be ready to move quickly, if needed. 

Jared kissed Jensen in sweet gratitude, then pulled him along, excited to start their work. He dug out a collection of devices that Jensen had never seen before, plus a few he recognized. The kid's laptop travel bag was like a mini office. He headed for the slider too fast and Jensen hurried to cut him off, "Uh uh...hold on," he grabbed Jared and held him back. 

At Jared's confused look, the older man held up his pointer finger and explained, "Hold on a second, my young genius, you need a coat." Jared waited while Jensen trotted to the closet and brought back two down jackets. "Here, put this on," Jensen told him as he handed him one of the coats. 

Jared lingered his gaze on his lover for a few seconds, unsure of wanting to be that layered and having such a hindrance to his movements. He decided to trust Jensen's assessment of the weather outside and set down the tools he’d been carrying to put the jacket on. 

Once the men were covered and zipped up, Jared handed a camera, pencil and notepad to Jensen, then kept all the other items to himself. He pulled open the slider and they went outside. 

Jared immediately felt the chilly air hit his cheeks, along with a shiver that went through his whole body when an icy breeze lifted his hair. He looked at Jensen with embarrassed understanding, 'Okay, I get it,' he thought, now realizing Jensen was right about the temperature. 

As Jared turned back to look around, he admitted to himself he would have fallen for the beautiful sunny day like a dumb ass and barreled outside to freeze his nuts off. Jensen was used to this shit and he’d better pay attention to him. 

Jensen followed the engineer around while he measured every single corner of the house, the existing small concrete slab, then the distances between corners and imaginary structures that Jensen wanted. Jared was thorough. He instructed Jensen to take three pictures of each measurement, so he could match them when they got inside. 

Jensen wrote everything down and numbered his notes, taking pictures in the same order. They measured things twice, just to make sure there were no mistakes...Jared said it was something he always did and Jensen thoroughly respected that. 

They used some rocks to mark corners and additional spots where future support footings would go. Jared used his leg muscles to stoop and kneel, very slowly dropping on his right side when he needed to use his measuring tape. He found if he kept his upper body stiff and upright, he could bend down and use his leg muscles for most of the work. 

Jensen watched him closely. He was distracted several times by the total hotness of his new lover when he became absorbed in his work. The kid used an electronic measuring tool, then set up some linear something or other's with strings between them. He looked through a surveyor type machine to scope some kind of vision in his brilliant mind. 

Jared's wheels were turning at a rapid rate of speed. When he sat on his knees to scribble something with his own pencil pulled from above his ear, Jensen noticed he'd totally forgotten about the wet ground. He smiled because the site of Jared in his element was a beautiful thing, for sure. It was totally hot to watch the young genius at work. 

Jared's hair fell over his face every time he looked down and he shook it back. He moved with such grace and ease that Jensen had a hard time realizing the kid was still injured. 'He's amazing...well, and yes, still gorgeous as fuck,' Jensen thought to himself. 

Jared's knees were damp from the wet ground and his boots and jeans were already filthy, just from being out here an hour. It was obvious to Jensen how good Jared was at his work...the kid got totally lost in it. 

Jared made adjustments to his measuring and repeated some areas when Jensen stopped to reconsider things. He listened to Jensen as they moved around and never complained once when the older man changed his mind. 

Jensen kept apologizing, but Jared waved him off. "This is about 'you', Jensen. It has to be perfect for 'you'. Don't worry about anything else. Just picture being out here and what would feel perfect to you." 

Jensen relaxed and stood silently, trying his best to envision sitting out here and what it would be like. Jared was right on because then he could see it. He could almost feel the hot tub bubbles, cold beer and beautiful deck extension. He could envision the chairs, the barbecue, and even the fire pit close by for roasting marshmallows. 

"I've got it," Jensen softly announced, "I can see it." Jared smiled at him, "Good. Now keep that going, cuz we're gonna play with the computer program and try to recreate what you're seeing."  
Jensen had a thought and looked at Jared, "Can I ask you something?" 

Jared innocently answered, "Of course, what is it?" Jensen asked with feigned concern, "Is it wrong that I keep seeing 'you' in my hot tub vision?" Jared's mouth dropped and he started to grin, but the blush started and he had to look down shyly. 

Jensen continued as if he wasn't noticing Jared's embarrassment, so the younger man had to sigh and start walking toward the house. Jensen kept rambling to Jared while trailing after him, "I mean, you know, I've tried and every damn time it's there on the deck and the stars are out, the fire pit's great...but there's this damn hot gorgeous engineer in the water and I lose the rest of my vision, it's...it's damn annoying, really." 

Jensen kept rambling, but Jared was trying his hardest to look serious and non-affected by Jensen's banter. He rolled his eyes and grinned when Jensen crowded up close to his back and said in a low voice, "I think he's naked too." 

Jared got to the slider, sighed and rested his forehead on the glass, trying not to laugh. Jensen was enjoying himself immensely. Jared was adorable, and currently he was busting his ass to control the blush that had traveled up from covered places to his neck and face. 

Jensen waited for him to collect himself for a moment, then leaned in and asked, "Can you put that guy in the drawing?" Jared laughed in surprise before he could stop himself. He finally looked at Jensen feigning annoyance, "No...no, I cannot put him in the drawing." 

Jensen displayed mock disappointment and said, "Oh...well, that's a bummer. He really improves the whole picture, you know." Shaking his head and giggling, Jared opened the slider and sighed again as he looked down. He wanted to take his boots off but couldn't without Jensen's help. "Fuck," was all he said and Jensen knew he needed help. 

The older man knelt down and took care of the laces, then pulled Jared's boots off to leave them on the door mat. He balanced the kid as he stepped inside, then removed his own boots. Once inside, both men removed their coats and Jensen hung them by the door. 

"You okay?" Jensen rubbed his hands up and down Jared's arms and inspected him closely. Jared looked a bit tired and he had a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, but he wasn't identifying, at all, with being tired. He was having such a great day. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for doing all that with me," Jared responded. Jensen reached up and felt his forehead, noting it was slightly warm, and a bit damp. "Come on...hot shower, okay? We need to get you under the heat." 

Even though Jared followed him, he whined, "But I'm already warm. I'm not cold, at all." Jensen explained as they walked to the shower, "I know it feels that way, but it was only thirty nine degrees out there. Your body's counteracting and working too hard so we're gonna give it some help. Does that make sense?" 

Jared said, "Alright, I guess I need to clean up anyway before sitting anywhere, God, look at me." As Jensen started the water and helped Jared out of his clothes, the younger man apologized, "I'm sorry about your boots." Jensen kissed a shirtless Jared on his slightly sunburnt nose and said, "I don't care about the boots. They're supposed to get dirty, that's what they're for." 

Jensen got the filthy wet jeans down and Jared balanced himself on the older man's head as he stepped out of them. Jensen took the socks off while he was down there, then stood up and looked at his charge in the eyes. 

"You still okay?" He could see the younger man was more subdued and he wondered if they'd spent too long moving around outside letting Jared get sweaty in the icy temps. 'Maybe he's just slowing down cuz he's tired,' Jensen thought. 

Jared nodded, but only responded with a "Mmhmmm," as he allowed Jensen to lead him to the shower stall. "Lemme get your undies and here," Jensen handed him a dry towel to hold over his staples. Jensen took a quick second to look at Jared's surgical site and exclaimed, "Wow, nice. Some of them are ‘really’ popping out today." 

Jared didn't seem to realize he'd yawned, then responded, "Yeah, they get caught on my clothes, though. And it’s starting to itch." Jensen kissed him and pulled the younger man’s underwear down, "They're almost gone, buddy. You're doing incredible…and the itching is an excellent sign.” 

He quickly removed his own clothing and hurried to help Jared get in. Before stepping over the lip to get in, Jared was stopped by Jensen's hands on either side of his face, "Hey." Jensen looked at him serious and Jared met his gaze, "I know you're not gonna want to admit this, and I know it's hard for you to give in...but, Jare, you look 'really' 'really' tired. We need to get you out of here and into comfy clothes as fast as we can. Okay? No hot shower action, for now." 

Jared actually didn't argue. He simply yawned and nodded, "Okay," stepping into the shower with Jensen's support. Jared held the towel over his wound while the older man washed his hair for him and most of his body. Jared couldn’t believe he was this tired. It was frustrating. 

Jensen soon finished and helped the kid to dry off a bit before stepping completely out. Jared wasn't shivering and his skin was a nice hot feel. The older man dried himself off and donned his clean clothes before helping Jared get his sweats on. 

Jared sat on the bed while Jensen slipped his socks on for him, then he went to flip on the electric fireplace. When he turned back to the kid, he noticed Jared was staring into the flames.  
Jared's hair was still damp, but the unruly strands still managed to fall over his eyes. 

Jensen knelt down in front of the younger man and reached up to push the hair back off his face. Jared looked at him, then, and Jensen could see the exhaustion in his counterpart's eyes. 'Definitely losing him,' Jensen thought. 

Jensen smiled, mainly because Jared was frickin adorable, 'and' because he was thankful they had done something Jared loved for awhile but hadn't sent him into relapse. 'Of course, that was 'after' he'd sucked my brains out through my dick,' Jensen reminded himself. 

"You hungry?" Jensen didn't really expect Jared to want to eat, but he offered anyway. It looked to him like the kid was gonna pass out any second. Jared yawned once again, "Mmm...nah...I think maybe we'll play with that program in a little bit. I can't wait to show you how to use it.” 

Jensen could see his lover was fading but he loved that Jared was trying so hard to continue.  
He brushed the hair off the kid’s face again and touched his cheek, "You feel like laying down?" Jared surprised Jensen by nodding and starting to lean toward the pillows. Jensen quickly helped Jared to a soft landing without stressing his torso muscles. 

Once he was on the cushiony pillows, Jared rolled to his right side and sighed his complaint, "I hate being so tired. Sorry...I just...jus' a minute, ‘kay?” Jensen rubbed his hair and whispered, "S'okay...ssshhh...s'okay." That was the last thing Jared heard before he faded into dreamland. 

Jensen grabbed one of the folded down top blankets and covered the younger man, then he went to clean up the bathroom. Jensen brought in more firewood and stacked it by the fireplace. He finished a load of laundry and looked into what he would throw together for lunch. Jared would be starving when he woke up. 

The older man returned to the bedroom and noticed Jared was still out cold and hadn't moved an inch. He pulled off his jeans, put on comfy sweats and slid under the light cover next to the younger man. 

Jensen smiled when Jared moved closer and wrapped his arm around Jensen's bicep. He was snuggling the warrior's arm in his sleep and it was too frickin’ adorable. Jensen relaxed and enjoyed the feel of Jared's breathing against his arm, loving the fact that Jared was sleeping so well, and right next to him. 

He clicked on the tv and set the volume very low, meaning to enjoy some old sitcoms, but soon found himself lightly snoozing, instead. Jared moved, after awhile, and shifted to his other side, which was actually what woke Jensen up. 

Jared yawned but went right back to sleep, breathing deep and even. Jensen decided the kid probably wouldn't sleep too much longer, since it had been just under two hours. 

After a few more minutes, the younger man turned onto his back, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He turned his head toward Jensen and finally opened his eyes. "Hey, sleepy head,"Jensen smiled and gently brushed some unruly hairs off Jared's forehead. 

"Hi," Jared responded, then looked at the clock and let out a frustrated sigh, "I hate it when I sleep all the damn time." Jensen tried to soothe him, "I think you're skipping the fact that you were working this morning and wore yourself out, guy…and that was ‘after’ you killed my last brain cell.” 

Jared whined, "I used to do work all the time. I exercised, and I worked nights and weekends too...and I never needed any granny naps!" Jared threw his hands up and dropped them loosely on the bed. He hadn't noticed the adoring smirk on Jensen's face as he watched the pissy tirade. 

Jared looked over and noticed Jensen grinning, “What,” he asked in a thoroughly irritated tone. "You are so damn cute, that’s what," Jensen blurted out. The younger man was put out and argued, "I am not!" This made Jensen giggle, as he rubbed Jared's hair. The beautiful pout was in full force now and Jensen couldn't resist kissing that delectable mouth of Jared's. 

The older man stood and offered his hand out, "You've gotta be starving, kiddo," he commented, hoping to lure Jared to eat something. The younger man's eyes widened and he took Jensen's hand with an eager response, "God yes." Jensen smiled and kissed him one more time before they headed to the kitchen. 

"Sandwiches okay?" The older man didn't want to take too much time cooking something when he could plainly hear Jared's complaining stomach. "Yes, anything." Jensen pulled out a variety of lunch meats, some sliced cheeses and all the condiments and bread. Each man put together his own concoction of a homemade sub. 

They spooned out the rest of the macaroni salad from the restaurant and took two beers, two water bottles, and their loaded plates to the coffee table near the fire. Both men sat comfortably on cushions on the floor, propped up with their backs against the sofa. 

Jensen took a few minutes to start the fire before he sat down to partake in his own meal. Jared tried to wait, but hunger overtook him and he began devouring his lunch before Jensen even finished with the fire. Jensen turned around and grinned when he noticed Jared attacking his sandwich. 

Jared glanced up and noticed he was being watched, as he apologized with guilty eyes. He mumbled something with a full mouth about being sorry and how it was "so good", as Jensen came over to him and kissed him on the top of the head. 

He sat down next to Jared and assured him, "Don't apologize. Dude, it's been a long time since breakfast and your tank is below 'e'." Jared blushed, still feeling a bit embarrassed, but that didn't stop him from shoveling the food. 

After he finished half his sandwich and most of the salad, Jared leaned back against the couch and moaned happily with his eyes closed. He felt really good. The nutrients were hitting his blood stream and the fire was warming up. Jared sipped his beer while watching the fire grow, totally oblivious that he was being watched. 

The morning had been a blast and he couldn't wait to input the measurements and start playing with designs for Jensen's backyard. 'Finally,' he was thinking how good it felt to be able to work on something for his rescuer. Jensen had been a saint, taking such good care of him, and Jared wanted so badly to do this for him. 

Jensen nudged the younger man, noticing he had been lost in thought. Jared looked at him innocent and inquisitive, "Hmm? Sorry, did you say something?" Jensen brushed the hair off Jared's forehead and smiled at his adorable partner, "Just making sure you were okay. You zoned for a minute." 

Jared smiled in response, "I was just thinking how good it was to be working this morning, ya know? And doing this design with you is something I can't wait to start on." Jared sighed happily and rubbed his stomach, "And lunch is soooo good," Jared leaned his head back and moaned in contentment. 

Jensen raised an eyebrow when Jared studied him for a few seconds. He grinned at the younger man and asked, "What," wondering what Jared was about. Jared looked down, with a shy grin, as if he'd been caught. He glanced back at Jensen and explained, "You just...I still can't believe this is happening. I'm waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop, but it just doesn't." 

Jensen could still read the insecurity and doubt in Jared's beautiful eyes but it was better now than the panic he'd seen several days ago. Jared shrugged a shoulder as if trying to show he wasn't really worried and took another sip of his beer. 

Jensen placed a comforting hand on the back of Jared's neck and rubbed his thumb back and forth while Jared continued, "Being with you...it's...it feels so right. Ten days ago I was done. No more relationships, no more disappointment...and here you are," Jared looked up at the older man, "kinda throwing my rational thought processes for a spin." 

Jared smiled at Jensen, showing him that it wasn't a complaint, at all, just honesty at the suddenness of their closeness. He couldn't believe they were here and together and nothing felt rushed. It was so comfortable and he was beginning to feel at peace, which kinda still terrified him.

Jensen couldn't think of anything to say, except, "I feel the same way. Being with you feels perfect and there's no place I'd rather be...fast or not, it feels damn good." Both men smiled and chuckled at the same time. Jensen made a comment, "That didn't help with the rationalizing, did it," which had Jared looking away shyly, "No, not really." 

Jensen was glad to see that the kid kept his grin as he looked away. He realized that Jared seemed to be dealing with his doubts and insecurities much better than before. Jensen hoped that aside from the younger man's physical injuries getting better, his wounded heart was healing too. 

They sat in silence and finished their meal. Jared helped Jensen clean things up, against Jensen's advice to simply sit and enjoy the fire. Once they were seated at the kitchen table with fresh coffee, Jared opened his engineering design program and went to work. 

Jensen watched the professional in Jared set the measurements and rough drawings from earlier next to his machine and enter commands and figures at rapid speed. It was just like earlier, when Jared was focused on walking the back yard and pulling his measuring spool all different ways. Jared's beautiful face was a picture of steel concentration, occasionally picking up the notepad to look twice at something before inputting it into the program. 

Jared's lips moved, mouthing something to himself, and suddenly Jensen wanted to suck on and bite that lower lip. Jared's engineer brain was totally hot and Jensen found himself turned on, once again, from simply watching this kid. Of course, Jared would probably turn bright red if he announced what he was thinking. 

The young engineer suddenly looked up and innocently did a double take, "What?" Jensen quickly feigned innocence, "Huh?" After looking at him and searching for some reason why Jensen would be staring at him, Jared gave up and went back to his work. Jensen smiled because his oblivious lover was so cute and really quite addicting to watch. He continued doing so. 

Jared looked up once more after a few minutes, totally catching Jensen smiling and staring at him, "What?" Jared asked, starting to grin in embarrassment. Jensen tried to fake his innocence again, "What?" but his smile blew it for him and Jared whined, "Dude, why are you staring at me?" 

Jensen chuckled because Jared just got cuter, if that was even possible. The older man sighed and looked at the screen, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're just goddamned adorable, that's what." Jared sighed and looked back at the screen, "I think you might need glasses." 

He continued to work as Jensen added, "Mm-mm, perfect vision, baby." He crowded in a bit closer to Jared and rested his head in his hand to keep watching him work. Jared glanced at him with annoyance, truly wondering what the hell Jensen saw in him, but he forced himself to keep his focus on the project at hand. 

Jensen loved watching Jared's wheels turn. He became lost in concentration, going over every detail, making sure things were perfect. He went from screen to screen, inputting shapes and formulas. Jared spent a few minutes correcting some areas and then pushed enter. He sat back and announced, "Wallah! There we go." 

Jensen sat up straight and looked intently at the screen, "Cool...now what?" Jared patiently explained, "Just give it a couple minutes. It's going to configure everything I've told it to do and match it with my measurements." Jensen waited until the laptop 'beeped' and Jared exclaimed, "There. Now we get to play." 

Jensen smiled at Jared and moved his eyebrows up in interest, "Oh?" Jared giggled that magical sound Jensen loved, "Not 'that' kind of play...though I'm sure we can look into that later." He motioned toward the screen, "That!" 

Jensen looked over and saw the back of his house. Well, not a true photo of it, but a perfect diagram, complete with color, showing his entire house and back yard. "Oh...sweet," he blurted out, very impressed and surprised. Jared was right, this was going to be fun. 

The two men enjoyed themselves immensely for the next two hours. Jared responded to all of Jensen's ideas. He changed shapes and structures, moved things around, and listened intently to Jensen's ideas about what he wanted to 'feel' when he sat in his back yard. 

Jared spent time on re-calculations, sometimes deep in thought. Jensen brought them more coffee and the men only took one break to stretch their legs and use the bathroom. Between Jensen's pauses, Jared offered gentle suggestions and explained certain support details that helped the older man to make sound decisions. 

At one point, Jared threw Jensen into raucous laughter when he programmed a smiling shirtless miniature man in the hot tub. Jared obviously hadn't forgotten his teasing earlier in the back yard about the hot young engineer being included in his design. 

At Jensen's request, they added another miniature guy and used the click and drag to try and force the program to put the two models in compromising positions all over the yard. Both men laughed at each other's antics, as Jensen dragged them into the trees and hung them upside down. 

Jared had one under the water and one above with a huge oversized grin on his face and a beer in his hand. It was an incredibly entertaining afternoon. Jared reminded Jensen the finished drawings and plans had to be submitted for permits. He 'could' accidentally forget to take the mini's out and it would be an awfully embarrassing appointment for the home owner. 

Jensen had switched from coffee to another beer earlier, and after forcing a water bottle down Jared, he also gave him his second beer. Maybe it was the light buzz from the alcohol, or the fact that Jared was so much healthier, but something had the two men feeling light, silly and playful. It was great to forget about the stress of the case and what might be happening at Jared's work. 

Jensen made a mental note to schedule the visit with his father. He certainly wasn't going to put Jared in their presence, so he'd have to figure that one out. He checked his phone after feeling a vibration, which turned out to be a confirmation by the security team of Jared's appointment the next morning. It also included an outing afterward, since the security team hadn't forgotten Jensen's request to let Jared stay out for awhile and get some lunch. The kid could use a change of scenery. 

Jared tried to hide the few times he'd rubbed his side or shown a slight twinge of pain on his face. Jensen noticed but kept quiet until now. When Jared finally closed his eyes and left his hand on his side the older man decided enough was enough. He gently closed the laptop and placed a comforting hand on the younger man's back. 

When Jared looked up at him through his bangs, Jensen got lost for a second in the kid's puppy dog soulful eyes. He gently smiled and brushed the bangs out of Jared's eyes. "You okay?" Jensen asked, concerned that the younger man might have overdone it. He couldn't help leaving his hand on Jared's soft cheek and rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

Jared smiled softly, "Yeah." Jensen searched his eyes but found no avoidance or deception. Jared knew the older man was protective of him...he also was beginning to feel how much Jensen loved him. "It's okay. Maybe it's just sore from earlier, ya know? Moving around for the first time in awhile." 

Jensen leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. When he raised back up, he told him, "Please tell me if it hurts bad, okay? I'm sure you're right about the moving around." Jensen waited for Jared to nod and then he added, "and all the laughing." 

Jared agreed with his adorable giggle, "Well, yes, that was probably a strain." Then the younger man blurted out, "Which was completely your fault, by the way." Jensen placed a hand on his chest and mocked total shocked innocence, "Me?! It was NOT. YOU put the little guy in the hot tub first, darlin' and I didn’t even know how to use the program." 

Jared didn't argue. He was smiling and looking at Jensen like he was just discovering something new that he hadn't realized before. How the hell Jared had caught Jensen was beyond the younger man’s reason, but damn if he wasn't the luckiest guy on earth. 

Jared cleared his throat and found himself kissed again. This time, it was intense and lasted much longer. Jared broke off only to stand up and get in a better position. He slid his hands around the older man's shoulders, and Jensen wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. 

They kissed deeply for a long time. Their tongues happily danced together, thoroughly exploring and tasting every aspect of each other. Jensen finally got to nibble on that delectable lower lip of Jared's and the younger man moaned in appreciation. Their hands slid all over one another, feeling the muscle and sinew, the flexing at each other's touch. 

Things heated up. Jensen found himself getting hotter by the second. His dick was hard already, and Jared wasn't helping with his little moans and magic tongue. Fuck, the kid tasted so good, he couldn't get enough. 

They were devouring one another, pushing harder against each other and Jensen mentally rejoiced at how strong the younger man felt. Jared was recovering and right now, Jensen felt the power of the sexy young man melting against him. 

They broke apart, trying to catch their breath in between more tongue swipes and kisses. Jensen walked backward, pulling Jared forward and the younger man blindly followed. The two men stole tastes of each other's tongues, as they walked. 

They reached the couch and Jensen fell back, gently pulling Jared down on top of him, encouraging him to bend his long legs them and get on his knees. When Jared was firmly planted on Jensen's lap, right where his lover wanted him, he braced his hands behind Jensen's head on the couch. 

Jensen smoothed his hands up and down over Jared's gorgeous thighs, then up around his hips and waist. He slid them down over Jared's ass and squeezed, moaning at the perfection of his new lover's physique. "God, you’re so perfect, Jared." 

Jared kissed Jensen deep and hard. He was slightly above Jensen, due to his position on the older man's lap, with Jensen tilting his head back to participate. Jensen's dick was going crazy, as Jared was moaning and gyrating his crotch over the older man's lap. 

Jensen could feel the intensity of Jared's need. He slid his hands around to Jared's front without breaking his lip lock. Jared's sweatpants were easy to slip his hands into and Jensen wasted no time in getting his hands in them. 

He slipped his hands around Jared's bare ass cheeks and rubbed them a few times, then pushed the sweats down enough to reach Jared's upper thighs. Jared felt the cool air hit his ass and his hips pushed forward with his cock's need for some friction.

Jensen slid his hand tip to base and Jared moaned, then turned his mouth sideways to catch his breath, "Oh God." There was so much precum, Jensen was able to slide his hand easily up and down Jared's shaft. 

"Ooooh, God," Jared pushed his cock forward, fucking Jensen's hand. "Mmmm," Jensen moaned appreciatively at Jared's sexy reactions, "That feel good, baby?" Jared moaned, "Oooh," in between panting, "Yes…yes, Jensen...that feels so good." 

Jensen moaned appreciatively again, "Mmmm...love to make you feel good." He stuck his tongue into the younger man's ear, eliciting louder moans, as Jared pushed his ear harder into Jensen's mouth. Jensen traveled behind Jared's ear and down his neck, sucking and nibbling the skin there. 

It drove Jared wild. He moved his head to give Jensen better access. He moaned at every bite and every suck, groaning and pumping faster into Jensen's hand. "Fuck, Jensen," Jared spiraled out of control. He grabbed the back of the couch in tight fists and kissed Jensen again hard. 

Jensen was eating this up. Goddamn, he loved seeing Jared like this. Jared was lost in sensation and Jensen made sure to keep him safe, not letting him hurt himself or fall off the couch, while lost in his pleasure. 

Jensen was preoccupied and hadn't been aware that the younger man had moved his hands down and opened his jeans. 'Fuck,' Jensen's mind screamed, knowing full well he was going to shoot his load if Jared touched him. ‘Jesus, I thought I was too old for this, I’ve already cum once today,’ his mind ranted. 

'Jesus Christ,' Jensen thought as he moaned loudly when Jared grabbed his dick. His hips pushed upward and he broke away from the kiss to pant loudly, "Fuck....Jared....baby, fuck."  
Jared managed to line Jensen's dick up with his own and they both groaned in absolute rapture at the feeling of sliding against each other. 

Jensen felt himself climbing to orgasm, as Jared leaned forward and gripped the back of the couch again. Jensen held their slippery cocks together as they both pushed into his fist. The friction felt incredible and their moans got louder in between rapid breathing. 

Jared fucked Jensen's hand and Jensen pushed up, fucking his dick into the same grip. This was too much. Jared's rhythm sped up and he started grunting loudly, closer and closer together, "Jensen," his hips pumped even faster, "Fuck...cum with me, Jensen...mmm, I'm cumming...Jen...oh...oh." 

Jared lost his rhythm, pumping mindlessly at the last few seconds, "YES!" He yelled, as he hit the precipice. Jared jerked forward hard, threw his head back and came, "Aaaaaaahhh." He shook hard with the intensity, overtaken by waves of pleasure. 

Jensen hit that precipice when he saw Jared throw his head back and scream in pleasure. He grabbed grabbed the younger man's ass with one hand and pushed him closer to him, while squeezing their dicks tighter. "nnnghhnnn," Jensen came hard with a fierce deep growl. 

He shook with intensity and grunted and groaned as each wave kept coming. God, he'd never cum like this, and never this close together. Jared had fried his brain cells earlier with that blow job, and here he was doing it again. The man was going to kill him from the strength of his orgasms, he was sure of it. 

In between his own uncontrollable moans and spasms, he could still hear and feel Jared’s. Both men’s cum pulsated over his hand, but Jensen had no idea where most of it landed and he couldn’t look right now. 

Jensen rode the spasms of his own orgasm as he felt Jared's subside. The kid collapsed on him, causing Jensen to emit an "Oopf," when he landed on the older man's chest. 

Jensen didn't mind. He held him close while they laid still to bathe in the afterglow of their climaxes. Both men were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath and struggling to remain consciousness. They had both cum hard and needed time to recover. 

Jared forced himself to adjust and moved slightly to take the brunt of his weight off Jensen. He kissed the older man on the neck and below his jaw line. Jensen smiled with his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the post orgasmic affection. 

He rubbed Jared's back and turned his face toward the younger man for a kiss. They kissed lazily and Jared nibbled on Jensen's lower lip. The older man was treated to the dreamy gaze of his beautiful lover grinning at him. 

Jared was happy and relaxed, sporting a gorgeous after sex twinkle in his eyes, and Jensen thought it looked especially good on him. He brushed the hair back from Jared's face and smiled, "You amaze me, kiddo." Jared kissed him, then looked at him confused, "Why?" 

Jensen rubbed his cheek, "Because...for twenty two years, I never gave up control, never broke, never gave myself up to someone else. It could have got people killed...got me killed. I was trained that way."

Jared listened intently, patient. Jensen continued, "When you touch me, it's like...it's like I'm fucking yours, Jared. I'm safe. I can let go and you feel so damn good. It feels so good to let go but...only with 'you'." Jensen almost lost himself to the strength of the emotion in his words, but he brought himself back before tearing up. 

Jared could see it had been difficult for Jensen to admit that, but he loved that the older man felt he could let go. Jared wanted him to. He wanted badly for Jensen to feel the same peace and safety that the older man made him feel. 

Jared whispered while rubbing Jensen's hair back, "I want to do that for you, whenever you'll let me. Whenever you can let go, just let go, and I'll catch you." Jared could see Jensen's eyes darken with intensity, as he absorbed the younger man's words.

He rubbed the younger man’s thighs for a moment and then Jensen was suddenly overcome with motivation. He pulled a completely unexpected tactical maneuver that Jared believed had to have come straight out of the Ninja warriors handbook. 

The flip was quick. It was a complete, whole body take down maneuver, and Jared found himself giggling after gasping at the shock of landing flat on his back on the soft couch. 

His bent legs were now on either side of Jensen and the older man had effectively positioned himself on top of him, looking down. 'Holy shit,' Jared took a second to realize what the fuck had just happened. He wasn't falling and wasn’t hurt, not one bit...Jensen made sure of that. It was a totally hot move and he felt himself turned on by Jensen's strength. 

Jensen watched Jared's sudden uncertainty at feeling off balance for a fraction of a second...that turned into surprise and then playful acceptance. He made sure Jared was perfectly safe and uninjured in his controlled move, but he had to use both his hands. 

One of them still had cum on it, which was now on Jared's ass. Jensen realized that was a perfect place for it, if Jared let him do what he was thinking. Just then, Jared asked, "How did you do that? I'm huge and heavy." 

Jensen kissed him and responded, "No...you're not...and I'll teach you." At the sudden light in Jared's eyes at learning the hot move, Jensen quickly clarified, "When you're better." Jared's pout made an appearance and Jensen giggled and kissed him again. 

"So, what am I doing down here, Chuck?" Jared asked that with a playful grin, reaching up to kiss and nibble on Jensen's lips. Jensen lowered down over him, careful not to crush him, and explained in a deep sultry voice, "I wanna try something. If you don't like it, tell me to stop and I will." 

Jared was thinking they were going to get snuggly and lay together, but Jensen obviously had other ideas. Just as he was rubbing the older man's back and shoulders, Jared felt the light touch of fingertips ghost over his balls. He clenched in reaction, "Jesus," Jared's breathing deepened and his eyes clenched shut. 

Jensen continued to gently drag his fingertips from Jared's balls back over his perineum and further into his crack. Jared was not sure what Jensen was up to, but damn it felt good, and he surely wasn't gonna stop him. Jensen could touch him anywhere, and it would turn him on. 

"What are you...oh Jensen," Jared's grip on the older man's shoulders tightened when Jensen slid his fingertips back over his hole and rubbed lightly in a circle. Jensen kept massaging the rim, loving the reactions he was getting from Jared. 

“Aaahhh….aaaahh,” Jared looked up at him in between moans and Jensen could see his pupils enlarge and darken. "Mmmmmm," Jensen groaned in approval, "I like what this does to you." Jared's breathing increased at the sensations Jensen was causing. 

Jensen kissed his gorgeous lover first, then added, "I've never done this to anyone...never wanted to. Only done it to myself." Jensen kept circling the ring of muscle, using more pressure now. 

Jared was breathing harder and grabbed Jensen's shoulders. Not only was he reacting to the sensations of Jensen rubbing his sensitive opening, he was also envisioning Jensen doing this to himself. ‘Jesus,’ Jared thought as he felt his dick thicken again. 

Jensen slowly pushed his middle finger inside, watching Jared's face. He only went to one knuckle, pumped in and out, using the slippery effect of the leftover cum. Jared moaned, gripping Jensen tighter. It obviously wasn't a rejection to what Jensen was doing. Jared was on fire and Jensen was encouraged. 

Jared pushed back and pumped his hips with Jensen's rhythm. He hadn't expected this and 'holy fuck' he was so turned on. "Jensen," Jared panted out in between moaning and pushing back on his finger, "God..." 

Jensen kissed the younger man hotly, forcing Jared's mouth wide open. Fuck, he couldn't believe his own dick was getting hard again, just from doing this to Jared. He pumped his finger in and out, gradually pushing in deeper. Eventually, he was up to the second knuckle and then all the way. He pumped a few times and then added a second finger. 

Jared moaned loudly as he felt two fingers pushing inside. It was incredible to feel this with Jensen. Jared's experience with Tom had been 'nothing' like this. Jensen touched his soul, he loved him, and it showed in every way he touched him, looked at him, and held him. 

Jared’s hips pushed back, begging, accepting Jensen's fingers and drawing them in further. "Mmmm, you're incredible...look at you," Jensen was transfixed on Jared's reactions. 

Jared was tight. God, Jensen couldn't believe how hot and tight it felt. 'How am I ever gonna get my dick in there,' he thought, as he fucked Jared with his two fingers. He wanted to find that prostate, the magic gland with the over sensitive nerves. 

He’d found it on himself, and he just wanted to find it on, "Aaaaaaaahhhh, FUCK...JENSEN," Jared loudly cried out when Jensen apparently had found it and rubbed against the nub a few times. 

He'd read enough and seen enough video to hope he could be a more experienced lover, but fucking Jared with his fingers and making him cry out like that...it was better than any video he'd ever seen. Jesus, Jensen wasn't sure he could wait to stick his dick in there. He'd vowed to wait until Jared was better, but damned if it wasn't killing him to hold back. 

He imagined what it would feel like to have his dick shoved up into that white hot tight tunnel and found himself hard as a rock and pulsing with precum again. Jared fucked his fingers harder now and Jensen groaned, "Fuck, you're so hot."

The younger man wrapped his legs around Jensen, pushing his pelvis up. He was practically begging to be fucked and he needed it bad. Jensen was hell bent on maintaining his rhythm. He lightly crooked his fingers forward and 'BAM' Jared cried out again in pleasure. 

“Jensen...fuck me...please...yes....oh, Jensen, please fuck me." Jared continued to cry out, as Jensen kept his rhythm up over that gland. He kissed the younger man, then pulled away, having to catch his own breath, "I will, baby...almost...you're almost well. God Jared, so fuckin' hot."

Jensen sped up his rhythm, pushing Jared's body into overdrive. He tensed up and hung onto Jensen, groaning out in pleasure, "nnngh fuck...nnngh fuck...oh fuck...Jensen…” Jared’s hips were pumping on their own, forcing his hole back onto Jensen’s fingers. 

The pleasure was unimaginable. His prostate completely took over and controlled Jared’s every move. Jensen loved to see this, "Yes, Jare…fucking look at you. You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you. From fuckin’ you with my fingers? That gonna make you cum?" 

Jared was lost in sensation, spiraling. He couldn't answer, could do nothing but grunt and moan louder. He almost there, almost there…Fuck, Jensen was killing him. Fuck, he was gonna cum..."Aaah….fuck…," he screamed, "ohhh Jeennnssseennn!" 

Goddammit, cumming this way took longer on the precipice and longer on the release, but “Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh,” Jared bared down hard, screaming and straining so hard his face turned red. 

He’d felt a pull in his chest, but he didn’t have the ability to pay attention to it right now. Jared came hard, clenching and screaming in absolute pleasure filled waves. His emotions were crying out for Jensen to stop, but his body was crying out for him to keep rubbing. The massage of that magic button was causing overwhelming forceful pleasure and he wanted to fight it because it was too strong, but he couldn’t. 

Jared’s dick squirt pulses of cum up on his stomach while Jensen watched. He kept rubbing that magic button inside, though it was a challenge with Jared’s spasming tight channel clamping down on him. Watching Jared pulsate against his hand and moan pushed the older man to his own peak, once again. 

“Christ,” Jensen exclaimed. He hadn’t planned on this, as he reached the edge of his build and fell over the top. Jensen growled long and hard, grunting and pushing his dick against the younger man’s pelvis, while desperately trying to keep his eyes on Jared’s face. 

He had a thought that it couldn’t be possible for a man of his age to cum three times in one day, but dammit if he wasn’t enduring the tremors of pleasure once again. Jensen groaned at the receding waves of pleasure, and stilled his fingers as Jared flopped his arms loosely on the couch with his eyes closed. 

Jensen kissed him on his chest over his heart, feeling the rapid pace of Jared’s heartbeat. He prayed that the force of that orgasm hadn’t hurt him, then carefully removed his fingers and wiped them on Jared’s sweatpants. The kid’s sweatpants had already been a sticky mess, earlier, so why the hell not. 

The shaky older man scooted up to kiss his way up Jared’s long beautiful neck and under his jaw. He finally reached Jared's beautiful face and brushed his sweaty bangs back while enjoying the view.

Jared was still breathing hard and thrumming with euphoric post orgasmic pleasure. Jensen would have grinned at the sight, but he was still recovering, himself, and barely had the energy to keep is weight off the younger man. 

Jensen kept up the gentle rubbing of Jared's hair and watched him. Jared's breathing gradually slowed but he hadn't opened his eyes. He laid to the side of the younger man and waited. 

"Mmmmmmm," Jared seemed to have difficulty speaking and opening his eyes, but he subconsciously sought out his lover. He rolled his body onto his right side and slid his arm around Jensen. They held each other snug for a moment and Jensen asked him softly, "You back with me?" 

Jared smiled and raised one eyebrow without opening his eyes, "Mmmmaybe...I can't move." Jensen grinned, "I've got you. It’s okay." He waited another minute while listening to Jared's breathing, "Are you cold?" 

The younger man answered, "Mm...no...not with you." Jensen snuggled closer and held Jared tight against him. "Are you hurt? Tell me. You came so damn hard." Jared yawned, "Well...not now, but...kinda...y'know at that crucial moment." 

Jensen became concerned, "Oh. Is it hurting now?" Jared still didn't open his eyes but he kissed Jensen quickly and offered, "No, it's okay. S'alittle but sore, but s'like a bruise, nothing else. It's fine." 

The men were silent for a minute, then Jared opened his eyes and kissed Jensen lovingly. He looked at him with wonder in his eyes, "What possessed you to do that to me? God, it felt fucking amazing." 

Jensen paused a second before answering, "I've got all sorts of ideas running through my brain. I've seen stuff on line, read stuff…heard stuff in the bunker…but I never got to try it out, ya know? Never wanted to do anything that intimate with somebody else. With you, I want everything." 

The men gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and Jared started to say something but Jensen interrupted him, "I know I have less experience. I have basic stuff, but nothing on the inside...never inside…that’s that other stuff I want to try." 

Jared smiled softly at his new lover trying to explain his lack of sex with other men, "Jensen." When the older man looked at him, he explained, "Jensen I've done things...things with...uhm, ya know...that mistake I told you about?" 

Jensen grumbled irritatedly, "You mean the lapse in judgement?" Jared nodded with regret in his eyes, "Yes, unfortunately." He sighed, then continued, "I wanted to know...wanted to experience things...things I'd never done. I thought it was safe to do it with him. Chris and I...Chris and I were young and inexperienced together. It was 'very' light...sweet...and I'm sure we would have explored things together in time, but," Jared looked down in a second of sadness and Jensen knew that loss still hurt. 

He waited for Jared to collect himself and look up into his eyes and continue, "Jensen, we did things, but…" Jensen's brow furrowed and Jared elaborated, "The dumbass and I." Jensen answered, "Oh." He looked down suddenly feeling a bit out of his element, but Jared quickly grabbed his chin and pulled his face back up. 

"Nothing will ever feel as good as you make me feel. Nothing. You just look at me and it’s a thousand times better than anything I’ve ever experienced." Jared paused a moment to let his words sink in. "Jensen, everything you do, every time you touch me, the past just doesn't exist anymore. That asshole didn't love me. I was empty, and it was cold...every damn time, it was cold...empty. And it wasn’t good. I thought it might be. It had been forever and I was hoping it might turn into more…that he might feel something…that I might…until I realized it wasn’t going that way. And he begged me, cajoled and manipulated me to try the anal part so I did. I thought it was me being frigid, or something. I wanted try it, but something about doing it with him just wasn’t that great. Now, I know why. He sucked because he was using me and that’s why it was cold.”

Jensen absorbed what Jared had just told him, beginning to feel the confidence returning. He was surprised that a tough old soldier like himself had felt threatened by a past lover of Jared's, but he couldn't help it. Now, Jared was sharing some of it and he was realizing it had nothing to do with 'now'. ‘He’ was meant for Jared and all the times before were insignificant now. 

Jared continued, "I couldn't keep going with the wrong person. I felt grossed out by...well, I knew it wasn't what I wanted and he wasn't either…so I told him to take a hike." Jared kissed Jensen and pulled back slightly to look at him, "What?" Jared could see wheels turning and a carefully controlled deadly intent in Jensen's eyes. 

The older man knew Jared hadn't told him the full story. Something happened and Jared walked away. This beautiful loving creature walked away from someone. Jensen knew this 'Tom' person had been a bigger jerk than Jared had disclosed yet. It had his blood stewing. 

"I'm just feeling like popping a few of Tom's vertebrae...damaging him a bit, that's all." Jared's eyes widened, "Oh...well, it's not necessary, he's been gone awhile." Jensen searched Jared's beautiful eyes and pushed, "How long is awhile'?" 

Jared answered innocently, "Uhm...at least a few months." Jensen remained quiet for a moment and then asked, "So, you haven't heard from him?" Jensen couldn’t imagine someone getting over Jared that easily. Jared thought about it and answered honestly, "No...not at all." 

Then, he remembered the first couple weeks after he left Tom, "I mean, there 'was' a phone call that I missed on my cell a couple times after, but I never called him back. No voice mail. That was right in the beginning. I deleted him, actually, and there's been nothing...thank God.” 

Jensen dropped the subject, but he didn't quite let it go in the back of his mind. If he ever met this 'mistake' of Jared's he might feel better if he got to break a few bones or at least the guy's nose. Anyway, Jared was kissing him with light pecks on his lips and he was terribly distracted when the younger man kissed his nose. 

“Jensen?” Jared wanted to add one more thing for Jensen to chew on. When the older man looked at him, he added, “Just so you know, ‘everything’ with you feels like my first time. There are so many feelings, and nerve endings, and everything else combined that have suddenly waken up after all these years. Nothing has ‘ever’ felt this good. It’s pretty overwhelming…for a second, sometimes I need it to stop because it’s too overwhelmingly good…so fucking overwhelmingly amazing, it’s terrifying to believe it’s real.” 

Jensen kissed his lover, his beautiful devoted Adonis like creature that seemed to think he walked on water. He loved this man more than life and could never get enough of him. He really needed to try and forget the vision of his beautiful lover reacting like that for someone else, because here Jared was, devoted to him now, and trying desperately to make him understand that he was the best and everything sucked before Jensen. 

When Jensen pulled back from the kiss, he told Jared, “I feel that way, too, baby. Everything, Jare…’absolutely’ everything is new and I’m going places I never dreamed I could go…only with you.” 

After laying together for awhile, Jensen let out a disappointed sounding sigh, “Damn, I’d really love to put you in the oversized guest bathroom tub with me.” Jared smiled, kissing Jensen all around his jawline, “Mmmm…yes, that sounds yummy.” 

Jensen sighed again, “I can’t. Your incision can’t soak in hot water yet.” Jared took a turn at sighing and laid on a glorious pout. Jensen nibbled on that delectable lower lip of his lover’s and turned that pout into a heavenly sigh. 

They finally broke apart, enough to get off the couch. Jared stretched and cracked various body parts, feeling pretty good, though kind of lethargic. ‘Gee, wonder why?’ The younger man thought, then bitched out loud, “Jesus, Jensen, I can barely move.” 

Jensen led him to the guest room, grumbling on the way, “Well maybe you shouldn’t be so goddamned hot, Jare. I can’t stop touching you, and wearing you out.” Jared grinned, loving that Jensen touched him, in really glorious ways…and he truly didn’t mind being worn out. He was a bit sore, but who fucking cared?

Still feeling somewhat tipsy, Jared giggled when the older man turned him and slid his arms around Jared’s waist. He slid his own hands around the older man’s neck and Jensen smiled at his loose compliant mood. 

“We both need to clean up. We’ve got cum on our pants, you know.” Jensen tried to be the responsible one, while Jared kissed him, “mmmm…yes, I seem to have put some of it there.” The younger man was still loopy and giggled once again, while Jensen tried to gently manhandle him into the bathroom. 

Jensen helped Jared change his pants, then left to go do the same while Jared cleaned up in the guest bathroom. He looked back just to make sure the kid wasn’t taking a nose dive first. They met back in the kitchen and Jensen could see the tiredness in Jared’s eyes. ‘Of course he won’t admit it,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

“What do you feel like for dinner?” Jared considered it, but he wasn’t really that hungry. He shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t know. Anything’s fine. I’m not really hungry.” Jensen was immediately concerned and held his face between his hands, “You’re tired.” 

Jared couldn’t really dig up that rebellious nerve he was looking for. He had a second of argument in his eyes at Jensen’s assessment, but then it died without the fuel he needed to actually spit it out. When Jensen saw Jared’s defeat, he knew this needed to be an early night. 

“How about something easy…taco’s?” Jensen waited a few seconds longer than normal for Jared to smile and approve, “Okay, that sounds good.” Then the older man had a thought, “Hey, you wanna cook with me?” He knew Jared was over tired, but the lack of sparkle in the kid’s eyes was getting to him. 

Jensen hoped Jared wasn’t starting to worry about the case. That stress combined with exhaustion wasn’t going to be healthy for him, especially before his post-op checkup tomorrow. 

Jared’s eyes lit up, at Jensen’s suggestion, but then the light faded with worry about not knowing much about cooking, “That would be so fun, but I’m not very good with,” Jensen interrupted him with an encouraging kiss, “Neither was I. I totally sucked. Genius, remember?” Jensen received a lazy eye roll when he tapped on Jared’s forehead and called him ‘genius’. 

“Come on,” the older man pulled Jared to the counter and started bringing out supplies. Jared enjoyed himself, immensely. Jensen gave him vegetables to chop, showed him the seasonings and how to brown the meat. He had Jared brush the shells with vegetable oil and warm them in the oven. 

Once all the little bowls were lined up with grated cheese, tomatoes and lettuce, Jensen showed Jared how to make an easy fresh salsa. Jensen couldn’t believe how much fun it was to have someone to do this with. Jared was an easy student, of course, and he caught on quickly. 

“Next time we’ll make homemade margaritas to go with ‘em.” Jensen didn’t think it was a good idea to pour any alcohol down the kid’s throat. Jared looked pretty tired, but happily responded, “That would be awesome. This was so much fun, Jensen. I want to learn everything. Thank you.” 

Jared looked at the older man with grateful happiness in his eyes and Jensen had to kiss him. “I’ve never had this much fun cooking. You can help me any time, love,” Jensen kissed him a second time. 

Jensen felt his security phone vibrate as they walked to the table to sit down. The men put their tacos together and Jared took his first bite, “Mmmmm….it’s so good, Jen.” The older man smiled at the nick name, then focused on pulling the vibrating phone out of his pocket to read the text. 

Price was letting them know that everything they talked about was status quo. ‘Case filed, served, accounts locked. Please pay attention to sec team tomorrow, media is active.’ Jensen knew that Jared’s security had just escalated to what Price was talking about yesterday. They’d notice the larger team tomorrow when they went out. 

Jensen put the phone away and meant to partake in his delicious taco dinner, but the younger man was looking at him. Jared had stopped eating and was waiting, “Is something wrong?” Jensen really didn’t want to spoil Jared’s relaxed mood from last night and today. He’d been so happy, ‘Damn,’ the older man thought to himself. 

Jensen took Jared’s hand and explained, “No. Price was just confirming everything is going just like he said. He wanted to make sure we abide by the security requirements when we go out tomorrow. Everything’s fine, so far.” 

Jared sat motionless for a few seconds, then he withdrew his hand and went back to his plate. Jensen didn’t like this. The kid’s automatic defense modes were up and he didn’t need to do that around Jensen. 

“Hey,” the older man waited. When Jared didn’t look up right away, he tried again, “Hey…Jare.” The younger man looked up at him, then, “Hmm?” Innocently, he’d been preoccupied and didn’t even realize it. Jensen searched his eyes for any fear or doubts but didn’t see any, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Jared nodded, “I know.” He rubbed his hands on his pants nervously, then added, “Well, I’m trying to know,” Jared said then sighed with a false chuckle. Jensen gave him a few seconds to regroup himself and when Jared finally took a deep breath and went back to his meal, the older man dropped the subject. 

Tearing into his own meal, Jensen tried to deflect to happier thoughts, “You’re right, these are delicious. I made these when my friends were over, but they didn’t taste this damn good. Must be you.” Jared chuckled softly, knowing what Jensen was doing and appreciating the hell out of it, “I doubt that. I can’t get over the salsa. It was that easy all this time and I never knew.” 

Jared was on his third taco and seemed happily distracted with a sudden memory, “I don’t remember everything, but my mom used to make frittatas. We did it together a couple times. It was really fun, but it was a mess. She said I made them totally delicious, but I always wondered if she was fixing the mistakes I’d made when I wasn’t looking.” 

Jensen giggled, completely enamored with Jared’s happy memory and the fact that he was willing to talk about his mother. “You’ve been holding out on me, guy. I’ll expect some frittatas sometime in the near future.” 

Jared smiled, “If I can remember how. I think we made a lasagna once. I was very interested in watching her make lasagna. Something about the layers, building it…putting it together…” Jared shrugged his shoulder and looked down. Jensen piped in, “The little engineer mind showing itself.” 

When Jared looked up a bit puzzled, Jensen explained, “Building things, like lasagna layers.” He smiled and Jared got it and grinned shyly. Jared suddenly looked up and shared another happy memory, “She’d put crazy sweet things in my pancakes. Chopped up candy bars, glazed pecans, chocolate chips, those little marshmallows…stuff like that. She was fun like that. My dad didn’t like the goopy stuff so she’d sneak them in mine and give him the plain ones.” 

Jensen smiled, loving Jared’s peace at remembering happy times. When Jared looked at Jensen and asked, “So, you didn’t cook ‘before’ you left for military, only ‘after’?” The older man realized it was his turn to share something. 

“My parents weren’t domestic type people. There was a cook, usually. We weren’t mansion people, but Mother wasn’t the Leave It to Beaver mom. She could put things in the oven and reheat, but she never made anything herself. She grew up doing all that, but when she married my dad, her plan was to ‘never’ have to lift a finger again. Hired people cleaned, babysat us, and cooked before they left in the evenings. Mother went to parties and planned ladies’ events and stuff like that. Dad travelled constantly and she rarely stayed home with us because she loved the jet setting. We had different sitters. Food was always delicious, but I spent most of my time playing sports. I wasn’t at home, except to eat or sleep. Daniel was different than me. Honestly, I think I remember coming home once and sensing something really awkward in the house between he and the ‘at the time’ nanny. It pissed me off to think he might be doing the housekeeper, or she was doing him, but I couldn’t prove it. My parents fired her, so maybe that was the reason all along. He was a socially odd duck, private and moody. I tried to drag him to my camping trips with other families, birthday parties, stuff like that, but he’d refuse. So, I stopped trying.” 

Jensen caught himself, not meaning to remind Jared of the groping asshole of a brother he’d grown up with. When he saw the slight tension in Jared’s demeanor, he immediately felt terrible, “I’m sorry, kiddo, I didn’t mean to bring up that dick.” 

Jared sighed apologetically, “He’s your brother. I love hearing about your life. He’s a part of it so of course you should talk about him…I have issues with him, they don’t have to be yours.” 

Jensen leaned forward to meet Jared’s eyes with intensity, “Your issues with Daniel are now MY issues with Daniel. Do ‘not’ think he’s gonna get away with what he did to you, because he’s not.” 

Jared was rather overwhelmed with Jensen’s intense anger boiling underneath the surface at his brother, so he kept quiet for a few seconds before arguing softly, “Jensen, you really don’t have to…” Jensen interrupted, “No…No I really ‘do’ have to.” 

Jared backpedaled because it was clear Jensen was hellbent on confronting his brother about his treatment of Jared. He thought for a moment and decided to change the subject, “So, how…how did you turn out so…so incredibly wonderful…so beautifully different? I mean, surrounded by all that, how in the world are you so…perfect?” 

Jensen paused for a moment for answering. “Probably the same way ‘you’ turned out the way ‘you’ did.” When Jared looked at him questioning, Jensen explained, “I’m not perfect, in any way, but I spent time away from the family. I wasn’t drawn to the coldness. It was revolting. My dad tried, but I just couldn’t get into his circle of fake friends and business mergers. I spent loads of time with other families. They invited me over and on trips and it was influential to see how ‘those’ families were. They loved each other. They hugged, and they hugged me. They cooked and cleaned up their campsites together, told stories, laughed, played bored games. It was my happy place and the materialistic family of mine was not. So, I think I was drawn to that at an early age and knew that’s what I wanted when I grew up.” 

Jared remained silent, absorbing everything he was learning about his new lover. Jensen amazed him. He was such a hero, Jared was in awe of him. ‘He’s so perfect,’ he thought and still couldn’t believe this man loved him. 

“So, did your aunt cook with you, too?” Jensen asked the younger man. Jared considered for a second, then answered, “Some…not much. She offered things…things my mother might have made me…but I didn’t ask for anything. My nose was in a book, most of the time and I was shut down and probably rude. I was angry. She made muffins, though and cakes on my birthday, so it smelled the house up.” 

Jared smiled, remembering his fondness for his aunt, but Jensen caught the flash of hurt that has passed through Jared’s eyes at losing his parents and moving in with strangers. Or maybe it was the uncle that Jared still seemed to avoid talking about. 

“I was on debate teams and some chess tourney’s. They put me in all these AP classes so I had hours of homework every night. I was busy. Like you, I guess, but with different things.” 

Jared looked down and added, “It was good to be busy.” Jensen watched him pick up his plate and take it to the kitchen in silence. He respectfully observed the younger man while he knew damn well the kid was trying to work off some of the hurt and loss that had reawakened itself over his childhood tragedy. He still wondered about the uncle.

Jensen realized Jared’s workaholic nature had been his saving grace. When things went sour, Jared bulldozed his way through his schoolwork, then college, then for his jobs. He always had an overabundance of things to keep him busy so he didn’t have to deal with his emotions. ‘He fought his way not to become a curled up ball of tears when life screwed him over,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

There was a resilient inner strength in Jared and Jensen admired the hell out of it. ‘There are walls and avoidance techniques, but they helped him get where he is today. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s using them. Like now.’ Jensen truly appreciated understanding Jared on a deeper level, even if the kid didn’t know it. 

He reminded himself, though, that Jared had shared things with him, expressed things to him, openly that probably weren’t things he’d wanted to ever delve into with anyone. That meant so much to the older man that Jared could go there around him. 

Jensen cleared the table and put things away while Jared washed the dishes he insisted on washing. Jensen sighed, knowing he’d lost the short battle. “You know, you could use the damn dishwasher, Padalecki.” 

Jared smirked, his hands covered in suds, “I can’t bend over that fucking far, Ackles, so I’m doing them myself.” Jensen smirked back, “I would have done that ‘for’ you.” 

Jared rebutted, “NO, I am doing ‘something’ without help, Ackles. I’m finishing these damn things so just like it.” Jensen smiled to himself at Jared’s lecture. He loved the fact that Jared had found a way to make himself feel useful, ‘and’ come back out of his sadness at past memories. 

He came up behind the younger man and slid his hands around Jared’s waist. Jared jumped at the surprise move, then felt a loving kiss on his cheek. Jensen’s voice dropped low in his ear, “How can I ‘not’ like it when my gorgeous lover’s got his hands all hot and wet and sudsy like that.” 

Jared started to grin when Jensen continued, “Kinda reminds me of a recent shower scene,” which caused Jared to giggle adorably and whine, “Stop!” Jensen kissed him once more and went to wipe off the table. 

The lovers turned in by eight that evening. Jared was exhausted and with some coaxing and gentle pulling toward the bedroom, Jensen managed to get him to change into pajamas and clean up. Once under the covers with the fireplace going, Jared yawned hugely. Jensen slid under with him and rubbed the younger man’s hair. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to play cards or something?” Jared’s words were slurring and Jensen knew it was just a matter of minutes until he lost him to dreamland. “This is perfect, just laying here with you,” Jensen tried to soothe the exhausted young man to let himself sleep. 

Jared fought it for a few minutes longer, “What’s gonna happen tomorrow?” Jensen could tell he was barely awake, “Nothing’s gonna happen tomorrow. The doc is gonna take those staples out and we’re gonna go to lunch outside of here, maybe site see just a little. Then we’ll come back and do more of this.” 

Jared grinned with heavily blinking eyelids, “Oh…nice. I like this. Okay.” Jensen chuckled softly, “Me too.” Jared seemed to decide ‘I’m ready to stop thinking now’ and suddenly rolled closer. Jensen held his hands open while his new lover somehow laid himself half over his chest and pulled a leg up over Jensen’s. He nestled for a few seconds, getting comfortable, then sighed and wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist. 

‘Well…isn’t this a cute first,’ the older man was thinking, as Jared stilled. The adorable kid was comfortably laying half on Jensen and half off. He was finally going to sleep. The older man couldn’t resist, “Now, ‘this’ is definitely snuggling,” he said. Jared smiled with his eyes closed, barely sharing a small giggle, before finally falling asleep. 

Jensen mentally went over the next day’s plan. This would be his first assessment of the security team in a more threatening environment. If anyone found out Jared was in the vicinity of Denver, there could be people scouting for him. 

Jensen would wait and evaluate this enlarged security team to himself. If shit went down and they weren’t up to par, he was definitely calling in his buddies. ‘Fuck it, this is Jared,’ he decided. Nothing would interfere with him keeping Jared safe, even if it pissed the AG off.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out with the new security team accompanying them. Jared has a good appointment with the doctor, there are enjoyable excursions with some angst, hurt/comfort and tender moments. Jared continues to help Jensen heal some of his darkest feelings from the past. They boys are totally in love, but the threat to Jared's welfare looms over them. The day out goes pretty well until Jared sees a couple familiar faces in a crowd...not the good kind of familiar, either.

Chapter Fourteen 

Jensen woke up at 0600. Removing himself from the furnace he was wrapped up in proved to be quite the challenge. After laying there for another twenty minutes with his arms around Jared, Jensen finally kissed him on the top of his unruly mop and slithered his way out of the younger man’s hold. 

Jared was a dead weight of long limbs and lean toned body all wrapped around Jensen’s heat. He hadn’t moved all night, and Jensen thought it was like maneuvering out of a wrestling hold to free himself. The older man hated to get out of his lover’s arms, but he had things he wanted to accomplish before their day began. 

After wrapping the thick covers snugly around the love of his life, Jensen kissed him on the head once more, and headed for the treadmill. The special ops veteran ran a slow easy mile in his t-shirt, pajama bottoms and stockinged feet, then headed for the living room. For the kind of work out he had in mind, Jensen needed no shoes and a wide open space. 

Jensen hadn’t honed his martial arts skills since retiring from the service. This morning, he felt the intense need to reconnect and work through some mind and body exercises. Jensen began with deep breathing and meditation, then a bow. 

He spent the next forty minutes moving with grace and control, working his body and mind through the dance like kata combinations from various forms of the martial arts. He smoothly transitioned between legwork and handwork, gliding through the deadly moves with expert muscle memory. 

Jensen felt focused and centered, and finally ended his session with a formidable bow. The soldier had worked up a sweat, now sticking to his clothes. He walked in circles a bit, coming down from his activity, then eyed the floor and dropped for some pushups. 

Jensen had been anxious. This was the day after the case went public. Today, he would be out in the open with his lover, who was now a target, and not being alert nor capable enough to react to anyone meaning Jared harm was just an unacceptable thought. 

Jensen felt much better now, like he could still effectively react to any threat that came Jared’s way. He was ready for the day, ‘except for coffee,’ Jensen laughed at his thoughts, ‘always need the coffee.’ 

Jensen loaded the coffee maker and headed for the master bathroom to grab a much needed shower and shave. He noticed, as he passed by the bed, that his lover hadn’t moved, and was right where he left him. 

The covers were up to the kid’s ears and his temperamental hair was sprawled all over Jared’s pillow. Jensen longed to kiss the younger man and push aside all those gorgeous locks that were covering his face, but he didn’t want to wake him. 

He checked the bedside clock which read 0745, then took a second to stare at the beautiful creature in his bed, counting his blessings at Jared being there. Jensen finally forced himself to stop lingering and went into the bathroom.

When Jensen exited the bathroom, clean shaven and showered, Jared was just rubbing his eyes and stirring. Jensen watched the younger man while he donned his own jeans and t-shirt, noticing Jared seemed to be sluggish. 

Jared dragged himself into a sitting position, yawning and rubbing his face, then his hand went to his left side and held there for a moment. Unbeknownst to him, Jensen had knelt down in front of him and was waiting for him to look up. 

The older man put his hand on Jared’s shoulder to get his attention without startling him, “Good morning, kiddo. You okay?” Jensen waited for Jared to finish yawning and open his eyes completely before finally looking at him. “Hi,” Jared offered him just the one word. 

Jensen raised one eyebrow at the lack of enthusiastic response from his counterpart, but Jared finally added, “Is it time to get ready?” Jensen assessed his lover while answering him, “Yeah. There’s coffee going and if you want a shower, we can do that now.” 

Jensen hadn’t missed the fact that Jared was still holding his side. He didn’t even know if Jared was aware he was doing it. Jared finally got a good look at his lover in front of him and voiced, “God, you look like you’re out of a GQ magazine. Fuck, it feels like I’ve been run over.” 

Jensen smirked at Jared’s assessment of him, but became very concerned over the run over comment, “You’re sore from yesterday, aren’t you?” Jared nodded and yawned again, as he started moving to get up. Jensen helped him up and Jared stretched everything he could, avoiding that left side. 

Jensen walked him to the bathroom, not wanting to let him go just yet. Jared reached the sink and seemed to be alert enough to handle his own shave, so Jensen let him to it. He pulled some extra towels out while Jared brushed his teeth and shaved. 

Jared seemed to do really well in the shower. Jensen stood by and reached in to help with his hair, but the younger man handled most of the washing himself. He used one hand and managed to keep a dry towel over the incision. 

By lifting his feet, Jared managed to wash them too, though it took longer than when Jensen had done it. ‘At least he can bend a bit now,’ Jensen thought to himself. “This might be the last shower with that towel you have to hold, buddy.” 

Jared smiled at Jensen’s comment, “Yeah, that’ll be nice.” Jared’s answers were a bit choppy. He was usually pretty chipper in the mornings, but Jensen sensed something was off. ‘He’s sore, but there’s something else.’ 

Once Jared was done, Jensen helped him to dry off and dress the bottom half. He could slightly bend over, if he did it slowly, but still not far enough to get his damn underwear, socks and shoes on all the way. 

Jared blew his hair dry and combed it back while the older man made the bed. Jensen felt his mouth water when he turned around to see Jared walk out of the bathroom. ‘Jesus,’ was the only coherent thought Jensen’s frozen brain could come up with as his lover walked out of the bathroom with jeans and socks on, and nothing else. 

Jared was a vision of broad shoulders, lean muscular definition and smooth slightly golden skin. He was a Greek God and Jensen couldn’t stop staring. Just to throw him over the edge, the gorgeous engineer flicked his head quickly to get the hair off his face and make it fall backward where it belonged. ‘Goddamn, that’s sexy when he does that,’ Jensen thought. 

He cleared his throat, realizing he’d been blatantly obvious in staring so long. Jared walked up to him, noticing he was staring, and put his hand behind Jensen’s neck. The ex-soldier felt himself pulled into a good morning kiss, which fried his last brain cell. 

Jared’s mouth was hot and inviting. His tongue deliciously played with Jensen’s, and slid all around until Jared was satisfied with his thorough exploration. He backed out of the kiss, touching their lips together once more and looked into Jensen’s eyes with a bit of insecurity to go along with his smirk, “What were you staring at?” 

Jensen’s dick answered for him, “Something I’d like to taste and chew on for breakfast, if you must know.” Jensen sighed because Jared looked very much like he’d be willing to partake in that idea, but the older man knew they didn’t have time. 

Secretly, Jared was relieved that Jensen liked what he saw. A part of him worried it was his wound that the older man had been looking at. Jared was still not quite confident about it, even though the accompanying blacks and blues had faded to brownish yellows. 

“You shouldn’t walk around like that, looking like that…it’s hard to…,” the older man’s lack of ability to finish his weak lecture made Jared smirk, “Oh? How hard is it, Jen?” Jared kissed him once more, then backed off to put his shirt on. Jensen adjusted himself with another regrettable sigh that there just wasn’t time. 

The two men had to grin when they realized they’d both chosen t-shirts to wear with flannel plaid long sleeves over them. Jensen had black on, with a black and blue checkered flannel, Jared had dark grey, with a lighter blue and grey cover shirt. 

“Well, at least they’re different colors,” Jared said, and Jensen laughed, definitely noticing the grey matched perfectly with Jared’s stunning eyes. 

Jared did his orgasmic impressions again while partaking in his first two cups of coffee for the day. Jensen was quieter, but grinning into his cup at the reactions of his lover. They heated up breakfast burritos, knowing they didn’t have much time to cook. They sat down with their meals when the security cell phone vibrated. 

Jared looked up to watch the older man check the text. Jensen read it first, then looked up to share with Jared that security would be at the door and ready for them any time. They could come out whenever they wanted. Jared looked perturbed, at first, “They’re early,” to which Jensen responded with approval, “Yep.” 

Jared ate a few more bites, but Jensen thought they looked forced. The younger man suddenly took his half eaten breakfast back to the sink and washed out his coffee cup. He wrapped up the burrito in foil, then opened the fridge to put it back. Jensen scooted sideways to finish his breakfast, while positioning himself to watch the younger man. 

Jared bent slowly, with just a twinge, and put the burrito in the refrigerator door. He then stretched an inch further and grabbed a water bottle, which cost him a subtle painful grunt for his actions. ‘He’s nervous,’ Jensen thought, knowing full well that the younger man was going through horrible ‘what if’s’ about what was to come and what could possibly happen. 

Jensen held back, keeping his eye on Jared, but not yet interfering with the younger man’s thoughts. He watched the kid drink his water, while he silently looked out the kitchen window. Jensen couldn’t imagine what it felt like to see those security people out front, and know they were needed for ‘him’. 

Jared was realizing that his trip out today was going to be layered with even more protection than his trip to the mall a few days back. Jensen knew there wasn’t a damn thing he could say that would erase the reality of the situation, but Jared wouldn’t be alone in this, that’s for damn sure. 

The special ops soldier finished his meal, then put his plate in the sink. He checked his watch, then looked at Jared, “Ready to get those stitches out, buddy?” Jensen hoped he sounded perky enough to derail the kid’s anxious thoughts. He knew he failed when Jared smiled at him, but not with his eyes. “Sure,” Jared was back to his choppy answers again. 

The lovers grabbed their jackets, at Jensen’s insistence, then headed out the front door. “Hello guys,” Jensen greeted the four officers standing on his porch. There were another two in a large comfortable sedan, waiting with the engine running. 

Jared stepped out cautiously, not really sure on the protocol. Did he run to the car like some celebrity or politician? Or crouch down to avoid a bullet? He was replaying the scenes in his mind from various movies he’d scene, but he really didn’t know what was expected of him. 

Jensen touched him on the elbow, “It’s okay,” which brought Jared back to the present. He didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath. He glanced at Jensen and smiled nervously, “Sorry, I’m just…” Jared didn’t know how to finish, so Jensen helped him, “It’s okay. Try and relax.” 

One of the men in front held out his hand to Jared and the younger man took it, “Mr. Padalecki, I’m Frank, the team leader for today. This is Paul, to my left and we’ll be your closest, most annoying and invasive part of the team today.” 

Jared accepted both men’s hands and shook them while Frank continued to explain, “The others in the car are Phil and Don. You will be between two of us, or one of us and Jensen, at all times. These two, Greg and Tim,” Frank motioned to two other men on the porch, “will be staying at the house, as soon as you’re in the car. You’ll see a couple more throughout the day. Jensen’s provided us with an itinerary so we’ve placed some other people where you’ll be going.” 

Jared nodded, “Okay,” still not knowing what the hell to do. He was usually much quicker to catch on than this, but for some reason he felt pretty slow on the uptake in this area. The men were nice, at least, and he found himself starting to take Jensen’s advice, trying to relax. 

Jared took a deep breath, while Jensen nudged him forward. The seasoned veteran could tell Jared was a bit over taxed at taking this all in. Maybe if they got moving it would help the situation. 

Jared walked to the car with Jensen, trying desperately to ignore the two men sandwiching them. He could feel the other man’s tweed jacket brushing against his flannel, ‘not helping’ Jared thought. There was nothing normal about this, his mind was screaming ‘THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY.’ 

Frank got in the opposite side of the backseat of the car after the two men in the front greeted Jared and Jensen, “Good morning.” Jared half smiled, trying to be polite but his heart wasn’t in it. Jensen gave the men a returned “Good morning,” for both of them. 

Jared scooted into the middle and Jensen entered after him. Once in the car, the driver pulled away and began their journey. The car was quiet. Jensen knew it would be uncomfortable until they got used to this. 

There wasn’t much to say, except trying to ease Jared into what would be his life for the next couple weeks. Every time he went out, this would be the case. Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, hoping to keep him grounded, while feeling the stiff tension in the younger man’s thigh and shoulder that were against him. 

Jared finally cleared his throat, struggling for some kind of normalcy, “So, are we still going someplace after the doctor?” Jensen looked at him and smiled, “Yep, we sure are. I’m introducing you to a fantastic lunch place in Denver, then we’ll drive to some historical sites before coming back. I think you’ll enjoy them..and if you want to see more, we’ll play that by ear, okay?” 

Jared immediately felt better. He smiled gratefully at Jensen, more hopeful about today’s adventure. Jensen’s suggestions sounded like exactly what he needed. At any rate, it would be a fun day and probably take his mind off of everything that was happening. 

“Thank you,” was Jared’s response, as he squeezed the older man’s hand. Jensen received the message that Jared was beginning to feel more at ease and he also understood that doing some things out in public, as much as they could without putting him in danger, was going to be wonderful for Jared’s mental health. 

They soon arrived at the surgeon’s office, adjacent to the hospital Jared had stayed in, and made it inside with no problem. There were the two security men at the curb, who he’d met on the porch, and they sandwiched Jared and Jensen until they got inside. 

The one known as Frank walked with them into the doctor’s office and stood next to Jared while he checked himself in. Jared grinned to himself because Frank was right in his description that he would be one of the two most invasive and annoying during the day. 

‘They’re doing it for me,’ Jared reminded himself, feeling the brush of the investigators’s jacket while he sat down right next to him. ‘Annoying as shit.’ Jared was sandwiched between Frank, Jensen, and Phil on the other side of Jensen. 

Jared mentally celebrated that when the nurse called his name, none of them actually pushed their way into the back area. Only Jensen, and that was always welcome. The older man placed a hand on Jared’s lower back and followed him into the exam room where Jared waited patiently for the doctor to come in. 

Jensen sat on the chair while Jared was on the exam table, getting blood pressure and temperature taken. After the nurse left, he bitched, “I hate these things,” causing Jensen to smile at his honesty. “I think everyone does, but maybe not as much as those paper gowns that cover nothing.” 

Jared smiled and admitted, “True,” appreciating his comfortableness with Jensen. The older man could calm him in any situation, that he was sure of. Jared was also glad they were alone, even if they had to hide in a doctor’s exam room to do it. 

The doctor didn’t take long and soon whisked his way into the room, greeting both Jared and Jensen. He looked through the file, refreshing himself with Jared’s case, before turning back to the patient for a closer look. 

Jared’s surgeon spoke while he touched the patient’s face and gently moved his head back to look at jared’s bruising. He turned his face to the side, noting the fading colors, then tilted Jared’s head downward to look at the progress of his healing head wound. 

“Looks good. Any pain or dizziness from that concussion?” Jared answered “No,” while the surgeon continued to test his eyes with a pen light and inspect the inside of Jared’s ears and then up his nose. “The stitches have mostly dissolved. You can wash that area freely now, but just don’t scrub it, alright? Just lightly shampoo it without the scrubbing and it will be fine.” 

Jared answered, “Okay,” and the surgeon moved on to his hands. Inspecting Jared’s hands closely, the doctor asked him, “Do you have any irritation in here? I ask because they’re a tiny bit red. Not inflamed, just looking a bit irritated.” Jared responded, “No, they feel fine. They itch sometimes.” 

The doctor looked up at Jared, “Have you done some kind of work with them? Maybe used them for something that might have irritated them?” Jared thought about it, but couldn’t identify anything that would have irritated his hands. “I don’t think so,” he responded, but he really hadn’t felt any pain in them so nothing stood out. 

Jensen, of course, had to pipe in and tell the truth, “Wellll…there was an hour of some measuring the other day. It was light and I did the bending, but he was working with some tools and maybe holding stuff like that for awhile might be the culprit. He seemed to do really well, though, just wore himself out.” 

Jared tried to control his partial eye roll and sigh, but Jensen could tell he was slightly irritated at his caretaker’s truthfulness. In all honesty, Jared was simply paranoid the doctor might extend his lack of activity orders if he felt Jared was pushing it. Jared really couldn’t take anymore restrictions. 

The surgeon’s only response was to look Jared in the eye and ask him, “So…they didn’t sting while you were working, and they’re not irritated now.” Jared confirmed honestly, “No. Really, I didn’t notice it, at all. They don’t hurt. I had no idea they were like that.” 

The surgeon remembered him now, even though he had seen dozens of patients. This was the young patient in his hospital room, refusing to take his pain meds one morning out of stubbornness. It was all coming back, now, and he glanced at Jensen with a knowing look before helping Jared to lay down. 

The younger man tried to relax while the surgeon lifted his shirt and felt around his rib cage. He tenderly pushed down in several different places, feeling for movement underneath the skin. Jared’s face showed a slight twinge of hurt when the doctor touched a sensitive place, but nothing was pushed on hard enough to cause excessive pain. 

“Is this starting to itch now,” the surgeon asked, and Jared nodded, “Yeah.” He continued his close perusal of the incision by turning on a light worn around his head. Jared could feel the heat from the small powerful light, as the doctor pushed lightly around the staples with his fingers. “This looks good. Some light irritations, but nothing detrimental. You did good for being such a workaholic. I think we assigned a good caretaker.” 

Jared was glad for the doctor’s words, but still irritable at the same time for being thought of as an errant seven year old that couldn’t take care of himself. That wasn’t what the doctor meant, but he couldn’t help his stubborn streak from trying to take it that way. 

“I guess,” was all the patient responded. Jensen smirked, hearing the pissyness that was barely concealed in Jared’s answer. ‘Please don’t say anything about the sex,’ Jared was desperately thinking, as he searched for some telepathic way to transmit that to Jensen. The older man seemed to agree, as he continued to remain quiet while the doctor finished. 

The surgeon rolled a chair over and sat leaning over Jared’s chest. “You’re going to feel some pinches, but they should be very quick and miniscule. As soon as I remove all the staples, I’m going to apply some sticky glue and you’ll be all done and able to shower without the towel, alright?” 

Jared nodded, “Okay,” anxious to be rid of the damn things. The surgeon proceeded to clip and pull the staples, one after the other. Jensen watched Jared close his eyes and concentrate. He only clenched a few times when the staple would grab or be a little more difficult at sliding out. Soon, the process was complete and Jared was staple free. He made a sour face at the feeling of the cold goopy glue before it dried and formed a hard protective barrier over his wound. 

The surgeon helped Jared to sit up and the younger man couldn’t control the immediate urge to grab his ribs with his left hand. He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them to realize he was being watched by his doctor and his lover. ‘Fuck,’ Jared thought. 

The surgeon remained silent for a few seconds, then decided to soften his original comment, “You’re incredibly sore today, is that what I’m seeing?” Jared couldn’t argue so he nodded without looking up at either of them, “Yes.” 

The doctor looked over at Jensen and the older man immediately took the blame, “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let him work.” The surgeon then looked back at Jared when the kid immediately came to Jensen’s defense, “It was not his fault. I pushed him and begged him. It’s my fault. I’m just so tired of laying around. It felt so good to be outside for just an hour.” 

Jared laid the puppy dog begging eyes on the doc, but Jensen wasn’t sure if they would work on him. The man was a professional and he wouldn’t be bending to Jared’s charm if it meant the patient wasn’t getting well because of his activity. Of course, there were other activities that Jensen suspected probably led to the soreness too, but he wouldn’t betray Jared by sharing those with the doctor. 

“I’m still the person left in charge of you, Jare. I could have stopped you, but I didn’t,” Jensen tried to ease the guilt from Jared’s eyes but he wasn’t successful. The younger man opened his mouth to argue further but the doctor raised his hand, “Alright, okay. It’s doesn’t have to be someone’s fault, you two. What I’m worried about is you thinking that just because you got some soreness out of yesterday’s moving around, you might think to do more next time and really throw yourself into something more excruciating.”  
The men were silenced, Jensen beating himself up at the thought of Jared hurting himself more on his watch, and Jared at the thought of being held back from doing even more. He still wanted to at least start running on the treadmill, but because this wasn’t going the way he planned, he was now afraid to ask. 

The doc observed them both for a minute before turning back to Jensen, “Is he tired?” Jensen gave the doc a review of Jared’s last few days, “He has amazing energy and endurance when he first wakes up. Then, when he’s been burning it at both ends for a few hours, he crashes. But after a nap, he’s back up and good to go. He does really well for his injuries and it’s easy to forget he’s only ten days out. When he crashes, it’s a reality check for us both. He’s dying to walk the treadmill, do some cardio and at least work his legs out, but we haven’t pushed that yet. Yesterday he started bending and stooping by using his legs. If he does it right, he can accomplish things without using his upper torso. This morning he bent forward just a little bit with just a twinge. If he goes slow, he can do it. It’s a hell of a lot of progress over the last few days, but he does wear himself out.” 

Jensen let that be absorbed, both by the physician who appreciated his assessment, and by the irritated engineer sitting on the exam table. The kid was obviously wanting to be cleared for running a foot race, but Jensen had to be honest. Jared’s health was not to be screwed around with and Jensen wouldn’t cover anything up for him. ‘Except the incredible sex,’ the older man reminded himself. ‘I’m sure that didn’t help his condition,’ Jensen thought further. 

The surgeon actually wasn’t too bad when he turned back to Jared to share his decision, “What I’m going to do is have you swing by the X-ray and ultrasound office downstairs. Those results will be sent to me by tomorrow morning. I’ll call you if there’s anything that looks alarming on them, but for now I think you’re good. I want to see you back here at your six week post op, but between now and then, no lifting anything over five pounds on the right side, no lifting at all on the left. You’re still ahead of schedule and I know how active you’re used to being…so, Jared, I’m going to do something I don’t normally do at ten days. You can use the treadmill.” 

Jared’s reaction was priceless. The kid looked like he’d just won the pulitzer prize. “Really?” He looked so hopeful and grateful, Jensen had a hard time keeping from smiling. He was sure the surgeon did too, as he watched the doctor smirk at Jared’s reaction. “Yes, you can use it. Walking first, then working up to the running, but can you meet me half way here? Can you promise…absolutely promise to start with walking only, building up to whatever miles you’re used to, and not get to the running until next week? I mean ‘slow’…’very’ slow to get back to actually running…and that includes stopping immediately if you feel weak or dizzy.” 

Jared nodded excitedly, “Of course, yes, anything. I’ll do anything. Thank you so much.” Jensen now worried that with this new allowance, he was going to have his hands full trying to keep Jared from breaking his word. Obviously, the doctor had the same idea as he looked over at Jensen, almost apologetically. “You gonna be okay with that?” 

Jensen nodded, grinning, “Yep,” while his lover spouted in disbelief, “What?! I promised, didn’t I?” Jensen continued to grin knowingly at the doctor, while the physician turned back to Jared, “Yes…yes you did, Mr. Padalecki. But I’m only comfortable with this because ‘he’s’ keeping an eye on you. I’m sure he’ll remind you if you get over zealous in your workouts.” Jared sighed, “I have no doubt,” he added in defeat. 

The appointment was soon over and the men were downstairs, waiting for Jared to be called for his tests. Jensen went in with him, but waited just outside the room while the techs performed the X-rays and ultrasound. 

Once they were complete, Jared found himself ensconced by security again, escorting him to the car. ‘I almost forgot they were all out here,’ Jared thought to himself, realizing that Frank had become a more comfortable presence, and he could at least relax a bit further around the man. 

Jensen seemed perfectly unaffected by their situation to an innocent bystander, but Jared didn’t fail to notice the controlled concentration and determination as the military expert glanced around their surroundings. 

‘He’s seeing everything that I don’t,’ Jared was smart enough to realize. The protector in Jensen was on guard, always, and it reminded Jared of the situation they were in, all too well. Jared had become so close to Jensen, he could feel the subtle strength and power, the alertness, and the carefully hidden concern at keeping Jared safe. 

Jared worried for everything Jensen was going though, but also blamed himself for being such a pain in the ass for his new lover. ‘I know he doesn’t deserve this, and he sure as hell didn’t plan on having a lover that needed a nurse maid and a goon squad of guards to travel around.’ 

Jensen couldn’t imagine what his lover was thinking, but one glance at Jared’s face told him there was surely some type of self blame going on that Jensen would wholeheartedly disapprove of. Jensen was glad they’d had such a good appointment with the doc, and now it was time to do some fun things and see if he couldn’t get Jared’s mind in a better place.

“Are you hungry yet?” Jensen looked at Jared as the younger man responded, “Kind of. Not that much yet.” Jared grinned at Jensen and squeezed his hand, “I don’t care what we do. I’m so glad to have the damn staples out, whatever else you want to do is going to be fine.” 

Jensen squeezed his hand in return, then looked at Frank and said, “Capitol,” to which Frank nodded and text something to the other teams. Jared was oblivious to their communications because he was distracted by what was outside Jensen’s window. 

They were driving through a very obvious historical area, with fascinating buildings and 1800’s architecture. Jared loved this kind of thing, loved history, and immediately scrolled through a hundred questions about each and every building he saw. He soon fixated on something with a gold dome on top, then he realized they were stopping at that very venue. 

Jensen waited until the security team let them out of the car, pulling Jared to get out and join him. The younger man still couldn’t take his eyes off the building. Jensen smiled, pleased that he’d chosen right. 

There were three men who walked them to the building. One was on Jensen’s right, and the other two on Jared’s left. They kept the two lovers surrounded as they silently walked toward the historic landmark. Jensen took Jared’s elbow when the younger man almost tripped on the steps leading up to the place. He was definitely pleasantly distracted. 

Jared asked in wonder, “Is this..?” But he couldn’t finish his sentence as the gleam of the golden topped dome sparkled in the sun. Jensen finished his sentence in answer to his question, “Yes, it’s the capital of Denver. It’s really cool, and very popular.” 

“Wow,” was Jared’s response. The security men seemed to be barely impressed, but Jensen knew they were doing their job and focusing on their surroundings. He guided Jared to the ticket window and then they went inside. 

Jared was in his happy place, definitely. Jensen had to keep moving him along, as the kid would spend several minutes just gawking at each and every picture and artifact, long after he’d read the explanations. 

Jared was enthralled and Jensen knew there wouldn’t be much time for more after taking this long at their first stop. He didn’t have the heart to rush the kid, seeing Jared’s enraptured face and knowing this was the very best medicine he could have come up with for the younger man. 

Jared was having a ball. He’d completely forgotten his accident, completely let go of any worry about the case, and especially forgot about the security team following him around. This was a precious gift from Jensen and he couldn’t get over how much the older man had figured him out, and had known this was the perfect thing to do for him today. 

He looked over at Jensen, wanting badly to kiss him, but instead tried to transmit all the love and gratefulness he felt into his gaze. Jensen smiled in receipt, seeing it all and sending his love right back through his gaze. They took a moment to share the love in their eyes with each other, then turned back to continue. 

Jared was fascinated. The history of colonists, past Presidents, and the building of the city were all laid out. There were real black and white photos which were especially interesting, as Jared could almost place himself back in that time and imagine what they may have been thinking. 

He respected the cathedral like architecture and imagined what it would be like to design something like this that survived that many years. ‘People still enjoy it,’ he marveled, loving that something this old was still in good shape. 

Jensen went outside with him and Jared turned around to look back once again at the amazing architecture of the building. After studying it’s angles and lines for a few minutes, he followed Jensen’s lead out to the gardens, where the flowers were in full bloom with fall colors. 

People tended the gardens all year ‘round, and the flowers always matched the seasons. Jared inhaled the scent of the gardens with a pleasure filled sigh and looked up to enjoy the feel of the sun on his face. He could feel the slightest bit of heat through the icy nip in Denver’s air and remembered Jensen had told him this place would be covered in snow soon. 

Once they had finished the gardens, Jensen told Frank they were going to hit lunch, then everyone headed back to the car. Jared was in a great mood and even though he was starving now, he was not tired at all. It could have been the happy distraction, but who cared. Jensen was giving him a fantastic day out. 

The driver took them to the top of a hill, and at first there looked to be nothing there. Upon exiting the car, though, Jared was again flabbergasted at what he saw. There was a river and a large lake, and rolling hills all below them. 

After looking over the view, Jared turned around to see an enormous historical gravesite, complete with statue of a man, surrounded by a rot iron fence. Jared started moving toward the gravestone, his attention caught in a tractor beam to see what it was about. 

Jensen stepped quickly to take the younger man’s arm and walk along side of him. Jared hadn’t even noticed the security men had hurried their steps, much like Jensen, in order to keep up with him. He was thoroughly entranced at the fascinating headstone before him. 

As Jared stared at the statue in awe, he read the name plate out loud, “Frederick Buffalo Bill Cody.” Jensen waited patiently for Jared to read some of the markings and gravitate to the plaque that further explained all of Buffalo Bill’s famous activities in bringing together the immigrant colonists with the Native American Indian tribes. 

Jared was once again, fascinated. Jensen pulled on his arm and assured him, “We’ll come back out, I just want to get some lunch first, okay?” As Jared compliantly agreed, “Okay,” and went with him, Jensen further explained, “The restaurant here is fantastic.” 

Jared stepped inside and saw the huge museum that had been erected in memory of the famous hero, then looked to where Jensen was leading him and saw the restaurant. He immediately smelled something barbecue laced, “Mmmm…God, that smells good. I smell barbecue.” 

Jensen smiled, “Oooh yeah. Everything is good here, so don’t over think the menu too much. Anything you order is gonna be fantastic.” Jensen requested a window table, which allowed Jared to admire the view. They were close to something called Lookout Mountain, just another piece to Colorado’s interesting history. 

Jared looked at Jensen and again smiled with an over abundance of gratitude, “Thank you so much for this, Jensen. This whole day is amazing.” Jensen couldn’t get enough of the sparkle in Jared’s beautiful eyes and knew there wasn’t anything that would ever be too much in order to make Jared smile like that. “You’re very welcome, buddy.” 

The two men ordered ribs, chicken and some side dishes, and Jared was certain he would be too stuffed to breathe after eating it all. He noticed the other men were standing at the restaurant entrance, the third sitting alone at a table behind Jensen. 

Jared looked at Jensen and asked in a quiet tone, “Are they just going to wait? Can’t they eat something?” Jensen looked at Jared with a smile because Jared was so goddamned cute…and still considerate to the last, “I’m sure they can eat, but it’s probably at different times. Watch…I bet the guy behind me eats, then swaps with the other two.” 

“Oh,” Jared seemed to understand that, as he looked past Jensen in curiosity. The man at the table was Phil, Frank’s partner from the front seat of the car. Frank was at the door with the driver of the car, ‘Don, I think?’, Jared tried to remember his name. 

The waiter brought their salads and rolls, and the two men dug in before their main course arrived. Jared asked way too many questions about the history of Denver for Jensen to keep up with. He tried to answer a bit, but reminded Jared he wasn’t from Denver, and had only been a few places, so far. The only other things he was familiar with, and wanted to show him, Jensen wasn’t sure they’d have time to do that day. 

“Maybe I’ll take more of an interest now that I have somebody to see it with,” Jensen smiled at the younger man and enjoyed the shy responding smile he got back. Soon they both watched as the waiter placed full plates of barbecue smothered meats right in front of them. 

“Jesuschrist, Jensen,” Jared exclaimed, as he picked up his first rib. Jared wiped off the first mess of barbecue sauce on his mouth, then dug immediately back in. He couldn’t stop himself from aggressively digging into one bite after another with gusto. 

“Ohmygod,” Jared continued to share his opinion of the most fantastic tasting barbecue he had ever experienced. It was delicious and Jared couldn’t imagine he’d ever tasted anything this good. Jensen smiled knowingly while eating his own ribs, “Told ya,” he responded, thoroughly enjoying Jared’s reaction. 

They finished as much as they could, begging for boxes to take the rest home. The younger man peeked at the security team and noted that Jensen was right. They had each taken a turn to eat a quick bite, though not quite as hearty a meal as he and Jensen had enjoyed. 

Jared hated to ask for the restroom, knowing damn well he wouldn’t be allowed to go alone, but he had to give in to his body’s demands. The rest of the security team waited outside by the museum, while Jensen and Frank entered with Jared. ‘At least Frank stood by the door,’ the younger man thought, while Jensen used the stall next to him. 

Jared tried to pretend no one could hear him, as he sighed in annoyance while using the toilet. ‘God, this is humiliating,’ he thought, but he knew he needed to get used to it. He washed his hands in silence and Jensen did the same. They exited the restroom and Jensen asked him first, “Tell me how tired you are. Are you sure you want to see the museum?” 

Jared wasn’t about to give this up. He was having the time of his life. “I’m dying to see it. I’m good, really, Jensen please don’t quit now.” Jensen studied him closely for a few seconds, noting the puppy dog eyes had a bit of a strain in them. 

Jared was distracted from his true condition by everything that they’d done. Jensen knew he was getting tired, but it wasn’t bad yet, so Jensen let him keep going. “Okay, we’ll go a bit longer,” the older man said, receiving a beautiful diamond wattage smile for it. ‘God, that was worth it, just to see that smile,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

They made their way through the museum, Jared was especially interested in the stories of hardships that became successes, opposing sides that became partners, and battles that paved the way for treaties. It was fascinating to relive the famous heroic tales and learn all about how people lived. 

He’d learned some of this in college, but it had just been the surface. The museum was a detailed display of artifacts, pictures and artwork which laid out everything that had happened in Colorado’s past. 

Once they were done, Jensen walked him to the car and asked him if he’d like to see one more place. Jared eagerly nodded, “Definitely,” so Jensen communicated to Frank, “Lookout Mountain.” 

Jensen looked at his watch, realizing it was later than he’d planned. Jared seemed so eager to keep going, however, so he decided to keep going. They were actually on a piece of the same mountain grouping, but the highest top of Lookout was where he wanted to show the younger man next. 

Jared would get to see the stunning views from the mountain top, but getting up there sometimes took it’s toll. As the car began it’s three mile winding trek to the top, Jared became very quiet. 

He sat back further and refrained from looking outside, only to glance quickly and tense up every time he did so. Jensen didn’t want to embarrass the kid by bringing attention to his plight, but he pretty much figured out that what was happening. ‘He’s afraid of heights,’ the older man thought, feeling terrible about what Jared was putting himself through. 

The kid had said nothing, and he certainly wasn’t admitting it now, not with a car full of people, but Jensen could feel he was miserable. Fear of heights was nothing to mess around with, and Jared was suffering and trying desperately not to look at the drop off’s outside Jensen’s window. 

Jensen turned to face him and after he started talking about the museum, Jared seemed to get into the subject and relax. He asked Jared about the construction back then, looking for an avenue of distraction in Jared’s expert subject matter. 

It only took a second for the younger man to take off about the way they used to make irrigation systems, water ways, and plumbing. He answered Jensen’s questions about the materials back then and the older man was actually quite interested to learn from Jared how difficult it had been to build things to last before concrete and granite came along. Things had been terribly depressing until people could plaster between and over their lumber. 

Jared felt the car stop and he jumped suddenly, then looked around with worry. He braved a look outside and was pleasantly surprised to see they were not plummeting to their death, but sitting in a parking lot that was flat and large. There were no drop off’s here and he forced himself to relax, as there were dozens of other cars and people around, enjoying the park like setting. 

‘Thank God,’ the younger man thought to himself, as Jensen squeezed his hand knowingly. Jared, of course, was oblivious to the fact that Jensen had figured him out. His only thought now was that they’d have to get back down on that goddamned narrow road. 

The security team let them out of the car and Jared felt the biting wind, caused from the eleven thousand foot elevation. Jensen handed him his jacket and both men put them on. They walked a short easy trail over to what Jensen thought was the most beautiful side of the mountain, watching Jared closely. 

Jensen didn’t take them to the edge, but stopped Jared about ten feet from it, letting Jared decide if he wanted to be near the rail. The view on this side was of valleys, rolling hills and the snowy rockies in the distance. It was magnificent and reminded Jared of the pictures in calendars and post cards. 

On the other side there was Denver and some other surrounding cities. Jensen told him it was spectacular at night, but he’d only been one time with his buddies. Jared didn’t voice it, but his mind went right to how the fuck anyone would get ‘down’ the mountain on that winding road in the dark. 

Everything was breathtaking to take in, and Jared enjoyed it immensely. He felt okay, in control, as long as he stayed back from the rail. Like he’d practiced for years when doing his measurements, if he knew what he was facing, he could focus and deal with it better. 

Jared was immensely grateful that Jensen didn’t seem to mind this cowardice part of him. He was sure the older man could sense it by now. ‘Nice of him not to say it out loud,’ Jared berated himself for having this problem. 

Jared walked along the park to further enjoy the views, not realizing he was heading right for the one thing Jensen knew he wasn’t going to like. Jensen was impressed, as he always had been, with Jared’s ability to use that inner strength to try and get himself through something, burying is internal panic. 

The older man tried to slow Jared down a bit, just to get him to take his time, but Jared was fixated on the majestic rockies and walking pretty steadily. Suddenly, the military expert had his hands full from an abrupt change in direction, as Jared saw what was in his path and jerked back in panic. 

The younger man backed up and almost pulled out of Jensen’s grip, his rapidly paced breathing revealing his panic. Jensen was quick, taking Jared in both hands quickly, standing right in front of him to block his view. 

“Look at me…Jare…look at me,” Jensen repeated until Jared calmed enough to look in his eyes. “We’re not going on it. You’re fine. We’re on solid ground here, buddy. It’s flat and it’s safe, and we’re ‘not’ going over there.” 

Jared slowed his breathing and he tried to calm himself, listening to Jensen’s reassurances. He knew the security team had probably peed and put their hands on their weapons, thinking someone was surely about to attack, and that thought had him using humor to calm himself the rest of the way back down. 

Jensen waited until Jared nodded, then looked up at him apologetically, “I’m sorry, it’s…kinda just…THAT not really my thing.” Jensen placed a soothing hand on Jared’s cheek, “It’s okay. And it’s on a lot of people’s ‘no’ list, okay? So, is it safe to assume that you don’t like heights?” 

Jared figured the cat was out of the bag, now, so he might as well admit it. He nodded, but looked at Jensen ashamedly for feeling like such a woos around his pillar of concrete partner. “Jared, there were guys on my team who had to have a bridge buddy, or a climbing buddy, because they couldn’t get past the heights issue. It’s okay, and it isn’t some irrelevant weakness. It’s a very serious fear and most people can’t find a way to control it as much as I’ve watched you manage up here. Is that how you manage when you’re working?”

Jared looked at Jensen with hope in his eyes that the older man didn’t think of him like he had thought of himself. He nodded, “Yeah. I have to spend a few minutes doing these breathing exercises before I can actually walk on a bridge or a roof. It’s still not easy, but I have to sometimes.” 

He was filled with gratefulness that Jensen’s pools of deep green were looking at him with reverence and respect, and overwhelming protective concern. Something just occurred to Jared’s brilliant mind, “You were distracting me.” 

Jensen remained silent while Jared figured it out. “In the car, that whole conversation was a distraction.” Jared sighed, further annoyed with himself, “Was I that obvious?” He began to get pissed at himself for being so damn apparent to everybody. 

“No, Jare, it wasn’t obvious. It took me a minute to figure it out. I’m sure nobody else knew. You’ve become an expert at hiding it.” Jensen took the younger man’s face between his hands, “But remember, I’m focused on the newest most incredible part of my life, pretty much every second, so of course I noticed it. I notice a lot.” 

Jared answered, “Oh,” unsure of whether to be flattered or nervous at being such an open book to Jensen. “You okay now?” Jensen asked, then started to turn Jared the other way so he wouldn’t have to look at the damn walkabout. Jared nodded and followed his lead. 

Jensen knew the monstrosity they’d avoided extended out about two hundred feet over a ten thousand foot drop. He didn’t mention it, but he also knew the damn thing had a floor of thick glass so it was see through in places. Jesus, he’d saved Jared from a psychotic meltdown at finding that out. 

They walked back to the car, only stopping a few times so Jared could listen to Jensen point out different points of interest. They could actually see pretty far, even to the cathedral that Jensen knew Jared would love to see, eventually. “The architecture is astronomical, taken right from the churches in Rome.” 

Jared loved the promise of future site seeing with Jensen. He especially loved the idea of tackling the numerous hiking trails all over the state. Jared loved the outdoors and he was loving the fact that Jensen wanted to share it all with him. 

When Jensen pointed to a far away gorge, he walked Jared over to a viewfinder and explained what to look for. “The bridge over that gorge is called the Royal Gorge Bridge. Don’t worry…we’re not going there. Even I would have a problem with that one. It’s nine hundred and fifty two feet tall. It was the tallest bridge in the world, until China built something higher.” 

Jared looked at the architecture, pointedly ignoring the heighth. He focused on the suspension, the cables and the angles and positions of the steel bars. The structure was impressive, that was for sure. He would ‘not’ be going on it, of ‘that’ Jared was certain, but the design was still standing after over seventy years. 

“If I remember right, it was built in 1929,” Jared recited that tidbit from his analytic brain. Jensen raised an eyebrow and looked over at him, “Yes, it was. It makes me wonder…like that bridge you were originally here to investigate…it got me thinking about how long this one has been standing. It looks so limber, so thin, like it would be wobbly…but it’s not. It’s withstood thousands of cars and pedestrians every year, survives the harsh winters, and it doesn’t move, hasn’t buckled, nor has it fallen.” 

Jared thought for a moment, then added to Jensen’s observation with a more professional explanation, “It’s in the balance. It was designed so that the foundations on the ends are dropped low enough into the bedrock and granite, to offset the weight of the center. Those steel suspension cables are placed strategically to keep the weight off the center and actually rest it back on the foundation. It retracts the pressure from the center and pulls it to the sides. It’s a successful design. If they hadn’t done it right, it would have fallen long before now.” 

Jensen thought about what Jared said. He also thought again about Jared’s brilliant mind. “Where the hell would we be without engineers,” he said, and Jared looked at him before grinning shyly. 

Jensen looked back to the bridge and then heard Jared remark, “Where the hell would we be without silent hero’s that nobody knows about, protecting our freedoms with secret missions…keeping us safe so that we can go to whatever school we want, and become whatever we want…live how we want…build things like that bridge. It’s you who make it possible for the rest of us…and most often without any thanks.” 

Jensen had to look down for a second. He tried to control the water forming in his eyes at Jared’s heartfelt opinion about his former job. There was so much that he’d done, so much Jared didn’t know, so much he wished he could share, but he knew it might repulse the kid. Jensen was repulsed with himself, at times. 

He wondered, at times, whether anything they were doing actually helped his country, at all.  
Jensen was amazed at what came out of his mouth next, “Out in the villages we snuck into…the horrible prisons we extracted people from…places ridden with filth…it was easy to get confused, become displaced, to forget what the whole entire purpose was…what we were trying to accomplish.”

Jared remained quiet, listening intently to what Jensen was sharing, “When we returned to civilization, we received awards and medals from the President, but we received spewed hatred from some of the public. It plays on a person’s emotions. You start to forget what was right and start believing you were wrong. You start believing that maybe you’re the piece of shit that some hateful people in society try and convince you of. We don’t usually tell people what we were…don’t usually tell any of it.” 

Jensen was lost in thought for a moment, becoming trapped in the darkened past, reliving the places he’d been. Jared wasn’t here then. Love wasn’t here then. Nothing existed back then but reaction and survival. He didn’t have to like himself, he only had to survive and make sure others survived. 

Jensen looked over and met the younger man’s stare. Jared was observing him, searching his eyes for what the older man might be thinking. Jensen must have been less stealth than he thought because the next thing he knew, Jared’s hand was on his cheek and he was so close that Jensen could feel the younger man’s breath on his face. 

Jared wouldn’t look away, and he wouldn’t let Jensen do so, either. Jensen busted his ass not to release the threatening waterworks at the love and approval he saw in the younger man’s eyes. He forced himself to remain still and accept what Jared wanted to say, even though his emotional barrier was screaming at him to turn away. 

“There’s a part of you,” Jared began, “a part of you that you haven’t shared with me yet…and I respect that. I hope that in time, maybe you will share it. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m sure it’s darker and deeper than anything I could imagine. And maybe you think that I can’t handle it. But know that I’m here, and I’m in love with you, and I’m not going to turn away from anything you could tell me. You deserve to forgive yourself, Jensen, for whatever it is that you think isn’t acceptable. And you deserve to be thanked, for all those people you saved. For the fight you fought to make so many lives better. I’m one of those people, so I know how it feels…and I know what I’m talking about.” 

Jensen sighed, hopelessly affected by Jared’s words and devotion for him. He looked at Jared for a few seconds, then turned away to rest his arms on the railing by the viewfinder. Jared wasn’t sure if he’d said the wrong thing, but he got the message Jensen needed a second. 

The older man looked down for a moment and seemed lost in thought. Jared wasn’t privy on stepping that close to the railing, so he remained where he was and patiently waited for Jensen to say something. 

The older man finally turned back to him with his hands on his hips and sighed once more. He searched Jared’s eyes for a moment, reading the love and openness there. The beautiful kid was an open book. There was no falsehood, no doubt and no question that he believed everything he’d said to Jensen. Jared was genuine.

The older man stepped closer to Jared, close enough to touch him, but kept his hands where they were, “Jare, I’m not really sure who actually saved who, here.” When Jared looked bewildered, Jensen smirked at his lover’s failure to realize how absolutely rare and beautiful he was. 

“You have ‘no’ idea how much you’ve healed me already from my dark thoughts and continue to do so. You amaze the shit out of me.” Jared’s concerned eyes softened in relief. He still searched Jensen’s eyes for any disapproval at butting his opinion into Jensen’s past, but he saw mostly gratefulness…and a loving acceptance that Jared meant what he said.

The older man took Jared’s hand and squeezed it while he added, “I’ll tell you everything…the things that I can. But not until this is over and I’m completely sure you’re safe.” 

Jared smiled softly at his lover, knowing that he’d managed to breech a barrier with the special forces soldier. There was an even deeper connection now between them, deeper than it had been before and the fact that Jensen felt he could tell him his secrets made Jared feel trusted and honored. 

Jensen dropped the younger man’s hand and gently took hold of his chin to look at him closely, “You’re exhausted,” he said worriedly. “Come on, we’ve been out here too long.” 

Jared admitted that Jensen was right, going willingly toward the car with Jensen holding onto his arm. The younger man felt the heaviness in his limbs and the soreness in his wound over an hour ago, but the day had been so much fun that he’d been blind to his body’s warnings. 

Once the security men had them safely inside the back seat, the driver pulled out from the parking lot and headed for the twisty road down. “It’s been the best day, so far. Thank you for all of this,” Jared said, as he tiredly laid his head back on the head rest and turned it to face Jensen. 

The older man smiled at him, knowing the kid was exhausted, but seeing the sparkle of happiness that he’d had such a good time. Except for the short heights scare, Jensen thought Jared had pretty much had a perfect day. 

Jared tried to cover a yawn when Jensen touched him on the cheek, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, kiddo. And I’m really glad you’re getting so much better. It won’t be long before we can tackle some of those hiking trails.” 

Jared smiled sleepily and laid his cheek against the older man’s shoulder. Jensen thought he was falling asleep, but Jared suddenly lifted his head sluggishly and looked toward the man sitting next to him. “Thank you Frank, for waiting and taking us everywhere. And for the bathroom…cuz it wasn’t really as bad as I thought.” 

Frank looked over in surprise, trying to suppress a grin, but failing. Jared plopped his head back on Jensen’s shoulder, too exhausted to wait and see whether Frank answered him, or not. The younger man was out within seconds. 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Padalecki,” Frank seemed to be at a loss for anymore words. Jensen saw the men share a smirking glance with one another and the driver eyed Frank from his mirror. ‘A few more victims of Jared’s innocent charm,’ Jensen thought as he took Jared’s hand and nestled his shoulder back to make himself into a softer pillow. 

Jensen looked at his watch and realized it was almost two o’clock. Jared usually wore himself into a nap earlier than this, so the fact that he’d lasted this many hours told Jensen the kid had been having a great time and been ‘very’ distracted.

Jensen eyed the cliffs and drop off’s out the car window and thanked the heavens that Jared was missing them all. The total drive to the bottom of the mountain was only three miles, but they were winding and slow. 

Getting to Jensen’s house was going to take about an hour. There was a popular chocolatier between Denver and Cedar Ridge, which also served ice cream, but if Jared didn’t stir before they got there, he would have to save it for another time. 

The men all rode in silence, while the object of their protective detail slept on, oblivious. There was some heavy traffic getting out of Denver, so they had a few delays. Once they got close to the creamery on Jensen’s itinerary, Frank looked over at the special ops soldier for direction. 

He glanced at the sleeping engineer and back at Jensen, “What do you think?” The older man bent his head down and inspected Jared’s face. Jared was actually yawning and blinking heavily, but he wasn’t sleeping as hard as everyone thought. 

“Hey, you awake?” Jensen questioned the younger man very softly, not wanting to force Jared awake, unnaturally. Jared smiled sweetly at him, still leaving his head on Jensen’s comfortable shoulder. 

He’d really like to wrap his arms and legs around the older man and snore for the next fourteen hours, but Jared had trouble sleeping too deeply in the car. Especially with the other three strangers around. He felt the sluggish exhaustion of his limbs and soreness in his ribs, but he hadn’t been able to relax into full REM.

Jared lifted his head and looked around with barely functioning senses. He turned to ask Jensen, “Are we out of the city?” Jensen wished he could kiss the shit out of his gorgeous rumpled adorable lover, but he held himself back from shocking the security team. 

Instead the older man answered Jared’s question, “We’re outside of Denver, closer to the house.” Jared laid his head back on Jensen’s shoulder, “That’s good. I’m glad we’re almost there.” 

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand that was laying between them and asked, “Can you make it for one quick stop if there’s the promise of real homemade chocolate and caramel?” Jensen didn’t think the kid had it in him, but he lifted his head up and looked around, then looked sleepily at Jensen, “Huh?” 

‘Jesus, now I want to devour him,’ Jensen grinned at how Jared had gotten even more desirable and sexy with his clueless expression. Jared definitely had zoned in on the words ‘chocolate’ and ‘caramel’ and Jensen of course couldn’t resist his reaction. 

“There’s a family creamery that’s famous for miles around. It’s actually a chocolatier, but they make all kinds of candy. They added homemade ice cream to the menu years before I moved here, but man, it’s incredible. You gonna be able to stand up if we stop?” 

Jared stared at Jensen for a few seconds. It looked like he was trying to decipher and translate what Jensen had just said. ‘Not firing on all cylinders,’ the older man thought. “You’re exhausted, and we don’t have to, it’s up to you.” 

Jared rubbed his face with his free hand, then jerked his hair back and blurted out, “Are you kidding? Chocolate and caramel? Holy fucking ‘yes’, Jensen.” The security team, and Jensen, all laughed at Jared’s comment, not expecting it. 

As the driver pulled over and parked on the curb, Phil got out from the front passenger seat and put some coins in the meter. When Phil opened the rear door and let Jensen out, Jared scooted over while Frank got out the other side. 

The men surrounded Jared before walking to the door of the business and they shared a table for four toward the back. Jensen stood at the counter and pointed to some favorites he knew Jared would like, then he let the kid peruse through all the other choices while he waited. 

Glancing back at the table, Jensen noticed Frank was answering a text and had a look of concern on his face. The other two men continued to watch the front door and all the other customers. 

Jared drank his fill of all the delicious looking treats. He was unaware of the tension that had invaded the four men accompanying him. Jensen stayed close to him, almost crowding his personal space, not sure of what the other men were worried about yet. 

He watched Jared make his choices and chose his own, while simultaneously screening every person in the business, and outside the front windows. Jensen showed nothing on the outside, smiling at the clerk helping them and paying for his and Jared’s treats. On the inside, he was a trained killer, ready to do anything to protect the young genius that had recently become the best part of his life. 

Jared was delighted that they had stopped here. Not only had Jensen paid attention and pegged him for a chocolate freak, he’d never seen a shop with open kitchen glass windows, which allowed one to watch the cooks at work. 

The ice cream was in huge churners and the chocolate was in an enormous mixing bowl. Jared was sure there had to be some math behind the productivity. The volume of treats had to match the volume of demand. 

There were so many different treats, ‘how did they know which ones they would need more of to meet their demand and not have too much waste…it’s math…statistical ratio’s of what sells the highest.’ 

Jared stared at the cutters for longer than the other cooks. The cutters had specific angles, lines and corners they had to use in order for each piece to be the same size, and to get the number of pieces they wanted out of a batch. 

“Huh?” Jared looked immediately at Jensen, who had nudged him back out of his analysis mode. Jensen smiled at him, “Were you redesigning those machines in that fantastic brain of yours?” 

Jared looked at the older man sheepishly, “I was thinking about how they calculated how much to make and how many pieces they got from each batch and…how they probably used math to figure out what they needed to make a profit…and the angles they used to cut the fudge and why they used those specific ones.” 

While Jensen continued to enjoy Jared’s honest admission of where his incredible analytical brain had gone, the younger man began to look a bit apologetic. Jensen cut that thought off, immediately by leaning close to Jared’s ear, “Don’t you dare feel bad about it. It’s hot, remember?” 

Jensen smiled wider at Jared’s blush from his remark. The younger man had nothing to say, and looked shyly away, as the clerk handed them their desserts. ‘Jesus,’ Jared thought as he rushed to sit down. 

Jared didn’t really think anything of the fact that Frank went to the front door, Phil went to the back door and the driver went back outside. Jensen made much more of it than his counterpart. He knew something had alerted the team. 

He could no longer see Phil, as the back door was past the hallway with the restroom in it, but he could keep watch on the other two. Jensen waited for absolutely ‘anything’ to cause him to cover Jared with his own body and flatten him under the table. 

‘The real trick,’ Jensen challenged himself, ‘would be not to ruin that monstrosity of diabetic overload Jared is having an orgasm over.’ The object of his attention licked the chocolate and caramel off his spoon, then closed his eyes and slid the remaining partially melted gob of double chocolate ice cream off the spoon with his mouth, “Mmmmm.” 

Jensen felt his dick twitch, ‘Dammit,’ was his first thought, while watching Jared’s reaction. ‘Knock it off, Jared,’ was his second private thought, then ‘Keep going, God yes,’ Jensen was sure that last thought came straight from his dick. 

He glanced around while spooning his own concoction of toasted almond ice cream with some of the shop’s homemade butter crunch candy sprinkled over it. Jensen noticed a couple families that were oblivious to his loving partner’s pornographic display, but he also noticed the single man sitting alone over in a corner. 

He was eyeing Jared like he was his last meal and Jensen immediately went into ‘kill’ mode. He glared at the blatantly offensive guy who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off his lover, knowing full well what the bastard was probably envisioning. ‘Jealousy, Jensen, really?’ 

Jensen berated his immaturity and also tried to hold back his desire to walk over to the gawker and slam his head onto the table. ‘Maybe just a light concussion would rattle his brain enough to distract him from staring at something he’s not ever going to get,’ Jensen continued the mental conversation with himself. 

Jared got his attention, “Is everything alright?” Jensen looked at his lover and had to work to clear his face of the possessive injury inflicting mood he was in. The older man sighed, “I know it’s juvenile. That behemoth in the corner is enjoying your oral relationship with your spoon and it’s pissing me off.” 

Jared glanced over at the individual, just now noticing he was there. He glanced quickly back at Jensen when the man smiled at him and blew a fake kiss. The look on Jared’s face of morbid disapproval told Jensen the man had done something offensive. “What?” Jensen demanded. 

Jared held up his hand and shook his head, “It’s nothing, Jensen. He’s not worth getting angry over.” Jensen said, “He is to ‘me’.” Jared countered, “He’s alone. We’re not. I have the best thing that’s ever happened to me sitting right in front of me,” Jared shrugged one shoulder and added, “He doesn’t.” 

Jensen searched Jared for some shoe to drop that he could possibly be so damn lucky that someone as gorgeous and perfect as Jared was in love with him. Both men continued eating their ice cream in silence, smiling at one another in between bites. 

Jensen finished first and rested his elbow on the table, holding up his chin with his hand. He had completely forgotten about the dickweed in the corner because he was pleasantly watching Jared. 

The younger man took a few more bites, but gave up with a last gob of fudge, toppings and melted ice cream. “I think I’m going to puke, but God it was so good.” Jared was drinking his glass of water, as Jensen’s eyes were glued to Frank coming over to their table. 

The investigator sat down next to Jared and faced Jensen. This was what Jensen was waiting for. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. 

“There’s a protest going on. It’s semi-peaceful at this point, but we’re monitoring it. More of our team is outside. Apparently, it’s a social media organized protest, going on in several cities at once and they’re all streaming each other.” 

Frank was no nonsense, “We’re going to use the back door when we leave here, just to be safe.” Jensen nodded in approval, “Okay. Just tell us when and how you want us to move.” Jared looked between them, then asked Frank, “What kind of protest?” 

Frank sighed, “It’s a protest against the cities that aren’t copying Austin’s ordinance on SPCA adoption requirements, background restrictions, time limits…all the improvements you made. The majority of animal lovers want cities to copy what you did, and apparently they aren’t yet. So, this is their public protest…getting the word out there.” 

Jared’s eyebrows raised, “Oh.” He looked down like he couldn’t believe his ordinance had become that popular, “Really,” the clueless genius asked disbelievingly. Frank patiently explained, “Yes. Why…does that surprise you?” 

Jared looked at him, glancing between he and Jensen, “I…I mean that’s great…that’s a good thing…it should be a law everywhere, but…wow…just wow.” Jensen smirked at Frank, who was still looking at Jared like he couldn’t figure out if the kid was just pretending to be that good of a caring citizen, or he really was. 

Jensen understood. They didn’t make ‘em like Jared, they just didn’t. Frank sighed in defeat, “While I agree with you, the timing of this isn’t practical. We’re redirecting your exit to avoid the largest part of the crowd. The last thing we want is you caught on someone’s live feed. Or for anyone seeing you and recognizing you.” 

Jensen now understood what Frank had been stressing about during the last thirty minutes. It would be a nightmare to keep someone safe when you had a bunch of cameras around. ‘Shit,’ Jensen’s respect for the team leader just rose up about four notches. 

Frank stood up when the driver of their car came back into the creamery and planted himself at the front door. He turned over the ‘open’ sign to it’s opposite side and stood to block the doorway for however long was needed. The only people left in the place were the creep in the corner who had been eyeing Jared, one family of four, and the clerks and cooks in the back. 

Frank motioned for them to come with him and both men stood to walk toward the hallway. Jensen walked in front of Jared, Frank walked behind. At the back door, Jensen saw Phil opening the glass door for them. 

Jensen stopped at the opened door and noticed a new sedan, darker than the other one they’d been in, with a new driver and passenger he didn’t recognize. “Who are they?” Jensen wasn’t getting into the car without knowing who the hell these new players were. 

Phil answered him, “They’re getting out and leaving the change of car for us, Frank and I are staying with you and our former driver will be here shortly. Same group stays next to you two at all times.” 

Jensen nodded, making a quick assessment of their surroundings. He could hear the loud chanting of the protest groups, moving through the street. There was no broken glass or gun shots, no screaming, so Jensen agreed this was peaceful, so far. 

They all entered the car and Jensen saw their driver come out of the creamery and get behind the wheel. Once Jared was comfortably between them, Jensen asked Frank, “Why the change of car?” 

Frank answered him, “Mr. Padalecki’s picture has been shown on the news in reference to this. We weren’t solid on whether anyone may have seen him get out of the other car. Just a safety precaution to help prevent anyone knowing he was here today.” 

Jared was still finding his situation quite surreal. He remained quiet, watching out the car windows as they cruised by some of the picketing people. When they passed by one small group of people carrying signs, Jared sat up straight and leaned toward the window, “Oh…they’re from the Austin shelters.” 

Jensen gently placed his left arm in front of Jared and pushed back against him, “Buddy, they can’t see you, okay?” Jared immediately sat back and glanced around the car apologetically, “Sorry.” 

Jensen touched him on the knee, “It’s okay. It’s not forever,” and gave Jared’s knee a squeeze. The younger man smiled softly in understanding. Frank and Jensen watched out the windows as Phil and the driver looked for ways through the crowds. 

Jared turned to Frank, “Has my picture been on the news for the case yet?” Frank turned to Jared, glanced first at Jensen, then back at Jared, “Not that I’ve been told yet, Mr. Padalecki.” Jared nodded, “Well, that’s something,” he said. “You know, Frank, you can just call me Jared, it’s fine.” 

Frank looked over at him, “Jared, it is. Thank you, Jared.” The team continued to work their way through the crowd, watching everything at once, while Jared sat compliant in the middle of the backseat, twiddling his thumbs. 

He felt like he was out of place, not knowing what he was supposed to do with himself. Jared wasn’t accustomed to having nothing to do. He tried to watch the people going by, staying back from the windows. When the sedan stopped at a red light, Jared looked out Frank’s window and stopped breathing. 

Jensen had been looking out his own window, not noticing Jared’s demeanor, at first. When he turned to look at the younger man, he immediately leaned forward enough to partially face Jared, “Jared, what’s wrong?” 

Frank instantly looked over at him and then Frank and Jensen tried to quickly follow Jared’s line of sight before the kid even answered them. They saw nothing but a few guys standing around, more protestors and a couple people taking videos with their phones. 

Jared looked disbelievingly at something outside the car, “Uhm…I,” Jensen looked over at his lover and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder, “Jare…who are you looking at?” 

The men in the front seat had frozen, Phil turned to face him and was waiting for explanation, while the driver remained poised to take off fast, if needed. Jared continued to scroll through his brain at an astronomical rate of speed. ‘Why?’ was all he could come up with, ‘Why would they be at an SPCA event?’ 

Jensen was overly concerned now. The kid didn’t look too thrilled at seeing whomever it was he was focused on, but he also looked confused, pale, and utterly exhausted after their long day. ‘Fuck, he doesn’t need this,’ Jensen kept that thought to himself. 

Jared seemed to come back to his senses after his thirty second pause, then glanced to Jensen and Frank, “It’s Robert Hammerman. He’s my manager that I argued with about the files when I first found out what they were doing.” 

Jared looked at Jensen and the older man asked, “Is it normal for him to attend this kind of thing?” Jared shook his head and turned back to look at his former supervisor, “I don’t think this really fits him. I mean, I don’t know him that well, but he’s never said anything about animals or charity work. I mean we had a couple fundraisers, locally, and he never came to those.”

Frank had been listening to Jared, while staring at a group of three men, “Is he the balding one..blue shirt?” Jared answered, “Yes, that’s him.” Frank continued, “Who are the other two with him?” 

Jared leaned forward a couple inches and studied the group. When he stiffened and leaned back, Jensen knew he’d recognized someone else. “It’s Drew…he’s another engineer. I used to hang out with he and Brad after work.” 

Silence followed Jared’s information, until Phil interrupted, “Wait, wasn’t Brad on our ‘no way’ list, a far as contacts?” Frank answered that, “Yes, he was.” Jared leaned his head slightly forward and looked again, “But that’s not Brad. That other one, I don’t know who that is.” 

Frank searched out the window for a moment, watching the three men standing out like sore thumbs. “They’re not here to be part of this. Look at their demeanor. They’re looking, searching for something, definitely not blending with the crowd.” 

Jensen had to agree, except he wasn’t as focused on the two men Jared recognized, who stood out like a couple of techie nerds at a mud wrestling match. He was concentrating on the third man, the one Jared didn’t know. 

This man wasn’t one with the crowd, at all, nor was he one with the office people that worked with Jared. The third man wasn’t one with anyone. He was solo. The third man studied the crowd like a robot. Every detail, every movement, every sound and every possibility was being considered as he turned his head and watched everyone with purpose. 

Robert and Drew would turn to him every few seconds and say something, but the man would only nod abruptly. He was stoic and down to business, and he never stopped searching. Jensen stewed about this one…’he’s a professional,’ the older man thought unpleasantly, ‘and he’s after Jared.’ 

Finally, it hit Jared why the men outside were there, but he still didn’t want to believe it, “They’re looking for me, aren’t they?” Jared turned to look at Jensen with wide open beautiful grey orbs, full of newfound fear and worry. 

Jensen gave a defeated sigh and nodded, “I believe so, buddy.” Jared searched Jensen’s eyes for a few seconds, then looked down, trying desperately to understand why the men outside that he’d always been nice to and treated fairly could be involved in trying to hurt him, to kill him. 

The driver, Don, looked in his rearview at Frank and the man nodded at him. That was the only signal that was needed, as the driver pulled past several stopped vehicles and wound his way out of the crowd in a hurry. The team was obviously getting Jared the hell out of there. 

As they had pulled away, Phil snapped photos of the three subjects and sent them to Price, Chuck, and the entire security team not with them. Now, everyone knew these three were in town and looking for Jared. They would have their id’s made and records run within minutes and information would be shared with everyone involved. 

Jensen thought about the men who had been bold enough to assume Jared would be at the SPCA event. He wondered if maybe they had fictitiously planned the damn thing just to draw Jared out. 

Jared was very quiet on the car ride back home. Jensen glanced at him once and took his hand. Aside from being exhausted, the kid looked haunted. Jensen knew it was not going to be easy to get Jared to sleep without nightmares tonight.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men return to the house from their long day out, accompanied by Jared's security team. Jensen learns a lot of information about the main bad guys involved with the case, then has to lay it on Jared. There is a horrible nightmare that comes out of the blue, with angst and loving moments between the guys. Some humor and playful moments are in here too. There is fear and concern that must escalate, as we learn just who the intricate web of criminals are and match that with increased protection for Jared. Jensen gets his point across to Chuck, Frank and Lance. He's done messing around, so he calls his buddies in. 
> 
> The original story warnings apply here, for some abuse, bigotry and hatred displayed by Jared's uncle. Way in the past, just retold in this chapter.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

 

“Why are they coming tonight?” Jensen irritably questioned Frank when he mentioned that Chuck from the AG’s office and Lance Parker were on their way to the house. Jensen had escalated to protective overload when his new lover couldn’t even manage to get out of the car without help. 

Jensen bent over to pull Jared by the elbows while the younger man scooted toward the open door. Frank responded to Jensen, “They have information on the group of individuals we saw earlier, and some updates on the case that I haven’t been told about yet. We’re to stay here with you until they arrive.” 

Jensen sighed, knowing full well Jared was way too tired for this crap. The kid was exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. Jensen hadn’t missed the fact that Jared had been rubbing his side as they pulled into the driveway. 

Jensen held him around the waist and by his elbow, slowly walking him to the door. Jared swayed a bit when Jensen used one hand to unlock the door. He quickly returned his grip on the younger man to keep him from tripping on the entry step. 

Frank followed them inside and closed the door while Jensen walked Jared all the way back to the master bedroom. The young engineer absolutely ‘hated’ being this weak and needy, but he couldn’t seem to get his brain or his limbs to function. 

Jared yawned several times while the older man took charge of getting him changed into comfortable sweats. Jensen helped him to sit on the bed and switched the bedroom fireplace on. The house was pretty chilled without a fire all day. 

Jensen leaned over and brushed the hair off Jared’s face in order to get a good look at him. “Buddy, you’re looking exhausted. How do you feel?” Jensen was very concerned they had overdone it today. 

Jared tried so hard to meet Jensen’s stare, but his eyes kept blinking heavily and drifting to look elsewhere. He was sporting a slight headache and his wound was making itself known in a bad way. “Kinda lame,” Jared managed to slur out. 

Jensen was not happy, as he watched Jared rub his forehead and then pinch the bridge of his nose. The older man reached up and felt Jared’s forehead, detecting a very slight possible temperature. “Damn. You’re a little bit warm. Headache?” Jared nodded with his eyes closed, “Mmhm.” 

Jensen had an idea, “Will you let me give you one pill? I know you hate them, but one will at least take the pain away without putting you in a coma. Course, I think you’re about to fall into one, anyway. You need to drink some water and then I’ll work on that headache. Sound good?” 

Jared looked miserable. ‘Beautiful as ever,’ was Jensen’s opinion, but miserable. Jensen watched him try to formulate a response, or maybe an argument, but the kid’s brain and sore body simply wouldn’t go there. 

The puppy dog eyes were filled with sadness and pain and it was gnawing at Jensen’s resolve. Jared nodded and closed his eyes, a delayed response to Jensen’s suggestion a few seconds ago. 

Jensen touched him on the cheek, “Stay right here for a few seconds. Don’t try to get up without me.” Jared answered with a nod and Jensen trotted to the kitchen. He grabbed Jared’s pain pills off the top of the refrigerator, plus two bottles of water from inside of it. 

He almost forgot about Frank standing inside the door. “Oh, hey. I’ll be a few, Frank, make yourself comfortable. If they show, please let them in.” Frank answered with a polite wave and smile, “I’ll watch for them. Is he alright?” 

Jensen hurried back to the bedroom, but turned over his shoulder to answer, “Not now, no. But I think he will be.” Jensen returned to the bedroom to find Jared right where he left him, only now the kid was holding his side and squinting his eyes shut. 

Jensen got on his knees and took a pill from the prescription container. He sat the rest of the pills down on the nightstand with the second water bottle. Jensen opened one water and held it in his hand with the pill. 

He brushed the younger man’s hair back from covering his eyes and got Jared’s attention, “Hey, can you swallow this for me?” Jared hadn’t even been aware Jensen had returned. He took the pill first and placed it in his mouth, then took the offered water bottle and began to drink. 

Jared was parched, he just didn’t realize it. After a few sips, he realized how good it was and upended the rest. Jensen watched him, then took the empty bottle when Jared finished it. “Do you want more water?” Jensen waited for Jared to think a few seconds. When the younger man answered softly, “No,” Jensen moved to sit next to him. 

“I’m going to try something on you, okay?” Jensen waited for the younger man to nod that he’d heard him. “Okay, don’t be afraid. It’s different, but I’m not trying to snap your neck, or anything like that. It’s just something I learned in the special forces and it usually works on headaches.” 

Jared was too tired to speculate on what the hell Jensen might be going on about, so he just nodded. The older man nudged Jared to turn his body slightly away from him, then he put a hand on the back of Jared’s neck. 

Jensen pushed on Jared’s neck, forcing the younger man’s head down, a bit, while he seemed to be feeling around for something. Jared didn’t know what the hell Jensen was doing, but he would never argue with Jensen’s hands on him in any way, so he just waited. 

Jensen put his right hand on Jared’s shoulder to hold him steady, his left hand was kneading the taught tendons on the back of the kid’s neck. Jared was just starting to wonder, in his sluggish mind, why Jensen felt the need to hold him steady when a stronger than fuck vice like grip grabbed the back of his neck. 

Jared’s cry out, sharp intake, and the bunching of his shoulders was exactly what Jensen was expecting. He knew the poor kid had been shocked. Everyone did that the first time because in order for this to work, the grip had to be sudden and strong. 

“It’s alright,” Jensen soothed, leaning his head around to see Jared’s face. “It’s okay, just hang in there for a minute.” Jared was tense, his face scrunched and his shoulders bunched up. He couldn’t help it, that grip was tighter than hell and he was afraid to move. He was afraid to even breathe. 

“Breathe, baby,” Jensen encouraged the younger man. Jared tried to nod, but couldn’t move, so he focused on inhaling a couple times, trying to breathe like Jensen instructed, but gasping instead. 

Jensen adjusted his grip and tightened his hold once more. This time, Jared didn’t react as much as the first time. Something was beginning to happen on the back of his neck that was distracting his focus from the tight hold. 

The younger man felt heat. It started in the tendons and skin that were in Jensen’s grip, then spread like a heating pad outward. The hot feeling travelled up toward Jared’s head, and down toward his shoulders. He began to relax and let go, as he could no longer feel Jensen’s grip anymore. 

‘What the fuck,’ Jared’s overtired foggy brain tried to understand what was happening, but failed. Jensen gradually loosened his grip, then began pushing in on one particular tendon that had popped up during his tight hold. When he pushed and kneaded on the sore angry tendon, Jared’s surprised moan told Jensen it was exactly the right place he needed to work on. 

This was the source of Jared’s headache. Jensen had learned this from a Korean martial arts master in his Black Ops training. The man taught his team how to get rid of forms of pain without medication, if they were in the middle of nowhere. It was amazing how the pressure points and nervous system were all connected. 

Jared couldn’t believe it. When Jensen pushed and kneaded into one particularly sore place on the back of his neck, the force of it pushed pleasure and heat right up into his brain. ‘Oh my God,’ Jared thought, as he moaned from the blissful waves of relief that transmitted from that spot up into his head. 

He couldn’t stop moaning and sighing in pleasure as Jensen continued the ministrations. Once Jensen was done with that spot, he expanded his area of attention and began kneading his knuckles and fingertips into more of Jared’s tight tendons. 

Jensen moved slightly, to improve his angle, then used both hands to massage Jared’s head from the back to the front. He rubbed his fingertips in small circles all over the younger man’s head, while applying pressure. 

Jared became a loose limp noodle, emitting embarrassing high pitched sighs of immeasurable relief and pleasure. He thought he was probably drooling but he couldn’t even check himself, at this point. 

Jensen smiled when Jared dropped his open hands loosely onto his lap, knowing full well this was working. The kid was completely under his spell. “Is it better?” Jensen meant the headache, but Jared was beyond comprehension. His head was filled with so much peace and relaxation he couldn’t even remember how he got to this point. 

The older man slowed his ministrations and slid his arms around Jared’s torso. He knew when he didn’t get an answer that Jared was probably about to pass out. Jensen gently lowered his lover to the pillows, keeping his head supported. 

Jared’s eyes were closed, his mouth slack. Jensen had to manhandle every long limb in order to get his lover underneath the covers. Jared was feeling weightless and drifting on clouds. He barely felt himself being touched and covered, but he wasn’t even sure if it was real or a dream. 

Jensen brushed the hair off Jared’s face, feeling the slight warmth from his forehead at the same time. He hoped the pain pill would combine it’s efforts and relieve the slight temp, too. He kissed the younger man on the forehead, then rose up to admire his handiwork. 

Jared was a picture of pain free peace and absolute exhaustion. The kid needed this, and if he slept ‘til morning, Jensen wouldn’t care. The older man changed into his own pair of sweats, washed his hands and returned to the kitchen. 

Frank was just letting Chuck and Lance in, so he rerouted to the front door, “Hey fellas.” The men shook Jensen’s hand, then Chuck apologized, “I’m sorry for the abruptness, Jensen. I felt it was important we study these together and make sure we’re aware of what we’re dealing with. Is Jared available?” 

Jensen shook his head, “Not a chance, guys, he’s out and I’m sure he’ll be that way for awhile.” The men headed for the kitchen table and sat down, while Jensen offered them drinks of any kind. Everyone agreed coffee sounded fantastic, so the ex-soldier put on a pot. 

Chuck pulled out some papers and distributed copies to all four men, then opened his laptop. He clicked around for a moment, then typed a few sentences. Chuck looked up as Jensen was placing full cups of coffee on the table, “Mm..Jensen, thank you,” he said as he grabbed the first one. 

Jensen looked at Chuck worriedly, then sat down as he responded, “Any time fellas, but I feel like I should’ve put some whiskey in it, depending on what you’re about to tell me.” Jensen sighed, ‘Jared does not need this to be even more terrifying,’ he thought. 

Chuck sipped his freshly brewed drink, then explained, “I’m just speaking to Price so he knows we’re all together and discussing things. He’s ordered a complete update and for us to confirm security and what’s going to happen tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” Jensen raised an eyebrow as he eyed the AG investigator. Chuck sighed, regretting he had to bring Jensen any bad news, at all. His idea wasn’t really too bad, but it would require more from Jared. 

“The case was filed, as planned, Monday afternoon, and it was served on the A.E. Austin office. The formal receipt and response from A.E. was from a law firm called Baerresson. That’s fine. The response, of course, denied everything and demanded disclosure of the evidence against them. Nothing uncommon there. All evidence was put together this morning as a formal discovery packet and the firm picked it up from our office. Jared’s name wasn’t in the report, but the files are now in their hands. Still, his name was nowhere mentioned, ‘but’ as we knew prior to filing…” 

Chuck eyed Jensen, who finished for him with a nod, “They’re gonna know exactly where it came from.” Chuck nodded in response, “Yep.” The investigator eyed the other two security experts who were in charge of Jared’s safe keeping. Lance glanced at Frank, then looked back at Chuck, “So, are we increasing, cuz I got no problem with that,” Lance asked the investigator. 

Jensen liked them. He appreciated their tact and professionalism, but also their commitment to Jared. He really had expected to call in his Black Ops buddies, by now, but so far these men hadn’t disappointed him. 

Chuck pointed at Lance, “Lance, earlier today, you were privy to some social media alerts about an organized gathering having to do with one of Jared’s special interests. “Yes,” Lance confirmed, so Chuck kept quiet while the head of the security team took over from there.

“I was told by our tech team that social media sites were indicating a large protest was planned right where Jared’s itinerary, provided by Jensen, was going to end up. I let Frank know what was coming and gave him all the meeting sites that we had identified through our sources. We sent some extra protection to the area and a back up car, while Frank and his team stayed close to Jensen and Jared. We didn’t feel it was related to Jared at that time, just an unfortunate coincidence that the damn thing was planned for when our witness was going to be there. Frank took it from his end.” 

Lance indicated for Frank to take over, “Initially, we got our witness out of the car in front of the chocolate place. Once inside, we had the team switch cars and planned to take Jared out the back. I saw several phone cameras and one reporter on the scene and didn’t want to take any chances that someone would recognize Jared. I must admit, knowing it was SPCA was a bit rattling. The first thing I thought of was this could be on purpose to draw Jared out.” 

Jensen nodded in agreement, while sipping his coffee, since that had been exactly what he was thinking. Frank concluded his rendition, “So, we got Jared out of there but the traffic was slow because of the protestors. It caused us to stop the car long enough for Jared to recognize some people. He saw a couple friendlies, but they didn’t see him. At least I don’t think they did, Jensen?” 

Frank looked at the special forces expert for that confirmation and Jensen shook his head, “No. Almost, but no.” Frank said, “Then Jared recognized two company people. One was his manager and the other was what he thought was a nice uninvolved friend of his. There was a third suspicious looking man but Jared didn’t know him. My guy, Phil, snapped their pictures and sent them to you with the names Jared gave us, then we high tailed it out of there, as soon as there was a traffic opening.” 

The men at the table remained silent for a moment, absorbing the information and connecting with one another in their heightened concern. “Okay, so gentlemen here’s what we found out since then,” Chuck indicated they should follow along on the stapled papers, so each man opened to the first page. 

Jensen saw a picture of Robert, the man Jared had identified as his idiot manager. This was the manager who had sent the half-assed response emails on some of Jared’s cases. He was the one Jared argued with, trying to get him to actually ‘do’ something about what was being ignored. 

“Robert Hammerman. It’s his real name, believe it or not, and the man is easy to run because he’s got a long history with A.E.” Each man turned to the next page following Robert’s picture so they could follow Chuck’s information. 

"Robert has been transferred around to every management position in the company. He’s probably some sort of a ‘cleaner’ or a ‘hatchet man’ that goes where they need an increase in productivity or revenues. He first worked in the Boston office, starting as an assistant to your dad’s top man, Gerald Dyer, Jensen.” 

At that tidbit of information, Jensen looked up at Chuck and searched his memory. “I think I remember dad talking to someone named Gerald. He came to the house a few times when I was a teenager. He must be old, by now.” 

Chuck confirmed, “Gerald is retired now, Jensen, and upon his retirement, another man took his place named Tony Malens. We aren’t sure why Robert Hammerman wasn’t chosen to replace Gerald at the time, but this is what’s happened since then.” 

Chuck continued, “Tony Malens brought some additional men into the scene. They were sort of extensions to his power. One was running the California office, one in Austin, and one in Boston. The smaller offices had managers assigned to run them, but reported directly to the exec’s that worked for Tony. All of this happened over a matter of a few months. Dyer retires and it was a complete reconstruction of the management system done very quickly. Your dad used to be the monarchial type shot caller, involved directly in every company move, but something caused him to allocate out his control to this new guy, allowing him to delegate some of the executive decisions. Maybe the company had grown too big and it was just too much. Your dad is in his early seventies, now.” 

Jensen nodded and thought about it. He rubbed a hand over his face, thinking about the change and why it may have happened. “So, what’s the scoop on this Malens person?” Chuck flipped the page and waited for the rest of the men to do so before he answered Jensen’s question. 

“Tony has no criminal record, just like Robert. He’s an educated executive who is used to big business, but he really isn’t well known, publicly. The interesting part is he suddenly stepped down today." That stopped Jensen in his proverbial tracks. “Why, how old is he?” 

Chuck answered Jensen, “He’s not…he’s only in his forties and nowhere near retirement. The case was filed Monday afternoon. This morning, only one day later, Tony announced he was leaving. But…and here it is…Mr. Malens tried to withdraw several million dollars from one of the off shore accounts that Price and I had frozen. It’s obvious he’s trying to run. Price issued a warrant for him, based on that probable cause flight risk, and we’ve got APB’s out with local law enforcement and at the airports.” 

The kitchen remained in silence until Chuck continued, “He wasn’t successful with that account, so several other accounts were tried. He’s not the only one, Jensen. The executives working for Tony also tried extraction of funds from their separate IP addresses. No one has been able to get anything from the accounts we froze. Now, there could be a few smaller accounts that didn’t show up when we did our tracking, but the largest ones haven’t been touched. That’s where the employee money will come from, eventually, that Jared was worried about.” 

“Jensen, I’m not convinced yet whether your dad knows anything about this. It looks like he handed the operational management over to some discretional executives eight years ago and he’s remained an owner accepting gains. He’s just enjoying the benefits of profit.”

“Yeah, the benefits to a bunch of fucking criminals losing his company for him. Great choices, dad,” Jensen blurted out irritably while studying Malens’ photo. The Alan Ackles he remembered was a tyrant, controlling and pushy. He never thought of him as capable of murder, but definitely of screwing little companies over to enjoy a profit from it. 

Jensen was pissed off that his father could show some kind of weakness after being such an ass all those growing up years. ‘Why would he give so much power to someone else?’ Jensen asked himself. 

Chuck continued, “What we’re dealing with now is the following,” he said as he turned his page and waited for the men to do the same. “Robert Hammerman has a motive. I’m sure he’d love to move up to Tony’s spot. If he can get them out of this mess and save the company, I’m sure he will be the next top executive. Of course, if he can get his millions, he doesn't need to. The man that was with him today, known as Drew Wyland, is an engineer for the company. We know Jared knows him and from his history, he looks a bit like Jared in that he’s done some good designs, been involved in some successful projects. He and Jared may have been on good terms, but his resemblance to Jared stops there.” 

“Drew seems to be a puppet for Robert. He’s been at every ribbon cutting event, every meeting with the top management, and Robert has taken him to meetings way behind his pay grade. The guy has only done four projects, compared to our witness’s record breaking thirty five in the time he worked there. Jared, being who he is, wouldn’t have had the suspicion to see Drew was up Robert’s ass full time. The nice mild mannered Drew was probably chosen to be a sidekick to Brad and Jared for a reason.”

“Drew is a pawn and he’s been strung along with company bonuses, increased benefits and he gets to go to every seminar and training class that he wants. The guy will do whatever they want him to do. He’s a ‘yes’ man. He might be incapable of hurting someone, or killing them, but he’s certainly used to sort of ‘playing’ with Jared...socializing with him…and keeping them apprised of Jared’s thought processes. He was probably reporting back to them anything Jared said about the company, or any plans Jared was making about his cases.” 

“Drew doesn’t seem capable of anything more than being a clueless information exchange. He may not even know he was screwing Jared. Guys like that are easy pawns. They want everybody’s approval so they repeat everything thinking they are making things better, when they are actually working for the ‘bad’ guys. The fact that he was with them today tells me he’ll do ‘anything’ Robert tells him to do, including pointing out Jared, if he were to see him. He isn’t placing two and two together that Robert is definitely wanting to silence our witness, violently if necessary…and Robert surely hasn’t communicated it that way to Drew.”

“Next subject,” Chuck paused while the other men turned their pages. A picture of Brad darkened Jensen’s mood even further. “Lovely,” was the special ops soldier’s only comment. 

“Brad Donovan,” Chuck continued, “Jared told us this was kind of an after work buddy. They golfed together, did family barbecue’s, with Drew sometimes, and Brad seemed really supportive and nice until Jared talked to him about his concerns.” 

Jensen piped in, “Yes, and he tried to visit Jared in the hospital. I was just getting to know Jared but the tension between them was immediately obvious. Jared told me later he didn’t trust him. Brad tried to talk Jared into letting him take his laptop with him when he left. The kid was stressing badly over it. I think Brad was a little pissed when he left.” 

Chuck nodded, “Within reason. Gentleman, Brad Donovan has disappeared from the Austin office after the case was filed, then was on a plane to the California office. At 0400 hours this morning, his was one of the laptop IP addresses that tried to retrieve funds.” 

“Fucking shit,” Jensen exclaimed, resting his hand on his forehead while closing his eyes in frustration. Jensen sighed and sat up straight, irritably. He looked up at the other three men and noticed they were watching him. 

Jensen vented, “He was right fucking ‘there’ in Jared’s room! I can’t believe this! All of these imbeciles played Jared all this time?” 

No one said a word while absorbing what they’d learned, so far. Chuck gave them a moment before continuing, “Jensen, Brad isn’t an engineer.” 

Jensen did a double take. Even with all his skills and training, he hadn’t see that one coming. "Really," he replied in a suspicious tone. Chuck knew Jensen had developed a close relationship with Jared. He knew Jensen’s instincts to protect and save civilians was amplified twenty fold by his feelings for their witness. Chuck respected Jensen wholeheartedly for only showing a tiny smidgen of what he must truly be feeling. 

“The lovely Brad is quite the piece of work. He has served time for embezzlement more than once, been convicted of several chicken shit thefts where he screwed people into paying deposits for things they never got, he’s had nine small businesses that failed and even spent time doing some insurance scams that were never proven. It looks like the businesses failed because he never paid his bills. He filed bankruptcy every time, so he didn’t have to repay his customers.” 

“Brad’s a salesman, but he’s also a player. He spends time studying where he can make money and jumps in. When it doesn’t work out, he moves on. He’s an expert people watcher, so he probably knows exactly how to fool people into thinking he’s the nicest guy on the planet.” 

Frank adjusted in his chair, “So why the hell did A.E. hire somebody with a record like that?” Chuck looked at Frank, “Good question. Actually, that’s a great question for a nice integrity driven business…but A.E.’s executives and managers? They would be interested in someone like this who would launder the money, invest, allocate it into hidden accounts, and not be the least bit worried about pretending to be an engineer and using that position as a front. They weren’t looking for a tattle tale with a conscience.” 

Chuck looked back to Jensen, “When Brad realized Jared wasn’t going to play along anymore, he probably thought he could grab the kid’s evidence and erase it all. You say he looked pissed when he left? Yeah, probably was. Can you imagine the stress, the pressure? He’s probably got all their millions tucked away and was sure he was going to have to tell them it was going to be gone.” 

Jensen interjected, “So, Brad’s only been there for as long as Jared. He was one of the engineers that rolled over from Skyward ‘with’ Jared…like Drew.” Chuck considered for a moment, then added, “I bet money that Brad was a leak and had much to do with Skyward being taken over. He was probably placed with Skyward, with false degrees and documents to support him, and feeding A.E. all their financial information the whole time.” 

Jensen added, “Jared said they were a nice company.” Chuck agreed, “He’s right. Their record and their relationship with their clients was impeccable. They were very reputable. The fact that they were in enough financial trouble to finally roll up into a merger with A.E. is fishy. They should have been just fine on their own. In fact, they were…UNTIL Brad Donovan came along. They hired Brad five years back, and things began to take a dive. It makes sense that Brad was manipulating their revenues somehow.” 

Jensen shook his head, “It’s amazing their accountants didn’t catch something like that.” Chuck nodded, “Yes, it’s a damn shame. But, Brad is good. He’s been doing this for years…’and’ he’s good with people. He’s friendly, Mister helpful, likable and seems genuine…that’s how he gets away with it.” 

Jensen looked at the picture and commented, “Jared knew. He knew something about Brad was fake.” Jensen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Jared was right about him. Wait ‘til he hears all this.” Jensen sighed again, feeling terrible that he was going to have to lay all this on the younger man. 

Chuck continued, “At any rate, the dickhead, Brad, is in California now and he’s also got a flight risk warrant out for him. He won’t be able to use the airports, just like Tony Malens. So, thanks to Jared, at least we’ve got Tony, Brad, and Robert all pegged in this. Tony is a huge shot caller, Brad is the manipulative money launderer, Robert is another possible shot caller who might have ordered Gurnaby to take Jared out. Which one ordered Gurnaby killed, we do not know, but we have an idea who did the deed. Drew is just a weak ‘yes’ man who is probably clueless to the rest of the group’s dealings.” 

After a few minutes of silence, Lance offered his opinion, “Well, it’s interesting two of the three, who were making the most money in this ring were the first to run away with their tails between their legs. Except Robert is still here...why is he not running?" 

Jensen had been thinking the same thing. Robert had a lot to gain by taking Tony’s spot, running the whole business, and he was the one that had been on the scene looking for Jared today. He also had a lot to lose by staying around in case they couldn’t get themselves out of trouble. It could be that Robert believed he could fix all this if he could just eliminate Jared. 

Jensen hadn’t missed Chuck’s earlier comment, “What did you mean by ‘we have an idea’ who killed Gurnaby?” Chuck paused and sighed, so Jensen raised an eyebrow and confirmed with the investigator, “I’m really not going to like this, am I.” 

Chuck eyed Jensen for a few seconds. He glanced at the other two men, then back at Jensen, “No.” Chuck looked down at his paperwork and turned the next page. Jensen slowly turned the page of his own stapled copy. 

Jensen looked at the picture of the third man they had seen today, standing with Jared’s manager and Drew. After a few seconds of perusal, Jensen pulled out his cell phone and text someone. 

Jensen didn’t offer explanation to anyone, his simply sent a text, ‘BBQ tomorrow…1730…pack a bag.’ Jensen put his phone back in his pocket and continued to pay attention to the group discussion on their next subject. No one asked Jensen anything about the text and the Black Ops expert didn’t offer to explain. 

Jensen had his elbow on the table, supporting his head with his hand. He might look nonchalant to an innocent bystander, but the group at the table knew better. Frank wasn’t much better than Jensen, and neither was Chuck. All of them had come to like Jared very much. They took Jared’s safety personal. 

While Jensen appreciated it, and could see it written on their faces, his mind insisted, ‘but they aren’t in love with him like I am.’ Chuck interrupted Jensen’s thoughts by turning the page and continuing, “Gentleman, the man in the picture is known as Gustav Talinov in Europe, Darren Sparks in Vancouver, Justin Merk in New York, and currently he has a Texas Driver’s license stating he’s Lawrence Baker.” 

Jensen felt the foreboding coldness creeping into his soul. He guessed what was coming next, as Chuck continued, “He has no prints on file, no pictures in the criminal database ANYWHERE. No Interpol record, no Department of Justice, and no state record in ‘any’ of the United States. Basically, he has local identifications that appear when he’s living somewhere, then they disappear. No death certificates, no owned properties, no vehicle records. Nothing for us to link him to any company or any address for any length of time. No employment records to speak of.” 

“Jesusfuckingchrist,” Jensen grumbled, leaning back irritably and rubbing his face. “He’s a hired gun.” Chuck confirmed what Jensen already knew to be true, “Yes.” Jensen stood up abruptly and walked around while letting out a curse, “FUCK.” 

The retired special forces master stood with folded arms, studying the hitman’s picture again. He looked at Lance, “No offense…your team is good. It’s been impressive, with everything covered right down to the last detail. But ‘this’,” Jensen pointed his finger at the hitman’s photo and tapped it a couple times, “this isn’t your every day idiot. This guy can shoot Jared from a hundred yards away…probably more.” 

Jensen tried to control his nerves while the other men studied the photo and thought about what they were up against. Chuck finally cleared his throat and spoke up first, “We researched the Facebook and Twitter accounts that had posts about today’s event. The oldest original post wasn’t from any of these men, Jensen.” 

Chuck waited for the ex-soldier to look at him before he finished, “It was posted by Daniel Ackles. Your brother planned today’s event, Jensen, hoping to lure Jared out and get him within their grasp.” 

Chuck really hated having to deliver more bad news…and he felt like he’d been doing it over and over for the last forty minutes. ‘Good news would be nice…if I had any,’ the investigator thought. Instead, he continued with even more crap, “The first invitation is a post on Jared’s page, Jensen, and it’s from Daniel. As far as we can tell, our young genius doesn’t have a personal Facebook page or Twitter account, he’s only got the shared ones associated with his job. Everybody employed by A.E. has a page of their own, but most people don't have personal stuff on it, they use a separate private page for that." 

“Your brother sent Jared an invite a few days ago, for today’s event. He threw in some well wishes, told him how he was missed, then added all kinds of uplifting inviting news about prospective ordinances being passed, if they could get enough support. From what our team discovered, not one request or document has been filed for review. Nothing.” 

“What I’m saying is, the cities haven’t copied Austin because no one’s written anything and submitted it. Not like Jared did for Austin. Denver wasn’t even considering it, as it wasn’t on a calendar anywhere. Today was a confirmed ruse, gentleman. It was all made up to get Jared’s hopes up and definitely try and draw him out into the open. Daniel wasn’t there, though, so maybe his interests aren’t the same our other assholes…or maybe they are.” 

Jensen stared at Chuck for a moment, then contemplated something. He finally spoke to the rest of the men, “Daniel has a fixation with Jared. It’s more of a perverted interest. He sexually harassed Jared so bad the poor kid had to make excuses to work on days Daniel wasn’t there…or he took jobs just to get out of the office. Daniel’s a piece of work, gentlemen, but I’m not sure he’d get his hands dirty with murder. He doesn’t ‘have’ to. Look at him…he’s sitting in a position that his daddy handed him, didn’t have to work for it, probably gets all the inheritance since I’m out of the picture, and he probably has access to company credit cards and all the salary raises he wants to give himself. While Brad, Tony and Robert all had regular duties within the place and had to work to build their crooked millions, Daniel is just an inheritor. He doesn’t have to go through all that. He would just replace my dad and collect the profits if anything happened to him.” 

“Until now,” Frank spoke up. Jensen looked at Frank and the man explained, “Until now, Jensen. Daniel will lose. The case blows the whole company to bits and your dad loses, Daniel loses, along with all the other players. Daniel will lose all of it if he doesn't help them find Jared and quiet him. If he wasn’t a killer before, he might be now if it means his freeloading position is going away." 

Jensen’s jaw twitched, as he stared at Frank in reluctant agreement. The retired soldier was grinding his teeth and stewing at what Jared had innocently landed in the middle of. Sighing, Jensen braced his hands on the back of his chair, leaning on it because he wasn’t quite ready to sit back down yet. "Well, you're just too fuckin' right, Frank. I agree. My coward of a brother..." Jensen looked down and shook his head. 

Jensen looked up and observed each man’s worry in their expressions. Jensen knew Chuck had been right to call them all together. “What’s happening tomorrow?” Jensen recalled the investigator had said something about the next day. 

Chuck sat up straighter and explained further, “As of yet, no press has been alerted to Jared’s identity. The company is choosing not to publicize his name, nor to draw attention to the accusations. We planned for the worst, expecting that the company would publicize something negative and sinister on Jared’s part, so every reporter and their cousin would be trying to find the kid and exploit his life history. We expected the company would try to make him out to be a bad guy with some kind of vengeance plot against his employer. None of that has happened. Instead, the company seems to have taken the fifth. They’re avoiding a response. We know they’ve been approached for interviews by reporters, but the formal response has been nothing.” 

“Jensen, it means to me, and correct me if I’m wrong, that if the company quietly disposes of the key witness, they could secretly erase his employment records…delete him from their files, pretend he never worked there. These bastards are crafty enough, with enough power on the inside, to do that. If nobody knew about Jared, and his identity wasn’t all over the news, he would be easier to eliminate. If they ‘don’t’ pick on him publicly, they can have him removed and then work on removing all the evidence that he ever worked for them. If one of his coworkers or friends tried to bring up a case later, claiming foul play, and we know his loyal friends probably would so that, there wouldn’t be anything to back it up. No evidence.” 

Jensen ‘hated’ Chuck for saying it. He ‘hated’ Chuck for throwing out the truth like that. No one was fucking hurting Jared, and no one was removing him, and ‘NO ONE’ was eliminating him. He knew Chuck was on his side, but Jensen was so pissed off that the crooked assholes from A.E. had been ganging up on the beautiful soul laying in his bed, he had trouble dealing with it. 

"If this is their plan," Chuck continued, "what they aren't realizing, is that the evidence is aready in the AG's hands and anything happening to Jared isn't going to stop the AG from this case. It's possible the Grand Jury will demand the witness, in person, and maybe they think his absence will weaken the case, but anything happening to Jared is going to 'escalate' suspicion, not eliminate it. It could be a rash response since they can't retrieve the millions and run, and they're not thinking it through. They have no other recourse but to try and catch Jared alone and sway him somehow. They could be twisted enough to believe they could get Jared to claim it was all made up, pay him hugely, and send him packing far away. Again, twisted, because they don't understand our witness. We've already demanded Jared's personnel records, and we can prove with taxes and social security that the man has been working there." 

Jensen was silent, as was the rest of the table. He pictured ways in which the hired gunman, or Robert, might attempt to 'sway' his lover and it pissed him off to new levels. Jensen pictured snapping the necks of these people, even at the thought that they had 'planned' to get their hands on Jared yesterday. He found himself not in the mood for the next thing that came out of good old Chuck’s mouth, “I think if Jared were to answer Daniel’s post,” Chuck froze in mid sentence. If he ever thought the deadpan stare of a Black Ops trained killer could cause him to have an immediate loss of bladder control, he certainly believed it now. 

In all his years of dealing with the bad guys, knowing what he knew and facing what he’d faced, that deadly stare from the killer before him was no comparison. Jensen could kill with his eyes, Chuck was sure of it, and he was currently 'really' pissed at Chuck. 

The military expert placed his hands on the table and leaned forward to look closely into Chuck’s eyes and simply said, “No.”

Jensen didn’t need to use violence, nor did he need to even explain himself. The simple word “No” delivered with deadly intent was seared directly into Chuck’s brain. ‘Forever,’ Chuck thought to himself, ‘That look will be ensconced in my memory forever.’ 

Chuck gave up on the plan he was about to share and silently went on to think of another, as soon as he could regather his wits. Lance piped in, “I know what you were about to say, Chuck, but I have to agree with Jensen. We’re the good guys, fellas. Our witness has been used by the bad guys enough. We don’t need to use him too.” 

Chuck looked up at Jensen with apology in his eyes, “Jensen, I’m sorry. It wasn’t anything further than a message and maybe some back and forth. I thought if we could set Daniel up, get him to talk to Jared, maybe it would get the others to back off and Daniel would stupidly admit to something.” 

Jensen remained quiet, like he was waiting for more from Chuck before cutting him into little pieces and burying him. Chuck admitted, “I had no idea what Jared had been through with your brother…you're right, we’re not putting Jared through that.” 

Jensen was silent for another minute before clearing his throat and speaking to the whole team, “Let me make this clear, since our purpose here is to stay on the same page, ‘no one’ puts Jared through anything more than he’s already going through. No set ups, no operations that involve him speaking to any of those assholes, at all. You guys keep up the security, and win the case, but Jared stays out of the operations…completely. This is killing him to think he’s some kind of snitch that caused all the employees to lose their jobs. It's going to hurt him even more when I have to tell him what we now know. He doesn’t need to be put under more stress than he already is by being some pawn or a piece of bait on a hook...especially while he’s still recovering, and especially since he’s already worked his ass off to give ‘you’ the entire case!” 

The whole table was quiet for a moment, as Jensen paused. Frank spoke first, “Chuck, who have we got on Jared’s friends? And his secretary?” Jensen zero’d in on Frank. He appreciated that the likable security lead was already thinking ahead. 

Chuck answered, “Scotty’s group is on the secretary, the two receptionists and the closest friends Misha and Jeff.” Frank thought for a second, then asked, “He’s got people on them, 24/7?” Chuck nodded, “Yes…and the aunt too.” 

Lance added, “We should increase. If they tried to draw Jared out today with one of his interests, they may try and use one of the friends to get him to respond next.” Jensen unfortunately knew this to be true, “I wouldn’t put it past the hired hand, that’s for damn sure.” Frank offered, “He’d have to fly back up there to do that. If we increase over night, the friends will be beefed up with coverage before he gets to any of them.” 

Lance agreed, “Okay, we’ll have Scotty increase and we’ll escalate the threat levels. The friends will notice. Jensen, are you gonna tell Jared all this because he probably should call them all and make sure they understand the security.” 

Jensen sighed and nodded, “I have to. He deserves to know. And yes, I can have him talk to them and explain why they’ve got a goon squad around them.” Frank and Lance raised an eyebrow and looked at Jensen in response to the ‘goon’ comment. “No offense,” Jensen said with a grin. Lance responded, “None taken.” He looked defeated, but Frank smiled at the exchange. 

Chuck typed a few sentences and then waited for a response before looking up at the other men, “Price is heading for Grand Jury in the morning. They’ve accepted the complaint and are putting it in front of other cases. We’re in sooner than we thought. Jensen, our witness needs to be ready, if they want to speak with him, but other than that, he doesn’t need to do anything.” 

“Except stay in one piece,” Jensen said. The three men looked at Jensen with deep concern for what their greatest responsibility entailed. They needed to be top notch and protect their witness at all costs. Jensen looked at Lance, “I’ve got two friends coming for dinner tomorrow. They’ll be staying over.” 

Lance nodded, “Just give me their names and I’ll have the team clear them when they drive up.” Jensen nodded, “Thanks.” Lance asked, “Are they like you?” Jensen searched for the meaning to Lance’s question for a few seconds before he realized what the man was asking, “Yes…like me.” 

Lance nodded in approval, “Good to know. I’ll forego the car search and pat down that we would normally do to other visitors. Wouldn’t want them to go all kung fu on my poor team.” Jensen smiled at the man, “Good, thanks…but I don’t think they would do that.” 

Frank and Lance headed for the door, as Jensen wrote down his friend’s names on a piece of paper. Lance took the names and told Jensen they were going to discuss things with their teams and then call up to the Austin team to increase protective watch on Jared’s friends and his aunt. Jensen nodded in appreciation and shook the men’s hands. 

Chuck closed his laptop and collected the loose papers before packing a briefcase and heading for the door silently. Jensen turned as the AG investigator approached the door. He held his hand out and Jensen hesitated a second before taking it, not going unnoticed by Chuck. 

The AG man sighed, “I suggesting something unacceptable and I’m sorry about that. You’re pissed, I get it. I promise you, I'm on your side and I didn’t mean him any harm. I never would.” Jensen searched the man’s eyes, finding only guilt and self blame there. 

He decided to give Chuck some breathing room, “I know you’re trying to catch the bad guys, Chuck. As long as you catch the bad guys without using Jared, we’ve got no problems. The kid is off limits for anymore pressure than he’s already got. If he has to testify, that's the 'only' thing I want him dealing with." 

Chuck nodded and shook Jensen’s hand harder, “Understood. We’ll talk soon, Jensen. I’ll keep you apprised of everything that happens tomorrow.” The investigator left and Jensen closed and locked the door. He went to the refrigerator, grabbed a beer, then went to build a fire.

Jensen was tired. It was only six thirty, but the last ninety minutes had been one shitty piece of information after another. He poked the logs harder as he thought things over. His lover had worked around these assholes for nearly two years and had no idea who he’d been dealing with. 'Jesus', Jared had been in the middle of this and working his ass off…oblivious to what they were doing. 

Jensen wanted to talk to his dad. He didn’t want to leave Jared, for any length of time, but with Mike and Dave here, he wouldn’t have to worry. Maybe when Jared seemed comfortable with them, he would bring it up to the younger man. Speaking of Mike and Dave, Jensen realized he needed to get the spare room in order. 

He tidied up the room and moved several of Jared’s things into the master bedroom, next to his. His friends would have room for whatever they needed to unpack. He went into the guest bathroom and cleaned that, as well, adding a stack of clean towels and rags for them.Jensen knew they’d be ready to stay as long as necessary, but he really didn’t expect this case to go much longer. The fact that the Grand Jury had scheduled the first hearing that quickly sounded promising. 

Jensen stood perusing the bathroom and bedroom where his guests would be staying, then he remembered to pull out two sleeping bags, an air mattress and more pillows from the hall closet. The guys would share the room, but unless they were drunk as hell, Jensen didn’t think they’d sleep on the same bed together. 

After starting a load of laundry, Jensen went back to stoke the fire and enjoy the heat that was now permeating the whole room. He stood for a moment, sipping his beer, in the quiet stillness of his home and listening to the flutter of the flames. It wouldn’t be this quiet tomorrow night, Jensen knew, with his friends here. He hoped Jared felt comfortable around them. 

Jensen made a sandwich for dinner, then grabbed another beer. He checked all the doors and windows to make sure they were secure, then looked out the front window to see two security men there. Jensen guessed the other two were walking around his property.

Jensen looked at his watch, noting it was eight thirty now, so he went to his bedroom to check on Jared. He sat his beer down on the dresser and very quietly went to sit next to Jared’s sprawled out form. Jensen gently moved the hair aside to uncover the engineer’s face, then felt him for heat. He felt some warmth but it wasn’t as much as before. The younger man was still as stone and showing no signs of waking any time soon. 

Jensen leaned over and placed his ear to Jared’s chest. He listened for a good minute just to make sure the kid wasn’t wheezing. They certainly didn’t need that complication right now. Hearing nothing alarming, Jensen straightened his lover’s covers and went back to the living room with his beer in hand. 

Jensen went to the closet and brought out his own laptop. He grabbed a small stack of mail off the kitchen counter and sat down to go through his mail and do some banking. Once done with that, he transferred his load of laundry to the dryer and returned to click around on his laptop. 

Roaming around the internet, Jensen landed on A.E. to catch himself up on the public’s version of what the company was about. He read through financial reports, customer complaints, customer compliments, and anything else he could find. 

Jensen was sure the Forbes financial information was only what the companies on there wanted people to know. Businesses usually submitted their bragging reports, not their problems. While the corporate responsibility requirements were meant to govern and control what happens in big business, there were still a ton of ways to get around it if you didn’t want to play along. 

Jensen knew all of that, as it had been pounded into his head until he was fourteen and stopped going to meetings with his father. He knew about fudging your reports, fudging your survey results, and fudging your tax returns. What he was finding on the internet was simply a generic outline and not the real juice of the situation. 

The pictures were interesting…Jensen studied pictures of his father, Gerald Dyer, and Tony Malens. He clicked to a short summary of the business tycoon’s ‘family’ and was surprised to see his name there, plus Daniel’s, and his mother’s. There were short bio’s, his including a proud few quotes from his father about Jensen being a decelerated service man. 

“Hmmm,” Jensen responded out loud, “Cuz he was so proud.” Jensen made a mocking tsk sound and switched to another page. His mother’s bio talked about her work with charities and her donations to art exhibits to raise funds for starving students. 

“Bullshit,” Jensen growled, knowing full well this was a showcase of bragging about a woman that probably donated ‘one’ item to something ‘very’ publicized which gained her the image of a 'giver'. Her strive to get in the public eye and be popular was sickening to Jensen. The charities they mentioned were high notoriety functions, only, well funded and only benefited the rich. Jensen sighed, feeling continued confirmation after twenty two years of being out of that house. He was ‘so’ glad he left. 

Daniel didn’t have a bio, but there was an interesting article about him on a complaint page, though. Apparently, A.E. paid out on two separate incidences of sexual harassment and abuse of power because of his brother. “Unfuckinbelievable,” Jensen said out loud, "Why is he still fucking there?" 

Daniel had been at the Boston office for the first ten years of his career. The company decided to pay out on two big lawsuits of employees that had been harassed to a degree of sexual battery. The only reason they paid is because the cases had gone public. ‘Jesus dad, why’d you keep him on the payroll,’ Jensen mentally cursed his father’s idiocy. Daniel obviously had issues and was a walking liability. 

After the cases were settled, A.E. had no mention of Daniel’s position with the company. Then two years later, he showed up at the California office. Daniel later showed up at the Austin office, as part of an agreement that A.E. would remove him from the California office. Apparently, there were several ‘unfounded’ complaints there and in order to keep any official cases from being filed, his father’s company agreed to move the center of the problem elsewhere. 

‘Poor Jared,’ Jensen sighed, ‘that’s why Daniel ended up in Austin.’ Jensen had a thought and decided to take a picture of the hitman’s photo and email it to his friends. They all checked their emails from their phones so Jensen knew they would get it right away. 

He sent the photo and the various names Chuck had found in his research. Jensen sent pics of Robert and Tony, too, but none of the others. He wasn’t as concerned with any of them as he was with the hitman, and maybe Robert. There was something about Robert’s style, ‘persistence’ Jensen thought. None of this scared him into leaving, and that was a concern. 

Jensen bet it was Robert’s doing to hire this freelance gunman and he was ninety nine percent sure it was that guy who had killed Gurnaby. ‘Fuck,’ Jensen thought, again frustrated. He ‘had’ to get Jared out of this. The special ops expert stayed up ‘til midnite going over scenarios in his head. He folded the laundry and put some tri tip meat in a container to marinate for tomorrow night. Jensen wiped off counters and the table, then finally gave in and banked the fire for bedtime. 

The older man slipped under the covers and scooted over closer to Jared. He smiled when Jared flopped his face over, only to cause about fifty strands of unruly hair to fall in front of his eyes. ‘He’s so goddamned adorable,’ Jensen thought as he sighed helplessly. He reached up and barely touched Jared enough to move the hair aside. He just had to kiss him, but Jensen kept it very light when he touched his lips to Jared’s forehead. 

When he settled back onto his pillow, Jensen continued to watch Jared sleep. “Oh, the guys are gonna give me so much shit over you,” Jensen said in barely a whisper. He grinned just thinking about it, when Jared shifted in his sleep and snuggled right up against the older man. 

‘Toast,’ Jensen thought, as he fell asleep to Jared’s whisper of breath on his shoulder. 

Jensen woke immediately to something off. It took only a second to realize Jared was thrashing about next to him. ‘Shit,’ Jensen realized the younger man had to be trapped in a nightmare. As Jensen turned to prop himself up on an elbow and soothe the younger man, Jared became even more physical. 

“Jared,” Jensen now sat up on his knees and tried to get over the kid’s torso to at least keep him from hurting himself. “Fuck,” Jensen cursed when Jared pulled away from him and dragged his way to the side of the bed. 

“Nnnoooo….noooooo,” Jared was moaning and now sobbing while still pulling away from Jensen, who was trying to get a grip on him without hurting him. Jensen didn’t want to hurt him so he wasn’t grabbing as hard as he could have. 

Jensen suddenly had to overcompensate fast when Jared fought his way to the side of the bed and started to fall head first toward the floor. The older man saw it coming and pushed himself head first off the bed in order to beat Jared to the floor and cushion his landing. 

Jensen managed to grab Jared around the arms and twist before they landed, causing Jensen to take most of the weight on his ass, and Jared to land on top of him. “Ow,” the older man felt that on his tailbone, then he quickly pulled Jared securely into his arms, from behind, and wrapped his legs around the flailing young man. 

It was no easy feat. Jared was in the middle of something quite traumatic, but emotional, as well. It was heart wrenching to hear the sobs and “no’s” over and over as Jared faced something terrible. Jensen kept talking to him in his ear, holding on tight, “Baby, it’s me. Wake up for me, it’s me.”

Jared tried to get out of the locked circle of Jensen’s muscular arms and grappling legs, at first. “Stop,” Jared was trying to get away, “Stop, please.” Then he sort of gave up, but stayed tense and begged, “Please don’t.” 

Jensen thanked his internal senses for waking him up before Jared had fallen on the hard wood, torso first, and jarred those ribs. The younger man stopped fighting him, after a few minutes, but he was still crying out and sobbing and it was breaking Jensen’s heart. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen kissed him on the side of the head, “It’s okay…sweetheart, wake up for me, ‘kay?” Jensen noticed Jared was now gripping his arm with both hands, accepting the hold he was in. 

Jared was moaning, such a sad soul bearing hurtful sound that Jensen had unshed tears in his eyes over it. He couldn’t stand it. “Baby, I’m so sorry. It’s okay.” He kissed the side of Jared’s head again and snuggled into his neck while holding him as tight as he could. 

Jared’s sobbing finally seemed to be quieting. Jensen couldn’t see Jared’s face that well, but he tried to lean his head around and assess whether Jared was waking up, or not. “Baby, it’s me…I’m here…you alright?” 

Jared nodded, still calming his spasms from the sobbing. Jensen soothed him, “Ssshhh…it’s alright. You’re safe, sweetheart.” Jensen held him longer until he felt the gentle spasms go away. 

Jared was finally releasing the tension and melting back into Jensen’s hold. The older man finally felt it was safe to let slide himself in a position to help Jared back to the bed. He kissed the side of Jared’s head and spoke softly before he moved, “I’m just going to get us back under the covers, okay? Can you come with me?” 

Jensen pulled Jared to sit on the bed and then laid him back and put the covers over him. The older man quickly got on Jared’s right side and wrapped his arm around the kid. He noticed the younger man tilted his head over toward Jensen and rested his hand on Jensen’s arm. 

Jared was naturally responding to his embrace. Jensen’s left elbow was bent on the pillow next to Jared and he used that hand to gently rub the kid’s hair. He didn’t speak yet, wanting Jared to feel relaxed and trusting. Whatever it was had been horrible and Jared was still raw from it. 

“I’m sorry,” Jared’s voice quavered, trying to apologize for something he didn’t need to. “Sssshhh…please don’t. It’s okay,” Jensen realized Jared’s emotions were still vulnerable and the last thing Jared should be doing is feeling guilty. 

“Nightmares come when they want, baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I’m worried about you…are you alright?” Jensen continued to play with the younger man’s hair. He noticed Jared’s thumb was rubbing back and forth on his arm. 

“I’m okay now…thanks to you.” Jared offered nothing further, so Jensen laid his head on his arm, facing Jared, and continued soothing the younger man. After a few minutes of silence, Jensen thought for sure the younger man was falling back asleep, but Jared surprised him when he started talking, “I haven’t dreamt about my uncle in so many years.” 

Jensen remained silent. He had at least thirty questions come alive inside his brain when Jared spoke, but he forced himself not to push. The younger man continued, “We had this fight…well, I mean, not such a fight, but…he’d been angry about my being gay since I was fourteen. I think I’d finally had it when he said something about Misha that wasn’t true. I tried to defend my friend and…” 

Jared’s voice wavered and he had to take a minute to deal with some tears that threatened to make a reappearance. Jared rubbed his eyes and held them for a few seconds. Jensen could see him doing it but he said nothing. He knew this was another painful part of Jared’s past that needed to let go of him. 

“He basically blamed me for everything. My aunt left him, which I didn’t even know. He said it was all my fault and that I’d been embarrassing the family. I didn’t appreciate what they’d done, taking me in…and they never wanted me.” 

Jensen stopped moving his hand and froze. He shook his head, ‘How could anyone say that to a kid,’ he thought to himself. ‘Fucking asshole,’ Jensen closed his eyes in helpless understanding. “He was really drunk. He’d already punched me once before when he found out about a boyfriend I’d been seeing, so I mostly skated around him ‘til I could get to college. I knew he was drunk, but I argued with him. He was wrong…he had ‘always’ been wrong, and he was so damn ignorant.” Jared wiped his eyes again. 

“He pushed me hard, so I fell on my back. When I landed, it kind of stunned me. He was out of control, my aunt had left him, and he blamed me.” Jared sobbed openly then and Jensen kissed him on the head and whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

“I saw it in his eyes and I thought he was going to kill me. I turned over to crawl away, but he landed on my back and pushed me down flat.” ‘Jesus,’ Jensen thought, as Jared continued, “It hurt but he wouldn’t stop. I tried to crawl out but he kept pushing my face into the floor. He was screaming morbid things about taking it up the ass and other stuff I don’t remember. He kept banging my head against the hard wood and I panicked because he was bigger and I really thought he might kill me.” 

Jared took a few seconds to collect himself, then continued, “Then, he finally got up. He wobbled and fell against his desk so I thought it was an opening to get away. I crawled as fast as I could into my bedroom and slammed the door. I called Misha and grabbed the bare minimum, then ran to his house. His parents were so nice and let me stay there.” 

“That’s not something I ‘ever’ dream about. I have no idea why it’s coming up now…and I’m not afraid of him anymore. I’m probably bigger than he is and it’s just not a threat to my life. I don’t know where the hell that came from.” Jared sighed and relaxed, feeling exhausted with the weight of the emotions that had been pummeling through him. 

Jensen knew that shit like this stayed with a person, even if they didn’t think it did. This was a big deal for Jared. This was someone who Jared had needed love from, someone who needed to be a surrogate father to him, someone he could rely on to support him and love him. His uncle betrayed him by denying him those things, and Jared’s emotions weren’t just from the physical abuse, they were even more deeply about the loss of a potential loved one, the rejection and the betrayal. 

‘Fuck,’ Jensen wished people would care how much damage they are doing to a child when they let them down, like Jared’s uncle did. Jared finally looked up at Jensen, “Thank you for listening. I’m sorry it woke you up.” “Jare, you know you didn’t deserve to be treated that way, right?” Jensen took Jared’s face by the cheek and waited for an answer. He was concerned about hitting another nail on the head here while this was out in the open. 

Jared looked questioning, like maybe he hadn’t thought he was thinking that, but then maybe he was. Jensen watched the younger man think about it. The bedroom was dark, but the light from the electric flames provided enough of a glow to at least see Jared’s facial expressions. The younger man sighed, finally reneging, “When I booked it out of there, I knew he was wrong. After I was gone, I started to replay things that he said to me. I wasn’t quite so sure, anymore, thinking maybe I’d been some kind of interruption to their life. Maybe I didn’t do well enough, or maybe there was something I missed.” 

Man, it pissed Jensen off to hear Jared questioning himself. He was an innocent kid, and that self doubt ‘never’ should have been placed there. After losing his parents, though, Jared would have been on a low. He’d already had something taken away and it would be easy to stick blame and guilt into a vulnerable person’s psyche. 

Jared continued, “The gay thing was always a crutch. It started with just an experimental kiss in my bedroom with a friend, but he caught us. It really wasn’t going any further. We were actually talking about girls before that. I wasn’t really feeling it with girls and wondered why. After he screamed at me about it in front of my friend, I didn’t look at guys until I was sixteen. I met someone older and mature who cared about me and I started seeing him for awhile. I didn’t think my uncle knew, but then he found out somehow and it was ugly after that.” 

Jensen had to say something, “I’m sorry to say this, Jared, but where the hell was your aunt in all this? Why didn’t she protect you from that bastard?” Jared thought for a moment, like he’d never considered that question, “Well, I think she was so absorbed in her own unhappiness with him, maybe she missed it. Things were okay for the first year I was there, but I noticed she spent longer times away from the house and then she was distant. I just didn’t know why. You have to understand, I felt like a guest there. They were relatives, but I was a guest and it didn’t feel like I should complain.” 

“She didn’t tell me she was leaving, but two days after I moved in with Misha, she came to school and told me. She offered me her new place and she’s been in my life the whole time. She at least cares…I know she loves me. They had problems, and I probably arrived right in the middle of it, bringing one more thing for them to disagree about. She finally divorced him when she found out what he did to me.” 

Jensen sighed. He understood the way Jared explained it, but it took some self control to let it go that Jared’s aunt hadn’t noticed the signs and been more protective. Jensen hated that the kid was so alone then. ‘Misha was godsend,’ Jensen thought. 

Jensen sensed Jared’s exhaustion creeping back in, so he pulled Jared to roll over and lay on him. The younger man went willingly and soon he had Jared snuggled under his chin and laying on his chest. 

Jared wrapped his arm around the ex-soldier’s waist and kissed him on his chest through his shirt. Jensen kissed Jared on the head again and began playing with his hair once more. “I love you, Jare. It amazes me just how much you have survived and surpassed to become the beautiful person that you are.” Jared slid his head upward so he could look see Jensen’s face, “I love you, too, Jen, more than I could possibly describe.” 

Jared slid his head back down to where it had been, yawned, and added one more thing before he fell asleep, “Thank you for changing my life.” Jensen kissed the younger man on his head, snuggled him tighter, and fell back asleep with a smile. They slept solidly for the rest of the night. 

When Jensen woke, he was so goddamn comfortable in his cocoon of covers and spider monkey hold, he could barely force himself to raise his head and check the clock. He only needed a slight lift of the head to see the numbers on the clock but moving felt like pushing a ton of bricks uphill.

‘Seven thirty,’ Jensen noted the time, in addition to noting his internal alarm had failed him this morning. He looked down at the person who had caused him to oversleep and felt a rush of peace wash over him. 

The love of his life was almost completely on top of Jensen, now, one arm around the older man, and the other flailing out to the side. Jared’s head was in the middle of the military man’s chest, his rebellious hair spread out in all directions. 

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair back from his face, feeling the smooth strands of Jared’s silky locks sliding through his fingers. Jared’s mouth was slack, with a tiny drop of drool coming from the corner. Jensen wasn’t the only one at peace. 

Jared was a picture of blissful relaxation, sleeping soundly and completely lost to the world. Yesterday had been a full day, after a good visit with the surgeon. Jared was well on his way to recovery, but now he simply needed to be held back from re-injuring himself. 

Jensen recalled the horrible nightmare from the middle of the night. The poor kid had been stuck for several minutes reliving that traumatic incident before Jensen got him to wake up. He was amazed that Jared had even told him about such a painful memory.

The younger man had been exhausted. Jensen wondered if Jared would even remember having a conversation about his uncle before going back to sleep. He felt the kid’s forehead and happily noted there seemed to be no fever any longer.

Jensen was glad that the kid had at least gotten a ton of sleep. Even with their time awake in the middle of the night, Jensen estimated that his lover had conked out after his headache treatment about five, then been up about one because of the nightmare, then slept until now. ‘About eleven to twelve hours,’ the older man thought. 

The only drawback to this situation was that the kid would would be starving his ass off. Jared hadn’t had anything to eat since yesterday’s ice cream, so Jensen vowed to get his ass up and make something. ‘Soon as I can move,’ the older man thought, as he shifted to snuggle further with his gorgeous lover. 

After snoozing another hour, Jensen opened his eyes to the sound of loud thumps outside. He listened further to identify hoof noises hitting his concrete patio, then heard the unmistakable sound of antlers hitting against one of his trees. 

‘Aahh,’ Jensen smiled and looked down at Jared, ‘I think his little friends have returned…and they’ve brought more friends,’ he thought. Jensen felt the vibration of the security phone in his pocket. He usually sat it on the bed stand, but he must have forgotten and left it in his pocket. He kept his left arm around Jared and slipped his right down into his pocket to retrieve the phone. The text was actually just a thoughtful communication from Phil, the second security guy working for Frank yesterday. 

‘Big herd outside your property. One four and one six point buck close to the patio.’ ‘Phil’ 

Jensen responded to the text, ‘Appreciate it, P. Bambi’s dad isn’t so cute if you piss him off.’ 

Jensen received a laughing smiley after that. He put the phone on the side table and put his arm back around his warm snuggly lover. “Mmmmm,” Jensen released an appreciative sound of pleasure, as he kissed Jared’s head and inhaled the younger man’s shampoo. It felt amazing to hold Jared like this. 

Jensen waited comfortably for another few minutes, until Jared finally started to stir. He amused himself by watching the beautiful young genius try to wake up. Jared rubbed his eyes and yawned a couple times, then rubbed his face like a cat on Jensen’s chest. 

Jared made no move to get off the older man yet, so Jensen simply waited it out. He rubbed Jared’s back lovingly, kissing him on the top of his head again and finally the younger man looked up at him. 

Jensen was treated to a stunning view of sleepy morning grey beauties focused on him. He couldn’t stop staring into them. Much of the hazel and golden browns had receded and right now they were a clear light grey.Jared leaned into his ministrations when Jensen rubbed his hair. The older man couldn’t get over how this gorgeous young man was laying in his bed, and laying on ‘him’ at the moment. 

Jensen smiled, “Hi.” Jared smiled dreamily back, “Hi.” Jensen thought the kid looked pretty damn relaxed and pain free and that fact had Jensen feeling damn good, himself. “How do you feel?” The older man scooted down and turned sideways, so he good look into Jared’s eyes on his level. 

The younger man smiled softly, “I feel lazy…relaxed…and pretty wonderful to be laying here with you.” Jensen kissed the younger man, then added his two cents, “Mmm…it is pretty damn wonderful waking up with you laying on me, that’s for sure.” 

Jared yawned and looked adoringly at Jensen, “That was so much fun yesterday.” Jensen agreed, “Yes it was. It was great to see you enjoying yourself after all the shit you’ve been through.” Jared responded with gratefulness in his eyes, “Thank you, it was perfect.” 

“Except for the evil skywalk,” Jensen grinned. Jared giggled magically when Jensen brought up the heights scare, “Mmm…well, the goopy homemade toppings and ice cream made up for it. I plan to hit that place a lot, you know.” 

Jensen was still smiling, not yet recovered from Jared’s giggle, “We can hit whatever you want, anytime.” Both men were quiet for a few seconds, each wondering if the other had caught on to the innocent double meaning of Jensen’s comment. Suddenly the giggles could not be contained and both men laughed out loud at the older man’s unintentional statement. 

Jared was grinning like mad with his retort, “Well, gee, Jen, thanks for that. I do have quite a bit of hitting I want to do.” Suddenly, a loud thumping noise banged outside the window, causing Jared to sit up and turn toward the slider.

Jensen sat up slower, not startled like Jared, though he was secretly amazed at how the younger man could sit up that fast with his injury. Jared could see shadows moving in between the cracks of the curtains and held his breath. Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s back and rubbed soothing circles, “It’s alright. Your deer are visiting.” 

Jared looked at Jensen, then back at the curtain, “Oh.” After a few seconds he looked back at Jensen, “Jesus, that scared the shit out of me.” Jensen smiled, “It’s okay, they’re pushy little buggers and there’s probably leftover seasoning on the barbecue, maybe pinecone seeds on the patio and chairs.” 

Jensen warned, “Be careful,” as Jared scooted quickly out of the bed and hurried to the slider without warning. Jensen hurried to prevent the kid from opening the slider and being butted right in the gut. He helped Jared to open the curtains, slowly, so as not to startle anything close by. 

The joyful sigh of Jared’s surprise at seeing over a dozen deer through the window had Jensen transfixed on his beautiful face. “Wow, look at them all,” Jared was amazed at all the four legged creatures, some on the patio, and the rest all over Jensen’s property. 

Jensen was glued to watching Jared, convinced he was never going to get tired of Jared’s adorable reactions. The younger man looked like he wanted to go outside, but Jensen gently cut him off at the pass. “Baby, look to the right…see the big ones?” Jensen pointed toward two bucks over on the side of the yard. When Jared looked that way, Jensen continued, “The one with the huge six point rack will charge us if we step out this door. He’s the boss, and that’s his second next to him. They won’t take kindly to us mixing with their ladies and kids.” 

Jared watched the large muscular bucks, understanding and appreciating what Jensen was trying to teach him. Jensen smiled, as two very young fawns came right up near the window and stood within two feet from it. Jared dropped to his knees, “Jensen, look,” and enjoyed the privilege of staring at them for several minutes. 

They were a light reddish brown with little white spots, and they looked directly at the two men through the glass a few times. “They’re so cute,” Jensen’s lover said. “I wish we could feed them something.” Two doe’s joined their babies and Jared watched them lick the fawns on the head, then nudge them to leave the patio. Jensen was so glad Jared was seeing this. He knew the kid loved animals. 

The four deer walked off the patio and joined the rest of the herd, close by. The two bucks had been staring at Jensen and Jared the entire time, as if challenging the humans to dare take a step outside. Jared stood up, leaning against the glass with his palms, “Bitchy, aren’t they,” he motioned toward the heads of the herd, who never stopped staring at the two men. Jensen nodded in agreement, “Yep. They can be assholes if you get too close. I didn’t see the buck when it happened to me. I innocently walked out here with bread, totally zeroed in on the cute babies. F’ing father tried to gut me.” 

Jared glanced at Jensen, then smirked, but tried to fold his mouth over and hide it. Jensen did a double take, “You are ‘not’ laughing at me.” Jared looked back at him in mock confusion, “What?” and shook his head, “No, of course not.” Jared grinned and looked away quickly before he finished his fake response, hoping Jensen missed it. 

“You are! You think it’s funny,” Jensen accused, which started Jared giggling while still shaking his head and denying it, “No…no, I don’t.” Jensen put his bottom lip out in a mock pout, “I almost died. I had to throw my bread slice at him and finally the whole bread loaf before I could get back inside.” 

Jared shook, covering his mouth with his hand and trying not to bust out laughing. Jensen made it worse, “Hit him between the eyes with a full pack of Wonderbread.” Jared went into hysterics, busting out laughing, then. He couldn’t stop picturing his special ops bad ass soldier running from a deer. His side hurt from laughing, but he didn’t care. Jensen throwing a useless pack of bread at a charging buck kept replaying in his mind. 

Jensen grabbed Jared around the waist and held him close. Jared tried to twist out of his hold, “No,” knowing what was coming. Jensen had done this in the hospital. “Uh uh,” Jensen stopped him easily, “You don’t get to laugh at my Wonderbread near death experience and get away with it.”

Jared tried to backpedal, still twisting to get out, “I didn’t mean it.” Jensen teased him a bit longer, barely grazing Jared’s ribs with his thumbs. The younger man giggled and tried to pull away. Jensen said, “Oh, you didn’t mean it? Oh, I see,” Jensen wiggled his thumbs into Jared’s ticklish ribs again. 

The younger man jumped and giggled each time Jensen dug into his ribs, which was exactly what Jensen was hoping for. He pulled Jared in tighter, easily overcoming Jared’s struggles to pull away. “What’s wrong, baby?” Jensen again pushed his thumbs into Jared’s very ticklish rib cage, causing him to laugh helplessly and push on Jensen’s shoulder to get away. 

Jensen loved seeing Jared laugh, it was quite mesmerizing. He wanted to keep going, but he could see the younger man needed a break, especially with his recovering condition. Jensen stopped tickling him and held him to let Jared catch his breath. He watched him closely, while rubbing his back, just to make sure he wasn’t over taxing the recovering kid. 

Jared caught his breath and leaned his forehead against Jensen’s for a minute. Jensen rubbed his back and finally asked him, “Do you want some french toast? You have to be starving, kiddo.” Jared responded immediately, “Mmmm…God, that sounds good.”

Jensen kissed Jared, finally getting a much appreciated ‘good morning’ taste of the kid’s responsive tongue. ‘God, he tastes like honey,’ the older man thought. Jared moaned appreciatively before they ended the kiss. Jensen stopped it before it lead to more, then nudged Jared toward the hallway, “Let’s go and I’ll make you some fabulous french toast.” 

Jared walked in front of Jensen, calling over his shoulder as they went down the hall, “Are you sure you’re not out of bread?” Jensen took off after Jared, who ran the short distance to the kitchen and giggled magically when Jensen caught him. Jensen loved that giggle. He could listen to it all day. He kissed Jared on the side of the head, then let him go with a light slap on the ass to get the coffee going. Jared jumped slightly and giggled once more when he felt the hand on his rear end. 

Jensen leaned around Jared to grab the bowl he needed, stealing one more kiss on the lips, then went to work on their french toast. He made a pact to let the kid get some calories into him first, then he would update him on the latest information and unfortunate need for heightened security. 

Once they were full, with Jared whining miserably about not being able to breathe because Jensen cooked so good he couldn’t stop stuffing himself, Jensen took their plates to the sink. He returned with the hot coffee pot and refreshed both their cups, grinning at Jared’s suffering look, while the kid rubbed his stomach. Dani’s cook had taught him to put coconut cream, vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg into his egg batter, which made a screaming delicious french toast. It meant so much more to share it with Jared and get that kind of reaction. 

The older man put the coffee pot back and returned to sit across from his lover, “Time to fill you in on everything from the meeting last night,” Jensen explained. Jared sipped his coffee and nodded to the stapled packet of papers laying on the table, “You mean whatever that’s about?” Jensen nodded. He let out a reluctant sigh, then pulled over the papers and turned the first page. 

Jared’s eyes widened when he saw the picture of his boss, Robert, then he looked up at Jensen disbelievingly, “Are you serious? ‘He’s’ involved in this?” Jensen sighed, knowing this was going to be shocking, “Yes, I’m afraid so.” 

Jared looked back down at the picture while Jensen continued, “Robert’s been with A.E. many years. He’s moved around and managed in several different areas. The guy is used to improve things…clean things up, so to speak…he’s always worked directly for the top executive and used for ‘special’ projects.” Jared tried to follow along, feeling the betrayal creep in, while staring at his former boss. He looked up at Jensen, “Do I wanna know what ‘special’ means?” 

Jensen explained, “Fishing people out, firing the low performers, covering things up, reporting directly to the top and no one else. That kind of ‘special’ thing. It makes sense that he’s running this crooked racket they’ve got going because he wasn’t picked by my dad to be at the top, for some reason. He’s waited a long time get up there. This could be his compensation he feels he deserves. Maybe he accepted not being the top exec just because he’s been banking all these millions another way. He was most likely the main person keeping an eye on you…trying to keep you contained…controlled.” 

Jared began to understand, though it made his gut knot up. He thought about the couple arguments he’d had with Robert and the emails that were fake efforts to placate him. ‘Jesus, I had no idea.’ He thought Robert was just a company idiot, afraid to question things, but now this made perfect sense. He was actually right in the middle of it. “What a fucker,” Jared said, shaking his head, “I had no idea.”

Jensen turned the page to Tony Malens. “This is the top executive. He’s the right hand man to my dad…actually, I found out last night that my dad isn’t really running things, at all, anymore. He’s at home collecting, but he’s left all the operations to this guy…seems like it’s been that way for the last eight years. And it’s ‘this’ guy that Robert works for. Have you ever seen him?” 

Jared glanced at Jensen, then back at the photo, trying to recall all his meetings and functions. “I’ve seen his picture on the wall, but I can’t remember if he’s ever been in my meetings. The stupid awards and certificates…and the paychecks are signed by him.” 

Jensen nodded, “Well, he isn’t a criminal, not that shows on paper, just like Robert, but because he tried to skip out and retrieve his millions from the frozen bank accounts, Price is after him. He’s sure this guy and Robert are sort of ring leader’s, so to speak.” 

Jared looked at Jensen in surprise. “He tried to take money out?” The kid looked disbelieving, like he was trying hard to keep up and absorb the new information. Jensen nodded, “Yep. Robert too.” Jared’s jaw dropped at that comment before he looked back down, “All that unspent money was going to ‘them’?” “Not anymore, love,” Jensen touched Jared on the hand, “turn the page, there’s more.” 

The younger man did what Jensen asked, exclaiming “No way…him too?” When Jared looked up at him, Jensen corrected his assumption, “No, he doesn’t seem to be part of the intricate little get rich scheme going on, but he is kind of a puppet for them. He’s only in here because he was with them yesterday and Phil snapped his picture. Drew has a good background, he seems to be just an information highway…used for passing details back and forth and keeping an eye out. He seems to be innocent of anything sinister, other than being their kiss ass. The fact that he was out there looking for you yesterday makes us think he probably doesn’t realize their goal is to hurt you, or worse. He thinks he’s kissing up and winning points by helping them locate their injured and recovering employee. We’re not sure if he even knows about the case yet. He hasn’t tried any of the bank accounts so he may have no idea what the others were up to.” 

Jared looked back down and thought everything over, so far. The younger man sighed, “Okay, who’s coming next,” he grumbled as he turned the page. The kid’s reaction was instantaneous when he saw Brad, “I ‘knew’ it! He’s a dickwad, right? It wasn’t just me?”

Jared looked at Jensen for confirmation and older man nodded with an approving grin, “Yep, you’re were right, kiddo.” Jared looked back down and turned to Brad’s bio. Jensen recited some of the pertinent information that he’d learned, “First of all, and brace yourself for this one, kiddo…Brad isn’t a real engineer.” 

Jared looked up in shock, “What?!?” He looked at Jensen disbelievingly, his wheels turning and wondering how the hell anyone could miss such a thing. Jensen explained, “I know. I’m sorry, Jay, but he’s never even been a real engineer. Brad is complicated. He may not be a killer, but he’s at the very center of this whole pile of shit.” Jared shook his head and sighed, “Wow, I can’t believe this.” 

Jensen continued, “Brad is an ex-con whose done time for other fraud and theft. He’s been convicted of several incidents where he got people to invest, then took off with their funds. He’s done some insurance fraud, and also deals with a lot of different overseas banking. The guy is a swindler and he’s good with people so he tends to go a long time before getting caught.” 

Jared listened to Jensen, not so disbelieving and shocked from the information on Brad because Jared’s instincts had already told him something was off. He never dreamed it was something this big. Jared finally asked, “So, did he try and get the money out too?” 

Jensen nodded, “Yep. He tried all the accounts, and since he’s so good with this type of thing, the AG suspects he might have other nests hidden that the rest don’t know about. He’s probably cheating the cheaters, so to speak. Fits his profile, anyway. At least there’s a warrant for him, too, so he’ll be caught if he tries to travel.” 

Jared remained quiet for a few minutes, absorbing it all. He had a hard time believing Brad had fooled everyone for this long. Then something occurred to him, “Wait…Brad came over with ‘me’. I worked with him at Skyward before it went belly up…so my old bosses didn’t even know he was a fake?” 

Jared looked up at Jensen in question, so the older man explained, “Brad was hired by your old employer under false pretenses. He probably showed up with fake degrees and certificates, even fake references. Chuck has traced Skyward’s financial problems to have started right after Brad got there. They think he was fudging and stealing from them for a long time, manipulating the revenues, just so they would fall so far down they needed to fold up into A.E.” 

Jensen could see Jared getting angry, feeling protective of the former bosses that he loved working for. The younger man sighed in frustration, “So, A.E. planned this and sent their asshole in there to ruin them…just so they could take them over.” 

The older man lifted the kid’s chin up to look into his eyes, “I’m sorry Jare. This asshole totally sabotaged your company. It was all a big master plan to get them to merge.” Jared’s guilt showed in his eyes, “Thirty people lost their jobs when that happened, Jensen.” 

Jensen knew it shouldn’t be there, but Jared’s propensity to feel guilty for something that wasn’t his fault was just part of his personality. “Baby, this wasn’t your fault.” Jared sighed, “I know that, but I can’t help it. I was right there and I couldn’t even tell he was a fake! I played golf with the guy. It just feels like I should have seen it." Jared sighed irritably, "I don't even like golf." 

Jared paused, then asked Jensen, “So, I don’t understand something. Why the hell did the bad guys hire ‘me’?” Jensen said, “Because you were a genius, well respected with an impeccable reputation. Skyward had all your work history and they saw the golden boy that was the resident expert. Your word would hold up in court and no matter who tried to sue them, they’d always win with your name on it. None of them have a conscience, so it probably never occurred to them that you did and wouldn’t play along, even if they paid you well and offered huge bonuses.” 

Jared sat back in the chair and thought about everything he’d learned. He rubbed his face and sighed, trying to come to grips with it all. He sighed in regretful acceptance and looked up at Jensen, “So, these are the people who want to kill me?” 

Jensen looked at Jared with sympathy and determination, “Baby, you do ‘not’ belong in the middle of this shit…it’s so unfair…but we ‘will’ get you out of it.” Jared nodded, believing his lover, wholeheartedly, but he couldn’t help be worried. Jensen turned to the last suspect and Jared found himself looking at the third man from yesterday, who was standing next to Robert and Drew. He sighed, “So who is he?” Jensen answered, “He’s our biggest concern.” 

When Jared looked up at him for explanation, Jensen continued, “He’s a heater. A hired gun. He’s got multiple identities and no records. Not even a birth certificate or social so Price and Chuck can’t identify him.” Jared’s mouth dropped, “You mean a hitman…for ‘me’?” 

Jensen saw the younger man’s fear return, as he asked further, "You mean there really are hitmen? Like in the movies?” Jensen sighed, “Yes. Unfortunately, yes.” Jensen couldn’t help thinking, ‘I am one,’ when he thought about some of the operations he’d been sent on. 

Jared stared at Jensen for a few seconds until the reality set in, then he looked down at the picture. The younger man covered his face with his hands, then sighed and dropped them back to the table, “Holy fuck,” was his only comment, as he shook his head. 

Jensen watched Jared look away and contemplate what a mess he was caught up in…he knew this would have nutted up other people much sooner, but his lover was trying to face it as calm as he could. “So…so what do we do about him?” Jared asked that question and looked up at Jensen with innocent worry. 

The older man took his hand and squeezed, “So, ‘now’ they’ve bumped up the security to your aunt and your close friends. They’ve had the minimal tail up until today, but now the security teams are beefed up. You’ll need to call everyone because they’ve probably noticed the additional security, by now and it’s sure to freak them out.” 

Jared nodded in understanding, “Okay. What about ‘him’?” The younger man pointed to the picture of the hitman, so Jensen answered him, “So, ‘that’ guy is being watched from a distance so they can see what he does. If he goes for your friends, trying to lure you out, they want to cut him off at the pass. If he tries to trace your cards or cell phone, they’re gonna try and nab him that way. So far, there’s nothing but the visual on him yesterday and they can’t pick him up on just nothing. But, if he’s good, Jare, he knows all of that. Price thinks he’s probably who killed Gurnaby.”

Jared’s fear and guilt showed in his eyes, “He would hurt them all to get to me, wouldn’t he?” Jensen sighed, “He’ll do anything he can get away with. He’s a hired gun, he doesn’t have feelings about it one way or the other…and he probably gets paid a shitload if he succeeds.” Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, “Which he will NOT.” 

Jensen gave him a moment, then delivered the last detail, “Baby, there’s something else you have to know.” When Jared looked at him with sadness that there could possibly be anything further, Jensen added, “Yesterday’s rally, protest, whatever you call it…it was a fake…it was just made up to get you to come out there.” 

Jared looked confused so Jensen elaborated, “The event was planned by a Facebook initial post and then it spread. The required paperwork that you filed, when you applied for the ordinance back in Austin, to get it on calendar with the City Council?” 

When Jared nodded, Jensen explained, “Well, that was never filed here. So, the AG figured it wasn’t a real public showing, at all, much to the attendee’s ignorance. They didn’t know. The fake event was a lure to get you out in the open where they could find you.” 

Jared’s face showed his reluctant understanding at what Jensen was telling him. He still coult not believe he was in the middle of all this shit. The older man added the last tidbit, “They traced the invitation back to it’s original post. It was started by my dickwad brother, Daniel.” 

Watching Jared absorb that Daniel had been trying to lure him out into the open was not on Jensen’s list of favorable things to do. He kept hold on Jared’s hand as he watched the younger man’s face fall in sickening despair. Flashbacks of the gross pervert pushing up against him from behind were shuffling through his mind. Jared shook his head, “I don’t understand. How did this happen? I just liked my work…I just wanted to keep working.” He sighed and closed his eyes, “I should have never accepted the job with them. Fuck.” 

Jensen squeezed his hand again and waited until the kid looked up at him, “Jared…they’re going to catch them. Your evidence is going to help the AG convict them. They never would have been caught if it weren’t for you. After this, you’re going to be out of this and go back to the work you love.” 

Jared looked so sad and doubtful, it gnawed at Jensen’s heart, “Who would hire me now? No one would trust me,” Jared argued, practically begging Jensen with his eyes for some positive tidbit of news. The older man leaned closer, “Lots of honest companies will go crazy over you. Trust me, they’re not all like that. AND, there’s a lot of people in A.E. that aren’t like these fuckers, too, and have nothing to do with what this small group of assholes has been doing. You’re going to be okay.” 

Jensen gave Jared a few seconds to think about what he said, then he pushed, “Trust me, okay?” The younger man nodded, “Okay,” trying to believe Jensen was right, as much as he could get himself to. 

Jensen went around to Jared and sat on the table in front of him, “Now…there’s one other thing you have to know.” When Jared looked up at him in disbelief that there could possibly be more bad news, Jensen kissed him and brushed the hair back from his face lovingly. 

“I invited my two buddies over tonight, Mike and Dave. They’re gonna barbecue and have some beer with us and they’ll finally get to meet you.” Happy that he would get to meet more of Jensen’s friends, Jared smiled in relief that it wasn’t another piece of shit news about the case, “Okay,” the younger man said. 

Something then occurred to Jared and Jensen could see the brilliant light bulb turn on, “Wait, why now?” Jared sighed with a bit of annoyance, “Is it because of what’s going on?” 

Jensen admitted, “Yes. I got worried. I saw this guy and…” Jensen shrugged a shoulder, then spoke nonchalantly, “So sue me. You’re important to me.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers have all day before Jensen's friends show up. There are sweet moments, some playful humor, and even a bit of cooking together again. We do meet the friends, but before that? SEX. I really can't throw something out there so important between these two that isn't done with great detail and luscious intensity. 
> 
> Warnings? With these two? It's intense, so bare down...and I appreciate my readers beyond belief so out of respect for everyone's boundaries, here are the warnings: They finger each other, Jensen rims Jared, and there's anal sex with Jared as the bottom. Hopefully, if one tries to picture the beauty of these two men doing it all to each other, maybe the warnings aren't really necessary. :-) 
> 
> Enjoy--there are several upsets coming with angst and hurt/comfort to go along with them.

Chapter Sixteen 

 

Jared had been quiet for awhile. Jensen let him process things, while he got a fire going and went into the kitchen to make some side dishes for tonight. Before he got anything out, he handed Jared his cell phone, as a reminder to check in with his friends. 

The younger man spent the next thirty minutes talking to everyone under AG protection and made sure they were all aware of the reasoning behind it. Jensen glanced over at the younger man and witnessed Jared’s annoyed eye roll and sigh, just before he repeated for the dozenth time that he was okay. 

Jensen grinned, realizing every person had pushed Jared for a run down of his recovering status, why he was still not home, plus a promise that he was safe. ‘No one’ saw their own predicament before they worried about Jared’s first. Of course, Jared was just the opposite. Jensen loved that Jared had this incredible support system. He vowed they would need to get everyone together as soon as it was safe. Jensen was sure they all needed to actually ‘see’ the younger man and know for themselves he was okay. 

Jensen grinned to himself when he heard some laughing and pleasantries in between the seriousness Jared was forced to lay on his friends. He picked several potatoes out of a bag, then began to scrub them clean in the sink. Within a few minutes, Jensen felt loving hands slip around his waist and a favorite chin rest on his shoulder. “What are you making?” Jared asked him, while looking over Jensen’s shoulder. The older man turned to kiss him, then answered, “Twice baked potatoes. You wanna help me?” Jared grinned, “Of course.” 

The two men enjoyed the hell out of themselves, cooking together, once again. Jensen gave Jared clear instructions and the younger man followed along, easily. They spent over an hour getting the potatoes done, having to bake them, then prepare the insides, then bake them again. Jared filled Jensen in on some of his best friends’ antics. Jeff was still getting along with his live in girlfriend and Misha had met an ‘over one week’ guy which he was bragging about. “They kept nagging me about when I was coming home or when they could come here to see me.” 

“The girls are busier than ever at the shelters, and Blair has taken a liking to helping out. She’s even brought home a couple furry friends. She’s still going into the office and she says no one’s saying a thing. It’s quiet. She says Daniel asked about me those couple times, but since then nothing.” Jensen looked at Jared with a raised eyebrow when he mentioned Daniel, but his hackles went back down when there was nothing to report. He was still going to hurt his brother severely, as soon as he could get to the asshole. 

Jensen went back to lightly oiling a pan, as Jared remembered something else, “Oh…Misha says his two bodyguards are older than Barnaby Jones. He’s disappointed.” Jensen laughed out loud, knowing Misha’s personality a little better now. Jared remembered one more thing, “Aunt Marsha likes it. She says they carried her groceries in this morning.” Jensen shook his head, grinning. Jared’s fan club was full of loving funny people and he was glad the kid had them.

Jared had no idea it took this much effort just to make a slightly fancy potato dish. “Geez, I always just dug into these. I hadn’t realized someone spent this long on them.” Jensen smiled at him, “Yeah, I don’t do them too often, but our upcoming guests go nuts over ‘em.” Jensen looked down at their successful tray, “Though I don’t know ‘why’ I slave for the suckholes.” 

Jared giggled. He could tell Jensen’s relationship with his friends was probably similar to his own with Misha and Jeff. They mocked one another, but they were grounded with deep loyalty and respect. “We’ll put together a salad just before we put the meat on, so it’s fresh. Then we’ll just warm these babies, and we’ll have a pretty damn good dinner tonight.” 

Jared stared at Jensen for a moment. The older man was filled with so many levels and facets to his personality. He was an All-Star sports player in school, a declarated military hero who had saved countless lives, a cook, a loyal friend and a gorgeously caring concerned lover. Jared smiled at him, thoroughly enjoying the cuteness of his green eyed ex-soldier who was sporting a piece of grated cheese in his hair and looking at him with one raised eyebrow. “You’re beautiful, you know,” Jared said, which had Jensen shifting his stance, tilting his head and showing blatant disagreement on his face, “Are you feverish again?” 

Jensen held up his hand and felt Jared’s forehead with the back of it, while the younger man giggled and pushed his hand away, “Knock it off. If I say you’re beautiful and gorgeous and quite the catch, you have to believe me.” Jensen perked an eyebrow, “I do?” Jared admonished with a grin, “Yes, you have to.” 

Jensen argued, “I’m not following…why is that?” Jared let out a ‘tsk, as if Jensen was being purposefully obtuse, then he moved closer and stretched to his full height. “Because I’m taller.” Jensen looked up the three inches into Jared’s smirking eyes and said, “Hmm…I see.” Jared pulled the piece of cheese off Jensen’s head and the older man looked down and watched him toss it on the counter. 

When Jensen looked back up, he saw a very different set of eyes focused on him. ‘Jesus,’ the older man thought, as his dick stood up on alert. Jared’s look was smoldering. He was looking a Jensen like he’d rather have licked off that cheese than plucked it with his hand. His eyes were pools of intense darkened heat, undressing Jensen with their passion. 

The older man felt his internal body heat skyrocket when Jared slipped his hands around Jensen’s neck and pulled him closer. The lips touched and it was like instant electricity shot through their bodies. Jared started out tender, with loving strokes of his tongue to coax Jensen to open up. Soon, the lovers were pushing against each other with wide open mouths, licking and tasting every part of each other’s oral cavity. The kiss was hot and wet, each man devouring the taste and feel of the other. 

Soon, they were breathing hard, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies. Jensen couldn’t stop, and he certainly couldn’t pull away from the addicting force of Jared’s mouth. Jared found himself forgetting everything around him. There was nothing except the hot wet playfulness of Jensen’s skilled tongue. ‘That tongue’s been all over my body,’ Jared’s mind went to recent memories. 

As the heat and pressure of the kiss increased, Jared felt his himself escalating, his dick ready to jump out of his sweats. Jensen was in no better shape. Jared was a delicacy, strong and sexy. The younger man was so edible, Jensen wanted to lift him on the counter and fuck him senseless. Jared was just too goddamned gorgeous for his own good. 

Jensen pushed back and gave Jared all he got. Kissing like this was pushing them quickly to a point of needing release. Jensen broke away, panting heavily, “Baby, I want you so fucking bad.” The younger man pushed Jensen against the counter, attacking his mouth once again. He broke for long enough to pant out, “Me too,” then pushed back into the kiss. 

Jared’s groin pushed against Jensen’s, two rock hard erections finding much needed pressure. “Ngh,” “Mmm,” both men grunted in pleasure. Jared’s eyes rolled up, as his hips pushed forward and found more friction, moaning right into Jensen’s mouth. 

Jensen growled in pleasure, not breaking his lock on Jared’s mouth. He gripped Jared tighter, knowing full well this was not gonna slow down until they exploded. It felt so goddamn good, and it was rising fast, which alerted Jensen he’d better pull back now if he wanted to finish this another way. 

Jared was extremely hard to pull away from, “Jesus Christ,” the older man ripped his hungry mouth away and panted hard. He looked at Jared who was breathing the same way and staring at his mouth like he wanted to devour it. Jensen grabbed the kid’s cheeks roughly between his hands and ordered, “Shower. Now.” 

Jared’s breathing sped up and he moved to kiss Jensen again, but the older man pulled him with him, first, “Come on.” Jensen had no focus other than to drag the younger man down the hall, stopping to kiss the hell out of him twice before they got to the bathroom. They kissed so hard, it was almost impossible not to drop to the floor and finish things right there. 

Jared began stripping his clothes off, while Jensen started the water. The older man turned around and was promptly relieved of his clothes with Jared’s mouth returning to his…the hot wet kiss continued, without pause, as both men stepped into the shower. 

Jensen realized there was ‘nothing’ wrong with Jared’s power and ability right ‘now’. The kid was a lean tower of muscle and sinew, not weak, at all, and he certainly didn’t need Jensen to support him like before.

The two men stepped under the hot water simultaneously, still not breaking their kiss. Jensen reached for the gel soap, without looking, and proceeded to squirt it all over his and Jared’s bodies. He didn’t have time for a perfect landing, and he certainly wasn’t going to break away for the stupid gel soap. 

Jared felt the squirts land on his body, so he rubbed the lather all over his lover, while Jensen returned the favor. Smooth chests slid against each other, as hands rubbed lather all over. The lovers could feel their very obvious erections touching one another, twitching with anticipation. 

Eventually, they had to break form so they could wash each other’s hair. It was a sensual process, massaging luxurious suds into each other’s scalp. Jared washed Jensen’s short hair first, then vice versa. 

By the time they were clean, each man’s breathing sped up, anticipating what was coming next. Jensen glanced down, seeming to have an idea, then took Jared by the waist. Staring into his eyes, he side stepped his lover to stand next to the bench. 

Jensen stared into Jared’s eyes, as he lifted his left knee and placed his foot on the bench, effectively leaving his groin area more open. Jared glanced down at Jensen’s position, then back up into Jensen’s eyes. 

Without breaking eye contact, Jared felt a strong hand slide under his knee, and lifted his knee to place his right foot on the bench. Both men were now facing each other, leaving their groins opened up, each with one foot on the step. Jensen only glanced away to grab the gel and squirt a significant amount on his hand. 

He reached between his legs and rubbed a generous amount of the gel around his balls and back into his crack. Jensen avoided his dick, knowing full well he was too close to exploding. Jared’s breathing increased, then his eyes rolled up with a pleasure filled moan, as Jensen applied a generous glob of the gel all over his balls and into his crack. 

Jensen lingered when his hand slid back to Jared’s sack. He felt the full tight globes and rubbed them gently. “Ooh,” Jared grabbed Jensen’s forearms, panting with his eyes closed. Jensen knew the younger man didn’t need to be teased, and that wasn’t his intention. He simply loved Jared’s balls and couldn’t resist an extra few seconds of feeling them. 

Jensen slid his hand further until he reached the younger man’s cock. He slowly slid his soapy hand from base to tip of the engorged member. Jensen watched Jared drop his head back and groan with absolute abandoned pleasure at the first touch to his cock.

His lover was helpless against the pleasure Jensen’s light touch was causing. “Mmmm, that’s goddamn hot,” Jensen growled before the younger man lifted his head back up and attacked Jensen’s mouth. They kissed wildly, each man feeling himself spiraling out of control. 

Jensen’s right hand slid it’s way around Jared and down to the crack of his ass. He slipped his middle finger to the puckered ring and began massaging it in circles. “Ah,” the younger man’s eager moan of anticipation was music to Jensen’s ears, and then another louder one, “Ah,” as Jensen slipped his middle finger to the little puckered hole with no resistance. 

“Oh God yes,” Jared whispered loudly in desperation, panting helplessly. Jesus, it felt so good. Jensen could make him cum, just like this. The older man had such an effect on him, Jared was always on fire anywhere he touched him. 

Jensen and Jared stared into each other’s eyes, Jared having a hard time staying still. Pupils were dilated to full black now, restless libido’s were past waiting and both men needed hard release. Jared growled, “You’re gonna fucking cum with me, Ackles,” and slid his hand down to cup Jensen’s balls. 

Jensen’s hips automatically pushed forward when Jared’s slippery hand touched his balls. Jensen grunted, pushing his dick against Jared’s groin, begging for Jared’s hand to move up and squeeze it. The younger man mirrored Jensen’s actions, and kneaded the sack, rolling the full jewels between his fingers. 

“Uuggh,” Jensen’s eyes rolled up at each movement, then returned back to stare at Jared, using amazing self control. When Jensen felt Jared’s middle finger slide down his crack and circle his hole, he groaned out in surprised ecstasy, “Ah…Jared…oh fuck…yes, Jared.” 

Jared loved seeing Jensen lose it like this and had a hard time holding his orgasm back. Jensen grunted hard when Jared began pushing his finger in…the older man never having experienced this much dual sensation. 

Jared’s finger pushed up inside to the first knuckle, which caused Jensen to moan loudly and move his finger inside of Jared. “Aaah,” Jared’s eyes rolled up and he moaned in pleasure. Both lovers were suddenly beyond concentration and nothing mattered but fucking each other and being fucked at the same time. 

This was the hottest thing either man had ever done, and they were experiencing it together. Jensen knew this was gonna be over quick. He forced himself to look at Jared and growled, “Look at me.” Jared’s dick got even harder, responding to Jensen’s command by meeting his stare. 

Jensen gripped Jared’s cock, which spiraled Jared closer to orgasm. “Fuck Jensen…ohgodyes,” he cried out, uncontrollably, still trying to look hold his stare. Jared managed to grip Jensen’s cock and returned the favor with a squeeze, as Jensen pushed into his hand helplessly. 

“Jesusfuckingchrist,” Jensen growled, pumping his hips faster. Suddenly, things went crazy and both men were overcome by intense need. “Aaaaah,” moans escalated and reached new octaves, at the unbearable pleasure of their tension building. 

Jensen cried out in desperate need, wanting so badly to stay in control but losing it. The pleasure was indescribable. He forced himself to maintain eye contact, but knew he was going to lose it soon. 

‘Fuck,’ Jensen felt his orgasm approach, pumping hard now into Jared’s hand and back on his finger, “Jare, you feel so goddamn good…oh, my god….oh my god,” Jensen’s groans rose to a pitch Jared had never heard from him. Jensen was letting go, and it was amazing to see him do it.

The younger man was pumping madly now, already having lost his rhythm and falling over the edge. He saw Jensen’s eyes roll up, just before his did, and they both stiffened and jerked at the same time, “Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh,” they screamed hard as the force of their orgasms shot through their bodies and it felt soooo goddamned good. 

Even greater sparks of pleasure shot through their groins when their fingers stiffened and jerked inside their bodies at the intensity. Both lovers screamed again, then moaned loudly, over and over in blissful orgasmic rapture. 

The shockwaves kept coming for several seconds. Waves of electric pleasure rolled through their bodies as each man continued to spasm and moan helplessly. They tried to catch their breaths, but the wondrous aftershocks still gripped them and controlled their actions. They continued gentling sighs of overwhelming bliss, as the post orgasmic peace flooded their senses. 

The special forces veteran leaned his forehead against his brilliant engineer’s, finally able to return his breathing to normal. He was amazed at the release of control his mind was willing to give up during sex with Jared. It was addicting and terrifying, all at the same time. Jared had become his lifeline when he was able to let go like this. 

The older man gently removed his finger and his hand from where they were, then slid them lovingly over Jared’s butt cheeks to rub and squeeze them for a bit. God, Jared was perfect and he would never get enough of feeling every perfect part of him. 

Jared removed his finger, also, then slowly slid his hand off Jensen’s dick, eliciting a sensitive moan from the older man at the action. He rubbed Jensen’s ass, then slid both his hands up his lover’s torso until he reached the back of Jensen’s neck. Both men were still thrumming with aftereffects and waiting for their legs to stop shaking.

“Mmmm…” Jared moaned his appreciation for the best sex he’d ever had in his life, while he rubbed his fingertips over Jensen’s short neck hairs. Jensen finally looked up, searching Jared’s face to make sure he was okay.

Jared grinned sideways, obviously feeling pretty satisfied and giddy at the moment. Jensen thought it was an incredibly sexy look on him and grinned back. Jared pulled his lover’s neck forward and commented, “Freight train,” before engaging Jensen in an exquisite after sex kiss. 

Jensen found himself out of breath from Jared’s incredibly talented tongue and what it had been doing with his for the last few minutes. He managed to respond, “Freight train,” nodding in agreement, when the younger man pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

Jared snickered softly at the older man’s confirmation of the incredible force of their orgasms. He reached behind Jensen and turned off the water. Jensen marveled at the fact that Jared was so much better. 

Jensen touched his cheek and looked at Jared with so much love and devotion that it was almost too painful to accept. Jared forced himself to not look away, knowing he was still getting used to receiving such intense feelings focused on him. 

Not long after, they had dried and stepped out to continue with their morning ministrations. Jensen was Jared-watching, and trying to be nonchalant about it, since the younger man was only wearing a towel wrapped around his sexier than fuck waist. 

The men were using the double sinks to shave side by side. He admired the gorgeous body of his lover and picked out several spots he’d like to lick and suck, possibly chew on, just to test out more of Jared’s erogenous zones. 

Jared glanced over at him with a toothbrush in his mouth, sensing he was being watched, and Jensen looked away quickly, hoping he wasn’t busted. He knew the younger man would blush, and possibly bolt, if he felt like he was on display. He already had to convince Jared to stay in here and finish cleaning up together, instead of taking turns. 

The younger man grinned and looked down, knowing damn well Jensen had been staring. He finished his teeth and tried to ignore him, while starting to shave. Jensen finished before him, and Jared could see him leaning on the counter out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, forcing himself to resist the embarrassment he felt creeping in from Jensen’s blatant perusal. 

When Jared finished his face, he sighed and looked directly at Jensen. “Why are you staring at me? It’s making me nervous.” Jensen smiled at him with a gleam in his eyes, “Because you’re fucking gorgeous.” Jared rolled his eyes and sighed, “I am not,” as he turned to wipe up the water he’d splashed on the countertop. 

Jensen stopped leaning on the counter and moved close to slide his arms around Jared’s slender waist. The kid was still not quite looking up at him. “You have no idea how perfect you are. Jesus, I would keep your naked ass in bed with me 24/7 if I could get away with it.” 

Jensen rubbed his hands all over his lover’s back and Jared looked up at him and slid his hands around Jensen’s neck. He grinned slightly, but with a hint of shyness because of Jensen’s blatant attention. This did nothing to relieve Jensen’s addictive need to kiss him. They kissed sweet and tender for a moment, then pulled back to smile at one another. 

“That outfit isn’t helping me hold back, ya know. I can see almost every perfect part of you, and I know what’s under that towel,” Jensen said with a raised eyebrow. Jared looked at Jensen, feeling his shyness slipping away, and whispered sultry in the older man’s ear, “Whether it’s under the towel or not, it belongs to you, soldier, so you really don’t have to hold back.” 

When Jared ended his statement with a lick to the older man’s ear, Jensen’s libido ignited once again. “Jesus,” he had just received the invitation of a lifetime and he found himself instantly responding. Before he was aware he was moving, Jensen pulled the younger man toward the bed, ripped off the towel and laid him out naked. 

Jared laid still and let Jensen drink his fill of his naked body. He couldn’t believe himself, not knowing where this newfound comfort zone was coming from…’from Jensen,’ Jared thought, ‘it’s obviously from Jensen.’ Jared would never have laid naked in front of anyone before, and now it was something he just ‘did’ around his lover.

Jensen threw his own towel to the side and Jared was treated to his own appreciative view of Jensen’s perfectly hard toned body. Every inch was chiseled, from his powerful muscular shoulders, right down to his rock hard abs, and the beautiful trail of reddish hairs that thickened around his cock and continued down his legs. ‘Fuck, he’s all gorgeous power,’ Jared’s heartbeat quickened. 

Jensen turned to move the temperature switch up on the electric fireplace, loving the fact that he had his beautiful lover naked and laid out for him, but concerned about keeping him warm enough. Jared indulged himself with a blatant stare at the Black Ops expert’s ass. ‘Perfectly rounded and taught, of course,’ Jared thought. 

Jensen had four hours before his friends showed up, and he wasn’t gonna waste it. ‘Holy fuck,’ he thought to himself as he walked up to the bed and ran his hand up Jared’s smooth leg. The kid was gifted with sinfully long legs, perfectly tapered, and even though thin, they were muscular from years of running and field work. 

Jensen spent time on those legs, feeling the muscles twitch as he glided his hand over them. Jensen’s mouth watered from what he was looking at, and he felt himself starting to heat up down below. The older man was pushing forty, and it astounded him how Jared could get his motor running, so soon after he’d just blown his load.

Jared’s cock lay to the side. Jensen could see the organ twitch and swell as he ran his hand between Jared’s thighs. He moved his hand up and rubbed his thumb back and forth in the crease between Jared’s leg and his balls. Jared adjusted himself on the bed and became just a bit restless, which told Jensen his touch was having an effect. 

Jensen’s eyes landed on the younger man’s gorgeous balls, which were churning and swelling from Jensen’s very light touches. He smoothed his other hand over Jared’s chest and down the younger man’s arm. Jensen could feel the muscular definition in his lover’s lean body no matter where he touched him. 

He climbed over Jared and planted himself on his knees, with one on either side of the younger man’s hips. Jared rubbed his hands softly up Jensen’s thighs and enjoyed the tension he felt in the powerful muscles from Jensen holding up his own weight. 

The older man rubbed circles all over Jared’s abdomen, then slid his hands down to rub fingers through Jared’s dark brown pubic hair. The younger man exhaled, knowing damn well Jensen could see his dick hardening. ‘Fuck, what he does to me,’ Jared was thinking, as the older man leaned his torso over him. 

Their chests were now touching and Jensen looked down and back up at Jared with an intense knowing look. Jared’s mouth dropped open in high pitched pleasure when Jensen held himself an inch above him and barely touched his nipples to Jared’s. 

Both sets of nipples went rock hard, instantly, and Jensen moaned in appreciation at the feeling of his hard nubs touching Jared’s. He began to move, rubbing them gently back and forth, and around in circles, letting them stimulate each other. The nipples were an obvious hot spot for both of them and Jensen couldn’t get over how erotic it was to look down and watch them touching each other while feeling the effects. 

It was even more erotic when Jared moved restlessly at the sensation. His hips were gyrating on their own and he couldn’t stop moaning at the sensation Jensen was causing. “Jensen,” the younger man cried out, unable to control his reactions. Jensen remembered the response he got when he licked Jared the last time, so he bent down to do it again. 

“Aaahh,” Jared moaned loudly and moved lithely like a cat being petted when Jensen’s tongue licked up his neck to his ear and circled it. Jared cried out louder when Jensen’s tongue wiggled inside his ear. The older man spent time there, soaking in the lovely responses from Jared, then traveled back down to suck on Jared’s collarbone. 

Jared’s hard on was obvious, as the younger man’s hips absentmindedly pushed the swollen member into Jensen’s legs and crotch. “Mmmm,” the older man moaned as his lover reacted just the way he wanted. Jensen licked his way down to Jared’s nipples, biting and sucking the fabulous chest. “Damn, you taste good,” he mumbled on the way down. 

When Jensen licked a nipple, Jared jerked in reaction, crying out in pleasure. Jensen sucked and licked and wiggled his tongue back and forth, eliciting the most erotic and sexy sounds from Jared. The kid was ‘his’, Jared had made that clear, and Jensen was partaking in his very own scrumptious buffet. 

He sucked harder and loved the way his hair was pulled when Jared’s hands tightened in it and pulled his face harder against him. Jensen moved across to the other nipple and enjoyed the same sounds when he sucked on it hard. While holding it gently between his teeth, Jensen wiggled his tongue back and forth fast on the hard nub, causing a scream from Jared at the overwhelming sensation. 

When the kid screamed, Jensen almost blew his load right then. Doing this to Jared was enough to make him cum, definitely. The older man had a hard time pulling himself away from that nipple, but he wanted to taste Jared in some other interesting places. He sat back up and admired his flushed lover, rubbing his hands up and down Jared’s torso. The kid was breathing rapidly and looking at him in anticipation, now squeezing his hands on Jensen’s thighs. 

Jensen leaned over and kissed him, licking Jared’s gums and teeth. Jared moaned and responded to the action by sliding his tongue against Jensen’s. When Jensen pulled back, he pulled Jared’s lip between his teeth until he finally let it go. Jared was breathing hard and held Jensen’s gaze with gorgeous steel grey eyes. 

Jensen knew exactly what he wanted to do next, “I want to taste you, in places that I haven’t yet. Is there anything off limits for you, baby? Anything that you don’t want me to do?” 

Jared could never deny Jensen a damn thing. It was chivalrous to ask, always protective and concerned, his Jensen, but Jared couldn’t think of a goddamned thing that he wouldn’t let the older man do to him. He couldn’t think, at all right now, actually, as he was practically losing his mind. 

Jared managed to shake his head no, “No. Nothing. Take anything you want, Jensen…anything.” Jensen’s eyes darkened almost to full black, then, and he kissed Jared again with utter abandon. The younger man didn’t remember where he was when the special ops soldier finished with him. 

Jensen quickly moved down to gently nudge Jared’s legs open, and plant himself in the middle of them. Jared’s legs were now spread open, and Jensen was sitting on his knees in between them. ‘What a view,’ looked over his stunning lover once more then lifted Jared’s legs to savor them, one at a time. 

Jensen started at the knee and kissed and licked his way up Jared’s thigh. When the older man reached Jared’s groin, he set his leg down and moved to the other side. Jared whimpered with emotion at the overwhelming feeling of being savored and worshipped. 

Jensen set Jared’s leg down and reached over to his night stand to grab something out. Jared was still dazed and had no idea what it was, more focused on Jensen’s next move. The strong hands lifted Jared’s knees, kissing them both and pushed them gently toward Jared’s stomach. 

Jensen held the kid’s bent legs for a moment, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on Jared’s shins. Jensen watched his face, looking for signs of uncomfortableness, but he wasn’t seeing any yet. Instead of panicking and pulling away, Jared met Jensen halfway and took over holding his legs up with his hands. Jensen kissed each leg again, and sat back on his haunches. 

“Fuck, Jare, you look good like this,” Jensen whispered with so much emotion that Jared felt his eyes water because of it. This man loved him so much and Jared knew he wasn’t going to last if Jensen did what he was thinking. 

When Jensen lowered his face to Jared’s crotch and Jared felt powerful hands tilt his ass upward, he knew he’d guessed right. ‘Oh my god…ohmygodohmygod,’ Jared thought, as he panted harder, knowing what was coming. 

Jensen licked Jared’s balls first, not being able to pass them up. He took each one in his mouth and sucked gently, hearing the cries of ecstasy coming from above him. Jensen hummed with his mouth full, hearing more encouraging sounds, so he repeated the same thing on the other side.

Jensen licked his way down Jared’s perineum and stopped to suck on the area. A pleasure filled “aaaaahhhgod” told Jensen he was throwing Jared into an overload of sensation. ‘Man, this fun,’ Jensen thought as he moaned in appreciation at the smell of recent gel soap and the recent memory of what they’d done in the shower. 

Jared was perfectly put together down here, and it was a delicacy getting to know every secret inch of him. ‘It’s mine,’ Jensen reminded himself, ‘Jared said so.’ 

He licked his way further down, until he reached Jared’s hole. He knew the puckered ring was extremely sensitive, and he wanted to taste the intimate prize, while sending sparks of sensual overload throughout Jared’s body. 

Jensen had read up on this, but he had never actually done it. He was counting his blessings that Jared seemed to be totally willing to let him do it, and he planned on enjoying every bit while making it good for the kid. 

Jensen kissed and sucked the inside of Jared’s cheeks, instantly loving the taste and feel of him. This was the center of intimacy, and Jensen found himself melting into Jared’s very core as he explored. The kid was moaning with abandoned pleasure by the time Jensen was ready to go further. 

Jensen held his mouth over Jared’s pink hole and blew on it. “Aaaaah,” Jared moaned, then panted and moaned again while Jensen kept blowing, “Aaah, aah, ohgodJensen, ohmygod, fuck it feels so good.” 

The kid seemed to be beyond comprehension now, as Jensen continued to blow air on the little sensitive ring of nerves for a while longer. The older man grinned to himself, absolutely loving this, and loving Jared’s reactions even more. 

Jensen’s tongue finally took a swipe over Jared’s sensitive hole and it sent sparks of liquid heat right to Jared’s dick. He could not control his reactions when Jensen’s tongue swiped him again, and then began circling around his hole.

“Aaaah my god…oh god Jensen…Jensen ohmygod…” Jared had never been so lost to sensation before. Jensen loved the emotional sounding sobs in between Jared’s moans. It certainly egged him on. His own dick was now leaking on the bed covers, and he felt it every time he moved. 

Jared had no control over himself anymore as he pushed his ass up against Jensen’s face, begging for Jensen not to stop. He screamed when Jensen finally stuck his tongue inside the hole and started to slide it in and out. The hot wet heat now fucking him in and out was sending him into sensational hysteria. 

Jensen wiggled his tongue, eliciting another scream of pleasure, then he stiffened his tongue and fucked Jared harder, and as deep as he could. He wiggled and circled his tongue inside, while fucking the stiffened muscle through Jared’s basket case sounding cries of pleasure. 

Jensen didn’t want Jared to cum yet, but he could feel the kid’s body tensing up. He slowed and used his teeth against the rim, just to see what would happen, carefully rubbing them against Jared’s nerve endings there. 

“JENSEN,” Jared screamed and pumped his hips, so Jensen grabbed the top of the younger man’s ball sack and squeezed it tight, stemming off Jared’s orgasm. “Nnnnnggghhhh,” Jared growled in deep frustration, still pumping his hips like he was going to cum. 

“Nnnooofuck,” he couldn’t cum. He was sure he couldn’t survive this if Jensen didn’t fucking let go. Jensen continued his grip, blocking the supply of fluid from flooding into Jared’s cock. It was just in time, from what Jensen could tell…and by the sound of Jared’s desperate groaning. 

He lifted up on his knees and rubbed Jared’s abdomen with one hand, while staving off the kid’s orgasm with the other. Jared seemed to be calming down, but definitely experiencing desperate frustration. Jensen crawled up over his younger lover again, wanting to see his face close up. 

“Baby…I’m so sorry I stopped you. I want to do something else first.” He kissed Jared to soothe him and the younger man whined, still frustrated, but trying hard to accept waiting, “Fuck, Jensen, it felt so fucking good…I couldn’t stop it.” 

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes with serious intent, “I’ve never done this before, and if I’m not doing it right, or you just want to stop, then tell me. I’ll always stop if you tell me.” Jared was having trouble focusing after not being allowed release, but he tried to pay attention. “What?” 

He tried to figure out what the hell Jensen meant, “What…” Jensen watched Jared’s incredibly darkened eyes widen with understanding and turn even darker. “Jensen,” he whispered. Jared’s breathing increased again and he grabbed onto the older man’s shoulders, “Are you asking to fuck me cuz that’s gonna be a ‘yes’…more like a ‘fuck’ yes.” 

Jensen felt the younger man raise his legs even higher gyrate his hips with hungry anticipation. Jared definitely wanted it. “Baby, do you want me to wear a condom?” Jensen asked softly, as he kissed him and smoothed the hair back from Jared’s face. 

Jared again had trouble concentrating and took a few seconds to answer the question. He shook his head and whispered, “No. No it’s okay. I’m safe. It was only twice and I made that dumb fucker wear one, even though it pissed him off.”

Jensen looked down into the eyes that he loved so much and kissed his lover one more time. He couldn’t imagine the type of inconsiderate selfishness it would take for someone to deny keeping this beautiful man safe…especially with something as simple as slipping a condom on. Jensen vowed, once again, to have a private session with Tom, if he ever met him. 

When the older man pulled back, Jared could see that he was worried, ‘probably about hurting me,’ he figured. “Jensen,” Jared held the older mans face between his hands and locked gazes with him, “Fuck me.” 

Jared couldn’t make it anymore plain than ‘that’, Jensen thought. He kissed Jared’s chest and moved back down to sit up on his haunches again. Jensen eyed the gorgeous writhing man on his bed, as he squirt a generous gob of very old lube on his fingers. 

Jensen leaned on one hand and placed his cold slippery fingers right on Jared’s entrance. He spoke to him as he circled the rim with his middle fingertip, “You know, this is all a first for me. I’ve only read about what to do and everything is coming from that.” 

Jared responded while thrusting to Jensen’s ministrations, “Must’ve been some book, Jensen, no matter what you do, it’s fucking incredible.” Jensen smiled, “Good…then let’s see if I can get ‘this’ right.” 

Next thing Jared felt was Jensen’s talented finger pushing inside. “Oh God,” Jared clenched and pushed his ass back back, luring the finger in deeper. Jensen moaned along with Jared, as he slid his finger in and out, feeling how tight the kid was. 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared was thrusting on Jensen’s finger and desperate to feel something larger inside of him. The older man pushed in a second finger, and Jared screamed “YES,” pushing back. He spiraled, rising fast toward orgasm, “AH…Ah, god,” but Jensen clamped the base of his cock and stopped him again.

“Mmmmmm, you’re so fucking hot,” Jensen said, knowing Jared was about to bust his load the second he let go of his cock. “Jensen….Jensen fuck me…please,” Jared was desperately pumping his hips and meeting Jensen’s thrusts. It felt so goddamn good. 

As Jared wasn’t having any trouble with two fingers, Jensen added a third. The resistance was immediate, and Jensen slowly pushed in, stopping to hold still while Jared’s body adjusted. Jared had definitely been deflected from that orgasm, for a second, stretching to accommodate the added width. 

It burned, as this was farther than Jared had been stretched in a long time, but the pain soon receded and he felt himself relax. Jared moved experimentally, pumping his hips back and forward, and Jensen moved his fingers to match him. 

“Jensen, it feels so good. Oh my god, it feels good.” Jared was ridden with tension, so past being turned on he couldn’t even speak. He could only feel. His face was tilted up with desperation and pleasure all over it. 

Jensen started to cum from just Jared’s look, grabbing the base of his own dock and holding it tight. “Goddamnit,” he growled and leaned over to kiss Jared senseless. 

Jensen’s tongued fucked Jared’s mouth, at the same rhythm and speed as he fucked Jared with his fingers. The older man ripped his mouth away, panting with desire, “I’m gonna fuck you…baby, I’m gonna fuck you right now…Jay, are you ready?” Jared cried out, “Yes…yes fuck me,” as his hips pumped with more speed. 

Jensen removed his fingers and placed another generous gob of lube on his cock. He found himself shaking and trying to hurry. When he looked at Jared’s glistening hole, slightly opened from his three fingers, he nearly lost his load again right there. He realized looking at the tight hole while rubbing lube on his cock wasn’t the safest idea right now. 

He aimed his concrete hard cock at the target and pushed against the opening. Jared held his head up and watched him, while holding his legs up. He clenched in anticipation, knowing it would only be seconds before Jensen would be inside him for the first time. 

Jensen pushed against the rim, straining hard to hold back from forcing his way in too fast. Jared focused on relaxing his ass as much as he possibly could. The ring was tight and even though Jared was begging for it, his body felt like it was pushing back at the invading force. 

Jensen had to use more force and closed his eyes at the tight sensation while pushing a bit harder. He felt the ring start to give and then tried to catch his breath, not realizing he’d been holding it. He didn’t know if he would even get all the way in, with Jared being so goddamned tight. The older man’s eyes rolled up in his head, reacting to the spikes of pleasure that pushing into Jared was causing. 

“Fuck, it’s tight,” Jensen pushed harder and cried out in shocking pleasure when the mushroom head of his cock popped past Jared’s tight ring. “Oh, Jesus,” Jensen closed his eyes and paused to enjoy the new sensation, while giving Jared a chance to get used to him. He couldn’t seem to stop grunting from the new sensation, and he hadn’t even started moving yet. 

Breathing incredibly hard, Jensen tried to blurt something out, “You’re so fucking tight…baby, tell me if you want me to stop,” but Jared answered him in between his own concentrated breaths, “Don’t stop.” 

Jensen braced himself and pushed in further, “Oooohh,” groaning in pleasure. Jared’s passage was the hottest tightest thing he’d ever felt and Jensen began to wonder if he would even survive this. He almost came when he saw Jared’s mouth drop open with the feeling of Jensen being inside him. Jared’s face was locked in concentration, trying to breathe and relax until he adjusted. 

Jensen pushed in, pausing in between every inch, refusing to hurt Jared in any way. He couldn’t contain the loud groan when he finally slid home. “Ooooh…oh Jare…oh, Jesus it’s fucking tight,” Jensen held still until Jared could adjust, but the pleasure he felt was overwhelmingly dangerous, and he had to breathe and focus hard not to cum. 

Jensen held his eyes tightly closed in concentration. He soon felt loving hands rubbing his chest, encouraging him to open his eyes and look at his lover. Jared smiled at him and pulled Jensen’s head down for another loving kiss. 

When it ended, Jared looked into his eyes and said, “It’s okay…you can move now.” Jensen released the breath he’d been holding, braced himself on his arms and pulled himself out a few inches, then pushed back in. 

“Uhh, God,” the ex-soldier cried, as the first time feeling sent sparks of pleasure to every one of his sensitive nerve endings. His dick was being milked and squeezed by the hottest tightest place in the universe and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from starting to pump faster.

Jared raised his legs higher and clamped them around Jensen’s hips. “Fuck,” he was groaning right along with Jensen. He was finally being fucked by the lover of his dreams and his body pushed up on it’s own in order to meet Jensen’s thrusts. 

Jared could feel the rock hard muscles in Jensen’s shoulders shift and twitch every time he moved. “That’s it, Jensen. Harder…harder…Jensen, that’s it, fuck me!” 

Jensen responded to Jared’s reaction by fucking him harder. ‘Fuck,’ he knew he was going to cum, and pretty goddamned quick. The kid below him writhing and pumping his hips, touching him with his hands and making those delicious sounds, was escalating him to orgasm fast. He didn’t want to cum without Jared. 

“FUCK,” Jensen cried out, as he felt himself swelling inside the gripping channel he was pushing into, which made things even tighter. “I’m gonna cum,” Jensen yelled, “JARED, FUCK…TELL ME WHAT TO DO,” Jensen cried at the edge of his wit. 

Jared was getting there, but he knew he was a few seconds behind. He needed just a touch on his dick or his prostate and he would fall over the edge. He couldn’t lean over and he couldn’t stop. When he growled in frustration, he realized his lover was already shifting. 

Jensen had a thought and adjusted quickly, not stopping his rhythm. He pushed up hard toward the front of Jared’s channel and, “Aaaahhh!” Jared screamed, as Jensen found his prostate and fucked his dick right into it. “That’s better,” the older man approved as he started to fall over the edge to Jared’s screaming of “YES,” and “YES!”

Jared’s passage clamped down hard and Jensen was practically crying as he tensed, “Mmmgod, it’s so good…Fuck,” Jensen cried, completely losing control. He threw is head back with a guttural cry, “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh,” clenching violently to the power of his orgasm. 

Jared’s scream was a vacant awareness, as the older man vaguely felt himself greying out. The younger man’s channel was clenched so hard, Jensen felt like they were locked together forever. He greyed in and out, hearing Jared’s screams of pleasure, as Jensen jerked and strained uncontrollably. 

The pleasure was so intense, he couldn’t even open his eyes. Jensen felt his dick empty it’s load, pulsing with shockwaves of extreme pleasure. Jared emptied onto his stomach, shooting white fluid each time his body spasmed. 

The lovers rode the waves with grunts and moans, having no ability to do anything but clench from their intense spasms. The endorphins washed through them, and after several pleasure filled aftershocks, Jensen was finally able to see again. 

Jared’s orgasm finally released him to desperately suck in some oxygen. He’d been moaning and screaming so hard, he felt the scratchiness in his throat. Jensen slipped out of him and dropped on his front, able to find enough of a brain cell to land on Jared’s right side and not crush his lover’s injury. 

Jared released a loud “Umphf” when the weight of his hardened macho soldier suddenly landed on top of him. He smiled, playing with Jensen’s short hair, but still couldn’t open his eyes. 

The special forces master was definitely having issues with his recovery, and Jared admittedly was not able to try moving, in any way. He couldn’t even think yet, and he wondered if his brain might have exploded. 

Jensen drifted in peace. He moaned in peaceful bliss, feeling terribly useless and unable to move. The fact that he could feel his lover breathing beneath him, at least told him Jared was alive.

‘What the hell has happened to me,’ the older man thought, as he moaned and attempted to actually speak. It took a good five minutes for Jensen to raise his head and clear his vision enough to focus on Jared’s face. 

The younger man had gained back some alertness, and grinned at the short hairs sticking up on Jensen’s head. The disheveled look was adorable. Jensen’s inability to bounce back and regroup that steel control he always exhibited was quite an entertaining thing to witness. 

Jensen rose up enough to scoot over Jared and look down into his face. He gently rubbed the younger man’s hair and studied him for any damage. Jared looked quite post-orgasmically peaceful and happy, but Jensen wasn’t sure he wasn’t hurting anywhere, “Are you alright?” 

Jared smiled dreamily, “Oh yeah…I’m pretty sore…but deliciously so,” Jared added with a knowing smirk. Jensen had concern in his eyes but couldn’t stop the grin at Jared’s response, “Mmmm…yes, it was delicious…you’re delicious…inside and out. I love what fucking you with my tongue does to you.” 

Jared barely had time to blush before Jensen saw it coming and commandeered his mouth for the next few minutes. When Jensen pulled away, his lover looked quite flushed, and pleasantly distracted from his embarrassment. 

Jensen knew he needed to get the hell up. He groaned, loudly, as he hoisted himself up to stand and walk to the bathroom. Jared yawned and watched him go, missing Jensen’s heat immediately. 

When Jensen returned with a hot wet rag and some soothing anal cream in his hand, he was greeted by an adorable pout. The pout went away, as the kid’s interest was deflected by Jensen placing himself between Jared’s knees again. 

Jared lifted an eyebrow when his lover lifted his legs again, but Jensen assured him, “No, just relax…I’m gonna help you.” Jared closed his eyes and moaned heavily when he felt hot moist heat touch him and penetrate his sore rectum. The heat drifted through his swollen nerve endings and relaxed the bruised ring. 

Jensen held the rag there until Jared sighed peacefully, then he wiped the area gently, to remove any cum that had leaked out. He wiped the dried cum from Jared’s stomach, admiring his lover’s body again, then threw the rag on the floor. 

Jensen squirt a generous amount of the soothing cream on his pointer finger, then very softly rubbed the liquid around Jared’s opening. Jared felt coolness, then gradual numbing, as the cream soaked through his skin. 

The high pitched sighs of relief from Jared told Jensen the cream was working, so he pushed another dollop up inside a few centimeters. Within seconds, the kid sighed dreamily and flailed his arms out loosely on the bed. Jared was feeling fantastic, now, but he still couldn’t get up. 

Jensen put the rag and cream away, did some quick washing of himself, and came back to the bed. He looked at the clock and realized they still had a couple hours before the idiots from his former team showed up. Jared needed to rest and Jensen was not going to miss the opportunity to lay naked with him for awhile. 

He pulled back the covers and slid in next to Jared, then pulled the covers back over them. Jared immediately rolled over on his side and snuggled close to his lover, laying his head on Jensen’s chest. “Feel better?” Jensen kissed his head and Jared nodded, “Mmhmm…thnkyou.” 

Jared rubbed his hand over Jensen’s chest and stomach, then wrapped his arm and his leg around him. “Mmmm…you have an incredible body, Jensen. It feels so smooth and hard. I think you broke something though…maybe my brain, not sure.” 

The older man responded, “Mmm, I was just thinking the same thing about you, my young paddiwan. I passed out there for a few seconds…and my dick is definitely broken.” Jared smiled at the nickname. It was so cute how Jensen called him that sometimes.

After resting for over an hour, the lovers groaned their way out of bed to get dressed. Jared was moving slow but he assured Jensen he felt like a million bucks. His ass was only slightly complaining after whatever magic gel Jensen had put on him. 

Jensen put on his jeans and a typical white t-shirt with a long sleeve flannel over it. He finished putting on socks and turned around to see an Adonis, who was shirtless and barefoot, wearing faded jeans with tears in various places. Jared hadn’t buttoned the jeans yet and Jensen was transfixed. 

He stood there with his mouth open like he was a useless blob of putty in Jared’s hands…which he really was. Jared walked toward him, clueless as a blind man, kissing Jensen and looking at him confused, “What is it?” 

Jensen shook his head, “You can’t walk around like that. Not like that. Not where other people can see you, baby.” Jared looked at Jensen like he’d grown horns, but then he completed the sexy picture by jerking his head back like he did to get his hair to fall into place.

“Jesus.” Jared looked at him again with a raised eyebrow and Jensen explained, “You’re just too hot, Jare. Too fuckin’ hot and that’s all there is to it. You can’t walk around like that, or I’ll go to prison for killing all the lookiloo’s.” 

Jared kissed him and pulled back with a smirk, still having a ‘yeah right’ look on his face. “I’m not planning on walking around like this, Jen. I’m not comfortable like this. Correction…comfortable like this with anyone ‘else’. I would have ‘never’ walked around in a towel or laid on a bed naked in front of someone. It’s your fault. You’ve done something to me. Some Jedi mind trick, or something.” 

Jensen grinned at Jared’s Star Wars reference, then he squeezed his hand and asked him again, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jared put a hand on his cheek and answered, “Jen, you felt so fantastic I couldn’t even think. You made me cum so hard, I’ll have scrambled brain cells for a week. It’s probably a good idea to play cards or chess with me right now.”

Jared kissed him softly, “Thank you for being so considerate and going slow. I’m gonna be sore, but it’s a wonderful reason to be that way. You’re not very scrawny, y’know, so it took some time to make things fit up there.” 

Jensen smiled at his lover and squeezed his hand in response, “It was like sticking my dick into hot molten honey. Fuck, I had no idea. I lost myself. It was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt. I want you to do that to me, Jay. When you’re ready. It’s nothing I’ve ever wanted with anybody else, just like a lot of things we’ve done. But when it comes to you, I want absolutely all I can get.” 

The two men wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for several minutes. Jared was overwhelmingly touched by Jensen’s openness. He loved this man so much and Jensen was letting more and more of himself go when they were together.

Once they were dressed, Jensen helped Jared with his socks and shoes, and then they returned to the kitchen. Jensen put the plate in the oven to reheat the tray of potatoes, then invited Jared to make a salad with him. Once again, Jared jumped in and chopped vegetables and helped Jensen put things together. 

They went outside and wiped off the folding chairs Jensen had on his porch. He looked around to make sure the herd from this morning hadn’t left any droppings for them to step in, then cleaned off the barbecue. Jared watched everything Jensen did. He never owned a barbecue, and it was enlightening to think he could actually finally cook something for someone if he paid attention. 

The older man checked his watch, then tilted his head as if listening for something. The sound of the doorbell went off and Jensen smiled, “Right on time.” Jared walked behind him to the front door and asked, “Are they always on time?” Jensen looked over his shoulder and said “Oh yeah. I told them five thirty.” 

Jared looked at the microwave and argued, “But it’s only four thirty.” Jensen turned and kissed him, explaining, “It’s a Black Ops thing. If I tell you a time, you be there an hour early.” Jensen smiled at Jared’s “Oh” then turned to open the door. 

“Fuckers, you better be on time,” was Jensen’s welcoming line. Jared stood back and observed, waiting for the three friends to greet one another. The two on the porch broke out in laughter, then one of them balked at the security, “Who’re the fuckin’ Backstreet Boy rejects, Jensen,” nodding his head in the direction of the security team. 

Jensen sighed, “Please tell me you were nice to them?” The man on the porch looked astonished and put out, putting his hand to his chest, “What? Mua? Of course I was nice. Shook his hand, didn’t I,” the friend hit the taller one on the arm and looked at him for backup. The second man nodded and rolled his eyes, “Yes…yes you were nice. He did shake the guy’s hand.” 

Jensen said, “They’ve actually been pretty capable, guys. They’re good and they’ve been thorough.” The shorter of the two men snickered, “Sure…that’s why we’re here.” Jensen sighed, knowing it was obvious why he was inviting them over and feeding them. Speaking of the reason they were here, Jensen said, “Come in fellas,” and stepped aside to let them enter. 

Jared found himself a little nervous. Maybe it was his experience with his uncle, which he hated to admit, but he wasn’t sure about these seasoned war horses being too accepting of he and Jensen’s lifestyle. Of course, Jensen wouldn’t have brought them over if they were like that, but Jared found he had to work on controlling his apprehension about it. 

His demeanor immediately relaxed when the taller of the two men went right for him with his hand out and a welcoming smile, “You must be Jared.” The engineer shook the hand and smiled back, “Jared Padalecki. It’s really nice to meet some of Jensen’s friends.” 

The taller man snickered and nodded his head at Jensen, “Jensen? We’re his ‘only’ friends, no matter what he tells you. We don’t really like him, either…but he makes a mean barbecue.” Jared giggled, seeing the friendliness in the man’s eyes. The man finally introduced himself, “I’m Dave, by the way. I’m the more intelligent and better looking one.” 

Jared continued to smile and giggled again, “Thanks for letting me know…nice to meet you, Dave.” When Dave nodded at the shorter friend stepping up beside him, he said, “That’s Mike. He’s an idiot. Don’t worry about him, we just keep him around ‘cuz no one else will do it.” 

Mike shoved Dave aside exclaiming, “Shut the fuck up, asswipe.” He held out his hand and shook Jared’s, then offered a completely friendly, “Hi Jared.” The younger man suddenly felt his shyness creep in as he responded with his own “Hi.” 

Mike looked directly into his eyes before letting go of his hand and when Jared glanced at Dave, he realized he was looking at him too. Jared felt studied…assessed…almost dissected. The friendly greetings out of these men’s mouths was totally different from what he saw in their eyes. 

‘Fuck,’ Jared barely started to fold in on himself when his lover came to the rescue, “Knock it off, assholes.” Jensen came to stand next to the younger man and slipped his hand around Jared’s waist, just as they looked at Jensen with feigned hurt. 

Jensen looked right back at them admonishingly, “You’re assessing. I know it’s natural for us, and I do it too, but remember how we practiced not doing it on ‘everybody’?” The two friends nodded, “Yes,” and “Yeah,” looking shamefully chastised. Jared felt himself grinning, realizing these two responded to Jensen like loyal followers…’kids’ even. They adored him and Jared immediately liked them for that. 

Both friends looked at Jared and started to apologize, but the younger man shook his head, “Please, it’s okay.” Both friends smiled at him, then looked at Jensen with mock sadness, “See? He says it’s okay, boss.” 

Jensen sighed, “Because he’s like that. He’s nice. You suckholes remember he’s the love of my life.” Jared did a double take and looked at Jensen, then back at the two friends. He felt the blush starting when they perused him, trying to be less intimidating this time, but checking him out just the same. 

Mike said, “Well, I see why. Damn, Jensen, he’s hot. Even being straight, I can tell that one.” Dave turned to Mike, “You’re embarrassing the kid, stop it. Jensen’s going to kick us out of here with a few fingers missing, asshole.” 

Mike shrugged a shoulder like he wasn’t worried, “Sorry Jared, but it’s quite the revelation to meet the man whose caused our team leader to go all soft and mushy. I hear you’re a genius…engineer, right?” 

Jared opened his mouth to answer, but his lover spoke first, “Damn right. And his brilliance is pretty much what got him into this mess.” Jensen looked over at Jared and realized the kid had been about to answer for himself. “I’m sorry,” feeling bad about interrupting him. 

“You see? That right there. That’s what I’m talking about,” Mike piped in. Dave nodded, and looked between the two lovers, “Mmmhmm, yeah, I see it.” Mike and Dave looked at Jensen and Jared, nodding like they had just arrived at some private agreement. 

“What,” Jensen blurted out, slightly irritated. Mike sighed, “Well…when you talk to ‘him’,” and Mike indicated a hand toward Jared, “Your voice goes all sweet and airy.” Jensen shifted his stance and grumbled, “Not this again,” and Dave interjected, “Nope,” shaking his head, “He’s right…you’ve got it bad, Ackles.” 

Jensen sighed in annoyance, and shook his head as his friends stepped back out the open door to retrieve huge duffle bags from the porch for each of them. When they lifted them, multiple metal clanging sounds caused Jared’s eyebrows to raise. 

The two soldiers walked by, as Jensen shut the door and Jared watched them head for the guest bedroom like they’d done it quite a few times. Jared followed Jensen to the same room and jumped when both bags were dropped on the floor with a loud heavy metal sound. The floor jolted, and Jensen bitched, “Hey…watch the hard wood.”

Jared looked at Jensen in question and the older man shook his head, “Don’t ask.” He turned to his friends and explained there were stacks of extra towels and rags in the bathroom, back up soaps and razors if they needed them, and that dinner was going on the grill. 

Jensen went back to the kitchen and Jared went with him. He suddenly seemed very quiet and Jensen was a little worried that his friends had overwhelmed the kid. The potatoes and salad were put on the table and Jensen pulled the meat out of the fridge to go out and cook it. 

Jared pulled four bottles of beer from the fridge and turned to find Jensen already outside. He set one on the table for his lover, just as Dave and Mike came toward him. “Oh, sweet,” Mike exclaimed, “Awesome,” Dave said simultaneously, as Jared handed them each a beer and they twisted the tops off and thanked him. 

He sipped his own beer in silence as the two men seemed to study him again. Even though they were smiling, he knew what they were doing. Jared smiled and looked down, but Dave caught his attention and apologized, “Jared, it’s okay. I know we’re doing it again and I’m sorry.” Mike nodded, “We don’t mean to…it just becomes natural.” 

Jared looked up at them and did his own close assessment. Each man was genuine. They seemed like they really wanted him to accept them so Jared tried for some common ground. He cleared his throat, “Jensen does it. He ‘was’ doing it to me a ‘lot’ when I was in the hospital, but not as much now.” 

Jared smiled, hoping he was building a rapport. “Actually,” Mike spoke up, “He would never stop…he can’t. I bet it’s ‘you’ that’s simply become accustomed to it.” Jared nodded, never having realized that, “Oh, I guess you’re probably right.” 

Dave spoke up, “And in our defense, we spent twelve years in close quarters with the guy. Seeing him like this…with ‘you’,” Dave grinned and shook his head, “Well, we can’t help but be damn curious about the man who caused him to turn into Mr. Happy all the time.” 

Jared smirked, but tried not to look embarrassed. He was sure the gesture of pushing his hair back with his hand was a sure fire indicator of it to these two trained killers. Jared knew about all the medical and psychological training Jensen had and these two surely had it too. 

He felt cornered, pinned for study like a lab rat, but tried to keep those feelings at bay, because he knew these two didn’t mean it. Jared went for honesty, “He saved my life…and…he kind of still is. I’m glad he seems happy to you…because he deserves to feel that way.” 

The two soldiers studied Jared in silence for a few seconds, then Dave spoke up, “Jared…I’m sure you know why Jensen brought us over here. The real reason, yes?” Jared looked between them and then down. The two men glanced at each other, then Dave touched Jared lightly with his beer bottle to get him to look up, “Hey.” 

When Jared looked up, Dave said, “We don’t mind being here, Jared,” but the engineer retorted, “I mind.” He paused in frustration for a second, then explained, “I mind. This disrupts Jensen’s life…it disrupts all the,” Jared threw up his hand, indicating the men outside, “security people and…and my friends and family have twenty four hour guards on them now.” 

“And you and Jensen should be having a nice barbecue and drinking beer and…” Mike interrupted, “Isn’t that what we’re doing, cuz I specifically came here for the food and beer tonight.” Mike looked at Dave and they clinked their beer bottles together, then looked back at Jared nodding in feigned innocence. “Mmmhmm,” “Yep”, “That’s what we’re doing,” both men answered Jared at once.

The engineer sighed, and tried very hard not to smirk at their obvious attempt at ignoring his complaint about why they were really here. Jared became serious and locked eyes with them, “I’m sorry.” 

Dave and Mike were suddenly reading the soulful guilt that was flooding Jared’s eyes, “I’m sorry your friend is stuck in this…and now, I’m sorry that you’ve both been brought into it. All of you deserve happiness after everything you’ve done to save so many people…and you shouldn’t be here.” 

The military experts were stunned to silence and each took a few sips of beer while absorbing their first impressions of the young ‘easy on the eyes’ genius in front of them. Dave spoke finally, catching Jared off guard, “Jensen is family. That’s why we’re here, Jared.” 

When Jared remained silent, Mike added, “Jensen says you’re the love of his life, and I’m beginning to see the reason why. Jared…our type of family takes care of it’s own. Whenever it has to, whenever it’s needed. There’s no favor to ask, no debt to pay back, it’s a common bond that responds between the family members. There are others, but they live too far and we’re close enough that Jensen knew we could get here.” 

Mike looked at Dave, then back at Jared before he concluded, “Because Jensen loves you, and because we don’t want to have to deal with the bastard if anything happens to you, we’re not going anywhere until you are safe.” 

Dave nodded, “Yeah. You’re a part of Jensen’s life now, so you have to put up with his family, Jared. Unfortunately, his family is made up of the two meat heads standing in front of you.” Jared found himself overwhelmed with emotion, but he tried to go for stoic and keep it controlled. 

He smiled softly, not knowing what to say after the conviction that had just been laid out for him. Jensen chose that moment to open the slider and call to him worriedly, “Jay…are you okay?” Dave and Mike opened their hands, as they walked toward Jensen with feigned hurt, “What?” Mike and Dave both asked that. 

Jared yelled in answer, “I’m good,” and smiled, then laughed, when he heard the friends continuing to complain to Jensen, “Why you asking him if he’s okay? Huh?” “Yeah, what the fuck do you think we’re gonna do to him, Ackles? He’s fine. And I like him. He’s too good for ‘you’ that’s for goddamn sure.” 

Jared was laughing now, as the two men joined Jensen on the porch to entertain him while he cooked. Jared grabbed Jensen’s beer off the table and decided to join them, too, his nervousness gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets us through dinner at Jensen's house. We get to know the special ops friends better. There is humor, angst and deep committed loyalty. Some intense emotions between the three ops brothers come later in the chapter. It took awhile, but I think it's finally the way it needed to be. 
> 
> I hope you like it. :0)

Chapter Seventeen 

 

“They’re full of shit,” Jensen shook his head and sighed apologetically at Jared, as Mike and Dave bitched about Jensen being a natural at several of the techniques they had to learn in training. 

Mike said, “The fuck we are…I’m serious, Jared. Fucking annoying…the guy can absorb something from a book and know exactly what it’s talking about, while the rest of us ‘normal’ people have to actually practice things, get them wrong, practice some more…like ’NORMAL’ people.”

Jared smiled, genuinely appreciating Jensen’s friends for sharing about his past, but also already having learned about Jensen’s ability to pick things up from a book. ‘Learned that earlier today,’ he thought to himself. He grinned at Jensen knowingly, to which the older man grinned back with some of his rare shyness.

Dave explained to Jared, “We had to learn and test on fifteen different types of knots, then learn the mechanisms and components of various locks and undo them in a certain amount of time. If we didn’t pass the first test, we got punished until we did. “Fuckin’ Einstein over there passed ‘every’ test the first time. NO one does that.” 

Jensen put the dishes in the sink and returned quickly to bark at his teammates, “I tried to help you dickwads.” Mike glanced at Jensen, then back at Jared, mocking Jensen’s claim, “Oh yeah…you know how he helped us, Jared?” 

When Jared shook his head, grinning, Mike piped in, “He tied us up…in every knot. All fifteen knots! All at once!” Jared’s eyes widened in shock and he looked at Jensen, only to see Jensen shaking his head and rolling his eyes, as if what Jared was about to hear wasn’t quite the truth. 

Jared grinned and looked back at Mike, while the man continued, “It took us all fuckin’ night to get out of them. I was starvin’…almost pissed myself.” Mike sighed forlornly, “We could’ve died, Jared, it was terrible.” 

Jensen bitched loudly, “It took you assholes an hour and a half, not all night, and you weren’t dying.” Jared looked at Jensen with a smirk, then back at the two friends for their response. The whole dinner had been like this and it was quite entertaining. 

“So…tell Jared whether you passed, or not…did you?” Jensen pushed the two men to tell his lover the truth. Mike and Dave glanced at one another, then answered with a simultaneous snicker, “Yeah..we did.” Jared laughed at their admission, enjoying himself immensely. 

After spending half an hour outside waiting for Jensen to cook the meat, the four men decided to eat in the living room by the fire. Jared helped Jensen put the side dishes on the coffee table, while the guests built a fire. They were now sitting around the living room, telling stories. 

Jared wasn’t happy when he felt the complaints of his injured body start to creep up on him. It started when they were setting up the table earlier, seemed okay through dinner, but now it was intensifying. He certainly didn’t want to take any damn pain pills, or give in and go to bed at a ridiculous seven o’clock. 

The younger man was in the middle of shifting his position for the third time, trying to alleviate some of the soreness away, when he felt a familiar hand brush the hair back from his face. “How bad are you hurting?” Jared turned his head toward Jensen, realizing the older man had noticed his discomfort and moved right up next to him. 

Jared hesitated in his answer, not quite willing to share just everything in front of the other two sets of eyes watching him. Jensen glanced back, following Jared’s line of sight, then looked back at his lover reassuringly, “Don’t worry, they were just going to do the dishes.” 

Mike and Dave took their cue and immediately went to the kitchen, leaving Jensen alone with Jared. He brushed Jared’s hair back from his face again, rubbing it gently until Jared finally answered his question, “My ribs hurt. It was okay, but it’s getting worse. The other end is complaining a little too.” 

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes with concern, “I actually can’t believe you’re still awake. This day has been an awful lot on your system.” Jared’s beautiful puppy dog eyes were hard to resist, “I don’t want to go to bed. This has been fun. I just don’t want to take that sleepy crap.” 

Jensen sighed, “Do you wanna try a Motrin? We have the big fat eight hundreds the doc gave you…he said you could use them if you don’t want use the Percocet anymore. It’ll relax everything and maybe not conk you out so bad.” 

Jared nodded with a grateful smile, so Jensen kissed him and rose to go retrieve the kid’s muscle relaxant. He felt terrible about Jared’s soreness, knowing damn well that mind blowing sex earlier today had taken it’s toll. 

Jensen grabbed a Motrin out of the container on top of the refrigerator, chuckling to himself at the argument going on at the sink. He returned with Jared’s pill and a water bottle. While the kid downed both of them, Mike and Dave came back with dessert plates, utensils and a delicious looking pie. 

Jared handed Jensen back the half empty water and laid his head back to wait for the Motrin to kick in. He turned his head and stared into the fire, looking a bit miserable. The two guests noticed, but kept silent, for now. 

Jensen felt the younger man’s forehead, then put the water on the table and sat next to him. He accepted a beer from Dave, then met his eyes in silent communication over the condition of his lover on the couch. Jensen’s eyes moved to Mike’s next, and offered the same silent exchange. 

Jensen knew they wanted the full story on Jared, now that they were reminded of the accident the poor kid had endured. Up until this point, all they knew was that Jensen had saved the kid, stayed at the hospital with him while he recovered from surgery, and now he was in some kind of danger. 

Dave picked up his pie and sat back in his chair with one leg crossed over the other, “So, who’re the pics you sent us?” Mike grabbed his own plate and sat back on the short end of the couch to start digging in, while Jensen answered Dave’s question.

“They’re the reason he’s injured. He knows two of ‘em from work, but the last one I sent you is an unknown. He’s a heater and I’m not convinced he’s incapable of getting around security.” 

Jensen let his friends absorb that, while he looked over at Jared. The younger man was still facing the fire, within ear shot, but more focused on willing the pain to go away than he was on the conversation. 

After several minutes, Jared felt the gripping pain begin to ease off in his chest and the throbbing start to dissipate in his rear end. He sighed, starting to relax, then looked over to see the dessert on the table.

Jensen’s friends watched the kid hold his left side and struggle to sit up, while Jensen helped him. Jared leaned forward very slowly, holding his chest, then grabbed the piece of pie that had been left there for him, “This looks so good.” 

Jared hadn’t really caught on yet to the silence in the room, so he savored his first few bites, “Oh my god, this is so good.” Jensen smiled, as Jared moaned over his dessert. 

He glanced at his two friends and noticed they had stopped eating and were watching his lover’s clueless responses too. Jared didn’t know he was being observed and that made it so much more fun to see. 

Jensen paid attention to his own dessert, knowing perfectly well his fellow team mates were falling under the spell of Jared’s innocent charm. The kid had a way about him and even the seasoned special forces experts weren’t immune to his earnest open responses about things. 

Jared took a few more bites, then finally realized no one was talking. He stopped chewing and looked around, “Is everything okay?” The young engineer’s innocent expression jolted the two visitors back into eating and voicing their opinions about Jensen’s pie. 

“Delicious, Ackles,” Mike said, forcing a smile, then Dave added, “Mmhmm…fuckin’ incredible.” Jared raised an eyebrow and looked at Jensen, knowing damn well that had been a feigned response. 

Dave broke the silence, “So Jared, we know you’re an engineer.” The younger man looked up, surprised, “Yes.” Before Dave could ask more, Mike interjected excitedly, “That’s fuckin’ sweet, Jared. You design things…like machines and buildings and shit like that?” 

Jared grinned and nodded, “Sort of, yeah,” not wanting to correct Mike when he was looking at him with such hero worship. He was learning Dave seemed the more focused and calm one, more like Jensen. Mike was the more instant response type of person who didn’t use as much self control. Funny and energetic, but not as patient as the other two. 

Jensen interjected, “He’s actually quite an ‘advanced’ engineer, a brainiac wonder.” Jared rolled his eyes and looked annoyed, which Jensen expected, but it didn’t stop him from continuing to compliment the kid. 

“Brilliant, talented…annoyingly advanced at math. I wouldn’t suggest playing cards with him, fellas…or chess…unless you don’t mind losing. He’s a natural at counting cards and figuring out probabilities.” 

Mike looked at Jared suspiciously, with narrowed eyes, “Hmpf, I see,” sensing he had just found a new opponent to try out. Jensen and Dave grinned, knowing perfectly well Mike’s tendency to take on a challenge like that.

Jensen set down his plate and took a swig of his beer. He sighed and guiltily met the younger man’s eyes, “They’re waiting to be caught up on everything that’s happened. They’re trying not to push, but we have to tell them what’s going on. You feel okay with that?” 

Jared suddenly lost his appetite, knowing the subject they were about to discuss wasn’t on his ‘favorites’ list, but he realized the two visitors were here to help and they needed the full story. He nodded, “Sure,” then put his dish on the table and grabbed the rest of his water. 

“So, who the hell tried to kill you, Jared?” Mike blurted out the question, which gained him an admonishing glare from Dave and Jensen. Jared choked on his water, mid swallow, not expecting to jump to that part of the story yet. He’d expected to start at the beginning and sort of ease into the almost dying thing. 

Jensen wasn’t done glaring at his friend, “Could you have waited a damn minute?” Mike glanced back and forth between the choking young man and Jensen, “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m on your side. Just want to get the son of a bitch for you.” 

Jensen sighed, “I know,” and looked at Jared apologetically. The kid was recovering from his near drowning experience and looking quite out of sorts that they’d skipped right to the killing people part, but Jensen watched him regroup and put up the resilient walls he still used when he needed them. 

Jared cleared his throat and tried his best to give Mike an answer, “Well,” the younger man started out, looked at Jensen, then back at the two friends, “My boss...actually boss-es were doing something really crooked, and illegal, not to mention it risked people’s lives…and they’re pissed at me for realizing it. I went to the Attorney General with it and now they’re in trouble...and I’m sure they’re beyond pissed now,” Jared sighed. 

Jensen looked at his team to add, “And they want to kill him for it…before they’re found guilty. They’ve already tried once, and they almost succeeded.” Jensen watched the wheels turn inside both his teammates’ heads. 

Jensen explained the background about Jared’s success with his old company, his long time career with them, and then the take over by the new organization. “Jared’s reputation was a desirable asset to them. He was a well respected expert that had been certified by the court and they knew they could use him to cover up all their bad deals.” 

The two men listening were glancing back and forth between Jared and Jensen, absorbing and assessing. ‘Always,’ Jared thought to himself, amazed at himself that he was actually getting more comfortable with it. 

“You have questions,” Jensen said matter of factly. Dave asked just how they were using him to cover things up, so Jared explained, “After the first couple design jobs, they started sending me to inspect things…like cracks in mortar, creaky suspension, stuff like that. I was ‘told’ that they needed my attention to detail and I was to go out there and inspect and report. I didn’t really like that part of the job, my favorite thing is design, but they were the bosses and they told me they needed me to do it. So, I went out and did my own inspections and my own calculations, then put together my findings of defects I found for them.”

The two visitors were listening intently, so Jared kept going, “I found the structures were put together by cutting corners. Safety supports and other vital reinforcement requirements, mostly required by building codes, were ignored. The company was finalizing the jobs and collecting the money, but the structures were incomplete. They never should have been opened to the public. I recommended all the corrections and how to fix them in my reports. Without the corrections, the structures weren’t safe. I ‘thought’ that this was the company’s way of getting an expert’s recommendations so they could make the corrections.” 

“So, this attorney called me on one of the original cases I’d done over a year ago. I didn’t know why he called me directly, at first, but then I realized my name was on the report he had from our office. The attorney said he didn’t believe the report was accurate, so I had him send me the one they gave him. I was thinking ‘why the hell does it matter’ so I looked at it for him.” 

“My manager told me not to talk to him, but I got curious. When I saw the copy the attorney sent me, I realized why. Not one of the defects and corrective recommendations were in there. The copy he had and my original didn’t match and things I said had been omitted. What set me off, more so, was that people were already using that building…they were in danger and it didn’t seem to bother the idiot manager I worked for.” 

Dave piped in, “But it bothered you,” to which Jared answered, “Yes. I ‘thought’ it would bother ‘anyone’,” Jared sighed defeatedly, “apparently not.” Jensen watched his friends gain a new respect for his lover. He knew it would happen. 

Dave and Mike glanced at Jensen, realizing this kid was definitely an honest ‘do-gooder’ type who had gotten himself into life threatening trouble by trying to do the right thing. Even if he weren’t Jensen’s new life partner, they would certainly feel compelled to help him anyway. 

Mike leaned forward and encouraged Jared to continue, “Did you confront them?” Jared paused for a few seconds, remembering, “At first, it was like I couldn’t ‘possibly’ be seeing what I was really seeing. I argued with my manager twice about it. The second time was loud and I thought for sure they would just fire me over it.” 

Jensen piped in, “Picture two is the manager. Robert Hammerman.” Both friends nodded, as Jared looked surprised at Jensen’s picture comment, but he continued, “My manager was just blowing me off. My name was on something that was fake and it was gonna get people killed and he didn’t seem to give a fuck. Kept telling me to ignore it and let the executives worry about it.” 

Dave shook his head and rubbed his face, knowing damn well that Jared would have been okay if he’d been able to let this go…buried his head under the sand. He looked at Mike and both men sighed, now understanding Jared’s character more, but escalating their concern at the level of danger the kid had fallen into. 

Mike and Dave glanced at Jensen. The three soldiers shared a few seconds of silent understanding that Jared could have been killed over this, early on, before he ran into Jensen. It amazed them that the kid was still alive. 

Mike looked back at Jared, “A lot of people would have let it go, Jared. But you didn’t.” Jensen looked over at his lover, realizing Jared was oblivious to the respect and awe his former team now had for him. 

Jared responded to Mike’s comment, “Hell no. I was so pissed. It was fucking ‘wrong’. I went through and checked them all and every damn report I had done had been altered. Their version on the shared company drive was a variation of my original. Every…damn…time. Thank God I had the originals.” 

“I knew I still had the emails so I pulled all of their fakes off and put them with my files. I saved them and made sure I went over them and over them…just to make sure I was right. It took me awhile to even absorb it. Eighteen structures had been opened to the public that shouldn’t have been. I realized I hadn’t been helping to make things safer for people with my inspections…I’d just been helping the assholes get richer and endanger people along the way.” 

Jared took a few seconds to regroup himself while the other men remained quiet. Every time he thought about how he had been duped, it pissed him off. Jensen put a hand on his back for comfort, then glanced at his friends to contemplate what they might be thinking. They were studying Jared, and Jensen could see they had already decided to protect him and kick the shit out of anyone who tried to hurt him. 

Jared was oblivious to anyone’s scrutiny, and continued, “I didn’t know where to go, at first. I talked to one of my so called ‘friends’ about it, thinking he would back me, but he didn’t.” Jensen piped in, “Picture one, Brad Donovan,” to which Mike and Dave nodded in understanding. 

Jared paused, finally catching on that Jensen had sent these two pictures of the people he was talking about. He looked at Jensen and sighed before admitting to the group, “Honestly, I had no idea it would go this far…I was sure I’d get fired, but…this isn’t really what I had in mind.” 

Everyone was quiet. The men were absorbing everything. Jensen could see Jared was looking exhausted again, his body’s strength wavering after everything today. He kept his hand on the kid’s back and looked back at his friends. 

Dave led the next question, “So, how’d you run into Jensen?” Jared glanced at Jensen, then at Dave and Mike, “I needed to get away from them. They handed me a renewal package and it was…it was ridiculous. A bribe. I grabbed a job here and took off for a few days.” 

Jared’s short response told Jensen he really wasn’t feeling that great and going over the accident again that put him in the hospital wasn’t on his favorite things to talk about list. Jensen took over the explanation, “He came to Cedar Ridge to work and the fuckers ran him off the road. The guy they sent hit him hard, then left him there to die. The traffic cams showed a company beefhead, somebody Jared knew that handled all the muscle jobs, odds and ends.” 

“Thanks to his own survival instincts, he climbed out the window of the car, completely slicing up his hands, then he walked two hundred feet with a double pneumothorax, four broken ribs, deep lacerations all over him, and a moderate grade concussion.” 

Jensen looked back at his friends, while Jared looked down, not too thrilled at reliving the memory. It was a bit easier now that it wasn’t as fresh, but he still remembered the smell of his own blood, the sounds of the sliding and screeching tires, the feel of the tight retracted seatbelt and even the painful slice of his hands. He’d somehow blocked out the breathing difficulty for the moment.

Mike whistled and shook his head, “Fuck, Jared, that’s going in my book. You kicked ass.” Jared looked up and was shocked to find that Mike wasn’t the only one who looked at him in awe. The men were very experienced field medics and had advanced surgical skills, so they knew how close to dying Jared had come. 

Dave asked, “So, how many days has it been?” Jensen looked upward to count and confirm before he answered, “Thirteen tomorrow.” Dave was quiet, but he did raise an eyebrow. Mike blurted out, “It hasn’t even been two weeks since all that.” Both men were looked at Jared.

Dave glanced at Jensen, “That’s a fast recovery for something that extensive.” Jensen nodded, “Yes, it is, but he’s not recovered, really. The doc said he was the fastest healer he’d ever seen. He let him out, but only with a spotter for awhile.” 

Jensen looked at his lover, “He’s better and better every day.” Jared was trying not to puke while everyone was looking at him, ‘they’re assessing again, fuck,’ he thought to himself. 

Mike and Dave studied the young engineer for a few seconds, looking for any signs that he’d been in such a terrible crash. They could make out fading bruises on the kid’s left cheek, up near his eyes, and a couple light cuts that were healing, the shape of a goose egg knot high up near his hair line, but other than that, you couldn’t tell. 

Dave asked, “So, what are the restrictions?” Jensen said, “No lifting, bending and stooping is at a minimum but gradually getting better, passenger only until he hits four weeks, then he can drive. He warned about transference of energy for weeks to come while his body repairs it’s injuries, which hit him hard in the beginning, but it’s much better. He’s not to jolt his chest in any way…no pushups or weights, or anything that stresses that left chest area. It’s quite painful, though, and it reminds him if he does too much.” He looked at Jared and added, “which is pretty often.” 

Jensen smiled when Jared glared at him. The younger man looked at Mike and Dave to argue, “My surgeon said I was ahead of schedule and I could run soon,” to which Jensen corrected him, “No…he said you could ‘walk’ and at two weeks. He also said you’re to ‘walk’ first, ‘then’ work up to an easy jog…’then’ work up to running over several weeks. ‘Weeks,’” Jensen stressed again as Jared rolled his eyes and sighed once again. 

“I used to run all the damn time,” Jared bitched, but Jensen countered, “Not with broken bones and holes in your chest, you didn’t.” Jared sighed again, then looked at Dave and Mike and realized they had been watching the exchange. 

“Difficult patient?” Dave asked that of Jensen, and the older man glanced at his very put out lover and grinned before turning back to Dave, “Not really…he just likes to overdo it…doesn’t take being down too well…wants to do absolutely everything at once. He’d like to build me a new deck but so far I’ve only let him measure for it with my help.”

Mike and Dave grinned at the frustration being emitted from the young man sitting next to Jensen. Jared was obviously wanting to jump ahead and skip all the physical restrictions. All three special ops men knew exactly how dangerous his injuries had been and how easily he could re-injure the weakened areas. 

The two friends were dying to know the details, but Mike was the only one pushy enough to blurt out his curiosity, “So how bad was the lung, Ackles?” Jensen had the details on this part so he answered first, “The ribs were like splinters, all tweeked different ways. The breaks were rough and jagged, punctured his lung in two places. I had to use a straw to relieve the pressure before the ambulance got there.” 

Jensen looked over at Jared and indicated his hairline, “Deep laceration right on top of the concussion was bleeding like Niagara Falls,” then he took Jared’s left hand and turned it over so they could see the palm, showing a long healed over pink line, “These were pretty deep, too, both of them.” 

Jared really wished they would move on to the rest of the story now. These damn Black Ops people were fascinated about something he’d really like to forget. Mike and Dave shook their heads and whistled, almost in awe over the description of his injuries when all he could think of was the horrible accident and the painful days in the hospital.

Mike and Dave could see Jared was looking a little green at their conversation so they moved away from the medical details…Dave asked, “So, who is this dickwad corporation that you work for?” Jared glanced at Jensen, first, then turned back to the two friends, “It’s Ackles Enterprises.” 

That got at least two sets of raised eyebrows. Jensen sighed in disgust, “The one and only,” then paused with a sideways mocked grin. After pausing, Jensen further explained, “According to the A.G. my dad hasn’t been running things directly for eight years and they feel he may not be involved in Jared’s case, but I haven’t seen him because we’ve been keeping a low profile to protect Jared.” 

“Jared’s evidence blew the A.G.’s office away and they ran with it. Now, the case has been opened and A.E. knows who the secret witness is. A.E. hasn’t responded publicly about Jared, so the belief is that they have confidence they can take out the star witness before the Grand Jury indicts them.” 

“Jared’s under A.G. protection, and they’ve been doing a good job, so far,” Jensen paused and Dave finished for him, “but you don’t think that’s enough.” Jensen shook his head, “Nope. Picture three,” Jensen stated as he held up three fingers. 

Both friends removed their phones from their pockets and studied the third picture sent by Jensen. The older man added, “He’s new, and he’s hired,” and Jared watched their demeanors change. No longer were Mike and Dave the playful joking buddies. Their eyes had darkened and Jared felt a thick tension in the air. 

The three special forces buddies exchanged a silent look between them before Mike and Dave returned their phones to their pockets. Jared remained quiet. He knew they’d been looking at this so called ‘hitman’ Jensen told him about. He still couldn’t believe those people actually existed, and that any of this was really happening. 

Dave broke the silence, “What’s next and do we know who he is?” Jared had no idea what to say to that, so he looked at Jensen. The older man put his hand on Jared’s knee, in support, before he answered, “Right now, we’re waiting for the prosecutor to call Jared in, if he’s needed. He’s trying to get the Grand Jury to take testimony from depositions and another expert engineer witness, so Jared doesn’t have to hit the stand.” 

“The guy in the picture has been run every which way by the investigators on the case and they can’t find a single solid bit of information on him. He’s been documented in different countries for very short lengths of time, but nothing that sticks. No address here and several different temporary id’s. He was with Jared’s manager and another company engineer yesterday…and they were in Denver, hoping to draw Jared out and get at him. It didn’t work, so they’re expected to try something else. Jared’s friends and aunt have been covered with their own security and his has been doubled.” 

Now that it had been laid out there in the open, for all to contemplate, Jared felt even sicker to his stomach. These people he worked for, people he thought were just coworkers, they were all trying to kill him. None of them had been the people he thought they were. Daniel had set him up. Daniel…and Robert…and

Jared didn’t realize he’d been turning a pale white until he felt Jensen gently nudge him to lay back against the couch. “Just lay back, buddy,” Jared heard Jensen say as he desperately tried to control his nausea and the spinning room. 

It felt like he was in a tunnel and barely able to hear the others in the room. What the hell was happening, Jared had no idea. Jensen kept one hand on Jared’s cheek, the other held the kid’s hand that was laying in his lap.

“Breathe, Jare, just breathe and try to relax.” Jared felt his lover squeeze his hand, while another set of fingers was taking his pulse on the other wrist. Jared realized it was Dave, who had somehow appeared on Jared’s right side in an instant. 

When Jensen looked up at Dave questioningly, he finished his timing and looked at Jensen with concern, “Too fast, a little weak.” Mike showed up with another two ice cold water bottles, just as Dave and Jensen turned back to look closely at Jared’s coloring. The kid had a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

“Jare, you’re a bit shocky, buddy. You need to drink some water for us, okay?” Jensen’s voice always made Jared feel grounded, even when the room was spinning. He thought he nodded, but he closed his eyes for a few seconds to stop the nausea. 

Mike removed the cap and handed one of the bottles to Jensen. The older man tilted Jared’s head up and put the bottle to his lips, coaxing him a bit, “Keep your eyes closed, if you need to. Just try and drink as much as you can.” 

Jared brought up a shaky hand and took a sip of the ice cold liquid. At first, it wasn’t very appealing, and he made a disturbed face as his stomach stirred. Jensen encouraged him to drink more, so Jared forced another sip, then another. 

Soon, he realized he was craving the ice cold liquid and Jared drank the rest of the bottle like a champ. He realized he felt much better, less nauseous, and the room had stopped spinning. He felt heavy and tired, but at least the spacey feeling had passed. 

Jared inhaled deeply and tried to clear his head, irritated at himself for being so much trouble. Jensen’s hand was on his cheek, his thumb rubbing back and forth and Jared could still feel Jensen holding his hand at the same time.

Jared saw a second cold water bottle appear in front of him and realized Mike was holding it. He looked at Jensen, who grinned softly, then looked back at Mike and thanked him. The water tasted even better than the first bottle. Jared hadn’t realized he was still craving it. 

He downed half of it before handing it back to thin air and feeling it grabbed by someone. Jared finally focused more on his surroundings and noticed three sets of worried eyes were staring at him. How had they gotten so close?

Jared tried to sit up immediately with an “I’m sorry,” but Jensen held him back with a hand on his collar bone, Mike with a sudden hand on his left shoulder and Dave with one on his right. He was definitely surrounded, trapped, by three overly concerned special ops field surgeons. ‘Well, fuck,’ Jared cursed mentally. 

Jensen tried to soothe the slight panic in Jared’s eyes at feeling cornered, “It’s alright. You just need to stay down for a minute. You scared everyone for a second there.” Jared looked at his lover and tried to offer a reasonable argument, “I’m okay. I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, but it’s okay now.” 

Jensen’s friends rushed to his defense, as Dave spoke first, “Jared, you’re fresh out of trauma surgery and our discussion probably brought it all back. We’re the ones who should be sorry.” 

Mike added, “Yeah, you have to take it easy on yourself, Jared. Between the fire and the beer and your condition, you were running low on fluids and your system finally said “screw it”…your color’s coming back, thank goodness.” 

Jared sighed, accepting his fate of now having three mother hen’s. He knew they meant well. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, just as a loud burr interrupted everyone’s concentration on him. “What the fuck is that?” Mike exclaimed, as Jensen started to stand. 

“It’s the security phone they gave us.” Jensen stood up while looking at Jared, “You can get up slow,” then he glanced at Dave and Mike, “His bp drops sometimes,” then he walked to the kitchen to grab the persistently buzzing cell phone that was vibrating across the table. 

Jensen answered the phone while looking back to the couch. Dave had moved in closer on Jared’s right side, Mike on the left. Dave asked him, “You wanna get up?” Jared nodded, thinking to himself that he didn’t know what the hell Jensen had been worried about with this kind of fucking backup hovering over him. 

Instead of bitching, he took the two hands that were offered from either side of him. Together, both men supported Jared under his armpits while he sat up and tested out his equilibrium. “Okay?” Mike asked, wanting to know how Jared felt being upright. 

The younger man nodded, “Yeah, it’s just fucking annoying…I’m so sick of this,” he expressed, then yawned hugely. The two ex-soldiers glanced at one another and smirked, then looked back at the kid. Dave said, “It’s to be expected, Jared, especially with you kicking it at both ends like you are.” 

Mike added, “Yeah, and I’m sure you’re getting better all the time. It’s better than when you got out of the hospital, right?” Jared nodded in agreement, “Oh yeah, definitely. When I can put my own stupid shoes on and go running, I’ll be in a better mood about it all.” Jared sighed again, then looked at the two visitors and grinned shyly, “Thank you.” 

Jensen returned and grinned at the sight of his stubborn lover having to accept the two additional concerned protectors on either side of him who were telling him, “You’re welcome” and “You don’t need to thank us, Jared.” 

His lover was looking adorably defeated, just a tad annoyed but trying hard not to show that and still be polite. Jensen noticed him yawning again, but he knew it wasn’t going to be possible to get the kid to bed yet. Price needed to talk to him. 

“Jare,” Jensen called to him, causing Jared to look up at him. “It’s Price. I’m going to put him on speaker phone and bring your laptop to you. He has questions on some of the material.” Jared looked confused for a few seconds. He glanced at the table, then back to Jensen, “Can’t I just sit at the table?” 

Jensen wasn’t too sure about Jared’s idea, so he leaned over and looked directly into Jared’s eyes, searching for any signs of weakness or dizziness. The older man sighed, “Jare, I can see how tired you are. Are you honestly feeling well enough to sit up at the table? How’s the pain?” 

The other two military retiree’s watched in silence, as Jared answered his lover, “I don’t have any pain.” Jensen gave him a disbelieving look, so Jared immediately added, “I mean, you know, it’s normal…really, it’s fine now. I’m fine. Whatever it was is gone now.” 

Jensen considered for a second, then told Price with a sigh, “Hold on, we’re gonna set him up at the table for you.” Jared took Jensen’s offered hands in front of him and felt himself lifted up by multiple sets of hands from both sides, all at once.

The younger man was definitely going to have to get used to this new invasion of space, as three sets of hands stayed on him until the men attached to them were convinced he was steady. 

Jared walked to the table with Dave and Mike shadowing him, while Jensen grabbed his laptop and set it up. The engineer slid into the chair and logged on, with Jensen sitting right next to him on his left. Jensen put the phone on speaker and introduced his friends, so Price knew who was listening in. 

Mike took a chair on Jared’s right, looking very interested to see Jared’s work, and Dave sat across from them. “Okay, ready,” Jared let Price know he was ready for questions. “Jared, I’ve got Bart here with me. He’s going to address some of the details with you, alright?” 

Jensen explained to his friends, “Bart’s the engineering expert witness they were trying to use instead of making Jared testify.” Both men nodded in understanding. 

Bart’s voice came on the line, “Can we start with file three? The second shopping mall. Jared, I can’t recreate the flexural loads you had on those beams. This is where you’re above my pay grade, so can you go over those formulas with me?” 

Jared answered, “Of course,” then proceeded to recite step by step formulas and terminology that had Jensen’s friends’ heads spinning. They were duly impressed. Jensen was right. The kid was a frickin’ genius. Jensen would have smiled but he was focused on Jared’s increased tension. 

Mike was the one who actually knew a little about engineering and could at least follow some of what Jared and Bart were talking about. When they got more complicated, though, Mike was just as lost as Jensen and Dave.

Jensen could tell something about this conversation with Bart was bothering his lover. Jared was currently reminding Bart of something, “Remember, horizontal frames are subject to flexural forces only…the vertical frames are only subject to compressive axial.” Jared waited while Bart seemed to be thinking that over. 

Jared rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. He looked frustrated, so Jensen whispered, “What’s wrong?” Jared looked at him and whispered back, “It’s just that he should know that if he’s gonna represent this case.” Jared’s eyes showed his concern, telling Jensen this was something extremely vital to proving their case. 

Bart made some sounds of understanding but asked Jared to clarify another area of the structural defects, “On the southwest corner, there’s the elevator shaft and the beams and columns are short from what they should have been. How does this affect the transfer moments in order to prevent flexibility and save it from failure?” 

Jared hesitated, feeling like the answer should be more obvious. He thought about how to best explain his answer to someone who hadn’t studied truss connections in depth. Jared finally spoke, “The failure begins at the interface between the truss plate and the wood. Because they eliminated half of the plates and beams, each interface is experiencing too heavy of a load bearing effect. The weight of the structure is going to fold in, like a deck of cards. Once that area goes, the rest will follow because their failure will instantly put even more load bearing on everywhere else. Does that explain it?” 

“Yes, Jared, thank you. I’m sorry I was getting lost,” Bart sounded enlightened, which relaxed Jared slightly, but then Bart asked him to look at file fourteen. This was the library Jared had pegged for scaffolding and moulding weaknesses. “Okay, what’s up?” 

Jared tried to sound positive. To him, this was a walk in the park, really. He was losing confidence in the fact that Bart didn’t quite understand everything. It meant A.E. could bring in an expert beyond Bart’s capabilities and really screw with his explanations in front of the Grand Jury. 

Jared found himself explaining the progressive collapse of the entire structure, imminent due to load bearing overage. “The joints behind the moulding are separating due to minimized tresses, fittings and clamps. There are only twenty four main weight bearing beams, instead of thirty six. The cracks in the ceiling and moulding are coming from the separations behind them.” 

After a long pause, Bart thanked Jared, but didn’t sound as confident as Jared was hoping for…the younger man’s concern for proving this case increased. “Is Price still there?” Jared asked. The attorney responded, “Right here, Jared.” 

The younger man vented some of his anxiety, “That library was already failing when I did my report four months ago. It’s going to collapse, can’t we do something about that now?” Price explained, “I hear you, Jared. I filed an injunction on it and the stadium for immediate holds until we resolve this case.” 

“Oh,” Jared answered surprised and relieved at the same time, “that’s good…wow, that’s really good…what about the apartment building?” Price answered, “Jared, the apartment building is owned by another hotshot company that refuses to listen. They’re claiming falsehoods. It’s not even A.E. it’s actually the damn owner who paid A.E. to build it for him. Just another greedy a-hole that doesn’t wanna have to relocate his tenants and miss rent collections while we do this. I’m sorry Jared, but we got two out of three of the most critical held empty. That particular owner will have to be forced into closing the building after we prove these charges..”

The younger man rubbed his eyes, rested his chin in his hand and yawned. ‘At least Price listened and tried,’ he thought, as he tried to relax and feel better about Price being so ‘on it’ about the dangers. He couldn’t really do anything about the idiot apartment building owner until they proved the case. 

Price asked further, “Jared, do you have enough for a report on the Cedar Ridge bridge problems?” “Yeah, you want that one too? I can finish it real quick,” Jared answered, eager to help in any way. 

Jensen wasn’t too keen on the idea of the kid pushing himself further tonight, but he knew Jared couldn’t be talked out of it. The other Black Ops men remained quiet, observing. Price piped in, “Jared, we’ve got ‘em on seventeen cases, might as well add that one. If we get a conviction it gives the financier the backing to file for whatever refunds they’re owed. I think we can help them out by getting their bridge in on this.” 

Jared responded, “Sure. Can you give me twenty minutes?” Price sounded astonished, “That’s it? You can whip the report out that fast?” Jared looked at the phone in disbelief, “Yeah, I already have all the formulas done from before the accident. It’ll be quick.” 

“That’s incredible. Okay, I’m gonna let you work on that, but real quick I need to talk with you and Jensen about the Grand Jury presentation.” Everyone at the table heard Price and Bart exchange a few pleasantries, then a door shut. “Okay,” Price’s voice came back on the phone. 

“Gentleman, I hate to do this. I know I told you it was most likely we wouldn’t need you in the courtroom,” Price paused for a few seconds, then continued, “We’ve got all the i’s dotted and the t’s crossed, thanks to you, Jared, but I’ve been informed that A.E. lawyers are bringing their own expert witness to scrutinize the evidence. If an expert is beyond Bart’s experienced level, well,” Price paused and Jensen finished his thought for him, “They’ll pick him apart.” 

Price continued, “Exactly. GJ isn’t like a trial, it’s only to get them indicted. That means there won’t be a huge set of witnesses and back and forth play, but A.E. will have a chance to see what I’m presenting against them. Bart can handle quite a bit, but the details that confuse him can be just the opening the defense needs to stick a knife in some of our evidence. We have to be confident and I’m seeing some hesitations in Bart. He and I have discussed this, but he was trying hard to overcome the weak areas for you, Jared, so you didn’t have to come in. Are you well enough to come and help present this day after tomorrow?” 

Jensen and Jared locked eyes and shared silent understanding over what was to come, and how goddamn worried Jensen was about it. Jared sighed, speaking to Price while looking at his lover, “It’s okay. It has to be done right so you can win this.” 

Price sounded relieved, “I was hoping you’d feel that way, but I’m terribly sorry and I assure you we’ll discuss your recovery needs with the court. We’ll be able to meet at City Hall, then have prep time in a private office, before we go in there. I’m gonna let Bart handle the summaries, then when the details hit, you’ll be going up. That way he doesn’t get tripped up on anything.” 

Jared answered, “Okay,” already working on finishing the bridge report. He reached behind him to grab the laptop case off the floor. As he leaned back and started to twist and bend, his chest Jensen grabbed his left arm and stopped him. Mike snagged the case and handed it to Jared, who was again reminded that he was sandwiched between two very protective forces. 

“Thanks,” the engineer mumbled, then took out his sketches and calculations and spread them out on the table. Jared went right to work while Jensen picked up the phone and grilled Price further. “What’s going to happen on the security Thursday?” 

Price said, “I’m texting Chuck and he’ll arrange heavy teams with Lance. The pick up will be around 0800, and we start at 0930. That gives us time to go over some things first.” 

“What about the press, and who’s coming from the other side? I wanna know what Jared’s walking into,” Jensen made his point clear while Jared glanced at him before going back to his work. He knew Jensen was worried. He truly was, too, but he was trying not to show it and become a basket case. That wouldn’t help anybody.

Price told Jensen the defense hadn’t indicated who was going to be present yet. He had presented the preliminary case earlier today and there were only legal representatives present. The defense had come back with a counter that the evidence wasn’t clear and too weak to prove anything and they were bringing their own experts to discredit it. 

“Normal shit, Jensen, but as far as the press goes, nobody has released Jared’s name yet. As of now, the press knows the case was filed and they’ve tried to interview me, my office, and the defense. They know the schedules and that tells us they will be staged around City Hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of A.E. people or anyone related. We’re gonna organize Jared’s and your arrival at a side entrance.” 

“I’m gonna do something I’ve never done before, Jensen, but because of who you are and who your two friends are, I’m comfortable with it. What I’m gonna do is deputize you, just until this is over. You’ll be okay to defend Jared in any way without legal action against you. If I don’t do this for you, it’ll be too hard on you guys to defend him and not have some deadly force charge against you because of your skills. This will cover it.” 

Jensen was surprised and grateful at the same time. He knew they had to be extremely careful because their skills were considered an advantage over the average person and the law didn’t take too kindly to them using them, even for defense. What Price was doing was out of the ordinary but highly appreciated. “Darren, that means a lot and it’s much appreciated.” 

Price continued, “It’s already in process. We’ll do that at City Hall Thursday morning. You know, as well as I do, that after he’s seen in the courtroom, Jared will be visual to whoever is there from A.E. I’m sure Donovan and Malens won’t come, but as bold as Robert is? Maybe. And anyone else who would love to sit there and look intimidating.” 

Jensen’s protective hackles rose at that comment. “Anyone trying anything is going to be dealt with, Price. Do you know what it’s going to be like for Jared to walk into that gauntlet?” Price agreed, “I know, I do Jensen, believe me. I’m so overbearingly sorry for having to drag Jared through this, but it will pay off, I promise you…and we’ll keep him safe.” 

Jared kept his momentum going, trying to squeeze out the report he’d promised Price in record time, while Jensen finished his conversation with the attorney. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation. Jared also noticed the special forces expert on his right that was closely watching his formulas and drawings. He had to smile, internally, at the kid like interest coming from Mike. 

Jensen sighed, “Okay, thanks Darren, do you need to talk to Jared anymore?” The younger man looked up at Jensen, in case, but Price said, “No, just have him email that to me when he’s done. I’ll add it to the case tonight and send the discovery to the defense tomorrow.” 

Jensen nodded, “I’ll tell him,” looking into Jared’s eyes. He hung up and continued to look at Jared, contemplating the unpleasant idea of Jared going to that courtroom. “I don’t like this,” Jensen exclaimed, to which Dave responded, “I don’t blame you.” 

Jared looked back up at Jensen with concern in his eyes, “It’s going to be okay. Just not doing this alone is…it’s a huge relief.” Jensen sighed, more so at the fact that his beautiful lover was trying to comfort ‘him’ about this when ‘he’ was the one in danger. 

Jensen nodded to Jared, “Price said just email that to him,” then looked at his friends, “This isn’t going to be easy for him. Security is beefed up, but…I’m not enough of a personal barricade and I just don’t trust them like I do you.” 

Dave said, “Jensen, don’t worry about that.” Mike clarified, “No one’s touchin’ him without gettin’ through us, Ackles…which they won’t.” Jensen appreciated the hell out of his friends. 

Jared poured himself into finishing his work, desperately trying hard not to feel the intense stares he knew were focused on him. ‘God one was enough…now there’s three of them,’ Jared mentally bitched at the oppressive weight in the air of over protectiveness.

After several more minutes of no sound but the clicking of Jared’s keyboard, the engineer finally pushed ‘send’ and held his hands up, blurting out, “Done.” Jensen said, “Good,” then stood up and closed Jared’s machine for him. He was tired of watching Jared fight his exhaustion and decided to now force the issue of rest. 

The younger man looked up with innocent question in his eyes. Jensen leaned over and kissed him, “You’re going to bed.” Jared’s brain was too busy catching up to the fact that Jensen had kissed him right in front of their company to realize he’d just been ordered to bed like an eight year old. Once his grey matter clicked on, Jared argued with an adorable pout, “Now?” 

Every other man at the table could see the circles under the kid’s eyes and the drawn look. Jared was definitely over tired and that spell earlier still had them all concerned. The injured man needed to sleep, especially in preparation for what was to come. 

Jensen answered, “Yes, now, buddy. Your body has had it.” He was entranced with Jared’s beautiful pouting lower lip, for a few seconds, but he held out his hand and Jared took it. The younger man was unable to refuse his lover anything, even if he was feeling pissy at himself for being tired. 

Dave and Mike watched them go down the hall, Jensen leading a sleepy shuffling Jared who turned back to say “Night guys,” to them. Both grinned and answered, “Night, Jared,” watching the two lovers go. 

Dave looked at Mike until the man looked back at him to meet his eyes. They snickered at the same time, shaking their heads. “He’s got it bad,” Dave said, talking about Jensen, to which Mike responded, “Oh yeah. Can you see why, though? That kid rocks.” 

Dave nodded, “He’s cool, very much so. I like him. They’re a perfect match. They make a lot more sense than some of the straight couples out there.” Mike guffawed mockingly, “That’s for damn sure.” 

Both men were silent for a moment before Dave asked, “So, we gonna keep that kid in one piece so our team leader doesn’t have a mental collapse?” Mike looked at the other man for a moment, “S’been awhile since we went on an assignment.” Dave said, “This isn’t an assignment, though…this is a choice for us.” 

Mike nodded, “Well, I’ve made mine. The kid’s worth it, Dave. What he’s trying to do…you don’t see that every day. I wanna protect him. Fuck it, he’s gonna save a lot of people with this.” 

Dave nodded and smiled, “Was hoping you’d say that.” The two ex-soldiers clicked their beer bottles together and drank a toast, knowing damn well they were glad Jensen had called them in. 

Jensen started the bedroom fireplace and folded down the covers while Jared finished in the bathroom. He helped the younger man change into pajamas and get under the covers. Jensen brushed the hair back from Jared’s face and rubbed his head gently, while Jared blinked heavily and focused on Jensen’s face.

The older man smiled, “You’re so damn beautiful.” Jared gave a sleepy disgruntled look, “No m’not.” After gazing at one another for a few seconds Jared gave a sloppy sideways grin, “You blew my mind today, Rambo. Almost gave me brain damage.” 

Jensen chuckled while arguing, “Mmm no…it was ‘you’ who blew ‘my’ mind, I think. My dick’s still smiling.” Jared giggled that lovely sound that Jensen loved so he just had to lean over and kiss the kid thoroughly. After a slow sloppy exploration of his gorgeous lover’s mouth, Jensen pulled back and looked into the steel grey orbs he loved. 

Jared was looking at him with such love and adoration in his eyes, Jensen felt it right down to his toes. He had never imagined being the recipient of such devotion and it saturated his soul with warmth. “You know I’ll keep you safe, right?”

Jared nodded without hesitation, “I know.” Jared smiled, placing a hand on Jensen’s cheek, “I just want this to be over. I hate everyone having to go through this because of me…especially you.” Jensen’s brow furrowed in disagreement, “You mean because of the assholes. Not you, baby. Remember it’s the assholes that caused this. Not you. You’re the hero.”

Jared couldn’t even begin to understand Jensen’s hero comment. He could never compare himself to what Jensen’s team had accomplished…what other’s had accomplished in the world. Jensen was giving him way too much credit. 

The older man had become pretty adept at reading his lover’s eyes, by now, so he corrected what he saw in them, “Uh uh. I see what you’re thinking. Yes, you ‘are’ the hero, Jare, the guys are thinking it too, so you might as well accept the way we think of you in all this.”

Jared shook his head in denial, “Jensen.” He looked away, but Jensen pulled his face back with his hand on Jared’s cheek. “Baby, don’t downplay what you are doing. Other people would have run away.” Jared argued further, “Well what if I ‘wanted’ to run away? I considered it before the crash,” he looked down feeling a little bit ashamed to admit that. 

Jensen asked, “So…why didn’t you?” Jared swallowed and looked back up at Jensen, “Because I couldn’t. Something inside wouldn’t let me.” Jensen argued further, “Baby, hero’s are people who get scared all the time. They want to give up and run. You don’t think my team had second thoughts about going into a situation?” 

Jensen held Jared’s cheek and wouldn’t let him look away. “It’s that wiring inside of you…that part of you that won’t let you ignore something that isn’t right. That good guy instinct that pushes you to ‘do’ something. You’ve bettered thousands of animal’s lives and now you’re saving thousands of people’s lives. It’s even gone so far as threatening your life…but you can’t let it go. That’s who you are…and that’s why you’re a hero, baby.” 

Jensen kissed his adorable pouting lover, who was now getting uncomfortable at being forced to receive too much credit, in his opinion. After kissing him, Jensen smirked knowingly, “And a very ‘hot’ one, at that.” Jared didn’t have time to stop the instant look of shocked disbelief on his face. He tried not to smirk, but failed, so Jensen kissed him again. 

“I’m going to talk to the guys for a bit, plan some things, but I’m coming back in here to sleep with you. Remember, I’m a bad ass trained killer, and I do ‘not’ snuggle,” Jensen warned, to which Jared giggled, “Okay…I’ll try and remember that,” Jared couldn’t stop grinning. 

Jensen looked at Jared with concern, “I want to ask how you feel about Mike and Dave staying with you, if I go see my father tomorrow. I need to know what the hell involvement he has in this, but I’m not leaving on a day you have to be out in public. If he’s close enough, I can fly out and back in one day, but I don’t want to do that if you’re not comfortable with the guys.” 

Jared rubbed his hands up and down Jensen’s arms. He could plainly see Jensen’s concern for him in his eyes, “Of course it’s okay. I don’t have a problem with them.They’re nice.” Jensen grumbled, “Well, I don’t think they’re ‘nice’.” Jared smiled, “You know damn well they are…and they worship you, Jensen, I can see that.”

Jensen studied Jared’s eyes, making sure there was no worry or fear there, no stress about him leaving for a day. He finally sighed, “It’s gonna be hard to leave you, dammit, but I know they won’t let anything happen to you, so that part is solid.” 

Jared gave an irritable sigh when his thoughts went to the two caretakers Jensen was leaving him with, “Fuck, there’s two of them.” Jensen smirked and kissed his lover again, “Well, maybe you’ll actually get a day of not doing things you shouldn’t be doing and you won’t hurt so bad at the end of the day, kiddo.” 

Jared contemplated what it was going to be like, then turned determined eyes on Jensen, “I’m trying the treadmill, Ackles. It’s day fourteen tomorrow, not thirteen, and I’m cleared to at least ‘start’ on the damn thing. Will you tell them to let me do that, at least?” 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s put out expression, “Yes, I can do that. Only ‘cuz I know they won’t let you overdo it. I’m sure they’ll stand right there too.” Jensen laughed when his lover shook his and bitched, “I’m sure.” 

Jensen kissed him long and lovingly, then Jared sighed and nestled himself on his right side and closed his eyes, “Hurry up, Chuck.” Jensen smoothed the hair back off his lover’s face again, then he whispered, “Okay,” knowing damn well that Jared was going to be out cold in sixty seconds flat. 

Jensen headed for the living room. Someone had put the pie away, cleaned up the dessert dishes, and the fire had been stoked up higher. It was comfortably warm in the house. Jensen walked over to his military brothers, who were currently leaning against the mantel and enjoying the heat of the fire. 

The men stood in silence for a few minutes, thinking to themselves about what was to come, waiting for someone to speak first. Jensen took a deep breath, then looked at both of them, now concerned for their welfare and for their lives being disrupted by helping him. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but both friends held up their hands and interrupted with a simultaneous, “Stop” and “Don’t.” Jensen shut his mouth back and waited for a few seconds, darting his eyes around. He opened his mouth once more and was interrupted again, “Not a word,” and “Shut it.” 

Jensen looked down, folding his lips in, and tried to keep from grinning. These men were sacred to him, and they obviously didn’t want to hear any shit about him being sorry for dragging them into something. They were ‘in’…and they obviously knew Jensen had been intent on apologizing and giving them an ‘out’ they didn’t want. 

Dave opened the conversation, “So…run down how the security works for us. We’ll only carry the bare minimum, what’s legal and what we have permits for…and we’re the closest to you both. No one between us.” 

Jensen nodded, “Perfect. But, that’s for Thursday. I need to confront my dad, and tomorrow seems like the best time. I’m not bringing Jared out, so…” Dave interrupted him, “Done.” Mike agreed, “Yeah, that’s a given, he’ll be fine with us.” 

Jensen nodded again, grateful. He looked at his friends, “He’s important to me. Beyond this case, he’s…he’s what people hope for and never seem to find. I don’t know why he dropped in front of me when he did, or why I get to be that lucky, but,” Jensen sighed, not finding anymore words. 

Dave studied his friend, “Jensen, just the fact that it’s happened for ‘one’ of us inspires the rest of us. We can see it in you. He’s healing you, helping without even knowing he is…Jared’s awesome…he’s good people. We’re glad you called us.” 

Mike nodded, grinning at Jensen and smacking him on the shoulder, “Kinda robbin’ the cradle with the kid, though, aren’t you, you old fuck? How old is he?” Jensen sighed, “No, I’m NOT. I thought the same thing when I first saw him. He’s thirty fuckin’ three, dude, he just looks twenty four!” 

Both friends looked at one another, then back to Jensen. Dave grinned in silence, while Mike argued, “No fucking way.” Jensen argued back. “Yes fucking way. He’s only four years younger than me, asshole.” He looked at Dave, “Well, are you gonna give me shit too?” 

Dave held up his hands in surrender, “Hey, I didn’t say anything.” Jensen nudged him, “You were ‘thinking’ it though.” Dave admitted, “Yeah. I admit, I thought he was way younger than that.” Jensen shook his head at both his friends and grumbled, “Suckholes, I’m not robbing any cradles.”

Dave became serious then, “Jensen, if you visit your father, you can’t say you’re aware of Jared being the special witness. If he knows you know Jared, then we’ll be protecting this house, too…and you.” 

Jensen nodded, “Good point.” Mike added, “Yeah, as hard as it is not to go blazing your way in there and kick some A.E. ass for what they’ve been doing, you have to play it safe like you heard it on the news, or someone told you about it…but you can’t mention the kid…or the not kid,” Mike rolled his eyes at correcting himself over Jared’s newfound actual age. 

“And…after the courtroom on Thursday, A.E. is gonna know you’re involved, boss. When you’re in there on Jared’s team with the AG, they’ll definitely know you’re involved in some way. Someone will see you and report back, unless one of the dickhead’s is actually there. Did you think of that?” 

Jensen opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Mike interrupted, “Of course not. You’re thinking about Jared.” Mike continued, “The way we see it, depending who is in that courtroom, and whether they know you’re together with Jared, or not, might make you a second target, Ackles. Of course, ‘you’ aren’t looking at it that way because you’re protecting the genius in the other room, but ‘we’re’ thinking it because we need to be ready for all possibilities.” 

Jensen nodded, realizing he hadn’t been thinking about that, at all. Mike continued, “So, we’ll be between ‘both’ of you and the Menudo brothers out there, at ‘all’ times, until this hired fuckstick is caught…or until somebody kills him…hopefully the latter.” 

Jensen’s silence conveyed his disapproval that they wanted to protect ‘him’ instead of just focusing on Jared, but he understood their concern. Jensen wanted to make sure he clarified something, “Both of you…no one’s jumping in front of a bullet for me. I want you to understand that Jared comes first. Protect ‘him’, guys. If anything threatens me or happens to me, he’ll try and save me…his first instinct will be to sacrifice himself for me. That’s who he is. I need to know you’ll keep him safe. Even if you have to drag him outta there.” 

Jensen left no room for question in his eyes. He really should have known better, though, because his team mates had their own ideas about what was going to happen. They matched Jensen’s cold deadly stare with two of their own. Mike finally rebutted, “Let me counter your counter with ‘our’ clarification about Thursday, “You are ‘both’ first, Ackles. We’ll save you ‘both’, and if you don’t like it, then you shouldn’t have called us.” 

Jensen sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win. These two were doing exactly what he would do, and they weren’t going to back down. Jensen went and grabbed a few more beers and passed them out. Everyone was silent while the older man searched for his father’s numbers on his phone. 

He got a hold of someone who confirmed Jensen’s parents still lived at their California address, and that Jensen would be able to find them there. He booked an early round trip flight from Denver to Orange County and a rental car, then he closed the laptop to discuss it with the group. 

“So, flight tomorrow at 0730. If one of you can drop me at the Denver airport by 0600, I’ve got a return flight that gets back at 2200. Later than shit, but it works. One of you come get me?” Both men nodded without question. Jensen continued, “I didn’t get the chance to tell you,” as both friends looked at him expectantly, “The attorney is going to deputize us…all three of us.” 

Both friends raised eyebrows and the normally more reserved Dave blurted out, “No shit?” Mike and Jensen grinned at Dave, then Mike turned to Jensen, “That’s fuckin’ sweet, Jensen.” Jensen nodded, while grinning, “Yep. He said he’ll do it Thursday when we get to City Hall.” The friends marveled at that revelation for a few minutes. “Cool,” Dave said, while Mike nodded, “Very.” 

Jensen was about to call it a night, when Dave asked, “So, how much does Jared know, Jensen? What have you told him…about us?” Jensen sighed. This was something they had all talked about…in their decommissioning and after they moved here. Their psyche’s were unique. It wasn’t something just anyone could talk about and it certainly wasn’t fitting for just anybody on the outside. 

Bringing a civilian into their tortured line of work history was something none of them had done yet. They were curious, and learning about how Jensen was handling it, would help them to decide how ‘they’ would do it. One of them finding love was new for all of them. 

Dave had been dating, recently. It wasn’t serious yet, but he thought he might like it to be. This subject of his past always overwhelmed the shit out of him with anxiety. He already took Benadryl and Nyquil to help him sleep when his particular love interest stayed over…he was paranoid he’d have a nightmare and hurt the poor woman, not meaning to. 

Mike had bounced around. He’d had one night stands, but was much more reluctant to relax enough to see someone more than once. He didn’t feel he was ready yet. 

Jensen knew it would help them both, if he shared in this area, so he answered Dave, “He knows what we did, in summary. The basic outline of our jobs. I can see it in his eyes that he guesses about the things we had to do, what we went through, the things we saw…he pictures it, but he doesn’t push. He told me he was here when I was ready. Said no matter what, he wouldn’t run from it. He said he loved me so much he wanted to take some of it from me, and then he told me to forgive myself for whatever it is I hadn’t told him about yet.” 

Mike shook his head, in wonder, while Dave silently thought that over. Again, Jared amazed them and they were ecstatic that Jensen had found him. Jensen looked down for a moment. When he faced his friends, again, there was a new level of openness in his eyes. He hesitated, and sighed, looking for the words he needed. 

Jensen’s eyes pooled with liquid, as he openly continued, “That’s why I haven’t, ya know? And when this is over, I’m not sure if I will.” He looked down and wiped away the two tears that had escaped his eyes, then looked back up, “How can you tarnish that? Or hurt it…or stain something so beautiful?” 

“He’s this sparkling piece of goodness, ya know? He’s so goddamn refreshing, in this day and age, with all the selfish cruelty in the world, with the way he looks at things…the way he looks at me. We’re hero’s to him, you know…but he’s a hero, too, and he can’t see that in himself. He’s been hurt, many times, guys, had terrible losses and then this bullshit he’s going through now.” 

“But just look at him. He cares about everyone, loves his friends, works his ass off to please everyone…never stops being that supportive light for everybody.” Jensen knew a few more tears had escaped, but he noticed Mike and Dave’s eyes were now reacting, too. They were deeply devoted men who knew hurt, they knew evil, and they definitely understood self sacrifice. Jared was full of it. 

Jensen finally concluded, “So anyway…it’s going to take a bit, but I’ll tell him what I can, share it with him. I want to save him from hearing it, but he’ll insist and I’ll give in.” Jensen grinned at his weakness around the younger man and his friends grinned back because they knew, so well, the effect the young engineer had on their team leader. 

“When you find it, fellas, it’s like something you’ve never been trained for…and it hits hard. Comes right in and plants itself in your soul without asking. It’s like a non-hostile take over. You suddenly realize your damn defenses you worked so hard to perfect over the years are useless. The right person will be the right person. You’ll feel it and the guilt and depression, the hesitation to get close, the closed off emotions, all of that will be suddenly turned around…in a good way. You might not see it coming, because I sure as hell didn’t.” 

Dave, Mike, and Jensen clinked their beer bottles together and drank in silence. The comfortable silence allowed them to process what they had talked about and to think about how far they had come from the day they all got on the plane to leave the service. 

Jensen broke the silence after a few minutes, “Speaking of my newfound reason for living, boys, I’m going to go get under the covers with him right now, since I’m leaving him with you all day tomorrow.” Dave grinned, as Mike asked Jensen, “You’re not gonna…” Jensen sighed, “No…and even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you about it.” 

Mike rushed to defend himself, “I was only worried about the kid’s health. Shit Jensen, should he even be doing anything?” Jensen paused with his mouth open, while Dave tried not to laugh, and failed. “Not telling you that, dick, so just mind your own beeswax.” Mike looked disappointed. 

Dave asked in a more serious tone, “So, what kind of help will he need, Jensen? What’s he okay for?” Jensen answered, “Well, he’s dying to walk on the treadmill.” At Dave’s disbelieving look, Jensen held up his hand, “I know. I know it’s soon, but the doc said since he’s progressing so fast and he’s already a runner, he could start by walking. ‘Short’ distances, guys, maybe not over a mile?” 

Both friends nodded, “Got it,” Dave said. Jensen warned, “He’s really good at pushing it, guys. He’ll keep going and he’ll jump into shit if you’re not on him, and I know he’s going to absolutely hate being held back but sometimes you just have to do it, okay? He’ll run himself into the ground.” 

Both men nodded again, so Jensen continued, “He can shower and walk around, I just shadow him. He needs help with shoes and the pants are difficult. He can bend but it’s not easy and it’s very slow. He lifts nothing heavier than a pencil. And if you go outside, watch it. He’ll get himself into trouble real fast by picking up rocks and shit like that, trying to measure.” 

Mike perked up, “Measure? Wait, you were serious about the deck?” Jensen nodded, “Oh yeah. The gorgeous little shit has all the measurements and is in the middle of designing it for me. At his insistence, of course. I followed him for over an hour outside and helped him measure, just so he had something to do that he enjoyed. It’s amazing what he can do, you should see it.” 

Mike grinned hugely, “Sweet.” Dave smiled and asked Jensen, “Sounds easy. We’ve got him, Jensen. What time does he get up?” Jensen answered, “Usually between eight and nine. He’s a coffee addict so if he gets up before you guys, you’ll hear him out here.” 

Both friends responded to Jensen almost perfectly in tune, “He won’t,” then they looked at each other and smirked. Jensen knew Jared was going to be pissed. These two were not going to let him get away with ‘anything’ and they would watch him like hawks. Jensen felt completely at ease leaving the kid with them. 

“Good night, fellas, I’ll see one of you at 0530 then.” Both friends nodded, saying good night. Jensen knew they would bank the fire and check all the doors before they went to bed, so he headed for the hallway. There was no need to thank them. In fact, they would be insulted if he did that. 

Jensen slipped his clothes off and donned a pair of pajamas bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He slid under the covers and spooned Jared from the back. The kid was on his right side, so Jensen wrapped his left arm completely around the kid’s waist and kissed him on the neck. “I love you so goddamned much,” Jensen whispered, then sighed in peace as he fell fast asleep.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some deep seeded family emotions. Jensen goes to confront his father. While he's away, Jared gets to know his tag team of mother hens better, and so do we. This chapter became so long, I had to splice it and start a new one. Fortunately, that means nineteen will be out very soon. I want this story to flow evenly and continue to deliver, so I'm reluctant to just throw it out there without going over it a zillion times! Enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 

Jensen found it harder than hell to pull himself away from the sleeping man in his arms. He wrapped the blankets snugly around Jared so he wouldn’t be disturbed by the cold air. He kissed Jared on the top of his rumpled hair, then made his way to the bathroom. 

Jensen grabbed a shower and shave, then dressed in jeans, a dark tee shirt and a long sleeve flannel. He knew it wouldn’t be as cold in California, so the layers were more practical. He went to the kitchen and stuffed his jeans pocket with a couple protein bars, his wallet and cell phone. 

After realizing he was a bit early, Jensen grabbed his laptop and searched for a small picture off the internet. The older man found what he was looking for and printed it. He taped a small animated picture to the master bathroom mirror, then added a bubble message to it. Jensen grinned at his handiwork, then sighed at himself, “So immature, Ackles.”

Jensen was met in the hallway by Mike, who had keys in his hand and a jacket on. Obviously, Mike had drawn the short straw between he and Dave, for getting up in the dark to drop Jensen off. ‘Dave must be the pick up tonight,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

Mike didn’t speak on the way to the car. The man was on autopilot, efficient as ever, just not ready to socialize at this point. Jensen had to grin to himself. These two would never let him down, even during the pissy hours of the morning. 

Jensen had Mike stop next to the security car parked in front of the house. When he realized it was Frank, the man he really liked from his day out with Jared, Jensen got out of the car to greet him. Frank got out of his own vehicle and the two men shook hands. 

Mike sighed irritably, absolutely ‘hating’ dark mornings, but unable to fathom being a rude stick in the mud. He dragged himself out of the driver’s side and came around to be introduced to the security lead.

Jensen introduced Mike and Frank, and after they shook hands, explained what he was going to do today, “I booked the flight late last night so you’re the first one that knows about it on the team. I’ll be back tonight, though, so we’ll all be going to City Hall with Jared tomorrow.” 

Frank said he would brief the rest of the team and Lance, then turned to Mike, “Text or call me, or just walk out any time, if there is absolutely ‘anything’ you need from us.” Mike shook his hand again, “Will do, and you do the same. And if your guys are freezing their nuts off, like I am, please feel free to ask us for some coffee or heater packs for their pockets. Dave’s got the phone right now and I know he’s awake. It’s colder than fuck out here.” 

Jensen smiled and looked down, ‘Leave it to Mike to blurt things out to someone he just met.’ Frank chuckled, “Well, they do have those handy heater packs and I happen to know they’re in more places than just their pockets. They’re layered in down, too, but I keep in radio contact with ‘em just to make sure they’re not stuck to a tree somewhere. Thanks for the offer, Mike.” 

“Actually, here comes one of ‘em now,” Frank indicated a completely covered well over six foot dark outline coming toward them. The man was as tall as Jared, maybe taller, had fur around his hood and he was hunched over with hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Jensen wouldn’t have pegged him for security, at all, except for the obvious gun shaped impression behind the man’s right pocket. 

“This is Dale,” Frank indicated to Jensen and Mike, “Dale’s been walking perimeter for the last hour.” The man who had been wrapped up like an Eskimo managed to pull back his fur lined hood long enough to greet the two Black Ops retirees. “Mornin’, guys,” he said in a raspy voice. Jensen was sure he’d probably have at least a sore throat from this assignment. 

Jensen and Mike shook Dale’s hand, Mike piping in, “Dude, Jesus, how’d you get lucky enough to be stuck on perimeter?” Jensen grinned again at Mike’s forwardness. The great part about Mike was he spoke to people as if he’d known them all his life. Luckily, Dale was receptive and laughed at the question, “Actually, I volunteered that round. Now, I get to sit on my ass and drink out of a thermos while Frank joins Murphy at the fence line.” 

Dale turned to Frank, “Nothing suspect out there but a few bunnies and a couple doe’s. Oh, and Murphy, who ate chili for dinner so watch out. Probably what’s keeping all the other animals away…any bad guys too. You might not get any birds around today, either, Mr. Ackles, due to the dangerous gas fog.” 

All the men laughed while Frank began layering himself with the same type of get up. Dale looked at Mike, “We’ve been briefed on your experience. It’s an honor for us to work with you guys.” He pointed a thumb at himself, “Army Ranger, and Murphy out there’s a Green Beret. Frank here…well we give him our understanding, he was a bit softer being from the Air Force and all…” Frank had just finished zipping up his thick down jacket, “Shut up, grunt. My wings are much prettier than your fairy patches.” 

Mike now understood why Jensen liked this team, even at this god awful hour. “Jensen says you guys are an impressive team. I’m sure we’ll work well together,” Mike offered, even though he would rather be in the damn car with the heater running. 

Frank met Jensen’s eyes, “Don’t worry about anything, we’ve got our genius’ back.” Jensen could see Frank meant what he said. “Thank you,” Jensen shook the man’s hand again. He turned to Mike, “Well, let’s go, Mrs. Cleaver. Try not to sing in the car, I know how you love mornings.” 

Mike grumbled, getting back in his side, “Fuck you, Ackles.” Frank and Dale were left to laugh at the exchange and continue with their duties. Jensen boarded his flight and found himself full of churning stomach acid. The last time he’d been home was a sour Christmas over twelve years ago. He’d been treated like the black sheep of the family and vowed never to return. 

***

Jared yawned and nestled himself further into the toasty warm covers. With his eyes still closed, he listened to his surroundings, hearing only the soft sound of the electric fireplace. If Jensen’s friends had made any noises, Jared hadn’t heard them.

He immediately felt Jensen was gone. Everything was so quiet and still. Jared had never been a bleeding heart codependent, but he was feeling new things now, and being in love, and knowing his lover was gone for the day felt like a loss. ‘Damn,’ Jensen would be back tonight, but Jared already missed him. 

The younger man grumbled to himself to grow up and be an adult, then sat up to look around the room. Jared dragged himself out of bed, yawned and stretched, then shuffled sleepily to the bathroom. He had slept really good, and realized he felt pretty damn good. Jared knew this was going to be the morning he hit that treadmill.

Jared had a quick thought that maybe Mike and Dave were still asleep, and he could sneak in an actual jog instead of walking. He looked over at the bedside clock, registering the eight fifteen time, then his mind quickly countered with a mental bitch, ‘Fat chance, Jared, they probably rose at the crack ass of dawn, like Jensen does, and they were given strict instructions on your boundaries for today.’

Jared sighed, knowing damn well the voice in his head was probably right. He brushed his teeth and pony tailed up his morning hair, before he even noticed the taped piece of paper on the mirror. Jared froze and leaned closer to see a hilarious printout of Sylvester Stallone’s Rambo character, all dress up in his special forces garb. 

The character had an intense angry look on his face, with one finger pointed at the viewer. Jared laughed out loud at the accompanying bubble message, ‘I do NOT snuggle’. He shook his head at his lover’s antics, then went to get dressed. 

Jared figured he would throw on some loose sweats and walk the treadmill first before showering. ‘Then coffee, of course,’ he smiled to himself. He reminded himself there was no such thing as ‘throwing on’ anything right now, and getting his sweats on was going to take a ridiculous fifteen minutes. 

Jared donned a white tee shirt, easily, then sat on the bed and leaned forward very slowly to slip the bottom of the sweats over his ankles. He actually did better than he thought at getting the sweats on by himself. Slight pull in the left chest, but nothing horrible. He already had socks on so he didn’t have to endure that part. 

The engineer walked over to his tennis shoes and slipped his feet into them. The fact that these were going to be more of a challenge finally occurred to him. He knew tying the laces would probably flex his chest. ‘Maybe I can try the right one first,’ Jared thought to himself and sat on the bed to try it. 

He lifted his right leg and bent it so he could reach the shoe, then he took his time tying it, using minimal muscles in his torso. He was quite pleased at his progress. He lifted the left foot the same way, but paused and looked at it for a second. 

It seemed like such a simple thing and it was ridiculous that he couldn’t find a way to do this by himself. He sighed, hating to ask for help with his damn shoes. Stubbornness won over and Jared slowly bent over just a few inches. This movement immediately brought painful twinges to his left side. 

The distance was only half a damn foot, but Jared knew the angle wasn’t going to work. Outside, before, he’d used his legs to measure for Jensen’s deck. He’d been straight up and down and hadn’t bent his torso, at all. This slight forward movement had his injuries complaining loudly.

Jared leaned back and braced himself on his hands, closing his eyes. He sighed in defeat, taking a moment to absorb his frustration. He startled slightly and opened his eyes to see Dave kneeling in front of him to tie his left shoe. 

Dave had made no sound when he approached, and he said nothing now. Jared was filled with heartfelt gratefulness at Dave’s understanding. There was no admonishment, but a small part of him still couldn’t let go of the frustration he felt at needing this type of help. ‘Fucking irritating,’ Jared mentally cursed. 

He gave a half smile of gratitude to his helper, then reluctantly accepted the offered hand to stand up. Dave steadied Jared by his elbow for a second, then asked, “Hitting the treadmill?” Jared nodded, further grateful that the seasoned veteran said nothing further. He simply followed Jared at a respectable distance into the spare room. 

Dave understood the younger man’s need to be treated as normal as possible, like a man who didn’t need help, who didn’t need a spotter, and a strong person who wasn’t happy being like this. He would try his best to support Jared, but there were limits to what he would allow the kid to do, especially if it was detrimental. 

Jared stepped up on the machine and looked at the settings pad, then sighed defeatedly before he touching them, “So, what’s my limit? I’m not dumb enough to think he didn’t give you one.” Dave smirked at Jared’s spunk, “Not over a mile.” Jared responded irritably, “Fine,” then proceeded to set the treadmill on an incline of 2.0 before pushing start. 

A hand crossed in front of Jared and lowered the incline to flat again. “I don’t think we’ll start with that yet. Go five minutes, then we’ll go up half points until we reach your two, ‘if’ you’re doing okay.” 

The engineer paused and looked at the board for a few seconds. He was fighting himself between telling the soldier to ‘fuck off’ and being polite and accepting the correction. Jared’s stubborn independence was a hard thing to keep at bay, but he knew Dave was probably right and logic won out. 

The younger man didn’t want to be rude, so he said nothing and simply started the machine. Dave respected the internal war he saw going on within this kid’s brain. He admired it and saw when Jared finally talked himself into being compliant and sticking with the rules. 

Dave noticed the kid pushed start a little punchier than necessary for Jensen’s touch screen model, but he figured Jared was barely controlling his natural stubbornness, at this point. As soon as the belt started, everything Jared had been warring with was forgotten. He was so happy to be moving, he could have bellowed it to the world. 

The younger man felt the familiar rise in heart rate, the opening of his airways and his legs were screaming ‘YES’. Dave let Jared enjoy his five minutes of warm up, just to make sure he was okay. He watched the kid’s coloring, noting whether he was turning too red or too pale. So far, the young accident victim seemed to be handling his gentle warm up like a champ. 

Jared looked over at the special ops expert with a raised eyebrow and Dave couldn’t help but smile at the look of anticipation in the kid’s eyes. Jared was ready to go faster and he was feeling great. The older man pushed the incline button to .5 and increased Jared’s speed to 3.0. 

Jared was loving life. He was feeling so good, ‘almost’ normal, and the very slight resistance to his muscular calves and thighs was an incredible ‘high’. His legs had enjoyed the measuring and the day out in Denver with Jensen, but this was just repetitive full out exercise. It had been sorely missed in the last two weeks. 

Jared closed his eyes, smiling. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the endorphin response to his leg muscles finally being challenged. When he felt something on his wrist, he looked down to see that Dave was attaching the velcro monitor on him from Jensen’s machine. He wanted to watch Jared’s heart rate while the kid enjoyed himself. 

Jared looked at the panel and realized he was quickly approaching ten minutes and running out of time. If Dave really made him stop at a mile, he wasn’t going to get much out of this if he didn’t push the envelope. He looked at Dave and again, and the older man raised Jared’s belt to 1.0. 

Jared pushed the speed up to 3.2, then looked at Dave in question to see if he would stop him. The older man folded his arms over his chest and grinned sideways, but he didn’t interfere. “It’s okay, I’m watching you,” Dave told him. Jared smiled, joyfully, and focused again on his workout. ‘Oh my god, this is fucking incredible,’ he thought to himself, not able to keep the smile off his face. 

Dave watched the younger man closely, while Jared enjoyed himself. The kid was developing a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. The young engineer breathed in through the nose, then exhaled through his mouth, controlling his slightly increased breathing. 

Dave noticed the kid’s heart rate was at 120 now. Even though the young man seemed to be doing okay with it, this wasn’t meant to be a full blown aerobic session. This was just a nice and easy re-introduction into exercise for Jared’s traumatized system. It had only been two weeks, and Dave fully intended on stopping this before Jared’s heart rate went too high. 

Mike appeared in the doorway, unbeknownst to Jared, so Dave nodded to him, letting Mike know that their ‘charge’ was okay, so far. Mike watched the engineer from the doorway for a few seconds, then told Dave, “Makin’ breakfast,” before walking off. 

Dave looked back to Jared and noticed the kid was walking a bit more sluggish, so he leaned in close to see Jared’s face, “Talk to me, Jared, do you need to stop?” Jared shook his head, “No,” but Dave wasn’t comfortable with the exerted look he was seeing. Jared was looking like someone who had run a race and the younger man wasn’t smiling any longer. It had come on pretty suddenly.

Dave reached over and lowered the machine back to ground level, but let Jared keep walking at the same speed for the moment. He kept his hands on the bar very close to Jared, knowing he could catch the kid if he went down. 

Jared complied with the new level and even slowed his speed, voluntarily, back to 3.0. He wasn’t wanting to give up, but he knew the last thing he wanted to do was pass out in front of Jensen’s friend, when the man was just trying to help him. 

He bitched to himself for starting to feel sick and light headed at the faster speed, but now it was getting better. ‘It’ll get better,’ he repeated like a mantra to himself, angry that he couldn’t even run a damn mile. 

Dave watched him lean his elbows on the bar in front of him. Jared was on his last quarter mile and his heart rate was leveling out at 100. He stood back upright and Dave could see his overall condition appeared much better. The kid looked a bit tired, but determined to get in his full mile. The ex-soldier could see Jared’s iron will present itself and now understood how the young man had survived that accident. 

Dave knew it would be frustrating to an active person like Jared to realize he couldn’t return to his old activities right away. He’d had his appendix removed years ago and even that routine of a surgery had taken the wind from the soldier’s sails. It took him weeks of struggling to get his energy back. Jared had an even bigger hill to climb. 

Dave waited until the kid finished his mile, then he slowed down the belt so Jared would have a cool down period. He still seemed okay, so Dave didn’t stop him until Jared walked for a few more minutes and finally pushed ‘stop’ on his own. He breathed hard for a few seconds, then turned to step off, so Dave grabbed his elbow for support. 

Jared wiped his face with a towel and blurted out, “Well, that was depressing,” then he headed for the hallway. Dave disagreed, knowing damn well that most patients didn’t even start exercising until four weeks after surgery, but he decided not to argue with Jared. 

He escorted the younger man to the shower and told him to take it slow, while Jared apologized to him, more than once, for Dave having to do so much for him. The seasoned war horse interrupted Jared’s third apology with, “Jared…really…this is no problem. I drank some tropical juice once in a village, even after my commanding officer told me not to. I had no muscle control for forty eight hours. My team mates ridiculed the shit out of me while they carried my useless ass back and forth to pee. I’d say you need to stop apologizing.” 

Jared hadn’t expected that bit of information. While his mind scrambled to catch up to Dave’s words, he grinned at the picture it created in his head, but couldn’t think of anything to say except, “Oh,” in response. 

Jared let Dave help him remove the difficult pieces of clothing, including the underwear. The ex-soldier put everything in the hamper and hovered outside the slightly cracked bathroom door as the younger man took care of his shower. Dave wasn’t taking any chances that Jared might have a dizzy spell. 

The hot water felt amazing and Jared stood under the heavenly stream for several minutes. He washed his hair and body, then rinsed and turned off the faucet. After he got out, he dried off and stood naked in front of the mirror. 

After answering Dave’s inquiry of “Jared, you okay?” with, “Yes, doing fine,” Jared took perusal of himself. It was nice to have a minute alone to view all the scars and bruises that were still present. Jared’s left side had been black and blue from his neck to his leg in the hospital, but now there were scattered splotches of brownish yellow colors, some of them lighter than others. 

Jared was happy you couldn’t see any leftover evidence of the shiners he had in the hospital, and his left cheek was finally fading. His face seemed to be slower at turning from blues to yellows, but it was definitely right behind the rest his body. 

Jared raised his hair, parting it over the wound and looked at the long red line, similar to the thicker one on his gut. The scar was getting lighter and the hair that had been barely shaved around it was now an eight of an inch or so long. Jared’s long hair had covered the site most of the time, so no one knew it was there. 

The younger man gently pressed on the bulge under his hair line and thought it felt more like a slightly raised golf ball size, now. It wasn’t the damn ostrich egg size it had been. It was still slightly blue, but you couldn’t really see that, either, without pulling the hair back. ‘Better,’ he thought, brushing his clean hair back. 

Jared decided to save shaving for court the next day, so he left his two day shadow alone. Again, he looked at the printout stuck to the mirror and smiled. He wondered if his lover had done that last night or this morning. 

When Jared exited the bathroom he quickly grabbed a towel to cover his crotch. ‘Fuck,’ the younger man mentally cursed, when he realized he’d almost walked out naked in front of Jensen’s friend. Dave was sitting on the bed, waiting to help him get dressed. He didn’t even react to Jared’s nakedness, but his piercing gaze went directly to Jared’s ribcage. 

“Wow,” the older man got up and stared at the incision as Jared walked with a shy step toward the bed. Dave truly had no idea Jared was even bashful. In the military, they walked around naked all the time and it wasn’t abnormal. Dave leaned over and closely inspected the wound, while Jared forced himself to stand still and control his nervousness. 

Whistling in wonder, Dave finally looked up and noticed Jared wasn’t all that comfortable. “I’m sorry,” the older man immediately straightened up and helped Jared to the bed while the kid still held his towel. “Really, Jared, I’m sorry to stare. It’s a really good sew up job, though…good surgeon, whoever he was.” 

Jared turned to Dave and smiled, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt, “It’s alright. I’m just not used to people seeing it.” He tried to let Dave off the hook, knowing the man was feeling bad for embarrassing him. 

Jared’s nerves shot right back up another notch when Mike suddenly appeared at the bedroom doorway. ‘Goddammit, there’s the other one,’ Jared’s mind blurted out, as Mike’s gaze copied Dave’s and zeroed right in on his scar, “Holy shit, Jared, let me see.” 

Mike quickly stepped up to Jared and bent over to closely inspect the wound. Jared looked uncomfortably startled when the outspoken team mate ran his finger tips lightly down the rough scar. “Looks really good, Jared, but Jesus I’m so damn sorry you had to go fuckin’ go through that, man.” 

Mike stood up and looked at Jared earnestly, as he made that remark. Jared instantly tried to control his embarrassment, as Dave watched the kid struggle with Mike’s clueless forwardness. Dave took pity on the young engineer and put his hand on Mike’s shoulder, “I think he’s had enough of our inspections, for now. You make breakfast?” 

Mike was distracted by the question and eagerly told both of them, “Oh, yeah. Hey, you guys hurry up. I’ve got military mud espresso, eggs and bacon and some of Jensen’s little homemade biscuit things…they’re these mini biscuits he gets from Steve and Dani’s. You’ll love ‘em, Jared.” 

The younger man couldn’t help but smile, even if he was still feeling exposed. Mike was obviously proud of his breakfast and even though Jared felt invaded, these two special forces buddies of Jensen’s were some of the nicest guys on the planet. Jared felt confident it was going to be a good day with them, but first, he’d really like to get some damn clothes on.

Mike slapped both men on their shoulders, “I’ll set the table, you guys hurry up,” then went back to the kitchen. Dave looked at Jared, “I’m just gonna hold these for you to step into.” Jared sat on the bed and looked gratefully at the back of Dave’s head, as the older man bent over and let Jared put his feet into his underwear. 

Dave did the same with Jared’s jeans, then put on Jared’s socks for him. He pulled the pants and underwear up to Jared’s knees, then stood up and walked to the door with his back turned. Dave waited for Jared to stand and pull up his clothing. The kid got his own long sleeve wine colored shirt on, then walked up to Dave. 

When he touched the ex-soldier on the shoulder, Dave turned back to him and asked, “Okay?” Jared smiled and nodded, overwhelmed with Dave’s considerate nature. “Thank you,” Jared offered, with gratefulness in his eyes. Dave answered, “No problem,” and followed Jared to the kitchen. 

Breakfast was fantastic. Jared was starving and voiced all his appreciation for everything Mike had worked so hard on. The mini biscuits were addicting and Jared stuffed himself with quite a few. The coffee was extra strong, just like he craved it. Dave and Mike had stuffed themselves pretty thoroughly, and Jared guiltily wondered if they’d been up for hours, starving themselves waiting for him. 

Jared got up and started the dishes, after refilling the other two men’s coffee cups. He rushed into the process, hoping the other two didn’t try and stop him. When Mike began wiping off the stove and table, then Dave started drying everything Jared had washed, he smiled to himself that they were actually letting him continue. 

Later, Jared found himself suckered into playing cards. Dave repeated Jensen’s warnings from the night before, but Mike wouldn’t have it. He was dying to test out Jared’s skills. They played pinnacle for an hour, then switched to poker. Dave found a jar of pennies and poured an even amount on the table for everyone, just to avoid Mike getting too stupid and betting something he actually needed, like real cash, or his car. 

“Stop letting me win,” Mike raised his voice at Jared, frustrated that the younger man seemed to be able to win only about every fifth round. Dave grinned at the two, when Jared feigned argument, “I’m not.” Mike argued, “Yes you are. I know you are.” 

Jared glared at Mike for a few seconds and both men seemed to be in a stand off. Dave cleared his throat, “Mike, he’s being nice. Shut it and be grateful the kid’s leaving you with some pennies.” Jared looked worriedly at Dave, then back at Mike, “Jensen told me I shouldn’t count cards all the time, so I’m not playing that way. I don’t ‘want’ to win all the time. It isn’t fun.” 

Dave said, “Jared, it’s okay. Mike,” Dave’s admonishing tone caused Mike to look at him, then back at Jared. Dave was right, Mike could now see the younger man was worried he’d done something wrong. 

Mike sighed and tried to explain, “It isn’t any fun, now, either, because you’re not challenged. What I want is for you to completely rake my ass over the coals, alright? Sock it to me with that incredible brain of yours. It’s okay to beat me, I’m seriously dying to see how you do it.” 

When Jared looked at him in disbelief, Mike insisted, “I’m a ridiculous addict when it comes to sports and games. I love this shit. I’ve ‘never’ managed to count the cards or use math to win at the tables and I am ‘dying’ to learn. Jared please…don’t hold back, alright?” 

Jared shrugged his shoulder and gave in with a sigh, “Alright.” He looked at Dave worriedly, “You won’t let him kill me, will you?” Dave smiled back at Jared, “No way. I’m faster than he is, don’t worry Jared.” Mike snorted at Dave’s comment, “Bullshit. Jared he is ‘not’ faster, but don’t worry, I’m giving you full permission to kick my ass.” 

The next hour included several games of Black Jack, of which Jared taught Mike just how humiliating it would be to play against a numbers genius, professionally. “Fuck,” he vented for the twenty seventh time. “How does he fuckin’ ‘do’ that?” 

Dave laughed out loud, thoroughly enjoying Jared’s continued ass kicking of his friend. Jared remained quiet, glancing at Mike once in awhile, just to make sure the man was still wanting to continue. He had to admit, using this skill was a great mental work out for his brain. Mike was actually very good, so Jared had to focus hard to up the ante. 

When they finished several more hands, Jared agreed to go through his practices with Mike and try to teach him the steps he used. Dave brought them water bottles and sat down again to eagerly follow along. Jared was very patient and did one hand at a time, explaining his thought process. Both men tried hard to repeat what Jared showed them. 

Jared could see that both men were becoming more successful the more they practiced. They only needed to practice and it would be easier. Dave shook his head, “Amazing,” but Mike pushed himself to keep trying over and over, getting more frustrated. He didn’t seem to be able to accept that he couldn’t grasp the complete concept and get as good as Jared was. 

The younger man patiently explained, “I’ve been doing this since I was fourteen. It takes a long time to do it automatically. Of course, I had no idea what I was doing until Jensen explained it to me. I didn’t know it was considered cheating.” 

Mike finally admitted defeat and leaned on the back of his chair, exhausted. He was still staring at the cards thinking. Dave and Jared watched him shake his head, then he looked up at Dave, “He really ‘is’ a genius.” 

Jared sighed, not expecting the unwelcome praise, but Mike insisted, “Jared, that was the most patient and informative lesson I’ve ever had…and I will ‘still’ never get it. Not completely. You’re fuckin’ brilliant.” 

Jared began shuffling the cards, shy as hell. He opened his mouth to change the subject, just as Dave’s cell phone vibrated. It turned out to be Jensen, who had just landed in California. 

The plane landed a little after ten thirty, Denver time, nine thirty California time. Jensen grabbed his rental car and a quick breakfast burrito. The protein bar he’d eaten on the plane wasn’t enough. He set the directions to his old house into the car’s GPS system, then relaxed in a shady parking space while he dialed Dave’s number. 

Dave gave Jensen a run down of the morning, then handed the phone to Mike, who was begging to talk to him. “Fuck, Jensen, your genius slaughtered my ass. Jesus, he could make us millions if you took him to Atlanta.” Jensen chuckled, “I told you, asswipe. Don’t bet your house, idiot. Now, don’t make him feel bad…the poor kid feels bad if he thinks you’re mad at him.” 

“Nah, I was begging for it. Get this, he was nice enough to actually spend the last hour trying to teach me and Dave how to do it like he does. Tried his best, but fuck, we’re just a couple of dumb soldiers.” Jared looked at the man and instantly argued, “You are ‘not’.” Jared was obviously angry at Mike putting himself and Dave down like that and the two men didn’t fail to notice. 

Jensen urged, “Let me talk to him, and Mike, thanks again for what you guys are doing.” Before he handed the phone to Jared, Mike responded, “It’s no trouble, Ackles, he’s frickin’ awesome.” Mike handed the phone to Jared, “He’s bored with us, it’s your turn.” 

The younger man took the phone and immediately found himself alone at the table. The two team mates of Jensen’s got up and quickly went into the living room to give him privacy. When Jared snapped out of his three second open mouthed response at Jensen’s friends’ respectful gesture, he put the phone to his ear and said “Hi.” 

Jensen felt Jared’s voice right down to his toes. The sound of his lover’s voice had the ability to soothe his soul and ground him, no matter what Jensen was doing. “Hey,” Jensen answered back and Jared immediately smiled. The effect of Jensen’s voice had the same effect on him. 

“How did your morning go?” Jensen asked him. Jared filled his lover in on the treadmill experience. Jensen was very concerned about Jared pushing himself, but Dave’s control of the situation sounded exactly like what he would have done, had he been there.

Jensen took a deep breath to calm himself, as he listened to Jared recite the fantastic breakfast Mike had cooked for them, and the card games they’d been playing. It hadn’t been easy leaving the younger man with all the danger lurking about, but he knew his friends had been right by Jared’s side, so far. Jensen was confident that his lover definitely wasn’t getting hurt on their watch.

“What time does your plane land tonight?” Jared asked, so Jensen responded, “It’s late, 10:45. I hate that it’ll take so long to get back, but once I’m snuggled up against that hot perfect body of yours, the long day will all be forgotten.” 

Jared snickered softly, looking over at the living room to make sure no one was listening. He saw the guys talking over something and building up the stoked fire. “Well, a little angry dude on the bathroom mirror kind of warned me not to expect any snuggling,” Jared told him smiling. 

Jensen laughed out loud, “I love you, Jare, don’t listen to that guy.” Jared returned with, “I love you too, Jen.” Jensen became serious, “Baby, are you absolutely okay with my idiot friends? If you’re uncomfortable, in any way, please tell me and I’ll change my flight and be back by this afternoon.” 

Jared rushed to assure his lover, “No no, they’ve both been absolutely great, really. They watch me every second, which is damn annoying because I don’t know what you’ve told them, but having them on either side of me just to do the dishes is a bit overkill.”

Jared’s outburst made Jensen smile. The younger man continued, “So what I’ve learned is, Mike’s the extroverted one who blurts things out without thinking first, and Dave’s more like you…calm and a thinker. I’ve got them figured out now. They’re funny as hell, and I appreciate them…I just wish I could do more.” 

Jensen relaxed, knowing damn well Jared was in good hands. His friends were doing him proud. Jared asked, “They want me to show them the deck plans, do you mind?” The older man responded, “No, I don’t mind at all. Just remember our little guys we put in there. You might wanna get rid of those, first, or you’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Jared face showed his mortified shock at Jensen’s reminder, “Fuck, Jensen, I forgot those.” Jensen laughed, feeling some of the tension melt away about seeing his parents. Jared changed the subject, now focused on Jensen and what he was about to go through, “Are you going to be okay?” 

Jensen smiled at the loving concern in Jared’s voice, though he still wasn’t used to having someone worry about him, “Yes, I’m okay. This isn’t on my favorite’s list but I ‘am’ curious as hell to find out what’s going on. I’m not going to mention you, I’m just going to tell them I saw the news and came to see for myself. Hopefully, my dad will buy that and tell me something.” 

Jared felt terrible for Jensen’s plight, “I’m so sorry you have to do this,” but Jensen argued, “Hey…it’s their fault I have to do this, not yours. Remember that. And baby, I’m in love now, so none of their bullshit even matters anymore. It’s just the crooked deals I want to know about…if dad will even tell me.” 

Jared still felt guilty for his lover having to face his family, his silence giving him away. Jensen called his name in a sing song voice, “Jaaaaarrreeed, I know you’re feeling guilty…you need to stop.” The younger man sighed, “I’ll be worried about you until you’re back tonight. Just be careful, please.” 

Jensen said, “It’ll be less than twelve hours before I get there. Hang tight and Jared, do ‘not’ stay up and wait for me…tomorrow is going to be draining and you’ll need your strength.” “Yes, Rambo,” Jared answered jokingly, but Jensen wasn’t done making his point, “I mean it. Don’t try and stay up.” “I know, I know, I’ll go to bed early,” Jared sighed, giving in. 

Both men said their goodbye’s and Jared set the phone down, thinking over his conversation. He still couldn’t believe the turn his life had taken. During the traumatic injuries and his recovery, Jared had somehow become completely and helplessly enamored with another person and he couldn’t imagine ever being without him. For the umpteenth time, Jared marveled at how attached to Jensen his soul had wound itself. 

The young engineer looked over to see Mike and Dave watching him. He supposed they were politely waiting to be invited back to the table, instead of interrupting is private thoughts. Jared realized, once again, how incredibly nice these two were and how glad he was that Jensen had them nearby. 

Jared smiled at the men, “You guys wanna see the deck design?” Both the men eagerly came to sit with him and Jared opened up the plans on his laptop. Jensen’s deck file had been saved twice. ‘Thank God,’ Jared thought to himself, since he remembered to open the file without the little men in it. 

When the latest version of the design popped up in full color, both of Jensen’s friends’ jaws dropped. “Wow,” Mike exclaimed immediately. Dave studied the design for a few seconds, in silence, then shook his head, “That’s damn amazing.” 

Jared explained the rough drawing was computerized, as he wasn’t a landscape architect, at all. “I can connect my measurements in basic drawings, but the artwork is done by the program.” Dave and Mike had gotten used to Jared’s habit of downplaying his brains and talent. They glanced at one another and silently agreed to refrain from bringing it up. 

Mike asked, “So, if we were to help Jensen build this thing, what would be needed to get the permits and all that crap?” Jared answered, “Each city and county has their own spec requirements, but usually the levels of support and spacing, fittings and joints have to be drawn and measurements have to be considered safe to get approved. You can use a picture like this, but you don’t have to…they only want the mechanics of the structure.” 

Jared shuffled some papers and pulled out three to show them, “See, this is what they’d want. I have to redo it on the right paper and print it and everything. When I’m finished, Jensen won’t need to hire anyone, they’ll approve it.” 

Mike looked at Jared in awe, then looked at the papers with precise measurements and formulas on them, angles and lines, support beams and concrete footings were all there. Mike noticed each paper had a different layer of the deck on it, each with different information. “So, these layers will all be together on drafting paper when it’s done and you’ll have a 3-D type drawing of the thing with all the numbers to go with it?” 

Jared nodded, “Yes, exactly,” pleased Mike was following so intently. The special ops expert shook his head and rubbed his face, trying to grasp how much this younger man was actually capable of, “Jared, this is something you’d have to pay a ton of money for someone to do.” 

Jared knew Mike was right, “Yeah, I guess,” but he hadn’t really thought about that since he’d been out of the hospital. “I love doing this…big jobs are much more challenging, but these are fun too…it’s nice to be busy and it’s ‘really’ nice to do this for Jensen. I mean, look at everything he’s done for me.” 

Mike looked at Dave and both men shared a knowing grin. Jared looked between them, clueless and innocent to their thoughts, not really knowing where to go next with the conversation. It felt like they were sharing some secret private opinion about him and he began to feel some uncomfortable shyness creeping in. 

Dave seemed to notice it immediately and quickly assured him, “Jared, we’re just amazed with you. You know, there are engineers out there who are just ‘so so’, but you’re above and beyond and it’s really kind of cute that you don’t see it.” 

Jared’s sudden look of disbelief, leading to distaste, then to anger and a roll of his eyes had the men chuckling. Jared shot out of his chair in a huff and went to pour himself another cup of coffee. He was six foot four, goddammit, and he really didn’t need anymore people around him thinking he was fuckin’ cute. 

Dave looked at Mike, feeling bad for embarrassing the kid. He looked at Jared, who was sipping his coffee and looking out the kitchen window. Dave glanced at Mike, then got up and went to fill his coffee and stand next to Jared. 

“Jared…we’re sorry. We’re not trying to be insulting or embarrass you. It’s quite the opposite.” Mike got up and joined them, “Yeah, Jared, we think Jensen’s the luckiest bastard on the planet…you’re just really cool and we keep discovering more cool stuff about you, dude.” 

Jared softened and grinned to himself. He forced himself not to be embarrassed anymore and looked over at the pleading faces of the two bad ass killers who were there to protect him. ‘They don’t look so tough now,’ Jared thought, seeing the two faces who were begging for his forgiveness and approval. 

“Now look who’s being cute,” was all Jared said as he took another sip of his coffee. Mike’s jaw dropped and Dave smiled. The two men exchanged a glance with raised eyebrows, knowing they had been cleverly paid back. 

Jared looked at them and sighed, “I’m not mad at you guys…I’m mad at me.” Jared thought, ‘why am I telling them this,’ then continued, “I never used to need people. Having someone tie my shoes and pick stuff up for me it’s…well, it’s fuckin’ annoying. Feeling weak, or ‘cute’, it’s…” 

Dave and Mike immediately sensed there was more to the statement of not needing people, but they weren’t going to pry into Jared’s life until they were invited. Dave piped in, “Remember the story I told you about when I stupidly drank the berry juice?” 

Jared nodded while Mike looked at Dave, pleasantly surprised, “You told him about that?” When Dave nodded, Mike looked at Jared, “Dude, he ‘hated’ being down. He bitched all the time, not being able to move his limbs and having us carry him everywhere. And look at him. He’s fuckin’ huge. I wanted to stuff a sock in his mouth.” 

Dave rolled his eyes at Mike, but nodded at Jared, “It’s true.” Mike added, “And when I was shot, I was the same way.” Jared looked alarmed, “You got shot? Jesus.” Mike shook his head, “No, it’s okay. It went clean through.” Jared argued, “How the hell can getting shot be okay? Getting shot is ‘not’ okay.”

Mike looked at Dave, in question, then back at Jared, “Dude, no main arteries, clean through. It was fine.” Jared was stunned to silence as Mike continued with the purpose of his story, “It was my right shoulder. I couldn’t tie my boots for four weeks. I cussed them all out every time they had to help me pee or put my shirt on.” 

Dave nodded, “He was a worse pain in the ass than me.” Jared was still stuck on the fact that he was standing next to someone who had been shot and recovered, and it didn’t seem to be a big deal. Dave took pity on the kid, “Our point is, we understand, Jared. I think, especially for guys, it’s hard to accept help. We’ve all been there.” 

Jared studied them both, reminding himself of what they’d been through. He suddenly felt pretty small for being so defensive about something so silly. He cleared his throat, “Uhm, well, thank you for understanding, and for telling me that.” 

Dave glanced at Mike, then both veterans assessed Jared for a second. The kid seemed to be doing okay, so far, and still full of energy, but they both knew they had to watch him. Jensen had warned them of Jared’s tendency to push himself into exhaustion, and his bp liked to drop sometimes. 

Mike decided to change the topic back to Jensen’s deck, “You know, it’ll be us building that deck you’re designing. We helped him with the shower, and when he gets to the master bedroom, we’ll be doing that too.” Jared looked at Mike, “That’s cool you guys can do things like that,” then he suddenly realized something else Mike had said, “Wait..the master bedroom? He wants to do that too?” 

Both men nodded, and engineer looked thoughtful, “Huh, he never said anything about that. Hey…if you guys help me measure, I can enter it in here too and help him with the drawings.” Mike looked skeptical, “I’m not sure you should be doing all of that, Jared.” 

The engineer looked at both of them, “I did the others. Jensen helped me.” Mike sighed, then looked at Dave, “What do you think?” Dave contemplated saying ‘no’ but decided Jared might try and do it anyway and then where would they be? He looked seriously at Jared, “Okay, but Jared, ‘no’ bending over, ‘no’ picking anything up. You tell ‘us’ what you need moved and ‘we’ do it, or this will not happen.” 

Jared nodded, “Of course…absolutely.” He was happy and excited to be doing a new project, but knew full well it would be cancelled immediately if he didn’t agree. These two were not going to face Jensen’s wrath by letting him do too much. 

The three men spent the next thirty minutes measuring every corner and wall in Jensen’s bedroom, plus the ceiling and floor. Jared hadn’t been allowed to even pick up his tape measure, as both men did all the stooping and bending for him. They stuck to him like glue, which gave him no chance to even kneel down on his own. ‘Fuck, they don’t miss a thing,’ Jared mentally bitched. 

Once they were done, Jared told them he needed measurements of the ground outside the bedroom walls, so he could calculate and plan every support piece that was needed. The ex-soldiers were impressed by Jared’s attention to detail, but they weren’t too keen on the kid being out in the freezing temps for too long. 

Jared moved quickly, and his tag team had to keep on their toes in order to flank him. Mike had stuffed him into a heavy down jacket while Dave helped him into Jensen’s work boots by the back door. They never left his side and Jared was beginning to feel like the middle of an Oreo cookie. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t really complain…at one point, he’d been so focused on one of the outside corners of the wall, he lost his footing and tripped over a rock. Jared would have fallen flat on his face if the reflexes of his tag team hadn’t been so quick. Before he knew what was happening, Jared was uprighted with firm support hands under each armpit.

“Sorry…thank you,” Jared mumbled softly, quite embarrassed at his clumsiness, and at the need for such mother henning. “No problem,” Dave said, and the three continued to finish with everything. 

Back inside, Mike helped Jared get his outside boots off, while Dave put all their jackets away. Jared went to the table and began entering all the measurements into a new file for Jensen’s bedroom, while his protective support team scooted their chairs close enough to watch Jared’s work from either side of him. 

Once Jared opened his program and entered all the new measurements, he showed them how he could manipulate designs. Both men watched in amazement, as Jared rotated the room and dragged the corners of the walls to different angles. 

He was oblivious to the scrutiny from his two caretakers, as he held his hand over his left side for a few seconds in response to a painful twinge. Both medical experts exchanged a concerned glance and mentally agreed there would be no more physical activities for Jared today.

Dave got up and announced he was bringing some lunch supplies to the table. Mike blurted out, “Sweet,” unable to look away from Jared’s screen. Jared didn’t even hear him. The kid was putting all the joints and supports together. Soon, there would be walls and a ceiling. 

*** 

Jensen felt the twisting knots in his gut, as he forced himself to get out of rental car and walk up the cobblestone steps of his childhood home. Like he remembered, the house wasn’t overbearingly ritzy. It was a large five bedroom, with three bath’s and a huge yard and pool, but it wasn’t something you’d see on Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. 

Jensen’s father had banked his money, spent it on some elaborate vacations and cars, but he never blew it on his home. There was some driving force within his father’s neurotic makeup that kept the man selfishly hoarding his millions…and he never gave to charities. His mother did, but that was more for notoriety. 

Jensen used to wonder if maybe they’d adopted him, or found him on a doorstep. They had ‘nothing’ in common with him. The only dead giveaway was Jensen’s marked resemblance to his mother. He had her coloring, her nose, her eyes and her slightly reddish freckles. That was it. 

Jensen refused to even try his old house key. He pushed the doorbell, like a visitor would do, ‘because that’s what I am,’ he thought. When the door was opened, Jensen was greeted by a young woman he didn’t know. She politely asked, “May I help you?” 

Jensen suddenly felt even more like a stranger than he did the last time. He remembered the housekeepers, the cooks, and the babysitters and this certainly wasn’t one of them he had known. “Uh…well…I’m Jensen Ackles.” 

The woman didn’t react, at first, but then something like recognition entered her eyes, “You’re in the pictures.” After a short awkward pause, Jensen answered, “Yeah, I suppose. I’m their son.” The woman introduced herself as Beatrice and opened the door wide to let Jensen come in. She closed the door and turned to ask Jensen if he would like anything to drink. 

“Nah, thanks though.” He stood glancing around, then noticed she wasn’t leaving and seemed to be waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. Jensen asked, “Uh, I haven’t been here in…well, in a long time. Can you just tell them I’m here? I don’t think it’s a good idea to just walk in on them.” 

Beatrice nodded, “Of course, Mr. Ackles. I’ll let them know. Please make yourself at home…it ‘is’ your home, after all.” Jensen smiled, “Not for a long time,” but offered, “It’s okay, just tell them I’m here,” when she seemed nervous. 

After the housekeeper left, Jensen walked around leisurely and looked at the familiar surroundings. There were new furniture pieces and some of the flooring had been replaced, but the layout of the house was the same. Jensen knew it so well, even with his eyes closed. 

His parents entertained a lot here in the large common rooms. He remembered some really happy times, but most of them were way before he was old enough to start learning the truth about his father and his business practices. 

He stood by the back slider, looking at the huge back yard, surrounded by towering cedar trees. He and his brother had slept out there, in tents and makeshift forts. They’d swam until midnight in the summer and played with their hot wheels collections in the flowerbeds. 

Jensen had no stinkin’ clue about harsh realities back then. There was playing sports, school and joking around with his brother and his friends. He thought he was happy, but somewhere around ten years old he started to notice that the laughter and the hugs were coming from housekeepers and babysitters, not from his family…and not even from his brother.

Daniel pulled away at an early age, not really interested in the same things. Jensen realized he was alone, so he drifted toward friends and found comfort and happiness with their families. Jensen realized his family wasn’t close, nor loving, and he knew he didn’t want any part of his father’s business. 

Jensen was just coming back from his thoughts, when he felt a presence behind him. Someone had invaded the room. He could tell they weren’t close to him yet, but someone was definitely standing in the room watching him. He stayed where he was, looking at the backyard, but kept all senses on alert until he was ready to turn around. 

Whoever it was, Jensen knew he needed to face them, so he inhaled a cleansing breath, closed his eyes to exhale, braced himself internally, then turned around to face what he thought was going to be one of his parents. 

‘Fucking son of a bitch,’ Jensen froze in a rigid stance.

“I’ll be damn, brother,” Daniel said. 

***

Mike was very interested in Jared’s work and asked several questions. The engineer enjoyed sharing his subject of interest with someone and Mike seemed to be quite interested and knowledgeable in some areas. 

“How do you know so much about engineering?” Jared looked at the man, so Mike eagerly explained, “I don’t, but I do a lot of construction odd jobs so some of this makes a lot of sense. I’ve always wanted to design it, but you know the military career and all…it was the only thing I did for over twenty years.” 

Jared contemplated in silence for a moment, thinking about how to help Mike. An idea popped into his brain like a lightbulb turning on, “If you’re interested in doing this, there’s an accelerated course. You have to take a basic test to get in, then you can take the accelerated degree program. It’s a basic engineering degree. You could stay with that, or add specialized certificates later if you wanted. The basic one would at least get you a license to design stuff like what we’re doing.” 

Mike was beyond grateful for Jared’s encouragement, but looked a bit defeated, “Yeah, I’ve actually researched those.” He shrugged his shoulders, “But I don’t think I could get in.” Jared looked concerned, “Why not? Is it because of the test?” 

Mike nodded, “Yeah. I can’t pass that test.” Jared argued, “The hell you can’t. You’re asking questions right now that are right along the lines of what’s on that test. I know what’s on it. I can help you and you’ll pass it with flying colors…I mean if you want.” 

Mike sat up straighter and glanced at Dave for a second. The ex-soldier in the kitchen stared back, stopping what he was doing. He knew damn well this was something Mike had wanted for years, but had given up on. Mike hadn’t had it easy, and Jared’s offer meant more to both of them than the kid knew. 

Mike looked back at Jared in wonder, “You wouldn’t mind helping me?” The engineer glanced at Dave, then looked back at Mike confused, “Why would I mind? It’ll be fun. You’re obviously smart as hell about this stuff.” 

Mike held his mouth open for a few seconds, which elicited an approving chuckle from Dave, “Lo and behold, Jared, I think you’ve found a way to silence the big mouth, for once. Give the idiot a moment to process.” 

Dave looked a Mike, “It’s quite the offer, buddy.” Mike finally came back to earth and nodded at Dave’s comment, “Yeah, it is. Jared, this is something I would absolutely love to do. I never thought I could get in. If you’re sure you don’t mind, I will ‘definitely’ take you up on this. Thank you.” 

Jared smiled, relieved to be doing something to help Jensen’s friend, “You’re welcome, and it’s nothing, really. Let me know when you want to start, okay? We can start now, if you want.” Dave interrupted, “Uh,” but Mike beat him to it, “No. We’ll wait ‘til this shit with A.E. is over with, okay?”

Jared shrugged a shoulder, “Okay,” not really sure what the case had to do with helping Mike, but both of Jensen’s friends knew the kid didn’t need anything else on his plate right now. Jared’s strength was going to be taxed by tomorrow’s testimony and they weren’t about to put anymore expectations on the kid. 

Dave placed several different items on the table he’d pulled from Jensen’s refrigerator. Jared continued to make notes and calculate math equations, while Mike helped Dave unwrap some lunch meats, cheeses and crackers. Dave pulled the lid off some potato salad and grabbed paper plates and three beers from the fridge. 

When everything was opened and ready, Mike nudged Jared to get him to look up from his laptop, “Huh? Oh…is it that late?” Jared’s cluelessness caused both the ex-soldiers to shake their heads and grin. “It’s a quarter to two,” Dave piped in, putting together his own meal. 

“Oh,” Jared grabbed for the beer and Mike stopped him, “Uh, you can have that,” he said, as he slid the untouched water bottle in front of the beer, “after you drink this.” Jared sighed, looking hopelessly defeated. “Fine,” he said, and grabbed for the water. 

***

Jensen’s rigid stance showed no reaction, but his internal hot rage boiled right beneath the surface. He wanted to twist and grind into every one of Daniel’s pressure points, cause him immense pain and make him scream for what he’d done. The ‘only’ thing saving Daniel from that experience, was Jensen’s concern for Jared’s safety.

Jensen drew on his years of special forces training to formulate his smile and controlled response, “Hello, little brother.” Jensen thought to himself, ‘There, that wasn’t too bad,’ while he envisioned a knuckle or two pushing into Daniel’s sternum. 

Daniel came toward Jensen. Both brothers shook hands and participated in a sort of half hug and pat on the shoulder. Daniel seemed to be clueless to Jensen’s true thoughts, as the older man searched his brother’s eyes for any sign that he knew why Jensen was here. 

“What are you doing here?” Daniel asked Jensen innocently, but Jensen could see the younger man was more worried than he was letting on. “I came because of everything I’ve seen on the news…and on the internet,” Jensen shrugged, “Didn’t know what the hell was going on with the company, so I came to see for myself.” 

Daniel nodded, “Ah,” then rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, pretending to be overly concerned, as well, “yeah, it’s crazy, isn’t it,” but Jensen could tell it was an act. After waiting a few seconds, Jensen asked Daniel, “So…is dad here?” 

Daniel rushed to answer, still looking nervous, “Uh yeah…he’s resting. Uhm, I saw him upstairs, but he took his medication and it always makes him sleepy.” Jensen was sidetracked, “Medication for what?” 

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the arrival of their mother, who answered Jensen’s question, “Heart medication, Jensen. He has a pacemaker now, and the medication they give him makes him sleepy during this time of day.” 

Jensen’s mother added a snide, “Not that you care, right?” but her eyes betrayed her with a few seconds of longing appreciation that her oldest son was standing before her. Jensen wanted to refuse it, but seeing her actually care for just a second still had an affect on him. 

Jensen sighed, “Of course I care. He’s still my dad…and this is still my family, even if we’re different people.” Jensen’s mother gave a sudden, “Tsk,” then shook her head, “Different people? Jensen, you took off and never looked back. You didn’t appreciate anything. Your dad had everything worked out for you. Your future, your success…everything he worked so hard for, and you just walked away.” 

Jensen sighed, glancing at Daniel just long enough to see the anger and resentment his face showed at their mother’s words. ‘So,’ Jensen thought, ‘there it is. Daniel wants it all to himself, he always has,’ Jensen finished his thought, feeling the poison working it’s magic in his gut at facing the same old issues. 

“Mom, I chose a career you two hated. Every time I came back and you all shunned me. You treated me like the black sheep of the family and I was actually earning a living, doing something important. You never had to support me, ‘and’ I got a college degree out of it. Why wouldn’t a parent be proud of that? You realize you and dad are not the normal ones, right?”

Daniel touched Jensen on the sleeve and looked at his mother in defense of Jensen’s words, “He’s right. Mom, it’s you guys that shut Jensen out.” Jensen glanced at his brother, then back at his mom. It sickened him to think the asshole that had actually been so abusive to Jared was actually on his side. 

‘Wait,’ Jensen reminded himself, ‘don’t get all excited…he’s only on my side, of course, because he knows I’m not here to change my mind and take his fortune away. When I took off, Daniel loved the fact that he had it all to himself. Jesus, this family is so fucked up.’ 

Jensen sighed and looked down with his hands on his hips. He used his steel resolve to continue controlling his reactions to being this close to Daniel. Jensen would really prefer to break the younger man’s nose with a quick palm strike. 

When Jensen looked up, he saw sadness in his mother’s eyes. This confused him for a minute and he almost softened, but then he reminded himself that she was ‘also’ on the brink of losing everything she loved. Social recognition, parties, glamorous trips were her favorite thing. The woman was sure to hit a low when his father lost his profits. Hence the true reason for the sadness. 

“What’s going on with A.E.? That’s what I came for…I saw shit on the news and I wondered if any of it was true? Is it? Has dad been doing some kind of crooked bullshit that’s going to cost him his company?” 

Jensen watched the panic cross his mother’s face. Her eyes darted back and forth between he and Daniel, then she seemed to finally sigh in acceptance and decide to talk to her son. “Daniel says he’s trying to fix it,” Donna said as she looked at her younger son with misplaced gratitude. 

Jensen controlled is gag reflex at the exchange, as his mother continued, “Your father’s in a slump and he knows damn well he needs to do something, but Jensen…” Donna sighed and closed her eyes before continuing, “Jensen, he isn’t the same man.” 

Jensen interjected, “What do you mean he isn’t the same man?” Donna looked at her oldest with regret, “It started about nine years ago. The weakness, some dizzy spells. Your dad was worried about keeping up. He knew they were talking about it behind his back.” 

Jensen asked, “Wait…who? Who was talking about it, his right hand people?” Donna nodded, “You know how strong he was…what a leader he was. When he started getting sick, he panicked and made some changes…put some people in place to keep things solid.” 

Jensen argued, “Well, it isn’t so solid, now, is it.” Donna instantly rose to her husband’s defense, Well, ‘you’ weren’t around, ‘were’ you. What was he supposed to do, Jensen? You were his son. You were supposed to take his place. Luckily, Daniel here rose up and offered to help. He’s been a loyal son, every step of he way.” 

Jensen turned his head toward his brother, pinning him with suspicion, “How convenient you were still living so close by...in the same free house, with the same free room and board.” Daniel argued immediately, “What! I was here, Jensen, and I’ve worked my ass off to keep this company successful.” 

Jensen moved into Daniel’s personal space to stare him down, “Worked your ass off, did you? You’ll have to excuse me, I’ve never seen you work at anything so it’ll take me a moment to process what that might look like.” Jensen looked up in the air for a few seconds, like he was trying to picture something, then shook his head, “Nope,” looking back at Daniel, “Can’t even picture it.” 

Daniel gave an irritated sigh, as Jensen’s mother piped in, “Knock it off, Jensen. Daniel’s been here every step. He helps me with your dad’s appointments, brings him things, and he reports everything back for your dad so he can keep in the loop with the business.” 

Jensen looked back at her, “Oh really? Did he happen to keep him in the loop about the millions of dollars in false inspections and violations of building codes? Did he keep him apprised of all the shit he can go to jail for?” 

Donna looked at him in disbelief, “That’s not going to affect your dad, Jensen. Daniel says it’s all false. His partners have it all covered and it’s just the press turning things around.” 

Jensen had to pause. He couldn’t believe the stupidity. Not only was his mother completely in denial, she actually had the audacity to act like her deadbeat son wasn’t using the hell out of his father’s illness to benefit himself. 

“Mom,” Jensen moved closer to look her in the eye, “How does dad know he can trust these people? What if they’re really doing all this shit…what if it’s real and what if they leave dad hanging? Everything you love, your lifestyle and everything you’re used to…it’s gone.” 

Daniel moved closer and pulled on Jensen’s arm to get him to face him, “I got this, Jensen. Trust me…I wouldn’t let anything happen to dad’s company.” Jensen looked at Daniel with such loathing in his bones, he almost lost control of his ruse.

This fucking son of a bitch, who ‘used’ to be his little brother, was the epitome of true slime. The asshole had entertained himself with years of sexual harassment to the innocent employees of A.E., then he used his own father’s heart problems to conveniently intertwine himself into being the family savior. Now, he was trying to convince Jensen, and his blind parents, that everything was under control?

“How,” Jensen asked him in a deadly calm voice, “How have you ‘got this’ Daniel?” Jensen’s brother took a step back. Maybe Jensen was projecting too much of his violent thoughts against his brother in his demeanor, or maybe Daniel hadn’t expected that question. Either way, the younger man was perceptive enough to take a step back from Jensen’s personal space before he answered. 

“Well, dad’s lawyers are going to beat it in court. We made a plan. We’ve pinpointed where the accusations are coming from and I’m taking steps to prove they are all loosely based on someone’s incompetence and personal agenda. It’s just a disgruntled employee, Jensen, it’s nothing more than that.” 

Jensen admitted to himself what was fueling most of his rage. It wasn’t just the fact that this bastard had touched Jared, had made him miserable by assaulting him at the office and caused the poor kid to turn his head all the time in fear, it was also because he tried to kill Jared. Daniel was in on all of this, and now he was trying to portray his brilliant lover, his innocent do good-er lover, as some bitter employee that was making it all up. 

‘Fucking piece of work,’ Jensen thought as he looked closely at his brother. Jensen forced himself to take a calming breath. Only his years of training allowed him to keep up the facade he needed to follow this through. Jensen found his resolve and forced a lopsided grin, “Well, if you really believe it’s not going to go anywhere, Daniel, and all this will go away, then I guess I’ve made this trip for nothing.” 

Daniel rushed to counter that statement, “No…no, Jensen, it’s nice that you care. I’m glad you’re here. We haven’t been together in so many years. Dad wanted to talk to both of us, anyway, but he wasn’t going to bend his stubbornness to call you to come.” Daniel shrugged his shoulders, “Now we can both visit at the same time.” 

Jensen looked confused, “Why does he wanna talk to us? And why didn’t ‘you’ tell me he wanted to see me?” Daniel started to say something, but seemed at a loss for the correct words. He was reaching for an excuse and Jensen watched his eyes dart back and forth with blatant insecurity. 

Daniel finally formulated an answer to Jensen’s question, which sounded to Jensen like it was completely made up, “Well, I figured you’d had enough of his badgering. You were so angry. I thought you’d wanna be left alone.” 

Jensen blurted out, “Right,” then thought for a few seconds before asking snidely, “And is that what you were thinking when you knew dad had heart problems and you didn’t call me?” Daniel’s face changed and the resentment of Jensen’s judgment of him being lazy and freeloading showed. 

Donna Ackles looked at her youngest, “You said you called him.” Daniel was angry but panicking as his eyes darted to their mother and back, “How dare you imply I didn’t call you on purpose?” He looked at his mother, “I left messages, mom.” Daniel turned back to Jensen, “I left messages, so maybe you never got them.” 

Daniel seemed to be reaching for some kind of saving grace in front of their clueless mother. So far, he seemed to have her fooled, but Jensen wasn’t. “What’s the matter, brother? Afraid I’d have a change of heart…come back here and take away your VP bank account from you, or your travel cards, or your loosely earned executive suite that dad handed you on a platter?” 

Donna yelled, “JENSEN,” stopping the brothers from escalating any further. Daniel stewed, red faced and silent, while Jensen stared him down. It was the same between them. Even though they hadn’t been around each other in over twelve years, Jensen still had the same feelings about Daniel. 

He was younger, and Jensen was supposed to be the mentor, right? He was supposed to fall into that roll of protector, guidance counselor, teacher…but it had never been like that between them…not since they were ten years old. Jensen had tried, but somewhere in their youth, Daniel had decided to take his own path. 

“Let me know when dad’s awake,” Jensen announced, then walked off to drop heavily onto the couch, turning his back to the other two in the room. “No need,” everyone in the room turned at the sound of Alan Ackles’ voice. 

***

Jared had eaten three full cracker sandwiches, drank two bottles of water, one before and one after his beer, and now he was being manhandled to the damn couch like he was ninety. ‘Goddammit, these two,’ he was thinking, as Dave and Mike practically carried his exhausted body to the couch. 

He had to admit, the warmth of the newly built fire felt wonderful, but tired? Jared could have gone hours longer before this shit. The engineer figured he’d held the two medical experts at bay long enough with his drawn out lunch, loading one cracker at a time with meats and cheeses, working on Jensen’s bedroom and deck in between. 

He drank the stupid water they forced on him, and he really thought that was making strides with them, but apparently he’d been too obvious with the soreness of his wound, and finally the last yawn had convinced them he needed a nap. ‘Fuck,’ Jared had no choice with these glorified babysitters. 

The younger man argued in his mind, as his back hit the soft couch and he realized how damn comfortable it was. “Mmm…okay, jus’ for a few minutes,” Jared mumbled, closing his eyes instantly and giving in to dreamland. 

Both the ex-soldiers reached for Jared’s forehead at the same time, Mike landing his hand first to test Jared’s temperature. Dave eyed him, relieved when Mike told him, “It’s good.” The men had been very concerned at Jared’s increasing soreness, and at the drawn look around his eyes. 

The kid certainly had the propensity to overwork himself, that’s for sure. Both men finally exchanged a knowing glance and simultaneously lifted Jared under his arms and escorted him to the couch. Enough was enough. 

Mike and Dave cleaned up the kitchen, then decided to sit on the patio for a bit. They each snuck another beer, knowing their charge would be oblivious. The two friends left the slider slightly cracked and their senses on alert, so no sounds would get by them. 

“How’s the book?” Mike looked at his friend. No one knew Dave had been writing a book except Mike and Jensen. He wouldn’t let either of them read it yet, but both knew one of Dave’s deepest passions was to try and get published some day. 

“Actually, it’s coming along,” Dave updated his friend on his progress. He looked at Mike and smirked, “Yeah, yeah, I know you wanna read it.” Mike asked, “Is it really about our experiences?” Dave answered, “Yeah. It’s our experiences, complete with all the bad, all the good, the let downs, the morbidity. Yeah, it’s all that.” 

Dave added, “Changed all the names and locations, of course.” Mike matched his friend’s grin. Dave added a worried frown, “I’m not sure if people will take to it. Ya know, the intensity and all. But, it’s all there…from my perspective, anyway.” 

Mike studied his friend for a few seconds, then offered his assessment, “Dave, you’ve always been a good writer, and you’ve always known just what to say in just the right moment. Even if it’s not for everybody, the ones that ‘do’ choose to read it, they’re gonna be glued to it, I’m sure. It’s gonna be the best thing they’ve ever picked up because it’s from someone who knows his shit.” 

Dave smiled at his friend’s support, “Thanks partner, I hope so. Wouldn’t hurt to make a little money from it.” Mike laughed, “Hell yeah, get something out of that fuckin’ shit we went through.” Both men sat in silence for a few more minutes. They waved back when the security men doing perimeter acknowledged them. 

Mike said, “I met a couple of ‘em this morning. Jensen says they’re good. I thought they were cool.” Dave nodded, “That’s good to know. They’re still not gettin’ between us and that kid.” Mike grinned, “I’m with you…he kinda grows on ya.” Dave smiled, “Yes, he does. If Jensen fucks this up, I think we’ll keep the ‘kid’ instead of ‘him’.” 

Both friends laughed, knowing damn well Jensen and Jared’s relationship wasn’t going anywhere. They’d never seen their former team leader this happy before.

The friends piddled around, needing something to do. First, they swept Jensen’s patio and scrubbed off the barbecue. Dave tended the fire while Mike brought in more firewood. Both men looked through the pizza ad’s for dinner, deciding they would play some movies and try to keep Jared down for the most of the evening. 

Mike had challenged the kid to a chess match, but it depended on how the younger man felt after his nap. Dave went to the security phone and sent a text to the team. Soon, everyone had decided on a huge pizza order for dinner and that was about the time Jared started to stir. 

***

“Alan,” his wife hovered around him, “You shouldn’t be moving around on your own,” the older man waved her off, “Oh stop it…I’m fine.” Alan Ackles moved into the living room and as Jensen started to stand up, the older man waved his son down, “Stay.” 

Jensen studied his father. The man had aged, and so had everyone else, but Alan Ackles’ full head of white hair and tottery mannerisms gave the effect of being much older than only seventy two. Jensen could see he wasn’t well. He felt a twinge of guilt at being away so long…that is, until his father opened his mouth. 

“Bout time you came to see us.” Jensen remained silent after the bitter opening line. He wasn’t about to get sucked into a pity party because he knew damn well his father had more insults saved up. “You still runnin’ around with boys?” Jensen wasn’t to be disappointed. At least he still knew the man. 

Jensen sighed, “What did you want to talk about, dad?” Jensen tried to get to the point, but he had to wait a few minutes while his father worked through his frustration at Jensen’s ability to stay out of the confrontation he craved. 

“I got in a bind. Ten years back. You remember Gerald?” Jensen pretended to think about it before answering, “Think so. He came to the house a few times…he was in some of the meetings you took me to. Nice guy, seemed loyal.” 

Alan nodded, “He was.” Alan looked irritated about having to admit any of his misfortune to Jensen. “I took over Ross-Peterson back then. Gerald didn’t agree with me. We had a falling out over it. He told me to let it go or he’d walk.” 

Jensen listened, but when his father paused, Jensen sighed knowingly, “Lemme guess…your ego wouldn’t let you choose a friend over making money.” Alan’s temper flared, “It was a seven million dollar deal, Jensen. He was being an idiot. Of course I didn’t listen. Gerald became soft. I couldn’t understand where the hell he was coming from. He spouted off things like morals and having a conscience. Made no damn sense.” 

Jensen risked asking, “What did you do? After all those years with Gerald, what happened?” Alan Ackles actually had the decency to look sheepish. ‘Not quite ashamed, or even sorry, but maybe just a tad bit regretful that he’d made a mistake,’ Jensen thought. 

“Ross-Peterson had a condition to their merger. I had to take on their CEO and make him my right hand. I had to take him on as top man, and they would seal the deal.” Jensen shook his head, “So you sold out Gerald? Screwed him over for money? Nice, dad, real nice.” 

Alan glared at his eldest, “Anyone in the business knows it isn’t personal, it’s just business Jensen and sometimes you have to do things…things that you don’t want to do. We made a lot of money off that deal.” 

Jensen argued, “No dad…no, you don’t have to do things like you’ve done. There are plenty of businesses out there who go through their whole existence without screwing other people over. They exist and they don’t have to worry about who their friends are. I hope Gerald landed something nice because he deserved it.” 

Alan asked snidely, “Can I continue?” Jensen gestured to his father, “By all means.” Alan sighed, “I’d checked the guy out. Malens was his name. Man, he was an aggressive SOB. I liked him. For years, he brought us to heights we never imagined. He expanded faster than me…mergers and absorptions. We got into designing and building our own structures. The man was a gold mine.” 

Jensen said nothing. He had a very different opinion of Tony Malens. Alan continued, “I developed this pain in the ass heart condition soon after that.” Jensen’s mother interjected, “He passed out at work and they rushed him to the ER.” Alan looked at her, irritably, and she argued, “Well…it happened twice because you stubbornly ignored the first time, Alan.” 

Daniel spoke for the first time then, “He was in A-fib. It’s when the electrical,” “I know what it is,” Jensen interrupted his brother without looking at him. “So, you ignored the first warnings and what, you ignored the recommendations for meds or a pacemaker? Sounds like your ego. So what happened the second time?” 

Jensen’s father answered him, “Nothing. I finally took the stupid medication. Which did ‘nothing’ and then came the pacemaker.” Donna didn’t care anymore, she was going to make her point, “Your father ignored the warnings for so long that his heart began to fail. After a year of putting it off, he finally took the medication but it was too late to stop the deterioration.” 

Jensen realized what she was trying to say and voiced his suspicion, “So, you let A-fib go and did nothing. I’m guessing CHF?” Jensen’s mother nodded. Jensen stared at his father, who glared back, stubbornly when Jensen asked, “How much damage is there?” 

Jensen was sure they all forgot, or didn’t listen, to his medical expertise when he was here last, but his father seemed to get it, “I have twenty five percent of my heart muscle left.” Jensen was shocked. His father had been the hostile egomaniac, victimizing all sorts of companies for so many years. It was hard to imagine him being weak and ill. Still, the man didn’t seem to have lost any of his iron will over it. 

Jensen played dumb to continue finding out as much as he could, “So, is this Malens character still running things?” His father answered with a tired sigh, “I couldn’t get in there anymore for meetings. I couldn’t even get out of bed some days, so I started missing what he was doing. That’s when Daniel seemed like the perfect solution. Your brother’s had been here helping out…he’d been going to the doctor with me and keeping things straight around here. He already worked in the local office. I realized he was right in front of me so why not send him in my place? I mean…you certainly didn’t want the job…Daniel jumped in and took care of things.” 

Jensen grinned knowingly at his brother, “Took care of things, did ya? Is that why you’re on the news now?” Jensen looked back at his father, “You do know you’re on the news, dad, right?” 

Daniel took over defensively, “I told you that wasn’t what it seemed, Jensen. Dad, it’s just a troubled employee. Believe me, he was just after fame and fortune. He made a pass at me, more than once. And I happen to know he had a pretty thick relationship with another engineer that was into some pretty kinky stuff. The jackass was cocky and it pissed him off when I didn’t give him the time of day. We sent him on some assignments he didn’t like and that’s it. He’s just trying to get back at us. He won’t win, dad…Jensen, I’m taking care of it,” Daniel said to his brother, having no clue that Jensen knew everything he had just said was bullshit.

Jensen found himself, once again, visualizing his hand around Daniel’s throat like a vice, slowly squeezing the life out of his brother’s eyes. He was livid and his protective instincts toward the innocent engineer at home were driving him to break his cover and commit a serious felony. Daniel needed to be put out of his misery, and Jensen would be happy to do that. 

Instead, he decided to humiliate his brother, a little…maybe that would make Jensen feel better for a minute or two. “So dad…I researched all about you on the internet before coming here. Thanks for the nice bragging bullshit paragraph about your war declarated son, but as surprised as I was when I saw it, the sexual harassment suits you’ve lost were the biggest shock.” 

Jensen turned his head toward Daniel. He was met with seething anger at the fact that Jensen would draw attention to those cases. “Little problem keeping your hands off the employees, Daniel? Hand in the shower wasn’t doin’ it for ya’?” 

Jensen’s brother rose to lunge at Jensen, but his father stopped him, “DANIEL…SIT DOWN.”   
Jensen stayed in a relaxed pose. Daniel telegraphed everything he did, so Jensen hadn’t even twitched a nerve at the younger man’s aggressive demeanor.

Alan looked at his younger son, who had reluctantly sat back down, “You can stop pretending it didn’t happen, Daniel. It’s public knowledge, son.” Daniel argued loudly, “How can you side with them? They came onto ‘me’. They came onto ME.” Daniel’s eyes spoke volumes about the denial and refusal to admit guilt to anything he’d done. 

Jensen saw the panic as Daniel tried to convince his dad, and now Jensen of his innocence, “It’s because I’m the bosses son. They all knew who I was. Do you know how awful it is to go into work knowing how they feel about you? And then to…to be hit on…be asked out and think that someone actually likes you. Then they sue the shit out of us.” 

Jensen laughed and clapped, hard and slow, mocking his brother’s performance, “Bravo, little brother. You should be in the theater with that show.” Daniel screamed at Jensen, “AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? Running around in the jungle with your little fuck buddies, cleaning your guns and sharing your bedrolls. HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING KNOW?” 

“Daniel,” his mom warned, but Daniel was on a roll, “I…WAS…HERE…AND YOU WEREN’T!” Daniel paced away from the couch and then back again. Jensen glanced at his parents, quickly, and noticed they were staring at Daniel as if they’d never seen him before. ‘Maybe they haven’t,’ Jensen thought to himself, ‘not the real Daniel.’ 

Jensen realized they were seeing some of it now, but one look at his father told him the old man already knew…he was just placating things and trying to pretend. Alan Ackles knew damn well his son had a problem…more than one problem, actually. 

Daniel had always wanted the free money, didn’t want to work, but the combination of his twisted sexual advances on subordinates was something Alan had exhausted himself trying to cover up. 

Alan looked at Jensen and caught the question Jensen was asking with his eyes, ‘Why? Why did you cover for him, dad?’ Why did you create this?’ The older man sighed, nodding. He realized he’d made a mistake and as hard headed as he was, Jensen’s father knew he’d let Daniel get away with too much. He’d shipped Daniel around to different offices to keep him hidden, or busy. He knew the younger man had a problem but he’d chosen to bury it. 

Jensen’s anger was obvious, “Like he said, ‘he’ was the bosses son. Those employees had nowhere to go. He victimized them…made their lives miserable. They were working for you and ‘you’ let him abuse them.” 

Daniel interrupted Jensen, “Don’t you make me the bad guy. You know nothing. Those people forced me…they lured me in and I trusted them and then they betrayed me.” Jensen shook his head at his brother, “And that’s why they won in court? Because they were false claims? I don’t think so, little brother.” 

Daniel yelled, “Don’t you call me that!” He turned to his father and sat on his knees in front of the older man, “Dad…I made you tons of money. You know it’s true. Jensen was nowhere to be found and I brought in contracts and engineering jobs and all kinds of mergers. I did well. This stuff right now, it’s…well, it’s just like I said. It isn’t what they’re saying in the news…it’s just a matter of finding that damn whistle blowing little shit and making sure he shuts up.” 

That had Jensen standing up and he immediately grabbed his brother by the shirt collar. Jensen was standing and leaning over Daniel close enough to look him in the eye and hold his collar tight enough to block some of his airway. It was tight, but Daniel could still breathe. ‘For now,’ Jensen thought. 

“And just ‘how’ are you planning on making sure the so called ‘little shit’ shuts up, Daniel? This is some heavy shit you’ve pulled A.E. into and I’m ‘really’ wantin’ to know, here, ‘how’ you’re gonna shut another human being up? The only way I’m thinking of isn’t legal. In fact, it’s quite a qualifier for the death penalty. Is that what you’re planning to do, Daniel? How far have you gone in this, and how much further are you going?” 

Daniel paused, reluctant to answer. He still hadn’t a clue that Jensen knew about all of it, and he still didn’t realize that Jared was Jensen’s lover. Daniel turned to his father, with difficulty because of Jensen’s grip on him, “Dad, I have people working on it. They’ll talk to the complainant. They’ll make him an offer to shut up. A.E. will be okay. There’s a court appointment tomorrow and we’re gonna intercept him before he testifies.” 

Jensen knew damn well ‘that’ wasn’t gonna happen. This piece of shit and his goonies were going nowhere ‘near’ Jared. Jensen pushed Daniel away, hard enough to land him on his ass, then he went back to the couch. If he didn’t put a few feet between them, he was going to break his facade. 

Jensen’s father had been watching the exchange between his sons. He didn’t get where he was by being dumb, and thinking over the last eight years while watching Daniel’s behavior made him finally wake up and smell the proverbial coffee. 

Alan looked at Daniel, “You ‘did’ bring in millions. Goddamnit, when I put you in there, you practically broke the bank after the first four years and Malens had to open multiple overseas accounts to avoid taxes.” 

Daniel actually looked hopeful that his father was saying this out of some kind of approval and awe. He nodded his head and gave Jensen a look of satisfaction, but then the older man destroyed his false hopes, “Daniel, I should have stopped to wonder how the hell would ‘you’ be able to do all that? I mean I knew Malens was good, but…but how the hell did YOU go in there without any training or experience and just…just start racking in the dough? I’d beg you to tell me this code violation shit isn’t true, but...” 

The older man shook his head, then bowed his head to recover from his sudden epiphany. Daniel’s expression fell into disappointment when he realized he wasn’t going to get the appreciation he’d hoped for, nor was he the ‘favorite son’…nor was he fooling his father into thinking his business would be okay. 

Daniel argued, still trying to transfer the blame, ““What does it matter, dad? Isn’t that the whole point? To make money, to get ahead, grow as a company? Isn’t that what mattered to you? Build the empire, no matter what? I did that. We were doing great. I did great.” 

Alan yelled at his son, “Going to prison is not great, Daniel! Jesus Christ, if that evidence is true…if you ‘have’ been falsifying inspections, slipping past codes and ignoring safety supports…well, instead of counting our millions, we’ll be counting our weekly commissary in fucking prison!” 

Jensen’s father leaned back in his chair, exhausted. Not only the stress of what was happening, but also his weakened condition, had tired him out quickly. Alan spoke forlornly, “I should have promoted Harriman,” Alan said. 

“Yeah…Robert’s the one I should have given Gerald’s position to. I see that now. He would have steered us in the right direction.” ‘Fat chance,’ Jensen thought, knowing it was Robert who had been with the hitman looking for Jared. 

“And I shouldn’t have put you in there,” Alan eyed his younger son, shaking his head. Daniel’s rage showed on his face. Silence followed. Everyone took a few moments to themselves, respectively lost in their own processing of everything that had transpired.

Alan Ackles finally spoke up, “I’d like to talk to Jensen alone.” The older man looked at his oldest son and the Black Ops veteran met his eyes. Jensen nodded, as his mother willfully left the room. Daniel wasn’t as quick to comply, as his eyes darted between them, then he huffily stomped off, “This is bullshit.” 

Jensen would have smiled at Daniel’s misery, but he was too busy convincing himself not to blow his cover and kill him. Once they were alone, Jensen forced himself to sit facing his father and gave him his full attention. He really didn’t want to be here, but the day hadn’t been a total bust, so far. 

The cat was out of the bag, so to speak. His father knew Daniel was a piece of shit now. He knew he’d made a mistake, and even though he didn’t know ‘everything’, Jensen could see his dad had come to terms with putting his trust in his lazy dishonest son. 

“So,” Alan began. Jensen remained quiet. “So, I’m sure you’re gloating now.” Jensen still said nothing. The old man never stopped trying to goad people into confrontation. He loved to argue and Jensen knew the best way to win with the man was to not say anything. It always pissed him off when Jensen refused to engage. 

Alan sighed, “Jensen, I’m dying.” The special ops soldier had not expected that honest opening. He searched his dad’s eyes for some mental game, trying to touch on his sympathy or guilt, but Jensen could detect none. Maybe his father was being real with him for the moment. 

Alan continued, “I’ve known it for awhile, but I wasn’t going down without a fight. I’m pissed, as hell, but there doesn’t seem to be much they can do.” Jensen gently argued, “Dad, there’s a long extension of life with pacemakers. You might not be as close to death as you think.” 

Alan corrected his son, “No. Jensen, your mother doesn’t know. The last time I went in with Daniel, they told me I’m now at fifteen percent…not twenty five.” Silence. “So, basically, the little gadget in my chest is the only thing keeping me running.” 

Jensen became angry. He wasn’t quite clear whether he was angry at the situation, angry with his father, or angry with himself because he was suddenly feeling things he didn’t want to feel. ‘Fucking bullshit,’ Jensen’s mind bitched. 

This man had been a complete ass to him, never supported his dreams, and put him down at every turn because of his career choices and his sexual preferences. He’d bragged to his associates about taking over small companies and putting the hard working employees out of a job. 

How the fucking hell could he be feeling ‘anything’ toward this son of a bitch? Because he was sick? ‘Dammit,’ Jensen was frustrated at himself for actually caring. Alan Ackles continued, “I know you hate me.” Jensen sighed, shifting irritably, “Don’t turn this around on me, dad. You pushed me away because I wasn’t what you wanted.” 

Alan held up his hand, “No Jensen. You couldn’t see it. I had it all planned. Everything was perfectly aligned for you to take my place. All you had to do was just step in, son…why the running around with guys instead of girls, the sports and staying with friends instead of here? Why join the service? It was like…it was like you hated me and were rebelling against me at every turn. Everything I lined you up for, YOU did just the opposite.” 

Jensen’s temper flared, “I do ‘not’ want to have this conversation with you. Not again. It’s ‘never’ been about me, dad, ‘never’. It was ‘your’ fantasy, ‘your’ vision and ‘your’ cravings to win that came first. I never hated you…for God’s sake, I ‘needed’ you.” 

Jensen paused to keep his emotions at bay, “But because I wouldn’t play into your games, learn how to fake my smiles to your business associates, laugh about the hostile take overs and count the winnings over screwing others, it was ‘you’ who hated ‘me’. I couldn’t stand it and I saw a chance to do something noble, something useful, maybe a little bit heroic. Maybe deep down I was trying to make up for all the innocent people you walked all over.” 

Alan’s temper flared at Jensen’s last remark, “Well excuse me for building a comfortable nest egg for my family. Your mother and you had it all and I earned it for you. Yes it ‘was’ about you, Jensen, you and Daniel and your mom. It was secure for you all and I made it that way.” 

Jensen begged to differ, “Have I ever used any of it? Have I ever come asking for handouts?” Alan sighed in acceptance, “No. No you haven’t.” Silence. Jensen thought it was the loudest silence he’d ever endured until his father finally spoke again. 

Alan continued, “Jensen…Jensen, it’s because of that. I see it, I always have, I’ve just been too proud to say it. And I’ve never said it to Daniel because I knew I needed him to help me. I was angry, you were angry, but I always saw the man you were becoming. I saw a man that held his own. You never mooched and you never lied about anything.” 

Jensen waited, knowing there was a point to all this and he really wished his father would get to it. Alan continued, “You’re strong. Amazingly strong. I watched you stand up for yourself, believe in what you were doing and who you were. You’re solid and you don’t doubt your decisions. Your brother is the opposite.” Jensen made a mocking ‘tsk’ sound, “Well, hallelujah.” 

Alan continued, “I’ve never changed my inheritance, Jensen, not since you were fourteen. It’s ‘because’ of our disagreements, ‘because’ of our fights and our coldness toward one another. It’s ‘because’ of the very part of you that pissed me off all these years that I knew you were the perfect one to replace me.” 

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but his father held his hand up, “I know. I know you didn’t want it. I do know that. But Jensen, no one else would have done right by it. When I’m gone, no one would be a better choice to take care of things. You might not do things my way, or even half of what I would approve of, but…but whatever you do, I know it will be solid…it will be the right thing.” 

Jensen shook his head, allowing the unwanted tears to enter his eyes, but not quite letting them fall, “Jesus dad. You’re a fucking asshole, you know that? All I ever needed was to know you approved of me. You gave me nothing but insults and put downs. Now…after all these years…now, you’ve been let down and betrayed by your other son, so NOW you tell me you ‘respect’ me?”

Jensen walked away with his hands on his hips. He needed space for the moment. He let his head hang low and tried to calm his nerves for a minute. Alan cleared his throat and stood up. Jensen turned to see the wobbly man coming toward him. 

He couldn’t help it, the man wasn’t well, “Dad,” Jensen said and moved to put his hands under his father’s elbows and guide the older man to the couch. “Sit down,” Jensen ordered, so Alan sat down but his gaze never wavered from his son’s. 

Jensen didn’t trust the pleading he was now seeing…this was way out of his comfort zone when dealing with his father. “Jensen, your grandfather told me you were a better man than me and he was right.” Jensen interjected, “Dad, this isn’t,” then sighed, as Alan interrupted him, “Let me finish.” 

Jensen sighed again, “This isn’t solving anything. What do you expect me to do? I can’t fix what’s happening right now, it’s too late. Daniel’s got everything in so much trouble, I’m not gonna be able to stop it.” 

Alan explained, “Jensen, it’s alright. Let Daniel’s mistakes run their course. There’s two other corporate pieces to A.E. now and that money won’t be part of the penalties. What you do is you take what’s left in them…after the court rules and after all the damn lawsuits, take what’s left and build your own company. Something you like, something that suits you.” 

Jensen wasn’t about to accept that his father had changed this easily. And he surely wasn’t about to accept some kind of nest egg his father had built on other people’s pain. Jensen looked like he was going to argue, but Alan interrupted him, “Jensen I’m leaving this earth. If there’s one thing…just one damn thing I can do right, let me goddamned do it, would you? Are you so programmed to argue with everything that you’re even gonna argue when I’m doing something right?” 

Jensen couldn’t believe it. The damned water works were threatening, still, because this felt like a goodbye and some kind of retribution for his father’s actions. Dammit, Jensen didn’t come here for this. He sighed, still frustrated, “I never wanted money, dad. I wanted you and me to be like other people. You never could forget about the money and the power long enough to just be my dad. You’re still doing it. You’re talking ‘to’ me instead of ‘with’ me and it’s still about that damn money and the damn business.”

Jensen looked away. He couldn’t look at the man he’d just lowered his defenses to. Fuck, this was exactly what Alan Ackles always did. He manipulated people until he got them to weaken, and then he sliced them up with his knife. ‘Here comes the next insult,’ Jensen braced himself. 

“Maybe I don’t know how to do that,” the older man’s comment stunned Jensen into turning around. Alan said, “This is what I ‘can’ do…it’s what I know and it’s ‘my’ way of ‘trying’ to give you what you said you wanted. Just do something good with it, Jensen…the papers are in the safe, and there are copies with my lawyer. I want there to be peace between us.” 

Jensen watched the weakened man for a moment. Alan was done with the conversation, that was clear. The older man turned and yelled for his wife to come back. Jensen took a deep breath, and had a new revelation. He and his father at peace? Then, Jensen reminded himself with an inward grin that the old man had done it again. He’d had the last word and he’d gotten his way…

At least this time, he’d won at doing something good. More than giving him the company leftovers, Jensen had earned his father’s respect. He respected him and told him in his own very limited vocabulary of niceties that he thought Jensen was a good man. ‘Fuck,’ Jensen hadn’t realized how much that had meant until he felt a spark of pride from it. 

Donna came back into the room, but Daniel didn’t. Jensen wondered where the younger man went, but his mother distracted him by doting over his sick father for a minute. She looked at Jensen, “Are you staying for dinner?” His mother was back to her pretend self. Always quick to return to proprieties. 

Jensen considered it, but he was emotionally done, and he knew she didn’t really mean it. He couldn’t spend any more time here. Dad wasn’t killing people and that’s what he needed to know. His mother was still fake, which he already knew. Daniel, on the other hand…Daniel was still a problem. 

Jensen answered, “Nah, I’ve got a plane to catch.” Jensen headed for the door, not able to get out of the house fast enough. There was too much disappointment in the air…too many years of let downs and emotional unavailability under this roof. 

As Jensen headed out the front door, he heard the blaring music coming from his brother’s old bedroom. When he got to his rental car, Jensen took a moment to call Price’s number. The prosecutor answered on the second ring.

Jensen asked, “You have a warrant out for my brother, right?” Price paused, trying to catch up to who was talking to him, then what Jensen had asked. “Jensen? Yes, we haven’t seen him at any of the offices yet and your mom told the locals she hadn’t seen him.” 

Jensen sighed, “Well, he’s there now. Feel free to pick up the piece of shit. No matter what she tells you, he’s on the second floor, first bedroom on the left. Dad won’t stop you.” Jensen waited while he heard Price barking out orders to someone else in his office. He knew it wouldn’t be long before investigators pulled up to arrest his brother. 

“Jensen, does he know about you?” Price was worried, but Jensen answered, “No. He has no clue. And Darren, dad isn’t in on it. He’s got nothing to do with the case, nor the murder of Gurnaby or the attempt on Jared’s life. He’s guilty of being stupid and greedy enough to trust my brother with things, and that asshole Malens, but he didn’t know what they were doing. He was sick and he let Malens in ten years ago.” 

Price sighed in relief, “Okay. They’re on their way for Daniel.” Jensen replied, “Good. Price, Daniel said something about a plan to interfere with Jared tomorrow. He said they were going to intercept him. I didn’t get the details.” 

Price assured him, “We’ll be ready, Jensen.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues through the same evening and Jensen's return home. Jared, Mike and Dave get to know each other better. Everyone is gearing up for the trip to the courtroom tomorrow and Jared's testimony. Jensen finds he has pent up tension from the family visit, and a sleepy Jared wakes up to help him. There is a much needed, desperate hot handjob action for the guys. They really missed each other. :0)
> 
> There is a mention of an activist group of people who work to improve the treatment of animals. PETA. I don't want anyone to misunderstand this as making fun of the actual group. It's not, I assure you. 
> 
> Thanks for bookmarking and your comments! There is more to come!

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

 

After his ninety minute nap, Jared felt rested. He wasn’t quite as energetic as he’d like, but he felt better than earlier. He at least dragged his sluggish ass off the couch without help and freshened up in the bathroom. 

Jared dropped heavily into one of the dining chairs and grumbled about being forced to drink yet another bottle of water. After he sucked it down, Dave caught him off guard by setting a steaming cup of hot expresso right in front of him. 

“Oh my god,” was Jared’s instant reaction, as he grabbed the cup to inhale the delicious aroma and moan in approval. He took his first few steps, then smiled with his eyes closed as he felt the acidic liquid merge into his blood stream. ‘Jesus, they’re getting to know me,’ he thought, then looked up and smiled his thanks at Dave. 

Mike came from the spare bedroom and dropped the chess set on the table, “Hey Jared, you’re up.” He asked Dave, “Did you caffeine him up?” The taller of the two nodded, “Yep, think he’s ready to kick our asses again,” then both friends smiled down at Jared. 

His caretakers were dying to get Jared on the chess board and test out his skills, so the younger man wasn’t about to disappoint them. Once he stopped yawning, finished his cup of espresso and was feeling more vigorous, he eagerly said, “Bring it on…who’s goin’ down first?” 

He played them both several times. Dave was the better player, but the older man still couldn’t quite get a strategy around Jared’s abilities. Jared tried to teach them how to use math and probabilities as a strategy, but they found that the chess game was a lot more intricate than learning cards and harder to grasp. 

The afternoon was quite entertaining, with lots of banter and more funny stories. After Jared listened to Mike recite some funny experiences from their time in the military, Jared was pushed to give them something from ‘his’ line of work. He was reluctant, at first, not really thinking they’d be interested in his boring career, but Dave and Mike both egged him on. 

Jared thought for a minute, then decided on a story from his former job, Skyward. That’s where he’d had the best time in his career, anyway. “Okay, here’s one,” he began. Jared explained he was still pretty new to the company and he and another engineer were teamed up to do a design for a new building. 

“We were ‘told’ it was an office building with a McDonald’s franchise in the lobby.” Jared had the two veterans enthralled now, so he continued, “After days of measuring, all the calculations and working with architects on the design, my partner convinced me I was the better speaker so I should present it. So, I put everything on my easel flip board and I dragged it into the conference room.” 

“Everyone in there was staring, but I wasn’t that nervous because I knew we had worked hard on it and the end result was a really nice building. I turned the first page where we had inserted this beautiful color image of what the finished building was going to look like…complete with the little yellow arches in the lobby.” 

Jared noticed Dave and Mike were focused intently on his story. They looked at Jared with such respect and downright hero worship, he almost hated to destroy it. ‘Here goes,’ he told himself. 

“It turned out the secretary wasn’t that organized. She apparently got the job’s mixed up and had given us someone else’s job.” Jared paused for effect and his two captured listeners gave sympathetic sounds on Jared’s behalf. Dave asked concerned, “What happened?” 

Jared delivered his conclusion, “The group I was standing in front of was from P.E.T.A. You know, the activist group for the ethical treatment of animals? Well, that includes not eating them.” Jared sighed and paused before continuing, “Needless to say, they weren’t too thrilled with my yellow arches.” 

Silence filled the dining room, as Jared waited for that to sink in. Dave and Mike stared at the younger man with their mouths half open for a few seconds. Dave slowly started to grin, as Mike bellowed out, “Oh my fucking god, Jared.” Mike laughed so hard that Dave finally lost his cool composure and joined him. He couldn’t stop. 

Jared finally giggled along with them because the sight of these two in stitches was having a contagious affect. He was glad he could make them laugh. Jared continued to entertain them by egging them on, “It’s funny NOW,” which had the two men laughing harder. 

“We lost that job, by the way, because the group was so sensitive they refused to accept an apology and our insistence that it was an honest mixup. I felt terrible that we’d insulted them. I’m an animal lover, too, and that just made it worse. I mean I eat meat, but I certainly respect and value anyone who tries to help animals.” 

Jared gave them a few seconds to sober up their laughing, then added another punchline, “I think it was the last straw when I followed the six of them out, trying hard to get them to give us another chance. The last straw was when we passed my desk, complete with name tag, and a large Arby’s bag on it.” 

The two ex-soldiers full belly laughed once more when Jared surprised them with that picture.  
“I’m sorry, Jared, but that was goddamned funny,” Mike finally exclaimed when he calmed himself. Dave nodded, “Have to agree, though I’m sure it wasn’t funny back then.” Jared shook his head, “No…it wasn’t a good day.” 

Dave smiled at Jared, “Thank you for sharing, Jared.” Mike agreed, “Definitely…that was fuckin’ hilarious.” The engineer smiled and nodded, happy he could entertain them for awhile. 

Dave clapped his hands together and stood up, looking excited, “So…do pizza and movies sound good to you tonight?” Jared happily responded, “Hell yes, sounds awesome.” Dave went to retrieve the ad and showed it to Jared so he could pick something out. He sent a text to the crew outside and took their orders, as well.

Jared loved that they were including the team outside. It was too bad they couldn’t take a break and watch some movies, too, but Jared knew better than to downplay their reason for being there by suggesting it. Jensen had lectured him about how things usually went wrong when someone let their guard down. 

Jared’s guilt came creeping in, like an old friend. He started to feel the familiar responsibility of the people outside and their sacrifices to keep him safe. It was freezing outside at night, and here they were. The two men inside with him were sacrificing, too. 

Jared sighed, which caused both of Jensen’s friends to look closely at him. He was lost in thought for a few seconds. He had no idea he was being observed until he looked up, unknowingly. His eyes moved back and forth between the assessing faces and then he asked, “What?” 

Dave raised an eyebrow and Mike shook his head. The two looked at one another, then back to Jared. “What?” Jared asked again, this time a bit louder. “Nothing,” Dave said, but he didn’t look quite truthful. Mike decided to lay it out for Jared, “We see some guilt in those expressive eyes Jensen was talking about. And it shouldn’t be there. Kinda pisses us off, that’s what.” 

Jared was stunned into silence. He had no idea what to say but he was thinking, ‘why the hell do I feel like I’m in trouble for something?’ Jared felt cornered and when that happened his defenses kicked in. “I can feel guilty if I want,” Jared blurted out. ‘Real mature, Jared,’ he chastised himself and sighed, “What I mean is, it’s freezing out there. Everybody’s going through a lot of trouble and this isn’t their fault.” 

Both veterans stared at him for another few seconds, then Dave put his hands on the table and leaned closer to meet Jared’s eyes, “This isn’t your fault, either, Jared. NONE of this is your doing.” The young engineer felt his natural guilt tendencies derail themselves to the sidelines, for the moment, at the intensity of Dave’s stare. 

He accepted that neither of these two men were going to put up with him blaming himself for anything and they weren’t willing to move forward to another subject until he dropped it. Jared cleared his throat, looking between them nervously. 

Mike added, “Jared, not ‘one’ of those guys outside regrets what they are doing. They believe in it.” Dave said, “And so do we.” The younger man didn’t know what to say. He nodded, trying to show he understood, but he still couldn’t stop the internal need to pay everyone back somehow. He figured he would keep that thought to himself. 

Dave ordered the pizzas, while Mike stayed at the table and watched Jared do a little more design work on Jensen’s bedroom. He watched some of the sparkle fade from Jared’s eyes and made a note of the sluggishness coming on. The kid was tired and it was definitely starting to show. 

Dave returned to the table and told them, “They’ll take care of getting the delivery outside and bring it to the door.” Jared smiled tiredly, “Cool. I’m starving. I haven’t had pizza in so long.” 

Mike signaled with his eyes for Dave to look closer at Jared, just as the younger man discreetly covered a yawn. He was oblivious to being scrutinized, of course. “How about you change into sweats,” Dave suggested, “Maybe it’ll be more comfortable for movie watching.” 

The younger man furrowed his forehead and thought about it for a few seconds, “Yeah, okay.” He started to push himself tiredly up from the table, so Mike took his elbow and walked with Jared down the hall. The kid didn’t seem to notice he’d accepted the help without complaint. Dave smiled, thinking how the brilliant successful scholar was like a toddler when he was tired. 

Mike didn’t have to do much. Jared was more capable than he thought. He only bent down to help Jared get out of his jeans and slip on some sweatpants, then the younger man put on his own t-shirt and sweatshirt. He was slow, but Mike was impressed at his mobility. 

He followed the engineer back out to the living room, shadowing him until he reached the couch, then he helped Dave to set the coffee table up with sodas, paper plates and napkins. They split the arriving order with the team outside, then everyone got comfortable and stuffed themselves. 

Jared couldn’t seem to get enough of the freshly made pizza and ate four pieces before he realized it. The other men were happy about it, since Jared hadn’t eaten much for lunch. Jensen called and gave Dave the same information he’d discussed with Price. After getting a rundown from Dave on the afternoon, he finally spoke to Jared. 

The former soldiers left the room again, conveniently giving Jared some privacy. They busied themselves with a bathroom break and wrapping up the leftover pizza. Jared immediately heard the tired tension in Jensen’s voice and hated it. 

Jensen sounded so worn out and yet so far away. It had probably been a horrible afternoon for him and Jared was experiencing another one of those damn intense ‘being in love’ feelings that he needed to provide comfort, but wasn’t able to.

“It’s so hard not knowing if you’re really okay,” Jared admitted. Jensen sighed, “Baby, I’m okay. It wasn’t a great visit, but it wasn’t a waste. Don’t worry about this, Jare…I always have to cool off and come down after a visit with my charming relatives. I’ll tell you everything when we have time…and when I’m laying next to you, this will all go away.” 

Jared sighed, “I can’t wait to see you.” Jensen replied, “Me neither. Now, we’re clear that you’re not going to stay awake and wait for me, right?” Jared complained, “No. It’s not like your team of back up Chuck’s would let me anyway.” He grumbled in feigned annoyance, even though he truly appreciated the way the two had helped him so much. 

Jensen chuckled, “Good to know they’re on the job.” The younger man softened, “It’s actually been really great getting to know them, Jensen. They’re pretty incredible.” Jensen countered, “Yes. Just remember that when they’re acting different tomorrow, okay?” 

Jared wasn’t really sure what Jensen meant by that comment, “What’s going to make them act different?” Jensen really hated that ‘any’ of this was touching Jared, but he felt strongly that he had to warn the kid, “Jay…your protection is gonna be first on everyone’s mind tomorrow. When they’re working, they’re different. Just remember who they really are, and it’s just a mask to block out everything but their mission, alright?” 

Jared stayed silent for good half a minute, just thinking it over and trying to picture what Jensen was trying to gently educate him on. “I get it, I think. I just wasn’t realizing…are you going to be different, too?” Jensen was silent for a few seconds, so Jared asked, “Am I going to even recognize you?” 

Jensen’s voice softened and Jared soaked up the love and devotion he heard in it, “Jay, it’s going to be me. We’ll all be on guard, and we’re gonna be very serious about what we’re doing, but it’ll still be me. And I’m not leaving your side, okay?” 

Jared tried to relax, “Okay,” but Jensen could hear the worry. The younger man asked, “Is there some reason why everyone is so worried about tomorrow? I mean, we’ve been out before and nothing happened. Why is tomorrow such a bad deal?” 

Jensen paused for a few seconds. He wasn’t thrilled about telling Jared too much because he knew just having to testify was trying enough, but the engineer deserved to know they were at least concerned, “Tomorrow’s kind of the final straw for A.E. If they get indicted because of your testimony, they really have no way out anymore. We’re all worried that if they’re gonna try something, it’s gotta be tomorrow. Everyone will be extra focused, that’s all.” 

Jared absorbed that in silence. He sighed and forced himself to try and relax, “I’m glad you told me, at least. I wouldn’t have even realized what was happening.” Jensen assured him, “You’re going to be okay. All you have to do is stay between us and if we get bossy, it’s not because we’re trying to be assholes, it’s for a good reason.” 

Jared’s anxiety had definitely skyrocketed when Jensen went over their concern about tomorrow, but the younger man reminded himself that panicking and hyperventilating wouldn’t help anyone. He needed to control his fear and do his part with professional confidence so that the jury believed him. 

Jared looked toward the two in the kitchen. He could tell they were meandering with nothing to do and it made him smile and giggle quietly. Jensen smiled when he heard the change in his lover’s voice, “What are those dorks doing?” 

Jared whispered, “They’re in the kitchen, failing at looking busy, because I’m talking to you and they always leave the room to be nice. They did that last time, too. It’s cute because I think they’ve run out of things to do.” 

Jensen grinned, visualizing what Jared was describing. “They like you a lot, ya know. I knew they would.” Jared smiled, “I’m glad. I like them too.” Jared paused for a moment, then asked Jensen something, “Jensen? Please wake me? I really need to feel you with me before tomorrow comes.” 

Jensen felt the longing in Jared’s request, and his soul answered him before Jensen’s brain could even catch up, “Yes. I’ll make sure you know I’m there. I love you, Jare.” The younger man answered him softly, “I love you, too.” 

The men said their goodbye’s and Jared had barely set the phone down on the end table when the special ops veterans returned from the kitchen. They brought popcorn and several water bottles with them. Mike proudly gestured to the first movie choice up on the large screen and waited for Jared’s reaction. 

“Alien,” Jared blurted out in disbelief. “Is it good?” Mike threw back his own look of disbelief, “You’ve never seen it?” When Jared shook his head, the Black Ops soldier scrolled to the menu so he could read it. “Well, okay…I heard it was good but I never had the chance to see it. Weren’t there like a bunch of ‘em after this one?” 

Mike shook his head, making a ‘tsk ‘tsk sound in sympathy, “You poor thing. You were probably working 24/7 and you were deprived of all the best movies.” Mike turned to Dave, “We need to help him.” Dave grinned, watching Jared, “I suppose we do.” 

Jared said, “Okay, go ahead…help me,” and made a forward waving motion toward the t.v. He was willing to give it a try. Mike started the show while Dave stoked up the fire and sat down. An hour into it, Jared realized he didn’t have a chance in ‘hell’ at falling asleep during a movie like this. 

There were horrible monsters and gory scenes with endless action and suspense. His favorite part was Sigourney Weaver’s line, ‘Get away from her, you bitch.’ Jared was grossed out by the gore, but his counterparts ‘loved’ the movie so much he had to admit he was having fun. 

The younger man’s thoughts kept repeating like a mantra, ‘Please don’t kill the cat,’ until they made it to the end of the movie and the cat did indeed survive. Jared could finally relax then and deemed the movie excellent, because they hadn’t killed the cat. Neither of his caretakers had the heart to tell him the cat gets it in a later movie. 

Jared didn’t eat much popcorn, but he drank down two water bottles like there was a fire in his gut. He was dried out from the salty pizza and the wonderful blazing fire. His caretakers were pleased that he’d had a load of calories and fluids this evening, but they definitely noticed he was fading. 

The kid had slid sideways on the long part of the couch and if he slid down just a few more inches, he’d be laying completely flat. He probably didn’t realize it, but Dave and Mike knew he was over tired and fighting going to bed. They were sure the stress of the next day was also on Jared’s mind. 

“So Jared, can you make it through the second one?” Dave watched the tired face try and show eagerness, “Sure, what’s next?” The older man knew damn well Jared wasn’t going to make it. 

“Well, what about something lighter…there’s action, but it’s not the gory type. You like super hero stuff?” Dave waited for Jared’s enthusiastic, “Yeah, it sounds great. Whatever you guys want.” 

Mike and Dave thought the mythological and super hero type storyline of Thor would be a lighter way to ease the recovering kid out of Alien terror and into dreamland. He hadn’t seen it, so they decided it was a fun choice. 

The movie started and Jared slipped all the way down on the couch so he was laying flat on his back, facing his head toward the t.v. The veterans weren’t sure if Jared had even seen a full fifteen minutes of Thor before they noticed his eyes blinking heavily. 

They grinned at one another, but remained still, as they watched the kid valiantly try and fight sleep. In the next few minutes, Jared’s exhaustion finally won him over and his eyes closed for the last time. 

By nine oh five, Mike had the covers turned down in the master bedroom and had trotted back to the couch to help Dave. The men didn’t even wake Jared. Together, they slid their arms under the sleeping man and carried him effortlessly to the bedroom. The only challenge was changing angles so they didn’t hit any part of Jared’s long form on a wall somewhere. 

Once Jared was under the covers, the guys turned on the bedroom fireplace and left the kid in the dark. They didn’t shut his door, wanting to keep an ear out for any sounds that he might make. 

The guys discussed the next morning and how they thought it would go, then talked over what Jensen had told them. They went through various possible combinations, then it was time to pick up Jensen. 

Mike stayed at the house, while Dave went to pick up his friend from the Denver airport. When Jensen came out at close to 11 p.m., Dave was parked right up front in the loading zone. Jensen smiled and jumped in the car, “Thanks for the curb service.” Dave returned the smile, “No problem.” 

Jensen and Dave rode in silence for the first twenty minutes. They were so comfortable with each other, they could almost read each other’s minds. Dave knew Jensen had seen his family today, and he also knew Jensen had turned his brother in. Daniel had been involved in trying to kill Jared and Dave especially knew how Jensen felt about Jared. 

Keeping his cover in front of that asshole had to have been emotionally exhausting to his former team leader. Dave ran these thoughts through his head, but he still remained respectfully quiet. Jensen would talk about it if he wanted, but until then, Dave would wait. That’s just the way these two were with each other. 

When they were ten minutes from the house, Jensen sighed. Dave figured the man was just about ready to say something and he was right. “So,” Jensen opened. “So,” Dave responded. Jensen grinned…Dave was a good friend. “How is he?” 

Dave glanced at Jensen when he asked that and then back at the road. “I’m assuming you mean the resident genius,” he said. Jensen was still grinning, as he looked at Dave. The man glanced at Jensen again, then smirked, “He’s good.” Silence. 

Jensen waited for it, knowing Dave’s calm demeanor was just taking a moment to formulate his response. “He’s spectacular. If you can keep him from tripping over his own feet because he’s so focused on his work he isn’t watching where he’s stepping…and if you can get him to rest when his two week old trauma injury gets sore and he’s plainly exhausted…and if you can keep him from feeling guilty and responsible for everyone else, then…well, then I guess he’s pretty cool.” 

Jensen looked out the window, away from Dave. He thought over Dave’s words and smiled wider to himself, knowing damn well they had definitely gotten to know his lover better today. Jensen looked forward and nodded, then Dave glanced over at him again. The older veteran continued, “AND…in one day, he’s got an agreement with Mike to teach him everything he needs to know about getting into an accelerated engineering program.” 

Jensen looked at his friend, in surprise, “Really?” Dave paused and Jensen looked back to the front, watching the road, “Wow,” Jensen said, amazed. Dave agreed, “Mmhmm…wow. Mike is stoked.” Both friends rode the rest of the way in silence, pleased beyond belief that Mike would have something encouraging to look forward to. 

Mike had been plagued with some depressing times ever since they got out. One of his closest team mates didn’t do well on the outside and gave up. Mike had a terrible depression over it and he fought his way back. Jared had no idea what he’d done for their friend and it meant more the two in the car than Jared could possibly imagine. 

Jensen waved to Phil, who was now in the security car out front. He entered the house with Dave and the men tossed their keys and jackets on the table. Jensen went to the living room and took a minute to feel the blessed heat from the fire permeate his bones. He’d gotten off the plane and felt the ice in the air instantly. 

Mike came into the living room and Jensen turned to accept the offered hand shake and half hug. “Glad to be back?” Mike smiled and Jensen responded without hesitation, “Fuck yes. Fuckin’ couldn’t wait to get back.” 

Jensen looked at Mike in question and his friend knew exactly what he was asking, “He’s asleep. I just checked on him. Breathing fine, no fever.” Jensen looked at the clock over the mantel, “How long?” 

Dave responded while handing Jensen an opened beer, “We carried him back at 9:05.” Jensen took the beer, smiled and looked down. These two were such softies. He looked up to see them looking perturbed at their show of weakness around the charming engineer. 

They twisted off their caps and Dave said sheepishly, “He was exhausted. It was easier not to wake him.” Jensen nodded while smiling. ‘Sure,’ he thought to himself, ‘you guys are toast, just like I was.’ 

Dave handed Jensen an opened beer and the other two men joined him in a collective toast. After a few sips, Jensen told them, “Price sent me a text. Daniel’s in custody.” Dave nodded, “Good,” while Mike said, “Fuck yes.” Jensen said, “I talked to Jared a little. Told him about the concern about tomorrow. He’s smart and he gets it. He isn’t ‘happy’ about it…neither am I, but at least he knows what to expect.” 

Both friends remained silent, but they understood perfectly what Jensen meant. They liked Jared quite a bit, and they hated this was affecting the kid’s life, but they also knew they would do everything they had to do in order to keep him alive…even if it pissed the kid off. There would be no goofing around tomorrow. 

“What we need to establish is…who’s calling the shots? What’s the chain of command and how much discretion have we got?” Mike broke the silence with the only questions the three of them really needed a solid agreement on. 

Jensen thought about it. Dave sipped his beer, then looked at Jensen and waited. The three of them had all been given honorable discharges with Lieutenant’s pay as compensation for their duties. Their unit was so top secret, there weren’t any established ranks within it. 

Jensen was a Master Sergeant and technically their team lead for the four years before they got to decommissioning. He knew they would do whatever he told them to do, but he didn’t want that. These men were capable of leading anything on their own. 

“Tomorrow, we’re a team. Just like we are now. I say whoever eyes a possible threat, first, takes the lead between the three of us.” Both friends nodded in agreement, so Jensen continued, “The team knows you’re coming and they respect our experience. We’ll let them keep us moving, and we’ll let them lead, as long as everything’s tight. If there’s a gap, we’ll correct it.” 

Dave and Mike agreed again. Jensen looked at them, concerned, “Jared has a kind heart, guys. They used the animal thing to lure him out before…they might do something like that again…but the good part is, they don’t know about ‘us’. That motherfucker with the incomplete record is our biggest concern. I’m sure he’s anticipated Jared will be going through a side entrance and he’ll most likely be waiting.” 

Dave and Mike’s controlled tempers flared beneath the surface. They were quickly scrolling through the possible scenarios they had discussed earlier, determined they would get Jared back home safe by the end of the day. Tomorrow was going to be like old times. Teamwork, protection of the innocent, survival and hopefully taking out the enemy. 

The three friends finished their beer, while agreeing to be ready to go by 0700. That would give them time to throw some breakfast burritos together, and make sure Jared ate something before the security vehicles arrived. 

Jensen let them know that Chuck had confirmed their ride would be there by 0800. “Apparently, we’ll be in a Suburban XLT with Jared and a few others. There will be a chase car and a point.” 

After the three men let that sink in, Jensen finally announced, “Well, you guys, it’s late. I am always glad to spend time with you, but I am ‘dying’ to get in there and see the resident genius for myself, okay?” 

The three men grinned at each other and Mike said, “Fine. Go, or you’ll start bawling at being away from him for a horrible eighteen hours, you baby.” Jensen chuckled, “Shut up, you’re the one that carried him to bed, you marshmallows.” Jensen walked away as he turned his head and waved at them, “Thanks for taking care of him.” Mike said, “Yeah, yeah.” 

As the two friends banked the fire and headed for their own beds, Jensen entered his bedroom and turned to shut the door quietly. The warm fireplace was running, creating a dancing glow on the walls. He could see Jared in the middle of his bed. ‘My bed,’ Jensen reminded himself with a feeling of possessiveness. 

Peace and tranquility moved through his body, as he moved closer to the bed and began to discard his clothes. Jensen left on a t-shirt, his socks and boxers. He figured he was ‘not’ gonna be cold once he got in there with Jared. 

He carefully lifted the covers and slipped himself into the bed without disturbing the beautiful sleeping man who had migrated from his side of the bed toward the center. Jensen wondered if Jared was subconsciously seeking him out, searching for that secure hold against the warm body he had become used to. 

The older man wasted no time. He slid his right arm around Jared’s waist and used his left hand to gently brush the disheveled hair away from his face. Jensen’s leg came up to rest around Jared’s upper thigh and the older man took the opportunity to simply soak in the sight, the smell and the warmth of the young man before him. 

His family had always been a disappointment. He had left that place more than once with emotional scars from hoping for changes that never happened. This visit wasn’t that different, except for the private conversation with his father. Finally, there was some kind of resolution between them, and he’d gotten Daniel arrested. All in all, it had been a successful trip. 

So why did he still feel the churning in his gut? Because what he’d dealt with earlier had been just the opposite of the innocent honesty of the gorgeous creature in his arms. Jensen sighed, still coming down, then he looked closer to see Jared’s eyes were open. 

‘Damn’, Jensen thought. He hadn’t meant to wake him, but the younger man had been quietly watching him. “Hey,” Jensen warmly greeted him, and snuggled closer. Jared slid his own arms around his lover and searched Jensen’s eyes for any anguish or hurt that he needed to chase away. “Hey,” Jared responded softly, “Are you okay?” 

Jensen paused for a few seconds, looking into Jared’s beautiful concerned eyes, ‘concerned for ‘me’,’ he reminded himself, “God yes…when I look at you, everything that happened today just goes away.” 

Jared smiled softly, but he was still concerned about the day Jensen had endured. He touched Jensen on the cheek, rubbing it softly. He still reeled inside from his earlier confrontations, but he was also bursting with anxiety at being faced with poison, greed, and arrogance just twelve hours before seeing, touching and breathing in the most beautiful thing he’d ever encountered. It was quite the contrast. 

Jared had the power to take everything dark within Jensen and nourish it until it turned light…and the younger man didn’t even know it. Jensen took only a few seconds more to enjoy his lover’s closeness and then he just had to give in to the overwhelming desire to taste him. 

Jensen touched his lips to Jared and softly moved against him. God, he’d missed him. His tongue left light sweeping motions on Jared’s lips until the younger man opened up and let Jensen inside. The kiss was instantly intoxicating. Both lovers pushed harder against each other and Jared slipped his hand behind Jensen’s head to pull him closer. 

Their kiss became more intense, tongues and lips eager to renew their familiarity. Jensen moaned with hunger. He moved slightly closer to his lover’s body, realizing he was heating up fast. He ground his mouth harder against his lover’s and their tongues erotically kept exploring. Jensen was getting hard, impossibly hard, and he hadn’t meant to go this far. His lover was exhausted and tomorrow was huge…this wasn’t what Jared needed. 

Jensen protective instincts tried to stop him, but Jared felt it and intercepted him. His hands traveled all over Jensen’s powerful chest and then he pushed his pelvis slightly forward. He knew they both needed this. 

Jensen wasn’t that far from him and instantly, their cocks touched. “Ah,” Jared and Jensen both gasped at the intense pleasure. “Oh God,” Jared whispered, desperate to do that again, but trying to be quiet out of respect for their guests. 

Jensen kissed the younger man harder, moving half over Jared more aggressively. The younger man pushed back against Jensen, his tongue trying to devour every centimeter of the older man’s mouth. Jensen moaned at Jared’s responsiveness, “Mmmmm,” because Jared was just too fuckin’ hot. Jesus, Jared ‘always’ did this to him. 

Jared broke for a second to breathe against Jensen’s mouth, “I need you,” he cried desperately, “to touch me,” as he pushed Jensen’s hand down toward his crotch. ‘Fuck yeah,’ Jensen grabbed hold of the rock hard bulge through Jared’s sweats and he squeezed, “Aah,” Jared cried out, panting now but still trying to be quiet. 

He put his tongue back in Jensen’s mouth, continuing the kiss in between the sparks of pleasure to his dick. Fuck, Jensen rubbed him through the material, and it felt so good. Jared’s hand copied Jensen’s and slipped into Jensen’s boxers to touch him.

Jensen’s dick was huge. It was leaking and begging, and Jared could feel it the wetness, as he continued to keep up the kiss. He knew Jensen needed to let go after all he had dealt with today, but the younger man knew he would need to help him do that. 

Jared slipped his hand around Jensen’s engorged cock and the older man broke the kiss, “Oh Jesus,” he growled, because Jared’s touch was going to be the end of him. The younger man began sliding his hand up and down and Jensen let loose. “Oh fuck…oh my god,” Jensen’s hips started pumping of their own accord. He couldn’t stand it, Jared felt so good. 

“Oh God, baby…Jesus, Jare, I can’t…mmm…mmm…ohfuckingchrist,” Jensen moaned and grunted with each wave of intensity bringing him closer to orgasm. His hips pumped faster and he lost control of his grip on Jared’s dick, which he still tried to pump but failed. 

Fuck he was going to cum. “Jared,” Jensen panicked at feeling so open, but the younger man was there, with his lips against Jensen’s, “It’s okay…Give it all to me, Jensen I’m here…let it go,” he ordered and the older man shot to the top of the precipice, instantly, “Ooohh fuuuckk,” he screamed, then he came hard. 

Jared pushed his mouth over Jensen’s quickly and absorbed the sound, “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” as Jensen screamed and spasmed in absolute ecstasy. He grunted through the after shocks, then moaned high pitches because it felt so good to release the pent up emotions with his physical pleasure. 

Jensen’s desperate emotion backed release was only for Jared, and only Jared could get him to open up like this. The younger man was his safety net. Jensen felt gentle kisses to his face, as he was safely coaxed down by loving strokes from Jared’s hands. When he could breathe and think again, Jensen felt the rock hard dick that was still in his hand. 

Jared’s gorgeous cock was patiently waiting for it’s turn and Jared had put him first. ‘Oh, this is gonna be fun,’ Jensen thought as he licked Jared’s lips and played games with his tongue. He slipped his hand inside Jared’s sweats and began sliding his hand up and down the engorged member. The pre-cum was an excellent lube and the friction was perfect. 

Jared wasn’t able to keep quiet, so Jensen kept his tongue in the kid’s mouth for help. He could feel Jared’s panting, his groans and his loud reactions to the blissful pleasure he was giving him. 

The kid was getting louder, and it turned Jensen on all over again. He broke off half an inch, just to let Jared breathe, but the younger man was lost in his climb to orgasm, “Aaah…aaah…ohmygod…Jensen,” Jared hips pumped by themselves and Jensen sped up his hand to match Jared’s need. 

The younger man cried out, “Oooohgod,” at the overwhelming pleasure of the faster speed, which Jensen didn’t managed to cover but his mouth was so close that he hoped he could muffle the next one. 

Jared panted hard, trying to muffle high pitched moans. Jesus, he was cumming. “That’s it, Jare,” he heard his lover say. “FuckI’mcumming,” Jared cried, then, “Come on, baby, cum for me,” was the last thing Jared heard, as his body clenched up and he screamed right into the tight lip lock of is lover’s mouth. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” the younger man screamed and shook and poured cum all over Jensen’s hand, as he spasmed, clenched and gasped with pleasure filled waves. Jared grunted and rode every spark until the last, when his body finally released it’s hold, totally spent. 

Jensen kept kissing him, and bringing him down, gently, as Jared’s breathing slowly returned to normal. His eyes were closed and Jensen kissed the lids and all over his face. He pulled off his shirt, quickly, without leaving his position, and he used it to wipe off as much of Jared’s sticky fluids as he could, then dried off himself.

Jensen burrowed them both down to intertwine their limbs and get perfectly aligned with each other’s warm bodies. He lifted the covers higher, so that they had nothing above them but the tops of their heads. 

Jared sleepily slid his arm around Jensen’s waist and his leg in between the older man’s thighs. He sighed dreamily and grinned with his eyes closed. He was obviously relaxed and ready to sink into slumber. 

Jensen smiled at the snuggly post orgasmic man who fell instantly back asleep. He kissed him on the nose, wondering who the hell had possessed him and how he was going to dig deep enough to pull the bad ass soldier back to the surface tomorrow.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets ready to face the courtroom and help the A.G. He is surrounded by his personal bodyguards who are determined to keep him safe. Jensen and his friends prepare to keep the young engineer in one piece, as they meet with Price again and start proceedings. Jared is served a nasty low blow to his emotions from the accused, and his protectors react. There are some really good moments here between the friends, and Jensen and Jared. A.E. is not going down without a fight. They are awful to Jared, truly, but the case is just beginning so there is more to come. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER TWENTY 

 

Jared closed his eyes while standing under the hot stream of water. He took his time in the shower, hoping the liquid heat would melt through some of his tension. ‘This sucks,’ was his first thought of the morning, as he woke to the sound of his blaring alarm. 

After smacking the snooze button, violently, at six thirty, Jared heard the hum of voices and the soft sound of people walking around. He could tell they were trying to be quiet, but the anxiety of the day already seemed to have Jared’s senses on high alert. 

Jensen had left the bed earlier, and God knows what they were all doing out there. ‘They’ve probably been up for hours,’ Jared mentally bitched, knowing damn well all this trouble was for him. ‘I really need to stop this,’ the younger man chastised himself. ‘Every one of them has lectured me on it, but I can’t seem to stop going there.’ 

Jared soaped his body, noticing the crusty leftovers from their late night experience. It was obvious Jensen had wiped them off with something, or Jared would have found himself stuck to his sweatpants. ‘Goddamn, Jensen had felt so good, I couldn’t fucking stop,’ Jared’s thoughts were pleasantly distracted by visions of last night. 

Jared finished his shower, then shaved and brushed his teeth. After the morning ablutions were complete, he felt more energetic and motivated about the day. He was determined to kick ass in that courtroom. Whatever Price needed him to do, he would gladly do. A.E. had screwed people over for too long. 

Jared whipped open the bathroom door, a little harder than he was used to…he guessed his anger at the bastards who had caused all this was fueling his actions. He went to the bed and his insides melted, as he saw several choices in dress clothes that Jensen had laid out for him.

Jared had purchased some semi-dressy slacks and a shirt, but he didn’t have any suits with him and Jensen obviously remembered that. Jared had been to court before, knowing full well what a respectable certified witness should wear, so seeing all that Jensen had thoughtfully offered him meant a lot. 

Jared picked a dress shirt and tie to match with his dress slacks and one of Jensen’s jackets. He slipped on the socks, while sitting on the bed, like he’d done the day before. Leaning over wasn’t too bad, kind of like a tightening bruise feeling in his left side, but he was careful and went slow. 

‘Fucking finally,’ the younger man relished his success at putting on his own damn underwear, pants and socks. He was feeling some residual complaints from his ribs, but he would deal with it. Being able to dress himself had been worth it. 

Jared stood up to realize the shirt was a couple inches loose around his chest and neck. He could work with it by tucking it in tighter so it pulled the excess down. Jared was broad shouldered and tall, but obviously not quite as thick as his lover was…hopefully the jacket would complete the ensemble and mask everything that was a bit off in the size department. 

Jared brushed his hair back, then smoothed a thin bit of hairspray over it that he’d squirt into his hands. He simply wanted to coax it to stay back, not restyle it. If Jared could get through court without the unruly locks he preferred falling in his face, he would call that a win. 

He slipped into the suit jacket, straightened himself up and tightened the tie. Jared looked himself over in the mirror, thinking he’d cleaned up pretty well for the jurors, thanks to Jensen. He was just coming toward the bedroom door when Jensen stepped into the bedroom and froze. 

“Holy fuck,” the seasoned veteran exclaimed. Jensen stared at him, frozen, and here came the blush, ‘Dammit,’ Jared felt himself burning. He was glad his lover liked the way he looked in a suit, but Jensen’s eyes were traveling over every inch of him, from his parted hair, to his stockinged feet…and it took awhile…certainly too long for Jared to prevent his all over reaction. 

Jared cleared his throat, which finally seemed to get his distracted lover’s attention. “Oh,” Jensen looked up, “Sorry,” the older man inhaled deeply and shook his head, “but not really. Goddamn, you’re just,” Jensen couldn’t even finish, ‘there aren’t words,’ he thought to himself. 

Jensen finally came to his senses, “I’ve got some dressy shoes that don’t have laces…you want those?” Jared worked on controlling his shyness, thankful Jensen was changing the subject. He smiled and nodded, “Yes, those would be great.” 

While Jensen pulled the shoes out of his closet, the younger man added, “Jensen, this is so appreciated. I was afraid I would have to show up in more casual stuff. Thank you.” Jensen set the shoes at Jared’s feet, “It’s my pleasure. Next time I wear that shirt and tie, I’ll probably sport the biggest hard on in history knowing they’ve been on your body.” 

Jared grinned and looked down shyly, stepping into the shoes with Jensen’s hand on his elbow to steady him. When he looked back up, his eyes focused on Jensen with knowing intensity, “I don’t know, Ackles, it was pretty big last night,” Jared said softly. His steel grey beauties spoke volumes about the passion boiling beneath the surface. 

Jensen sighed, thrown off guard, “I am a lucky son of a bitch,” he shook his head. “And if we don’t get going, it’s going to happen again. Jesus, you are edible.” Jared battled himself not to sport a reddish hue all over again. Of course, the white t-shirt and indentation of Jensen’s dog tags was causing a stirring in his own loins, Jared realized. His lover looked damn good in ‘anything.’ 

He started to move by Jensen, heading out the door, but the older man stopped him with a gentle grip on his sleeve. When Jared turned to meet Jensen’s eyes, the older man framed his face with both hands, “How are you feeling about today?” Jensen’s eyes were full of concern.

Jared looked down and sighed. He didn’t want to break his composure because he was already working to keep himself devoid of emotion. Unfortunately, Jensen always drew it out of him. He collected his thoughts before looking up at Jensen and answering him with honesty, “I’m nervous about what’s going to happen. I’m worried about doing a good job…worried about fucking up by saying the wrong thing when they ask me something. Scared about people I love’s safety. If anything happens to any of you…” 

Jared closed his eyes and looked down before the emotion overtook his eyes. He didn’t want Jensen to think he was a basket case because he wasn’t. In fact, if the older man hadn’t asked him that question, Jared would have gone through the motions of the morning and masked his true feelings just fine. 

Jared had made it through life this far without falling apart during difficult times and he really thought he did much better not going there. He looked back up at Jensen, only to feel the cutting green eyes reading his inner turmoil.

Jensen could read everything about the beautiful young engineer. His worry for him, for the security team and for his friends was the most obvious thing, yet there was an underlying worry that the young man would mess this up somehow. Jared took all of this on his own shoulders, ‘like he’s still alone,’ Jensen thought, ‘and he’s not good enough, and it’s all his fault.’ 

Jensen’s reaction was to be pissed, but that was because of the protectiveness he felt toward this angelic creature in front of him. It was in the older man’s make up to fight anything or anyone off that hurt the kid, even if it was Jared hurting himself. 

Jared read the anger in the older man’s eyes, “Please don’t be angry with me, I can’t help it…I can’t help worrying about all of you… and I’m sorry because I know you all want me to stop, but…” Jensen softened, knowing Jared was seeing his protective anger and feeling bad over it. 

“Baby, stop. It’s not at you. It’s because of you.” Jared’s innocent induced puppy eyes questioned that comment, so Jensen softly said, “You’re you and that’s why everyone loves you so much. It’s instant, the way people take to you. It’s part of your beautiful make up.” 

Jared sighed, looking sideways at Jensen’s comment. Jensen continued, “On the other hand, I’m who I am,” the older man paused until Jared looked at him, “and I am so protective of you, I can’t even ‘fathom’ you blaming yourself for being the hero in all of this. You’re doing it, Jay. You’re righting the wrong here and everyone involved out there is behind you. Don’t forget the support you have, okay?” 

Jared nodded, “I know. It means a ton, knowing that…but Jensen, I had ‘no’ idea this was going to turn into something like this…I mean security and drivers…and going in side entrances…people wanting me dead? Jesus.” Jensen rubbed his thumbs back and forth on the younger man’s cheeks. 

Jared sighed, “I’ll do this…I’m not gonna whine or complain, I’m just,” Jared chuckled mockingly, “It’s just way over my head, I guess.” Jensen understood, still admiring the young genius wholeheartedly. “Well, unfortunately for the bad guys, someone who is used to this shit and isn’t in way over their head is head over heels in love with you. Nothing’s going to happen to you, Jay. This is regular stuff for me and the guys and the biggest difference for us today is, we all have a heartfelt invested interest. YOU.” 

“That doesn’t help me feel less guilty, Jensen,” Jared responded, showing a bit of defensive anger, “it only makes me feel MORE like I need to pay everyone back somehow.” Jared sighed and closed his eyes, now feeling a bit pissed because it was safer than thinking he might lose Jensen or any one of the other people working so hard to protect him. 

Jensen studied him for a few seconds while the younger man looked down and tried to collect himself before meeting his lover’s eyes again. Jensen finally grinned, still assessing his younger lover and seeing the edge of anger in those grey orbs. “There’s that pissy little spark I love so much. I’m glad to see it. You’re gonna blow ‘em away in court. That’s all you need to focus on, Jare. Kick ass with your smarts on all those expert files you know so well. Let everything else go, okay?” 

Jared looked disbelievingly at his lover for a second, then sighed, and tried to force down the anxiety to another chamber in his brain. He refocused his thoughts on just the evidence, like Jensen wanted him to. He didn’t know if he could hold this demeanor, but he would try. 

Jensen watched the younger man force his own nervousness down. He was glad Jared was going to at least try to stay focused and unhampered about any security concerns. Jensen slid his hands down and rubbed Jared’s shoulders, then ran his hands further down Jared’s arms to his hands. He took them and squeezed them, while he kissed the younger man gently. 

“I love you,” Jensen said, touching his forehead to Jared’s. The younger man looked him in the eyes and smiled, “I love you back.” Jensen finally let him go so he could finish getting dressed. He’d been running around in his sweats and a t-shirt all morning. “I’m gonna throw my slacks on so I don’t look like a dirtbag walking next to you. Dave made breakfast burritos and he’s quite proud of them.” 

Jared turned and left, smirking, “A very hot dirtbag,” he mumbled, loud enough for Jensen to hear. The older man giggled at hearing his lover’s comment, “Glad you think so, baby,” he answered, knowing Jared could still hear him. 

Jensen wanted this morning to be as relaxing as possible for Jared, before everything started and things became more rigid. The former team mates had agreed to keep an easy going normal atmosphere. It would relax Jared before they had to become more focused. 

Jared let Dave serve him a steaming hot tortilla, filled with eggs, sausage, cheese and hash browns. “God, this looks amazing,” Jared said, inspecting his breakfast. Dave added, “For you,” then sat down a steaming cup of espresso and a glass of orange juice in front of Jared. 

When the engineer smiled and looked up, his eyes were alight with admiration, “Thank you for the awesome gourmet. I can’t believe what good cooks you all are.” Dave smiled at Jared, “Love to cook, but I’m lazy about it. Much prefer to let Jensen feed me, or the idiot over there feeds me too.” 

Mike was tying his shoes and coming out of the spare bedroom, “Heard that…and I’m the better cook, anyway. Not as good as Ackles, though. Watch out Jared, Dave doesn’t melt his cheese before he puts it in there, like I do.” Dave countered, “I melted it for Jared, I just didn’t for you.” 

Mike spouted his disbelieving response, “What?! You melted ‘his’ cheese? You ‘never’ do that,” the indignant man went to the kitchen to put together his own burrito, mumbling “asshole.” Dave rolled his eyes and went to make his own. Both the ex-soldiers continued to spout off and banter with one another, while they fixed their own plates. 

Jared was thoroughly entertained while he enjoyed his coffee. The two other men finally sat down, as Jensen returned and took the plate Dave had saved for him. “You made his for him?” Mike continued with the martyr routine as Dave argued in between bites, “Maybe you shouldn’t have kept me up all night with your fuckin’ snoring. Noisy idiot hasn’t changed a bit,” Dave indicated to Jensen, who smiled and shook his head, “I remember that buzz saw well.” 

Mike said, “Good thing you need me so much to remind you what to pack and what you’re supposed to be doing. That old age makes you feeble. You’ll always need me.” Dave grinned at the pun. He was the older of the three veterans, pushing forty four. Mike was just turning forty and Jensen was the ‘youngin’, as they called him. When he had been made team leader, he was constantly teased about being the ‘teenager’ in charge of the geriatric ward. 

Jared loved this time with them. He didn’t know if they were doing it on purpose, or not, but when he had first come out here his stomach had been revolting at putting anything in it. Now, he sat comfortably relaxed enough to get some food down and laugh at the distracting entertainment. 

Dave wound up getting multiple compliments from everyone, despite the ribbing. He had made a delicious breakfast and everyone enjoyed it. Jensen’s eyes flicked to Jared, off and on. He was in constant protective mode, making sure the younger man wasn’t failing to nourish himself and at least relax as much as possible. 

Jensen had packed Jared’s breathing machine and pain medication, just in case things went too long today, or were too taxing for his condition. Everyone knew the kid now, and they weren’t gonna let him overdo it and have a relapse. 

There were several other medical supplies and first aid treatments in duffle bags. The team wasn’t taking any chances, so if the younger man needed to rest in some judge’s chambers somewhere, or if any one of them needed immediate medical treatment, they were quite capable.

Jensen noticed he wasn’t the only one assessing Jared. It made him grin while resting his chin in his hand and sipping his coffee. The other trained observers at the table were being very subtle, but they glanced at the young engineer off and on to keep watch on his health and his demeanor. Jensen was thankful for that, but ‘poor Jared,’ he thought. Looking at his clueless lover, he smiled even wider, ‘he’s surrounded.’ 

The military retirees finished their plates fast, in Jared’s opinion. He guessed they were used to eating under time constraints. Jared was more opt to just skip a meal if he was in a hurry. The younger man looked at his half eaten burrito and contemplated whether to stuff it in or just give up. He really felt pretty full, already, but he didn’t want to waste it. 

The food had been delicious. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something when the security phone vibrated. It seemed like time stood still for the next few seconds. Everything froze and it was as if the relaxed morning Jared had become used to ended. 

Everything was starting, ‘Jesus,’ Jared had to fight to control the nervousness that instantly rose to the surface. By the time Dave checked the phone and announced, “They want to talk to us out front for a minute,” Jared had hundreds of imaginary grasshoppers kicking and churning at the food in his stomach. 

He was done now, that was for sure. The younger man controlled his breathing and took his plate to the sink. He needed something to keep busy, as the three Black Ops experts went out front to meet with Frank at the end of the driveway. Lance was there and so was Phil. Jared was glad. At least they weren’t all a bunch of strangers. 

Jared washed off his plate and dried it. He then proceeded to wash the others, while he kept glancing outside to watch the group of men discussing something. ‘Me,’ Jared’s irritating conscience said, ‘they’re discussing ‘me’, then he sighed in annoyance that he couldn’t seem to relax anymore. 

Jared’s defense mechanism sparked to anger, but that was a motivating factor he’d used in the past when things seemed scary or out of control. He used that internal spark, now, to keep busy. By the time the men had returned, Jared had cleaned off the table, wiped off all the counters and washed all the pans before he even realized it. 

The three friends stopped in the entry hall and eyed him, as Jared was using the kitchen towel to dry the ends of Jensen’s suit jacket. He gave them a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes, then put the towel down and went to his laptop. He sighed heavily and booted it up. If he took a last minute look at his files, that would ground him. 

Jensen exchanged a knowing glance with his friends. They all knew damn well this was Jared’s way of processing and overcoming everything that was happening. They understood it, and they also respected it. 

Jared focused on going over his files for as long as he could. There were voices coming from the spare room and some discussion over “where are you gonna wear it,” and “that’ll work, it’s concealed,” and “no, we’ll be deputized but let’s not push it.” ‘Fuck,’ Jared forced himself not to listen to too many details. 

He was holding it together, so far, ‘let’s not try and guess what those three might be hiding under their clothing.’ Jared’s breathing started to increase when his brain panicked for a second, ‘What if they have to shoot somebody,’ but he quickly talked himself back down, ‘knock it off, this isn’t helping.’

By the time the three friends returned to the kitchen, everyone had semi-casual slacks and jackets on, without ties. They looked nice and they didn’t look like a bunch of camouflage covered killers with black shoe polish on their faces and bullets strapped to their chests. Jared internally chastised himself for even picturing it. 

Dave and Mike were carrying duffle bags. They dumped them by the front door and Jensen went to the master bedroom for a few minutes. When he came back, Jared could see the outline of a gun on the older man’s waistband. The jacket concealed it, but Jared knew what that bulge was. 

He sat quietly, knowing full well these men were experts in their field and he needed to just do what Jensen said, ‘Focus on the evidence.’ Everything was going to be okay and Jared needed to just ignore their roles and focus on his job. This evidence needed to be perfect and it needed to make sense to the jurors. That’s what he should be worried about, nothing else. 

Jared closed his laptop and looked up when Jensen approached him. The older man knelt down in front of his nervous charge and looked up into his eyes. He grabbed Jared’s hand and maintained eye contact, as the other two friends approached, as well. They flanked Jensen and Jared looked between them. 

Mike spoke first, “We’re just getting you used to being between the three of us, buddy.” Dave grinned, “Yeah, you’ll probably get sick of us real quick, Jared.” The engineer tried to give them a smile. He looked between them and then at Jensen innocently, not knowing what the hell to say. Jared was so nervous, he was afraid it wouldn’t come out right, anyway. 

Jensen rubbed his thumb back and forth on the younger man’s hand, getting Jared’s attention. “You’ll be between us at all times. When we’re in the jury’s room, we’ll be the same until you have to get up there and answer questions. The jury knows you’ve got security with you. They know the team won’t interfere with the court, but we are allowed to intervene if anything tries to mess with your testimony. That includes anyone eyeballing you or trying to interrupt or intimidate you.” 

Jared asked, “Who is going to be there? I mean from A.E.?” Dave answered, “We don’t know yet. Lance said they claim to have a couple engineers with them just to challenge the evidence, if they even can, but other than the lawyers, we don’t know who else will be there.” 

Jared wondered who the engineers were. He imagined even if he knew them, whether they were on the payroll and most likely weren’t choosing to be there. Jensen interrupted his thoughts, wanting to make sure Jared understood everything, “All you have to do, Jare, is focus on your expertise that you worked so hard on. If you feel threatened in ‘any’ way, and I mean even a ‘feeling’ about someone or something, you look our way and we will take care of it. Hopefully we’ll see everything first, but if you do, you tell us or gesture to us immediately. Again, the court knows we will stop and take you into the back room if there’s a threat and that’s okay with them. Price has them all set up. Make sense?” 

Jared nodded, “Okay.” Jensen knew he was probably terrified, but the kid would never want to tell them that. Jared was drawing on his amazing inner strength to handle this and it further impressed the ops veterans. 

“Jare, I want you to understand,” Jensen continued, “if anything happens we don’t like, we’ll be moving you between us…hopefully not crushing you too bad, but shielding you, or even having you lay down with us flattening the heck out of you.” 

Jared listened intently, trying to imagine what Jensen described. His fear at the possibilities flashed very quickly in his eyes, but Jensen watched it quickly masked. The older man held the kid’s hand in silence for a few seconds, then his friends both put a hand on each of Jared’s shoulders.

“It doesn’t mean that anything is ‘going’ to happen,” Jensen said. Mike added, “We just don’t want you to be blindsided if it does, dude.” Jared nodded, looking between them, “Okay.” He was actually feeling better about things, knowing these men were experts. It was nice of them to care enough to include him on what to expect, anyway. 

Something buzzed and Jared watched Dave check the security phone that had been in his other hand. “They’re ready,” he announced, then went to look out the kitchen window. He looked back at Jensen, “Suburban, two sedans.” Everyone seemed to change moods, at that point. 

Jared could sense it. There was almost an electric charge of alertness and cold calculation rippling through the oxygen in the room, and Jared realized what Jensen had been trying to tell him before. These men were focused on their task and nothing was going to derail them. 

The engineer took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, then busied himself with packing his laptop case. He started to walk to the door, when Mike intercepted him and took the laptop to carry it for him. Jared didn’t argue, nor did he interrupt. 

Dave opened the door to greet Frank and Phil on the front porch. “Hi fellas,” Dave said. The AG men had already had their meeting out front earlier with Jensen’s group, so they didn’t need any introductions or formal greetings. Dave picked up both duffle bags that he and Mike had left by the front door, took them down the driveway and loaded them into the SUV. 

Phil and Frank stepped up to the doorway, looked at Jared and smiled. “It’s us again, Jared. Hope we don’t drive you too nuts today,” Phil said. “Hi, Jared,” greeted Frank. Jared smiled, stepped forward and shook both their hands, “Good morning. Thank you for everything you guys are doing.” 

Frank responded, “We wouldn’t miss this for anything. You just concentrate on kickin’ A.E.’s ass for causing all this trouble, alright?” Jared smiled gratefully, “I will.”

Frank motioned to them all, “Let’s go, gentleman.” Jared followed him to the car, while Jensen locked the front door and joined them. Mike jumped into the back row of the SUV with Jared’s laptop case, while Dave took the middle row. Frank shut Mike’s door, then motioned for Jared to scoot in next to Dave, “Star witness next, please.” 

The younger man grinned at Frank, then did as instructed. When he got situated, Jensen entered behind him and sat on Jared’s right. The younger man was now between Dave and Jensen and Mike was right behind them. Frank shut their door, then got into the front passenger seat and Phil took the wheel. 

Once everyone’s seatbelt’s were fastened, Frank asked out loud, “Clear?” Jensen turned to Jared and asked, “You okay?” The younger man nodded, “Yes, fine.” The older man turned back to the front and he, Mike and Dave all answered “Clear.” Frank touched his left ear and said, “Green,” then the convoy pulled out. 

The car ride was silent, except for a couple “affirm” comments and one “725” comment Frank made. No one attempted any ‘small talk’. Jared tried to focus on the case and not what was going on in the car because he really didn’t need to be reminded that all this was because someone wanted to kill him. 

Phil kept the large SUV perfectly between the front and trailing sedans, as Jared watched the scenery go by. Instead of exiting the freeway for downtown, they actually went one exit past and as they pulled into a parking lot, Jensen touched Jared on the arm to get his attention. “We’re going to stop and move into another car, okay?” 

Jared paused for a second to process the surprise, “Oh…okay.” Jensen added, “Nothing’s wrong. This is the plan. I just want you to know what we’re doing.” Jared nodded, “kay.” He looked out the windows and saw a very unattractive brown minivan pull up on their left side. 

There were chips in the paint, some oxidation on the top, and a dent in the right front quarter panel. ‘Huh,’ Jared blurted out, mentally, now realizing what they were doing. He ‘thought’ he had figured it out, anyway. 

Two security men got out of the minivan and came to stand by Dave’s door. From that point, Mike got out with Jared’s laptop and climbed into the back of the ugly van. Dave got out next and turned to help Jared out of the car. Jensen was right behind him. Everyone got out Jared’s side and surrounded the younger man. 

They climbed into the second row of the minivan in the same order as they were in the SUV. Frank drove this time, with Phil in the front passenger’s seat. Once inside and secure, Phil turned slightly to give Jared an apology, “Sorry, Jared, this one’s a bit of a tight fit for you back there. I hope they showered, at least.” 

The young engineer snickered, not expecting anyone to actually joke with him. It was nice and it relaxed him. ‘Just a bit,’ he thought to himself. Switching cars had unnerved him. He wasn’t showing it on the outside, but things became a bit more real now, as to what was going on. 

The minivan was put into gear, ready to pull forward, but Jared saw something that shocked him. He sat up straighter and twisted, so he could see out Jensen’s side of the van. This behavior caused everyone in the minivan to tense and Frank put the van back in ‘park’. Phil turned around, then followed Jared’s line of sight outside Jensen’s window. 

Jared watched a tall slender man with shaggy brown hair get into the back of the SUV, wearing what looked like a bulletproof vest over his clothing. ‘No,’ Jared’s mind rebelled, “He’s pretending to be me?” Jared asked in disbelief, as he looked from the SUV to Jensen, then back out the window. 

He was leaning even further over Jensen and the older man had to stop him. “Jare,” Jensen put his hand on Jared’s chest to hold him firm without pushing on his sore ribs. “You have to stay back, buddy, remember?” Jensen reminded him of that very gently, but Jared was in anxious guilt mode now. He was worried about the look-a-like getting hurt and Jensen knew it. 

Jared was a beautiful person with a huge heart and he couldn’t even imagine someone getting hurt because of him. When he finally sat back, Jensen dropped his hand and the younger man sighed heavily. His anger was available, like an old reliable friend, so he drew on it and let it come to the surface. 

This charade was out of his control. People were throwing themselves in harms way for him and now there was a damn human being used as bait out there. ‘Fuck, this is fucking bullshit,’ Jared mentally bitched. He was stoic and pissed. If he stayed that way, he wouldn’t give a damn if someone shot at the impersonator. ‘Yeah, right,’ Jared’s annoying conscience reminded him.

The men in the car could sense when Jared shut down. The younger man was steeling himself from hurt and harm, knowing damn well he had no control over anything but his own actions right now. ‘Kick A.E.’s ass,’ was Jared’s focus. He would forget anything else. That’s the only way he was gonna get through this.

Jensen studied Jared until he saw the iron will take over. He hated to see it, but he knew it would do Jared good to wear it for awhile. “Ready?” Jensen asked him, to which Jared answered snidely, “Fine. Go.” Jared didn’t even look at his lover, nor did he lock eyes with Phil, who was still facing him. 

Jensen glanced at Phil, then locked eyes with Dave and Mike. The special forces experts matched subtle grins over their charge. They were proud of him, but sympathetic at the same time that Jared had to go through this. Jensen was sure they were worried, as he was, about the tremendous strain all of this would have on Jared’s still recovering system. 

“Clear,” Jensen affirmed and Frank took off. When they arrived at City Hall, Jared was again surprised when they passed the side entrance. The minivan stopped right at the back of City Hall and backed into a freight loading dock. ‘Huh,’ the young genius thought, impressed at the amount of planning and organization this took. 

The doors opened and Jared saw Lance and Chuck first. “Hello boys,” Chuck smiled, then looked at Jared and said “Hi Jared,” while everyone responded with their own greetings. Jared smiled, glad to see someone else he knew. He was comfortable around all these men and it was helping him to process all the craziness. 

Chuck and Lance stood aside so everyone could get out of the van. Jensen was first, then Mike climbed out. Jared stayed next to Dave until Mike and Jensen held out their hands to help Jared climb out between them. 

As he did so, Jared soon found himself surrounded in a warm cocoon of suit jackets. He realized what Phil had said by being ‘annoying,’ as the men in front of, behind and on each side of him were actually so close they were touching him. Jared was boxed in, very effectively. There wasn’t one inch for someone to get through and if he weren’t six foot four, he probably wouldn’t be able to see a damn thing outside of his surrounding muscle sandwich. 

They walked in step and Jared had no choice but to keep the same momentum, even though he couldn’t see where they were stepping. Mike and Jensen had crossed their arms behind Jared’s waist, then held his elbows with their opposite hands. Jared could feel Jensen’s strong muscled shoulder rub against his and it provided a silent reassurance that his lover was right next to him. 

Dave was as tall as Jared, and that’s how he knew the man was behind him because he could feel Dave’s chest against his upper back and hear his controlled breathing from behind him. Someone had a hand on his shoulder, and Jared assumed it had to be Dave. 

As they approached the loading dock, Jared noticed two other figures in suits opening the freight elevator and two more men inside. ‘Jesus,’ Jared wondered if there were any investigators left at the AG’s office. 

They rode the elevator to the fourth floor and Jared was whisked through a smelly dark hallway until they went through double doors and ended up in a plush waiting room of sorts. Jared looked around and saw tall fake plants, beautifully arranged paintings, very shiny waxed tile and a few rows of empty chairs. They only stood for half a minute in silence, when the second door on the left of a short hallway opened and AG Darren Price walked out to wave them back. 

Everyone moved simultaneously again until Jared, Jensen, Mike, Dave and Chuck had all entered the office with Price. Lance, Frank and Phil shut the door and stayed out in the hall. Jared thought there wasn’t a chance in Hell anyone was getting to him and that was a comforting thought, but he really hoped the poor guy dressed like him had this kind of protection. 

Inside the office, Jensen and his friends disbursed and let Jared have more personal space. Dave leaned against the wall, while Mike placed Jared’s laptop on a small table and joined Dave. The two leaned against the wall with their arms folded across their chest, like they were ready for anything. 

Chuck stood to the side of a huge ornate desk, waiting. Jensen stayed next to Jared for the moment. The AG held out his hand and smiled, “Hello again, Jared.” “Hi Darren,” Jared responded and shook the attorney’s hand. Price shook Jensen’s hand next, then returned his attention to Jared. 

“Remarkable,” Price said, looking at Jared’s face. He turned to Jensen with a smile, “He looks so much better than last time I saw him.” Jensen grinned, as Price looked back to Jared, “You’re feeling better?” Jared said, “Much better, thank you.” 

Price said, “Jensen’s filled me in on your current condition, so I’ve filled the jury in too. It’s not gonna be a problem if you get tired and need a break, so don’t be afraid to ask for one.” Jared told him, “It’ll be fine,” but Price insisted, “Jared really…if things go too long, we can do part of it today and part tomorrow.” 

Jared nodded, “Thanks,” knowing if he didn’t agree they would stand there forever. Jensen obviously had given Price the rundown on his exhaustion after a few hours and soreness and all that crap. He rolled his eyes, internally, but not in front of everyone.

Price turned his attention to the others in the room and announced, “Well, first things first, gentlemen. Let’s get you deputized before we start.” The three special ops veterans stood in front of him as Price placed gun metal brushed silver shields in each of their hands that said, “Deputy Attorney General” on them. 

He swore them in, with Chuck as an official witness, then they all signed a piece of paper. “Done,” Price said, “Now you all have peace officer rights under ‘my’ direction for the time being. If you have to respond while protecting our witness, or to defend yourselves or any of the other staff involved, I can protect you from being prosecuted for something stupid like excessive force because of your advanced skills.” 

The ex-soldiers nodded. “Sweet,” Mike said. “That’s excellent, thank you,” said Dave. Jensen shook the attorney’s hand again, “Thanks Darren.” Chuck piped in, “I assume you guys are packin’?” All of the men nodded, so Chuck announced, “Okay. The jury has their own security. I’ll let them know before we go in so nobody worries.” 

Price said to Jensen, “We’ll all go in and sit close on one side of the room, then whoever they have will sit on the other side. You have plenty of room to keep Jared in the middle of you while he’s sitting, but he’s gonna have to go up alone if he has to point things out on the screen. They might ask him questions, directly, as these jurors are allowed to do. The opposing sides aren’t meant to object or interrupt in a Grand Jury hearing, but they can ask questions.”

Price continued to Jared, “The jury isn’t in a box, they’re in chairs in a semi circle. We’ll be projecting your files on an 80 inch screen and going through them on that. No more flip charts and overheads anymore. The screen is interactive, if you want to touch and drag anything.” 

Jared was surprised, “Wow, okay.” He looked eager to get started, but then he looked around, like he just thought of something, “Where’s Bart?” Price answered, “He’s on his way...in fact, probably in the building as we speak.” 

Price motioned for anyone to sit down that wanted to, then returned his attention to Jared. “The lawyers are top paid, I know them. They can skillfully wind a question into an argument, but they can’t get around the truth. Because they aren’t as smart as you, Jared, that’s all they’ve got. Just stick to what you know. They won’t derail you if you stick to the real truth, alright?”

The younger man nodded, “Okay.” Price continued, “This isn’t like a regular Superior courtroom, it’s more informal, but it’s also not set up for arguments and a string of witnesses. The presentation needs to be made, the evidence clear, then the jurors will decide if it’s enough to indict. Once the indictment hits, then it will be scheduled for court later. The jurors won’t put up with anything too lengthy or heated in there. This isn’t a trial.” 

“Basically, if the other side causes a scene, which they might when they feel like they’ve lost, the Jury will see the guilt and let us have our indictment without going any further. The evidence is solid, Jared. It’s really too good to be argued, but that’s what they’re paying the defense to do, so they have to at least try.” 

Jared interjected, “I have a question.” Price sipped from a covered cup on the desk, then motioned to Jared, “Shoot.” The engineer asked, “What if their witness is misleading the jury and I see it? Can I interrupt?” Price raised an eyebrow at Jared’s perseverance. He glanced at Jensen and both men grinned, then he looked back at his star witness with the determined gleam in his eye, “Hell yes, you can. I see you’ve been to court before.” 

Price sat down in a chair, facing Jared, then leaned his elbows on his knees to meet Jared’s eyes, “If you’re at the screen explaining things and answering anyone’s question, and their so called expert witness, or a lawyer, is challenging something, respectfully feel free to argue with that perfect courtroom charm of yours. Credibility is received by the way we present ourselves. He or she might make you angry, but remember the foundation here…the truth is what it is.” 

Price paused a few seconds, then continued, “They truly have nothing, and making little confusing arguments in front of a group of jurors is all they’ve got to try and get out of it. That could happen. If it goes beyond an objective question, and you feel overwhelmed because they’re being a downright asshole, I’ll interrupt. You won’t even have to worry. The jury will back me because again, they don’t put up with that, either. None of these people are at their first rodeo.” 

“And,” Price continued, holding up his pointer finger for emphasis, “if ‘anyone’ is being a downright asshole ‘and’ going beyond basic polite questions to you, Jared, your security team,” Price motioned with a wave and glance to Jensen, Dave and Mike, then looked back at Jared, “has permission in advance to move in and come between you.” 

Jared was quiet for a moment, absorbing everything. Price finished, “We’re not putting up with any shit in there. You’re gonna be fine.” Jared finally spoke, “I’m not worried about me.” The engineer sighed when everyone else stayed silent. 

Price raised an eyebrow in question, which urged Jared to explain, “I just don’t want all this to be for nothing. We need to win this and close that damn apartment building. And we need to keep the other structures from being opened. Hell, the bridge by Jensen’s home isn’t even safe, either, and nothing’s been done about it. I’m worried because these employers of mine don’t respect rules…that’s why they’re in trouble. They’re used to winning by cheating. There are a ton of other people to worry about, not just me.”

Jared was on a roll now, and with everyone staying silent, it felt like his moment to vent a little, “I mean, why do ‘I’ have all this help and protection, when thousands of others are living in and driving through unsafe places all the time because of these criminals.” Jared sighed once more, finally able to share his frustration in full, “I have all of this,” the younger man waved to motion at all the men in the room, “and those people have ‘nothing’…not even a clue.” 

Jared had finished. He looked down for a moment, wondering if he’d said too much. He wasn’t criticizing Price, nor the prosecution techniques…Jared was ‘damn’ happy they had finally reached this point. He supposed some of it was tension at being in front of a jury, but the main root of his anger was the stress of knowing what dangers the flawed structures were threatening innocent people with…if any of them failed before they were shut down…Jared couldn’t go there. 

Everyone in the room remained silent, each person soaking in Jared’s words. Price knew, as did everyone else, that Jared had already won this case. Of course the kid was worrying about everyone else and not himself. He glanced at Jensen to see the stoic warrior wasn’t phased. He obviously knew Jared very well. 

When Price glanced at the other men leaning against the wall, he could see the collective understanding of who their charge really was, and their commitment at protecting him. Jared was a hero in this, and even more so because he didn’t see it. Price was reminded of the severely injured victim he’d met in the hospital, and met again at Jensen’s house. The young man was a priceless wonder who had come out fighting from that hard blow, and Price hadn’t met many people like him. 

He looked at Chuck and the two exchanged a knowing grin, before he turned back to look at Jared for a few seconds. The younger man finally met his gaze and started to look a bit apologetic at his rant, but Price interrupted his thinking, “They have ‘you’.” 

Jared looked perturbed, like he wasn’t quite sure what the hell Price was trying to tell him, so the attorney elaborated, “The innocent people out there…they have ‘you’ to save them and to help them. ‘You’, Jared, are fixing the dangers that threaten them. It’s just taking some of this legal red tape to get it all done.”

The kid remained silent. He knew Jensen kept telling him stuff like this, and now he was hearing it again. It was hard for him to accept…hard to accept that it could be ‘him’ that was that important. ‘His’ work and ‘his’ actions that were going to stop this fraud and save those people. 

Jensen said nothing, but he watched his lover war with himself over accepting Price’s words. He liked the prosecutor more and more for his continued admiration and respect for Jared and his ‘pep’ talk to his lover was probably perfect timing. The rest of the men were quiet, ‘probably contemplating their own amazement at the kid, just like I always am,’ Jensen thought. 

Everyone’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Chuck went to answer it, as Jensen’s friends moved instantly between Jared and the door. Jensen was already planted there. Price was impressed, but said nothing. ‘Maybe I’ll offer them a job when this is over,’ he mentally joked. 

Chuck opened the door and let Bart in. Jared was glad to see him and stood up. “Hey Jared,” Bart said, through the wall of special ops veterans. He had a sudden fear that he was about to be killed for something he wasn’t even sure he’d done, but he relaxed when Jared answered from behind them, “Good to see you, Bart.” 

The engineers shook hands, once Jensen assured Dave and Mike they could move aside, “It’s alright, he’s our other friendly brainiac, guys.” Bart chuckled, “Well, I appreciate that Mr. Ackles, but there’s only one star brainiac in the room and it isn’t me.” Jared grinned and shook his head at the other engineer’s downplay of himself, while Bart pulled out some files and a laptop he’d been carrying. 

He looked at Price, “I’m serious. Some of his formulas almost gave me an aneurysm this week,” then he looked at Jared, “Are you sure you’re not an android?” Jared looked immediately put out, and rolled his eyes at the comment, which had Jensen grinning. Bart went back to his laptop and soon all of Jared’s files were up on the large monitor. 

“Here we go,” said Bart. Price explained to everyone, “Here’s our order of presentation, folks. I have an introduction, a summary, then an explanation of what Bart’s going to do and what you’re going to do, Jared. Then I’ll explain to the jury we’re going to summarize eighteen files of blatant code violations, neglect, criminal intent, and disregard for human life from it. Bart will take over with your caseload. You’ll be his backup. If you think, at any moment, that Bart isn’t doing something detailed enough, or proving something that’s not up to par, you motion to me, Jared, immediately. Bart is ready for that, okay?” 

Jared turned to the other engineer, but Bart insisted, “Jared do not worry about me being hurt or insulted. We need to win and I’m all for it. You have more education, training and experience than me and if you see something I don’t, you don’t hesitate, alright?” Jared nodded, feeling much better about things, “Okay.” He turned back to Price, “So, we’re starting with the moulding…the library?” 

Price explained to Jared, “Bart spent time with Chuck and me. We reorganized the caseload by degree of violation and type. So, the five similar buildings that already have visible failure signs are first, then the large ones…like the stadium, mall and apartments, which are huge structural support violations, are lumped together…they’ll probably take much longer. After that, the rest of them, including the bridges and parking structures. Bart thought it would be easier to lead the non-engineer objective people through like cases, grouping them by similarity. We’ll keep them from being bombarded with too much varied information coming from too many different angles at once.” 

Jared thought about that for a moment, then nodded, impressed by the forethought, actually. “That makes perfect sense. Okay, so what am I supposed to do, aside from watching for little details and stuff?” Price answered, “I’m going to call you up on these specific cases to do the entire presentation,” then he clicked to the larger structures. 

Bart piped in, “These calculations are profound, Jared. I’ve got them, but I’m not confident enough if they ask me questions. I can’t relay what they mean to the jurors without your help. It’s easier if we just put you on these four more complicated ones.” Jared studied the four files and refreshed his memory. They were, indeed, more complicated and he remembered spending extra time on those reports. They were also the ones Bart had called him about the other night. “Okay,” Jared nodded, “I can do those.” 

Price further explained to the room, “Gentlemen, this could take hours. It would be nice if we could just run our program and get everything done in ninety minutes, but allowing for questions by the jurors or the defense is what will slow everything down. There may be just a few, or there may be a lot. We just don’t know. Breaks are decided by the jury, and they usually like them every hour, but it’s only a few minutes at a time. I don’t know what they’ll do once they become ensconced in Jared’s files.” 

Dave piped in, before Jensen did, “So, the three of us will be monitoring Jared’s health closely, and if we feel he needs to stop, we’re not waiting for their break schedule, right?” Price looked at Dave and nodded, then told the three veterans, “By all means, if you see the need to stop him, it’s gonna be fine. The jury already knows he’s injured.” 

Price further explained, “All I ask is that one of you indicate that to me, so I can voice it before the jurors and their security, and they’ll know why we’re stopping.” Price looked at Jensen, “Don’t worry, Jared’s health is of the highest consideration today.” 

Jensen watched his lover drop his head back on the back of his chair with an irritable sigh. “He is right ‘here’,” Jared mumbled with an unhappy sigh, more to himself than anyone else, in particular. The rest of the group tried not to grin at Jared’s pissy outburst but all of them failed. The kid was definitely tired of being talked about like he wasn’t sitting there and he especially wasn’t happy about not being in control of whether or not he needed to take a break, or rest. 

A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Again, Jared’s mountain of Black Ops experts stood between him and the door, as Chuck cracked it open. Someone said something to him and then Chuck closed the door and turned to the group. “We’re on in ten,” the investigator announced. 

Price let everyone know, “The restroom’s two doors down on the right, everyone use it now and get a drink, if you like. It’s public, but there’s no one else scheduled for this side of the fourth floor until late afternoon. I know you’ll be using precautions, but there shouldn’t be many, if ‘any’, outside people to deal with this morning. Lance has people in the hallway, too. They’ll intercept so you three can stay glued to ‘this’ one.” 

Price pointed to Jared when he said that, which caused another annoyed sigh and eye roll from the engineer. Jensen grinned, but quickly covered it. He glanced at Dave and Mike, each silently communicating their understanding that nothing would touch the younger man today that they didn’t allow. 

Jensen’s team knew that Jared had been sitting here in comfortable surroundings for the last thirty minutes. He was now grounded, with people he was familiar with, and the case files he knew in his sleep. He was where they wanted him, mentally. But, this was where ‘their’ roles came into play. The younger man would be focused on his testimony, and they would cover everything else…everything he didn’t see and didn’t expect. 

Jensen felt his old familiar barriers come up and block everything out except the mission at hand. He watched the same thing happen to his closest counterparts. They were ready. “Well, let’s go,” Jensen said, and even though he tried to feign casual indifference, Jared picked up on the change, instantly. 

Jensen was right in front of him, but the man wasn’t ‘with’ him. That’s what it felt like, anyway. Jared instantly reminded himself that Jensen had lovingly warned him of this and not to forget the man inside…who loved him. ‘Okay,’ Jared told himself, ‘I can do this.’ 

The trip to the restroom was similar to the walk from the car to the office. Jared was in the center of a surrounding wall of safety. They entered the men’s room, after Frank and Phil checked it clear from other people. Jared thanked God that the rest of his group had to pee, so it wasn’t just ‘him’ having to go while multiple people stood by and listened. 

The hospital had been hard enough with Jensen and the nurses nearby. This f-ing football team of security all hearing him would be mortifying. Jared washed his hands and dried them, like all the other men had already done. ‘They even pee like they’re in a hurry,’ Jared humorously thought to himself about his military group. 

Before he left the sink, he stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds and closed his eyes. Jensen didn’t interrupt, as he watched Jared sigh to himself and lean on the sink. He knew Jared had been facing difficulties all his life and the kid deserved a moment to himself, for sure. 

The rest of the team exchanged glances with Jensen, but remained quiet, patiently watching the young genius. The three men respected Jared’s need for a moment of silent concentration. Jensen was concerned, but after another minute, Jared finally turned to him and Jensen could see the renewed determination in Jared’s eyes. The kid was focused with intensity. 

“Ready?” Jensen waited patiently for the younger man to answer him. Jared responded with a chipper no nonsense, “Yep,” to which the older man smiled. Jared appreciated it because that was the last look of ‘Jensen’ he was probably gonna get for awhile. 

Jensen slid his hand around Jared’s back and walked to the bathroom door with him. Dave did the same from the other side and both men took Jared’s arms in their other hands. Mike handled the door, then walked in front of Jared to the juror’s room. Frank followed close behind, so Jared could hear his breathing, and Chuck met them in front of the juror’s door to hold it for them all. 

Everyone entered, as they were, then paused inside for a few seconds. Chuck made his way around to the front of the group and motioned for them to walk up to a group of padded chairs on the left side of the room. Jared sat where they told him. Price was in front with Bart, Jared right behind them, very close so they could talk quietly if they needed to. 

Dave was on Jared’s left, Jensen on his right, and Mike was right behind him. They were sitting so close, they were touching. Jared felt safe and he realized that now. No matter who was on the other side of the room, Jared realized the group of men with him were his solace. 

He appreciated them more in this moment than he even realized he was going to. He mentally thanked his lover for knowing this, in advance, and bringing them all together. Fuck, he would be terrified and lost without this kind of support. ‘Or dead,’ the younger man’s thoughts went to, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as the group of jurors entered the room and so did the defense. 

Four men entered the hearing room and proceeded to the right side of the room. Jared had no idea who they were, but he assumed the first two in front were the lawyers. ‘Funny how you could always peg the lawyers,’ he thought to himself. A guy Jared’s age sat right behind them. He was clean shaven, looked intelligent, but Jared had never seen him before. 

Next to the supposed expert witness, there was another guy. He was older, maybe in his forties. After studying him, Jared thought he recognized him from his office. He scrolled through his time with A.E. and tried to identify him. 

Meanwhile, a large group of men and women entered the room from a back door and started to take seats within the semi circle of plush comfortable chairs. Jared counted eighteen of them, by the time the last one took a seat. He wasn’t used to a jury this size, nor was he used to them being out in the open like this. 

It was interesting how the jurors smiled and shared quiet conversation with one another before everything started. Jared almost relaxed until another person entered the room and went to sit behind the right side group. “Fuck,” Jared’s anxiety skyrocketed as he watched his old manager, Robert Harriman, take a seat. 

He hadn’t blurted that out too loudly, but it was loud enough for everyone in his group to hear it. Jensen and Dave tensed and squished tighter into Jared instantly from either side. He closed his eyes and focused on controlling his breathing for a minute. ‘Where’s my anger? Where’s my anger?’ Jared kept repeating the question in his mind, praying he could refocus himself and get pissed enough to ignore Robert’s presence. 

There was a very gentle baritone whisper of encouragement, coming from his right side. It was just loud enough to penetrate Jared’s cloud of inner panic and reminded him he was safe, and of who he was sitting between. “He can’t hurt you. Remember you’re not alone anymore.” It was Jensen. 

Jared could have released a loud emotional cry, at the relief he felt from Jensen’s words, but instead he forced himself to relax and use Jensen’s words to do it. He nodded. He was okay. He was surrounded. Jared was still on pins and needles but at least he could open his eyes now and look up. His personal bodyguards weren’t done encouraging him, however. 

The next words Jared heard were from Mike, who was leaning forward on bent elbows so he could talk just behind Jared’s ear, “You want me to kick his ass? I’ll do it right now for you, Jared, and we can skip all this. Just say the word, buddy, and I’ll break his arms and legs and leaving him screaming on the floor. I’ll even make him say ‘sorry’ if you want.” 

Jared looked down quickly because he had to cover the huge smile Mike’s words brought to his face. He hadn’t expected them, of course, and he almost laughed out loud. Jared suspected that had been exactly what Mike was going for and it worked. He felt much better now, thanks to his wonderful tag team. 

Jensen knew they had successfully gotten Jared through one stressful moment, but there wasn’t any doubt there would be more coming. Like Price had told them, there was no valid defense so A.E.’s group had nothing but intimidating little games or petty interruptions to try and prevent the jury from indicting them. 

Everything went as planned for the next fifteen minutes. Price did his intro and explained all of their roles and how they were going to present. He also reminded the court of Jared’s condition and his reason for high level security. There was another criminal case filed separately, showing video of an employee of the accused, before he tried to end Jared’s life. 

Due to the nature of the other case, Jared’s security would intervene if any interferences seemed disruptive or harmful within the court. ‘That covered it,’ Jensen thought. Price had brilliantly just brought attention to the fact that the defense was suspected of attempted murder to the prosecution’s expert witness, ‘showing what assholes they are,’ to the objective jurors. He planted that seed in their minds before they even started. 

It was Jensen’s turn to react out loud when he turned to the sound of the back door to the courtroom opening once more. Not loud enough for the rest of the court to hear, but loud enough for Jared and the men close by, he exclaimed, “Fucking hell.” 

Price interjected, asking the defense attorneys, “Why wasn’t I notified of this?” The lawyer stood to answer Price, “Mr. Prosecutor, everyone who has a vested interest in the loss of profit or faces criminal charges from this indictment has a right to be present.” Price countered, “No need to recite the rule book to me, counselor, but there’s a respectful responsibility for you and I to be truthful about everyone attending, in advance. This is Daniel Ackles and he wasn’t announced to me, in advance, therefore he should at least be out in the hall.” 

Jensen appreciated Price’s quick response. The attorney and Chuck both knew of Daniel’s previous harassment to Jared at work, and they also knew Daniel was quite guilty of planning Jared’s demise, even if it hadn’t been proven yet. Daniel had somehow gotten his attorneys to get him a pass from custody for this hearing. 

Everyone was silent while the second lawyer conferred with Robert and the jury talked over things with their spokesperson. Daniel sat down behind Robert, then bent over to confer with him. The two accompanying officers went to the back of the courtroom to wait for their prisoner. Jensen couldn’t believe they let the fucking asshole come here.

Soon, a woman speaking for the jurors told Price, “The jurors will accept it, only if it isn’t a viable threat to the prosecutions’s witness, but if he is allowed to remain, they don’t feel the latest arriving person should be allowed to speak, since he wasn’t announced in advance.” 

Price wasn’t too disappointed in that decision. He nodded, but still argued, “Well, he’s a distraction to our witness, and is definitely a viable threat to him. I respectfully request that he wait outside. There’s another partner in the room and the company is adequately represented by him. Daniel Ackles doesn’t need to be here.” 

Price turned to the jurors to speak to them directly, “Respectfully, your honors, the prosecution apologizes for any inconvenience, but the latest arrival is one of the major suspects in our innocent witness’s attempt on his life. It was brutal, terrifying and almost killed him. I’m begging the jury to have him removed so my witness can feel trust in the court’s secure environment.” 

That had done it. Jared’s entire group of protectors, including Chuck at the side door, sported half grins when the jurors called their representative back to tell her they approved of Daniel being removed. Jensen decided he definitely owed Price one of his barbecue steak dinners for that one. 

Daniel looked like a petulant three year old who had been told to give back a piece of candy he stole when the jury’s rep announced their decision. He knew better than to make a scene, but he was pissed as Hell. Robert whispered something to him, then Daniel nodded and stood as his accompanying officers came to get him. 

Daniel blatantly looked toward Jared, while slowly walking by, not wanting to miss this opportunity to stare the young man down who was ruining his life. He used to be quite infatuated with the gorgeous kid who he now wanted to kill. It was a damn shame Daniel never could get Jared to return any interest. ‘The kid could have had everything…an ‘in’ with the bosses son, a share of the millions, everything,’ Daniel thought to himself. 

Daniel stopped in his tracks when he noticed Jensen for the first time. His look of ‘what in the hell’ was priceless. Jensen met his stare, as Daniel’s eyes darted between he and Jared for a second, obviously trying to figure out why Jensen was there. Daniel obviously realized he wasn’t going to get close to the kid, but leave it to the child in him to try one last attempt at making himself known to Jared before he left. 

He looked at Jensen, then back at Jared, and in that fraction of a second, Daniel surprised his officers by bending over so fast they didn’t stop him. Fortunately, the pissed off protective special ops team did. As Daniel nastily told Jared, “I saw you in a video,” he was pushed back by his forehead and chin, and swept to his knees within two seconds. 

As he was twisted to the floor and placed in a chokehold with his arms twisted behind him, Daniel said louder, “Naked, Jared, I saw it…I jerked off to it,” then growled in pain, as his face was pushed into the floor and his arms twisted harder to insure compliance. Daniel was pissed, but it hurt so bad he gave up. He knew if he tried to move, the two men would twist him even harder. 

Before Daniel’s custody officers got handcuffs on their prisoner, Jensen managed to whisper a message in his brother’s ear, “When I get you alone, I’m going to hurt you…you deserve to hurt, brother...badly. Lay off Jared, you fucking son of a bitch, are we clear?” 

No one heard Jensen’s threat, except for Daniel and Mike. It was effective, for the moment, because Daniel froze and waited patiently for the Black Ops veterans to let him up and go with his assigned officers. Daniel didn’t even look up. He was trying to process the fact that his brother had just vowed to beat the shit out of him, or kill him. He still didn't put two and two together, on why Jensen would even care about his former employee. 

Mike returned to the seat behind Jared, placing his hand on the kid’s shoulder. Dave had placed himself completely in front of Jared, but now he moved back to Jared’s left side and sat down again. Jensen returned to his seat and turned to face the younger man. 

Chuck had appeared out of somewhere and was on his knees next to Bart, leaning on the back of the chair in front of Jared. All of the men were now turned around facing their star witness. Price walked over to the young man and leaned over, placing his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Jared,” the attorney waited, trying to see if Jared would answer him. 

Jared had gone into immediate denial when Daniel first blurted out the video comment. ‘No…nonononono,’ his mind kept ranting. Then the angry outburst from the man on the floor about seeing him naked had instantly reawakened all the humiliation and betrayal Jared had experienced at being recorded by his former boyfriend without his permission. 

‘Tom must have shown him,’ Jared thought, as he closed his eyes and tried to avoid the people’s stares around him. ‘Ohgod, ohgodohgod, this can’t be real,’ Jared’s mortified embarrassment started to overcome his rational thought, as he bowed his head and covered his face with his hand. 

Jensen tried to pull his lover’s head up by his chin, but Jared was fighting him. Jensen’s fear for Jared’s mental wellbeing skyrocketed. He turned to Price, “We need to get him out…now…give us ten.” Price took care of it. He immediately explained to the jurors what was happening and that their witnesses needed to be medically assessed before he could return. They all agreed to take a fifteen minute break. 

Robert Harriman was sitting calmly with a satisfied grin on his face. He was quite pleased that they had rattled the Padalecki kid. He remembered what an open book the kid was from working with Jared, and had whispered the idea to Daniel to do something bothersome on his way out. It had obviously worked. If they’d upset him enough, maybe the kid would pull out of this.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courtroom drama ensues and some surprising upsets happen. Jared is threatened and pushed to his limits, while his closest security team members protect him at all costs. The young man isn’t out of danger yet, and the defense is lower than pond scum. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the action. There is more to come.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

 

Jensen and Dave lifted Jared by his armpits, Mike helping from behind with his hands on Jared’s back. The three special forces veterans escorted their charge out the side door, following Chuck. They got to the private office they’d first been in and Lance was there to let them in the door, then he closed it shut behind them. 

Jensen and Dave practically dragged the younger man to a love seat in the office and coaxed him to lean back. Mike put the engineer’s legs up on a small coffee table in front of him and hurried to grab one of their duffle bags. Dave helped Jensen get Jared’s suit jacket off, while Mike removed some medical devices that would help them assess Jared’s condition. 

Dave put a blood pressure cuff around Jared’s arm while Jensen looked closely into Jared’s eyes to assess his alertness, “Hey buddy, can you hear me?” He checked the younger man’s pupils for reaction, and then grabbed Jared’s wrist to take his pulse. Mike used a stethoscope to listen to Jared’s chest. 

All three men kept their worried eyes on Jared’s face. Dave finished with the blood pressure, “Bp is a bit low…one fourteen over seventy.” “Pulse is 80,” Jensen kept his focus on Jared’s face. Dave responded, “That’s damn fast.” 

Mike said, “There’s no wheezing and his heart beat is steady.” Jensen touched Jared’s forehead, “He’s cool.” He checked Jared’s pupils again, then told Dave and Mike, “They’re responding to light, he’s just not focusing.” 

He looked into Jared’s eyes, “Jared…hey, you with us?” Jensen sat very close to him, on Jared’s right side and brushed the hair back from his forehead. “Buddy, can you hear me?” Jared suddenly covered his face with his arm and kept it there while nodding. The three veterans could breathe easier. The kid still looked pale but at least he was responding. 

“You scared the shit out of us, buddy.” Jensen said. Everyone waited a couple minutes, then the younger man surprised them by removing his arm from his face and apologizing, “I’m sorry.” He rubbed his eyes and made an attempt to get up, but was held down by three firm hands. “Take it easy, Jared,” Dave warned. 

Jensen said, “It’s okay…the court’s on a break. You just came out of shock and I’m afraid we are too.” Jared leaned his head back in defeat. He suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, with three sets of eyes staring at him, worried beyond belief. He put a hand on his forehead and rubbed some of the tension out, while everyone further studied him. 

Jensen assessed Jared closely and drew on his knowledge of the kid’s past and the things Jared had shared with him. He thought over his visit to the old house yesterday and tried to remember exactly what Daniel had blurted out about Jared before he left the house. Jensen suspected there was some connection to what happened today. 

To think his brother had deliberately tried to hurt Jared enough to interfere with his testimony pissed the ex-soldier off to exponential levels. Poor Jared had been blindsided today, and Jensen was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

Jensen looked at his friends and asked, “Can you give me a few minutes with him?” Both men quickly agreed, willing to do anything to help Jared feel better, even if it meant backing off. They quickly stepped outside and shut the door, leaving Jensen alone with the engineer.

Just outside the door, Mike finally let his pent up anger show itself at the defense’s emotional attack on Jared. “Fucking pieces of shit,” he vented. Dave sighed, “I agree,” the older man said. Mike continued, “They did that on purpose. They’re trying to wear him down.” 

Dave said calmly, “Agreed again. Be easier to just kill them.” Mike did a double take at his friend because it was usually ‘him’ that said things like that. The two grinned at each other and made themselves comfortable against the door. 

Jensen sat on the coffee table and faced Jared, knee to knee. He leaned on his elbows and assessed his lover for a few seconds. He could see the kid was miserable, but he could also see frustration, anger, and something that pissed Jensen off to the hilt, humiliation. 

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but was beat to the punch by Jared, “I can’t.” Jensen waited. After a few seconds, Jared sighed and looked at Jensen, “I can’t because it doesn’t belong anywhere near you and me.” 

Jensen moved to sit next to him and put his hand on Jared’s cheek. The younger man looked panicked for a second, when Jensen turned his face toward him, but Jensen was determined, “Did you forget I’m in love with you? You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Nothing you could possibly tell me would ever change that.” 

Jared sighed and took a moment to let Jensen’s words soak in. He knew Jensen wouldn’t hate him, nor would he walk away. It was just so damned humiliating to admit his foolish mistake and he really hated himself over it. “Jared, it’s just you and me,” Jensen nudged. 

After a moment, the younger man finally seemed to come to reluctant painful acceptance that he would need to admit everything. Before he said anything, Jensen took a chance, “Does this have to do with the ‘lapse in judgment’ you hated telling me about?” 

Jared looked at Jensen, realizing the older man remembered his mention of Tom before. He never wanted Jensen to know the whole story because he still felt so damn foolish over it. Jared sighed and finally gave in, “Yes, it has to do with the lapse in judgment. And yes, it was the ass I told you about.” 

Jensen remained silent and let Jared collect himself before he continued, “What I never wanted to tell you was Tom was making videos of us…and I didn’t know it.” Jensen hadn’t seen that coming. He watched his defeated lover look down in shame and boiled inside at the fucking asshole that had done this to Jared. 

After a few seconds of controlling himself, Jensen asked, “How did you find out?” Jared felt like a raw open book at the moment, but he tried to remind himself that this was Jensen and Jensen meant safe. He looked up bravely and got the whole thing over with, “Something didn’t feel right with him. It was off, but I didn’t know why. Sex was…it was cold and he was pushy, like he had another agenda. I confronted him and then I broke it off.” 

Jared looked at Jensen with shame in his eyes, “Jesus Christ, he showed those to Daniel? The pervert who rubbed up against me and followed me around? Fuck.” The younger man looked down in self disgust, “I had no idea they even knew each other.” Jensen took Jared’s hand and held it for a few seconds. 

“I’m sorry,” Jared said, his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. “I don’t know what happened, I just…when he said that it…” Jared shook his head, “I shouldn’t have frozen up like that.” 

Jensen was seething with so much anger, he was afraid to speak without taking a few calming breaths first. “Jared, stop blaming yourself. These idiots are all selfish self-serving pricks. You were open and innocent, it’s not your fault.” 

Jensen offered, “How’d he take it when you broke it off? Was he pissed?” Jared said, “Not really. Not at first, anyway. Then, he blurted out what he’d been doing. I couldn’t believe it. He told me he jerked off to it. Then he told me he showed it to other people. I didn’t even know he was seeing other people.” 

“Jesus, baby,” Jensen sighed, now squeezing Jared’s hand tighter. Jared sighed forlornly, “I told him to fuck off and get out, but then I grabbed his phone first and deleted all his pictures and videos because I didn’t trust him to do it. I didn’t even think, until he was gone, that he probably had copies.” 

Jensen was silent for a few seconds, while Jared laid his head back again. “I can’t believe he showed them to Daniel. God,” Jared covered his face again. He was filled with humiliation over this. 

Jensen had a morbid thought that Daniel had orchestrated Jared’s relationship with Tom, and that the two of them had probably used Jared as a toy between them. Jared hadn’t responded to Jensen’s sick brother’s advances, so his brother did the next best thing and set up another guy that would get Jared’s attention. 

Jared was quite the gorgeous expressive lover, and Jensen had to stop himself from imagining the two perverts watching those videos because he felt himself reaching a murderous level. He took a moment to calm himself down, then remembered something Jared told him prior, “You said before you broke his nose?” 

Jared half smiled, “Yeah. He actually tried to get me to keep doing it with him. Keep meeting him to make more movies. It just pissed me off more.” Jensen shook his head, “Jesus fucking Christ.” He couldn’t believe this had happened to Jared. 

Jared tried to force himself to regroup. Jensen’s presence was grounding him. He really needed to take control of himself and get in that courtroom and kick ass. His brain cells finally came back on line and he thought of something, “You think they did that on purpose?” Jensen nodded, “I have no doubt.” 

After pausing for a few seconds, the older man added, “But they don’t know you like I do. They can’t derail you from kicking their ass. That’s why they’re down to distractions and nasty insults.” Jared paused for a few seconds, then asked, “So…he’s not in there anymore?” Jensen squeezed his hand, “No, Jare, he’s not. You won’t have to see him anymore.” 

Jared thought about that. He sat up straighter, Jensen watching him closely, “You feel okay?” Jared nodded, “Yeah. I can go back. It’s okay, I know what to expect this time.” Jensen studied Jared for a few seconds, then finally agreed, “Okay. We’ll try it, but I want you to drink some water.” 

Jared stood and followed Jensen to a water cooler. He sipped the offered cup, while Jensen let the other two men back in. Jared soon found himself surrounded by three friends who were assessing him, but trying not to ‘look’ like they were assessing him. It seemed they were trying to convince themselves he was ‘okay’. 

Jared lectured himself, mentally, to not let them down again. They were working hard to help him, and here he was falling apart. He looked between them with a mix of gratitude and guilt in his eyes, “Thank you.” 

He looked down and paused, then back up at them, “I’ll try not to do that again. I’m sor,” Jared was interrupted by Mike, before Jensen had the chance, “Jared, I swear to God, if you apologize for that dick assaulting you into shock mode, I might have to explode.” 

Mike’s outburst stunned the engineer into silence, while Jensen had to smile. Dave said, “I think that was well said, actually.” He looked at Jensen, “So, are we sitting close to Harriman when Jared goes up?” 

Jared obviously had been dismissed in his apology. ‘Figures,’ he thought to himself. Jensen looked at Dave, concerned, “Yeah, you said the dickwad smiled when we had to take Jared out…I think we need to spread out and cover that side, in case he tries anything else when our genius fries his bank account.” 

Jared did a double take at Jensen’s confidence in him, then looked at the other two friends, who had no argument to Jensen’s comment. He still argued taking too much credit for everything, “Well, Bart’s doing most of the work, you guys,” but no one listened. Jared finally sighed in acceptance. They weren’t listening. 

Price knocked, and after identifying himself, Mike let him in, followed by Lance and Chuck. “Jared, are you alright?” Price looked worried, so Jared assured him, “I’m fine. And I’m ready. It was a shock, but it’s over. I won’t let you down again.” 

Price argued, “Jared, Daniel isn’t allowed back. I’m so very sorry that happened. I’m telling you, they’re at their wit’s end, here, and that’s why they are resorting to other means. They can’t win.” Jared nodded, “That’s good…I think,” he added, worried about what else Robert might have up his sleeve…or the damn hitman they still hadn’t caught. 

Price further told him, “And there’s no letting anyone down. We wouldn’t even be successful without all your hard work to get here. The courtroom was supposed to be a safe place for you and I feel terrible they did this.” “It’s fine…we’ll just get ‘em back,” Jared was oblivious to the knowing grins he received from his security team. 

Price questioned him, “Do you know the others he has with him?” Jared answered, “No. The older guy looks familiar but it’s not like I know him, really. I think I’ve seen him, maybe at meetings or in passing. I just can’t remember. The younger one is a complete stranger.” 

Price nodded, relieved, “It’s alright. I just don’t want anymore surprises to hit us. He has them both listed as professional engineering witnesses, but that’s it.” After a few seconds of silence, Jared looked around and realized his lover and friends were giving him another ‘once over’. He looked between them, finally landing his eyes on Jensen’s. 

The seasoned war veteran watched the hopeful pleading in Jared’s puppy dog orbs turn to full force and he sighed. Jensen looked around and realized everyone seemed to be waiting for his approval to let the kid go back into that courtroom. 

The older man stepped closer to Jared and met his gaze, “Remember what you agreed to this morning, alright? Please remember you’re not even three weeks out of surgery?” Jared rushed to nod, “I know. I remember. I’ll be okay.” Jensen glanced at his two friends and the exchange was silent and knowing…they would all force the kid to stop if he looked like he was going down. 

The group of jurors reconvened. Everyone returned to the courtroom and Price called up Bart to the presentation screen. After explaining his role and Jared’s backup role, the attorney stood aside so everyone could view the large monitor. 

Jared saw movement out of the corner of his eye and realized Mike had moved to the other side of the group of chairs. He planted himself right behind Robert, and directly in between the two guest engineers. Both witnesses glanced at the Black Ops veteran irritably because he’d forced them to move a few inches apart when he wedged his way into the middle of them. 

Robert seemed to hear something and turned around. His annoyed sigh, as he turned back around, was priceless. Mike exchanged knowing grins with Jensen and Dave, pleased to be such a bother to the son of a bitch directly in front of him. 

Dave wasn’t crowding Jared this time. He was actually sitting two seats over, more on the center aisle. It put more response effectiveness between he and Mike. Jensen stayed glued to Jared’s left side, for now. 

Bart presented the first six cases. He explained the variations between design and final construction, and showed the jury what simple support footings were left out. Jared watched the faces of the eighteen strangers, searching for any confused looks. He thought Bart did a really good job and everyone seemed to understand everything. 

The first group of files took only thirty minutes. The court took a small pause while Price conferred with Bart and Jared. The opposite side did the same thing. Unfortunately for them, Robert’s witnesses had to lean far over in order to speak to the attorneys and Robert in front of them, and not include Mike in the conversation. 

Dave and Jensen smirked at the feigned innocence displayed on Mike’s face. Mike was obviously rattling the defense with his presence and the three men hoped it would be a deterrent to try anything when Jared went up to speak. 

Jensen watched Jared’s demeanor. So far, the kid was a bundle of determined energy and showed no signs of slowing down, nor did he seem to be in any pain. Price and Bart introduced the next group of files and let the jury know that Jared would be taking over in some complicated areas, then everything started again. 

These buildings were large and they were popular public bearing structures. Jared waited until Bart made it through the basic footings and support beams, then stood and joined him when things got more complex. 

The jurors began to ask questions and this was where Price was ecstatic that the young engineer was feeling well enough to be here. Jared was captivating the group. He was perfect. The attorney glanced at Jensen and subtly shook his head with a grin. Jensen realized his lover was the brand new lovable shiny toy to the entire courtroom and even the defense attorneys looked enthralled. 

Robert looked pissed, and that just meant so much more, in Jensen’s opinion. Jared bent over backward to give each juror who had a question his undivided attention. He took the time to explain the different types of load bearing formulas and why they were necessary. There was the weight of the structure, itself, the weight of the materials and support, and those formulas had to be added to the maximum load bearing capacity needed for all structures. 

“The building codes and laws are there for a reason,” Jared explained, “and all certified engineers know them and all inspectors do, too. There aren’t exceptions because it would threaten the safety of innocent people...which is what was done here.” 

Jared indicated the files on the screen, as he said that, then went to the pictures of failing trusses which hadn’t been properly distributing loads between girders and horizontal rivets. “See this joint? Here’s what happens,” Jared continued and everyone leaned forward to watch the talented young expert show them step by step what happens when the buildings are overloaded. 

He drew with the pointer and showed the non-engineer’s in the room his pictures of joints that were already failing and separating. He then showed how the stress fractures in his reports are a result of the internal failures and why. Jared stressed, “That means these structures began to fail immediately and it was impending catastrophe as soon as all of the steel components decided to fold. What’s time sensitive is they were passed and opened, and they now bear even more weight.” 

Jared was perfect. Even Jensen and Dave had caught up to speed on a subject that had rattled their brains up until now. Mike was a bit better, since he was already knowledgable in the subject, but even he shook his head and grinned with pride. Jared was blowing the case out of the park. 

Jensen and Price watched the jury lean forward in their eagerness to hear everything Jared had to say. ‘He could be a teacher,’ Jensen thought to himself with a grin, ‘look at ‘them.’ His team kept glancing at Robert, watching the man’s invisible steam come out of his ears. The lawyers didn’t look too affected. Jensen supposed they got paid, no matter what. 

Jared was feeling a bit of a pull in his left side, but it was just beginning and this was something he was used to. He was only on the first of six intricate building violations and he wasn’t about to let the jury look away. They were all paying close attention and Jared figured this was the very opportunity to kick the hell out of Robert and his partners. 

The younger man paused, in between his explanations, just to look over the jury and make sure they were getting it. So far, their questions had been easy, but time consuming to draw out. Jared was thrilled they seemed to be interested in the subject and not falling asleep. He looked at the defense witnesses, not sure why they hadn’t at least tried to argue any of his points yet. Bart seemed to be confused about it, too, but they continued anyway. 

Well into the third of six files in this grouping, one defense witness stepped forward with a thin binder in his hand. Jared was glad, since they were going to hit the formulas soon and this might finally be where his skills were especially needed to counter any arguments. Everything had been a bit easy up until now, in his opinion. 

The defense witness opened his binder, as if to pull some information from it and ask a question, then the binder slipped from his hand. When it hit the floor, Jensen tensed, as did his two other ops buddies, because the binder was close enough to Jared that they knew the helpful polite young man would feel compelled to pick it up. 

‘No,’ Jensen immediately thought, as Jared started to bend over and grab it. Bart beat him to it, however, which placated the three special ops’ internal alarms that Jared was about to hurt himself badly. Bart put out a quick hand to Jared’s chest and stopped him, then stooped down to retrieve the binder, himself, and hand it back for the newest approaching engineer. 

The three greeted each other politely and shook hands. They seemed to be pleasantly addressing one of the files, then something went wrong. Suddenly, Bart didn’t look well. He grabbed the back of a desk nearby and tried to hold himself upright, but it was obvious the engineer was going to pass out. 

Jared reached toward him, but was blocked by a flash of sinew and muscle that had arrived in an instant and placed himself between Jared and the other engineers. “Whoah, Jared, get back,” Mike gently tried to push his charge back a couple feet. 

Jensen and Dave were seconds behind, but just as quick to react from further away. Price and Chuck headed forward behind them. The jurors even stood up, highly alarmed, but willing to remain out of the way. 

Within seconds of going pale white and looking ill, Bart dropped to the floor and went into convulsions. Jared struggled to get to him, out of reaction, but he was held back by his protector, “BART,” Jared yelled, being pushed backward. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jared couldn’t take his eyes off the poor engineer laying on the ground, as Mike easily restrained him without hurting him. Mike knew Jared’s need to help was blocking out everything else. Jensen and Dave had pushed the defense engineer aside and reached Bart just as he hit the floor. 

The two medical experts immediately rolled Bart to his side, just as Chuck and Price reached them. Jensen and Dave quickly assessed the engineer, and relayed their opinion to the investigator and attorney, “It’s some kind of toxin,” Jensen said. He continued to hold the poor engineer sideways, while Dave ran to get the duffle bags from the office. 

Jensen further told Chuck, “Call 9-1-1, but we’ll get him started on fluids. Hopefully, we can flush it out if we start now. It doesn’t look good though. We’ve got some counter methods but we don’t know what it is yet so we can’t give him anything. The wrong one can kill him.” 

Chuck looked at the defense engineer, who seemed to be standing there in shock, “What did you do? Did you hand him something?” The man looked at Chuck in panic, “No. I wouldn’t do anything. I just shook his hand, I swear.” 

Chuck and Jensen took a second to assess the expert witness but all they saw was shock and panic on the young man’s face. Jensen’s eyes roamed to the binder on the floor that the engineer had dropped earlier, and now had dropped a second time when Bart went down. “Chuck,” Jensen ordered, “Get the binder.” 

The investigator moved quickly to retrieve the item, hearing Jensen’s warning, “Careful.” Chuck pulled out a handkerchief and was handed an additional one by the bailiff and Price. He used three handkerchief’s to pick up the suspected item and place it on a chair. The investigator turned to Lance, who was just approaching him, “Get a CSI team stat. I want this tested on the scene for residue.” 

Chuck looked at the defense’s engineer again, “Why did you drop it?” The man looked panicked, “Uhm...I don’t know, I just...I...well, it felt funny, like tingly or something. I thought it was my hand falling asleep. I didn’t mean to drop it.” Jensen looked up then and studied the engineer and Robert. 

The engineer was clueless, but Robert wasn’t. Jensen asked the engineer, “Is your hand still feeling that way?” The younger man shook his head at Jensen, “No..no, it stopped. But it didn’t stop ‘til I dropped it a second time. When he handed it to me, it was still doing it.” Jensen considered the new information. He looked back at Bart and waited for a hustling Dave to return with the bag they needed. 

Chuck looked like he was contemplating something, then realized it was probably the same thing Jensen had been, “So, why would it affect him less,” Chuck looked at Jensen with that question. The panicked engineer asked, “Why would ‘what’ affect me less? What are you talking about?” Both men turned to him quickly and said, “Shut up,” simultaneously. The young man looked put out but was definitely silenced. 

Jared was still focused on poor Bart, unable to look away. Mike tried to soothe him, “Jared, he’s in good hands, I need you to relax, buddy, okay? You’re gonna hurt yourself like this.” Jared knew Mike was talking to him, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate on what he wanted him to do. The sight of Bart laying on the floor, with white foam coming from his mouth, was overloading Jared’s senses. 

Mike was worried because his charge was still pushing against him, subconsciously needing to somehow help. He hadn’t heard much of anything except something about the binder and tingling hands, then something about flushing something out. 

Jared really needed to listen to Mike and maybe he wouldn’t be oblivious to the information being passed. He started to ease up and calm himself, at least, finally accepting that he really couldn’t do anything to save Bart...the experts were already doing that. 

Mike felt the engineer in his hold relax, just a bit, “That’s it, Jared. Just try and relax. They’re gonna do everything they can to help him.” He continued to hang onto Jared, just in case any further emergencies happened and he had to rush the kid out of there. 

Currently, Mike was also observing Jared’s own condition. The young man felt pretty strong, but he knew Jared’s propensity to go like a bullet train until he literally drained himself and dropped. He stayed ready for it. 

“Please tell me he isn’t going to die,” Jared’s plea was for Mike to answer, even though the younger man was looking at Bart. Mike sighed, because he really couldn’t lie to his new friend, “I’m sorry, Jared, I just don’t know. If it’s poison, it could be fast or slow, and if it’s something we can counter, we’ll give him an anecdote before paramedics get here. The problem is not knowing. They’re trying to figure it out.” 

Jared’s eyes filled with anguish, “Can’t you just give him all of them? Maybe one of them will work?” Mike realized the younger man was overcome with grief and begging for any way to save the man on the floor. He explained softly, “We can’t do that. The wrong one will kill him.” 

Jared seemed to understand that. He finally agreed to sit down with Mike, after the ex-soldier coaxed him several times. They sat in one of the defense chairs, closest to what was happening, with Mike keeping his hold on Jared’s arm. 

The two special ops veterans had continued to work on Bart. Jensen was using handkerchief’s and a small suction tube to clear his mouth, while holding him on his side. Dave had administered a fast drip of fluids and was holding the bag up high. Bart was still breathing, at least, and Jensen kept checking his pupils. 

The jurors wound up exiting the courtroom while the emergency was being handled. CSI arrived and went straight to the chair to mix several chemical tubes and swab them on the suspect binder. The defense engineer who had handled the binder was sitting close by and one officer swapped his right hand for testing. 

None of the procedures took long, at all, and Jensen had to admit Price’s team had been impressive. The ambulance took fifteen minutes, claiming the security and getting into the courtroom was quite the challenge. Jensen and Dave helped paramedics get Bart onto a gurney, after initial checks showed that he was still in acute distress. 

Bart’s breathing was shallow and his heart was erratically bouncing all over the place. His eyes were rolling up into his head and the men collectively weren’t even sure he was going to make it. Dave stepped over to the CSI team to see what that hold up was, “We only need a base. Just give us a base substance and we can stabilize him. We don’t need an entire chem panel.” 

Jensen knew the older man was pissed. The CSI team was too slow and they damn well needed to give Bart something ‘now’. One of the officers showed Dave a spot check from the engineer’s hand and from the binder. They were a match and there was a definite reaction. Dave didn’t wait for explanation. He didn’t need it. 

The older man looked at Jensen, “Conium maculatum.” Jensen looked confused, “Alkaloid based? What plant is that from?” Dave looked back to the findings, then returned to Jensen as he confirmed, “It’s something called poison hemlock.” 

Jensen immediately ordered the paramedics, “Hold on...let us shoot him before you leave.” The medics started to argue, explaining to Jensen procedure and why they couldn’t be responsible for allowing anything to be injected, but Jensen cut them off, “There isn’t going to be any need for procedure because your patient is going to die. Now, hold the fuck off a minute while my partner gives him the proper treatment.” 

Jensen held the upset paramedics’ gazes, while Dave quickly chose the correct vial and administered a large dose of Atropine. “This will get him started, but do not waste time getting the ER’s attention. He needs more and spending time on lab tests and scans isn’t going to save him.” 

Dave waited for the argument, but received none. The medics obviously accepted that these two men knew what the hell they were doing. Dave put the syringe and vial on top of Bart’s blanket so the medics had it readily available, then the engineer was wheeled out. 

Lance sent two of his security officers to follow the ambulance and stay with Bart. The CSI team finished their assessment and were placing the binder into a large clear bag. One of the officers was cleaning off the defense engineer’s hand with alcohol wipes. When he finished, the young man was told to go wash his hands thoroughly with soap and water. 

Lance sent another team member to follow the witness and make sure he returned without talking to anyone. Everyone seemed to regroup in the front of the room, waiting for a collective sort of after brief. 

The prosecution team, including Jensen, Dave and Mike, all took notice of the entire defense team that was left. The lawyers looked perturbed, like they hadn’t expected this to be as eventful as they’d thought. The older engineer looked disturbed, like he was possibly thinking he was glad it hadn’t been ‘his’ turn. 

The only one in the group that seemed unaffected and reserved was Robert Harriman. Price immediately knew this had been another plot to prevent this case from being heard, but he couldn’t believe the audacity to actually use something this deadly in the middle of a damn court proceeding. 

‘Fuckin’ unbelievable,’ the prosecutor cursed privately, having to take a moment to regain his professional demeanor. He’d seen quite a bit in his time, but this was definitely the boldest and blatant attempt at getting out of guilt. ‘Jesus, that had to be meant for Jared,’ Darren thought. 

He looked at his expert witness, then, and finally observed the pale young genius sitting next to one of his protectors. ‘God,’ Price thought, again trying to process the ill fate of his first expert witness, Bart, and process the realization that the tainted binder had been meant to take out his star witness and almost succeeded. ‘Jesus, if Jared had picked up that binder, it would be him on the gurney,’ Price thought to himself. He closed his eyes, sorry for Bart, but thankful for Jared at the same time. 

Looking around, Price realized that Jensen and his close friends had all been thinking the same exact thing. Their murderous glares toward the defense, particularly at Robert Harriman, left nothing to the imagination. ‘If it were only legal, the man would have had his neck snapped three times over by now,’ Price further thought. 

Darren cleared his throat, causing a deflection for everyone to hear him out and avoid getting themselves convicted for murdering Robert Harriman on the spot. Jensen went to Jared and knelt down in front of him. He softened his gaze from murderous intent to concerned protector in seconds, knowing this was going to play ‘Hell’ with Jared’s soft heart. 

Mike was still holding the younger man by the arm, just to be sure he didn’t have some instant drive to get up and move. Jensen was now in front of Jared, looking up into his face. Jared had been fixated on the floor where Bart lay only five minutes before. He moved his gaze to Jensen’s now, and the older man could see the strain and anxiety weighing Jared down.

Jensen supposed the shock hadn’t completely hit him yet, that his lover had almost been the one convulsing on the floor. He pictured it at the back of his mind, but he wasn’t addressing it in detail. He couldn’t. 

The older man gently brushed the engineer’s hair back and searched his eyes for a few seconds. Jared had to be feeling monstrous amounts of fear, guilt and responsibility for Bart, but he just wasn’t showing it all. He was probably turning it over and over in his mind how he should have been the only one up there and how Bart didn’t deserve this and no one should be standing in for him. ‘Yeah, that’s definitely what he’s thinking,’ Jensen mentally confirmed for himself. 

Jensen felt Dave behind him. The taller man had joined the group and all three concerned protectors spent a few minutes staring at Jared to calm themselves. No one could see it on the outside, but the three had felt their stomachs drop when it had been confirmed that a plant toxin had been purposely used to poison the engineer in their charge. 

The three said nothing, but everyone had at least one hand on Jared, convincing themselves that he was okay and they hadn’t let anything hurt him. Jared was breathing and he was okay. They kept repeating that to themselves in their thoughts. 

After a few minutes of sitting there, Jared sighed in acceptance. He thought to himself that he must still be here for a reason and the bastards needed to go down. He needed to get this going and finish this, at least kick some ass for poor Bart. ‘Please don’t let him die,’ Jared silently prayed to any deity who would listen. 

He glanced over at Price and Chuck, watching them discuss something. Price looked at Jared, suddenly, and stopped what he was saying to walk over to the engineer. He leaned over and asked his star witness, “What is it?” Jared asked angrily, “Are we going on now because these assholes need to be stopped.” 

The surrounding special forces men stilled, and so did Price. The attorney stood up and continued to study Jared, then he glanced quickly at Jensen and and his friends. “Well, gentleman? Is he clear to finish this?” 

Jensen didn’t like it. Dave actually stood up and turned away, “Fucking Christ.” The other ex-soldiers looked at him, in wonder, because it wasn’t normal for Dave to do that. Jensen knew he, himself, hated this idea, and it was obvious now that Dave did too. 

Jensen’s instinct was to grab Jared and take him away from here, hide him at home and never let him out. But, Jensen admitted to himself, that ‘that’ was the lover talking. Jared was the one who was talking like a warrior. He wanted to fight. Jensen knew that fighting things face to face was exactly what he would have done, if it were anyone else. He knew he was going to have to quash this automatic reflex to take him out of here and let Jared end this. 

Jensen glanced at Mike and quickly assessed that the man was totally on the same page in his thinking. He didn’t like it, either, and his protective lean into Jared, with the support hand on Jared’s arm, told Jensen that Mike was in serious guardian mode, too. Dave finally turned around and sighed. The older man obviously hated this as much as they did. Dave looked at Price, while angrily pointing at Robert Harriman, “If that fucker moves, he’s fuckin’ done...everyone agrees, right?” 

Mike and Jensen grinned at their friend’s outburst, then Jensen growled, “He’s already done, buddy, we’re just trying to find a legal way to do it.” That comment from Jensen gained a slight twitch and adjustment to Robert’s position. He’d obviously received the message and there were no grins from the man any longer. 

The defense lawyers had enough sense to argue, “Threats aren’t appropriate toward our client, counselor. If these men can’t control themselves, they’ll have to wait outside like our other client.” Price sighed, “Yes, yes. I agree with you. But, honestly, they’re doing quite well and showing considerable restraint, considering that your client is obviously a manipulative cruel murderous bastard keeps trying to interfere with our testimony, don’t you think?” 

The lawyers started to stand and argue, but Price held up his palms, “Alright, alright.” He turned to the bailiffs, “The parties are prepared to continue when the jury is ready.” One of the officer’s nodded and went to inform the jury. 

Price turned to Jensen and grinned, as the Black Ops veteran took a hold under his lover’s arm and helped Mike to escort him back to the prosecution’s front row. Jared was obviously going to have to present the rest of the cases alone and this meant an even greater strain would be put on his recovering system. 

His tag team of expert security, the prosecutor and his additional security were all impressed and worried at the same time. This wasn’t in the plan for Jared to have to be up front that long, and there were several more lengthy cases to present. 

As Jared watched the jury return, Jensen, Dave and Mike talked quietly about how to best keep the kid upright and conscious for the duration of his testimony. The kid was going to crash, for sure, they just didn’t know when. 

Price reminded them to intervene any time, if necessary, then went to introduce the continuation of cases and that they would be finished by Jared. The jurors seemed pleased, and Jensen shook his head, ‘Of course they are,’ knowing damn well that all of them had fallen under Jared’s spell. 

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes just before the engineer had to get up. He detected a very slight tiredness, but it wasn’t bad yet...and the younger man hadn’t clutched his side. He still seemed to be doing okay. Jensen and his friends had decided when they broke for lunch, they would push a short nap and stuff Jared full of calories and fluids. Hopefully, they could get him rejuvenated enough to survive the afternoon without passing out. 

Everyone knew Jared didn’t want to do this another day. They needed to help him finish today, so that’s what they would do. ‘If people stopped trying to kill him,’ Jensen thought angrily, ‘he’d be doing just fine.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the courtroom escapade, Jared kicks ass in front of everyone, but not without some emotional bruising from the bitter defense. We finish the testimony and almost get out of the parking lot. Almost. There is hurt in this chapter, some violent thoughts in the minds of the special ops veterans who are protecting the star witness. The defense shows more of their true colors. 
> 
> Warning: There is violence that erupts later in the chapter and it involves gunfire. Because of the recent horribly painful tragedy that happened in real life Vegas, I feel I have to mention it. I wish I didn’t have to mention it, but I can’t ‘NOT’ because it is a concern. The situation in my fictional story isn’t similar, at all, but because I like to write the ‘sounds’ and ‘feelings’ of such moments I wanted to warn readers about it. We will move to other things in the next chapters but I have to get through this one part first. I appreciate all of you who keep up the comments and encouragement.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO 

 

The next ninety minutes actually proved to be quite uneventful. That is, unless you were A.E. Jared’s support team watched as time and time again, the younger man countered the defense’s questions, trying to find every little structural defect in the choice of materials, or perhaps the over reactive tones of his reports. They were obviously trying to deflect guilt to other areas. 

At one point, the defense lawyers even tried to question Jared’s expertise, to which Price stood up and proceeded to list over fifteen years of Jared’s degrees, certificates and awards. ‘Holy shit, the man does his homework,’ Jensen thought to himself, further impressed with the attorney. 

The jury looked at Jared several times while listening. They looked impressed, but surprised. Jensen grinned to himself, ‘They probably thought he was much younger and couldn’t possibly have that long of a work history.’ 

Robert’s face fumed when Price asked him, “Shall I continue with the young man’s gift of a full scholarship ride to Stanford, due to his high school AP performance and extra-curricular activities?” Everyone was silent and Jared was trying not to turn beat red, as Jensen watched him with a knowing grin. 

The lawyers whispered to Robert and finally the subject of Jared’s qualifications was dropped. Jared seemed a bit flustered with shy embarrassment. It took him a moment to continue when Price acknowledged that they could resume with the last case before lunch break. Jensen figured his lover still wasn’t over the fact that Price had dug up all those awards and certificates. 

The last of the large structural group was completed with a few questions from the jurors. Jared patiently ran through corners and cracked moulding and anything else he needed to address for them. It was almost noon, and lunch break was overdue. 

Jensen, Dave and Mike had been standing up for over fifteen minutes. Their eagerness to get Jared out of there was obvious. The younger man was now looking exhausted and favoring his left side, but they were trying to allow him to get as far as he could. 

Finally, when it looked like lunch break was going to be called, that’s when the defense team suddenly played another card. One thing that hadn’t been presented yet were the emails showing Jared’s submission of his warnings and reports to management. For some reason, defense lawyers complained that they needed to see them now, yet Price had them lined up at the end of the presentation. 

Price countered with an explanation, but the defense tried arguing it should be done now. They insisted that the expert witness go back to the beginning and show all of the emails, which received several sighs of frustration and disbelief from Jared’s team and the jurors. 

Jensen stewed. He was focused on the beautiful star witness who was now leaning on a table, while everyone seemed to discuss this. Jensen knew his pissed off friends were focused on the same thing. Jared was trying not to give up, but his batteries were almost down to nothing. 

Jensen felt Dave and Mike inch closer to the younger man, obviously worried he was going to go down. “Jensen,” Dave’s tone was no nonsense, as Jensen looked at Price. “Darren,” Jensen bitched, then he nodded his head toward Jared. The younger man seemed oblivious, as he was focused on the speaker for the jurors. Jared’s eyes were practically begging for a break. 

The attorney quickly looked at Jared, then turned to the jury, “Your Honors, my expert witnesses’ injuries absolutely have to be tended to...as you can see, Mr. Padalecki needs to rest, immediately. The prosecution promises to show the emails in any order you see fit, but after my witness gets to rest.” 

The defense argued once again, and Jared’s team cursed under their breaths. They couldn’t believe this was even allowed. The defense could plainly see Jared was hurting, and this was their shitty way of wearing the kid to the bone even further. 

The special ops veterans, once again, considered killing Robert and being done with this. Their charge was waning before their eyes. The jury’s speaker didn’t even finish the break announcement and Jensen’s team was over to Jared in two seconds flat. The younger man said, “Thank God,” and let his three bodyguards whisk him back to the office without argument. 

When they got to the office, Lance was there to open the door. Jensen was thankful the kid was conscious, at least, as he and his friends got him to the couch and took off his jacket. Jared was gently eased back against the couch while all of the men went to work on assessing his condition. 

Jared was breathing hard, like it was taking everything he had just to stay upright. His vitals weren’t as bad as they’d feared, and even though his bp was low, they were impressed that it hadn’t been worse. “You need to eat,” Dave commented. Jared raised one eyebrow and opened one eye, from his reclined position on the couch, “Good, I’m starving. Thought they’d never fucking shut up.” 

Dave, Jensen and Mike all grinned at one another, before focusing on their charge again. Jared had six hands helping him sit forward when the kid’s side grabbed him painfully. He grunted in pain, closed his eyes and held his ribs. “Shit,” he added, as the three men gently leaned him back again.

Jensen brushed the hair back from Jared’s face, “I’m sorry kiddo...there’s no way you’re gonna want any pain pills, is there?” Jared shook his head, knowing damn well he didn’t need any help getting sleepy. He was already past that point, but he certainly could use some relief from the stabbing needles in his left side. 

Mike suddenly dug into one of the duffles and pulled out some large square packages. He showed them to Jensen for approval, “I’ve still got these. They’re not expired yet.” Jensen grinned at the packages, “Nice,” then turned to Jared. “Mike brought something golden, Jare. It’s gonna help your side with the pain, okay?” 

Jared nodded, “Okay, but please don’t make me more tired.” Jensen put a hand on the younger man’s cheek, “It won’t. It’s topical and it just needs to soak through the skin for a few minutes.” 

Jared looked surprised when he felt Jensen undoing his shirt buttons. His lover soon had Jared’s shirt opened and was gently pulling Jared’s undershirt up to expose his wounded chest. Mike peeled two squares from their packages and handed them to Dave, one at a time. The older man placed them gently onto Jared’s chest, right over the damaged ribcage. 

Jared flinched when the first one touched his skin. “Sorry, Jared,” Dave said. “S’okay, s’just cold,” Jared mumbled sluggishly. Jensen touched Jared’s face, “Hey...stay with us, okay? You still need to eat.” Jensen could see they were gonna lose the kid if they didn’t hurry up. Jared was exhausted. 

The young engineer was soon sitting up, not pain free, but better, and being stuffed with croissant sandwiches and fruit salad. Lance had hunted down the freshest healthiest food he could find and filled the office with it while everyone was finishing up in the courtroom. The office got quiet, as the starving group of men ate their lunches. Jensen kept an eye on his lover, as did everyone else. 

The star witness seemed to be eating quite well. He downed his sandwich and half of another one. He ate the fruit cup and drank a carton of milk before pausing to sit and stare at his plate for a few seconds, like he couldn’t believe he’d eaten all that. 

Jared yawned and blinked heavily. He seemed to be feeling a lot better. At least he wasn’t holding his side any longer. He looked over and saw his laptop case on the small couch. He yawned again and automatically started to lean toward the laptop, not really sure if it would make the best pillow, but Jared had no ambition to look for anything else. 

Jensen saw what Jared was going for, snagged the laptop and replaced it with some throw pillows, quickly, before his lover even realized what was happening. Jared paused to look sluggishly at the pillows, then up at Jensen, then to the others in the room as if he just realized they were all there. ‘Oh boy,’ Jensen thought to himself, ‘he’s done.’ 

Jared then leaned toward the pillows, so Jensen supported the kid’s torso to take the weight off that left side. Dave rushed to assist and together they gentled the younger man into a laying down position on his right side. Mike lifted Jared’s bent legs to lay them on the too short couch, hoping it was at least more comfortable than leaving them on the floor.

Dave appeared with Jared’s suit jacket and his own. He handed them to Jensen, who gently covered most of Jared’s torso. The three men stood up to look over their charge, then Mike and Jensen took their jackets off, as well, and made sure Jared was completely covered and warm. 

The three ex-soldiers watched their young charge snuggle into the pillows and fall fast asleep. This is what they wanted him to do and it pleased them all to see something finally go their way today. Of all the shit that had happened, at least Jared was fed and resting. 

Everyone in the room seemed to share a collective sigh, as their food digested and they thought over the day’s happenings. Price had been in and out of the office, but he finally came back to sit down and gesture for the others to gather around. 

“The attempted murder is going to be added to the first case, as soon as we have an official perp. The team is questioning everyone, trying to determine who put the poison on that binder. That older guy on the defense witness team is squirrelly. I’m not ruling him out. The younger one is clueless. I think he’s still in shock over it. Jared couldn’t remember where he’d seen the older one.” 

The rest of the men in the room were quiet. The attorney looked over at a sleeping Jared and then looked at Jensen and his friends, “We have enough to nail them, gentleman...and I’m not insecure about the jury, at all. I’m sure we have our indictment. The problem is that die hard do good-er over there...if we quit now and get them on the first twelve cases, I’m not sure how he’d accept that,” Price had pointed to Jared when he spoke. 

Everyone thought it over, thinking how it would be best for Jared’s health to be done with this now. Jensen finally sighed and responded, “He wouldn’t accept it. You said the indictment is a baseline. From there, people who got screwed over the bridges and offices in the last group can proceed with their own avenues to get their money back. Jared knows that and it’ll eat him up if this isn’t finished in it’s entirety.” 

Jensen looked over at Jared, unhappily, “Unfortunately.” Everyone agreed they needed to let Jared finish, but Jensen was sure his friends were in agreement with him, that people trying to kill the young innocent genius was getting old. Dave piped in, “So, how long will the last session take?” 

Price answered, “Well, I’d say the jury has been thoroughly brought up to speed on the types of defects and failures, thanks to our resident scholar over there and his way with them.” The men all smiled, Mike commenting, “He has a knack, doesn’t he? I think we all learned quite a bit today.” 

Price responded, “Yes, the brilliant expert over there could probably run through those files in under an hour. The emails won’t take more than thirty minutes. We would be walking out of here before three thirty, but based on the behavior of the defense, so far, I’d bet they’re gonna try irritating petty delays, just like they have, so far. I’ll stay on it, of course, but questions about the emails could slow us down. I know you wanna get Jared out of here, believe me. He wasn’t even supposed to be doing all of this.” 

Price sighed, “Speaking of Bart, word is he’s got seventy two hours of observation and iv’s to get through, but they say he’s gonna make it. The convulsions stopped ten minutes after your injection, then he regained consciousness after a poison control specialist advised the emergency room to administer another dose. He’s still weak and confused, but they say he’s getting better by the minute. His family’s there with him now.” 

The three special ops experts were relieved. At least they wouldn’t have to tell Jared that his fellow engineer had any permanent damage from the assault. They knew their young charge was already feeling terrible about it. 

Mike broke the silence next, “So, we have to keep him out of danger another ninety minutes in there, then we get him out.” The other men nodded. Lance announced, “We’ll go out the same route, gentleman. The freight hallways and elevator are the best way to keep him hidden.” Jensen nodded, “Agreed.” He looked up at Chuck, “Where’s the unknown in all this? He take any shots at the decoy?” 

Chuck shook his head, “Nope...nothin’. It’s good, but it’s not good. I know it’s on everyone’s minds. He may have been cancelled due to the failure of getting to Jared in advance, or he may be waiting outside for the exiting convoy. He hasn’t been seen by any of our outside team, nor has he entered the building. We’ve got eyes on the rooftops, and we’re gonna use the decoy when we leave again.” 

Chuck finished his update and the mood of the three special forces experts was brooding and suspicious. Killers for hire didn’t tend to just walk away from a job, nor did they give an ‘out’ clause to their employers if they changed their mind. None of the men felt comfortable, to say the least. 

Mike paced around for a few minutes while he, Dave and Jensen went over ugly scenarios in their minds. If the hitman hadn’t made a move yet, then when the hell was he going to...and where? The special forces men looked over at Jared and seemed to assuring themselves that he was okay. Knowing they weren’t out of the woods yet was definitely not sitting well. 

Jared slept hard until just before two. Jensen had a hard time waking him up. Needless to say, the older man felt terrible about it. Dave and Mike felt bad and they weren’t even the ones doing the deed. They gave Jensen some space and waited until Jensen’s gentle nudging finally brought the engineer out of dreamland. 

“Hey,” he greeted the kid, while Jared finally stirred and sleepily opened his eyes. The younger man asked, “S’time to go back?” He looked at Jensen with sleepy puppy dog eyes and yawned, which made Jensen feel lower than dirt. Jensen brushed the kid’s hair back and rubbed his head gently, “We’ve got just enough time to use the restroom. How do you feel?” 

Jared started to push upward so Jensen put his arm around him and helped. The younger man was upright and after a few seconds of clearing his head, he told Jensen, “Okay...pretty good, actually.” Jared yawned again and Jensen smiled. He thought his lover was quite adorable, but he wasn’t going to share that in front of the other guys, of course. 

Jared continued to rub his eyes and push himself to alertness. He looked around at the others and tried to focus, then looked back to Jensen, “I think I have to pee, is that okay?” Jensen grinned, “You can do that. We’ll go together.” The older man stood up and looked around at his back up, “Trip to the bathroom, folks?” 

Dave and Mike came over and joined Jared and Jensen, just as the younger man stood up. They helped Jared put his suit jacket on, then got back into their own. The three noticed that their charge was still moving a bit sluggish. Each man thought the young engineer was probably going to collapse the minute they got him into the car after this was over. 

Together, the team walked Jared to the restroom. Phil was in the hallway and greeted them, “Fellas,” to which all the men nodded. Jared smiled at the man, “Hi Phil.” Once Phil and Lance checked the restroom clear, Jensen’s team moved into the restroom with their engineer between them. 

Jared finished washing his hands and took a few seconds to look in the mirror and smooth his hair back. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was to come. ‘It’s just the tail end of it now,’ he kept reminding himself, hoping he could hold things together until they finished. 

As they walked back to the courtroom, Jared asked, “Does anyone know if Bart is okay?” Jensen answered, without looking away from his observation of everything going on around them, “Price said he’s going to be okay. He needs to be on some medication for a couple days, but he’ll get better and better every few hours and then they’ll let him go home.” 

Jared let out a relieved sigh, “Thank God. I thought,” Jared paused and the three man glanced at him to make sure he was okay. Jared glanced between them, “I guess you know what I thought,” then he grumbled, “The poor guy didn’t deserve that.” 

Everyone thought to themselves how Jared didn’t deserve any of this shit, either, but they didn’t say it out loud. As soon as everyone took their seats, the jury returned. Price sat next to Jared at the front table, with Jensen, Mike and Dave right behind them. Price turned to Jared, “You do your magic on the files and let me help with the emails, alright? That’ll give you a break.” 

Jared nodded, “Okay,” then Price continued, “But if you see anything you want to interject to, you go right ahead. They’ll be fine with it.” Jared nodded again, “Okay, but what would I have to interject to?” Price responded, “Unfortunately, Jared, I have no idea, but I don’t trust them not to pull some stupid little detail again and try and challenge something out of the next cases or the emails. Even if it’s chicken shit, it’ll require us to counter.” Jared understood, “Okay.” 

The proceedings began and Price took the lead. He asked the defense if they were waiting for anybody else, noticing they were now down one attorney and the second engineering witness. The remaining lawyer responded irritably, “No, we are not.” Price knew damn well the second lawyer had been taken into custody, along with the engineer who had dropped that binder. 

Chuck sent Price a text two minutes ago that the attorney was the one that had brought in the binder. He also placed it on the front table and told the younger engineer to take it up with him. The engineer said the lawyer told him to drop it and see if Jared would pick it up. It was enough probable cause the connect the lawyer with the attempt to poison Jared. The prosecutor didn’t have enough time to fill Jensen in, or the team, so he vowed to do that first chance. 

Jared joined Price up near the monitor and took over presenting the next six cases. The security team kept piercing eyes on Robert Harriman, in addition to his remaining lawyer and witness. The first two cases went smoothly. The jurors had no questions and nodded in understanding to Jared’s calculations and findings. The defense didn’t seem to argue any points, so Jared moved on. 

The third case was one of the bridges before Jared was sent to Jensen’s town. When Jared got to some of the support beams and how they were relative to the earth’s erosion rate, the defense’s engineer approached to argue. Jared stood patiently while the man looked through his calculations and argued some of the points. “How do you know the erosion and scour are going to increase? You don’t. In this case, you’ve made assumptions just because it is a coastal area bridge.” 

Jared loved challenges and he didn’t mind being questioned because it forced him to use his mental processes. He wasn’t angry at the argument, he was quite happy to explain why the other engineer was totally wrong. “Actually, an assumption is an action of fact that is taken as truth without proof. That isn’t the case here, or in any of the other cases.” 

Jared clicked the file open and showed one of the pictures he took on scene. “The inspection was requested by the local state department because ‘this’ was unexplainable.” Jared zoomed in and showed two support beams which were tilted. “This bridge is only two years old. It’s built on eroding sand and river bank. The weight bearing load has to be completely absorbed by the land these supports are drilled into. The formula for erosion used on this bridge matches the two nearby structures which are now collapsed.” 

Jared clicked to two office buildings that were in shambles and continued, “The incoming water eroded the foundation faster than was expected. The design should have accounted for it. The bridge in this case shouldn’t have been based on engineering used for those. It should have been based on the structure fourteen miles east of it, shown here.” 

Jared clicked on another picture, “This structure is nine years old. No cracks, no crooked support beams. They used reinforced concrete bases, with thirty five foot steal pegs to add additional weight absorption. Even with floods and tidal waves eroding the soil, this structure has survived without deterioration. Of course, it cost triple what the failing bridge cost. It’s all in the report.” 

Jared fixed his piercing intelligence on the other engineer, waiting for him to even find one way to challenge what he just presented. The jury had no questions and the engineer accepted defeat and nodded unhappily. He moved to the side, but stayed standing, as Jared presented the fourth case. 

The three Black Ops specialists looked perturbed. One, they hated that the defense had someone standing that close to Jared, two, they were delaying Jared’s presentation by interrupting him and asking questions that lead nowhere, and three Robert Harriman looked too calm. 

As Jared discussed a couple points with one of the jurors, Jensen noticed Robert scoot closer to his lawyer to discuss something. After he finished, the asshole moved close to the end of the table, which put him a couple feet closer to Jared.

Jared continued to present the case, only stopping when someone from the jury had a question. He seemed to be oblivious to the tension that was going on between his security team and Robert. Jared’s former manager called his defense engineer over at one point and told him something, then the engineer remained standing by Robert. 

Jensen’s ops team inched forward to put themselves in a more strategic position, while Jared continued to answer a juror’s questions. They didn’t want to piss the jury off by overreacting, but they weren’t about to allow Harriman to get closer to Jared. 

Everyone seemed to quiet as Jared finished the fifth case. He clicked onto the sixth file and began to explain the defective areas and support systems that were left out. Jared seemed to notice Robert had moved, finally, and did a double take at his security team and how close they were. He paused for a moment, feeling the thick tension in the room. 

Jensen, Dave and Mike were eyeing Robert and his engineer, while Price was standing closer to Jared. The younger man thought that perhaps he had missed something, but no one said anything to him so he turned to continue. He was so thankful it was the last case, as he could definitely feel the tiredness coming on again. 

Price had moved closer to Jared, because he intended on taking over for the email portion of the testimony when the young man was finished. When they reached that point, however, Robert stood up and attempted to walk around the defense table toward the monitor. 

Dave and Mike moved to flank Robert, which caused the manager to pause. He looked between them, then at his lawyer, who immediately tried to intervene by arguing that his client had a right to view the evidence close up. Jensen moved quietly to stand a few feet from Jared. He remained quiet, but poised to protect the younger man, if necessary. 

Jared watched between everyone, not sure if he should continue yet, or not. Price seemed to take over and met the lawyer head on, “Counselor, your client is one of five that have warrants for their arrest on relating to this indictment. Mr. Padalecki is presenting the evidence against Ackles Enterprises which directly affects the future of Mr. Harriman’s income. If this indictment is approved today, your client will be the subject of ‘two’ cases against him...the criminal assault on my witness’ life, which I mentioned earlier as a separate case, and the fraud and negligent charges within this case.” 

Price turned to the jurors, “As you can understand, Your Honors, the concern for my witness’ safety is of the utmost concern. If the defense is approaching him, logical security coverage will be necessary to keep Mr. Padalecki safe.” Robert angrily turned to his lawyer, “That’s all happenstance...nothing is proven and I am the representative for A.E. If I’m accused of something in this case, I have a right to see it up close.” 

The manager turned back to the jurors, “I simply can’t see the emails from this far away...and I certainly have posed no threat to ‘anyone’.” Jensen and his friends stewed with boiling anger. They knew damn well the smooth articulate executive was indeed involved in the attempt on Jared’s life, from the accident and today’s tainted binder. Robert’s feigned innocence was sickening. 

Robert’s lawyer seemed loosely determined to argue his client’s point. ‘Maybe he doesn’t believe his own client,’ Jensen thought to himself. In a tone of voice that sounded rehearsed, the lawyer argued, “My client is accused with a group of people, Your Honors, it doesn’t mean anything is his fault, or he is even aware of, or guilty of any of the accusations. He knows there’s a warrant for questions on this case and for a car accident he had nothing to do with, but he’s here anyway to face the evidence as a responsible executive.” 

Robert and his lawyer turned to the jurors’ representative, at that point, to see if the feigned innocence had been believed. Robert wasn’t going to get a few jibes in at Jared, like he thought, that was obvious. Jared had a wall of protection, unfortunately, and Robert hadn’t gotten where he was by being stupid. These three closest to he and Jared, especially, looked like they meant business. 

The juror’s spokesperson agreed that security was logical for the prosecution witness. They also agreed Robert needed to be able to see and was not formally charged with anything yet. Robert’s obvious relaxed grin annoyed the shit out of Jensen, until the juror’s rep continued, “We implore the prosecution to enlarge the emails so the defense can see them well from where they are. No one needs to approach any closer.” 

That pissed Robert off. The cool composure wasn’t quite polished enough to hide the annoyance that no one would let him get close to Jared. He sighed, in annoyed acceptance, but said nothing, while the three Black Ops friends exchanged knowing grins. 

Jared’s insides relaxed. He wasn’t sure how much the jury was going to buy Robert’s manipulative demeanor, at first, but at least now he could stand with Price and present the emails in peace. Jensen was next to him and the other two friends were close enough to Robert to stop him, if necessary. 

Jared’s impeccable history of communication included original submissions of files, the attachments of full reports and their professional warnings about changes that needed to be made. There were cited building codes and safety concerns. Jared had included pictures of premature cracking and separations. His emails were thorough and showed a traceable attempt to get his company to listen and correct their actions. 

Price read through most of them, with Jared interjecting only when Robert’s lawyer asked a question. The juror’s paid close attention. Jensen had to admit that it was quite a feat for Jared’s former dickhead manager to stand there and watch email after email prove what a negligent asshole he appeared to be...the evidence wasn’t half assed, and Roberts’s answers to Jared had been patronizing and uncaring. 

Once the emails were completed, Robert’s lawyer made the appalling accusation that his client hadn’t been uncaring, at all, but had simply tried to avoid inflating Mr. Padalecki’s aggressive attitude toward the changes he was suggesting. “Mr. Padalecki was a designing engineer and attacking his own employer just because highly expensive repairs weren’t completed as fast as he wanted them to be was not his position. He was confrontational and my client felt more comfortable trying to placate him at the time. They argued, in person, and Mr. Padalecki was quite hostile so Mr. Harriman chose not to argue with him.”

“I was NOT,” Jared fumed. He took a step toward Robert, but Jensen intercepted him. He let Jared argue, but remained poised with a hand on the younger man’s chest. The kid continued, “You know damn well you were blatantly blowing me off about the defense in that office building lawsuit demanding the original reports. They were right, and they were going to win. You specifically told me I wasn’t aloud to talk to them, and to ‘let the executives handle it’ and ‘you just do your job, Jared’...and that building was going to ‘kill’ people.” 

Robert’s lip curled and he started to inch forward, but stopped when Dave and Mike stepped to block him. “You were an engineer,” Robert sneered, “Your job was the design, the inspection and the report. THAT was your job. This vengeful aggressive attack on your own employer that ‘paid’ you...oh, and paid for your hospital bills, recently, and the cost of that rental car you ruined, is atrocious.” 

Jared was appalled. He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. The others in the room were pretty much on his side, except for the defense engineer, who looked a bit disgusted at Jared’s involvement in this. “I can’t believe this,” Jared said frustratingly. Jensen, Dave and Mike actually couldn’t believe it either. Robert was obviously a mastermind at twisting things around, though, and the men certainly expected him not to go down easily. 

The defense engineer looked snidely at Jared, “I can’t believe you’d do this.” When he blurted that out, Jared looked at him and argued, “What...you’ve forgotten the oath we took when we got our licenses? The obligation to abide by the building laws and codes? What about the mandated requirement for us to bring to attention anything we discover that is unsafe for human habitation? Is that what you can’t believe because I’m not sure why you’re in this line of work then. I can’t believe you’d throw your integrity out the window for whatever they’re paying you.” 

The other engineer stepped toward Jared, anger on his face from Jared’s words. Mike stopped him with a hand on his arm and another on his chest. The engineer seemed to be too pissed to even look at Mike. He pointed to Jared, “They don’t have to pay me for this. You stole jobs from me in the past, you little shit, and you know it. He looked at the jurors, “That’s what he’s like.” 

Mike said calmly, “Don’t move forward again, dick.” The engineer seemed to do a double take at Mike, finally noticing he had been received as a threat and was now being held back. The engineer forced himself to stand calm in order to not get his ass kicked, but he still looked back at Jared with blatant anger. 

Jared froze in disbelief for a few seconds, trying to scroll through his memory again at what this other engineer could possibly be talking about. Something...something...wait, “Now, I remember you.” Jared looked up in thought before continuing, “Yep, I remember you now. Jerry or Gene or,” the older engineer finished snidely, “It’s Gene.” 

Jared continued, “Gene,” then nodded. “It was the library and then that children’s museum, right? Is that what you’re saying I stole from you?” Gene remained silent, but his eyes bore through Jared’s with resentment. Jared stepped a bit forward against Jensen’s better judgement but his lover allowed it, remaining between them. 

Jared continued, “Stealing isn’t the correct word, Gene. We were in design meetings and some of your calculations were missing steps. The customers ‘chose’ to move the designs to me. I didn’t ask for it.” Gene argued, “But ‘you’ pointed out the missing flaws knowing damn well they would choose you.” 

Jared shook his head, “I didn’t. I pointed out the flaws because I checked your work, like my supervisor instructed me to do, then told you what to fix. When we presented, you still hadn’t fixed them. I couldn’t go along with it because I was supposed to be checking your work. When you did it a second time, it kind of looked like a habit of yours to cut corners and skip things. You lost your ‘own’ jobs, Gene.” 

The older man was pissed, “Fucking goody two shoes prick,” he said and jerked away from Mike while being pushed back to the table. Mike stood back, then glanced at Dave and Jensen to exchange knowing grins at their charge’s incredible come back on that one. Jared sighed, trying to calm down after the idiocy of the arguments being instigated by the defense team. 

Jensen watched his lover, noticing the tiredness. Jared still looked alert, but the afternoon was dragging and taking it’s toll. Jared seemed to be waiting for the next round of pointless arguments to come at him, when Price spoke up, “Your Honors, the information is complete, except for a closing summary. Shall I continue, so our injured witness can be aloud to go home and recover?” 

Jared looked quickly at Price, “I don’t,” then at Jensen and sighed, then back at the jurors. “I’m fine. If we haven’t convinced this case, we don’t need to rush it.” Price grinned subtly at his witness. He knew damn well they had enough to get the indictment, but his concerned expert was obviously willing to push himself to make sure. 

“Please offer your summary, Mr. Price,” the representative announced. Price made his case and in two minutes he had effectively rounded up all the accusations from the evidence presented and connected the emails as proof. He reminded the jurors the case involved criminal conspiracy and embezzlement charges, along with the violation codes. It would mean high notoriety. 

“My witness remains in protective custody because of multiple threats to his life. The attempt is the obvious desperate act of a guilty party. We respectfully request that you see an indictment of Ackles Enterprises.” 

The prosecution team felt solid about their presentation. Jared didn’t think they’d left anything out. Price was outstanding and the jurors looked like they were clearly convinced. Then it was the other side’s turn and Jared’s team of protectors let out a collective sigh of annoyance. 

The defense lawyer took his turn to argue that the evidence was a collection of made up documents and emails, just to get back at a group of people that Jared had daily problems with. Jared shook his head, more in shock than anything else. He couldn’t believe this was their defense. That he was somehow demented and making things up? ‘Unfuckingbelievable,’ the younger man thought. 

Jensen could see Jared deflate right before his eyes. The defense was nasty and they were trying what they could to confuse the jurors from what they had seen. The lawyer repeated his case that emails could easily be faked, and Jared finally spoke up. He was tired, and it was obvious, but he wasn’t going to stay quiet when his integrity was questioned like this. 

“If I may, Your Honors, just a few minutes to show you that it isn’t that easy to ‘fake’ an email.” The jurors agreed, so Jared grabbed the pointer again and clicked to the emails that had just been presented. “See the shaded lines here?” Robert stepped forward but was instantly blocked by Mike again, so he argued from where he was, “Your turn is over, Jared.” 

The engineer turned back to his former manager, “It was until you started lying again, Robert.” Jared turned back to the screen and went through the few emails he had brought up. Mike whispered to Robert, “He’s annoyingly smart, isn’t he?” Which pissed the manager off even more. 

Jared went so far as to try and fake an email from another person and make it look real. Jared actually went through the entire process and tried to send an email to Price in his name, but it was a fake. Once done, he showed the differences. 

“If you look close here,” Jared pointed to the ‘To’ space and ‘cc’ block, “and here,” then he pointed to the date and time and follow up signature. “As you can see, all of these fake areas have a very small shaded mark.” The jurors leaned forward and watched intently, as Jared completely ripped apart the defense’s claim once again. By the time he finished convincing the jurors of the falsehood of the defense’s accusations, Robert was staring at his former employee with steel daggers. 

Jared turned to the jury and waited to see if they had any questions. Price looked them over and then grinned at Jared. The engineer had just made the damn case and countered any argument...’AGAIN,’ Price thought to himself. 

Jared glanced at Robert to see the murderous look directed toward him. The young engineer wasn’t prepared for the evil determination behind it. Somehow, Jared’s steel resolve had missed a few of those mental daggers being thrown his way and they got through...enough to fill Jared with disconcerting chills. 

Jared had never seen Robert look that way, even when they argued. This was the true man he was seeing, and Jared thought it was a bit terrifying. ‘He’s going to kill me,’ the engineer began to panic until he felt the heat from the solid wall of muscle next to him. Jensen had moved close enough for Jared to feel the light touch shoulder to shoulder. It was quite reassuring and Jared found himself instantly grounded again. 

Robert pointed to Jensen suddenly, “That man is the son of our owner, Your Honors. I don’t know why he’s insisting on siding with this ungrateful disgruntled employee of mine, but why isn’t this a conflict to have him performing some kind of security function for the prosecution?” 

The jurors seemed surprised and looked at Jensen, then Price. Jensen shifted stances, unnerved at the attention directed toward him. He visualized snapping Robert’s neck, but remained still. The prosecutor quickly explained, “Your Honors, there isn’t a conflict here. Jensen Ackles is one of the son’s of Alan Ackles, owner and founder of the company, but he hasn’t been part of that world for twenty two years. Mr. Ackles left home to serve our country and never was a partner or recipient of any of the profits from A. E. This has all been confirmed by records and financial background.” 

Price let that sink in, then added, “He is entitled to serve as security, if he wants to...he’s not a witness in this case.” The room remained silent, except for Robert, bitching to his attorney. They spoke in low volumes for a few minutes, then turned back toward the rest of the men. There seemed to be a mood of finality coming from the jury. Jensen’s team thought maybe they were done, but then the next card was played. 

Robert’s lawyer gave dismissal one more try, but it required him to follow through with what his employer just urged him to try. The lawyer took a deep breath, then glanced at Jared quickly. Jensen thought he saw a flash of guilt in the man’s eyes, which didn’t sit well. ‘Oh shit,’ the older man knew something ugly was coming. 

Robert didn’t wait for his spineless attorney to say it. He spoke up himself without any guilt, “They’ll never prove this in trial and it’s a waste of the court’s time and budget. They have no witnesses other than one. There are numerous professionals in the same office that worked with Jared Padalecki and they will testify that this is a farce. The whole thing is a set up because of one person who had some deep personal losses in his life, no parents, troubled relationships and never had any friends. A.E. has always been a respectable prosperous company with a friendly track record. The things you saw today will be disproven. It’s a waste of the court’s time to even let this be indicted.” 

Jared’s stomach dropped out through his feet and the blood rushed from his face. He leaned back against the table holding the screen and stood there in shock that the defense was capable of such insinuated cruelty. How dare they mention his parents, and his fiance’. He could barely even process what he had just heard. 

Jensen stepped toward Robert, blocking Jared from his view, “You son of a bitch.” Dave and Mike had never seen their team leader this pissed off before and knew damn well how he felt about Jared. They tensed, knowing if Jensen lost control he could cause unimaginable damage to anyone in his path. 

Robert deserved to have his face caved in, but their focus was to get the man sent to prison, and not themselves. Jensen was barreled and ready for attack, but he seemed to catch himself just before he committed anything illegal and the amazing mask of stoic control returned. 

Dave and Mike knew Jensen was now back in control. They relaxed their stance toward him, but kept ready in case Robert lost it. Jensen stood angrily poised, daring Robert to even try and step toward him. The executive was intelligent enough to see that he’d struck a nerve, though, and he thought it best for his own safety to stay where he was. 

Robert’s eyes darted back and forth for a second, trying to see the young engineer Jensen was blocking, but Jensen didn’t move. “You’re going down, Robert. One way or another, you are done. The kid you tried to kill is stronger than you are. He’s been through hell because of you, but now he’s not alone anymore and he’s just proven you’re a lying piece of shit. You’ve just shown the jury what you’re really made of...you pulled some of his most painful life experiences up, just trying to get yourself out of trouble. You are a liar and you’re a lowlife piece of shit, and now everyone sees it.” 

Jensen turned to the jurors and grumbled, “At least, I fuckin’ hope so.” He backed up a couple steps, to stand in front of Jared, who was very quiet behind him. Jensen wanted to turn around and check on his lover, but he was intent on providing a shield from further threatening looks or insults thrown at the younger man. 

Robert’s controlled anger was easy for everyone to read, but the manager’s backbone wasn’t quite strong enough to stand up to the forces that were in front and on either side of him. Even his own attorney and engineering witness had nothing to say. Robert decided he would have to try another angle. At least they all had enough money to bail themselves out, anyway. 

Price had moved toward Jared, close enough to touch the younger man on the sleeve. He obviously felt compelled to race to Jared’s side when the unfair accusations were thrown at his expert witness. The poor kid had gone sheet white. 

Now that Jensen was back in Jared’s personal space, Price stepped forward, “Your Honors, please see this for what it really is...an act of desperate nastiness that was meant to distract you from the indictment. The case needs to move forward and there is no defense. The reason we have only one witness is because of the very fact that he is the bravest and most honest soul on the planet. His integrity and heart run the deepest I’ve ever seen and it was ‘not’ easy, to say the least, for him to submit any of his files to me. He has numerous trusted friends at the company and he isn’t a troubled person, and the nasty attack on his person was just another way to distract you all.” 

Jared had to take several calming breaths in order to control the hurt he felt. He had always treated people so well, and he wanted what was best for everyone. He had given his heart and soul to these people and they were throwing shit at him. He was suddenly exhausted to the point of tears, but he couldn’t shed them, however. Not in front of these piece of shit assholes who were spouting off everything in the book to derail the jury. 

Instead of wilting like a dead flower, Jared found it within himself to stand back up straight and hear the end of Price’s speech. He was too tired to even feel shy at the attorney’s praise of his character, literally feeling battered inside with all that had happened today. The only thing that soothed Jared’s torment, in that moment, was the grip on his arm. 

Jared didn’t look, but he felt Jensen’s hand holding his elbow and it was enough to send an electric current of courageous confidence through his entire body. He took a deep breath and tried to hold on until they could get the decision they were all waiting for. 

Unlike a full official courtroom, the jurors didn’t leave. The group of people turned toward one another and discussed things quietly. Jared was either too upset, or too tired to read their expressions, but Jensen, Dave and Mike weren’t...neither was Price. They tried to hide their inner smiles at the anticipation of what was about to come from the representative’s mouth. 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s waist and arm, similar to what he did when he and Dave were walking the man into the building this morning. He held him tight, poised to get him out as soon as the verdict was announced. Dave saw the secure hold and moved slightly closer to Robert. 

Mike was between the lawyer and the engineer, poised and ready. The team had planned to get Jared back to the office the second the verdict was out. They weren’t keeping him out in the open any longer. 

After just five minutes of discussion, the speaker for the jury turned to announce to the attorneys, “The Grand Jury grants the indictment against Ackles Enterprises.” Jensen immediately moved to block Jared completely from Robert’s view. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Fuck,” the former executive blurted out. He tried to stare down his former engineering genius but the kid was effectively blocked. “Fucking little prick,” Robert mumbled to himself. The defense attorney went back to Robert and told him they needed to go out and let Daniel know what happened. “Fine,” the pissed off executive agreed. 

Dave and Mike did not relax their stance until the defense team shuffled out of the small courtroom with some of the security team following them. They returned to Jensen and Jared and immediately took up their former positions surrounding the young engineer. 

Jared seemed to finally come out of the void he’d been stuck in after Robert spewed his insults. He turned to Jensen, “We won?” The older man smiled at Jared, “YOU won, Jare. You did it.” Jared seemed surprised and pleased. He let out a tired sigh of relief, just as Price walked up to him. Jared took the hand offered and shook it. Price was smiling, “Jared, you deserve a vacation, young man. I wish I had you on all my cases.” Jared looked put out, “Not really, Darren. I just know engineering, you did the rest.” Price shook his head, “No, Jared. You got this indictment.” 

Jared begged to differ, but he knew no one would agree so he changed the subject, “So, what happens now?” Jensen wasn’t too keen on standing here forever. Jared was practically swaying with exhaustion. Dave noticed the weakness had moved in so he mirrored Jensen’s hold on Jared from the opposite side. 

Mike poised himself in front of the group, ready to head for the office. Price seemed to get exactly what the team was inferring, so he walked with them as he answered Jared. “The indictment is overwhelming. They have a right to trial but there isn’t a high paid lawyer anywhere that’s gonna recommend they fight this. Too pricey and they’ll lose. The criminal charges will be something we play by ear. You might be called to that, but it won’t be lengthy like this.” 

Jared listened while his three special ops bodyguards guided him into the office. He looked longingly at the couch, feeling the pull to just sleep forever, but Jared knew they needed to leave soon. Jensen touched him on the shoulder and squeezed, “Soon buddy. You can sleep all you want.” Jared looked surprised the older man had been watching him so closely. Then he half grinned, sluggishly, ‘Really Jared? Are you that surprised?’

Lance and Phil collected Price’s things into a large briefcase, while Mike and Jensen picked up duffle bags and dumped them by the outer office door. Dave stood hanging onto Jared for the moment. The engineer figured he must look like shit, because his special ops veterans weren’t letting him stand by himself. 

Price continued so everyone could hear, “We’ve taken the second attorney into custody. His name is Lawrence Kennison. The kid is Mark Ferris and he’s still looking like a very naive party in the binder incident, so we may let him go, for now. Kennison is staying. Robert and Daniel are in custody. I’m going for no bail flight risk on them, praying I’ll get it.” 

Jared’s anxiety wasn’t appeased when he pictured the two biggest assholes in this getting out of jail. ‘Fuck,’ he thought to himself, then felt a firm squeeze on his arm coming from Dave. Jared didn’t think it was to comfort him. He figured Dave had been thinking the same thing and it was a natural protective reflex. 

Jensen asked, “What about the unknown?” Jared’s nerves perked up again, at the mention of the hitman out there somewhere. ‘Looking for me,’ he thought. It was getting hard to keep up between the binder incident, the accident and the hitman still out there. Not only was Jared still processing that someone had tried to kill him AGAIN, but also the fact that someone was paid money to end his life. 

Lance answered, “We thought we had a sighting earlier near the south entrance. Nothing panned out. Rooftops are being scanned right now. Nearby office windows too. The decoy’s going out and he’s going to delay, cause a press related raucous. We’re hoping to draw him out.” 

Jared looked panicked, “You actually ‘want’ him to shoot the poor guy?” Jensen’s crew tightened around his lover. This was a lot for Jared’s exhausted condition and they knew it. Jensen eyed Lance to hurry with the details so they could get Jared out of here. Lance continued, “Sorry Jared, I know you’re worried...but, he’s a federal agent. They do this stuff all the time. They wear bullet proof vests, too, and they’ve never lost anybody.” 

Jared didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. He knew Lance was trying to assure him, but his mind kept ranting, ‘This isn’t real,’ ‘This isn’t real.’ Robert’s nasty claim that Jared had no friends and had been an unfriendly recluse in the office wasn’t doing much for his stomach acid, either. The thought that all those nice people would turn against him and testify he was some kind of hostile loner really hurt Jared to the bone. Even if Robert was lying, it hurt to think about the possibility. 

Jensen lifted Jared’s chin and assessed him for a moment. He was too pale and his face drawn way beyond exhaustion. Jensen glanced at Dave and Mike, sharing the concerned silent exchange that Jared could be on the verge of passing out. The car was a long way. 

The group decided on a restroom trip before heading for the loading dock. Jared was sluggish, but he took care of business, as did others on the team. He was too tired to even make note of all the other people in the bathroom. He knew Jensen was right next to him and that’s all that registered. 

Jared washed his hands and noticed Lance and Phil touch their ears at the same time. They paused a few seconds, then cracked the door and looked out into the hall. With the door cracked, Jared could hear loud voices in the middle of an argument. 

Mike went to look out the door and then came back to Jensen, Dave and Jared while Lance and Phil remained poised at the door. “Your brother and Robert.” Jensen raised an eyebrow, then looked at Dave. They exchanged a satisfied grin, then turned back to Mike, who joined in. Dave said, “Not having a good day.” Mike said, “I suppose not.” Jensen chuckled because it was a glorious day to have those bastards finally lose.

Jared agreed, but he was too distracted by the increased yelling out in the hall. He noticed Lance and Phil had their hands on their guns and Jared’s overtired mind tried to go for humor, ‘In the restroom. We’re going to have a shoot out in the restroom? Fuck, I’m glad I got to wash my hands.’ 

Jared’s mental capacity wasn’t firing on all cylinders. His mental processes had gone for some humor, but it wasn’t really that funny...especially since the voices in the hall were getting louder. Jensen’s team had tightened up around him, while Lance and Phil glanced back at them. Lance said irritably, “They’re bringing them to use the restroom.” 

Jared’s nerves shot straight up out of his head, as the noises the shackles and cuffs came closer to the restroom. ‘No,’ his mind yelled, ‘Don’t let them in here,’ but Jared didn’t have to panic. His team of loyal protectors had it handled. Phil rushed out the door and everyone could hear him, “Back up everyone. The restroom isn’t available. You’ll have to take them back until we vacate.” 

There was a discussion between Phil and another deep male voice, then everything seemed to quiet. Phil came back in, “It’s not clear yet, but they’re moving them back a bit. Close the circle, the assholes are three benches down, but still visible.” He looked at Jared, “Don’t worry, Jared, they’re locked in chains.” 

Jensen turned to touch Jared on the cheek for a moment, “Hey...we’re gonna move. Remember, just go with the flow and stay in the middle of us, okay?” Jared nodded. Jensen could see the intense worry in his eyes, mixed with fear and exhaustion. “It’s gonna be okay and we’re right here.” 

Jared nodded again, and attempted to smile at his protectors. He knew they wouldn’t let anything happen to him. It was the sound of the voices outside that had him rattled. The hatred it took for a human being to order another to be killed was just beyond comprehension to Jared. It made him physically ill to be the target of someone’s hate. 

Soon, the team had Jared whisked out of the restroom and approaching the heavy freight hallway doors. Behind him, Jared could hear the voices continue their argument. Something about how they should have “done something about it sooner” and “fuck you” and there were a lot of “what was I supposed to do” arguments. Jared wondered why the hell they were arguing right in front of the officers and lawyers in their group. 

Before going through the door, the men in chains must have seen him. Robert’s voice suddenly boomed, “If that car wreck had put him in the dirt with his mom and dad, this wouldn’t be happening.” Jared’s insides dropped when he heard that. His jerk reaction was to look over at look over in hurtful shock, but his human military fortress wouldn’t let him see through them, nor would they let him stop. 

Jared kept moving. He felt the tears threaten, and he really would prefer to collapse now, but he tried to keep his feet moving and his eyes clear so he didn’t create anymore work for Jensen’s friends. Why did he keep feeling like this when Robert threw bitterness his way? The man lost and he was just bitter and pissed, Jared tried to remind himself to stop being so sensitive.

The group entered the smelly elevator and silently rode down together. Upon reaching the ground level, Phil and Lance both drew their weapons and held them steady at the unopened door. Jared’s three bodyguards huddled him into a crouched position. They put their hands on their weapon and watched the two men in front of them. 

‘Is someone going to shoot at us?’ Jared’s mind blurted out, but he was too afraid to speak and distract anyone. The elevator opened without incident and Jared’s team got him up and began moving again. The two investigators kept their weapon’s drawn and ready as they escorted the four huddled men behind them. 

For some reason, the tension was much higher this trip than it had been this morning. Or at least Jared thought so. Maybe he just hadn’t been that perceptive this morning. They reached the three vehicles and Jared was put into the huge SUV. He was sandwiched between his protectors, just like this morning. 

As soon as all investigators were in their vehicles, the convoy pulled out and started through the parking lot. Pulling around to the front of City Hall, Jared saw another convoy of vehicles, a group of reporters, and a group of similar looking security men walking someone in between them. Jared watched closely. 

The group stopped a few times on the way to the car, answering a question or two for the reporters. Unfortunately, Jared’s own SUV and his lead and trail cars were stopped because of the crowds. Lance was driving, with Phil in the passenger seat. They inched their way around some of the traffic, heading for the exit, but going was slow. This gave them time to see what was transpiring with the decoy group, but Jensen’s team wasn’t happy about it. They wanted Jared out of here. 

Jared sat forward as something sounding like the backfire of a car rang out. Suddenly, the crowd in front of them scattered and more backfire rang out. ‘Oh my God,’ Jared’s mind panicked. “What’s happening?” He cried out, as the decoy went down and security took someone down, close by, who must have tried to shoot at him. Jared couldn’t see the man in the middle of the mess. He was on the ground but was he okay? ‘Please be okay,’ Jared begged silently. 

Everything was happening so fast, Jared didn’t even see the car pull up next to them. Dave, Jensen and Mike did, apparently, because within two seconds, he found himself packed into the floorboard, between the back and front seats with a hundred and ninety pounds of Jensen on top of him. Mike had flown over the seat to flank Dave, as the two men instantly opened the door and pulled their guns. 

Jared could tell one of the men had gotten out of the car and the other was still in the doorway. He saw the bottom of a shoe from one of the ops veterans kneeling in the backseat, but he couldn’t see anything else. Jensen had him pinned. ‘What the fuck were they doing?’ He screamed in his head. “Jensen?” Jared’s panicky voice risked that question. The older man answered him choppily, “Stay down. It’s okay.” As if Jared could even move with Jensen on top of him like this. 

Was everyone okay? Was anyone hurt? Jared’s mind raced through panicky questions. ‘Jesus,’ he realized he would have been lost without their help in this. Jared would have been dead by now if Jensen hadn’t insisted on all this protection. He thought he heard Lance’s voice screaming out, “Drop it,” but before Jared could have another thought he heard the loudest ‘bang bang bang’ he’d ever heard. 

The sounds reverberated through his body, causing him to jerk with each one. ‘Ohmygod, are they shooting?’ There were multiple ‘bang’ sounds with different levels of pitch, and some were from is immediate space, others were far away. Then it was silent. Jensen didn’t move so Jared stayed frozen. It was as if time had stopped. Jared heard nothing for what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds. 

Next he heard Dave’s voice, “Fuck.” Mike piped in, “Dude he get you?” Dave answered, “It’s clean. Fucking son of a bitch.” Jared instantly panicked, “Is Dave shot?” Jensen quickly answered, “It’s okay. I can see him.” Jared was thinking, ‘How can it be okay’ but he didn’t say anything. ‘Shit,’ he couldn’t believe this was happening.


	23. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues with the attempt on Jared’s life outside of City Hall. There is no break in time from the end of the former chapter. The same respectful warnings apply, as mentioned before Chapter Twenty Two. There are some aftermath feelings and dead bad guys. There is an abundance of angst and hurt/comfort toward Jared in this chapter. He’s had a rough day, but he was outstanding before the jury. Jared is way beyond exhausted and he isn’t really in the best shape to be doing all this. The hitman is on the run somewhere, and the special ops veterans are determined to keep their charge in one piece. 
> 
> Thank you for the sweet feedback and lovely comments. I’m so sorry this is taking longer than I wanted. My keyboard broke! Thank goodness for Amazon! :0) I’m working on the next chapter, already, for you!

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE 

 

“Shouldn’t we help him?” Jared was still panicking over Dave. Jensen quickly responded, “No. Stay down.” Silence. Things were surreal. Jared wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep in the car ride home and this was all some kind of dream. 

A few sounds of metal, some footsteps, then car doors being wrenched open. That’s all Jared heard before the door opened for the back bench in the SUV. Jensen waited ‘til the back door closed, then eased up on Jared. He took some of his weight off of him, but he didn’t quite ‘get’ off of him. 

Jensen’s voice sounded stern, “Clean it twice.” Jared heard Dave spout off angrily, “I am.” After a few seconds, “Fuckin shit,” Dave bitched. Jared supposed it hurt, whatever it was. He now realized Dave must be okay because he was obviously pissed, not laying on the ground dying. 

“You good?” That was Jensen. Dave answered, “Yeah. Just nicked me.” Jensen said, “Where’s Mike?” Jared realized his lover was still laying too low to see out the window. Dave told him, “I’ve got eyes on him. Phil’s with him and the others.” Jared assumed he meant the officers from the other two cars. He still had no idea what the hell happened. 

Dave finally had his bandage on, so he sat back and reported to Jensen, “Two in the backseat. One took pot shots at Mike and I drew him off from the back fender. Lance and Phil fanned out. Phil was watching our tail, Lance had the front seat pinned. I’m sure the shots at Mike were in hopes that one of them might hit their target. There’s more damage in Mike’s outer door than any where else.” 

Jared’s insides twisted in knots, ‘I’m the target,’ he thought. Dave continued, “Mike took the one out just after he nicked me, then the driver rolled out and aimed at me, so I took him out. At least I think I did, Phil and Lance were on him too. I’m sure he’s got a few holes. They’re checking to see if either of them was our unknown.”

Jensen spoke to Jared, “I’m getting up but I want you to stay down here, okay?” Jared nodded, then he felt Jensen’s warmth leave him as the older man got up on the seat to look out the windows. Jensen was glad to see that Phil was still watching the opposite side of the car. If neither of the two in the car were their hired killer, then this was all a distraction and he was still out there. 

Jensen signaled to Dave by nodding his head toward the young man on the floorboard. Dave nodded once, in response, and Jensen exited the car to check things out for himself. Dave watched out the windows, while keeping his gun in his hand in case he had to protect Jared further. 

Jensen and Mike were approached by Chuck, who had just arrived. After looking over the scene and closely inspecting the two downed individuals, Chuck pulled out an electronic thumb print reader and used it on both deceased parties. Dave watched them, but he was cognizant of Jared’s hitch in breathing. “Jared, are you alright?” 

Jared nodded, then remembered in his panic that Dave couldn’t see him, “Yeah.” That didn’t sound too convincing to Dave, so he leaned over the back seat and looked at the engineer in between the two seats where Jensen had told him to stay. 

Dave couldn’t see Jared’s face, but he guessed what was happening, “Jared? Do you need to take the weight off those ribs?” Jared finally admitted his chest was excruciating, “Yes.” Dave softened at the innocent tone. He thought Jared sounded on the verge of hysteria. “It’s okay, I’m gonna come help you.” 

Jared quickly argued, “No, it’s okay. You’re hurt.” Dave sighed, “No Jared, it’s not okay. We need to get the weight off that chest.” Dave scooted toward the door, grunting in pain as quietly as he could. “I can move. Stay there,” Jared’s panicky voice tried to sound reassuring. 

Dave accepted defeated and sighed in frustration, “Fine, can you roll up onto the seat without sitting up? Just slide yourself. I’m comin’ to help you if you can’t do it without hurting your ribs.”   
Jared wasn’t about to let Dave hurt himself more because of ‘him’. He managed to inch his way up onto the seat without even raising his head. He grunted in pain, only crying out once when his nerve endings and tendons grabbed painfully, but he finally made it. 

Jared wound up laying in the seat with folded knees, holding his chest and breathing heavily. He’d done it, but man it hurt like a bitch. At least he was on his right side now, freeing up the pressure on his injured side. 

Dave watched the kid try and control his breathing, “I would have helped you,” he complained. Jared panted a bit, then answered, “I know. But I didn’t want you to have to move. I’m okay.” Dave paused for a frustrated moment, then told him, “Don’t get up. Stay like that a bit longer, okay?” Jared turned his head toward Dave, “Dave?” 

The older man responded, “Hmm?” Jared asked, “Is everyone okay?” Dave looked over the seat and down at a very worried Jared, “The bad guys are not. Everyone on our team is, though. It’ll be okay, Jared, we’re just not convinced the threat is neutralized yet.” 

Jared felt relief at Dave’s assurance that all of the security personnel were okay, but the comment about the ‘threat’ not being ‘neutralized’ had his nerves skyrocketing again. Jared remembered something, “Dave?” The older man patiently responded, “Yes, Jared?” The engineer asked, “Is that decoy agent guy okay?” 

Dave realized he had no idea, so he responded, “I don’t know yet.” Jared seemed to quiet down after that. Dave watched Jensen and Mike come back to the car. Their expressions looked worried, which was not good, in Dave’s opinion. Phil and Lance came with them and opened the back doors so they could jump in. 

Mike jumped in the back with Dave and Jensen got in the middle seat with Jared. After the doors were closed, Jared heard Dave bitch, “It’s fine, fuck stick, I know how to dress a wound.” Jared heard Mike respond, “Shut up...you know how to dress other people’s. I’m making sure you didn’t screw up your own...you need stitches, old man.” A heavy irritable sigh was heard, which Jared guessed must be Dave’s. 

Jensen wasted no time getting a close look at Jared. The younger man was still laying on the middle bench seat, so Jensen balanced himself on his knees over him. He studied Jared’s face for several seconds, noting the paleness and exhaustion. He felt him for fever, then checked Jared’s pupil response. 

Jensen brushed the hair off his lover’s face and searched his eyes, “Are you hurt anywhere?” The younger man quickly shook his head, “No.” Jensen studied him longer. Jared looked alert and free of shock, but Jensen could plainly see the tension and fear built up in the kid’s eyes. 

“How are your ribs, are they hurting?” Jensen’s eyes were filled with loving concern and Jared soaked it up. He hadn’t seen that look since early this morning and it was like a drug to his soul seeing it now. He shook his head, “No,” but Jensen didn’t think it sounded too convincing. 

He brushed his thumb gently back and forth on Jared’s cheek, noticing how the younger man leaned into his touch. Jensen took a few more minutes to soak in the sight of a living, talking, breathing Jared in front of him, then finally asked him, “You ready to sit up?” 

When Jared nodded, Jensen slid his hands around Jared’s chest to take most of his weight. He didn’t believe Jared’s quick ‘no’ about his ribs hurting so he was being careful. Jensen knew he’d slammed Jared down pretty hard when the attack came on. 

Once upright, Jared looked around and caught the sight of the car next to them with broken out windows. There was a white sheet covering most of a body, but the left leg was sticking out. Dave had mentioned there was another shooter, so Jared searched for a few seconds, then saw it. There was a second person under a sheet adjacent to the first one. ‘God,’ Jared thought, ‘ohmygod.’ 

Jensen watched Jared’s face turn a shade whiter when he saw the bodies on the ground. He kept a hold on the younger man while he got situated in his own seat. Jensen knew the adrenaline was going to wear off, at some point, and Jared would crash. The kid was definitely on overload after everything that had happened today. 

Jared saw cops and security everywhere. Phil and Lance had gotten into the front seat of the SUV, but there were several others outside Jared had never seen before. Chuck came out of the middle of nowhere and finally, Price arrived. They spoke for a minute and then Price left. 

Chuck came toward the SUV and leaned forward slightly to see in Jensen’s side, “Everyone okay in here?” Jensen turned away from watching Jared to answer, “We’re good. How’s the other team?” Silence. Jared couldn’t see Chuck from behind Jensen, but he knew they were speaking with their eyes. He hated it when they did that. 

Jared felt the air in the SUV thicken to quicksand and he was sure they were all drowning in it, ‘or maybe it’s just me,’ he thought. There was something they weren’t saying out loud. His mind felt sluggish and slow on the uptake. Otherwise, he might be quicker at figuring out what they weren’t telling him. 

Mike’s voice distracted him for a second, coming from the back, “Now look at that masterpiece.” Dave’s voice, “Not bad.” Mike argued, “Not bad...dude it’s perfect. Tylenol?” Dave responded, “Yeah, gimme.” Jared almost smiled when he heard Mike add, “Here, you sure you don’t want some Geritol with that, old man?” There was a deep baritone giggle, “Thanks, asshole.” 

Jared would normally be entertained by the two men’s banter, but right now his anxiety over the recent attack was taking precedence. He heard the sounds of something being packed up in the back seat and figured Mike must have stitched up his friend. His mind was racing. 

‘I can’t believe these people act like it’s a walk in the fucking park,’ Jared angrily processed. He was intelligent enough to guess that anger was his mind’s way of trying to keep his sanity in all this craziness so he let it flow through him. ‘Those fuckers tried to kill me. Robert...someone tried to poison me. Jesus,’ Jared’s mind was racing and he couldn’t seem to slow it down. 

During their silent exchange, Chuck had conveyed to Jensen and the other two in the back seat, that the decoy had been shot outside of the vest’s protection. It was bad. Chuck had indicated two fingers to his neck, telling Jensen where the decoy had taken the hit. Jensen shook his head very slightly to let Chuck know it wasn’t a good idea to spring that information on Jared right now. The kid was already close to shock and this information could throw him over the edge. 

Chuck stuck to the rest of the necessary information, “My expert opinion, from being an old man who has done this for a lifetime is that ‘your’ attack was some kind of secondary team. It’s sloppier.” Jensen nodded, “Agreed.” His friends in the back silently agreed but Jared thought, ‘Sloppy? THAT was sloppy?’ 

Chuck continued, “The other attempt was more precise...professional. It wasn’t perfect, but it was damn close on.” Jared’s fragmented mind struggled with, ‘precise’ while Chuck continued with more, “Our team closed in on him. Second story post office next door...long range...he knew the layout, the stairwells. Barreled out a back door faster than the planted officer could be advised of on the radio. Officer chased, called radio info and the team pursued. Right now, there’s a perimeter with a chopper. He’s somewhere between two square blocks.” 

Jared deduced in his own shocked and panicked mind that the hitman had tried to kill the decoy, thinking it was him, and the attack on his SUV was someone else. ‘There’s more people involved?’ His mind was racing to try and follow along with something that was way out of his area of expertise. ‘Jesus, who were these two?’ Jared couldn’t even believe he was actually trying to sort this out. 

Jensen squeezed Jared’s arm, feeling the increase in Jared’s tension. He glanced back at Jared and searched his face for a second, then continued to talk with Chuck. Jared wanted to ask about the other team, about the shooting and the decoy, but something told him not to. 

Jensen asked, “He shoot at anyone else?” “No,” Chuck answered, “His obvious priorities were his target and getting away. That was the only attempt he made. He’s carrying, but he’s made no attempt to fire at anyone else.” 

Everyone was silent again, Jared’s mind was reeling, ‘There’s that fucking ‘target’ word again.’ After a collective pause, Mike said, “So, he doesn’t think he missed, at this point. Is that what we’re all thinking?” Jensen glanced back at his friend in the back seat, “Yep.” He looked back at Chuck and the investigator nodded, “That’s the general jist of it.” 

Jensen commented, “When you get him, it doesn’t mean we lighten up our efforts.” Chuck agreed, “No. Even if we catch him now, the fucker paid these two, in case he was wrong about the other team. He set this up figuring one of the teams would be successful. He was determined.”

Jared’s brilliant mind was processing everything they were saying. He was picturing it, replaying everything over and over. ‘Figured one of ‘em was going to be successful,’ he processed, ‘meaning I’m dead.’ 

Jared’s brain was scrolling through the information. He was beyond exhaustion and emotions were barely kept at bay, but he couldn’t stop his wheels from turning. Jared’s mixed up facts finally landed on something vital...something he had missed until this second...something Mike had said. ‘He doesn’t think he missed.’ 

‘No,’ Jared thought, as the words sank in and he asked out loud, “Why would he think he didn’t miss? Why would he think that?” Jensen turned to his lover and paused, assessing him first. He didn’t like what he saw, so he quickly turned to Chuck, “Are we clear to leave?” The investigator answered, “Yes, get the hell out of here, all of you,” then shut Jensen’s door and tapped on the top of the car. 

Mike jumped out of Dave’s seat and sat on the other side of Jared. As soon as everyone was secure, Phil touched his ear to speak to the other cars, then the SUV moved. The team seemed to be anxious to get home, for some reason. 

Jared’s worried exhausted eyes pinned Jensen, waiting for an answer, “Did someone else get shot because of me? Please tell me no one else got hurt?” A distant idea in the back of his mind that someone had been hurt because of him kept nagging at him, but instead of giving him an answer, Jensen turned and put his hand on Jared’s cheek. 

“I don’t want you to think about that. We’ll be at my house soon, okay?” Jensen saw his lover’s tormented gaze, the drawn washed out demeanor, and the dark circles of utter exhaustion. Jared wasn’t focusing too well and he was about to drop. Jensen wasn’t about to hit him with anything else. Jared looked confused, but he nodded and remained quiet. 

Jensen exchanged a concerned look with his friends that Jared missed. All three of the veterans were worried about the kid. The ex-soldiers knew the shooting attack had caused a rush of adrenaline for all of them. Jared wouldn’t be aware of it, nor would he be expecting the eminent crash that followed such a rush. The experts knew how to handle it and they knew exactly how to counter it. Their young genius was already running on fumes and all of them could see his crash was coming soon. 

Jensen grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Jared looked down at it for a second, feeling comforted and grounded. The twenty minute trip to Jensen’s was at higher than normal speeds. Jared was still a bit confused at the feel of silent anticipation in the car. It seemed everyone was anxious to get back to Jensen’s, for some reason, and they weren’t in the mood for talking.

Jared watched the traffic and scenery go by, then he felt Jensen lean heavily against him. He wondered why Jensen was leaning on him, at first, then he realized it was ‘him’ doing to leaning. Jared heard Phil and Lance talking in a low mumble. He noticed Jensen was lifting a water bottle and drinking from it. Jared noticed Mike doing the same thing, and he wondered when the hell they had pulled those out of somewhere. He totally missed it. 

He felt too tired to sleep, too tired to eat, and certainly too tired to even think beyond anything except his sore ribs. That was all he could feel, at the moment. Everything else was numb. Jared thought about the men with him, and how they had saved his life today. He worried for their safety while protecting him, and especially felt terrible for Dave getting wounded. 

Still feeling Jensen’s warmth, he forced himself to relax a bit. He wouldn’t sleep because he couldn’t. There were too many things racing through his sluggish mind. Jensen looked over to see Jared’s eye’s at half mast. He was blinking heavily and staring ahead, unfocused. Jensen watched his eyes close, then he blinked a few times like he was fighting it. Finally they stayed shut. 

Jared heard one of the men in front say “Two minutes.” He blinked and then suddenly he was alone with no one beside him. Jensen’s warmth was gone and there was a cold wind blowing through the bench seat of the SUV. Jared panicked and looked around, wondering where the hell everyone had gone. 

No one was in the back seat and the doors were open. Jared got out and looked around outside. The SUV was in some kind of field with darkness for miles. No one was there. His stomach plummeted and his breathing increased, ‘NO,’ his mind screamed. 

He frantically ran around the car and looked everywhere. Jensen was gone and so were Dave and Mike. There was no one. ‘They’re gone,’ he started to heave, ‘NO,’ his heart cried. ‘JENSEN? JENSEN WHERE ARE YOU?’ 

Jared cried out and no one answered. He was sobbing now. He was alone. As the cold wind blew through him, chilling him to his soul, Jared stilled. A familiar presence appeared behind him and he sobbed harder. He didn’t want to turn around. Somehow he knew what was coming.

Jared forced himself to turn around and was faced with his former manager, Robert. The man was grinning, but it did not match the hatred in his eyes. “Hello Jared. Looking for everyone you care about?” 

Jared’s eyes filled, as he shook his head. ‘NO,’ he cried, ‘NO, YOU CAN’T TOUCH THEM!’ Robert smiled, “Too late. They’re in the dirt with your mommy and daddy, Jared. Wanna join them?” Robert grabbed Jared by the throat and squeezed. The younger man felt his airway cut off, felt the pain of Robert’s hand. “Die, you little prick...join your parents,” Jared heard as his eyes rolled up into his head. 

Jensen and Mike had just opened their doors, when Jared began choking. Jensen ripped his seatbelt off, “Christ,” and turned to stand over Jared in an instant. “Jare,” the older man called to him, while Mike flew into emergency response mode. A duffle full of medical supplies came over the seat from Dave. Mike grabbed it and shoved his hand inside, scrambling for a breathing tube and portable oxygen...anything that might be useful. 

Too many possibilities raced through Jensen’s mind about Jared somehow touching that poison earlier. He quickly checked Jared’s pupils and thanked the stars the kid was only asleep, except he still wasn’t breathing. Jensen bitched to Mike and Dave, “Fucking nightmare,” as he grabbed Jared’s cheeks and tapped them. 

“Jared, wake up,” Jensen called to him. When there was no improvement, Jensen quickly pulled the young engineer forward, grabbing his lolling head to look at him, “Hey! Jared, you have to wake up!” Jared was still not taking in air. “Jensen,” Mike warned, ready to perform a tracheotomy or shove an airway tube down Jared’s throat. 

“I know,” Jensen growled, pulling Jared further upright. Mike held Jared’s torso upright so Jensen could shake him harder. “JARED!” After a couple seconds, Jared suddenly grabbed Jensen’s wrists and inhaled, choking and struggling for air. “Jared, breathe, buddy, come on.” 

Jared struggled to come out of the nightmare, as Jensen kept coaxing him, “That’s it, buddy, just breathe.” Jared started to breathe in between choking, gradually calming down. There was terror in his eyes, but he responded to Jensen’s voice and gradually calmed. “That’s it...it’s okay. You were dreaming, Jare. You’re okay now.” 

Jensen rubbed Jared’s arm up and down while holding his cheek. The older man glanced quickly at Mike and Dave, then sighed in grateful relief. Jared had scared the shit out of them all. Even Phil and Lance in the front seat had been frozen. 

Jensen studied Jared until the kid seemed to be calmed down, “You back with us?” Jared rubbed his face with his hands and yawned, “Yeah...sorry.” Jensen looked at him closely, “It’s okay. You just scared us, buddy. You weren’t breathing.”

Jensen wasn’t sure what the kind of dream the poor guy had in the seven minutes he’d been sleeping, but it was pretty clear it had been terrible. “You ready to get inside?” Jensen waited for Jared to look at the front door, as if he suddenly realized where they were, then he looked back at his lover and nodded, “Yeah.” 

Even though the kid smiled tiredly at him, Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared was going to make it to the door. He certainly wasn’t firing on all cylinders, that was for sure. Mike grabbed the duffle and went around to help Dave. The two men got the bags out of the back and Jared’s laptop, then headed for the door with Dave leaning on Mike’s shoulder. Mike yelled back, “You need help with him?” 

Jensen answered his friend while coaxing Jared to scoot toward the open door of the SUV, “Maybe.” He pulled the kid by his shoulders, as Jared tried to scoot with his legs. When Jared was sitting with his legs out and feet on the ground, he dropped his head and stared at the ground for a moment. 

Jared rubbed his face with his hand, then looked at Jensen’s front door and yawned, like he couldn’t muster the energy to reach it. Jensen squatted down and looked up into the younger man’s face. He pushed the hair back from Jared’s face so he could see him better. “You awake?” Jared blinked heavily and tried to focus on Jensen. “Yeah,” he answered in feigned alertness. 

When Jared moved to stand up, Jensen grabbed him by the elbows to help him. The engineer was wobbly, so Jensen grabbed his waist and pulled Jared’s arm around his shoulders. He now had the younger man supported in case he took a nose dive.

Mike returned to shut the car door behind Jared, then turned to see the two man hadn’t taken a step yet. “How’s it going?” Mike new damn well the kid was only standing because of Jensen. Jensen answered Mike, “What’d ‘you’ think?” Both men watched the younger man look longingly at the front door, but his feet hadn’t moved yet.

Mike bent over to look at Jared’s downturned face, “Hi big guy.” Jared looked up drowsily and tried to focus on Mike, but failed. He looked at the front door again, wondering why the hell they were still standing here. Jensen pushed him a bit, just to get the younger man moving, but Jared wasn’t lifting his feet. “Need you to walk, buddy. Just move your feet, I gotcha.” 

Mike could see Jensen was taking all of Jared’s weight, so he grabbed Jared from the opposite side and mirrored Jensen’s support hold. Together they lifted the younger man, practically carrying him, even though Jared was trying to move his feet. Jared complained sluggishly, “I don’t understand why I can’t fucking walk.” 

Jensen glanced at Mike and they both grinned knowingly. The younger man was pissed at himself, even after pushing himself to the max today. Jensen and Mike stopped at Jensen’s porch and waited for Jared to slowly lift one foot after the other, while Jensen tried to soothe him, “It’s because you kicked ass today and beat those mother fuckers in court. You’re just tired.” 

Dave was at the door, hobbling as he opened it wider, “Is he crashing yet?” Jensen nodded, “Oh yeah.” Mike joked, “Probably still beat me at chess.” Jensen giggled softly, then hoisted Jared up the final step into the house, with Mike helping him. They reached the dining area and Jensen looked at his lover, “Can you eat something before you pass out on us?” 

Dave had shut the door and was limping his way to look in the fridge. Jared was definitely slow on the uptake because it took him a few seconds to respond to his lover in pissy disbelief, “I’m not passing out. I’m ‘fine’.” Dave turned to exchange a three way knowing grin with his two ex-special forces buddies at Jared’s attitude. The kid was definitely not giving up. 

Jensen studied his lover closely, deciding Jared looked a little green around the edges. “Are you feeling hungry?” Dave added, “There’s some leftover chili, some stew, or we could whip up some fajitas. Jared, you pick.” Jared was still struggling to answer Jensen’s first question when Dave rattled off way too many choices for his sluggish brain cells. 

He shook his head, “I don’t...I’m not...I mean...I think, whatever.” Mike looked at Jensen, smirking, then back at Jared, “Whatever sounds great to me. Good idea, Jared,” Mike told him. Jensen and Mike got Jared to the couch, then Jensen announced to the kid, “I’m gonna get the fire going, okay, buddy?” 

Jared sleepily responded, “Thass’awesome.” After he was comfortably sitting down and leaning on the back of the couch, Jensen brushed the hair off the younger man’s forehead. Jared felt slightly warm, but he wasn’t sure if that was just a reaction to the cool air or a low grade fever starting up. 

He looked at Mike, “Can you grab the thermometer off the top of the fridge?” “Sure thing,” Mike hurried to get it. Jared looked at the fireplace, longingly, while Jensen started working on building a fire. Mike rushed back to gently stick the thermometer in Jared’s ear. The younger man winced slightly, but continued to stare at the fireplace. He didn’t seem to have the energy to push that annoying cold device out of his ear. 

Mike felt the kid’s forehead while waiting for the device to register. Jensen had the wood built up and was lighting the pile as the beeping sound alerted him. He looked at Mike and waited while his concerned friend obviously read something he didn’t like. Mike looked up at Jensen, “It’s 100.6, Jensen. What the fuck? He doesn’t need this.” 

Jensen switched places with his friend to look into Jared’s bloodshot eyes, while Mike finished the fire. Soon the flames were skyrocketing. Jensen felt around Jared’s glands, then put his ear to Jared’s chest. The younger man still seemed too relaxed to even notice. He grinned slightly, looking at the flames, “Mmm...s’nice.” 

Mike couldn’t help but grin at Jared’s approval of his fire, “Feel good, Jared?” The engineer nodded at the heat emanating from Mike’s masterpiece. “I built most of it,” Jensen mumbled from the area of Jared’s ribcage. Jared looked confused for a second, then sluggishly turned his head to look down at the top of Jensen’s. He couldn’t imagine what Jensen was doing down there, but he was too tired to ask. 

Jared dropped his head on the back of the couch and continued to let himself drift at the peaceful sound of the flames and the growing heat. Dave limped in with a bowl of chili and two buttered rolls. He set them on the coffee table, “Here. Maybe you can get this down him before we lose him to dreamland.” 

Jensen raised up and sighed, looking at Jared with heightened concerned, “I’m pretty sure he’s wheezing.” Dave sat down, across from them, and Mike bent over with his hands on his knees, “What do you wanna do?” 

Jensen rubbed Jared’s arms because he was not looking forward to torturing his lover with that breathing machine. Unfortunately, the fever and sounds from his chest had Jensen pretty convinced that’s what they needed to do. He looked at Mike and explained, “Go grab a Motrin on top of the fridge, and there’s a breathing machine in a blue bag we put inside of one of the duffles. That’s what he needs.” 

“I got it,” Mike eagerly went to retrieve the supplies. Jensen looked at his other friend and sighed, “He has a PTSD issue over the mask...this isn’t something that’s easy for him and he’s not gonna like it.” Dave looked at Jared, then back at Jensen, now worried for the kid, “PTSD from what?” 

Jared flopped his head over to look at Jensen tiredly, which distracted Jensen for a few seconds. He brushed the hair back from his lover’s face again, then looked back at Dave. Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared was following them, but in case he was he didn’t want to repeat too much of his background before Jared told the guys on his own. “He was involved in a bad fire when he was eleven. The mask is just a horrible restrictive reminder of it all.” 

Dave looked at Jared unhappily, “So...more shit for the poor kid.” The older man sighed as Mike returned with the supplies. Mike tried to catch up, “Wait, force him to what? Are you gonna hold him down and force him to breathe this shit in?” 

Jensen explained to both of them, “No, I’m not. He hates the mask, and he has trouble sucking in the first couple inhales, but we’ve practiced him controlling it and he gets himself through it. We were holding him down and forcing it to stay in place in the hospital, at first, and then I felt like a complete ass when he told me about the fire and I figured it out.” 

Jensen looked back at Jared, as Mike shared his relief, “Well thank fuckinggod. I’m not sure I could do that to him...and I’m not sure I could watch ‘you’ do it, either. Poor kid’s had enough assholes tearing at him today.” 

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, “That’s for sure. I almost killed them in front of everyone, but the thought of going to prison and leaving him alone stopped me.” Dave surprised them when he said, “You’re not the only one.”

Jensen smirked at the protective feelings his two friends had over Jared’s welfare. It touched him to the bone that these two had absorbed Jared into their surrogate family. Jensen assured Mike, “I’m just worried because he’s exhausted right now. He really needs that medicine and it’s not easy for him.” 

Jared seemed to finally realize his three protectors were having a conversation right in front of him. He lifted his head, meaning to participate, somehow. ‘What the hell were they saying?’ He tried to unscramble the last words, but could not. 

“Did I miss something?” Jared yawned, as Jensen sat next to him and rested his hand on the younger man’s forehead, “You’re wheezing, and your fever is back. How do you feel right now?” Jared focused on Jensen for a few seconds, blinking heavily. He finally shook his head, “I don’t know. I can’t feel anything, really.” 

Jensen asked more, “You have a sore throat, ears hurt, anything like that?” Jared shook his head. “How about your ribs, are they hurting?” Jared yawned again and shrugged. “I guess so...yeah, but not that bad.” 

That wasn’t really a positive answer, in Jensen’s opinion, but he didn’t comment on it. “Jare, can you eat something? Dave made a nice bowl of chili for you.” Jared looked at the bowl and rolls on the table and perked up when he saw it, “Oh yeah, that looks good.” He yawned again, but didn’t move, so Mike and Jensen helped him out of the suit jacket, then removed his tie. 

They unbuttoned the kid’s dress shirt, opening it enough for him to be more comfortable. Mike slipped Jared’s shoes off and stood holding them. Jared smiled sleepily at Mike, “Thanks,” to which the ex-soldier had to grin. Jared was an over tired six foot four bundle of charming innocence. 

Jensen sighed, knowing his lover’s current relaxed mood was going to be rattled by the damn breathing treatment. He decided to wait until the kid was nice and full before he pushed it on him. After everyone worked around Jared to put things away and change into comfortable sweats, Jared sat chewing his delicious rolls. 

He had eaten the full bowl of chili, but forgot the rolls were there, so he missed dipping them in the sauce. No matter, he certainly wasn’t going to waste them. Jared found himself feeling loads better after getting the food in his stomach. For the last hour, he really thought he was going to puke in front of everyone. He didn’t have any complaints except the pull in his damn chest when he reached forward to put his bowl on the table. 

Dave had just limped into the living room and grabbed Jared’s bowl for him. “You okay?” Jared nodded, but continued to wince at the painful spasms. Instead of taking the bowl to the kitchen, Dave sat down and urged Jared to ease back against the couch. “It’s been a long day for those ribs, partner. We’ve got a Motrin here for you to take that’ll help.” 

Jared blinked heavily, looking more at ease with less of a squint to his face. “Okay,” the younger man exclaimed. He felt lethargic and even with a nice full stomach he still felt like something was weighing him down. Jared thought it almost felt like getting the flu. 

Jensen came back in time to see Dave helping his lover ease back, “Pain?” Dave glanced at his former team mate, “Yeah,” then back to Jared, “I think he needs that Motrin.” Jensen quickly went to the other side of his lover and sat opposite Dave. He felt Jared’s forehead and looked into his eyes. Jensen smiled softly, “You look wiped, buddy, and I know you’re not feeling too hot. Will you take a Motrin right now and drink some water?” 

Jared nodded sleepily, then yawned. He thought he felt a heaviness in his chest, but knew it could just be from the long day. Jensen handed him an open water and gave him the pill. Jared swallowed the pill and managed to drink the water without spilling it. When he finished, Jensen put the half empty bottle back on the coffee table. 

Jensen looked at Dave for a second, then sighed at Jared, “I have to make you do something, Jare, and I know it’s awful and you hate it.” Jared blinked, not even sure if he was following Jensen correctly. “Huh?” Jensen sighed, then rubbed his face with his hand. Dave watched the exchanged. ‘Poor kid,’ he thought. “You’re wheezing in that lung, buddy,” Jensen announced. 

Jared sluggishly shook his head in mocking disbelief, “No I’m not.” Jensen argued softly, “Yes, Jare, you are.” Jared blurted out, “What?!” He shook his head again in argument, “No, I don’t think so.” He waved his hand like he was dismissing the idea, “S’been too long...’s not doing that anymore.” 

Jensen sighed, looking at Dave for a moment. He really hated making Jared do this. “Jare, you need to use the machine. One time tonight. If it stops by tomorrow, you won’t have to do it again after this time, okay?” Jared sighed heavily and looked away to think it over. ‘They’re not gonna give up until I fucking do the thing.’ 

Jensen saw the frustrated acceptance in Jared’s eyes. He busied himself getting the machine ready, then held the dreaded mask out for Jared to take when he was ready. Dave had limped back to the kitchen with the dirty bowl and empty water bottle. He came back just far enough into the living room to watch Jared tackle this. 

Mike returned from the spare room and Dave stopped him before he could get too close. Together, the two special forces veterans observed. Jensen had the machine set up and he simply held the mask out for Jared to accept. The younger man seemed to struggle within for a few moments. Jared covered his face to regroup, then rubbed his face and sat up straighter to take the mask from Jensen. 

The older man waited with his finger on the button while Jared leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something. Jensen took that moment to glance at his two friends. He could see they were glued. He turned back to Jared, noticing the younger man’s hesitation to put the mask on. He was looking at it like it was laced with poison. 

Jared was exhausted and he’d been horribly attacked today, twice. Jensen was beginning to wonder if the poor kid’s resilience had been worn out too badly for this. He touched Jared on the shoulder and squeezed. Jared glanced at him, “I’m sorry, I just,” then he looked back down, putting his hand over his face. 

It was obvious to everyone, Jared was having a hard time with it. Jensen’s voice soaked into Jared like a wave of comfort, “It’s not gonna do anything until you make it. You’re in control. I know you’re tired, and this is definitely gonna help you feel better. Remember, you’re a pro at this...and it’s not gonna hurt you...it’s going to help you. You know you can do this.” 

Jared inhaled and closed his eyes. He let out his breath, and opened his eyes. He put the mask over his face and Jensen watched his eyes for the signal. When the younger man finally looked up at him and nodded, Jensen started the machine. 

Jensen kept his hand on the younger man’s shoulder through the ten minute routine. Mike tried to push forward when Jared choked on the first few breaths with watery eyes. “Hold on,” Dave said, holding Mike back, “Jensen said he’s got this.” 

Jared concentrated on hanging on through the unpleasant cool mist invading his lungs. He couldn’t breathe at first, of course, but then he finally inhaled and coughed a bit. Then it was smooth sailing after that. He ranted in his mind about the barbaric piece of shit treatment until his ten minutes were up. His anger was a welcome process to get him through the hated medication. 

Jensen called it, “Done, you can take it off,” then turned off the machine. He took the mask from Jared, who wasted no time shoving the damn thing back at his lover. He rubbed his face again and leaned back against the couch, leaving his hands over his face for now. Jensen put the machine away, glancing at Jared, then at his friends. 

“Well, that sucked to watch,” Mike vented, while coming back to tend to the fire. Jensen nodded in response, “Tell me about it.” Dave limped into the room with a few beers. Everyone was in their sweats and socks now, ready to unwind. The three veterans hadn’t eaten anything yet. They figured they’d wait for a bit. 

Jensen put the bag on the top of the refrigerator, then returned to grab his beer from Dave. He sat next to his lover and let him feel the warmth of his body next to him. Jared finally put his arms down and turned his face toward the fire. Jensen could see he was done for tonight. He rubbed his lover’s hair for a few minutes, until he felt the weight of Jared letting go and relaxing into sleep. 

Jensen looked at Dave, who could see Jared’s face better. The older man grinned at Jensen, “He’s out.” Jensen smoothly moved out from under Jared’s weight and laid the younger man out on the couch. He pulled Jared up by his armpits, ensuring the younger man’s full length was able to lay on the couch, comfortably. 

One look at the Jared’s face told Jensen his lover would be out for several hours. Mike would have to help him get the kid into bed, but for now, they would let Jared sleep and go into dining area to talk. 

Jensen covered Jared with a blanket and lowered the lights on the end tables. He followed Mike and Dave to the kitchen where the three special ops experts cooked fajitas and drank beer. No one discussed the day’s events yet. They used the simple act of preparing a meal and sitting down to eat as a way to unwind from the stress of the day. 

Once each man was finished eating, Jensen sat back and drank a few sips of his beer. He studied his two friends before saying anything. Dave and Mike had been forced to shoot at people today. They’d actually killed. This wasn’t supposed to be a part of retirement for them. Jensen wondered how they were doing. 

Instead of insulting the fellow Black Ops experts, Jensen made an announcement, “I want you to take tomorrow off. Both of you. I want you to kick ass going for a run, working out, escaping to the bowling alley, or sleeping in, having a pedicure...whatever you need. I want you to take whatever you both need and I’ll keep my eyes peeled here. And if you need to be gone overnight, that’s okay too. He doesn’t have to go out.” 

Dave and Mike glanced at one another. They actually hadn’t expected that. Dave was definitely thinking of a run in the neighborhood, but he wasn’t sure how his leg would feel in the morning. Mike was feeling hyper as Hell, and he wasn’t even sure he could sleep tonight. Both men were on edge and it was going to take awhile to come down from the shooting today.

“Jensen, we know what you’re doing, and it’s not necessary. We’re fine,” Dave lectured. Mike remained quiet, and Jensen moved his gaze to him. “I know better...and I know this wasn’t what you were supposed to be doing with your retirement.” 

Mike spoke up, “Hey, I can’t think of anything more meaningful to do with my retirement years than help out that nice genius of yours in there.” Dave chuckled, “I have to agree. It wasn’t what I planned but it feels good to be choosing who we get to save, doesn’t it?” Mike agreed, “Yep.” 

Jensen grinned at his friends’ statements. “You’re both still off tomorrow.” Dave said, “Alright, if you insist.” Mike added, “Fine, Jensen, you wanna be alone with the good looking engineer, we get it.” Jensen looked put out, “I did not mean that.” Mike and Dave grinned. Jensen knew they were kidding. 

All I ask is that you bring back some groceries whenever you return. We’ve got about a day and a half’s worth left.” The two men eyed one another. “That means we get to pick,” Mike reminded Dave. The older man grinned, “Sounds good to me.” 

Once they settled everything, Jensen and Mike gently lifted Jared and carried him to the master bed, while Dave went to change his dressing. Jensen removed Jared’s dress pants and replaced them with pajama bottoms. Jared shivered, but Jensen quickly pulled the covers up to surround him. 

Mike turned on the fireplace and stood by for a minute. “Jensen, I can’t believe you found him, dude. He’s amazing.” Jensen looked at Mike and smirked, “Well, he actually found me. And yes, he is pretty amazing. You guys gonna be okay?” Mike answered, “Of course, Ackles. Get some rest. I hope he’s better by tomorrow.” 

Jensen looked back a Jared, “Me too,” answering Mike. He thanked his friend and closed the bedroom door most of the way, leaving a tiny crack. Jensen cleaned up in the bathroom, then slipped under the covers with the beautiful engineer who had changed his life. Jared seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Jensen couldn’t hear any wheezing at the moment. He spooned up behind the younger man and slid his arm around Jared’s waist. 

Jensen was finally able to come down, to let go and release the tension he was holding in from today. The apprehension of Jared almost taking a bullet, or touching that poison, had been harboring in the corners of his brain. He kept those fears at bay, so he could focus on the immediate reponse, but now they were free to process themselves...hopefully burning themselves out and allowing Jensen to sleep. 

Jared was alive because Jensen insisted on bringing in his two experts. He hadn’t been overreacting...this poor kid in front of him would have been dead if he hadn’t been proactive. Jensen sighed, tightening his grip on the kid. He kissed the back of Jared’s neck and breathed in his shampoo from the morning shower. Jared was peacefully still, but Jensen hadn’t forgotten that horrible nightmare in the car. He knew it might come back, so he vowed to be ready for it. 

Jensen found himself getting drowsy and he thanked his lucky stars that he actually would be able to sleep tonight.


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter of love, angst, hurt/comfort, and some really hot sex in front of the fire. The main characters get time alone to be lovers. There is no time lapse here. Things continue from the grueling exhausting situations in the previous chapter, then continue with a beautiful day after Jared recovers. The two visiting friends are gone for the day, giving Jensen several hours to focus on his gorgeous engineer. There are some updates to the case in here, too. 
> 
> Warnings : I did mention sex. Yummy. Anal involved, in case you don’t like that. They are pretty beautiful together though.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR 

 

With his arm around Jared, Jensen could feel the slightest twitch. After only a few hours, Jared’s breathing hitched, and he turned restlessly onto his back. The movement was enough to bring Jensen out of a deep sleep and he opened his eyes to see an abundance of shiny brown locks covering his lover’s beautiful face. 

Jensen raised his head and brushed the wild hair aside. He noticed Jared’s hitched breathing increased and realized the kid was dreaming. Jensen glanced at the bedside clock with half opened eyes, noticing it was only eleven thirty. ‘Fuck, it’s only been three hours,’ he thought, hating that his lover couldn’t even sleep without nightmares. He still wanted to kill those fuckers for doing this to him. 

“Jare,” Jensen called to him. Jared turned his head away from Jensen, “No...no...,” then flopped his head back again. Jared’s heart wrenching cries continued, and they went right to Jensen’s core. “Hey,” Jensen called softly to him, “Jay, it’s okay,” Jensen continued to rub the younger man’s hair. 

Jared suddenly surprised Jensen when he sat up and pushed himself backward a few inches, like he was backing away from something. “Whoa,” Jensen blurted out, scooting toward the younger man. “Jare?” Jensen called to him without touching the kid yet. 

Jared looked around in fear. He was sobbing, in between whatever panic he had been experiencing. “Jare, it’s okay,” Jensen soothed. He scooted so close to Jared, he was leaning into him, letting Jared feel his heat. He waited to see if the younger man was completely awake before he touched him any further. 

Jared covered his face with one hand and rubbed it before pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his elbows on them. He dropped his face downward and sobbed a few more times, slowly coming out of the nightmare. Jensen could feel tremors rolling through his lover’s body and it killed him inside to refrain from holding him.

“You awake?” Jensen softly asked him, after another minute had passed. Jared responded by nodding, but kept his head down. He rubbed his face again with one hand, then after a pause, he looked up and sighed. He didn’t look at Jensen yet. “I’m sorry,” he said, then covered his face again. The younger man sobbed again, which broke Jensen’s heart. 

“Sssshhhh, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Jensen began rubbing his back. “It must have been terrible,” he offered, then gently brushed Jared’s hair back from his face. “Can you tell me about it?” Jensen coaxed the younger man to talk about it, if he could. Jared rested his forehead on his hand and tried to calm himself. 

It was just a dream, he knew that, but it was powerful because it seemed so real. He took a steadying breath, “You were dead...everyone was dead...he killed you all.” Jared still didn’t look at Jensen when he spoke into the dark bedroom. He was trying to convince his mind that none of it was real. 

Jensen was sympathetic and pissed off at the same time. His lover should ‘not’ be dreaming shit like this. He pulled Jared’s chin up to look at his face. In the faint glow of the fireplace, Jensen could still see the exhausted lines and the tears. “Baby, it wasn’t real. I’m right here. Everyone’s right here.” 

Jared sighed, “I know, but it was so fucking real,” he confessed while trying to control the emotion that was pushing to get out. Jensen could feel him thrumming with leftover tension, as he rubbed Jared’s back and smoothed his hair. “Who killed everyone?” 

Jared wasn’t thrilled having to repeat his old manager’s name, but he admitted to himself that he did feel better just sharing this with Jensen. “Robert,” Jared said, then he looked down again and sighed. Jensen was already having to control his anger at the attacks on Jared today, and the fact that Robert was invading his lover’s dreams was just bitter icing on the proverbial cake. 

Jared continued, “He told me he put all of you in the dirt...with my parents.” Jensen’s heart dropped, ‘No,’ this wasn’t even imaginable for Jared to have to suffer through. The younger man became emotional again, as he continued, still not able to look at Jensen, “I looked everywhere and you were gone...everyone was gone...then he told me I should be in the ground, too. There were graves.” 

‘Jesus,’ Jensen thought. No wonder Jared woke up in a panic. Jensen knew damn well the kid had lost several people he loved and the events of today would be a nasty trigger. Jared sighed, trying to force himself to melt into Jensen’s heat. He really needed to calm down. 

Jensen continued to rub Jared’s back, watching his face as best he could in the low lighting of the fireplace. “Is that what happened in the car? Was it the same dream?” When Jared looked at his lover in question, Jensen explained, “You were choking...badly. Mike had a breathing tube and tracheotomy kit ready.” 

Jared’s look of distaste was priceless in the dark shadows. After Jared touched his neck in response to the vision of his throat being sliced and having a tube shoved into it, he commented, “Well, I’m glad he didn’t jump the gun, ‘cuz I really don’t want anymore holes in me, thanks.” 

Jensen grinned slightly, then brushed the hair back from Jared’s face that kept falling forward, “He was afraid for you. So was I...was that dream about Robert too?” The younger man collected his thoughts, then looked at Jensen, “He told me he should have killed me and I should be in the ground with my parents and then he grabbed me by the throat and choked me. I couldn’t breathe.”

Jensen shook his head, a disbelieving look at the hardships that kept coming at his lover. “Jesus, Jay, I’m so damn sorry. None of this is fair to you.” Jensen sighed and leaned further into Jared so he could slip his arms around the kid’s shoulders, “We’re all here. I’m here. No one’s getting killed and going away. You’re stuck with me, and with those two idiots out there.” Jensen tilted his head toward the bedroom door, indicating his two friends down the hall. 

Jared understood Jensen’s attempt to soothe him. He wanted to be accepting, but something deep erupted to the surface to argue against Jensen’s statement. It was anger, here to protect Jared whenever he felt threatened or scared. Jared’s next argument surprised Jensen, even though he quickly understood what was happening, “Well, how do I know that, huh? Maybe ‘now’ it’s fine...maybe ‘now’ you’re all here. Dave was shot. Fuck, Jensen, how the hell am I supposed to just...” 

Jared sighed, “How am I supposed to just continue strolling through all this shit, just pissing them off more and expecting...expecting them to leave all of you untouched?” Jensen kept quiet for the moment, knowing Jared needed to vent his fear. Of course, the kid was terrified about everybody ‘else’.

“Dave’s hurt,” Jared blurted out. “Dave’s fine,” Jensen countered. Jared looked at him in disbelief, “How can getting shot be fine? He isn’t ‘fine’, he’s ‘shot,’” Jared couldn’t fathom being that nonchalant about having someone fire a bullet at you. “Baby, stop,” Jensen ordered softly. 

Jared kept going, “Stop what? Being upset because your friend got shot because of ‘me’?” Jensen argued defensively, “It was ‘not’ because of you...it was the ‘assholes’ that were trying to ‘kill’ you.” Jensen paused, but Jared was stiff in his arms, still vibrating with fear and anger. He mumbled, “He’s not fine.” 

Jensen sighed, then explained, “What I mean is it’s just a slice from the bullet grazing him. It just nicked him. He’s okay, trust me. It’s nothing worse than skinning your knee.” Jared nodded mockingly, “Oh yeah, right.” He sighed and looked away. Jensen let him be for a moment. 

Jared had a sudden thought and turned back in desperate anger, “So, what the hell happened that no one is telling me? I know I was a puddle of goo in the car, and I’m sorry, but right now I need to know. What happened?” 

Jensen’s reluctance to answer that question showed in his eyes, even through the dark lighting. Jared became immediately upset, “What?! What happened? The decoy agent guy...please tell me he didn’t die? Was he shot?” 

Jared was desperate for good news but he already knew it wasn’t. Jensen sighed and looked down, first. When he looked up, he could see the painful torment in his beautiful lover’s eyes at someone else suffering because of him. It took everything Jensen had to present the truth, which he knew Jared deserved to know. 

“No...he didn’t die, but yes, he was shot,” Jensen started out. Jared focused on Jensen with his jaw taught in angry anticipation. His breathing increased but he was silent. Behind that mask of intensity, there was painful anguish in Jared’s eyes and Jensen absolutely ‘hated’ putting it there, “He was being worked on at the hospital. I haven’t received an update yet. And that’s all I know, so far, Jare. Chuck will call or text us the minute he finds out how he’s doing...and it’s been several hours so I suspect he’s successfully out of surgery, or we would have heard...okay?” 

Jared was tense and quiet for a few minutes. Jensen wasn’t sure what the younger man’s next response would be, or what was going through his mind. When Jared finally spoke, his voice was laced with fear, guilt and a new resolve that Jensen hadn’t expected, “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Jared paused a few seconds, while Jensen silently waited for him to continue, “I’m done doing this to all of you. My friends...their families. Who knows what these people will do to get back at me? What about the innocent people who worked with me? My secretaries...Jesus, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t...they’re going to keep trying...what if they,” Jared’s eyes were threatened with liquid when he faced what he was about to say. 

Jared had to pause a minute before he could say it...this was the root of what was really tormenting him and Jensen knew it, “What if...what if it’s ‘you’ next time. Jensen, I can’t,” Jared shook his head, “I’ve done this. I can’t. I’ve let you in...I’ve let everyone in...and I’m not gonna do this again.” 

Jared’s devastating feelings of losing someone he loved resurfaced and amplified because of his exhaustion and everything he’d been through with this case. Jensen also felt the heat emanating from his lover’s body. He thought Jared might still have a fever, but for the moment, he needed to comfort the younger man. 

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms. He surrounded him completely and nestled his face into the side of Jared’s head. “I’m not going anywhere, Jay. No asshole is gonna ruin what we have with each other, baby...I won’t let him.” Jensen kissed Jared on the head and rubbed his back, “You’re not gonna lose any of us, baby. I’m right here.” 

Jared laid his head sideways on Jensen’s broad shoulder, reminding the older man of the first time he did this in the hospital. He slid his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and gradually started to relax. “I waited for you for so long,” Jared mumbled into the older man’s shoulder. Jensen grinned softly, “I’ve waited for you, too...and I won’t let anything take this away.” 

Jared started to feel emotional again, but he was now so exhausted he couldn’t even let it out. Jensen kissed his lover’s head, “I’m so damn sorry, Jare. Today was horrible. You kicked ass and impressed the hell out of everyone, just like I knew you would...but it was too hard on you. We need to get you to sleep...and without any assholes in your dreams.” 

Jared kept feeling more relaxed and was getting heavier. Jensen loved it, thinking to himself he could hold Jared like this for hours and be perfectly happy with it. Once he felt Jared’s breathing start to even out, he lowered him back to the bed. Jared had scooted up a few inches when he first woke, but he still had room to lay back without banging his head. 

Once the kid was laying flat, Jensen grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down. Now, Jared was laying on his pillows again. Jensen pulled the covers up and packed them closely around the younger man. The fireplace warmed the room nicely, but Jared’s short sleeve t-shirt wasn’t much protection. 

Jensen meant to check the kid’s temperature, so he retrieved a thermometer out of the bathroom and returned. He held it to Jared’s ear, while smoothing his hair back from his face again. Soon, the device registered 100.2. Jensen made a face of disapproval, but decided to listen to Jared’s breathing before making a true assessment. 

Jensen listened for over a minute. He couldn’t hear any wheezing, at all, which was outstanding. That breathing treatment must have worked. Jared still had a fever, though. He looked closer at Jared, “How are you feeling, Jay?” 

Jared sighed, looking relaxed and barely awake, now. Jensen could see the gorgeous long eyelashes blinking slowly in the dim lighting. Jared sleepily responded, “M’okay..., jus’ tired.” Jensen felt his forehead and sighed. “Are you hurting anywhere?” Jared shook his head, “M-m.” He realized he was quite pain free, at the moment. 

Jensen said, “You’re about three and a half hours into your Motrin, but your temp is back. I’m not sure I wanna give you anything this early on...but maybe in another couple hours. Do you feel achy or uncomfortable, like you can’t get back to sleep?” 

Jared shook his head, “M-m, no, I’m fine. S’nice and nothing hurts anywhere.” Jared started to nestle his head into the pillow, which made Jensen smile affectionally. The kid was adorably relaxed and sleepy. “Okay, I’m gonna let you sleep.” 

Jared rolled slightly to the left side and wrapped his sluggish arms around Jensen. He started to snuggle his face into Jensen’s chest, but the older man stopped him, “M-m...not the left side, buddy, we’re letting you sleep pain free.”

He climbed over Jared’s body to lay on the kid’s right side, then helped the younger man roll toward him. Jared rolled into Jensen’s arms and slid his own hands around the older man’s waist again. He nestled his face into Jensen’s chest and sighed deeply. Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head. He prayed Jared would have a nightmare free experience the rest of the evening.

Jensen woke the next morning at 0600 hours, from his internal alarm. The house was quiet. He had turned onto his back, at some point, during the night, and was sprawled out comfortably under the thick covers. Jensen felt smooth skin and heat coming from his left side. He turned his head and smiled at the adorable sight right next to him. 

Jared was also on his back, his body slightly turned toward Jensen. The kid was breathing deep and even, his right arm under Jensen’s left and his face turned into Jensen’s shoulder. It looked to Jensen like Jared had been sleeping very well since his nightmare. The younger man’s hair was a wild disarray of brown shiny locks covering his whole face. 

Jensen couldn’t resist the temptation. He rolled back toward the younger man and slipped his arm around the young engineer’s waist. Jensen laid on the pillow, facing his lover, and watched him sleep for awhile. Everything was so peaceful after the grueling day they’d been through that laying here with a relaxed and safe Jared was right where Jensen wanted to be. 

After snoozing another hour, Jensen heard soft movement out in the hallway. He guessed his friends were up and moving around, trying to be quiet. They didn’t make much noise, but Jensen could hear the zipper on the bags they were carrying, and the bedding they were moving around, ‘probably pulling the sheets off to wash them,’ he thought. He couldn’t hear the coffee maker, but he smelled a freshly made pot. 

Dave and Mike had risen around 0630 and made coffee. They discussed the day quietly. Each man decided to check on their homes and repack a few clean clothes. They had errands to take care of and thought maybe they would spend a few hours apart, then regroup for the grocery trip on the way back to Jensen’s. 

After a few cups of coffee and toast, Mike wrote a note to leave on the table. They knew Jensen was trying to coax Jared to sleep as long as possible today, and they weren’t about to disturb him. Just as the men were about to leave, the security phone vibrated. Dave checked the device and was glad to see a message from Chuck. The team already knew Jensen’s friends were leaving this morning and that Jensen would be alone with Jared. 

At this point, Chuck was letting them know that the agent in the hospital was doing well and expected to make a full recovery. The gunshot wound was life threatening, but the quick response and emergency surgery had saved him. The man was doing much better this morning. Chuck also text that Bart was expected to get out of the hospital tomorrow. 

Dave responded that was good news, then Chuck delivered the disappointing part of his message. The gunman had evaded capture last night. Somehow, he’d gotten past them and they were still looking for him. After Dave sighed, irritably, Mike asked him what was wrong. The older man held up his hand for Mike to hold on until he finished, then typed something back. 

Chuck let Dave know that he was being sent to California to intercept an arrest team that had taken Brad into custody. Another piece of the crooked money making scheme had been apprehended. ‘Good,’ was Dave’s response. He had nothing to offer about them letting the gunman get away. Dave was too pissed to comment on that one.

Dave forwarded the messages to Jensen’s private cell, then left out the front door with Mike. He would fill in his friend on the way to their homes. The two special ops veterans stopped to tell Phil of their plans for the day, and verified that Jensen would be alone with Jared. They further informed him to use Jensen’s cell, for now, until the man had the other one in his hand.

Jensen heard his front door close, the turn of the deadbolt soon after. He felt the vibration of his cell phone deep in his pocket and unhappily had to slide his arm from Jared’s waist to retrieve it. The message was good news, except for the missing gunman. He couldn’t wait to at least ease Jared’s mind about the decoy’s condition and Bart. 

Jensen studied his lover closely. Jared didn’t look anywhere close to waking up. The kid was out cold. He very gently touched Jared on the forehead. He was a bit warm, in Jensen’s opinion, but he wasn’t burning up. He would let the younger man sleep as long as he needed today, then assess him further when he finally woke up. 

Jensen went into the bathroom and performed his morning ablutions. He took in a shower, appreciating the fact that there was no reason to rush. Today was going to be a complete contrast from yesterday. He exited the bathroom, releasing a wave of rolling steam. 

Jensen walked around in a towel, putting together an easy outfit of soft jeans and t-shirt, covered with a flannel. He kept glancing at the beautiful genius in his bed, happy to see he hadn’t moved yet. 

Jensen went out to the kitchen to find the coffee he’d been smelling for the last hour. It was close to eight o’clock now. He smiled when he noticed the full pot of dark espresso. The guys had obviously made more for he and Jared. He grabbed his first cup and looked outside the window at the security team’s car. It looked like Phil was out there today. 

Jensen went out the back slider and stood on the patio for a few minutes. The silence in his neighborhood was rejuvenating. He closed his eyes for a minute and breathed in the smell of pine and cedar trees. Jensen saw one of the team on the back perimeter, walking around. He searched the opposite fence line for a minute, then spotted the other one. It was certainly a comfort, knowing Price hadn’t lightened up the protection.

Jensen wasn’t really sure what the hell Price expected from Jared next. The kid had practically won the whole damn case for them yesterday, but he knew Price had to address the trial and Jensen didn’t know if that would require Jared on the stand. None of it set well with him and he brooded over the face that this wasn’t over for Jared. 

He walked around his property for a few minutes, waving at the security men when they greeted him. It was grey outside and the air had a moist feel to it. He wondered if rain was coming later.   
Jensen came back inside and looked at his fireplace. A ton of wood had been stacked by the mantle, plenty for the next few days. He would definitely be starting a fire later. 

The Black Ops veteran headed for the garage to check the laundry machines and found that the guys had put their sheets in the wash. He transferred the load to the dryer, then went back inside. Jensen enjoyed his second cup of coffee while throwing together an omelet with some lunchmeat, tomatoes, spinach and feta cheese. He made extra for Jared, but put it in the refrigerator for whenever the kid woke up. 

Jensen ate his omelet, then went out front and visited with Phil for awhile. The team lead filled him in on all he knew about their missing hitman. The hired shooter was thought to be surrounded for up to six hours. A perimeter of officers was closing in, thinking they had the assailant sectioned off within a square block. Somehow, the gunman changed his appearance and got by them. 

Jensen wasn’t complimentary over the situation. He kept his opinions quiet, though. Phil obviously took the failure of his team hard and he didn’t need to hear it. Jensen boiled under the surface, worried about the safety of the beautiful innocent man in his bed and it didn’t allow for much understanding that they hadn’t caught the asshole. 

Phil received a call, which interrupted their conversation for a moment. He looked up at Jensen, “Price,” then went back to listening. Once finished, Phil hung up and told Jensen Price would be over within the hour. He wasn’t going to stay long and only meant to check on Jared, in person, and make sure they received all updates. 

Jensen talked with Phil a few minutes longer, confirming his friends’ were returning later tonight, and that tomorrow they were going to be venturing out with the star witness. Phil assured him he was aware and only needed a text when Jensen was ready. 

Jensen thanked the man, grabbed his newspaper from the end of the driveway, and went back inside. He briefly wondered how the security team handled the newspaper kid every morning, but he supposed it must be going well because his paper hadn’t stopped coming. He smiled at the tiny detail he hadn’t even thought about ‘til now. 

It was now close to ten o’clock. Jensen headed toward the bedroom and checked on his charge. Pausing in the doorway, Jensen took a moment to enjoy the view of his adorable engineer sleeping peacefully. Jared was still out cold. The younger man had definitely moved, but not much. 

Jared was still snuggled under the thick covers, now partially on his stomach. His hair was spread out all over the pillow, but not over his face this time, so Jensen could see him clearly. He didn’t want to wake him, so Jensen avoided approaching the kid or touching him. It was hard not to. 

Jensen went back to the living room and messed around with getting the fire going. He got the flames going and sat down to enjoy reading the newspaper. Within about forty five minutes, the security phone vibrated with a text from Phil that Price had arrived. Jensen went to let the attorney in before he had to ring the bell. 

The two men shook hands and Jensen invited Price to sit the table. “Coffee?” Jensen offered. “God yes,” Price answered, as he took a seat. Once Jensen was settled at the table with his own fresh cup, he waited until price took a few sips and addressed his reason for being there. 

“First of all, how is the star witness doing? Is he alright?” Price looked at Jensen apprehensively. The ex-soldier was glad to see the concern for his lover, so he updated him, “He’s shaken up. Right now, he’s catching up on sleep, but he dropped from exhaustion last night and we had to carry him to bed. He’s gonna need lots of rest, fluids and food when he finally gets up.” 

Price nodded, still concerned, “Mentally...how is he?” Jensen took a few seconds, “Nightmares about Harriman. Fear over the shooting. The shit that went on in that courtroom never should have been allowed, Darren. What the fuck was the jury thinking to let Robert be in there threatening the kid and eyeballing him like that? Do you know what it did to a guy like Jared to feel responsible for Bart getting poisoned and that decoy getting shot? He’s sick over it.”

Jensen’s anger was presenting itself, and Price had no argument against it. He agreed and felt terrible. “I know, Jensen. It’s part of the codes and laws that protect the right of the accused. There’s some I could do, but the rest was allowed to run it’s course. I’m so sorry Jared had to go through that added stress.” 

Price looked guilty and desperately worried, “Is he going to be okay?” Jensen sighed, trying not to lose his temper in front of the A.G. He knew Price had been very attentive and done everything he could during the testimony, but it still pissed him off. Jensen answered, “He will. He’s strong, but right now he’s beat up emotionally. You aren’t gonna ask him for anything for a bit, are you? He desperately needs to chill and relax after yesterday.” 

Price responded, “Of course, Jensen, he will get his down time. The case is good to go. We’re setting prelim dates today, so I’ll know more.” Jensen asked, “What happens in those?” Price assured Jensen, “Jared doesn’t have to do those. I do them with Chuck. When they call for clarification, we’ll have Bart. I’m hoping to keep Jared far away from those.” 

Jensen waited, then thought of something, “What if poor Bart doesn’t come back to work? I mean the poor guy ‘did’ almost die.” Price sighed, “He’s already spouting off about getting them back. Pissed over their attempt on Jared. I think your guy made quite an impression on him...and everyone else in that courtroom. He’s amazing.” 

Jensen agreed, but he wasn’t fooled into believing everything was going to be smooth sailing for his lover. Jared wasn’t out of the woods until these people were all behind bars. Price continued, “If the evidence is too overwhelming for the guilty parties, they’ll plead guilty at the hearings. We won’t need further action.” Jensen countered, “And if they don’t?” He looked at Price with resigned irritable acceptance, knowing damn well Jared wasn’t free and clear. The attorney continued, “Well, then, we’ll have a discussion because there will be a trial.” 

Jensen’s gut churned. The thought of Jared having to go through a damn trial did nothing to reduce his anger over the younger man. “Great,” Jensen blurted out mockingly. Price tried to soothe, “I really don’t expect that, Jensen. I’m hoping their lawyers will see the problem and advise the plea. Once they’re sentenced, the company will have no reason to pursue Jared any longer.” 

Jensen sipped his coffee, looking at Price with suspicion and disbelief, “I don’t think there’s ‘any’ reason for them to back off of Jared. They’re pissed off, losing everything, and that hitman only cares about getting paid. They’ll go for revenge if Daniel or Robert are in charge...and now we know they’ve hired God knows who else to do their dirty work. If they’ve paid him an advance...” Jensen sighed, not wanting to even think about his today. He wanted Jared far away from anything that could harm him. 

Price nodded, “He’ll have my team until we break this down, Jensen. The risk to Jared is enough for me to keep them assigned. It’s longer than expected for our witness to be surrounded, like he is, but we’ll try to give Jared as much normalcy, as possible, while he’s under protection.” 

Jensen sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, “I know. It’s appreciated, Darren. I just want him to have a normal life again, ya know?” The attorney nodded, “I agree. Jensen, we’ve got Harriman and your brother in custody. I’ve filed them both as flight risks so they won’t be able to bail. The only possibility is the pricey lawyer staff trying to squeeze a million dollars out for bail. From what I am hearing, though, the hot shot legal unit isn’t too keen on doing that, nor on sticking around.” 

At Jensen’s confused look, Price explained with a grin, “They know it’s a lost cause. And they’re probably realizing they’re not gonna get paid. I mean really, look at their situation. A.E. out of business, at least a huge portion, the bad guys out of money...there isn’t a paycheck for the attorneys.” 

Jensen now realized what Price meant. He enjoyed the thought of his brother and Robert being SOL after all the heartache and damages they had caused...especially the psychological and physical effects on poor Jared. “Darren,” Jensen gained the prosecutor’s attention, “My dad signed everything over to me...whatever’s left. He told me to make something good out of it, after this is all over.” 

Jensen waited for Price’s reaction. The attorney looked shocked, at first, but then realization of what Jensen could do to turn around the practices of Ackles’ Enterprises sunk into his brain. “Jensen, that might not be such a bad thing.” Jensen looked at the man with distaste, “I didn’t ask for it, and I certainly don’t want it.” 

Price explained, “What I mean is that the remains of the company could be a new venture to do something forward moving...it doesn’t have to be the same type of business. ‘Any’ business, Jensen...and you certainly wouldn’t run it the way he did.” 

Jensen continued to argue, “I left that life for a reason. I don’t want to fly in and out of meetings, have meals with people I don’t know...and I’m not gonna manage a bunch of damn employees, that’s for sure. I really didn’t expect that from him.” Jensen ended the discussion by sipping his coffee. Price kept silent, hoping Jensen would at least consider the possibility of turning the company around. 

The attorney discussed the upcoming prosecution process and caught Jensen up on the apprehension of Brad in California. The fake engineer had been caught trying to use some stolen credit cards to buy airfare. Jensen shook his head, as Price told him Chuck had already taken the swindler into custody and would be on the next flight with him back to Denver. 

Jensen said, “Well, something good...they’re all getting caught, at least, one by one.” Unfortunately, Price had some new unpleasant information to share, “There was another attempted draw on the frozen accounts earlier this morning, one we haven’t seen yet from the ip addresses. It wasn’t any of our assholes already in custody.” 

This concerned Jensen and it obviously concerned Price. Other than the hitman, there could be another unknown out there. “Jesus, Darren,” Jensen vented. He sighed heavily, “Is it our hitman?” Price was just as frustrated, “We aren’t sure. If it’s him, he might have been trying to retrieve his owed balance, thinking he actually shot Jared yesterday. If not, it’s another party we haven’t identified yet.” 

Jensen thought of something to ask, “Are there pings or searches on me? No one knows where I live, but...now that they’ve seen me protecting him...” Jensen worried that a gun for hire might take the time to locate him. “No. Not yet anyway,” Price answered. “Plus, yesterday’s press was focused on the main shooting of the decoy. Jared’s name wasn’t in the release. We controlled the information they were given...so far, they haven’t seen Jared, nor gotten his name from A.E., and they have no pictures of you or the others on his security team.” 

Jensen asked, “What about Jared’s friends who have my number now? Can their phones be traced?” Price shook his head, “They’re all blocked, Jensen...and we would see it. We’re tracing them all.” The special forces expert sighed in relief, “Thank God.” He nodded, further absorbing that Jared wouldn’t be attacked by reporters if he tried to go in public. 

“I told Phil I want to take him to dinner tomorrow...get him out,” Jensen looked at Price, “I’m gonna wear your boys out a little, because he needs it.” Price looked at Jensen and smiled, “Whatever he needs, Jensen, and I mean it.” Jensen nodded, then thought of something else, “I’m gonna try and get his friends to visit too, is that okay?” 

“No problem, Jensen,” Price answered, “Chuck’ll be back by tonight and he and Lance and Frank will make it all happen.” Jensen was relieved, “Thank you...if you need him for testimony in the future, I think this will help him keep sane before anything else comes his way.” 

Jensen and Price thought in silence for a moment. Jensen was about to get more coffee when he heard something in the bedroom. “Excuse me for a few minutes,” Jensen was up and moving before the attorney answered, “Sure.” 

The curious veteran wandered into his bedroom, worried about his lover’s condition. His first perusal of the messy bed covers indicated that Jared had gotten up. Jensen went to the bathroom door, which was cracked open a couple inches. As he pushed it open slowly, Jensen saw Jared leaning on the counter, facing the mirror. 

The younger man was leaning on one arm over the sink, and rubbing his face with the other hand. Jensen couldn’t stop the affectionate grin on his face, as he watched the sleepy engineer yawn and blink his eyes heavily. The kid’s beautiful mane was going every which way it wanted to, the rumpled t-shirt and the low riding pajama pants were hanging loosely, and he didn’t seem to be fully aware that he was being watched yet.

Jensen slid his arms around Jared’s waist and rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. He kissed him on the neck and looked at Jared in the mirror. Jared rested both hands on the sink counter, now, and looked back at his lover in the mirror. He still had to blink a few more times in order to keep his eyes open. 

Jared grinned softly at his lover through the mirror, knowing damn well the older man’s knowing grin was because of his sluggish appearance. Jensen grinned knowingly at him, which caused Jared to look down in shyness. The dimple was prominent and Jensen smiled wider. “Good morning,” Jensen’s voice was laced with loving devotion. Jared glanced up and grinned shyly, “Morning.” He yawned again, “What time is it?” 

Jensen giggled, “Mmm...well, let’s just say you’ll be eating a late lunch, early dinner. It’s almost one o’clock.” Jared’s brain was too sluggish to show as much disbelief as he was feeling, “Shit, I didn’t mean to sleep that long.” Jensen turned his face toward Jared’s ear, “Why? You needed it, babe, and we’ve got nowhere else we need to be.” He kissed him on the side of the head and Jared yawned again. Jensen smirked, “Maybe you’re not done sleeping.” 

Jensen rubbed both hands around Jared’s stomach and felt the leftover pain relieving pads they’d left on him. He slid around to Jared’s front, “Let me get the Lidocaine pads off you, okay?” Jared yawned once again and nodded. He looked down and watched Jensen very gently lift his t-shirt, “I forgot they were there.” 

Jensen peeled the pads off, barely pulling on Jared’s smooth skin, “Yeah, they’re good for something topical or just below the surface. If it’s too deep, they won’t reach the pain. I’m glad Mike had them.” Jensen threw the used pads away, then lowered Jared’s shirt and slid his arms back around the younger man. 

Jared stood facing him now, his beautiful eyes and face in perfect view. Jensen took the opportunity to closely assess him. He studied the grey orbs, currently at a smokey charcoal shade. That meant he wasn’t completely relaxed and open, but at least they weren’t blood shot or dilated. His face seemed a bit drawn, but some of the heavy looking exhaustion lines had disappeared. 

Jensen still felt too much heat emanating from the kid, and he was lightly trembling. “Are you cold?” Jensen looked worried, as he felt Jared’s forehead. Jared kissed him first, then nodded, but he knew Jensen would worry if he didn’t reassure him, “I’m okay.” His hands slipped up Jensen’s arms to his shoulders, then he slid them around Jensen’s shoulders and into a hug. 

Jared laid his head on the muscular shoulder he loved so much and closed his eyes. He sighed and apologized, “M’sorry for last night.” Jensen responded with tightened arms, “Sorry for what?” Jared sighed again, “For freaking out. I was never such a baby about things.” 

Jensen nestled his face into the younger man’s neck, “I love you so much, Jay. Please don’t be sorry, ever and don’t blame yourself for any of this. It hurts me to hear you do it.” Jared sighed, knowing he would do anything for Jensen, or anything that Jensen asked of him...but feeling responsible for getting people hurt was just part of his makeup. He couldn’t help it. 

After a few more minutes, Jensen pulled back to cup Jared’s face with his hands and look at him closely, “You’re gonna take it easy today, okay kiddo? Eat, rest, some Motrin. That’s the extent of your day, alright?” Jared looked irritated, “There isn’t much of a day left.” Jensen argued, “That’s a good thing. That means you’ve done what you’re supposed to do, so far. Your mind went through trauma yesterday and you need peace for awhile so it can catch up and process it all. Okay?” 

Jared nodded, feeling Jensen’s taught tension and concern for him. “Where is everyone? Are they okay?” Jared needed to know what he missed so Jensen filled him in, “Dave and Mike will be back later tonight. They’re checking on their homes and getting more groceries. I told them to take off and do what they needed to do.” 

Jensen could see Jared was still worried about something, and it finally came to him, “You’re worried about Dave, aren’t you?” Jared looked sheepish, thinking Jensen would be mad at him for not letting it go. He looked down, but Jensen pulled his face back up, “Hey...he’s fine. He’s probably pissed because he has to change the dressing for a couple days, but he was walking around this morning just fine.” Jared looked pleasantly relieved, “Oh...that’s good,” he nodded.

When Jared looked at Jensen with renewed fear and worry, the older man knew what the kid was thinking and cut him off at the pass, “Bart’s going home tomorrow. He’s already made plans to stand in at the pre-lim. And Jared...the agent is going to recover. They’re not expecting any problems. He’s in the hospital, just like you had to go through, but he’s gonna recover, just like you. Everyone’s going to be okay.” 

Jared let out a relieved sigh, “Thank God.” Jensen rubbed his arms up and down, feeling the goose bumps there. “Do you want a hot shower? If you don’t, we’re putting sweats on you and planting your perfect butt by the fire.” Jared grinned slightly when his brain caught up to Jensen’s words, “Um...actually yeah, a hot shower sounds great. My butt’s not really perfect, though.” 

Jensen grinned at the banter. “Beg to differ on that, darlin’. Are you feeling weak or dizzy?” He suddenly looked concerned, so Jared rushed to assure him, “No. I’m a little tired, but not bad, at all.” Jensen studied him for a few seconds. “Okay. I’m out there with Price, but I’m not letting you shower by yourself if there’s any possibility...” 

Jared put a finger to Jensen’s mouth, effectively cutting him off. “I’m fine,” Jared said. Jensen’s eyebrow raised because he couldn’t remember ‘ever’ being silenced like that before. He started to grin, then Jared blew his mind with an incredible open mouthed kiss. After several seconds of Jared’s hot wet tongue invading his mouth, sliding and rubbing against his own, Jensen found himself in a delirious fog. He also had to make an adjustment below.

Jared’s slow retreat gave him a few longer seconds to feel and taste the exquisite full lips. When he backed off, Jensen was just opening his eyes. The beautiful hazel green eyes were open windows to Jensen’s soul right now. Jared could see the adoration and love that was focused solely on him. 

That look was so intense, it curled his damn toes. ‘Jesus,’ Jared wasn’t used to being looked at like that yet. The heat coming from Jensen’s eyes bore through him. It definitely went straight to his dick and filled his mind with vivid ideas. Jensen rubbed the younger man’s arms again, then backed up a couple feet with a soft growl, “You are a dangerous weapon, Padalecki. It isn’t safe for me to be in here right now.” 

Jared’s eyebrow raised, then he asked coyly, “Isn’t safe for who?” Jensen growled again and shook his head. He turned toward the bathroom door and looked back, as he spoke, “Get your shower, then I’m feeding you.” Jared grinned and moved toward Jensen, “Feeding me what?” Jensen chuckled and inched backward. He held up a hand, “I can’t resist you. Stop right there.” 

Jared moved forward, bypassing Jensen’s weak attempt to stop him and kissed the older man deeply. He looked into Jensen’s smoldering eyes and ordered, “Get rid of Price.” Jared then turned and proceeded to undress in front of the shower, giving Jensen a parting view of the perfect butt in question. 

Jensen had to adjust himself mentally and physically, as he returned down the hallway. “How’s he doing?” Price asked Jensen innocently. The veteran explained, “Uh..well, he’s better,” Jensen nodded, “Yeah, definitely a lot better than last night.” Jensen had a nasty thought that wasn’t appropriate to share with the attorney, so he busied himself with warming the visitor’s coffee. 

After Price left, Jensen put Jared’s breakfast into the toaster oven to have it ready when he walked out. He couldn’t seem to will his dick to stay down. It had obviously heard the intent in Jared’s voice and was showing definite interest. ‘Dammit,’ Jensen had completely lost his control around the young brainiac he was in love with. It was annoying to think his half a lifetime of training and experience with self control, had no chance against the other man’s power.

Jensen folded the laundry and put the sheets back on the spare bed for his guests. He tended the fire and turned just as his love shuffled into the kitchen. Jared made a beeline straight for the coffee. Jensen put the poker aside and joined the kid in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter with his arms folded, watching Jared’s orgasmic reaction to his first few sips of the strong espresso. 

Jensen tried to will his cock down to quarter size, but watching Jared wasn’t helping. The younger man had glowing pink skin and his hair was still wet. The navy sweats Jared chose to wear did nothing to hide his gorgeous curves. Jensen took the kid’s breakfast from the toaster oven and slid it onto a plate, a little more forcefully than he needed to. He was still dealing with the inability to control himself, completely, and it frustrated him. 

Jared eagerly grabbed the tasty omelet, “Oh my god.” He kissed Jensen, “Thank you,” then walked to the table to sit down and enjoy his breakfast. Jensen sighed because Jared was oblivious to how innocently charming and downright sexy he was. Jensen’s half hard dick certainly knew. 

He brought Jared another cup of coffee and placed two water bottles next to it. The younger man didn’t even complain about having water forced on him. He was too busy savoring his omelet. “Mmmmm, this is so good,” the heavenly orgasmic sounds coming from Jared were definite compliments to Jensen’s cooking, but they were doing nothing for his condition. 

He moved to the couch and tried to concentrate on other things for awhile, like pretending to read the rest of the paper, when all he really wanted to do was taste, lick and nibble on that delectable skin. Jensen forced himself through the sports section, trying with all his might to actually be interested. 

Jensen hadn’t realized he’d been staring, starting at Jared’s ankles and traveling his gaze up the long legs inside baggy sweats. His eyes hesitated at the waistline, knowing damn well he’d like to pull those sweats down and suck on what was under there. Then, there were Jared’s sexy hip bones and the smooth warm skin on his stomach. 

Jensen’s eyes were suddenly deterred up to Jared’s face, noticing the knowing grin and raised eyebrow for the first damn time. ‘Shit,’ Jensen thought, ‘how the hell did I miss him walking in here? Fuck, he’s right in front of me.’ He looked at the table and back at Jared. 

Jared loved it when Jensen was like this. This was making his morning. ‘Or afternoon,’ the younger man thought. The seasoned veteran was open and relaxed. He could read the distracted thought of something encouragingly sexy in Jensen’s eyes. He even saw the second when Jensen realized he’d been thinking so hard that he’d missed Jared walking into the room. 

Jensen didn’t miss much, so Jared thought it was kind of adorable to see it happen, and then see the older man’s annoyance at himself for not being on guard, for once. Jared had put his plate in the sink and announced how absolutely delicious breakfast was, then thanked Jensen loudly, then had come to stand in front of the fire. As he felt the blessed heat permeate his body tissue, Jared looked over and saw the distracted warrior on the couch. 

Jensen put his paper down, adjusted his seat and cleared his throat. Jared loved the nervous shyness. No one got to see Jensen like this, but him. He played it kind of cool and looked back at the fire, “So, how long will the guys be gone?” Jensen feigned nonchalance, “Oh...I don’t know, probably ‘til dinner...or maybe later, if they stay out longer.” 

Jensen glanced around the room, and at Jared in between, trying to look care free. The younger man asked, “So, we have five hours? Or so?” Jensen’s breathing increased, even though seemingly under control. “Yes...or so.” Jared could hear the deeper underlying tone in Jensen’s response. 

The young engineer nodded, “That’s good.” Jensen answered, “Yeah...it is.” Silence remained between them for a few minutes, with nothing but the sound of the flames. Jensen crossed one bent leg over the other, and rested his elbow on the end of the couch to prop up his chin. He remained there, silently looking at Jared. 

The engineer looked into the flames for a moment, drinking in the blessed heat. He glanced at Jensen, thinking he was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Jared looked back at the fire quickly, knowing Jensen’s eyes were on him. His breathing sped up, as his libido ignited. He didn’t know what Jensen had in mind, but Jared’s dick was getting hard just thinking of the possibilities. 

Jensen studied his lover for a few moments, watching the glow of the fire dancing on Jared’s face. When Jared noticed he was being watched, he looked down and grinned shyly. Jensen’s dick twitched when the younger man licked his lips. God, the young genius was edible. 

Jensen stood up and came up behind Jared, silently. When the older man slipped his hands around Jared’s waist from behind, the kid jumped at first. Jensen grinned because even though he’d startled him, Jared instantly leaned back into him. Jensen inhaled Jared’s shampoo and kissed him on the neck. 

“You okay,” the older man asked, even though Jared melted further into him. Jensen’s arms crossed in front of his lover and held Jared tight for a few minutes. He felt Jared relax against him completely, as the younger man softly answered, “Better than okay.” 

Jensen slipped his hands underneath the loose sweatshirt and rubbed Jared’s flat stomach. He started to kiss Jared on his neck and the younger man gave him better access by moving his head to the side. “Mmmmm,” Jensen practically purred at the soft golden skin that was being offered to him. 

“You smell good...and you taste incredible,” Jensen said as Jared sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes. He loved this, loved Jensen, and any time the man touched him, Jared couldn’t think straight. The war veteran kept kissing his lover’s neck, stopping to lick and blow on the wet spots. 

Visions of Jensen and he spread out naked in front of this fireplace were flashing in Jared’s mind, as Jensen began sliding his hands into Jared’s pants. Jared was breathing quite heavily now, as the older man rubbed his fingers in circles through Jared’s pubic hair, while continuing to kiss his neck. 

“Mmmmm,” Jared breathed faster, “Jensen,” he whispered, then grabbed the back of Jensen’s head with one hand. Jared’s other hand slid around behind him to touch the front of Jensen’s jeans and rub the bulge there. “Uugh,” Jensen moaned, breathlessly into Jared’s ear, “You’re gonna make me cum in my pants.”

The skilled warrior turned Jared around in his arms. He faced the younger man and eyed him closely, “Tell me what you want, baby...tell me quick because I can cum in my pants from just looking at you.” Jared leaned his forehead against Jensen’s and they both stared into each other’s eyes. He rubbed his hands up and down Jensen’s incredible chest, feeling the chiseled muscles through his t-shirt. 

Jensen’s hands were roaming all over Jared’s back and sliding down further toward his ass. Jared wanted everything. He loved this man so much, he would do anything for him...and with him. He kissed Jensen softly, then gently slid his tongue over the older man’s lips. 

“I want you to kiss me...and then I want you to take everything you want,” Jared whispered, then shoved his way into Jensen’s mouth. The seasoned war veteran was putty in his lover’s hands. His eyes rolled up into his head and he moaned, as his mouth opened wide. Jensen succumbed to the magnetic experience of the younger man’s hot wet tongue making itself at home. 

Jensen was enraptured. His lover was addicting and delicious. Jared tasted better than sweet cream and the feel of his hot talented wet tongue sliding its way over Jensen’s teeth and gums went straight to the older man’s dick. The kiss became more aggressive, both men pushing harder into the other. Their hands roamed to feel every part of each other at once. 

Jared tasted every centimeter he could reach, until Jensen finally pushed his mouth to the side to breathe, “Jesus fucking Christ, Jare,” he continued to pant. He rubbed Jared’s back, sliding his hands under the kid’s sweatshirt, then slipped them down to rub the younger man’s ass. Jared felt amazing, the soft smooth skin warm and inviting. “Mmmm,” Jensen kissed Jared’s throat, still trying to get some semblance of control back. 

Jared was rock hard. He moaned and panted, feeling Jensen’s hot tongue behind his ear. “You want me to put a blanket down?” Jensen’s voice penetrated the hazy fog of arousal, as Jared tried to make sense of his question. Jensen blew in Jared’s ear and sparks of electricity shot straight through his whole body. 

“Aaah,” Jared’s moan and answer of “Yes,” had Jensen moving fast. He kissed him on the neck once more, then moved to face him, “Stay right here, and I’ll be right back in half a minute.” Jensen kissed Jared and left him there, somehow finding the strength he needed to let the younger man go for a minute. 

The ex-soldier practically trotted to the bedroom to grab the lube and two pillows. On the way back, he grabbed a huge blanket from the hall closet, then returned to Jared. The young engineer was right where he left him. Jared didn’t have time to ask what he was doing, because Jensen returned to him as fast as he promised. 

Jared watched, as Jensen quickly spread out the huge white fur blanket, marveling at how thick is was. They were only a few feet from the fire. There was no way they would be getting cold, even with their clothes off. Jared smiled when Jensen thoughtfully dropped the two pillows from his bed. The older man dropped the lube next to one of the pillows, just in case, not knowing whether they’d use it, or not. 

Jensen turned back to his lover, enveloping him in his arms again. “It’s really soft, but I’ve never used it. Is this okay?” Jared looked up at Jensen, “It’s perfect...like everything else you do.” Jensen tightened his hold around his gorgeous genius, noticing the grey eyes darkening, “No...the only perfection in my life is standing in front of me...and I’m ‘damn’ sure that blanket will never look as good as it’s about to with your naked gorgeous body spread all over it.” 

Jared’s breathing quickened. He looked down at the blanket, picturing it under his skin, “Five hours,” he smirked. Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear, “Or longer.” Jared closed his eyes in reaction. “Oohh,” he moaned, feeling Jensen sucking the skin behind his ear. Jensen was slipping his hands under Jared’s clothing.

“Oohh...” Jared moved lithely against his lover, responding to his touch. The heat was immediate and overbearing, as both men’s libido’s shot right to the top. “Mmmmmm, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Jay,” Jensen’s hands roamed up and down Jared’s back, rubbing and kneading from his shoulder blades down to his ass. He rubbed the perfect cheeks and squeezed them, then moved back up, while licking and kissing the younger man’s neck. 

Jared was long and lean, but muscular and curved in all the right places. Jensen couldn’t get enough of the feast in his arms and he needed to feel and taste every part at once. Jared was lost in ecstasy. Jensen’s hands were searing hot and his mouth...God, his mouth was driving Jared crazy. 

Jared was feeling sparks of intense pleasure, as Jensen kissed and sucked and licked all over his neck. He was mindlessly was rubbing and kneading Jensen’s muscular shoulders. He loved these shoulders. They had comforted him, held him and saved his life. They were strong, powerful and loving all at the same time...and they were connected to the other half of his soul. 

Jensen stuck his tongue in Jared’s ear and the younger man cried out, “Aaaahh.” Jensen was frying his brain cells, Jared was sure of it. “Oh my God....Jensen,” he couldn’t muster anything else, as his pelvis automatically pushed into Jensen’s. The spark of pleasure when their cocks touched caused both men to groan. 

Jensen slipped his hand down into the front of Jared’s sweatpants, and felt the amount of pre-cum flooding the kid’s underwear. He moved his hand around in the liquid until Jared panted, “Touch me.” Jared was pushing his hips toward Jensen’s hand and the older man couldn’t resist. 

He smoothed his hand over Jared’s cock and squeezed, pumping it twice. “Aaaahhh...oh, fuck...fuck, Jensen,” Jared was spiraling toward orgasm. Jensen almost couldn’t stop, mesmerized by Jared’s reactions. He removed his hand and whispered into Jared’s ear, “I want to suck you so bad,” then found Jared’s mouth and kissed him once again. 

Jared’s tongue eagerly responded to his lover. The two men kissed hungrily for several minutes, Jensen attempting to guide Jared onto the blanket. Jared’s hands were sliding down Jensen’s back to his ass, rubbing up and down and kneading him there, which was terribly distracting. He knew they needed to breathe, but Jared’s mouth was addicting and he found himself stuck to the fix, like a magnet. 

Jared slid his hands under Jensen’s t-shirt to rub his chest, scraping his nipples with his thumbnails. “Mmmm,” the older man moaned, while still maintaining his lip lock. He pushed Jared’s sweats down, slowly, as Jared slipped his hands down into Jensen’s jeans. The younger man undid the button and slipped his hands fully into Jensen’s underwear. 

Jensen had to break away suddenly, panting, “Jesusfuckingchrist, Jare,” as Jared slipped his hands through the leaking fluid to reach the engorged member. “Aaaahhhh,” Jensen couldn’t control his reaction to the hand around his dick. Jared slid up and down and Jensen was lost, “Ohmyfuckinggod, yes.” 

Jensen pushed his cock forward into Jared’s hand and his own hands became more aggressive. He was on fire. Jensen pushed down the sweats and pushed up the sweatshirt. Jared’s hands slipped Jensen’s jeans down a few inches, then pushed up Jensen’s shirt. 

Jared managed to slide his mouth to the side of Jensen’s face and lick his way toward the older man’s ear. Jensen was about to lift the sweatshirt off his young genius when Jared’s hot wet tongue invaded his ear. “Ooooohhh...fuck,” Jensen growled. Jensen had a coherent thought that he really needed to get Jared on the floor before he came in his half-opened pants. 

The younger man continued to wiggle his wet hot tongue in the ex-soldier’s ear and Jensen couldn’t stop his moaning. It felt fucking incredible. “Baby,” Jensen tried to grip his arms. He meant to pull him off, but instead he pulled him harder against him just for a moment, “Jesus,” it felt so good. What Jared was doing...God, Jensen definitely knew he was going to cum. 

“Get on the floor,” Jensen commanded, to which Jared responded, “Mmhmm,” without stopping his ministrations. The hot wet cavity was like a haven of silky rich honey and Jared was currently covering his whole ear with it. He realized they weren’t going to make it to the floor at this rate. 

Jensen pulled a take down move, but altered it slightly, to go with the current situation. He didn’t want his lover to be hurt or afraid, so he chose something simple. Jensen devoured Jared’s mouth in a deep kiss, while curling his lower legs behind him. He put his knees right behind the younger man’s, effectively blocking him from stepping back. 

When Jensen pushed Jared’s upper body backward, he effectively pushed him off balance. Jared’s knees bent and Jensen safely controlled his descent to the ground, supporting him with his upper body strength. Jared was soon lying flat with Jensen on top of him, never having broken the kiss. 

Jared panted, as Jensen released the kiss. He was so turned on, he was sure he was going to combust. Jensen lowering him like that was quite a remarkable experience. Jensen removed Jared’s shirt, then drank his fill for a moment, watching the beautiful body catch the glow of the fire. 

He kissed Jared again, then grabbed him about the thighs and pulled, sliding Jared into the perfect spot. The kid had landed a bit skewed and he wanted him to be perfectly comfortable. Jensen slid Jared’s sweatpants and underwear completely off, leaving his socks on. He kissed the younger man’s inner calves and thighs, while moving back up to completely cover him. 

Jared felt the chill of the surrounding air in the house, but the blazing heat of the fire was keeping the blanket and both men warm. Jensen raised up and pulled his own shirts off, showing his incredible chest to his lover. Jared’s hands slid up the impressively taught pecs and trailed down the soft reddish hairs toward Jensen’s abdomen. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jensen,” Jared couldn’t get enough of feeling the beautiful golden skin. He continued to rub Jensen’s torso up and down, then realized Jensen was sliding a pillow under the back of his head. Jared’s surprise registered in his dilated smoke filled eyes and Jensen exchanged a knowing grin with him. ‘Always the protector,’ Jared thought. 

“Not as beautiful as what I’m looking at,” the older man said. He kissed Jared again, and as he did so, he dropped his body to lay completely over Jared and surrounded him with his heat. Jared was naked, after all, and he wasn’t going to let him feel any chill. Jared moaned at the feel of their bodies touching.

Something about being completely naked out here in the open like this, with a gorgeous buffed trained killer who loved him was frying every last brain cell Jared had left. Jared pushed his naked body up against his war horse and felt the eagerness returned as Jensen pushed down. “Mmm...” Jensen moaned, “I’m gonna cum in my pants...you’re too fucking hot, Jare.” 

Jared raised his legs and opened his crotch to Jensen, pushing his pelvis upward, “Then take them off,” he ordered forcefully, as he pushed his dick up against the open zipper and pushed the jeans down with his feet. He couldn’t get them too far, with just his legs, but Jared had started them, at least, and gotten them almost to Jensen’s knees. 

Jensen grinned and moved to help him, without taking his eyes from Jared’s, “Mmm...you’re talented with those gorgeous legs.” Jared didn’t wait for pleasantries, “The underwear too,” he ordered, as Jensen continued to get his jeans completely off, followed by the underwear. He never stopped the sexy half grin, totally turned on by Jared’s forcefulness. 

Jensen returned to his position, now laying completely naked over his lover, except for his socks. Jared loved the feel of the dog tags, now laying on his own chest. They weren’t cold, they were hot. Not only from Jensen’s body, but from attracting the heat of the fire. Jared had a fraction of a vision of that chain wrapped around his dick, but he was quickly sidetracked by the light feather touch of Jensen’s fingers, going up his inner thigh toward his groin. 

He was panting loudly by the time Jensen lightly touched his balls. “Oh my God,” Jared warned, “Jensen, I’m gonna cum, if you don’t stop. Oooohh my God,” Jared grabbed the plush blanket with twisting grips, his body flushed with a reddish hue, as Jensen lightly fingered his sensitive sac. 

The older man’s eyes were on Jared’s all over flush, the dilated eyes, the grip on his blanket, and the leaky cock that was begging to be touched. Jared was almost at the end of his rope, and Jensen almost burst his load just from watching him. “Jensen,” the younger man sounded desperate and Jensen knew what the meant. “Mmmm,” Jensen moaned, “You gonna cum for me?” He kept rubbing Jared’s sac. 

Jared didn’t want to cum this soon. He didn’t want to end this but it was impossible to fight the immense pleasure and the need to pump his hips. “Jensen...Jensen, I can’t, oh my God,” his voice rose higher when the older man encircled his balls and started rubbing them. “Mmmnnooo,” Jared was panting, “I don’t want to cum yet,” but he couldn’t stop his hips from pushing toward the immense pleasure. 

“Mmmmm,” Jensen moaned in appreciation, “My God, you are gorgeous. Maybe I want you to cum this way...maybe I want to watch.” Jared was at his wit’s end, “Jesus Jensen, fuck,” he panted harder. “God, you feel so fucking good. Oh my God,” Jared’s hips were pushing up, begging for Jensen’s hand, and Jensen was mesmerized. 

“I don’t wanna,” Jared tried to communicate in between gyrating his hips and breathing, “ruin your...nice blanket,” Jared raised up to see the gorgeous Greek God that was on his knees between his legs. Jensen was licking his way around Jared’s chest, and Jared made note of the bulging muscular definition, the huge rock hard erection hanging between Jensen’s legs, the all over golden tan and the intent determined look in the older man’s eyes. Not to mention the damn dog tags that were trailing dizzy little soft touches on his stomach. 

“FUCK,” Jared cursed. Jensen looked up at Jared and responded, “You’re not gonna ruin my blanket, baby. You’ll be cumming in my mouth in just a minute.” Jared’s hips pushed up, his dick finding barely any friction against the hand that was still on his sensitive balls. “Jesus, Jensen.” 

Jared finally growled, “Fuck me on it. Fuck me on this blanket.” The feel of Jensen’s mouth hesitating a few seconds, on it’s way down his abdomen, pausing to lick and kiss the smooth skin there, was driving Jared wild. He knew Jensen had heard him, but the older man hadn’t answered him yet. 

Jensen wanted to be sure that’s what Jared felt comfortable with and he wasn’t just desperate for release, “That what you want, baby?” Jensen hummed smoothly, as he licked his way down to the generous amounts of pre-cum leaking from Jared’s cock. “Yes,” Jared cried...”Oh my god, yes,” he said again, “Fuck me, please.” 

“If that’s what you want,” Jensen spoke in a deep breathy tone, from which Jared felt the hot breath on his dick. “Oh God,” Jared was panting high pitched...”Jensen,” he was practically begging. The older man said, “But first...I get to eat this, like I’ve been waiting to do for days...I’m gonna swallow you down...and then you’re gonna cum again when I fuck you.” 

Before Jared could even respond, Jensen enveloped his entire dick with heat. “Aaaaaaahhhh,” Jared’s head shot backward, his eyes closed, and he screamed in an utter abandoned cry. It felt soooo goddamned good. His hips pushed his dick up into the cavern of wet heat which was the source of his ultimate pleasure. 

He had no control over himself. The pleasure was mindless, starting at his dick, and shooting outward through his entire being with every slide in and out. “Mmmmm,” Jensen hummed in approval, as he started to slide his mouth as far down on Jared’s concrete hard dick as he could, then felt Jared push up in response. 

Jared was quickly fucking his cock into Jensen’s mouth, not able to stop himself. Jensen rubbed his hands on the younger man’s pelvis, his thumbs rubbing back and forth on Jared’s sexy hip bones. He let Jared pump a few more times, then slowed his movement by flattening his hands on the kid’s hips. Jared cried out from the restricted movement, but Jensen sucked hard, and slid up slowly while wiggling his tongue around Jared’s dick. “Aaaahhhh,” Jared couldn’t contain the intense reaction. 

When Jensen reached the head, he took extra time to lick around it, while he kept his lips closed over the beautiful mushroom top. Jared was groaning in all different levels. He was completely lost in immeasurable pleasure. Jensen was driving him wild. 

Jensen knew his lover was close. He kept his mouth on his target, while he grabbed the lube by the pillow with one hand, and squirted it on his middle finger. He held down Jared’s hips with the other hand. Without without taking his mouth off of Jared’s beautiful dick, Jensen rubbed Jared’s perineum, then slid his fingers back toward the hole. 

He used his middle finger to rub Jared’s puckered ring, “Mmmnnngod,” Jared cried in ecstasy. “JENSEN,” he cried louder, at the overwhelming sensations. Jensen knew he wasn’t gonna make it. The older man pushed a finger in to the knuckle and pumped it, while bracing himself over Jared’s tensing pelvis. “FUCK YES,” Jared screamed and pushed up hard and tensed. 

Jensen held him down and sucked hard. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh,” Jared screamed his release, his white knuckled grip on the carpet tightened and his whole body locked up with tension. He screamed through more waves of pleasure, as the ripples kept coming and Jared shook with the intensity.

Jensen’s vibrating hum of approval at the beauty of Jared’s orgasm prolonged the rapture longer, “Mmmmmmm,” the older man sucked and swallowed, feeding on the glorious liquid pulsing from Jared’s dick. “Ooohhhh,” Jared continued to moan, “Aah...oooh,” as his orgasm worked it’s way through him. 

He shook with each wave, and continued to strain from the intensity, until finally Jared collapsed on the thick blanket, his arms loosely laying to the side. “Ohmygod,” he said cried weakly, “Ohmygod,” Jared repeated, not even aware of what he was doing. He continued to vibrate with the wondrous euphoria flooding through his system. 

Jensen savored the throbbing cock until it ran out of fluid and gradually started to soften. He gently let Jared’s cock slide from his mouth, then licked the area around it, making sure he was clean from any drops of cum that he missed. Jensen kissed the trembling soft inner thighs that had dropped open loosely on the blanket. He crawled his way up Jared’s beautiful body, licking and kissing his stomach and chest, as he went. 

He could hear Jared’s breathing, rapid and uneven, and desperately trying to supply oxygen while struggling with the aftermath. Jensen was hard as stone and ready to shoot his load, but the thought of doing that inside Jared’s beautiful body was the only thing keeping him from losing control at the moment. Jared wanted him inside him, and that’s what he was gonna do. 

He reached Jared’s neck and worked his way up, kissing his way to Jared’s lips. He blanketed the younger man with his body, feeling him trembling. He knew it wasn’t from the cold, or from fear...Jared had cum hard. Jensen kissed him softly around the mouth, then pulled up a few inches just to admire his handiwork. 

He wasn’t sure what he loved most, the ‘Jared’ just before he came, the ‘Jared’ while he came, or the ‘Jared’ so orgasmed out he didn’t know where he was. He had to grin because his lover was an incredible sight. 

Jared moaned. With his eyes closed, he turned his head and responded lazily to Jensen’s lips on his. Jensen noticed it wasn’t much of a reaction, and he grinned wider, watching his beautiful love try so hard to recover. Jared’s arms were loose, his face was slack, and his hair was in glorious disarray on the pillow. 

The younger man was flushed and calming his breathing, little by little. His look was completely beautiful, at peace and adorably out of it from his orgasm. “God, you’re beautiful,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear, then continued his light kisses until Jared sluggishly slid his hands around him. 

Jensen looked up when he felt Jared put his arms around his back. He kissed him fully and when opening his mouth, Jared sluggishly responded with a lazy tongue. He moaned when he tasted himself in Jensen’s mouth, and started to wake back up more the longer the kiss went. When Jensen pulled back, he searched his lover’s gaze to see the post orgasmic peace there. His eyes were a swirling mass of soft light and dark gray. 

Jensen smiled, because this was definitely a good look on Jared. “You okay?” The younger man blinked, as if he was just coming to awareness and he looked at Jensen with open adoration and wonder. Jensen was quite mesmerized by that look. Jared nodded, not really done looking into Jensen’s eyes to absorb the love and devotion he saw in them. 

Jensen had sent him to the moon, and now he was looking at him like he could never get enough. Jared soaked in that look for as long as he could. He rubbed his hands over Jensen’s shoulders and his back, loving the feel of the older man’s soft chest hairs laying against his own.   
He was also feeling really super affectionate, for some reason. 

The fire was still blazing and keeping them warm. Jared moved his legs up and down the back of Jensen’s, rubbing his stockinged feet up to his ass and back. Jensen grinned. His lover was getting his friskiness back and definitely able to move again. He kissed him with a lazy tongue. “You still want me to put this inside, baby?” 

Jensen pushed down slightly with his pelvis, as he asked the question, so Jared could feel the engorged cock that was impatiently waiting to shove into anywhere with warm wet friction by now. He groaned at the feeling of pushing through his own pre-cum that was pooled on Jared’s pelvis. Jared was instantly getting chills from the sensation. 

“I can cum like this,” Jensen’s breathing increased as he realized he was capable of cumming this easily in case Jared had changed his mind. “Just looking at you, babe...I could cum,” Jensen said, feeling his climax start to build. 

Jared’s mind went into desperate determination mode. He pulled his knees up, opening himself wide for Jensen’s easy access, then seared his lover with a forceful look, “Fuck me...cum inside me, Jensen.” ‘Fuck,’ Jensen prayed he could make it and not blow his load before getting inside the younger man. He held the base of his dick for a second and squeezed hard. Jared was too fucking hot and Jensen’s dick wanted to cum right goddamn now. 

Jensen never looked away, as he sat on his haunches and applied more lube. He squirt the lube on his fingers, holding Jared’s gaze to let him see the blackened irises. Jared soon felt the first lubed finger circling his hole. As Jensen pushed in, Jared tensed, “Aah,” but not from pain or fear...in absolute pleasure. 

“God Jensen,” Jared exclaimed and lifted his legs to open up wider as the older man slid his finger further in. After sliding it in and out to meet Jared’s thrusts, Jensen slowed and added a second finger. “Mmmmgod,” Jared closed his eyes, feeling the nerve endings of his ring try to resist the invasion. It felt too damn good and his body quickly loosened to let Jensen inside. 

Jared’s breathing increased, and he pushed his hips against the fingers, while Jensen pumped them in and out slowly. Jensen was extremely careful not to go too fast. He didn’t want to hurt Jared and he wanted this to be perfect. At the same time, when the kid opened his legs wider for him and pushed his hips up to thrust, Jensen had to grab the base of his own cock again and squeeze hard. 

Jared was giving this to him. He trusted him again, to do this, to enter him and to take him like this. God, Jensen wasn’t sure he could last once he felt that tight heat around him. It was hard enough feeling it on his fingers. Jared’s hips were pumping now, fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers. “M’ready, Jensen...m’ready, s’okay to put another one in,” Jared panted out, now getting hard again. 

Jensen squirt more lube on his third finger and began pushing it in. He was bracing himself on one hand over Jared, watching him closely. “Tell me how it feels, baby...tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” Jensen pushed his third finger in and Jared moaned loudly. His eyes rolled up and he grabbed Jensen’s shoulders, “Fuck...oh, fuck, it feels amazing, Jensen.” 

Jensen growled, “I’m not gonna make it. You are just too fucking hot like this. God, Jared, you’re so fucking tight.” Jensen breathed faster and harder, trying to hold on until he could get his angry deprived cock in there. Jared moaned and fucked himself slowly on Jensen’s fingers, getting used to the feel of that much girth. He gave himself a minute to stretch, to accommodate Jensen, and then he nodded his encouragement, “Yes...God Jensen, it’s so good.” 

Jensen was ready, and Jared had given him the signal, but first he wanted to watch him react to something. He crooked his fingers slightly forward, and rubbed gently, feeling his way on the way out of the channel. He felt something soft and swollen and when he touched it, Jared quivered, “Uuuhhh.” 

“Mmmmm,” Jensen moaned with interest, “Is that it?” Jensen’s smooth as silk baritone voice, along with those persistent gentle fingers which knew the secret spot inside that would set him on fire, were Jared’s undoing. “Mmmmm...oh...oh,” Jared began gyrating as Jensen rubbed his fingers on the quivering gland. 

This was Jared’s prostate and Jensen loved watching what it did to the younger man when he found it. Jared was now getting fully hard, and he was moaning louder. Jensen was enjoying the hell out of making him get there. The kid was losing it, the powerful tiny gland sending sparks of intense need to his hardening cock. 

“Jensen,” Jared’s breathing was rapid and he was moaning loud, “Oh...fuck me...please...please...yes...,” now Jared was begging and Jensen had a hard time forcing himself to stop what he was doing. Jared was addicting to watch and knowing he had made the kid cum this way before was just too tempting not to do it again. 

But, seeing Jared lift his legs for him, spreading himself open further and holding his knees with his hands, convinced Jensen he needed to stop and get his dick in there. Jensen remembered his first time doing that, a few days before. The pleasure had been beyond comprehension, and he knew that once he put his dick in there, he was going to lose himself. 

Jensen scooted up against Jared’s ass. He squirt some lube on his dick, then rubbed the younger man’s beautiful legs and kissed them. Jensen braced himself with one hand, and guided his dick with the other. He never took his eyes off his lover’s face as he pushed against the lubed ring. Jensen pushed and pushed, slowly but persistently, until he popped inside with a hoarse guttural cry. Fuck, it felt so good, and he wasn’t even in yet. 

Jared bore down, feeling Jensen’s controlled power as he pushed further in. Jensen was breathing hard, pushing slow and watching Jared’s face. He was full of power and strength, but with Jared, he was always loving and gentle. Jared breathed his way through it, feeling Jensen’s rock hard cock splitting him in two until it finally stopped. 

Jensen let out a breath he’d been holding. He groaned in between pants, “Mmmmm...fuck, you’re so tight...oh my God, you’re tight.” Everything was taught and tense on the older man. Jared knew he was controlling himself from moving until the younger man was ready. “Are you okay?” Jensen asked in a barely recognizable voice. He was straining himself to hold back, but the desire to push and start pumping was getting harder to fight. 

Jared took Jensen’s face between his hands and licked Jensen’s lips. He pushed his dancing tongue into Jensen’s mouth and kissed him first, then pulled back and answered, “Fuck me now, Jensen...cum inside me.” Jensen groaned in relief at receiving the green light. He slowly slid his dick out and pushed it back in, “Ooh, God, that’s fucking good,” the older man saw colors behind his eye lids. 

Jensen pushed in and out and groaned louder at the feel of it, “Oh, fuck yes.” Jared was moaning, pushing back to meet Jensen’s slow thrusts. Jensen pushed in harder, speeding up his thrusts. “Oh God, yes,” Jared responded, while Jensen moaned louder. 

The older man couldn’t focus...he was losing it. The sparks kept coming, pushing waves of intense pleasure out from his dick to the rest of his body. His hips pumped harder, “Fuck,” Jensen was losing control. “Fuck, Jared, oh my God,” it was too goddamn good. Faster...harder, Jensen kissed his lover, but both men were breathing too hard to hold the kiss. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Jensen warned, “Oh fuck, Jare, it’s too goddamn good,” Jensen was a basket case of overwhelming sensation, but he didn’t want to cum before his lover did. He adjusted slightly and pushed toward the front of Jared’s channel and when he hit Jared’s magic gland the sparks flew. 

Jared cried out, and his legs tightened around Jensen’s waist. “Ohmygod,” Jared screamed. “YES,” Jared was flying toward orgasm. “Yes, Jensen, fuck yes,” he cried and Jensen pounded him harder. “Fucking cum with me,” Jensen ordered, and grabbed Jared’s dick to pump it. “You feel so fucking good...too tight...so tight.” 

The younger man was instantly climbing to the top of the crest, “God, Jensen...yes.” Jensen reached that precipice and could do nothing to fight it as he pushed hard into Jared’s clamped down channel and came, “Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.” His orgasm was intense enough to rack his body with jerks of brutal spasms, “Fuuuck,” he screamed because the enormity of pressure was taking over his body. He knew he was jerking hard into Jared but he couldn’t stop. 

Jared screamed with his orgasm, and clamped down harder, forcing another cry out of Jensen. The pleasure was incredible. The waves of intensity rolled through their bodies. Jensen’s cries were high pitched, then low. He had no idea how he sounded and he didn’t wanna know. Jared was his life now and sharing something this intense and freeing with him was reaching into his very core. 

They grunted, moaned and cried in ecstasy, each clenching and releasing from their own waves of pleasure. Jared’s dick spilled fluid over Jensen’s hand, while Jensen’s dick spurt spasms of fluid into the younger man’s channel. After a few minutes, Jared seemed to be spent, and he lowered his feet back to the ground and dropped his hands on Jensen’s back. 

Jensen still pushed into Jared, grunting with leftover aftershocks that hadn’t quite released him yet. His orgasm wasn’t done yet, as the gentling shockwaves kept rolling through him and forcing the belated spasms. 

Jensen had no power to move, other than to hang on and push and pulse when his body forced him to. God, it was overwhelming to cum like this. Inside Jared. Fucking incomparable heat. Nothing felt like it. 

The ex-soldier finally collapsed. He couldn’t even muster the energy to be embarrassed at his inability to move. He was barely conscious, draped over Jared like he was a precious lifeline he needed to cover from the rest of the world. 

Jensen felt himself drift. His body was floating on clouds. He’d never felt this relaxed before. He was completely open and free. He took some time to finally come to earth. His shrinking dick was still inside Jared. He was sure it would love to stay there, but it would have to wait until next time. Jensen smiled, thinking he probably wouldn’t live through a ‘next time.’ Cumming that hard had surely broken something. 

He gently raised up to his elbows and drunkenly looked at his lover. Jared was breathing, thank God, but he didn’t look too coherent yet. Jensen gently touched the younger man’s cheek and pulled his face over to look closely at him. “Hey,” he greeted the younger man softly, “How you doin’?” Jared moaned, “m’not sure,” then yawned, “I can’t feel anything.” 

Jensen bore down for a second, causing a pulsing twitch to his dick. Jared startled, “Oh,” then laughed softly, “except that.” Jensen smiled, kissing the younger man tenderly on his cheek, “I think that part of me is quite happy in there.” Jared started rubbing the back of Jensen’s legs with his feet. “Mmmmm,” the young genius was practically purring, while nuzzling his face into Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen asked, while Jared gnawed on his ear a bit, “Are you hurting?” Jared hummed, “Mm-mm.” He kissed his way to the front of Jensen’s face and the two lover’s enjoyed lazy tongues gliding against each other for a minute. Jensen rubbed the kid’s abdomen while he pulled back and asked him with concern in his eyes, “Are you sore?” 

Jared shook his head, “No, not like the first time,” then he corrected himself at Jensen’s disbelieving look, “I mean sore yes but it’s much better than before.” Jensen accepted Jared’s evaluation of his condition for the moment, then he gently pulled his dick out. Jared grinned, “There goes the blanket,” then giggled when he felt the gush of Jensen’s cum dripping out of his hole. 

Jensen sat up and held Jared’s bent legs up so he could watch the liquid running out of Jared’s ass. “Mmmmm,” Jensen groaned, “I see your point.” He looked at Jared and moved up to cover him again, “It’s damn hot knowing I put all that there.” Jared stared into his lover’s eyes, completely ensconced for the moment. He could live in Jensen’s eyes. The older man was thinking the same thing, but he also was thinking of something else. Like that cum leaking out of Jared’s hole. They had three more hours and Jensen was curious.....

Jared started to smirk, because he could see Jensen’s wheels turning, “What?” The younger man giggled then, which made Jensen smile. He loved that sound. “Can I ask you something?” Jensen started to kiss Jared’s chest. Jared looked down at him and grinned, “Of course. Ask me anything.” He was still filled with endorphins, making him pretty much agreeable to anything. 

Jensen asked him, “Have you ever cum three times?” He kept kissing his way around Jared’s beautiful pecs, waiting for Jared’s answer. The kid looked down at the top of Jensen’s head like he had grown horns, “No.” Then he looked flustered, “No, not...I mean, no,” like he didn’t know why the heck Jensen wanted to know. He admitted to himself that Jensen’s question had turned him on, a little, but he figured his mechanical parts were too done to have any reaction over it. 

Jensen grinned knowingly, then raised up and kissed him on the mouth, “Well then, this’ll be the first time for that, too,” and moved downward. Jensen kissed Jared’s gorgeous flat stomach and abdomen on the way to his target, while the younger man sputtered nervous warnings, “Uh...I’m not sure I can, Jensen...I’m not...uhm...I mean, it’s really sensitive and it’s..” 

Jensen sat on his haunches and pushed Jared’s legs back up so he could see the glistening hole. “Mmmmmmm,” Jensen liked what he saw. He really wanted to make Jared cum again, but without bruising him any further. The kid was flooded with moisture and lube obviously wasn’t gonna be a problem. He looked at the younger man and braced himself on one hand over him, “Don’t worry...it’s okay if you can’t. I just wanna play a little. It’s part of my ‘Jared gets to feel only pleasure today’ mood.” 

Jared’s breathing increased, as he felt his interest rising. There wasn’t any rising below, but on the inside Jared could feel his body reacting to the older man’s intentions. ‘Jesus,’ Jared was still trying to accept being the object of someone’s full attention, like this. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to get used to it. Jensen had fried his wiring today, already...but obviously the man felt Jared hadn’t lost enough brain cells yet. 

Before he knew it, the older man’s finger was rubbing his hole. “Ooooh,” Jared moaned. It felt good. Jensen was gentle. He relaxed, as Jensen gently played with his ring for awhile. Jensen rubbed his hole, massaging it in and out, and Jared could tell when he started using two fingers. “Mmmmmm,” Jared began to feel lost in the soothing sensation, while Jensen continued the massage. 

The natural lube was in abundance. Jensen had cum like a freight train, and Jared had gobs of the substance inside and out. After rubbing the entrance for awhile, Jensen subtly started to push his way in. Jared was breathing harder, and he moved restlessly like he wanted more. Jensen noticed the kid’s dick wasn’t even half hard. He didn’t touch it or suck on it yet, because like Jared said it was probably still too sensitive. 

Jensen pumped his fingers in and out, loving the lazy sexy response he was witnessing from Jared’s gorgeous body. He could see what he was doing felt good. Jared’s breathing was interrupted by moans of approval and Jared’s hips gyrated sensuously. The younger man closed his eyes and pulled his knees up further to hold them out of the way. This told Jensen Jared’s body was asking for more, and he certainly didn’t want him to stop. 

Jensen kissed Jared’s chest, then mumbled his concern, “Does it feel good?” Jared nodded, “Yes...yes, Jensen.” The older man continued. He pushed his fingers in further and located that special spot, without pushing on it or massaging it yet. Jensen thought it felt a bit swollen, ‘maybe from the two orgasms earlier,’ he thought.

Jared braced himself. He knew that gland was going to drive him crazy the second Jensen touched it. “Jensen,” Jared looked anxious, like he was having some kind of performance anxiety, which Jensen rushed to counter, “I’m just exploring your body...and I wanna make you feel incredible. Do you want me to stop?” 

Jensen leaned up to look into Jared’s now smoldering gaze. The younger man shook his head, “No...I love it...and I can never enough of you touching me.” Jensen kissed Jared fully, just because he could. He pulled back and kissed him down his neck, not wanting Jared to feel anything other than loved and cherished. 

“Mmm, you’re so beautiful, Jare. Don’t worry about anything.” Jensen paused to look down at Jared’s now half hard cock, “But wouldn’t it be something if you could cum again...hard.” Jensen looked up at Jared with smoldering eyes, then he watched Jared’s face go into ecstasy mode when he touched the gland. 

‘Jesus,’ Jensen’s dick twitched as Jared’s eyes rolled up in pleasure. The younger man moaned loudly, falling senseless and out of control. Jensen’s fingers massaged him, taking him far away from any coherent thought. Nothing existed but blessed sparks of pleasure, starting at his core and pushing outward to all his nerve endings. 

Jared’s hips pumped with a mind of their own. The pleasure was so intense, it controlled him. He cried out, and moaned, and Jensen became lost with watching him. Jared’s dick filled quickly, as Jensen rubbed his gland over and over. 

Jared had no choice but to ride that tension upward, further increasing in pressure. He started crying out Jensen’s name, feeling the fingers stimulate his ass, in addition to the powerful sensations from his prostate. Jared felt a hand pumping his dick, and he only then realized he had become rock hard again. 

‘Fuck,’ he was going to cum. Jensen was going to make him cum, oh fuck, he was going to cum. Jesus it felt too good. Jared’s shocked mantra kept repeating in his mind, as he was forced to admit that he was indeed cumming again, and NOW. His hips sped up and the pleasure was too much, “YES,” Jared screamed. “OH FUCK...JENSEN!” 

The older man was breathing heavily now with his own dick reawakening. Jesus, he was going to shoot another load just watching the kid. Jared pushed his hips up hard and tensed, “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh,” he shook and screamed, then tried to gulp a breath before the next wave, “Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh,” Jared screamed again. 

‘Jesus,’ Jensen had never seen anything so incredible. He kept up his massage, as Jared grunted and cried out from the powerful orgasm. He was completely at it’s mercy. His defenses were gone, and he even sobbed a bit at the intensity of being so vulnerable. 

Jensen gentled his touch, easing his fingers from the younger man’s body. He kissed Jared’s face, soothing him down, knowing damn well Jared’s senses were on overload. For a guarded person like Jared, this openness and vulnerability was probably overwhelming his logical brain. 

Jensen lowered himself over Jared to blanket him with his warmth. He kissed him gently on his face, his eyelids, then around his chin and throat. “I love you so much, Jare. You’re so beautiful.” Jensen kept up his whispers, as Jared’s breathing gradually returned to normal. Jensen could feel the thrumming vibrations dissipating in the younger man’s body. 

He nuzzled his face into the kid’s neck and waited, letting Jared feel him and know he was secure with Jensen. The younger man still couldn’t open his eyes, but he felt Jensen and knew he was safe. He was finally able to bring up his hands and loosely rest them on Jensen’s back, but he still couldn’t open his eyes. 

“Ngh,” Jared managed to muster, but couldn’t do anything beyond that. Jensen smiled to himself, loving that he’d put this stillness and peace into Jared’s body, but concerned enough to wait it out and see if Jared was alright. When Jared finally shifted a bit and took a deep breath, Jensen took up watching him. Apparently, Jared wasn’t capable of anymore than that. He seemed to be falling asleep. 

Jensen kissed him lightly, “M’gonna fix the fire and clean us up, okay? You don’t have to move.” The younger man turned his face slightly, but showed no other signs of hearing Jensen, nor understanding him. Jensen didn’t want him to get cold, so he grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered him, before he tended to the fire. 

Once Jensen was satisfied with the rising flames, he brushed Jared’s hair back and rubbed his head for a few seconds. The kid was out cold. Jensen made his way to the bathroom and washed his hands and genitals with soap. He rinsed himself and dried, then prepared a hand towel for Jared by soaking it in hot water. 

Jensen returned to the fireplace and uncovered Jared’s lower half to stick the hot wet towel between Jared’s ass cheeks. “Mmh,” Jared’s response made Jensen smile. “F’ls good,” Jared offered. Jensen held the towel where it was so the heat soaked in for a minute, “I’m glad it feels good.” Jared nodded, barely. Jensen had to grin because even half unconscious, Jared was trying to communicate. 

Jensen rubbed Jared clean, using gentle strokes all over his crotch and through the crack of his ass. He rubbed the blanket below Jared’s hole, trying to clean some of the cum off, at least. When Jensen finished, he covered the kid back up and ran to put the towel in his hamper. 

He thought about grabbing a snack for them from the kitchen, then thought better of it. Jensen really wanted to hurry back to Jared, and enjoy the skin on skin feeling before their alone time was over. He slipped under the blanket with Jared and molded himself to the younger man’s warm body. Jared was cuddly and compliant, turning on his side to face him. 

Jensen held him in his arms and inhaled his shampoo. He felt complete and relaxed, holding Jared like this. Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head, then smiled when Jared practically wiped his face on his chest and sighed happily. 

Jensen eyed his watch, noting they had about two hours left. He would definitely let Jared rest and then they could dress and decide on some food for dinner. By that time he would probably hear from the guys. 

He allowed himself to snooze for awhile, listening to the rhythmic breathing of his counterpart. When Jared finally yawned, Jensen started to rub his back. Jared’s skin was smooth and hot from his backside being closest to the fire. Jensen rubbed a bit longer, then shifted his hand to rub through his lover’s hair. 

Jared was trying to get up. He was sure there was a two ton safe laying on him and that’s why he couldn’t move. After a few more minutes of struggling to make himself move, Jared finally found enough inner resolve to tilt his head up and look at Jensen. “What did you do to me, Ackles?” He feigned a tortured cry and struggled blatantly to push himself up into a sitting position. 

Jared dropped back down, giving up with a frustrated cry. “Fuck...can’t move.” Jensen kissed the top of his head, “You don’t have to get up...they’re not coming for awhile yet.” Jared whined, “I have to go to the bathroom, dammit. Jesus, Jensen, you fucking broke me.” 

Jensen now understood Jared’s dilemma. He sat up with a compassionate sigh and pulled Jared up with him. “I’m sorry, baby, come on,” Jensen got on his knees and then helped Jared to get onto his. He further helped Jared to stand up and hung onto him while he steadied. 

Jared took a moment to catch his breath and rubbed his face with one hand. The other hand kept a tight grip on Jensen’s arm. “Jesus,” he grumbled and proceeded to walk unsteadily toward the bathroom. Jensen started to follow him, concerned, but jared waved him off, “s’okay.” Jensen wasn’t that easily deterred, however. He stopped Jared and turned his face to look closely at him. 

“Are you alright?” Jensen looked concerned. The younger man paused a few seconds to focus on his lover, then he nodded with a half smile, “M-hm.” Jensen kissed him, then rubbed his thumb back and forth on Jared’s cheek. He searched Jared’s eyes and then smiled because his lover was absolutely adorable. 

“What?” Jared laughed softly, then looked down with his shy dimple. He couldn’t believe he was so out of it. ‘Does this happen to other people from sex? For God’s sake, it’s so embarrassing.’ Jensen was still grinning, “I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Jared glanced up at him, embarrassed, “I’m fine. You just fried a few circuits, that’s all. Christ Jensen, you blew my mind.” 

Jared kissed his lover to reassure him, then he walked toward the bathroom alone. Jensen grinned after him because he got to watch Jared’s perfect ass at the same time he realized Jared probably hadn’t realized he was walking around completely naked. 

When Jared returned, he stopped in his tracks with his mouth hanging open. ‘Holy mother of all Greek Gods,’ Jared’s eyes were glued to the shift in muscles under slightly golden skin as Jensen poked around with the fireplace. He wasn’t facing Jared, completely involved in what he was doing. 

Jared took his time appreciating the gorgeous back, tapered down to Jensen’s perfect ass. The man had put on his jeans, but left his shirt off. Jared noticed the jeans were loose, and when his lover turned around, he could see it was because Jensen had left them unbuttoned. The older man did a double take at Jared’s intense perusal of him. 

The front wasn’t any less addicting to look at, Jared realized, as his gaze travelled down from Jensen’s buffed chest and shoulders to his rock hard abs and the trail of reddish brown hairs leading into the open jeans. ‘Fuckin’ adonis,’ Jared sighed, then he looked up and realized Jensen was looking at him. 

“Uhm,” Jared’s eyes darted, then he looked embarrassingly caught and scrambled for his underwear and sweats off the couch. “Lemme just,” Jared slipped his bottoms on while Jensen smirked. God, Jared was fantastic and gorgeous, but he still didn’t see it. Jensen came to the couch and when Jared stood up with his lower half covered, Jensen cupped Jared’s face with his hands and kissed him. 

Jensen ended the kiss and slid his hands down to rub Jared’s arms. He felt the shivering and goose bumps there. “You’re cold,” Jensen said, then guided his lover to stand by the fire. “It’s freezing in the bathroom,” Jared blurted out, then moaned appreciatively when Jensen slid his arms around him and heated him, instantly, along with the fire. 

Jared sighed a peaceful sound, “I could get used to this.” Jensen countered, “You better get used to it.” The younger man loosely complained, “You’re spoiling me. I’m gonna get lazy.” Jensen kissed the kid, “Mmm...I doubt that.” He kissed him again. “And maybe it’s about time you were spoiled after all the shit you’ve been through.” 

Jared stayed quiet, thinking to himself. He wasn’t sure if he should be this trusting that his life was going to stay this good. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from being this open around Jensen anymore, but that nagging voice in his head was still hell bent on bursting his bubble with warnings that this was not gonna last and he shouldn’t be counting on it. Jared hated that voice. 

Jensen suddenly added, “You’re like the energizer bunny when you’re working, you know. Christ, it’s not an easy task keeping you from overdoing it.” Jared giggled, which made Jensen smile. “I’m sure when you’re completely healed, you’re gonna run off and leave me and I won’t be able to catch you.” Jared giggled again, then argued, “That’s not true.” 

Jensen loved the engineer’s mood and continued, “I won’t be able to keep up. I have to take advantage of you now, as much as I can.” Jared laughed and shook his head. “Right. I’m completely hopelessly attracted to your hot body, Rambo, and there’s no way I’d be running anywhere but toward you.” 

Jensen kissed him and grinned, “So, you just want me for my body. Oh...” Jensen made a tsk tsk tsk sound, “Well, I guess if that’s all I’m gonna get.” Jared punched the older man lightly in his six pack, laughing, “That’s not true and you know it.” He was enjoying himself immensely. Jensen held Jared tighter so his hands couldn’t punch him as easily, “You know, you can’t hit me like that, darlin’, I’m kind of an old man now and you have to be more careful with me.” 

Jared shook his head, laughing. “You are not old. And you promised to teach me some moves, you know, I haven’t forgotten about that.” Jensen paused, looking into Jared’s sparkling grey eyes. He saw happiness and peace there and it melted his soul to know his lover was that care free and open at the moment. This is exactly what he wanted for him, after the horrible day yesterday. This wasn’t a look Jared had very often, if ever, and Jensen was quite enchanted by it. 

“Well,” Jensen started out, “I’m not sure I should teach you ‘all’ my moves.” Jared pushed, “And why not?” Jensen argued, “Because...I need some private take downs for when I want you on that blanket again, spread out for me and willing.” Jared kissed him, then argued back, “And why the hell do you need ‘those’? Just snap your fingers, Ackles, and I’m yours. I have no resistance anymore. I can’t even play it coy, or flirt. It’s fucking annoying, really.” 

Jensen grinned, “So, what you’re saying is...I can have you whenever I want...any time? Even if it’s bending you over the barbecue while I’m cooking some steaks?” Jared looked at him speechless, his mouth hanging open, “I...well,” Jensen interrupted him, “You ‘said’ any time, Padalecki, did you not?” Jared smirked, “I did...but...really? In front of the barbecue? Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” 

Jensen kissed him, using his tongue to coax Jared’s to come out and play for a moment. He loved that they could banter like this. Jensen pulled back from the kiss with a deep growl, “Mmmm...the problem is, I want you everywhere, all the time. And that ‘is’ dangerous. I have to keep my focus, you know. I have an image to keep up.” 

Jared smiled, “You mean the studmuffin warrior image with the rock hard muscle definition that pretends he’s so mean and serious? That image?” Jensen sighed in mock irritation, which egged Jared on. “I happen to know he is a fantastically gentle and considerate teddy bear who snuggles with me in between making me crazy with the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had in my life.” 

Jensen’s eyebrow perked up, “Oh really?” Jared watched Jensen’s eyes darken at the reminder of their recent time on the floor. “Mmmm...well, I do admit, you screaming during an orgasm is quite a favorite thing for me.” Jensen paused, “Especially when you’re screaming ‘my’ name.” Jensen felt his dick twitching at the subject of their conversation. 

Jared argued playfully, “I wasn’t ‘screaming’ really,” then he paused at Jensen’s knowing look. Jared looked embarrassingly alarmed, “Was I?” Jensen guffawed, then moaned while replaying some of Jared’s beautiful reactions during sex, “Oh yeah,” the older man nodded. Jared looked at his lover decisively, “Well, it’s your fault. It’s certainly not ‘my’ fault. God, I hope the guys outside didn’t hear it.” 

Jensen rubbed Jared’s back and shoulders, thinking to himself, ‘I’m sure they did,’ but he didn’t elaborate for Jared’s sake. He then looked at Jared in concern, “How’s your soreness...everything okay?” Jared smiled softly and nodded, “It’s good. It’s a very satisfied sore.” Jensen studied, “You don’t want the cream?” Jared shook his head, “Naw.” 

Jensen rubbed his hand lightly over the scarring and bruises on Jared’s ribcage, “How about this?” Jared answered, “Sore,” then nodded. “How sore?” Jensen rubbed the area gently, while Jared answered, “It’s pretty sore. I think it’s fine, though, not bad.” Jensen argued softly, “You think everything’s fine, when it comes to ‘you’, even if you’re bleeding out. Do you need a Motrin?” Jared looked a bit put out, “No...I’m serious, it’s really okay. S’not as bad as it’s been. It’s getting better.” 

Jensen studied the younger man for a minute longer, pleased with what he saw. “Okay,” the older man said, then he felt Jared’s forehead, “You had a temp all night. At least ‘that’ feels gone.” Jared smiled coyly, “I think you fried my nervous system. Maybe it’s gone for good.” Jensen finally smiled, accepting that his lover seemed okay. 

“So,” Jared began excitedly, “What are you gonna teach me first?” Jensen looked immediately unfavorable, “Not ‘now’...you’re not in any condition to do that ‘now’...wait ‘til you’re better.” Jared argued in earnest, “I am better!” Jensen just looked at him with disapproval, so Jared kept goading him, “One thing...just one! Just pick something, I want to learn something.” 

Jensen sighed, ‘fucking toast,’ he mentally bitched. Jared seemed so excited, “Alright, fine.” Jared practically beamed with gratitude. Jensen slid his arms around the kid’s waist and kissed him first, “Maybe you should put your shirt on...all I wanna do is lick your beautiful skin right now.” Jared paused and sputtered. He rubbed his hands up and down the warrior’s gorgeous muscles, “Jensen, you’re the beautiful one...and why do ‘you’ get to stay half naked?” Jensen smirked, “I can put mine on too...if that’s what you want.” He rubbed Jared’s back in circles, then made a decision to teach him something very simple. 

“Let’s start with choking,” Jensen announced. Jared paused in surprised for a second, but quickly recovered, “Okay...why?” Jensen said, “Because...if you have that stupid dream again, you’ll know what to do in your sleep and maybe it won’t be so terrifying. Use it in your nightmare.” Jared was amazed at Jensen’s ingenuity, “Oh.” He shrugged his shoulder and agreed, “Okay. Show me.” 

Jensen said, “Choke me.” Jared looked at him in disbelief, “What?” Jensen said again, “Choke me.” Jared said, “Why?” Jensen smirked, “Well, how am I gonna show you the move if you don’t pretend to choke me?” Jared suddenly caught on, “Oh...sorry,” ‘geez, I’m slow on the uptake,’ he was thinking, hard on himself, but Jensen thought it was cute. 

Jared put his hands on Jensen’s throat. They were gently laying at the base of the older man’s neck and Jared’s thumbs began rubbing back and forth. Jared became instantly distracted, “Mmm...your skin is so smooth.” Jensen sighed, smirking, “You’re not a very good bad guy.” 

Jared opened his mouth to argue, “Well, maybe I don’t want to be one. You’re too hot to be my enemy.” Jensen sighed again, “It’s just for practice, now choke me like you’re angry. Pretend I’m Robert...or Daniel.” Jared tried to focus and tightened his grip around Jensen’s throat. The older man never broke his slight grin, while watching Jared. He instantly used one hand to brush Jared’s two arms to the side, effectively pushing him off of him. 

Jared was stunned for a second, then Jensen said, “Again.” Jared looked confused for just a second, then placed his two hands on Jensen’s throat again. In a fraction of a second, Jensen swept his hands away, without even moving any other part of his body. Jared stood there shocked, then argued, “Why do you keep doing that? I’m doing what you told me to and...wait, that’s the move?” 

Jensen waited. Jared asked again, “That’s it? That quick?” Jensen said, “Yes.” He put his hands on Jared’s neck and put them in a strangling position. “Now, you do it.” Jared tried to remember what Jensen had just done. He quickly used his forearm to sweep Jensen’s two hands off his neck and to the side. “Good,” the older man said, pleased at his lover’s success. 

Jensen waited for Jared to absorb what he’d just learned in less than two minutes. He seemed to be having trouble at the simplicity. Jensen watched his wheels turning. “Okay,” the younger man started to say, “So, Robert was using one hand in my nightmare.” Jensen said, “Same thing. The arm only has so much leverage. When it’s extended like that, you just look for the counter move that’s going to easily push it off balance. It doesn’t bend the correct way to resist. You have to do it quick, though, in a real situation.” 

Jared said, “Okay, but if you’re really choking me, then it’s going to be a lot harder to just sweep your arm aside like that. I can see you’re just letting me do that and not really using your strength.” Jensen grinned to himself at Jared’s intelligence. Of all the trainees he’d had, this non-soldier engineer was going to be the quickest to challenge him with questions. ‘Cool,’ he thought. 

“You’re right,” Jensen responded, “that’s because I’m having trouble with using any force against you.” Jared paused, looking confused, as if he was trying to figure out the meaning to that statement for himself before asking a stupid question. ‘I got nothing,’ Jared sighed. “I don’t get it...what does that mean?” 

It was Jensen’s turn to sigh, “It means what it means. I’m in love with you, Jay. I want to protect you...I can’t even fake an attack. I’ll have to work on that.” Jared rubbed Jensen’s arms up and down, lovingly, “I feel the same way. I love you Jensen.” Jared asked further, “How did you train, when it’s other soldiers or when you were teaching before you got out?” 

Jensen answered quickly, “I beat the shit out of them. Taught them well.” Jared said, “Oh,” then Jensen kissed him, “It’s different. I wasn’t head over heals for any of them.” The two men kissed again, then Jared offered, “You can pretend you’re angry at me...I mean totally pissed off. I drank all the coffee and I peed on your truck.” 

Jensen was laughing by the time Jared finished his scenario, “Okay, okay,” but then he sighed, “I’m not sure that’s even working, baby. I just couldn’t hurt you, even if I was angry.” Jared kissed him and they shared a moment of loving gazes between them. He finally suggested, “Maybe for the rougher stuff, I should learn from Mike...or Dave.” 

Jensen’s reaction was dark and brooding, “Ugh, no.” He pinned Jared threateningly, then explained, “If they hurt you, I’d have to hurt them. I couldn’t stand it.” The older man sighed, “Well, that picture did it. Now, I know it’s gonna have to be me. I’ll try and fake it better...come on, let’s do this.” 

Jared continued to enjoy his lesson, practicing the move over and over with Jensen. The older man taught him another move, similar to that one, but the sweep was coming from the top of the attacker’s arms and brushing down their forearm’s against the bone. It was instantly uncomfortable enough to force an attacker’s arms down and the hands immediately let go. 

“Wow, that’s awesome,” Jared innocently praised. Jensen did the move very gently on Jared, but explained you had to really be quick and come down hard. There was no room for hesitation. “When someone’s trying to choke you, you use your strength to come down hard, like breaking their arm is no big deal.” 

Jared tried to picture it, then practiced with increased force. He still worried he wasn’t being very effective. He pushed harder, trying, but he felt like he was hitting Jensen’s arms too hard. Jensen tensed his arms and held them firmer for Jared, “Here...let me give you a harder challenge.” 

Jared tried the move, but Jensen had a grip and he wasn’t budging. “It’s not working,” he said, so Jensen explained, “Yeah, it’s because you’re holding back. Do it like you’re saving your life.” 

Jared looked at him worriedly, “I can’t.” Jensen asked patiently, “Why?” Jared said, “Because it’s you.” He looked at the older man apologetically, “Doesn’t it hurt?” Jensen looked at his lover with so much devotion and love, Jared felt goosebumps. “It’s okay, Jare. You’re not going to hurt me,” Jensen tried to offer Jared an out. He was trying to teach Jared to come down hard. Yes, it did hurt, but it was supposed to. If this move saved Jared some day, it was worth the temporary pain. 

Jensen changed the move to save his lover having to force himself any anguish at doing something out of his comfort zone. He wasn’t used to this, after all, and there were over two hundred moves he could teach him. These were the easy ones. 

Instead of dropping an arm down, over his outstretched attacking arms, Jensen instructed him, “Here, this time I want you to come up like this.” Jared was amazed, once again. Jensen showed him how to break the choke hold again by lifting his arms from being at rest, putting his palms flat together and pushing his hands up between the attacker’s arms, then pushing outward. 

This was another easy one. Jared practiced with Jensen over and over and he wound up literally sparkling that he’d gotten it right. Jensen grinned at the little diamonds that were swimming in his light grey orbs. He could tell Jared was still relaxed and care free. ‘Perfect,’ Jensen thought to himself. He went in for another kiss, just as his phone vibrated. 

Mike was on the phone, “What up Ackles? You guys lost without us?” Jensen smiled and told Jared, “It’s Mike.” The engineer slid his arms around Jensen’s waist and waited while his lover talked on the phone. Jared found himself handling the interesting dog tags, rubbing them between his fingers and feeling the almost braille style of the indented writing. 

“Yes, dear, of course we’re lost without you. We were just crying about it. Where are you guys?” Mike explained the two of them were at Costco and questioned Jensen about specific spices and meats, marinades and anything for the cupboard he might want. Jensen kept his other arm around Jared’s waist while he answered questions about meats and marinades, supplies and any special foods he wanted. He looked at Jared when Mike asked him something, “Yeah, Jared likes those too,” then smiled at the younger man. 

Jared smiled back, not sure what he was even smiling about. Jensen finished his conversation and hung up. He slipped his second arm around his lover’s waist, “They’ll probably be just under an hour. They’re bringing Philly Steak sandwiches so we don’t have to cook tonight.” Jared said, “Cool,” then Jensen added, “And fresh strawberries and cream. Dave likes your strawberry waffles, too.” 

Jensen smiled and kissed his lover on the nose. Jared smiled, still having the time of his life. He finally sighed, “Do we have to get dressed now?” Jensen giggled, “Yep. That’s not a bad thing, though, baby...it’s looking like it will freeze later tonight.” Jared reneged with a sigh, “Okay,” and turned to get his t-shirt off the couch. 

Jensen left for a minute and grabbed Jared a sweatshirt to put over himself, the older man finished putting on his own two shirts. He picked up the blanket from the floor and went to start it in the wash. When he came back, Jared was sitting on the couch, leaning back, looking like he’d been to a day spa. The kid was definitely relaxed and happy, at the moment. 

Jensen went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple Gatorades, thinking it would be the perfect drink for them right now. Especially for Jared with his recovering condition. He went back and gave one to Jared, who thanked him. While Jensen stoked up the fire, his lover wound up gulping most of his drink down, so Jensen offered him another one. Jared shook his head, “It’s okay,” but Jensen then offered apple juice and Jared’s eyes lit up. 

Jensen smiled, then ran and got him a glass of the sweet favorite. Anything to hear him sigh in pleasure was well worth it. The two men sat on the couch together, facing each other. After staring into each other’s eyes for awhile, Jared broke the silence, “I love you, Jensen.” 

The veteran looked into the younger man’s eyes and absorbed all the love he saw there. Then he responded, “I love you, too, Jay, always.” Jensen played with the kid’s hair for a few minutes, then they heard the turn of the deadbolt. They both grinned knowingly when Mike yelled out “Lucy, we’re home!!”


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with the friends gathering at Jensen’s again and trying for some normalcy. Everyone needs to come down after the horrific court day. Jared gets a bit hurt, which upsets the team. This is mainly focused on interactions between the friends, Jensen and Jared. There is a ton of angst, some great moments of tension and humor. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you readers for your encouraging comments and for following the story! I removed the total chapter count because I’m not sure if we’ll make by thirty, but it will be close. :0)

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE 

 

Jensen helped his friends unload several boxes of groceries and Jared put things away from inside. He wasn’t allowed to lift or even go down the steps by the three medical experts so he at least kept himself useful from the kitchen. The men had picked up all kinds of meats and side dishes, various drinks and beer. They grabbed fruits and protein shakes, too. The house was going to be stocked for the next week. 

Jared finished unpacking most of the items, then went to lift the 48 beer pack off the floor. “Whoa!” “Hey!” “No!” Jared stood up straight and froze in his tracks when the three loud voices startled him. Everyone froze for a few seconds. Jensen, Dave and Mike were simply trying to calm their nerves over the fact that Jared would have re-injured his chest with that twenty five pound case. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot,” Jared looked sheepish as he honestly explained himself. He really hadn’t thought twice about it because today was such a good day. His ribs were barely sore and it was easy to forget. ‘I just wanted to help,’ he thought. Jensen was quick to soothe him, “Jare, it’s okay. That just wouldn’t have been a good move.” Jared nodded, “I know. Sorry.” 

Dave said, “Please stop apologizing for being injured and come look at this.” Jared moved toward Dave, but didn’t fail to spout off, “Well, ‘you’re’ injured.” Dave glanced at the other two and grinned before showing Jared something that was in a small box. As he showed Jared the contents, he argued, “My injury is a paper cut. Yours isn’t.” 

Jared shifted his stance, irritated, and looked at Dave instead of the box, “Good to know a bullet is a paper cut. Thanks for that.” Dave stared at the younger man for a second, assessing him. Jared wasn’t angry, he was guilty. “It’s not your fault, Jared.” Jared sighed in annoyance that Dave could read him so well. ‘Fucking ass Jedi mind shit,’ he mentally bitched. 

Jensen and Mike watched the exchange, grinning because the other two men were exact heights and builds, practically perfectly evened up in a staring standoff. It was funny. Jared looked into the box, completely ignoring Dave and his assessment and any rebuttal. He wasn’t going to argue anymore about it.

“Oh,” he remarked in surprised wonder, now distracted, “Yeah, I know what all this is. Omelets or frittata’s, right?” Dave smirked at how easily the kid had switched gears, “Jensen said you might remember how to make them.” Jared glanced at his lover, then back at Dave, then down at the ingredients, “Well, I...I think so. I’ll certainly try.” 

Mike came over to snoop over their shoulders, “What are you guys hiding over here?” Jared glanced at the man, then looked at Dave, “He got stuff to make frittata’s.” Mike looked interested, “Really? When are we getting those?” Jared looked at Dave, who shrugged a shoulder, “Whenever Jared wants to make them for us.” 

Jared looked at the ingredients again, then back up. He noticed all three of the Black Ops veterans had a knowing grin on their faces. He didn’t voice it, but he almost could sense that this had been on purpose...just to give Jared that ‘useful’ feeling and let him feel like he was preparing a meal. He couldn’t believe how perceptive they all were...and goddamned nice, too. 

Jared was feeling blessedly lucky. “I’ll make ‘em tomorrow. You want ‘em ready at some godawful foxhole dark thirty time?” Dave glanced and Jensen, then back to Jared with a smirk, “That’s up to the cook, I think.” Jared looked at Jensen, “If I remember right, they take like forty minutes. I’ll have get up early.” 

Mike feigned worry, “Oh...is that ‘real’ person early or...” Jensen cut him off, “Shut up. Jay, you get your rest and we’ll eat when you’re feeling up to it.” Everyone went quiet. Jared piped in, now loving the opportunity to actually fix them a meal. “How about seven thirty?” 

The rest of the men seemed very excited with that time and Jared was happy they were pleased. The younger man added, “Hey, if I screw them up, at least we can run get donuts.” Mike added, “Jared, we’ve eaten bugs and burnt squirrel when we had to. I’m sure even screwed up, those are gonna be damn good.” 

Soon, the four men sat at the table and ate Philly Steak sandwiches, piled with grilled onions and extra melted cheese. Jared couldn’t believe how good they were. “Where did you get these? God, they’re fantastic.” Jensen answered, “They stopped by Dani and Steve’s.” Jared looked up in surprise, “Really?” When Jensen nodded, he asked further, “Does everything they make taste this good?” 

All three men nodded and answered, “Mmhmm,” “Yep,” and “Oh yeah,” at once. After they finished their meal, Jared asked Dave and Mike, “So what did you guys do today?” Dave answered first, “Well, I did some yard work. I helped my neighbor fix a sprinkler head. Then I read the paper, went for a walk and had lunch.” 

Jared was just nodding at Dave’s rendition of his day when Mike interrupted with an elbow to Dave, “Tell ‘em who you had lunch with.” Dave sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked endlessly annoyed with his friend, then bitched, “Does ‘everyone’ have to know?” Jensen grinned at their banter because he suspected Dave had been on a lunch date. 

Dave looked up and explained to Jared, “I had lunch with the woman I’ve been seeing a few times.” Mike reiterated, “A date, Jared. He had a real date.” Dave sighed and shook his head, while Jared looked eager to hear more, “Really? That’s awesome. Who is she? Is it serious?” 

Jensen loved Jared’s reaction. Watching this exchange between his friends and his lover was good entertainment. It was adorable how they actually ‘talked’ to Jared so easily. The men had been closed off and guarded for so many years. He saw they had accepted Jared and considered him a part of the group. 

Dave glanced at Mike, “See what you started?” Then he looked back at Jared, “We’ve gone out four times and I’ve decided to tell her some things. Like background things...test the waters out, you know?” 

Jared understood, “Your background. You mean your job. The military...secret team and all that.” Dave answered “Yes,” very grateful to Jared for understanding. The younger man could see it was a concern for Dave to go out on a limb and share that with a stranger, so he immediately felt compelled to be supportive. 

Jared said, “That took a lot of guts to share with someone you don’t know that well yet.” Jensen piped in, “Hey, I shared it with ‘you’ early on.” Jared rolled his eyes and sighed, while still looking at Dave, “That’s because I couldn’t get up and he knew it. I was stuck in a hospital bed attached to a bunch of machines.” 

Jensen giggled, “True.” Jared glanced at his lover with a gentle smile, each man knowing damn well he was kidding. Jared sought out Jensen’s hand under the table and squeezed it, while looking back at Dave. Jared asked, “So how did it go when you told her? And how ‘much’ did you tell her?” 

Dave looked like he was considering something for a few seconds, “Not bad, I guess. She didn’t say too much, but she didn’t run screaming.” Jared smirked, but he wasn’t laughing at Dave, it was a reminder that Jensen had expected him to do the same thing. Running never even crossed Jared’s mind. He prayed this woman didn’t do that, either. 

Dave shrugged a shoulder, “I only told her the teams I was on, explained my years of missions. Explained the surface, why I’ve been without a relationship for so long. I did tell her it was hard to blend with just anyone...and that I used to have nightmares, but not anymore.” When Dave paused with a slight worried look, something in Jared sparked, “Well, I hope you told her all the skills you have. All the medical, all that psyche annoying crap you guys are so good at...and you really have to tell her about the hero’s you guys are for rescuing so many people. Did you?” 

Jensen watched his lover, reminded of the first time Jared had called ‘him’ a hero. It was deeply moving when it happened. His eyes moved to Dave, watching to see how the older man took it. Mike was even quiet and he seemed to be looking at Jared in renewed awareness, like he was seeing the kid for the first time. 

Jensen grinned, because his friends were silent a bit too long and Jared’s eyes darted between them like he thought he said something wrong. “Jared, it’s okay,” Jensen’s thumb rubbed back and forth on Jared’s hand. “Just give them a minute. Remember what I told you...it’s not how we see ourselves and other people don’t always approve of us. It’s why we’re reserved about it. Someone like you is...well, it’s a bit much to take in, at first.” 

Jared looked at Jensen and tried to understand what he was saying, then he looked at the other men and spoke to the group, collectively, “Well, I’m tired of all of you not seeing how incredible you all are. You shouldn’t have to be scared to tell people what you did for this country. Do you have any idea how many years and how many classes and even degrees it would take for someone in the civilian world to have the skills you guys have? It’s incomparable.” 

Jared continued, “And you’re nice.” Jensen watched each of his friends raise an eyebrow at the ‘nice’ comment. “Yeah, nice,” Jared continued. “You take care of your friends, you help each other, you help your neighbors, you’re giving and caring...it amazes me that you’re just...just ‘used’ like that for so long and then you’re just ‘dumped’ out here and expected to just fit in with the general population who...who doesn’t even appreciate what you’ve done.”

‘Oh boy,’ Jensen thought. Jared was on a roll. His friends were continuing to be a bit floored. They weren’t quite sure yet what to think. The young genius continued to Dave, “You deserve so much happiness, Dave. If she doesn’t see how wonderful you are, then she’s not good enough for you.” Dave finally grinned at Jared, “Thank you, Jared.” 

Mike nodded, “Agreed.” He looked at Dave, “She’s either in, or she isn’t. You did the right thing, brother.” Dave sighed, “I hope so. It’s looked kind of promising, so far, and I thought maybe it was good that she knew.” Jared added to all three men, “Just to be clear, you guys, all of you could give classes, you know, to plenty of assholes on the outside on how to be better people.” 

Jensen grinned at his lover’s earnest bright eyed look, wanting to go on a crusade to change the world and protect his new pack of friends from anyone judging them unfairly. Jared was a sight when he was fighting for something he believed in...this is probably the way he looked when he was writing his friends their resume’s, or working on that ordinance for the SPCA. Jensen loved him beyond words. 

He looked at his two friends, hoping they weren’t going to have breakdowns or self combust at Jared’s overwhelming respect and admiration for them. He could see they were struggling to maintain that semblance of control and coolness, but Jared had touched them deeply. There was a slight discomfort showing, but it was probably from feeling off kilter and they didn’t know what to do with it. 

“So,” Jared turned to Mike, “how was your day?” Mike took a moment to recover. His mind was still reeling, as was Dave’s, from being the subject of Jared’s heartfelt outburst. He finally answered Jared cheerfully, “I kicked ass at the gym today. After running and weights, I went to the boxing room and signed up for about an hour of sparring sessions. It was fuckin’ sweet.” 

Jared was smiling at Mike’s eagerness, but he looked at Jensen when the older man groaned, “Oh no...you didn’t.” Mike argued with innocence plastered all over his face, “What?” Jensen shook his head, “You did ‘not’, tell me you didn’t.” Mike looked admonishing, “Now Jensen, I know what you’re thinking...and no, I did ‘not’. It was good...it was a great time. They’re better fighters now.” 

Jared looked between them in confusion, “Is something wrong?” Mike looked at him, “Your friend here probably thinks I kicked all their asses and left them bleeding on the mat.” Jared still looked between them, now looking worried. Mike argued to Jensen, “That is ‘not’ what happened, Jensen, I held back...I swear I did. But you know, they did learn some better maneuvers today so they got their money’s worth.” 

Jensen finally grinned at his friend, “Well, as long as you didn’t break any bones.” Mike assured everyone at the table, “I did not. I mean...they’re probably popping some muscle relaxants by now, but...no one’s in the ER. At least this one Green Beret dude showed up and gave me a challenge. He begged me to kick his ass, but I didn’t go all crazy on him.” 

Mike turned back to Jared and added, “Those berets are kind of pussies, but they get their feelings hurt real easy, so I went soft on him.” Jared giggled, so Mike continued, “Then, I did something I never do...I sat in the sauna.” Jared giggled again, which had Jensen grinning. Mike looked thoughtful, then continued, “It was okay...kinda reminded me of being in the damn jungle when it’s fuckin’ ninety nine percent humidity, but it was neat to try. After that, I went to brunch with another of our brethren. Haven’t seen him in months, it was fun.” 

Jensen looked at him, “Pete?” When Mike nodded and answered, “Yep,” Jensen commented, “Sweet.” Mike continued, “Then, I went home and also cleaned up my house and yard...washed my truck. Called some places about that engineering school, and paid some bills.” 

Jared was tired from just listening to the funny, energy filled ex-soldier. These two had been busy today. Of course, he’d been busy too, but in a deliciously different way. Mike added, “After all that, I just waited for Euell Gibbons here to come get me so we could hit Costco and grab dinner.” Dave grinned and shook his head, while Jared laughed. 

Mike always teased Dave about being the oldest in the group. Jared realized, by now, it was only in jest and Dave didn’t mind it. Mike looked pleased at Jared, “Oh, you know who Euell Gibbons is?” Jared nodded, still trying to control his infectious giggle, “Yes, I know who that is.” Mike had one more comment, nodding toward Dave, “I guess he had to take his senior nap, or something.” 

Dave was still grinning while he argued, “I was not napping, dickhead...I finished another chapter this afternoon.” Jared loved the men’s bantering, but his interest was suddenly sidetracked, “Chapter? For what?” Dave hesitated, not used to being on display, but Jensen interjected, “Dave is a writer, Jared.” 

The younger man looked like he’d discovered a new element on the periodic table. “Really? That’s awesome. What do you write?” Dave smirked at Jared’s enthusiasm, while his two counterparts looked knowingly proud that they were adding one more to Dave’s secret circle of fans. “It’s based on what we did, mixed with some stories of action and suspense. Sort of a mixed genre of fictional characters, but based on real life experiences.” 

Jared was amazed. This was so interesting. Dave had brought a creativity to the surface and was willing to share it with the world. He couldn’t quite pinpoint where the slight reluctance came from, and the secretiveness. Dave seemed nervous, but thrilled at someone’s approval all at the same time. Jared asked more, “Are you going to publish yourself or...?” 

Dave answered, “Yeah, the first one. Then, I’ll introduce the second of the series to try and get a formal publisher...if it goes well. I’m not sure how people will like it.” Mike interjected, “I know ‘I’ll’ like it.” Jared looked at him in surprise, so Mike explained in a mocking secretive whisper, “He’s let me see some of it.” 

“Oh,” Jared’s pleased reaction was just what Mike had been hoping for. Jensen complained, “Well, he hasn’t let ‘me’ see any of it. What the fuck? Are we gonna be your first guinea pigs?” Dave sighed, “Yes, of course you are. I’m just insecure about it. It’s like a work of art, and I keep making adjustments.” 

Dave looked at Mike, “And I didn’t really ‘let’ you see it, fuck stick, you looked at part of it when I was in the shower last week. You saw it by accident.” Jared understood works of art, wholeheartedly, and he totally understood wanting something to be perfect before you shared it. Mike continued to banter with Dave while Jensen and Jared grinned at each other. 

Mike argued, “Well, you were supposed to be ready when I got there, so it’s on you for taking your sweet time with your handicap bar and your soapy right hand.” Jared’s slight blush at Mike’s comment had Jensen laughing. Jared waited until Dave turned back to him, “I’m gonna try it out on a forum that’s for veterans and then I’ll be releasing it to everyone else. The situations are real. I mean blood and guts real, but there’s heart and courage and relationships, mixed in with espionage and betrayal. It’s got quite a bit.” 

Jared eyed the older man, “I think it’s going to be better than you think, Dave. People will love it. I can’t wait to read it...but I understand waiting...I get it, wanting it to be perfect and all.” Dave smiled appreciatively, then glanced at his friend next to him, “See? ‘He’ gets it. The thing isn’t ready yet.” 

Mike sighed, “Well, it’s been over a year, that’s all. It’s killing me, dude.” Dave finally let the cat out of the bag to the group, “Well, I’m formulating the last chapter.” Mike and Jared exclaimed, “Really?” at the same time. They looked at one another, in surprise, then back at Dave. Jensen chuckled to himself, while Dave answered them, “Yes. It should be ready by next week.” 

Jensen got up and asked “Beer?” to the group. When everyone answered favorably, the seasoned military expert moved to the refrigerator to grab them. Mike got up and cleaned off the table, throwing everyone’s wrappers and napkins away. Dave stood and made his way to the fireplace, stoking it up and adding more wood. 

Jared was handed a beer by his lover and treated to a quick kiss. It was right on the lips and even though he loved it, Jared glanced around at the others thinking, ‘Oh, we’re doing this.’ Jensen smiled at him and winked. Jared wasn’t used to being affectionate in front of anyone else, but it was starting to become obvious that Jensen’s friends didn’t care, at all. 

Jared supposed it was his uncle’s old prejudice and bigotry that had been stuck in his mind all these years. His uncle was so angry back then, and Jared was just a kid...impressionable and vulnerable. Jared had to remind himself that not everyone was like that. He sighed, feeling like he had drifted to someplace dark, but quickly brought himself back from it. Jared gave Jensen a half grin of assurance that he was fine, when he realized his lover had been watching him.

After they were standing close to the fire and sipping their beers, Dave looked at Jared, “How do you feel Jared? You look much better.” He realized how good the kid looked compared to yesterday. Mike had noticed it too. Jared looked surprised at the question, then smiled at the older man, “Tons better, thank you.” He nodded then added, “Sleeping til one o’clock probably made a difference.” 

Jared shook his head, admonishing himself, “Still can’t believe I frickin’ did that.” Jensen countered, “You needed that...’that’s’ why you did that.” Jared glanced at him, then looked at the others, while suddenly adjusting his hair. The three warriors knew it was a nervous reaction to being on display. Dave said, “That’s excellent. No pain today?” 

Jared shook his head, “Nope,” shaking his head. He looked at Dave, “I mean it’s sore, just like always.” Jared shrugged his shoulder and looked back at the fire. Dave turned to Jensen, “That fever gone?” Jensen nodded, “Woke up without it. He’s been pain free today, no problems.” Jensen had a flashback of their ‘engaging’ afternoon. Jared was full of strength and energy, that was for damn sure. 

Mike joined the conversation, “Jared, you so kicked ass yesterday...and those motherfuckers really wore you down, but you still won that case. Man, you nailed it.” Jensen just smiled when Jared’s cheeks sported a faint pink hue at Mike’s compliment. The younger man looked down in shyness, after smiling and a quick “Thanks.” 

The three veterans exchanged a knowing glance with each other. They were proud of the kid, yet knew full well he would like for them to stop gloating over him and move on. “So,” Mike innocently tried to change the subject, “What did you guys do today?” The two lovers were silent for a few seconds too long, and Mike immediately looked accusingly at Jensen, “You did NOT.” 

Dave caught on a little after Mike and looked at Jensen, too, “Tell me you didn’t.” Jared looked at them all, in concern, “What’s...” he started to ask, then looked at his lover and realized Jensen was completely stuck for an answer. ‘They know,’ Jensen was portraying with his eyes, while looking at Jared and pleading for some idea help. 

Jared stuttered, “Uuhhh, well, Jensen taught me some moves.” Mike and Dave glanced at their charge, as he smiled, proud that he’d thought of something to offer. The two men looked back at each other, then Mike mumbled, “I bet he did.” Dave and Mike both looked back at Jensen for explanation, “Moves?” Mike asked suspiciously. 

Jensen defended himself, “Yes, moves. He’s talking about simple choke hold breaks.” Jared tried to help, “Yeah, it was really cool. They were so simple.” Mike and Dave studied Jared for a few seconds, then they turned back to Jensen, who chuckled at their intense protective reaction to Jared’s safekeeping. 

There was silence for a moment and Dave finally exclaimed, “That’s not all you did. Mike’s right. What the fuck, Jensen, he’s got broken ribs and a hole in his lung.” Jensen looked up, begging the stars for patience, as Jared tried to defend him. “What...wait what are you...?” Jensen shook his head at his lover, “Don’t...don’t even, Jare.” 

The younger man sighed, thinking ‘please help me God’ because he really didn’t want to discuss this in front of them. The two friends looked back at him, as he realized he couldn’t let them blame Jensen for their afternoon, there was no way. “It wasn’t,” Jared started out, but Jensen interrupted, “Jare, it’s okay. They’re just concerned.” 

The two friends turned back to their former team leader and Mike blurted out, “You DID. Oh my God, Jensen, what the fuck...is he okay?” Jensen laughed again, but Jared was mortified with his mouth hanging open. He shook his head, as Jensen gestured for them to look at Jared, “Look at him. Does he look okay? He’s doing great. He’s the love of my life, guys, I would never hurt him.” 

Mike and Dave studied a very embarrassed Jared from head to toe, while he stood there and looked annoyingly resentful at being on display. “Done?” Jared asked irritably, then eyeballed Dave and Mike, and then Jensen, because he was ‘so’ not having fun with this. ‘Great, now ‘everyone’ knows what we did this afternoon,’ Jared sighed, ‘Jesus Christ, is nothing sacred.’ 

The engineer went to the couch and sat down in a huff. He put his legs on the coffee table and sipped his beer, refusing to look at any of them. Jensen whined, “Now look what you’ve done, guys,” indicating toward his brooding lover on the couch. Dave and Mike both sighed. They hadn’t meant to upset the kid, and they both recognized that their newfound overprotectiveness toward the innocent young man had fueled their reaction. 

Dave backed off Jensen first. He put a hand on his hip and sighed, “Fine.” Mike took a few extra seconds to concede. Finally, he looked at Jared and sighed, “I don’t have to like this. I’m kind of attached to the genius...but you’re right, he does look better.” He looked back at Jensen and pointed his finger at Jensen, “But, if he’s hurt, at all, because of you,” Jensen grinned, “If he’s hurt because of me, I’ll let you.” Mike seemed satisfied with that. 

All the men sat down, Jensen close to Jared but not touching him. Jared was still refusing to look at the men yet. He was too busy dealing with his internal war at being horribly embarrassed and sulking that they assumed he couldn’t have sex when he wanted. He wasn’t a teenager, for chrissake, and he didn’t need these men protecting his damn virtue. 

“So what are we gonna do?” Jensen asked of the room. He looked at Jared, hoping for an answer out of the kid, but Jared wasn’t ready. He still listened to the ideas of movies being shot back and forth. Everyone seemed to be on the same page and wanted to watch something, so Jared listened to them talk it over. 

When everyone looked at him and Jensen nudged him, “Mission Impossible movies?” Jared nodded and tried to offer a smile, “Yeah, that’ll be fun.” It was the least he could say, after they were trying so hard to relax him after the earlier embarrassment. After the first movie started, he realized he was having a good time again. 

Jared obviously had several big titles to catch up on...he’d missed quite a few movies during his career. He’d been so busy pouring himself into his work, he never took a break. This was fun. The guys were hilarious and sharing the couch with Jensen was...well, it was like having a permanent solid presence that wasn’t going anywhere. 

Jared felt Jensen’s heat, heard the deep guttural laugh when the gorgeous man laughed at something his team mates said, and he felt the smooth skin of Jensen’s arm, knowing it had held him, lifted him and comforted him many times. He was in love with this man. It still hit Jared hard when he reminded himself of it. Jensen was here...still. 

After the first movie, Mike and Jensen went to the kitchen to make the infamous caramel popcorn Jared remembered from a week ago. Jared took a bathroom break, then returned to the couch while Dave tended to the fire. The older man turned around and noticed Jared was still pensive and quiet. He offered Dave an easy going smile, but the trained observer wasn’t quite convinced by it. 

Dave put the poker away and came over to sit on the coffee table, facing his favorite engineer. Jared sipped a beer he had grabbed on his way back from his bathroom break, trying to look nonchalant about Dave’s perusal. The older man grinned but his eyes showed great concern. 

Jared liked Dave...the man had saved his life too, in a way, and he continued to come here and offer Jared further protection. He was a close friend to his lover, a brother, and today he’d shared even more of himself to Jared. He had a passion to write, to create, and to share it with people...but he was reserved, more quiet. He was shy about his date today, and worried about being accepted by that person. 

Dave was a beautiful person...all of these men were. Why was he so nervous in front of the man, then? ‘Maybe it’s that goddamn study/assess thing they all do,’ Jared thought. They could tell what you were thinking and feeling, pretty much by staring at you for a minute. Jared sighed because the older man kept looking at him, ‘Dammit,’ “What?” 

Dave tried to hide a grin at Jared’s suspicious inquiry, but knew he probably failed. The older man looked down for a few seconds, then back into Jared’s eyes. “I just want to make sure you know that Mike and I care a great deal about you getting better...maybe too much...and I’m sorry if it embarrassed you. ‘Very’ sorry, Jared. That’s not what we meant to do.” 

Jared sighed, wanting to be annoyed, but unable to muster it toward the nice man in front of him. Instead, he argued softly, “I know that...but you’re all a bunch of over protective big brothers,” Jared sighed and looked down, not really wanting to discuss this, but he was still perturbed about it. Jared looked back up at Dave, “and I guess I’m just not used to it.” 

Dave watched the kid try and explain himself, but he really didn’t have to. They had invaded his privacy, and they’d stepped into his inner space without being invited. Jared was independent and according to Jensen, had been on his own for most of his life. He wasn’t used to a nosey family...brothers...’or even parents,’ caring what happened to him. 

Jared blurted out, “It’s embarrassing. I’m thirty three, for Heaven’s sake. I’m not gonna let some dude stick it where I don’t want it.” Jared hadn’t meant to say it like that and he immediately tried to retract it with his eyes. It was too late, Dave laughed out loud, totally caught off guard. Jared was something else. The kid turned a bright shade of crimson, while his new eldest big brother tried to contain himself. 

Dave said, “Well, I’m glad to hear that,” still chuckling while Jared hid his face with one hand. “I can’t believe I said that, I’m so sorry.” Jared looked up to see Dave grinning, “It’s alright, Jared.” The younger man spent the next minute trying to control the blatant coloring on his cheeks while Dave respectfully tried to took like he wasn’t staring at him. 

Jared was so thankful when the others came back. “What’s so funny in here?” Jensen asked that of Dave, but the older man just shook his head and excused himself for a bathroom break. Jared was beyond thankful the man hadn’t said anything. Shit, he still couldn’t believe what he’d said. 

Jared glanced at Jensen. His lover was watching him, while he spread out rootbeer floats and caramel corn bowls for everyone. Jensen knew something had transpired, but the slightly embarrassed demeanor on his lover told him not to bring it up. ‘Later,’ Jensen thought to himself. “You okay?” Was the only thing he asked. 

The younger man nodded, relieved, and smiled up at Jensen, “Awesome. It looks delicious.” Jensen lingered his gaze for a few seconds longer, then asked the younger man, “Are you feeling like you can make it through this one?” Jared answered, “Yes, definitely. I’m not missing ‘that’,” Jared pointed to the table full of buttered sugary delights. 

Jensen smiled, “Okay then,” sat next to Jared and held up two finger’s at Mike, “Roll it.” Mike blurted out, “Sweet,” pushed the button, then yelled out, “You better shake it off, old man, we’re starting.” Jared giggled, which caused Jensen to smile and look at him. Dave returned and grabbed his bowl and drink. Mike grabbed his and Jensen handed Jared’s to him.

By the end of the movie, Jared looked very tired. He was pleasantly relaxed on the couch, yawning, but he could proudly say he wasn’t being carried to bed tonight like a five year old. ‘Thank God,’ he finally managed to stay up like a normal person. Jared stretched and remained where he was for the time being. 

“You know,” Mike commented, “that mask shit isn’t possible. I mean the facial tissue would never regenerate after it’s removed to become some kind of mask.” Jared looked at the other two, curious of their opinion. Jensen looked thoughtful, then nodded, “Agreed. It was an interesting idea, but you’re right, there’s real looking polyurethane rubber that can do that...but not real skin, no way.” 

Jared looked at Dave, who finally added, “True. But that wouldn’t make the movie as interesting.” All the special forces experts in the room nodded their heads and silently agreed, while Jared studied their seriousness. He thought he would push them for further expert evaluations of the movie because it could wind up being fun. 

“So, what about the cables...like in the first one when he had to break into that room. Was that real?” The guys had finished their caramel corn and rootbeer. By this time, they were all laying around like a bunch of sugar crashed kids, enjoying the heat of the fire. Jared could see them thinking. He had given them something to stew over. 

Dave spoke first, “Naw,” he shook his head, “I don’t think...well, maybe. We’ve done some cable and rope stuff. Who’s to say those CIA agents might know how to do that?” Mike looked disbelieving, “I don’t think so. Naw...that kind of training? I’m sure they do ‘some’ things, like breaking into security, but, those cables?” Then Mike thought for a few more seconds and conceded, “Well, maybe, I guess.” 

Jared had made them think. He actually got them thinking. He entertained himself with watching his protectors contemplate the cables used by Ethan Hawke and how he had to get past the security of the room. Jensen spoke up from next to him, “They’re suits, guys. Their training is totally different. They don’t do combat, they sneak in and out and steal things like information and codes.” 

Mike blurted out, “We’ve done that.” Jensen countered, “I know, but it wasn’t usually that quiet.” Dave said, “It’s cleaner,” and the other two nodded, “Definitely that,” Mike agreed. Jensen added, “I think maybe those guys have different things they know how to do. They couldn’t do our jobs and we ‘could’, in fact, do theirs, if we learned.” Mike mumbled, “Mmm...pussies.” Dave and Jensen hummed in agreement and nodded. 

Jared smiled while watching all of them. It was good to see them relaxed like this. He loved that they were in this state. They had done so much to keep him safe, he wanted them to stay this way for as long as they could...and he also wanted to put his heart into that breakfast. Jared cleared his throat, “I think I’m going to bed.” 

Jensen looked over at him, instantly concerned, “Are you alright?” Jared looked into his eyes, as Jensen put a hand on the kid’s forehead, “I’m fine. This whole evening was perfect.” He waited until Jensen was satisfied that he didn’t have a fever and put his hand down. Jared spoke to the three men, at once, “I’m just thinking about breakfast in the morning and I wanna be ready.” 

Dave watched the younger man get off the couch and felt like he should give him an out, “You really don’t have to feed us, Jared. We can do it the next day, so you can sleep in tomorrow.” Jared held his hand up, “Nope...I’m doing it tomorrow. I’m looking forward to it. Goodnight, you guys...and thanks for this. This whole evening was really cool.” 

Three sets of piercing eyes watched the young genius retreat. Jensen knew Jared must be exhausted, as it was getting close to eleven p.m. Dave and Mike looked to Jensen, wondering if he was going to follow, but Jensen held up his hand, “I’m going, don’t worry.” Mike asked, “Is he okay? Is he still upset at us from earlier?” 

Jensen looked toward the hall, “I don’t think so,” then he turned back to his friends, “He’s been happy...all day and tonight. This was exactly what I wanted for him. I told Price he really just needed to chill like this and hopefully he wouldn’t need anything from him.” 

Dave exclaimed, “I apologized to him.” Jensen and Mike looked at the older man, Jensen asking, “For what?” Dave looked at Mike, “For you and I embarrassing him earlier. Poor guy was trying to be nice about it, but,” Dave looked back at Jensen, “I’m sorry, we just care a lot for the kid.” Jensen smiled, “I know.” He paused for a minute, then continued, “But believe me...nobody gets to hurt him, especially me.” 

Dave and Mike nodded, as Mike added, “We know that. We just overreacted.” Jensen smiled, “I’m glad you guys like him.” Mike added his comment, “It’s beyond that. We’ll do anything for him. He’s become a friend, Jensen...even a little brother.” Dave agreed, “That’s for sure.” Mike added with a gleam in his eye, “And you are so much ‘nicer’ now, Ackles, not such a dick.” 

Jensen laughed, as Mike continued, “We definitely don’t want you to fuck this up and lose him.” Jensen said, “Okay, I’ll do my best,” remembering his former closed off demeanor to people. He wasn’t sure he even remembered how to be that way anymore. 

Jensen told them to make themselves at home because he had a gorgeous young genius in his room and he really needed to go. They both grinned without moving from their laid back positions in their cushioned chairs. This had been a good night for ‘everyone’. After Jensen left the room, they decided to watch one more movie. They picked an old western and enjoyed themselves, immensely, before finally going to bed. 

Jared had turned the electric fireplace on, cleaned up and gotten under the covers. He loved Jensen’s home. Everything about Jensen spelled ‘home’, even his friends. Jared felt the longing in his soul for something he hadn’t had in over twenty years. He hadn’t even realized he’d been missing it...not until now. 

‘Great,’ Jared thought, ‘that’s when things go to shit. I’m done for...I love this, I love him.’ Today was a taste of how fantastic normal life would be with Jensen. After the case and after all the threats were gone. This was how wonderful his life could be. Even his new surrogate brothers were becoming an important part of his life. 

Jared spent years distracting himself from the loss of his parents, the loss of Chris, and denied himself the possibility of building roots again...and here he was planning to make breakfast tomorrow. ‘When the hell did this happen,’ he thought to himself. ‘I’ve completely lost myself. If anything happens to any of them,’ Jared closed his eyes trying to reverse his thinking. He couldn’t stomach the thought of where his mind was going. 

“Hey,” Jensen’s loving deep timbre surprised him from his left side, as the warm body enveloped his own and Jared felt the instant heat binding their souls. He hadn’t even heard Jensen come in. Everything he’d been thinking, everything he might have been panicking over, it was all melting way with Jensen’s touch. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Jensen soothed, as he wrapped Jared tight in his arms. The younger man slipped his hands around Jensen’s waist, rolled slightly into Jensen, and sighed dreamily into his lover’s chest. This was where he belonged...where he needed to be. His old insecurities were starting to rear their ugly head, but Jensen immediately chased them off. “God, I love you,” Jared rubbed his face on Jared’s chest, “I love you so much.” 

Jared’s arms tightened and so did Jensen’s. The older man kissed the top of his lover’s head and spoke softly, “I love you too, Jare. Are you okay?” Jensen could sense the anxiety when he came into the room. After getting this close to Jared, this felt exactly like what the younger man needed the most. 

“Yes...very okay. This was the perfect day, Jensen.” The older man had to agree, “Yes it was.” Maybe Jared just wasn’t used to perfect days and he needed more of them. Jensen vowed to give him more. He kissed Jared on his head again and had a thought that Jared shouldn’t be on his left side, but he would fix that later. Jensen let himself fall fast asleep. 

Jared slept like a stone. He was in a warm cocoon of peace. He could smell Jensen and that meant safety and love. He reluctantly came out of sleep, realizing he’d been sleeping with his mouth open and leaving a wet spot on Jensen’s chest. ‘Dammit,’ Jared felt bad. He’d been completely out of it. 

Not wanting to leave where he was, Jared took a few minutes to try and fight his body’s demands. ‘Fuck,’ there was no getting past the need to pee. Jared sighed, hating having to get up. Jared tried to slip himself out of Jensen’s hold without waking the man up, but he really should have known better. He leaned back over and kissed him when he stirred, “It’s okay. I just have to pee.” 

Even in his sleepy state, Jensen managed to be worried and mumbled, “S’your left side okay?” Jared smiled lovingly and kissed the older man again. “It’s okay. I’ll switch when I get back.” Jared rubbed the older man’s short hair back lovingly, and went to take care of his business. 

When Jared came from the bathroom, he decided he was thirsty. He and Jensen hadn’t brought any water bottles to the bedroom like they usually did, so Jared thought he would just go grab one. He shivered a bit, but standing in front of the synthetic flames for a minute took care of that. 

Jared headed down the hallway and when he came to the kitchen, he saw the shadow of a dark figure there. Jared froze, at first, then realized he was looking at Mike. He glanced at the clock on the microwave and noticed it was three a.m. Maybe Mike was thirsty too. “Hi Mike,” Jared offered, as he headed toward the refrigerator. 

Jared had no clue that Mike wasn’t awake. He barely noticed the ex-soldier hadn’t answered him, so when Jared closed the fridge and stood facing him, he was suddenly surprised that Mike hadn’t seemed to hear him. Jared stopped unscrewing the bottle cap and reached out to touch the man, thinking maybe he didn’t feel well. 

“Jared, NO!” Dave yelled from the bedroom door, just as Jared innocently touched his friend’s shoulder. The engineer started to look toward Dave, but he suddenly he cried out in pain, as he felt the powerful force of an iron grip twisting his wrist painfully. Another powerful force came from behind his legs and swept him off his feet. 

Jared’s impact of his back and tailbone on the hard floor wasn’t the end of it. He was then pushed down harder against the floor, his head snapping back with an arm across his windpipe. “MIKE, NO!” That was Jensen’s voice. Just as Jared’s air was cut off, the panic that he was going to die ended faster than it started, as the weight of his attacker was lifted completely off him. 

Dave pulled Mike backward by a choke hold from behind, forcing the younger man to let go of Jared. Dave was joined by Jensen, who immediately enforced painful compliance holds while wrestling Mike to the other side of the room. Once they had Mike up against the wall, near the dining table, Jensen left Dave in charge of him and rushed back to Jared’s side. 

“Jare?” Jensen called to the kid, as he got down on his knees to take a look at him. Jared was pushing himself up with his left hand, and scooting back against the cupboard. The younger man was holding his right hand tight against him. He didn’t seem to register Jensen was there yet. 

Jared heard Mike’s angry growl, pissed beyond belief that he couldn’t move. “Fuckers!” Mike screamed, but Dave continued to keep him under control. Dave was barking in Mike’s ear the whole time, “Mike! Wake up!” Jared was desperately trying to make sense of what he was seeing. 

“Jared?” Jensen needed to get Jared to look at him, so he moved into Jared’s line of sight and blocked Mike and Dave out. The younger man looked up at him then, “Huh?” He was still breathing hard from his panic. Jensen said, “Hey,” pleased he had finally gotten a response, then he took Jared’s cheeks between his hands. 

He examined his lover’s pupils closely, then turned Jared’s face from side to side, looking for any bruising. Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s hair and took his time feeling for lumps under Jared’s skin. He tilted Jared’s head back to examine Jared’s throat, looking for swelling or bruises. 

Jared had finally processed at least part of what was happening, so he was suddenly filled with questions, “So...so, he was asleep?” Jared’s voice sounded borderline upset, so Jensen avoided that question just yet. Jensen kept a hold on Jared’s shoulder with one hand, and held out his other open hand, “Can I take a look at that?” Jared’s eyes showed his confusion at the question. ‘Shock,’ Jensen kept to himself. “Your arm...can I see it?” 

The younger man looked down, like he just realized it was there, “Oh,” then offered it to Jensen. The older man looked at Jared’s pale face, as he took the arm. “Just stay with me, okay?” He waited until Jared nodded before he focused on the injury. Jared could hear Dave in the background, “You awake?” A pause, then “You know where you are?” 

As Jensen turned Jared’s arm in his hands, he gently pushed on tendons and ligaments, making of note of Jared’s painful winces. Jensen pushed the kid’s hand up and rotated it slowly until Jared jumped and cried out, “Ah.” Jensen touched his cheek, “I’m sorry.” Jensen let Jared have the painful limb back while he retrieved something on top of the refrigerator. 

Jared’s view of Mike was now unobstructed. Dave had loosened his grip on the ex-soldier, but Mike was still facing the wall. “I’m sorry,” Jared heard Mike say. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. Jared thought Mike sounded painfully guilty and knew immediately this had definitely been unintentional. He heart went out to the man. 

Dave soothed him, “It’s alright,” then pulled Mike from the wall and pushed him down into a seat at the table. Mike was now facing Jared but his head was down and covered in a crooked elbow. Mike’s other hand hung loose in his lap. The special ops veteran wasn’t quite sobbing, but his exhales were emotional, as he tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry,” he kept repeating. 

Dave sat on the table and kept his hand on Mike’s shoulder for the moment. Jensen returned to Jared with two items in his hands. He snapped a cold pack to activate it and gently pulled Jared’s wrist back out so he could wrap the device around it. Jensen opened a small box and pulled out an ace bandage. He wrapped it around Jared’s cold pack and tied it off to keep the pack secure. 

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair back from his forehead and looked into his eyes again. He couldn’t see any signs of concussion. He knew Jared had hit the floor hard, so that had been his main concern. “Are you hurting anywhere else?” Jared was still trying to process what just happened, but he was starting to calm down now. Knowing poor Mike was just in a nightmare explained a lot. 

Jared shook his head, but said “Just my ass is killing me, really. This floor is hard.” Jensen smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was ‘so’ not happy about this, and Jared could see that. “How are your ribs?” Jensen was still worried. Jared seemed shaken up, but not seriously injured. He couldn’t stop rubbing the kid’s back. 

“I’m okay,” Jared assured him. Jensen pulled Jared to him and took a moment to close his eyes and thank the stars the younger man was okay. He kissed the top of his lover’s head and put his hands under Jared’s armpits to pull him up. “Come on, I gotcha.” Jared went with Jensen’s pull and was soon standing with his lover’s arm around him. 

“I’m okay,” Jared looked at Jensen thinking maybe the older man needed to hear him say it over again. Jensen sighed and hugged Jared to him. “I know, but I think it’s going to take awhile for me to believe that. When I saw him on you, I,” Jensen couldn’t even voice what he’d been thinking. Mike could have easily hurt him badly, or killed him.

Jared shouldn’t have been part of ‘any’ of this. ‘Fuck’ Jensen mentally chastised himself. He should have known this could happen after the recent shooting. His thoughts were interrupted when Dave asked from the table, “How is he?” Jensen looked at his friend and rubbed Jared’s back again while answering, “He’s gonna be bruised on his back side. Looks like a sprained wrist.” 

Dave did his own assessment of the younger man in Jensen’s arms who was currently holding his bandaged wrist to him. He felt terrible about not getting to Jared sooner. He’d moved the minute he saw Jared reach for Mike, but it hadn’t been fast enough. “I’m sorry, Jared,” Dave surprised the younger man with an apology. 

Jared glanced at Jensen, then back at Dave, “For what? It wasn’t your fault.” Dave half smiled and sighed at Jared. Of course the kid wasn’t going to let Dave take any blame. Dave continued, “I should have seen it coming. I saw you get your water out of the fridge, but I wasn’t anticipating you would touch him.” 

Jared glanced at the defeated and emotionally torn veteran with his head resting on his arm. “Is he going to be alright?” Jensen shared an emotionally filled exchange with Dave. The two men knew Jared’s heart and it made it even harder to know any of the emotional baggage they carried from their former careers had affected him in any way. Tonight it hurt him and both men were greatly upset over it. Mike was going to be even worse when he found out. 

Jensen said, “He’s alright, Jare, he’ll go back to bed soon. This hasn’t happened in a long time and he isn’t gonna want us all around him until he’s ready.” Jared was compelled to go over and comfort the distraught special ops expert, but he certainly understood nightmares. He finally accepted Jensen’s nudge toward the bedroom. 

As they walked by, Jensen locked forearms with Dave and quietly said, “Thank you.” Dave knew what he meant. Jared’s windpipe could have been crushed in another two seconds, but Dave pulled Mike off him fast. Jensen had been one second behind and probably would have been too late. Jesus, it scared the shit out of him. 

When they reached the bedroom, Jensen waited until Jared drank some of the water he had been searching for earlier. When he was done, the two lovers laid down facing each other. Jensen remembered to get on Jared’s right this time so the younger man was laying on his good side. Jared was tired, but he was still worried about Mike, “Is he going to be able to sleep?” 

Jensen brushed his lover’s hair off his face and answered him, “Yes, he’ll sleep. Don’t worry, we’ve seen this before.” Jared thought for a moment, blinking heavily. “Jensen, is that what it was like for ‘you’? Did you have nightmares like that when you came back?” Jensen tried to tell himself he wasn’t ready to have this conversation with Jared, but he was already there. He didn’t want Jared to be terrified of this...but after what had just happened to him, the kid certainly deserved an explanation.

“The nightmares were something we all had when we first got out. They continued even after we settled in our new homes. It’s why we stayed away from having other people over for awhile...except each other. It was just too risky that we’d fall asleep and wake up like he just did. Dave and I left those behind well over a year ago. Mike wasn’t clear of them until about six months ago.” 

Jared furrowed his brow, concerned, “Why would they come back?” Jensen wasn’t looking forward to Jared blaming himself for what he was about to tell him. “Usually, it has to be a strong trigger. Mike hasn’t had any...except the shooting the other day. It was probably the two assholes he had to shoot when he was covering Dave outside and,” Jared interrupted, “And protecting me. Fuck.” 

Jared dropped his head back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. He shook his head at what these men were going through for him. Jensen sighed. “Jare, this is something that isn’t supposed to touch anybody in our lives. ‘No one’ is supposed to ever have to see that or be hurt by it. You never should have been near him. If I had been with you, at least I could have gotten between you. Thank God Dave was so quick. Mike’s going to feel terrible.” 

Jared was filled with compassion and sympathy for these men. My God, he had just gotten a taste of what they weren’t telling him. They never had to be sorry. Their experiences were much worse than what Jared was going through right now with people trying to kill him. These men had been through horrid things...things Jared couldn’t even imagine...and he felt so damn sorry for causing them so much trouble. 

Jensen knew the take down had been rough. He was waiting for his lover to concede to the sore muscles and bruising that had probably been too fresh for him to acknowledge earlier. Now that he’d been laying still for a bit, he was sure Jared was going to feel it. Not to mention that painful wrist. 

“Hey,” Jensen got his attention. When the younger man looked at him, he asked, “Is this hurting, or anything else that might need a Motrin?” Jensen had taken the bandaged wrist in his hand while asking that question. Jared answered, “It’s fine.” Jensen looked at him disbelievingly, so Jared assured him, “It ‘is’ fine, really.” 

Jensen continued to look unconvinced, but decided to be placated, for now. He rubbed Jared’s back, “And how about your beautiful backside? Is anything hurting?” Jared shook his head, “No, it’s okay.” Jensen watched Jared worriedly, knowing damn well the kid usually downplayed his pain, “Okay...but you’re probably gonna be sore in the morning.” 

Jared looked at the clock, then told Jensen, “Well it kinda is morning, and I’ve got to start breakfast in three hours. Jensen looked suddenly argumentative, “Jared, no one’s expecting you to cook breakfast after what just happened. You need to rest.” Jared looked like Jensen had lost his marbles, “What? For this little thing?” Jared held up his injured wrist. 

Jensen sighed, “Jared,” he warned, but the younger man kissed him, “It’s okay. I think the normalcy will be good for all of us, don’t you think?” Jensen tried again, “How are you gonna mix things and pick up pans with that? You can’t. You need to let it rest for a couple days before you try using it.” 

Jared argued, “You said it’s just a sprain.” Jensen argued back, “And sprains need to rest, or they get worst.” Jared sighed, “Jen, I really think it’ll be a good thing...everyone needs to have a nice sit down...like dinner was...I can do it.” Jensen sighed again, “I’ll be making the coffee, then, and helping you. No frickin lifting, Padalecki.” 

Jared was quick to wake up to the alarm. He reached over to shut the thing off and cried out at the nasty clench of his neck, back and gluteus muscle. Jensen reached over the younger man and slammed his hand down on the blaring box. He looked at his lover closely and saw the squint from being in pain. 

“Will you take that Motrin now?” Jared nodded, not having enough control over his emotions to do anything else. It hurt like a bitch. Jensen trotted to the kitchen and grabbed the medicine. When he returned with Motrin and a small amount of milk, Jared was just starting to try and roll back onto his right side. 

Jensen slipped under the covers to sit next to Jared. He took the Motrin out and put it in Jared’s hand. “Now, let me do the work, okay? Stop trying to move.” Jensen slipped his arm underneath Jared’s upper body and lifted him to a sitting up position. The younger man kept his body slack, so as not to aggravate the horribly painful spasms in his back. 

Jensen reached behind him and brought the cup of milk around, so Jared could take it and swallow the pill. After he finished the milk, Jensen put the glass back behind him on the stand and sat holding Jared upright for the time being. He rubbed Jared’s arm with his free hand, then brushed back his hair. 

“As soon as that kicks in, I wanna check you over again, okay?” Jared nodded, barely, not wanting to move to much. He was controlling his breathing and willing the tightness in his back to go away at the same time. Jensen kept watch on him, as Jared closed his eyes for the next ten minutes and waited for the Motrin to work. 

‘Thank God,’ the engineer thought to himself, when he could feel the tension lessening. Jensen gently eased him back, “Don’t tense, I gotcha.” He rolled him gently to his right side and turned the bedside lamp on. Jensen performed a thorough check from head to toe. He felt for lumps and hot spots down Jared’s spine, then lifted his sweatshirt gently to see underneath. 

Jared was clear of visible bruising, except down by the tailbone. The poor kid had a colorful array of dark blue hinting under the skin, which Jensen knew would be darker later today. His back seemed okay, but since it was painful, Jensen assumed it might show some effects, as time went by. 

He felt tight knots up by the base of Jared’s neck and toward his tailbone. The older man knew better than to push on them or knead them this early on. The pain would be excruciating. Jensen kissed Jared’s beautiful back and told him to hang on. He hurried to retrieve a tube from the bathroom. 

“I’m going to rub some gel on you, okay? It doesn’t stink and it’s going to feel cool. It soaks in over five minutes and it will alleviate some of the pain.” Jared nodded, “Okay. Thank you.” Once he had applied the gel to most of Jared’s lower spine and neck, Jensen lowered the kid’s shirt and put the tube on the night stand. He went around to Jared’s front and asked him, “Does it feel like it’s getting cool yet?” 

Jared nodded and shivered, so Jensen pulled the thick covers around him. He pulled Jared’s injured arm gently out of the covers to unwind the bandage and remove the cold pack. He checked the swelling and turned the arm around to see if there was any new discoloration, but he saw none. He put the ace bandage back on and left it alone. 

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair back from his face and watched him blink heavily for a few minutes. He wondered if Jared would give up his crazy idea that he was still going to cook for everyone and go back to sleep. The kid would be better off resting, for sure. 

Jensen wound up sighing and cursing to himself, as his lover stubbornly eased himself out of the bed. The younger man groaned when he stood up. The pain wasn’t excruciating anymore, just a tight soreness. “You sure about this?” Jensen grumbled, more than asked, as he accepted the fact that Jared’s determination was going to win out. “Yeah...it’s much better,” the younger man said, “I can do this.” 

By 0700 hours, Jared was pouring fresh egg batter into a heavily buttered cake pan. Jensen had never seen frittata’s made this way, but his lover insisted he remembered his mother doing this. The younger man added green chilis and chives that he had chopped earlier, then added ground up pieces of cooked sausage. He topped the ensemble off with a layer of cheddar cheese. 

Jensen had made coffee, while Jared warmed up the pans and mixed the eggs. He cut Jared off at the pass when he tried to open the oven, or pick up bowls and pans. The young genius was a master at forgetting his own injuries and seemed hellbent on aggravating that wrist. Jensen kept his eye on the kid, however, and put the loaded baking pan into the oven, while Jared set the timer for ten minutes. 

“When it comes out, you sprinkle Parmesan on the top and put it back for another few minutes.” Jared looked at his lover with hope in his eyes. “It was really good back then. I hope they like it.” Jensen smiled at his beautiful lover, thinking how good it was to see him enjoying himself. He kissed him and then removed some egg that had gotten into the hair over Jared’s face. 

Jensen noticed the slight painful drawn look in Jared’s eyes, but the sparkle from enjoying himself was worth letting him do this. Jensen leaned in and kissed his lover long and slow. The quiet still of early morning made it feel like they were a thousand miles from anyone else. God, he tasted incredible. 

Jensen was lost in Jared’s delectable mouth for a few minutes until he heard his friend. “Smells damn good out here,” Mike’s voice invaded the room, as he made a bee line for the guest bathroom. Jensen touched Jared on the cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth, as he gently pulled out of the kiss. He was lost in Jared’s eyes. 

Jared melted into his lover’s stare before targeting his gaze on Jensen’s full lips. He decided he really needed more and pulled Jensen into another kiss. After a few minutes, the timer dinged and Jared pulled back, reluctantly, “Mmmm, God you taste good.” He sighed, stealing a few more little kisses. 

The oven needed attention, unfortunately. After Jensen managed to peel himself away from Jared’s heat, he reached into the open oven and sprinkled the fresh parmesan on top of Jared’s casserole type frittata. He closed the oven for another few minutes, then went back to his previous activity. Jensen slipped his hand around Jared’s neck and pulled him closer, “Need more of that mouth, Padalecki.” 

The lovers kissed again, enjoying each other’s touch for a few moments longer. Jared’s hands slid up Jensen’s arms and wound round the older man’s neck. Jensen’s hands slipped around Jared’s waist. They soon became distracted until the oven dinged again, unfortunately having to pull away in order to save breakfast from burning. 

Jensen removed the pan and set it on potholders that Jared put on the table. He followed his lover back to retrieve four plates from the overhead cabinet. Jared carried the silverware in his left hand, the napkins in his right, since they were light. That wrist had been painfully tried out earlier, when Jared tried to stir with it, by mistake. 

Jensen was intrigued with Jared’s gourmet masterpiece. Instead of making the usual frittata separate servings, Jared’s mother had taught him to make a big pan and let people cut and scoop their own servings. The cheeses on top were a nice touch. Together with the added items and butter layer on the bottom, Jensen guessed he was looking at something quite delicious. 

Jared went to grab the four plates and carry them to the table, but Jensen reached past him and cut him off. “Uh uh,” the older man admonished, then carried the stack to the table. He disbursed the settings, while Jared used a serving spoon to dish out little piles of the fruit delight on each plate. He carried glasses to the table, while Jensen handled the heavy orange juice container. 

Dave appeared in the doorway, blinking heavily and grumbling, “What the hell are you still cooking for, Jared? Jensen, why isn’t he resting?” Jensen looked at his friend, knowingly, “Really? Don’t you think I tried that with him?” Jared sighed at them, “Standing right here,” then looked at Dave, “And I’m fine...he helped me. I hope you guys are hungry.” 

Dave grumbled, “I’m starving after smelling whatever that is, but I need that bathroom first...and you really should be resting, Jared.” The engineer ignored him and continued to set things on the table. “I haven’t said a word to him about last night yet,” Dave continued. Jared looked between them, anxious, “Can we just not say anything please? I don’t want him upset about this...it wasn’t his fault.” 

Jensen touched Jared on the back, “I know you’re worried about it, Jare, but he’s gonna notice your wrist.” Jared looked at the offensive arm, then back at Jensen, “Then let’s take it off.” When both men looked at him in disapproval, Jared argued, “For now...we’ll take it off and he doesn’t have to know anything.” 

Jensen growled, “Jay, your back is hurting too. He’s definitely gonna notice when you can’t get out of the chair.” Jared argued, “I CAN. You gave me that fat Motrin, I’m fine.” Dave zero’d in on the mention of Jared’s back, “Your back’s bruised?” Jensen nodded at his friend, “Yeah, it’s pretty sore. I’ll check it again later, the bruises haven’t shown up yet.” 

Dave sighed, “Jared, this isn’t a good idea. Mike will be pissed that we didn’t tell him right away.” Jared argued his point, “He’ll be pissed at himself and guilty if you do tell him. Does he really have to be? No, he doesn’t.” Jared looked stubborn, but anxious, as he waited for the two men to agree with him. It didn’t look promising. 

“Holy shit, Jared, this looks fantastic,” Mike blurted out, as he came out of the bathroom and eagerly took a seat. Dave headed for the bathroom, while Jared quickly glanced at Jensen to beg him with his eyes not to say anything. Jensen sighed, more in annoyance at himself for not being able to resist Jared just about anything. ‘For now,’ he mentally decided. 

Jensen went to the coffee maker and pulled Jared with him to quickly remove the ace bandage, while they faced the counter. When the two men turned around, there was no sign of Jared’s injury, except the slight hunch in Jared’s stance, which only Jensen noticed. ‘Poor kid is sore as hell,’ the older man noted. 

Jensen thought to himself later that maybe Jared hadn’t been wrong. The relaxed feel at the table was too rare and it was good for all of them to experience it. Except for Dave and Jensen’s slight tension at keeping a secret from their team mate, everyone enjoyed the hell out of Jared’s breakfast. 

“Fuckin’ delicious, Jared,” the normally quiet Dave remarked. He and Mike took seconds and devoured everything on their plates. “You absolutely have to make this again, Jared, it’s incredible,” Mike complimented. Jared was thrilled they liked it. His memory of cooking with his mother was a bit sketchy. Jensen added, “Gotta agree with ‘em, Jare...we definitely need to have this on a regular basis.” 

Jared smiled and glanced between them, “Thanks. I’m really glad it doesn’t suck.” Just as the ex-soldiers were enjoying more coffee, Jensen’s cell phone vibrated. He checked it, then handed it to Jared. “For you,” Jensen smiled. Jared was pleasantly surprised to see Misha’s number on the screen. 

“Hey,” was Jared’s spirited greeting. “Ola’,” Misha responded, “it speaks,” which had Jared giggling. When Jared giggled, Jensen smiled. “You got time to catch up with me and assure me you’re in one piece?” Misha wasn’t sure about calling this early, but then decided he couldn’t wait any longer. The case had been on the news for a day and he hadn’t heard from his friend. 

Jared responded, “Yes, hold on,” then meant to get up and go into the other room. His attempt to stand was thwarted by the clench of his bruised backside and an unexpected cry of pain, which he immediately tried to soften and cover up. Jensen jumped up to help him, while the others jumped up, and started around the table. 

“Easy buddy,” Jensen lifted the engineer from under his arms while Jared finally stood. “Thank you,” he said as he shuffled out of the dining room with Jensen’s help. Both friends at the table watched the younger man struggle with his sore body. Dave knew why, but Mike was terribly confused. “What was that?” 

The younger man looked at Dave for an explanation, but the older man just glanced at his friend and said, “He had a rough night.” Mike did a double take at Dave’s comment, wondering what the hell he’d missed. Then he looked back at Jared, feeling terrible that the kid seemed worse today, instead of better. Jensen knew they would have a conversation soon, but for now, he wanted to get Jared’s wrist back in it’s bandage. 

He helped Jared lower himself to the couch, then went to the kitchen to get the ace bandage and another cold pack. The other two military experts started cleaning off the table and doing dishes. Mike was uncharacteristically quiet, still sensing he was missing something. 

Jared talked to Misha while Jensen examined his wrist again. The joint had definitely been aggravated because it was swelling worse than last night. “Damn,” the older man spoke more to himself than to Jared. He wrapped the wrist with cold pack and ace bandage, then accepted a ‘thank you’ kiss from Jared. 

Jensen busied himself with building up the fire for the cold day they were going to have. He was forcing himself to be polite and not listen to Jared’s conversation, but he couldn’t help grinning when he heard the melodic happy sound of Jared’s tone. This was wonderful timing. Jared was laughing and telling Misha he was an idiot, in between some more serious renditions of what had transpired with the case in the last few days.

Jensen came back to the kitchen and took up wiping down the counters and table. When the other ex-soldiers finished at the sink, he approached them, “He’ll be awhile. Let’s go outside.” Dave glanced at Jensen, knowing it was time to tell Mike what happened last night. They definitely needed to do this away from Jared. 

Jared listened to the escapades of Misha and his assigned security team. Apparently, he moved to fast for them and it required switching his teams every six hours. No one seemed to be able to do an entire shift. They talked of Misha’s parents and the rest of his close family that Jared had been close to. 

Jeff arrived at Misha’s while they were still on the phone, so Jared got a three way conference chat, which included Jeff’s move in with his girlfriend, the marketing business and the argument over Misha’s security problems. The engineer was thoroughly entertained, loving the sound of his friend’s voices. The best part of the conversation was hearing that his friends were safe. 

“So...now that we’ve covered all the other pertinent details, let’s get to the good stuff. How’s it going with the beefcake?” Jared went quiet. He half smiled as his lover and friends walked by going out the back slider. “Jared?” Misha kept on... “Jaaaaarrrreeed...is he standing right there?” Jared was sure his cheeks were burning, but hopefully the others would think it was just from the fire. 

He whispered into the phone, “I can’t...” Misha giggled, “Aaahh, I see. He’s right there, is he?” Jared whispered, “Yessss,” mortified. He waited until the slider was all the way closed, then laid his head back on the couch with a heavy sigh. Jeff said, “We’re happy for you Jared. All we care about is that he’s good to you.” 

Jared answered, “He’s too good...sometimes I think I’m dreaming.” Misha giggled again, “You’re just not used to being with a good guy, Jared. You deserve it. I, for one, though, want to know if you’ve tested out that machinery. Are we talking a rifle or a pea shooter?” Jared’s face flushed, as he glanced outside in alarm and heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting hit through the phone line, “Uhmph,” Misha grunted. 

Jared whispered, “Mish, I’m not gonna talk about that. He deserves better than me blabbing everything.” Misha was relentless, “Oh, so I get there ‘is’ something to blab, then.” Jared rolled his eyes and sighed, while his friend continued, “I like the fact that he doesn’t go too far from you, Jared. It’s been over three weeks and he’s still watching you like a hawk. Is he protective or possessive?” 

“I don’t know, protective I guess...maybe possessive. I don’t know, we haven’t been able to just ‘be’ yet, you know? Everything is so out of whack with my life. I don’t even know why he loves me...I’ve caused him so much trouble. The poor man is supposed to be retired.” Jared heard Mike’s voice raise from outside, which distracted him for a moment. 

“Huh?” He missed Misha’s question. “I said...so he told you he ‘loves’ you?” Jared sighed, cursing himself mentally for saying too much...but Misha was his friend, and Jared knew he only wanted what was best for him. “Yes...and just so you know, I’m in love with him too. There, I said it.” Misha screeched with joy, which had Jared smiling until he heard further voices raised out back. 

Jared started to worry when he realized they were probably discussing what happened at three this morning. Jared tried to get himself off the couch but his damn back wasn’t cooperating. “Fuck,” he was pissed at himself for being useless. 

“Jared?” Misha called to him a couple times, then finally got a response, “I’m sorry, Mish. The guys are discussing something outside and I can hear them.” Misha never missed much, “Guys? Just how many beefcakes do you have, Jared?” Jared rolled his eyes and sighed, “They’re Jensen’s friends and they protected me in court. The hitman is still out there, so they’re hanging around.” 

Misha and Jeff were silent for a minute, not having known about this hitman and the level of threat to Jared. Jeff argued, “Jared, what are they doing to stop this guy?” Jared spent the next few minutes defending Price’s team and explaining how much everybody had been trying to keep him safe. He really didn’t want his friends thinking he was out in the open. 

The three Black Ops specialists stood quiet and tense. The details about last night had been shared with Mike and now the men were stewing. Mike was pissed at himself, thinking he should pull out of the group and leave now, before he hurt Jared again. The others had been chewing his ass about it not being his fault and to keep his voice down because Jared didn’t want him to feel guilty. 

Mike finally sighed. He was standing up, leaning on the back of a patio chair, his head down in defeat. He thought about it and finally shook his head “How can he ever feel safe with me again?” Dave stepped closer to him, “Because it’s Jared...and he understands.” Mike looked up in anger, “No, Dave...no, he doesn’t...and I don’t want him to. I don’t want him to know what I’m seeing and who I’m fighting when these shitty dreams come around.” 

Jensen gripped Mike’s arm, “Mike...if anyone wants to keep Jared as far away from harm as humanly possible, it’s me. When I saw you almost crush his windpipe, my heart stopped. My fuckin’ heart stopped, Mike.” The veteran looked at Jensen with his eyes full of anguish and guilt, “Ackles, I would never,” but Jensen cut him off with a tight squeeze to his arm, “I know that. I know you’d give your life to protect him. He knows it, too.” 

Jensen paused for a few seconds, then continued, “If anyone would have wanted to kill you for touching him like that, pulling those moves on him, it would be me...but Mike...you and Dave are my closest friends...and Dave and I would ‘never’ blame you for this. You’ve got no control over this. Jared has nightmares too...and there have been a couple of doozies. He understands you thought it was someone threatening you. Don’t worry...Jared won’t be up with you in the middle of the night again...and if he ever is, he knows now to make sure you’re awake before he tries to touch you.” 

Mike closed his eyes and looked down again. He thought for a long time. The ex-soldier was filled with shame that he couldn’t control one piece of him that seriously could have killed Jared. He hated himself for it, in that moment, and his two friends knew it. This was something they had worked with Mike on for a long time. 

The ex-soldier finally sighed, then he turned around toward the slider. Apparently, everyone had been so intensely focused on their discussion, no one noticed Jared had come outside. The three veterans froze. Jensen stepped toward Jared and took his arm, “Are you okay?” After nodding, Jared asked him, “Can I talk to him?” 

Jensen touched Jared on the cheek, searching his eyes for pain or fear. The older man was worried about him, but he didn’t see any warning signs, “I’ll be right inside.” Jared rubbed his cheek against Jensen’s hand and closed his eyes. He nodded, and Jensen went inside, followed by Dave. 

Jared was left alone with a frozen Mike in front of him. He waited a minute, before he spoke, not sure of what to say. “It’s freezing out here, Jared. You should be inside,” Mike started out. He looked the engineer over, head to toe. His eyes stopped at Jared’s bandaged wrist, for a few seconds, then he swallowed, and continued down to Jared’s feet and back up to land on the wrist again. 

Mike turned away from Jared and rubbed his face with his hands. When he turned around he folded his arms and looked at the ground first. After a sigh for courage, Mike’s eyes reached Jared’s. The amount of self hatred and guilt in the ex-soldier’s anguished eyes tore at Jared’s heart. 

Something deep inside of Jared’s gut rose to the surface in defense of the man before him. Mike didn’t deserve to feel like shit over this. He’d been through enough. Jared opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, “Don’t,” Mike’s unexpected command caught Jared off guard. “What?” A confused Jared asked. 

“Don’t,” Mike repeated, “Don’t look at me like you owe me some kind of forgiveness, or you feel fuckin’ sorry for the tormented soldier who has bad dreams. Just don’t. I tried to kill you, Jared...and if they hadn’t stopped me, I would have. You certainly owe me no sympathy.” 

Jared had to take a minute to regroup his thoughts. The bitterness in Mike’s voice had completely thrown him off. He sighed and thought about what to say to counter Mike’s obvious attempt at keeping Jared from giving him any breaks. He badly wanted this to be okay. “Well, Mike, since you so eloquently reminded me, ‘you’ tried to kill ’me’. I don’t think that gives you the right to tell me what to do, or how to think and feel.” 

Now Mike was thrown off. He dropped his hands to the side and looked at Jared like he’d never seen him before. Jared continued while he had him sidetracked, “You did not try and kill ‘me’, Mike, you were defending yourself against some horrible threat to you. I didn’t know you had these dreams and I touched you, like a dumb ass, in the middle of the night. I will ‘not’ be doing that again, so there’s no reason for you to leave and no reason for you to blame yourself over this.” 

Mike shook his head, “Yeah, well, that’s just not gonna happen. I hurt you and it’s never gonna be alright with me.” The special ops soldier stepped closer and looked into Jared’s eyes, “You’re supposed to be able to trust me. I ‘need’ you to trust me.” Jared argued instantly, “I do!” Mike argued in frustration, “How? Why would you think you could? And how can you even face me after what I did?” 

Jared shook his head...he couldn’t believe this guy. “Dude...you’ve saved me and you keep me safe all the time. You’re always protecting me. I’m trying to figure out ways to pay you back for what you’ve done...what you’re doing. You would also do anything for Jensen. You’re loyal and smart...and if anything, this is all ‘my’ fault that you’re even having these dreams.” 

Mike was floored about that one and argued immediately, “What the fuck are you talking about? Nothing is your fault, Jared, how can you even say that? I had these stupid dreams from before...from something that happened. It’s just been triggered, but it’ll go away.” Jared stepped closer and sighed, “You and Dave and Jensen...you’re supposed to be out of this crap. You’ve done your time. You’re not supposed to be having to shoot people and run around doing security for some dumb ass who got himself into a bind.” 

Mike sighed and looked up. He shook his head like he was praying for patience, then responded to Jared’s comment, “Jared, you have a unique way of looking at things, bro. It’s completely demented and it’s throwing me off.” The engineer wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, but Mike continued, “You’re not a dumb ass in a bind. I happen to like being your bodyguard because you’re a great guy who makes my former boss happy and you’ve championed a very important cause that needed to be done. It’s my pleasure to help you. But Jared...last night was unforgivable. It can’t happen...ever...shouldn’t have happened...ever. This is something we talked about before we ever started interacting with people on the outside. Now, I’ve fucked that up.” 

Jared argued, “No...I’ve fucked it up.” Mike looked pissed, “Are you gonna get off that? Nothing is your fault, for christ sakes.” Jared countered, “Nothing is your fault, either.” Mike’s eyes pinned Jared with steel resolve in them. He seemed to finally let that go, since he wasn’t going to get the blame from Jared he seemed to be begging for. 

Mike’s eyes changed to remorse and concern, “Does it hurt bad?” He moved into Jared’s space and pushed Jared’s chin up to look closely at the kid’s throat. “No,” Jared lied because the last thing Mike needed to hear was that his wrist and tailbone were throbbing like fucking crazy. Mike proceeded to feel the back of Jared’s neck and head, looking for himself. He took Jared’s tender wrist in his hand and inspected the bandage. 

Mike sighed, “I’m not sure I can do this Jared. I feel too terrible.” The younger man looked at Mike, “I know...but I don’t want you to leave. Please stay.” Mike searched Jared’s eyes, just to make sure he didn’t see any fear there. “I couldn’t stand it if you were afraid of me. I’m so goddamn sorry, Jared. I would never hurt you, nor would I let anyone else hurt you.” 

Jared took Mike’s arm, “I know that. You’re my friend. You and Dave and Jensen are becoming like a family I never had.” Mike seemed to think for a minute, then sighed, “Fine. I’ll stay. Thank you, Jared,” Mike’s eyes relayed his intense loyalty and devotion to being Jared’s protector and friend. 

The younger man smiled. After a moment’s hesitation, Jared asked...“So, can you teach me that impressive take down and windpipe crusher thing?” Mike looked at the kid, astonishingly, “Fuck no. Jesus, Jared. I’m gonna try to forget that move.” He walked toward the slider, “But I’ll teach you something ‘else’ when you’re ready.” Jared smiled and both men went back inside. 

The rest of the day was filled with a lengthy poker game, which Jared enjoyed thoroughly. The three gave it their best, but the young genius took them out most of the time. “Good thing we’re only betting macaroni noodles,” Jensen grumbled. He was sure he had Jared’s numbers thing figured out, but the kid still won hand after hand.

Jared tried to teach them something that felt natural to him. They got better, but he still had years of experience over them. Pretty soon the young math genius was yawning too much for the three protector’s comfort. Jared hadn’t slept that many hours, and getting up early to cook was finally weighing on him. 

Jensen helped his sore body off the chair and to the couch. “Just lay by the fire for awhile. If you get hungry I’ll bring you something over.” Jared hated to give in, but the heat from the fire instantly started melting into his bruised body. “Mmmm...that feels so nice,” Jared moaned, nestling his head into a pillow. 

Jensen grinned at the sluggish affectionate man and played with his hair, “You’re more tired than you think, baby. Are you warm enough?” Jared nodded with a lazy smile. Jensen covered him with one of the blankets, anyway. “We’ll be right here. Sleep well,” the older man said and kissed Jared’s forehead.  
Once Jared started to breathe deep and even, Jensen built up the fire more and returned to the kitchen. He walked in to meet two knowing faces who had been watching him, “What?” Jensen’s crabby defensiveness made them smile. Dave went for a sip of his coffee “Nothing,” but Mike responded, “You’re toast, Ackles. Fucking crumbly useless toast.” Jensen sighed and went for the coffee pot, “Yeah whatever. Don’t I fuckin’ know it.”


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of multiple things. The friends enjoy interactions with each other, there are emotional scenes and humorous ones. There is a continuation of Jared’s rest and recovery after the attempts on his life and the trying testimony. Jensen and Jared share tender scenes and there is sex. Jared gives Jensen an over the top pleasurable experience. There are some deep discussions with the friends, more bonding, on Jared’s part. The danger still lurks around them, but Jared is able to forget for just a little while. 
> 
> Warnings: Rimming. There is an emotional discussion of soldier suicide. It happened in the past, but the friends discuss it and share it with Jared. Since it is a heartwrenching reality, I wanted to list it as a warning. 
> 
> Thank you readers! I hope you enjoy! Buckle up because shit is going to hit the fan soon! :0)

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX 

 

The veterans spent the rest of the late afternoon doing their own activities. Mike scrubbed the guest bathroom and stayed close to Jared. Dave and Jensen went for a slow run outside. Jensen hadn’t been on a run in quite a while and Dave wanted to test out his healing leg wound. They wound up doing four miles at an easy pace. 

Throughout their run, the men noted the unmarked security vehicles hanging around several blocks from the house. Jensen was glad to see there were lookouts who could notify the team that was on the property of anything suspicious. They hadn’t had any reason to suspect anyone knew of Jared’s whereabouts yet, but Jensen wasn’t going to take anything for granted. Obviously, Price wasn’t either. 

Mike wound up warming up some afternoon chili for the group. He chopped some onions and grated cheese, lined everything up on the counter, then went and poked around in the fire. Jared had been sleeping fitfully. The kid had been exhausted and the military experts all knew it. Mike noticed it was close to four thirty, so he was pretty sure they weren’t going out to dinner. 

When the two older men were a few blocks from Jensen’s house, all hell broke loose from the skies. The crack of thunder was their first warning. “Shit,” Jensen blurted out. Dave looked up, “Yep,” and the two men sped up. Within seconds the downpour of thick water droplets turned to hail and the two men sprinted faster. “Fuck,” Jensen bitched while breathing hard. 

Jared had just been coming out of a deep sleep, feeling warm and relaxed. ‘Boom,’ the sound of thunder right over the house caused him to jerk and push himself up. At first, his mind panicked, thinking they were being shot at again. ‘Boom,’ the second explosion from the skies further startled him until he saw Mike coming toward him. “Dude, it’s okay. It’s thunder.” 

Jared looked around, like he was absorbing that the house was in one piece. Mike put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, “You okay?” Jared nodded and slid his legs off the couch to sit up in a better position. “Sorry...I just wasn’t expecting that,” he mumbled, as the sound of heavy downpour echoed through the house. 

Jared glanced up at the ceiling, as Mike grinned, “You and me both...and the others went out running. I bet that ice stings.” Just as Mike said that, Jared heard a thundering set of footprints coming up Jensen’s front deck. He had been sleeping hard. Apparently, he’d missed quite a bit and now it was pouring outside. 

Mike helped the younger man stand up, then let go of him when he seemed steadied. “Thank you,” Jared smiled softly. “No problem, dude...do you need another Motrin?” Jared thought about it, then shook his head, “No, it’s okay...actually everything’s much better.” 

Mike unwrapped Jared’s wrist, gently, while the front door practically slammed open. He removed the cold pack from Jared’s ace bandage and inspected the wrist, pleased to see there wasn’t much swelling. “It’s looking good, probably because you let it rest for a few hours.” The younger man yawned, “Thank you, it feel’s better.” 

The special ops veteran wrapped the wrist back and went to greet his friends while Jared headed for the bathroom. Dave and Jensen were breathing hard, giggling like madmen. Mike shook his head, “Dumb fucks, did you read the weather before you left?” Jared looked back and smiled at the dripping runners, who were pulling their wet shoes off by the door.

“Nope, that would’ve been smart.” Dave responded. Jensen tried to catch his breath, while he removed his shoes and headed for the back bedroom. “I smell food. Fuckin a, Mike, you make a good husband.” Mike bitched, “Shut up. I had to make ‘something’, it’s late. Jared’ll be starving.” Jensen turned back, “He okay?” 

Mike responded, “See for yourself. His wrist looks good and he slept three hours.” Jensen turned and went into the bedroom. Dave inspected the chili, inhaling the aroma, “Mmmm...shit, that smells good.” Mike said, “It’s ready when you are. How’d the leg do?” Dave answered him, “It wasn’t bad. Stings a little, but it’s holding together. I’m gonna hit the hot shower and I’ll be back in five to eat.” 

Dave grabbed extra clothes and towels, then entered the guest bathroom, “Fuck, you cleaned the bathroom too? Jesus, dude, you ‘do’ make a good husband.” Mike snickered while his friend shut the bathroom door. He went to build up the fire and watched the hail outside until they all returned. 

Jensen found his lover coming out of the bathroom and rubbing his eyes. He looked like he was still trying to wake up. Jared looked at him and snickered when he saw a fully drenched Jensen watching him. “What are you looking at,” Jared asked him shyly. Jensen stepped right into Jared’s personal space and kissed him, “I was taken by your very doable hotness.” 

Jared looked disbelieving, “Mmm, yeah right, I’ve seen my frumpy clothes and hair in the mirror.” Jensen made a pout, “I like frumpy...and you could be wearing a unicorn costume covered in mud and you’d still be the cutest hottest thing around.” Jared sighed, “I don’t think,” Jensen interrupted, “M-m, you don’t get to tell me what I think’s adorable, kiddo.” 

Jared studied Jensen with a half grin, “You’re in an awful good mood. Running in the hail does that for you?” Jensen argued, “No...YOU do that for me...especially seeing you upright and moving around like you are. And I don’t usually run in the hail, no...we sprinted the last two blocks when it started.” Jensen gave a sour look, “I probably stink. I’m all wet and sweaty.” 

Jared’s eyebrow raised, “Is that supposed to be a turn off?” Jensen giggled at Jared’s comment, then his eyes turned to worry, “How’s your back and that?” The older man indicated to Jared’s wrist with his eyes. Jared answered, “It’s not bad. It’s sore but nothing’s throbbing like it was...I think your couch has healing properties...that damn fireplace too. It’s like a drug and it lures me into it’s tractor beam.” 

Jensen raised the bandaged wrist and looked closely at it, “Did Mike take off the cold pack?” Jared nodded, “Yeah, and he looked at it. He said it looked better.” Jensen felt the size of the wrist through the bandage and nodded, “It’s definitely smaller than this morning. That’s excellent.” He looked up at his lover and kissed him again, “You’re a quick healer. I ‘was’ going to suggest we all go to Dani and Steve’s, get you out for dinner, but now,” Jensen shook his head, “maybe we’ll partake in the chili Mike put together and have another ‘inside’ evening. That okay?” 

Jared nodded favorably, “Oh yeah, that’s okay.” He kissed Jensen and looked into his eyes dreamily, “Thank you for thinking of dinner. Maybe we can do tomorrow. I’d love to see your friends again.” Jensen smiled, “I know they’ll wanna see you, too. Maybe a late breakfast.” 

Jensen kissed Jared more deeply for a few minutes. The younger man moaned in appreciation, as Jensen’s hands roamed all over his back side. Jensen was careful and rubbed softly, just to feel Jared’s beautiful shape, but he didn’t push hard enough to aggravate his bruises. When he pulled back from the kiss, Jensen cleared his throat and sighed. Jared snickered and grinned, “What?” 

The older man sighed again, “I’m gonna have to shower alone, and it’s not what I want.” Jared’s eyebrow raised again, “Well, it’s not what I want either, Rambo.” Jensen raised an eyebrow, “Don’t tempt me, genius...I don’t want to hurt you.” Jared smiled softly, then looked at Jensen challengingly, “You can try.” Jensen growled a Jared’s coyness, “Knock it off. We’re giving it at least a day, Padalecki, so you can heal.” 

It was Jared’s turn to sigh forlornly, “Man...jilted and left to sit against the wall, waiting for some other hot stud to ask me to dance.” Jensen shook his head, “Uh no...you’re never gonna sit against the wall...and if anyone but me asks you to dance, you better say no or I might have to kick somebody’s ass.” 

Jared turned more serious and fixed his beautiful grey eyes on Jensen’s pools of hazel green, “I wouldn’t be able to see anyone else, anyway.” Jensen’s heart fluttered at the amount of devotion he saw in Jared’s silvery grey beauties. At the same time he chastised himself for letting the toughened hard ass Black Ops expert part of him turn into such a love sick school boy. 

“I love you,” Jared confessed. Jensen kissed the beautiful man in his arms, then pulled back and held his gaze, “I love you too.” They took a moment to savor the feeling of closeness and warmth, then Jensen reluctantly let his lover go. He noticed a hesitation in Jared’s eyes, so he took hold of the younger man’s hands worriedly, “You okay?” 

Jared smiled softly, “Yes, very. I wanted to talk to you about something...and I’m worried you’ll say ‘no’.” Jensen remained silent, waiting for Jared to request something horribly dangerous or maybe to start building his new deck. Instead Jared surprised him. “I’m tired of laying around. It’s frustrating...and my first walk on the treadmill totally sucked. I feel like I’m wasting away. I know we’re still waiting for the shooter to get caught, and I know there was the other unknown person, but...I need to be able to at least start on a trek to get stronger and kind of get myself back.” 

Jensen studied the younger man for a few seconds, “A trek? Are you talking about engineering or workouts?” Jared looked doubtful when he answered, because he wasn’t sure how Jensen was going to react. “Yeah, a work out...sort of a lighter routine and then gradually increasing. I know I can’t run right away, but I don’t think it will take that long to be able to.” 

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but Jared cut him off at the argumentative look he saw on the older man’s face, “I’m not talking about a mud run, I swear. I’m irritable sitting around. I’m tired of it and I just need to be ‘doing’ something. I can’t work...not ‘til this is resolved and I know where the hell I can find a job. I need something constructive to do...a goal to work toward.” 

Jensen assessed him silently. “I understand, Jay, I do.” Jensen sighed, “It’s hard for me to let you do this...believe me, these restrictions are here for a damn good reason. And baby...killing it in court the other day isn’t really laying around. You’ve only been officially resting for the last day and a half. The way you’ve burnt it at both ends to get this case just perfect has been a lot for your system. That’s why you’re so tired. Just remember, it’s not like you’ve been sitting around doing nothing.” 

Jared looked at Jensen with the puppy dog eyes. Jensen could assess how important it was for Jared to feel constructive. He would love to keep the kid down for the next week, cherishing him and waiting on him, just like he felt Jared deserved. Unfortunately, that just wasn’t Jared’s makeup to accept that for too long. He needed to feel like he was working toward something or he was unfulfilled. 

Jensen sighed and finally conceded, “Okay.” Jared looked eagerly at him, like Jensen had surprised him and he had to make sure it was real, “Really?” Jensen grinned, as he simply could not resist the sparkle that suddenly appeared in Jared’s beautiful eyes. “Yes, really. But you do it with a spotter, okay? You never do this alone, Jare...and if you eventually go running outside, you realize there’ll be a squadron of security running with you.” 

Jared nodded and smiled that diamond wattage beauty, which sent Jensen’s heart way up somewhere in the clouds. “Yes, of course,” he agreed with Jensen wholeheartedly. He kissed Jensen, then added, “But you know I used to run all the time, and do weights.” Jensen nodded, “I get that. And yes, I know it’s been hard for you to sit by while we go do those things. But baby...we don’t have holes in our chests that need to heal. Just bare with me, okay? Easy and light...at least for a few weeks. No damaging that beautiful ribcage of yours...and as for work, I’m sure between the guys, my house and the restaurant ideas, you can be damn busy, if you want.” 

Jared couldn’t contain his happiness. He kissed Jensen, giving him all his gratitude and devotion. When he pulled back, the older man had to catch himself from the delirious fog he was floating in. “Thank you,” Jared kissed him again. Jensen decided getting thank you’s from Jared were quite an addicting habit he would have to keep earning. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, Jensen let his lover go, “Go eat. Mike made chili for everyone.” Jared grinned, complete with shy dimple, and kissed Jensen once more before he turned to leave. Jensen held his hand, which made Jared turn back in question. “Spotter for workouts...spotter for work, yes?” 

Jared sighed, then kissed his lover again, “Yes, I promise. Thank you for understanding.” Jensen let the kid go, hoping to the Heavens that he hadn’t just made a mistake with Jared’s health. Mike and Dave were just sitting down with their bowls when Jared walked in. “Sweet, this looks amazing,” the engineer exclaimed. 

Mike got back up to grab Jared a bowl, “You gotta be starving, kiddo. There’s all the toppings and hot sauce if it’s too bland. Hold this with your left and I’ll scoop. Keep that right hand immobile for another day.” Jared went through the buffet style line to prepare his dinner with Mike’s assistance. He ended up with cheese and onions piled on top of a generous portion. 

Mike heated some of the homemade rolls from the restaurant, and Jared went nuts over those. “Shit, I remember those...can I have two?” Mike grabbed three and carried them to the table for Jared. “What’d you want to drink? Beer, soda?” Mike waited for the younger man to think it over. Jared finally blurted out, “Sprite please.” Mike grabbed it from the refrigerator and returned to the table. 

The three men ooh’d and awe’d over the rich chili, until Jensen arrived, “It’s awful quiet in here...must be good.” Everyone hummed their approval and nodded, without stopping their spoonfuls. It was definitely good. The hail had stopped and darkness was starting to set in. Jensen announced, “No running out to trick-or-treat in your Batman costumes, folks, it’s gonna be thirty degrees tonight.” 

Mike commented, “Mmm...freeze your bat balls off.” Jared almost choked, as he burst out laughing. The mood at the table was enjoyable and entertaining. He hadn’t even realized it was Halloween. The men wound up telling jokes that they remembered from their military days, one after the other. After laughing between themselves for the next thirty minutes, Dave reminded everyone it would soon be dangerous gas hazmat time. 

The whole table paused in silence, then the giggles started when they realized what Dave was talking about. “Stay away from the fire when you do that,” Jensen advised. Mike exclaimed, “Hate to have to explain the third degree blisters on my ass to the first responders. Well, gentlemen, you see I pointed my ass toward the fire and that was ‘after’ I ate a bucket of chili. Lit the whole neighborhood up.” 

Everyone at the table giggled, except Jared. Something about the scenario didn’t sit well with him. He knew it was funny, but he just couldn’t laugh. Jared offered more of a soft smile, trying to be a polite part of the group, but his heart wasn’t that carefree about fires. Jensen put a hand on the younger man’s arm to gain his attention, “I’m sorry, buddy. I know that’s not something we should be joking about.” 

Jared rushed to ease their worry, “No, it’s okay. Please don’t stop, this is a blast.” Jensen tightened his grip on Jared’s arm, “Jare, it’s,” Jared argued, “It’s ‘okay,’ really. It’s fine.” The younger man looked down like he was lost in thought, while his three protectors exchanged a knowing look of concern. 

Mike felt lower than pond scum. ‘Fuck, I forgot about the fire when he was a kid.’ He felt it was his doing since he’d made the joke first, so he thought he would attempt to get the young genius distracted by another subject, “So Jared, which ninja moves should I teach you first?” Jared looked up at Mike, thrown off guard, then smiled when he heard Jensen’s sputtering from his left side, “There will be no ninja moves taught.” 

Mike snickered to Jensen, “You’re just worried he’ll use them on ‘you’ when you’re getting too fresh.” Jared’s mouth opened and he laughed when Jensen jumped up and took off running after an evading Mike. The two started wrestling near the fireplace, which made Jared laugh harder. “You’re gonna make me fart, Ackles!” Mike yelled out. 

Jensen grappled the younger man on the ground for a few minutes while Dave grinned. He glanced at Jared, seeing the happy glow on the engineer’s face. It was good to see the younger man like this. Dave realized they’d gotten Jared out of a painful memory and back to a happy place, for now. 

The wrestling match was over within minutes, the two men helping each other up off the ground, and hobbling back to the table. Jensen was breathing hard, “Jesus, you’re a heavy SOB.” Mike countered, “You’re just getting old.” Dave asked Jared, “Do you have an idea of what you’d like to do, Jared? Play a game, watch more movies?” 

Jared thought about it for a moment, then kind of surprised them, “Would it be okay if we looked through Jensen’s pictures of all of you? Maybe you guys could explain them to me.” Jared waited. He looked hopeful, then the light in his eyes started to fade because he thought maybe he’d said the wrong thing. He had seen the binders of military pictures and a couple stacks of loose ones, but he’d never asked Jensen to go through them. 

Jared gave them a minute to think about it. If he wasn’t welcome to share that with them, he would certainly respect that and ask to do something else. Before he could speak up, Jensen glanced at his friends, “He wants to see them...sound fun?” Dave looked agreeable, “Sounds good to me,” then he looked at Jared with concern, “I might not be very interesting, are you sure?” 

Jared questioned the comment, “Why wouldn’t it be interesting? I’m sure you guys have tons of stories.” He looked suddenly apprehensive, “Not, of course, the ones you don’t want to tell. Just the ones you do.” Mike grinned at his friends, first, then turned to Jared, “Let’s do it, Jared. Come on.” 

Everyone moved into the living room to sit by the blazing hearth. Dave and Mike put the dirty dishes in the sink, vowing to take care of them in the morning. They brought beer and water bottles to the living room and made themselves comfortable around the coffee table. Jensen grabbed the stacks of photos and albums that were sitting on his corner stand and plopped them in between everyone. 

The group of men spent the next few hours going through pictures of much younger versions of themselves. They had done this before. Mike and Dave had brought their memories over and the men had formerly compared photos from each of their basic training’s. Except for Jared, the three special ops veterans poked fun at one another’s scrawny legs in their p.t. clothes and the serious intent looks in their hairless faces. 

Jared felt bad for them because they looked bald in the photo’s. “Nah, we had some hair...but the first thing they do off the bus is file you into the barber for ‘high and tight’...and there are NO exceptions. The commander picks the hairdo and we all look the same.” Jensen smiled in approval at the pleasure in his lover’s eyes, as Jared was glued to their explanations and short stories. 

Jared was looking at the new stack of photo’s Jensen had just slid over to him. He remembered what Jensen had told him in the hospital about being sent away from the friends he’d made in basic. Dave explained, “This is where we finally met. We landed from different units and met getting off a bus, AGAIN, to start special forces training. It’s the same hairdo process again, new equipment, new fatigues...then they start beating the shit out of you.” 

Jared looked mortified, but Mike interjected, “It’s part of the breaking in...you’ve been through basic and you’ve got experience, but if your performances in combat were rated high, then they sent you to special forces.” Jared ‘thought’ he was beginning to understand. Dave continued, “This is where you either get placed on one of the various special operations teams, or they scare the hell out of you and you get kicked out. ‘If’ you exceed their expectations and they see some kind of unique maturity and propensity for going beyond, then they talk amongst themselves and sort of push you another direction. That’s where it gets dark and secret.” 

Jared was enthralled. He listened intently to their stories of training and hardships. They told him about their seven day lone man test, staying alive in the woods with no food or water. They told him of the knives they’d learned to use, how they cut their hands until they learned to throw them and disarm them correctly. 

Jensen showed him pictures of the three covered in mud and smiling like madmen. He giggled, “What’s this of?” Jensen smiled, remembering, “We passed. We all came back from our seven day stint in the woods and met at base camp. Day four it started pouring rain and we basically lived in mud the rest of the damn week. When we got to camp, there were dry bologna sandwiches and Clif bars waiting. I was so goddamned tired of bark, sap and bugs, I didn’t fuckin’ care. It was good.” 

Dave added, “Amen to that.” Mike laughed, “We look like dumb asses...but we made it.” Jared smiled, then looked concerned when Mike added, “Not everybody did.” The three ex-soldiers contemplated that in silence. Jared looked back down at the picture, not sure if he should interrupt their thoughts. 

Jensen touched him on the back, which caused Jared to look up. The older man explained, “It made or broke some people, buddy. We felt guilty for being ecstatic in that moment. A couple people had to be searched for and air lifted out. Others had snuck items in they weren’t supposed to have and failed.” 

Jared remained silent with a sad look of understanding on his face. He was just beginning to visualize what being on these teams meant. ‘No wonder they became brothers,’ he thought. Jensen explained further, “So, the photo’s end just before our commencement from special forces training. When they secretly select you for where ‘we’ went, they pluck you out the morning of the ceremony of graduation. You never see the others again.” 

Jared did a double take at his lover. ‘Jesus,’ he was trying to imagine being ‘owned’ like that. The three military experts waited in silence for Jared to absorb what they had shared. Jared had questions, but he knew they wouldn’t be able to answer much after the point where the photo’s ended, “So...there’s you three, then two more...is that one of them you had lunch with yesterday?” 

Jared looked at Mike and the younger of the three soldiers nodded, “Yep, that was Pete. The last one is Arnie and he lives in Minnesota with a buttload of relatives so we never see him.” Jensen explained, “We were the closest. The second team in this one,” Jensen handed Jared another photo with a large group,” was our combined team of ten when we needed it.” 

Jared looked between the other men, “Do they live close too?” Jensen answered him, “A few of ‘em, but most are all spread out. One guy lives in the UK, the others are on the west coast, except for that one there,” Jensen pointed to a smiling smaller statured officer, “he was from Ohio...he emails us back and forth, like the others.” 

Jared stared at the photo for a few minutes. This had been absolutely fascinating to see all the colored and black and white photos of Jensen’s group and hear their stories. Jared was on cloud nine, that is until he made the mistake of asking the wrong question. He looked up innocently at Jensen and asked, “When was the last time you saw them all?” 

Jensen’s mood changed to darker and pensive, though it was subtle. Jared was learning to read him better. Jared’s gentle smile faded as he glanced at the other two and back to Jensen. “I’m sorry...whatever I said, I’m sor,” Jensen touched Jared on the shoulder to stop him, “Don’t be...it’s okay.” Jared was confused but he waited, not knowing what to say. 

Jensen shared a knowing look with Dave and Mike first, seeming to ask for agreement that it was okay to share something. “Remember the stuff I told you about decommissioning, working for a year on a sort of ‘regular’ assignment while doing the counseling?” Jared nodded silently.   
Jensen continued, “So, we all had hardships, as you know. The bad dreams, the standoffish ways we had with other people. We were unsure about ourselves for almost a year.” 

Jensen looked at the other two and sighed, then he looked back at Jared, “Some people don’t come back like us.” Jared stared a Jensen. He looked nervously between the men, looking for some reassuring explanation. “What does that mean? What happens if they don’t come back?” ‘Why am I asking this? Fuck, I don’t want to know,’ Jared’s mind kept repeating. 

Dave leaned forward and patiently explained to the engineer, “It means everything they’ve tried isn’t working. Dodie didn’t respond to the program and when he came home, he wasn’t able to tell the difference between the two realities.” Jared concentrated on Dave’s words, “Two realities?” 

Mike piped in, “The before situations we were in, and the now. Dodie was still back there and then here. He had no control over bouncing back and forth. Kind of like my dream?” Jared finally understood. He shook his head in sympathy, “You mean living in your dream, in the middle of the day? Having it just suddenly appear, like a flashback?” 

“Yep,” Jensen took a swig of his beer, “that’s exactly what we mean.” Jared felt his insides twist up in knots at the thought of a person suffering like that. He looked back at Jensen, “Is he back in the military, then? What do they do when that happens?” There was a delayed period of silence before anyone said anything. Jensen stared at the coffee table and the other two men seemed to be far off for a moment. 

Jared waited until Jensen sighed and looked at him. “He went to the VA for several months. They wouldn’t admit him. Said they didn’t have room and they delayed his appointments multiple times. So, they gave him some antidepressants while they searched for some kind of program to get him into. We had him over. Went to see him. He spent too much time alone, so we tried to keep him talking.” 

Jensen peeled at the label on his beer while he tried to find the courage to voice what happened. “The last time we saw everybody together, Jare, was at his funeral last year. We piled into Mike’s truck one day, because Dodie wasn’t answering his phone. When we got to his place, we found him.” Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, “He shot himself earlier that day.” 

Jared’s eyes pooled, immediately, as he looked between the three men, “I’m so sorry.” Jared’s soft heart was in anguish for the man who had ended his life and for the three veterans sitting before him who had been his friend. They were such good men. His hurt for them bled into resentment that no one had helped the suffering soldier more. 

“I’m so damn sorry for all of you,” Jared repeated, while looking down at the picture again. He couldn’t imagine how all of them felt about losing one of their own. Jared became pissed on their behalf, thinking it would be damn easy to take on the upward fight, get on a publicized crusade to get these former soldiers better support when they got out. The VA ignoring or delaying Dodie’s serious need for help was unforgivable. No way to treat a hero, that’s for damn sure. 

Jensen cleared his throat, causing Jared to look at him. The older man was grinned softly, “Your brilliant wheels are turning.” Jared realized Jensen had probably read the sadness, sympathy, and blatant anger on his face. Jensen sipped his beer, while watching Jared, “You were angry.”   
Jared started to speak a couple times, then looked at the other two men, then back at Jensen. 

He wasn’t sure if it was okay with them to be angry on their behalf. He wasn’t a soldier. He’d never done any of that and he wasn’t part of their elite group. “I,” he started, “I mean I,” Jared was kind of tongue tied. He wasn’t feeling that spark that usually fueled his angry tirade about defending some just cause. Maybe he was out of line. 

Jensen helped him along, “It’s okay. We were angry too.” Mike nodded, “Violently angry, Jared. I wanted to sail into that VA office and break bones.” Dave added, “Definitely. He could have been saved. Or at least it would have felt better if they had given it their all.” Jared agreed wholeheartedly. “Well, what the fuck did they have to say for themselves? Are they at least fuckin’ sorry? Jesus, what is there even a VA for if it’s not doing anything?” 

Jensen responded, “We pitched a bitch...made reports, filed ‘em. The pentagon comes out and does an investigation on things like this. They told us there were several questionable failures being investigated all over the nation. The program is definitely failing, but they have to be willing to fund an overhaul.” 

Jared had no idea that veterans were lacking in help like this. “So, the VA sucks. That’s what I’ve learned tonight. I had no idea.” Jared looked between three faces who were grinning at him. “What?” He asked all three of them, wondering what the hell they were smiling at. Jensen caught his attention, “Does this mean you’ll be taking on the government next, on behalf of all veterans, to do a complete upgrade of the after care system?” 

Jared looked nervously between them, “Well I,” he chewed his lip, “I know I’m not a soldier and I’ve never done anything like that, but,” he paused, “I was kind of thinking...something should be done.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s shoulder, “Of course you were.” He leaned forward and kissed the young engineer right in front of everyone.

When he pulled back, his younger lover was adorably distracted. Jensen grinned at him, “Because that’s who you are.” The kid looked at him confused, so Jensen clarified, “Thank you for caring so much about it...and for caring about the friend we lost.” Jared looked at him in disbelief, like it should be common for anyone to be concerned about this. 

“Jensen continued, “It’s something other people are championing, but there’s been a lack of powerful publicity. I’m sure they would love your brainiac legal help...we get calls and go to meetings sometimes. They would love you. You have a knack for presentation and reaching people. It’s the most amazing I’ve ever seen.” 

Dave added, “Agreed. They would listen to you. I bet that SPCA ordinance was a lost cause until you took hold of it.” Jared’s cheeks flushed and he looked at the fire, too shy about their perusal to keep eye contract. After a few seconds, he thought of something and looked up with renewed torment in his eyes. 

“It could have been any one of you. What if it was...the thought of any of you not being here,” Jensen interrupted him, “We’re past that point. We made it...we’re okay.” Mike interrupted from the other side of the table, “I wasn’t. I was kind of stuck, like Dodie.” Jared looked at Mike, alarmed, because he couldn’t imagine not having Mike in his life now, and he also couldn’t imagine what it would have done to Jensen and Dave if they’d lost him. 

Jensen glanced at Dave, the two men sharing their silent approval at Mike finally feeling safe enough to share his difficulties with another person. The youngest soldier continued, “These two helped me back. It’s good. Everything’s been good for the last nine months.” When Jared still looked worried, Mike assured him, “Really. The dream was triggered by the shooting, but it’s not like I carry it all the time. I feel good now...but I’m just sayin’ that I didn’t. There was a time when I thought about ending it...but these two idiots wouldn’t leave me alone.” 

Dave interjected, “That’s because I needed you to be around to change my diaper when I’m eighty five.” Mike laughed out loud, “Dude, that’s next week. And you’ll get your girly friend to do that, chump. I’ll do the fun stuff like put nitro in your scooter.” Jared was still feeling the deep sadness at the thought of Mike almost giving up, but obviously these men had gotten through it by sticking together. He looked at Jensen, who had been watching him. 

The older man gently smoothed his lover’s hair back from his face, “It’s okay. We’re all alright now. Dodie was a tough blow and we took it hard, but after discussing it for months, we realized he was in a different place. Even with intense counseling and medication, it might have ended the same, but we were pissed that nothing was tried by the professionals...and we were pissed at ourselves for not keeping him under lock and key twenty four hours a day.” 

Jared argued, “But you couldn’t...there’s no way you guys could,” Jensen interrupted, “I know. We realized that after awhile. It’s just we were a brotherhood. NO one gets left behind. NO one is left alone like that...and it was hard to accept that we failed him.” Jared silently absorbed everything he had learned tonight. He was honored that they had told him. 

His problems seemed so light compared to the struggles these men had endured...’and dealing with my current problem can’t be good for them,’ Jared fell into his old guilt routine. Mike seemed to feel they needed to lighten the mood, so he brought up other things, “It’s not all bad, Jared. Remember the pictures. We played cards, intense volleyball games...even baseball games. We had R&R, sometimes. And hey, you got no bills to pay, everything’s automatic. If you get hurt, they patch you up and get you going again. And there’s booze...sometimes people’s mom’s and girlfriends would ship us treats.” 

Jared started to grin, realizing Mike was trying to uplift everybody’s mood. He looked at Jensen, who was still watching him. The older man sipped his beer and winked at him and Jared almost melted into a puddle of goo. Jensen was looking at him with so much love and adoration, Jared was speechless. He still wasn’t used to those beautiful green beauties looking at him like that. 

The engineer came out of his trance when the guys started discussing their families. Dave’s parents apparently lived on the opposite side of Denver, not far. He had three brothers and a sister all spread out over the country. Mike’s mother died when he was three and he had no memory of her, but his dad and two sisters raised him in Iowa. Apparently, they still lived there. 

Mike had only visited once since he’d been back. They threw him a huge surprise party, having no idea what they were doing, which put Mike on extreme edge around all those people. He ran to Denver and looked at housing to be closed to Jensen and Dave. He didn’t feel he could blend with regular family anymore, so he decided to land close to people he trusted and understood him. 

“So here we are,” Jensen told his lover. He could tell Jared had enjoyed learning so much about them all. “So, tell us why you chose Austin out of college,” Jensen said. Jared looked at him, in surprise, then seemed grateful Jensen had asked something simple, completely avoiding his family life. “Um...well, during my last year at Stanford, I had internships at some firms. It was considered lab work. The companies wrote recommendations to other places, without my knowing.” 

Jared shrugged a shoulder, like it was no big deal. “I wasn’t sure where to start...except that I grew up in Euless and already knew Texas pretty well. I knew Austin was big and probably had lots of prospects. So, I looked through the offers and,” Dave interrupted, “Wait, how many offers did you have, Jared?” The kid looked uncertain, like he wasn’t quite sure why Dave asked that, “I don’t remember, like twelve?” 

Dave and Mike made a sigh of amazement, then Mike blurted out, “Jesus, dude, you know that’s not really ‘normal’, right?” Mike waited for Jared to understand what he meant, but the kid was kind of clueless about his own advanced brain. Jensen rubbed his hand on the back of Jared’s shoulder, while looking at his two friends, “He doesn’t see it, guys.” Both men nodded, “We know,” they chimed in, simultaneously. 

Jared looked at the three of them and rolled his eyes at their ridiculous over reaction, “So, I took the job with a smaller firm called Greenstone, thinking I’d get my feet wet and go for larger firms later. Skyward was after that.” Mike asked, “So, what’d you think of Austin?” Jared inhaled deeply, “I only experienced a few places. It’s supposed to be a known art and music focused city, with great concerts and exhibits...but I focused so hard on my work that...I never went out unless Misha or Jeff dragged me.” 

Jared shrugged a shoulder and sipped his beer. Jensen knew they’d hit a deflection, at this point. The guys didn’t know Jared’s former lover had died tragically just after college, but Jensen did, and he knew that Jared was avoiding any further discussion of that time period, if he could. Jensen glanced at the other two men, and shook his head very slightly. The perceptive warriors had noticed Jared’s evasion, but been silenced about any further questions. 

Jensen looked around and announced, “I think we’re ready to introduce our genius to the PS4, gentleman...whatd’ya think?” Mike looked disbelieving, “I don’t fucking think so, Ackles...what the fuck are you thinking? We’ll have nothing left we can beat the guy at.” 

Jensen laughed, Jared looked confusedly between them, and Dave got up to put all the pictures back. Jensen told Mike, “Set it up, ding dong, he can play with us.” Mike feigned being very put out at letting Jared play such a sacred game with them. The engineer wasn’t sure what to think yet. He watched the youngest veteran hook up a black box to the television, while Dave unwound the controllers. 

‘Oh God,’ Jared panicked. “Uh...I’ve never played this, you guys...I don’t think I should.” Jensen answered from the kitchen, “Don’t worry, you’ll be great. We’ll help you.” Jared wasn’t reassured, at all. He watched Mike scroll through several choices, then he landed on something awfully tactical looking. Jared looked directly at Mike, “You realize I don’t know what I’m doing, right?” 

Dave answered, instead of Mike, “You’re on our team, Jared. We’ll help you.” Mike added cheerily, “You’ll love it once you get used to it, Jared.” Jared looked at the man, disbelievingly. He seriously doubted this was going to be fun. Jensen returned with a bowl of pretzels and some melted cheese, “Here boys...add a little more gas to that digestive system.” 

Jensen sat next to Jared on the couch and handed him a controller. Before taking it, Jared looked at it like it was going to burn his hands. “This isn’t a good idea,” Jared said, as he reluctantly took the device. Jensen helped Jared with the selections and then the four played their first team round of Rainbow Six. 

Poor Jared got killed in the first twenty seconds. He tried, but he kept getting killed and having to wait for the recharge before he could rejoin. The others came to his rescue over and over, and gradually the kid started to get the hang of it. The game moved fast, and once Jared figured out the scenarios and remembered where some of the bad guys were hidden, he started to actually be a helpful member of the team. That was where the fun began. 

“Nooooo...oh my God, fucker!” Mike was intense about getting ambushed, but Jared brought him a medical pack and recharged him. “Jared, dude, you are getting ‘good’! Thanks buddy!” Mike encouraged him. Jared stuck close to Jensen most of the game, but the older man couldn’t always protect him. 

Once he got better, Jared’s false bravado had him venturing out and getting into fire fights on his own. Dave advised, “Remember, Jared...it’s better to wait for one or all of us, so they don’t come up behind you.” “Aahh, DAMMIT,” Jared blurted out. “Like that,” Dave admonished, but grinned. 

Jared was now having a blast. They continued their pretend missions with intensity for the next hour. By the time Jensen suggested something different, Jared was actually worn out from all the tension. ‘Jesus, these games must give people high blood pressure,’ Jared thought, as he tried to come down. 

The men grabbed some snacks and gulped their water bottles, then started a new game. The next game involved a group of international spies, looking for clues and trying to get into places or rescue the dignitary. Jared loved it. This game was more about thinking and strategy. It was addicting, for sure. Jared wound up helping them figure out some of the clues and actually beat some of the timed puzzles for them. 

“Jesus, Jensen, the kid’s a gold mine. We’re taking him to Vegas,” Mike commented. Jared was too into the game to pay much attention. Jensen piped in, “You know damn well they’ll escort him out when they figure out how his brain works.” Dave added, “It’s like having Dr. Xavier in the casino.” Jared stopped and looked at Dave. What the hell was he talking about? “Who?” Jared asked. 

Jensen looked at Jared, “It’s this brainiac doctor that was in charge of the Xmen. He had ESP and could control things, read minds...super powerful noggin.” Jared stared at him for a second, “Oh,” not really sure who the Xmen actually were. He looked at the others, “Is that a good thing? I mean he’s a good guy?” 

Each of the men paused and looked at Jared. “Dude,” Mike began, “Xmen? You’ve never seen Xmen?” Jared looked worried between them, then his eyes landed on Jensen. The older man smirked, while he answered for him, “He was probably working guys...and yes, Jare, he’s a good guy...a ‘very’ good guy.” Jensen added that for Jared’s benefit, since the kid looked worried. 

Jensen looked at Mike and Dave, “Maybe that’ll be the next round of movies for him.” Both friends nodded in agreement, “Sweet,” Mike said. After the lengthy mission was completed successfully, the four men cheered at their accomplishment. Jared couldn’t stop smiling. He thought to himself how ironic it was to be sitting here playing hours of mindless video games after all the college and additional law classes. He never would have thought he’d wind up having the time of his life. 

Jensen cleaned up the snacks, Jared straightened the couch and table, while the others went to the kitchen to do the dishes from dinner. Jensen texted the security team about tomorrow’s breakfast plans, then returned and tended to the fire. Jared stood next to him sipping his water. The younger man was quiet. 

Jensen squatted to adjust the logs he’d just added, then looked up at his lover, “What’cha thinkin’?” Jared hadn’t realized he was trailing off in thought. He smiled down at his lover, “Actually I was just thinking about the last two days and how good they’ve been.” Jensen studied him for a few seconds, then he turned to the fire, closed the gate and stood up. He turned to Jared and slipped his hands around the kid’s waist. 

Jensen kissed Jared softly and searched his eyes. His genius definitely looked happy. Jared wasn’t carrying the stress, the fear and the guilt that Jensen had seen far too much of in his beautiful eyes...the kid was right, it had been two good days. ‘Except for the wrist and bruised back,’ Jensen reminded himself. 

“You ready to turn in?” Jensen rubbed Jared’s back while he waited for his answer. The soothing gesture, the heat of the fire and the fact that it was almost eleven were convincing Jared it was definitely time for bed. Even though he had an almost three hour nap today, he was still feeling the sluggish effects from his body’s recovery efforts. 

“Yeah,” the younger man answered, but Jensen noticed a slight delay in Jared’s answer. The military expert raised an eyebrow and waited for further clues as to the root of Jared’s mood. When Jared kissed him and turned to walk away, Jensen gently pulled him back by his waist, “Wait a minute...where’r you goin’, there?” 

Jared looked at him innocently, “Huh?” Jensen turned his head to the side, giving Jared a suspicious stare, “You okay?” The older man wasn’t going to let him go until his curiosity was satisfied, that’s for sure. Jared looked down, then back up at Jensen and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m fine...I just don’t want today to end.” 

Jensen studied Jared for a second. “It’s not really ending,” Jensen said, then kissed Jared and slid his lips over to whisper in his ear, “There’s always snuggling.” The engineer giggled that magical sound that Jensen couldn’t resist and he found himself giggling along with Jared. As usual, Jensen found himself mesmerized by Jared’s natural beauty and his addictive mannerisms. The kid was goddamned gorgeous and that addictive giggle of his always went straight to Jensen’s soul. 

Jared suddenly grinned sweetly and slid his arms around Jensen’s shoulders. The ex-soldier raised an eyebrow at the sudden move. “So...are we going to bed...isn’t that the plan?” He kissed Jensen and remained silent while Jensen studied him. There was a suggestive coyness in Jared’s eyes and Jensen knew that something interesting had popped into his gorgeous lover’s mind. 

“If that’s what you’re wanting...sure,” Jensen mumbled. His dick tingled when Jared spoke against his lips, their mouths barely touching, “Are you gonna ‘come’ with me?” Jensen growled, “Hell yes, I’m ‘coming’ with you, Jesus Christ,” he bitched and adjusted himself as he followed the beautiful kid, who was pulling him toward the hallway. Jensen was sure his dick had already gone ahead to the bedroom and was starting without them. 

The two lovers said goodnight to Mike and Dave, as they passed by, then headed for Jensen’s room. When they entered the dark bedroom, Jensen flicked on the electric fireplace, giving the cold room some blessed heat and lighting. Jared asked, “Would you mind setting that thing on high so it will be warmer?” Jensen did so immediately, “Of course.” He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t care. Maybe Jared was cold tonight. Jared gets what Jared wants was his motto. 

Each man spent a little time in the bathroom, washing up and preparing for bed. Jared took a bit longer in the restroom because he was looking for something. He came out and showed a tube to Jensen, “Alright if I use this on you?” Jensen read the tube and raised an eyebrow, “Vitamin E lotion with coconut oil.” When he looked up at Jared, the younger man smiled, “It won’t hurt.” 

Jensen looked a bit unsure but made a quick decision to not give a damn. Seeing Jared walking and talking, happy and healing was the greatest feeling. The younger man looked damn excited about something and Jensen wasn’t going to refuse him anything. “So,” Jensen started out. Jared was looking at him, knowingly, and he still wasn’t sure what it meant. 

Jared loved the sudden shy nervousness on his hard bodied hero. Jensen was definitely relaxed and open tonight and this was what Jared wanted. He cleared his throat, “I wanted to rub this on you...have you lay on your stomach.” Jensen paused for a few seconds, in thought, “You mean like a massage?” 

Jared nodded, “Mmhm,” then he shrugged a shoulder, “to start, anyway.” Jensen raised an eyebrow. His interest was definitely peaked. “I’m not really sure how to get a massage. I’ve never,” Jared interrupted him with a kiss, “It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything but just lay there.” Jensen looked unsure, “Is that going to hurt your wrist?” 

Jared sighed, looking at Jensen with loving hopeless understanding for his protector’s inability to let him do something like this without worrying. He smiled and touched Jensen’s cheek, “It’s okay. I’m really good...thanks to you, I’m much better. Just take everything off and lay down.” Jensen looked up at Jared, “Okay. You want me to lay on my stomach?” 

The younger man leaned over and kissed Jensen beautifully because he could’t resist Jensen’s full lips and willing expression. The older man was lost in Jared’s exquisite heat for a moment, completely at the young man’s mercy. When he ended the kiss, Jared could see the dreamy look on his bad ass special forces veteran. 

He pulled Jensen’s shirt off to help him along. The older man finally got with the program and pulled his pajama bottoms off. This was nothing like he’d ever experienced. A massage? Holy crap, Jensen wasn’t sure how to handle this. “Um...I’m not sure how I’m supposed to lay, or...” Jared put a finger over Jensen’s lips, then kissed him to soften the interruption, “You don’t have to do anything but just feel. Let me take care of you for awhile. Can you do that?” 

Jensen’s insides were racing with panic at letting go and arousal at the thought of Jared’s hands on him, and anticipation at the unknown, all at same time. “Well..sure...uhm,” Jensen cleared his throat while Jared grinned softly at Jensen’s adorable nervousness, “What about your sore wrist? Maybe this should wait, I,” Jared ‘shushed’ him again, then softened it with another loving kiss. He pulled back and looked into Jensen’s enlarged pupils, “My wrist is fine...and I’m so looking forward to this.” 

Jensen finally pulled his underwear down, keeping his eye contact with Jared. Both men glanced down at Jensen’s impressive half hardness, then their eyes met. Jared slid his hands around the older man’s waist and kissed him again, “Don’t worry...I’ll be taking care of that beauty too.” Jensen’s heart rate and breathing increased. 

Before he let Jared guide him onto his stomach, Jensen tried once more, “Baby, don’t hurt yourself. You don’t have to do this.” Jared looked at his lover and studied him for a moment. Jensen was an endless pool of loving concern and protectiveness over him. Jared suddenly wanted to send him to the moon and beyond with as much pleasure as he could give him. 

“Remember the beautiful rapture you spoiled me with that first time we....you know, went all the way?” When Jensen didn’t react, the younger man added, “The morning with the deer outside the window?” Jensen smiled and nodded, “Oooh, yeah.” He stayed still for a moment, smiling at Jared, then a lightbulb suddenly flickered on and his eyes widened, “OH.” 

Jared smiled, as Jensen finally understood. Jensen had no idea how damn cute he was when he was like this. The older man cleared his throat, “So...you’re wanting to do that...to me?” The seasoned war veteran thought about Jared’s tongue in places where he’d never had one before and he pretty much knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep quiet about it. He figured he’d probably cum the second Jared touched him. ‘Jesus,’ Jensen’s cock was filling with anticipation. 

Jared asked, “So...are you okay with that?” He glanced down at the cock that had filled even more from the shared memory. Jensen answered instantly, “Hell, yes. Jesus, Jare, you can do anything you damn well want to me.” Jensen meant it. Jared smiled softly and kissed him, “Then lay down...and remember, just feel.”

Jensen laid on his stomach, completely naked, except for his socks. Jared rubbed his hands all over him, feeling the smooth golden skin. “God, you’re beautiful,” he commented. Jensen was thick and muscular, from top to bottom. He was gorgeously sculpted, with wide muscular shoulders, tapering down to a perfectly firm waist. Jared smoothed his hands over Jensen’s round globes, feeling the gluteus muscle twitch slightly. 

“You’re perfect everywhere, Jensen,” Jared said. He slid his hands further down Jensen’s legs, feeling the muscle definition all the way down to his calves. Jared smoothed his hands up to Jensen’s shoulders and kneaded them lightly. Truth be told, he was actually testing his wrist out, just to see how much pressure he could get away with. 

Jared straddled his lover and sat on his butt while he pulled his shirt off. “Mmmm,” Jensen grinned, “I like feeling your weight on me.” Jared snickered, “Well good, ‘cuz it’s the best angle for me to get your whole back. I’m not to heavy?” Jensen giggled into his bent arm, “M-m, not heavy. I like it.” 

Jared glanced at Jensen’s face. The ex-soldier was snuggled into a pillow with his head turned to the side and his arm’s were bent and laying loosely around the pillow. “Are you comfortable?” Jared asked, to which he got, “Mmhm.” Jared asked, “Are you too cold like this?” Jensen snickered again, “Not with you around.” Jared grinned. 

The engineer leaned over to lay his bare chest on top of Jensen’s back. He rested on his elbows and kissed the older man on his nape. Jensen moaned in pleasure, feeling Jared’s light kisses going toward his ear. “I want you to let me take care of you for awhile,” Jared said into Jensen’s ear, “You’re always taking care of ‘me’, and this is for ‘you’. Just let it happen.” 

Jared’s hot breath sent chills down Jensen’s spine. His libido skyrocketed, but his comfort zone of being in control tried desperately to take over, “We have to be careful...your wrist, your ribs.” “Shush,” Jared soothed him, “I’ll be careful...I’m okay.” Jared kissed him down his neck, “You put me back together in more ways than one, ya know. Try to stop worrying.” Jensen snickered, “Like that’s gonna happen.” After a pause, he added, “I’ll never stop worrying...you’re too important to me.” 

Jared paused, as his heart melted, but he countered Jensen’s comment with determination, “Well, I guess I’ll have to distract you, then.” Jensen felt Jared sit up on his haunches. He grinned when he heard the squirt of the lotion, “Well...distract away, kiddo.” Jared shook his head and grinned at his playful bodyguard. He loved this side of Jensen.

He held his coated hands together to warm the lotion first, then he began with a slow penetrative massage to Jensen’s neck. He rubbed and kneaded the taught tendons, applying pressure until the felt the tissues respond. His wrist was a little irritated, but Jared realized when he held it in a certain position, there wasn’t any pain. 

Jensen moaned loudly. He was tight and knotted from a lifetime of physical strain. Jared pushed and kneaded and rubbed, loving when he started to feel the older man’s tension leave him. Jensen couldn’t control his reactions to the overwhelming pleasure, “Mmmmm, God...God, Jare,” he kept repeating like a mantra, in between the very loud groans into the pillow. 

Holy fuck, Jensen didn’t know what he’d been missing. He was sure he wasn’t going to survive Jared doing this to his whole back. The pleasure was unimaginable. Jared worked his way down Jensen’s neck, working on releasing every piece of tension. When he got to Jensen’s shoulders, Jared decided to go to the left first and use two hands for better pressure. 

Jensen’s need for this was obvious. Jensen had never had this done, and his body was responding to it like a starving man. The older man groaned and growled in released pain as Jared attacked some huge knots. He worked them and worked them, until finally the knots started to let go. “Aaah,” Jensen moaned, “Aaah,” over and over in ecstasy. 

Jensen was melting into a puddle of goo. If there was some kind of emergency right now, he would be absolutely useless. His lifetime of training was nagging him ‘you shouldn’t do this, you shouldn’t do this,’ while his mushy relaxed and completely in love with Jared part of his brain was soaring with endorphins. 

Jared worked his way to the other shoulder, receiving the same reactions to his ministrations. He worked that shoulder for awhile, making sure it was completely knot free, just like the other one. When Jared stopped for a moment to reapply more lotion to his hands, Jensen didn’t move, nor make a sound. 

After warming the lotion, Jared started between Jensen’s shoulder blades and pushed outward. “Uuuhhhhh,” Jensen groaned loud and more pleasure filled painful sounds continued, as Jared pushed hard into more knots. “God,” Jensen couldn’t even describe the feeling. His nerve endings were on fire and melting into Jared’s touch. 

Jensen felt complete numbing peace from the places Jared had finished with, and utter desperate begging coming from the other tense places he hadn’t reached yet. The older man admitted to himself that his body belonged to Jared and was no longer his own. The talented hands worked Jensen’s shoulder blades until they relaxed, then Jared stopped to reapply more lotion. 

Jensen groaned again as Jared repeated something Chris used to do on him the night before an exam. He took his thumbs and pushed outward all the way down Jensen’s spine. Jensen had never felt anything like it. Jesus, it was like electricity sparking outward from his spine. Fuck, he was even further lost. 

Jared rubbed and kneaded the older man’s back, feeling his wrist complain only slightly. He had closed his eyes during some of it, trying to feel and connect with Jensen through touch. He felt when the muscles resisted the pressure, not being used to the attack on their rigidness. When Jared kneaded and pushed on them for awhile, the muscles gradually released and it was like music to his ears to hear Jensen’s reactions. 

Jared reached Jensen’s lower back and he took his time working on that area too. Jensen’s moans were higher pitched, at times, and Jared knew he had completely opened himself to all the pleasure he was receiving from this. He rubbed his hands lower, reaching the top of Jensen’s butt. 

People didn’t usually get this in a regular massage, but Chris had a book for couples. Even though they hadn’t gotten around to trying everything, Jared remembered some of the information. The gluteus was often an overworked and ignored muscle. Massaging it brought incredible pleasure to most people. 

Jared applied more lotion and massaged Jensen’s perfect ass, kneading and rubbing the muscle on both sides. He worked his way under the half moons and pushed in to relieve the ignored part of the muscle there too. Jared massaged down Jensen’s thigh’s, hearing loud satisfied moans of appreciation and loving that he was causing that. 

When Jared finished with Jensen’s calves, he slid his hands back upward. As he kneaded Jensen’s beautiful ass again, Jared took inventory on himself. Nothing hurt too bad. His wrist was getting sore, but he was still able to get around severe pain by holding it a certain way. His chest was fine. It wasn’t painful, just sore. 

Jared leaned over to brace himself on his elbows. He placed light kisses on Jensen’s back, and rubbed his hands lovingly over the hot muscles, soothing them, after forcefully pushing them to let go of their tension. He kissed his way down to Jensen’s ass cheeks, then readjusted himself to support his weight between his hips and elbows. 

Jensen had gotten quiet. He had turned his head to the side, so he could breathe, after loudly moaning and groaning into the pillow for the last forty five minutes. Jared wondered if he’d fallen asleep, at first, then his eyes moved to Jensen’s back. He could see the rapid rise and fall of the older man’s breathing. Jensen was well aware and anticipating what Jared’s tongue was going to feel like. 

Jared called to him, “How do you feel?” He leaned up enough to watch his lover grin lazily, “Mmm...like I can’t move. S’so fuckin’ amazing.” Jared smiled and kissed Jensen’s cheeks, “Well, I’m not done, baby.” Jensen snickered softly at Jared’s pet name. The kid never used that word and it caught the older man off guard. 

Jared took a second to get situated again, then looked over his area of interest. ‘Jensen must have the most perfect ass on the planet,’ he thought. The special ops veteran started to ask, “Baby, are you hurting or,” then he inhaled loudly and groaned, “Oooh, my God,” as Jared’s tongued swiped his crack front to back. He licked the path once more and Jensen lost his train of thought, “Oooooh....fucking Christ.” 

Jared was going to kill him with pleasure, he was sure of it. Jensen continued to moan loudly as Jared’s tongue became insatiable. He licked the inside of Jensen’s cheeks, then spread them apart and licked more aggressively up and down the crevasse. Jensen pushed backward, lifting off the bed to push against the absolute pleasure. 

Jensen wound up gripping the pillow tight and shoving part of it into his mouth to keep his vocal reactions muffled. Jared’s wet hot tongue was driving him crazy. The younger man stopped for a second to blow on Jensen’s wrinkled hole and Jensen’s voice went up an octave. Jared blowing on his sensitive nerve endings shot straight to his dick. 

“Fuck!” Jensen yelled into the pillow. “Fuck, Jare,” he added. “OhmyGod, that feels so fucking good.” Jared kept the cheeks spread and focused on his lover’s sparkling hole. He licked the muscle ring and wiggled his tongue around it. “Mmohgod...fuck,” Jensen was losing it. Jared enjoyed the hell out of Jensen’s reactions, so he decided to up the ante. 

Jared pushed his tongue just inside, wiggled it, then pumped the tip of his tongue in and out. Jensen went wild, moaning loudly into his pillow. He bit into his pillow, trying desperately to hide his own noise from their house guests. Jared sucked on the ring, letting his teeth lightly graze the sensitive tissue. Jensen wanted to scream. 

His hips started gyrating. The pleasure was unimaginable. Jensen’s climb to orgasm seemed to skip a few levels and he felt himself quickly rising to the top. The desperate tension in Jensen’s groans were obvious. Jared knew the older man was well on his way to orgasm, just from what he was doing to him. It just egged him on. 

Jared doubled his efforts, totally rock hard and leaking at the thought of making Jensen cum like this. He licked and sucked on Jensen’s perineum, inducing even louder reactions. He knew he was running out of time, but he wanted Jensen to experience every sensation he could give him. Jared slid his hand underneath to feel Jensen’s dick. ‘Jesus’, it was hard as concrete and there was a lake of precum under him. 

Jared took Jensen’s dick in his hand, and the older man screamed into the pillow and pumped his hips. “Aaah, God!” His grunts and cries were laced with emotional desperation. “Jared...feelssogood,” Jensen was at that crucial moment where he was experiencing so much pleasure, his internal wall of control was panicking. He was losing it and Jared knew it was scaring him to feel this open. 

Jared stopped for a second and encouraged him, “Let it go, Jen...cum for me.” Jared’s words infiltrated Jensen’s madness. He was so fucking turned on at these new feelings, he could do nothing but ride the pleasure until he exploded with it. Jared would catch him...Jared would catch him, he had to repeat to himself. 

Jared stiffened his tongue and shoved it into Jensen’s hole, and began pumping it in and out mercilessly. Jensen screamed from the instant pleasure, “JARED!” His dick fucked through Jared’s sopping wet fist, while his asshole was fucked by Jared’s tongue, and the double stimulation was the only thing he knew. Jensen grunted and screamed “JARED,” into his pillow, then he clenched down hard on Jared’s tongue, and came, “Mmmmnnnnnnnngh!” 

“Nnnnnnghhhh,” he grunted and growled into his pillow, while the intensity of his orgasm owned him. Jensen’s cries and clenching body pushed Jared right into his own orgasm. There was nothing he could do to stop it, as Jared groaned into Jensen’s ass, “Nnnnnnnggghh,” his eyes rolled up and the pleasure consumed him. 

The vibrations stimulated Jensen’s aftershocks even more. He cried into his pillow, then continued to moan at different levels. He grunted and moaned softly, as his orgasm finally started to taper off. Jared eased his hand off Jensen’s dick, as soon as he was able to concentrate. Fuck, the pleasure was still thrumming through him, too. 

Jared panted into the older man’s wet crevasse. He’d never done that before. He licked down Jensen’s perineum and wound up lightly licking the vibrating balls, but he was still trying to catch his breath from cumming like that. Jensen was still moaning. Even after the hardest spasms had passed, the older man was still experiencing the powerful endorphins being released throughout his body. 

Jared took a moment to kiss Jensen’s cheeks and rose slowly to crawl up Jensen’s back. His limbs were a bit shaky, but he felt amazing that he’d been able to give this to Jensen. Jared hadn’t meant to blow his load like that, but doing this to Jensen was just too fucking hot. When Jared laid over his lover’s body and blanketed him, he noticed the beautiful ex-soldier had turned his head to the side to breathe, but his eyes were closed. 

After breathing together for the next few minutes, Jared kissed his lover between the shoulder blades and forced himself to crawl off the bed, using his right side. He remembered to use the elbow instead of the wrist, at least. His wrist was already sore so he was sure it would have been an ugly move. 

The engineer got towels from the bathroom and returned to clean Jensen’s pool of cum from underneath him. Jared pushed the second towel in from the side to leave it there underneath the man’s crotch so he wouldn’t have to feel the damp spot. The younger man was thankful for the high setting on the fireplace, since he could feel the chill in the air. 

Jensen was still buck naked and he wasn’t moving. Jared contemplated for a moment, about how to get the covers over the heavier muscular soldier for the night. It didn’t seem like his hardened soldier was going to be moving any time soon. He realized he was going to have to pull hard and maneuver the thick bedding all the way out from under Jensen and then recover them both. 

The young genius was out of breath and sore as hell when he finally got the thick covers pulled down past Jensen’s feet. The ex-soldier hadn’t budged. Jared had never seen him out like this. He really must have loosened years of Jensen’s overstressed body. Once he got Jensen covered, Jared decided he was too much of a disgusting sticky mess to lay close to his lover without a hot shower. 

In addition to that, he looked in the mirror and practically barked at himself. He’d been laying around for two days and needed a light shave. Jared took care of business and returned to bed clean and much less sore after the hot water beaded onto his sore muscles. The lovers slept like the dead. There was no movement until morning from either of them. 

Their house guests were up and around early, but tried to keep quiet. Dave had worked out in the spare room with weights and elastic bands, while Mike ran on the treadmill. The two men played around with some martial arts kata’s in the living room before finally taking turns in the shower. Jared sluggishly dragged his ass from the warm bed to pee and wash his hands. 

When he returned to the bed, he managed to squint an eye at the clock and noticed the time, “Holy fuck.” This was the first time Jared remembered ‘ever’ waking before Jensen. He looked at his lover and smiled sleepily. It was good to know he’d relaxed the older man into that peaceful of a sleep. 

Jared made his way under the covers and back over to Jensen’s warmth. He kissed the ex-soldier on the shoulder he could reach and closed his eyes with his hand on Jensen’s back. Jared hadn’t realized he’d fallen back asleep until he felt his lover move. Jensen started to moan in blissful relaxation, then he rolled onto his back. 

He rubbed his face and yawned, working his way to awareness. The older man was sure it was his internal alarm that had waken him up. Even though he was sluggish, he thought he would grab a weights workout and shower before Jared even stirred. When Jensen opened his eyes, he turned his head toward his lover.

‘What the hell,’ Jensen’s mind tried to accept that Jared was actually awake this early. “What’s up baby? You okay?” Jared smiled wider at the very sleepy drawl to his lover’s voice. Jensen rolled toward him and slid his arm around Jared’s waist. The younger man answered, “I’ve never seen you sleep. I like it...it’s nice to see you rest.” 

Jensen yawned away from Jared’s face, then laid it back down to face him, “I rest all the time.” Jared said, “I mean ‘really’ rest. Without worrying about being the first to respond to something. Relaxed. REM, ya know? It’s nice to see you finally do that.” Jensen studied his lover quietly. He still wasn’t quite sure what the hell Jared was on about, but he felt pretty damned comfortable and relaxed at the moment...better than he had in over twenty years. 

Jensen assessed Jared’s every detail for a moment, “How are you doin’? Is anything hurting after you totally blew my circuits last night?” Jared realized the protector had fully woken up now and was suiting up for the day. “Everything’s fine. It’s okay,” Jared answered. He grinned softly when his lover gave him a disbelieving look, “I admit the wrist is sore, but everything else is pretty damn good.” 

Jensen took his ace bandage off and looked at the wrist while they continued to lay together. “It’s swollen, babe. I think if you try and not use it today, it might start to heal.” Jensen replaced the ace bandage and seemed to just notice something, “Hey...you’re laying on your left side.” Jared nodded, “I can do this as long as it’s not all my weight on that side. I’ve got it figured out now.” Jensen seemed to accept that after studying Jared further. 

The veteran shook his head, “Jesus, Jare, I’ve ‘never’ felt anything like what you did last night...I mean both, the massage and then your tongue, fuck it was so hot.” Jensen slid his naked body half over Jared’s, which forced Jared to lay flat. He kissed the younger man thoroughly, inspecting the inside of his delicious mouth and soft lips. 

Jensen pulled back and eyed Jared in wonder, “I had no idea what that was gonna feel like.” Jared smiled, his eyes full of intensity, “You were so hot, I came, you know.” Jensen looked at Jared with peaked interest, “Really?” Jensen started to grin, “I’m sorry I missed that. I think you should do it again.” Jared giggled, which made Jensen smile wider. He started kissing Jared’s neck, while the younger man added, “You didn’t really miss all of it. My tongue was inside your ass at the time.” 

Jensen raised his eyebrow and his eyes darkened, as visions of last nights’ sensations flooded through his still sensitive areas. “Mmmm,” he practically growled in appreciation, “that beautiful mouth of yours is quite talented. Just like the rest of you.” Jensen kissed behind Jared’s ear, “Which I’d like to stay in bed and play with all day.” 

Jared giggled softly, his eyes rolling up suddenly when Jensen’s tongue licked his ear. “Jensen,” Jared’s breathing increased. “Hmmm?” The older man answered while trialing his tongue down the younger man’s neck. “Jen,” Jared tried again, “Oh,” his thoughts were interrupted when Jensen sucked on his collar bone. 

Jensen kissed his way back to Jared’s mouth, then planted a deep passionate kiss on his beautiful engineer. Jared was lost in it and forgot the reason he was trying to get Jensen’s attention a moment ago. ‘Oh yeah,’ the younger man remembered, as Jensen ended the kiss, “It’s uh...uhm,” Jared was melting into Jensen’s open mouth, which was hovering right over his. “What is it, baby?” The older man was frying his brain cells. 

When Jensen finally paused in his delectable buffet of tasting every piece of Jared, he focused on the enlarged pupils and kiss swollen lips with a soft grin. Jared forced himself to speak, even though his toes were curling from the hunger in Jensen’s eyes, “I think...it’s late. What time are we going?” 

Jared glanced toward the bedside clock but he couldn’t see it because his special forces master was laying over him. Jensen understood and looked over at the device, “What the fuck?” He blurted out. Jensen pushed himself up off of Jared and looked down at the man like he had surely changed time somehow or drugged him. 

Jensen looked so disbelieving about it, Jared sat up and put his arm around the older man’s neck. He grinned at the boyish confusion and put out expression on his military expert. “Yes, you fell asleep...you slept hard. It was good for you.” Jensen didn’t know whether to be embarrassed, panicked or pissed off. “I’ve never done that before.” 

Jared watched his lover internally chastise himself for having just one night of letting his guard down. It upset Jared that Jensen had never been able to relax like that. There were times when he ‘seemed’ relaxed, but it wasn’t to his core. The Black Ops veteran was ‘always’ alert and ready, even in his sleep. Obviously, Jared had found a way to break that pattern.

Jensen cleared his throat, “Uhm...so, you’re half dressed...I’m still buck naked. There’s a couple crusty looking hand towels laying on the floor by me and...okay, and so how the hell did I...wait...fuck, did I fall asleep?” Jared bit his bottom lip while nodding. 

Jensen looked concerned, “So how the hell did you get the covers around us both? How did you do that with your injuries? Please tell me you did ‘not’ have those two bone heads come in here and move me...” Jared shook his head, laughing when Jensen said that. “No, I wouldn’t do that.” 

He kissed Jensen to soothe him, “I pulled the covers out from under you. It’s okay. It wasn’t easy peasy, but I did it. Course, then I was gross because I hadn’t had a shower in two days, plus I’d just blown my wad because you were so fucking sexy...so I took a shower before I laid with you.” 

Jensen looked admonishingly at his lover, “I missed all that?” He sighed, “Jesus Jare, I’m not supposed to be unaware like that.” Jared looked concerned, “Maybe something inside of you knows it’s okay with me. And maybe you needed it. I’m certainly not gonna hurt you. I’m head over heels in love with you.” Jensen breathed a deep sigh. His whole demeanor softened because he felt Jared’s words to his very core. 

He rubbed his face with one hand, then sighed, “I know. I know I’m safe with you, baby. This is a new concept for me, that’s all.” Jensen looked at the clock again, then got out of bed and started gathering clothing for the day. He sort of effectively ended the conversation, but Jared felt uneasy about leaving it like that. 

The young engineering expert got out of bed and walked toward Jensen. The older man was distracted by the strikingly gorgeous shirtless man in low riding pajama bottoms. ‘Jesus,’ Jensen knew that sight would stop anyone in their tracks. Jared’s cluelessness to his own beauty just made him even hotter. 

Jared slid his arms around Jensen’s shoulders to cup the back of his neck, “So, you don’t like when you let go with me?” Jared’s gaze was searching...looking for anything that would tell him how to make Jensen feel better about this. “All I want is to reach you...make you feel amazing.” Jensen kissed him, sliding his own arms around the younger man’s waist. “Oh I like...I like it very much, baby.” 

Jensen devoured his lover’s mouth, throwing everything he had into the kiss. When he pulled back, he eyed Jared’s face, which was beautifully dreamy. Jensen could get lost watching this kid, “You’re just too goddamned addicting, baby...I’ll never get enough. And you ‘do’ reach me. You’re the ‘only’ one that does...and ‘amazing’ doesn’t even cover it.” 

Jared felt more at peace now, definitely reacting to Jensen’s reassurances. The older man cupped his face and further explained, “That’s why when I wake up late and I don’t know what the Hell has happened between last night and now, it terrifies me to think that something could have happened to you during that time.” 

Jared opened his mouth to speak but Jensen wasn’t finished, “THAT will never change. It’s just something I have to deal with. It’s like taking my eyes off the most important piece of my soul and leaving it unprotected.” Jensen smiled because he had rendered his lover speechless. He kissed the kid because he was just too adorable not to. 

“Now, I need to get in that shower, Jare, because if I stand here any longer I’m gonna fuck you into that mattress until you scream...which will bring Tweedle Dee and Dum in here if they think I’m hurting you.” Jared would have grinned, but that kiss earlier and Jensen’s words had him spinning. “Uhm...oh,” Jared pulled his hands away, realizing he was still hanging onto Jensen. 

The ex-soldier turned and entered the bathroom, leaving the door open so Jared had a perfect view of his sculpted physique. When the shower started, Jared finally turned to go get dressed and straighten up the bedroom. He decided to pull the sheets and cover off and get them started in the wash. 

When Jared went down the hall with a heavy bundle of bedding, he ran into Dave...literally. “What the hell are you doing carrying that?” Jared rolled his eyes and sighed as the other six foot four person in the house took the bundle from his arms and carried it to the machines for him. He was sure a pile of laundry wasn’t gonna pull his chest but he didn’t argue. 

Jared helped Dave sort the load and poured the soap in, while Mike came up behind them, “Ewww...imagine all the baby Ackles and Padalecki’s that are on those.” Dave raised his hands up immediately and sighed, “Fuck, Mike, really?” He walked past Mike and Jared toward the guest bathroom. ‘Probably to wash his hands,’ Jared thought. 

While Jared stood there mortified and embarrassed as fuck, the youngest veteran slapped him on the shoulder, “So where’s that old man of yours? I’m fucking starving.” Before Jared mustered up an answer for Mike, Jensen came down the hall. ‘Thank God,’ Jared’s mind screamed. 

The older man looked sinfully handsome in his faded torn jeans, white t-shirt and flannel over it. Jared could see his hair was barely damp. He grinned at his lover, as Jensen walked up and slipped his hand around Jared’s shoulder, “Thanks for washing everything.” Jensen planted a quick kiss on him and Jared saw the love in his eyes. 

The lovers exchanged a silent knowing grin, after perusing each other’s outfits and noticing they were almost the same. Mike broke the moment by balking, “Get a room or come on, lovebirds, we’re all slipping into malnutrition here. Let’s go.” Jensen laughed and walked off while Jared thought to himself he might not ‘ever’ get used to Mike’s outbursts. 

Dave returned from the bathroom and held up the security phone, “Convoy’s ready.” The three veterans went into their rooms and came back pushing something into their back waistbands. Even Jensen was doing the same. Dave asked, “We taking the truck?” Jensen answered, “Yep. Be nice to have our own wheels this time. They can follow.” 

Everyone was acting like things were status quo, ‘But they’re bringing guns,’ Jared’s mind deduced. ‘They’re bringing guns.’ Jared had been so relaxed the last couple days, he’d managed to forget there was even a threat out there that was after him. Obviously, his house mates didn’t. Jared was looking forward to breakfast, wholeheartedly. He couldn’t wait to see Dani and Steve again...but...

Jensen held the front door open, while his two friends put on their jackets and went out front to greet Phil and Frank. Apparently, they were their escorts to the restaurant. Jensen put his own jacket on, while quickly assessing Jared out of the corner of his eye. The kid was too quiet. When Jared realized he was being watched, he quickly went to the front door and took the offered jacket from Jensen. 

Jensen waited until Jared was zipped up, then put his hand on Jared’s face, “What’s wrong?” Jared feigned a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Nothing,” but Jensen wasn’t buying it. “Hey,” the older man tried again, “this is me...what’s wrong?” Jared looked outside first, noticing the chase car and additional security. He saw the men talking with Dave and Mike. 

His internal anxiety shot up a few notches and he suddenly felt unsure about even going. He turned back to Jensen and said, “I’m sorry. I just...I think maybe I shouldn’t go.” Jensen studied his lover’s eyes closely. Jared had been excited about this morning. “Why?” Jensen searched his gaze. 

Jared tried to explain, “I don’t mean you guys can’t. I’m just...thinking that,” Jared looked toward the men outside, “we shouldn’t be putting anyone else in harm’s way.” Jensen started to argue, but Jared interrupted, “I forgot.” Jensen asked, “What?” Jared looked back at his lover and added, “I forgot...about it all. For almost three days. It’s been amazing.” 

Jensen rubbed his thumb back and forth on the younger man’s cheek and smiled, “That’s what you were supposed to do, buddy.” Jared argued, “But...it’s still out there, and these people shouldn’t be risking their safety just so I can go eat breakfast.” Jensen sighed, now he understood. Jared was worried about everyone ‘else’. 

“Jare...it doesn’t mean anything’s ‘going’ to happen just because we’re ‘ready’ for it to happen. We’re in our own area...Price says there’s been no sighting. Furthermore that’s what the guys are talking about right now out front. Nothing has them spooked or we wouldn’t be going. Okay?” 

Jared thought about what Jensen told him. He still looked worried, but finally nodded, “Okay.” Maybe he was over reacting. Jensen walked him to the truck and the others joined them. “You ride in back with Dave, okay?” Jared looked alarmed, “Why?” Jensen said, “Just precaution.” Jared sighed, perturbed about having to mix this crap with what was supposed to be a fun morning, but he didn’t argue and got into the back seat.

When they were in the car, Jensen waited until everyone had their seatbelts on before pulling out. He made sure the chase car was close behind, then began the trip to everybody’s favorite restaurant. Jared barely recognized any of the roads. He thought the curve just before the restaurant looked vaguely familiar, but the day of the accident four weeks ago had been such a blur. 

Jensen pulled into the gravel parking lot and turned the engine off. Jared looked out the window and saw Frank and Phil get out of another car and go into the restaurant first. Then he saw a second car with Lance and another man he didn’t know park a few spaces away. When those men got out, Jensen finally got out of the truck and went to talk with them. 

Jared was going to get out, but something told him not to. Dave and Mike hadn’t exited yet, so Jared got the message he was probably supposed to stay with them. He thought this was an awful lot of trouble for not having any concerns in the area, but Jared kept his thoughts to himself. These were the experts, after all. 

Within a couple minutes, Jensen came back to the truck and opened Jared’s door, “Breakfast is served, young paddiwan.” Jared climbed out of the truck, grinning at Jensen’s Star Wars reference. He looked around the parking lot, as Dave and Mike came around to join them. When Jared looked between them, he noticed the three men were surrounding him, just as they had on the day of his testimony. 

Jared’s nervous concern showed as his eyes met Jensen’s, “I thought there wasn’t anything to worry about today.” Jensen took Jared’s hand and squeezed it, “There isn’t. It’s just ‘really’ busy today...lots of people inside. It’s the best place for miles, but on top of that, it’s the weekend.” Jared nodded, trying to force himself to relax, while Jensen glanced at his two friends, “It’s packed.” 

Dave and Mike nodded, knowing their mission to keep Jared safe in the middle of a busy crowd of unknown’s was a bit more challenging. The group walked toward the door. Jared’s stomach was growling and he was sure everyone else’s was too. “Mmmm, smell that?” Mike asked the group. Dave answered, “Oh yeah.” “Smells like bacon...lots of bacon,” Jensen said dreamily. 

Jared started to relax, looking forward to seeing Jensen’s friends again. When they got to the old redwood veranda style deck, Jared could hear the crowd inside. He stepped on the first board to follow Jensen up the old worn stairs and suddenly froze. Something about the loud creak and soft give of the old boards stunned him into another time. 

Jared’s breathing increased. He looked down and his hands were covered in blood. There was a blinding pain coming from his chest and he couldn’t breathe. Jensen turned back, immediately, when he felt Jared stop. Dave and Mike put their hands under the kid’s arms, sensing there was something immediate that had caused him to freeze up. 

Jensen noticed Jared’s gaze was fixated on the wooden steps. “Jared?” Mike asked, “Is this his first time back here?” Jensen glanced at Mike and nodded, “Yeah. Jared?” Jensen tried again. Dave asked, “This is where it happened?” Jensen looked at his friend, guiltily and nodded, “He walked from that crevice over there. A good two hundred feet. Damn, I didn’t even think about that.”

Mike and Dave both glanced down the road to look at the distance. They knew the story, but seeing the distance in person gave them even more respect for Jared’s tenacity. Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes. He moved himself into Jared’s vision, blocking his view of the steps. “Jare, you’re not back there, buddy. You’re right here, with me. You’re safe and what you’re seeing is not happening right now.” 

“I tripped,” the engineer said softly. Jensen studied him for a second, “Jare?” Jared repeated, “I tripped and I couldn’t figure out why, I mean...there was only two steps and it should’ve been easy.” Jensen talked to him softly, “Jare, please look at me.” The younger man looked confused. First he looked down at his hands and turned them over and back. Then, he turned his head and looked back down the road. 

‘He’s remembering,’ Jensen glanced quickly at the other two. They looked poised in case Jared took a dive. “Jare?” Jensen called him softly and the younger man finally looked at him. “Hey,” Jensen said, “Do you know where you are?” Jared nodded, but still looked spooked. He was absently rubbing his hand over his chest. Jensen continued, “It’s okay. This is a flashback. You’re remembering, and it feels like it’s happening right now, but it’s not.” 

Jared nodded again, but looked down once more at his chest and hands before putting them down and looking back at Jensen. “Sorry...it was so real,” he said and looked guiltily at the other two men. Jensen knew his friends were irritated because they hated it when the kid apologized for something he didn’t need to. Mike sighed loudly, “Jesus,” but Dave spoke softly, “It’s normal, Jared, when you’ve been through something traumatic.” 

Jensen touched Jared’s cheek, “I think they want you to stop apologizing.” The three protectors waited with concern in their eyes, while Jared took a minute to regroup. The other security team had been hovering in the parking lot, waiting for a sign from Jensen’s team on whether they were going in, or leaving. Frank came out of the restaurant to see what was taking so long, and paused when Jensen held up his hand. 

Jensen studied his lover. Jared seemed to be back with him now and starting to relax. He put his hand out for Jared to take, “You ready to come in and enjoy this place the right way?” Jared nodded and took Jensen’s hand. As they stepped through the double doors, Jared barely got his coat off when he heard a screeching from the cash register. Dani slammed the machine drawer shut and rushed over to Jensen, Dave and Mike with her arms wide open. 

After hugging all of them, the woman turned to Jared and grabbed him by the biceps, “Just look at you.” She was smiling at Jared, but talked to the other men, “He looks amazing, boys. Great job, Jensen!” Jared smirked, feeling a slight blush coming on but, “ugh,” he grunted as he found himself grabbed into a fiercely tight hug. The woman was only about five foot six but strong. Jensen laughed, “Careful Dani, he’s still got some healing to do.” The older woman pulled back and held Jared’s cheeks between her palms, “It is so good to see you, Jared.” 

Jared tried to recover quickly for her benefit and smiled, “It’s really good to see you too.” As she pulled him along, Jared was forced to follow and his three bodyguards trailed him. Dani looked back, “I’m assuming you want the usual back table?” Jensen smiled, “You’re right on, darlin’.” He thought it was cute how his friend didn’t seem to want to let go of Jared. Dani seated them all at a large oval table with one side blocked by a wooden separater and another against the wall. There were only two open sides to the table. It was easy to see the front door and near the back hallway with the restroom. Jensen thanked her and they all got comfortable. 

Soon, Dani returned with coffee and water for everyone. “Now, do you want menu’s or do you all want your favorites?” Then she looked at Jared, “All their favorites are good, sweetie. You pick what you want, though, and it’s on the house.” Jared tried to argue, “Oh no, you don’t have to do that,” but Dani refused to listen and held up her hand, “I’m so glad to see you, it’s ‘always’ gonna be free for you, sweetie.” Jared opened his mouth to argue again, but Jensen told him, “Just roll with it, Jare, she won’t listen.” Jared sighed resignedly. 

Jensen asked for a menu for Jared, and the three veterans went through it with him. The guys each pointed out their favorites and what they were going to get. Jared thought it over for awhile, then decided on something called ‘The Ridge.’ “Ooooh,” three special forces masters reacted to Jared’s choice. He looked between them, “What?” Mike smiled at him, “I knew it. I knew you were brave as all fuck, Jared.” Dave smiled at him. Jensen touched him on the shoulder, “It’s everything you want...eggs, sausage, bacon, mushrooms and potatoes...but then there’s the gravy.” “Mmmmm,” Dave and Mike both hummed simultaneously. Jensen continued, “It’s awesome but it’s homemade and it’s heartstopping fantastic shit.” 

Jared smiled, “Sounds perfect.”


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with a great visit to Dani and Steve’s, some bonding time between the friends, a bit of Jared’s expertise coming into play, and then things go wrong. It was such a nice morning until now.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN 

 

Jared groaned in agony. He was so full, he couldn’t move. The over stuffed engineer laid his head down on the table and avoided looking at the half eaten monstrosity on his plate. “What’s wrong, Jared,” Mike snickered, “Can’t finish?” 

Jared moaned from his muffled face in his elbow, unable to do anything other than shake his head. Dani came over, just as Jensen leaned down to where he could look up into his lover’s face. “We have a quitter?” Dani asked everyone. Jensen sat up and smirked at her, “Yeah, he’s done.” 

Dani touched Jared on the back, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, these three did the same thing. It’s delicious, but it’s deadly.” Jared moaned into his arm again, so Dani patted him once more and took the plate. Dave put his hand on Jared’s back, “It’s happened to all of us, Jared. The Ridge isn’t for sissies.”

Jared had been in such a great frame of mind thirty minutes ago. He eagerly watched Jensen get his eggs and bacon, Dave get his Southwest omelet, and Mike get his Denver scramble. There was a second waitress carrying Jared’s entree with two hands. That was his first clue. 

Jared’s meal was a pile of homemade biscuits, covered with bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, peppers and mushrooms, covered with a layer of cheese, then topped with old fashioned home made gravy. When the mountainous masterpiece was put before him, Jared’s mouth dropped open in stunned silence, while his mind tried to grasp the reason why he’d actually ordered this. 

Jensen grinned at the adorable reaction, “Enjoy it, buddy. You’ll never taste anything like it.” Jared glanced at him, looking worried, before he finally picked up his fork. On his first bite, Jared’s taste buds exploded with pleasure. “Ohmygod,” he mumbled around his fork, spending the next fifteen minutes indulging himself. 

Except for the occasional comment about how good everything was, the four men were quiet for most of their meal. Jared was focused on his food, but the ex-soldiers balanced their focus between eating and scanning everything around them. Frank was near the front entrance, Phil was at the back, and there were still a few more security outside. Jared was definitely safe, for the moment. 

About half way through, Steve came out to greet them. He brought with him four small china cups with dark expresso, and sat them on the table. “Fresh, boys...made it myself when Dani said you were here.” Steve proudly looked between them, waiting for someone to be his first guinea pig.

“Sweet,” Mike commented. Jared peered into the small cup and studied the mud colored contents. Everyone picked up their cups, but Jared was the first to take a sip. “Mmmm,” was his first reaction, then he took a second sip. “Holyfuckingshit that’s good,” Jared commented into the tiny cup. Steve laughed, “Just the reaction I needed, Jared. It’s a new blend. Good then?” 

Jared nodded, while taking his third sip and rolling his eyes up in pleasure. The other men joined in and complimented the fantastic holy bean Steve had gifted them with. Steve smiled at them all, “I’m glad you guys like it. There’s three different blends in there. I brought you small amounts because it’ll probably peel the lining off your intestines and clear your sinuses at the same time.” 

Jared giggled, along with everyone else. The restaurant owner looked closer at Jared and shook his head in wonder, “I don’t want to embarrass you, but my wife is right. You look fantastic.” “Thank you,” Jared grinned shyly. He really hated the attention, but before he was too embarrassed, Steve excused himself at the sound of crashing dishes, “Be back, fellas,” and darted back to the kitchen. 

The rest of breakfast continued in silence until everyone finished their plates...except Jared, of course. The young engineer had stuffed himself until he couldn’t handle anymore. Now, he lay face down, waiting for his ‘to go’ box, wondering why the hell he needed one since he was never eating again.

The group at the table discussed the upcoming holidays, while sipping espresso and giving Jared some ‘me’ time with his over stretched gut. Apparently, there was an annual feast served at the restaurant on Thanksgiving for people in the community who didn’t have anyone to be with, nor any place to go. Dani and Steve had started it four years ago, and it was now a big deal. 

Jared lifted his head enough to prop his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. He felt sluggish from all that gravy, but the espresso was helping and he was beginning to feel a bit better. He listened closely, learning more and more about Jensen and his friends, and how big their hearts were.

Jensen, Mike and Dave were apparently the helpers who set up the restaurants buffet style holiday feast last year. It was their first season in Cedar Ridge, so Steve and Dani had roped them in for the gathering. They wound up doing set up, clean up and some of the food preparations. They got to meet some surrounding neighbors who lived alone, for whatever reason, and decided it was something they wanted to do again. 

“A lot more fun than spending time with the family,” Dave admitted. Mike hummed and nodded in agreement. Jared looked at them in question, so Mike hurried to explain, “It’s just the awkwardness. We’ve visited, as you know. We’ll go visit this time, too, but we just don’t have anything in common, so once we get through the family visits...then we meet here and have a real blast.” 

Dave added, “It’s us, it’s not them...we know that. But, after we see them all and checking on everyone, we meet back here and work together on something that feels a lot more comfortable. We get to see other people we would never see, otherwise.” 

Jared looked at Jensen, who smiled at him, “It’s more like home here...relaxed...no dressing up required, just good conversation and lots of laughs. Especially when one of us drops a turkey.” Jared smiled at the mental picture. Jensen continued, “It’s open to you, too, Jare, if you want to try it with us...it’s not like you have to work, either, just enjoy yourself.” 

Jared smiled softly, “It sounds like a great time.” ‘Because you’re there,’ Jared’s mind finished for him. Jensen asked curiously, “So, what have you usually done on Thanksgiving?” Jared thought for a second, “Misha’s parents or Jeff’s once. A couple times, my aunt dragged me back to Euless with a bunch of her friends. She fed us, then we worked at a food kitchen, serving meals. It was cool, but I stopped going when my asshole of an uncle showed up the second time. Last year, I was working on the actual day.” 

Everyone balked disbelievingly, but Jared shrugged his shoulder and explained, “Actually, it was kind of nice not to deal with it. There was this huge project due by the end of November and this outside engineer fucked it up so I had to fix it. We had a deadline and no one else was willing to give up their holiday.” 

He took a moment to reflect, then added, “Sometimes, it’s nice to just work through the holidays...avoid all the hustle. I got invited to some work parties for singles, but ‘eww’,” Jared shook his shoulders and head with distaste, which had all the men grinning. Jensen imagined his gorgeous lover showing up innocently at a singles gathering. 

Jared was probably the eye candy of the century. Jensen said, “Lemme guess, meat market?” Jared nodded, “God yeah, it was gross. Didn’t do that one again.” Jensen’s friends hadn’t missed the comment about the asshole uncle, but a glance from Jensen warned them to refrain from asking, for now. Jensen’s protective anger was obvious about that subject, which made them curious as hell. 

Dave took it upon himself to further the invitation to the young engineer, “We’d love to have you with us this year, Jared.” “Hell yes,” Mike added, “it would be so much more fun if you were here.” Jensen watched the adorable kid try and handle being accepted so easily by his former team mates. They really wanted him to come. 

Jared was definitely touched and overwhelmed. Jensen laid his hand over one of Jared’s, “I think they want you to say ‘yes’ to spending Thanksgiving here...so do I, buddy. Are you game?” Jared’s few seconds of indecisiveness showed in his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was quite the opposite. He wanted it so bad, he was afraid of it. 

“Yes,” Jared said to Jensen. He smiled softly at his lover, then looked at the other two, “Yes, I definitely look forward to it, you guys. Thank you.” “Awesome!” Mike slapped his hands together in glee. Dave smiled, “Good. It’ll be fun, you’ll see.” Jared responded, “I have no doubt with you guys around.” 

Everyone chuckled, as Jensen studied his lover. Jared seemed happy and relaxed, but there was a slight nervous apprehension in his eyes. It was almost as if Jared had just committed to something that scared the hell out of him. Jensen would bring it up later when they were alone. 

As Jared listened to the three veterans discuss their ideas for set up and clean up of the future event, his mind wandered to what would happen at the end of the case when he no longer needed protection. He hadn’t discussed any future plans with Jensen, and he still worried about where he would work. 

Jared’s house in Austin was empty and silent. There was no one waiting for him. He had bought that damn house because Misha and Jeff convinced him to...but had he really made it a home? No. All he ever cared about was work. His work had kept him busy, distracted, and on a constant workaholic quest to make himself better at what he did. The house was just a place to sleep, and keep his things. 

Jared hadn’t seen Jensen coming. He could be happy here. He ‘was’ happy here. In actuality, he could be happy living in a shack in the yard, if it meant Jensen was near him. Being with Jensen had opened up feelings he’d completely given up on. He felt renewed, reborn, and now he was craving this to his very soul. 

Jared wondered how he was supposed to just walk away from something this powerful, if Jensen decided he didn’t want the permanence. The older man had only known him four weeks. Would he change his mind? Would he want to live together? What about work prospects? Jared felt his engineering prospects were most likely in the bigger city, but God, he loved Jensen’s house. 

Maybe Denver had openings. Maybe he could get a town house in the city, if Jensen didn’t want to live together. That way he would still be close by and still work somewhere. Jared was wired to work hard and his soul was craving it. This laying low recovering crap was taking forever. Maybe this over abundance of love and happiness was still overwhelming him and causing him to worry about things too much. 

Jared sighed, because he hadn’t meant to think about all of this right now, dammit. Jensen noticed, since he pretty much noticed everything about the younger man. He watched Jared’s face for a few seconds, noting the kid didn’t seem unhappy, but had definitely been lost in thought. Now Jensen worried about what the younger man had been stressing over.

They hadn’t talked about what they were gonna do after this was all over. Was Jared going to move here, Jensen move there? There really hadn’t been time for serious planning of the future. Was this what Jared had been worried about, since they’d been talking about the holidays?

Steve came back over and sat with them for awhile. The morning rush had slowed and tables were now clearing. “We were just talking about Thanksgiving,” Jensen explained. Steve looked hopefully between them, “Are you guys in again?” The three veterans answered him, in agreement. “That’s wonderful, boys,” Steve smiled. 

Jensen nodded toward Jared, “This one’s joining us too.” Steve joyfully slapped Jared on the back, “Delightful! We’re lucky to have you. Dani will go nuts when I tell her.” Steve looked at Jensen, becoming serious, “Did you ask him yet?” Jensen looked apologetic, “I’m sorry, Steve. No, I didn’t. He was kind of in need of a break with everything that’s happened and I forgot to tell him.” 

Jared suddenly caught on to the fact that they were talking about him. “What?” The younger man was curious. Jensen motioned for Steve to take the floor, so the restaurant owner turned toward Jared, “Now, feel free to say ‘no’, Jared, you’ve certainly got other things on your mind, but...” “Yes,” Jared wasted no time. Steve paused a second, “You don’t even know what I’m...” “Yes,” Jared repeated with a grin. 

Steve paused again, “Okay, but I haven’t even explained what I’m gonna need from you.” Jared shook his head, “I don’t care. Your wife helped save my life and I’m dying to work. What do you guys need?” Steve sighed, then looked at Jensen, who put his hands up and made a hopeless gesture, while smiling. 

Steve turned back to the young genius, “I’m paying you.” Jared argued in disbelief, “No, you’re not.” Steve grew stern, “Yes, I am.” Jared said, “No.” Steve looked at Jensen and sighed in frustration. “I’ll pay ‘you’, Jensen, and then you pay him.” Jared said, “No.” Jensen grinned and shook his head, “Steve, he’s not gonna take it...and he’s anxious to work...you might as well just tell the genius about the counter.” 

Jared glanced at Jensen, rolling his eyes at the genius comment, then turned back to Steve, “Counter?” Steve turned his back to the table, so he could show Jared the counter, in question. He explained they used to serve people at the bar, but stopped because it was leaning and he wasn’t sure who to trust to fix it. He had a guy come by and draw some decent plans, but they weren’t professional and Steve was worried about passing inspection. 

Jared interjected, “No problem. What do you want it to look like?” Steve paused and looked at Jared concerned, “I don’t want you to go all crazy and wear yourself out, Jared. I was just thinking we’d fix it. See how it leans?” Both men studied the forty five foot counter for a minute, then Jared commented, “Yeah, I see it, but I also see that the floor isn’t level.” 

Jared’s assessment impressed Jensen and when he glanced at the other two veterans, they grinned too. Everyone knew Jared’s work. Steve, on the other hand, looked at the younger man in alarm, “It’s not level?” The young engineer looked at Steve and shook his head, “No, it’s not level, which means there’s a failure underneath. How old is this building?” 

Steve looked around at his restaurant, “Well, it was built in the eighties. The countertop was put in by the bar owner who sold it to me eight years ago, so....I would say the counter is the newest piece, probably ten-ish years. The flooring maybe twenty, or so.” Jared contemplated in silence for awhile. He’d really like to do a lot more than just the counter for Steve. This whole place was due for refurbishment. 

Steve glanced back at Jensen, who grinned knowingly. Jared’s thinking cap was on and no one interrupted the magical process, but the restaurant owner couldn’t help be worried. Jared finally rubbed his face and sighed in frustration, “I wish you had more time.” Steve asked worriedly, “Why...what are you picturing?” 

Jared glanced at the man, “Aside from gutting the whole thing and redesigning something more open and replacing all the wood flooring? Well, since you’ve got three weeks, I would say replace the flooring under and around the counter base, first, then build up a new counter. Hopefully, it’s just old wood failure underneath, but if it’s ground erosion, then we might have to compensate with extra concrete and footings.” 

Jared thought more, then shook his head, “It’s all I can do before the holidays. After though...when you’re ready, we need to do this whole floor, and whatever else you want. It isn’t stable.” Steve looked at Jared with his mouth open for a few seconds. Dave, Mike and Jensen grinned at the restaurant owner’s reaction to Jared’s ‘simple’ idea. 

Jared looked between everyone who was staring at him, including Steve, “What,” he asked cluelessly. Dave answered, “He’s just not used to you yet.” Jared looked at Dave like he’d grown horns, “What?” Jensen shook his head, smiling, ‘He really doesn’t get it...and he’s cute as hell.’ Mike added, “It’s just a lot more detail than Steve was thinking, Jared.” 

Mike looked at Steve, “It’s okay, buddy. We’ve been around him awhile now, and we’re still floored by that brain of his, sometimes. You’ll get used to it.” Jared sighed irritably. He growled, “Knock it off,” and turned back around to face the counter again. All of the veterans giggled when the kid turned his back. They knew he hated too many compliments. 

Steve finally sighed, “Well...I guess we’ll do like you suggested. The bar and countertop, and the foundation if we have to. Might as well plan for the rest of it after the new year is over. Actually, I’m excited now, Jared. Other than forking out major dough for the improvements, it’s going to feel amazing to know it’s all new and solid under there.” 

Jared smiled, “Yes it will...and you won’t feel that give, either, like in the front steps. Do you know if you have termites?” Steve answered, “Well, we were inspected last year and they told me it was too cold here and rare. He didn’t find any damage...he did tell me the lumber was rotting under there, but it wasn’t bad yet.” 

Jared got quiet. It was kind of an uncomfortable quiet, so Steve finally asked, “You’re wondering about the inspection, aren’t you.” Jared looked apologetic, “I’m sorry. The fact that he didn’t mention the floor is a red flag. Some people rush through things and don’t care about the results.” 

Steve smiled and patted Jared’s shoulder, “You’re a gift, Jared. I trust you, implicitly. When did you want to look at it all? We’re about five feet off the ground, but there’s a way to get under there from inside. I’m sure you’re not well enough to crawl around under there, but you can at least look, if you want.” 

Jared looked at him eagerly, “Now?” Steve smiled, “Come on.” Jared jumped up to follow the restaurant owner and Jensen’s team jumped out of their chairs to catch him. Jensen put a restraining hand on the younger man’s arm before he could get too many steps ahead of them, “Hold on there, Sparky.” Jared turned to looked down at the hand and then at Jensen with innocent surprise. 

As he realized his mistake, the sparkle in Jared’s eyes turned to guilt, “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, I forgot,” the young man repeated to the group of men surrounding him. Jensen sighed, “It’s okay...just stopped my heart for a second. You absolutely can’t be out in the open by yourself, buddy.” 

Jared nodded, “I know...I guess it just feels safe in here...I’m sorry.” He looked between them, worriedly, and the men all knew he was beating himself up. “It’s okay, Jared,” Dave offered the kid, but he wasn’t quite feeling it. That sudden move had definitely rattled him on the inside, but it was more out of fear for Jared than anything else. There was still a crowd in here. 

“Don’t be hard on yourself, Jared, but I think I just peed a little, so don’t do that again,” Mike blurted out. Jared smirked, even though he tried hard not to, then nodded in compliance to the three protectors. ‘Leave it to Mike,’ Jensen mentally thanked his friend. The group continued into the back room and down into the cellar, with Jared between them. 

They followed Steve to a shorter door that opened to underneath the restaurant. The owner handed Jared a huge flashlight and invited him to look at whatever he wanted. “That’s an LED, so you can see. I don’t think you should go in there. It’s uneven ground and there are some heavy pieces of debris.”

Jared started look from the doorway, but became so intently focused on something he saw that he grabbed the door frame and lifted his right leg to step over, before he thought about it. Jensen’s arm came across his chest, “Uh, you’re not thinking you’re going in there, are you?” Jared looked at Jensen like he’d just realized what he was doing, “I...no.” 

Jensen raised an eyebrow, so Jared hurried to explain, “I mean I wasn’t...that far,” the younger man looked sheepish. Mike sighed from behind the two lovers, then held out his hand for Jared to give him the flashlight, “I’ll go, Jared, just direct me.” The younger man held Jensen’s stare for a moment, then sighed and reluctantly gave Mike the flashlight. 

Mike stepped into the low area and turned back to Jared, “Hey...you’re gonna be teaching me anyway...so teach me something.” Jared softened at Mike’s attempt to make him feel better. He gave a soft smile and got down on his knees to watch from the doorway. Mike had to stay hunched and be careful not to bash his shins on the rocks and pieces of wood. 

“See the holes there?” Jared pointed to an area for Mike to light up. “That’s a termite problem. The little canals and alleyways are definitely long term. Those darker areas under the kitchen and bathrooms is dry rot. You can see there’s some under where the bar is...probably from the sink up there.” Mike was fascinated. Jared pointed out more differences in appearance and how to identify what the problem was. 

He continued, “If you look at the soil...from here, it looks like riverbed and I can smell moisture and mold. The wood is definitely rotting and it’s density isn’t sound anymore.” Jared directed Mike to shine the light around a few more areas, trying to get as close to the countertop’s position, as possible. 

“There,” Jared pointed to something, “see the hanging boards?” Mike followed Jared’s line of sight and spotted the dangling wood, “Yeah, I see them.” Jared explained, “Those came loose and gave away. The floor is failing badly there and that’s why the counter is sagging.” Mike now fully understood the younger man’s concern, “Jesus,” the restaurant’s flooring was a mess. 

“So,” Mike began, “you were suggesting replacing this area here now, then we build up a new counter on top of it. Save all the rest of that for after the holidays?” Jared nodded, “Yes...then this part he needs now will be solid. We can continue outward and do the rest of the floor later without going back to this area.” 

Mike thought it over and absorbed everything Jared was saying. “I get it. Damn good ideas, Jared...what do we do first?” Mike turned to the young engineer and started to climb back out. Jared said, “I have to come back and measure first, then design it. ‘We’ can design it. One of our first concerns will be the footings.” 

Jared pointed into the darkness again, so Mike clicked on the light. “That damp ground should have footings that are at least six inches about the ground. I’m seeing footings that aren’t viable anymore and definitely have to be replaced. They’ve sunken down. It’s probably standard cement for the time it was built, the old shit that powders in twenty years.” 

“Jesus, what a thought,” Mike blurted out. Jared continued, “It happens a lot in buildings that are twenty plus years old. I have a tool that tests the ground content and based on the findings, there are formulas that will calculate rates of erosion.” Steve complained, “What the hell was up with that idiot inspector who passed me then?” 

Jared looked at Steve in sympathy, “It’s not your fault. He was lazy, or just inexperienced. I’m sorry, there’s more that needs to be done than just that counter. This wouldn’t even pass a formal inspection and would be enough to shut you down.” Steve sighed, rubbing his face. “It’s okay, Jared, I want it to be right...especially safe. There’s a ton of people coming through here...and my staff too...damn.” 

Jared moved aside a couple feet so Mike could crawl out of the space. The ex-soldier stood up straight while Jensen helped Jared to stand. The kid was a little stiff and needed a counter balance. Mike brushed off his pants and looked at Jared, “Now, that formula process you mentioned...you’ll be doing that part, right?” 

Jared looked confused, “I’ll do it with you. We’ll figure out how solid, how deep and how high the footings and posts need to be in order to counter the natural deterioration.” Everyone was smiling at Mike’s dumfounded expression. Mike glanced at Dave and Jensen, “He makes it sound so damn easy.” 

Jared argued, “It is...you’ll see.” Mike shook his head, “Jared, I’m not the math whiz you are, so just be prepared, is all I’m sayin’.” Jared gave a ‘pfft’ sound of disbelief, “You’ll be fine.” All of the men went up to the kitchen and ran into Dani, “There you are! Well, what’s the verdict?” Dani looked between them so Steve filled her in, “It’s more than we thought, honey. A lot. Jared’s on it, though, and we will have a level countertop for the holidays.” 

Dani rose up and kissed the engineer on the cheek, “I knew you’d fix it, sweetie.” She stood back a few inches and surveyed the younger man again, “God, I still can’t believe you look this good, kiddo.” Jared’s cheeks flushed, as he smoothed his hair back, nervously. Dani looked at Jensen, “It’s only been four weeks, is he well enough to be doing this kind of work?” 

Jared opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jensen cut him off, “Don’t worry, he’s doing the brain work and ordering us around. We’re not gonna let him hurt himself.” Jared sighed in irritation, while Jensen slapped him on the back. He was still perturbed that they wouldn’t let him do anything, but eagerly turned to Jensen, “Do you think we could run get my tools to measure?” 

Jensen grinned at the determined puppy dog eyes, “Yes, we can certainly do that.” Dave spoke up, “Why don’t I run get ‘em, and you guys stay here?” Jensen dug his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the older veteran. “Sounds good to me.” Jared added, “Thank you so much, Dave.” The ex-soldier grinned at him, “It’s no problem. Be right back.” 

Dani spoke to the remaining group, “Well, gentlemen, are you ready to test out my coconut cream or chocolate chip pie while you’re waiting?” Jared groaned, but the others in the group perked up. Jensen rubbed his stomach, “Oh, there’s always room for pie.” Jensen nudged the younger man, “Right, Jare?” Jared shook his head, miserably, as they left the kitchen, “No...no there is not always room.” 

Jared just couldn’t do it. While the others indulged themselves in small pieces of both pies, Jared threw darts at an old target board on the wall. Jensen and Mike sat at a table between the younger man and the rest of the dining area, so he was free to entertain himself while they scanned and ate dessert. 

The restaurant crowd had thinned considerably. Dani and Steve were helping their cook and other waitress clean off empty tables. Dave returned in twenty minutes. When he pulled up outside, his senses immediately went on alert. Something was off. He parked in the same space and sat in Jensen’s truck for a moment. 

As Dave scanned the parking lot and front door, he realized what was bothering him. The two security men who had been in the parking lot were missing. 

‘Sumthin’s not rite.’ When Jensen checked his text message from Dave, the older man instantly jumped up and grabbed his lover by the waist and arm. Without a word, Mike copied Jensen’s lead and the two special forces experts corralled their charge into a back office before he knew what was happening. 

“What is it?” Jared managed to ask, in total confusion, feeling quite sandwiched with his bundle of darts held up against his chest. He was frozen, trusting his handlers, but still wondering what the hell had them on edge. “I’m not sure yet,” Jensen’s mumbled, watching the office and back door from an angle. 

Frank radio’d Phil to come in the back door and stay with the military experts and Jared, while he went out front to check things out. Jensen and Mike waited in silence until Phil joined them. No one spoke, but each man pulled a gun out and held them close to their body. Jensen’s phone went off again, while Jared’s insides churned with tension. ‘Team of two gone. Talkin to Frank,’ Jensen read. 

He looked at Phil, “Where the hell is the front parking lot team?” “What?!” Phil was obviously shocked and immediately called Frank on his cell, “What’s going on?” There was a pause while Phil listened. “Yeah, I’ve got my back guys...why the fuck would the front team leave?” Frank answered loud enough for the others to hear, “They’re not answering the radio. Chuck’s on it. Until we know, stay put and keep the target out of sight.” 

Jared sighed inwardly, ‘Target...that’s me. Fuck.’ Phil continued to watch the front and back doors at the same time, from his position outside the office. He could still see the car out back with the two security inside of it. “Shit,” Phil’s expletive seared Jared’s thoughts, as the two Black Ops veterans shoved him down and under a large desk. 

“Mpf,” Jared’s sore chest complained loudly at the squishing his chest against the hardwood. He was tall and being crunched under a desk like this wasn’t quite meant for his size. That didn’t matter to his bodyguards. Jared was pushed forcefully into the cramped space, with Jensen’s muscular back right against him. Mike was close, too, both veterans had their guns pointed toward the office door. Phil glanced down and nodded once, before inching out into the hallway. Something was wrong, but Jared still had no idea what, beyond the front security team missing.

Mike shuffled into Phil’s former space, as the other bodyguard checked out the hallway. There were still customers in the dining room. Jared’s thoughts went immediately to Steve and Dani’s safety, and to all the innocent people. ‘God, please don’t let this be another shooting,’ his mind ranted. 

Dave and Frank flanked the restaurant building, each man taking a corner. The fact that the security team was gone and not responding wasn’t their only concern. Frank wasn’t getting any answer from the back team when he asked for assistance. Frank called Phil, “Can you see them in the car?” Phil answered, “Yeah...they’re only a hundred feet from me. I see ‘em.” 

Frank argued, “Then why aren’t they answering their fucking phone? I can’t leave the front, I’m out here with Dave. It’s too quiet.” Phil sighed. He studied the back car for a few seconds, then glanced back at Mike. “I have to go out there,” Phil told him. “Uh...no...no you don’t. You wait for backup,” Mike demanded. 

Phil understood the skill level of his special ops partners, but it made no sense that he could see the team from here and they weren’t answering. He really needed to check them out, but he listened to Mike, for now, and stayed put. The security expert called Frank on the radio, “ETA on some backup from Chuck?” Frank responded immediately, “Fifteen minutes.” 

Phil looked at Mike, “That’s fifteen minutes away.” Mike shook his head, silently, telling Phil not to go outside. If his senses were doing him justice, Mike sensed this could be a trap. He turned to Jensen, “Idea’s?” Jensen said, “Hold until we don’t have a reason to. When backup’s here, we’ll form a gauntlet and get him the hell out of here. For now, there’s no reason for us to move and risk getting picked off, one by one.” 

Mike agreed wholeheartedly. He looked back at Phil, who nodded. Jared remained silent. The tension was emanating from all three of his protectors and he knew better than to distract them, in any way. ‘Picked off?’ His fear for Jensen and the others skyrocketed, as his brain tried to make sense of what he just heard. Why weren’t the outside teams answering? The possibilities plagued him. 

Jared’s bent up legs and hunched position were starting to weigh on him. He certainly wasn’t going to complain. When he laid his head back against the desk with a ‘thump’, Jensen turned his head, “I’m gonna let you ease your legs out a bit, okay?” Jared was going to argue that Jensen didn’t have to do that, but then Jensen moved a foot out and it was pure Heaven. 

Jensen could hear Jared sigh in relief, as he stretched out his legs behind him. They were loosely bent now, right behind Jensen’s back, still leaving Jensen between he and the door. “Better?” Jensen glanced at him with concern in his eyes. Jared nodded, “Yeah.” Jensen assured him, “Okay...just hang tight. We’re gonna getcha outta here.” 

Jared nodded, silently. He trusted Jensen, implicitly, but he was beyond terrified and fighting to keep his cool. Jensen certainly didn’t need him to be a pain in the ass basket case right now. Jensen’s cell phone vibrated silently with a text alert. Jensen checked the screen and cursed. He slammed the phone back into his pocket and tensed. ‘Shit,’ Jared’s mind screamed. 

Dave had alerted Jensen the second he saw trouble. Driving into the parking lot was a huge sedan, with four occupants in dark clothing and skull caps. Something about them screamed ‘asshole’ to Dave and he was sure this was ‘not’ the backup they were waiting for. Whatever happened to the security team was planned. 

‘Motherfuckers,’ the older man mentally bitched, as he crouched down and quickly ran to the back of the building. Frank paralleled Dave and the two met behind the business. Phil covered their travels as the two men barreled into the back door. Dave met Mike first, as Jensen stood behind him. 

“We need to get out the back, now. Four coming in the front,” Dave’s command was no nonsense. Jensen didn’t waste time with questions. The three special forces experts had previously agreed that whomever saw a threat first would take the lead in a dire situation. The five men surrounded Jared and helped him up. 

“Stay between us,” Jensen said, and everyone started moving before Jared even had a chance to panic. Frank used his cell, as all five men walked briskly to an overhang, blocked by a row of cars. “Where the fuck is the team?” Frank barked at Chuck. The other man’s voice could be heard over the speaker, “Lance is leading. There’s two SUV’s nine minutes out, Frank. What’s going on?” 

Frank responded, “Four shitheads just came in the front and we’re holed up in back. There’s something wrong with the back team. They’re just sitting there in the car and not responding. Tell Lance to step the fuck on it.” Frank hung up and Jared looked at Jensen, “How did they know we were here?” 

Jensen looked at the other’s, “That’s a good question.” He focused on Phil, who glanced at Frank. Jensen saw the exchange and was instantly pissed, “WHAT! What do you fuckin’ know, Frank?” Frank looked at Jensen, guiltily, “I only found out earlier today and I assumed Chuck already told you.” 

Jensen stepped closer, so close to Frank he could feel his breath on his face. Jensen was seething at being left in the dark about ‘anything’ that could jeopardize Jared’s safety. “What did you think Chuck already told me?” Frank sighed, “A nurse from the hospital called Price’s office. Name was Darcy. We left cards there to call us if they had anyone come around asking about Jared.” 

Jensen’s insides twisted, as Frank continued, “She told us there was a man asking questions of the staff. After talking to the staff, she said the man wanted to know all the visitor’s who visited Jared. He was also trying to find out who drove him out of there. We assumed he probably pegged you as being with Jared that early on, instead of becoming some kind of security for him later.” 

Jensen’s jaw tightened as his anger rose, “My brother knows. When we were in court, he wasn’t sure yet...but he suspects...and damn, my name was on the emergency paper as bringing him in. This man who came snooping...does he fit the description of our heater?” Frank said, “No. That’s the confusing part.” Dave interjected, “Not really. You said there was another unknown trying the bank accounts. And our hired professional wouldn’t come looking, himself, since he knows we’re looking for him.” 

Mike blurted out, “Well, he’s not afraid to hire a bunch of fucks to do his work for him, that’s for sure. Maybe it was one of them in front.” Jensen thought for a second, “Still, my address is unlisted, and Price said my cell was blocked. They had to be laying low and waiting for my truck to go by.” 

Jensen thought for a minute, “Unless they were waiting around here. They know the accident sight...they could have been waiting for us to come here.” Phil added, “Maybe someone in the crowd this morning was watching...could have been coming here all the time, waiting to spot Jared and tipped them off when we got here.” 

Frank checked his watch, “Five minutes til backup.” Mike said, “We need to see what the fuck’s happened with those security fucks. We need that car in case we don’t have five minutes.” Jensen said, “Agreed.” Mike continued, “We also need to see what they’re doing on the inside.” Jensen said, “Agreed again.” 

Dave and Jensen took Jared’s arms and stood on either side of him, pushing him back into an alcove under the overhang. There was a locked shed against the building and by placing Jared where he was, someone coming out the back door wouldn’t see him. Phil and Mike approached the security vehicle stealthily with their guns ready, while Frank inched himself toward the back door. 

When Mike scooted up the length of the car in a crouch, he quickly raised up, back down, then inched up again to make sure no one was pointing a gun at him. So far, the two men in the front seat hadn’t moved. The car wasn’t running and there was no radio on. Mike met Phil’s eyes, who was on the opposite side of the car, in the same crouch. 

Simultaneously, Mike and Phil opened the front doors while keeping their guns trained on the individuals in the front seat. When Mike was close to the driver, he noticed the man’s eyes were still opened. A wave in front of the man’s face indicated he wasn’t aware. Mike felt for a pulse and noticed Phil doing the same thing. They were dead. 

Mike turned back to Jensen and Dave, shaking his dead. The two veterans with Jared cursed under their breath. Jared noticed their tension increase, as both men’s eyes darted around the area non-stop. “What is it,” Jared whispered. Jensen answered him softly without turning around, “Someone killed the security. Stay put.” 

Other than his whispered “Jesus,” Jared stayed perfectly still, frozen to his spot out of fear.


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare down and take cover, this chapter is full of anxious scary moments. Someone has lost their patience and comes after Jared with a vengeance. Jensen’s team is put to the test. 
> 
> Lots of action, intense moments, a few dead guys and Jared suffers. Enjoy, readers!

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT 

 

Dave and Jensen kept their eyes on Mike, while scanning the area for other threats. Mike finished his short exam on the deceased driver, then crawled to the back of the car to meet Phil. Using other cars for cover, both men started to creep their way toward Jensen, Dave and Jared. When they were two cars away, everyone froze, as two men in skull caps came out the back door. The first one lit a cigarette and looked around. The second man took out his cell phone and made a call. A family of four came out the back door just after the men and made their way to one of the vans in the parking lot. It took them a few minutes to buckle in their two children and leave. 

Jensen’s phone vibrated, so he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He and Dave were still squished behind the small shed, flattening Jared behind them. The text was from Frank, ‘Two in here w/coffee. Two out back. One couple leaving frnt, family back. No more patrons. Dani & Steve advised to stay in kitchen. Lance two min.’ 

Frank had played it off like a relaxed customer, until now. He assumed he’d been unrecognizable, but something cue’d him in when the duo at another table split up. One of the perpetrators went into the restroom, the other stood up and stood near the front door. Within seconds, another sedan pulled up in front of the restaurant, Frank able to see them through one of the windows. 

As he text Jensen again, ‘More unknowns, get J away’, the man at the front door turned around and pointed a gun at him. Frank heard the second asshole come out of the bathroom and knew the man was coming up behind him. He stood and put his hands up, still playing along, “What do you want, guys...my wallet’s got thirty bucks in it.” 

“Shut up,” Frank felt the rough bump of a gun nuzzle from behind. “You know goddamn well what we’re lookin’ for...where’s the kid?” Frank feigned disbelief, “Kid? I don’t have any kids.” Two men came in the front door and Frank saw the newest arriving vehicle drive toward the side of the building. ‘Fuck,’ he wished he could warn Jensen. 

“Fuck,” Jensen’s reaction to the text was not what Dave was hoping for. He looked at Dave, “We need to get him out, now, more bad guys in front.” Dave said, “Might as well go for the one car we got.” Jared looked alarmed, “With the dead guys?” Both veterans glanced at him, expressionless, but Jared saw the worry in their eyes. 

Jensen looked at Mike and made hand signals Jared had never seen before. Jensen made a half fist over the side of his head, then did a little walking thing with his fingers, then he nodded toward the security vehicle. Mike responded with nothing but a nod. He seemed to relay something to Phil, who nodded. The two men quickly ran out from the car they were behind and took off toward the opposite side of the parking lot. 

The men out back instantly drew out their guns and ran toward the two, while Jensen and Dave ran with Jared between them to the security vehicle. Jared found he could still run. Even though it wasn’t as easy, after his four week break, his legs seemed to remember what to do. Maybe it was adrenaline keeping him going. 

As it was, they were now behind the two men who had come out the back. Dave pulled open the front driver’s door and silently dragged out the first dead man. Jared tried not to wince when he heard the thud of the poor security man’s body hit the gravel. Dave jerked open the back door and together he and Jensen pushed Jared into the back seat to lay down flat. 

Dave got into the driver’s seat, as Jensen ran around to the passenger side and pulled the second dead man out. As he jumped in, he Jensen bitched to Dave, “Start the fucking car.” Dave argued, “No fucking keys.” He bent down and pulled wires from the ignition and proceeded to spark the two ends together, finally starting the car. 

Suddenly, another sedan came from the side of the restaurant with two more men inside. They drove at high speed right for Dave’s side of the car. Dave floored the gas pedal and took off a second before they could ram them. By driving forward, Dave had caused the pursuers to have to make a u-turn before they could follow. This gave Dave and Jensen a few seconds lead. 

When the second car had come toward Dave and Jensen, and the security car sped off, the two men who were chasing Mike and Phil turned around. They started to run that way with their guns out. Mike and Phil ran after them. When the two almost caught their suspects, the two men in skull caps turned and fired while running. 

Mike ducked just in time and grabbed the shooter’s legs, forcing him to the ground. Phil did the same, but only after feeling the sting of a bullet in his right shoulder. ‘Fucker shot me,’ his mind ranted, as Phil struggled to overtake the suspect. Mike moved his hands at lightning speed, disarming his suspect and leaving the gun flying off to the side. He punched the man in his sternum and while the man struggled for air, Mike flipped him over onto his stomach. 

He quickly wrenched up the man’s hands behind him, bending his wrists for control. The man cried out, struggling for air and in pain at the same time. While resting his knees on the suspect’s ass, Mike looked over and realized Phil wasn’t in control of his suspect quite yet. He saw the blood on the security expert’s shoulder and realized Phil may not be winning his fight. Phil got the gun from his suspect’s hand, but he had trouble flipping him over with that weak shoulder. 

Mike raised his left foot and gave a strong side kick to the suspect’s head. “Umpf” the suspect went limp. Phil lay there for a second, catching his breath, then flipped his suspect over to take control of his wrists. Still breathing hard, he looked at Mike, “Thank you,” then proceeded to pull handcuffs from his pants and secure them. 

“Any time,” Mike commented, taking the second set of cuffs Phil offered him. After securing them on his own prisoner, Mike looked up to see two huge black SUV’s flying round the corner of the restaurant toward him. “Fucking finally,” the special forces expert bitched, as the two vehicles slid to a stop. 

Mike wasted no time. He jumped up and into one of the SUV’s, “Go! Jared’s in the first car, fuckers are chasing them.” Lance ordered two of his team to stay in the SUV with him, then took off with Mike at breakneck speed. Just as they took off, the four men from inside the restaurant ran out back, pulling a wounded Frank with them. 

Mike saw blood on Frank’s face, but that’s all he could see from their increasing distance. Frank was thrown to the ground, but Mike thought he witnessed Lance’s team from the other SUV, pointing guns at the group. ‘Fuck, I hope that ends well,’ Mike thought. He turned back to the road and cursed when he saw Jensen and Dave holed up at their vehicle. 

They were barricaded behind it, shooting back at the pursuing vehicle, which was now parked cockeyed, liked it had slid to an instant stop. Mike could see the flat tires and shattered windows of his friend’s car, so he figured that’s why they had to stop. The assholes from inside it were shooting huge AK-47’s, spraying bullets all over the dirt. 

“Fucking ram them,” Mike yelled, pissed as Hell. Lance floored the SUV and crashed into the vehicle from the back, pushing it against the shooters and knocking them flat. Mike jumped out shooting, nailed one, who screamed and rolled to his side, completely letting go of his gun. 

Jensen ran forward, his gun trained on the second shooter, with Dave right behind. They approached step by step. When the gunman started to get up, Dave and Jensen yelled, “STOP.” Lance added, “Not a good idea, asshole,” but the gunman looked determined. Even though frozen, he stared hard at Jensen, waiting for the Black Ops expert to flinch or look away. 

Jensen watched the man slowly move his hand for the trigger. He thought he wasn’t noticeable, but to both special forces operatives, it was plain as day. Lance saw it too. While he kept his gun trained on the first suspect who was currently being cuffed, Lance watched Dave and Jensen inch their way closer to the second gunman. 

These were the worst guns on the planet for the law to deal with, and first priority would always be to get the damn thing away from the criminal. Jensen and Dave were ready to kill him, should he go for the automatic rifle again. Unfortunately, Jensen had a fraction of a second’s thought, ‘he really ‘is’ that stupid,’ when the man suddenly raised his gun and pointed it at them with a shrill cry. 

Jensen and Dave fired three shots each, two to the body, one to the head, repeating muscle memory from years of training and skill. As the second gunman lay dead, Mike came toward them from behind the SUV, his gun smoking. Apparently, he had shot at the same time. The three former team mates exchanged a look of understanding, then Lance caught their attention, “Where’s Jared?” 

Mike looked at Dave and Jensen, inquisitively, knowing damn well they wouldn’t have risked a shoot out with Jared in the car. “I told him to run and I’d find him. He ran toward the woods. He’s got the security phone with him,” Jensen said. Mike nodded. Dave said, “Let’s go, it’s freezing and he’s a little banged up.” 

Jensen took out his personal cell phone and punched in the security phone number. At the same time, the three Black Ops experts grabbed some first aid bags and a coat out of the SUV. Lance ended a quick phone call and got their attention again, “Guys, none of these punks is our hitman. He’s still out there.” 

When Jensen tried the security phone three times, with no answer, his internal panic skyrocketed. Jared would know he was coming to get him, so why the hell wasn’t he answering? “Lance, ping the security phone fast...he should be answering.” Lance took out a small mini laptop and put in the security phone number. 

A grid showed up and rocked back and forth before zero’ing in on a location less than a quarter mile away. Everyone marked the GPS location on their personal cell’s, then Jensen confirmed with Lance, “You got this all here, right?” The security lead nodded, “Yeah, go get our boy.” Jensen turned instantly to join his friends. 

“We’ll find him, Jensen,” Mike said when he noticed the fear in Jensen’s eyes. It was a rare occurrence for any of the ex-soldiers to show it, but Jensen wasn’t bothering to hide it anymore. Jared was the best part of him now and the kid wasn’t well and God knew where the fucking hitman was. His mind repeated his last conversation with Jared, just a few moments before the shooting started. 

When Jared felt the car slide sideways and stop, he braced himself and closed his eyes for a second. The world was spinning, only being able to feel movement and not see anything. Within seconds, Jensen had jerked the back door open and practically wrenched Jared from the car, feet first. He gentled when he sat Jared on the ground, then held his chin between tense fingers. 

Jensen looked into his eyes and Jared saw the determination to keep him safe there. “Listen, you have to run now. I know it’s gonna be hard and I know it’s cold out here, but baby, I need you to take off toward those trees and do ‘not’ look back.” Jared’s panic increased, “But,” then Jensen interrupted, “Take this,” as he shoved the security phone in Jared’s jeans’s pocket. 

Jared’s fear for them escalated, as he panicked at leaving them behind, “Jensen, what...” The older man interrupted, “Hey,” touching Jared’s cheek, “We’ll take these assholes out and then I’m gonna be right behind you. If I can’t find you, I’ll use the phone.” Jared’s fear for everyone showed in his eyes. Jensen kissed him quick and lovingly, then looked into his eyes, “Go, Jare...NOW,” Jensen raised his voice as the other car that was chasing them slid to a stop. 

Jared heard gunfire start as he ran for his life at the most breakneck speed he could accomplish in his state. ‘Fuck,’ he tried to control his emotions that were threatening to pour out of him and leave him quivering in a fetal position. He ran and ran, until he was forced to duck behind a huge bolder and catch his breath. He could feel his breakfast threatening to make an appearance, even though it had been a couple hours since he ate. 

He wasn’t in the best of shape right now and he hated it. After a short breather, Jared continued further, at a slower pace, just to make sure he was way beyond sight of the road. He heard the sound of a stream and noticed several icy areas that hadn’t melted from overnight. When Jared reached a crevice and climbed down to keep lower than the road, he felt that maybe he could hide here for awhile until Jensen called. 

The engineer looked around. It was definitely too cold out here. The ground was damp and the rocks had a light frost on them. He prayed Jensen came for him soon. He estimated it had been about twenty minutes, already. Jared knelt into a crouch and rubbed his arms. He knew he would have to move around every few minutes, just too keep warm enough. 

Within seconds, Jared felt the vibration from his pocket and almost cried out in relief. “Thank God,” he said as he pulled the device from his pocket with shaking hands and began pushing the code to answer it. Jared never finished the code as something hit him so hard on the side of his head, he fell over and dropped the phone. 

He lay there stunned for a few seconds, as the blinding pain woke up on the right side of his head and made itself known. Jared held his hand tight to his head, “Mmmm,” reacting to the pain. He suddenly felt himself roughly pulled up by his shirts. Jared was shaken hard, then a deep voice growled in his face, “Man, you’re hard to get a hold of, kid.” 

Jared was dragged by his shirts, forcing him to crawl forward with his knees to keep up with the momentum, as the man griped, “Fucking pain in my ass worst job ever.” After being dragged through the rocks and dirt for about ten feet, Jared was dropped on his stomach. “Mm,” he grunted in pain as his injured ribs landed on a rock. 

“Stay down, you little shit,” the voice ordered. Jared didn’t have much choice. The man put his weight on him, grinding his knees into Jared’s back. The weight was pushing Jared’s painful ribs harder into the rock. He cried out, at first, then tried to breathe through it as he felt his wrists wrapped tightly with something thin, wiry and stiff. “Good,” the pissed off man said, “I hope it hurts, for all the trouble you’ve caused me.” 

“Aah,” Jared’s wrists were cut by whatever it was the man was using on him. He thought it must be some kind of wire. He was roughly pulled to his feet and forced to walk forward before he steadied. Jared tripped several times, trying to get his footing while being manhandled from the back of his shirt collar. 

The man had a tight grip on his flannel and the t-shirt underneath and was guiding Jared like a rudder. He pulled him left and right, then pushed him forward when he wanted him to go that way. Jared saw a few drops of blood hit the rocks in front of him. By the stinging of his face, he figured it was coming from his nose or his lip. ‘Great, the left side heals and now it’s the right,’ he mentally bitched. 

Jared really wasn’t feeling well. He thought to himself, ‘hey, maybe if I puke, he’ll leave me here, not wanting to deal with me.’ The loose rocks were a pain in the ass, especially with his arms tied behind him. Jared was pushed up a slight incline, then saw where they were headed. ‘Oh no, I’m not getting in that,’ was his first thought, as he was roughly pushed toward the old Bronco in front of him. 

Jared landed on his knees hard, grunting in pain. He kept still for the moment, not sure what to do. He really wasn’t able to get up like this and running wouldn’t get him anywhere fast. Jared realized to himself, ‘All I’ve got is my legs,’ so he planned in his mind when and how could best use them. 

Jared’s abductor threw something in the front seat, then opened the back. He turned to pull Jared toward the door, but the engineer fell away from him and scooted backward. He pulled away, as the pissed off kidnapper grabbed his shirt double fisted. “Get in the car, you fucking little shit,” he yelled, as Jared pulled away, “No.” 

Jared tried to use his weight distribution to his favor and pulled opposite from his attacker. He gave the man as much trouble as he could. Jared noticed something, finally, which raised his internal alarm that he was about to die if he got in that car. This was the man in the photo he had seen that night at Jensen’s when they sat around the table and looked at suspects. This was the hitman. 

Jensen, Dave and Mike were no nonsense as they jogged a steady pace through the woods. Within five minutes, they were about fifty feet from the last known location of the security phone. Jensen checked his phone grid and directed them down into a ravine. The grid wasn’t precise enough to get closer than fifteen feet so when they got close to an overhang with a cave, they began searching the ground for the phone. 

Jensen saw something that worried the shit out of him, “There’s blood on this rock.” He looked up at Dave and Mike, who walked over to him, “It’s fresh.” Each of the men saw what Jensen was talking about, then looked up at their friend with renewed worry. “We’ll find him,” Dave tried to soothe the group. Mike sighed, and returned to his search. He was too worried to say anything constructive, at the moment. 

Dave and Jensen searched a few more minutes, as well, until finally Dave saw the phone. “Here,” he yelled out and picked it up, while the other two rushed over to him. Dave touched the screen and it lit up. Jensen pointed out, “The code’s half done. FUCK,” Jensen jerked away and put his hands on his head, “I fucking ‘promised’ to keep him safe.” 

Mike stepped close to Jensen, “We all did. Let’s go kill someone and get him back.” Dave, Jensen and Mike took out their weapons and easily followed Jared’s tracks and another man’s. They could see the places where someone slid and stepped heavily, like they had almost lost their footing and had to catch themselves. They could also see drops of blood on various rocks. 

Jared lost his battle when the hitman slapped him hard, rattling his vision a bit. While he was stunned for a minute, his abductor tied a scarf around his mouth, snugly blocking Jared’s ability to cry out or yell for help. He dragged Jared over to the back seat and lifted him into the back seat in a sitting position. He pushed the engineer back hard, landing Jared on his back. 

Jared finally regained a fraction of his senses enough to realize he was about to be taken away and probably killed before Jensen could find him. He would never see Jensen again and that thought alone had him drawing on that reserve of anger he usually held at bay nowadays. When the hitman bent over to lift Jared’s legs and push him further into the seat, Jared coiled his right leg and ‘WHAM’. 

The satisfying crunch of bone and glasses, as Jared’s tennis shoe hit the man’s face, was one of the best rewards Jared had felt in a long time. “Aaah,” the asshole grabbed his face and pulled away from the car for a few seconds, pulling his broken glasses off his face. He took some extra seconds to pull pieces of broken glass out of his skin, then felt his nose for breakage. 

It wasn’t long before Jared’s assailant returned with a vengeance. “You’re gonna pay for that, you little fuck,” he threatened and Jared had about two seconds to enjoy the bloody mess he’d made of the man’s face before he was punched in the stomach. He was hit hard enough to knock the wind out of him and Jared instantly doubled over in pain. 

He struggled to breathe...in or out, he didn’t care...just to get the air going would be nice. Jared’s vision greyed out while he waited for his diaphragm to recover and give him the ability to breathe again. The hitman took the opportunity to push him the rest of the way into the car by his legs. The car door slammed shut after Jared’s shoes were pulled off of his feet and tossed on the ground. 

The hitman heard footsteps coming up the incline. He ran around to the driver’s seat and hopped in to start the car. ‘Fuck,’ he couldn’t believe this shit. If it hadn’t been for the bonus pay, he would have dumped this stupid job long ago. This kid had some kind of bad ass former military protecting him and he really was tired of dealing with it. 

The footprint traces led Jensen and his team to a slight incline, where the sound of a vehicle’s wheels spinning had them bolting into an instant sprint. “NO,” Jensen yelled, as all three veterans reached the top of the short incline and shot every bullet they had into the tires of the escaping vehicle. It was an old sea green oxidized Ford. 

Jared was in the car, Jensen knew it. He hadn’t missed his lover’s new tennis shoes, laying on the ground, as they ran after the car. The spinning tires spit gravel and dirt in their faces, but the three men never stopped running. They knew if they let this car go, Jared would die. The Bronco sped off, and the team ran after it, shooting until their guns were empty. 

The driver looked in his rearview mirror when he heart the unmistakable ‘ping’ of several bullets hitting the Bronco’s fenders and hubcaps. The assailant felt his tires popping but he kept his foot on the gas, mainly in fear of the muscle toned killers who were shooting at him. They looked pissed and determined, and very capable of killing him. The hitman couldn’t imagine where a scholarly engineer like the Padalecki kid had found these three guru’s to protect him. 

Sparks began to fly as the driver increased his speed to as fast as the vehicle would go on steel rims only. The tires had flown off and all he had left was the screeching metal against asphalt. The hitman only had to go down the road a few hundred yards to get to his meeting point. Fortunately, the road turned downward and he could coast fast down to the meeting car.

The hitman slid his Bronco to the car of his employer, barely stopping in time to keep from smashing into it. Out of the car, stepped a tall lean man with dark hair. He was sort of scholarly looking, himself, kind of attractive, but had an emotionless darkness in his eyes. Jared’s abductor had been paid well by the man, but recently the man offered a ten thousand dollar bonus to delay the hit and bring Jared to him alive first. 

The hitman jumped out of his seat and hurried to drag Jared out of Bronco’s back seat. The engineer was still stunned from the blows to his stomach and head, at this point, so he was compliant. “Help me...they’re following us,” the hitman spit out at his employer. The other man helped drag Jared to his car, asking, “Who?” 

As they shoved Jared into the back seat, the hitman barked, “Who do you think? It’s those fuckers from the court...they don’t give up. Some kind of hot shot special forces background.” The employer commented, “I sent enough people to take care of them.” The hitman balked, “You don’t take care of those guys. They don’t go down.” 

Jensen never stopped running. His closest friends were right beside him. The thought of Jared at the hands of killers and suffering in any way because they failed him would have brought them to their knees if they weren’t convinced they could catch that Bronco. The three military experts were sweating, and breathing hard, but when they saw Jared’s limp form being dragged from the Bronco to another vehicle, the adrenaline pumping through their veins skyrocketed.


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a no holds barred kick ass continuation where the ex-military specialists race to save their favorite genius. Jared suffers quite a bit. The hurt/comfort and emotional scenes are plenty, as our engineer is rescued and taken care of. He’s almost ALMOST out of danger and done with this horrible ordeal, but not quite...but at least his team gets him back. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the sweet feedback. I worked diligently to get this out, so you weren’t left hanging too long. Sorry about that. I truly believe we will wrap things up in chapter thirty, but it will be lovely and complete. I have ideas for a sequel, if anyone is interested. I’ve become quite attached to these characters. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE 

 

The realization that he was yet, in another car, and about to be taken God knows where to be killed, or maybe tortured and then killed, hit Jared like a bolt of lightning from the inside. He was going to die. He had to fight, just a little bit more. He could hear bits and pieces of them bitching...Jensen was chasing them. 

‘He’s coming for me,’ Jared’s bruised and abused body automatically found some minuscule ounce of strength at that thought. Jared’s stockinged feet weren’t effective weapons, and his wrists were wound so tightly together, there was no give to move his arms. His right eye wasn’t focusing, and Jared’s insides were twisting and throbbing from that punch to the gut. 

He knew he wasn’t much to fight against, but in a fraction of a second, he reminded himself that all he had to do was delay them...’just delay them, Jared.’ How the Hell he was going to keep them from driving off, Jared had no idea, but desperation catapulted him into some kind of action. He lifted his throbbing head and looked at the door by his feet. 

Jared used his toes to pull and push every little button he could feel, trying to see if he could open the damn door, at least, and then the pain would be horrible when he jumped out, but that’s the only plan he could see as a remote possibility. He had to believe Jensen, Dave and Mike would get there in time before the assholes in the front seat could retaliate. 

The car started moving. ‘No,’ Jared’s desperate mind screamed, as he fidgeted with the one piece of the door that seemed to give. It was a pull handle, he’d found it. 

“Flank wide,” Jensen yelled, as the second vehicle containing their kidnapped genius started to pull out. The team of experts immediately gained ground on the car, spreading wide in a strategic fashion. They caught up to the moving vehicle before it gained speed. Jensen ran up to the driver’s side, Mike the passenger’s side, and Dave jumped on the hood and ran over the top without breaking stride. 

“Goddammit!” The hitman screamed, as he immediately slammed on the brakes when Jensen grabbed his door handle and Mike grabbed the other side. The driver jarred the men off with his quick move for a few seconds. He pulled his gun out, while both the men outside recovered. “Fuckin GO,” his employer ordered, noticing the men outside grabbing for their door handles again. The hitman wrenched the car into reverse and slammed on the accelerator. 

He had effectively managed to keep the two outside men off, but the man on top was still hanging on. They backed up fast, the man on their glass was ‘not’ letting go. The driver slammed on the brakes and the car slid to a stop. He cranked the gear into drive and pointed his gun at the relentless determined man on the windshield, but before he could fire, the other one came at him from the side. 

It was the main one, the one he’d studied and watched all this time, the team leader, so to speak. ‘Fuck,’ he thought, when he saw the man pull back his fist with a gun in his hand. As Jensen corrected his balance from the car stopping suddenly and forcing him to let go of the driver’s handle, he pulled the empty gun from his waistband and jumped forward to bash it against the driver’s side window. 

He bashed the gun twice and the window shattered enough in the center so he could get his arm through it. He didn’t even feel the splinters of glass stinging the skin on his arm when he hit the driver hard with the empty gun. “Ugh,” the hitman grunted in pain. Jensen caught a glimpse of long legs in dirty jeans laying in the backseat. It was just a glimpse, but he noted the bloody stains on one pant leg and tightly tied wrists. 

Jensen dropped the gun and grabbed the steering wheel with a vengeance, wrenching it hard to the left. He could only see red at the treatment of his innocent lover in the back seat. Jensen shoved his right hand into the window and pushed the hitman’s face hard to the right. The hitman fought with his fists, punching at Jensen’s arms and face, while pushing harder on the gas pedal. 

Mike was dealing with his own battle on the passenger side of the car. He’d tried the door handle and couldn’t get in, so he bashed his own empty weapon against the window, much like Jensen had done. As Mike shattered the window, his target inside pointed a gun at him and fired. Mike had to roll away from the line of fire quickly to avoid getting hit. 

When the car veered left, Jensen hung onto the wheel, while he used his right hand to shove four fingers into the driver’s eye sockets. The man screamed as Jensen’s fingers pushed hard enough to draw blood. The driver was blind and unable to focus on anything but the terror and pain of Jensen pushing his eyes back into their sockets. 

Dave rolled off the car, landing next to Mike. Because of the abrupt left turn, the passenger lost his line of sight to shoot at the men. The hitman began blindly beating Jensen’s arm with his own gun, using anything within his reach to force Jensen’s hands off his face. The car crashed into an embankment of manzanita and everything stopped for half a second while everyone realized what happened.

Jensen renewed is assault. He pulled the door open, using the inside handle and tried to manhandle the driver out of the car. Mike and Dave were instantly on their feet and moving toward the passenger side of the car. They ran wide, trying to deflect the gunman’s attention, concerned he would react to being unable to escape by shooting Jared. 

The passenger got out of his side quickly, and pointed at both men with a gun in each hand. One fired successive rounds and the other sprayed a slew of bullets. Dave and Mike managed to dive for the back of the car, shielding themselves momentarily, until they peeked around the fender and saw the back passenger side door fly open. 

Jared’s stockinged foot could barely been seen pushing the door open, as the force of the door pushed the shooter backward and off balance. It was enough. Mike slid under the open door to behind it and grabbed the gunman by the shins, as Dave threw his own empty gun into the man’s face before he could get to him. The passenger fell backward to the ground, landing on his ass. 

He quickly recovered, but it was not quick enough. The two special forces experts were on him fast, jerking the guns from his reach and locking him on the ground. Dave punched the man in the face, just for good measure, and the two friends forced him over onto his stomach and held him down. Mike shoved the man’s face into the dirt, “Don’t you fucking move, you son of a bitch, or I’ll fucking kill you...happily.” 

With Mike holding the passenger secure, Dave went for the open backseat door. Just as he leaned into help Jared, a shot rang out from Jensen’s side of the car and flew right past him. Dave ducked. The first bullet ricocheted off the door frame and whizzed right by him. Dave heard a second shot hit the back seat. 

Dave’s mind screamed, ‘NO,’ when he heard the unmistakable muffled scream of pain coming from the innocent man in the back seat. Jared’s leg exploded in sudden pain, as he was struck by a flying bullet from the driver’s side. He cried out, but the damn scarf was gagging him too tightly to be heard. 

Jensen had been struggling with the hitman for over half a minute after forcing him out of the car. The fight was on the ground, with Jensen hitting him so fast in different areas, the man couldn’t even raise his gun. The perpetrator wasn’t a match for Jensen’s expertise, but Jensen figured he must have some kind of military background because he was better than any ordinary civilian would have been. 

When Jensen grabbed the gun to wrestle it away from the suspect’s grip, the hitman managed to hang on long enough to fire twice at the back of the car. Jensen began punching him repeatedly in the face. He went into a blind rage of panic and terror at the thought of one of those bullets hitting Jared. 

Once he had blinded the man with a broken nose and cheek bones. He bashed his gun hand hard against a rock under it and the man let go of his gun. Jensen punched him a few more times, just because it felt justified to do so, then forced him over onto his stomach. The man seemed to go limp. Jensen stood up and swayed for a second, while catching his breath. 

Even though the asshole wasn’t moving, Jensen kicked him hard in the back of his head, just to make sure the man was unconscious. ‘Prick,’ he thought to himself. Jensen grabbed the man’s gun and unloaded it, then tossed it aside and ran for the car. Dave was just leaning in from the opposite door, while Jensen jerked the back door open and dropped to his knees. 

The depth of emotion that poured through him was beyond anything Jensen was prepared for. He’d never loved someone to this degree, never been in love...and to see this piece of his heart suffering, afraid and in pain like this sparked an inferno of protective rage. Jensen could barely keep his eyes from running over with tears.

An immediate visual inspection of Jared showed the gag, the tight bindings of wire around his wrists, and the condition of the jeans that had been drug through dirt and mud. The fresh gunshot wound was flowing a steady stream of blood from the kid’s thigh and Dave was quickly opening the bag of first aid supplies he’d carried from Lance’s SUV. 

Jensen touched Jared on the shoulder, causing the younger man to cringe in fear. “Easy, buddy, it’s me,” the older man soothed. Jensen exchanged a worried look with Dave when Jared remained still and tense. Jensen spoked closer to Jared’s ear, “I’m here...and Dave’s here too...you’re safe now. Dave’s gonna stop the bleeding on your leg, and I’m gonna get this damn off your mouth, okay?”

Jared thought this was surely the end. He thought he was about to die, but then he heard Jensen’s voice. He tried to struggle through his fear that it was actually Jensen and he was safe. When he kicked that door open, Jared expected retaliation and the pain in his leg just amplified the fact that they were about to kill him. 

He nodded a bit, just to at least show Jensen that he understood, but his mind was still warring with ‘was this really real’. Jensen touched Jared’s head and smoothed the hair back, “It’s okay...remember it’s just me back here.” He didn’t feel Jared flinch that time, so he started to work the knot loose behind Jared’s head. He assessed Jared’s breathing while he untied the scarf, noting the kid was still taking short rapid breaths. 

Both ex-soldiers were worried about shock, so time was of the essence. Jensen untied the scarf and pushed the material around to the front of his lover’s mouth. He couldn’t get the scarf all the way off until they turned Jared a bit, but at least he had relieved the pressure. He couldn’t see Jared’s face yet, but if there were any wounds there, he was sure that tight gag had been aggravating them. 

“I’m gonna work on your wrists, Jay. Just hang tight, buddy, it’s gonna be okay,” Jensen soothed, before he moved down to Jared’s hands. He inspected the bindings, then balked at the tight wire that was cutting into Jared’s skin. Jensen dug into his pocket and pulled out his knife. He clicked it open and began cutting the first layer of wire. 

Jared flinched when Dave applied pressure to his leg wound with some gauze pads. Jensen immediately held his knife away from the younger man’s skin. “I’m sorry, Jared,” Dave said, then looked at Jensen, “We’re gonna have to close this...if I can slow it down, I’ll need you.” Jensen nodded, “No problem, but fucking look at this,” Jensen held up Jared’s wrists a bit so his friend could see. 

Dave shook his head sighed, his eyes filled with guilt and sympathy that they’d taken so long to get to the kid. Jensen felt even worse. He had promised to keep this precious man safe. Jared’s wrists had dried and fresh blood mixed between the bindings and running down his hands. It was wound so tight, the wire had been cutting his skin. 

Jensen went back to cutting off the wires, one by one. He tried to hurry, but he had to remain poised to pull his knife away, in case Jared flinched again. The wires were a pain in the ass, and detrimental to human skin. Jensen mentally cursed at the son of a bitch who had done this, vowing to go and kill him slowly and painfully for doing this. 

He finally reached the last layer of bindings and very carefully had to pull the embedded wire from Jared’s skin. Jared whimpered in pain a few times, as Jensen tried to gently pull the wire from seeping cuts, but couldn’t quite manage that pain free. “I’m so sorry, Jare, it’s almost done,” he soothed. 

“Fucking Christ,” Dave griped, and shook his head, when he finally saw Jared’s raw skin. Jensen grabbed some iodine out of the bag, not wanting to hit Jared with the sting of alcohol right now. He saturated the wrists with iodine and wrapped them with sterile gauze. Jensen held them snug for a few seconds, then unwrapped them to see of anything was still bleeding. 

Jared’s wrists were terribly raw and open, but there wasn’t a steady flow of blood, at this point. Jensen felt safe wrapping and taping them, for now. He would change the dressing and work on them in more detail later. At least the younger man was able to rest his left hand over his stomach now and wasn’t restricted. 

Jensen touched Jared’s shoulder and squeezed, “You’re free, Jare. We’re gonna turn you over a bit now. Dave and I are gonna fix up your leg. When I turn you a little, you’ll be able to bring your other hand up and be more comfortable, and I can get that scarf off your face all the way. You understand?” 

Jared nodded. He released an emotional sigh, it finally hitting him that this was actually happening. Jensen knew the kid had probably just realized he wasn’t going to die. He got himself into position to roll Jared over, but spoke into his ear first. “You’re gonna be okay, love. Everything’s gonna be okay. Just try and relax, I’m gonna roll you a bit now. Don’t try and move yet.” 

Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s torso and very carefully turned him so that he was facing upward. He lifted Jared’s torso a few inches so the kid could get his right hand out from under him and comfortably rest it on his stomach. When Jensen lowered him onto his back and gently smoothed his hair back, the kid began to shake.

Jensen hurried, thinking they needed to get Jared warm before shock set in...as it was, now, the younger man was on the edge. “He’s okay here, for now, if you wanna finish that gag and check him closer,” Dave offered, just as worried as Jensen about shock. The older man still had a snug hold on Jared’s wound. Jensen nodded, then grabbed a small pen light from inside the bag. 

He checked Jared’s pupils and closely inspected the kid’s face. “Jesus fuck,” the older man commented, gently moving Jared’s head to the side so he could see better. “Who hit you, Jay, the hitman? The big guy?” When Jared nodded, silently, Jensen swore to himself that he’d find a way to finish off that unconscious bastard outside. 

He pulled the scarf off slowly, feeling a resistance when he got to the right side of the kid’s mouth. Jared whimpered slightly, so Jensen paused and smoothed his hair back, “It’s okay.” He reached into the bag and grabbed a bottle of alcohol, then threw it back and retrieved the iodine he’d used on Jared’s wrists. The last thing Jensen wanted was to cause more pain. 

Jensen used a doused piece of gauze and worked the scarf off by squirting the liquid onto Jared’s bloody lips. Gradually, he was able to gently pull the scarf free, then held the gauze over the worst part of Jared’s mouth for a few seconds. Jensen dabbed at the tender area cleaning some of the dried blood. The scarf had been caked with blood on that side of the engineer’s mouth and stuck. 

The sound of vehicles pulling up caused both veterans to look out Jensen’s side of the car for a second. Lance had arrived with his team. They knew this would relieve Mike from his hold on the unknown asshole who had been riding with their hitman, and also allow them to focus on Jared without any distractions. 

Jensen lifted himself up enough to reach Jared’s ribs and stomach. “I’m gonna lift your shirt, buddy, okay? I’m just checking your ribs.” Jared nodded, still too emotionally raw to say anything, but feeling so much relief at knowing he was actually in Jensen’s hands now. Jensen rolled Jared’s t-shirt up and saw the dark red fresh bruising starting to form in the soft tissue between the bottom of Jared’s rib cage. “Shit,” Jensen cursed when he saw it. He looked up at Jared, “He hit you here too?” 

Jared finally found his voice, though it was raw and gravelly, “Yeah,” he nodded, “I was trying not to get in the car and it pissed him off.” Jensen glanced at Dave, the two men’s sympathy and guilt increased at seeing the younger man hurt like this. The deep down murderous feelings were kept at bay for Jared’s sake, but both men were on the same page in wanting to torture and skin the assholes outside. 

Lance yelled into the car, “You guys need help in there?” Jensen yelled back, without taking his focus off Jared, “We’re good, but this’ll take us a bit. We’re gonna need the E.R for scans and x-rays, but everything else, we can fix.” Lance responded, “I’m on it. Chopper’s enroute. We’ve got both dickweeds in cuffs. Running the unknown right now.” 

Jensen didn’t respond because he didn’t need to. He and Dave were quite confident in Lance’s abilities. They knew it was safe to concentrate on their young genius, for the moment. Mike climbed into the front seat and looked over, “What’d you need?” He took one look at Jared’s face and leg and spouted off, “Fucking son of a bitch!” 

Mike cared deeply for the kid. This just pissed him off. He looked at Dave, who shared a silent agreement that this was a unique situation for them. Of all the times they’d been sent in to retrieve teachers, doctors or ambassadors, civilians of some kind of importance, this wasn’t something they’d dealt ever had to deal with. Jared was their friend, and their new little brother. This just wasn’t acceptable. 

Dave and Mike both knew if this was how they felt, Jensen must be in absolute agony. The three Black Ops field surgeons buried their intense feelings in order to help Jared as fast as possible. Jared was now borderline shock. Jensen felt gently around Jared’s ribs for swelling or any give to the bone. He laid his ear on Jared’s rib cage and stomach, then took an offered stethoscope that Mike had retrieved from the bag. 

Dave spoke to Mike, “Grab the scissors and cut his pant leg. I can’t let it go or it’ll start gushing.” Mike dug quickly for the scissors and cut around Jared’s leg, opening up their ability to work. The second bag on Mike’s back had another pen light, which Mike grabbed and shined on the area. 

Dave barely lifted the thick gauze and blood immediately started to seep, so he reapplied pressure. Mike sighed in frustration. He grabbed the alcohol wipes, provided, and completely sterilized his hands. He found some gloves and put them on, then took over the pressure for Dave. The older man took out some field surgical supplies and gloves. He sterilized his own hands, much like Mike had done, then applied his own set of surgical gloves. 

Dave felt under the knee, knowing that had been the entry site for the bullet. He lifted Jared’s leg a bit and looked under it with the pen light. The entrance was pretty clean with no bleeding. Dave squeezed iodine on gauze and wiped the wound clean before putting a small bandage on the site. He lowered the leg back and returned his focus to the wound that Mike was currently holding onto. 

Jensen finished with Jared’s vitals and was unfolding an emergency blanket. He asked his counterparts, “How’s it lookin’,” while wrapping the blanket around the shaking young engineer. Dave answered first, “It’s gonna have to be clamped now, Jensen. It isn’t stopping, so something’s definitely nicked in there.” 

Jensen sighed, “There anything in there to numb him? He’s shocky.” Mike nodded to Dave, “Look through ‘em both, there’s gotta be lidocaine or something.” Dave was glad to find a kit with several injections of the numbing analgesic inside. “Sweet,” Mike said, as the older man prepared a few syringes. 

He looked up at Jensen in question, who turned to look his lover closely in the eyes, “Dave and Mike are gonna fix up your leg now. You’re gonna feel a few little stings but the shots are just numbing agents so the guys can work on it without hurting you more. You okay with that?” Jared took a few seconds to finally nod, still feeling raw but comforted that Jensen was with him. 

Jensen glanced at the other two veterans and nodded for them to proceed. He returned to lock gazes with Jared and smoothed the hair back from his face, “It’s okay. Stay with me, love, just stay with me.” Jensen tucked the blanket around Jared’s shoulder’s more snugly and rubbed him up and down through the blanket. 

Jensen’s eyes were filled with worry and concern, which had Jared frustrated at himself. He struggled internally, wanting to be helpful and strong, and certainly not wanting to lay here like a shaking emotional wreck. Jared wished he wasn’t causing that fearful worry he saw in Jensen’s eyes but he couldn’t seem to get his body to do what his mind was telling it to do. 

The blanket felt much better. Jared was still trembling a bit, but it wasn’t as bad and Jensen never stopped touching him in some way. It was as if Jensen understood he needed that more than anything right now. Jared felt four stings around his painful wound, but within seconds, the pain started to dissipate. ‘Wow,’ it was like instant relief from the burning throb that had been plaguing him. 

Dave and Mike worked fast. When Mike let go, the blood filled the wound, but had to be pulled apart so Dave could see. He took Jensen’s pen light and held it in his mouth, while Dave held the other light in the same way. Dave stuffed fresh gauze into the wound, which saturated quickly, but he needed as much clarity as he could get to find the leaking vein. 

Mike held the wound apart, but used his fingers to push down on either side of what looked like the most troublesome area. Dave quickly identified the artery with the nick on the side of it, then placed the internal surgical binding clamp on it. When he let the vein go, both men waited a few seconds to see it had stopped leaking. It worked. 

“Good job, brother,” Mike commented, as the two men looked up at Jensen. Everyone had felt Jared flinch when they’d clamped the vein. It was the deepest part of the wound and they knew it probably wasn’t feeling the effects of the lidocaine as much. Dave continued to stitch a few other torn areas close to the vein that had been torn by the bullet flying through there. 

When Jared started to whimper softly and Jensen saw the moisture in the kid’s eyes, he smoothed Jared’s hair back while turning to speak to his friends, “He’s hurting. Are you finished?” Mike answered, “Closing up. Two minutes, Jared, we’re almost done, buddy.” Jared had been trying to hide the pain, but it was pretty damned unbearable. Now that they seemed to be stitching the outer wound, he realized he could feel the ministrations, but there wasn’t any pain in that, only a leftover throb on the inside. 

Jensen soothed him again, “They stopped the bleeding. It’s almost over, love.” Jared still seemed to be holding his own, but Jensen watched his eyes closely to make sure he wasn’t losing him to shock. He grabbed one of the bags and quickly found an icy cold pack. Jensen cracked it and shook it up, then very gently placed it against Jared’s cheekbone. 

Jared felt soothing relief as the cold pick hit his swollen cheek. Jensen was sure there was a little fracture or two in there, but they would have to see an X-ray to confirm it. He would like to clean up the younger man’s nasty split lip, but realized Jared could probably use a cold pack there first. “Mike,” Jensen called to his friend. 

“Yeah,” Mike looked up. Jensen spoke to him, not taking his eyes off Jared, “Can you activate another cold pack and hand it to me?” Mike was available, since Dave had just closed up Jared’s wound and he could let go. He peeled his gloves off and dug for one of the cold packs. After snapping the activation, he handed it to Jensen, “Here you go, boss.” 

Jensen reached back, still keeping his eyes on Jared, and accepted the second cold pack. “Thanks.” He gently placed the second cold pack against Jared swollen cheek, down by the kid’s lip, then responded to Mike, “I’m not your boss, idiot. You can stop calling me that.” Mike snickered, “Whatever, boss,” which had Dave grinning. 

Jared’s eyes blinked, dreamily, when he felt the icy cold against his throbbing mouth. God, it was instant relief. Dave pulled off his bloody gloves and threw them aside. Mike handed him several gauze pads, which Dave tore open and placed on top of the surgical site. Mike handed Dave a roll of gauze, then placed his hands under Jared’s leg to lift it. 

Jared winced in pain when his leg was lifted and Jensen sighed in sympathy. “We’re sorry, buddy, almost done,” Jensen heard Dave say, as Jensen kept his eyes on Jared. “It’s okay,” Jensen soothed, “we’re gonna get you outta here soon and this’ll all be over.” Dave wrapped the gauze completely around the leg and tied the ends secure. Mike let the leg down gently and the two men finally sighed, thankful they had successfully stopped the kid from bleeding out.

Dave pulled the medical bags out of the car and dumped them on the hood. He grabbed a second emergency blanket and took it out of the package. Mike came out of the front seat and helped Dave to unfold the blanket. He leaned in the back seat and covered Jared from his hips to his feet. While Mike was wrapped the blanket around Jared’s stockinged feet, he thought to ask, “Anybody know what happened to his shoes?” 

Dave looked at Jensen. “Why’d they take his shoes?” Jensen looked confused, so he turned to Jared, “Do you know why they took your shoes off?” Jared took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, then answered his lover, “I kicked him in the face and made him mad.” Jared’s speech was a little skewed, his painful swollen mouth obvious. 

Jensen responded “Oh,” with a raised eyebrow. After slightly grinning, he added, “Nice job, love. Well, you might be happy to know I finished the rest of his face off for you.” Jensen turned back to his friends, “He kicked the asshole in the face, so they pulled his shoes off.” Jensen’s grin showed how he felt about his lover trying his hardest to get away. His two friends responded with their own prideful grin. “That’s our boy,” Dave added. 

“Jared, that door you kicked open was prime timing. It was perfect, dude. The fucker was shootin’ at us and you knocked him off balance. Fuckin’ sweet.” Jared heard Mike’s reassurances and it was actually the sound of the three men’s voices that touched him the most, rather than the fact that he’d managed to help with the door. Jared was finding incredible inner comfort at knowing they were with him, and that they were okay. 

Dave asked Jensen, “How’s the rest of him?” Jensen looked at his friend and sighed, then looked back at Jared, “He took a punch to the midriff. It isn’t pretty but I can’t detect any abnormal sounds. His ribs are bruised again, but I don’t hear any problems.” Jensen looked back at his friends, “His face is bad. It’s worse than a fist, somebody pegged him hard enough to give him possible fractures.”

All of the former team mates shared a mutual look of concern for the poor kid. They felt terrible. Dave finally asked, “Concussion?” Jensen shook his head, “I don’t think so. His pupils look good.” He noticed Lance approaching behind Dave and Mike and nodded. The two men turned around and spoke for a moment. The helicopter sound had dissipated to a tolerable background noise, but Jensen could tell it had landed somewhere close by. 

Dave turned back to Jensen, “I’m gonna go brief the medical team from the chopper comin’ this way.” Jensen nodded, then Mike and Lance stepped into the open doorway. Lance asked Jensen, “Is he awake?” Jensen nodded, “Yes, you get an id on the asshole who hired our hitman?” Lance answered, “Yeah, but I need to ask Jared if he knows him.” 

Jensen turned back to his lover and removed the cold packs. The poor kid’s face was swelling and the bruises were coming in, but Jensen would reapply the cold packs soon, hoping to ease the damage. “Lance needs to ask you something, okay? You with me?” Jared nodded, so Jensen waved the investigator to come as far into the car as he could. 

Lance leaned in to about Jared’s waist, “Jared, we’ve id’d the passenger, who apparently hired the gunman to kill you. He also seems to be the silent big wig we’ve been looking for...he’s been behind the scenes the whole time. He’s the one who tried to pull major funding from some frozen accounts. Do you know an Aaron Maurice Thomas?” 

Jared thought for a few seconds, but shook his head. He didn’t recall ever meeting anyone by that name. Lance pursued his question again, “Are you sure? Never worked with him? Maybe on a job or met him in a business meeting?” Jared gave it a shot, but he couldn’t recall anyone by that name. He shook his head again, “No.” 

Lance and Jensen exchanged a look of concern. It was obvious the younger man was in pain. Lance sighed, because he really hated to suggest this, or even ask it of the poor kid. Jensen shot him a look of pissed off disbelief, “Don’t even.” Lance sighed again, “I know.” The two men stared at one another for a minute until Jensen looked away. He tried to contain his murderous rage at keeping everyone away from his innocent lover. 

When Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, his own eyes were laced with tremendous guilt and anger. He smoothed Jared’s hair back, while processing the fact that Jared was still here and alive and they had saved him. The last thing Jensen could even fathom right now, was subjecting Jared to more trauma. He was feeling pissed, protective and possessive at the moment, but he also felt defeated because he knew this had to be done. 

Jared surprised him when he asked, “What’s wrong?” Jensen sighed and grinned helplessly, “I forget how well you’ve learned to read me.” Jared studied his lover in silence as Jensen closed his eyes and sighed again before answering, “Lance needs you to id the passenger, and I’m trying not to just go over there and snap his neck so you don’t have to.” 

Jared searched Jensen’s eyes and he saw the guilt and concern there. Jensen was fighting his intense need to protect him. If Jared said he didn’t want this, he knew Jensen would defend him and mow everybody down getting Jared the hell out of there. “It’s okay,” Jared offered. When Jensen looked angry and doubtful, Jared assured him, “No, I can do it. I wanna know who he is, anyway.” 

Jensen searched Jared’s eyes for a moment before conceding, “Okay, but it’ll be controlled. He can’t touch you, baby, okay?” Jared nodded, “S’okay. I’m okay.” Jensen sighed. He knew damn well Jared was ‘not’ okay, but he also understood how strong Jared and how much the young engineer wanted to know who was behind this. 

Dave came back to the car on Jensen’s side. He waited for Jensen to stand up from his position over Jared. “They’re ready to pack him up and transport. Other than an iv, they’ll monitor and assess. Hospital’s only ten minutes flight.” Jensen glanced at the stretcher team behind Dave, then told his friend, “Problem. Lance needs him to id the unknown.” 

Jensen didn’t have to wait long for Dave’s reaction. “You’re fuckin’ shittin’ me,” Dave bitched. Just then, Lance walked up to them and Dave looked at the man, “You’re fuckin’ shitting me.” Lance held up his hands and shook his head, “Please, I know. Guys, believe me, I do ‘not’ want this and I’m sorry...Jared doesn’t know his name. I just need to see if he recognizes him. It’ll help us pin the son of a bitch to more than the kidnapping today.” 

Dave sighed in defeated anger. He was pissed, just like Jensen was. Lance glanced over to see Mike walking up, ‘Oh geez,’ he thought. Mike asked, “We gonna lift the kid out, or what?” Dave exchanged a look with Jensen, then turned to Mike, “Jared has to do a visual on the fuckstick that was shooting at us.” 

Mike was stunned, at first, then he looked at Lance in anger, “No fucking way.” Lance sighed, once again facing another one of Jared’s personal protectors. Mike wasn’t finished, “He’s finished. This is all he can take, Lance, you guys can id him with his damn thumb.” Lance glanced between them all, “We’ve got that, but the name doesn’t mean anything to Jared. We don’t have any record on the name that came back and Jared doesn’t know it. I think if he can id him by a visual, we’ll have another avenue to trace. He’s probably a fake, like Brad was.” 

Mike stared at the inspector for a moment, his only thought being ‘Fuck,’ at the thought of Jared having to see the asshole who tried to kill them all. He looked at Jensen in disbelief, who understood Mike’s feelings, wholeheartedly. “I know. I agree,” Jensen said, then he nodded toward the injured victim in the car and explained, “He wants to do it.”   
Mike finally accepted, reluctantly, with a heavy sigh. “Of course he does,” Mike said. The pissed off protective veteran asked, “Alright, what are we doing? Is he going on the stretcher first?” Jensen nodded, “I think that’s best, so that way he can look without being too close.” Lance went back to his SUV to wait for the moment when he and his team would pull their suspect out of the car for Jared’s id. 

The medical team from the chopper rolled their stretcher close to the three men and waited for their cue to receive Jared on the bed. Jensen rubbed his face with his hand and sighed, “Alright, let’s do this,” he said and knelt down to lean over Jared again. “Hey, buddy, we’re gonna move you now...put you on a bed outside, and then you’re going for a chopper ride. You don’t have to worry about anything, okay? We’ll do all the work.” 

Jared said, “Okay,” but Jensen studied him for a second. He thought he noticed a renewed fear in the younger man’s eyes, and it greatly concerned him. “You alright?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded, as Jensen rubbed his hair. “It’s okay,” Jensen soothed, “we’re all here and we’re not letting you go anywhere without us.” 

Something relaxed in Jared’s eyes at Jensen’s comments. He really hated himself for being such a baby, but something was still raw and terrified at being more than a few feet from his protectors, at the moment. It was silly, Jared realized, but he couldn’t help it. He guessed it would take some time to feel safe again. 

Jensen’s eyes never left his lover’s. He seemed to know exactly what was going on inside Jared’s mind. He held Jared’s gaze for a moment, letting Jared soak in his presence. When Jensen felt he was relaxed enough, he reminded Jared not to move and let them do the work. Jared nodded, “Okay.” 

Jensen stood and shared a look of concern with his two closest friends. “What is it?” Dave asked first. Jensen spoke in a hushed voice, “He’s just really raw...and afraid.” Everyone paused to share their unspoken protective guilt and concern for the charming genius in the car. Jensen continued, “I just want him to feel safe again...and right now he doesn’t.” 

Jensen closed his eyes, looked down and sighed, “Fuck.” Mike stepped closer, “Jensen we all feel like shit for losing him. But we saved him. He’s stronger than Hell and he’s gonna be fine... we’ll make sure of it.” Jensen nodded, “I know.”


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has many things going on. Jensen gets a piece of the bad guy, Jared goes through more trauma and shock, there is resolution for the case, and in between that are several scenes with emotional intensity. This chapter ran away with depth of character feelings and a ton of hurt/comfort which needed to be written. Things come closer to the end, but due to my miscalculation, we are back to just one more needed chapter to go where it needs to. This is emotional for them, I hope you enjoy because I just had to roll with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your kind and generous feedback!

CHAPTER THIRTY 

 

The three Black Ops experts pulled Jared out of the car, as gently as they could. Jensen and Dave started at Jared’s shoulders and pulled until Mike could get his arms under Jared’s waist. When they had him out that far, Dave moved from the shoulders to Jared’s legs and lifted them without jolting the injury. 

The paramedics from the helicopter had rolled the cart very close to the car, so Jared’s team of personal bodyguards didn’t have to carry him far. They placed him gently on the lowered bed and held him secure while the additional medics strapped him in with velcro and raised the bed. They placed a pillow under Jared’s left knee before Dave let that leg down.

Jared clenched when moved, feeling sparks of pain throughout his body. His head, his chest and stomach, and his leg were definitely complaining at being jarred around. He knew the guys were trying their best to be careful, so he busted his ass not to say anything. When they were done, Jared laid there breathing hard, trying to control the pain. 

Jensen kept his eye on his lover, watching his face for changes. He knew Jared was hurting and holding back. When Jared met Jensen’s eyes, the older man could see they were filled with pain, but it seemed to dissipate now that the kid was stationery. Jared realised he’d rather be at an incline so he asked Jensen, “Can I please sit up?” 

Jensen relayed the request to the rest of the team and together they lifted Jared’s torso so he could sit up at an incline. This movement didn’t seem to aggravate his wounds quite as bad, but he was still in pain. Jensen touched his shoulder, “They can give you something for the pain as soon as they do their own checks for their records, okay?” 

Jared nodded. He felt better with Jensen here, and now that he wasn’t being moved, he wasn’t hurting as bad. He offered Jensen a half smile, letting him know he was holding his own, but the older man wasn’t fooled by the attempted mask. Jensen brushed the hair back from Jared’s face, noting the barely quivering lower lip, “Hey.” 

Jensen leaned over closer to talk to Jared in private, while looking directly into his eyes, “I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to be okay and I love you more than anything else in this world.” Jared released an emotional sounding sigh and nodded. He couldn’t control the emotional release at Jensen’s words. God, he loved this man so much, and Jensen loved ‘him’. 

Jared was floored, once again, at being the object of someone’s devotion like this. “It’s okay,” Jensen continued soothe the younger man, watching him with very concerned eyes. Jared couldn’t answer him right now. Jensen could see this was a reaction to the trauma and Jared was borderline shock. He knew the younger man needed comfort and reassurance right now. 

The rest of Jensen’s former team stood close to his gurney, each with a hip and a hand actually touching the bed. Jensen grinned to himself at the natural protectiveness they had over his lover. Jared really didn’t get it. He’d been adopted, so to speak, as Mike and Dave’s little brother and he wasn’t going to have to worry about ‘ever’ being left out in the open, or exposed. 

The group of men felt pretty shitty, as did Lance’s team, Jensen included, for what Jared had been through today under their watch, and there definitely wasn’t going to be a repeat or even a skinned knee if they had anything to say about it. Jensen could see they were even squared off in front of the paramedics from the helicopter. Dave and Mike were watching the two closely, ready to stop anything they didn’t like.

Jared had been covered with a sheet on the gurney, then covered again with the two security blankets. The kid was shivering and it was still in the mid-forties outside. The two medics were simply taking some preliminary vitals, at the moment, making sure Jared was stable. They started to roll him, along with Jensen’s team, on the uneven ground toward the chopper. 

When the gurney was within fifteen feet of Lance’s SUV, the investigator stepped over to them and looked at Jensen in question. Jensen appreciated Lance, he always had. The man didn’t make sudden unpredictable moves, like his coordinator, Chuck. Jensen still had a beef with that asshole for his communication failure this morning. 

Lance, Frank and Phil were definitely top notch field investigators, and here in front of Jensen was Lance, at the moment, making sure it was going to be okay to pull the dirtbag out of his car for a minute to have Jared look at him. Jensen nodded, then leaned in close to Jared, “Hey. You still feel like taking a look at the bad guy for Lance? If you don’t, we are so outta here, just say the word.” 

Jared looked between Jensen and his other two protectors, who all seemed to be watching him. Jared had a sudden feeling of warmth wash over him. These men wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He could do this. Jared nodded, “Yeah...I need to know who the bastard is.” Jensen touched him on the shoulder, then turned to Lance and nodded his head for Lance to proceed. 

While Lance was coordinating two of his partners to drag the unwilling suspect from the back seat, Jensen exchanged a look of understanding with Dave and Mike. Jared thought he saw a dark murderous tone to their expressions, but he didn’t have more than a couple seconds to identify it. The team turned back to Lance before he could study it. 

Jensen, Mike and Dave each had a hand on Jared, in some way. Dave’s was on Jared’s thigh, Mike’s was on his arm, and Jensen’s was on the kid’s shoulder. No one was letting Jared feel exposed to the killer in the car without reinforcing their wall of protection around him. The medics stood by and waited. 

Jared had a clear view, between his team, as he watched Lance hold the back door of his SUV. Two men struggled with a resistive person to get him out of the car. The behind the scenes killer obviously didn’t want to cooperate with anyone. When he was dragged a few feet from the door and forced to stand still, Lance stepped up and said something to him. 

The man tried to struggle away, but Lance’s team held him steady. The suspect wouldn’t turn Jared’s way, willingly, so Lance grabbed the back of the man’s jacket and forced him to turn. As Jared watched, Lance grabbed the back of the man’s unruly hair and yank it hard to force his head up, then he forced him to turn his resistive face sideways so Jared could see him. 

With a few markings on the man’s face, Jared could only make out a slight familiarity, not really solid recognition. For some reason, the unknown person didn’t want to be id’d, but Jared knew this was extremely important. “Can they bring him closer?” Jared spoke to Jensen, who relayed to Lance, “Bring him closer.” 

Lance’s team forced the suspect to walk forward while Lance got behind the man and pulled his hair tight to keep his head up. The killer had a strained pissed off look on his face, knowing damn well Jared would know him. This whole fuckin’ day had gone to Hell because of Jared’s team of G.I. Joe’s. He would have been on a plane by now, with Jared dead and all the money to himself. 

When Lance’s team got to within ten feet of Jared, Jensen’s team tensed up. Dave actually held his hand up in a command gesture, “That’s close enough.” This was unacceptable, in their book, to have this asshole come this close to Jared. They were all hoping this would be over quickly, so they could get Jared out of there.   
Suddenly, time seemed to stand still when Jared froze. He stared at the man in shock, then surprised Jensen by pushing himself up with his hands. Jared couldn’t believe he was seeing what he was seeing. “Jare,” Jensen tried to stop the kid, but when Jared continued to push himself up, Jensen shared a worried glance with Dave and Mike. Jensen put his hands under Jared’s upper back and quickly helped him, while Mike did the same from the other side.

Jared managed to sit up higher and leaned toward the suspect from his gurney. Jensen and Mike were still hanging onto him. He seemed to be frozen in a sort of standoff between he and the suspect. Jared’s eyes darted back and forth, taking in every aspect of the son of a bitch who tried to have him killed. When it sunk in, Jared’s expression changed from shock to anger, and his breathing sped up. 

His eyes were full of intensity as he pinned the killer with daggers of unspoken resentment and blame. “WHY?!” Jared screamed, “WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO EVERYONE?” The suspect looked like he wasn’t going to answer, but his anger took over and he screamed angrily, “WHAT DO YOU FUCKING KNOW? YOU...YOU AND YOUR FUCKING GOODIE TWO SHOES SELF RIGHTEOUS ATTITUDE ABOUT EVERYTHING!”

Jared paused in shock for a few seconds, then he argued further, “YOU KILLED PEOPLE!” The suspect answered, “HA! You don’t know the half of it. And YOU, you little prick, you should have been gone a long time ago! I FUCKING LET YOU LIVE!” Jared was stunned. He couldn’t believe this. He never would have guessed this in a hundred years. 

“Jare,” Jensen softly tried to get Jared’s attention, but the suspect continued, “I had a weak moment for you, kid...even after your little stunt in court with your gang of little secret service assholes. I thought maybe...just maybe I’ll get one last chance to actually talk to you, explain it. Maybe if I could just come clean and get you to understand,” 

“I WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!” Jared interrupted. Both men paused, then Jared added, “You’re sick.” The man in custody seemed to explode at that comment and began struggling toward Jared. Lance’s team controlled him, but not without difficulty. Jared’s team tightened even more around him, ready to snap the man’s neck if he got loose and came at Jared. 

The suspect growled angrily, pissed beyond belief, “UUUGHHHH, YOU FUCKING PRICK. YOU COULDN’T LEAVE IT ALONE! You just kept ‘picking’ at it and ‘finding’ things and ‘reporting’, ‘reporting’, REPORTING..I COULD HAVE HAD YOU KILLED A LONG TIME AGO!” The man in custody screamed beyond reason. Then he lowered his voice to a snide tone, “I didn’t want to kill you at first, Jared, and you know why, don’tcha? You remember, don’tcha? Mmmmm...you were a nice piece of ass...the best. I was hopin’ to get you back, sort things out with the video’s...ya know...ease you back into it. God, you were hot. I would have shown you my bank accounts and we could fly around the world in style...join the mile high club and tape you screaming, like I know you’re capable of...” 

“Ugh,” the man grunted in pain as Lance couldn’t stand it anymore and punched him in the gut. “Shut the fuck up,” he ordered his suspect, then he turned back to Jared, “I take it you know this asshole?” Jensen grabbed Jared’s face between his hands, instantly panicked at the paleness and shocked expression. Jared was frozen. His breathing was almost at the point of hyperventilating. “Jared, talk to me,” Jensen ordered in a no nonsense voice. 

Jared was lost, he was hurt, betrayed and he was emotionally just ‘done’. Jensen saw the liquid pooling and the pleading for him to make this all go away...have it not be true. Jared couldn’t take anymore...he had been incredibly strong through this whole thing, but this was the final tear to his soul. Jared’s eyes were open windows to the painful hurt and betrayal, the humiliation and the shock. He couldn’t even separate them anymore, and the emotions all ran together in a cesspool of churning poison.

“Tell me who he is,” Jensen commanded, frustrated beyond belief that he couldn’t stop Jared’s pain. He shook him, gently, “Who is he,” trying to jar Jared from his catatonic haze. Then something clicked and Jensen suddenly had a flashback of Jared’s horrible experience in the courtroom from something his brother said.

This was the man Jared had told him about, it had to be. Jared saw the moment Jensen figured it out and he barely nodded, afraid to even say the man’s name out loud. Jared’s emotional damage was complete. He began sobbing lightly, like a person who was trying valiantly not to cry out loud, but couldn’t contain the emotion completely. Jensen tightened his hold, “Baby, what’s his last name. It’s Tom, right?” 

When Jared blinked his eyes heavily to rid them of burning tears, Jensen took that as a ‘yes’, but Lance would need a last name. “Look at me. Look only at me.” Jared met Jensen’s eyes and Jensen repeated himself, “What is Tom’s last name?” Jared seemed to find one small ounce of clarity and search his memory for a few seconds, then answered Jensen, “Gallagher.” 

More liquid pooled, as Jared tried to hold it at bay. He looked utterly miserable, “I mean, I think it’s Gallagher.” The poor kid added, “That’s what he told me. I thought he was an engineer.” Jensen rubbed his thumbs on Jared’s cheeks, “I’ll take care of it from here. You did it, baby. It’s over and he can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Jared nodded, now too emotional to hold back his release. Jensen quickly grabbed him into his arms, squeezing him as tightly as possible without hurting him, “It’s okay now.” The engineer automatically hid his face in Jensen’s chest, wanting nothing to do with the outside world. His hands loosely grabbed Jensen’s t-shirt and hung on. This is where he wanted to be right now and Jensen was surrounding him, protecting him from anything else. 

Mike had been holding Jared up from his side of the bed, but now his hand slid loosely to remain on Jared’s back. He was giving the man privacy to share his grief with Jensen, but something in Mike wouldn’t let him take his hand away from Jared completely. As Jared’s tears came, they were silent with very slight sobs. Jensen kept him hidden from anyone else, determined to give Jared the safe zone he needed in this moment. 

As he held his hurting lover, Jensen yelled over to Lance, “His name’s Tom Gallagher. Jared thought he was an engineer.” Lance stared at Jensen for a few seconds of silent understanding before he nodded. He turned back and coordinated putting the sputtering suspect back in the car. Lance knew there was more to the story between Jared and this guy, but at least he had the id and the rest he would find out later. 

Jensen’s team glanced at one another. The younger man wouldn’t see it, but Jensen noticed a very subtle hint of moisture coming from both his friends’ eyes. His were threatening to do that too. Jared was definitely a piece of their family now, and he was cared about way more than he knew by Jensen’s friends. 

Jensen could feel the engineer shaking. He rubbed his back and kissed the top of Jared’s forehead, then rested his cheek on top of the younger man’s head. “Baby, it’s time to get you inside. You’re freezing.” Jared didn’t move. He didn’t want to. This was the only thing he needed. He did manage to at least respond, though, “I don’t want to be in the hospital. Please, can we just go home? To your house?” 

Jensen sighed. He ‘so’ wanted to give Jared anything he wanted, but he couldn’t. The hospital was a must. “I’m sorry, we have to at least get you X-rayed before we go to my house. Just X-rays and maybe a scan. You might have internal injuries. If we can rule that out, we’ll go right home, I swear it.” 

Jared didn’t respond. He was busy coming down from his emotional release and he wasn’t really in the mood to face anyone right now. Going back to the damn hospital that he just seemed to get out of wasn’t high on his list of things to do, either. Jared continued to tremble. He was warm inside Jensen’s hold, but his legs and feet were cold. He knew they were right about getting inside, but he just wanted another minute to absorb this feeling.

Mike and Dave hurt ‘for’ Jared and it was killing them on the inside to know that their newest innocent friend was going through something they couldn’t fix. The former operatives turned to look at Tom, as he was being manhandled into the car. They were sizing the man up and planning numerous torturous procedures in their minds. Jensen actually hoped the man got free and ran their way. ‘Wouldn’t that be glorious,’ he thought. 

‘No such luck,’ Jensen thought, as he gently eased Jared to lay back against the gurney and let everyone get the blankets tucked back around him. “Hey,” Jensen smoothed the hair back from his face, “You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna take you home soon, okay?” Jared nodded. At least he’d stopped blubbering like an idiot. Jared was berating himself for being such a basket case, but Jensen didn’t seem to mind. ‘Thank God,’ Jared thought. 

As they wheeled Jared to the helicopter, Jensen was in a quiet pensive mood. The others kept to themselves, also. Each man was introspectively trying to process what had happened and what they had done today. Their hearts went out to the younger man they were protecting, and their internal sense of brotherhood had them dealing with the self blame that Jared had gotten hurt. 

None of the Black Ops veterans seemed to want to be more than an inch away from the patient, and the paramedics seemed to sense this. They worked around the military experts, taking Jared’s vitals and hooking him up to an iv. One of the medics mentioned a slight wheezing sound to Jensen, who immediately sighed with concern. He explained the patient’s recent history so they could relate the wheeze to his existing injuries. 

Jared’s bp was low at the moment. His pulse seemed to be a bit weak, but his pupils were still normal. They hooked him up to a heart monitor and prepared him for the short flight. Before taking off, Jensen took a second with Jared. “I’m going over to talk to Lance for a minute. Don’t be afraid, I’ll be back and Mike and Dave are gonna stay here.” 

Jared looked confused, but he was too exhausted to question or argue. Jensen touched him on the cheek, “Don’t take off without me, love,” which made Jared grin softly. The medics were just shooting the kid’s iv with something and Jensen knew his lover would be pain free in a moment.   
He glanced at his two friends and hopped out of the chopper. 

The look Jensen shared with his friends wasn’t anything close to the look he’d had when he was looking at Jared. Jensen was in Black Ops mode and he was pissed. As he walked off with determined purpose, Dave and Mike exchanged a knowing look. They knew damn well Jensen was going to get a piece of that asshole, Tom, and he didn’t want Jared to know. 

Lance was just about to order his team to convoy out of the area when he spotted Jensen approaching his SUV with purpose. ‘What the hell,’ Lance thought, as he got out of the driver’s seat and walked around to greet the man. Jensen bypassed him and went straight for the back seat. 

“Jensen, what?” Lance started to ask, but Jensen wasn’t in the mood. He wrenched open the back door, held out his hand to Lance and commanded, “Give me a handcuff key.” Lance stepped closer, “What?” Jensen looked at Lance and the investigator began digging a key out of his pocket before he was even sure of what he was doing. The look in Jensen’s eyes was nothing to argue with. 

Lance handed him the key and Jensen ordered, “Five minutes. No witnesses. Then he’s all yours.” Lance stood motionless. He stared hard at Jensen wondering if he was going to lose his damn job for this. After a minute’s hesitation and a sigh of acceptance, Lance turned to bark orders at his team. “Everybody out, move out,” Lance waved the other SUV to take off. 

There were two men with Lance and he ushered both of them to a clearing away from the vehicle and ordered them to turn their backs. ‘I hope I don’t get fired for this,’ Lance thought to himself, but in his heart he knew damn well the son of a bitch would be sitting pretty in a cell with cable television, commissary and the best medical on the planet. ‘Go for it, Jensen,’ Lance thought further. He prepared himself to need to put towels on the back seat for the blood when he got his perpetrator back. 

Jensen spared no time in pulling Tom out of the car. The man’s struggles meant nothing. He slammed him against the SUV and took off the cuffs, speaking in threatening tones behind Tom’s ear, “Oh, please fight me, asshole, I welcome it.” Jensen pulled him roughly backward and turned Tom toward the forest. 

Tom’s natural instinct was to fight, but every time he barely tightened to move, Jensen countered him with painful compliance moves. He screamed each time, ‘like the coward he is,’ Jensen thought. The killer resorted to screaming meaningless weak threats, as they walked, “YOU CAN’T DO THIS.” 

Jensen smoothly asked him from behind, “Can’t do what?” As he slammed him against a tree. Tom screamed out, “YOU CAN’T KILL ME. IT’S NOT LEGAL. THIS ISN’T EVEN LEGAL. YOU CAN’T DO THIS.” Jensen answered him smoothly again, “I’m not gonna kill you, Tom.” He whispered into the man’s ear, “I’m just gonna hurt you.” He pulled Tom away from the tree and pushed him forward a few more feet. Tom tried to struggle, but it was no good. 

Jensen slammed him against another tree, “Oh, I’ll let you get your digs in...give you a head start, even. A coward like you? You’re used to running. You hire people to do your dirty work, don’t you. You hide, while you order nasty things to be done to innocent people. You probably enjoy it, too, right? You just keep on playing with people’s lives, like they’re little game pieces. Sit back and rake in your millions. How much money did you make in all this time? Twenty? Twenty five? How many millions are worth killing people, Tom?” 

Tom was pulled away from the second tree and forced to walk forward more. Jensen pushed him hard against a giant redwood and he could feel the sharp bark digging into his face. “FUCKING PRICK,” the killer screamed against the tree. Jensen spoke to him from behind, in a deceivingly calm voice, “Do you know why we’re out here, Tom? You know why I wanted you out here, all alone?” 

Tom screamed, “NO! I DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU ARE!” Jensen slammed him hard, once again, against the sharp bark and continued, “Cuz, you picked the wrong person to hurt, Tom. You hurt someone very dear to me and I just can’t let that pass. We’re out here so I can get my few minutes with you. Whatever happens out here? It’s for Jared...the nicest, most caring, smartest and most capable human being on the planet. That’s who we’re out here for...and you’re going to hurt for that one, Tom. So, you take your best shot at me, cuz that’s the only shot you’ve got at getting out of this.” 

Tom was a terrified piece of shit, screaming profanities in all his panic, “YOU’RE FUCKING CRAZY!” He was a coward, just like Jensen knew he was. But when he backed away a few steps and allowed Tom to turn around, the man sputtered out snidely, “What are you, the new boyfriend?” 

Jensen’s jaw tightened. He slapped Tom, like the weak little bastard he was, just enough to split his lip and keep his attention. Tom spit the blood out and faced Jensen with insolence, “He was a fine piece of ass. Goddamn, he was fine. Except for all that expectation crap. Wondering where we’re headed, what does this mean, all that bullshit about maybe we aren’t right for each other. He’s so fucking hot...but then he tries that fucking nice feelings crap and my dick falls.” 

Jensen punched the mouthy asshole in the solar plex, forcing the wind out of him and forcing him to fall on his ass against the tree. Tom struggled to regain his breath for a minute, while Jensen watched him suffer. As soon Tom could talk, Jensen leaned over and slapped him again. Tom was a bit rattled from that one, but he spit on the ground and continued. 

Jensen couldn’t believe the gall of this soon to be broken and bleeding asshole. He never shut up. Tom stupidly kept going, “Took me ‘forever’ to get in his pants, but he finally let me. He let you fuck him yet? I could tell he wasn’t that comfortable with it. Rigid little shit. Well,” Tom rolled his eyes and snickered, “Not so little.” 

Jensen grabbed him by the front collar and lifted him off the ground, dragging Tom off balance. He slammed him against a large rock, rattling the man’s teeth. “He told me he broke your nose,” Jensen growled, “I can see why.” He slammed the man against the rock once more then dragged him over to a huge thorn bush. 

“NO,” Tom screamed as Jensen threw him head first into the thorny bush. “AAAAAHHHHH!” Jensen smiled internally at the terror filled scream from the man who struggled to get out of the bush and bat the huge red creatures that had smelled him. Jensen had remembered that these giant thorn bushes were a favorite haven for fire ants. They were currently biting Tom and his struggling just provided more fresh blood from the thorns. 

From inside the open chopper, the paramedics and veterans looked toward the forest. They thought they heard a man screaming several hundred feet away. The medics looked at Dave and Mike in question, but the two former team mates feigned confusion and shrugged a shoulder. After a few more screams, the two paramedics exited the chopper and watched for anything they might be needed for...if someone was hurt, maybe they would have to respond. 

Dave and Mike simply grinned knowingly at one another, ecstatic about Jensen getting his digs in. They looked back at Jared, who was currently feeling the effects of some demerol and looking more relaxed. He wasn’t hearing ‘anything’. The poor kid was in pretty painful shape, and very shocky, but the medication had been a tremendous help. 

After Jensen let Tom struggle enough to give him sufficient painful wounds all over his body, he grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him out of the bush. Jensen dragged him over to the stream and threw him hard into the water against painful little razor sharp rocks. He gave the man ten seconds to roll and swat anything off him that was crawling then lifted him again by his collar.

“You still didn’t take a swing at me and I’m sorely disappointed.” Jensen pushed Tom backward to land on his ass again on the stabbing razor sharp rocks. “AAAH,” the killer screamed and rolled away from the painful rocks. He scooted sluggishly away from Jensen, then turned back to hold his hand up, “Please,” he begged. 

Tom crawled backward, inching away from Jensen, as the murderous looking military expert stepped toward him. “Look,” Tom held up his hand to Jensen, “I don’t know what your beef is, I mean...if you’re Jared’s new man and all, I’m...I’m good with that.” Jensen countered with feigned pleasantries, “Really? I’m so glad you’re good with that. That just makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.” 

“UNGH,” Tom cried out in explosive pain as Jensen’s boot hit him hard on the right side of his face. The satisfying crunch of the man’s cheek bones helped to elevate Jensen’s mood. The cowardice killer curled up on his side and sobbed. Jensen was sickened that someone this weak could be in charge of a ring that powerful...this sobbing idiot had ordered Jared’s hit and paid for it. He’d ordered the killing of those two security men at the restaurant. 

Jensen shook his head. He looked back toward the chopper, knowing he was out of time. He stuck his hand in his pocket, subtly, and sighed. Jared’s health was a priority, and this needed to be over. Just when Jensen planned to lift the coward and drag him back to Lance, the killer started rambling out of fear... “I have a problem. It isn’t my fault. It was this sick fantasy thing of Daniel’s and I...well, I know it was wrong but I...showed the videos to him and we...we got off on it and...one thing led to another and,” 

Jensen interrupted, “You mean you were sleeping with Daniel?” Tom nodded, so Jensen confirmed, “You were screwing around with Daniel Ackles and you showed him the videos of you and Jared.” Tom nodded. Jensen was silent, until he added, “Without Jared’s consent.” Tom nodded. “He didn’t know. I know it was wrong,” he continued, “Daniel told me to get as much video as I could. I thought it was just to give us some hot porn to play around with but...but then it hit me that...Daniel wasn’t interested in me...he had a thing for Jared. I did it to make Daniel happy with me. I guess Jared wouldn’t give him the time of day, so this was his way of getting a piece of the kid.” 

Jensen asked, “You and Daniel were in charge of all this shit? The fraud, the embezzlement, the stealing of revenues? Was that all you using Jared to plant your fake reports?” Tom hesitated, suddenly not knowing if he should answer, but Jensen was out of patience with this idiot. He grabbed the man by his collar and punched him in the nose. 

Blood spattered from Tom’s nostrils, as he cried out in pain. “Mm, that was easier than it should have been,” Jensen smoothly commented, “Jared must have loosened it up when he broke it the first time.” Tom sputtered through the blood running over his mouth, “You fucking asshole!” He held his nose for few seconds, then stood up and lost his temper, swinging punches at Jensen. 

The special forces veteran easily deflected Tom’s chaotic out of control attack. He stopped each punch by effortlessly blocking them with his hands. When Tom had missed several times, Jensen pushed him on his ass again. The man fell flat and before he could get up, Jensen stepped on his sternum. 

The Black Ops specialist pushed down slowly on Tom’s chest with his boot, forcing the sternum to give painfully enough and block Tom of doing anything but screaming in agony. He couldn’t move without excruciating punishment. This was a painful pressure point and Jensen knew exactly how much pressure was needed to use it effectively without killing him. 

“Who ordered the hits, you asshole...was it you, or was it Daniel? Or any of those other fucking losers who are in jail? And who ordered the false reports?” Tom cried and sobbed, it hurt so bad. He was dying, slowing dying and no one was out here to save him from this crazy lunatic. “I did...Daniel did,” he sobbed more, “Brad had this idea and Robert organized us. He said he wanted no problems, so Daniel and I took care of the messes.” 

Jensen waited, then applied just a bit more pressure, “Aaaahhhhh...stoooppppp! Please stop,” the coward cried, so Jensen stopped pushing down. “Finish it...who got rich from this?” Jensen ordered. Tom sobbed, “I had it all off shore. Daniel was going to come with me. Brad was only interested in quick money and then he was out. Robert and I...Robert and Daniel and I...it was us. We all did it...ordered everything.” 

Jensen had one more question before he let the man up, “How much did you pay the hired gun?” Tom sobbed in pain, “Daniel found him. Brought him to Robert. They paid him first...after he failed at the court, I met with him, upped the ante to a hundred thousand. Then, I added forty k’s to bring Jared to me and try and get him to drop everything before we had to kill him.” 

Jensen took his boot off the man’s chest. He stood there watching the sack of shit sob in ridiculous self pity for a half minute, then grabbed the man by the hair and pulled. “Aaaaahh,” Tom screamed while he scrambled to follow Jensen’s lead and prevent more painful pulling of his hair. 

As they reached the black SUV, Lance and his partners hurried over to them. Jensen dropped the crying babbling idiot on the ground next to the back seat and met Lance’s approach. The slight grin on Jensen’s face told Lance something was definitely up. He watched Jensen pull a cell phone from his pocket and point the screen toward Lance. “It’s all recorded. I think it’ll help you.” 

Lance took the phone in amazement. He quickly realized it was the security phone they had given to he and Jared when the whole protective detail started. He looked at the bleeding criminal on the ground and then up at Jensen, “I’m damn impressed you let him live, Ackles...especially considering the condition of our favorite genius.” 

Jensen gave a Lance a half grin, “Speaking of said genius, I’ll talk to ya later.” Jensen started to leave, but when he heard the man on the ground mumble something about “should’ve killed him after I fucked him” Jensen just couldn’t let it lie. ‘Goddamn son of a bitch,’ he thought to himself, as he stepped over to the piece of shit on the ground and slammed his boot hard on the squirming criminal’s knee. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh,” Tom screamed at the top of his lungs as the knee was instantly snapped out of place. Jensen felt further justified at the satisfying crunch of the complex joint as it shattered under his boot. “There,” he told Lance, “that feels better than killing him.” Jensen left and made his way back to the helicopter, hearing pitiful cries and sobbing behind him. He jogged up to the open bay door and hopped in with the rest of his team and his lover. 

Jared looked exhausted and sluggish. Jensen touched him on the cheek to get his attention, “Feeling better?” The younger man nodded and smiled at Jensen dreamily, which went straight to Jensen’s heart. It was over for Jared, and now they just needed to help him through the aftermath. There might be a trial, but at least there weren’t anymore killers out there. 

Jensen brushed his thumb back and forth on Jared’s cheek until the younger man lost focus and moved his head. He smoothed the hair back from Jared’s face, then leaned back against the padded walls of the chopper next to Jared’s gurney. Jensen was feeling the exhaustion setting in. He sighed to himself and then noticed Dave and Mike were staring at him in silent question. 

The medics shut the bay door and the helicopter began to rise. Jared’s bed began to shimmy slightly and each special forces expert put a hand quickly on the bars to hold the bed still. Jensen grinned at his protective friends. Dave and Mike glance at each other, then back at Jensen. “Everything okay?” Dave asked. 

Jensen didn’t say much, but he did offer a look of utter satisfaction and nodded his head. The men understood. Jensen had gotten some payback. They were sure they would hear about it later, but for now, Mike and Dave accepted the comforting thought that someone was hurting because of what they’d done to Jared. 

The flight would only take ten minutes, so everyone relaxed and let the medic in the back keep an eye on Jared’s vitals for awhile. Every once in a while, Jared would look around until he saw one of them. They all realized he was searching for them, and as soon as he had one of the veterans in his sight, he would relax again. Jared definitely took comfort around them and Jensen began to wonder who had adopted who. 

Lance was left with a sobbing, bawling, bloody mess to drag into his SUV and take to jail. He grinned to himself, while his team got Tom in the seat and drove off. The criminal was still sobbing. Seeing as the other bad guy in the second SUV was still unconscious from a few blows to his head, Lance figured they were going to be booking some colorfully injured criminals this day. 

The helicopter landed at Denver General and the special forces friends walked next to Jared’s gurney all the way to E.R. The young genius was still awake, even though sluggish. They were glad he hadn’t fallen asleep before they could confirm there was no concussion. Jared only seemed to panic when he first saw the bright lights and plethora of hanging equipment being pulled down in the busy emergency room. It really hadn’t been that long since he’d been here and it all came pouring back in his mind. 

Jared’s breathing became rapid and he started to try and move. Jensen leaned close to him, immediately. “Jare, you’re okay.” He squeezed the younger man’s hand and stayed in his line of sight, “The guys and I are right here with you, buddy. You’re okay.” Jared tried to listen to Jensen’s words, but the multitude of hospital staff rushing to do a trauma assessment of him was overwhelming. 

This was quite different being awake and more coherent this time. The last time he’d been here, Jared was unconscious and missed all this. Everyone was touching him at once. Jensen kept an eye on him, as did Dave and Mike. The three weren’t budging, therefore the understanding trauma team who remembered Jensen worked quickly around them. Jared was poked with needles and hooked to machines. 

He went through bright pen lights being shone on his split lip and inside his mouth. It hurt to open it too far, but the nurse insisted he at least open it an inch for her to see the damages. Jensen cringed in sympathy at Jared’s pained look, as he held his mouth open for the nurse to inspect the painful cuts and raw bruising. 

Jensen kept squeezing his hand until he had to let go, so the staff could inspect Jared’s wrists. They were a raw mess, but not infected yet, thanks to Jensen’s preliminary work. They cleaned them again, while using a portable scanner to X-ray Jared’s chest and leg. 

The doctor on duty just happened to be the same surgeon who had worked on Jared’s lung and chest. He recognized Jensen and the patient on his table right away. “Well, well, I can’t say it’s good to see you again. What happened,” the surgeon asked Jensen right away. Jensen explained, as the doctor took out his own light and began assessing Jared. 

“He’s been under witness protection and today he went through an attack...a kidnapping. We got to him but he was roughed up pretty bad and shot in the leg. He told me he was punched in the stomach and there’s a prominent fist mark there. They hit him hard with something on the right side of his head and his cheek bone is slightly greenish. My two partners over there clamped a nicked artery and stitched his leg to keep it stable. I can’t determine if there are any fractures in his cheek. I didn’t hear any wheezing, but the medics on the chopper did and I think his ribs are bruised again from the rough treatment.” 

The doctor glanced at Jensen, then continued to focus on Jared. He wholeheartedly loved dealing with Jensen. The man knew damn well what he was talking about and it helped him to help Jared much quicker. While the staff quickly rushed Jared’s labs through, they developed the X-rays and put them up on the light board. The surgeon ordered another X-ray on Jared’s cheek, then went to look under his shirt. 

When he slid Jared’s shirt up, the three veterans cringed. The bruising had gotten darker and it sickened the three of them to be reminded of Jared getting hurt while under their care today. The doctor was gentle, but Jared winced each time he pushed on a painful spot. The surgeon closed his eyes, much as Jensen had done earlier, and felt down Jared’s ribcage, gently pushing down to feel for any give. He hit painful raw bruising, but he didn’t feel any give. 

“Good,” the doc commented, as Jared looked like he disagreed that there had been anything ‘good’ about that exam. Jensen would have laughed, if weren’t so damn worried about the kid. The doc proceeded to listen to the patient’s breathing. He nodded after a minute, “Yeah, I hear a bit of a wheeze too. We’ll have to treat that now, nip it in the butt early.” 

Jensen nodded, but Jared displayed a sour look. He obviously didn’t think much of that idea. His gut was still throbbing too, from being pushed on over and over, and he really didn’t like being here anyway. The doctor inspected Jared’s wrists, while ordering a chest X-ray too. He wasn’t fooling around with the possibility that Jared had some damage to his ribs. He then pointed to a few places for the surgical nurse to address. 

“Stitch these here and here,” he ordered and the nurse began to prepare her work area. There were some deep cuts and the doctor wasn’t comfortable leaving them without stitches. The doc looked at Jared, “You don’t need a tetanus, at least. We’ve got your file on hand and we gave you one last time.” 

Jared half smiled in response with sort of a ‘oh, joy’ sarcastic look. The doc went on to inspect his gun shot wound, admiring the surgical prowess. “This is clean. Excellent work, especially for the field.” The doc looked up at Jensen, who nodded his head over toward Dave and Mike, “Their work this time.” The surgeon looked at both men above his glasses, “Nice job,” then turned to Jensen, “Like you?” 

Jensen nodded again, “Former team.” The doctor immediately nodded in understanding, “Ah,” then stepped over to look at the X-rays. He looked them over for a few minutes, then ordered a portable ultra sound of the leg wound and left chest. “I want to see the inside of that leg and our former surgical site. If there’s no leakage in either place, or leftover tearing in that leg, we’ll leave it alone and we won’t need to reopen anything,” he explained to Jensen. 

Jared had to remain perfectly still while the trauma team took an X-ray of his cheek. He then held his leg still, while a nurse rolled around the ultra sound wand painfully close to his stitched up incision. She didn’t push down, on purpose, feeling him tensing. Within minutes, the procedure was over and she moved the machine up to his left chest. This area was pretty sore, but it wasn’t excruciating like the leg. 

The surgical nurse finished both Jared’s wrists and bandaged them up, while the ultra sounds were completed. Jared flopped his head over at Jensen and sighed. He really wanted to go home and Jensen knew it. The older man stepped over to his lover and gently rubbed his head, something he’d done to Jared since day one and it seemed to soothe both of them. 

“I know you wanna go home. Just hang in there, okay? They’re almost done.” Jared nodded, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted, but determined to stay awake and not miss anything. He especially wasn’t giving anyone ‘any’ reason to keep him here. They better not keep him here for that stupid little wheeze, either. 

Jensen watched Jared’s face and could see the tired wheels turning. The kid looked like he was contemplating his escape. In his condition, he certainly wouldn’t get very far, but Jared looked pretty damn determined to try it. Jensen glanced up at his friends, who seemed to be just as bored and impatient as Jared with this whole thing. They wanted to get the kid home, too, Jensen could see that. 

Luckily, the doctor finished perusing the results of all X-rays, scans and lab work very quickly. His findings were enough to let Jared loose with pain killers, muscle relaxants and a round of antibiotics again. He ordered Jared to let Jensen give him breathing treatments, morning and night for two days, then they could stop. He also brought up the low bp again. 

The doctor put some self dissolving stitches into Jared’s split lip and up near his cheek bone. The lip had to be numbed so he could work on it. There were two hairline fractures in the cheek bone, but the doc was confident they would heal quickly. He applied a butterfly bandaid over the small stitched cut and told Jared to be extremely careful to eat and drink cold or lukewarm things for awhile. Something hot would be damn painful. 

The doc then explained the good old restrictions of minimal moving around and lots of rest. Jared’s leg was especially in need of a few days to fuse before it was subjected to too much movement. They would give Jared some crutches, and he could stop using them in a week, but even those weren’t recommended for the first couple days. No weight on the leg for three days. ‘There goes the treadmill,’ Jared thought. 

Jared was still cold, after being layered with three blankets, and even though he hadn’t openly complained, everyone in the room could plainly see him shaking. Dave and Jensen tucked him in tighter as the doc explained to Jared that his low bp was making it worse and wasn’t helping his body to deal with the trauma. He needed to stay warm and speak up when he felt cold.

The doctor warned the veterans to get Jared back to ER fast if his bp became dangerously low. Other than that, just watch Jared for the usual dizziness or weakness. ‘It probably isn’t even necessary for me to tell them that,’ the surgeon thought to himself. Jared rolled his eyes, internally, because it meant Jensen, Dave and Mike were going to watch him closer than they ever had before, ‘if that’s even possible,’ he mentally sighed. 

Finally, the doc was satisfied they’d covered everything. The nurses went to fill his prescriptions, while the veterans prepared to take him home, and Jared laid there shivering, wondering if he was ever going to feel warm again. Jensen rubbed Jared’s arms through the blankets, trying to warm him while the guys figured out the transportation.

Since no one had a vehicle with them, Mike called Dani and Steve. If one of them could come to the hospital, they could drive them back to Jensen’s truck and make it home from there. Steve was instantly on his way. 

Before they helped Jared into a wheelchair, the veterans were pretty much ordered by the doctor to have their knuckles tended to...each man instantly shot looks of defensive disbelief at the man before they looked down and realized that they had a few open sores and bruises on their knuckles. 

‘Oh,’ Jensen thought to himself, then looked at Dave and Mike’s hands. The men didn’t respond, but they cooperated when the nurses cleaned up their hands and disinfected them. It only took a minute. After sighing and feigning ‘thank you’s’ to the nursing staff, the veterans continued to focus on Jared. 

Getting from the bed to the wheelchair wasn’t too bad of an ordeal. Jared was sure he could have managed, if he’d been allowed to do it himself, but he wasn’t. He felt six muscular arms lift him from underneath and behind, then he was gently lowered into the chair. All the blankets were tucked around him again, and the foot pegs were snapped in place. 

Steve had apparently sent a text to Mike that he was pulling up to the circular ER entrance, so the team wheeled Jared out into the hall. There was a nurse who stopped them with a bag of medication, then a second nurse handed Jensen the crutches. “They’re the tallest ones we’ve got,” she explained, exchanging a smile with Jared and Jensen. She patted the patient on the shoulder, “You take it easy,” and Jared thanked her. 

He was still feeling the effects of that painkiller from the helicopter medics, plus he’d had some numbing done to his lips when the doctor put in the stitches, so everything seemed muffled. He prayed he was responding to people appropriately because right now, Jared just didn’t feel that coherent. They wheeled him out front and Jared immediately shivered harder, hit with the icy Denver air. It was only about four thirty in the afternoon but this time of year brought icy evenings with threats of snow. 

The temp was sure to drop in the upper twenties to low thirties over night and thinking about it made Jared shiver more. Jensen knew, as did his counterparts, that they needed to get the kid home with a huge fire blazing, as soon as possible. They would fill him with food, antibiotics and more pain killers and muscle relaxants before this round of demerol wore off. 

Jared was going to be much worse in about twelve hours...and tomorrow would be excruciating without meds. The bruising would definitely be at it’s peak tomorrow and the next day, before it tapered off. Each ex-soldier was thinking this over, as they helped Jared into the dual truck, lifting him much like the wheelchair. 

Steve pulled out with Jensen in the front passenger seat, Jared in the back surrounded by Dave and Mike on either side, and right in the direct path of Steve’s blazing heater. The warmth felt wonderful and Jared breathed in a sigh of relief after being in the freezing air for a few seconds. The drive back was under twenty five minutes and Jared’s position of security between his two big brothers, the heat and blankets, and the silence in the car threatened to put him to sleep. 

He was completely at peace like this and when Jensen looked back to check on him, he smiled at the heavily blinking lids that were struggling to stay open. Jensen glanced at his friends and exchanged a knowing look of gratitude and success that they’d all gotten Jared to this point of perfect solace and relaxation. It didn’t happen often, but it was rewarding to see it happening now. 

Jensen turned toward the road and answered a call from Price. After a brief conversation, Jensen hung up and filled the other truck occupants in on Price’s phone call. Jensen’s recording was usable and they were ecstatic about it. They also found a slew of other crimes and names under Tom’s alternate name. Everyone was going down for this and it was going to hit the news big time. 

Dave asked quietly, since Jared seemed to be zoning out and unaware of their conversation, “Does he have to testify?” Jensen sighed, “Maybe, but the good news is that Price is arranging an ‘if’ scenario. If the videos from the Grand Jury testimony aren’t enough, and my recording from today, they’ll need Jared’s account of the kidnapping to layer another thirty years on top of the life sentence they’re already getting. Price will arrange private testimony. Just attorneys and judge, and us. No outside parties in the room. He’s keeping the security detail on him until the case is over, completely.” 

Mike and Dave exchanged a glance, then nodded. Neither of them cared about the AG security anymore. They absolutely weren’t letting Jared out of their sight until they could calm down on the inside. Both men were still thrumming with pissed off self loathing at what happened today. It would take time for the feeling to dissipate. Helping Jared would help them. 

Jensen knew what they were thinking. He knew these two like the back of his hand and he knew exactly what they needed. It’s partly why he chose to sit in the front and let them be closest to the engineer for awhile. If they stuck close for awhile and assured themselves that Jared was on the mend and this shit was all over, they might, just ‘might’, be able to forgive themselves and be okay with things. 

‘Might,’ Jensen repeated in his mind, knowing damn well he was the worst of the three. They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the restaurant parking lot, Steve pulled very close to Jensen’s truck. “Jensen,” Steve turned to him, “Why don’t you drive your truck back and I’ll follow with these three?” 

When Jensen stared at his friend in question, Steve explained, “That way, you don’t have to move him just yet.” Jensen raised an eyebrow at Steve and asked, “You sure you don’t mind?” Steve made a stuttered sound of disbelief, “You kidding?” He turned to look at Jared, “Just look at him. Who wants to move him if they don’t have to?” 

Jensen looked at his lover. The adorable kid was a picture of absolute peace. Jared was sound asleep, his mouth hanging partially open and pain free peace showing all over his face. He was propped up between the firm bookends on either side of him and completely ensconced with layers of blankets. Jared was lost in dreamland and Jensen had to smile at the sight. 

The former soldier nodded, “I see what you mean,” then turned to slap Steve on the shoulder affectionately, “Okay friend. See you in a few.” Jensen exited the truck, as his two former team mates both looked at Jared’s face, then glanced at one another with a matching grin. Jared was definitely looking pretty relaxed. 

Jensen jumped in his truck and started the trek back to his house. Once they reached there, he parked in the driveway to the side so Steve could fit his truck closest to Jensen’s walkway. They needed to carry their injured patient into the house and this would give them an advantage. Jensen trotted up to unlock the door, then turned on a few lights before heading back to Steve’s truck. 

Mike stayed in the truck and held onto Jared, keeping the kid from falling over when Dave got out. They let him down gently until he was laying on the back seat, then proceeded to pull the sleeping engineer out, much like they had earlier from the suspect’s car. The three veterans carried Jared into the house and put him on Jensen’s huge comfortable couch, for now. 

Mike went to work, immediately, on the fire. He built it fast, with a ton of wood. Jared hadn’t stirred, so the men let him sleep with his prescribed line up of medications and breathing machine sitting close by. Once Steve was gone and the house was locked up, Jensen threw together a huge pot of stew. It would be perfect to get something into Jared’s stomach and his rescuers really needed to come down, now that the kid was out of danger and recovering. 

Jensen asked about showers, as he handed each of the men a beer. They took them gratefully and wasted no time in gulping them down. “I’ll go first,” Mike said, then Dave nodded, “Me next.” Jensen piped in, “Okay. When you guys are free to hang here, I’ll go.” Jensen looked at Jared, silently, then he went over to the mantle and leaned on it and sighed. He was turned away from the other men, but they knew how their team leader’s mind worked. 

No one spoke for a long few minutes. The silence might have been deafening to anyone else, but each man knew there was screaming going on in each of their minds. This was something they’d have to deal with. Their responsibility at completing their mission, at hand, their obligation to protect the innocent, to serve, and to not fail anyone who needed their skills and training. 

Each man had to once again unwind, and to deal with the fact that this assignment today had almost gone to shit. It ‘had’ gone to shit for about an hour and a half. Jared could have been killed before they’d reached him. He could have bled out in the car before they’d taken down that shooter. Each man had to deal with the aftermath of their own inability to keep someone they cared about out of harm’s way. 

Jensen finally turned to his friends. When he saw their faces, he snickered mockingly, “Well, we’re quite a bunch.” Dave and Mike grinned, also mockingly, then Mike shook his head and sipped his beer. Dave finally spoke, “This isn’t something we’re used to, is it.” The comment wasn’t a question, it was a statement. 

Jensen sipped his beer, then answered, “No...no, it isn’t.” Mike snickered again, “Guess this is what it’s like to actually ‘like’ someone you’re rescuing.” Everyone remained quiet, absorbing that. Jensen let them come down. They all needed this time. Dave finally glanced at Jared and looked at Mike, “You know we’re gonna piss him off, right?” 

When Mike looked confused, Dave added, “While we work through this. The kid’s independent. We’re gonna piss him off if we hover.” Jensen smirked at the exchange. His former team mates were actually kind of cute, realizing their natural tendency was going to be to mother hen the Hell out of Jared. 

Jensen cleared his throat, “Well,” he rubbed his face and smoothed his short hairs for a second, “Well, I think some part of him will understand...as long as it doesn’t go on ‘too’ long.” Jensen smirked again when his friends sighed heavily. They were going to have to ease off and hold themselves back, or Jared would probably wind up throttling them both. 

Jensen admitted, “Hey, I’ll be even worse. If he’s gonna get pissed, it’ll probably be at me first.” Dave and Mike thought for a moment, realizing Jensen was probably right. He was in love with the man on the couch and it had to be eating at him even deeper than it was at them. “So,” Mike started, “Entertain us with what happened in the woods?” 

Jensen relayed his experience at getting to torture the crap out of Tom for a few minutes in the forest, then about clicking on the phone at the right time and getting a confession. Dave and Mike were thrilled. Mike shook his head in frustration, “Still, I’d like to line them all up and have a go at ‘em...just line ‘em up, you know?” Jensen nodded, “Yes...yes, I do know.” Dave nodded, in agreement, “Me too. If there was a legal way, put them all in a dark room for me and they wouldn’t be walking out.” 

Each man agreed, as they sipped their beer. “So,’ Mike continued, “We’ve got the news going crazy and then a trial, unless they plead, then this is over for our boy. Overall, it’s a successful mission...with a couple horrifying bumps along the way, but still successful.” The three ex-soldiers clicked beer bottles together in a toast, agreeing with Mike’s words, but still highly perturbed at the ‘bumps’ Mike had referred to. 

The subject of said bumps stirred on the couch and his painful moans had the three men instantly helping him to adjust and sit up comfortably. Jared woke up slowly, to a bed of clouds, strong helping hands, and a wave of blessed heat coming from the side. His body felt like he’d been run over, but the rest of his experience was not too bad and there weren’t any criminals punching him or dragging him. 

He blinked his eyes open and forced himself to focus on three concerned faces staring at him. One of them was his lover. “How do you feel?” Jensen asked and Jared yawned before responding with a wince, “Sore as shit.” He dropped his head back on the cushioned back of the couch and bitched, “So much for the great workout plans.” Jared’s three protectors shared a grin, glad to have their genius firing on at least a few good cylinders. 

Jensen tried to soothe him, “Hey, just enjoy your personal maids and cooks for awhile, okay? Dave’s got his laced up maid outfit and Mike his reindeer apron...and we’re all at your beck and call. Enjoy it while it lasts and before Mike cons you into remodelling his house.” Jared seemed to catch most of that banter, but he was still a little sluggish. The last part caught his attention and he looked at Mike, “Remodel?” 

Mike groaned, and Dave joined him, eyeing Jensen, “What did you say that for?” Jensen held up his hand innocently, “I know, I’m sorry. I was just looking for that spark we know and love.” Jared looked between them, wondering what the fuck they were talking about. “I’m starving, is there food?” Jensen smiled, “Yep,” and went to prepare a bowl for the young genius, while Mike and Dave took turns taking their showers. 

Dave went first, while Mike sat with Jared. “You build that?” Jared indicated the fire to Mike, so the ex-soldier responded proudly, “Yep. It’s a doozy, isn’t it?” Jared nodded, “Mmhmm, s’nice.” Mike asked him, “You hurting right now?” Jared thought about it while the veteran felt he kid’s forehead for fever. “No. Everything hurts, but not if I stay still. It was actually the damn wrists. God, that fuckin’ cord, or whatever it was, was digging into my skin. Even on the way to the hospital, they were still burning.” 

Mike propped his head with his hand and watched Jared, as he explained, “It was sharp wire. Jensen had to be careful getting it off you. Fucker wrapped it too tight and it was embedded.” Mike stared at Jared for a few seconds, then added, “I’m sorry Jared.” The younger man looked innocently at Mike, “Sorry for what? You saved me.” Mike sighed, “You never should have had to go through that. We all feel the same way. We’re pissed and we’re damn sorry.” 

Jared studied him for a few seconds, then argued his opinion with determination, “Well you all need to stop that. You saved my life, for chrissakes, and I’m still here because of you. Just knock it off and accept my gratitude, will you?” Mike considered himself lectured and decided to shut the hell up, for now. He smiled at the spunk that remained and still came to the surface, even after the trauma Jared had just been through. 

Mike nodded in response to Jared, just as Jensen walked in with a tray of warm stew and rolls with melted butter. Jensen made sure the stew wasn’t hot, so it didn’t burn Jared’s tender mouth. The rolls were Jared’s favorite from the restaurant. He placed the tray in front of Jared on the coffee table, complete with a large glass of Sprite. “God, that looks good, thank you,” the engineer blurted out, attempting to smile at Jensen until one side of his mouth stopped him. 

Jared started to lean forward, but the painful bruises to his gut stopped him and he cried out, dropping back against the couch. Mike slipped his hands quickly around Jared from the side and Jensen leaned in close to slide his arms around Jared’s torso from the front. As Jared was calming his breathing from the unexpected pain, Jensen reminded him, “Let us lift and pull you. Don’t try that again, okay?” 

Jared nodded, “Yes,” then shook his head, “No, not again, I’m sure,” he agreed, now knowing full well how much it hurt to do that. “It’s gonna get worse before it gets better, Jare, so you have to remember this, okay?” Jared nodded, more upset at the thought that he was going to be immobile again than he was at the pain. 

The two special ops experts pulled their charge into a sitting up position, sliding him toward the coffee table. As Jared adjusted to the new position and gradually relaxed, Jensen and Mike were able to carefully let him go. Jensen inched the tray even closer to touch Jared’s knee so that he could bend very slowly and reach the food. Jared’s injured leg was stretched out underneath the table. 

Jared’s hums of appreciation had the other two men grinning because he seemed to completely forget about his injuries while he focused on his dinner. His favorite restaurant rolls were deliciously dipped in the stew and the icy cold Sprite was wholeheartedly appreciated. Jared had to take very small bites of the roll and stew, since he couldn’t open his mouth too far. 

As it was, he could feel the tender cuts and bruises straining against the few stitches he had. His mouth was injured on the inside ‘and’ outside, so there was double tenderness to deal with. Jared couldn’t understand why ‘anyone’ would undertake prize fighting or boxing for a living, if this was what they went through on a regular basis. 

Mike and Jensen retrieved their own meals, one at a time, and enjoyed the same stew at a hotter temperature. They agreed with Jared on how delicious it was. Dave came out to join them and brought his own plate. As soon as Mike was finished eating, he stood up, intent on getting his hot shower. He took his tray to the kitchen and left the other three men to themselves. 

Jensen answered some of Jared’s questions about what was going to happen with the case, according to Price. They discussed the continued need for security, but at least agreed that it was a good feeling to know the hitman and Tom were now in custody. Jared didn’t really want to talk about the bad guys and no one brought up the specifics about what transpired between when Jared ran away from them, and when they rescued him. 

Jared was silently grateful. He really felt raw about thinking he was going to be killed and then all of a sudden he wasn’t. He had already cried like an infant in Jensen’s arms and he really was done with that kind of thing. The hitman’s treatment and threat were very real in his mind, though, and it would be awhile before Jared could function without feeling the killer’s hands on him.

He remembered the man’s anger when he fought him. Jared really thought he was going to die. When he kicked that car door open, he was sure it would be right then. And then there was Tom. ‘Fuck that, I’m not even thinking about him yet,’ Jared chastised his wandering mind. Tom was something he couldn’t even address yet. It was too damn painful he had been intimate with a murderer. 

Jared picked up his Sprite and sipped it, after being on pause for a good minute. He had been frozen, lost in thought, and completely unaware of being watched by two sets of knowing eyes. When he started drinking his soda, the pairs of eyes glanced between one another, then relaxed. The two warriors were experienced with this kind of thing and they fully expected Jared to have some flashbacks. 

Jensen was prepared for Jared to have trouble sleeping for a while. He knew Jared very well and the kid might seem chipper and back to normal on the surface, but intense trauma like this didn’t just go away. Jared would try and quash it, push himself to get back in action...avoid bringing it out in the open, but it was going to haunt him for awhile and Jensen was ready for that. He knew his friends were too. 

When the meals were finished, Jensen took everything to the kitchen and left it in the sink. He came back to the living room and added more wood to the fire. Jared seemed relaxed and Jensen hated to ruin it but the needed to get Jared through a breathing treatment. When he started to unpack the machine the engineer blatantly blurted out a “Blech,” very disgusted complaint. 

Dave offered to go do the dishes with the other military expert who was just exiting the spare bathroom. He waved Mike to come with him, “We’ll be cleaning up in the kitchen.” Mike glanced at Jensen and Jared, then saw the breathing machine. He understood completely. Jared didn’t need everyone staring at him while he struggled to get through the hated procedure. 

Jensen yelled out a “Thank you” to his friends, then set everything up and held out the mask for Jared to take. The engineer closed his eyes and tried his best to find his nerves of steel that he usually reserved for times like this. He felt empty, at first, and wondered if his soul had left him. When Jensen saw hesitation in his lover’s eyes, along with a fear that maybe he wasn’t going to be able to do this, he backed off.

Jensen tried a little psychological tactic and put the mask on the machine. He turned the machine off for a moment and waited. After a minute, Jensen rubbed Jared’s back, offering silent comfort, until Jared could feel grounded again. He’d been rattled severely today and controlling his emotions wasn’t coming easy right now. 

Jensen waited a while longer and when Jared sighed and picked up the mask, on his own, Jensen knew he was ready. The younger man just needed some extra feelings of control before he could do something unpleasant like this. He didn’t need to feel anymore victimization, that was for sure, so Jensen gave him time to remind himself this was a medical treatment and nothing else. 

They got through the procedure without any problems. Jared still had some hiccups on the first few breaths, but then he was fine the rest of the way. Jensen talked to him softly the whole time, keeping him informed of how much time he had left and that he was going great. When they finished, the older man put the machine back in silence. He kept glancing at Jared for clues. He wanted Jared to feel in charge this evening, like there was nothing he didn’t get to decide for himself. 

“When do you want to take your medicine?” Jensen gently asked, not pushing. Jared nodded, “It’s fine...now’s fine, but not that sleepy shit, okay? I’m not ready to sleep yet.” Jared said that a little bit defensive, like he was testing the waters out to see if Jensen would force the issue. Jensen watched Jared, subtly, as he took out the antibiotic and a muscle relaxant. He set them in front of Jared on the table and looked into Jared’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to. In fact, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, alright? I think you’ve had enough of being forced today.” Jared then looked into Jensen’s eyes with wonder and intelligent understanding of what Jensen was doing. As his eyes filled with loving gratitude, he answered Jensen, “Thank you. I don’t know how you know, but you always seem to.” 

Jensen saw raw emotion coming from Jared’s beautiful dark grey orbs. They were dark with turmoil and deep emotions tonight, but they were also filled with love and devotion and something else like shock that Jared was still coming to terms with being here and safe. The older man leaned forward and touched Jared on the cheek, “It’s because I love you...I can’t get enough of you...and you feeling better is my top priority, young paddiwan.” 

Jared grinned softly at the nickname. Jensen couldn’t see the dimples right now, because his lover’s mouth was too sore to smile that wide. Jared gained control over his grin, preventing a painful stretch, then rubbed his good cheek into Jensen’s palm, “I love you too...more than I ever thought possible. Thank you for saving my life today.” 

Jared broke the seriousness by rolling his eyes, “AGAIN.” Jensen had to grin at Jared’s spunky side, still trying to valiantly keep the kid from dealing with too much depth right now. “You don’t need to thank anybody, baby. You’re worth any effort, no matter how great...and you certainly didn’t deserve that. The other people in this house, and I, would take on an army to get you back.” 

Jared looked down for a second, avoiding the intensity in Jensen’s piercing gaze. When he looked up, he realized Jensen was assessing him...studying and watching everything. He suddenly realized Jensen was looking at him in wonder. “What?” Jared asked softly with a smirk, wondering what the hell Jensen was on about. 

The older man answered, “I’m proud of you.” Jared looked at him in disbelief, so Jensen argued further, “No, today was terrifying, but you fought and you kicked that guy in the face...and then you even kicked that door open. You’re amazing Jare, and even under that kind of duress, you kept fighting.” 

Jensen smoothed the younger man’s hair back and waited to see what Jared thought of ‘that’ one. Jared glanced at the kitchen, responding to the sounds of the two men talking at the sink. He didn’t seem to be able to look Jensen in the eye. Jared really hadn’t wanted to go here, but he couldn’t seem to step back from it now that Jensen had said that. 

A few tears were pooling in Jared’s eyes and he refused to look up, just yet. Jensen watched him closely as Jared spoke barely loud enough for him to hear, “I wasn’t brave. I was afraid. I thought I was going to die and,” Jared shrugged his shoulder and looked away. Jensen laid his hand on Jared’s arm and waited patiently. He waited until Jared felt he could look at him. 

Jared swiped away a few tears, angrily, then finally looked at Jensen, “I thought if I was going to be killed if I got in that car...and I didn’t want to just make it easy for him. I didn’t want you to think I would just ‘lay’ there and,” Jared looked down at his hands. Jensen had to control his own waterworks, threatening to make an appearance from watching Jared relive this. 

Jensen glanced quickly at the two men in the kitchen who had come around the corner to join them, but the look in his eyes had them instantly turning around and going back in the kitchen. This was an important moment for Jared’s recovery. It needed to be uninterrupted. Jensen knew they could probably hear Jared from the kitchen, or at least some of it.

Jensen rubbed his face with his free hand. He squeezed Jared’s arm with his other hand, but he still said nothing yet. Jared finally continued, “So...so, don’t be too proud, cuz I was pretty terrified.” Jared wiped his eyes again and looked up at Jensen. He half grinned when he thought of something, then explained, “And that door was just my last resort. I didn’t knock anybody off balance on purpose. It took me that long just to work the stupid handle with my foot.” 

Jensen grinned at his lover, “It was still a nice move, Sparky. Chuck Norris would have been impressed.” Jared snickered once, appreciating Jensen’s attempt at calming him. He pulled his sore lip a little, so he quickly corrected his threatening smile. Jared continued, “I could hear them talking about you following us...bitching about you not giving up. They called you three mother fucking military something or others and I knew it was you.” 

Jared wiped his face and sighed, “It was nice to know they were afraid of you.” Jared closed his eyes and sighed, “And that you were that close.” Jensen hadn’t realized this. He thought his lover had most likely been pretty out of it from that blow to the head. Jared continued, “When I knew you were coming and they were afraid of you, I knew I needed to try...I couldn’t move, but I had my feet. That’s all I had to use. When I felt the give of the handle, I knew I was going to have to jump out. If I died, it wasn’t gonna be wherever they were taking me. It would have to be right there.” 

Jared released an emotional sigh, “I wasn’t sure if you would make it...and I was so sorry to think...to think that you were trying that hard and I had to at least try. I’m sorry...I’m sorry I was afraid and I almost let them,” Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s cheek, “Jare,” the older man could see that Jared was becoming too upset. It was good for him to share, but this he needed to stop. 

“Jare.” The younger man spasmed, trying to control his emotional overload that was threatening to break free. “Jare, look at me,” Jensen pulled the kid’s face toward him, “Look at me, please,” and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “Hey,” Jensen soothed, when the younger man met his eyes, “that’s it, Jare, just stay with me, alright?” Jared held Jensen’s eyes for a few seconds, and started to calm down. 

Jensen brushed the hair back from Jared’s badly bruised face and stared at him for a moment. Even injured like this, Jared was absolutely beautiful, and it was all the way to his soul...every single part of the man was exquisite. “I want you to understand that everyone gets scared...and everyone fears things...but what you’ve been through, last month and everything since...and today...today just wasn’t supposed to happen. The things that have happened to you are terrifying things. They are traumatic, scary, and they never quite go away completely...and when they are happening, our brain goes through scenarios.” 

Jensen paused for a few seconds, then continued, “Our instinct either decides to fight, to flee, or avoid and go into denial. What you’ve done through everything is a fight response. You’re a fighter, Jare...a survivor. That isn’t anything to be ashamed of...it’s definitely something to be prideful for. You kicked ass today, and the fact that you were damned terrified just makes it even more so.” 

When Jared looked like he didn’t quite agree, Jensen reiterated, “Hey,” he held Jared’s chin between his thumb and fingers, “You did better than good. If you hadn’t fought and given him a hard time getting into that car and delayed his getting away with you, we might have been seconds too late. As it was, that damn car was just pulling away when we got there. So, next time you wanna berate yourself for being afraid, I’ll be reminding you of what you accomplished ‘while’ you were afraid.” 

Jensen let Jared’s face go and the younger man looked down in thought. Jensen continued, “And just so you know, it scared the Hell out of my special ops ass when I found that damn phone you dropped. The whole time we ran after you, every one of us was terrified for you. Don’t think I wasn’t terrified too, especially when I saw you being shoved into that second car and knowing I might not get there. Jesus, I don’t even wanna think about it,” Jensen admitted. 

After a minute, Jensen shook his head and looked at Jared again, “And seeing you hurt like this, and my not being able to stop it?” Jared looked up at him, then, hearing an emotional hitch in Jensen’s voice. The older man shook his head and swiped at his eyes, “Well, let’s just say it’s not a picnic, okay?” Jared watched Jensen with wonder in his expression and then concern. 

He hadn’t realized how scared Jensen had been, or how it would have felt to be the protector in all this and have your protectee almost taken away and killed. Jensen’s team probably felt like they’d failed him, which was ‘NOT’ true. What Mike said earlier was just the surface, Jared realized. Jensen was in love with him, and Jared couldn’t imagine the blame he was putting on himself. 

Jared began to understand what it must have been like for Jensen...and his friends too. Again, this was new to him. Having this family of friends come after him, care about him, that much was...well it was damn enlightening. Jared realized this horrible traumatic ordeal that happened to ‘him’ today had actually happened to ‘all’ of them. He would have to remember that. 

As he took a few seconds to take Jensen’s hand in his, he spotted the slight cuts and red marks on Jensen’s knuckles. Jared smoothed over them tenderly, deeply touched by the determined devotion from this man to save him. Jared looked up into Jensen’s eyes, just as they heard footsteps and shuffling going into the spare room. 

Both lovers turned to see the other two men enter the room and then heard things being moved around and unzipped. Jensen yelled out, “You two puttin’ your Barbie jammies on?” Jared laughed, then grabbed his lip in pain, “Uh.” Jensen instantly made a “Sss” sound of sympathy and placed his hand on Jared’s head to rub his hair, “I’m sorry.” 

Jensen had given his friends the green light that it was safe to return, but he hadn’t meant to cause hurt to his lover. He kissed the younger man on the side of his forehead, rubbing his arm, “I’m sorry, baby.” Jared hissed and moaned for a good minute, but finally laid his head back against Jensen’s arm. The older man looked into Jared’s mouth to see the raw and abused lips and gums. “Let me get some ice for that, okay? It’ll help.” 

Jared nodded, thinking anything to reduce the burning and throbbing would be welcomed. Mike returned first, “Hey Jared.” Mike sat down on the other piece of the sectional as Jared greeted him in return. He had a pin striped pair of pajama bottoms on and a thin white t-shirt with a hoodie over it. Mike instantly noticed Jared’s pain and leaned toward him, “Buddy, what’s wrong?” 

Jared responded without lifting his head up or using his lip too much, “Jensen made me laugh and it hurts.” Mike understood, “Aaah,” then looked to see Jensen bringing some ice in a baggie, “What an asshole.” Jensen ignored the man and went right to Jared, placing the ice bag very gently on the painful right side of Jared’s mouth. “Nnnggnn,” Jared’s moan was more relief than it was agony. The ice felt good. 

“What are you making the kid laugh for, numnuts?” Mike’s question was priceless timing. Jensen sighed, “I was trying to cheer him up. The thought of you in pajamas was making him nauseous.” Jared shook his head and tried to argue with muffled speech, “Thas not twue, Mike,” which had Jensen grinning, pleased at the fact that his lover was trying to banter with him. 

“Hey Jared,” Mike started in, “you think ‘my’ jammies are dumb, you should see Dave’s pajama pants...little soldiers and tanks on ‘em.” Jared tried helplessly to keep himself from grinning at the visual, “Thtop,” he ordered but Mike wouldn’t stop, “I’m serious...he’s got little tanks and camo dudes and little grenades and fox holes. Like a bunch of little Lego soldiers all over his pants. I have to share a room with that shit, you know.” 

Jared whined in frustration, trying to laugh without stretching his lip, but unable to not giggle at the picture. His diaphragm muscle hurt like hell when it happened, badly bruised from today. Jensen smoothed his lover’s hair back, “I’m sorry, Jare. He’s got nowhere else to go and we have to keep him now.” Jared sighed, now Jensen was doing it. These fuckers needed to stop cheering him up because his lip was on fire.

Dave came back to see Jared’s suffering and barked at them all, “What the fuck is going on? Why is he in pain?” Jared managed to glance over at Dave and instantly his mind cried, ‘No’, as he saw what Dave was wearing. ‘No,’ Jared’s mind cried again, as Jensen’s expression turned to worried panic when he saw Dave’s outfit. 

Jared’s attempt not to laugh failed, as he immediately curled in on himself away from Dave. The taller man was in a white t-shirt and sweatshirt, but he was also wearing a pair of dark green pajama bottoms. On those, there were little army soldiers and tanks with grenades. Mike was telling the truth.

The older man looked confused, as hell, when he looked at Jensen, which made it even funnier. Mike barrelled out laughing, but Jensen tried desperately to help Jared before he could hurt too badly. He put a pillow against the kid’s stomach and pushed firmly to try and keep that bruised area cushioned, while Jared struggled. It was all Jensen could do. 

Jared giggled and cried, in between moans of pain and Jensen didn’t know if it was his mouth or his gut that was hurting the most. The kid spasmed and moaned, for good minute, completely miserable but laughing at the same time. Each time Dave asked, “What,” it just made the poor kid laugh more. Jensen laughed when Jared laughed, not being able to resist, but he rubbed the kid’s back when he moaned in pain. 

Dave was eager to help, but Mike kept waving him off, “Dude,” he couldn’t even finish. Finally, when Mike was able to control himself, he indicated Dave’s pajama bottoms. Dave looked irritated, “I’ve had these for years, asshole, who cares?” Mike said, “Well, I’m sorry, but Jared thinks they’re funny.” 

Dave finally gave in and sighed, “Well, they were the only damn ones they had at that store off base in Cairo. My other ones ripped and I couldn’t find any others.” Jensen giggled at Jared’s renewed fit of painful giggles when Dave explained that last part. He turned to Dave, “Would you please stop trying to kill the love of my life? Shut the fuck up, you pricks...and one of you go get the heating pad and nuke it.”

Jensen turned back to his suffering lover and kept rubbing his hair as the younger man calmed down. “Mmmmm,” Jared finally was able to relax and work on recovering for a few minutes. Jensen kept up the soothing ministrations, while Jared dealt with his painful gut and actually requested to take the Motrin horse pill now. 

Jensen looked at his friends and asked, “One of you get him a drink to go with his meds, please, alone with the heating pad?” Both ex-soldiers raced for the kitchen like two six year olds on Christmas morning. Jensen shook his head and their antics. “No he doesn’t, he likes this,” Mike said, then Dave’s voice, “He does not. Get him apple juice, he’s already had Sprite.” Jensen shook his head again and grinned. He rubbed Jared’s head and felt for a temperature, as he monitored Jared’s behavior. 

Jared seemed to be a bit out of it. Jensen figured that he was either over tired and crashing, or he was just too sore and didn’t want to move. Mike returned with a glass of apple juice and Dave trailed behind him after pulling something out of the microwave. He was carrying a heating pad and got down on his knees with it in front of Jared. 

Dave proceeded to very carefully lift one of Jared’s arms while Jensen lifted the other one. He motioned to Mike to get in there with them and lift the pillow off Jared’s midriff and lift his t-shirt. The poor kid still hadn’t been changed from his dirty jeans and shirts that he’d been kidnapped in. Jensen figured he would help him into some sweats after that Motrin kicked in.

Jared seemed listless, at the moment. Jensen knew the adrenaline was probably gone, finally, and now he was crashing. The older man told him, “You’re gonna feel a warm heating pad on your stomach, okay? It’s gonna loosen up that tight diaphragm.” Jared nodded silently, then felt the blessed hot comfort of a soft heating pad against his abused skin. “Nnnnnggghh,” Jared’s moan of ecstasy let them know it was working. 

That area had been terribly painful anyway, and his laughing spell had just made it worse. “Aaaaah,” Jared could feel the heat penetrating his bruises. Jensen watched some of the pain lines disappear from Jared’s face. He continued to rub the younger man’s hair and keep him as completely relaxed, as possible. Mike carefully returned the pillow to Jared’s stomach, now firmly pushing against the heating pad. The other men let Jared’s arms lay back against his stomach again and Jared relaxed even more. 

Jensen asked him, “Mike brought you some apple juice. Can we sit you up carefully so you can take your pills?” Jared nodded, then he stayed lax as they lifted him into a sitting up position again. Jared moaned, miserably, as his sore body adjusted. “God,” the younger man bitched. Mike held out the pills and the apple juice for Jared to take. When he drank almost the whole glass of sweet liquid, Jared stopped to catch his breath and licked his lips, “That’s good.” 

Jensen asked him, “Do you want more?” Jared nodded, then drank the rest of the glass and held it out, “Thank you.” Mike took the glass, as Jensen and Dave gently laid Jared back against the couch. The engineer sighed in peace, as his sore body adjusted to the new position and the pain started to lessen. After Jensen surrounded him with the two blankets from the couch, Jared felt himself drifting on clouds. 

He was barely aware, drifting but still able to hear the low hum of voices, as Jensen talked with his friends. It was a comfort and it lulled Jared in and out of a light doze. Jensen was right next to him, and the others were very close by. Jared didn’t pay attention to the words, he simply absorbed the feelings of safety, the warm fire and the cozy feeling of being part of something permanent. 

“I hate to say this...especially in front of this dickwad,” Dave announced, while nodding at Mike, “but I’m gonna have to pop some Motrin, myself.” Mike nodded, “Mmm, agreed. Get me some too, but I wasn’t gonna admit it until you did.” Jensen smiled at both his friends, as Dave forced himself up, painfully, to go get his own stash of the pills. When he returned, he handed everyone a dose, including Jensen. 

“You should be the worst,” Mike stated, looking at his former team leader. Jensen shrugged a shoulder, as he took the pills, “Well, it seemed okay for awhile, but sitting here comin’ down, it’s becoming very apparent that my ass is ‘not’ twenty five anymore. Jesus.” Jensen popped the pills and sipped his remaining warm beer. It had been a long day. 

The three ex-soldiers decided to turn the t.v on very low. They chose an old western and watched it for awhile, glancing at Jared off and on. The younger man was still in his upright position, but turned slightly to the right and hugging the pillow. His legs were curled in a bit, and Jared’s face was lax. 

Jensen noticed him open his eyes off and on, like he was barely awake, in between drifting. Jared was definitely in need of this kind of relaxation. He’d like to get him into some comfortable sweats but having Jared this calm and peaceful just didn’t need to be messed with right now. They each relaxed and zoned in their own worlds for awhile, until Jensen heard snoring. 

He grinned at the sight of his warrior friends sprawled out and sound asleep. Dave was in the big lazy back chair, completely unfolded and comfortable, as Hell. Mike was laying curled up on the other end of the couch. Jared was right next to him, ‘as he should be,’ Jensen thought. He laid his head sideways and stared at the beautiful lax face, covered in darkening horrific bruises on the right side. Jared was peaceful at the moment and he surely didn’t want to mess it up. 

Jensen got up and added a ton more wood to the fire to build it up to last. He was feeling pretty good now, with the muscle relaxant at work. He slid his arms completely around Jared and lowered the younger man to lay on his right side. Jensen lifted the engineer’s legs and very gently put them on the couch, mindful of the injured one. He realized he hadn’t taken a shower yet, but Jensen wasn’t in the mood to leave his favorite genius right now. 

After Jared was situated, his length along the whole couch, Jensen rearranged the blankets to cover both of them and laid lengthwise facing Jared, intending on sleeping that way. He figured ‘what the hell,’ it was only eight o’clock, but everyone was exhausted and this was a much needed team nap. He pulled the softest big pillow from the end of the couch and slid it under Jared’s head, then shared it with him. 

This way, Jensen could slide his arm onto Jared’s hip and let it rest there. If the kid had any nightmares, Jensen would be right here. This was going to be just what Jared needed before the horrible soreness escalated about ten notches tomorrow. Jensen figured he would probably doze for a couple hours and then he would move Jared then.


	31. Chapter 31 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is considerably long. Jared’s recovery finally happens and the nasty case finally comes to a conclusion. The three protectors have to learn to ease off their care a bit, if they can, as the engineer plans to get his life back. The holidays are coming and everyone plans some happy events. Dani and Steve get a great gift from Jared and his new lover and brothers. There is sex between Jared and Jensen, and quite a bit and could it be anything but hot? It includes anal, so if anyone hates that, don’t read it. There is an abundance of touchy feely angst and loving tenderness. Some fearful separation anxiety when Jared takes a two day trip to take care of some business, and a lovely sweet conclusion that hopefully warms the reader’s heart. 
> 
> This story was meant to follow the latest holidays and end right at Christmas, but my family kept me busy and I was delayed. I’m eternally grateful for all the followers and feedback. People are so kind and generous with their encouragement. I have become attached to these characters and think a sequel would be great fun. I have a couple other shorter stories to pound out first, then I will jump into that idea. Thank you again to everyone who sent comments and kudo’s.

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE — FINAL CHAPTER 

Jared had made it until midnight before his subconscious ran away with him and he became trapped in the torment of his trauma. The blankets had fallen down to his waist, for one, and he was pushing against Jensen’s chest like he was trying to get away. 

Jensen pulled the blankets back up and rubbed the younger man’s back. Within a few minutes, Jared started to calm without ever waking up completely. Jensen wanted to follow Jared back into sleep but the fact that the kid was still cold bothered him. 

He started to ease back out of the blanket and off the couch when a hand touched him on his shoulder and stopped him. “I’m on it,” Dave whispered, then went over to build back up the fire. Jensen laid back down, grateful he didn’t have to move. Dave got the blaze going again and soon the room was filled with heat. Jared was settled so Jensen let himself fall back asleep. 

The next time he woke, Jensen had to pee. He carefully backed out of the blankets and off the couch. He stood up and stretched, then checked his watch. It was close to five a.m. and still dark outside. Jared was sleeping soundly, but the chill in the air was back, due to the fire burning low again. Dave and Mike were still out, so Jensen took a minute to throw some extra wood in the fireplace and get things going again before he used the restroom. 

Dave woke and noticed Jensen leaving, “What’s up?” Jensen glanced back at his lover, “Only one nightmare, so far. He’s sleeping a lot more than I expected. It’s good.” Dave nodded, “Good.” He looked at Jensen, “Shower?” Jensen answered, “I was just going to the bathroom, but if you can keep an eye I’ll get that shower and shave I never got last night.” 

Mike grumbled from the other end of the couch, “What the fuck time is it?” Jensen and Dave looked at one another and grinned. “It’s five,” Jensen said. “Jesus fuck,” Mike bitched, while forcing himself into a sitting position. “Why didn’t somebody wake me?” He sat rubbing his face and ran his hands through his hair. Jensen argued, “Because, dumb ass, we just woke up, ourselves.” 

Dave chuckled, “I guess we’re a bunch of old farts.” Jensen patted him on the shoulder, “That, or we’re just catching up from years of ‘no’ sleep.” Dave nodded, “Mmm, that could be.” Mike nodded at Jensen, “Get your shower, dude, we’ve got him.” Jensen gave in, “Okay, back in fifteen,” then left. Dave yawned, “I’m gonna start some coffee. You still sore?” Mike yawned before answering with a nod, “Yeah, sore as fuck.” He looked at Jared, “I can imagine how he’s gonna feel.” 

Dave went to the kitchen and put together a strong pot of coffee, then rummaged through the refrigerator and freezer to consider what they would make for breakfast. He called to the younger man, “Hey, if he wants coffee, we’ll just give him his fix without the scalding temps.” Mike answered, “Sweet.” He moved over to sit on the end of the couch near Jared’s head, just to keep a closer watch on the kid. 

The fire felt wonderful. Mike put his head back and relaxed with his stockinged feet on the coffee table, letting the quietness and warmth lull him into a light doze. Dave returned and poked around in the fire for a few minutes, then went to sit on the shorter end of the sectional with his own feet on the table. Both men relaxed in silence for the next few minutes. 

Jared finally stirred. He seemed to be partially trapped in a nightmare, but trying diligently to wake up. Mike noticed his distress right away and got on his knees in front of the younger man. “Hey, buddy, wake up,” he put his hand on Jared’s shoulder and tried reaching him. “Jared, buddy, wake up,” Mike called to him, when Jared didn’t wake up the first time. He shook his shoulder a bit, trying to wake the engineer. 

Jared had people coming at him. Robert, Tom, and Daniel were wrapping him in thick wire from his neck to his toes and Tom’s voice kept taunting him, “You’re on video, Jared. You gonna scream for me, now?” Daniel and Robert were laughing as the wire cut through his skin and he was tousled around like a rag doll. Tom was undressing and Jared knew he had no way to get out of this. ‘No,’ he sobbed and cried, knowing there was pain coming and more humiliation and he was trapped. 

Jared was now sobbing and pushing against some unforeseen force only he could see. Mike was having no success at waking the kid. He looked at Dave and they quickly decided to get the kid up. Both men put arms around Jared’s torso and lifted him as gently as possible, so that he was sitting up. 

Jared’s head lobbed enough to startle him awake, but he was emotional and confused for a few minutes. “It’s okay Jared,” Dave spoke to him, as Jared struggled with what was real and wasn’t. His hands clenched in Mike’s shirt, as he sought out anything solid to try and ground himself. “We’re right here, buddy, you’re alright,” Mike continued to soothe the kid. 

Jared sat still for awhile, glancing around the room, but not quite in the mood to look at anyone yet. He wiped the moisture from his eyes and sighed deeply. Mike asked, “You with us now, buddy?” Jared nodded, still looking down. He looked utterly exhausted to the two men watching him. They guessed their young friend was probably beating himself up for doing this in front of them, but in reality they both had done it, themselves, and it wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. 

Just then, Jensen returned and came over to them, his eyes immediately on Jared. He sat on the coffee table in front of Jared and touched his knees, “Jare?” Jared didn’t answer right away, so Jensen looked between Dave and Mike, “What happened, was it bad?” Dave nodded, while Mike interjected, “We had to sit him up...it was the only way to break him out of it.” 

The three veterans continued to watch Jared, as Jensen rubbed a hand up and down on one his arms, “Hey, buddy, you okay now?” Jared finally glanced up and nodded. He looked miserable, “Sorry,” Jared paused for a second, “It was so real.” He wiped his eyes again, then dropped his hands loosely in his lap and looked down. 

Mike and Dave eased him back to lean against the back of the couch. They were anxious and concerned and they had all been there, so to speak. They were all thinking it wasn’t necessary for their suffering engineer to apologize, but they all knew it would be pointless to tell him to stop. Jared finally dropped his head on the back of the couch and sighed with his eyes closed. He seemed to be finally coherent and awake, if not a little annoyed with the situation. 

Jensen looked at his friends, “Thanks, guys.” Dave quickly answered, “No problem. I made coffee, any takers?” All three of the other men answered with zest, including the puppy dog eyed youngest, who seemed to have instant alert status. Dave was victimized with the pleadingnest gaze he’d ever been subjected to. ‘Please don’t say no,’ the eyes begged. 

With Jared’s battered right side of his face, and his sad painful expression, the look was even more pitiful. “Jesus, guy, I’m gonna get it for you,” Dave’s brow furrowed, as Jensen realized what was happening. The former team leader smiled when he saw Jared’s eyes in full force, “Effective, isn’t it?” 

Jensen looked at Dave, who shook his head and bitched, “Fuckin’ powerful shit, there,” as he turned to retrieve everyone’s morning espresso. He hoped Jared wasn’t too disappointed over his luke warm drink. Dave didn’t think he could take it, if he was. 

While Dave was gone, Jensen asked his lover, “How does everything feel?” Jared sputtered, “Ech...like shit.” Mike looked at Jensen, “That was honest.” He turned to Jared, “Don’t be refusing those pain meds today, my friend...it’s gonna be rough today and maybe tomorrow too.” Jensen and Mike waited for Jared to respond. 

He seemed to think it over and then started to move his upper torso, but quickly gave up with a miserable cry. “Fuck...here we go again where I just sit around and do ‘nothing’...fucking shit, I hate this.” Mike glanced at Jensen, who was trying not to grin, “More honesty,” Mike said, “At least he’s not holding back.” 

Jared shot disgusted look at both of them. “No, he’s not,” Jensen grinned. Jared was adorable, in his opinion. It didn’t matter if he was pissed, sad, hurting, happy, or whatever...even with the ugly bruising that was coming in horribly dark on the kid’s face, he was absolutely cute and charming... ‘and alive,’ Jensen added that thought. 

Mike slapped Jensen on the shoulder and stood up to retrieve his hot mug that Dave had just brought. “Mmmm,” Mike was the first to sip, “Fucking awesome, will you marry me?” Dave spouted off, “Hell no, you’re too short,” then handed Jensen his cup. “Thanks.” Jensen took his coffee, sipped the hot liquid and hummed appreciatively while Dave handed Jared his mug. 

The younger man’s eyes lit up, “God, yes,” but Dave warned him, “I had to tone it down for your sore mouth, Jared, and I’m sorry in advance, bud.” Jared looked confused, at first, but he sipped the lukewarm liquid and made a partial gross face. He gave it another shot and decided it was bitter and good and it wasn’t so bad, “Thank you, it’s strong and it’s got caffeine, I’ll deal.” 

After a few minutes of sipping, Jared’s mouth hurt too bad to keep going. He held the cup out toward the coffee table, knowing damn well he couldn’t lean forward to put it back. Jensen grabbed it and set it down. Jared held his hand on the side of his sore mouth for a few seconds, then laid his head back and turned toward the fire, miserably. 

Jensen figured they were probably all wondering the same thing, ‘How was Jared going to eat?’ When Jared sighed, Jensen brushed the hair off his swollen face, “Do you wanna sleep some more?” Jared rolled his head back to face them and shook it. The right side of his face was terribly dark blue and purple now. It was slightly green up by the cheek bone. All of the veterans cringed, internally, at the mess the hitman had caused to their favorite genius. 

Jared looked between them and noticed they were apprehensive about something. They were all staring at him like they were waiting for him to fall apart, or grow horns, one of the two. Jared finally sighed and smiled with the good side of his mouth. ‘They’re just worried,’ he reminded himself. He actually thought it was kind of sweet. 

‘Jesus,’ Jared thought to himself, he could imagine their faces if he said that out loud... ‘especially Mike,’ Jared giggled, then grabbed his gut, “Ow, ow,” he moaned in pain. Jensen put his hand on the arm that Jared had over his stomach, looking concerned. He couldn’t help smirking, “What’s so funny?” 

Jared rubbed his bruises and confessed, “You’re all so cute.” Mike balked, looking the most put out, just like Jared had imagined. Mike looked at Jensen, “Dude, concussion, for sure. I think he needs a re-scan.” Dave chuckled, as he got up to refill everyone’s coffee. “Jared, you want anymore?” Jensen sighed, in thought, then Jared looked at him in question. The older man answered, “Well, I’m just wondering what we can get you to eat. You need food.” Jared made a sour face, so Jensen sighed again, “I know...it hurts.” 

Jensen paused for a moment, then asked him, “How about this...take the Motrin and antibiotic, get the dreaded breathing treatment done. By the time it’s over, the pill kicks in...you feel better and the pain is less, then we can get something soft into you. Game?” Jared thought about it too long for Mike’s liking, so the veteran piped in, “Hey, I’ve got some feeding tubes in one of my bags...we can hook up some MRE’s and squeeze ‘em into the tube for ya’ Jared, if you don’t do it Jensen’s way.” 

Jensen sighed at Mike, “Really?” The other man said, “What? I’m just trying to get the kid to eat for you.” Jared looked at Mike and Jensen, shook his head and rolled his eyes, knowing damn well they wouldn’t force a damn feeding tube down him. Finally, he nodded, willing to give it a shot. He was feeling hungry, but the bruising in his gut was making him a little nauseous. 

Dave returned with the coffee refills while Jensen pulled out pills for Jared and the breathing machine. He set up the machine, then went to grab Jared a little cup of chocolate milk. The Motrin needed to be taken with something. On his way back, he caught Dave’s comment, “I don’t think he thinks you’re cute anymore, idiot.” Mike was rambling, “Damn, I really wanted to try that tube out...we’ve never done that in the field.” Jared shook his head, barely grinning. He was truly starting to feel like a little brother. 

Dave asked, as Jared sipped his milk slowly, “Jared, can you try some scrambled eggs?” The younger man nodded, while drinking, so Dave glanced at Jensen, who nodded, “Perfect.” Dave grabbed Mike’s sleeve to get him to help in the kitchen, so they could allow Jared to have his privacy while he dealt with the treatment he hated. 

When Dave and Mike returned, they had full plates of eggs, bacon and toast for everyone to eat by the fire. Jensen was zipping the bag closed on the breathing machine and Jared was laying against the back of the couch, looking zoned. Jared had faced the breathing treatment like a trooper and Jensen was amazed, once again, at Jared’s inner strength.

The food was put down and Dave handed Jared a bowl filled with loosely scrambled eggs and melted cheese. Jared smiled up at him, as well as his face could manage, “Thank you.” The younger man held his bowl, while Jensen and Dave slipped their arms behind him and pulled him into a more upright position. 

“Eeh,” he reacted, feeling his injuries painfully shift. He waited a couple minutes for his body to settle, then partook in his breakfast. “We brought water in a cup for him, Ackles. He’s gonna be dry from the fire and the meds soon.” Jared focused on chewing small pieces of the soft eggs, while his lover nodded his approval at Mike’s comment. 

This was definitely hitting the spot. The more Jared ate, the better he felt. Jensen had been right on, once the Motrin kicked in, Jared felt very little pain. He finished the bowl, but it took awhile, taking smaller bites and chewing on the left side. Everyone had finished a long time ago, but no one said anything while the younger man struggled to eat every bite. 

Once he was done, Jared reached for the table, meaning to set the bowl down, but Mike grabbed it for him. The kid was having a great moment and none of them wanted him to over tax any bruises and ruin it. “You thirsty?” Jensen asked from beside him. “Yeah,” Jared nodded, so Jensen handed him the water. Jared sipped it down and handed it back much quicker than he’d handled the food. 

Jensen rubbed the kid’s back and Jared seemed to melt into the touch. It was good to be alive, and to be here with these men. Jensen wrapped a blanket loosely around the kid’s shoulders, “You’re shivering a little, buddy, are you cold?” Jared mumbled, “Not really,” but didn’t sound that convincing. Mike speculated, “Maybe his bp is still low.” 

Jensen nodded and Dave agreed, watching their charge with concern. Jared wondered if they were all going to stare at him when he peed too. After a few minutes, Jared realized he actually felt better. Something was definitely kicking in and he felt less weak. Whether it was the Motrin, or the protein, he definitely had lost the nausea and most of the pain. He was starting to feel kind of spunky...for an immobile guy, that is. 

“Can I take a shower?” Jared asked, after realizing he was still in the same dirty clothes he had on while kidnapped. The left leg was cut and hanging from his quick field surgery. Jared’s question got all of their attention. It seemed he had blurted out something they didn’t expect. Jensen considered it, “You’ve got wrists, a cheek and a leg that can’t get wet. That’s gonna be tricky.” 

Jared looked a bit lost. He was ‘so’ hoping to get rid of these clothes. When he sighed forlornly, the three veterans couldn’t stand it. After the horrible attack he’d been through on their watch, they really felt compelled to give Jared any damn thing he wanted. Jensen sighed, “I’m thinking,” annoyed that this had to be so damn complicated. He was sure Jared didn’t want all the others in the frickin shower with him. 

Mike offered, “Why don’t we get him to the shower for you...and we can help with those clothes. You can take it after that, so he doesn’t have to deal with us hovering.” Jared looked grateful at the others, then hopeful at Jensen, “Please?” Jensen sighed, thinking about how horribly painful this would be if Jared fell or moved wrong. “Okay, I just want to be careful. No sudden moves, buddy, alright?” 

The younger man rebutted in disbelief, “Well, I can guarantee there won’t be any sudden moves from ‘me’.” Jensen grinned, along with the other men. They got Jared up, as a united force, and carried him like a chair, which kept his leg as immobile as possible. Jared was softly put down in the bathroom and stood holding the shower frame while Dave and Mike pulled the half cut open, dirty and bloody jeans off. 

“Gross,” the younger man sounded, “Can you throw ‘em out?” Dave responded, “Course, Jared, no problem.” Mike pulled the kid’s two shirts off and ignored staring at the horrible bruising on his front. The last thing Jared needed was them gawking at him. Dave commented, “I’ll grab some plastic bags for his hands.” Jensen nodded, “Sweet, that’ll work.” 

Mike got some extra towels out of the cabinet while Jensen stripped to his boxers. Dave returned with loads of surgical tape and some plastic bags. Together, the veterans managed to cover Jared’s wrists with plastic and secure them, then they covered the leg would with plastic and handed Jared a thick towel. Jensen lowered his lover onto the bench inside the shower. He, too, tried not to stare at the horrid fist shaped bruise on Jared’s stomach. It pissed him off too much. 

Dave and Mike finally left, so Jensen started the shower. He leaned over Jared, “Push up with your good leg and I’ll slip off your underwear, okay?” Jared said coyly, “Mmm...anything you say, Chuck.” Jensen laughed, not expecting Jared’s line, “I’m not molesting you in this state, young paddiwan, so don’t start, please. You know I can’t resist your gorgeous self.”

Jensen pulled off his own underwear and threw it over the shower door, while Jared poured on a beautiful pout. He had a perfect position to suck that beautiful cock in front of him but just realized his mouth was going to be out of commission for awhile. It was throbbing like a bitch. Jensen saw what he was looking at, leaned over and kissed the younger man softly on the good side of his mouth. 

“Remember, your mouth is the only one that’s broken right now. Mine isn’t,” Jensen finished with a grin. Jared’s eyebrow raised as he felt his own cock take an interest. Jensen snickered, “I’m glad to see that fire still in there, especially after everything you’ve been through, but we can’t do anything today. If you’re good to go by tomorrow, though, there’s no reason why I can’t enjoy the hell out of myself making you feel even better.” 

Jared stared at Jensen, his eyes darkening and there was that gleam of interest Jensen loved. He felt his own libido rev up and mentally slapped it down. His lover was damn hard to resist. Jensen soaped the rag for Jared when he needed it, so the younger man didn’t have to lean over. He finished most of his body by himself, feeling much better being clean. 

Jensen washed his lover’s back, then he knelt down and washed Jared’s legs and feet. He avoided the one thigh with the bandage just above the knee. After they were done with his body, Jensen stopped and looked the kid over. “Hold this over that cheek, okay?” Jensen handed him an extra dry towel. “Keep the other one over that leg.”

Jensen had Jared tilt his head back and he proceeded to wash the man’s hair gently and thoroughly, while Jared held the towels, as instructed. Jensen loved doing this for Jared. He’d done it a couple times when the kid first got out of the hospital, now he got to do it again. Jared wasn’t as shy and conscientious as he had been before. It made Jensen’s heart soar to know Jared was this comfortable with him, now. He loved it. 

Jensen finished rinsing the kid and turned the water off. He got out and grabbed two more towels to dry he and Jared off completely. He told Jared not to move yet until he was completely dry. Thank God Jensen had a heat lamp near the shower, or Jared thought he’d be frozen by now. The men were completely dry, so Jensen entered the shower and lifted Jared by hugging him under his arms. 

“Now, follow me with your right leg. Just let the other one drag loose, don’t even step on it, okay?” Jared did what he said, focusing on using only his right leg to step on. Jensen held so much of his weight that it was easy...awkward, but easy. They were out of the shower and Jensen helped Jared slip on clean underwear and a pair of sweats. He pulled a t-shirt and sweatshirt over Jared’s head, then had him sit on the toilet while he took care of the socks. 

Jensen looked up, when he was done, “How do you feel?” Jared smiled dreamily, “Clean. Thank you so much.” Jensen kissed him lightly on the lips again, “You’re welcome.” He smoothed the unruly freshly clean hair back from Jared’s face, then looked at the hair concernedly, “You wanna dry this? It’s kind of cold to be running around with it wet.” Jared smiled, “Okay...not that there’s any running going on.” 

Jensen grinned at the kid’s wit. He quickly slipped his own clothes back on and then helped Jared up. They hobbled Jared over to the counter to dry his hair. By the time they were finished, the young engineer was feeling pretty good. He balked at the ugly bruises on his face and eyed the cuts and stitches closely. 

“It’ll heal,” Jensen encouraged. Jared said, “I know...but it’s just like starting all over again, you know?” Jensen kissed the side of his temple, eyeing him in the mirror, “At least it’s the other side this time.” Jared grinned back at Jensen, feeling relaxed...feeling home...and at peace. How he could feel so good today, after being almost killed yesterday, Jared had no idea. 

He turned in Jensen’s arms and kissed him again. He pushed a little hard and winced, but continued anyway. His tongue made its way out to softly invite Jensen’s to play for a bit. The two lover’s shared the next few minutes enjoying the gentlest kisses with tongues barely touching and gliding. Jensen rubbed Jared’s back and held him in his arms, while Jared laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for saving my life,” Jared mumbled, completely secure and grounded in Jensen’s arms. The older man closed his eyes and kissed Jared on the head, then held there to absorb the feeling of having him home and safe in his arms. When they pulled back, Jensen gently touched his lover’s good cheek, “Thank you for fighting to stay alive until I could get to you. I was terrified I wasn’t gonna get to you in time.” 

Jensen cleared his throat when neither man seemed to be able to speak yet about the events that happened yesterday. He removed the plastic from Jared’s wrists, then checked to make sure they hadn’t gotten the bandages wet. “We’re gonna change these out in the living room,” Jensen looked up at Jared, who was still looking at him. “After tomorrow, we should be able to let them go uncovered. The leg too, but we still can’t get it wet for a week.” 

Jensen searched Jared’s eyes, rubbing his thumbs on the back of Jared’s hands. He reached up and brushed the hair back out of his lover’s face. Jared wasn’t sure what his lover was thinking, but he suddenly found himself overwhelmed with what Jensen had done to get him back...and every time he’d been there for him since they met...like now. 

Jared’s eyes teared, even though he’d explicitly ordered them not to. He swiped his eyes quickly and looked down. Jensen slid his hands around Jared’s head, in concern, “Hey,” he pulled the younger man’s face up by his chin, “what’s wrong?” Jared chuckled and sobbed at the same time, “Nothing...nothing’s wrong, there’s just too much right, that’s all. It’s a little too good and it’s just overwhelming, I think.” 

Jensen looked worried, but he thought he understood what Jared was saying. He also knew Jared was still pretty raw from yesterday’s trauma. The younger man inhaled, trying to recover. “Sorry, I just,” Jared shrugged a shoulder and looked down adorably shy. Jensen lovingly rubbed his thumbs back and forth on his cheeks, then kissed him on the top of his head and whispered, “Please don’t ever be sorry. You never do anything to be sorry for.”

Jensen thought over what the younger man had been through in his life. It made sense that Jared was still afraid of losing something good. He’d had the rug pulled out from under him too many times, already. Plus, with all the shit that’s happened in the last month, the poor kid’s life was pretty rattled. 

“I’m obviously not goin’ anywhere... ‘and’ I’m not gonna let anyone ‘else’ take you from me...so, let me know if you still feel that way in ten years when I need glasses...and in twenty years when I have a double knee replacement...and in thirty when I have a pacemaker...” Jared looked up and smirked, knowing damn well Jensen was trying to lighten the mood. 

Jensen loved seeing that smirk Jared was trying to hide, so he added, “And in forty,” Jensen shook his shoulders in disgust, “I hate to think about forty years...God, I hope I can still catch you when you run from my wrinkled shriveled up package with it’s sagging eye.” Jared giggled, magically, which made Jensen smile. 

Jared sighed and looked into Jensen’s eyes, “I’m in love with you and it’s just stupidly terrifying that you love me too. Believe me, I know it’s not normal for me to be this way.” Jensen argued, “Uh, yes it is...considering what’s happened to you whenever you’ve felt save and grounded...and happy...yes it is normal for your heart to be weary...very weary.” 

Jensen smirked knowingly, “But I’m gonna love convincing you not to be.” Jared couldn’t help grin at Jensen’s encouragement. He found himself kissed once again and it was a treasured few moments before Jared’s lip finally complained. “Uh,” Jared winced in pain, as he pulled back and put a hand over the side of his sore mouth. 

Jensen kissed his forehead, “Come on. Your abused parts have had a lot of use this morning and we need to get you back to the couch for awhile.” Jared bitched about being unable to even stand or walk, smile or even bend over, and about being totally useless, while Jensen practically carried his six foot four frame down the hall. He loved that Jared was bitching, actually, because it meant he was already on the mend. 

When Mike saw them coming, he hurried over and took the opposite side of Jared. Together, he and Jensen carried the engineer like a chair again, over to the couch. He was deposited like an ancient Pharaoh, which would have been embarrassing if Jared hadn’t been immediately sucked into the fire’s heat like a tractor beam. 

‘God,’ it felt so good. “Mmmm,” Jensen and Mike watched the young genius hum appreciatively and snuggle into the couch. He turned slightly to face the fire, then sighed in pure bliss. “Well, that was easy,” Mike teased. The guys spent the next few hours sharing the newspaper and checking things out on the Internet...Jensen did some banking. 

He took a couple calls from Dani and Steve, then from Price. People were concerned about Jared. The hospital called for an after check on the patient. The three veterans kept an eye out for Jared showing any signs of pain or illness, but so far he seemed to be simply zoned out and resting. 

Jensen was sitting next to Jared, after awhile, with his feet up on the coffee table. Jared finally turned to his left side and faced him with his eyes closed. Jensen smiled at the picture. This is exactly what Jared needed to do, but Jensen just hadn’t expected it to be so easy. ‘He must be exhausted.’ Jensen realized the Motrin must have worn off by now, but his lover seemed to be holding his own without much pain. 

Dave and Mike made sandwiches and scooped out some potato salad for Jared. They brought everything to the coffee table and stoked up the fire. It was snowing outside and Jensen knew Jared would love to see it, but he wasn’t going to wake the kid. Jared slept until late in the afternoon. He missed lunch and the snowfall and even Lance, who had stopped by with Jared’s tennis shoes. They’d found them at the sight of the first SUV that Jared was forced into. 

It was close to three in the afternoon when Jared finally stirred. “Oh, my shoes,” the sleepy engineer noticed them right away. Jensen had left them on the floor by the couch. Jared rubbed his eyes and yawned, having no idea he was being watched. Jensen was reclined next to him with his legs crossed on the coffee table. He couldn’t help grinning at the adorable display of innocent groggy genius next to him. 

“How do you feel?” He finally asked Jared with a grin. Jensen waited a full minute for Jared to rub his eyes and yawn a couple more times. Jared laid against the couch again and pulled one of the blankets up to his shoulders. Jensen thought he was the cutest thing since baby kittens. The younger man snuggled against the puffy couch, blinked heavily for a second, then opened his eyes at Jensen, “Hi.” 

Jensen giggled, because he couldn’t help himself. Jared was too groggy and relaxed to even know he’d been asked a question. “Dude, major ‘major’ and I do mean MAJOR cute overload.” Jared stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes glazed over, then he seemed to realize Jensen said something, “What?” Jensen shook his head, smiling. He turned on his right side so he could face his adorable young genius and talk to him, “Is anything hurting?” 

Jared said innocently, “No,” then he asked “Am I sleeping too much?” Jensen brushed the unruly hair back from his lover’s face, “No, it’s what you’re supposed to be doing. How’s your mouth feeling?” Jared sighed, “S’alot better now. Everything’s better. Except my stomach, that hurts more. It’s like a ball tightening up.” 

Jensen was just thinking he’d go and grab that heating pad when he heard Mike get out of the recliner, “I’ll heat up the pad.” Dave asked, “Jared, are you hungry? We saved some potato salad in the fridge for you, buddy...and there’s chocolate ice cream.” 

Jared yawned again. He was too sluggish to deal with anything other than just laying here at the moment, but man that ice cream sounded good. “Ice cream, please?” The suffering engineer asked and Dave took off to go fix him some. Mike returned with the hot pad. He waited for Jensen to lift the kid’s shirts and then laid the soft pad right over the diaphragm. 

“Mmmm,” the feeling was absolute bliss. Jared breathed through the sudden overwhelming peace that the heat was bringing to his painful abdomen. Jensen rubbed his lover’s head for awhile, as Mike put the blanket back on Jared and went back to the recliner, pleased he could help the kid. 

“Hey buddy,” Mike greeted, as Jared blinked his eyes open and started to adjust his position to sit up. Jared looked around, confused for a few seconds, then looked down at his arm like he couldn’t figure out what was going on. “It’s okay, Jared, we’re taking your blood pressure.” Jared yawned, then looked at Mike, “What time is it?” 

Mike said, “It’s a little after six in the evening.” Jared looked at Mike in disbelief, “Really? How long did I sleep?” Mike answered him, “About three more hours. We’re all proud of you, big guy, you needed it.” Dave leaned over and piped in, “I brought your ice cream back and you were out again.” Jared looked at the older man, confused, then back down at what Jensen was doing, “Oh.” 

Jensen pulled the pressure cuff off in silence. He stared concernedly at his lover and sighed, “It’s pretty low. I want you to eat.” Jared looked pained at that suggestion, so Jensen pushed, “I know. I know you’ve been pain free and relaxed without aggravating your mouth, but Jare it’s getting too low and we have to get you to eat something, okay? It’ll help with your energy level too. How about the ice cream now?” 

Jared knew Jensen was worried about this and it was the look in the older man’s eyes that convinced him he would do whatever Jensen wanted him to. He finally nodded. Mike jumped up, “I’ll get the ice cream.” Dave added, “I can pull out some rice pilaf too, Jared, and maybe you’ll get that down first.” Jared said, “Whatever sounds fine,” but it didn’t sound as eager or enthusiastic as they were hoping for.

Jensen felt Jared’s forehead, but he didn’t feel hot. He looked at his pupils. Jared would have been annoyed if he wasn’t feeling so tired. The younger man yawned again. He sat in front of his lover on the coffee table and held his hands. “I’m gonna change your dressings after you eat, okay?” Jared nodded, silently, and offered Jensen a loving soft smile. 

“You’re due for antibiotics, too. Do you need any pain meds?” Jared shook his head, “Mm-mm, I don’t need them,” then looked toward Dave, who was walking toward him with two bowls. Mike trailed after the older man with a glass of apple juice. Jared was tired, but his insides perked up when he saw the apple juice. His stomach growled angrily, too. He realized he really was starving. 

Jared drank several sips of the sweet liquid while the other men sat down and tried to look like they weren’t watching him. Jensen handed him the bowl of lukewarm rice first, and Jared ate several bites. It took quite awhile, but damn it was good. Jared finally ate most of the bowl, then downed the rest of the apple juice. He was feeling pretty satisfied so he took his antibiotic. 

Jensen unzipped the bag for the breathing machine and glanced at Jared to assess his mood. The kid seemed okay about things. He sighed in acceptance when he saw the machine and waited for Jensen to hand him the mask. Jared hadn’t really hesitated, at all, this time. His lover was finally mastering control over the memory trigger this mask had caused. It was a great accomplishment and Jensen was extremely proud of him. 

They finished the treatment, without any problems, and Jensen put the machine away. Jared cleared his throat, like he usually did after inhaling the foggy medicine, then he laid his head on the back of the couch and turned toward Jensen and sighed. The older man grinned, “Whatcha lookin’ at, buddy?” Jared whined, “I’m spoiled.” 

Jensen looked at the kid in disbelief, “What?” Jared repeated, “You do ‘everything,’ and I just lay here and take it.” Jared waved a hand in the air when he said that last part. Jensen couldn’t stop his grin at the seemingly drunk like behavior of his lover. He countered, “I think Mike might be onto something, Jare, you do need another head scan.” 

At Jared’s pissy look, Jensen leaned over to look closer at Jared’s eyes, “Hey...being injured is not being spoiled...and what are you feeling right now?” Jensen held his fingers over Jared’s pulse and mentally counted while he observed him and checked the seconds on his watch. The younger man shrugged his shoulders, then looked perturbed, “I don’t know...can I have ice cream now?” 

Jensen wasn’t too unhappy with the kid’s pulse. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t alarming. He sighed, while watching Jared for a few seconds more, “Of course you can have ice cream, and then I’ll change those bandages. Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Jared shook his head, “No,” which concerned Jensen. “It’s been hours, since you’ve gone, so I think you’re a bit dehydrated. The apple juice was great, but I’m you some water, okay?” 

Jared nodded. Jensen handed the younger man his bowl of chocolate ice cream, then walked toward the kitchen and saw Mike and Dave putting soft tacos together for the rest of them. “Nice work,” he commented. Mike grinned at him, while biting into one. Dave bitched, “Can you wait ‘til we get it on the table?” Mike snickered while chewing, “Dude, these are awesome.” Dave shook his head and prepared the plates, while Jensen grabbed a glass of water.

Mike looked past him at the engineer, “He alright?” Jensen glanced at Mike, “I think so...he’s off, but I think he’s probably just a bit dehydrated.” At Jensen’s words, Mike grabbed an extra bottle of water and gave it to Jensen. The older man carried the glass of water and extra bottle back to the coffee table.

“Thank you, this is so good,” Jared said he savored the delicious chocolate treat. He didn’t seem to be having any trouble eating the ice cream at normal speed and Jensen figured it was the icy cold relief it was giving the swollen inside of younger man’s cheek. Jensen waited until he was finished, then handed Jared the glass of water, “Drink this, okay?” 

Jared took the glass and sipped it slowly, at first. It was delicious, so he drank it down until the glass was empty. Jensen went ahead and poured the second bottle into the glass while Jared happily started in on it. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. The ex-soldiers ate their dinner in the surrounding chair and end of the couch, while Jared sipped the rest of his water. 

Jensen grabbed the glass from him and sat it down. Jared seemed a tad bit perkier, to Jensen, so the older man took that as a win. “The guys were wondering if you would want to watch some movies?” Jared was game for that so Mike and Dave scrolled through some choices and finally arrived on some old fashioned westerns. Jared agreed wholeheartedly and loved them. 

After the first one, he had to go to the bathroom and moaned, as he stood up and waited for his sore body to adjust. Jensen and Dave had him in their grip, while Mike moved anything that might be in the way. Jensen asked if Jared might want a pain pill, but the younger man shook his head, “No...it’s not as bad as it was this morning, I can tell it’s getting better already.” 

Jensen and Dave shared a quick look of ‘uh oh’ because when Jared thought he was getting better that meant he would surely try to do too much. They would be watching him close from here on out. At least for a few more days. Sure enough, as they were carrying him to the bathroom, Jared mentioned the restaurant, “I think maybe I can get those measurements tomorrow...Steve needs that counter fixed before Thanksgiving...do you think we can try?” 

Dave and Jensen put the kid down in front of the toilet in Jensen’s bathroom and both sighed at once. Dave just walked out, shaking his head, while Jared looked at Jensen in confusion, “Did I say something wrong?” Jensen had to smirk because they’d known damn well Jared was going to push this, “Jare, you really aren’t ready to crawl around and measure stuff at the moment. You know that, right?” 

Jared opened his mouth to speak, then looked defeated, then perked up as something new occurred to him, “Maybe Mike can do that part. I can lead him and then I can calculate everything on the stop.” Jensen thought about it for a few seconds, then offered, “We’ll see how you’re doing. If we’re happy with your condition tomorrow, yes.” 

Jared looked pleased. He turned to the toilet and took care of business while Jensen waited outside the door and warned, “No weight on that left side!” Jared rolled his eyes, even the sore one, “I know!” The older man said, “I know you rolled your eyes, I could hear it.” Jared giggled, while finishing, “You did not.” Jensen smiled, hearing Jared’s giggle. 

When the toilet flushed, Jensen went back in and supported Jared over to the sink where he could wash his hands and face, then carefully brushed his teeth. He had to be especially gentle on the right side. When they returned to the living room, Mike had cleaned things up and put the dishes away. 

When Jared was comfortable, Dave left to retrieve the supplies they would need for dressing changes and Jensen sat down, facing Jared. He gently slid Jared’s sweatpant leg up past the injury. Dave sat next to Jared and used surgical scissors to slowly cut the outer gauze away. Jensen commented, “We’ll get to see your handiwork.” Dave added with feigned worry, “Let’s hope I didn’t sew it into an embarrassing flower shape, or something.” 

Jared looked up at the two men, irritated, then put his head back with a grin. Jensen giggled at his lover’s reaction. The field surgeons removed all bandages and inspected the site. There were no infections or redness and the incision looked clean. They dabbed it very lightly with iodine and applied fresh dressing. Jared only winced slightly when the iodine was applied. Everything else was a piece of cake. Jensen eased the pant leg down and put his hand out.

“Can I have your wrist, young paddiwan?” Jared smirked at the nickname and gave Jensen his left hand. He felt like he was being tended to at the Taj Majal. Dave proceeded to remove the gauze carefully, while Jensen held the appendage for him. Jared’s wrist was raw, with bloody slices throughout. The red swelling places were gone and the few stitched cuts looked clean and infection free. They dabbed the sites lightly with iodine and left off any fresh covering. 

Jared gave them the other wrist and they repeated the same thing. Overall, they felt Jared was well on his way to recovery, if they could keep him from dehydrating or re-injuring himself. Jensen looked in his eyes again, “Still okay or you hurting?” Jared smiled softly and nodded, “Doing good.” Jensen took the dirty bandages and went to throw them out, while Dave put the other supplies back in their bag. 

Jared turned to Dave and Mike, “Thank you.” The ex-soldier’s looked at Jared and Dave said, “It’s our pleasure Jared. We just want to see you get better.” Jared looked at them longer, “Thank you for saving my life...I owe you everything.” Dave glanced at Mike, who looked at the kid, “No, Jared...no you owe us nothing. We’ve got a cool new little brother out of it.” 

Jared smiled. Jensen returned and everyone got comfortable again and finished the movies. Jared was out cold by the end of them. “Well,” Mike announced, “we managed to get him through an entire day without straining his injuries, hurting himself, or anybody trying to kidnap him or kill him. I’d say it’s been a successful day, boys.” 

Mike got up and smacked both his friends on the backs, then went to change into his sleeping apparel. Dave picked up the beer bottles the three veterans had been drinking and threw them out. He came back to ask Jensen, “You gonna need to carry him back to bed?” Jensen said, “Honestly, there’s something about being out here that calm’s him. I think I’ll wait for him to suggest going to bed, so for now, we’ll let him stay.” 

Dave nodded, “Sounds good. Come get us if you need anything, my back’s using the spare bed tonight.” Jensen smiled at him, “Sleep well, friend.” Dave went to bed and Mike came back, yawning, to double check that Jensen didn’t need anything. “You gonna stay out here with him?” Jensen answered, “Yeah,” so Mike said good night and went to bunk on the floor with his layers of foam and sleeping bags. 

Jensen took a few minutes to brush his teeth and wash his hands and face. He returned to the living room and turned the light down, built up the fire, then gently moved Jared to lay length wise. Jensen laid facing Jared, just like he’d done the previous night. He supposed he would stop liking an over protective ass soon, but not this night. 

Next thing Jensen knew, it was damn cold in the room and dark. He looked over and realized the fire was almost completely out. This meant it had been several hours. He slipped out of the blankets and looked at his watch. “Good,” Jensen mumbled quietly when he realized Jared hadn’t had a nightmare and it had been six hours, already. He fixed up the fire and stretched, then returned to the couch. 

The next time Jensen woke it was barely light. He checked his watch, staying under the blankets, noticing it was already seven a.m. Jared was a picture of adorable sleepy genius with tousled hair all over his face and pillow. Jensen wanted to fix it and kiss him, but he certainly wasn’t going to wake him. He pushed himself to get out of the warm covers and go fix up the fire. 

Jensen peeked out his back curtain to see a fine layer of snow throughout his property. It was beautiful. These early snows were pretty, with only a few inches to deal with. The higher levels and freezing temps in late December and January were ‘not’ so easy to manage. Jensen looked back at the couch and watched his lover roll over and settle again. 

Jensen left to use the bathroom, then returned and got back under the covers with Jared. He slipped his arm around Jared’s waist, careful to rest his hand on the kid’s hip, not on his stomach. Jared was breathing even and deep, which was a very good sign. Jensen had no trouble getting back to sleep. 

Later in the morning, Jensen woke to the sound of his friends making breakfast. Jared was just yawning and turning in his arms. Jensen waited until he stilled, then moved the hair out of Jared’s face and grinned, “Hello, sleepyhead.” Jared nestled into Jensen’s warmth and slipped his arm around him. “Good morning,” the younger man mumbled into Jensen’s chest and sighed happily. 

Jensen kissed the top of his head. “How do you feel?” Jared sighed and yawned again, “Mmm...better.” Jensen propped his head up by his elbow and rubbed Jared’s back. “You slept good,” he commented. Jared took his time enjoying the closeness, then he turned his face up, lazily, to look at his lover, “Mmmm...that’s because I can feel you...smell you...mmm, and touch, yes definitely touch.” 

Jared added, “I’m ruined, now, you know. I don’t think I could sleep without you now.” Jensen said, “Good. You’ll just have to keep me around, then.” Jared stared into the older man’s beautiful green eyes for a moment, enjoying the connection. A clanging pan and some bitching came from the kitchen, forcing a knowing grin between the two lovers. “What are we gonna do without our cooks when they leave?”Jared asked. Jensen giggled, “Hmmm...it’ll be tough when we have to fend for ourselves.” 

Mike came toward them and yelled back to Dave, “Lovebirds are awake.” Jensen turned to him, “How could we not be? Jesus, it’s like a fucking fire drill in there.” Mike said eagerly, “Jared, we didn’t think you’d want some pasty half warm oatmeal so we’ve got more scrambled eggs going again, but this time it’s got little sausage pieces, peppers and tomatoes in it. Are you game?” 

Jared smiled at the man, “It’s perfect, thank you Mike.” Jensen looked at Jared with a feigned sad look, “See? They don’t care about me. They only care about you. What if I didn’t want eggs?” Mike barked, “Shut up, 0840hours of embarrassment,” then set down a steaming cup of espresso and a slightly cooler one for Jared. “Sorry, Jared, it’s the cooler stuff again.” 

Jensen sat up and pulled Jared up carefully to partake in the offered drinks. “I take it back,” Jensen yelled out to Mike’s retreating back, as he sipped his piping hot espresso. The two lovers sipped their drinks. Jared realized he felt ‘much’ better today. ‘Wow,’ he thought to himself, then remembered the possibility that they were going to let him go to the diner. 

When breakfast was served, Jared moaned eagerly over it. He ate around the edges first, and avoided any parts that were steaming. When he finished his whole plate, his surrounding group of protectors let him know they were quite pleased. “His coloring is much better,” Dave announced to the room and the other observers nodded. 

Mike added, “He drank all his coffee today,” then Jensen grinned at the kid, “He’s moving quicker too. Definitely perkier. I think he’s probably about to get dangerous, so we’ve got our hands full.” All the men nodded and hummed in agreement, as Jared sputtered, “HE is sitting right here,” then sighed. 

It seemed hopeless until Jensen stood up and asked one of his friends to help him, “Well, let’s get him to the bathroom so he can clean up. I’ll call Steve and let him know we’re coming in a few.” Jared looked like a five year old on Christmas morning, instantly forgetting about his snarkiness, “Really? We can go? Now?” Jensen grinned, “We’re going, yes.” 

Jared let out a sigh and partial laugh at the same time. He was so happy. Getting the dishes cleaned up and Jared cleaned up took only a few minutes, especially since Jared was able to move faster today. Jensen convinced Jared he could just stay in sweats for the day, so they left pretty quickly. 

When they first carried the kid outside, Jared noticed the crutches being brought with them. ‘Oh, I can’t wait to try those and stop being carried like an invalid,’ he thought to himself. They made it to the restaurant and Jared especially enjoyed the beautiful views of the freshly fallen snow. It snowed once in awhile in Austin, but it wasn’t anything this pretty. Soon, they were trekking their way into Steve’s place and depositing Jared on a chair. 

Dani made a huge deal over the young engineer, wanting to spoil him and dote over him, like usual. Jared wasted little time putting Mike to work. The measuring had to be done under the building, then all around the existing counter. The guys helped Jared move so he could have a visual on Mike at all times and be able to direct him. 

Mike enjoyed himself, thoroughly. Jared tried out his crutches and even though he felt the bruising in his gut, he could still manage for a little while before his soreness took over. At least it was a weekday and the morning crowd wasn’t very thick. They had room for him to inch around on the things until he seemed capable. When he tired out and got too sore, the veterans started lifting him again. 

Jared sat in Jensen’s old regular section, with his bad leg propped on a bench. He worked on his laptop they’d brought until he finally finished exactly what he wanted. After he’d used all of Mike’s measurements and spent an hour on calculations, Jared proudly looked up at his friends, “It’s ready.” 

He then looked worried, “But it’s gonna take some rushing, you guys. Are you still okay with getting the supplies and doing this in the next,” Jared looked at the date on his laptop, then back up at them, “eight days?” Steve looked between them, not wanting to beg for them to give up their time if they didn’t want to, but the three special ops veterans were wholeheartedly ready to jump in on this one. 

Jensen put his hand on the owner’s shoulder, “Two of us will go to the store with you, one will stay here with ‘this’ one.” Jensen indicated toward Jared, who gave an irritated sigh, like he couldn’t be left without a babysitter. While Steve, Mike and Jensen went to the nearest hardware store, Jared sat with Dave. The older man sipped some coffee and enjoyed a piece of Dani’s fresh berry pie. 

“Jesus, it’s incredible,” the older man mumbled, then he looked up at Jared, “You know, you could eat this. Just take it slow.” Jared finally succumbed and let Dani bring him a piece. “Ohmygod,” Jared’s words mumbled together as he enjoyed the hell out of the sticky sweet dessert. “Jesus, Dani, it’s amazing,” Jared continued, taking the smaller bites slower than usual. 

Dani smiled knowingly, and patted him on the shoulder. Jared had never been a pie person, but Goddamn this was fantastic shit. He was thankful he’d let Dave talk him into it. When the rest of the group returned, they propped the front door open and unloaded all of the lumber and footings. Dave went to help while Jared sat at the table, feeling pretty useless. He sighed, ‘not forever, Jared,’ and tried to keep positive, as he watched the group go back and forth with several items. 

Jared was getting excited about the thought of doing something like this. He absolutely craved making differences and seeing his designs take form. He couldn’t wait to finish the whole foundation and new flooring for Steve and Dani. At least he’d feel like he paid them back, in some way, for helping him so much. 

Jared’s thoughts went to Christmas, which was only a few weeks after Thanksgiving. He’d never been a gift sort of person, and his friends usually just agreed to spend time together and go out for a nice evening. That was their tradition. His aunt always got him things like after shaves and nice shirts...he visited her, but he still never went crazy about the holiday. 

Jared was needed for the next few hours to keep the project organized and done in order. Old crumbling footings had to be removed, in the correct order, so as not to cause any further damages. Jensen and his friends worked like clockwork with each other. Jared watched the way they each filled in and shared something heavy, then backed off to do things independently, without even a word. They were a well oiled machine, so to speak, from years of working closely together. 

He suddenly felt that warmth again, down in his gut and rising to the surface. This was ‘his’ team now...that’s what it felt like anyway. He hadn’t shared their history, but he was part of them...and they’d done that for him. Jared was their family. He smiled and soaked it in. Steve and Dani were the cutest couple he’d ever met. He wished his aunt and uncle had been that happy. ‘Maybe things would have been different,’ Jared thought. 

Jared couldn’t believe the progress they’d made. These guys were non-stop. They weren’t paid by the hour workers who had to stop for their breaks and lunch. Jensen’s team worked three hours straight before they stopped. At this point, they’d replaced all the fittings, poured concrete and inserted new support beams, fasteners and clamps. 

They would let it set for two days and harden, then come back and build up. Jared couldn’t believe this part was done on the first day. ‘Awesome,’ he thought, smiling...the best part was he just realized they were going to be finished on time. Steve and Dani would be using their new counter to feed people by Thanksgiving. 

Jared didn’t realize he was being looked at by the three veterans. Jensen grinned at Jared’s obvious pleased expression. Dave piped in, “I think we earned a beer,” while Mike said, “The genius is happy. I’d say that’s a few beer’s worth.” Jared just then realized they were looking at him, then his brain caught up to Mike’s comment and he sighed, “I’m not a genius.” He then looked at their handiwork, “But you guys are awesome. This is amazing to get so far,” Jared complimented. 

Mike stepped over the doorframe first, “Goddamn right we’re awesome...and good looking too.” Jared giggled, as the mouthy veteran headed for the bathroom to clean up. Steve went for the kitchen and yelled back, “Goin’ to get the well deserved beer,” then he stopped and turned back, “Can Jared have one?” Jared looked at Jensen who nodded, “Yeah, he can...no painkillers, he’s good.” 

Jared grinned happily at Jensen’s agreement. Dave and Jensen lifted Jared up to the ground floor and sat him at a table, while they went for the restroom, with Mike, to spend some minutes cleaning up their hands and faces. Even though it was freezing in the basement, they’d worked up a sheen of sweat and gotten dirty. 

Jared waited until they returned. Dani brought a full pie with four plates, while Steve put down two beers for each of them. “I’m goin’ to the house to clean up, boys, I can’t thank you enough for this.” Steve patted Mike and Jensen’s shoulders and waved at Dave as he walked off. The veterans shook their heads and sipped their beers, mentally shrugging off their friend’s thanks. It wasn’t necessary. They were enjoying this. 

“How do you feel,” Jensen asked Jared from beside him. The younger man grinned happily, “Amazing. I’m so amazed at you guys.” Jensen grinned and exchanged a look with the other two from his team. Dave asked again, “I think what we wanna know is...how do ‘feel’, buddy? Are you hurting? Dizzy?” 

Jared seemed to just get that, “Oh,” then thought it over and smiled at them, “Nope, everything’s great.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s back for a few seconds, then felt his head for fever. Jared didn’t even roll his eyes, which he thought was quite commendable, on his part. Jensen looked between Mike and Dave and shook his head, indicating the kid was fever free.

Jared wouldn’t even be able to lie, if he even wanted to...they weren’t going to take their eyes off of him. He decided to enjoy his beer in silence for awhile and skip the complaint. When Jensen started to load the little plates with pie, Dave stopped him, “Not me...we had some earlier.” Jensen looked at his lover, who grinned knowingly. The older man smiled to himself that Jared was doing so well, and cut pieces for he and Mike. 

Steve returned and helped his wife clean up after the lunch crowd. Jared realized that running a business like this was a never ending process. The two probably didn’t have much time to themselves, at all. He was lost in thought after that, since his brain had drifted to ‘what the hell was he going to do for money.’ Jensen nudged him and Jared turned to his lover, “Hmm?” Jensen asked, “What were you thinking?” 

Jared sighed, “I was actually thinking about when I’m going to work again. Where I’m going to work...how it’s going to work with A.E. and all that stuff. I mean, do I still work there? Am I fired? I have no idea how to find out.” Jared looked off in thought, as Jensen glanced at the other two and then cleared his throat, “Well, I’ve been thinking.” Everyone at the table waited in silence, as Jared finally looked at Jensen, “What.” 

Jensen finished his pie and took a swig of beer, then set it down, like he was formulating his words, carefully, “Well, A.E. is going to need to be restructured. Price said we’re looking at a guilty plea or a trial very soon. This’ll all be over before Christmas. After that, the leftover bits and pieces will have to be counted up and organized in some way to start fresh or carry on under new leadership.” 

Jared continued to listen, looking completely intrigued at Jensen’s insight. He had almost forgotten that Jensen was a natural to all this. He finally commented, “So, the rest of the employees will be looking for direction, just like me.” Jensen nodded. Jared thought about it, “I wonder how they’ll feel...how the company will be able to take care of them with what’s left.” 

Jensen put his beer down and looked down for a minute. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this, then he rubbed his face and looked at the other two veterans. They sat quietly, pretty much knowing where this was going. They knew Jensen ‘very’ well...they also knew how much Jensen loved Jared. 

Jensen looked at Jared, “You can work anywhere...or on your own. Any of us knows that. You could even run your own business, Jare. With your success and qualifications, you can do whatever you want.” Jensen lovingly smiled at his clueless lover who was clearly shy about receiving such a compliment from his lover. ‘He shouldn’t be,’ Jensen sighed. 

“But,” Jensen added, “but...and here comes the big ‘but’ for you to consider.” Jared looked confused as Jensen kept talking, “A.E. will be under new leadership. It’s going to someone who absolutely ‘hates’ big business and doesn’t want anything to do with it. However, that person ‘will’ want the business to change it’s face, head another direction...maybe be involved in helping charities or building things like housing for people who need it and can’t afford it. I suspect A.E. will run another course and it will be a good one. If you decide to stay with them, I’m sure you’ll be a huge part of that.” 

Jensen sipped his beer while the young genius stared at him with his wheels turning. Jared had listened with no idea where Jensen was headed until now. Suddenly, his eyes widened, “YOU are taking over?” The others had known Jensen was given the company by his father, but Jensen hadn’t had time to tell Jared this. 

“Wait,” Jared continued, “YOU are going to be the new head honcho? Really?” Jared didn’t look too displeased about this, at all. His mind went right to how nice and caring of a boss Jensen would be and how much he would take care of the employees. “That’s wonderful for them,” Jared added, now excited, “that’s going to be incredible for ‘all’ of them.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed, which made the other veterans laugh. Jared looked between them, “What?” Jensen turned to him, “As usual, you’re thinking of everyone ‘else.’ You’re not thinking about where that puts ‘you’.” Jensen waited for the darting eyes to finally show signs of figuring it out, then Jared suddenly looked disbelievingly at Jensen, “No. You can’t give me some high fallutin position, Jensen. What would they think with me being the bosses boyfriend.” 

Jensen grinned at his lover, “Well, I don’t really ‘have’ to care what they think, do I...and you wouldn’t be getting the job because you were with ‘me’, you’d have it because you’re incomparable to anyone else on the integrity and skills meter.” Jensen waited for the put out look to give away to thinking it over. Jared still looked worried, “I’d have to go out in the field with them, hear the shitty gossip and...and get the sneid remarks,” Jensen interrupted, suddenly angry, “You bring those people to me.” 

Jared opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. He tried to imagine what it would be like working in his favorite field, but being disrespected as a bosses boy toy. He was so in love with Jensen, and this wouldn’t change his work ethic, one bit, but to have people misunderstand him? To be labeled? He sighed, “I need to be respected for my work...I couldn’t take people thinking I was getting something just because of my relationship with you.” 

Mike piped in, “Well, I wouldn’t think that...and I’m sure there are several others who wouldn’t either. You were at the company long before Jensen was, Jared.” He pointed his beer at Jensen, “And of course, you’ll be hiring ‘me’ when I get my license.” Jensen grinned, “Fuck yes, no application required either, you idiot...and being my background investigator and security doesn’t need to wait for a license.” 

Dave sipped his beer, “Maybe you’ll need an editor...for announcements, releases, articles, or whatever. Maybe a backup security person.” Jensen looked between his friends, “Back up security? Employment backgrounds...potential client backgrounds?” Both men nodded in agreement without hesitation. Jared couldn’t believe this. He’d had no idea this was coming. Jensen was taking over that shitty ass company and this was the best piece of news he’d heard in a very long time. 

Jensen continued to his friends, “This has wonderful potential. Plus, you can keep an eye on ‘this’ one for me when he goes to the tougher assignments...maybe dealing with an asshole client.” Jared did a double take at that, then at Mike and Dave when they agreed without even looking at Jared. The men were talking about him like this was already a done deal. ‘Fuck,’ Jared sighed, ‘it probably is, anyway.’ 

Mike had a thought, “Jared...you could run a training program. You’re so good with people, and obviously an excellent teacher if you can get ‘my’ grunt ass to soar through this course. Aside from being the lead engineer, maybe you could manage the training for new prospects...doing the hiring and firing, so to speak.” 

Jared’s mouth dropped open, in silence. He was still trying to process all this. Jensen knew the kid was kind of stuck at the moment, so he said, “Well, I think for now, we need to get our stumped genius home to rest, get cleaned up and let him process what the hell just happened.” 

The group made it to the truck and drove home in comfortable silence. Jared’s mind was still spinning. Was this his new life? His wonderful fantastic new life that had just been handed to him on a platter? He had to admit it would be a great job and he’d be ecstatically happy to be close to Jensen. He tried to let all the good sink in as they reached the house. 

Later, in Jensen’s bedroom, the two lovers laid in bed with the glow of the electric fireplace lighting the room. It had been a relaxing evening with the three veterans taking turns showering and putting together some stew for dinner. Jared’s was a little cooler, but he ate it happily. He was feeling loads better now.

Jensen played with the younger man’s hair for awhile, enjoying the feeling of having such a good day. Jared finally turned to him, “Jensen, would you really be happy running the company? Are you just doing it because you think you have to?” Jensen turned to Jared, “I had to really delve deep and think about that. If we’re doing good things, I might be okay with it but it’s not my first choice. The thought of meetings and business dealings churns my stomach. I’d actually like to stay home and let the business run itsself, but I know that’s not how you succeed.” 

Jared thought for a minute, then offered a suggestion, “If you had good management you could trust, it would be that way.” Jensen looked thoughtfully at him, “Someone you have in mind?” Jared nodded, “Yeah. I want you to be happy. What if you hired my old owners...the ones from Skyward that I used to work for. They’re honest and they love their employees. They’d never do you wrong, Jensen, I can guarantee you that.” 

Jensen thought for a few seconds then decided he loved the idea. “You have good ideas, young paddiwan.” Jared giggled at the nickname again, as Jensen started to move over to lay on top of him. “I love that sound, you know,” Jensen commented on Jared’s giggle, then kissed the younger man very lightly on his sore mouth. Jared rubbed his hands up and down Jensen’s chest. 

Jensen started kissing Jared’s neck and mumbled, “I seem to recall wanting to make you feel even better if you had a good day today.” He started to kiss his way down the younger man’s exposed collar bone, “And I think you had a really good day.” Jared’s heart began to speed up, “Oh...I remember that too, but you don’t have to,” Jared’s quick intake of breath followed his lover pushing up the sweatshirt and kissing his stomach. “Oh,” Jared’s libido skyrocketed. 

Jensen wouldn’t be deterred. His incredibly soft moist lips were trailing their way down Jared’s abdomen, passing his belly button and now kissing him just above his pants waistline. Jared got hard real quick, knowing damn well what was going to happen and how it was going to feel. ‘Jesus,’ he wondered how he ever was going to be quiet so their other house guests didn’t hear them. 

Jensen pulled the sweatpants down just below Jared’s beautiful cock and balls. He hummed appreciatively at the welcome sight and proceeded to lick the beautiful member in front of him. Jared exhaled loudly, dropping his hands on either side of him and grabbing the sheets. “Oh my God,” he groaned quietly, barely able to keep his voice down. Jensen’s tongue sent sparks of pleasure through his whole body, “Ohmygod,” Jared’s head turned back and forth as his breathing increased. 

“Jensen,” he breathed, “Jensen, ohmygod,” Jared continued to rant in response to the incredible sensations he felt from Jensen’s hot tongue. “Mmm,” Jensen moaned, “Man, you have a gorgeous dick, baby,” he said and proceeded to lick the rock hard member again. Jared was beside himself and Jensen could tell the kid was trying to be quiet, unsuccessfully. 

“Don’t worry, love. I happen to know they’re watching Gunsmoke reruns right now. If they hear anything, they can just turn up the volume.” Jared couldn’t even respond, as Jensen enveloped his dick completely with his hot wet mouth after he said that. Jensen sucked on the head, then slid his mouth down slowly, until he had covered Jared’s length as much as he could. Jared was loudly moaning in ecstasy. Jensen thought to himself, ‘Oh, this is gonna be fun.’ 

‘Jesus Christ,’ Jared thought as he moaned even louder and his hips pumped on their own. This was fucking ecstasy. Jensen was no nonsense, as he slid his mouth up and down on the engorged cock and kept up the rhythm. Jared was completely out of control. He couldn’t stand it. He clenched the sheets in his hands, then moved them restlessly to different areas on the bed and clenched them again. His head moved back and forth and he cried out endlessly in absolute rapture. 

This felt beyond good. It was so incredible Jared’s body reacted without him even being aware of what he was doing. “Fuck, Jensen...oh fuck,” Jared cried over and over again. “Oh God, Jensen, yes,” he had no control over his body’s reactions. Jensen loved this. Jared was completely at his mercy and he kept up the steady rhythm until Jared’s body began to tighten up, as if coiled to explode. 

Jensen scooted suddenly closer without breaking his suction. He slipped his right shoulder under Jared’s leg to push up a bit and ensure that Jared didn’t lose so much control that he pushed off the bed with that leg. “Ooooh,” Jared was climbing...his voice was raising in timbre and Jensen knew the younger man was rising toward orgasm. “Oh my God, Jensen,” he cried, sounding overwhelmed at the pleasure, and higher pitched. 

Jensen noticed Jared tensed up more and lifted his head and shoulders off the bed. He eyes were closed and concentrating, his breathing rapid and tense. His hips were trying to pump his dick up into Jensen’s mouth even faster. Jensen knew his sexy lover was about to blow his load. ‘Come on, Jared,’ Jensen thought, as he increased the speed of his mouth. 

“Aaah, God,” Jared cried in response, “Aaah, God, Jensen yes,” he pumped his hips faster up into the pleasure. Jesus Christ, Jensen’s mouth was driving him crazy. “Fuck, I’m cumming,” Jared growled and pumped faster, “Fuck Jensen, I’m cumming,” Jared panted, “Oh my God...fuck...oh fuck, yes,” Jared pushed up hard and tensed, “Nnnnnnnngggghhhhh,” he grunted hard and spasmed, then panted again and clenched again, “Nnnnnnnggghhh,” Jared grunted again, “Fuck,” he blurted out, then spasmed once more, “Nnnnnnggghh,” Jared’s third wave had him straining and shaking, just like the first two. 

Through this, Jensen kept sucking hard and moving when he knew it would be perfect, following Jared’s need. The younger man was having an incredible orgasm and that was Jensen’s goal. The younger man was groaning now, over and over, enjoying the follow up shorter spasms of absolute pleasure as they kept coming. 

Finally, Jared dropped his head and shoulders, little after shocks causing weaker spasms to continue the ecstasy as Jensen took in all the fluid and swallowed it. Jared was moaning in rapture...he moaned and hummed in pleasure, feeling his body come down from his incredible orgasm, while the heat of Jensen’s mouth gently took every drop of his essence. He was floating in a sea of post orgasmic bliss, not even knowing which way was up. 

‘Jesus,’ Jared barely could think that he’d probably never move again...but what a way to go. Jensen kissed the softening member, after letting it gently glide out of his mouth. He pulled Jared’s pants back up and climbed back up to lay next to Jared and watch him. Jensen grinned at his handiwork. The younger man was laying in disarray, his limbs completely loose and useless, Jared’s face the look of absolute peace and wonder. 

Jensen pulled the covers up over them both and laid on the pillow next to the kid, watching him for awhile. Jared started to breathe deeply and Jensen smiled, knowing the younger man had fallen fast asleep. ‘Good,’ he thought, though he knew Jared would be pissed at himself in the morning. 

Jensen forced himself out of bed at seven thirty the next morning. His bedmate was breathing deeply and beautifully cocooned between the bed covers. Jensen showered and shaved, brushed his teeth and got dressed in an old pair of sweatpants and a pair of socks. He came out of the bathroom, followed by a cloud of rolling steam. 

Jensen was greeted by the gorgeous sight of Jared stirring and brushing the hair off his face. Jared struggled a bit to move the covers, but then looked down at himself with a look of definite distaste. Jensen wasn’t sure what the hell that meant, at first. He stepped over to the bed as Jared plopped his head back on the pillow and glanced at Jensen, looking alarmed before he looked away. 

Jensen thought Jared was embarrassed. ‘Was it about last night?’ The older man asked himself, then thought it looked a bit like Jared was hiding something. He crawled over to him and laid up close to his lover, brushing the adorable disheveled hair out the younger man’s eyes. “Good morning,” Jensen said. 

Jared’s cheek’s flushed as he answered Jensen in a forced voice, while looking a bit nervous. Jensen grinned, while he slipped his hand under the covers and over to Jared’s waistband. Jared glanced down and his eyes widened, then he glanced nervously at Jensen, “What?” Jensen slid his hand into Jared’s pants and onto the rock hard cement hard on that Jared had been sporting. 

“Is this what’s bothering you?” Jensen asked him. After a seconds look from his slightly mortified younger lover, Jensen started to slide his hand up and down the organ. Jared’s eyes rolled up at the instant pleasure, his mouth dropped open with an uncontrolled moan. Jensen’s eyes darkened, as he slid his hand smoothly up and down and paused to thumb the bit of liquid pooling at Jared’s tip. 

“Were you dreaming?” Jared tried to concentrate on the conversation while Jensen’s hand did magical things to him. “I,” Jared started, “I,” he breathed and moaned before continuing, “I...couldn’t stop...thinking about...last night...your mouth,” Jared cursed then, feeling his body respond and start rising toward another orgasm. ‘Jesus, first thing in the morning?’ The younger man asked himself in amazement. 

He had been having a hot dream just before waking. God, it had seemed so real...and then he’d waken up, already half way to orgasm. Jensen had been sucking him in his dream, just like he’d done last night. “Fuck, Jensen,” Jared’s voice hitched, his breathing losing it’s rhythm. Jensen kissed him on the left side of his mouth, then he licked Jared’s lips until they opened slightly, pushing his tongue inside to meet the kid’s. 

Jared moaned, as Jensen licked and slid is tongue around gently, not attempting to aggravate that other side. He licked Jared’s lips and increased the speed of his hand, watching Jared with darkening pupils. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Jare. I want you to cum for me...let me see you, cum for me right now.” 

Jared moaned, his mouth open so he could breathe and pant his way to the top. Jesus Christ, it felt so good, but he was concerned about being so selfish, “What....what about you...oh, God, Jensen, what about you?” Jared had trouble even getting a sentence out. He was already at the edge. “Jensen,” he cried out, as the older man wouldn’t stop. “You’re so fucking hot, Jare. Cum for me, I’ve gotcha.” 

Jared couldn’t refuse, as his lover tightened his grip and sped up his hand. “Ah...ah...ah,” Jared cried out loud. He threw his head back and came, “Aaaaaaaaahhhh.” God it was good, “Mmmmmmmmmmm,” his second wave hit and then the third, “Nnnnghh,” he barely caught his breath, and fuck it was so goddamned good as follow up waves rolled through him. 

Jensen watched the wondrous sight as his lover came gloriously for him and shared the ecstasy all over his face. He was openly spasming and grunting, panting in between and it was all for Jensen. “Beautiful,” Jensen commented, watching Jared deal with the continued spasms and waves of followup pleasure that thrummed through him. Jared’s eyes were closed again and he was moaning through the pleasure filled aftershocks. 

Jensen watched him start to come down, at the same time he realized he was gonna have to do something about himself now. There was just no way he was gonna get by without relief. The sight of Jared was too much. He quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them down, then started fisting his own cock. When Jensen grunted in pleasure at the first touch, Jared was jolted out of his stupor. He lazily turned his head and looked at Jensen lovingly, then caught what the older man was doing. 

“Mmmmm,” Jared took an interest and forced his sluggish body to roll toward his lover. “Let me do this,” he ordered, then pushed Jensen’s hand aside and took over with his own. “Aaah,” Jensen’s head fell back and his eyes rolled up in pleasure, “Jesus, Jared.” Just Jared doing this instead of him was an instant turn on. 

Jared hummed in appreciation, “I haven’t seen your beautiful dick in too long. Goddamn it’s gorgeous. Are you gonna cum for me?” Jared rubbed his tight fist up and down the ex-soldier’s cock. “Fuck yes,” Jensen managed, now fucking his dick into Jared’s hand. He wasn’t gonna take long, Jensen immediately starting to grunt and escalate fast toward the top, “Fuck,” he warned, “Fuck...fuck, I’m cumming.” 

“Jensen, that’s it, fucking give it to me,” Jared ordered. Jensen obeyed instantly, trying his hardest to be quiet, as he exploded with a guttural growl, “Mmmmmmmmmmnnnnn...mmmmmmmgggghhhhh...mmmmmmgggghhhh.” Jensen’s dick pumped it’s load as he strained and growled helplessly from the pleasure, over and over. Waves of immense pleasure were bursting through his body, as Jared’s hand expertly milked him to make it last.

Jensen groaned helplessly, enduring the aftershocks as they rolled through him. He was floating on clouds of incredible weightlessness and pleasure, as his body still spasmed with the intensity. After the orgasm released him, Jensen finally calmed and stilled, feeling Jared’s hand still on his happily throbbing dick.

He took a moment to control his breathing enough to be able to relax and open his eyes. Jensen saw the mess he’d left all over the kid’s sweatshirt sleeve and some of the bedding. “Damn,” he commented, more concerned about getting some on Jared’s wrist than anything else. He grabbed Jared’s saturated hand and turned it, examining the cuts, still feeling a bit shaky. 

Jared was grinning, knowing damn well his lover was trying his hardest to be efficient and in control, when he really wasn’t. Jared could see that orgasm had taken a lot out of Jensen. “I’m sure it’s fine,” Jared pushed himself up to meet Jensen face to face, “it has healing properties, doesn’t it? Filled with all that protein and vitamins.” 

Jensen sighed...he had to grin at the sight of Jared getting up without any problems from his sore abdomen, and at the added realization that Jared looked absolutely well today. Except for his injured face, he looked so much better. Jensen kissed the younger man, carefully, then sighed, “Can I just say you are the sexiest thing I could ever imagine waking up to...I’d still really like to know what you were dreaming about.” 

Jensen held Jared’s face close up, as he searched Jared’s eyes waiting for explanation. Jared’s shy embarrassment forced him to look down and Jensen was spellbound watching him. The kid looked up with knowing grin, “It was definitely hot,” was all he explained. Jensen raised an eyebrow then kissed his lover, carefully again, and pulled back to look him over more closely. 

Jensen shook his head, “Man, it’s good to see you feeling better.” Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen this time, “Mmmm...it’s good to feel better. Maybe you can fuck me through the mattress soon.” Jensen’s instant guffawed response had Jared grinning. He loved it when he could catch the older man off guard. 

Jensen countered, “Fucking you through just about anything sounds like a plan in my book.” Jared kissed him again. When he pulled back, he gazed at Jensen with love and adoration for a moment, then it was Jensen’s turn to surprise ‘him’. “And let me know when you want to return the favor.” Jared studied him, then realized what he was saying... “Jesus, Jen, when do you want me to do ‘that’, ‘cuz I don’t need any coaxing...I’m ready when you are.” 

Jensen smiled, “How about when your leg works?” Jared sighed, now pissy. He looked down at said leg, then back up at Jensen, “Well, that’s just depressing.” Jensen smiled and kissed him, “Nah...it’ll come, baby.” Jared turned coy again, “Damn right it’ll cum...I’ll make it cum,” then he kissed Jensen and licked his lips. Jensen laughed at Jared’s sexy playfulness. 

He pulled Jared’s addicting body a few inches away from him so he could think straight, then softened the blow with a follow up kiss, “I need to clean us up, clean up the bed, and definitely need to feed and medicate you. Plus the others are probably worried about your virtue and we really should make an appearance.”

Jared laughed. After a few seconds, he realized how good it felt to really laugh again. Maybe this horrible shit with his criminal employer was really over. Jared started move himself to the side of the bed, opposite Jensen. The older man went over to help him get up, then handed him the crutches. 

“Now...promise you’re going to be careful.” Jared nodded, “Okay.” Jensen kissed him on his right cheek, then went out to strip the bed. Jared had the door cracked open, so Jensen could still hear him. He took all the soiled bedding to the laundry machines in the hall, then came back with fresh sheets. While outfitting the bed, Jensen heard the sounds of shaving cream, running water and a tiny bit of “ow” and “ow” once in awhile. He wasn’t sure if Jared was touching his painful face or trying out that leg...which he wasn’t supposed to be doing, of course. 

Jensen grinned to himself, still feeling silly and giddy over the fact that Jared was even at this point today. It was incredible to have him this well. He suddenly turned to see Dave and Mike leaning on the door frame, waiting until Jensen noticed them. He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing immediately there was a snarky comment coming. 

“I hate to think why you have to change the bedding, Ackles,” Mike looked pissy, “Tell me he’s alright.” Jensen sighed once more, “Of course he’s alright. He’s great. Wait ‘til you guys see him, compared to yesterday.” Jensen tried to appear positive about the whole encounter but his friends were quite protective over Jared, at this point, and weren’t gonna be convinced the lovers hadn’t done too much until they saw the kid for themselves. 

“What’s he doing in there?” Mike asked that, so Jensen nodded toward the bathroom with a grin, “He’s shaving, at the moment. He’s trying to be careful and it’s taking longer.” Jensen watched them think that over. Maybe it was hard for them to accept that their little brother really ‘was’ doing better on his own and wouldn’t need them as much. Jensen looked down and kept busy to avoid smirking at that thought. His two friends were priceless for the big strong killer warriors that they were. 

Jared finished his ministrations. He actually felt quite pleased with his clean shaven face, pleasantly scented under arms, and he’d used his crutches to successfully pee without falling over. He patted his wrists with the dry towel, just to make sure he hadn’t gotten any moisture on the open sores, then he ran a brush through his locks. 

When Jared opened the door and shuffled out of it using his crutches like a pro, Dave and Mike couldn’t stop staring at him. Jared hobbled out and looked their way, only to be stopped by their scrutiny. “Uhm,” the younger man looked uncertain between them, “What?” Mike and Dave finally caught themselves, “Sorry, it’s just damn good to see you looking this good,” Dave was the first to speak up.

Jared glanced at Jensen, but the older man seemed to be smirking and paying too close attention to straightening his pillows. ‘Told ya,’ he said to himself, knowing his friends hadn’t believed him. Jared started hobbling toward the two veterans in the doorway. “Is there food? I’m starving my ass off,” he said, while practically running into the two warriors to get them to move. Dave and Mike followed the kid down the hall, lifting their hands instantly to catch Jared every time he looked like he was going to stumble.

The two warriors raced to the stove top and explained they had made a sort of casserole of some leftover corn tortillas and chili’s. They had combined some ground sausage and eggs, then wrapped it in several tortillas and poured salsa and cheese all over it. Jared leaned just enough to see the casserole dish in the oven and immediately perked up, “Oh, sweet, you guys, that looks awesome.” 

The two veterans shadowed Jared, as he hobbled to the table and ungracefully plopped down in a chair. They put four full plates on the table and Jared started in right away. “Aaah,” he startled, forgetting the inside of his mouth. The younger man breathed through his burning pain, while Dave went and got him some juice. “Here,” he handed it to Jared, who gratefully took it and drank it down. “Thank you, I forgot.” 

Mike said, “Let me cool this off a minute, Jared,” then put the kid’s plate into the freezer. Dave brought an antibiotic over for Jared to swallow while drinking his juice. “You want some luke warm coffee today?” Jared nodded, then put his glass down, “I’ll take it any way I can get it.” Dave fixed him a cup and Jared thanked him. 

By the time Jensen came out, his lover had taken his antibiotic for the morning, drank half his apple juice, and was enjoying some luke warm coffee with a cooled plate of tortilla casserole in front of him. He grinned at the picture of a very well taken care of young genius. His friends were toast, just like he was. Jared seemed to no longer be embarrassed about the attention. He was well used to it. 

They played board games most of the day, then after refusing a nap for the second time, Jared opened his laptop to work on his programs. He thought he had figured out the perfect Christmas gift for Jensen, so he worked on that the rest of the day. Mike talked to the kid about his engineering course and the two of them worked on researching the best schools. Jensen played Dave at chess for awhile. 

Price called in late afternoon, just as the group was finishing a late lunch. Jared ate the tuna mix out of a sandwich that Jensen had put together. After mouthing the insides, successfully, the younger man picked pieces of the bread off and chewed on his good side. It worked quite well, he just had to remember not to touch anything on that right side. 

Price explained the trial schedule and that it would start the Monday after Thanksgiving. They would need Jared, but it wouldn’t be inside the courtroom and only in private chambers. Jensen vowed he wouldn’t be going in without his personal security and Price said he expected nothing different. Cars would pick them up, just like before, but it was precaution since all the accused were still sitting in jail. 

Jensen hung up and relayed all of it to the rest of them. Jared was quiet for awhile and seemed to be thinking it over, but he didn’t look scared anymore and that’s what Jensen was happiest about. They actually decided to barbecue something for dinner, since it was clear outside. There was a fine layer of leftover snow on the ground, but since the weather was clear, Jensen and Dave decided to play chef on the back patio. 

Jared went through more engineering courses with Mike and wrote him a reference letter. Dinner was finally ready by seven. It was dark and cold as hell and Jared couldn’t believe his lover and Dave had stood out there all this time. They came in shivering and giggling like lunatics, then went straight to the fire Mike had already built up. 

Dave and Jensen thawed themselves while the smell of barbecued chicken and tri-tip permeated the house. It was drifting from the foil covered pan they had carried in and dropped unceremoniously on the coffee table in their hurry to get to the fireplace. Dinner was delicious. Jared ate the meat by pulling chunks of it and taking his time chewing with his left side. God it was amazing. 

Jared’s mind had been wandering about working for Jensen’s new version of A.E. and how it would be great to lead the company in a positive direction with him, then he drifted to thoughts of getting bent over the bosses huge ornate oak desk until Jensen cleared his throat and got Jared’s attention. “Penny for your thoughts,” Jensen said, but Jared looked down shyly and started picking at his chicken, “No...no, I don’t need any pennies.” 

Jensen grinned, thinking Jared must have been picturing something intriguingly dirty. He looked at his friends, “The more I think about the business, the better it sounds. Last night, Jared reminded me of his former owners that he loved...they might still be looking for a good job doing something similar. They’re reliable and honest...and I’m sure they would be perfect to manage the employee stuff and day to day processes.” 

Jared was infinitely pleased to the core that he might have found a perfect solution for Jensen and for his poor former owners that had been so good to him. He guessed the part he was having trouble with was ‘how’ good this all was... ‘nothing’ could go this right, could it? After awhile, the group of friends finished their meal and everyone cleaned up. Jared wasn’t allowed to help, of course. 

Jensen cheered him up when he reminded him tonight was his last breathing treatment and that got the result he was looking for. Jared’s eyes were sparkling and Jensen thought it had been too long since they’d done that. The beautiful grey’s were glistening with silver specs, and gorgeous as Hell. As Jensen took out the machine and put it together, the younger man asked, “So, tomorrow we go back and start working again?” 

Jensen answered, “Yep. You can boss us around again and we’ll see how far we can get.” Jared was excited, “Sweet.” Jensen handed him the mask and as Mike and Dave came back with beers and turned to leave them alone, Jared said, “No wait...it’s okay.” The two men looked at him, still unsure, but Jared repeated, “Really...it’s okay. Thank you for being so nice about it, but it’s easier now.” 

Jensen watched his lover, pleased, then he glanced at the other two men and nodded very subtly so they knew it was ‘very’ okay to be in here while Jared did his treatment. The younger man had overcome the fearful response and taken control over this process now. Jared took the mask and as Jensen waited for him to put it over his face, he noticed Dave and Mike take a careful seat adjacent to them. They were watching this, even though they were pretending ‘not’ to watch this. Jensen’s team had been experienced, in depth, with psychological trauma and they, of course, never wanted to set Jared back. 

The younger man completed the process with his eyes closed most of the time, only coughing in the beginning. After ten minutes, Jared handed the mask back and rubbed his face while Jensen put the mask back on the machine. He looked at Jared to make sure he was okay. When the younger man smiled at Jensen, he knew Jared was okay and proceeded to put the machine away. 

Jensen sat on the coffee table and faced his lover, “I want to talk about something.” Jared looked at him, concerned. Jensen continued, “Price talked to me about the news this morning.” Dave piped in, “How much is out?” Jensen sighed, “Basically, Jared’s picture, some of the other employees are in short interviews, the bad guys’s pictures are on the news, and it’s all over about A.E. and the things they’ve been accused of. Former clients are being interviewed. The circus is now bigger.”

Jared’s concern went immediately to the older man’s plight, which Jensen knew it would. His intention was actually to talk about Jared’s safety and keeping him out of interviews, but Jared of course wasn’t thinking of himself. Mike blurted this out, “Dude, he isn’t following you...I can see it. He’s worried about ‘you’.” Jensen glanced at Mike and grinned. 

The three Black Ops experts sighed at their clueless genius, which prompted Jared to look between them. “What?” His question had Mike scratching his head and looking at Dave. The older man sighed and looked at Jensen for answers. Jensen looked at Jared and smirked. Jared had no idea what he had missed, “What!?” He asked, now pissier that they all seemed to know something he didn’t. 

Jensen explained, “We’re talking about ‘you’, Jay. ‘Your’ face is on the news and the press will be dying to talk to the brilliant engineering expert who was brave enough to save all the employees of this horrible company and fight against them.” Jensen let that sink in. Jared stared at him and it was several minutes before he seemed to finally understand what Jensen had meant. “Oh,” the genius remarked. 

Mike and Dave shook their heads, while Jensen continued, “So, when we go work on Steve and Dani’s counter each day, I need you to understand why we’re hovering and watching our surroundings, okay? The last thing Price or any of his security team needs is for you to be swarmed by look-ee-loo’s or pushy reporters. It’s too hard on them to keep you safe if you get too much attention.” 

Jared thought about that, in silence. He really hadn’t expected that. He finally looked at Jensen and asked, “Do you think I shouldn’t go?” Jared looked between the guys, “I mean...you’ve all done enough and I don’t need to be causing problems if someone recognizes me, right?” Mike and Dave looked at Jensen, who sighed. 

“No...we just need you to understand. It’s good for you to go. People aren’t trying to hurt you this time, at least, it’s just we want you to stay protected from the camera. No interviews is better. After this is over, if you wanted to talk to them, then,” “God no,” Jared interrupted. He was shaking his head in alarm, “I’m not ever gonna wanna do that. Yuck.” Just the thought of being on national television brought on all kinds of nausea. Jared’s hatred for being the center of attention would never be comfortable with that one. 

Jensen and his friends were glad they had gone over that possibility, at least. If they were watching television, now, and the story were to happen to come on the news, Jared wouldn’t be as shocked to see his picture. The rest of the evening was another movie. Jared watched the other Terminators with them and he decided he didn’t like them quite as much as the first two, but he was glad he’d at least tried them out. 

They played some video games and Jared opted out this time, reading through some old books of Jensen’s instead. They went to bed and Jared moved instantly into his favorite spot, with his head on Jensen’s chest and laying up against Jensen’s right side. Jared was on his left side tonight, and Jensen realized through all the latest bullshit, Jared’s left side had still been healing. He didn’t seem to hurt, at all, while he laid like this. Jensen kissed the kid’s head and feel asleep with his lover safe in his arms. 

The next few days, the three veterans let Jared start putting a little weight on the bad leg. They showed up at the restaurant after breakfast and worked until late afternoon. In three days, they had the solid foundation and base of the new countertop built. The smell of the fresh new wood drifted through the whole restaurant and people who were aware of their annual feast kept stopping to give Steve and Dani their encouragement. 

Jared was becoming quite coordinated with his crutches. He stepped on his left leg when using the restroom, and sometimes in between that, but still used the crutches most of the time. Jared still wasn’t aloud to do physical work. He hobbled around and checked things out, re-measured and calculated things, but mostly he sat on his ass and enjoyed the bantering between his lover and his friends. There had been a few news reporters around the restaurant, asking if they’d seen Jared, but so far, it had only been when the kid wasn’t there, so his team hadn’t had to deal with them. 

On the fourth day, Jared finally cheered to himself as the team of men lowered the flat new surface onto the top of the counter base. This was the revealing moment. When they backed up and studied the masterpiece, Steve actually looked teary eyed. “Dani!” He yelled for her to come and look. When she joined him, they stood with their arms around each other and admired their new countertop. 

“Look at it,” she cried emotionally. Steve nodded, wiping at his eyes. They both turned to Jared and the younger man prepared himself for way too much attention and gratitude for this... ‘oh shit,’ Jared thought as both of them stepped over to him and hugged him. “Oof,” Jared grunted as he was hugged tightly. Apparently, they wholeheartedly ‘loved’ their new countertop. 

This was the part of design that he’d been missing. The joy of creating something, making it right, and making things that will last for people. Jared looked over at Jensen, helplessly speaking volumes with his eyes about being ecstatically happy that they liked it, but overwhelmed that they were thanking him way too much. 

Jensen started over to them, grinning, but Dani and Steve backed away before Jensen had to help Jared out of it, somehow. Steve shook Jared’s hand, “You’re a treasure Jared. I’m sorry if we’re being dorks about this, but I never ‘ever’ imagined actually getting this done.” Dani added, “Yes, it’s so busy in here, daily, that we never had the time to just dig in and have someone measure it and build it. We would have surely hired someone, in haste, who screwed it up.” 

Steve patted Jared’s shoulders, “It’s level!” Jared smiled at the man’s excitement that his countertop was actually not leaning anymore. He couldn’t think of anything to say except, “I’m glad you guys like it.” They hugged him again hard again. “Ugh,” he grunted, feeling a little soreness at the gesture. Jensen pulled them slightly off of the kid, giggling, “Easy you guys, he’s still kind of bruised up. He rubbed Jared’s back when they finally let go. 

The only thing left was to paint the counter and apply a waterproof clear coat over it. The new counter would definitely be usable by Thanksgiving, only three days away. Steve told them, “You guys raid the fridge, take some goodies and beer. Go home and rest and I’ll see you at 0500 Thanksgiving, okay?” 

Jensen, Dave and Mike shook the restaurant owner’s hand, happily, cleaned up some of the area before they raided Steve’s refrigerator and followed a hobbling Jared to the truck. Jensen snatched a banana cream pie and Dave had beer in a bag. Mike had taken a bag from Dani that was filled with homemade biscuits and some Philly Steak sandwiches. “Get our asses home, Ackles, before I eat this all right here,” Mike growled, as Jensen started the truck and pulled out. 

When they got home, Jensen came around to stand by Jared’s door while he got out and adjusted his crutches. The kid had been doing great on them, but sometimes transitions were a little tricky. Through dinner, the veterans hadn’t failed to notice Jared’s pensive mood. They worried about him, but they trusted it was something Jensen would take the lead on, and let them in on when he discovered what it was. They broke out some checkers and entertained themselves with several rounds before Jensen pulled out some cards. 

“Jesus,” Mike bitched, “Einstein over there is gonna fucking kill us,” the special forces expert whined to his game partner, who was sitting next to him. Jensen happened to be on Mike’s team tonight. Jared opened his mouth to argue, but Jensen answered Mike first, “Speak for yourself, dickwad, I’m not bad at this.” Jensen faked being confident. He knew damn well they were going to lose against Jared. 

Dave blurted out, “I’m not worried,” knowing damn well he was going to win because Jared was on his team. “Of course you’re not,” Mike whined some more. Jared tried to focus on the cards, like he had no idea what they were talking about. Dave grinned the whole time they played. They didn’t win every hand, but they won them all toward the end of the game. 

Jared blushed at Jensen’s pointed knowing grin. He loved his brainiac so much and Jared had no idea how fucking incredibly sexy he was, being charmingly polite about it but knowing what cards had already been used and what was left. Jensen could see the natural ability in Jared’s focused eyes as the younger man counted cards.

The engineer was definitely feeling his body respond as Jensen kept him in his tractor beam throughout the card games. The fact that Jared’s very own special forces master looked like he was undressing him with his eyes and wanted to fuck him on this table didn’t do much for Jared’s concentration. 

It was finally close to midnight, and all the men decided to turn in. Jared hoisted himself up and then began his longer trek to the back bedroom. “Good night, guys,” he called back as he went down the hall. Jensen built up the fire, then slapped his two friends on their shoulders, and headed down the hall. Half way down, he turned and advised, “Oh, hey, fellas...I’d watch a movie or turn the radio on,” then smiled, knowingly, and continued on while hearing the disbelieving curses and complaints from behind him. 

Jared made it into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, brushed his teeth and peed. He hobbled his way to the side of the bed and looked up after setting his crutches against the bedside table. Jensen wasted no time. Jared’s face was taken between Jensen’s hands and his mouth was seductively devoured. 

Jensen’s kiss was tender and hot, being very careful of the right side of Jared’s mouth, but his tongue demanded entrance and wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. Jared could swear his toes curled. This man wanted him, craved him and he could feel the heat from Jensen melting into his bones. He moaned in delicious pleasure, receiving Jensen’s kiss with eagerness. 

Jensen had wanted this all night. Jared’s gorgeous mouth had been too off limits for days while it was healing and Jensen had been thinking of sticking his tongue in it all night. They’d been stealing gentle, soft, and careful, kisses but Jensen’s patience was over. His mouth and body were demanding Jared’s heat.

Jared’s responding need poured to the surface and he returned the demanding hunger with full force. His mouth was much better now, but it still had another week to be fully functional. They licked and sucked and slid their tongues together, tasting every aspect of the other that was reachable.

When the lovers backed off enough to breathe and rub their hands all over each other’s bodies, Jared whispered in desperation, “I need you inside me.” Jensen moaned, “Mmmm...God yes.” They kissed again, more aggressively. The room was getting hot and the fireplace wasn’t even on yet. 

Jensen let go of Jared, only to flick the fireplace on high. As he stepped back to Jared, he pulled his shirt off and rubbed the younger man’s arms. Followed Jared down, as he sat on the bed, then Jensen crawled over the younger man when he scooted backward to lay flat. It was an alpha move and Jared loved it.

Jensen attacked his mouth again. Jared rubbed his hands over Jensen’s muscular shoulders, while Jensen licked and sucked his tongue. Jared was so turned on he couldn’t think straight. Their tongues played and danced together until Jensen decided to lick and suck his way down Jared’s throat. When he reached Jared’s collarbone, he spent time there sucking on the bone. 

Jared was so hot he was losing his mind. Jensen pulled up and looked over his gorgeous turned on genius for a minute. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he commented. Jensen reached over and pulled some lube from the bedside table, then pulled Jared’s pants down. He kissed the tender skin on Jared’s hip bones as he slid the sweatpants down further. 

“Mmmmm,” Jensen moaned when he noticed the beautiful full cock, leaking and begging for his attention, “you sure I can’t spend time on that for awhile first?” He licked the rock hard beauty, as Jared grabbed his head and bent his legs up. “God Jensen,” Jared was panting. “Fuck me...please,” knowing if Jensen continued, he would cum too soon. 

“I got you, baby,” Jensen hurried to pull Jared’s pants off his ankles and free the kid’s legs completely. He pulled his own pants off and squirt lube on his fingers. Jensen began a careful slow glide of one finger into Jared’s hole. “Ah...yes,” Jared’s immediate response of the invasion was of someone receiving something after a long wait. It was absolute gratification and seductive pleasure and the kid was killing Jensen with the sound of it. 

The seasoned war vet had to close his eyes and concentrate in order not to blow his load too soon. Jared was too damn hot for his own good. Jared moaned over and over at the pumping of Jensen’s finger inside of him. Jensen couldn’t look away, as he added a second finger and the response from Jared almost forced him to cum right there. Jensen panted hard, holding back, as the gorgeous engineer came even more alive and started thrusting his hips back to meet Jensen’s fingers. 

Jared’s eyes were closed in rapture and he was gyrating and begging Jensen to fuck him and “yes,” was repeated several times. Jensen finally added his third finger and Jared bore down like he was determined. “Fuck, that feels good,” Jared growled, now looking down at Jensen’s hand. 

“Jesus, Jared, you look fucking perfect like this...fucking perfect,” Jensen remarked, pumping his fingers into Jared now. He wasn’t really sure he could keep from cumming, if they kept doing this. Jared was pushing back onto Jensen’s fingers, meeting his thrusts, and the older man was already rising toward orgasm just from the sight. He was reminded of how tight it was inside Jared’s channel and it wasn’t helping his dick to keep from exploding just yet. 

Jared begged, “Do it now...Jensen, please.” Jensen wasn’t about to refuse his favorite engineer so he got up on his knees and gently pulled his fingers out of the slick hole. He squirt lube all over his raging cock, which seemed to be pointing angrily at Jared’s hole on it’s own. It was definitely pissed at waiting. 

Jensen lifted Jared’s legs and placed them over his shoulders to take the pressure off Jared’s injured one. He placed his cock against Jared’s entrance and pushed slowly until the head started to slide into the extremely tight passage. He pushed slowly, not wanting to hurt Jared. He finally pushed further in until the mushroom head landed inside with a ‘pop’ feeling, it’s flared out rim making it past Jared’s protective ring. 

“Uuhh,” the older man grunted hard, feeling waaayyy too many sizzling sparks of pleasure to be able to hold this out for too long. “Jesuschrist,” Jensen panted and grunted, barely able to contain himself. That tightness was begging him to push in and ride the pleasure to orgasm, RIGHT GODDAMNED NOW. Jared encouraged his lover, feeling the fullness, but no pain and only the intense need to feel more, “It’s okay...push Jensen, push now.” 

Jensen started to push in and growled at the feeling, “Mmm, fuck, I’m not gonna be able to hold this...fuck, it feels too good.” Jared pulled Jensen’s face down to meet his and licked his lips, inviting him in. Jensen met his tongue with his own, tasting the inside of Jared’s mouth, their tongues fully engaged in exploring each other. 

Jensen kept pushing, grunting, while kissing Jared. He pushed until finally, he had to pull his head up and catch his breath. He was inside of Jared and it was exquisite. “God you feel fucking amazing,” Jensen closed his eyes and tried to calm himself for a second before he started moving. If he didn’t, this would be over way too quick. The lovers then stared hard into each others eyes and Jensen started to move.

“Oh,” Jared’s cry egged Jensen on, as he pushed back in with a grunt. This was the most intense feeling in the world, being bound like this, connected, sharing such heights of pleasure that nothing existed but the two of them. They cried out in response to one another as Jensen pushed in and out slowly, at first, then increased in speed. They never broke eye contact as the older man pushed forward more and tried to hit Jared’s prostate. 

“Jensen,” Jared’s face was filled with desperation and anguish that it felt so good. He couldn’t describe this, his body was filled with such intense pleasure and Jensen was hitting his gland at every stroke. Jared’s face showed everything, as Jensen grunted hard, his face turning redder. He fucked Jared faster, as his body began to coil with tension. 

Jared’s cries and gusty grunts were killing him. He was crying out with every thrust, pushing his ass up to meet each thrust, craving it and begging for it. Jensen was fucking him harder...and Jared was taking it. His lover was like an addictive drug, pushing Jensen to need more. He was racing to the precipice with no way to stop it. He fucked Jared hard and fast now, the kid practically screaming from the pleasure of it. 

He swore Jared’s channel tightened more, if it were even possible, Jensen knowing damn well that Jared was on the brink of cumming too. He kissed the younger man, trying to block the noise as he fucked Jared into the mattress, just like he’d begged him to do earlier that morning. He slid his hand downward and pumped Jared’s cock, giving the younger man even more intense pleasure to deal with. 

Jared was screaming into his mouth, and tightening up. The sight, sounds and feel were beautiful to Jensen’s ears and his orgasm coiled and exploded with a violent vengeance right into Jared’s prostate. “Mmmmmmmmnnggghh,” Jensen growled fierce into Jared’s mouth, as he jerked hard into the younger man and lost his mind. Jared, tensed and screamed, “Mmmmmmmnnnnn,” and together they were forced into the abyss of absolute pulsating pleasure. 

Their eyes rolled up and they spasmed for several seconds, holding tense, shaking, as the waves of intensity forced their way through them. Jensen grunted and groaned, helplessly pulsing into Jared, forcing Jared’s prostate to send waves of unimaginable orgasmic pleasure throughout the younger man’s whole body.

They rode the aftershocks together and came down, shaking with tension and endorphins. They broke their mouths apart and stayed an inch from each other to just breathe. The need for oxygen was overwhelming after each one of them felt like they’d greyed out. Neither man spoke, they simply held there poised, trying to catch their breath. Jared still had his hands in Jensen’s short hairs, Jensen’s were clenched on the pillows beside Jared’s head. He had quickly let go of the younger man’s dick when he came and violently grabbed the pillows, completely unaware of his motions. 

Jensen started to recover. He kissed Jared lightly all over his face, even on his closed eye lids until Jared finally moaned and turned his face into Jensen’s. The younger man sighed in absolute satisfaction. “Mmmmmmm,” was all Jared could muster, at the moment. Jensen grinned, watching the beautiful look of post orgasmic wonder on his lover. Jared struggled to open his eyes for a few extra minutes, while Jensen kept kissing him. 

He was finally rewarded when Jared forced his eyelids to open, and realized he was being stared at. “Shit,” Jared grumbled, as he sported an adorable all over blush at being slow on the recovery. Jensen smiled, “There’s the most gorgeous post orgasmic blush on the planet...and only I get to see it.” 

Jared glanced at him, perturbed with his assessment, knowing he was probably turning even redder. This made Jensen laugh. Jared sighed, as Jensen kissed him all over again, coaxing and soothing, “Mmmm...you can’t help it, baby. You’re completely innocent. You were made this beautiful and it’s not your fault.” 

Jared rolled his eyes and smirked, “Blushing is not beautiful, I hate it,” trying to roll away and not give in and actually smile. Jensen stopped him, of course, then he looked at Jared with feigned hurt, “It really must be horrible having to live with this gorgeous set of eyes and an all over magnetic blush, and dimples to kill for and that perfectly sculpted face and body. God, it’s so unfair.” 

Jared had still been trying to squirm away from the attention, but Jensen had him completely under his body weight. “Uh,” Jensen jerked when his ass cheek was kicked with one of Jared’s heels. Jensen smiled, “Then there’s the spunk too...that’s another hot piece.” Jared giggled because he couldn’t help it. “Stop being an idiot,” he said, but then he giggled magically a bit more. 

Jensen grinned and kissed him again, then brushed the hair back from his face, “You ready to sleep?” Jared nodded, still smiling, so Jensen kissed him once more. He searched Jared’s eyes for any pain or discomfort, “Are you alright? Anything hurt?” When the younger man shook his head, “No, everything’s numb. I think my nerve endings are all dead...you killed them on overload.” 

Jensen kissed him again, with a knowing grin, “Mmmm, I know what you mean by ‘overload,’ Jesus.” Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, “Everything about you blows me away. Christ, I never dreamed I could feel anything like this,” Jensen slowly descended his mouth on Jared’s and kissed him passionately. Being mindful of the already sore side of Jared’s mouth, Jensen explored every corner of the kid’s delectable hot wet oral cavity, stroking his tongue lovingly against Jared’s, sharing every ounce of heated devotion he had the energy for. 

Jared was completely swept away. This was where he wanted to stay forever. When Jensen backed gently from the kiss, he took a few seconds to stare into Jared’s eyes, reading the returned love and happiness there. He kissed Jared lightly once more, then gently eased his softened member out of the younger man. 

Jared watched him go into the bathroom and waited while the water ran. He was feeling lethargic and sleepy, definitely too pleasantly dreamy to even cover himself up. Jensen returned with a very hot wet towel and a dry one. He cleaned them up, ending with his usual push of the hot wet towel up into Jared’s ass, holding it snug against the swollen hole. 

“Aaah,” Jared had to admit it felt wonderful and instead of being embarrassed, he welcomed this. Jensen was so caring, so careful with him, and the heat on his most sensitive area was penetrating the thin skin and relaxing him. Jensen threw the towels into the hamper, then slipped into bed and covered them both. He could tell Jared was wiped out, and he had to admit, he was too. 

Both men drifted into sleep after snuggling close. “I love you,” Jared whispered dreamily with his eyes closed. Jensen kissed his forehead and sighed, “I love you, too. Sleep well.” When Jared’s breathing deepened and became more rhythmic, Jensen was able to let himself follow him into deep slumber. 

The next morning proved to be another advance in Jared’s recovery. Jensen woke to the kid yawning and stretching without any discomfort. They shared some delayed time in bed, affectionately kissing and rubbing each other, enjoying the warmth under the covers. Finally, hunger won out and they went to the kitchen in sweats and heavy socks. 

The fire was huge and there were coffee and muffins waiting. Jensen grabbed some butter and sat with Jared at the table to enjoy their continental style meal. The others traipsed in, carrying bundles of wood, which they stacked next to the fireplace. Both men went back and forth a few times, bringing as much wood in as they could fit. 

The weather was icy cold, with a northern wind. It wasn’t a desirable day to be outside. The pieces of ice on Mike and Dave’s eyelashes confirmed that for Jared, as they discarded their boats, hats, gloves and boots at the back door. “Toto, we ain’t in Kansas anymore,” Jared said, as the two men toward them. “Jesus, how much colder does it get here?” Jared looked at Jensen in blatant disbelief when he asked that. 

The older man put his coffee down, “Well, it’s only November. December is snow, then by January, there’s thick snow and it’s iced over most of the time. Dangerous, but beautiful. Usually in the teens to upper twenties. This year, I’ll be better prepared. Last year was my first winter here and I was quite the opposite.” 

Jared looked back at the other two and watched them grab fresh cups of coffee, then come sit down. Mike spouted off, “Bout time you two dragged your butts outta bed while Dave and I slaved away. Jensen continued to drink his coffee, unphased, while Jared immediately felt guilty for not being able to help with the heavy chores. “Knock it off,” Jensen interrupted his thoughts. ‘Jesus,’ Jared mentally bitched at being so apparently obvious. 

He did a double take at Mike and Dave’s perusal. He still wasn’t quite used to being so intimately obvious, right under his new brothers’ noses. Jared glanced between them, suddenly feeling assessed. ‘Jesus, they know what we did last night,’ he blushed, then looked at Jensen for help while he played with his hair nervously and sipped his coffee. 

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but Jensen cut him off, “He’s fine, you guys knock it off.” Jensen eyed Dave and Mike with purpose, determined to protect Jared at all costs, but Dave realized on his own that it would embarrass the Hell out of his new friend if he even voice his concern. “I can plainly see you’re much better, Jared,” Dave went for something encouraging.

Jared feigned a responding smile and nodded, while still nervously sipping. Mike piped in from the coffee pot, “Ackles, you fart, we just wanna make sure he doesn’t need any interventions or anything to keep your hands off him while he’s still injured.” Everyone got quiet. Jensen sighed, loudly. ‘Fucking bozo,’ he thought, mentally chastising his friend for embarrassing the hell out of Jared. 

The engineer closed his eyes and sighed, at first. After studying his coffee for a few seconds, he finally risked at nervous glance at Jensen. “I’m sorry,” Jensen said...he felt terrible, “They’re overbearing dickheads.” Jared grinned, “It’s okay. I’ll get used to it.” He sighed then looked up at the ceiling and added, “I hope.” 

Jensen grinned at Jared’s gesture. “So,” the younger man quickly changed the subject, “0500 tomorrow, yes?” Jensen and the others chirped in “Yep,” as Jared watched them. He asked Jensen, “Can I try it without the crutches tomorrow?” Jared waited in hopeful silence while the three medical experts considered that request with worried concentration. He was really tired of the bulky interference every time he tried to do something. 

Jensen studied Jared, glanced at the other two, then he turned back to Jared, “I think you walk on it, see how it feels. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch if you don’t ease into it. We’ll take the crutches and you can try it, though.” Dave added, “It’s amazing the damage a small bullet can cause to the surrounding tissue and it takes awhile for it to mend.” 

“Oh,” Jared’s face fell. Jensen studied him a few seconds longer, “Is it bothering you that you can’t walk around tomorrow?” Jared shrugged a shoulder, “Kind of. How useful can I be if I can’t carry dishes or stupid trays or something?” Jared looked between them while the silent veterans each warred within their own thoughts about their lovable genius who needed some way to feel useful. 

Jensen leaned forward and told Jared, “We’ll put you on the serving line and you won’t have to walk around. We’ll do the back and forth stuff.” Jared nodded, looking pleased at having something useful to do, “Okay, yeah that sounds good.” The rest of the day was spent with a long shower for Jared, still working to keep his wounds dry, and by cleaning up the house and doing separate tasks. Jared worked on some engineering plans with his laptop, while Mike and Dave went for a long walk outside.

Everyone went to bed early, preparing for the next day and Jensen slept like the dead again with Jared in his arms. This was becoming a habit he could never do without, he realized. Thanksgiving went off without a hitch. The 0500 temperatures were below freezing and it was slippery as Hell. They hung onto Jared on the way to Jensen’s truck, then again on the way to the restaurant doors. Each of them slipped more than once and they weren’t messing around with the possibility of Jared getting hurt again. 

The population of Cedar Ridge turned out to be fantastic. Jared was making new acquaintances left and right. He’d met so many people and learned there were some local families who had been there for generations. It was a beautiful day. He stood mostly at the serving counter, but filled some drinks and picked up a few dishes in between. His leg was killing him, but he was having a blast. 

The crowd was dwindling down around five thirty in the afternoon, and Jared found himself suddenly unable to step on his leg. He leaned on the counter and tried to step on it several times, but it seemed to be completely useless and throbbing painfully now that there wasn’t a distraction of a crowd. 

Jared closed his eyes and cursed to himself, in a quiet voice, trying to be respectful to anyone with children who were within earshot. He knew he needed to sit down but the empty tables felt miles away. He leaned on the counter, then suddenly felt strong hands lift him under his armpits. “Gotcha buddy,” Jensen was next to him. Jared opened his eyes and realized Jensen and Dave had come quickly to his rescue and lifted the weight off his leg. 

Jared was carried over to the back empty table where he could scoot against a wall and lean his head back. Dave lifted his bad leg and propped it on the bench seat, while Jensen grabbed Jared’s pills. He knelt down in front of the kid and held out a large white pill. “Take this, okay,” Jensen coaxed, and felt Jared’s forehead with the other hand. 

Jared took a glass of Sprite from Mike, who had suddenly appeared, and downed the pill. Jensen announced to the others, “No fever,” then used two fingers to take Jared’s pulse. Mike leaned over and also looked into Jared’s eyes. “He’s fried,” the ex-soldier deduced. Jensen nodded, “Oh yeah,” then took Jared’s pulse. Mike spoke to Jared, “Dude, you killed it today with that bad leg...we served three hundred and eight people.” Jared finished sipping more Sprite, then responded tiredly, “That’s good.” 

His voice sounded gravelly and a bit hoarse to the men. They knew he was exhausted. Jensen absently rubbed his thumb on Jared’s arm, “Make sure you stay put while we clean up, alright? I think your system’s had it, buddy.” Jared didn’t argue. Jesus, he was bone tired. This had been constant standing and moving all day and he just wasn’t used to it with all the injuries and laying around lately. Fuck, Jared was too tired to even be pissed at being tired. 

He simply nodded in acceptance while the three veterans went to clean tables and put chairs and dishes away. After they cleaned up, they sat at the back table and discussed things that could be changed or added next year. Everyone was happy with the successful day and Steve had been ultimately pleased with the larger turnout. “It’s getting out there, people are hearing about it,” he nodded. 

Jared yawned through the post discussion, trying desperately to pay attention. That Motrin had relaxed all his hurts and now he seemed to be idling, drifting in and out and feeling quite silly. Apparently, there was a private Christmas Eve party being planned now, which he caught bits and pieces of. Jared thought it sounded wonderful but he wasn’t sure if he’d voiced that, or not. His eyelids were now failing. 

“I think Misha and Jeff would love it...and any of your other friends you’d like to invite,” Jensen offered to a half comatose Jared. Jensen smiled at the adorable sleepy response, “Yeah,” then eyed his friends that they’d better get the kid home soon. Jared was definitely not firing on all cylinders anymore, they could all see that. 

Dave grabbed the crutches and some of their things they’d brought and followed Mike outside. Jensen knew they were loading the truck and bringing it close to the front. When Dave came back in, Jensen lifted Jared with the older man’s help and got him into the truck. They practically carried Jared all the way with is arms over their shoulders. 

Jared felt the vibration of a moving vehicle and then the soft plush pillows of a bed. ‘Jensen’s bed,’ he realized and nestled himself into the thick covers and pillows with a satisfied moan. Jensen had manhandled the clothes off of his lover and got him into pajamas. Jared was compliant and limp and completely unaware, slipping right into a deep sleep. He put things away, took a quick shower to rinse the day off, then went out to have a beer with his friends. 

The group was pleased with their young charge’s progress. Jared was getting well, finally. The three veterans discussed the immediate future, what would happen now, and when the case would be over and how they were going to let Jared be a ‘free’ person again. It would be a process, backing off from being Jared’s hovering caretakers, but the successful brainiac was going to need his space while he got back to normal. 

The next few days had Jared recovering remarkably well. Once he’d slept over eighteen hours from his Thanksgiving experience, Jared’s leg seemed to perform even better. In the next few days, the engineer began walking on the treadmill in the mornings and doing some limited weights. He was feeling so much stronger.

Jared showered for the first time without worrying about getting his wounds wet. It was heaven to stand freely under the hot water. December was coming and he started to wonder what he should do about his house but he hadn’t brought it up yet. Jensen had been the most amazing addition to his life and Jared couldn’t imagine living that far away from him. He knew he needed to think about the future. 

Jared talked with his friends back in Austin and caught up on their lives, then somehow convinced them to come to Cedar Grove for the Christmas Eve party before they visited their own respective families. Price scheduled a meeting with Jared the morning before his testimony. There were the additional charges of attempted murder and kidnapping to add to the existing felonies that were already being prosecuted. 

The meeting went well. It was lengthy but Price had been the only one in the room except for Jensen and Chuck. The other special ops retirees spent time at their homes while Jensen went with Jared and a few security people. The security was still around, but tension was lighter with all the perpetrators in jail. Jensen was still pissed off at Chuck, but he left it alone in order to get Jared through the meeting undistracted. 

The testimony was the next day, then everything would be over for Jared. Jensen didn’t think the sentences the assholes were facing was long enough, but he understood the big picture of how the laws worked. Jared still couldn’t fathom that they’d actually made it this far. It was still sinking in. Chuck added that he’d gone with a team to speak to the employees at A.E.’s three major offices. He updated them on the case and told them to remain status quo, for now, until they were advised on the future of the company. 

“Jared...a ton of ‘em asked about you in the Austin office. You’d be surprised how many of them are worried. They admire you.” Jared looked at him in disbelief, “They don’t all hate me?” Chuck smiled, “Why would they do that? You’re a hero.” Chuck packed his briefcase, still smiling at the continued dumbfounded look of wonder on Jared’s face. He shared a quick glance with Jensen, but said nothing, knowing damn well the special forces veteran was still pissed at him. 

Chuck hadn’t done things perfectly and he knew it, so he just walked away. Jensen had left him in one piece, he should feel blessed. When Jensen got home with Jared, they put an early barbecue together just in time for Mike and Dave to arrive back. They spent the evening talking about the Christmas Eve gathering and what games Dani would probably organize. Jensen had told the couple he would cook and help out, but he wasn’t wearing any damn antler ears with flashing lights on them. 

Jared laughed at the ex-soldier’s bantering and bitching through dinner about Dani’s annoying desire for party games. They were stressing they could get stuck playing, or being forced by Dani to wear stupid ugly sweaters. Neither of them would be agreeable to such nonsense.   
Jared’s mind wandered to his house, as they were sitting around sipping a beer after dinner. 

He hadn’t really argued with the idea of working for Jensen, nor had he agreed to it. He supposed he was so in love with Jensen, nothing mattered but how it felt to be near him. Jared wanted to be close, no matter what, and Austin definitely wasn’t close. If he could move here and share his life with Jensen, it wouldn’t matter where he worked. 

“What’re you thinking,” Jensen interrupted his lover’s thoughts. He could plainly see Jared’s wheels turning. Jared smiled and shrugged his shoulder, “About my house...about Austin.” Jensen watched him for a few seconds, then leaned toward him, “Are you planning your escape, baby, cuz I’m gonna follow you if you try and run and I’ve got hog ties in my closet.” 

Jensen looked at his friends, then back at Jared, “I’ve got backup, too, should you put up a fight.” Jared giggled magically, “No, of course not.” He was so different now. Jensen had done this. Jared’s giggle made Jensen smile, then the younger man tried to turn more serious and sighed, “I was thinking, that I probably should sell the house in Austin and look for a place here. At least I’d stop wasting that empty house. It makes sense if I’m going to be working for you and be your office boy toy.” 

Mike spit his beer out and barked out laughing. Dave’s was more of a controlled chuckle. Jared kept his hand over his mouth, grinning behind it. He couldn’t believe he’d said that... ‘maybe it’s the goddamn alcohol,’ he thought. Jensen sighed in annoyance, while shaking his head. He could only muster, “I see,” as he was trying too hard to keep from laughing at being caught off guard by his lover’s wit.

Dave and Mike realized that seeing the kid almost well, like this, was having an effect on all of them. There was a definite uplifted feeling to the whole group. Jared looked like he thought of something else, “I really need to call my aunt. She’s in real estate and I bet she’d love to sell it for me.” Jensen listened, pleased beyond belief to hear Jared talking of moving, then he thought of something, “So, if you moved here, would you be happy jumping in with the SPCA shelters here instead of back in Austin?” 

Jared agreed wholeheartedly, “Oh yeah...definitely, it’s fun anywhere. If I have time, yes. I can repeat that ordinance too, getting it going for real. The shelters in Austin will understand.” Jensen grinned, pleased, then he added, “I think A.E. could move it’s central offices here to Denver...and I happen to know the boss would give you time to work on any extra-curricular endeavors you would want to do.” 

Jared was silent, absorbing this, when Jensen added, “No one’s gonna work you round the clock like those assholes...no skipping meals or losing sleep either. I want my Head of Engineering and Training in prime condition.” Jared’s insides twisted up. It wasn’t a negative response. It was quite the opposite. This was becoming more real by the second. To hear Jensen give him titles like that, to finally have it sink in the he could have everything he needed and wanted, right here in Cedar Grove was pretty overwhelming. 

Jared’s propensity to refuse believing in forever was suddenly warring with Jensen conveniently building the perfect wonderful future around him. This was not sinking as easily as the younger man wanted it to and he was angry at himself. Jensen tried to steer Jared from too much at once. He could see the engineer was still getting used to being happy. 

He glanced at Dave and Mike, then nodded their direction at Jared, “There’s your moving committee right there to get your furniture here. As soon as you get out of escrow, they’ll be happy to load some Uhauls.” Mike burst out, “Fuck.” Dave grinned at Jared, “He’s right, Jared, how much stuff do you have?” 

Jared smiled at their worry, knowing damn well everyone hated moving, “Actually I don’t have much. I never decorated because I was never home. There’s living room stuff, a small dining set, one bedroom set and some kitchen stuff and a t.v. I only slept there, really.” Jensen smiled, “Sounds like an easy job, then...and you don’t have to pay for storage, either. You can put it in my garage until you find a place here.” 

Jared looked worried, “I don’t need to clog up your garage.” Jensen countered, “You’re not. It’s no problem.” Jensen’s mind screamed, ‘Live with me,’ but he wasn’t quite ready to push that kind of permanence on the newly recovered young man. ‘Slow down, Ackles,’ he lectured himself privately, knowing Jared wasn’t going to be comfortable with too much all at once.

Jensen suddenly looked worried, like he’d thought of a drawback coming, “When are you planning to do this, Jare? How soon?” The younger man thought about it for a few seconds, then said, “Well, I have to call her and put it on the market...maybe have it appraised. I have no idea when she’ll need me to come sign anything, but I’ll find out.” 

Jensen forced himself to hold back the over protective possessive streak he had for Jared. Oh boy, did it race to the surface. The thought of his lover flying back to Austin and spending time there without him, and without about thirty security officers around him was ‘not’ a comfortable thought. The threats were over, but this was not sitting well. 

Jared continued, eagerly trying to sort through his new plans, “I’ll schedule an appraisal, talk to my aunt, and schedule things through here, then I’ll sign any papers she needs and I can meet with my shelters. I’ll drive back and bring my own car here too.” Jared smiled, proud of his idea, but his smile wasn’t met with any responding ones. 

Jensen looked like he was stewing, even though he was trying not to look that way. He sipped his beer and tried to look supportive. Jared looked between the men and deflated, not entirely sure of what just happened, “What’s the matter? Did I say something wrong?” None of the veterans said anything, at first, so Jared raised an eyebrow and waited. 

Jensen finally spoke, seeing that his friends had reacted the same way he had, “It’s not your fault. This is hard for me...and hard for them.” Jared looked at Jensen, in confusion, so Jensen continued, “Letting you go.” Jared looked between them, then back at Jensen, “Letting me go?” Jared still looked confused, but he looked between them all and noticed they all had the same depressed look on their faces, like their puppy just died. 

“I don’t understand,” Jared offered, then jumped to appease them, “I’m not leaving...it’s...it’s just to get rid of my house so I can come here and stay.” Jared thought that was a wonderfully positive profound statement, meant to give the utmost uplifting support, but the three men still looked bothered...especially Jensen, who finally sighed and tried to make sense of it for Jared. 

“Believe me, you moving here is perfect. We’re ecstatic, especially me. It’s just that, they’ve been protecting you, guarding you, caring for you...and it’s like letting a family member go out into the shitty jungle for the first time alone.” Jared was silenced, now that he began to understand. Jensen continued, “No one wants to hold you back, or ruin your independence. And believe me, we know damn well how capable you are on your own. It’s just gonna take some getting used to.” 

Jared remained silent, while Jensen glanced at the other two men and sighed. He looked at Jared again, “Believe me, it’s going to take every ounce of self control I have in me to not hover every time you go somewhere.” Jared didn’t know quite what to say. He was grateful beyond words for they way they had all watched out for him, and all he wanted at the moment was for them to feel better about this. 

Jared cleared his throat, like he was going to say something, but Jensen had more to say, “I know you took care of yourself for a lifetime before my ass came along...and I know it you’re quite capable, as we all do...and when you’re doing your engineering and running around at work, I realize you’ll be on your own.” 

Mike cleared his throat and mumbled, “He doesn’t have to be.” Dave looked at Jensen with a smirk, “He could have security with him when he goes in the field.” Jensen grinned at his friends, then glanced back at Jared, who suddenly looked like he was going to argue having bodyguards following him around. “Now wait a minute,” Jared started, but the three veterans were already spouting off feigned plans between them about how they would take turns keeping Jared safe when he went out in the field. 

The younger man sighed and shook his head, knowing it was a lost cause. The veterans were completely ignoring his annoyance. He knew when the time came, he knew he would ‘not’ need security, nor would he accept it, goddammit. These mother hens would need to relax. Jensen leaned forward on his elbows to look at Jared, as if he knew exactly what the younger man was thinking, “I can’t even describe what this is gonna take for me to let go, Jare. So, when you do things by yourself, go places without me, will you just bare with me because I have to inch myself back from smothering you?” 

Jared melted inside. He took Jensen’s hand in his and nodded. He squeezed Jensen’s hand and looked between the ex-soldiers, “I’ll need you all to kind of bare with me, too. I’m not used to having this.” They waited, listening, while Jared explained further, “I’ve had Misha...and his family...and then Jeff, too and my aunt, but this is....” 

Jared wasn’t sure if he was even explaining anything, so he paused. When he sighed in frustration, Jensen helped him out, “A team? Family?” Jared nodded, then felt on the brink of getting emotional so he kept it short, “It’s like I had it...then it was gone. Twenty two years went by and now all of a sudden it’s back.” He stopped there. Anything further and he was going to lose it. 

Jared inhaled some fresh air and looked at them, “I’ve always come and gone without anyone really noticing.” Jared shrugged his shoulder, “Except Blair, or maybe a few people who knew me a little.” Mike interjected, “Uh...I’m sure they noticed, Jared.” Dave piped in, “Yeah, you just didn’t ‘notice’ they noticed. Remember what Chuck said...you’ve got way more fans than you think.” 

Jared was just going to rise and start clearing the table when Jensen pulled his vibrating cell phone out of his pocket. “Price,” Jensen grumbled, after he looked at the screen. Jared’s internal anxiety skyrocketed, as Jensen put the cell phone to his ear. It happened every damn time something with the case was mentioned. He was used to things going wrong, and he guessed he just expected it now. The fact that testimony was over and they were waiting on a verdict and sentencing still seemed surreal. 

Jensen listened for a few minutes, while the others at the table stayed quiet. Dave and Mike kept glancing at Jared, knowing damn well the kid was on pins and needles. He was staring at the table like he was expecting to hear something horrible had happened like a jail escape or maybe they’d made a mistake and there were eight others out there they missed. Poor Jared had been put through the ringer and he was afraid to believe things were actually going right, for a change. 

Jensen hung up after a few minutes. He laid the phone on the table, then looked at his friends first, then over at Jared, who was very still, and staring at the table. Jensen took one of his hands in his and squeezed it. Jared closed his eyes with a sigh, “Just tell me. Even if it’s fucked up, tell me everything.” Jensen glanced at Dave and Mike, gave them a quick knowing grin, then scooted closer to Jared and pulled his face toward him. 

The fear in Jared’s eyes pissed Jensen off and he wanted to drive over to the court holding cells and kill every one of the men who had put that there. Jensen kept that thought to himself. “I know you’re expecting the worse, but you don’t have to anymore.” Jared’s breathing increased, his brain struggling to believe that maybe Jensen was about to say something good happened. 

Jensen smiled, “You did it.” Jared asked, “What?” Jensen replied, “Guilty...every goddamned one of ‘em is guilty, Jare. Eighteen counts of felony fraud with over thirty million in embezzlement charges to payback from their winnings.” Jared let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Oh my God,” His eyes threatened to tear in relief at the news. ‘Holy shit, this can’t be happening,’ Jared’s exhausted mind kept repeating. 

Jensen continued, “That’s only the financial part of the case,” Jensen continued, while speaking to all of them, “Robert, Daniel and Hitman-Godfrey, Gethro, so otherwise now named, are guilty on top of that for two attempted murder’s and kidnapping with aggravated assault.” Jared looked stunned, like he couldn’t believe it. “So, they’re not getting out, right?” He was almost afraid to ask that, as his three protectors were pissed that Jared even had to fear that thought. 

Jensen placed his arm around Jared and rubbed his arm, “No, they’re not getting out. You did it...you put ‘em all where they belong.” Jared tried to comprehend that all of those assholes were getting what they deserved. ‘Holy crap, this is actually happening,’ he thought to himself. Dave tipped his beer toward Jared and spoke to Jensen, “Watch him, Jensen, he looks like he’s going into shock.” 

The three Black Ops specialists laughed while Jared finally took a moment to inhale a few cleansing breaths and relax. He blatantly let out his brilliant opinion of this ordeal finally coming to a close, “Well shit.” Everyone laughed again. Mike tipped his beer at the engineer, “To our genius.” The military experts clicked their beer bottles together and drank to Jared, and at their success of keeping him in one piece through everything. After that, the group dispersed to clean up and play some video games. 

Over the next few days, Jared’s leg became stronger and he finally tried jogging on the treadmill. It wasn’t bad. They’d gone back to measure the rest of Steve and Dani’s building, to finish planning for the floor replacement. Jared kept himself pleasantly busy with the design, and taught Mike some advance formulas at the same time. 

They decided to do the floor after New Year, so Jensen booked a meeting with the lawyers of A.E. and Jared’s former managers. He figured he’d get things moving and lay out a plan with all in charge, so they could hit the ground running after the New Year. He agreed to schedule a live feed appearance from the lawyer’s office for the A.E. employees, explaining everything that was to come.

Price had advised that sentencing for the case would happen a few days after Christmas, so Jared tried to relax about it in the meantime. Security had lightened up and this had a wondrous effect on Jared’s mood. Everyone noticed it. On December 10th, Jared received an unexpected phone call from his aunt, telling him the house sold quickly and was expected to close a short escrow on the 20th. The buyers were in a hurry. 

Jared booked a flight to Austin that morning and planned on driving back in plenty of time to make the Christmas Eve party. His friends in Austin were coming to the party, anyway, so they offered to drive back in a convey with Jared. Jensen was grumbling internally, but tried to be an adult on the outside. Every fiber of his being told him not to let Jared go alone, but he’d scheduled the employee live feed meeting on the 20th and it was important to show reliable leadership, especially now. 

‘Let him go, he’s coming back,’ Jensen kept telling himself. He also realized this would be good practice for him to start letting Jared out of his sight. The younger man had been with him every day and night since they’d met and this was an entirely new concept. The threats were in jail, and soon going to prison. Jensen knew he needed to relax. 

The nights had been incredible, but with little privacy to be very loud. They covered themselves completely, trying to muffle out the noises they made under Jensen’s thick covers. Dave and Mike had taken breaks and gone home during some days, but they hadn’t spent and nights away yet. Jensen knew they were having trouble weaning themselves off of Jared’s wellbeing, like he was. Ultimately, once the sentencing was complete, the veterans knew they would have no excuse to crowd Jared and watch him all the time. 

Jensen went with Jared on his first walk/jog outside. It was icy and colder than shit, but Jared didn’t care. It was Heaven to be outside again without being rushed between cars and buildings. His leg was really good now, but it knotted up sometimes if he overdid the workouts. Jensen was accompanying him in case he couldn’t get back. 

Jared loved Jensen’s neighborhood. The houses were far apart, separated by acreage, but the neighbors could still see each other and the rolling hills were a fabulous cardio opportunity. He couldn’t wait to go for some runs in this area. Jensen went back to his intense workouts four days a week. He ran, but only if someone was at the house with Jared. None of the men had left Jared alone yet and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the younger man. Someone was always with him. 

Jared tried to be annoyed that the official security had gone and his personal one was still lingering, but he couldn’t. He loved these people, loved this home, and Jensen was everything he’d ever wanted in his life, even more. Mike got his engineering classes set up for January and Jared cheered with him when the green check appeared in his email, accompanied by a ‘Congratulations’ letter. 

Dave had been editing his works but hadn’t been willing to share anything with them yet. He promised to show it to them soon. Dave told them he invited the woman he’d been seeing to the Christmas Eve party, so they were finally going to get to meet her. As the 20th approached, Dave and Mike promised Jared they would babysit Jensen because they knew damn well he would be crying in the fetal position after Jared’s plane took off. 

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed at his friends, but secretly wondered if it were true. Shit, this was going to be awful without Jared for two nights. As it was set, Jared would be leaving Austin the morning of the 22nd to get back to Jensen’s late that evening. He and Misha were driving the group straight through and there the night before the party. 

The lovers sent Dave and Mike away for the evening of the 19th and planned a long night of exploration in front of the fire. This was their last night together for two nights and they needed it to be perfect. Jensen brought out the thick plush white blanket they’d used before and added some pillows, while Jared brought lube from the bedroom. The lovers stripped slowly in front of the fire, rubbing each other’s skin in between removing their clothing. 

They kissed hotly, moaning and exploring, rubbing their hands all over each other’s skin. There was no one to hear them this time, no one to interrupt or stop them. They pushed harder against each other, then grabbed each other’s heads and their tongues went wild. If there was anything that could sustain Jensen’s life, it would be kissing Jared. This was the ultimate life source for him now. Jesus, the kid tasted better than honey. 

Jared was strong again, and there was nothing keeping him from physically doing what he wanted. His leg barely hurt anymore and his muscular definition was coming back. No more of Jensen having be careful and keep from hurting him, although Jensen had already assured him that would never change. Jared was feeling powerful and the fact that he wouldn’t see Jensen for two nights and almost three days was really sinking in. 

They made it to the blanket and laid down side by side, still kissing. Jensen started to pull a natural alpha move and roll over Jared’s body to land on top of him, but Jared countered and pushed him back. This resistant feeling caused Jensen to push harder, but Jared wouldn’t give. Not wanting to hurt him, Jensen pulled back and searched Jared’s face, breathing hard and turned on beyond belief. 

Jared grinned and it was fucking hot. He pushed Jensen onto his back and the older man allowed it, letting Jared take the lead. He was sure his dick just doubled in size at the intent in Jared’s eyes. This was new for them. Except for the massage, Jared hadn’t had the strength to drive, so to speak...not like this...and his leg seemed to be supporting just fine, Jensen noticed. 

Jared devoured Jensen’s mouth, fully exploring every corner of his orifice. He wound up effectively thrusting his tongue in and out, basically fucking Jensen’s mouth. They panted together, mouth’s barely allowing room to get air, as Jared’s tongue emulated what he wanted to do with his dick. “Do it to me,” Jensen spoke around their tongues, “Fuck me and show me what you feel like.” 

“Jesus Jensen,” Jared growled into Jensen’s mouth and the older man grew even hotter. He’d never heard that tone from Jared before. Jared’s eyes seemed to turn black, as he locked them on Jensen’s for a second before making his way down the gorgeous military expert’s body. Jared was on fire. He licked and sucked his way down toward Jensen’s beautiful cock, causing Jensen to moan and gyrate with ecstasy. 

He kneaded his fingers through Jared’s hair, feeling way past turned on and wondering if he would make it through this. Jared’s touch was driving him crazy. Jared stuck his tongue in Jensen’s belly button, and wiggled it, feeling the proud rock hard cock below tapping his chin with pre-cum. Jensen was pushing up, but trying not to. Jared’s mouth was just too damn close to his dick right now. 

Jared crawled up and kissed Jensen again, then looked into his eyes, which were black with passion, “I don’t want to hurt you. Do you want to flip over this first time?” Jensen said, “No fucking way. This is you and I don’t care if it hurts. I want this with you, now, and I wanna see you.” Jared kissed him again, touched to his soul that Jensen wanted to share this openness with him. 

Jared pulled back and kissed his way down Jensen’s neck, then back up to his mouth again. He told Jensen, “I’ll do anything to make this perfect for you. Please don’t be afraid to stop me if it’s not...” Jensen stopped him by putting fingers over his mouth, “It’s already perfect...everything with you is. Now, would you pop my virgin ass with your beautiful cock please before I turn eighty?” 

Jared giggled and made his way downward, mumbling “bossy” as he went back to his intended target. Jensen was about to refute that snotty ‘bossy’ comment when he felt the most shocking and incredible spark of pleasure from Jared’s mouth enveloping his cock. “Ooooohhhh, my fuckingGod,” the older man yelled out, not expecting this. “Aaaah,” he continued, “Oooh shit, Jare,” Jensen was floored, as Jared slid his mouth down Jensen’s dick and back up.

Jared began to slide his mouth up and down. The kid’s newly healed mouth seemed to be in quite working order as Jensen lost his mind. Jared lubed his fingers without taking his mouth away from its task and Jensen felt the stimulation on his sensitive hole. As he felt his body respond to the delicious sensations, his last functioning brain cell started nagging at him, ‘No, I can’t cum yet.’ 

Jensen was pleasured beyond reason toward that precipice where he knew he couldn’t hold back when Jared’s finger slipped inside and slowly started pumping in and out. Jensen loudly responded, unable to resist his body’s cravings to cum in Jared’s mouth. ‘Fuck,’ he knew he had to stop, but Jared was sliding that hot wet mouth over his most sensitive part and it was just, “Jare...I’m gonna cum.” 

Jensen was becoming more desperate, as Jared now pushed in two lubed fingers inside Jensen’s hole. Jensen cried out, “Aaaaahh...oh God, yes, Jare, yes,” as he pushed into Jared’s mouth and fucked himself backward onto Jared’s fingers. This was fucking unbelievable and Jensen was immediately climbing to orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Jensen growled, “Oh fuck, Jared, if you make me cum, I can’t cum again that soon, aaaahhhh,” the older man lost his wording as the fingers inside of him touched something and pumped harder. “Fuck, Jared!” Jensen yelled out and the younger man took a couple seconds from his attention on Jensen’s cock to respond, “You can, and you will...now cum for me!” 

Jensen groaned loudly, when Jared’s mouth went back to it’s motions. “FUCK!” He screamed again, because it felt too goddamned good. He grabbed the blanket hard to keep from pulling Jared’s hair out and came, “Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh,” Jensen emptied his balls, clenching and shaking, and pulsating into Jared’s mouth. 

Jared sucked and milked the powerful member, swallowing every drop of its essence, as Jensen dealt with his inability to hold back his loud moans of ecstasy. Jared moaned at the feeling of making Jensen do this. He loved it when Jensen was at his most vulnerable, open and trusting, allowing Jared to lead him through something so powerful. 

Jensen grunted through his spasms, tensing and releasing until his orgasm finally released its hold. He dropped helplessly limp on the blanket, breathing incredibly hard and thrumming with the aftermath. Jesus, he had cum hard. Jared had surely killed him this time. Jensen was barely able to moan as he felt the hot wet mouth gently sliding off his dick. Jesus, Jared had such power over him. He was complete putty in the kid’s hands. 

Jared kissed the beautiful cock that had just blown its load in his mouth. He sat up on his knees and rubbed his hands up and down Jensen’s thighs. Such power and strength in the hardened muscles, and Jared couldn’t wait to feel them wrapped around his hips. He slipped his arms under Jensen’s legs and lifted, encouraging the older man to bend his legs and open himself more. 

Jensen finally opened his eyes and held his bent knees, giving Jared full access to his ass. The younger man grinned knowingly as he squirt gobs of lube onto his fingers. Jared balanced himself on his left hand, then looked Jensen in the eyes as his right hand went out of sight, “Are you still on board with this?” Jensen immediately grumbled, “God yes,” in a sexy deep post-orgasmic drawl. Then the older man added, “But I still don’t think I can cum again this soon. You fucking killed me.” 

“Just try and relax until your body gives,” Jared soothed, completely ignoring Jensen’s worry. He was going to send the man to oblivion again shortly. “And stop thinking you’re getting old and can’t cum more than once right away because you’re damn well about to do it again.” Jensen grinned sideways, looking at Jared with loving adoration in his beautiful green eyes. God, he loved it when this kid ordered him around. 

Jared thought the grin looked a bit roguish, but then he pushed his same two fingers in and Jensen was distracted, “Oh,” he jolted. Jensen moaned as Jared gently began pumping his fingers in and out. He didn’t need to be worked open for this, still loose and relaxed from what they’d done up ‘til this point. 

Jared watched the older man’s face, kissing his abdomen and rubbing his hand over Jensen’s beautiful body, wherever he could reach. “You’re so beautiful, Jensen,” Jared kissed his legs and licked a stripe up Jensen’s spent dick. Jensen was moaned in pleasure, gyrating his hips and fully enjoying the feeling of being fucked by Jared’s fingers. Jensen was tight, Jesus he was tight, and Jared realized this would probably be the end of him trying to keep himself of blowing his load too soon when he pushed his dick in there. 

Fuck, the way Jensen was responding to this was surely not helping Jared’s concentration. The older man was now pushing back to meet Jared’s thrusts and groaning. Jared noticed Jensen’s dick was barely full, still recovering from its blazing orgasm awhile ago and probably thinking it was done for the night. Jared gently added a third finger and carefully pushed it in, coaxing Jensen’s channel to adjust to the invasion. 

He pumped his fingers, very slowly at first, then sped up as Jensen responded. The older man still held his legs by their knees, completely open to Jared, and trusting. Jared pumped his stiffened fingers in and out, faster and watching his lover’s face for any pain. Jared barely curled his fingers forward and searched for the raised little gland, then started lightly massaging it to give Jensen the ultimate experience. 

“Fuck,” Jensen’s breathing instantly increased, “M’god,” he grunted in pleasure, then began fucking himself on Jared’s fingers. “Oh, God, yes,” Jensen fucked himself back and moaned uncontrollably. “Oh,” Jensen was beyond himself, groaning beyond his control. What Jared was doing to him was out of this world. “Fuck, Jared you’re gonna make me cum,” Jensen was suddenly pulled by some invisible force from inside him to reach orgasm again, NOW. 

Jared was so close he was about to explode. He pulled his fingers out and applied a huge gob of lube on himself, then leaned over Jensen and lined himself up just right. He took a few seconds to enjoy looking at Jensen in this position, then took note of the renewed raging hard on Jensen was sporting. “God, you look so good like this, soldier...opening yourself for me.” 

Jared smoothed his hands all over Jensen’s abdomen and kneaded his ass cheeks. He looked at the wet stretched pink hole and almost came. He was about to stick his dick in that hot wet channel and just the anticipation had him squeezing the base of his dick. Jensen saw Jared struggling, “Mmmmm...that’s so fucking hot. You trying to stop yourself from cumming, baby?” 

Jared didn’t dare let go, but struggled to answer Jensen, “Yes. Dammit Jensen...you look so fucking good and the fact that you’re open like this...letting me do this. Fuck,” Jared looked up and prayed for control. He couldn’t blow this for Jensen. The older man looked at his own dick, noticing it was rock hard again. 

He looked at Jared with steel resolve, “You don’t have to go slow. Just fuck me and let yourself go.” Jesus, was Jensen trying to kill him? Jared was at his limit here and Jensen goes and tells him something like ‘that’. “Jensen,” Jared admonished, but Jensen argued, “Do it. I mean it, Jare, fuck me hard.” 

“Jesus,” Jared closed his eyes and moved carefully, looking like he was trying not to touch his dick to anything. He took a few deep breaths and placed his cock right against Jensen’s hole. Jared met Jensen’s eyes and began to push. He grunted, pushed, had to catch his breath, then grunted and pushed again. “Oh, Jesusfuckingchrist,” Jared blurted out, the pleasure overtaking him. 

Jared’s cock landed just inside Jensen’s tight ring, and both men cried out. Jared panted while Jensen adjusted to the invasion. It wasn’t long before Jensen wrapped his feet around Jared’s back and pulled him closer, “Come on, you won’t hurt me. I know you’re trying to be careful, but trust me.” 

Jared looked into his lover’s eyes and finally believed him. “Fuck me,” Jensen ordered, and Jared obeyed. He pushed into the impossibly tight channel and made it all the way in, his eyes rolling up into his head at the pleasure. “Oh, Jensen,” Jared whispered barely able to catch his breath. This was unfuckingimaginable. 

Jared slid out and pushed back in, both men crying out gustily at their own sensations. He started to fuck his lover, steady and slow, grunting and moaning, crying out at the blissful sparks of pleasure shooting through his dick. “Jensen, you feel so good...God, you’re so fucking tight,” Jared tried to concentrate, tried to formulate his thoughts into words but he was rapidly losing it. 

Jared sped up. He couldn’t stop himself. He was taken over by need and his body pushed into Jensen faster and harder. Jensen groaned and cried out, saturated with this new sensation of being filled, owned. Jared sped up more and adjusted his dick to hit toward the front of Jensen’s channel. “Aah,” Jensen let out a guttural cry, “YES,” immediately taken over by powerful sparks of pleasure from Jared pounding his prostate. 

Jared kissed Jensen passionately, pushing into him harder. He knew he wasn’t going to last. Jensen grabbed Jared’s head and pulled him down harder to meet his kiss. His legs lifted higher and he wrapped them tighter around Jared’s waist. Fuck, this was the greatest thing ever, Jensen realized as the coil of tension inside him tightened. Jared fucked him harder and Jensen screamed into his mouth from the intensity. He was being taken, vulnerable and at Jared’s mercy.

They broke the kiss, grunted and groaned, pushing their way forcefully to orgasm fast. Jared concentrated on hitting that magic gland inside Jensen with every thrust. Jensen cried out at the pleasure and at the powerful release that was about to happen. Jared was about to cum inside of him and Jensen could feel himself falling over the edge. 

“FUCK, JENSEN, I’M CUMMING,” Jared shouted and fucked Jensen impossibly hard. He grabbed Jensen’s dick and squeezed but lost any control over a rhythm. Jared slammed his dick into Jensen violently twice more, threw his head back and tensed, “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh,” he screamed. Oh God, cumming inside Jensen was the ultimate experience and Jared knew he would ‘never’ feel anything like this, ever. 

Jensen locked up and screamed with intense pleasure, suddenly erupting from his very core. He joined Jared as they spasmed hard through their orgasms together. Jared clenched his fists tight in the blanket beside Jensen’s head, while his dick pulsed and squirt right onto Jensen’s gland. 

Jensen groaned loudly, riding the immense pleasure out as it swept through his system. He felt the sexy muscular body on top of him doing the same thing. The lovers were still shaking and spasming after several seconds. Jared struggled to hold himself up on shaky arms, while he fought to catch his breath and stay conscious. Jesus, his ears were ringing. 

Jensen hung onto Jared and dropped his head back to catch his breath. The older man came to his senses and felt Jared’s shaking efforts to try and keep his weight off him. “S’okay, baby,” Jensen mumbled, “S’okay to lay on me, let go,” he rubbed Jared’s arms until the kid let go and landed completely on Jensen. “Mmm,” Jensen moaned appreciatively, and kissed his lover on the top of his head while holding him tight. “I love feeling your weight on me,” Jensen soothed. 

Jared loved it too but couldn’t respond with anything other than a moan yet. He laid there for quite awhile, then finally forced himself up to see if Jensen was okay. He’d kinda gone crazy for the man’s first time. Jesus Christ, the feel of Jensen had set him on fire. Jared raised up and supported himself on his elbows. He studied his Jensen’s face, while smoothing the spikey hair with his hand. 

Jensen’s clear green eyes seemed to be filled with post orgasmic wonder, at the moment. They looked pain free and at peace and they were looking at Jared like he’d hung the moon. “Are you okay or are you hurting?” Jared looked at his lover with concern. Jensen smiled lazily and moaned with genuine approval, “Oh, Hell yes I’m okay. Jesus, baby, you blew my circuits.” Jared snickered at his lover’s excitement.

He searched Jensen gaze, looking worried that Jensen might have done something he regretted, or maybe it hadn’t been what he’d thought. Jensen pulled his sensitive, sweet and concerned lover down for a kiss. After he fried Jared’s brain with his hot distracting tongue, Jensen pulled them apart and met Jared’s eyes, “It’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt in my life...except being inside ‘you’, of course. We’re definitely doing this again,” then he blew Jared’s mind again with another kiss. 

Jared slowly pulled out of the lubed up hole, then Jensen smiled at him and rolled them over, landing Jared on the bottom. Jensen kissed his gorgeous brainiac until Jared’s head spun. He looked into the younger man’s eyes and sighed, “I’m gonna miss you every second, ya know.” Jensen’s mini soldier inside his brain yelled out, ‘Sap, it’s only two nights.’ 

Jared realized he’d been avoiding this subject. He hadn’t even realized that in the last week he’d been busy and distracted, so he could efficiently avoid feeling the loss and pain of leaving someone he loved. This was a habit, of is. Avoid. Keep busy and you won’t have to address it.  
“I’ve been avoiding thinking about it because I feel the same way. I’m probably not gonna sleep until I get back because I can’t without you next to me.” 

Jared stared hard into Jensen’s gaze, letting him see the vulnerability there. Jared added, “I’m so sorry this was a stupid idea to be in such a hurry. I should have delayed the escrow and waited until after the holidays when you could come.” Jensen argued after kissing his delicious lover again first, “Nothing you do could ever be a stupid idea. You’re doing good things. Anything that brings you back to me permanently is a win in my book. It’s logical, but it’s just going to be hard, that’s all. Don’t think I’ll be sleeping either, baby. We might have to sleep with the phone line open between us, at least, so I can hear you breathing.” 

Jensen grinned when he thought of something, “Then you’ll hear me fart in my sleep...and snore.” Jared broke out laughing and Jensen couldn’t keep from smiling at the picture. He’d lightened up the mood and gotten to see that diamond wattage smile, even if only for a minute. That’s what he would be remembering until Jared got back. This was definitely a depressing time, but Jensen reminded Jared, “Focus on the return, and that’s what I’ll be doing, okay?” 

The lovers slept out in the living room, sharing the cozy couch near the blazing fire. They used the thick blanket to sleep on and put more blankets on top of them. They slept in each other’s arms with nothing but socks on. Neither man got cold as they stayed wrapped tightly within each other’s hold.

Morning sucked. It was cold and it was still dark and Jared was leaving. Jensen had nothing good to say about it. They drove to the airport in silence, sipping some of the coffee Jensen had made. Jared wondered why the new rule was to be at the goddamned airport two hours in advance anymore. He’d definitely come sailing in twenty minutes before take off lots of times in the past. 

The last kiss before getting on the plane was sweet and loving. There was nothing passionate about it. The gesture was of love and safety, continuance and forever. Jared was letting Jensen know he would be back and Jensen was letting Jared know he’d be waiting. The last call prompted the lovers to break apart, unwillingly, Jensen fighting himself all the way as he watched his lover board the plane, alone. 

Jensen went home and dressed up for his live feed meeting to all the A.E. offices before heading for Denver. He finished in under an hour, then returned home to take off the offending business attire. Jared called when he landed and Jensen found it had only been about two and a half hours, though his heart insisted it had been fifteen. 

When he heard Jared’s voice, “I’m here...safe,” Jensen immediately countered with, “Good, then hop on the next return flight and get back here. You’ve been gone too long.” Jared chuckled softly, “I know. Remind me never to do this again.” Jensen agreed, “No problem.” They ended the phone call with Jared promising to call him before he went to bed, and Jensen asking Jared to please not jump into any fires trying to save a chihuahua or something...basically, stay safe.

Jensen cleaned up the house with a vengeance, scrubbing corners and emptying out drawers. By the time he turned off his Eminem and AC/DC, what he called his ‘angry’ music, Jensen felt worn out. He took a hot shower and laid in his bedroom with the television on, waiting for Jared’s call. ‘Pathetic,’ Jensen berated himself. If his idiot friends could only see him now. They’d called earlier and he feigned nonchalance, but he knew they weren’t fooled. 

Jared had been busy. After letting Jensen know he landed, he heard the unmistakable voice of his long time friend yelling through the airport, “As I live and breathe.” Misha never spared any propriety and Jared thought to himself he was kind of like a shorter non muscular version of Mike. Jared turned to see Misha coming toward him with a huge smile and he’d been subjected to a turbulent afternoon ever since. 

Misha stepped back to look Jared over after a hug, then asked instantly with concern, “Why didn’t you bring him?” Jared knew exactly who Misha was talking about...and he knew exactly what Misha was worried about, too. Had Jared run away from his new perfect life? Jared quickly dispelled any worries, “He’s at home, his home, and he’s waiting for me.” Jared smiled at Misha’s raised eyebrow. 

Jared continued to explain, “I’m serious, Mish. I’m making the plunge to be near him...fucking forever, if he’ll keep me that long.” Misha watched his friend’s face, noticing right away the change in Jared. His childhood friend was in love...and he ‘was’ loved...and he knew it. Jared was happy. ‘Holy shits and giggles,’ Misha thought, as he grinned widely and shook his head. 

Jared rolled his eyes and shook his head at being that obvious, “Stop staring at me, you idiot.” Misha gushed, “I’ve never seen you in love before. Man, it’s a great look on you. Good for you, you dumb ass. I owe that beefcake my 401K for making you this happy.” Jared giggled, as they walked to Misha’s car, “He makes me beyond happy.” 

Misha filled Jared in on his mail, some bills he’d kept paid and Jared’s neighbors. Jeff and Misha hadn’t seen any press at his place, but the neighbors had reported to Jeff that a couple reporters had come by and asked where Jared was. Nobody knew anything so they gave up.   
Jared apologized, quite unnecessarily, in Misha’s opinion, for all that he’d put his friends through. Misha was really tired of hearing it. 

“Dude...enough. You’ve apologized already and you didn’t cause any of this. Just drop it, okay? And as for your team of G.I. Joe’s, we all feel like throwing them a party and buying them new cars for what they’ve done. You’re important to us all and they got you through this. Thank God, Jared,” Misha shook his head, “I’m still amazed that you’re sitting right next to me.” 

Jared looked down shyly, knowing he was truly blessed to have friends like this. “It’s over,” he turned to his friend. When Misha glanced at him, Jared continued, “The sentencing is after Christmas, but Price says it’s about fifteen years for the frauds and then their accounts will be liquidated to pay everything they get fined and the employees’ salaries. The other charges are like two to three stacked twenty something year sentences. It’s a long time.” 

Misha commented, “Good. They don’t belong out here anymore and they’d just do that shit to somebody else. You’re a hero, my friend.” Jared responded with a ‘tsk’ sound of disbelief, “Everyone keeps saying that,” he added. Misha rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, of course ‘you’ don’t think that. Nevermind, we’ll all keep thinking it for you.” 

Jared smiled softly to himself, silenced by his friend for any further argument. They pulled up to Jared’s house and everything looked quiet and tranquil, except for the three cars in his driveway and in front. “Crap, did you plan this?” Jared looked at Misha and sighed, in annoyance, then pushed himself to get out of the car. 

Jared was forced to endure hours of doting attention from Blair, Lisa, Cassie, Jeff and Misha. His aunt was there, too. He hadn’t expected that and Jared found himself once again overwhelmed that he had such good people in his life. They had ordered a huge chinese food collection and stayed until nine p.m. They’d gone over everything under the sun about Jared’s testimony and the attempts on his life. He found himself exhausted from answering their prodding questions. 

After they all left, Jared yawned while looking at the multiple stacks of mail on his entry table. “Ugh,” he commented, then headed to take a hot shower. Once under the covers, Jared turned an old western movie on, naturally drawn to the comfort of something Jensen might be watching. He called Jensen’s number and immediately felt peace and warmth permeate his body, right into his soul, when he heart the rich timbre of his lover’s voice. 

“You in bed?” Jensen asked on the first ring. Jared sighed, “Mmhmm,” then yawned. “I’ve been prodded and interrogated for the last eight hours from the girls, Mish and Jeff, stuffed with chinese take out, and had a hot shower. I really thought it would make me sleep but I can tell it ain’t in the cards.” Jensen snickered softly, “I’m sorry, baby. If I was there, I would get you to sleep.” Jared giggled, “Oh I know that.” 

He sighed again, “I’m watching an old western movie that I’d ‘never’ watch...thought it would help to watch something you like, ya know?” Jensen’s heart melted, “It’s probably the same one I’m watching. At least we’re in the same time zone.” Jared could hear the grin in Jensen’s voice and he couldn’t stop the same one on his face. Jensen’s voice was soothing him. 

Jared filled him in on his plans to be home for some early inspections in the morning, then go visit his shelters. His aunt was coming back in the afternoon and he was going to take her to dinner after he signed all his papers. “Sounds like a good day,” Jensen offered. “Yeah,” Jared sighed, trying to sound positive, but knowing damn well it wasn’t going to be easy getting through another day and night. At least driving on the 22nd would keep him busy and he’d be heading back toward Jensen. 

Sleeping still wasn’t easy, even after they’d talked a bit more. Jared knew this was going to happen. He wound up falling asleep from utter exhaustion around two a.m. and waking up angrily to the blaring alarm at seven. “Fuck,” the younger man uttered. He dragged himself out of bed to get ready for the inspectors. 

When Jared called the second night, the older man answered immediately, “You doing okay?” Jensen’s voice permeated into Jared’s soul. He could feel the older man right through the phone line and it warmed him to the bone. Jared smiled, “I love you.” He blurted that out before saying anything else. Jensen was his heart and this two night sabbatical was almost over. 

Jensen answered, “I love you too. Are you okay?” Jensen sounded immediately concerned, so Jared hurried to assure him, “I’m fine. I just can’t wait ‘til tomorrow. We’re leaving at six a.m. and hoping to be there in about ten hours.” Jensen was worried about a storm approaching, but it wasn’t supposed to hit until the 24th, so Jared’s group should be okay if they beat it. He told Jared he worked out for almost three hours, thinking it would wear him out. 

Jared asked, “Did it work?” Jensen said, “Of course not,” then sighed. Jensen grinned at Jared’s giggle. “So,” Jensen started, “I get to have any wicked way I want with you the minute you get here, right?” Jared could hear the grin in Jensen’s voice, so he responded, “You don’t even have to ask, just cut my clothes off with that huge field knife of yours and fuck me stupid.” 

Silence. Jared smiled, thinking he’d probably stumped the special forces expert into silence for a few seconds. He could envision Jensen’s raised eyebrow. Jensen finally cleared his throat and muttered out, “Jesus Jared. I’ve sure got a visual now to tie me over. Holy fucking shit, baby.” Jared became serious then, “Speaking of fucking, how’s your lovely rear end? Are you sore?” 

Jensen snickered, then moaned appreciatively, “Only in a very agreeable good way. I did sit on my weight bench a little hard, at first, and was oh so pleasantly reminded that I’d had my cherry popped by a gorgeous hunk recently.” Jensen paused, then he continued, “Course, then he sailed away, left me lonely and missing him. He promised to call me but you know how that is...” 

Jared giggled again, which made Jensen smile. “Tomorrow night can’t come soon enough,” Jared sighed and Jensen sighed in return, “For me too. Are you gonna be able to sleep?” Jared yawned, “Maybe...now that I’ve talked to you...I’ll try.” Jensen said, “I’ll try too. Just remember your long drive, love. You need to rest as much as you can.” Jared smiled, “Okay,” then both men said their goodbye’s and hung up. 

‘Dammit,’ Jared thought when he looked at his phone the next morning. He immediately called Jensen. The older man answered on the first ring, “You looking at the weather?” Jared sighed, “What the fuck does that mean? Are we going to be banned from getting into Denver?” Jensen said, “The airport’s going to close during the blizzard. Now they’ve upped the storm to start later today. The storm is supposed to be nasty and it’ll make the roads too dangerous for travellers. They might close the smaller ones, but I don’t think they’ll close the major highways if you stay on those, but they still get bad.” 

“Shit, I had no idea it would be this bad,” Jared vented. Jensen said, “They can’t make up their goddamned mind and keep changing the start time and exact areas that’ll be hit. Are you ready to leave?” Jared answered, “Yeah, Misha’s on his way over with Jeff. The girls are too. Blair and Jeff are riding with me.” 

Jensen continued, “This doesn’t usually happen ‘til January every year, but shit’s freezing early so everything’s off. Jare, you have to promise to stop and stay somewhere if it gets bad, okay? Do ‘not’ drive in any ugly shit. You can hang tight and wait for it to run it’s course somewhere, if you have to. It’s more important to me that you stay in one piece, baby.” 

Jared sighed. ‘Why couldn’t this happen tomorrow?’ “I will, Jen, I promise...I just want to get home.” Jensen was damn frustrated, but his consolation was that Jared had said the word ‘home’. Jared was coming home. Jensen sighed, rubbing his face, and thought about his original idea of something to give Jared for the holiday. He decided to keep himself a little busy working on it. 

The most unimaginably frustrating and depressing thing happened at three in the afternoon. The power went out. Not only did the electricity go out, but Jensen’s cell phone was dead. Apparently, all cell towers were having issues and Jensen knew the storm had arrived and taken over everyone’s lives for the next several hours. 

“Fuck,” Jensen cursed out loud. This was going to be fucking horrible losing contact with Jared. Last he heard, the group had stopped for lunch off the highway and felt they were about six hours out. That was at eleven. Jensen had run an errand earlier, but then returned home to boost up his fire. He had candles and flashlights distributed around the house. A pounding on his door around five p.m. had him racing to the door, thinking Jared had made it.

“We lost cell service,” was Dave’s announcement, as the two ex-soldiers stomped in and shook themselves free of ice. Jensen looked out at the ice block with wheels on it and yelled out his question, “Why the fuck did you come out in this?” Mike asked Jensen, “What’s going on with Jared, did he make it,” before anyone addressed Jensen’s question. Jensen grumbled, pissed off that his friends his risked themselves, but more pissed that it hadn’t been Jared at his door. 

“I heard from him at eleven. He was heading this way and said it was clear, so far, but he wasn’t in Colorado yet. Now...nothing,” Jensen bitched. “I can’t fucking talk to him and I don’t know where they are.” Jensen looked at them angrily, “You mother fuckers shouldn’t have come out in this.” Mike guffawed in disbelief, then spouted off as he walked toward the refrigerator, “Whatever you wuss. We braved it.” 

After finding a couple beers, Dave and Mike quickly went to the fire to thaw themselves out. “It took us two hours, bro, so it’s not like it was an easy feat to get here,” Mike further explained. “Jesus,” Jensen further chastised them for taking the risk. He grabbed his own cold beer and joined them by the fire. ‘Might as well,’ he thought to himself. 

This was unbelievable. Shit happened and things got in the way of what you wanted in life, but to not be able to ‘talk’? To not even hear Jared’s voice? Jensen had gone from feeling half alive to feeling comatose. He and his friends spent the night sleeping by the fire, burning it high and using flashlights to move around to use the bathroom. It was so cold, they didn’t worry about emptying the refrigerator. Everything stayed fresh. 

The wood was getting low since they’d burned the damn fire so high the whole time. As soon as there was a break outside, they’d have to restock it. Jensen was sadly stirring a pot of hot coffee he’d perked over the fireplace the next morning when his cell phone suddenly rang. He had purposely set the tone very loud for when it worked again. “Jared?” Jensen instantly blurted his lover’s name into the phone, not even looking at the caller ID first. He was beyond his wits. 

“Hi,” Jared’s beautiful tenor greeting drifted through Jensen’s ear and saturated his fear and worry with instant soothing comfort. “Thank God. Are you alright?” Jensen closed his eyes and drank in the presence on the other end of the line, as Jared answered him in a tired voice. “I tried to call you every hour yesterday and all night, just to see when the cell phones would work again.” 

Jensen continued to feel the bottled up horrible longing unwind as Jared spoke. He watched the other two special forces experts waking up from sleeping on the couch and chair. They immediately zoned in on Jensen using his cell phone. “Where are you?” Jensen questioned his lover. Jared yawned, and it sounded to Jensen like he was laying in bed. 

“Uhm, first they were trying to force us to put chains on, even though we have SUV’s with mud and snow tires. We wound up losing the argument at the third checkpoint and having to delay our progress by getting in line to buy some and put them on. We stayed in Alamosa. It’s not the way we planned to go, but everyone was getting detoured like crazy.” 

Jensen listened in silence, as Jared continued, “That took two frickin hours and it was gonna be dark, so we found a Days Inn and got rooms. You couldn’t see a thing by the time we checked in. It was crazy. It’s still snowing this morning but the awful wind is gone, so we’re gonna head out when the CHP lets people get on the road.” 

Jared yawned a couple more times and Jensen sighed in relief, “You must be exhausted. Jare, please don’t push it today if you can’t make it. All that matters is you staying in one piece.” Jared lovingly responded, “I’ll be careful...and I can’t wait to see you. Go to the party and if I’m gonna be later than five, I’ll just come there.” 

Jensen sighed, “Okay, but I’m sticking my head in the hot fryer if I have to play any of those damn games without you.” Jared giggled softly and Jensen could hear the weariness. “I’ll call you if I can,” Jared added. “Okay,” Jensen added and closed his eyes, “I love you.” “I love you too,” Jared said before he hung up. 

Jensen hung up and took a moment to let the relief wash through. It was amazing the effect Jared had on him. He glanced over to see his friends watching him with knowing grins. ‘Great,’ Jensen thought, ‘here it comes.’ Of course, Mike was first to speak up, “You need a moment to go pick some flowers or paint your nails, Jennie?” Jensen came at Mike and the man flew out of the recliner at break neck speed. 

Dave burst out laughing, as Jensen chased his friend around the dining table and back into the living room. Just then, the power came back on. All the lights blared at the same time and Jensen’s electric clocks on the oven and microwave beeped. “Finally,” Mike bellowed, “we can take hot showers, at least. What time are we leaving for the restaurant?” 

Dave answered while folding blankets on the couch, “Probably get there around three so we can help decorate and set up everything.” He went over to the pot that Jensen had been perking over the fire and poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. Mike did the same. Dave looked at his former team leader and Jensen nodded, “I’m putting the dry rub on the meats and I think I’ll probably help with the clean up in the kitchen after that.” 

Mike looked at him in argument, “Fuck it, Ackles, you’re not getting out of socializing. And I am not playing that pin-the-tail-on-the-Christmas-tree shit or the ‘guess who’, or whatever else the fuck Dani’s got planned out. If I have to play those damn games, ‘you’ have to play them too.” Dave piped in, “My guest is arriving at five thirty, and I don’t want her to feel like a stranger, so I’ll be busy...unless she wants to play the games, and then I’ll be stuck doing them.” 

Mike and Jensen looked at Dave, now smirking knowingly. Jensen said, “Well well...look who’s willing to come out of his shell.” He looked at Mike, “We have to meet this woman,” and Mike nodded, “Yes, we do.” The three veterans got themselves ready and headed for the restaurant. It was after two and Jensen hadn’t heard anything from Jared yet. He tried to call the younger man but the line went to voicemail. 

He busied himself with his friends putting decorations up, moving tables and setting up the buffet. Jensen chopped vegetables and applied a dry rub to all the meats. At five thirty, Dave turned to the sound of the bells on the front door opening and smiled. Jensen immediately stepped forward and followed Dave’s line of sight, a spark of hope that he’d see Jared coming through that door, but it wasn’t him. It was a woman Jensen had never seen before. 

He turned to his friend and realized he was seeing a look on Dave’s face that he’d never seen before either. “Ah,” Jensen piped in and interrupted Dave’s distraction. The older man looked at him, “What.” Jensen smiled knowingly, “That must be her.” Dave sighed and rolled his eyes, “So?” Jensen said, “So, go say ‘hi’.” He grinned at Dave’s perturbed expression that Jensen had noticed something different about him, then walked over to greet his guest. 

Jensen continued to set up the buffet. Guests began to arrive and the ambiance was of a warm and friendly homey gathering, complete with fantastic food. There were sounds of laughter in every corner of the restaurant. Dave’s guest turned out to be a divorcee in her forties who was a nurse. Jensen was impressed. She looked at his friend with great respect and maybe a little bit goo goo eyed. Jensen and Mike couldn’t stop staring at the silly grin on Dave’s face throughout the night. They never even realized the older man had a dimple before. 

Jensen looked out the restaurant windows now and then, seeing the gentle fall of snow coming down, but no SUV’s coming into the lot. He sighed when it was getting close to eight and decided to go back into the kitchen. He checked his phone and there were no messages registering. Jensen knew that if Jared was out of service area, he might have been leaving messages or trying to text, but nothing was getting through. He also knew with the cell tower problems, that it could just be a case of no connection. 

Jensen finally shook his head. “I can’t fucking believe this,” he bitched to himself, not realizing that Mike and Dave had been watching him with concern. They were also concerned about Jared, knowing damn well Jensen’s thoughts were probably imagining all kinds of horrible dangers. Jensen spent an hour holed up in the kitchen, washing pans and cleaning up things. He really wasn’t in the mood to socialize. 

Because Jensen was in back, he had missed the latest arrivals coming in the front door. The bells clinged and the two special forces masters in the room immediately headed toward the front door. Blair and Jeff came in first and were greeted by Steve and Dani first, then made their way into the crowd. Next came Misha, Cassie and Lisa, who barreled through the door, shaking fresh snow off their coats. 

“Christ, who thinks this is a great place to live?” Misha bitched, while the other friends rolled their eyes and started shaking people’s hands. “If I had ‘any’ manly parts to my name yesterday, they were gone when we got close to this town. Fuck, I’m a eunich and it’s all Jared’s goddamned fault.” 

Jeff ignored him, as he was approached by two very intent looking thick shouldered God’s who searched his eyes when they spoke to him. One of them was as tall as Jeff and Jared, and he deduced these must be the soldier friends that Jared had told them about. They had that same intent ‘I’m watching you’ look as Jensen had when Jeff first met him in the hospital. 

Jeff held out his hand to the tallest one, trying to be warm and friendly, “I’m Jared’s friend, Jeff. The dumb ass eunich behind me is Misha...you must be Dave and Mike. Jared’s told us all about what you did for him and we’re all inherently indebted to you.” Jeff turned and barked, “Mish, say hello to the hero’s.” 

Dave shook the man’s hand saying, “Dave,” and so did Mike, “Mike,” was all he offered. Jeff received a soft polite grin, but it wasn’t much of a connection. Misha received a polite nod. At first, he thought they were kind of rude, or maybe angry, but then Jared’s friends noticed the men were searching for something. Their eyes are darting between the group of friends and then at the door. 

“Where is Jared?” The taller one asked of the group. Misha grinned because these two were definitely intense, and they were protective, just as Jared had said. He was about to open his mouth and explain that Jared was right behind them when ‘clang’ the front door bells went off again and caught their attention. 

“Jared,” Mike blurted out and the two Black Ops veterans immediately stepped passed Misha and Jeff to get to Jared. Jared found himself perused from head to toe, then pulled into a double hug, between his two sorely missed very own special ops team. He smiled gratefully at being with them again, and at the warm greeting. When the three of them pulled back, Mike and Dave inspected the young engineer once again, then finally relaxed when they saw him looking well. 

Jared’s face was flushed and a bit burnt from the icy weather, but he was sparkling with happiness at finally making it here. Dave asked, “Are you alright?” Jared smiled, “Very, now that I’m seeing you guys. The roads were a pain in the ass and I thought we’d never get here.” Mike and Dave started to smile, realizing they were actually standing in front of Jared and he was in perfectly good health and back. 

Jared finally remembered he needed to introduce his other friends to them. Mike and Dave’s demeanor was totally different now. They were friendlier and at ease. Jared noticed Mike’s gaze lingering on Lisa, so he whispered into the man’s ear, “I think you’ll like her.” Mike glanced at Jared, just now realizing he’d been caught showing an interest in his friend, but the encouragement in Jared’s eyes put him at ease. 

Jared kept glancing around the room, searching for the one person his soul was screaming for, but he didn’t see him. Dave touched him on the shoulder so Jared would look at him, “He’s in the kitchen.” Mike slapped Jared on the back, “Hurry up, before he locks himself in the walk in freezer because he thinks you’re not gonna make it.” Jared patted them both on the shoulders, and guiltily confessed, “I’m so sorry to all of you. I kept trying to call...nothing was going through.” 

Jared headed for the kitchen at a fast pace. He wound between guests, with his eyes locked on the kitchen doors. Jared was desperate, empty, screaming inside to get into Jensen in his arms. When he came through the doors, he spotted Jensen immediately. The older man had his back to him, hunched over the double sink, rinsing out a large tray. 

The pull of Jensen’s grey t-shirt as his very fit muscles flexed and shifted underneath was the first thing Jared noticed. Then, he noticed the stance. Jensen was emitting waves of disappointment, longing, and unhappiness. He wasn’t out there mingling. He was in here, sad, and the pain of it went straight through Jared’s heart like an ice pick. 

“Jensen,” Jared spoke, but his voice was soft and gravelly from the unexpected emotion, so Jensen couldn’t hear him. The burning in Jared’s eyes overtook him before he even knew it was happening. His emotion raced to the surface at how much he’d missed this man, how it felt to fall in love and know there was someone waiting for him that loved and missed him in return.

Jared stepped closer and Jensen suddenly stopped what he was doing, sensing someone was behind him. He turned off the water and froze with his eyes closed. Jensen wondered if his sixth sense was messing with him, or if it was still in fact accurate from his years in the field, telling him there was someone behind him. He turned around slowly, eyes blatantly revealing the desperate fear at believing he was going to see the only person he truly wanted to.

“Jared,” Jensen’s exhaled release of pent up emotion matched everything Jared was feeling and the younger man couldn’t take the three steps fast enough to jump into Jensen’s instantly open arms. They kissed instantly, hungrily opening mouths wide to taste and feel everything they had missed. The kiss was hot and desperate, filled with longing to replace the voids that had existed for the last few days in either man’s soul. 

The lovers were completely swept away from everything around them. Jensen unzipped Jared’s down jacket and pushed it off him without breaking his suction on the delicious mouth. Jared instantly plastered himself closer and tightened his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, as the older man slid his strong arms around Jared’s waist. 

Jensen was backed against the sink, roughly, as the lover’s kissed harder and they desperately tried to get closer. They moaned with the feel and taste of each other. Feeling each other’s warm bodies was like medicine and they couldn’t get enough. Their tongues pushed deep into each other’s mouths, feeling like they would never be able to stop or let go. When they finally were able to back away for a few minutes, they rested their faces against each other’s neck’s and just breathed.

Jared lifted his head and looked into Jensen’s eyes with painful angst, “I’m so sorry. I kept calling but it wasn’t working. God,” Jared vented, Jensen rubbed his hands all over the younger man’s back and shoulders. “It’s not your fault, baby. I knew you would try. I just didn’t know if you were okay and that part was killing me the most.” 

Jensen felt the pent up anguish finally dissipating, until he noticed Jared’s hands when they slid down his chest. “What’s this,” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands and held them to his face. Jared’s knuckles were raw and had little open cuts that were bloody. Jared hurried to explain, “It’s from putting the chains on.” Jensen sighed, then looked Jared over as he smoothed the younger man’s hair back. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

Jared smiled and shook his head, kissing Jensen before he answered, “I’m okay.” Jensen pulled him to the sink to clean the little wounds and apply some antiseptic cream, then put bandaids over the worst knuckles. The lovers realized they needed to mingle with their friends before everyone came looking for them, but they spent a few more minutes in each other’s arms first. 

Jared kissed him once more, then pulled him along, “Let’s go be social before the night’s over. I want to show you off to my friends.” Jensen groaned at feeling on display, but of course he wouldn’t pull back because he would do any damn thing Jared wanted. “Oh, I think I saw a spark between Mike and Lisa so I need you to help me with that,” Jared continued. Jensen raised an eyebrow while following Jared’s lead, “Mike? Our Mike? Are you sure you want your friend running around with his big mouth?” 

Jared giggled, “She’s outspoken too, like that. Well at least he’s gonna have a great job soon.” Jensen laughed as they went out into the restaurant. The party was over just after midnight. Jared’s friends had a wonderful time and headed for the hotel, while Dave and Mike drove home with Jared and Jensen. The military experts built up the fire and Jensen turned on the electric flames in the bedroom. 

When he turned back from the fire, Jensen noticed Jared had pulled a large elongated folder from his backpack and placed it on the dresser. The folder had a red bow on it and nothing else. Jared seemed a little embarrassed that he’d been been caught, but Jensen didn’t say anything. He got ready for bed and then Jared took a turn in the restroom. He came out in pajamas and both men sat on the bed next to each other. 

Jared happened to glance at the dresser and noticed there was an additional item placed next to the folder he’d placed there. His attention was distracted by it. The box was small, like the size of a baseball card and there was a blue bow on the top. Jared had no idea what that could be but there were a zillion thoughts racing through his brain. 

Jensen grinned, watching Jared’s distracted brilliance notice the small box and process what it could possibly be. “Do you want it now?” Jared did a double take at Jensen’s question. “I,” he started to answer, when stated again, “I,” not really sure was ‘it’ was in Jensen’s question. If it was the ‘it’ that included Jensen’s hot body up against him and pumping into him, then ‘yes,’ but...Jared turned to look at the little box again. He guessed ‘it’ would be okay too, since he probably wasn’t going to stop thinking about it, anyway. 

Jensen suddenly stood up and held his hands out for Jared to do the same. Jared placed his hands in Jensen’s and stood up, letting himself be guided over to the dresser. Jared looked down at the box and then up at Jensen. The older man explained, “I wasn’t sure how you felt about gifts. I didn’t buy anything elaborate. I just wanted you to have something special to me. It’s probably the most telling thing I can give you, so I’m gonna give it to you. If you don’t like it, or you don’t want it, that’s okay...but I’m ready to give it to you.” 

Jared looked at Jensen for a few seconds. He was curious, but he wasn’t quite understanding what Jensen was going to give him yet. Jared looked at the box, then back at Jensen and nodded, “Okay.” Jensen handed him the box and Jared worked the ribbon off of it first, then opened the lid. There was a key inside. It was shiny silver, like it had just been made and on the key was engraved ‘J & J’. 

‘Huh,’ Jared thought in wonder. It was pretty, and he knew it meant something important but maybe it was the late hour or that Jared still had trouble with good things happening to him because he was still slow on the uptake. Jensen watched him, grinning. His lover wasn’t quite getting it yet. “Here, let me give you a hint,” Jensen said, then moved to the closet and opened it. 

The huge closet had been reorganized and all of Jensen’s things were moved to one side, permanently. It left a huge open space on the other side. Jared zeroed in on the few pieces of clothing he had purchased in Denver when Jensen took him shopping after the accident. Jensen had put his things in here from the spare room, and placed them on one side of the closet. 

Jared looked at the key again, inscribed with their two initials, then back at the closet. His mouth opened and Jensen began to smile wider. Jared was getting it but it wasn’t easy for him. “It’s my home,” Jensen offered, “and I want it to be yours, too...to share it with me...for as long as you want...forever, I hope.” He knew this was overwhelming to someone who had been the victim of so much hurt and loss in his life. Jensen waited while Jared continued to process. 

The younger man’s eyes teared up, so he had to look down and close them for a few seconds. He was speechless. This was just blowing him away. “I’m sorry, it’s just,” Jared glanced up quickly, then wiped his eyes and looked back down. “It’s alright,” Jensen rubbed Jared’s arm, wanting Jared to feel safe. “It’s perfectly okay to just leave it open for awhile...think about it...you don’t have to decide now.” 

Jensen’s soothing gestures were interrupted by Jared’s soft answer of “Yes.” Jensen stared at the younger man, who had finally looked up and was meeting his stare with reddened watery eyes. “What?” Jensen stupidly asked, thinking he had surely heard something he hadn’t. Jared smiled and nodded, wiping his eyes again, “Yes, I would love to live here with you...it’s just I’ve waited for you for so long, Jensen. I can’t believe this is happening sometimes.” 

Jared swiped his eyes again, now unable to keep the tears at bay anymore. Jensen’s grabbed the innocent young man and pulled him tightly into his arms. Jensen pushed his face into Jared’s neck and kissed him, then spoke to him softly, “I know this is hard for you, but it’s gonna be okay. If I’ve learned anything in the last few days it’s been that I can’t live without you. Thank you for saying ‘yes’ to me.” 

Jared squeezed Jensen in return and the two lovers shared quiet moments of security and closeness, soaking in the feeling of being safe and loved in each other’s arms. Jensen pulled back and noticed Jared was looking much better and more relaxed. He kissed him once more, then looked into Jared’s eyes with eager curiosity, “So? Can I see what’s in that folder?” 

Jared suddenly looked surprised, like he’d just remembered he had something for Jensen. He turned Jensen to face the dresser and stood beside him. Jared started to feel his nerves wake up, “You’ll need this whole space, it’s kinda something you have to spread out a little to see it all.” Jensen glanced at Jared for a second, smiling at the kid’s nervousness. He couldn’t imagine ever not liking anything that the younger man had given him, so Jared really didn’t have to be worried. 

Jensen looked down at the folder, then slid it over in front of him and opened it. Inside there was a film of clear plastic. The document was legal size and thick, and when Jensen turned it lengthwise he realized what it was. “Oh my God,” he exclaimed, suddenly realizing what he was looking at. Jensen stepped sideways to flip on the bedroom light and went back to the document, now seeing it in its entirely. 

Jensen’s mouth dropped open. The first few pages were of his house, in layers. The drawing was on layers of clear film so you could take details off by lifting the separate pages. It was his house, in precise detail, complete with the exact colors. Well, not his exact house, Jensen further noticed, but his new house, with a few changes.

Jared had worked tirelessly on this. Jesus Christ this was a huge amount of work. The master bedroom had been enlarged with a walk in closet, a huge increase in square footage and sunk in shelving in the walls. There were added windows and the slider had been moved to another wall. Right outside the slider was a redwood deck with a spa. 

Jensen smiled and shook his head. He continued to be speechless. Jared stood with his arms folded, now biting his nails, praying that Jensen’s silence didn’t mean he hated it. Jensen was processing it all. Jared had designed all of this for ‘him’. Every detail was Jensen’s. Jared had listened to all of his personal wants and ideas and incorporated every single one into this beautiful masterpiece before him. 

This was the most perfect plan Jensen had ever imagined in his life. Some hired off the street or out of the phone book wouldn’t get it. Jared knew him, and he cared deeply to pour his heart into this drawing. Jensen was floored by this. He looked up at Jared, who was standing beside him and biting one of his thumb nails. Jensen softened, his heart overflowing with love for this man, and wondered how the Hell Jared could ever have thought he wouldn’t love this. Jesus, how could he doubt himself like that. 

Jensen looked back at the design, then followed the next page and realized they were pull outs.   
Jared offered softly, “Uhm, you have to pull those out...then place ‘em like this. They run together, to connect the other areas. The stuff behind it is all schematics for the permits. I pulled the requirements for this area and that’s what they’ll need.” 

Jensen glanced at the younger man again, realizing all over again how beautiful Jared was, inside and out. Jared had no idea, of course. Jensen looked back at the plans and placed them side by side, like Jared had told him to. Jensen was now looking at his house, his new master bedroom, the full deck in back, the side deck connecting to his bedroom which held the new jacuzzi, then the sunk in brick barbecue. 

‘Jesusfuckingchrist,’ Jensen’s brain had trouble accepting this was going to be his. There was concrete around it and it looked like Jared had run some kind of ornate pipe from the house to the barbecue. Jensen looked confused for a second, then pointed to the pipe, “Is that propane leading to the barbecue?” 

Jared explained, “That’s not a barbecue. The barbecue’s over here.” Jared slid his finger over toward the living room slider more, where there was a huge barbecue with mini fridge in permanent brick. It was incredible. “Jesus, that’s beautiful.” Jensen’s eyes still traced back over to the other area that seemed to have a pipe connecting it to the house. Jared said, “It’s okay...if you don’t like that I’ll take it out. I put it in because you liked the firepit thing outside.” 

Jensen studied it for a few more seconds then asked him, “Is that a propane pipe?” Jared answered, “Yes, it leads to the outdoor fireplace.” Jensen pointed to the brick item, which he originally thought was the barbecue, “That’s an outdoor fireplace?” Jared answered, “Yes. This is a modern idea and it’s controlled by a switch inside the house. It’s facing the spa so you can feel the heat from it there and enjoy it. You also don’t have to keep getting out of the hot tub to add more wood. I’ve noticed how much you have to keep doing that inside.” 

Jensen was silent for a few minutes. He was having trouble processing that someone who was this talented actually loved him and wanted to hang around him. Jared was a master and every line, every corner, every little detail was down to a ‘t’. Jensen looked at the follow up documents and saw the perfect lines and measurements, the formulas and perfect keys of explanation. 

Jensen rubbed his face and looked down at the document again. He tried to imagine Jared working on this when he wasn’t looking. How the hell he did this, Jensen wasn’t sure. “Jared I,” Jensen shook his head, then looked up at the younger man, “I’ve never seen anything this beautifully done in my life...I mean you did this for ‘me’. You didn’t just whip this together and throw something half assed together, you did this for ‘me’. This has me all over it.” 

Jared looked relieved that Jensen understood he had poured his understanding and love for Jensen into this project. “So, you like it then?” Jensen looked at him disbelievingly, “Do I like it? Jared, it’s incredible. It’s a masterpiece and it’s beyond anything I ever could have come up with on my own...and some whipper snapper off the internet or out of the phone book never would have gone to this much trouble. I just can’t believe how much work you put into this for me.” 

Jensen looked at the younger man and slid his arms around the engineer, “Did you really think I might not like it?” Jared looked a little sheepish as he shrugged a shoulder, “Well, I’m not an architect, or a graphic designer, I’m usually the foundations and the guts of it all. Putting the designs in actual pictures and colors is something I started doing just before I met you.” 

Jared looked down shyly, then looked back up at Jensen, “I changed it about nine times before I printed it and put it all together.” Jensen grinned at his adorable lover, “I have no idea why the fates suddenly decided to drop you into my life, but I am the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet. Jared, thank you for putting so much work into that for me. You didn’t have to do all that for me, but I’m thrilled.” 

Jared smiled and looked down shyly. “Hey,” Jensen pulled his chin up to look him in the eyes, “The best part of those drawings is that you’re gonna be here to share all of that with me. This is your home now.” “Jensen,” Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes, still searching for some adversity, or some ill trick to snap into this precious moment and take all of this away from Jared. 

Jensen could sense that Jared needed reassurance in that second. He smoothed the hair back from his face, like he had done since they first met to provide comfort to them both. Jensen softly kissed him and held his chin between his fingers, “It’s gonna be okay...and it’s not going away.” Jared smiled, “I’m getting there.” 

 

The End


End file.
